Ames soeurs
by doddy
Summary: Suite d'Orgueil & Préjugés centrée sur les trois premières années du mariage de Darcy et Lizzie. Amour, amitié, jalousies, querelles familiales, drames, introduction dans la bonne société londonienne... Chapitre 48.
1. Un mariage très discuté

C'était une vérité unanimement reconnue par la bonne société du Hertfordshire qu'Elizabeth Bennet, était une jeune fille particulière. Si certains lui reconnaissaient un esprit très vif et un net penchant pour la franchise, d'autres, moins indulgents, la considéraient comme une effrontée et une jeune fille irrespectueuse. Pour tout dire, elle n'était pas très aimée, en tout cas beaucoup moins que sa sœur aînée, Jane, qui recueillait tous les suffrages. Aussi toutes les matrones de Meryton et de ses alentours tombèrent-elles des nues lorsque Mrs Bennet leur annonça les fiançailles de sa cadette avec Mr Darcy – un homme affreusement orgueilleux, méprisant et méprisable qui avait pour seule qualité de disposer de dix mille livres de rentes et de la moitié du Derbyshire. Qu'Elizabeth ait accepté pareille demande ne les étonna guère – quelle jeune fille sensée refuserait un aussi beau parti ? – mais ce qui alimenta les commérages de toutes les soirées données à Meryton, ce furent les motivations de Mr Darcy. Pourquoi avait-il demandé la main d'une jeune fille provinciale sans le sou à la famille qui ne souciait guère des convenances et cela alors même que son comportement frisait l'insolence et l'incorrection ? Ce n'était certes pas la beauté de Lizzie Bennet qui avait dû l'attirer. La cadette des Bennet avait un physique agréable mais rien chez elle ne méritait qu'on lui concède l'adjectif « belle », surtout comparée à sa sœur Jane qui était absolument ravissante et au caractère tellement plus doux et agréable. En réalité, les commères de Meryton eurent beau chercher une explication au choix de Mr Darcy, elles le firent en vain.

Mais l'avenir de ce jeune couple les intéressaient plus encore. Il était évident pour tous que Mr Darcy avait beau être très beau et très riche – qualités qui auraient suffi à nombre de jeunes filles en quête d'un mari – mais qu'il était aussi et surtout fier, hautain, froid. Même en présence de sa fiancée, il n'avait aucun geste affectueux envers elle, aucun regard tendre, aucune chaleur, comme chacun put s'en apercevoir à un bal donné par Mr et Mrs Lucas. Et chacun put spéculer à sa guise sur la future vie de couple de Mr Darcy et de sa promise. En province, on considère toujours que nos voisins, quelques soient leurs défauts, sont supérieurs aux parfaits étrangers. Aussi Elizabeth, malgré le fait qu'elle soit moins populaire que ses autres sœurs, fut-elle l'objet de plaintes et de regrets dès ce fameux bal chez les Lucas. On craignait que son mari ne la rende malheureuse malgré toute sa fortune, et l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer au mariage de sa sœur Jane et de Mr Charles Bingley, qui s'annonçait parfait. Que le simple et chaleureux Mr Bingley fût le meilleur ami de Mr Darcy ne permit pas aux relations des Bennet de se douter un seul instant derrière l'orgueilleux Mr Darcy se cachait un homme entièrement différent.

En temps normal, Mrs Bennet se serait posé les mêmes questions que ses amies bien-pensantes. Mais elle était trop occupée à exulter et proclamer partout haut et fort que trois de ses filles avaient trouvé un mari – dont sa Jane avec le charmant Mr Bingley de Netherfield avec cinq mille livres de rentes et Lizzie avec un gentleman possédant la moitié du Derbyshire et dix mille livres de rente – pour se préoccuper du bonheur futur de ses deux aînées. Seul son bonheur à elle comptait : il ne lui restait que deux filles à marier. Et à dire vrai, se rappeler les demeures dans lesquelles allaient vivre Lizzie et Jane, leurs toilettes, leurs équipages et tout ce que procurent le rang et la fortune, aurait suffi à la rassurer sur le bonheur de ses filles si d'aventure elle avait eu le moindre doute à ce sujet. Quant à Mr Bennet, son opinion sur son futur gendre était arrêtée depuis le jour où il lui avait accordé la main de Lizzie : il ne lui aurait jamais cédé sa fille préférée s'il n'avait pas été sûr du parfait bonheur conjugal qui attendait cette dernière. Tous deux étaient unis par une tendre complicité. Il savait qu'elle était de loin la plus intelligente et la plus spirituelle de ses filles. Aussi était-il une des rares personnes de toute la bonne société du Hertfordshire à connaître les motifs du futur mari d'Elizabeth et d'ailleurs le fait que Mr Darcy ait demandé sa main ne l'étonnait pas une seconde : le propriétaire de Pemberley avait trouvé un esprit à la hauteur du sien, ce qui valait toutes les dots et tous les beaux visages d'Angleterre.

Lizzie était inconsciente de tous les commérages dont Jane et elle étaient l'objet. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son bonheur tout neuf qui semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Mr Darcy et elle se voyaient tous les jours, tantôt à Longbourn, tantôt à Netherfield où résidait Mr Bingley, l'hôte de Mr Darcy. Il était prévu que le mariage de Jane ait lieu une semaine avant le sien, trois semaines plus tard, et que les jeunes mariés rejoignent Pemberley aussitôt, sans passer par Londres comme Mr Darcy l'avait d'abord envisagé, des affaires l'appelant sur son domaine.

« Etes-vous certaine que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. D'autant que vous n'avez pas le choix : votre présence est requise à Pemberley. Et je préfère être là-bas avec vous plutôt que seule à Londres. De toute façon je n'apprécie guère la capitale, répondit Lizzie.

- Oh... cela veut-il dire que vous ne m'y accompagnerez pas à Noël ? demanda Mr Darcy soudainement inquiet.

Bien sûr que non. J'irai où bon vous semblera tant que vous me permettez de rester à vos côtés. »

Les deux fiancés se promenaient dans le parc de Netherfield. Ils avaient distancé Miss Bingley, Mr Bingley et Jane. La sœur de Charles Bingley ne pouvait soutenir les regards que s'échangeaient Mr Darcy et Elizabeth, alors qu'elle avait tant caressé l'espoir de devenir un jour la maîtresse de Pemberley. Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles des deux jeunes gens, elle témoignait à la future Mrs Darcy une froide politesse, lui ayant adressé des félicitations si forcées que son frère lui-même, d'ordinaire si inconscient des défauts d'autrui, en avait été mortifié. Qu'Elizabeth, une jeune provinciale sans grande beauté, sans fortune et sans éducation, ait pu charmer Mr Darcy ne cessait de l'étonner. Aussi tenta-t-elle de se rapprocher de Jane, sa future belle-sœur, pour tromper sa déception et sa colère et tenter d'oublier la présence de celle qui, par les liens sacrés du mariage, allait aussi devenir sa sœur.

« Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper, Miss Elizabeth... dit Mr Darcy en posant sa main sur celle de sa fiancée alors que tous deux s'asseyaient devant la table qui avait été dressée sur la terrasse pour le thé. Absorbée par ses pensées, Lizzie ne répondit pas.

- Miss Elizabeth ?

- Oui ? oh je suis désolée j'étais loin...

- Je vois... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- En réalité, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

- Votre méditation devait être très profonde pour ne pas m'entendre alors que je suis en face de vous.

- Pardonnez-moi... je me demandais juste si votre lettre avait reçu une réponse de Lady Catherine. »

Elizabeth regretta aussitôt son aveu. Elle savait que toute la hauteur et la froideur de son fiancé revenaient dès lors qu'il était contrarié. Mais elle ignorait encore à quel point la réaction de sa tante l'avait plongé dans une colère noire.

« Elle m'a adressée une réponse qui ne mérite pas d'être prise en considération, dit-il sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

- Je suis désolée d'être la cause de cette brouille entre vous et votre tante.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Lady Catherine aurait détesté toute jeune fille de mon choix qui n'aurait pas été sa fille. Vous lui donnez satisfaction en culpabilisant et je ne veux pas qu'elle gagne à ce jeu-là. »

Lizzie comprit qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin. Elle commençait à connaître les limites de la patience de son fiancé. Fort heureusement pour elle, Jane, Mr Bingley et Miss Bingley ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« Cette promenade était délicieuse, n'avez-vous pas trouvé, ma chère ? demanda Miss Bingley à Jane.

- Tout à fait... Il est vrai que le parc de Netherfield est si beau que c'est un plaisir que de s'y promener ! répondit Jane avec enthousiasme.

- J'imagine que cela doit bien vous changer de celui de Longbourn... dit Miss Bingley d'un ton méprisant, sachant pertinemment que le domaine de Longbourn n'avait pas de parc.

- Oh mais Longbourn est très agréable à vivre également ! dit Jane en tout innocence.

- A condition d'aimer la campagne bien évidemment.

- Caroline, voyons, toutes les jeunes filles ne sont pas d'irréductibles citadines comme vous... dit Mr Bingley.

- Certes. Enfin, passons. Dites-moi, ma chère, les préparatifs de votre mariage avancent-ils ? demanda Miss Bingley à Jane.

- Naturellement. Mère craint sans cesse que nous serons en retard mais en réalité je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Nous nous y employons suffisamment pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Et je ne retarderai ce jour pour rien au monde ! dit Jane posant un regard plein de chaleur sur son fiancé qui lui sourit en rougissant. Mr Bingley avait encore bien des efforts à faire pour ne plus être intimidé par la ravissante Jane Bennet.

- Et vous, Miss Elizabeth ? demande Miss Bingley.

- Les préparatifs progressent à la même vitesse que ceux de Jane pour la simple raison que nous les faisons ensemble.

- A ce propos, Charles, Miss Elizabeth et moi ne pourrons pas vous voir à Londres en octobre, nous nous rendrons directement à Pemberley, dit Mr Darcy.

- Quel dommage ! Des affaires vous y attendent ? dit Mr Bingley.

- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre préoccupante de mon contremaître ce matin.

- Je vois.

- Mais vous vous y rendrez ultérieurement j'imagine ? demanda Jane.

- Bien sûr. A Noël sans doute, si Miss Elizabeth y consent, répondit Mr Darcy.

- Quel dommage, nous n'aurons pas le plaisir de fêter Noël dans votre charmant domaine, Mr Darcy. Il est si beau sous la neige ! Et miss Georgiana joue les hymnes de Noël si bien ! se plaignit Miss Bingley.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Nous verrons Londres sous la neige et Georgiana dispose d'un pianoforte dans ma demeure de Londres également, n'ayez crainte.

- A propos, Miss Elizabeth, n'appréhendez-vous pas de rencontrer miss Georgiana ? demanda Miss Bingley, faussement préoccupée pour Lizzie.

- A dire vrai… les présentations ont déjà été faites… Et j'en garde un excellent souvenir. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour miss Georgiana, répondit Lizzie.

- Elle était ravie également, confirma Mr Darcy.

- Oh mais elle ne rencontrait alors qu'une amie. Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque vous serez belles-sœurs ?

- Je ne peux qu'espérer que nous nous entendrons bien, dit Elizabeth mal à l'aise.

- Vos tempéraments sont faits pour que vous vous accordiez, je puis le certifier » dit Mr Darcy, inconscient de l'angoisse de sa fiancée.

Miss Bingley sourit en voyant Elizabeth rougir et plonger son regard dans sa tasse de thé. Elle avait marqué un point. Devenir Mrs Darcy serait sans doute moins aisé que prévu pour Elizabeth Bennet. Sans compter qu'elle allait devoir diriger le domaine de Pemberley, ce qui requérait des qualités qu'aucune des petites Bennet n'avait. Miss Bingley ne tarderait pas à exulter en voyant celle qui avait détruit ses rêves désemparée et en proie à la risée de la meilleure société de Londres.


	2. Doutes & Inquiétudes

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous... Comme promis voici le second chapitre. Je suis désolée que le rythme de l'histoire traîne parfois dans certains passages mais il me semblait essentiel que Lizzy ne soit pas entièrement rassurée et s'inquiète de l'avenir avant son mariage, afin que le réalisme de l'histoire n'en pâtisse pas... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... (et n'hésitez pasà poster vos reviews...)_

* * *

Lizzy ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se retourna une fois de plus dans un lit désespérément vide. Jane s'était mariée cinq jours plus tôt, la laissant seule dans la chambre qu'elles avaient partagée vingt ans durant. Et son mariage à elle, Elizabeth Bennet de Longbourn avec Mr Darcy de Pemberley, aurait lieu le surlendemain. Tout cela lui paraissait soudainement irréel. Alors même qu'elle n'était aucunement influençable en temps ordinaire, Lizzy était quotidiennement blessée par les remarques insidieuses de Miss Bingley, qui semblait douter de sa capacité à être digne de l'honneur d'avoir été choisie pour devenir l'épouse de Mr Darcy. L'ampleur de la tâche la terrifiait. Devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley tout d'abord, avec toutes les responsabilités que cela incombe : une armée de domestiques, une paroisse et des bonnes œuvres, les réceptions… Sans compter sa relation avec Georgiana. Elle avait un excellent souvenir de la jeune fille. Sa future belle-sœur lui avait parue timide, d'un caractère simple et agréable. Mais Miss Bingley n'avait-elle pas raison ? Et si Georgiana ne lui avait montré qu'un vernis mondain ? Lizzy connaissait le caractère difficile des Darcy – ceux de William et de Lady Catherine en étaient la preuve – aussi, pourquoi Georgiana échapperait-elle à la règle ? Peut-être même approuvait-elle l'opinion de Lady Catherine quant au mariage de Mr Darcy. Vaincue par la fatigue, Lizzy finit par s'endormir au petit jour.

Mais la quiétude est un luxe qui ne dure jamais longtemps. Comme chaque matin depuis six mois, Mrs Bennet vint réveiller sa cadette avec force de paroles et de crises de nerfs plus ou moins simulées, lui rappelant les milliers de choses qui nécessitaient encore leur attention avant le mariage.

« … sans compter ma chérie un dernier essayage de votre robe. Aussi comprenez-vous que vous ne pouvez vous rendre à Netherfield aujourd'hui. Non, non mon enfant, ne dites rien : je sais que vous désirez plus que tout au monde voir votre sœur et votre fiancé mais ce n'est guère le moment. Mais consolez-vous : Jane a bien mieux en faire en ce moment : croyez-moi ! quant à Mr Darcy, vous aurez le restant de votre vie pour le voir ! Allons, habillez-vous et venez déjeuner nous n'attendons plus que vous ! »

Mr Bennet comprit aussitôt que sa fille n'allait pas bien lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger et s'assit à sa place. Elle avait les yeux battus de n'avoir pas dormi et leur avait dit bonjour d'une voix sourde qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Lizzy ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Oui, Père ?

- Vous m'avez l'air fatiguée et préoccupée…

- Voyons Mr Bennet ! Comment pourrait-elle être préoccupée alors qu'elle va bientôt bénéficier de dix mille livres de rentes ? s'exclama Mrs Bennet.

- Ma chère, je ne vous ai pour l'heure posé aucune question, dit Mr Bennet.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondit Lizzy.

- Mon Dieu, Lizzy ! Fatiguée ? Attendez d'être mariée et à la tête d'un domaine aussi immense que Pemberley et vous saurez ce que le mot « fatigue » veut dire ! » dit Mrs Bennet.

A ces mots, Lizzy se leva et quitta la pièce en étouffant un sanglot.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je crains que ce ne soit plus que de la fatigue, ne croyez-vous pas Mr Bennet ? peut-être a-t-elle peur de se marier avec ce Mr Darcy ? Certes il est très riche, elle sera comblée, mais nous savons tous combien il peut être désagréable… Oh ! Mr Bennet, et si elle ne voulait plus l'épouser ? Ce serait une catastrophe, nous aurions fait tout ce trousseau pour rien et… Oh dieux du Ciel ! mes nerfs !

- Ma chère, je vous prie de calmer vos nerfs. Je vais parler à Lizzy. » dit Mr Bennet

Il la trouva assise au bord de l'étang. Sans un mot il s'installa à ses côtés et elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant de plus belle.

« Allons allons, ma Lizzy. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, lui dit-il dès lors qu'elle eût cessé de pleurer.

- Oh Père si vous saviez comme j'ai peur !

- C'est un sentiment tout à fait normal, il fait partie du mariage, mon enfant » dit-il.

Mais il comprit bientôt que le problème n'était pas là. Aussi lui demanda-t-il ce qui se passait.

« C'est juste que j'ai peur de tout. De ne pas savoir m'occuper de Pemberley, de décevoir William, de ne pas plaire à sa sœur Georgiana…

- Lizzy… vous m'avez habitué à plus de combativité.

- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

- C'est tout simplement que vous allez bientôt être confrontée à une réalité complètement nouvelle, loin de ce foyer qui vous a toujours protégée. Mais je suis convaincu que Mr Darcy et vous saurez créer un foyer qui vous rendra heureuse, bien plus encore que vous ne l'avez imaginé. Je ne lui aurai pas accordé votre main sans cela, vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce point.

- Je le sais, Père. Mais Pemberley, c'est si…

- Si grand et si imposant… Je ne peux que trop bien l'imaginer. Mais votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas formée pour que vous sachiez diriger une demeure ? Et je suis sûr que votre mari vous aidera dans cette tâche. Sans compter qu'un domaine de cette taille a une intendante sur laquelle vous pourrez vous appuyer. Aussi cela ne sera-t-il qu'une question de temps… Quant à Miss Georgiana, vous sembliez bien vous entendre en avril non ?

- Oui. Mais je n'étais pas alors sa belle-sœur… Peut-être a-t-elle été gentille et polie uniquement dans le cadre d'une relation mondaine…

- Certes, mais vous me l'avez décrite comme une jeune fille timide. Les gens timides ne savent pas feindre. De plus, vous êtes toutes les deux sensiblement du même âge donc je suis persuadé que vous vous trouverez rapidement des points communs. Et vous êtes très facile à vivre, Lizzy, donc Miss Georgiana vous acceptera rapidement comme un membre de sa famille. Sans compter que vous me l'avez décrite comme très attachée à son frère, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle sera très heureuse de son bonheur et reconnaissante envers celle qui en sera responsable, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Tout semble si facile lorsque vous le présentez de la sorte. Pourtant je ne puis m'empêcher que je vais rencontrer moult obstacles et…

- Et vous saurez très bien les surmonter. Allons, Lizzy, je ne veux plus vous entendre douter de vous. Quoi qu'en dise votre mère, vous devriez aller à Netherfield cet après-midi afin de parler de tout ceci avec Mr Darcy, je suis convaincu qu'il saura chasser tous vos doutes bien mieux que moi. En attendant, venez déjeuner. Je ne voudrais pas que mon futur gendre m'accuse de ne pas avoir pris soin de sa fiancée. » dit-il en souriant.

- Elle consentit à le suivre, un peu plus sereine, se promettant de trouver le courage d'aborder ces sujets si difficiles avec son fiancé, ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors cherché à éviter le plus possible.

Jane l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux. En la voyant ainsi, Lizzy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le mariage et le bonheur allaient décidément très bien à sa sœur. Et intérieurement, elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle et Mr Darcy connaîtraient bientôt la même félicité.

« Lizzy, comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles fatiguée. Es-tu sûre que tu dors bien ? Pourtant depuis que je suis partie de Longbourn tu ne peux plus m'accuser de te réveiller en prenant toute la couverture ! » dit Jane.

Les deux sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette plaisanterie qui leur était coutumière.

« A dire vrai cela me manque, Jane, dit Lizzy en souriant.

- Menteuse. Mais assieds-toi je t'en prie, je vais appeler Betty pour le thé. Charles et Mr Darcy sont partis en ville mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

- Et miss Bingley ?

- Oh elle est dans sa chambre. Je crains qu'elle ne soit un peu souffrante depuis hier soir. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas descendue ce midi pour le déjeuner. Mais comme elle refuse que l'on envoie chercher le médecin, je pense que c'est sans gravité.

- Comment t'entends-tu avec elle ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, même si je ne me fais plus aucune illusion sur ce qu'elle pense de moi et de toute notre famille.

- Tant qu'elle se montre aimable avec toi…

- N'aie crainte, Lizzy, Charles et moi sommes tellement heureux… c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Comment se portent nos parents et nos sœurs ?

- Bien. Mère est toujours aussi nerveuse et la convaincre de me laisser m'absenter pour venir ici n'a pas été une mince affaire comme tu peux t'en douter. Heureusement, Père m'a soutenue. Il va tellement me manquer…

- Oh, Lizzy… Je crois que c'est mon seul regret. Quel dommage d'avoir à quitter notre famille quand on se marie.

- Oui. Tu as de la chance que Netherfield soit si proche de Longbourn.

- Certes, mais qui sait si nous y resterons ? Je sais que Charles aimerait avoir un domaine qui soit tout à lui… Il caresse ce rêve depuis des années et notre mariage est l'occasion de le concrétiser.

- Vraiment ? Mais quand… ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore. Mais rassure-toi, nous te le ferons savoir dès lors que notre choix sera fait. D'ailleurs Charles a été adorable, il m'a dit qu'il choisirait de s'installer soit près de Longbourn soit près de Pemberley. J'avoue que l'idée de m'installer près de chez toi m'a enthousiasmée. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne plus te voir alors que nous avons grandi ensemble.

- Cela me fait très peur à moi aussi. Mais nous nous écrirons très souvent. Et puis ton mari et Mr Darcy sont très amis donc ils voudront eux aussi se voir fréquemment. Nous n'avons donc pas trop de craintes à avoir sur ce point.

- Je l'espère. Mais dis-moi, Elizabeth, as-tu des nouvelles de Lydia ?

- Pas depuis qu'elle et Mr Wickham sont venus nous rendre visite. Et pour tout t'avouer cela ne me surprend guère de sa part. Lydia n'a jamais été très bonne épistolière.

- Tout de même, elle pourrait informer Mère sur sa nouvelle demeure et nous dire qu'elle se porte bien et qu'elle pense à nous. Je lui ai écrit pour lui annoncer mon mariage avec Charles et j'ai reçu pour toute réponse une demande d'argent. Je la savais légère mais pas à ce point.

- Nous sommes donc logées à la même enseigne : la lettre que je lui ai envoyée pour annoncer mon mariage a reçu la même réponse, à ceci près que cela est beaucoup embarrassant étant donné la nature des liens entre Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy.

- Je suppose que nous devons nous y faire : Lydia restera toujours Lydia.

- Et ce n'est malheureusement pas Mr Wickham qui aura une influence positive sur elle.

- Quel dommage néanmoins qu'elle ne soit pas venue pour nos mariages… J'avais tellement espéré que ce jour serait l'occasion de réunir toute la famille, soupira Jane. Voyant que Lizzy se taisait, elle poursuivit : Tu ne dis rien ?

- A vrai dire… Oh, Jane, c'est un peu embarrassant. »

Lizzy posa sa tasse de thé et regarda sa sœur d'un air gêné.

« Changeons de sujet si celui-ci est délicat pour toi… Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'en dépit du caractère de Lydia tu l'aimais. Elle reste notre sœur envers et contre tout… dit Jane.

- Il ne s'agit pas de mon affection pour Lydia, quoiqu'elle m'ait mise hors de moi lors de sa fuite avec Mr Wickham et son égoïsme sans borne à ce moment-là. Non, Jane, c'est simplement que les relations entre Mr Darcy et Mr Wickham sont telles qu'il est sans doute plus simple pour tout le monde que Lydia et son mari ne soient pas venus à nos mariages.

- Néanmoins, Mr Darcy et Mr Wickham ne pourront s'éviter éternellement une fois que vous serez mariés. Bien que les occasions de réunir toute la famille seront sans doute extrêmement rares, elles seront inévitables.

- Je sais, et crois-moi cela m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Voyons, ton fiancé est un homme charmant. J'ignore tout des raisons qui l'ont poussé à retirer son estime à Mr Wickham, mais tu vas épouser un gentleman, Lizzy. Crois-moi, il prendra sur lui, ne serait-ce que par amour pour toi. Après tout, il endure déjà les nerfs de Mère, plaisanta Jane.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai… »

A ces mots, le majordome des Bingley entra pour annoncer l'arrivée de Mr Bingley et de son ami Mr Darcy. Les saluts faits, tous décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade.

« Comment allez-vous, Miss Elizabeth ? Vous me semblez un peu fatiguée, dit Mr Darcy avec sollicitude tandis que les Bingley les distançait légèrement pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux fiancés.

- Un peu, à vrai dire, mais ce n'est rien. Je suppose qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil y remédiera très facilement.

- J'espère que ce ne sont pas les préparatifs de notre mariage qui vous posent trop de soucis.

- Non, Mère et moi avons presque terminé. Il ne nous reste que quelques détails à régler. A propos, n'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que Miss Georgiana devait arriver ?

- Si, il est prévu qu'elle arrive cet après-midi, de même que le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- J'espère qu'ils auront fait bon voyage.

- Mais vous les verrez très certainement, à moins que vous ne soyez attendue à Longbourn plus tôt que d'ordinaire.

- Je ne voudrais gêner vos retrouvailles avec votre sœur…

- Gêner mes retrouvailles avec Georgiana ? Voyons, Miss Elizabeth, nous sommes fiancés et Georgiana ne me parle que de vous dans ses lettres. Vous ferez bientôt partie de la famille et je sais que ma sœur et moi-même considérons déjà cela comme chose faite. Cela me ferait grand plaisir que vous restiez jusqu'à l'arrivée de Georgiana et du Colonel, tout comme je sais qu'ils seront eux aussi ravis. »

Sans même le savoir, il répondait à l'une des questions les plus cruciales que Lizzy se posait depuis des semaines. Mais elle n'était pas encore complètement rassurée.

« D'après vous, Miss Georgiana m'apprécie alors ? demanda timidement Elizabeth. Si timidement en fait que Mr Darcy comprit immédiatement l'importance que sa fiancée accordait à la réponse qu'il allait faire

- Voyons, ne me dites pas que vous craignez de ne pas vous entendre avec Georgiana ? Vous ne m'avez pourtant jamais parue timide.

- Je sais… Mais comme vous venez de le dire, je vais bientôt faire partie de votre famille et je sais également à quel point les relations entre membres d'une même famille peuvent être difficiles. Je ne veux pas déplaire à votre sœur, je sais combien vous êtes proches tous les deux. Aussi l'enjeu est-il très important.

- Georgiana vous apprécie énormément et je sais qu'il ne vous faudra guère de temps pour qu'elle vous considère comme la grande sœur qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir.

- Peut-être nos relations seront-elles différentes lorsque nous vivrons sous le même toit. » dit faiblement Lizzy.

Mr Darcy s'arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard dans celui de sa fiancée.

« Elles le seront : vous serez sœurs au lieu d'être amies. » dit-il gravement.

Des larmes perlèrent au bord des yeux de Lizzy, refusant de couler.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Elizabeth ? Je sens que vous n'allez pas bien depuis quelques jours. Si peux y remédier, je vous en prie, faites-le moi savoir. Je suis persuadé que vos craintes n'ont pas lieu d'être alors laissez-moi les dissiper.

- J'ai simplement peur de vous décevoir…

- Me décevoir ? De quelle manière ?

- En ne plaisant pas à votre sœur, en ne sachant pas bien m'occuper de Pemberley… Et je sais à quel ma famille peut être un poids…

- Vous ne pouvez pas me décevoir, ne serait-ce que parce que vous avez déjà fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de m'épouser… Je viens, je l'espère, de dissiper vos inquiétudes quant à Georgiana ?

- Oui.

- Et vous pourrez constater que je n'ai pas exagéré en vous décrivant l'enthousiasme de ma sœur à votre égard en la rencontrant tout à l'heure quand elle arrivera. En ce qui concerne Pemberley, j'y ai fait faire tous les arrangements nécessaires pour que vous vous y sentiez bien, sans compter que Mrs Reynolds vous guidera dans votre tâche de maîtresse de maison, tout je m'y emploierai également. Quant à votre famille, elle n'est pas un problème. Je vous épouse parce que je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Je sais que vous ferez mon bonheur tout comme j'espère faire le vôtre. Que votre famille soit si différente de vous ou de votre sœur Jane ne m'importe pas, pourvu que j'aie le bonheur de vivre à vos côtés.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gênée lorsque je vous impose la présence de ma mère ou même de Kitty. Je ne sais que trop qu'elles ne savent pas tenir leur rang…

- Quoi que puisse dire Miss Bingley (car c'est bien elle qui a fait naître ces peurs en vous n'est-ce pas ?) vous saurez tenir le rôle de maîtresse de Pemberley et je serai fier de vous offrir mon bras devant la meilleure société de Londres, Mrs Darcy. » dit Mr Darcy en lui donnant un titre auquel elle n'avait pas encore droit.

La réponse d'Elizabeth fut pourtant bien loin de respecter les convenances : elle se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé, enfin soulagée.


	3. Georgiana

_Voici le chapitre 3 dans lequel Miss Georgiana fait son entrée. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster mais ce chapitre m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, je ne savais pas comment présenter la façon dont Darcy et sa soeur avaient vécu le refus d'Elizabeth lors de la première demande en mariage de Darcy... Mais après maintes hésitations, j'ai tout de même réussi à retranscrire cette période (même si je m'attache plus au point de vue de Georgiana qu'à celui de son frère...). Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas les reviews...)_

* * *

« Ils sont en retard. Je n'aime pas cela » dit Mr Darcy alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Netherfield. 

Il était six heures du soir. Les Bingley avaient invité Elizabeth à rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de Miss Georgiana et du Colonel Fitzwilliam, mais ceux-ci tardaient. Le thé avait été servi et Miss Bingley était descendue à cette occasion. Lorsqu'elle apprit que l'arrivée de Miss Georgiana était imminente, elle décida de rester.

« Voyons, Darcy, ils ont sans doute été retardés par le mauvais état des routes. Rappelez-vous combien notre voyage jusqu'ici a été désagréable la dernière fois, dit Mr Bingley.

- Et s'ils avaient eu un accident ? dit Mr Darcy, sans tenir compte de l'hypothèse de son ami.

- Voyons, Mr Darcy, je suis sûre qu'il n'en est rien et qu'ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre » dit Miss Bingley en acceptant une tasse de thé que lui proposait Jane.

Elizabeth supplia du regard Mr Darcy de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il le fit à l'instant même où ils purent tous entendre Miss Georgiana, sa gouvernante et le Colonel Fitzwilliam dans le hall d'entrée. Le majordome annonça Miss Georgiana et le Colonel Fitzwilliam une minute plus tard. Jane les accueillit à leur entrée dans la pièce, tous se saluèrent, puis Mr Darcy prit sa sœur dans les bras, après avoir brièvement salué le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

« Miss Bennet, c'est un grand plaisir que celui de vous revoir, surtout dans de telles conditions. Toutes mes félicitations et tous mes vœux de bonheur ! dit ce dernier à Elizabeth.

- Je suis très touchée, Colonel, merci infiniment, répondit Lizzy.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Colonel ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés de votre retard… demanda Jane

- Oh juste un petit imprévu : nous avons dû faire remplacer l'une de nos roues ce midi, répondit le Colonel.

- Miss Elizabeth… dit timidement Miss Georgiana, qui avait quitté l'étreinte de son frère, en faisant une révérence.

- Miss Georgiana, dit Lizzy en s'inclinant. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé votre voyage trop long.

- Un peu… Heureusement ma gouvernante et le Colonel m'ont tenu compagnie. C'est un plaisir de discuter avec lui.

- Et réciproquement. Elle a déjà l'esprit vif des Darcy, dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- Evidemment, Fitzwilliam… A quoi vous attendiez-vous d'autre ? plaisanta Darcy.

- Vous êtes trop galant, Colonel… Miss Elizabeth, je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir invitée à votre mariage, dit Miss Georgiana qui espérait abandonner un sujet de conversation qui mettait sa timidité à rude épreuve.

- Mais c'était tout à fait naturel, vous êtes la sœur de Mr Darcy et…

- Je vous remercie de l'avoir fait _personnellement_, dit Miss Georgiana.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi étant donné l'excellent souvenir que j'avais depuis notre rencontre à Pemberley, dit Lizzy, se souvenant qu'elle avait tenu à envoyer une invitation jointe à une lettre à sa future belle-sœur, quand Mr Darcy aurait pu lui demander de venir dans une simple lettre.

- Cette attention m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère tellement que nous allons bien nous entendre, dit Miss Georgiana avant tant de sincérité et d'espoir que Lizzy ne douta plus désormais que sa future belle-sœur avait au moins autant peur qu'elle à l'idée qu'elles ne s'entendent pas.

- C'est également mon souhait le plus cher. »

Lizzy se tourna vers Mr Darcy qui s'était rapproché d'elle et la regardait tendrement. Tous les doutes d'Elizabeth étaient bel et bien dissipés.

« Pauvre de moi, si je comprends bien vous allez vous unir contre moi ? plaisanta Mr Darcy.

- Cela se pourrait bien, mon cher frère, dit Miss Georgiana en souriant.

- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux, dit Elizabeth.

- Je vois. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que vous soyez clémentes à mon égard »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Lizzy était heureuse de voir à quel point Mr Darcy était détendu et de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle observait un changement d'attitude chez Darcy lorsqu'il était en présence de Georgiana. Sa visite à Pemberley en juillet de l'année précédente lui avait fait découvrir un Darcy affectueux et taquin envers sa jeune sœur, attitude aisément explicable du fait de leur lien de parenté qui s'était renforcé à la mort de leur père, leur mère étant morte seize ans auparavant en donnant naissance à Georgiana. Même si la jeune fille vouait un amour absolu mêlé de crainte à son unique frère, de plus de dix ans son aîné, il était évident pour tous les membres de leur plus proche entourage qu'en réalité Darcy n'usait en aucune façon de cette autorité et qu'il était si attaché à Georgiana qu'elle aurait pu lui demander tout ce qu'elle voulait. Cette adoration pour sa jeune sœur n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse : Darcy surprotégeait parfois la jeune fille, tendance qui s'était renforcée depuis que Mr Wickham avait tenté de la convaincre de s'enfuir avec lui un an plus tôt. Mais Georgiana ne s'était pour l'instant pas plainte de cette attitude, dont elle n'était d'ailleurs quasiment pas consciente. En réalité la jeune fille avait été si éprouvée et malheureuse lors de l'abandon de son premier amour qu'elle avait accueilli bien volontiers le surcroît de tendresse et de protection de son frère.

* * *

Malgré sa jeunesse, elle avait deviné très tôt l'amour de son frère pour la cadette des Bennet. Lorsqu'il était revenu de son long voyage en Hertfordshire et à Londres, elle avait su qu'un changement s'était opéré en lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu que drôle et bavard en sa présence, tout particulièrement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en privé tous les deux à Pemberley. Depuis quelques années, il avait pris l'habitude de se confier à elle sur divers sujets, comme Londres, ses amis, ses nouvelles rencontres, ses voyages, tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de comprendre à son âge. Mais elle avait deviné qu'il lui cachait un élément essentiel de son séjour en Hertfordshire. Il était devenu rêveur et elle l'avait surpris à ne pas l'écouter à de nombreuses reprises alors qu'elle lui parlait, il ne s'insurgeait plus lorsqu'ils lisaient les lettres de leur tante Lady Catherine lui enjoignant de se marier… Peu de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour à Pemberley lorsque Georgiana avait commencé à supposer qu'il était tombé amoureux. Elle en eût la confirmation lorsqu'il revint de Rosings Park. Georgiana avait alors accueilli un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et ne pensait jamais voir : en colère, mais uniquement contre lui-même, déçu, éploré, malheureux… La jeune fille avait été désarçonnée et seul le souvenir de ses propres sentiments lors de l'abandon de Wickham lui avait permis de comprendre que son frère souffrait d'une peine de cœur. Elle avait alors entrepris de forcer ses confidences et, à sa grande surprise, son frère s'était laissé aller à lui conter sa rencontre avec Elizabeth Bennet, son combat intérieur dont l'issue l'avait poussé à demander sa main à la jeune fille, malgré son origine et sa famille, puis l'impétueux refus de Lizzy qui l'avait laissé bouleversé et furieux contre lui-même. Georgiana avait d'abord été choquée qu'une jeune fille puisse agir de la sorte et faire preuve d'autant de franchise et d'aplomb. Elle avait essayé de consoler son frère, prenant son parti, persuadée que cette Elizabeth Bennet n'aurait fait que le malheur de Darcy si elle était devenue la maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais Georgiana n'avait pas été au bout de ses surprises. Son frère avait pris le parti de Lizzy, louant sa franchise et reconnaissant le bien-fondé de ses accusations. Elle avait pour mérite selon lui d'avoir fait se remettre en question l'homme le plus têtu et le plus orgueilleux de tout le pays. Georgiana avait alors réalisé à quel point la cadette des Bennet était exceptionnelle, non par sa beauté, non par son rang, non par sa fortune, mais par sa personnalité et son caractère. Et Georgiana avait compris combien l'amour que vouait son frère à cette jeune fille était justifié et qu'il ne s'éteindrait jamais. Tout comme lui, elle avait commencé à déplorer le refus d'Elizabeth, insistant pour que son frère retourne la voir, lui prouve qu'il était capable de changer par amour pour elle, mais il ne s'en était pas senti la force. Pour la première de sa vie, Georgiana avait vu ce frère aîné qu'elle avait cru invincible et inébranlable perdre pied et céder à la tristesse et au découragement. 

Mais le hasard avait joué en faveur de Darcy. Un jour de juillet, Georgiana avait vu son frère entrer dans la salle de musique où elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées, arborant un sourire radieux qui ne lui était plus coutumier depuis qu'Elizabeth l'avait éconduit. Il lui avait raconté la visite du Derbyshire que Lizzy effectuait avec son oncle et sa tante, ses retrouvailles avec la jeune fille, sa timidité devant elle, le fol espoir de parvenir à lui plaire, enfin. Georgiana avait été ravie et lui avait suggéré d'inviter les visiteurs. Suivant le conseil de sa sœur, il s'était rendu à l'auberge de Lambton pour les inviter à se joindre à lui le lendemain. Néanmoins, Georgiana n'avait pas prévu que son frère allait lui présenter celle qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle avait été mortifiée à l'idée de ne pas plaire à la jeune fille et contre-carrer les rêves de son frère. Mais le jour de la rencontre était venu et elle avait été agréablement surprise en discutant avec Elizabeth. Celle-ci était bien différente du portrait que Darcy lui en avait dressé. Face à Georgiana et même face à son hôte, Lizzy ne lui avait pas parue pleine d'aplomb mais timide, presque paralysée par son désir de plaire et de bien faire. En l'observant discuter avec son frère, Georgiana avait compris que Darcy n'avait été le seul à changer depuis sa première demande en mariage et que les sentiments de la jeune fille pour le maître de Pemberley évoluaient d'une manière très encourageante.

Mais Georgiana s'était bien gardé d'en faire part à son frère. Elle l'avait observé lorsqu'il était en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait et en avait déduit qu'il avait tenu compte des pertinentes remarques de la jeune fille et faisait tous les efforts nécessaires pour lui plaire. Tôt ou tard, si l'intuition de Georgiana concernant les sentiments d'Elizabeth se confirmait, Darcy s'en rendrait compte et plus aucun obstacle ne s'opposerait à leur union. L'intuition de Georgiana s'était confirmée moins de deux mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait reçu une lettre de son frère lui annonçant ses fiançailles, et une lettre de sa future belle-sœur la priant d'assister à leur mariage.

* * *

« Votre jeu au piano s'est-il amélioré, Miss Elizabeth ? demanda Miss Georgiana. 

- Malheureusement je crains que non… Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas travaillé une seule fois depuis ma visite à Pemberley.

- J'imagine que le jeu de Miss Georgiana doit être incomparable au vôtre, Miss Bennet. Etre une musicienne accomplie nécessite un entraînement quotidien… dit Miss Bingley qui s'était jointe à leur conversation.

- J'en suis consciente. D'autre part, on m'a déjà donné ce conseil, mais je vous remercie tout de même, Miss Bingley.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Miss Georgiana, je crois savoir que vous jouez également de la harpe. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de vous entendre en jouer, dit Miss Bingley.

- En effet, mais je suis loin d'être une bonne harpiste, d'autant que je préfère le piano, de sorte que je délaisse trop souvent mes exercices à la harpe.

- Oh mais je suis sûre que vous êtes bien trop modeste, comme toujours. Je serais ravie de vous entendre. Et vous, Miss Bennet, jouez-vous d'un autre instrument ?

- Non, malheureusement.

- Quel dommage… Feue ma mère me répétait souvent que la musique est un don du Ciel et j'avoue qu'il m'étonne encore que des jeunes filles de bonne famille n'y aient pas été initiées.

- Peut-être trouvent-elles un meilleur usage de leur temps, dit Mr Darcy d'un ton qui laissait entendre que les tentatives de Miss Bingley pour discréditer Elizabeth l'agaçaient.

- Cela vous ferait-il plaisir que nous nous exercions ensemble au piano lorsque vous serez installée à Pemberley, Miss Bennet ? proposa Miss Georgiana.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais mon niveau est si mauvais que…

- Mon frère m'a dit que vous jouiez très bien.

- Mais il s'est parjuré en faisant une telle affirmation, dit Lizzy en souriant. Néanmoins, je ne doute pas qu'avec vos conseils et votre talent vous ne m'aidiez à progresser considérablement.

- J'espère que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que moi. L'une de vos sœurs joue-t-elle du piano ?

- Oui, ma sœur Mary.

- Je me souviens de sa prestation lors d'un bal donné ici même, en effet. Votre sœur semblait avoir encore bien des progrès à faire, dit Miss Bingley.

- Mais elle n'a pas de professeur, aussi rencontre-t-elle de nombreuses difficultés. Néanmoins elle ne manque pas de volonté et elle travaille quotidiennement, dit Lizzy en rougissant, sachant que Miss Bingley n'avait pas entièrement tort de se moquer de Mary qui s'était ridiculisée devant toute l'assistance ce soir-là.

- Lizzy ? appela Jane.

- Oui ? dit celle-ci une fois qu'elle se fut approchée de sa sœur.

- Que dirais-tu de rester pour le dîner ? Charles et moi en serions ravis.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Jane, mais j'ai dit à Mère que je rentrerai pour le dîner.

- Nous pouvons lui envoyer un message, je suis sûre que cela ne poserait aucun problème.

- Je te remercie, Jane, mais sans compter cette promesse, je suis très fatiguée et je pense que me coucher tôt ce soir me fera le plus grand bien…

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais faire appeler la voiture pour que tu puisses rentrer à Longbourn. »

Lizzy revint vers Mr Darcy et Miss Georgiana. Tous deux parlaient de Mrs Reynolds.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je dois prendre congé, sans quoi ma famille va s'inquiéter, dit Lizzy.

- Quel dommage ! J'aurais tellement aimé poursuivre notre conversation, regretta Miss Georgiana.

- Pourquoi ne pas la reprendre demain ? suggéra Mr Darcy.

- Malheureusement je ne pourrai venir à Netherfield demain. Trop de choses requièrent mon attention à Longbourn pour la cérémonie d'après-demain, répondit Lizzy en souriant à l'idée que la prochaine fois qu'elle reverrait Mr Darcy serait le moment où elle remonterait la nef de l'église de Meryton au bras de son père.

- Dans ce cas nous la reprendrons lorsque vous rentrerez de Londres ! dit Miss Georgiana.

- Nous ne nous y rendrons pas, Georgiana, je dois rentrer à Pemberley le plus tôt possible. Et tu serais de toute manière venue à Londres avec nous, c'était une surprise que je te réservais… dit Mr Darcy.

- Miss Elizabeth ? Votre voiture est arrivée, dit Mr Bingley à sa belle-sœur.

- Merci »

La jeune fille prit congé de l'assistance. Jane lui souhaita une bonne soirée sur le seuil de sa demeure, quant à Mr Darcy, il accompagna sa fiancée jusqu'à la voiture.

« J'espère que toutes vos craintes sont dissipées.

- Elles le sont. Je crois même que votre sœur et moi allons nous découvrir beaucoup de points communs.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous m'avez rendu ma sérénité.

- Tout ce qui peut vous rendre heureuse me rend heureux… dit Mr Darcy d'un ton vibrant de sincérité.

- Merci… Bonne soirée.

- Vous également. Transmettez mes amitiés à vos parents et à vos sœurs, dit Mr Darcy en aidant sa fiancée à monter dans la voiture.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Prenez soin de vous. »

Il resta posté devant l'imposant escalier menant à l'entrée de la demeure des Bingley, jusqu'à ce que la voiture qui emportait Elizabeth soit hors de vue.


	4. Des invités importuns

_Bonjour… Voici le 4e chapitre… Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à posté mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment… La suite viendra plus vite, promis. Bonne lecture_

« Allons, mon enfant il est l'heure de se lever, nous avons des milliers de choses à faire aujourd'hui… Je ne sais absolument pas comment nous en viendrons à bout mais pourtant il le faudra bien. Si seulement vous n'étiez pas partie à Netherfield hier après-midi, tout serait terminé. Mais Mr Bennet peut se montrer si entêté quelques fois… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que vous alliez rendre visite à Jane et votre fiancé… En fait je suis sûre qu'il veut me rendre malade, il sait combien mes nerfs sont fragiles… »

Comme à l'accoutumée depuis que ses deux aînées s'étaient fiancées, Mrs Bennet venait réveiller sa cadette après s'être habillée et coiffée. La mère de la future Mrs Darcy était une femme aux nerfs fragiles, du moins s'amusait-elle à le croire et le répéter à l'envi à son entourage. En réalité tous ses proches savaient pertinemment que l'occupation favorite de Mrs Bennet était de se donner de l'importance, au risque de se rendre ridicule. Ils ne savaient que trop également à quel point elle n'avait aucune notion de ce qui était bienséant et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Que ses deux aînées épousent d'aussi beaux partis la remplissait d'orgueil mais pas une fois elle ne s'était interrogée sur l'embarras dans lequel elle plongeait ses filles, son gendre et Mr Darcy alors qu'elle se vantait de ces alliances très avantageuses ou qu'elle était obséquieuse avec ses futurs gendres. Elle se doutait encore moins que le mariage de Jane avec Mr Bingley avait été compromis par sa propre attitude, sans parler de celui d'Elizabeth avec Mr Darcy. Sa cadette était mortifiée chaque fois que sa mère se trouvait dans la même pièce que son fiancé, d'autant plus qu'elle n'ignorait rien des réticences de ce dernier concernant les manières de sa famille puisqu'il lui en avait fait part lorsqu'elle avait repoussé sa première demande en mariage. Face à son gendre, Mrs Bennet ressentait un mélange de peur, de timidité et de fierté qui la faisait se conduire de manière encore plus maladroite et ridicule. De sorte que Lizzy éprouvait elle aussi des sentiments très contradictoires lorsqu'elle songeait qu'elle allait quitter le Hertfordshire et ses parents : elle était tout à la fois affligée de devoir quitter son père, le seul être avec Jane et Mr Darcy qui la comprenait et l'aimait profondément en dépit de son caractère franc et spirituel et soulagée à l'idée que sa mère n'aurait plus que de rares occasions de se rendre ridicule devant Mr Darcy. Lizzy savait que son fiancé endurait péniblement les sottes remarques de sa mère, ses manières et son incessant bavardage. Aussi l'idée d'aller vivre à des centaines de kilomètres de cette dernière était parfois séduisante.

« Lizzy, dépêchez-vous ! Dieu sait que nous n'avons guère de temps pour paresser aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez toujours pas fait le dernier essayage de votre robe… Habillez-vous et venez déjeuner »

Le petit déjeuner terminé, les habitants de Longbourn reprirent leurs activités quotidiennes. Mr Bennet s'enferma dans son bureau pour lire son journal à l'abri des cris et sautes d'humeur de sa femme, Mary s'installa à son clavecin et Kitty ouvrit son livre de grammaire française de bien mauvaise grâce. Quant à Lizzy et Mrs Bennet, elles montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière afin de procéder au dernier essayage de la robe de mariée d'Elizabeth.

« Dieux du Ciel, Lizzy, vous êtes absolument ravissante… Cette robe vous met vraiment en valeur » dit Mrs Bennet en arrangeant la traîne.

La robe en question était en soie blanche et à la dernière mode de Londres. Contrairement à l'usage, Mr Darcy avait tenu à l'offrir à Elizabeth, bien que cette dernière, gênée qu'on puisse lui faire un cadeau aussi luxueux, l'ait d'abord refusée. En revanche, son voile était un cadeau de Mr Bennet.

« Je relèverai vos cheveux, cela rehaussera l'effet de la traîne, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Nous avons déjà réglé tous ces détails, Mère, répondit patiemment Lizzy qui contemplait son reflet dans le miroir de sa mère.

- Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur, presque autant que Jane à son mariage… Quand je pense que désormais vous ne porterez que des toilettes somptueuses et à la dernière mode ! Vous n'aurez pas à rougir lorsque vous rencontrerez la meilleure société de Londres… Quelle chance vous avez, Lizzy ! » dit Mrs Bennet.

Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point elle était chanceuse d'épouser Mr Darcy : elle le savait. Mais cette chance ne portait pas tant sur la fortune de Mr Darcy que sur le caractère de ce dernier et sur l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Mrs Bennet, vos invités sont arrivés… vint annoncer leur bonne.

- Bien, merci, je descends immédiatement. Aidez Miss Elizabeth à enlever sa robe répondit Mrs Bennet.

- Je croyais que les Gardiner n'arrivaient que cet après-midi ? s'étonna Lizzy

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise, ma chérie. Lydia et Mr Wickham ont pu se libérer pour votre mariage. Je reviens. »

Lizzy se retrouva seule avec la bonne des Bennet pour enlever sa robe. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée que Mr Wickham ait pu avoir l'insolence de songer à assister au mariage de Mr Darcy et ainsi se retrouver dans la même pièce que Georgiana. Elle ne prévoyait que trop bien la réaction de Mr Darcy qui allait être contraint de tolérer à son propre mariage la présence d'un homme infâme qui le détestait et avait failli ruiner la réputation de Miss Georgiana. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se livrer davantage à ces sombres pensées car deux minutes à peine après que Mrs Bennet l'ait quittée, Elizabeth entendit Lydia monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Lizzyyyy ! Oh ma chère Lizzy comment vas-tu ? Plus que quelques heures avant de devenir Mrs Darcy ! Tu dois être sur des charbons ardents ! Quelle robe magnifique ! Je vois que Mr Darcy t'a gâtée. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Mais je suis sûre qu'en dépit de tout son argent tu l'aimes moins que je n'aime Mr Wickham. Sais-tu que je ne me lasse vraiment pas d'être une femme mariée ? C'est tellement agréable et les gens te respectent beaucoup plus. Et mon cher Wickham est vraiment adorable ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Oh mais j'espère que Jane et toi ne m'oublierez pas maintenant que vous avez trouvé des maris si riches. Il est de votre devoir d'aider votre famille. Et pour tout te dire, une petite aide de temps en temps serait la bienvenue. Je compte sur toi, Lizzy ! Oh Mère, regardez sa robe ! Est-elle en soie ? Et à la dernière mode de Londres en plus ! Celle que je porterai demain est très jolie également, mais elle est loin d'égaler celle-ci. Elle a dû coûter une fortune ! Combien, Lizzy ?

- Bonjour, Lydia, j'espère que Mr Wickham et toi avez fait bon voyage, répondit Lizzy froidement.

- Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Si seulement nous avions une voiture plus confortable… J'aimerais tellement que mon cher Wickham en achète une mais il refuse. Quand je pense à celles que toi et Jane allez avoir… »

Tandis que Lizzy finissait de ranger sa robe de mariée, elle s'efforçait de ne pas tenir compte des remarques déplacées de sa jeune sœur. Jane avait raison : Lydia resterait toujours Lydia. Partir loin de Longbourn avait décidément bien des avantages.

Lizzy frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de son père avant de l'entrouvrir.

« Oui ? demanda Mr Bennet en levant les yeux de son journal.

- Puis-je vous parler, Père ?

- Entrez donc. Vous me paraissez en meilleure forme qu'hier.

- Oui, merci pour votre aide.

- C'est tout naturel. J'imagine que Mr Darcy et une bonne nuit de sommeil ont chassé tous vos doutes.

- En effet. Vous aviez raison. J'ai vu Miss Georgiana hier soir au moment de son arrivée et nous nous sommes très bien entendues. Elle semble disposée tout autant que moi à ce que nous nous entendions bien. C'est très encourageant pour l'avenir.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous, Lizzy. Mais alors que me vaut l'honneur d'être dérangé au cours de ma lecture ? plaisanta Mr Bennet.

- Saviez-vous que Lydia et Mr Wickham devaient venir ?

- Naturellement. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Lizzy, cela me déplaît tout autant qu'à vous. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi Lydia ne remettrait plus les pieds à Longbourn, du moins pas tant que je suis encore en vie. Mais votre mère ne m'a guère laissé le choix sans quoi elle m'aurait accusé d'être un père indigne et se serait plue à le répéter à tout notre entourage. Nous ne pouvons éviter Lydia éternellement, surtout en de telles occasions.

- Je ne vous blâme pas, Père. C'est juste que…

- Que vous craignez le moment où Mr Darcy et Mr Wickham seront face à face.

- Vous n'ignorez pas la nature de leurs relations.

- Je ne sais que ce que vous avez voulu m'en dire le jour où Mr Darcy m'a demandé votre main, mais c'est suffisant pour me douter qu'ils se vouent une haine profonde et connaissant l'inconduite de Mr Wickham et l'éducation de gentleman de Mr Darcy je soupçonne fort Mr Wickham d'en être responsable. Je suis vraiment désolé, Lizzy.

- Moi aussi… Mr Wickham s'est comporté d'une manière odieuse avec les Darcy et je rougis à l'idée qu'il assiste au mariage de Mr Darcy. Ce sera un jour tellement spécial, pour Mr Darcy ainsi que pour Miss Georgiana, et je crains que sa présence ne le gâte.

- Pourtant vous les avez invités. Il fallait vous attendre à ce qu'ils acceptent.

- Je sais, mais j'espérais alors que Mr Wickham n'ose pas paraître devant Mr Darcy, surtout le jour de son mariage. Après tout il avait décliné l'invitation de Mr Bingley au bal de Netherfield l'an dernier dans le seul but d'éviter Mr Darcy.

- Mais la situation est différente aujourd'hui : il a épousé votre sœur et vous allez épouser Mr Darcy : tous deux vont devenir beaux-frères. Cela change considérablement la nature de leurs relations. Et je soupçonne d'ailleurs Mr Wickham de ne pas avoir voulu venir à votre mariage ni à celui de Jane. Mais Lydia a dû insister…

- … Dans le seul but de se montrer en société.

- Dieu merci je n'ai plus à supporter son bavardage incessant, ses piaillements et sa sottise. Les cent livres par an que je verse à Mr Wickham en vertu de l'accord passé au moment de leur mariage ne sont pas dépensées en vain.

- J'espère simplement que Mr Wickham ne gâchera pas la journée de demain.

- Je pense sincèrement que non, il est beaucoup trop lâche et hypocrite pour cela. Quant à Mr Darcy, j'imagine qu'il lui déplaira de le voir parmi les invités, mais il l'oubliera bien vite quand il vous verra arriver. Il vous aime profondément, Lizzy, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne verra que vous et sera l'homme le plus heureux du monde le jour de votre mariage. Les hommes amoureux sont aveugles à tout ce qui n'est pas l'objet de leur affection après tout, termina Mr Bennet en souriant.

- Croyez-vous ?

- Mais oui. Et il sera aussi de votre devoir de rendre cette journée aussi agréable que possible à Mr Darcy au cas où cela se passe mal. Cessez de vous tourmenter, Lizzy, et profitez donc de votre bonheur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se marie. »

Lorsque Elizabeth sortit du bureau de Mr Bennet, elle se rendit dans le jardin et alla s'asseoir au bord de l'étang.

« J'espère que je ne trouble pas votre méditation, Miss Elizabeth, dit Mr Wickham alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Mr Wickham ! s'exclama Lizzy en se relevant.

- Je tenais à vous adresser mes félicitations pour votre mariage. Voilà une alliance très heureuse et très profitable.

- Voilà des félicitations bien étranges. Sous-entendez-vous que j'épouse Mr Darcy pour son argent ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser de la sorte. Non, je tenais simplement à souligner qu'en plus de former un couple charmant vous avez beaucoup de chance tous les deux.

- Je vois. »

Il aurait été conforme aux règles de bienséance que Lizzy adresse des remerciements à Mr Wickham mais elle n'en avait aucune envie car elle savait pertinemment que son beau-frère l'enviait de faire un mariage si avantageux.

« Votre santé est-elle bonne depuis ma dernière visite, Miss Elizabeth ?

- Excellente, merci. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Il eût été parfait sans le bavardage de mon épouse » dit Mr Wickham qui laissait ainsi supposer qu'il se lassait déjà du tempérament de Lydia au bout d'à peine huit mois de mariage.

Comme Lizzy se taisait, il poursuivit.

« J'ai été très heureux d'apprendre le mariage de votre sœur Jane avec Bingley la semaine dernière. Sont-ils partis en voyage de noces ?

- Non pas encore. Ils attendaient que la cérémonie de mon mariage avec Mr Darcy soit passée.

- Bien sûr. Lydia sera ravie de revoir votre sœur Jane. Je suppose que Darcy était le témoin de Bingley ?

- En effet.

- Cela sera-t-il réciproque ?

- Non, Mr Darcy a choisi le Colonel Fitzwilliam, un de ses plus chers amis et également cotuteur de Miss Georgiana.

- Mon épouse a été déçue de n'avoir pas été choisie comme témoin ou demoiselle d'honneur par votre sœur et vous.

- Nous préférions ne pas avoir de demoiselle d'honneur. Et nous nous sommes mutuellement choisies pour être témoins à nos mariages.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Lydia mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. »

Lizzy ne répondit rien.

« Rejoindrez-vous Pemberley immédiatement après la cérémonie ? Je crois savoir que Darcy et vous êtes attendus à Londres.

- Nous l'étions, mais Mr Darcy a des affaires urgentes à régler à Pemberley, aussi a-t-il préféré repousser notre voyage.

- Vous devez être déçue.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je préfère de loin le calme et la beauté de Pemberley à Londres.

- Je vous comprends. Je garde moi aussi d'excellents souvenirs de Pemberley… »

Elizabeth ne releva pas le sous-entendu.

« Vos affaires se portent-elles bien ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Comme je l'avais annoncé à votre famille en août dernier j'ai été affecté à un régiment au nord du pays. Malheureusement je ne m'entends guère bien avec mes nouveaux supérieurs.

- Lydia et vous êtes-vous satisfaits de votre nouvelle demeure ?

- Pas autant que nous le voudrions, sans compter que nous manquons d'argent pour y faire les arrangements nécessaires. Mais j'imagine que Lydia vous a déjà fait part de tout cela dans ses lettres.

- Pas vraiment, elle ne nous a malheureusement guère écrit depuis votre mariage.

- Je l'y ai pourtant encouragée.

- Nous savons tous combien Lydia peut se montrer obstinée sur certains points aussi n'ai-je pas été étonnée qu'elle n'écrive pas davantage. Il est difficile de changer ses habitudes. »

Tous deux se turent à nouveau. Le silence devint bientôt insoutenable.

« Pardonnez-moi, je crois qu'il est plus sage de rentrer, je crains de n'attraper froid. De plus, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour préparer la cérémonie de demain.

- Naturellement… Puis-je vous raccompagner ? Il est vrai que nous ne sommes encore qu'en avril et que la saison est fraîche cette année. »

Une fois arrivée sur le seuil du salon de Longbourn, Lizzy prit congé. Elle devait terminer de remplir la malle qui contenait les effets personnels qu'elle souhaitait emporter à Pemberley. Mr Wickham ne prolongea pas un tête-à-tête qui les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux.


	5. Des retrouvailles mitigées

_Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée et toute honteuse de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt. En fait j'ai déménagé début septembre pour mes études et j'ai attendu plus d'un mois que mon opérateur Internet m'envoie tout le matériel de connexion donc c'était galère... Mais voici enfin le chapitre 5... Rassurez-vous l'événement que vous attendez tous (le mariage !) aura lieu au chapitre prochain, que je mettrai en ligne très vite (puisque plus aucun obstacle ne s'y oppose désormais...) Bonne lecture._

* * *

Sur l'ordre de sa mère, Mary Bennet quitta à contre-cœur son clavecin et monta prévenir Lizzy de l'arrivée des Gardiner. 

« Lizzy ? demanda Mary en frappant à la porte de la chambre de son aînée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lizzy en ouvrant la porte et en laissant entrer sa sœur.

- Notre oncle et notre tante viennent d'arriver. Nous sommes tous dans le salon. Oh je vois que tu as terminé ta malle ! nota Mary.

- Oui, mais malheureusement je n'ai pu y mettre tout ce que je désirais. Descendons puisque notre oncle et notre tante arrivent. Je m'occuperai de cela plus tard. »

Lizzy s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait hâte de revoir les Gardiner, n'ayant pas oublié le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans ses retrouvailles avec Mr Darcy en juillet de l'année dernière lorsqu'ils avaient visité le domaine de Pemberley.

« Naturellement j'avais dit à Lizzy qu'elle et Mr Darcy devaient être mariés par licence spéciale, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Je suis même quasiment certaine qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé avec Mr Darcy. Elle aime tant me contredire. Ne me regardez pas ainsi mon frère ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir raconté la façon dont elle avait refusé la main de Mr Collins l'année dernière… Alors même qu'on lui offrait un foyer confortable et l'opportunité de conserver le domaine de Longbourn dans la famille, elle s'est entêtée à refuser ! Certes aujourd'hui tout cela est du passé, elle fait un mariage très avantageux, aussi nous n'avons pas à regretter ce Mr Collins… Mais enfin cet exemple vous montre à quel point elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Vous ai-je dit que son fiancé a dix mille livres de rentes et possède à lui tout seul la moitié du Derbyshire ? C'est plus que je n'en avais rêvé pour mes cinq filles réunies. Sans compter que Mr Bingley, le mari de Jane a quant à lui cinq mille livres de rentes. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Mary et Kitty se marient avec d'aussi bons partis ! dit Mrs Bennet au moment où Lizzy put l'entendre de l'escalier.

- Mrs Bennet, nos hôtes sont sans doute fatigués, peut-être devrions-nous les laisser se reposer, suggéra Mr Bennet qui décelait combien le discours de sa femme ennuyait les Gardiner, d'autant qu'elle leur avait prononcé le même la semaine précédente lorsqu'ils étaient venus assister au mariage de Jane.

- Voyons, Mr Bennet, il faut tout de même que je les tienne informés des dernières nouvelles !

- Elizabeth ! Comment allez-vous ma chère enfant ? demanda Mrs Gardiner en se levant à l'entrée de sa nièce.

- Très bien, ma tante. J'ose espérer qu'il en va de même pour vous. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit Elizabeth en saluant son oncle et sa tante.

- Et nous de même. J'imagine que vous devez être impatiente d'être demain, dit Mr Gardiner.

- Moins que je ne m'y attendais. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que je suis attristée à l'idée de quitter Longbourn et le Hertfordshire.

- Vous vous y ferez très vite, surtout dans une demeure aussi belle que celle de Pemberley.

- Tu sais, Lizzy, de toute façon une femme mariée a tellement de choses à faire qu'elle n'a guère le temps d'être nostalgique ! dit Lydia.

- Votre mère nous a fait part de votre visite à Netherfield hier. Comment se portent Jane et Mr Bingley ? demanda Mrs Gardiner.

- A merveille. Ils sont très heureux. Jane m'a d'ailleurs demandé de vous adresser ses salutations. Elle a hâte de vous revoir.

- Nous ne sommes pourtant partis que la semaine dernière ! dit Mr Gardiner.

- Quel dommage d'ailleurs que vous ayez été contraint de vous rendre à Londres entre les mariages de Jane et de Lizzy. La maison était bien assez grande pour vous accueillir ! dit Mrs Bennet.

- Hélas mes affaires étaient urgentes, je ne pouvais différer mon départ, dit Mr Gardiner.

- L'essentiel est que vous puissiez être là demain. Je suis très heureuse que vous assistiez à mon mariage, dit sincèrement Lizzy.

- Je crois savoir que Mr et Mrs Collins n'ont pu assister à celui de Jane ? demanda Mrs Gardiner.

- Lady Catherine, la protectrice de Mr Collins, refusait qu'ils assistent aux mariages de Jane et de Lizzy. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Je ne comprends pas son attitude. Elle n'assistera même pas au mariage de son neveu ! » dit Mrs Bennet.

Les Gardiner ne relevèrent pas. Tout le monde, hormis Mrs Bennet et Lydia, avait compris que Lady Catherine désapprouvait le mariage de son neveu, aussi interdisait-elle à l'héritier des Bennet et à l'amie d'enfance de Lizzy d'entretenir des relations avec les Bennet.

« Mais Mr et Mrs Collins seront tout de même présents demain, rassura Lizzy. Charlotte ne pouvait se résoudre à donner satisfaction à Lady Catherine et ne pas assister à mon mariage, d'autant qu'elle tenait à revoir sa propre famille. Aussi a-t-elle insisté auprès de son mari. Nous aurons donc le plaisir de les voir demain.

- Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

- Cet après-midi. Peut-être même ont-ils déjà terminé leur voyage. Ils logent chez les Lucas, répondit Lizzy. »

La conversation se poursuivit aimablement jusqu'à ce que Mrs Bennet proposent à ses hôtes d'aller faire une promenade. Les Gardiner, les Wickham, Lizzy et Kitty approuvèrent et se mirent en route. Lydia et Kitty distancèrent leurs compagnons, tandis que Mr Gardiner s'entretenait avec Mr Wickham, ce qui laissa à Lizzy et Mrs Gardiner le loisir d'échanger des confidences. Ce fut l'occasion pour Lizzy de préciser certains points encore obscurs à sa tante sur sa relation passée avec Mr Darcy et de lui expliquer à quel point la visite du Derbyshire avait été déterminante pour le bonheur actuel des fiancés. Mrs Gardiner appréciait sincèrement sa nièce. Tout comme Mr Bennet, elle la considérait comme la plus intelligente des cinq filles Bennet, aussi se réjouissait-elle de son bonheur.

A leur retour, les promeneurs furent surpris de découvrir que les Bennet avaient de nouveaux invités.

« Croyez-vous que ce soient les Collins ? demanda Kitty.

- Cela se peut mais c'est étonnant. Charlotte m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre qu'elle et son mari arriveraient sans doute trop tard pour pouvoir nous rendre visite et que nous ne verrions que demain.

- Entrons, nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir ! » dit Lydia en prenant le bras que son mari lui offrait.

Mais Lizzy avait raison. En entrant dans le salon, ils découvrirent Jane, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy. Décrire la stupeur de Mr Darcy à la vue des Wickham est impossible. Lizzy elle-même, alors que tous se saluaient, ne put déterminer quels étaient les sentiments de son fiancé. Elle savait combien il était habile à les dissimuler dès lors qu'il était en société, habileté qu'elle avait nommée « orgueil » lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais elle éprouva instantanément un sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée qu'elle était responsable de ces retrouvailles indésirables entre Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy. Aussi chercha-t-elle le regard de son fiancé pour s'excuser et lui dire combien elle comprenait ses sentiments. Malheureusement Mr Darcy ne quittait pas Mr Wickham des yeux.

« Votre promenade a-t-elle été agréable ? demanda Jane à son oncle et sa tante.

- Excellente. Mr Gardiner et moi l'avons d'autant plus appréciée que nous venons d'arriver. Je supporte décidément de moins en moins de voyager, dit Mr Gardiner.

- Et vous ma chère Jane, comment allez-vous ? Etes-vous heureuse dans votre nouveau foyer ? demanda Mrs Gardiner.

- Plus encore que je ne l'avais rêvé ! » dit Jane avec un sourire qui parlait de lui-même.

Lydia discutait avec Kitty et Mary, tandis que Mr Wickham, pour éviter Mr Darcy, se tournait vers ses beaux-parents. Lizzy profita aussitôt de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de son fiancé qui discutait avec Mr Bingley. Tous deux la saluèrent lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

« Comment allez-vous, Miss Elizabeth ? demanda Mr Darcy à sa fiancée.

- Très bien, merci. Je suis heureuse de vous voir, d'autant que je ne pensais pas avoir le plaisir de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise… dit Mr Darcy d'une voix attristée qui témoignait combien lui-même avait été désagréablement surpris de découvrir la présence de Mr Wickham chez ses futurs beaux-parents. Lizzy comprit aussitôt ce que signifiait l'intonation de la voix de son fiancé et elle se mit à rougir.

- Comment va Miss Georgiana ? demanda Lizzy.

- Très bien, bien qu'un peu fatiguée par son voyage. Elle a par conséquent préféré rester à Netherfield pour se reposer. Elle m'a chargée de vous transmettre ses amitiés, répondit Mr Darcy.

- C'est très aimable à elle, dit Lizzy, qui se soupçonnait que ce n'était pas tant la fatigue que la timidité qui avait motivé Georgiana pour rester à Netherfield.

- Je vois que votre oncle et votre tante sont arrivés. C'est un plaisir de les revoir ! dit Mr Bingley, inconscient de la gêne qui s'était installée entre les deux fiancés.

- Oui je suis également très heureuse qu'ils aient pu se libérer, dit Lizzy.

- Mais je croyais que les Wickham ne pouvaient pas venir ? s'étonna Mr Bingley.

- Nous le croyions tous à vrai dire. Dans sa dernière lettre, Lydia nous informait qu'elle et son mari ne pourraient se libérer pour nos mariages. Aussi ai-je été très surprise lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ce matin… dit Lizzy en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fiancé pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était elle aussi navrée.

- Vous devez être heureuse de leur venue… dit Mr Bingley.

- Naturellement, je suis heureuse que ma sœur puisse assister à mon mariage avec Mr Darcy. Mais en réalité c'est surtout notre mère qui s'en réjouit le plus. Lydia lui manquait beaucoup.

- C'est tout naturel. Il doit être difficile de se séparer de ses enfants. »

Ne pouvant en soutenir davantage, Lizzy supplia Mr Darcy du regard. Il comprit instantanément qu'elle désirait s'entretenir en privé avec lui.

« Charles, j'espère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénient mais Miss Elizabeth et moi devons nous entretenir d'un problème au sujet de la cérémonie de demain… dit Mr Darcy.

- Voyons, Darcy, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! dit Mr Bingley avant de rejoindre Mr Gardiner.

- Mr Darcy, croyez bien que je suis sincèrement désolée. Comme je l'ai dit à Mr Bingley, j'ignorais tout de la venue de Lydia et de Mr Wickham. Jane et moi étions d'ailleurs hier encore persuadées que nous ne la reverrions pas avant de nombreux mois. Mais mon père m'a annoncé ce matin que les Wickham ont brusquement changé d'avis, apparemment sur l'insistance de Lydia. Je suis désolée…

- Miss Elizabeth, ne vous tourmentez pas. Vous méritez ma franchise, aussi ne vous mentirai-je pas en vous disant que la présence de Mr Wickham ne me gêne pas. Mais je ne vous en tiens pas pour responsable et je tiens à ce que vous ne culpabilisiez pas à ce sujet.

- Néanmoins, je ne sais que trop que vos motifs pour éviter sa présence sont légitimes… Je suis tellement déçue à l'idée que sa présence puisse gâter la journée de demain, dit Lizzy en baissant les yeux.

- Miss Elizabeth… Regardez-moi, je vous en prie, dit doucement Mr Darcy. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il continua. Je savais en vous demandant en mariage que Mr Wickham et moi deviendrions beaux-frères. Cela ne m'a pas fait reculer. Mes sentiments pour vous éclipsent toutes les difficultés. J'ignorerai Mr Wickham tout comme il m'ignorera. C'est la solution la plus sage. Et n'ayez crainte, avec ou sans Mr Wickham, la journée de demain sera sans doute parmi les plus belles de mon existence. Je ne le laisserai pas gâter notre bonheur.

- Je ne sais quoi vous dire… Je m'en veux pourtant de vous imposer toutes ses difficultés. Je sais combien les mauvaises manières de certains membres de ma famille sont pesantes et malheureusement la présence des Wickham n'arrange rien.

- Néanmoins demain sera une journée très heureuse. J'en suis convaincu. C'est vous que j'aime et que j'épouse, Miss Elizabeth, pas votre famille.

- Vous n'êtes cependant pas sans savoir qu'en m'épousant vous serez amené à revoir Mr Wickham…

- J'en suis conscient. Mais ce désagrément est bien mineur comparé au bonheur de vivre à vos côtés. Je tolérerai sa présence, même si cela me coûte…

- Cela sera sans doute plus difficile pour Miss Georgiana » dit Lizzy.

Visiblement, Mr Darcy n'avait pas songé à cette réalité-là. Son visage se ferma aussitôt et Lizzy put lire dans ses yeux une profonde colère. Elle savait à quel point son animosité envers Mr Wickham était proportionnée à l'amour qu'il vouait à Miss Georgiana. Il se détourna de sa fiancée et s'avança vers une des fenêtres du salon des Bennet. Lizzy s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Pardonnez-moi, aurais-je dû me taire ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Mr Darcy ?

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je me sais capable de tolérer la présence de Mr Wickham mais je me refuse à imposer à ma sœur la présence d'un homme qui a ruiné ses illusions et blessé si profondément son cœur. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle était si candide… Je la sais encore affligée par cette épreuve…

- Il me paraît tout à fait légitime de protéger Miss Georgiana en évitant de lui imposer la présence de Mr Wickham…

- Mais elle sera sa belle-sœur par alliance dès demain… Comme vous venez de le dire, des retrouvailles familiales sont inévitables.

- Elles peuvent l'être si je demande à ma sœur Lydia de ne pas se joindre à nous lors des quelques rassemblements familiaux, du moins les premières années, le temps que la peine de votre sœur s'estompe.

- Vous brouiller avec votre sœur n'est pas la solution. Je refuse de vous laisser faire ce sacrifice.

- Je le peux par amour pour vous et par égard pour Miss Georgiana.

- Je vous ai dit non, Miss Elizabeth. De toute façon, nous savons tous deux que Lydia est très entêtée et qu'elle refusera de faire ce que vous lui demandez.

- Voyez-vous une autre solution ? Certes le problème ne se posera que rarement… Une fois par an tout au plus… Mais je peux comprendre que ce soit encore trop pour Miss Georgiana. Et que devons-nous faire pour demain ? Lydia et Mr Wickham ne sont venus que dans le but d'assister à notre mariage et je refuse que votre sœur n'y assiste pas sous prétexte que Mr Wickham y sera.

- C'est à elle de décider je suppose…

- Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle préférera ne pas assister à votre mariage ? Elle vous aime trop pour cela, Mr Darcy.

- Je lui en parlerai ce soir.

- Ignorait-elle que Mr Wickham avait épousé Lydia ?

- Oui. Nous n'évoquons jamais Mr Wickham, c'est une règle tacite entre nous. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui mentionner le mariage de votre sœur. Et cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit depuis nos fiançailles. J'aurais sans doute pu lui annoncer avec plus ménagement et elle aurait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de devoir le revoir demain si j'y avais pensé plus tôt… Enfin je lui parlerai en rentrant et elle me dira ce qu'elle préfère. Il va de soi qu'au cas où elle persisterait dans son désir d'assister à notre mariage il est hors de question qu'elle doive lui parler ou qu'il ait l'occasion de l'approcher.

- Nous pourrions sans doute demander au Colonel Fitzwilliam de rester aux côtés de votre sœur et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas…

- J'y songeais… Il n'ignore rien de la façon ignominieuse dont Mr Wickham s'est conduit avec elle il y a deux ans aussi sera-t-il de notre avis. Je lui demanderai dès mon retour à Netherfield.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ternir la joie de votre sœur et la vôtre…

- Miss Elizabeth, seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'accorder une faveur ?

- Bien sûr… Tout ce qu'il vous plaira.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous cessiez de culpabiliser. Vous n'êtes responsable ni de la légèreté de votre sœur, ni de l'inconduite de Mr Wickham et encore moins des manières de votre mère et de vos jeunes sœurs. Culpabiliser à ce sujet ne changera rien sinon à vous rendre malheureuse, or je me vais m'engager dès demain à tout mettre en œuvre pour vous rendre heureuse.

- Cela me prendra sans doute du temps…

- J'espère que ces préoccupations disparaîtront lorsque vous serez installée à Pemberley et que vous ne serez plus confrontée quotidiennement à ce qui vous fait culpabiliser. En tout cas, vous ne devriez pas voir tout en noir. J'apprécie beaucoup votre père, votre sœur Jane ainsi que Mr et Mrs Gardiner. »

Les deux fiancés restèrent encore un long moment en tête-à-tête, jusqu'à ce que le thé soit servi. Puis, Jane annonce à sa mère qu'elle et Mr Bingley souhaitaient se retirer, du moins si Mr Darcy n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

« Pas le moins du monde, Mrs Bingley. Mrs Bennet et Miss Elizabeth doivent avoir encore beaucoup à faire d'ici demain et je m'en voudrais de les interrompre davantage dans leurs préparatifs » répondit civilement Mr Darcy.

Aussi les invités prirent-ils congé en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Mr Darcy et Mr Wickham se saluèrent froidement et Mr Darcy fut le premier à franchir le seuil de Longbourn, ayant adressé ses adieux à Lizzy en dernier. Quand Jane put se libérer de Mrs Bennet, elle s'approcha de sa sœur qu'elle étreignit longuement avec tendresse. Nul mot n'était nécessaire aux deux sœurs pour se dire l'émotion qu'elles ressentaient à la veille d'un jour aussi heureux. Puis, la jeune Mrs Bingley monta dans la voiture, suivie de son mari.

« Puissiez-vous être aussi heureuse qu'elle, Lizzy ! » dit Mrs Bennet en regardant la voiture emporter sa fille aînée.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et préféra remonter immédiatement dans sa chambre afin de terminer sa dernière malle.


	6. Ames soeurs

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme promis voici le chapitre tant attendu du mariage. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. J'ai lu la review concernant le fait que Lizzy et Darcy continuent à user de "Mr" et "Miss" la veille de leur mariage. Effectivement pour des lecteurs du 21e siècle cela peut paraître très froid et beaucoup trop rigide, néanmoins il ne faut pas oublier qu'au début du 19e en Angleterre, l'étiquette _était_ froide et rigide, et plus particulièrement au sein de la haute aristocratie à laquelle appartient Darcy. Même si cela me coûte d'écrire ces titres (alors que je rêve de les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre...), je m'y oblige car cela me paraîtrait anachronique de ne pas le faire et je me suis promis d'être la plus fidèle possible à la réalité de l'époque. Et même si Jane Austen herself pensait que ce genre d'appellations étaient trop distantes, elle était elle aussi obligée de les respecter comme tout un chacun (du moins je suppose...) Mais rassurez-vous, Lizzy et Darcy vont très bientôt abandonner les "Mr" et "Miss" et passer au tutoiement (du moins dans l'intimité) et pour notre plus grand bonheur, car je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est beaucoup plus romantique. Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Lizzy releva son voile de mariée et contempla son reflet dans son miroir. Lydia et sa mère n'avaient pas tort de s'extasier devant sa robe de mariée. Celle-ci était tout simplement somptueuse, taillée dans une soie vaporeuse mettant en valeur son teint de lait. Elle laissait ses bras nus et sa coupe soulignait la finesse de sa taille.

« Vous voilà fin prête, Lizzy ! » dit Mrs Bennet en s'écartant de sa fille.

Elle venait de piquer la dernière perle dans les cheveux de sa fille. Lizzy avait souhaité être coiffée de la même façon que lors du bal donné à Netherfield plus d'un an plus tôt, celui-là même où elle avait dansé avec Mr Darcy pour la première fois.

« Vous voilà bien songeuse… dit Mrs Bennet.

- Je songeais à la tournure étrange que peuvent parfois prendre les évènements…

- Vous pensez à Mr Darcy et à la façon dont il se comportait au début avec nous tous ?

- En réalité, je songeais plutôt à la façon dont _je_ le traitais…

- Vos sentiments pour lui ont bien changé. J'étais sûre que vous le détestiez.

- Moi également. Mais cette expérience m'aura au moins appris à ne pas me fier à mon premier jugement.

- Et elle vous aura apporté le bonheur, du moins je vous le souhaite de tout cœur.

- Merci, Mère »

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent avec émotion. Elles savaient que d'ici quelques heures leurs rapports seraient différents à jamais.

« Nous devrions y aller, sans quoi nous serons en retard. » dit Mrs Bennet.

Il ne restait plus à Longbourn que Mrs Bennet et sa fille, Mr Bennet, Mary et Kitty étant déjà en route pour l'église de Meryton. Aussi se dépêchèrent-elles de monter dans la voiture que les Bingley leur avait prêtée pour l'occasion.

« Attendez, Lizzy ! Laissez-moi remettre votre voile ! Voilà c'est parfait ! » dit Mrs Bennet au moment où sa fille posait pied à terre.

Puis elles rejoignirent l'entrée de l'église où les attendaient Mr Bennet et Jane.

« Tous les invités sont-ils arrivés ? demanda anxieusement Lizzy.

- Tous les invités et surtout le futur marié et les deux témoins, plaisanta Mr Bennet.

- Tu es ravissante, Lizzy. Mr Darcy n'en reviendra pas, dit Jane.

- Allons, Mrs Bennet, que diriez-vous de rejoindre votre place ? » proposa Mr Bennet.

Ils lui laissèrent le temps de remonter la nef et de s'installer au premier rang. Puis Jane arrangea la traîne de sa sœur une dernière fois et Mr Bennet offrit son bras à sa cadette.

« Vous sentez-vous prête ?

- Oui, Père. Merci pour tout.

- Allons, allons, pas de sentimentalisme, vous savez que j'ai en horreur ce genre d'effusions. » dit Mr Bennet d'un ton bourru.

Et pourtant lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, comme ses deux filles aînées.

« Nous ne devrions pas faire attendre Mr Darcy davantage. Il est dans tous ses états depuis ce matin… » dit Jane.

C'est ainsi que Lizzy Bennet entra dans l'église de Meryton au bras de son père et suivie par sa sœur Jane. Elle n'eut bientôt plus d'yeux que pour Mr Darcy dont le regard disait mieux que des mots combien était grand son bonheur alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs vœux d'amour et de fidélité devant Dieu et leurs proches. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy, née Elizabeth Bennet, sortait de l'église de Meryton sous les acclamations de leurs invités au bras de l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser.

La réception se tint à Netherfield, Jane ayant absolument tenu à décharger sa sœur de cette responsabilité, d'autant qu'il était prévu que les jeunes mariés séjournent chez les Bingley en attendant leur départ pour Pemberley le surlendemain. La réception fut loin d'être de tout repos pour Elizabeth : elle eut à saluer avant le dîner tous leurs invités. Elle fut notamment ravie de voir que Miss Georgiana avait assisté à la cérémonie.

« Miss Elizabeth, je tiens à…

- Je vous en prie, Miss Georgiana, vous pouvez m'appeler Lizzy. Nous sommes sœurs désormais.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Georgiana.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Georgiana. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venue.

- Je n'aurais manqué cette journée pour _rien_ en monde, dit Georgiana gravement. Je vous souhaite d'être très heureux. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle étreignit Lizzy puis son frère.

« Merci de tout cœur, Georgiana. Je ne sais comment… Votre accueil me touche profondément… dit Lizzy qui pour la première fois de son existence ne trouvait pas les mots.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier. Pour avoir rendu mon frère heureux et promis de vous y employer toute votre vie. Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous serez heureuse à Pemberley. »

Mais certains invités furent beaucoup moins agréables à accueillir. Miss Bingley leur adressa ses compliments du bout des lèvres avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, ne pouvant dissimuler davantage sa déception et le mépris qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Elizabeth. Lydia s'attarda au contraire longuement à féliciter sa sœur et à dire combien elle trouvait celle-ci chanceuse, tandis que Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy s'observaient froidement sans trahir leurs pensées. Puis vint le tour des Lucas et des Collins. Lizzy fut ravie de retrouver son amie d'enfance mais les jeunes mariés durent souffrir l'interminable discours que leur récita Mr Collins d'un ton monocorde.

« Ma chère cousine, croyez bien que je suis enchanté de vous voir si heureusement mariée. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux d'être heureux. Ma chère Charlotte et moi avons appris avec ravissement la nouvelle de vos épousailles et nous considérons comme un très grand honneur d'y avoir été invités. Nous vous remercions donc de tout cœur, même si votre union cause une grande peine à cette chère Lady Catherine, notre bienfaitrice. Néanmoins, je prie tous les jours pour que vienne la réconciliation entre vos deux familles. Je suis en mon for intérieur persuadé de la grande bonté de Lady Catherine, aussi Mr Darcy souhaiterais-je vous rassurer : je pense sincèrement que votre tante saura vous pardonner d'avoir encouru son déplaisir et…

- Je sais ce qu'il en est des sentiments de ma tante, Mr Collins. Si notre différend doit se régler, cela sera au sein de la famille, répondit sèchement Mr Darcy.

- Mais Charlotte, dis-moi, il me semble que je dois moi aussi t'adresser mes félicitations ! dit Lizzy en mentionnant implicitement la grossesse de son amie, sentant qu'elle devait changer le sujet de conversation pour éviter à Mr Darcy d'avoir à endurer l'ennuyeux Mr Collins.

- Oui, mon mari et moi sommes très heureux. L'idée de devenir mère me comble.

- Quand ton enfant doit-il naître ?

- Fin août, début septembre au plus tard.

- Vous devez être si impatients.

- Nous le sommes. Cela comble nos vœux de parents, donne satisfaction à Dieu mais aussi à Lady Catherine, ma bienfaitrice, sans compter qu'un pasteur se doit donner l'exemple…

- Pardonnez-nous, nous abusons de votre temps alors que vous avez tant d'invités à recevoir… Encore tous nos vœux de bonheur ! le coupa Mrs Collins avant d'entraîner son mari.

- Merci, Mrs Collins, dit Mr Darcy avant de murmurer à l'oreille de son épouse : heureusement qu'elle est là.

- Oui, mais je crains malheureusement qu'elle ne suffise pas à le faire taire complètement ! » dit doucement Lizzy en étouffant un rire à la vue Mr Collins entamant un nouveau discours de félicitations aux Bingley.

Les jeunes mariés et les Bingley ayant adressé un mot aimable et des remerciements à tous leurs invités, Jane pria ses hôtes de bien vouloir passer à table. Le dîner fut servi et se termina sur un toast de Mr Bennet. Avec pudeur et simplicité, il adressa ses félicitations aux jeunes mariés et leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur :

« Mes chers amis, vous me connaissez, il n'est guère dans mes habitudes de parler publiquement. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour unique : je me sépare de ma chère fille, Elizabeth, aussi n'aurai-je sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de m'exprimer sur des sujets essentiels. Comme je le disais, je me sépare aujourd'hui de Lizzy… En tant que père, je l'aime évidemment de tout mon cœur, et ce n'est pas sans regret que je la vois partir dans un comté aussi lointain que le Derbyshire. J'ai toujours pensé, y compris le jour où Mr Darcy m'a demandé sa main, qu'aucun homme au monde n'était digne d'elle, et pourtant tous deux semblent me donner tort. En les voyant si heureux et si confiants vis-à-vis de l'avenir, je sais que leur union sera parfaite, aussi en tant que père je ne peux que m'incliner, car leur bonheur outrepasse amplement la tristesse que j'éprouve à voir ma fille partir si loin. Mais avant de la laisser s'élancer vers son nouveau destin, je tiens à la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle m'a offert depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie : sa jeunesse, sa joie, sa vivacité, son amour. Elle sait que malgré la distance qui va bientôt nous séparer mes sentiments pour elle resteront inchangés et que je serai toujours là pour elle. Enfin, Mr Darcy, je suis honoré de vous confier ce que j'ai de plus cher, je sais que vous êtes digne d'elle, que vous saurez prendre soin d'elle et l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait son bonheur et de vous être engagé à continuer sur cette voie toute votre vie durant. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux tout le bonheur possible. »

L'assemblée entière applaudit tandis que Mr Darcy levait son verre en l'honneur de son beau-père. A ses côtés, Lizzy retenait difficilement ses larmes, et ce malgré la présence réconfortante de Jane.

Elizabeth s'approcha de son père quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le dîner terminé et les invités dispersés dans les divers salons où recevaient les Bingley.

« Voyons, Lizzy, pourquoi pleurez-vous un jour si heureux ? demanda innocemment Mr Bennet.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Père. Ce que vous avez dit me touche profondément. Je n'ai aujourd'hui qu'un seul regret, c'est celui de devoir vous quitter, Jane et vous.

- Je sais, mon enfant, mais la vie est faite de sacrifices. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Et ne croyez pas être débarrassée de moi parce que vous partez vivre dans le Derbyshire : il vous faudra correspondre avec moi et tolérer ma présence dans ce Pemberley dont on m'a tant loué la beauté. Et pour alléger votre peine, je puis vous dire que je ne serais pas étonné si d'aventure Mr Bingley et Jane emménageaient dans le Derbyshire. Cela vous console-t-il un peu ?

- Je sais qu'ils ont pour projet d'acquérir un domaine, en effet. Le Derbyshire les attire beaucoup, mais ils n'ont pas encore fait leur choix.

- Jane tient beaucoup à vous, et Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy sont très liés, d'autant plus depuis qu'ils sont devenus beaux-frères. Aussi les Bingley ont-ils tous les motifs nécessaires pour s'installer dans le Derbyshire. Croyez-moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Ah ! Lizzy, te voilà. Mère te cherche partout, dit Jane en entrant dans la salle à manger où étaient restés son père et sa sœur pour discuter tranquillement.

- Je vais la prévenir que Lizzy va bien » dit Mr Bennet en s'éclipsant.

Jane proposa alors à sa sœur de se rendre quelques instants sur l'imposant balcon qui ornait la façade de Netherfield.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Jane avec sollicitude.

- En réalité, je ne saurais te dire… répondit Lizzy après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Je suis tour à tour éperdue de bonheur à l'idée d'être devenue Mrs Darcy et de passer ma vie avec un homme tel que Mr Darcy et nostalgique à l'idée de devoir tous vous quitter. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi est en train de se dissoudre pour disparaître à jamais…

- Et je suis sûre que le discours de Père n'y est pas étranger, dit Jane avec amusement.

- C'était si émouvant… Surtout qu'il est d'ordinaire si laconique.

- Votre départ l'attriste réellement… Songe que désormais il vivra uniquement en compagnie de Mère, de Mary et de Kitty.

- Je serais sans doute terrifiée si j'étais dans sa situation, dit Lizzy avant d'éclater de rire, imitée par sa sœur.

- Au risque de me répéter, je voulais te dire que je suis très heureuse pour toi. Je sais en vous observant, toi et Mr Darcy, vous serez un couple très heureux, peut-être même plus encore que celui que je forme avec Charles. Vous avez une chance exceptionnelle. Il est rare que deux âmes s'accordent aussi bien. Je regrette que nous nous soyons trompés à ce point sur Mr Darcy : depuis que je m'entretiens avec lui et que Charles me parle de lui je sais combien il est différent de l'apparence qu'il nous a donnée à voir durant si longtemps. C'est un parfait gentleman, il est loyal et attentif au bonheur d'autrui… Et surtout il ne vit plus que par et pour toi, c'est évident.

- Et c'est réciproque… dit Lizzy.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vos âmes sont jumelles et vos tempéraments complémentaires : ton humour et ta vivacité viendront tempérer son sérieux et sa gravité tandis que sa maturité et son jugement modèreront ton enthousiasme parfois trop grand. Votre union a tous les atouts pour être parfaite.

- A l'unique condition que nous faisions taire nos orgueils respectifs.

- Tu ne serais pas devenue Mrs Darcy si vous n'aviez pas fait des progrès considérables dans ce domaine… »

Les deux sœurs s'attardèrent encore quelques instants à converser.

« Nous devrions sans doute rejoindre nos invités. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent… dit Lizzy.

- Et il n'est guère convenable de les faire attendre… D'autant que Mr Darcy et toi devez ouvrir le bal… Enfin, uniquement s'il est disposé à danser… » plaisanta Jane, se souvenant de la première rencontre des jeunes mariés.

Mr Darcy semblait parfaitement disposé à danser. Il renonça même à contre-cœur à abandonner la main de son épouse lorsque le Colonel Fitzwilliam demanda à Elizabeth de lui accorder une danse et la rejoignit dès que l'occasion lui en fut donnée. Son attitude répondait enfin aux innombrables questions que s'étaient posées les commères de Meryton durant les six mois de fiançailles des jeunes mariés : Mr Darcy laissait désormais transparaître toute son adoration pour celle qui était devenue son épouse quelques heures plus tôt et il était évident pour quiconque observait les regards qu'ils échangeaient et les attentions dont il l'entourait qu'il était profondément amoureux d'elle, au grand désespoir de Miss Bingley, l'une de leurs observatrices les plus attentives.

Le bal donné en l'honneur des jeunes mariés prit fin alors que les horloges et pendules de Netherfield sonnaient presque trois heures. Les invités prirent lentement congé et il ne resta bientôt plus que Jane, Mr Bingley et sa sœur, et Mr Darcy et Lizzy dans le salon, Miss Georgiana s'étant retirée une heure plus tôt.

« Si vous me le permettez, je vais me retirer, je suis exténuée, dit Miss Bingley.

- Mais naturellement, Caroline. Je vais sonner pour que votre servante vous accompagne jusqu'à votre chambre. Lizzy ?

- Je vais me retirer également, merci Jane.

- En ce cas je vais t'accompagner. » dit Jane avant de sonner.

Miss Bingley ayant pris congé, Jane offrit son bras à sa sœur qui prit congé de Mr Bingley. Jane conduisit sa sœur à la chambre d'amis qu'elle avait réservé au jeune couple.

« J'espère qu'elle te plaît. J'ai demandé que l'on y fasse du feu, mais si tu as froid je peux faire rajouter une autre bûche…

- Merci, Jane, tout est parfait. Je ne sais comment vous remercier Mr Bingley et toi pour nous accueillir et organiser notre mariage.

- Tout le plaisir était pour nous… Voici Lucy, ta femme de chambre, elle va t'aider à enlever ta robe. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

- Jane… pourrais-tu rester encore quelques minutes ? » demanda timidement Lizzy.

Devinant l'appréhension de sa jeune sœur, Jane congédia Lucy et aida elle-même Lizzy à enlever sa robe de mariée et revêtir sa chemise de nuit. Puis, Lizzy s'assit devant la coiffeuse et commença à retirer les perles que Mrs Bennet avait piquées dans sa chevelure quelques heures plus tôt, tandis que Jane rangeait la robe de sa sœur.

« Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Que suis-je sensée faire désormais ? demanda Lizzy en observant le reflet de sa sœur dans le miroir de la coiffeuse.

- Te détendre… répondit Jane en s'approchant de sa sœur.

- Mais j'ignore tout de… Je ne sais quelle attitude adopter… »

Jane releva sa sœur et la fit se retourner pour qu'elles se regardent droit dans les yeux.

« Lizzy, tu aimes Mr Darcy et il t'aime, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Ne pense qu'à cet amour et à rien d'autre, détends-toi et tout ira bien. Il t'aime, alors fais-lui confiance.

- J'ai confiance en lui, mais…

- Alors il n'y a pas de « mais »… Ne pense qu'à ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre que ce sera suffisant ?

- Je me suis mariée la semaine dernière, Lizzy. »

Jane refusa d'en dire davantage à sa sœur. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de prendre congé.

Lizzy demeura assise devant sa coiffeuse durant quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Elle se coiffa machinalement les cheveux pour tromper son angoisse. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son mari.

« Lizzy ?

- Oui ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Ce n'est rien… j'étais dans mes pensées… » dit-elle à son mari qui commença à se préparer pour la nuit.

« Je suppose que Jane et Mr Bingley sont montés se coucher également, dit Elizabeth lorsqu'elle ne supporta plus le silence.

- Oui, Charles était si fatigué qu'il s'endormait presque debout… »

- Enfin prêt pour la nuit, Mr Darcy s'approcha de Lizzy à pas lents et prit délicatement la brosse avec laquelle elle brossait nerveusement ses cheveux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir. Malgré son angoisse, Lizzy parvint à lire dans ceux de son mari une immense tendresse.

« Puis-je ? » demanda Mr Darcy.

Lizzy acquiesça. Son mari commença à lui brosser les cheveux avec douceur. Il s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les mains de son épouse tremblaient légèrement. Il posa la brosse, prit tendrement les mains de Lizzy dans les siennes et la fit se lever face à lui. Il leva leurs mains au niveau de son cœur et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth avant de l'embrasser si tendrement qu'elle sentit à peine ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

« Mr Darcy, je… »

Mais elle ne put continuer car il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Chut… Comptes-tu réellement m'appeler « Mr Darcy » pendant le restant de tes jours ? plaisanta-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

- Je ne vous ai jamais appelé autrement…

- Il est bon de changer certaines habitudes, non ?

- Si vous vou… si tu veux…

- C'est un ordre en fait, dit-il en souriant.

- Vraiment ? je croyais qu'il était entendu au moment où j'ai accepté de t'épouser que tu ne me donnerais jamais d'ordre ? dit-elle en commençant à se détendre.

- Je n'aurais jamais accepté une telle condition.

- Je crois pourtant me souvenir que tu l'as fait.

- En ce cas vos souvenirs sont erronés, Mrs Darcy… »

Lizzy ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je porte ton nom.

- C'est le tien désormais… Et bien plus encore… tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartient… ma vie entière et mon cœur sont entre tes mains, Lizzy… J'ai été si malheureux sans toi, si désemparé… J'ai beau avoir été comblé toute ma vie, tous ces cadeaux de la vie n'avaient aucune valeur tant que je ne pouvais les partager avec toi… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement mais aussi passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et il la berça longuement.

« Lizzy… je t'aime… je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi… jamais… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle sut qu'il disait vrai.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle à son tour avant de l'embrasser.

Il la souleva alors délicatement et l'allongea sur le lit afin de lui répondre de la manière la plus tendre qu'il connaissait.

Longtemps après, alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras, bercée par les battements de son cœur qui s'apaisait peu à peu, elle comprit pleinement le sens de l'expression « âmes sœurs ». Tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se passer l'un de l'autre.


	7. La nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous... Merci pour vos reviews très encourageantes. Je tiens à rassurer celles qui se sont demandé si l'histoire allait s'arrêter là... La réponse est bien évidemment non... Je peux même vous révéler que j'ai prévu encore au minimum une trentaine de chapitre (en espérant que mon imagination ne m'abandonne pas d'ici là...). Je vous présente donc ce 7e chapitre où l'on voit enfin les débuts de la vie de couple de Lizzie et Darcy. J'essaye de rester dans l'esprit de Jane Austen qui a créé une héroïne espiègle à l'intelligence vive et taquine mais ce n'est pas toujours facile... Je suis loin d'avoir le talent de Jane Austen dans ce domaine. Quant au côté froid, orgueilleux et taciturne de Darcy, rassurez-vous nous le reverrons plus tard également (je ne tiens pas à le transformer en prince charmant parfait d'un coup de baguette magique... Et Lizzie s'ennuierait avec un tel homme de toute façon... Enfin ça c'est ma lecture personnelle d'_Orgueil et Préjugés)._ Juste une dernière chose avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture : j'ai rajouté la fin aléatoire du balcon tirée du film de 2005 qui était présente dans la version américaine (mais ni dans l'anglaise ni dans la française). Elle est infidèle à l'esprit de Jane Austen mais elle ne peut que plaire à mon romantisme sans bornes donc... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience (pour que j'aie moi aussi quelque chose à lire lol... et toute suggestion est la bienvenue...)_

* * *

La voiture des Darcy s'engagea dans une longue avenue bordée de chênes. Fitzwilliam Darcy, qui observait jusque-là sa jeune sœur qui s'était endormie au cours du voyage, se pencha vers Elizabeth qui somnolait elle aussi, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son mari. Il sourit mentalement. Leurs premiers jours de mariage avaient été idylliques. Ils avaient séjourné deux jours chez les Bingley et il avait vu avec joie son épouse et sa jeune sœur commencer à se lier d'amitié. Que les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde s'entendent aussi bien le comblait. Quant à sa vie avec Lizzie, elle dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés depuis le soir de leur nuit de noces, se découvrant des points communs qui les ravissaient et se taquinant sans cesse. Leur complicité ne cessait de grandir. Il se demandait aujourd'hui comment il avait pu vivre sans elle.

Mais le temps de leur départ était venu. La séparation avait été difficile pour Lizzie, il le savait. Elle avait quitté ses jeunes sœurs sans trop de mal, de même que sa mère. Mrs Bennet avait étourdi sa fille de recommandations et de plaintes, lui enjoignant de leur écrire souvent. Mais ses dernières étreintes avec Jane et Mr Bennet avaient été pleines d'émotion et avaient laissé à la jeune mariée une sensation de déchirement. Les deux sœurs s'étaient promis de s'écrire et Jane avait tenté de réconforter sa cadette en lui rappelant qu'elle et son mari allaient sans doute s'installer dans le Derbyshire très prochainement. Quant à Mr Bennet, il avait longuement étreint sa fille en lui murmurant des mots qu'elle seule avait pu entendre. Au moment où leur étreinte avait pris fin, ils avaient tous deux les larmes aux yeux. Mr Darcy et son beau-père s'étaient alors serré la main et Mr Bennet avait demandé à son gendre de prendre soin de Lizzie d'une voix tremblante. Darcy avait tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'il avait pu étant donné les circonstances. Puis les Darcy étaient tous trois montés dans leur voiture et Lizzie avait pleuré silencieusement en regardant au loin durant leur première heure de voyage, ne pouvant soutenir aucun regard, au grand désespoir de son mari et de Georgiana qui ne savaient que dire pour la consoler. Aussi Darcy s'était-il contenté de prendre la main de son épouse dans les siennes pour lui rappeler discrètement qu'il était à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui, cinq jours plus tard, Lizzie s'était entièrement remise de ses émotions. La présence de son mari débordant de tendresse et d'humour et celle de sa jeune belle-sœur, pleine de jeunesse et de bonne humeur, l'avaient beaucoup aidée. Darcy était à présent impatient d'arriver à Pemberley et d'y présenter Elizabeth comme son épouse. Il savait qu'elle redoutait de devenir la maîtresse de la demeure ancestrale des Darcy, mais il était persuadé qu'elle serait parfaite et qu'il ne lui faudrait guère de temps pour se sentir chez elle et y être appréciée de tous les gens de sa maison.

« Lizzie… Nous arrivons… » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son épouse.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son mari qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Nous arrivons… Nous sommes déjà sur les terres de Pemberley, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Georgiana.

- Oh… Je ne pensais pas que nous arriverions si vite, dit Lizzie.

- En fait, le voyage a été assez long, mais tu dormais trop pour t'en rendre compte, la taquina-t-il.

- A qui la faute ?

- Comment cela ?

- Peut-être suis-je déjà lassée de ta présence, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement tout en arrangeant sa tenue.

- Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en lui prenant tendrement la main.

- Là encore c'est toi le responsable ! » dit Lizzie, amusée.

Tous deux sourirent à la pensée de la nuit précédente. Leurs retrouvailles dans l'intimité de leur chambre étaient toujours tendres et passionnées. Au début, Lizzie avait été heureusement surprise de découvrir en son mari un homme entièrement différent de l'apparence de hauteur et de réserve qu'il laissait voir en société. Au sein du cercle de leur famille et de leurs amis les plus proches, il se détendait et se montrait drôle, taquin et affectueux, tout particulièrement avec son épouse et sa sœur.

La métamorphose était encore plus saisissante le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leur chambre après avoir congédié leurs domestiques. Il faisait alors preuve envers elle d'une tendresse et d'une dévotion qui la touchaient parfois aux larmes. Et tandis qu'elle ne l'avait connu jusqu'alors qu'impassible et entièrement maître de ses émotions, il n'hésitait pas à lui dévoiler ses faiblesses, le besoin qu'il avait d'elle à ses côtés pour être pleinement heureux, de même que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

« Peut-être devrions-nous la réveiller… » suggéra Lizzie en regardant Georgiana.

Darcy s'approcha de sa sœur et la réveilla doucement.

« Nous arrivons ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ne reconnais-tu pas le paysage ? lui demanda son frère.

- Bien sûr que si. Mon frère t'avait-il emmenée au lac lorsque tu es venue l'été dernier, Lizzie ? demanda Georgiana à sa belle-sœur.

- Non. Mais il est allé y pêcher avec mon oncle.

- Alors il faudra absolument que je t'y emmène. C'est l'un de mes endroits favoris de Pemberley !

- Je crains malheureusement de ne pas avoir assez pris soin des jardins. Quelques arrangements seraient les bienvenus mais je n'ai aucun goût dans ce domaine. Qu'en penses-tu, Lizzie ? dit Darcy.

- Tout m'avait pourtant paru fort beau la dernière fois, répondit celle-ci.

- Mais tu n'avais aperçu que les jardins visibles depuis le château. Ceux-ci sont parfaitement entretenus, bien que Georgiana tienne absolument à y apporter des changements.

- Je te montrerai, Lizzie. Je suis sûre que tu as très bon goût. Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider à le convaincre ? dit Georgiana.

- Mes prédictions étaient donc juste : à peine une semaine s'est écoulée depuis le mariage et vous êtes déjà liguées contre moi, plaisanta Darcy.

- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux contre toi, Fitzwilliam, plaisanta Lizzie.

- J'ai réellement du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas de taille à affronter seule qui que soit.

- Je cherche encore il est vrai. Mais toute aide est la bienvenue ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Voici les jardins que tu avais vus. Ils s'arrêtent ici, au niveau du belvédère, lui dit-il.

- Cela doit être un endroit très agréable lorsque les beaux jours sont là, dit Lizzie.

- Très agréable. Je viens y souvent y prendre mes leçons lorsque le temps s'y prête, dit Georgiana. C'est tellement plus agréable qu'à l'intérieur. »

L'instant d'après, le château de Pemberley apparut dans toute sa splendeur, de même que le long canal que Lizzie avait admiré depuis les appartements où Darcy l'avait reçue et lui avait présenté Georgiana et sur lequel nageaient des canards et des cygnes.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant l'imposante entrée du château, Darcy aida son épouse puis sa sœur à en descendre. Georgiana se hâta de rejoindre le hall d'entrée où les attendait Mrs Reynolds, l'intendante.

« Miss Darcy ! Quelle joie de vous revoir. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, dit Mrs Reynolds avant de se tourner vers Darcy et Lizzie qu'elle salua. Mrs Darcy, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir. Je vous souhaite à tous deux beaucoup de bonheur et, Mrs Darcy, j'espère que vous vous sentirez ici chez vous très rapidement.

- Merci beaucoup, Mrs Reynolds, votre accueil me touche profondément… dit la jeune femme.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mrs Darcy. Cela fait bien longtemps que Pemberley n'a plus de maîtresse de maison, exceptée Miss Georgiana. Nous sommes tous ravis de vous accueillir.

- Mrs Reynolds, pourriez-vous montrer ses appartements à mon épouse ? demanda Darcy.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur. J'imagine qu'il vous tarde de quitter vos vêtements de voyage.

- Pas en ce qui me concerne. Je dois me rendre chez Mr Leighton immédiatement. Mais veuillez avoir l'amabilité de faire servir le thé dans le petit salon, répondit Darcy.

- Très bien, Monsieur. »

Darcy embrassa son épouse sur la joue et prit congé après lui avoir dit qu'il la retrouverait au petit salon d'ici une petite heure.

« Voici votre chambre, Mrs Darcy. Elle donne sur les jardins de derrière. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs apercevoir la chute d'eau artificielle que le grand-père de Mr Darcy avait fait construire au siècle dernier depuis vos fenêtres. » dit Mrs Reynolds après avoir fait entrer la jeune femme dans une pièce ravissante et résolument féminine aux dimensions généreuses.

Lizzie alla à la fenêtre pour contempler la vue.

« C'est magnifique. »

Tout l'était en effet : les jardins étaient parfaitement entretenus et créaient un effet de perspective parfait, et ils étaient agrémentés de deux larges et hautaines fontaines qui se faisaient face et complétaient la vue d'ensemble. Et conformément à ce que Mrs Reynolds venait de lui expliquer, Lizzie put apercevoir une chute d'eau artificielle à l'extrémité de son champ de vision.

« Votre chambre est exposée à l'ouest, vous pourrez donc admirer les couchers de soleil, dit Mrs Reynolds.

- Où se trouvent les appartements de Mr Darcy ? demanda Lizzie.

- Juste à côté des vôtres, Mrs Darcy. Une porte communique entre vos deux chambres. Et votre salle d'eau personnelle est accessible par cette autre porte. Quant à vos salons privés, je suppose que Mr Darcy vous y conduira. Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me demander. »

Lizzie se retourna et acquiesça en souriant timidement. Son regard parcourut la pièce. Le bleu y dominait clairement, jusqu'au large lit à baldaquins dont le ciel de lit et les courtines étaient bleu outremer. Des meubles très féminins étaient disposés dans la pièce, y compris une coiffeuse entre deux des trois fenêtres.

« Voudriez-vous que je fasse faire du feu, Mrs Darcy ? demanda Mrs Reynolds en désignant la large cheminée de marbre.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire avant ce soir.

- Ce sera fait pendant le dîner de sorte que vous n'ayez pas froid en montant vous coucher. A propos du dîner, je suis désolée de ne pas être en mesure de vous présenter le menu afin que vous y apportiez des changements mais votre arrivée a été très tardive, aussi avons-nous préféré commencer les préparations avant, de peur que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mrs Reynolds… Je suis sûre que ce sera parfait.

- Naturellement, dès demain je vous présenterai le menu du midi et du soir chaque matin… Voulez-vous que je sonne pour faire venir Emma, votre femme de chambre ? Miss Georgiana ne va sans doute pas tarder à descendre dans le petit salon pour le thé, dit Mrs Reynolds.

- Très certainement, je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre. »

Mrs Reynolds sonna avant de se diriger vers une grande armoire et de l'ouvrir. Elle expliqua à Elizabeth que Mr Darcy avait fait faire à Londres de nombreuses toilettes à son usage, ce que Lizzie savait déjà puisque tous ces détails avaient été réglés durant les fiançailles. Lorsqu'Emma arriva, Mrs Reynolds les laissa, après avoir ordonné à la femme de chambre de conduire leur nouvelle maîtresse dans le petit salon une fois que celle-ci serait prête.

Elle y fut accueillie par une Georgiana rayonnante qui consultait les partitions que son frère avait commandées à Londres et qui étaient arrivées à Pemberley durant son absence.

« Lizzie ! Tu es ravissante ! J'imagine que tu te sens plus à l'aise, dit Georgiana.

- Oui, merci…

- Puis-je te servir du thé ? Mrs Reynolds vient de l'apporter.

- Volontiers. Que faisais-tu ? demanda Lizzie tandis que sa belle-sœur la servait.

- Je regardais ces partitions. Connais-tu Mozart ?

- De nom seulement… même si Mary jouait parfois quelques-unes de ses pièces à Longbourn.

- J'ai découvert ses œuvres il y a trois ans lorsque Fitzwilliam m'a emmenée à l'opéra de Londres. Depuis je ne cesse de travailler ses pièces pour piano. Elles sont extrêmement difficiles, mais si belles !

- Je serai ravie de les découvrir. Merci, dit Lizzie en prenant la tasse que Georgiana lui tendait.

- Je suppose que Fitzwilliam ne tardera pas à revenir…

- A ce propos, qui est ce Mr Leighton dont il a parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Le contremaître de Pemberley. Apparemment, des problèmes ont dû survenir durant notre absence puisque Fitzwilliam a dû aller le voir d'urgence. Mais ne t'en fais pas… Il sera bientôt de retour.

- J'espère que tout sera réglé d'ici là.

- Comment trouves-tu tes appartements ?

- Magnifiques, mais je vais devoir me faire à l'idée d'avoir autant d'espace pour moi toute seule !

- Ils appartenaient à ma mère. Notre père puis Fitzwilliam les avaient laissés en l'état jusqu'à vos fiançailles. Mais je crois que Fitzwilliam y a fait apporter quelques changements pendant que vous prépariez votre mariage.

- Oh, j'espère qu'il n'a pas tout changé, je suis persuadée que tout était déjà parfait, dit Lizzie, gênée.

- Il veut que tu te sentes parfaitement à l'aise ici. Nous n'imaginons que trop bien combien il doit être difficile d'être séparée de ta famille et nous voulons la rendre la moins douloureuse possible.

- Je sais, et je t'en remercie, Georgiana. Mais rassure-toi, même si ma famille me manque, je suis tout de même très heureuse. Je souffrirais davantage si j'étais séparée de William.

- Je vous envie tous les deux. Vous semblez si épris. J'espère que j'aurai la chance d'éprouver cela un jour. Et cela me permettra d'oublier de bien mauvais souvenirs… »

Lizzie ne répondit pas. Elle savait par son mari que Georgiana et lui n'évoquaient jamais Wickham et elle ne voulait pas déroger à cette règle. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire.

« Lizzie, j'aimerais… te demander quelque chose, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je n'ose pas… En réalité c'est un sujet un peu délicat.

- Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

- Es-tu… Es-tu très proche de ta sœur Lydia ?

- Nous nous entendons bien, même si nous n'avons pas du tout le même caractère. Je mentirais en disant que je l'aime autant que Jane… Mais même si je suis moins proche d'elle que de Jane, elle n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un que j'aime profondément… »

Georgiana garda les yeux baissés. Lizzie, intriguée par l'attitude de sa jeune belle-sœur laissa planer le silence quelques instants.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? demanda finalement la jeune femme.

- Je sais que tu es très proche de ta famille, surtout de Mrs Bingley. Ayant moi-même un frère que j'adore, je comprends tout à fait. Je me demandais si tu avais l'intention d'inviter ta famille à Pemberley…

- Je n'inviterai pas Lydia et Mr Wickham, Georgiana, n'aies crainte. Je ne voudrais t'imposer cela pour rien au monde. Comme je l'ai dit, je m'entends bien avec Lydia mais son absence ne me pèse guère… J'espère sincèrement qu'elle est heureuse mais cela me suffit. Et quand bien même je souhaiterais l'inviter ici, je ne le ferais pas par respect pour toi, et pour William.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois séparée de ta sœur par ma faute !

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, rassure-toi… L'absence de Lydia ne me pèse guère, surtout comparée à celle de Jane. Et quand bien même, je préfèrerais supporter cette absence plutôt que t'infliger la présence de Mr Wickham. Je suis déjà navrée que tu aies dû le revoir lors de notre mariage avec William.

- Ce n'était pas si éprouvant que je l'avais cru. William s'est occupé de tout pour que je n'aie pas à le croiser. Et le Colonel Fitzwilliam est resté à mes côtés toute la journée. Comme tu le sais nous nous entendons très bien tous les deux. Il a été d'un grand réconfort. Et vous voir si heureux toi et William m'a fait oublier tout le reste, y compris Mr Wickham.

- Alors il n'a pas cherché à te parler ? demanda Lizzie, soulagée.

- Non. Il est resté avec ta famille presque tout le temps. Et mon cousin l'en aurait empêché s'il avait tenté de me parler. »

Mutuellement rassurées sur le sensible sujet de Mr Wickham, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent une petite heure, se découvrant une passion commune pour la marche. Elles se promirent d'aller se promener dès le lendemain dans le parc de Pemberley.

« D'ailleurs je t'ai promis de te montrer toutes les merveilles de Pemberley. Fitzwilliam sera sans doute trop occupé pour pouvoir le faire.

- J'imagine qu'il a beaucoup de travail.

- Oui… A chacun de ses voyages, il confie le domaine à Mr Leighton mais cela n'est pas suffisant, il préfère s'occuper de tout lui-même. Et il aura sans doute un très grand nombre de lettres à écrire. Mais cela va changer, maintenant que vous êtes mariés. Il va sans doute passer beaucoup plus de temps ici. Mais lorsqu'il travaillera, ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons donc de quoi nous occuper toutes les deux. En parlant des jardins, as-tu une belle vue depuis ta chambre ?

- Merveilleuse, je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! Où sont tes appartements ?

- Pas très loin des tiens et de celle de mon frère. »

A ces mots, ce dernier entra dans la pièce. Il s'était changé et paraissait désormais plus à son aise. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son épouse et accepta la tasse de thé que celle-ci lui tendait.

« J'espère que Mr Leighton ne t'a rien annoncé d'inquiétant, dit Lizzie.

- Moins que je ne le craignais, heureusement. Néanmoins, il y a encore beaucoup à faire. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposées.

- Oui, répondit Georgiana.

- Tes appartements te plaisent-ils, Lizzie ? Si tu le désires, tu peux apporter tous les changements que tu jugeras nécessaires, proposa Darcy à son épouse.

- Tout est parfait. Et j'ai une vue splendide depuis mes fenêtres. Georgiana me disait justement qu'il lui tardait de me faire découvrir tout cela. »

La conversation se poursuivit, puis Darcy proposa aux deux jeunes femmes d'aller faire une promenade dans le parc, proposition que Georgiana déclina, désirant laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple. Elle était de surcroît impatiente de retrouver son piano afin de travailler les partitions qu'elle venait de recevoir. La fin d'après-midi fut donc très agréable pour les jeunes mariés. Darcy fit voir à Lizzie la chute artificielle qu'elle avait vue depuis sa chambre et lui raconta des anecdotes désopilantes sur l'excentrique grand-père qui avait fait construire la chute d'eau. Puis ils firent le tour de l'immense canal, et il l'entraîna dans le labyrinthe que sa mère avait fait construire durant les premiers temps de son mariage, avant même la naissance de son fils.

« Il suit les canons de l'esthétique des jardins à la française, expliqua Darcy. Ma mère était passionnée par tout ce qui était français : la mode, la littérature, l'architecture et surtout les jardins. Elle y passait ses journées et adorait y jardiner, malgré toutes les réprimandes de mon père. Il avait coutume de répéter que par sa faute il payait ses jardiniers à ne rien faire. Mais je suis sûr qu'en son for intérieur il adorait cela.

- Elle devait être une femme exceptionnelle, dit Lizzie.

- Elle l'était. La douceur incarnée. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un seul éclat de colère de sa part. Même avec mon père, qui avait beaucoup de caractère, elle restait calme et patiente. Georgiana lui ressemble beaucoup, de ce point de vue. Sans compter qu'elle aime la musique autant que notre mère l'aimait. Toutes deux se seraient entendues à merveille si elles avaient eu la chance de se connaître… » dit Darcy, le regard lointain.

Lizzie laissa planer le silence quelques minutes.

« Et toi, à qui ressembles-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

- A mon père je suppose. Il m'a transmis son sens des responsabilités, de l'honneur… Son orgueil aussi, sans doute.

- Et son amour de Pemberley…

- Comment ne pas aimer Pemberley ? Tout y est si calme, si parfait. Comme si on pouvait y vivre à l'écart du temps…

- Je suis si heureuse que nous soyons venus ici immédiatement après notre mariage. Je n'aurais préféré aucun autre endroit au monde pour notre lune de miel.

- Vraiment ? »

Lizzie acquiesça. Son mari s'arrêta de marcher, prit doucement le visage de son épouse entre ses mains et l'embrassa, avant de lui sourire longuement.

« Je suis heureux que Pemberley te plaise tant. Je n'y ai pas été assez souvent ces dernières années. Mais si tu y es heureuse nous pourrons sans doute y passer la majeure partie de l'année.

- Je crois que j'adorerais cela… Et rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Georgiana. »

Leur étreinte dura encore quelques instants puis Lizzie alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui étaient disposés face aux deux fontaines qu'elle pouvait admirer depuis sa chambre. Darcy l'imita.

« J'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais Mrs Reynolds a prévu de rassembler tous les domestiques ce soir, avant le dîner, afin de te les présenter.

- Oh… C'est très gentil à elle.

- Ce ne sera pas très long, mais Mrs Reynolds y tient beaucoup. Elle est très attachée aux traditions, plaisanta Darcy.

- Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, au contraire. »

Voyant que le soleil commençait à décliner, Darcy fit relever son épouse et ils reprirent le chemin du château. Après s'être débarrassés de leurs manteaux, ils entrèrent dans le grand salon où ils trouvèrent Georgiana au piano. Celle-ci les gratifia d'un large sourire à leur entrée. Elle termina son morceau et, après avoir regardé la pendule qui ornait la cheminée, proposa à Elizabeth de monter à l'étage afin de se changer pour le dîner. Lorsque celle-ci redescendit, Darcy qui l'attendait au pied du grand escalier lui offrit son bras et la conduisit dans le grand hall où s'étaient rassemblés tous les employés de Pemberley. Mrs Reynolds s'avança et présenta chacun d'entre eux à la jeune Mrs Darcy qui renonça à retenir les noms de la soixantaine d'employés au bout du dixième qui lui fut présenté. Lorsque Mrs Reynolds eût adressé les félicitations et les souhaits de bienvenue d'usage, elle se tut et Lizzie remercia l'assemblée en affirmant son désir de ne décevoir les attentes de personne. Mal à l'aise, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Darcy qui lui sourit et remercia Mrs Reynolds puis lui demanda de congédier tout le monde.

« William, je suis désolée, je suis si maladroite, je…

- Nous avons parlé de cela pendant nos fiançailles : laisse-toi du temps. Ils ne demandent qu'à t'apprécier.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à tout cela…

- Tu le deviendras très vite, j'en suis convaincu. Personne ne te demande de te sentir à l'aise immédiatement, nous sommes tous conscients que cela représente beaucoup de changements pour toi. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que tu te sentes ici chez toi le plus rapidement possible, mais ne t'inquiète de rien. »

Ils se rendirent lentement à la salle à manger privée qui, au grand amusement de Lizzie, ne permettait de servir « que » trente couverts, à la différence de la salle de réception où plus de cent convives pouvaient dîner.

Le repas fut délicieux et placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Georgiana régala son frère des dernières nouvelles de Pemberley que lui avait racontées sa femme de chambre. Lizzie eut l'occasion de découvrir que ce qu'avait dit Mrs Reynolds lors de sa première visite de Pemberley au sujet de la sollicitude de Darcy envers ses employés se vérifiait. Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de musique où Georgiana fit découvrir à son frère et sa belle-sœur ses nouvelles sonates de Mozart, avant de prendre congé d'eux.

Les jeunes mariés restèrent assis paisiblement près de la cheminée où Mrs Reynolds avait fait allumé du feu, profitant de leur présence mutuelle. Appuyée contre l'épaule de son mari, Lizzie se laissa aller, savourant le bien-être d'être au chaud, blottie dans les bras de Darcy. Celui-ci entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son épouse. Voyant qu'elle commençait à somnoler, il lui demanda si elle voulait aller dormir.

« Non, pas encore. A moins que tu ne veuilles ?

- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué.

- William ?

- Oui ?

- En parlant de dormir… Je pensais que… Enfin…

- Tes appartements ne te plaisent pas ? Lizzie, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, nous changerons tout ce que tu…

- Non ce n'est pas cela, l'interrompit Lizzie. Ils sont parfaits. C'est juste que…

- Oui… ?

- C'est juste que j'aurais préféré dormir près de toi, avoua Lizzie en rougissant légèrement. Mrs Reynolds m'a dit que ta chambre n'était pas loin de la mienne mais…

- Mais c'est encore trop loin pour moi, dit Darcy en affichant un large sourire et en serrant son épouse dans ses bras. Je ne m'imaginais pas dormir sans toi non plus. Et j'attendais le bon moment pour te demander ce que tu préférais… Comme toujours tu devances mes souhaits, mon amour.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ta chambre, William…

- Est-ce une invitation, Mrs Darcy ? la taquina-t-il.

- Non, simple curiosité, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Très bien ma chère vos désirs sont des ordres ! dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main à Lizzie. Mais avant il faut que je te montre autre chose qui devrait t'intéresser. »

Il la guida à travers les couloirs qui semblaient de plus en plus labyrinthiques à Lizzie puis s'arrêta devant une large porte.

« Ferme les yeux, lui intima-t-il sans lui lâcher la main.

- William, que prépares-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Ferme les yeux… » lui répondit-il avec un sourire obstiné.

Lui adressant un dernier regard faussement indigné, elle se résigna à fermer les yeux. Il ouvrit la porte et la guida à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

« Attends un instant, il faut que j'éclaire.

- Mr Darcy, ma patience est très limitée… lui dit-elle tandis qu'il allumait des bougies.

- Juste un petit moment, mon ange. Ne triche pas ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Puis il revint à elle et se plaça derrière elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

William l'avait fait entrer dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley. Les mots ne pouvaient rendre justice à l'immensité de celle-ci. La pièce était gigantesque et les rayonnages de livres s'étendaient sur deux étages auxquels on accédait par des échelles. Des générations de Darcy avaient enrichi ce trésor d'ouvrages en diverses langues traitant de tous les sujets et l'actuel maître de Pemberley ne manquait pas à la tradition et ramenait de chacun de ses voyages à Londres des dizaines de livres. Lizzie eut le souffle coupé en observant les rangées de livres reliés. Il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère paisible où la lumière tamisée se mariait à la perfection avec le parfum des livres anciens, du bois des meubles et du cuir des sièges.

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes lire. J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur ici… dit Darcy.

- Mon Dieu, William… Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Tous les livres jamais publiés en Angleterre doivent se trouver dans cette pièce ! s'exclama-t-elle, éblouie, en tournant sur elle-même, les yeux s'égarant sur les centaines de livres.

- En au moins un exemplaire, oui, dit-il avec une fausse modestie teintée d'amusement. Et d'ailleurs également. Il y a des ouvrages français, allemands, espagnols. Certains viennent même des Indes. De nombreux chef-d'œuvre de la littérature étrangère se trouvent ici, sans compter toute la littérature anglaise et les ouvrages de botanique, de médecine, de droit…

- Mon Dieu… » dit Lizzie en continuant à tourner sur elle-même, la tête toujours levée.

Darcy éclata franchement de rire.

« Après tout ce temps, j'ai enfin réussi à rendre Elizabeth Darcy muette ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est tout simplement magnifique, William. Je vais passer des années dans cette pièce !

- Je serais heureux de te servir de guide parmi tous ces trésors. Ils sont tout à toi. Et nous enrichirons cette collection ensemble au fil des ans.

- Avec plaisir, William. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser.

« Mais il y a une autre merveille que tu as promis de me faire découvrir… dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Montre-moi notre chambre, William.

- Alors venez, Mrs Darcy, il est temps de faire le tour du propriétaire ! »

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'étage et ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était confortable et chaleureuse, bien que plus sombre que celle qu'il avait initialement destinée à Elizabeth. Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et faisait danser des ombres sur le grand lit à baldaquins situé juste à côté.

« Cela te plaît-il, mon amour ? demanda anxieusement Darcy.

- C'est parfait. Je m'y sens très bien. Et être dans tes bras me suffit, n'as-tu pas remarqué ?

- Pas encore. Heureusement nous avons toute la vie pour remédier à ce problème… »

Lizzie l'embrassa doucement avant d'aller à la fenêtre.

« Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la poignée de la porte-fenêtre.

Darcy vint lui-même ouvrir et la guida sur le balcon où des feux avaient été allumés dans des foyers en pierre en forme de coupole. Lizzie s'accouda au balcon et contempla la vue. Le large étang était plongé dans l'obscurité mais d'autres feux avaient été allumés le long de ce dernier. Elle s'assit sur le banc et tendit la main à Darcy qui la rejoignit.

« Comment vous portez-vous ce soir, ma chère ? demanda ce dernier en la taquinant.

- Très bien, hormis le fait que je souhaiterais que tu ne m'appelles pas « ma chère ».

- Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que mon père appelle ma mère lorsqu'il est fâché contre elle.

- Et comment me permets-tu de t'appeler alors ?

- Eh bien… « Lizzie » pour tous les jours… « Ma perle » les dimanches. Et « déesse divine » pour des occasions vraiment spéciales ! » lui dit-elle en souriant amoureusement.

Darcy rit doucement avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Et quand je serai fâché, dis-moi ? « Mrs Darcy » ?

- Non ! Non… dit Lizzie faussement choqué. Je veux que tu ne m'appelles « Mrs Darcy » que lorsque tu ressentiras un bonheur total, parfait et incommensurable…

- Alors comment vous allez-vous ce soir, Mrs Darcy ? » demanda-t-il doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Mrs Darcy ».

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Mrs Darcy »

Un autre baiser sur le nez.

« Mrs Darcy »

Il l'embrassa sur l'autre joue.

« Mrs Darcy »

Il embrassa alors enfin les lèvres qu'elle lui offrait déjà.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il la souleva délicatement et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Elle continua à l'embrasser dans le cou tandis qu'il refermait la fenêtre. Il l'écarta doucement de lui et l'observa amoureusement.

« Tu es si belle, Lizzie. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi…

- Je l'espère bien, le taquina-t-elle en laissant ses mains errer sous la veste de son mari.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que tendresse et passion, inaugurant une habitude à laquelle la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth et le valet de Darcy devaient rapidement s'accoutumer : le couple Darcy entendait se passer fréquemment de leurs services pour se préparer pour la nuit, au grand amusement des jeunes mariés.

Darcy allongea son épouse sur le lit, ne laissant inexplorée aucune partie de son corps. Elle répondit d'abord timidement à ses caresses, puis encouragée par la tendresse de son mari et la cascade de sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, elle s'enhardit et répondit à ses caresses avec une ferveur égale à la sienne. S'arrêtant brièvement, il plongea son regard dans le sien pour y voir en miroir les émotions dont son propre cœur débordait : l'adoration, la tendresse, une pointe d'amusement face à cette complicité si récente et si rapide à la fois et une joie sans limites. Lizzie le fit rouler à ses côtés avant de se blottir plus étroitement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… » chuchota-t-elle.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un, laissant avec délice leurs corps et leurs âmes se mêler et atteignant une extase jamais égalée auparavant. Puis, leurs corps épuisés s'apaisèrent et ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants et incapables de bouger ou même de parler, se rassasiant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils ne surent jamais si cinq minutes ou une éternité s'étaient écoulées entre ce moment et celui où Darcy se releva sur un coude pour mieux admirer son épouse encore haletante et les yeux brillant d'une joie et d'une paix sans égales.

« Je vous aime, Mrs Darcy, lui chuchota-t-il dans le cou.

- Comptes-tu réellement m'appeler « Mrs Darcy pendant le restant de tes jours ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Oui, car chaque minute passée à tes côtés me procure un bonheur parfait… total… et incommensurable ».


	8. Confidences

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le huitième chapitre … La relation Lizzie/Darcy s'approfondit et ce chapitre porte vraiment bien son titre, je tenais absolument à créer une atmosphère d'intimité, c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie ce sur quoi j'ai lutté…_

_Je tiens à répondre à certaines remarques que j'ai lues dans les reviews (merci à vous de m'avoir laissé des messages cela me fait toujours plaisir) :_

_Oui __Titepuce 86__, la scène de la bibliothèque s'inspire littéralement de_ La Belle et la Bête_. Je confesse que c'est mon Disney préféré et le rapport n'est pas totalement étranger à_ Orgueil et Préjugés _puisqu'il s'agit dans les deux cas d'un couple qui doit aller au-delà de l'apparence et de la première impression pour réellement se découvrir. Et comme la version 2005 du film commence par Lizzie en train de lire, cela me paraissait tout indiqué. _

_Liliy 39__ : moi aussi je trouve que Lizzie manque de piquant… J'ai beaucoup de mal à recréer la Lizzie taquine et perspicace qui m'a enchantée durant ma lecture de l'œuvre. C'est justement la raison principale du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me résoudre à poster ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture..._

* * *

Darcy ne se réveilla que lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent danser sur son corps entremêlé à celui de sa femme endormie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait après ces six longs mois passés à Netherfield. Ayant alors pris conscience qu'il était dans son propre lit, il réalisa que son rêve n'en était pas un : Lizzie dormait réellement dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, un bras en travers de son torse, son souffle léger et paisible caressant sa peau. Le bien-être submergea Darcy, qui esquissa un sourire en observant son épouse dormir.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il commença à ne plus trouver si étonnante l'heure tardive de son réveil. Ce ne fut que lorsque Elizabeth commença à bouger qu'il revint à la réalité présente. Il effleura son visage d'une caresse, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Lizzie.

« Tu es réveillé… murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore emprunte de sommeil, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il semblerait, répondit-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle se blottissait plus étroitement contre lui.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Merveilleusement… Et toi ?

- Qualitativement oui. Mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant quantitativement, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant son regard malicieux dans le sien.

- Pourquoi vois-je une lueur de reproche dans votre regard, Mrs Darcy ?

- Parce que tu es l'unique responsable de mon manque de sommeil.

- Il me semblait pourtant que nous étions deux dans cette chambre la nuit dernière » rétorqua-t-il, la faisant éclater de rire. Néanmoins, si l'expérience de la nuit dernière t'a déplu, nous pouvons décider de ne pas la réitérer, plaisanta-t-il, la faisant se retourner immédiatement.

- Absurde, Mr Darcy ! Ai-je émis la moindre plainte ?

- Je n'ai pas souvenir, en effet. Au contraire, je crois me rappeler que dormir était la dernière de tes préoccupations.

- Cesse donc de te moquer de moi sinon je retourne dans le Hertfordshire sur le champ ! le menaça-t-elle théâtralement.

- Le pourrais-tu, Lizzie ? Enfin… je veux dire si tu n'étais pas satisfaite de ta vie avec moi ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se peignant soudainement sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que non, mon amour. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. C'était vrai au moment où nous nous sommes fiancés et ce le sera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Vivre avec toi ne peut que me plaire, dit-elle gravement, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Me voilà rassuré. Moi qui craignais devoir te séquestrer à Pemberley pour t'empêcher de fuir, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu es incorrigible ! » dit-elle en le frappant de son oreiller.

- Pour quelqu'un qui s'est endormi à quatre heures du matin vous me paraissez particulièrement en forme, Mrs Darcy… » lui chuchota-t-il après avoir saisi ses poignées et l'avoir allongée à nouveau.

Nul à Pemberley ne vit les jeunes mariés ce matin-là. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à se préparer pour le déjeuner, le soleil était à son zénith et ils se rendirent compte en arrivant dans la salle à manger privée que Georgiana ne les avait pas attendus. Mrs Reynolds les informa qu'elle était dans la salle de musique.

Lizzie et Darcy s'abandonnèrent à la joie de déjeuner en tête-à-tête, expérience totalement nouvelle pour eux qui avaient toujours été en présence de leurs familles respectives. Oubliant le protocole qui régissait Pemberley depuis des siècles, Darcy demanda à Mrs Reynolds de dresser deux couverts côte-à-côte et non en bouts de table. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, puis il la guida de pièce en pièce, lui faisant visiter le rez-de-chaussée.

« Lizzie, je sais que tu m'as fait part de ton désir de n'apporter aucun changement à Pemberley en matière de décoration. Néanmoins, j'avais prévu de faire venir un décorateur la semaine prochaine. Ma mère possédait un boudoir et un salon privé pour son usage personnel comme Mrs Reynolds a déjà dû t'en faire part. Ils sont tout à toi. Ces pièces n'ont pas servi depuis des années et elles en ont souffert, même si elles ont été entretenues. Que dirais-tu d'en refaire la décoration dans un style qui soit conforme à tes goûts ?

- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, William. Mais ne crois-tu pas que je devrais voir ces pièces avant de prendre une décision ? Peut-être n'y a-t-il aucun changement à y apporter.

- Je t'y emmènerai, mais je crois sincèrement que tu préférerais un autre style. Ma mère elle-même n'avait apporté aucun changement dans ces pièces, contrairement à bien d'autres parties du manoir. Et je tiens sincèrement à ce que toutes les pièces dans lesquelles tu vas vivre te plaisent et que tu t'y sentes parfaitement à l'aise.

- N'aie crainte, William. Je suis à l'aise. Je ne vois guère la nécessité d'apporter des changements, tout est déjà parfait. Et je m'en voudrais de commettre des erreurs chez toi.

- Chez nous, la corrigea-t-il. Et de quelles erreurs parles-tu, Lizzie ? Il s'agit simplement de faire quelques changements de décoration pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise.

- Je ne voudrais pas manquer de goût, justement. Ou apporter des changements qui soient trop coûteux…

- L'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème, Lizzie. »

Elle fronça les yeux, se demandant si elle pourrait un jour se faire à la prodigalité de son mari et à son rapport à l'argent. Conscient qu'il abordait l'une des grandes difficultés auxquels ils auraient à faire face durant leurs premiers mois de mariage, Darcy fit asseoir Elizabeth et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il prit soin de clarifier ses idées et de bien choisir ses mots avant de parler.

« Mon amour, je sais que tu n'es pas habituée à tout cela : Pemberley et ses dizaines de serviteurs, posséder la moitié du Derbyshire et tout ce qui accompagne ce train de vie et par dessus tout je sais que tu ne m'as pas épousé pour cette raison. C'est d'ailleurs une de tes nombreuses qualités, et crois-en mon expérience, c'est une qualité très rare. Néanmoins, du fait de notre mariage, tu possèdes tout cela au même titre que moi : le nom des Darcy, Pemberley, la moitié du Derbyshire…

- … et dix mille livres de rentes, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Le fait de posséder Pemberley et une partie du Derbyshire rapporte dix mille livres de rentes. Mais mes ancêtres ne se sont pas contentés de cette source de revenus. Ils ont investi dans de nombreuses fabriques et surtout dans le commerce. Nous possédons de nombreux navires qui commercent notamment avec les Indes et les Amériques. Je ne te dis pas tout cela en vue de t'impressionner. Mais tu es mon épouse et à ce titre j'estime que nous devons partager beaucoup de choses, y compris celles-ci. Je te sais intelligente et vive, c'est une autre des raisons qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi. En tout cas, rassure-toi quand je te dis que l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème. A moins que tu ne te conduises de manière véritablement extravagante tu ne risques pas de mettre nos finances en péril. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'agirais jamais de la sorte.

- Il me faudra du temps pour surmonter cette gêne.

- Tu en auras autant que nécessaire. Pardonne-moi juste le fait de vouloir te gâter le plus possible.

- N'allez pas corrompre une jeune fille simple en la couvrant de cadeaux, Mr Darcy ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Cela je ne pourrai pas y résister, mon ange. Dis-toi simplement que c'est un plaisir purement égoïste de ma part : je ne t'offre des cadeaux que pour avoir le plaisir de voir la joie sur ton visage.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Amoureux. » la reprit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Puisque nous en sommes à parler de détails pratiques et ennuyeux, il reste encore un dernier point à aborder. Tu te souviens certainement de mon absence de quelques jours pendant nos fiançailles ?

- Oui. Tu avais à faire à Londres.

- C'est exact. J'y ai rencontré Mr Harris, mon homme de loi. Nous avons élaboré un contrat de mariage. Du fait de notre mariage, tu es comme tu le sais nommée Maîtresse de Pemberley ainsi que de Darcy House à Londres. Si ma mort devait survenir avant la tienne, tu recevras alors quarante mille livres ainsi qu'une rente annuelle de trois mille livres, ainsi que le plein usufruit de Pemberley et de Darcy House, lesquels appartiendront à notre fils aîné. Pour ce qui est du présent, car j'ai la très égoïste intention de vivre de longues années à tes côtés pour te rendre heureuse, tu recevras chaque mois quelques centaines de livres destinées à tes besoins personnels. Je n'ai pas convenu de la somme exacte. Il se peut très bien que cela ne suffise pas, mais pour être tout à fait franc, je suis totalement ignorant en matière de mode féminine. S'il s'avérait que cela ne soit pas suffisant, tout ce que tu as à faire est de me demander. Georgiana fait venir Miss Harrington de Lambton qui dessine et crée ses robes. Je crois me souvenir que Georgiana a organisé une rencontre avec elle la semaine prochaine.

- William, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne suis pas certaine qu'apprendre tout cela me mette à l'aise, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Maintenant que tu es au courant de tout cela, nous n'aurons plus jamais besoin d'en reparler à moins que tu ne le souhaites. Je veux que tu vives heureuse et à l'écart de tout souci, du moins autant que faire se peut.

- Tu es bien trop généreux avec moi…

- Je ne fais qu'essayer de te remercier de tout le bonheur que me donnes, mon amour. L'argent n'est pas un problème, je peux aisément procurer et offrir tout ce que je veux aux gens que j'aime. Mais l'amour que tu me portes, ta joie de vivre et ta présence sont bien plus inestimables et précieux. J'aurai toujours cette dette envers toi.

- Mais tu me rends cet amour au centuple également, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Dans ce cas, fais-moi plaisir, et viens voir les pièces dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. »

Il la mena à l'étage et la fit entrer dans une pièce assez sombre qui semblait avoir été laissée à l'abandon depuis des années. Darcy n'avait pas menti en affirmant que la décoration était très ancienne, Lizzie le vit d'emblée en entrant et ressentit un malaise immédiat. Elle erra quelques instants, faisant le tour de la pièce, alla dans le boudoir de la précédente Mrs Darcy, regarda la vue par la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers Darcy.

« C'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ?

- Toutes les pièces de Pemberley que tu m'as fait visiter sont… accueillantes, même celles dans lesquelles Georgiana et toi n'allez jamais. Mais celles-ci…

- Nous n'y allons jamais. Les serviteurs s'en occupent bien sûr, comme des autres pièces mais… c'était trop douloureux pour Georgiana ou moi d'y revenir. Ma mère y passait la majeure partie de son temps lorsqu'elle et mon père revenaient à Pemberley. Elle disait qu'elle aimait l'atmosphère surannée qui y régnait. Maintenant que tu es là… tout est différent. Je serai ravi si tu redonnais un peu de vie à ces pièces.

- Cela pourrait être très agréable. Et la vue est magnifique.

- Tu es donc d'accord pour faire refaire la décoration ?

- Oui. Il faudrait redonner de la lumière à cette pièce. C'est de cela dont elle manque.

- Mr Watkins saura comment faire. J'espère qu'une fois que tout sera terminé tu te sentiras à l'aise ici. »

Darcy l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main et de la faire sortir du salon pour l'entraîner dans le grand escalier. En entrant dans la salle de musique ils retrouvèrent Georgiana qui était plongée dans un livre. En les voyant, elle se leva pour les embrasser.

« Comment vas-tu, Georgie ? Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir déjeuné avec toi… dit Darcy.

- Ce n'est rien ! Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls, je comprends tout à fait, dit Georgiana en souriant. Comment vas-tu, Lizzie ?

- Bien merci.

- Je dois aller voir Mr Leighton. Je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi… dit Darcy en embrassant son épouse sur la joue.

- Oh… à ce soir dans ce cas, répondit-elle.

Darcy quitta la pièce. Aussitôt, Georgiana fit asseoir Lizzie.

« Comment se passe ta première journée à Pemberley, Elizabeth ? J'espère que tu t'y plais.

- Oui, beaucoup. Je me sens encore légèrement dépaysée mais William ne me laisse guère l'occasion de m'en souvenir. » dit Lizzie en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent une après-midi délicieuse. Comme Georgiana l'avait promis à sa belle-sœur, elle lui fit découvrir une partie des jardins de Pemberley. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en fin de journée, elles avaient les joues rosies par le grand air et affichaient de larges sourires. L'alchimie entre elles fonctionnaient à merveille, au grand soulagement de Lizzie qui savait combien Darcy tenait à sa jeune sœur. Tandis que celle-ci lui proposait de venir prendre le thé et jouer un morceau à quatre mains, Lizzie la pria de s'excusa quelques minutes, arguant qu'elle désirait s'entretenir avec Mrs Reynolds qu'elle fit venir.

« Vous m'avez demandée, Mrs Darcy ?

- Oui, Mrs Reynolds, j'espère que vous passez une bonne journée ?

- Excellente, Madame. Puis-je vous être utile ?

- Vous pouvez m'être d'une grande aide en effet. Je sais qu'il est désormais de mon devoir de m'occuper de Pemberley comme vous et mon mari le faites depuis des années. Je ne vous cacherais pas que cette responsabilité m'est encore tout à fait étrangère. J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un investissement important et je voudrais m'en montrer digne. Et j'ai une entière confiance en votre jugement et votre expérience. Je sais par mon mari et Miss Georgiana que vous vous acquittez de votre tâche depuis des années à la perfection.

- Je fais de mon mieux, Madame…

- Et je sais que Mr Darcy vous en est très reconnaissant. »

Lizzie se leva et alla à la fenêtre, se taisant quelques instants afin de choisir ses mots.

« J'aime beaucoup Pemberley, dit-elle, songeuse. Je sais que c'est un immense privilège d'y vivre. Je pense que vous vous accorderez avec moi sur ce point.

- Naturellement, Madame…

- J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à tenir convenablement mon rôle de maîtresse de Pemberley, Mrs Reynolds, dit Lizzie en se retournant et en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que cette tâche est immense : sans connaître encore toutes les subtilités de fonctionnement de cette demeure, je devine aisément qu'il est très complexe. Pour être tout à fait franche, c'est un monde qui m'est totalement inconnu. Voudriez-vous m'aider dans cette tâche, Mrs Reynolds et m'assister dans mes premiers pas ?

- Avec un grand plaisir, Madame. Néanmoins, si je peux me permettre…

- Parlez librement, Mrs Reynolds.

- Vous venez tout juste de vous marier, Madame, et si ces fâcheux contretemps n'avaient pas rappelé Mr Darcy ici, vous seriez actuellement en lune de miel. Ne souhaitez-vous pas profiter de votre bonheur et vous habituer à tous les récents changements dans votre vie durant quelques temps avant d'entreprendre de vous occuper de Pemberley ? Je suis sûre que Mr Darcy lui-même n'envisage pas que vous vous occupiez de la demeure avant quelques semaines.

- Comme je l'ai dit à mon mari, être ici constitue pour moi la plus belle lune de miel qui soit. Et je sais qu'il sera très occupé ces jours prochains. Aussi rien ne s'oppose à ce que nous commencions à travailler, n'est-ce pas ? Je préfère m'y employer dès maintenant, c'est à mes yeux le moyen le plus sûr de me sentir parfaitement à l'aise ici, comprenez-vous ?

- Tout à fait, Mrs Darcy. Il en sera comme il vous plaira. Et si je puis me permettre, je suis ravie de voir que vous preniez tant à cœur de vous occuper de Pemberley.

- C'est tout naturel. Mais si l'ampleur de la tâche peut inquiéter de prime abord, dit Lizzie en souriant légèrement.

- Vous y parviendrez sans peine, j'en suis convaincue et Mr Darcy et Miss Georgiana n'auront très bientôt que des éloges à faire à votre sujet !

- Je l'espère.

- Quand souhaitez-vous commencer ?

- Dès demain si cela vous est possible ?

- Bien sûr. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent extrêmement satisfaites l'une de l'autre. Lizzie ne le savait pas encore mais les serviteurs de Pemberley appréciaient déjà sa jeunesse, sa candeur et sa gentillesse. La légère gêne dont elle avait fait preuve la veille les avait certes étonnés mais surtout rassurés. La jeune Mrs Darcy ne paraissait ni paralysée par la timidité, ni hautaine. Beaucoup avaient en effet redouté d'avoir à accueillir une nouvelle maîtresse froide, méprisante et très autoritaire.

Quant à Mrs Reynolds, elle avait apprécié Elizabeth dès sa première venue à Pemberley en compagnie des Gardiner. Que Darcy ait choisi d'unir sa destinée à la sienne suffisait à lui faire apprécier la jeune femme mais cet aspect de la personnalité de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy qu'elle venait de découvrir l'enchantait. Elle était en effet ravie de voir que la jeune femme prenait tant à cœur ses responsabilités et se souciait déjà autant de Pemberley et du bien-être de tous ceux qui y vivaient et y travaillaient.

* * *

Lizzie entra dans la salle de musique et y vit Georgiana plongée dans ses partitions, une tasse de thé devant elle.

« Elizabeth, je t'ai gardé le thé au chaud !

- Merci. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de m'infliger d'immenses tourments en me demandant de jouer à quatre mains avec toi.

- Non, j'ai prévu mieux ! dit Georgiana en souriant malicieusement.

- Je connais ce sourire, et il ne me dit rien qui vaille ! C'est celui d'une Darcy qui prépare un mauvais tour ! dit Lizzie. Je t'écoute…

- Tu vas jouer toute seule. J'ai trouvé un morceau assez simple qui ne devrait pas te causer trop de difficultés.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas fomenté tout cela avec Fitzwilliam !

- Non il n'est encore au courant de rien mais je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi. Il a toujours trouvé que tu jouais très bien.

- L'amour rend aveugle… dit Lizzie d'un ton faussement sarcastique qui fit éclater de rire sa belle-sœur.

La leçon de piano initiée par Georgiana ne fut pas si redoutable que Lizzie ne l'avait cru de prime abord et celle-ci se prit même à y éprouver un plaisir certain car sa belle-sœur avait su en faire quelque chose de ludique.

« J'en étais sûre ! dit Georgiana en souriant malicieusement. Tu as des capacités, il faut simplement les développer ! Si tu t'amuses en t'entraînant alors tu t'amélioreras encore sans peine.

- Néanmoins je ne jouerai sans doute jamais aussi bien que toi. A quel âge as-tu commencé ?

- Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Cinq ou six ans je crois. Notre père y tenait beaucoup. D'après Fitzwilliam, c'est parce que notre mère elle-même jouait très bien et qu'il se doutait que j'y prendrai autant de plaisir qu'elle. »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent des heures durant, et Georgiana finit par évoquer sa gratitude à Elizabeth de rendre son frère si heureux.

« Il est complètement transformé. »

Lizzie laissa planer le silence. Elle ne repensait jamais sans douleur les mois où elle avait jugé si durement l'homme qu'elle avait fini par apprendre à connaître et aimer.

« Comment était-il avant de me rencontrer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Terriblement seul, et ce alors même que nous avons toujours été très proches. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère mais je devine à quel point elle a compté pour lui… La perdre a été terrible, surtout que je sais que mon père l'aimait profondément et qu'il s'est enfermé dans ses appartements pendant des mois après sa mort. Fitzwilliam s'est retrouvé seul face à sa douleur. Il n'avait que douze ans et je crois que cette période de sa vie l'a fait mûrir très vite. Trop sans doute. Il s'est montré très protecteur envers moi et je crois bien qu'il continuera à agir de la sorte toute sa vie même si je me marie un jour ! dit Georgiana en souriant. Puis notre père est mort il y a cinq ans alors que William venait tout juste de terminer ses études. Il a dû s'occuper de Pemberley. Pendant quatre ans il a été très occupé, très seul à nouveau, car je passais beaucoup de temps ailleurs : à Londres l'hiver et… l'été à Ramsgate. Tant que notre père était encore en vie il avait moins d'obligations, il n'était pas forcé d'assister à toutes ces réceptions. Il est timide, presque autant que moi.

- J'ai remarqué que c'est un trait majeur de la personnalité des Darcy, dit Lizzie avec un sourire.

- Oui, à notre grand malheur ! Heureusement tout a changé quand il t'a rencontrée. Enfin… cela non plus n'a pas été facile. J'imagine que te demander en mariage, et qui plus à deux reprises a dû être une véritable épreuve de force pour l'éternel timide qu'il est…

- Deux fois… tu sais donc…

- Que tu l'as repoussé à Rosings, oui. Rassure-toi, je ne te blâme pas. Je respecte trop ton intelligence pour te le reprocher. J'ignore quelles étaient tes raisons mais je suis sûre qu'elles étaient justifiées. »

Mal à l'aise, Lizzie baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Elles ne l'étaient pas toutes. J'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme et j'ai été aveuglée par mes préjugés. Je ne remercierai jamais assez William d'avoir persévéré et de ne pas s'être détourné de moi après le comportement infâme que j'ai eu ce jour-là.

- Il en aurait été bien incapable, tu sais. Il est revenu directement ici après Rosings. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était vraiment perdu. L'ombre de lui-même. Il s'est enfermé dans ses appartements pendant au moins deux semaines, il ne voulait quasiment pas me voir. Cela m'a bouleversée de le voir ainsi. C'est à cette occasion qu'il m'a parlé de toi pour la première fois. Je devinais depuis longtemps qu'il était tombé amoureux mais je n'en savais pas plus. Il ne t'en voulait même pas de ton refus et de ton attitude. Il disait que cela te correspondait parfaitement et que c'était justement de cette jeune fille franche et aux opinions bien tranchées qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il était en colère contre lui-même, persuadé que tu ne voudrais jamais le revoir et qu'il en était seul responsable.

- J'ai longtemps regretté mon attitude et mes mots de ce jour à Rosings. Nous en avons beaucoup reparlé pendant nos fiançailles mais je n'avais jamais mesuré à quel point sa souffrance avait été grande, dit Lizzie, submergée par la culpabilité. Nous savons que les torts étaient partagés, mais je rougis encore de honte au souvenir de tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire…

- Il en a tiré le meilleur. Je sais qu'il peut se montrer glacial, orgueilleux, hautain. Et intransigeant aussi. En lui parlant, tu as changé quelque chose chez lui : tu lui as ouvert les yeux sur le personnage qu'il donnait à voir et qui est bien différent du Fitzwilliam Darcy qu'il est réellement. Néanmoins ces deux facettes font partie de sa personnalité et je ne devine que trop bien que toute cette attitude froide et méprisante que tu as dû détester lorsque tu l'as rencontré n'est qu'une façade…

- … pour cacher sa timidité, l'interrompit Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas du tout timide, c'est pourquoi il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour deviner qui il était réellement. Pourtant le Colonel Fitzwilliam m'avait mise sur la bonne voie le jour même où William m'a demandée en mariage pour la première fois.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il disait que William était le compagnon le plus loyal qu'il connaissait et que la femme qu'il choisirait d'épouser serait la plus heureuse de toutes.

- Il le connaît bien, ils ont grandi ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant que quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas partie de sa famille ou de ses amis de longue date se laissent abuser par sa froideur.

- Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle est une façon de se protéger d'autrui. Je me souviens que lorsque je lui ai parlé pour la première fois il m'a répondu si froidement que j'ai perdu toute envie de lui adresser la parole à nouveau et je me suis retirée. Sa ruse fonctionne apparemment à merveille ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Heureusement que tu as toi aussi persévéré…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. En réalité je me suis montrée très impertinente avec lui et je crois que ça l'a intrigué.

- Certainement, il a été entouré de femmes insipides et cupides pendant des années. Alors ta franchise et ton humour ont dû l'intriguer. »

Même si cette conversation n'avait pas été très agréable pour Elizabeth car elle lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs, elle était néanmoins heureuse des confidences de Georgiana car elles lui avaient fait découvrir toute une partie de la vie de Darcy qu'il n'évoquait jamais ou qu'avec une réticence si grande que Lizzie osait rarement aborder le sujet.

* * *

Darcy revint au manoir juste avant le dîner et tous trois passèrent une soirée charmante. Georgiana prit de nouveau congé assez tôt, laissant les jeunes mariés au salon.

« Georgiana m'a dit que vous étiez allées faire une promenade dans le parc…

- En effet. Elle m'a montré l'endroit où elle envisageait d'apporter des changements.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et nous avons à peu près les mêmes goûts.

- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que le domaine familial soit complètement révolutionné ? la taquina-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Non rassure-toi, nous sommes tombées d'accord sur le fait que tout changement devait rester en harmonie avec ce qui existe déjà.

- Il faudra que je te présente Mr Keith, le jardinier principal dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de voir que Georgiana et toi voulez apporter quelques changements. Si je l'écoutais nous transformerions la moitié du Derbyshire en parterre à la française ! ria-t-il.

- Tiens, c'est une idée… dit-elle songeuse, se retenant de rire.

- Vos taquineries ne prennent plus sur moi, Mrs Darcy. Je ne suis pas dupe…

- Quel dommage… dit-elle en éclatant franchement de rire.

- A propos, Mrs Reynolds m'a dit que tu as demandé à la voir cette après-midi pour lui demander de t'expliquer comment fonctionne Pemberley. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est un peu tôt ? Ne préfères-tu pas prendre quelques semaines pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a suggéré. Non… je préfère commencer le plus tôt possible. Et quel meilleur moyen de m'habituer à ma nouvelle que de commencer à m'occuper de Pemberley justement ? Je sais que tu ne considères pas cela comme l'une de mes obligations mais moi si. C'est très important pour moi de ne pas te décevoir à ce sujet.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu…

- Je me comprends, William. Tout ceci est très nouveau pour moi, et même si c'est merveilleux de vivre avec toi, il y a encore trop d'éléments dans cette nouvelle vie que je ne maîtrise pas et je souhaite que cela s'arrange le plus vite possible. Qui plus est, tu sais bien que même si nous ne nous étions pas mariés, Pemberley aurait gardé une place particulière dans mon cœur car c'est grâce à lui que nous nous sommes retrouvés et que j'ai appris à mieux connaître l'homme que tu es réellement. C'est très important pour moi de m'occuper de Pemberley comme ta mère et toute ta famille l'ont fait pendant toutes ces années. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et touché de voir à quel point elle désirait s'investir, William ne dit plus rien et se contenta de l'embrasser. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de monter se coucher, Mrs Reynolds introduisit Mr Leighton dans le salon.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, Madame, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien, Mr Leighton. Elizabeth, permets-moi de te présenter Mr Leighton, mon contremaître. Et Mr Leighton, voici Mrs Darcy, mon épouse.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mr Leighton.

- Enchanté également, Madame.

- Lizzie, veux-tu m'excuser un instant ? demanda-t-il à sa femme avant d'entraîner Mr Leighton à l'autre bout de la pièce afin de s'entretenir avec lui.

Puis il revint vers Lizzie.

« Je suis désolé, je vais encore devoir m'absenter quelques instants. Je ne serai pas long, je te le promets.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Non, juste un léger problème. Je devrais être de retour d'ici une heure. Ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Si j'arrive à retrouver notre chambre, n'oublie que je suis encore perdue dans ce dédale ! dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- A tout à l'heure mon amour.

- Je t'aime, prends soin de toi. »

Suivant les conseils de son époux, Lizzie sonna pour se faire raccompagner peu de temps après que Darcy et Mr Leighton soient sortis. Une fois arrivée dans leur chambre, elle refusa la proposition de Mrs Reynolds de faire monter Emma, sa femme de chambre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Reynolds, tout ira très bien. Et il très tard, vous pouvez donc dire à Emma d'aller dormir. Passez une bonne nuit, dit Lizzie.

- Vous aussi, Madame. »

Comme elle le faisait depuis vingt ans, Lizzie se prépara seule pour la nuit. Elle savait que Darcy trouvait étrange cette indépendance. Lui-même avait besoin de Samuel, son valet, et il n'imaginait pas un seul instant s'en passer. Même si elle déjà eu affaire à une femme de chambre depuis le début de son mariage, Lizzie préférait encore se débrouiller seule car le moment où elle se préparait pour la nuit était l'un de ses préférés de la journée.

Elle se laissait alors aller à penser à sa journée passée et à celle à venir, se remémorant les meilleurs moments et ses projets. Elle chérissait donc tout particulièrement la solitude qu'elle s'accordait durant cet instant. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas sommeil. Voyant que Mrs Reynolds avait fait allumer un large feu dans la cheminée, elle reprit son livre et alla s'asseoir sur la causeuse au coin des flammes.

Son livre avait beau être passionnant – c'était le premier de ceux de la bibliothèque des Darcy qu'elle entamait – elle succomba bientôt au bien-être de la chaleur et se mit à somnoler, son livre lui tombant des mains. Ce fut dans cette posture que Darcy la trouva lorsqu'il rentra vers minuit. Il la vit tout de suite en entrant de la pièce. Un léger sourire flotta alors sur ses lèvres. Il reprit le livre et le referma avant d'effleurer d'une caresse la joue de sa femme. Puis il se retira quelques instants afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Ayant congédié Samuel, il revint dans leur chambre et s'approcha à nouveau de Lizzie. Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'embrassa, lorsqu'il la sentit bouger légèrement.

« Tu es rentré ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui… Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que le problème est réglé ?

- Oui. Juste une jument qui ne voulait pas allaiter son petit. Nous sommes habitués à ce genre de problèmes et nous les réglons assez facilement.

- Tu ne m'as pas emmené voir tes chevaux.

- C'est exact. Grossière erreur de ma part.

- Surtout pour un Darcy… »

Ils se turent à nouveau, heureux de simplement pouvoir se regarder.

« William, cela ne te dérange pas que je ne sache pas monter à cheval ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je sais à quel point vous êtes bons cavaliers, vous autres les Darcy… Le Colonel Fitzwilliam m'en a longuement parlé et je sais que même Georgiana est très bonne écuyère.

- C'est un peu une tradition, c'est vrai.

- Pour ma part je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Georgiana elle-même a commencé à apprendre assez tard. Elle a fait des progrès très rapides.

- Pourrais-tu m'apprendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, Lizzie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas sans risque et…

- Et… ? demanda Lizzie en s'interrogeant sur le regard très inquiet qu'arborait soudain son mari.

- Et je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'entraîner au saut d'obstacles, tu sais ! dit-elle en riant.

Mais voyant qu'il était très sérieux et ne se déridait pas comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'elle le taquinait, elle s'interrompit.

« William, que se passe-t-il ? Pas de secrets entre nous, tu te souviens ?

- Oui… En fait, si Georgiana a commencé aussi tard c'est pour une raison très simple. Mon père refusait qu'elle monte. Notre mère était tombée de cheval un jour. Georgiana n'était pas encore née. Elle était assez impétueuse et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. Mon père refusait qu'elle monte l'une des juments qui était assez rétive mais ma mère l'a quand même fait. Elle est restée inconsciente plusieurs jours et nous avons bien cru qu'elle ne reviendrait pas vers nous… Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire avec toi, Lizzie. Je ne pourrais pas te perdre.

- J'ignorais cela, William. Quel âge avais-tu ?

- Huit ans. Je n'étais pas présent au moment de l'accident mais mon père oui. Je l'ai vu s'angoisser à l'idée de la perdre et culpabiliser… Il était persuadé qu'il était l'unique responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Mais il a laissé monter Georgiana ?

- Oui. Mais elle a eu beaucoup de mal à nous convaincre… Heureusement, elle très raisonnable, bien plus que ma mère, et nous lui avons fait confiance. Dieu merci il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé car elle ne prend pas de risque inconsidéré.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre… Peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans quelques mois. Après tout, tout Darcy qui se respecte sait monter à cheval, non ?

- Peu m'importe que tu ne saches pas monter à cheval.

- Georgiana et toi adorez cela. J'aime le grand air comme tu le sais, donc monter à cheval devrait me plaire, ne crois-tu pas ? Tu pourrais choisir la plus docile de tes juments et je te promets que je serai très prudente.

- Nous verrons…

- Qu'y a-t-il, William ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tourmente…

- C'est juste que je revoie ma mère juste après son accident, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive la même chose, Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais la vie sans toi a été une torture. Pendant des mois j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi et même au début de nos fiançailles j'avais peur que tu te rendes compte que je n'étais pas celui qu'il te fallait et que tu changes d'avis. Maintenant que tu es devenue mon épouse et que nous vivons ensemble, je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime et je tiens encore plus à toi qu'auparavant. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Imaginer qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose de grave est au-dessus de mes forces…

- William, regarde-moi. Je sais que tu as été très seul pendant des années et que tout a changé pour toi à partir du jour où nous nous sommes fiancés. Mais rassure-toi, je ne m'en irais nul part. Je veux que tu me fasses découvrir tout ton monde, _notre_ monde, puisque tu le partages désormais avec moi. Cela veut dire Pemberley, le Derbyshire, toute ta famille et son histoire et bien plus encore. Je veux partager le plus de choses possibles avec toi. Apprendre à monter à cheval n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, hormis le fait que je rêve d'apprendre depuis des années. »

Emu, Darcy serra longuement sa femme dans ses bras l'embrassant tendrement puis passionnément. Tous deux se laissèrent aller au soulagement de s'être enfin trouvés malgré les mois d'incompréhension et de mésentente. Se laissant gagner par la passion, ils oublièrent les sombres souvenirs que Darcy venait d'évoquer. Plus les jours passaient et plus la connaissance qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et de leurs corps grandissait. Une à une, toutes les barrières de timidité et de gêne qui les avaient parfois embarrassés durant les premiers jours de leur mariage tombaient, laissant place à une intimité et une symbiose qui les ravissaient.

Bien plus tard, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se remirent à parler à voix basse. Tout à coup, Darcy éclata doucement de rire.

« William ? demanda Lizzie tout en ne pouvant se retenir de sourire à la vue de son mari.

- Je ne me serais jamais imaginé capable de…

- De ?

- De ça, dit-il, désignant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Tu n'en as jamais rêvé ? demanda-t-elle enjôleuse.

- De te faire l'amour devant la cheminée ? Eh bien… Non. Je te mentirais en affirmant que mes rêves te concernant étaient tous dignes d'un gentleman mais je suis resté assez traditionnel…

- Mr Darcy vous êtes irrésistible quand vous rougissez ! » dit Lizzie en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, laissant ses pensées vagabonder et son regard errer dans les flammes de la cheminée, vaguement consciente des caresses de son mari sur son épaule.

« William ? tu ne te vexeras pas si je te pose une question ? demanda-t-elle longtemps après, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

- Pas de secrets, nous nous le sommes promis.

- As-tu… connu d'autres femmes avant moi ?

- Tout dépend de la définition du verbe connaître… Je compte actuellement une bonne centaine de femmes parmi mes relations, la taquina Darcy tout en jouant avec l'une des boucles de la chevelure de sa femme.

- Mr Darcy cessez de vous moquer de moi ou je me rhabille immédiatement ! le menaça-t-elle théâtralement.

- Non, tu es très bien comme cela. Je t'ordonne de rester ainsi. » dit-il en lui prenant doucement les poignets et en déposant une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

Néanmoins, elle était trop fine pour ne pas deviner qu'il tentait d'éluder sa question.

« William ? » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il cessa, et la regarda gravement, caressant sa joue.

« Est-ce important ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu. Je ne sais pas. Tu viens de dire que nous ne devons pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre… »

Darcy réfléchit longuement, cherchant à deviner quelle réponse serait la moins douloureuse pour Elizabeth. Elle était innocente, et s'était donnée à lui avec une confiance aveugle, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Depuis leurs fiançailles, il savait qu'elle l'aimait tout autant que lui, et qu'elle serait tout aussi possessive que lui après leur mariage. Mais il savait également qu'Elizabeth était trop intelligente pour croire le mensonge qu'il était tenté de lui offrir en cet instant.

« William ? dit-elle, ne parvenant plus à contenir sa curiosité.

- Je serais un bien piètre gentleman si je devais révéler ces secrets… dit-il.

- Donc il y a quelque chose à révéler… » dit Lizzie, sombrement, détournant le regard pour lui cacher sa réaction.

Saisissant son menton, il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement.

« Il y a un secret que je peux te révéler, même si ce n'en est pas vraiment un : tu es la première, la dernière, et la seule femme dont je sois tombé amoureux, dit-il d'une voix vibrante de sincérité.

- Mais pas la première que tu aies connue, dit-elle tristement.

- Non, et je le regrette aujourd'hui. »

Voyant la tristesse dans son regard, il la serra contre lui, la laissant se blottir dans son cou où elle pouvait cacher son émotion sans peine.

« Combien ? demanda-t-elle sans se redresser.

- Tu n'en sauras pas plus, Lizzie, dit-il. Tu te tortures inutilement. Tout cela appartient au passé.

- C'est plus dur pour moi de ne pas savoir.

- Serais-je moins digne d'estime à tes yeux à partir d'un certain nombre ?

- Tu ne perdras jamais mon amour et mon respect, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je l'espère… et je ferais tout pour les mériter. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour des souvenirs qui n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux… et qui plus est des souvenirs qui ne m'ont pas rendu heureux.

- Ces femmes, elles ne t'ont pas rendu heureux ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Il y a un monde entre le plaisir et le bonheur, ma Lizzie. Toi et moi, nous avons les deux, et c'est en cela que tu es la première et la seule qui compte. »

Méditant les paroles de son mari, Elizabeth resta silencieuse de longues minutes. Elle l'avait cru sans peine lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la seule dont il était tombé amoureux, mais n'en était pas moins dévorée par la jalousie. Elle tenta de lutter contre ce sentiment, consciente que c'était injuste envers Darcy, d'autant qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas à l'époque où il avait fréquenté ses maîtresses. Ce dernier mot en lui-même la révoltait, mais attisait tout autant sa curiosité. Et bientôt, elle se posa mille questions. Rougissante, elle releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Darcy qui l'observait attentivement, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réconcilie avec ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Voyant un doute traverser les yeux de son épouse, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu te tracasses pour rien, mon ange… dit-il en se forçant à sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est toi qui as la réponse… dit-elle, énigmatique.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je serais un bien piètre gentleman si j'acceptais de satisfaire ta curiosité.

- Tout dépend de la façon dont la question est formulée…

- Voilà le risque d'épouser une femme trop intelligente…

- Tu t'ennuierais avec une femme stupide.

- Certes… Je t'écoute… mais souviens-toi que la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut ! la taquina-t-il.

- Tu ne me diras pas combien elles étaient ?

- Non.

- A quel âge ? La première fois, je veux dire…

- Non plus, car cela n'apaiserait en rien ta jalousie.

- Mais cela m'apprendrait bien des choses… Cela me donnerait peut-être une indication sur le nombre... dit-elle en réfléchissant à haute voix.

- C'est non, Lizzie, dit-il en souriant de son obstination.

- Elles font partie de la bonne société de Londres ?

- Grands dieux non ! Je ne me serais jamais risqué à cela, elles auraient immédiatement cherché à en tirer avantage.

- Je ne risque pas de les croiser un jour ?

- Aucune chance.

- Elles étaient belles ?

- Pour le peu que je m'en souvienne… infiniment moins que toi. D'ailleurs, aucune femme de ma connaissance n'a ton charme, tes yeux rieurs et ce sourire absolument adorable auquel je ne résiste jamais… dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation… » dit-elle sans se départir de sa gravité.

Replongeant dans ses réflexions, elle resta silencieuse une minute encore, avant fermer les yeux. Devinant d'instinct qu'elle était triste, il la força à le regarder.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- J'ai dû te paraître tellement maladroite… Et je dois encore l'être... !

- Pas une seule fois. Tu es tendre, fougueuse par moments, taquine à d'autres. Et amoureuse, à chaque seconde que je passe à tes côtés. C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, et de te guider, et je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte, mais j'adore cela. Et c'est là toute la différence entre toi, et elles. Avant je prenais, sans me soucier de quiconque. Alors qu'à toi, je veux tout donner, jusqu'à mon âme, sans rien attendre en retour.

- Je t'aime… dit-elle, bouleversée après être restée silencieuse un long moment.

- Et je t'aime tout autant. Alors ne pense plus jamais à cela, veux-tu ? Je t'ai fait une promesse, je suis lié à toi, pour toujours… » dit-il en tenant la main de Lizzie où brillait l'alliance qu'il lui avait passée au doigt quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, s'aimant à nouveau lorsque la passion se fit trop forte. Avec une dévotion sans pareille, Darcy chassa de ses caresses et de ses baisers tous les doutes de son épouse, lui prouvant par sa tendresse tout ce dont il avait cherchée à la convaincre avec des mots trop imparfaits pour évoquer des sentiments si puissants. Croyant perdre la raison avec le tumulte de sentiments et de sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, Lizzie se raccrocha à la seule réalité à laquelle elle pouvait encore penser : il l'aimait et l'avait choisie. Sa jalousie s'atténua de minute en minute, disparaissant définitivement lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Lorsqu'enfin Darcy revint à la réalité, il plongea son regard dans le sien, heureux de n'y lire que de la joie. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent à cet instant précis de ne plus jamais évoquer ces souvenirs, et ils scellèrent leur promesse muette d'un baiser taquin qui se termina en éclats de rire.

Longtemps après, Darcy se décida à satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

« Et vous donc, Mrs Darcy ? demanda-t-il, joueur.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Personne n'avait capturé ton cœur avant moi ?

- J'étais bien trop difficile.

- J'avais remarqué. Il a fallu que tu me rencontres pour succomber.

- Un regain d'orgueil, Mr Darcy ? dit-elle.

- Simple déduction… dit-il en souriant.

- Je cherchais un homme qui me correspondrait, que je pourrais respecter et qui me respecterais. C'est très difficile à trouver comme tu peux le constater.

- Tu parles de respect mais pas d'amour ?

- Bien sûr que si. Jane et moi avons dormi ensemble pendant des années et nous parlions très souvent le soir, sous les draps. Nous avions des fou-rires à n'en plus finir et nous rêvions à notre futur mari… Une part de moi n'a jamais renoncé à ce rêve-là, même si c'est un luxe auquel ne peuvent prétendre que très peu d'entre nous. Finalement il est très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé… Même si je suis restée très difficile. Tout comme toi.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu aurais pu épouser n'importe quelle jeune fille de la bonne société londonienne. Je suis sûre que toutes se seraient damnées pour recueillir une once de ton attention. Ne nie pas, je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai parfaitement remarqué les œillades des filles de Meryton aux bals auxquels nous avons assistés pendant nos fiançailles.

- Mon Dieu, tu es bien trop perspicace pour moi ! Je ne remarque jamais ce genre de choses…

- Est-ce vrai que tu m'as trouvée uniquement « très acceptable mais pas assez jolie pour te faire te retourner » le soir où tu m'as vue pour la première fois ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais su que j'avais dit cela à Bingley !

- J'ai de très bonnes oreilles et de très bons postes d'observation…

- Il faudra vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que je dis désormais… Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est absolument faux. Je voulais que Bingley me laisse tranquille. J'étais d'une humeur exécrable depuis mon arrivée à Netherfield. Miss Bingley n'aurait pas dû nous accompagner en Hertfordshire mais dès qu'elle a su que je faisais partie du voyage elle a tenu à venir. Sa présence et son snobisme m'ont toujours exaspéré. Ce soir-là c'était pire que tout, je savais que Bingley tenait absolument à aller à ce bal. Et lorsqu'il est venu me voir pour m'inciter à danser j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Tu ne le pensais pas ?

- Comment l'aurais-je pu ? En disant une telle absurdité, c'est moi que j'essayais de convaincre. Lorsque je vous ai vues toi et Jane, j'ai bien sûr remarqué que ta sœur est magnifique, mais toi c'était autre chose. Tout en toi laissait deviner ton intelligence, ton humour, ta joie de vivre. J'ai deviné d'emblée que tu étais différente, impertinente même parfois. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte à mes frais très rapidement d'ailleurs. Après, lorsque tu séjournais à Netherfield pendant la maladie de Jane, je t'ai observée plus attentivement. Tu étais différente de toutes les jeunes filles que j'avais connues jusqu'alors. J'ai observé ta démarche, ton sourire… J'ai apprécié tes remarques pertinentes et ton sens de la répartie. Tu ne l'as jamais su mais j'étais ravi dès que tu réussissais à avoir le dernier mot quand Miss Bingley essayait de te critiquer. Je suis tombé sous le charme sans même m'en rendre compte. Et le jour où Jane et toi êtes reparties à Longbourn j'ai ressenti un manque… J'ai alors compris que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était bien plus que de la curiosité et j'ai passé les mois suivants à essayer de t'oublier ce qui était bien sûr perdu d'avance. Satisfaite de ma confession, Mrs Darcy ?

- Extrêmement. Tu sais que tu as vraiment eu une attitude exécrable le soir de notre rencontre ? dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Je sais… Mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu serais assez difficile pour me repousser lorsque je t'ai demandée en mariage. Les jeunes filles qui refusent une demande en mariage sont très rares.

- Je dois vraiment être très exceptionnelle, alors, car j'en ai refusé deux.

- Comment cela, deux ? Il me semblait pourtant que…

- Tu n'es pas le premier homme à m'avoir demandée en mariage, William.

- Mon Dieu, quel est l'homme qui a eu assez de bon sens pour vouloir t'épouser avant moi ?

- Tu vas te moquer, je te connais.

- Je vais surtout aller le provoquer en duel dès demain ! dit-il d'un ton faussement indigné, un sourire sur les lèvres. Qui était-ce ?

- Mr Collins… »

Darcy resta interdit quelques instants avant d'éclater franchement de rire, bientôt imité par Elizabeth.

« Mr Collins ? Cet imbécile ? demanda Darcy en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Imbécile et néanmoins cousin ! dit Lizzie en riant.

- Comment a-t-il pu imaginer un seul instant pouvoir être digne de toi ? Merci, merci mon amour… dit-il en l'embrassant frénétiquement.

- Pour quoi donc ?

- Pour l'avoir repoussé. La simple idée de te voir mariée avec lui… C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Quand t'a-t-il demandée en mariage ?

- Le lendemain du bal de Netherfield. Si cela peut te rassurer tu ne remportes pas la médaille de la pire demande en mariage. La sienne était infâme…

- Je ne vois pas comment il a pu être plus abject que moi… dit Darcy d'un air contrit.

- Toi au moins tu me demandais de t'épouser parce que tu m'aimais passionnément. Je crois bien que le simple mot « amour » ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Mr Collins. Il ne voulait se marier que parce qu'il estimait que c'était son devoir d'homme d'Eglise et parce que ta tante le lui avait ordonné.

- Je la reconnais bien là, dit-il d'un ton amer.

- Il voulait à tout prix épouser une Bennet, sachant qu'il est l'unique héritier de Longbourn… Je suppose que dans son esprit cela partait d'une bonne intention… Mais si je ne raisonne pas du tout comme lui ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Toujours est-il qu'il avait d'abord jeté son dévolu, enfin si l'on peut dire, sur Jane, mais bien sûr ma mère s'est chargée de lui annoncer qu'elle était sur le point de se fiancer avec Mr Bingley et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle l'a orienté vers sa cadette à savoir moi…

- Quel talent d'entremetteuse… Cela me sidère. Elle n'a pas dû bien prendre ton refus…

- Non. Lorsque j'ai refusé d'épouser Mr Collins elle m'a fait une scène épouvantable, me traitant de fille indigne. J'ai eu très peur ce jour-là…

- Qu'elle t'oblige à l'épouser ?

- Oui. C'est une obsession chez elle… Elle a pris mon père à parti, lui demandant d'exercer son autorité.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'aurait forcée ? Il m'a paru plus que soucieux de ton bonheur lorsque je lui ai demandé ta main.

- Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Mais je le connais très bien, je sais qu'il n'aime rien tant que d'avoir la paix. Il est prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions pour l'obtenir. Sans cela Lydia ne serait jamais partie à Brighton, mais il l'a laissée faire car il voulait être tranquille au moins quelques semaines… Toujours est-il que ce jour-là j'étais très éprouvée par la demande de Mr Collins, à tel point que j'ai douté de tout. Ma mère prétendait qu'elle refuserait de me revoir si je persistais dans mon refus… et heureusement mon père m'a annoncé que lui refuserait de me voir si je cédais, dit Lizzie en souriant au souvenir de la preuve d'amour que lui avait donnée son père ce jour-là.

- Je le reconnais bien là. Je crois qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant d'aller lui demander ta main. Il m'a terrifié, tu sais… »

Lizzie fut prise d'un fou-rire.

« Terrifié ? Il faudra que je lui raconte… Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réussi à faire peur à qui que ce soit de toute sa vie ! Il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il est parvenu à impressionner Mr Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire.

- Par pitié ne me trahis pas sans quoi je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face…

- Promis, mon amour, je serai une tombe. Pourquoi cette grimace ?

- J'étais en train d'imaginer ce qui se serait produit si au cours de ma visite annuelle à ma tante je t'avais revue en Mrs Collins.

- Tu aurais été victime d'une bien cruelle désillusion…

- Et j'aurais été forcé d'épouser une Caroline Bingley. Merci de m'avoir évité ce sort infâme.

- Je suis toujours disposée à rendre service… dit Lizzie en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir… J'espère que nous n'allons pas faire de cauchemar de Mr Collins » dit-il en se mettant debout et en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit et se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, écoutant leurs respirations qui s'apaisaient petit à petit.

« William ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix somnolente.

- Aurais-tu vraiment épousé une Caroline Bingley si tu ne m'avais pas rencontrée ou si cela ne s'était pas arrangé entre nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, Lizzie. Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je me serais peut-être résigné vers mes quarante ans à épouser une jeune fille de bonne famille pour qui je n'aurais rien ressenti mais je ne l'aurais fait que pour donner un héritier à Pemberley, ce qui est la pire des raisons de se marier. J'aurais détesté cela…

- Moi qui pensais que tu ne m'avais épousée que pour cela, le taquina Lizzie en souriant dans le noir…

- Non avec toi c'est bien différent. Je veux des enfants de toi parce que je t'aime… Je serai tout aussi heureux si nous n'avons que des filles que si nous avons des garçons.

- Attends-toi à des filles, alors… Les Bennet ne mettent au monde que des filles… dit Lizzie.

- J'avais remarqué… Si elles te ressemblent, je serai ravi… »

Mais Elizabeth s'était endormie avant d'entendre son mari lui répondre. Darcy se laissa alors lui aussi glisser dans un sommeil paisible, sans relâcher son étreinte.


	9. Lord & Lady Matlock

_Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une merveilleuse année 2007. Pour ma part, je vous offre ce modeste cadeau de début d'année en espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît, c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez, de lire vos suggestions, ce qui vous a plu, moins plu... Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Darcy monta les marches du Grand Escalier quatre à quatre. Il lui tardait de voir son épouse qu'il avait quittée aux premières heures du jour pour aller inspecter les fermes des environs. Il la trouva dans la salle de musique en compagnie de Georgiana. Toutes deux évoluaient au milieu d'un océan d'échantillons de soie, satin et autres tissus que Darcy aurait été bien incapable d'identifier. Il se souvint alors que c'était le jour que Georgiana avait choisi pour présenter Elizabeth à Mrs Harrington, la meilleure modiste de Lambton à qui toutes les femmes de la bonne société du Derbyshire commandaient leurs tenues. Il sourit en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie de si bonne humeur. Il était habitué à la frénésie de Georgiana lorsque celle-ci choisissait ses nouvelles robes, attitude qui ne cessait de l'étonner car sa jeune sœur était d'ordinaire d'un naturel plutôt réservé. Mais il fut bien plus surpris de l'exubérance d'Elizabeth. Il fut donc particulièrement étonné de la voir comparer et vanter les mérites de tel ou tel échantillon à sa belle-sœur avec ce même rire cristallin dont il savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre.

« Qu'ont prévu les deux femmes de ma vie pour me ruiner ? demanda-t-il d'un ton théâtral en se tenant sous le chambranle de la porte.

- William ! dit Lizzie en le saluant d'un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas idée mon cher frère ! Mrs Harrington nous a présenté de si beaux patrons que nous n'avons pas pu résister ! dit Georgiana.

- Et mon adorable épouse elle aussi a cédé à la tentation j'imagine ? dit Darcy en s'asseyant près d'Elizabeth.

- J'ai eu du mal à la convaincre. Elle est bien trop raisonnable ! dit Georgiana en souriant malicieusement.

- Je ne le sais que trop. Mais je compte sur toi, Georgiana.

- C'était donc prémédité ? demande Lizzie d'un ton faussement offensé tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

- Bien sûr, j'avais donné des consignes pour que tu sois aussi dépensière que possible ! dit-il. Alors, dites-moi tout, suis-je au bord de la ruine ? Combien de mes vêtements vais-je devoir vendre pour être en mesure de vous nourrir ? plaisanta-t-il en souriant malicieusement à son épouse car celle-ci avait déjà émis quelques remarques taquines au sujet de la garde-robe gigantesque de son mari.

- J'ai commandé quatre adorables robes d'été et cinq autres robes du matin. Tu vas les adorer ! répondit sa sœur. Quant à Lizzie, tu ne le croiras sans doute pas, mais elle n'a commandé que moitié moi que moi !

- Tu oublies la robe de bal ! dit Lizzie.

- Oui, parce que tu en auras besoin très prochainement.

- Pour le Bal Masqué de notre oncle ? demanda Darcy.

- Oui, tu n'en avais pas parlé à Elizabeth. Je lui ai raconté ce que j'en savais étant donné que je n'y ai jamais assisté.

- C'est un événement annuel organisé par Lord et Lady Matlock, les parents de mon cousin Richard, le Colonel Fitzwilliam, dit Darcy en répondant ainsi à l'interrogation muette d'Elizabeth qui avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Tante Madeline, ou plutôt Lady Matlock, est la plus jeune sœur de notre mère. Ils sont rentrés de leur voyage aux Indes il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une lettre m'annonçant leur retour ce matin.

- Depuis combien de temps ne les as-tu pas vus ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Plus d'un an. Mon oncle a des terres aux Indes et il tenait absolument à les visiter lui-même, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plus de dix ans et Tante Madeline a tenu à l'accompagner.

- Ils sont donc rentrés ! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! dit Georgiana en affichant un large sourire.

- Oui, et nous sommes invités à dîner à Matlock Castle samedi soir. Ils sont impatients de nous revoir et de rencontrer Elizabeth » dit-il en embrassant la main de cette dernière.

Mrs Reynolds frappa discrètement à la porte et annonça que le dîner serait servi une heure plus tard. Georgiana se retira donc dans ses appartements, imitée par son frère et sa belle-sœur. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lizzie était assise à sa coiffeuse, rêveuse, tandis que Emma, sa femme de chambre, la coiffait habilement. Lorsque cette dernière eut terminé, elle se retira discrètement après avoir demandé à Elizabeth si elle avait encore besoin de ses services. Lizzie poursuivit sa rêverie et de ce fait n'entendit pas son époux lorsque celui-ci entra doucement dans la chambre de sa femme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence et le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux qu'elle n'arborait que pour lui seul.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il et s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Excellente. Georgiana est vraiment adorable. Nous passons de très bons moments ensemble.

- Tes craintes ont donc toutes disparues…

- Bien sûr. Elles étaient totalement infondées. Et tu avais raison.

- Tu vois que tu devrais écouter ton mari plus souvent ! dit-il malicieusement.

- Hors de question. Et puis tu t'ennuierais si je commençais à ne plus en faire qu'à ma tête ! dit Lizzie en relevant le menton fièrement, les yeux rieurs.

- Ne change rien, mon amour, je t'aime telle que tu es.

- Et ta journée ?

- Excellente. Je crois que Mr Leighton a été un peu trop alarmiste dans ses courriers car la situation n'est pas si mauvaise que je ne le craignais. Elle est juste due à une trop longue absence de ma part… Cela dit, tu m'as horriblement manqué.

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est étonnant, Mr Darcy… Vous ne m'avez pas manqué du tout…

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Lizzie.

- Mais parle-moi plutôt de ton oncle et de ta tante… Tu es proche d'eux ?

- Oui, énormément. Ma mère et Tante Madeline étaient inséparables, donc nous allions très souvent à Matlock Castle, tout comme ils venaient nous rendre visite à Pemberley régulièrement. C'est pour cette raison que je suis très proche de Richard, et de son frère aîné, Gerald, que tu ne devrais pas tarder à rencontrer. Quand j'ai perdu ma mère, Tante Madeline s'est rapprochée de moi, donc je la considère un peu comme ma mère. En tout cas, je sais que je peux compter sur eux en toutes occasions. Et Matlock Castle n'est qu'à quinze miles d'ici, donc cela nous permet de nous voir très souvent.

- Quinze miles ? Je ne savais pas Matlock Castle était si près !

- Les Matlock s'y sont établis depuis presque deux siècles, avant même les Darcy. Ce qui arrangeait beaucoup ma mère et Tante Madeline qui s'adoraient. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Elles avaient le même tempérament. Quant à Oncle George, il est un peu bourru au premier abord mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bon et de très ouvert. Tous deux devraient t'adorer.

- Tu en es sûr ? Ne vont-ils pas penser que je n'étais pas un assez bon parti pour toi ? demanda Lizzie sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude. Ton oncle est Comte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais il est très différent de Lady Catherine. Elle a une personnalité assez marginale au sein de notre famille… Oncle George et Tante Madeline ont eux-mêmes fait un mariage d'amour et sauront reconnaître et apprécier tes qualités … De plus, je leur ai déjà longuement parlé de toi dans mes lettres et ils sont très contents de me savoir heureux. Cela seul leur suffit pour avoir une très bonne opinion de toi, et ils seront conquis dès qu'ils auront fait ta connaissance. »

Les deux jeunes mariés se rendirent dans la salle à manger privée et s'installèrent à table dès que Georgiana les eût rejoints. Tous trois passèrent une soirée merveilleuse, Darcy et sa sœur parlant des Matlock et évoquant leurs meilleurs souvenirs.

« Et ce Bal Masqué, qu'en est-il ? demanda Lizzie après que Georgiana se soit retirée.

- C'est un événement annuel qui réunit toute la bonne société du comté et des environs. Nos parents le considéraient comme le point culminant de toutes les festivités du Derbyshire. Ils s'y rendaient invariablement, sauf quand notre mère était malade.

- Et Georgiana et toi, y allez-vous souvent ? demanda Lizzie.

- Georgiana est trop jeune pour y avoir été invitée. L'an prochain, quand elle aura fêté ses dix-huit ans, elle pourra sans doute y participer. Quant à moi j'y ai assisté cinq ou six fois je crois. Ces dernières années j'évitais les mondanités autant que faire se peut…

- Tu ne comptes pas y aller cette année ? demanda Lizzie, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Je comptais accepter l'invitation, si le cœur t'en dit bien évidemment. Les raisons pour lesquelles j'évitais d'y aller les années précédentes n'ont plus lieu d'être… dit Darcy en regardant amoureusement sa femme.

- Quel soulagement cela doit être de ne plus être la cible des attentions de toutes les jeunes filles à marier du pays ! le taquina Elizabeth.

- Effectivement… Maintenant que je suis marié, et qui plus est très heureusement marié, je serai ravi de m'y rendre avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Faut-il vraiment se déguiser et porter un masque ?

- Non… Certains invités le font encore mais c'est plus une tradition qu'autre chose. Mon oncle et ma tante eux-mêmes ne portent pas de masque et s'habillent comme pour une réception ordinaire. Je peux donc faire savoir à mon oncle et ma tante que nous acceptons leur invitation ?

- Oui… Je suis ravie de les rencontrer. En fait je suis assez surprise. Quand je t'ai rencontré je pensais que toi et Georgiana étaient les seuls membres restants de votre famille.

- En réalité non. Ma mère avait deux sœurs : Lady Catherine et Tante Madeline. Quant à mon père il a un frère plus jeune que lui d'une dizaine d'années. Il vit actuellement aux Indes. Cela fait presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu mais nous échangeons quelques lettres chaque année. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à évoquer les souvenirs d'enfance de Darcy et Georgiana, Elizabeth apprenant à mieux connaître son arbre généalogique. Elle était ravie de pouvoir rencontrer les Matlock, dont Darcy parlait avec une affection évidente.

* * *

Les jeunes mariés furent si bien occupés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'au samedi, date à laquelle ils étaient conviés à dîner à Matlock Castle. Si Mr Leighton avait surestimé la gravité des problèmes que Darcy devait régler, ils n'en étaient pas moins présents et très divers. A sa grande déception, le jeune marié se trouva obligé de déserter Pemberley des journées durant pour remettre de l'ordre aux alentours. Lizzie quant à elle ne s'ennuyait pas et n'eut pas le temps de regretter le Hertfordshire, à son grand soulagement.

Elle prenait très à cœur son rôle de nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley et passait de longues heures auprès de Mrs Reynolds qui lui expliquait les tenants et les aboutissants de sa nouvelle fonction. Elizabeth savait que la mère de Darcy avait géré Pemberley d'une main de maître et entendait conserver toutes les habitudes des occupants de la maisonnée. Elle apprit les noms de chaque serviteur par cœur et commença rapidement à avoir un mot gentil pour chacun, s'enquérant de leur santé et de leur famille, aux grands plaisirs des principaux intéressés et de Darcy et Georgiana qui étaient eux aussi habitués à entretenir des relations cordiales et respectueuses avec leurs serviteurs depuis leur enfance. De plus, les longues heures qu'elle passait avec Mrs Reynolds étaient l'occasion d'apprendre petit à petit le fonctionnement du domaine, et Elizabeth comprit rapidement qu'il lui prendrait une bonne partie de ses journées. Entre l'intendance, les comptes, la décoration et le bien-être de chacun, l'emploi du temps de la maîtresse de Pemberley était très chargé.

Le décorateur dont Darcy avait parlé arriva le jeudi et il discuta avec les trois Darcy des changements à effectuer. Lizzie choisit des couleurs douces et des meubles délicats pour le boudoir où son mari l'avait menée, ayant comme lui un net penchant pour la simplicité et l'élégance discrète.

Parallèlement, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Georgiana. Contrairement à Kitty dont elle avait le même âge, Georgiana était très mûre pour son âge. Elizabeth constata rapidement qu'elle était en tout point la « femme accomplie » dont Miss Bingley avait fait l'éloge : parlant couramment trois langues étrangères, Georgiana lisait abondamment et était très cultivée sur une multitude de sujets, dessinait et jouait du piano et de la harpe à la perfection, chantait délicieusement d'une douce voix de soprano et était, comme tout Darcy, une cavalière accomplie.

Des Darcy, elle possédait également la réserve et la timidité, l'inclination pour le calme et l'intimité du cercle familial. Si Darcy cachait sa timidité derrière une façade hautaine et froide, Georgiana choisissait la discrétion, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues dès lors qu'elle se trouvait en public. La compagnie d'Elizabeth accentua sa joie de vivre et commença rapidement à la faire sortir de sa réserve. Une tendre complicité était née entre les deux nouvelles sœurs qui passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble, leurs tempéraments étant tout à la fois semblables et complémentaires.

* * *

Lorsque le samedi arriva, Darcy et Lizzie en profitèrent pour se lever plus tard que d'ordinaire et prirent comme à l'accoutumée leur petit déjeuner dans la solitude de leurs appartements. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise dès leur premier jour de mariage passé à Pemberley et qu'ils allaient conserver leur vie durant, les seules exceptions étant les dimanches avant la messe, jour où ils descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Georgiana, et lorsqu'ils recevraient leurs familles et amis.

Darcy avait prévu de passer l'après-midi en compagnie d'Elizabeth et de la mener aux écuries pour lui monter ses chevaux dont il était très fier. Il savait que malgré l'envie d'apprendre à monter à cheval dont elle lui avait fait part, elle conservait une légère appréhension, n'étant pas totalement rassurée en compagnie des chevaux. Ils passèrent néanmoins une journée délicieuse : après avoir déjeuné avec Georgiana ils se rendirent à l'autre bout du domaine aux écuries où les palefreniers entraînaient certains des chevaux. Elizabeth constata rapidement que la fierté de Darcy concernant ses chevaux de courses était justifiée : ses bêtes étaient somptueuses, élégantes et racées. Même elle qui n'avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine le vit d'emblée. Néanmoins, à la vue du dressage d'un jeune cheval particulièrement rétif, elle s'effraya des risques que prenaient les dresseurs.

« N'y a-t-il jamais d'accident ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

- Cela arrive, même si nous prenons toutes les précautions nécessaires. Nous sommes tous tombés au moins une fois…

- Parce que tu dresses aussi tes chevaux ? demanda Lizzie étonnée et encore plus effrayée.

- Bien sûr. Moins qu'auparavant néanmoins car mes obligations ne m'en laissent guère le temps, mais c'est une passion. »

En voyant ses yeux briller, Lizzie sut qu'elle devrait faire taire la peur qui enserrait déjà son cœur. Aussi terrifiée qu'elle puisse être à l'idée de le voir tomber et se blesser grièvement ou pire, elle ne voulait pas le priver d'une de ses passions.

« Viens, je vais te montrer nos poulains. Tu pourras voir celui qui est né la semaine dernière. » dit-il, enthousiaste.

Il la guida vers les stalles et l'emmena voir un jeune poulain si jeune qu'il tenait à peine debout. Il s'approcha doucement et commença à caresser le dos du frêle animal avant de tendre la main à Elizabeth qui l'imita. Puis il la mena dans la stalle de Parsifal, le cheval préféré de Darcy, celui qui le suivait dans tous ses voyages. Elizabeth avait toujours admiré la majesté du destrier noir et elle put constater qu'il n'en était pas moins doux. Sa peur disparut graduellement tandis que Darcy lui montrait comment le nourrir. Il lui montra tous ses chevaux un à un puis ils revinrent doucement au manoir. Ils se séparèrent à regret sur un long baiser pour aller se préparer.

* * *

Sur les conseils d'Emma, Lizzie choisit une de ses nouvelles robes. Lorsque son mari entra dans les appartements d'Elizabeth, cette dernière portait une adorable robe de soie bleue ornée d'un long ruban argenté qui lui cintrait la poitrine et la taille. Emma venait tout juste de terminer de coiffer Elizabeth lorsque celle-ci aperçut le reflet de son mari dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient après une séparation, aussi courte soit-elle, ils se sourirent. Lorsqu'elle eût congédié Emma, elle tendit la main à Darcy qui la prit volontiers avant de l'embrasser.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi… murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Vraiment ? » demanda Elizabeth qui fermait déjà les yeux de plaisir.

Il en profita pour prendre le collier qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche quelques instants auparavant et l'accrocha autour du cou de sa femme, non sans l'embrasser longuement. Lorsque Lizzie rouvrit les yeux, elle put voir dans le miroir que son mari venait de lui offrir un collier en saphirs d'une simplicité et d'une délicatesse sans pareilles.

« Mon Dieu, il est magnifique… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû, William… Tu m'as déjà offert tant de bijoux !

- Je n'ai fait que te transmettre les parures familiales qui étaient à ma mère et qui te revenaient de droit. C'est la tradition. Ceci, c'est un cadeau bien plus personnel que j'ai acheté à Londres quand nous étions encore fiancés. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il t'irait à la perfection. Tu es magnifique lorsque tu portes du bleu, mon ange…

- Et bien entendu Emma était au courant. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle a tant insisté pour que je choisisse cette robe… »

Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever et tourner sur elle-même, ce qui engendra chez Lizzie un nouveau fou-rire.

« Suis-je assez acceptable aux yeux du Maître de Pemberley ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Mieux qu'acceptable : parfaite. A tel point que tu me places face un dilemme de taille…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis partagé entre l'envie de te présenter à mon oncle et ma tante et celle de rester seul avec toi…

- On peut toujours reporter cette seconde alternative de quelques heures… dit-elle en riant.

- Fort heureusement. Mais dans ce cas il nous faut descendre immédiatement sans quoi je n'aurai pas la force d'âme nécessaire pour résister jusqu'à notre retour… Et Georgiana va bientôt être prête elle aussi, ne la faisons pas attendre. »

Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit volontiers et ils descendirent dans le grand hall où Georgiana les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Darcy escorta sa femme et sa sœur jusqu'à la voiture et les aida à monter. Le trajet jusqu'à Matlock Castle dura une demi-heure. Fort heureusement les jours commençaient à rallonger et Lizzie put admirer le paysage qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à Matlock Castle. Le manoir de Lord et Lady Matlock était de taille moins imposante que Pemberley mais l'ensemble était tout aussi majestueux. L'architecture était parfaitement équilibrée et une atmosphère paisible s'en échappait. Darcy aida Elizabeth et Georgiana à descendre et leur offrit ses bras jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils furent accueillis par un valet qui les introduisit dans le grand salon. Aussitôt, un couple que Lizzie identifia sans peine, se leva pour les accueillir. Georgiana fut longuement serrée dans ses bras par sa tante tandis que Lord Matlock étreignait brièvement son neveu.

« Fitzwilliam, quel plaisir ! dit-il.

- Comment allez-vous, Oncle George ? Je suis ravi de vous voir de retour, dit Darcy.

- Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question, jeune marié. Ne me présentes-tu pas ? dit Lord Matlock en regardant Elizabeth avec une curiosité qu'il parvenait difficilement à dissimuler.

- Bien sûr. Oncle George, voici Elizabeth… Lizzie, je te présente mon oncle, George Fitzwilliam, Lord Matlock.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Lord Matlock, dit Lizzie tandis que son oncle par alliance lui baisait la main.

- Ce sera « Oncle George » pour vous aussi ma chère, vous faites partie de la famille désormais ! Et permettez-moi de vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- Et voici Tante Madeline, lui désigna Darcy en l'entraînant vers sa tante qui tendait déjà les mains à Elizabeth.

- Bienvenue, Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam n'a pas menti lorsqu'il m'a écrit que vous étiez charmante ! dit Lady Matlock en embrassant sa nouvelle nièce sur les deux joues, tandis que la jeune mariée rougissait légèrement en entendant le compliment.

- Georgiana, ma chérie, tu es en beauté toi aussi ! dit Lord Matlock en embrassant sa jeune nièce. Ma parole on dirait bien que tu as encore grandi depuis l'an dernier.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant plus d'un an, mon oncle, aussi cela n'a rien d'étonnant. » répondit cette dernière en souriant, reprenant le bras de sa tante à qui elle avait profondément manqué.

Un serviteur vint annoncer que le dîner était servi. Lady Matlock escorta ses hôtes jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les Matlock s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table. Lizzie et Darcy étant mariés depuis moins d'un an, ils s'installèrent côte-à-côte en face de Georgiana.

« J'espère que votre mariage et le voyage qui a suivi se sont bien passés ? demanda Lady Matlock.

- C'était idyllique, Tante Madeline. Tout s'est déroulé à merveille, dit Darcy en souriant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous venez du Hertfordshire, Elizabeth…

- Tout à fait. Connaissez-vous cette région ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Malheureusement non, dit Lady Matlock.

- Votre famille ne vous manque pas trop ? demanda Lord Matlock.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais je m'y étais préparée. Et pour être tout à fait franche il n'y a aucun autre endroit au monde où je voudrais être hormis Pemberley, répondit-elle en regardant son mari qui lui sourit.

- Vos premières semaines à Pemberley se sont-elles bien passées ? Je sais par expérience que c'est un peu imposant les premiers jours, dit Lady Matlock en souriant.

- Je ne saurais vous contredire sur ce point. J'avoue qu'il m'arrive encore de me perdre ! dit Elizabeth en riant. Heureusement je trouve toujours quelqu'un pour venir à ma rescousse ! »

Le repas se poursuivit très agréablement. Les Matlock tombèrent rapidement sous le charme de Lizzie, comprenant immédiatement l'attirance que leur neveu éprouvait pour elle. Elizabeth était vive d'esprit, pleine de joie de vivre et très sociable. Elle avait par ailleurs un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Ils connaissaient très bien le naturel placide et réservé de Darcy et devinèrent instinctivement que l'adage affirmant que les contraires s'attirent disait vrai. Quant à Darcy, il ne cessait de s'émerveiller de la capacité d'adaptation de son épouse. A aucun moment elle n'avait paru intimidée ou anxieuse, elle discutait avec entrain avec son oncle et sa tante par alliance sur une multitude de sujets alors qu'elle venait à peine de les rencontrer, faculté que lui enviait Darcy qui avait besoin de jours entiers pour se sentir à l'aise en présence d'inconnus.

Elizabeth avait quant à elle apprécié d'emblée les Matlock, sensible à l'affection évidente qu'ils portaient à Darcy et Georgiana, et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie chez Lady Catherine, en dépit du fait que les mêmes liens de famille les unissait. Tandis qu'ils racontaient leur séjour aux Indes, satisfaisant la curiosité de Darcy, Elizabeth put observer à loisir les membres de sa nouvelle famille.

Lord Matlock était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, et son illustre naissance l'avait doté d'un charisme impressionnant, fort heureusement atténué par une bonne humeur et un humour à toutes épreuves, ainsi que d'une profonde bonté. Elizabeth devina d'instinct que son sens des convenances et de l'étiquette n'avait rien à envier à celui de Lady Catherine, mais qu'il plaçait le bonheur et le bien-être de son entourage en priorité. Lizzie fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il demanda des nouvelles de Pemberley à Darcy, lui offrant de nombreux conseils sur la gestion du domaine, lui apportant une aide et une affection quasi paternelles.

Lady Matlock, plus jeune que lui d'une dizaine d'années, était quant à elle d'une grande élégance, et tout dans son attitude et son maintien laissaient deviner son rang. Néanmoins, elle avait une douceur dans la voix et le regard qui la rendaient très différente de Lady Catherine, sa propre sœur. Elizabeth avait d'abord craint que les deux femmes se ressemblent, mais elle constata rapidement qu'il n'en était rien. Lady Matlock avait davantage hérité de la nature de la grand-mère maternelle de Darcy, ce en quoi elle était très proche de la précédente Mrs Darcy, raison pour laquelle les deux sœurs s'étaient toujours entendues à merveille, s'éloignant chaque année davantage de Lady Catherine dont la suffisance et la froideur les rebutaient. Elizabeth n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle observait Darcy et Georgiana avec autant d'affection que s'ils avaient été ses enfants, et qu'elle n'hésitait très certainement pas à leur servir de mère de substitution dès qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus, les mêmes que Darcy qui les tenait de sa mère, Lady Matlock observait tout aussi avidement la jeune Mrs Darcy qu'elle trouvait charmante et appréciait déjà. Elle s'était montrée très intriguée lorsque son neveu lui avait annoncé dans l'une de ses lettres qu'il s'était fiancé. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'il était très exigeant et manœuvrait habilement depuis plusieurs années pour ne pas se laisser prendre dans le piège d'un mariage de convenances, malgré les innombrables tentatives de la bonne société de Londres. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il avait fait un choix heureux bien qu'original, devinant qu'Elizabeth serait la parfaite compagne pour lui.

« Elizabeth, j'espère que vous allez être plus loquace que Fitzwilliam. Il n'a pas dit un mot au sujet de votre rencontre dans ses lettres ! dit Lady Matlock.

- Il vous a fallu très certainement développer des trésors de patience pour parvenir à l'approcher et à briser sa carapace ! plaisanta Lord Matlock

- L'affreuse vérité, mon oncle, c'est qu'Elizabeth ne m'a pas du tout apprécié le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, dit Darcy.

- Et à juste titre ! le contra Lizzie.

- En effet, je n'étais guère sociable.

- Comme il s'était si bien employé à se forger une très mauvaise image de lui-même, c'est lui qui a dû développer des trésors de patience pendant les mois qui ont suivi… dit Elizabeth en souriant amoureusement à son mari.

- La patience est pourtant une vertu que tu n'as pas en abondance, Fitzwilliam ! dit Lady Matlock, amusée.

- J'étais prêt à bien des choses pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Même m'inviter à danser ! le taquina Elizabeth

- Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais qu'il détestait cela… dit Lord Matlock.

- Pas si j'ai une charmante cavalière, dit Darcy.

- Ne me dites tout de même pas qu'il a fallu d'une danse, Elizabeth ! dit Lady Matlock.

- C'eut été bien trop simple, et elle était déterminée à ne pas me rendre la tâche facile, dit Darcy au grand étonnement des Matlcok et de Georgiana qui n'étaient pas habitués à tant d'autodérision de sa part.

- Tu ne le méritais pas, à l'époque, dit Lizzie. Mais comme vous devez sans doute déjà le savoir, il est tenace ! Il s'arrangeait pour que nos chemins se croisent toujours quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouvais !

- Alors si cette patience s'est doublée de son obstination légendaire, vous n'aviez aucune chance, ma chère ! dit Lord Matlock en souriant malicieusement à sa nièce par alliance.

- L'obstination d'Elizabeth est tout aussi tenace que la mienne, dit Darcy, ne résistant pas au plaisir de taquiner son épouse à son tour.

- Et elle en aura bien besoin pour te supporter pendant votre mariage ! dit son oncle.

- Mon oncle ! dit Georgiana, quelque peu offusquée de voir son frère traité si cavalièrement.

- Ma petite Georgiana, tu comprendras un jour qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un mariage où l'un des deux n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Voilà le plus sûr moyen d'être rongé par l'ennui et de ne pas être heureux.

- Tout cela ne nous dit pas le fin mot de l'histoire, dit Lady Matlock. Car il a bien fallu que tu te montres sous ton meilleur jour, Fitzwilliam.

- Pour répondre à votre question, tante Madeline, c'est sa gentillesse et sa profonde loyauté envers ceux qu'il aime qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de lui. » dit Elizabeth.

Les Matlock échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils n'avaient jamais douté du bon sens de leur neveu et lui avaient fait confiance d'emblée en apprenant ses fiançailles mais ils comprenaient désormais pourquoi son choix s'était fixé sur Elizabeth.

Lorsque le dîner s'acheva, les trois femmes se rendirent dans un petit salon pour prendre un thé, tandis que Lord Matlock entraînait son neveu dans la salle de billard pour lui offrir un cigare.

« Elle me plaît, Fitzwilliam. Beaucoup. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle t'aime profondément. Vous vivrez un mariage très heureux, j'en suis convaincu.

- Merci, mon oncle. Votre opinion compte beaucoup à mes yeux.

- Cela me touche. Mais s'il s'était avéré que je sois d'accord avec Lady Catherine ? demanda Lord Matlock en posant sur son neveu un regard perçant.

- Cela m'aurait peiné, mais j'ai toujours estimé que les choix concernant ma vie privée ne regardaient que moi. Je crois que même si Georgiana avait désapprouvé mon choix j'aurais passé outre. Elizabeth est ma vie, je ne suis rien sans elle…

- Et Pemberley ? demanda Lord Matlock malicieusement.

- Je sais pourquoi vous me demandez cela, dit Darcy en souriant. Vous savez à quel point j'aime Pemberley. J'ai toujours fait passer les impératifs de mon rang et mes responsabilités avant mes envies. Des années durant j'ai cherché une femme de qualité, forte et brave, intelligente et sage, profondément humaine et généreuse. Une femme ayant toutes les qualités nécessaires pour devenir Maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai oublié toutes ces exigences le jour où j'ai rencontré Elizabeth. J'ai su que le bonheur ne serait possible qu'avec elle. Et je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, mon oncle, car elle a toutes les qualités que je viens de citer et bien plus encore. »

Son oncle acquiesça longuement, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en sirotant son brandy.

« En tout cas je suis très heureux pour toi, Fitzwilliam. Ton père serait très fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, tout comme ta mère. Ils s'aimaient profondément tous les deux, tu le sais mieux que moi. C'est un sentiment si peu répandu dans notre monde… Et ils n'en étaient que plus humains et cela s'en ressentait dans leur façon de s'occuper de Pemberley. Il devrait en aller de même pour Elizabeth et toi.

- Je suis ravi que tante Madeline et vous appréciiez Elizabeth. Elle craignait votre réaction.

- Elle redoutait de rencontrer une autre Lady Catherine, qui plus est doublée d'un mari, tu veux dire ? Sois sans crainte, nous ne sommes pas aveuglés par les critères de rang et d'argent qui régissent toute la vie de Lady Catherine. J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi son mari l'a épousée, ils étaient si mal assortis ! Mais elle lui a apporté une dote assez importante pour remettre Rosings en bon état... Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait fait son bonheur… Je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'as pas fait la même erreur, quand bien même un mariage avec Anne t'aurait permis de doubler ta fortune.

- Comme vous l'avez dit si justement, le mariage de mes parents était trop heureux pour ne pas m'apprendre que les richesses les plus précieuses ne sont pas faites d'or.

- En tout cas, Elizabeth peut compter sur notre soutien indéfectible, tout particulièrement à Londres si tu décides de participer à la Saison avec elle. Nous ne laisserons à personne l'occasion de médire à son sujet. Elle est ton épouse et, en tant que telle, elle doit être respectée. Ta tante veillera personnellement sur elle.

- Je vous remercie, Oncle George, je sais qu'elle n'aura jamais suffisamment d'alliés à Londres pour faire taire les mauvaises langues.

- Elle est trop téméraire pour redouter cela. A nous trois, nous l'introduirons dans ce monde, et sa personnalité fera le reste, j'en suis convaincu. »

Les Darcy prirent congé vers minuit, Lady Matlock ayant invité Elizabeth à venir prendre le thé la semaine suivant le Bal Masqué.

« Vous aurez fait connaissance d'autres jeunes femmes du comté que je vous présenterai lors du Bal, Elizabeth. Je les inviterai également à prendre le thé comme cela vous pourrez lier amitié.

- C'est très gentil à vous…

- C'est tout naturel… Cela me permettra de continuer à faire votre connaissance. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous présenter nos relations… Et vous êtes très sociable à la différence de mon neveu, c'est une qualité qu'il faut entretenir.»

Darcy ne répliqua pas, prenant un air faussement offensé qui ne dupa personne, et se contenta d'offrir son bras à son épouse et de saluer affectueusement son oncle et sa tante, imité par Elizabeth et Georgiana.

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque Darcy poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son épouse qui était restée entr'ouverte. Il sourit intérieurement à la vue d'Elizabeth assise à sa coiffeuse. Elle se brossait mollement les cheveux tout en bâillant si fort qu'elle ne vit pas son mari entrer et elle ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il lui prit le peigne des mains et commença à brosser doucement son longue chevelure. C'était une autre des multiples habitudes qu'ils avaient instaurées inconsciemment depuis leur mariage. Il la rejoignait presque tous les soirs au moment où elle avait congédié Emma et commençait à se coiffer. Elle savait qu'il adorait le faire à sa place aussi lui abandonnait-elle la brosse avec plaisir. Ce soir-là, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au bien-être. Nul mot ne fut échangé. Elle bâilla à nouveau plusieurs fois avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la solide épaule de son mari qui posa la brosse sur la coiffeuse.

« Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il en dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire avec le revers de ses doigts.

- Un peu…

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée, ma Lizzie ?

- Excellente. Ton oncle et ta tante sont adorables. J'ai été frappée par la ressemblance entre ta tante et le portrait de ta mère.

- Oui, cela les ravissait. Elles n'avaient qu'un an de différence et se plaisaient à dire qu'elles auraient pu être jumelles. En tout cas tu as fait leur conquête. Ils t'adorent.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Comment pourrait-on ne pas t'aimer ?

- Vous n'êtes pas objectif, Mr Darcy.

- Eux le sont, et ils t'ont tout de suite beaucoup appréciée. » dit Darcy.

Voyant qu'elle bâillait à nouveau, il la serra plus étroitement contre lui et la berça doucement. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans son cou avec délice. Il la mena dans leur chambre et l'allongea doucement sur leur lit, la borda avant de se glisser lui-même sous les draps et de souffler les bougies.

Comme chaque soir, il écouta la respiration de son épouse s'apaiser peu à peu, sentit ses muscles se détendre et il se délecta de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne dormait avec elle que depuis trois semaines à peine mais ne se souvenait déjà plus de la sombre période de son existence où il s'endormait seul dans ce même lit, tout comme il se savait incapable de renouer un jour avec cette solitude.


	10. Mrs Darcy

Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy regardait son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse d'un air rêveur tandis qu'Emma, sa femme de chambre, effectuait d'ultimes rectifications sur sa coiffure. Lizzie avait revêtu la robe de bal commandée trois semaines plus tôt à Mrs Harrington. Celle-ci était en satin pourpre tissé d'or et soulignait parfaitement les lignes délicates de sa silhouette. Emma à qui elle avait laissé toute liberté pour la coiffer avait arrangé ses cheveux d'une manière très élaborée en les relevant et les entrelaçant de rubans dorés. Enfin, Lizzie avait choisi une délicate parure en rubis parmi les bijoux des Darcy. Elle éprouvait encore une gêne résiduelle à admettre que tous ces objets raffinés lui appartenaient mais force lui était de reconnaître que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir l'intimidait et l'attirait tout à la fois. La jeune femme qu'elle y voyait lui semblait inconnue. Jamais, pas même le jour de son mariage, elle n'avait été si élégante. Elle voulait que Darcy soit fier d'elle. Cette soirée était d'une importance primordiale pour le reste de son existence, Lizzie en avait conscience. Ce serait son premier contact avec la haute société du Derbyshire et elle avait épousé l'homme le plus important du comté. Un des meilleurs partis du pays tout entier. Elle savait que tous les regards se porteraient sur elle, que le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles serait observés attentivement et colportés aussitôt.

Lizzie n'avait jamais été timide. Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'elle prenait conscience en observant l'inconnue du miroir que les convives des Matlock ne rencontreraient pas Elizabeth mais Mrs Darcy. Et si Lizzie était éduquée à la perfection et n'ignorait rien des convenances, elle n'en était pas moins étrangère à ce monde aristocratique et élitiste. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de la façon dont elle devrait se comporter et cela l'inquiétait vaguement. Elle y avait pensé la semaine durant, se rassurant parfois en se souvenant que sa personnalité sociable et primesautière la guiderait instinctivement, que Darcy ne la quitterait pas, qu'elle connaissait déjà Lord et Lady Matlock ainsi que leur fils cadet, le Colonel Fitzwilliam…

Emma lui indiqua qu'elle avait terminé. Lizzie se leva alors, la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de la congédier. Elle savait que Darcy l'attendait dans leur salon privé et elle l'y rejoignit. Il s'était lui aussi surpassé en termes d'élégance et Lizzie ne put réprimer un sourire en se souvenant que dès le soir de leur rencontre, malgré son rejet immédiat en découvrant sa personnalité méprisante, elle n'avait pu réprimer son attirance envers lui. Il lui arrivait encore de s'étonner qu'un tel homme ait pu simplement lever les yeux sur elle et la trouver belle.

Il leva alors les yeux de son livre et resta bouche bée face à la vision que lui offrait sa femme.

« Mon Dieu… Elizabeth tu es… je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour te rendre justice ! dit-il.

- Ma robe te plaît ? demanda Lizzie en riant et en tournant sur elle-même.

- Enormément ! Tu es divine, mon cœur. Pour la première fois de mon existence je suis impatient d'aller à une réception car j'aurai à mon bras la plus belle femme du pays.

- Comme c'est présomptueux de votre part, Mr Darcy ! dit Lizzie d'un ton sarcastique.

- Nous avons déjà établi il y a très longtemps de cela que je suis un homme très orgueilleux. Tu étais prévenue avant de m'épouser, mon ange. »

Darcy aida son épouse à s'envelopper d'un châle pour la protéger de la fraîcheur du soir qui tombait avant de la prendre par la main et ils se mirent en route. Le trajet jusqu'à Matlock Castle dura trente minutes. Darcy qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Lizzie la sentit se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la demeure de son oncle.

« Es-tu inquiète ?

- Un peu seulement. Je ne suis pas habituée.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu seras merveilleuse. Mon intrépide Lizzie ne devrait pas tant s'en faire : ils ne sont pas si intimidants qu'ils veulent le faire croire.

- J'imagine, dit Lizzie d'un ton ironique.

- Et ils vont tous tomber sous ton charme.

- Mr Darcy, je croyais que vous deviez cesser toute flatterie ?

- Où vois-tu de la flatterie là où il n'y que de la vérité ? Je serai là en fidèle serviteur à tes côtés, plaisanta-t-il, heureux de voir qu'il la faisait rire.

- Je me souviendrai de cela…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'espère que mon fidèle serviteur est d'humeur à danser.

- Avec toi, toujours. Encore faut-il que tu me réserves toutes tes danses.

- As-tu seulement besoin de me le demander ? » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Tandis qu'elle se blottissait plus étroitement encore dans ses bras, Lizzie constata une fois de plus avec délice que la simple présence des bras de son mari autour d'elle suffisait à la rendre heureuse et effacer toutes ses incertitudes. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant le perron de Matlock Castle où une multitude de calèches étaient arrêtées. Darcy embrassa la paume de la main de sa femme avant de descendre.

« Nous y voici, Mrs Darcy ! » dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture et en lui offrant le plus amoureux des sourires.

* * *

Tout comme en Hertfordshire et bien plus encore, les commérages étaient allés bon train depuis les fiançailles de Darcy avec une obscure Miss Bennet. La nouvelle de leur présence au Bal des Matlock s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et avait attisé les curiosités. Tout le monde voulait voir le visage de la jeune Mrs Darcy qui avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Il n'était pas une fille à marier qui n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur le meilleur parti du comté. Miss Emily Vernon, la sœur de Mark Vernon, cousin éloigné des Matlock et donc des Darcy, était sans nul doute celle qui avait été, de par sa parenté, la plus proche du célibataire le plus convoité de la région et sa déception avait été presque aussi grande que celle de Miss Bingley à l'annonce des fiançailles des Darcy. Elle préféra ce soir-là ne pas se mêler à son groupe d'amies qui ne parlaient bien évidemment que de Darcy et sa jeune épouse.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Emily a refusé de sortir de ses appartements pendant une semaine ! dit Miss Nina Stanhope.

- C'est parfaitement ridicule, Nina. Emily n'agirait jamais de la sorte. Elle est déçue bien sûr, mais elle s'en remettra ! dit Miss Rose Mayson.

- Mr Darcy ne mérite vraiment pas que l'on fasse tant d'histoires… Il est ennuyeux à mourir ! dit Miss Suzanne Lengton.

- Vous ne disiez pas cela lorsqu'il était encore célibataire !

- Pauvre Emily, nous ne devrions pas rire d'elle ainsi. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à Mr Darcy, dit Miss Mayson.

- J'ai cru comprendre que l'aîné des Daniels la courtisait. Si elle est assez intelligente pour se remettre rapidement du mariage de Mr Darcy elle acceptera de l'épouser.

- Avez-vous eu plus de détails concernant la nouvelle Mrs Darcy ? demande Miss Anne Cartley. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est du Hertfordshire. Elle ne fait absolument pas partie de la bonne société londonienne je crois.

- En tout cas nous ne l'avons jamais vue lors de la Saison… » dit Miss Stanhope.

Miss Amy Hugues qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas dit un mot prit la parole :

« Je l'ai rencontrée.

- Amy ! Comment pouvez-vous nous cacher une telle information ! Je vous en prie, dites-nous en plus ! dit Miss Lengton, tandis que toutes les autres se rapprochaient, avides de détails.

- C'était la semaine dernière. Elle se rendait chez Mrs Harrington. J'étais déjà dans la boutique lorsque je l'ai vue arriver. Mr Darcy l'escortait. Il était d'une humeur excellente, et ils riaient aux éclats au moment où ils sont descendus de voiture. » chuchota-t-elle.

Toutes les autres se regardèrent, étonnées. Rares étaient celles qui l'avaient déjà vu sourire, et elles n'étaient pas loin de croire qu'il était incapable de rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles commencèrent véritablement à éprouver une pointe de jalousie.

« Elle l'a ensorcelé, visiblement. Je ne me serais jamais aventurée à penser que Mr Darcy puisse l'être mais manifestement elle a trouvé un moyen, dit Miss Mayson.

- Lui avez-vous parlé ? demanda Miss Stanhope à Miss Hugues.

- Nous avons conversé durant une petite demi-heure. Elle a été charmante. Elle semble avoir beaucoup d'humour. » répondit Miss Hugues.

Miss Stanhope les interrompit en leur signifiant que l'objet de leur discussion entrait précisément dans la salle de réception de Matlock Castle au bras de son époux. Lizzie avait refoulé sans peine sa timidité. Elle avait été charmée dès son entrée par l'atmosphère festive qui régnait, la perspective de danser avec Darcy, son impatience de rencontrer les autres jeunes femmes mariées de la région.

Darcy lui-même qui détestait les bals éprouvait un plaisir certain. Il était conscient des regards qui se portaient sur lui et son épouse mais sa timidité habituelle céda le pas à la fierté et à l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers Lizzie. Il salua son oncle et sa tante avec un sourire radieux, tout comme Elizabeth, tandis que le brouhaha s'affaiblissait momentanément à leur entrée.

Les Matlock accueillirent le jeune couple avec affection, Lizzie les charmant davantage encore que lors de leur première rencontre, car il était visible aux yeux de tous que le couple était extrêmement bien asorti. Un tel accueil de la part de leurs hôtes suffit à faire taire les rares mauvaises langues qui avaient tenté de répandre l'idée que Darcy avait fait une mésalliance en épousant Miss Bennet.

« Elizabeth, vous êtes plus ravissante encore que dans mon souvenir. Je crois savoir que vous connaissez déjà mon fils cadet, le Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, dit Lady Matlock en prenant le bras de sa nièce pour la présenter à son fils.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Colonel.

- De même, Elizabeth. J'espère que vos premières semaines à Pemberley vous ont plu.

- Enormément.

- Et voici notre fils aîné, Gerard Matlock et son épouse, Priscilla, dit Lord Matlock.

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer celle qui a réussi l'exploit de convertir mon cousin au mariage ! dit Gerard Matlock en baisant la main de sa nouvelle cousine, tandis que son épouse Priscilla se bornait à esquisser un sourire crispé à l'intention de la nouvelle venue.

- Fitzwilliam, laisse-moi le plaisir de présenter Elizabeth aux Vernon, dit Lady Matlock. Mr Vernon, Mrs Vernon, voici Elizabeth, ma nièce. »

Elizabeth fut attirée d'emblée par le sourire franc et sympathique de Mrs Harriet Vernon. Elles ne le savaient pas encore mais cette soirée inaugura le début d'une amitié qui dura jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Ne quittant pas le bras de son époux, Elizabeth fut escortée et présentée à ses nouveaux voisins par Harriet et Darcy. Dans l'ensemble, tous furent aimables et l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Nombre d'entre eux attendaient manifestement d'en savoir plus afin d'éviter de porter un jugement hâtif sur la jeune Mrs Darcy. Les remarques désobligeantes plus ou moins voilées et les regards condescendants furent très rares et rencontrèrent aussitôt le regard glacial de Darcy. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas davantage.

Harriet Vernon divertit Lizzie en lui glissant de temps à autre des commentaires ironiques à l'oreille sur différentes personnalités du Derbyshire. Toutes deux se découvrirent le même humour. Le temps que l'orchestre commence à jouer, Lizzie fut noyée dans un océan de noms dont elle avait renoncé quasiment dès le départ à tous les retenir. Harriet s'éclipsa, invitée à danser par son époux.

« J'imagine que tu veux que je tienne ma promesse, chuchota discrètement Darcy à l'oreille de son épouse en esquissant un sourire.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi… » répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa guider. L'orchestre se mit à jouer un menuet. Dans un accord parfait et sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant les Darcy dansèrent. Tout comme le jour de leur mariage, ils n'avaient qu'un désir en tête : éradiquer à jamais le mauvais souvenir de leur toute première danse à Netherfield. Nul ne pouvait nier l'irrésistible attirance qu'ils avaient ressentie alors et qu'ils avaient combattue de toutes leurs forces. Des semaines durant Darcy avait tenté de cesser de penser à elle et Elizabeth s'était juré de ne ressentir aucun plaisir en dansant avec un homme qu'elle méprisait, mais force leur avait été de constater ce soir-là que quelque chose les unissait sans que leurs volontés respectives puissent intervenir.

Mais désormais, alors qu'ils étaient mariés depuis cinq semaines, ils laissèrent leur amour et le plaisir de danser ensemble les submerger. Lizzie savait depuis le bal de Netherfield que Darcy était un excellent danseur. Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer : il était grand, élégant et gracieux et elle frissonnait chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient. Elle se noyait dans son regard perçant et son cœur battait plus fort lorsqu'elle entendait le timbre velouté de sa voix dans lequel elle décelait sans peine tout son amour. Elle avait perçu et apprécié tout cela lors de leur mariage. Mais ils manquaient encore de leur parfaite complicité que ne donne que l'intimité. Maintenant qu'elle lui appartenait pleinement tout comme il lui appartenait elle pouvait sans contrainte et sans appréhension se laisser envahir par ses émotions et il n'aurait pas été exagéré d'affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à danser de toute son existence.

Au fil de la danse, Elizabeth dut échanger quelques pas avec d'autres hommes, tout comme Darcy dut danser avec d'autres femmes mais leurs regards ne s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre que brièvement. Néanmoins, Lizzie vit son mari échanger quelques mots avec une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge que Jane. Elizabeth remarqua d'emblée son regard mélancolique. Lorsque Darcy reprit la main de son épouse, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est Miss Emily Vernon, la belle-sœur d'Harriet.

- Elle ne semblait guère ravie de te voir…

- Emily ? Ce serait fort étonnant, nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Elle est comme une jeune sœur pour moi.

- Mon amour, tu es si naïf ! dit Lizzie sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela, Mrs Darcy ? demanda Darcy en souriant.

- Je suis prête à parier qu'elle ne te considère pas comme son frère… » dit Lizzie en riant malicieusement à nouveau.

Darcy observa Emily Vernon plus attentivement et sa confusion augmenta au fil des secondes en comprenant le sens des paroles d'Elizabeth. Il la dissimula sous sa rigidité et sa sévérité habituelles. La danse s'acheva à l'instant même où Lizzie éclatait de rire en le voyant ainsi. Elle prit le bras de son mari et se dirigea vers les Vernon.

* * *

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit elle dansa à nouveau avec Darcy avant d'être invitée par Mr Vernon à qui Darcy abandonna la main de son épouse à contrecœur sous le regard amusé de cette dernière. Puis les Matlock dirigèrent leurs invités dans la salle de réception où les tables avaient été dressées. Le repas fut délicieux et Lizzie passa un excellent moment à faire connaissance avec Harriet échangeant souvenirs, anecdotes et nombreux éclats de rires, sous le regard amoureux de Darcy qui se délectait de la facilité avec laquelle son épouse formait des liens avec les gens qu'il côtoyait depuis son enfance. L'autre voisin de Lizzie, Mr Corke, entreprit également de faire plus ample connaissance avec la jeune mariée. Cette dernière ignorait qu'il faisait partie de ses détracteurs et lui répondit en toute franchise et toute innocence.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous venez du Hertfordshire, Mrs Darcy.

- C'est le cas, monsieur. Etes-vous familier avec la région ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins si toutes les femmes y sont aussi charmantes que vous je devrais sans doute m'y rendre ! dit-il en souriant.

- Mr Corke, je vous en prie, n'intimidez pas ma jeune cousine, intervint Harriet voyant que Lizzie commençait à rougir.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Mrs Vernon. Je suis simplement surpris.

- De quoi donc, monsieur ? demanda Elizabeth qui commençait à être sur la défensive.

- On m'avait dit vous ne fréquentiez pas la bonne société londonienne. Or vos manières sont impeccables.

- Les bonnes manières ne sont pas l'apanage de la haute aristocratie londonienne. C'est même tout le contraire dans certains cas. » dit Lizzie en se tournant vers Harriet, ignorant délibérément Mr Corke.

Elle ne voulait en aucune façon que cet impertinent gâche une soirée qui avait jusque-là été exquise. Fort heureusement, elle constata que Darcy n'avait rien vu ni entendu de l'échange, occupé à discuter avec Miss Stanhope et Miss Mayson. Lorsque le dîner s'acheva, il offrit son bras à Lizzie afin de la reconduire dans la salle de bal.

« Que te disait Mr Corke ? demanda Darcy.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit Lizzie.

- Assez inintéressant pour que tu détournes de lui ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu nous observais, William, dit Elizabeth.

- Je ne te quitte des yeux que très rarement, tu devrais le savoir… dit-il.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime guère.

- C'est un rustre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon oncle et ma tante l'ont invité. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ils l'ont placé à la même table que moi. Ils savent combien nous nous méprisons. Que t'a-dit-il dit, Lizzie ? T'a-t-il offensée ?

- Rassure-toi, tout va bien. Disons qu'il semblait ignorer qu'une fille de plus basse condition que lui puisse connaître les bonnes manières.

- Il est mal placé pour parler de bonnes manières.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai fait comprendre, dit-elle en souriant. Mais assez parlé de choses désagréables, dis-moi plutôt…

- Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Certaine. Et c'est du passé désormais. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ne sois pas intervenu puisque tu sembles d'avoir tout vu.

- J'en brûlais d'envie. Mais j'ignorais ce que vous vous disiez et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'aurais pas apprécié que j'intervienne alors que tu t'estimais de taille à le faire taire. Je me trompe ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui te faisait rire.

- Miss Stanhope m'a raconté nombre de potins… Il semblerait que j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses durant nos fiançailles.

- Je ne te savais pas si curieux, William ! Il faudra que tu me racontes tout cela lorsque nous rentrerons ! Je deviens adepte des commérages locaux.

- Ceci me conforte dans l'idée qu'il faut que je te soustraie rapidement à la néfaste influence de ma tante et d'Harriet, dit Darcy en souriant.

- Absolument pas ! Nous nous entendons à merveille. Et tu sais bien qu'il me faut une compagnie féminine ! dit Lizzie.

- Tu vas me délaisser alors ?

- De plus en plus fréquemment, je le crains. Mais c'est pour ton bien : après tout la Maîtresse de Pemberley se doit d'entretenir d'étroites relations avec les autres femmes de la bonne société du Derbyshire, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment-là Harriet et Lady Matlock s'approchèrent des jeunes mariés.

« Mr Darcy, nous vous l'enlevons un moment. Il est temps pour elle de faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres femmes mariées de son nouveau voisinage, dit Harriet.

- Vois-tu ? J'avais raison ! dit Lizzie en éclatant de rire.

- J'en ai peur, dit Darcy en la regardant, amusé.

- Fitzwilliam, va donc voir tes cousins je suis sûre que vous aurez des milliers de choses à vous raconter sur vos parties de chasse et de billard » dit Lady Matlock.

Avec un dernier regard pour son mari, elle suivit Harriet et Madeline. Elle retrouva les jeunes femmes mariées réunies en petit comité et passa un moment délicieux en leur compagnie. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant à Darcy qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie féminine. Fort heureusement Georgiana était là et elles devenaient chaque jour plus proches mais cela ne remplaçait pas une demeure emplie de présence féminine semblable à ce qu'elle avait connu vingt années durant à Longbourn.

Toutes les femmes à qui Harriet et Lady Matlock la présentèrent l'adoptèrent instantanément et apprécièrent sa vivacité et sa fraîcheur, si inattendue de la part d'une Mrs Darcy qu'elles avaient toutes imaginée froide et taciturne, à l'image du Darcy qu'elles connaissaient. Lorsqu'Elizabeth retrouva son époux une heure plus tard dans la salle de bal ses joues étaient roses de plaisir et ses yeux pétillaient. Darcy sourit en la voyant si heureuse. Il lui tendit la main et l'invita à danser plusieurs fois puis elle éprouva le besoin de se reposer quelques instants. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un sofa et la quitta quelques instants pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements.

« Vous dansez à merveille, Mrs Darcy. Force m'est de constater que votre grâce est à compter parmi vos nombreuses qualités. » dit Mr Corke.

- Merci, Mr Corke, dit-elle, ennuyée.

- Quel dommage que je ne sois pas allé en Hertfordshire auparavant. Darcy m'a privé d'une opportunité fort intéressante.

- Monsieur, vous vous égarez. Je vous prie de me laisser immédiatement, dit Lizzie, glaciale.

- Il faut dire que je n'aurais jamais cru que de telles perles puissent se cacher dans la boue campagnarde ! »

Mortifiée et furieuse, Lizzie se rendit alors compte que son interlocuteur était ivre.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, monsieur. Aussi vais-je prendre congé ! dit-elle sévèrement.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il la saisit par le poignet.

« Corke ! Lâchez mon épouse immédiatement ou je vais promets que vous ne verrez pas la lumière du jour ! »

Apercevant Darcy, Mr Corke se figea et relâcha le poignet de Lizzie instantanément. Darcy était livide et ses yeux fixaient Corke avec une intensité glaciale. Sans sourciller ni même quitter Corke des yeux, il tendit les deux coupes de champagne qu'il tenait en main à Elizabeth.

« Elizabeth, prends ceci et va rejoindre ma tante. Je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Sa voix était plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue, même lorsqu'il avait évoqué Wickham dans le Kent lors de sa première demande en mariage. Elle prit les coupes et rejoignit sa tante sans un mot. Un regard en arrière lui permit de voir que Darcy entraînait fermement Corke en dehors de la salle de bal. Elle rejoignit sans peine les Matlock et leur dit ce qui venait de se produire. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et son père se levèrent et quittèrent la salle aussitôt.

« Cet homme a toujours eu l'art de s'attirer les pires ennuis, dit Harriet.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi George a tellement tenu à l'inviter. J'ai pourtant essayé de l'en dissuader, dit Lady Matlock.

- Elizabeth, j'espère que tout va bien ? demanda Harriet.

- Oui… J'espère simplement que cela ne va pas générer un scandale. William les a en horreur et serait furieux.

- Personne n'a vu ce qui s'est passé, rassurez-vous. Et je suis persuadé qu'il règlera le problème en toute discrétion, la réconforta Harriet.

- Harriet, vous devriez mener Elizabeth sur la terrasse. Un peu d'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien. Je dirai à Fitzwilliam où vous êtes lorsqu'il reviendra » dit Lady Matlock.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent sur l'immense balcon qui tenait lieu de terrasse et se promenèrent quelques instants avant de s'asseoir. Elizabeth put constater que sa tante avait raison : l'air frais de cette nuit de mai acheva de calmer ses nerfs et elle se reprit à converser gaiement avec Harriet. Lorsque Darcy revint, il trouva son épouse en discussion animée avec sa nouvelle amie, et il fut soulagée qu'elles étaient toutes deux d'excellente humeur.

« Mrs Vernon, je vous sais gré d'avoir pris soin de mon épouse durant mon absence, dit-il en la saluant.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, Mr Darcy. J'espère que tout n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. A tout à l'heure, Elizabeth. » dit Harriet avant de partir.

A l'instant où elle fut hors de vue, Darcy délaissa son attitude tranquille et s'agenouilla devant Elizabeth.

« Lizzie, mon amour, pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû permettre que ceci se produise.

- Je vais très bien, rassure-toi. Il était ivre, tout simplement. Tu es arrivé juste à temps : j'étais sur le point de me débarrasser de lui d'une manière fort peu élégante et, je dois avouer, très peu féminine. Heureusement tu m'as épargné cette peine. » dit-elle en lui souriant amoureusement avant de l'embrasser de manière taquine.

Il se perdit dans leur baiser et la serra contre lui. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et elle blottit sa tête contre son épaule, posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

« J'aurais dû le faire partir bien plus tôt quand il t'a insultée, grogna-t-il.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Lizzie sans lever la tête.

- Richard et moi nous sommes contentés de le mettre dans sa voiture et d'ordonner à son cocher de le ramener chez lui. Lizzie, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu dois me dire la vérité, je t'en prie.

- Je te promets, William. J'ai été plus énervée qu'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ne gâche notre soirée.

- Rien n'est gâché, dit-il en souriant. Veux-tu y retourner ?

- Pas encore. Je suis contente d'être ici au calme quelques instants avec toi. »

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans la solitude la plus complète, heureux de pouvoir simplement être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Apprécies-tu ta soirée ? demanda Lizzie.

- A ma grande surprise, oui. Danser avec toi, te présenter à mes amis, t'avoir à mes côtés, tout simplement… Je ne saurais te remercier suffisamment de m'avoir appris à savourer les plaisirs que procure une réception. Je m'y ennuyais toujours à mourir auparavant. »

Ils passèrent environ dix minutes à profiter la fraîcheur de lui nuit avant de retourner dans la salle de bal, juste à temps pour le concert qui débuta à vingt-trois heures. Les Matlock avaient fait venir un pianiste, un violoniste et une soprano habitués à donner de nombreux concerts privés à Londres. Ce fut un véritable succès. Darcy qui était mélomane depuis son enfance prenait depuis quelques semaines un vif plaisir, tout comme Georgiana, à initier Elizabeth à la musique.

Celle-ci n'avait que de vagues notions, jouant fort mal du piano. Seule sa sœur Mary était véritablement mélomane à Longbourn. Mais elle sut apprécier instinctivement les morceaux que Georgiana lui jouait et que les solistes invités au Bal des Matlock. Darcy avait toujours su qu'elle saurait intuitivement reconnaître la beauté et le raffinement de ce qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs. Il lui tardait de l'emmener à l'Opéra de Londres.

Lorsque le concert prit fin, Darcy invita à nouveau plusieurs fois Elizabeth à danser. Ils prirent congé des Matlock vers trois heures du matin, comme la plupart des invités. Elizabeth s'endormit bien avant qu'ils ne fussent de retour à Pemberley. Darcy l'observa à la lumière du clair de lune tandis qu'elle sommeillait. Détendue et en toute confiance, elle s'était abandonnée à son étreinte, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle dormait paisiblement, arborant encore un sourire rêveur.

Elle avait été éblouissante durant la réception, comme il avait toujours su qu'elle le serait. Il savait que son oncle et ses cousins l'avaient trouvée charmante, spirituelle et surtout très amoureuse de lui. Elle avait parlé à chacun avec sa grâce naturelle qui laissait toujours Darcy pantois d'admiration et avait conquis tous les gens qu'il côtoyait depuis des années, se comportant à la perfection. Il savait qu'elle voulait lui faire honneur et le rendre fier d'elle, même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement.

Elle avait dépassé toutes leurs espérances respectives et il savait qu'en prime elle avait passé une agréable soirée, liant amitié avec d'autres jeunes femmes. Il en était heureux pour elle car il la connaissait assez pour comprendre que quelle que soit la richesse et la beauté de leur amour elle avait besoin d'autre compagnie que de la sienne. Il ne l'en admirait que davantage.

Le souvenir du seul incident regrettable de la soirée rendit à nouveau Darcy fou de rage et l'emplit de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait sincèrement de ne pas avoir davantage veillé sur elle, mais reconnaissait qu'elle était de taille à se défendre seule. Bientôt, il se rendit compte qu'ils arrivaient à Pemberley, et il la réveilla doucement.

« William ?

- Oui… Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? la taquina-t-il. Viens. Nous sommes arrivés, tu seras bien mieux au lit pour dormir. »

Il l'aida à descendre de la voiture et elle se blottit dans ses bras, enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans son cou, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

« Très bien, Mrs Darcy, j'ai compris. Mais uniquement parce que c'est vous, dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans le hall.

- J'espère bien que tu ne portes pas d'autres femmes dans leur lit. » dit-elle d'une voix endormie mais néanmoins taquine.

Darcy éclata de rire tandis qu'il commençait à monter le Grand Escalier qui menait jusqu'à leur chambre.


	11. Juin 1817

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font de plus en plus plaisir (et elles me font culpabiliser de ne pas écrire plus régulièrement…)._

**Titepuce86**_ : merci encore de ta fidélité. Ce nouveau chapitre devrait te faire plaisir car on entendra parler de certains personnages que tu sembles affectionner tout particulièrement. ;)_

**MissBennet **_je suis ravie qu'_Ames Sœurs _te plaise. Pour le premier enfant en revanche, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis ;) Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné quelque part, mais le plan des trente prochains chapitres (eh oui !) est déjà écrit dans les grandes lignes et pour le bébé tout est décidé et je ne veux pas m'écarter d'un iota de ce que j'ai déjà imaginé. Je n'en dis pas plus ! ;)_

**Sempre libera**_ est-ce qu'on verra Mary et Kitty et est-ce qu'on suivra d'autres romances que celle de Darcy et Lizzie ? Très bonnes questions ! On reverra toutes les sœurs Bennet à un moment ou à un autre, on suivra leur évolution mais d'assez loin tout de même. Je préfère me focaliser sur Darcy et Lizzie._

_Voilà, sans plus tarder je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Très chère Lizzie,_

_Je termine ta lettre à l'instant et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de te répondre immédiatement. Comme je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu es aussi épanouie dans ton mariage que je le suis dans le mien ! Je me souviens si bien des appréhensions que tu nourrissais au sujet de Pemberley et de Miss Darcy durant tes fiançailles. Naturellement tout se déroule à merveille comme je le prévoyais ! Tu sais si bien t'adapter à ton entourage, ma chère sœur… Le récit de ta soirée à Matlock Castle m'a captivée. Je suis ravie que tu te sois liée d'amitié avec d'autres femmes mariées du comté. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi et je sais qu'entretenir de nouvelles amitiés te fera le plus grand bien._

_Les descriptions que tu me fais de Pemberley m'ont enchantée et Charles ne cesse de me vanter les mérites du Derbyshire. Tu me manques tant, Lizzie ! Bien sûr je suis heureuse, plus que je n'osais en rêver durant mes fiançailles, mais rien ne remplacera ton amour, nos confidences et tes conseils. C'est avec plaisir que Charles et moi acceptons votre invitation à venir passer quelques semaines chez vous. Je sais que Mr Darcy en a beaucoup parlé avec Charles dans leur correspondance et je les soupçonne déjà d'échanger des impressions sur des domaines à visiter près de chez vous ! Je caresse cette idée chaque jour davantage. Et pourtant Dieu sait combien j'aime le Hertfordshire et Netherfield Park est très agréable à vivre. _

_Mais je ne te cacherais pas que résider si près de Maman commence à mettre les nerfs de Charles à rude épreuve et tu sais pourtant combien il est patient. Je suis terrible d'entretenir une telle pensée au sujet de Maman mais je ne peux m'en empêcher et je sais que tu me comprends. Papa me regarde souvent avec un sourire amusé et je ne sais que trop bien ce à quoi il pense. Outre cela, Charles et moi commençons à nous languir d'avoir un domaine qui soit véritablement à nous en dehors de notre résidence londonienne. Mon époux a demandé à plusieurs reprises aux propriétaires de Netherfield Park s'ils étaient disposés à le lui vendre mais ils restent fermes dans leur refus. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en suis heureuse. Après tous ces mois passés à nous imaginer vivre à quelques miles l'une de l'autre, je serais très déçue que notre vœu mutuel ne se réalise pas. _

_Mais pour l'heure, je suis simplement heureuse d'accepter votre invitation et de découvrir ton nouveau cadre de vie. Nous avons tellement à nous raconter ! Ici la vie s'écoule tranquillement comme elle l'a toujours fait. Nous fréquentons régulièrement les Lucas et les autres familles que nous côtoyons depuis toujours. Mère vient nous rendre visite presque chaque jour de même que Kitty. Notre sœur commence à s'assagir, comme nous avions prévu qu'elle le ferait avec l'absence de Lydia. C'est une bonne chose. Je suis sûre qu'elle va devenir une jeune femme ravissante. _

_Quant à Mary, je la vois moins souvent. Comme tu dois t'en douter, elle préfère rester à Longbourn à étudier ou jouer du piano. Papa me fait un peu de peine, tu lui manques beaucoup, je le crains. Penser à lui est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me fasse hésiter à quitter le Hertfordshire. Je confesse néanmoins que je cède au plaisir égoïste de vouloir m'installer plus près de toi et je sais qu'il m'en voudrait d'hésiter à cause de lui_

_As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Lydia ? Toutes mes lettres restent sans réponse. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle va bien. Sa dernière missive m'annonçait juste que Mr Wickham et elle étaient revenus chez eux sans encombre après nos mariages. Elle me demandait de l'argent comme je me doutais qu'elle le ferait rapidement connaissant son tempérament et me souvenant des révélations dont tu m'avais fait part au sujet de son mari. Je lui ai envoyé ce que j'ai pu en prenant sur mon budget privé mensuel sans en parler à Charles. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution d'avoir cédé car je ne crains que trop que cela ne leur apprendra pas à être raisonnables. Ils risquent de prendre l'habitude d'avoir recours à autrui pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Néanmoins Lydia est ma sœur et je ne peux supporter l'idée de la savoir dans le besoin si je peux y remédier quelque peu._

_Caroline est revenue de Londres il y a quelques jours. La Saison va bientôt se terminer mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir y participer activement cette année ce qui m'étonne de sa part. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies guère (et je ne peux t'en vouloir pour cela, bien au contraire) et que c'est également le cas de Mr Darcy. Néanmoins, quand Charles lui a annoncé que nous projetions d'aller passer quelques semaines chez vous elle a insisté pour venir, arguant que le changement d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je suis navrée, Lizzie, de t'imposer sa présence, j'aurais tant voulu que nos retrouvailles soient parfaites ! J'ai essayé de lui vanter les mérites d'un séjour à Bath avec ses amies mais elle a refusé. Je n'ai pas osé insister. _

_Malgré cela, nos rapports se sont nettement améliorés, peut-être par la force des choses. Elle semble avoir enfin accepté le mariage de Charles et je ne te cache pas mon soulagement. Je déteste les conflits et l'idée de déplaire aux gens, tout spécialement lorsqu'ils font partie de ma famille. Les Hurst projettent quant à eux de séjourner chez nous quelques jours en août. J'appréhende un peu leur venue car ma première rencontre avec eux lors de mon mariage ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir comme tu t'en dois t'en rappeler. Mais je suis persuadée que nous finirons par nous apprécier. Et je suis heureuse en ménage, c'est le plus important._

_Ma très chère sœur, je dois arrêter là ma lettre car nous recevons ce soir. Sois sûre que mon affection pour toi demeure intacte et que je suis impatiente de te revoir. Nous arriverons le 10 juin, comme vous nous l'avez proposé. Transmets toutes mes amitiés à Mr Darcy et Miss Georgiana. Charles se joint à moi pour vous saluer et vous remercier une fois encore de votre invitation. _

_A très bientôt, Lizzie._

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Jane Bingley._

Lizzie replia la lettre de sa sœur en affichant un sourire pensif. Jane lui manquait terriblement et l'annonce de son arrivée la semaine suivante soulageait ses épaules d'un lourd poids.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire ? » demanda Darcy.

Tous deux prenaient le thé sur la terrasse de Pemberley. Le beau temps s'était installé depuis quelques semaines et Darcy avait donc suggéré qu'ils passent l'après-midi sur la terrasse où l'ombre offrait un répit bienvenu. Une lettre de Jane et une autre de Charlotte Collins étaient arrivées et Lizzie s'était empressée de les lire tandis que son mari s'efforçait de venir à bout de sa propre correspondance.

« Jane et Mr Bingley acceptent notre invitation ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Vraiment ? Pour le 10 juin ?

- Oui. Jane semble trépigner d'impatience.

- Tout comme toi on dirait, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Attends à être délaissé, mon très cher mari, car elle et moi aurons des milliers de choses à nous raconter.

- Je m'en doute… Ce n'est pas grave, Charles et moi en profiterons pour évoquer notre nostalgie de la période bénie de nos célibats respectifs.

- Très drôle ! dit Lizzie avec sarcasme sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Jane a-t-elle parlé de leur projet de déménagement ?

- Oui… Apparemment les propriétaires de Netherfield Park ont à nouveau refusé de vendre…

- Pour ton plus grand plaisir, je présume ? l'interrompit-il en souriant.

- Comme tu me connais bien décidément ! Enfin, ils envisagent de plus en plus sérieusement de venir s'installer près d'ici. Apparemment le caractère de ma mère commence à être insupportable même pour Mr Bingley ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! »

Darcy grimaça légèrement ce qui fit éclater de rire sa femme.

« J'admire Charles…

- Tu ne pourrais pas vivre près d'elle.

- Probablement pas. L'indulgence n'est pas mon fort, comme tu le sais.

- En parlant de cohabitation déplaisante… dit Lizzie.

- Oui ?

- Caroline Bingley a prévu de venir avec Jane et Charles. »

C'était au tour de Lizzie de grimacer.

« C'était presque inévitable, je suppose, dit Darcy.

- Jane a bien essayé de la convaincre d'aller passer quelques jours à Bath mais elle a refusé. Etonnant, non ? Je pensais qu'elle préférait Londres et Bath à tout le reste.

- Je ne cherche plus à comprendre sa logique.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de ton côté ? demanda Elizabeth en désignant la pile de lettres à son mari.

- Rien de bien intéressant pour l'instant. J'ai reçu une lettre de Charles, sans doute me parlera-t-il davantage de leur projet de déménagement.

- J'aimerais tellement qu'ils s'installent rapidement dans la région, dit Lizzie en soupirant.

- Avant d'épuiser les réserves de patience de Charles ? demanda Darcy en haussant malicieusement les sourcils.

- Aussi ! D'ailleurs Jane est persuadée que vous commencez déjà à comploter tous les deux ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de vos maris, mesdames…

- Je te connais et je suis persuadée que tu t'es déjà renseigné pour savoir quels domaines pourraient leur plaire. Jane te soupçonne aussi.

- Bien sûr. Je connais la région mieux que Charles, après tout. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à l'aider, au contraire.

- Auraient-ils un vaste choix ?

- Connaissant les préférences de Charles je pense qu'ils pourraient déjà visiter trois domaines. Ils sont tous à trente miles environ de Pemberley, l'un d'eux n'est à vingt miles, d'ailleurs. En revanche, je ne connais guère les goûts de ta sœur mais j'imagine que si Netherfield lui plaît alors elle devrait apprécier les domaines auxquels j'ai pensé.

- Moins de trente miles ! Ce serait merveilleux ! Il faut absolument qu'ils les visitent durant leur séjour ici.

- Charles y aura sans doute pensé. »

La lettre de Mr Bingley confirma effectivement les soupçons de Darcy qui sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme et l'impatience d'Elizabeth à la perspective de voir sa sœur préférée venir s'installer dans le voisinage. L'idée l'enchantait lui aussi car son amitié avec Charles Bingley datait de plusieurs années et leurs mariages mutuels n'avaient fait que les rapprocher davantage.

* * *

Les premiers jours de juin continuèrent de s'écouler paisiblement. Elizabeth se délectait du calme qui régnait à Pemberley après des années de vie plus ou moins turbulente à Longbourn. Elle se sentait désormais entièrement chez elle et commençait à prendre les rênes de la maisonnée, secondée activement et fidèlement par Mrs Reynolds. Darcy l'encourageait et l'observait avec une bienveillance teintée de fierté. Il était quant à lui très occupé avec son intendant mais s'organisait afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa femme. Leur complicité grandissait de jour en jour et ils commençaient à se comprendre de manière intuitive d'un simple regard. Georgiana ne se lassait pas d'observer le bonheur tout neuf de son frère qui se déridait chaque jour davantage au contact de Lizzie qui était vive et primesautière.

Pemberley qui n'avait connu que le silence et les jours toujours un peu mornes et teintés de mélancolie depuis la mort des parents de Darcy et Georgiana s'emplissait à nouveau de joie de vivre. Les serviteurs les plus anciens se réhabituaient à entendre des éclats de rires, ceux de leur nouvelle Maîtresse et de la jeune Miss Darcy mais aussi, à leur grande surprise, de leur Maître, qu'ils avaient toujours connu taciturne bien que courtois et soucieux du bien-être de ses gens.

Elizabeth s'était quant à elle fait de nouvelles amies après le Bal Masqué des Matlock. Elle s'était rendue à Matlock en début de semaine conformément à l'invitation que émise le soir où elles avaient été présentées. Lizzie avait ainsi retrouvé Harriet Vernon et quatre autres femmes mariées que Lady Matlock connaissait bien et fréquentait fréquemment. L'après-midi avait été délicieux et les cinq jeunes femmes s'étaient promis de se revoir.

Deux jours avant l'arrivée des Bingley, Darcy se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les tentures et les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer une brise matinale rafraîchissante bienvenue. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth. Exceptionnellement, elle ne dormait pas étroitement blottie contre lui mais il ne s'en étonna pas car il faisait déjà très chaud. Ainsi, elle s'était endormie sur son propre oreiller en se contentant de poser une main sur son ventre. Il repoussa doucement les mèches qui tombaient sur le front de sa femme avant de lui prendre doucement la main sans la réveiller. Après deux mois de mariage idylliques, il savait déjà discerner les signes annonçant son réveil. Il la regarda donc dormir pendant un quart d'heure avant de noter qu'elle respirait moins paisiblement et commençait à bouger. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Bonjour, ma bien-aimée, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en bâillant et en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- A merveille. Tu n'as pas eu trop chaud ?

- Pas au point de me réveiller. »

Elle s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le gratifier du sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

« Fait-il toujours aussi chaud l'été dans le Derbyshire ?

- Cela dépend des années, mais ce n'est pas exceptionnel. »

Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui et tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, savourant le bonheur d'être seuls et au calme.

« Tu dois travailler aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Non.

- Tu vas aller faire du cheval alors ?

- J'ai mieux à te proposer…

- Vraiment ? demanda Lizzie en esquissant un sourire révélant sa curiosité.

- Que dirais-tu de commencer à apprendre à monter à cheval ?

- Tu acceptes finalement de m'apprendre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, à l'unique condition que tu sois prudente et que tu suives très précisément mes conseils… Est-ce bien clair, mon adorable et impétueuse épouse ?

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir » dit-elle, mutine.

Ils se levèrent peu de temps après et se retirèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs pour se préparer pour la journée. Darcy était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et de lire son journal quand Elizabeth le rejoignit. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et se servait du thé.

« William ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Rien. Ou plutôt j'étais en train de t'admirer. Tu es ravissante, mon cœur.

- Comme tous les matins, non ?

- Pas exactement : un peu plus chaque matin, dit-il avant de lui embrasser le poignet.

- Flatteur. Les nouvelles financières ne t'intéressent plus ? le taquina Lizzie en désignant le journal.

- Elles sont bien moins réjouissantes que toi… » répondit-il en souriant.

Malgré le sourire moqueur de sa femme qui commença à déjeuner imperturbablement, il continua à l'observer. Il ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle était charmante. Elle portait une robe blanche avec un ruban de satin rouge autour de la taille d'une simplicité délicieuse de la même coupe que ses anciennes robes de jeune fille bien que de meilleure facture et d'un tissu plus fin. Il s'émerveillait du fait qu'elle conservait cette simplicité qui l'avait séduit et ce alors même que, poussée par son mari et sa belle-sœur, elle avait totalement renouvelé sa garde-robe. Elle se coiffait seule très fréquemment, comme c'était le cas ce matin, ce qui ajoutait à son apparence naturelle et simple.

« Mon Dieu, William, mange ou tu vas tomber d'inanition avant ce midi. En plus tu as tendance à être grincheux quand tu as faim ! dit-elle, imperturbable.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Au fait, nous avons reçu un message des Bingley.

- Vraiment ? dit Lizzie en arrêtant brusquement de manger. Montre-moi vite.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre. Ils nous informent simplement qu'ils se mettent en route ce matin et seront là après-demain midi comme prévu.

- C'est merveilleux ! William, si tu savais, je suis tellement impatiente !

- Je vois ça… dit-il en souriant avec indulgence.

- J'espère que rien ne les retardera.

- Les routes sont plus faciles à pratiquer en cette saison. A moins d'un orage ils devraient arriver sans encombre. »

* * *

Ils se rendirent aux écuries en début d'après-midi. Elizabeth s'était changée : Darcy avait demandé à Mrs Harrington de confectionner une tenue d'équitation pour son épouse et il lui avait offert ce matin-là. Les yeux de Lizzie avaient brillé de plaisir et elle s'était jetée au cou de son mari pour le remercier. La robe était d'un velours vert profond qui lui seyait à la perfection. Elizabeth bénit Mrs Harrington d'avoir tenu compte du climat estival et à sa grande surprise elle n'eut pas trop chaud en revêtant sa nouvelle tenue. Elle s'était dépêchée d'aller rejoindre Darcy qui l'attendait sur le perron car elle ne voulait pas retarder sa leçon d'une minute. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent d'un bon pas. Elizabeth demanda à son mari quel cheval elle allait monter.

Darcy avait longuement réfléchi avant de décider lequel conviendrait le mieux. Il avait finalement opté pour Lorelei, une jument superbe et surtout très calme. En apprenant son nom, Lizzie se tourna en souriant vers son mari et ils échangèrent un long regard chargé de souvenirs. Ils se souvenaient tous deux d'une de leurs rencontres durant leurs fiançailles. Elizabeth se promenait aux alentours de Longbourn, un livre à la main comme elle le faisait fréquemment. Elle avait croisé Darcy qui se rendait chez les Bennet à cheval pour la voir. Ils s'étaient promenés, oubliant durant l'espace de quelques minutes qu'ils n'étaient pas chaperonnés comme le voulaient les convenances.

Lizzie avait appris à cette occasion que le destrier de Darcy s'appelait Parsifal en référence à un poème de Von Eschenbach. Ils avaient alors entamé une discussion sur la poésie germanique qui les avait amenés à se découvrir de nouveaux points communs. Elizabeth avait avoué une affection toute particulière pour le poème de Brentano paru en 1810 qui narrait l'histoire de Lorelei et il avait éclaté de rire en disant qu'une de ses juments du même lignage que Parsifal avait été baptisée ainsi.

Il lui apprit à seller Lorelei. Durant les premiers jours de leur mariage, Elizabeth avait été surprise d'apprendre que Darcy sellait quasiment toujours Parsifal lui-même. Il tenait cette habitude de son père qui éprouvait un vif plaisir à s'occuper de son cheval. Lizzie s'amusa énormément au cours des heures qui suivirent. Sa peur initiale fut vite effacée. Lorelei était très douce et obéissait instantanément au son de la voix grave et apaisante de Darcy qui savait comment se faire comprendre de ses chevaux. Guidée par les conseils de son mari, Elizabeth se sentit rapidement à l'aise.

Georgiana les rejoignit en milieu d'après-midi. Etant elle-même habituée à monter en amazone, elle donna elle aussi des conseils très précis et très utiles auxquels son frère n'avait pas pensé à sa belle-sœur. Lorsque cette dernière remit pied à terre, elle avait les joues rosies par l'effort et elle mourait d'envie de recommencer. Georgiana rit de son enthousiasme et elles projetèrent d'emblée de faire de nombreuses promenades ensemble. Darcy fronça les sourcils à cette idée, affirmant qu'il en était hors de question tant qu'Elizabeth n'était pas une cavalière accomplie ce qui n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs mois. Elizabeth se rangea en toute bonne foi à son avis car elle lui faisait confiance et savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'être aussi douée que sa belle-sœur.

Ils se changèrent et dînèrent tous les trois puis Georgiana se retira. Lizzie écrivit une lettre à chacun de ses parents et répondit à Charlotte Collins. Cette dernière était enceinte de près de sept mois et Elizabeth prit des nouvelles de sa santé car elle savait que les premiers mois de grossesse de son amie avaient été pénibles. Darcy était à son bureau, à quelques mètres d'elle, et répondait aux diverses lettres qu'il recevait chaque jour. Les travaux de décoration du boudoir d'Elizabeth étaient presque achevés mais ils aimaient se retrouver dans le salon où Darcy avait l'habitude de travailler. Ils étaient généralement concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives mais appréciaient de sentir la présence de leur moitié à quelques mètres.

Néanmoins, Elizabeth avait ce soir-là bien du mal à rester attentive. Elle se leva plusieurs fois pour aller à la fenêtre, incapable de se concentrer. Ses pensées se dirigeaient invariablement sur l'arrivée de Jane. Elles avaient tellement à se raconter. La patience n'était pas au nombre des qualités d'Elizabeth et la longue séparation entre les deux aînées des Bennet n'arrangeait rien. Elle imaginait sans cesse ce qu'elles se diraient dès qu'elles se seraient retrouvées. Elle brûlait de savoir comment s'étaient passés les premiers mois de mariage de Jane, comment évoluait sa relation avec Miss Bingley. Jane ne manquerait sans doute pas non plus de lui raconter les derniers événements qui s'étaient produits dans le Hertfordshire d'un regard plus neutre et plus fiable que Mrs Bennet qui écrivait des lettres-fleuves à ses trois filles mariées en affabulant volontiers en narrant les faits qu'elle jugeait dignes d'intérêt.

« Elizabeth, tu devrais t'asseoir, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis. On dirait une abeille échappée d'une ruche ! plaisanta Darcy sans lever la tête de son travail.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, William… C'est terrible ! Pourquoi faut-il autant de temps pour venir du Hertfordshire ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est à cent cinquante miles d'ici. La patience est une vertu, mon cœur…

- Que je n'ai pas, dit Lizzie en s'asseyant sur un sofa près de la fenêtre.

- Ca vient avec l'âge.

- C'est donc pour ça que mon très vieil époux ne s'impatiente jamais ! L'âge… J'aurais dû y penser ! » le taquina-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et la regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il était incapable de résister à ses taquineries. Toute autre personne qu'elle qui se serait aventurée à émettre le quart de ses plaisanteries l'aurait regretté instantanément car Darcy ne l'aurait pas toléré. Mais Elizabeth le désarçonnait complètement. Il adorait qu'elle saisisse chaque occasion de le taquiner et ne se lassait pas de l'entendre rire de ses propres plaisanteries. C'était une libération après les années de solitude et de rigueur qu'il s'était imposé après la mort de son père. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de sourire avant de riposter.

« Rassurez-vous, Mrs Darcy, vous atteindrez mon âge avancé dans quelques années.

- Les femmes vieillissent mieux que les hommes » argua-t-elle, faisant rire Darcy.

Il se leva et alla la rejoindre sur le sofa.

« Tu as fini d'écrire tes lettres ?

- Non, mais je viens aider mon impatiente épouse à attendre l'arrivée de sa sœur.

- Je suis persuadée que tu es sur des charbons ardents tout comme je le suis en ce moment lorsque tu attends le retour de Georgiana après une longue absence. Tu l'étais à Netherfield l'avant-veille de notre mariage !

- Oui car je ne suis pas rassuré quand elle voyage, même si elle n'est jamais seule. Néanmoins je ne m'agite pas autant que toi, ma Lizzie ! dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne tenais pas en place…

- C'était un jour particulier… Je te rappelle qu'outre l'arrivée de Georgiana je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre le jour de notre mariage. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à être patient dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Toute séparation était un calvaire.

- C'est pour ça que tu me séquestres ici ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- La patience est une vertu… lui rappela Lizzie en affichant un sourire narquois.

- Preuve que je ne suis pas si vieux que cela… dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je reste sceptique… plaisanta-t-elle.

- Il faudrait que je te convainque alors ?

- J'en ai peur.

- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'avoir un âge avancé ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Il lui prit aussitôt la main et l'entraîna. Haletants et riant comme des enfants ils montèrent les trois étages qui les séparaient de leur chambre, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour s'embrasser de plus en plus fiévreusement au fil du chemin. Ils durent se cacher dans un recoin pour éviter de croiser l'une des servantes ce qui provoqua un fou-rire chez Lizzie. Darcy lui couvrit la bouche de sa main pour étouffer le son de ses éclats de rire cristallins en l'embrassant dans le cou. Dès que la porte de leur chambre fut refermée derrière eux, Darcy serra son épouse contre lui et la couvrit de baisers passionnés. Ils quittèrent leurs vêtements au hasard avant de tituber jusqu'au lit sans cesser de rire.

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut interminable pour Lizzie. Darcy fut absent durant une bonne partie de la journée et les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Georgiana lui proposa une promenade qui fut salvatrice mais éphémère. Toute tentative de leçon de piano fut rapidement abandonnée. Georgiana riait de l'impatience de Lizzie et ne savait plus que mettre en œuvre pour la distraire de la longue attente. Fort heureusement, Harriet Vernon vint rendre visite à sa nouvelle amie en début d'après-midi, comme elle l'avait promis à Lizzie lorsqu'elles s'étaient revues à Matlock Castle. Harriet se montra curieuse au sujet de la famille de la nouvelle venue et Elizabeth se fit un plaisir de lui parler de ses sœurs et tout particulièrement de Jane, ce qui l'aida à oublier les heures qui défilaient trop lentement à son goût. Mrs Vernon prit congé vers cinq heures de l'après-midi.

« Ma chère Elizabeth, promettez-moi que vous viendrez me voir à Whitfield avec votre sœur dès que vous en aurez l'occasion. Je vous rendrai ainsi votre invitation et ferai la connaissance de Mrs Bingley.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Jane sera ravie.

- Je l'espère. Et rencontrer les gens du voisinage la convaincra peut-être de venir s'installer dans la région plus rapidement. Ce serait merveilleux pour vous deux !

- Merci à vous, Harriet. Je vous ferai prévenir la veille. »

Darcy rentra au manoir au moment où Mrs Vernon montait en voiture. Ils se saluèrent puis il monta les quelques marches du perron pour rejoindre Elizabeth qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier. Lorsque Harriet Vernon fut hors de vue, il l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Toi aussi. Je déteste quand tu dois t'absenter aussi longtemps.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Très longue. J'ai l'impression que les minutes sont des heures.

- Les Bingley arrivent bientôt, ton attente va bientôt prendre fin ! Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud.

- Oui, je me suis trop agitée sans doute.

- Viens, allons faire une promenade, la fraîcheur va commencer à tomber bientôt. Cela te fera du bien. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

« Que dirais-tu d'une soirée tranquille pour t'aider à passer le temps ? demanda-t-il en marchant.

- Tu me feras la lecture comme l'autre jour ?

- Vous êtes très exigeante aujourd'hui, Mrs Darcy…

- J'ai le droit : tu as été absent toute la journée et je suis à la torture en attendant l'arrivée de Jane et Mr Bingley.

- Et de Miss Bingley, lui rappela son mari avec humour.

- Certes… C'est un mal pour un bien je suppose. Mais ne change pas de sujet…

- Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux.

- Sans exception ? demanda-t-elle en le défiant.

- Te connaissant je prends un risque… dit-il en souriant.

- Alors ? sans exception ?

- Tout bien réfléchi, il y en a une : je ne chanterai pas. Il y a des limites à l'abnégation après tout.

- Quel dommage, je comptais précisément te demander cela.

- Non, même un mari profondément amoureux doit conserver un minimum de dignité et de crédibilité. Aucun de tes charmes n'aura d'effet. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Contre toute attente compte tenu de son impatience grandissante, Lizzie passa une soirée délicieuse. La présence de son mari lui permit même d'oublier durant l'espace de quelques heures l'arrivée imminente des Bingley. Blottie dans les bras de Darcy qui lui fit la lecture, elle se laissa bercer par les modulations de sa voix grave et veloutée avant de s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin d'excellente humeur. La matinée suivit son cours habituel : ils se préparèrent avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner et de descendre dans la salle de musique pour passer quelques moments avec Georgiana. Puis Darcy se retira dans son bureau pour travailler. Elizabeth fit venir Mrs Reynolds afin d'organiser une soirée qui se tiendrait au cours des semaines qui suivraient. Son mari et elle comptaient inviter plusieurs amis que Darcy connaissait de longue date et qu'il lui avait présentés lors du Bal Masqué. Les Matlock, leur fils aîné, son épouse Priscilla, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et les Vernon étaient notamment attendus. En fin de matinée, Darcy les rejoignit.

« Elizabeth, les Bingley arrivent. Ils sont dans l'allée principale et devraient être sur le perron d'une minute à l'autre. »

Lizzie se leva, un large sourire aux lèvres et s'élançait déjà vers le Grand Escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée quand Darcy la retint en riant. Il lui prit la main et ils descendirent ensemble.


	12. Complicité & confrontation

_Bonjour à tous… Merci à tous pour vos petits messages. _

_Je vous laisse assister aux retrouvailles de nos deux sœurs préférées. J'ai réservé un sort tout particulier à Miss Bingley j'espère que cela va vous plaire. _

_Très bonne lecture ! Et encore une fois : n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de la page pour me laisser une review. Merci à tous de votre fidélité._

* * *

Jane Bingley observait le paysage d'un œil avide tandis que le carrosse faisait route vers Pemberley. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver et son mari l'avait informée vingt minutes plus tôt qu'ils venaient d'entrer sur les terres des Darcy. Désireuse de tout connaître du nouveau cadre de vie de sa sœur, Jane avait donc prêté une attention toute particulière à ce qui les entourait. Au fil des jours qui avaient suivi l'invitation des Darcy à séjourner quelques semaines à Pemberley, l'impatience de Jane était allée en grandissant. Etant d'un naturel plus tempéré qu'Elizabeth elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais il lui tardait désormais d'arriver. Le voyage, bien que confortable, avait été éprouvant nerveusement. Outre son envie pressante de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, Jane avait également dû endurer le bavardage de sa belle-sœur. Celle-ci ne cessait de vanter les mérites de Pemberley d'un ton si affecté que même la douce Jane Bingley avait du mal à ne pas trouver agaçant. Fort heureusement, Mr Bingley connaissait intimement sa femme et semblait savoir trouver instantanément et intuitivement les gestes et les mots prompts à l'apaiser et lui rendre le sourire.

Il était lui aussi ravi à l'idée de séjourner quelques temps à Pemberley. Il avait souri avec autant d'indulgence que Darcy en voyant la joie de son épouse lorsque celle-ci avait reçu la confirmation de l'imminence des retrouvailles des deux jeunes couples après deux mois de séparation qui leur avaient paru interminables. Quant à lui, il envisageait avec plaisir de revoir Darcy. Leur séjour laissait présageait nombre d'heures de discussions passionnantes avec son ami. Outre cela, il prévoyait déjà de visiter les quelques domaines sur lesquels Darcy s'était renseigné. Il songeait depuis qu'il était entré dans son héritage à investir en devenant propriétaire d'un domaine de campagne. N'ayant pas de prédilection pour un comté particulier, il avait choisi le Hertfordshire presque par hasard deux ans et demi plus tôt en louant Netherfield Park. Il se félicitait chaque jour davantage de ce choix qui lui avait permis de rencontrer celle qui faisait son bonheur au quotidien. Désormais heureusement marié, il ne voyait aucun obstacle à porter son choix sur le Derbyshire. Il avait toujours trouvé la région agréable et rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que contenter sa femme en la rapprochant de sa sœur préférée.

« Sommes-nous encore loin ? demanda Jane en se tournant vers son mari.

- Nous devrions apercevoir Pemberley dans quelques minutes.

- Vous verrez, Jane, le manoir est superbe. Si imposant ! Les Darcy ont vraiment été bien inspirés de le faire construire à cet endroit. Et Mr Darcy l'entretient si bien ! Son père serait fier de lui s'il était encore en vie ! » dit Miss Bingley.

Jane se contenta de sourire avant de reporter à nouveau toute son attention sur le paysage qu'ils traversaient.

Caroline Bingley posa la tête contre la cloison de la voiture en soupirant, se demandant pour la centième fois pourquoi elle avait tant insisté auprès de son frère et de sa belle-sœur pour les accompagner. Certes, la Saison était presque terminée et nombre de ses amis désertaient la chaleur étouffante de Londres pour aller séjourner à Bath ou dans leurs domaines de campagne. Elle avait été invitée par nombre d'entre eux qu'elle appréciait fortement et Jane elle-même s'était étonnée de la voir refuser de se rendre à Bath avec deux de ses amies les plus chères.

Elle avait épié les moindres faits et gestes de Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet durant leurs fiançailles, notant avec une curiosité toute particulière chaque regard et chaque marque de tendresse échangés entre eux. Comme à son habitude, Darcy n'avait guère été expansif durant ces trois mois, même en présence de sa fiancée. Et pourtant Caroline Bingley avait décelé un changement subtil dans son attitude. Il était plus décontracté et elle avait souvent surpris une lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était avec Elizabeth qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant.

Mais elle avait enduré bien pire lors de leur mariage. Ce soir-là, le Mr Darcy qu'elle avait toujours connu semblait avoir laissé place à un tout autre homme. Miss Bingley avait été estomaquée et presque choquée d'observer l'évidente affection qui liait les jeunes mariés. La triste réalité était que Miss Bingley ne croyait pas à l'amour. Ce dernier n'était à ses yeux qu'une invention strictement littéraire et poétique. Une invention totalement incompatible avec le sacrement du mariage. Ses parents n'avaient jamais éprouvé l'un envers l'autre que du respect et une forme d'affection qui s'était muée en tendresse distante au fil des ans. Avoir vu son frère s'amouracher de l'aînée des Bennet ne comptait pas. Elle était habituée à le voir agir sottement et s'attacher rapidement. Le fait qu'il se soit marié avec ladite Miss Bennet était embarrassant mais guère étonnant venant de sa part. Le fait qu'il puisse être _profondément_ amoureux échappait totalement à Miss Bingley.

Mais Mr Darcy ! C'était totalement différent. En toute honnêteté, aussi providentielle et profitable que l'amitié de son frère avec l'un des partis les plus prisés du pays ait paru à l'opportuniste Miss Bingley, cette dernière s'était toujours demandée ce qui avait pu rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas penchée sur l'énigme davantage, l'occasion étant trop belle.

Elle avait vu en Mr Darcy le mari idéal, pas seulement parce qu'il était l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays : son attitude sévère et détachée et son mépris de l'hypocrisie de la bonne société londonienne avaient semblé à Caroline Bingley le signe d'une intelligence supérieure. Paradoxalement compte tenu son propre caractère, elle méprisait elle aussi toute personne hautaine et arrogante et elle avait interprété cela comme l'un de leurs points communs. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait soupçonné que l'apparence orgueilleuse et dédaigneuse de Darcy n'était que la résultante de sa timidité. Outre cela, Miss Bingley n'avait jamais compris que Darcy avait toujours vu en la sœur de son meilleur ami l'archétype de ce qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout, mais il s'était bien gardé de le lui révéler afin de ne pas blesser Mr Bingley.

Ainsi, il lui était inconcevable qu'un homme qui lui avait paru si intelligent et si semblable à elle puisse tomber amoureux. Même le soir de son mariage, tandis qu'elle était témoin de son bonheur, de son adoration pour sa jeune épouse et de sa bonne humeur ouvertement affichée, elle n'avait pas su deviner la profondeur des sentiments qui unissait les deux jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui encore, deux mois plus tard, elle croyait toujours qu'il avait été ensorcelé – _Dieu sait comment !_ – par la jeune et inaccomplie Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Néanmoins, elle les avait vus si épris l'un de l'autre qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'osciller entre la jalousie et le dégoût. Ce soir-là, elle avait éprouvé une haine féroce envers la jeune mariée si chanceuse de la relation privilégiée qu'elle semblait entretenir avec son mari. Miss Bingley aurait voulu que l'affection de Darcy lui revienne. Aussi ridicule que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle s'en estimait spoliée. Néanmoins, être témoin de leur bonheur lui avait quelque peu ouvert les yeux et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle éprouvait sans le savoir un sentiment diffus envers Darcy. Elle se demandait aujourd'hui si elle aurait la chance de connaître le bonheur de partager ce sentiment avec un autre homme que lui. Elle aimait en caresser l'idée de temps à autre.

« Voici Pemberley ! » s'exclama Mr Bingley sans savoir qu'il interrompait ainsi le cours des pensées de sa sœur.

Miss Bingley tourna les yeux vers sa belle-sœur qui observait le manoir avec émerveillement.

« Mon Dieu ! C'est superbe ! Elizabeth n'a pas exagéré dans ses descriptions ! » dit-elle à son mari qui lui sourit.

Deux minutes plus tard, leur voiture s'arrêta sur le perron où les attendaient les Darcy. A peine Jane eût-elle posé le pied à terre en descendant du carrosse assistée par son mari que sa sœur la prit dans ses bras. Elles s'étreignirent avec émotion sous le regard bienveillant de Darcy, Georgiana et Mr Bingley. Ce dernier ayant aidé sa sœur à sortir de la voiture, il serra la main de Darcy et s'inclina devant Georgiana, s'enquérant de leur santé.

« Mr Darcy, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Merci de votre invitation, dit Miss Bingley en s'inclinant.

- Mais je vous en prie, Miss Bingley. Elizabeth se languissait de revoir sa sœur, répondit Darcy en portant son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étreignaient toujours.

- Miss Bingley, j'espère que votre voyage a été agréable ? demanda Georgiana.

- Parfait, Miss Georgiana. Comment allez-vous ? répondit Caroline.

- Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley, pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! dit Lizzie en s'inclinant devant ses invités, sans lâcher la main de sa sœur. Elles avaient toutes deux les yeux brillants de larmes de joie et les joues rosies de plaisir.

- Mais je vous en prie, Mrs Darcy. Je ne sais que trop combien vous vous manquiez ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. J'espère que vos premières semaines à Pemberley vous ont plu, dit Mr Bingley tandis que Jane saluait son beau-frère.

- Elles étaient parfaites, Mr Bingley. Je ne peux rêver plus grand bonheur, répondit Lizzie en souriant à son mari. Miss Bingley, c'est un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous, dit Lizzie en s'inclinant devant sa belle-sœur.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister. Pemberley est si agréable en cette saison ! Merci de nous accueillir. » dit l'intéressée du bout des lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'intérieur où Mrs Reynolds et des serviteurs les attendaient. Lizzie proposa à ses invités d'aller se rafraîchir dans leurs appartements avant de redescendre déjeuner sur la terrasse. Le repas fut délicieux et très animé. Miss Bingley et Georgiana échangèrent des nouvelles de Londres tandis que Darcy et Mr Bingley s'enquéraient de leurs affaires mutuelles. Quant à Jane et Elizabeth, elles ne se quittèrent pas une seconde, parlant sans interruption. Nombreuses furent les fois où leurs éclats de rire fusèrent. A la fin du repas, Miss Bingley se retira dans sa chambre pour se reposer du voyage. Lizzie proposa une promenade à sa sœur et elles partirent toutes deux bras dessus dessous.

« Darcy, je crois que nous avons été abandonnés ! dit Mr Bingley avec humour.

- Patience. Quand elles auront épuisé leurs réserves de confidences et de commérages elles reviendront vers nous.

- Fitzwilliam, puis-je me retirer ? demanda Georgiana.

- Mais naturellement, Georgie, dit Darcy. Alors Bingley, quelles nouvelles de Netherfield ?

- Rien de bien nouveau depuis ma dernière lettre. Les propriétaires ont à nouveau refusé de vendre.

- Elizabeth me l'a appris. J'espère que Jane et vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

- Pour être tout à franc, pas vraiment. Je m'y plais beaucoup mais je crois que Jane préférerait venir s'installer ici rapidement.

- J'ai contacté les propriétaires des domaines dont je vous ai parlé. Ils sont disposés à vous les faire visiter durant votre séjour.

- Jane sera ravie. »

Pendant ce temps, Lizzie conduisait sa sœur au belvédère. Elle avait demandé à Mrs Reynolds d'y faire servir le thé vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Tout au long du chemin, leurs confidences allèrent bon train, comme le soupçonnaient leurs maris.

« Jane, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je mourrais d'envie de parler avec toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre sur terre à qui je puisse me livrer comme je le fais avec toi. Alors, es-tu heureuse, ma chère sœur ? Tu es radieuse en tout cas. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que Mr Bingley et toi êtes aussi heureux que William et moi le sommes !

- Lizzie, comme je te l'ai dit dans mes lettres, je suis très heureuse. Charles est un mari parfait. Nous nous entendons à merveille. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans ma nature de m'enthousiasmer comme tu le fais souvent. Tu as toujours été plus passionnée et vive que moi. Mr Bingley me ressemble : notre bonheur est paisible. Nous en savourons chaque instant.

- Comment cela se passe avec Maman ? Dis-moi la vérité, Jane ! » dit Lizzie en souriant malicieusement.

Jane essaya de détourner le regard, gênée, ce qui fit éclater de rire sa sœur.

« Jane, ma chérie, tu en dis plus en essayant de ne pas répondre qu'avec des paragraphes entiers ! Est-ce si terrible ?

- Lizzie, tu connais Maman. Elle aime donner son avis sur tout. Et…

- Et elle ne comprend pas que ce n'est plus sa place de te conseiller dans tes décisions à moins que tu ne lui demandes.

- Oui. Mais s'il n'y avait que moi ! Elle s'occupe toujours de Charles et je ne sais plus quoi essayer pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est trop…

- Flatteuse et obséquieuse ? demanda Lizzie en haussant les sourcils.

- Obséquieuse est un peu fort mais…

- Mais elle n'a pas changé d'attitude envers Mr Bingley depuis vos fiançailles ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle fait toujours des réflexions sur sa richesse et pour tout t'avouer cela me gêne, Lizzie. Je ne sais pas si tu as éprouvé la même chose durant les premières semaines de ton mariage, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle situation. Charles a tout fait pour me faciliter les choses mais Maman me rappelle sans cesse à quel point mon mariage a tout changé, à quel point je suis chanceuse d'avoir épousé un aussi bon parti…

- J'ai ressenti la même chose, rassure-toi. Et j'ai toujours du mal à considérer Pemberley et les revenus de William comme miens. Je ne lui en parle pas beaucoup car cela me gêne. Mais il me connaît et sait que j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée. Je suis persuadée que Mr Bingley agit de même envers toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Il ne veut pas m'embarrasser. Mais il n'a pas la même vision de l'argent que moi. Je fais toujours attention aux économies et beaucoup de ses dépenses me paraissent superflues.

- Alors qu'elles sont inhérentes à sa situation. Je vois les choses de la même façon que toi. J'imagine que dans quelques mois nous serons habituées.

- Sans doute. »

Elles se turent quelques instants et arrivèrent au belvédère. Elles s'installèrent confortablement et Lizzie servit une tasse de thé à sa sœur.

« William le fait venir d'Inde. Il est au jasmin, c'est délicieux ! précisa-t-elle.

- Il semble aux petits soins pour Georgiana et toi, dit Jane.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Même pendant nos fiançailles je ne soupçonnais pas toute l'ampleur de sa générosité et de son attention au bonheur de ceux qui l'entourent. Il semble penser à tout, à chaque instant. Georgiana et moi sommes vraiment chanceuses.

- Et avec Pemberley, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Tes lettres me disaient que tu commençais à te sentir plus à l'aise avec son intendance.

- Oui, Mrs Reynolds, que tu as rencontrée tout à l'heure, et William m'aident beaucoup. Ils m'expliquent au fur et à mesure. C'est très intéressant, et je pense que d'ici quelques mois je serais plus autonome pour m'en occuper.

- En tout cas c'est magnifique. Majestueux et paisible à la fois. Ce doit être si agréable de vivre ici.

- Oui. Pour la première fois de mon existence je me sens vraiment chez moi. Te rappelles-tu l'une de nos conversations quand nous dormions encore ensemble ? Je t'avais confié que même si j'aimais profondément Longbourn je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas vraiment mon chez-moi. Sans doute parce que je suis une fille et que j'étais destinée à quitter la maison de mon enfance le jour de mon mariage…

- Sans doute aussi parce que Maman nous rappelait chaque jour que si Papa venait à nous quitter nous devrions trouver un autre endroit où vivre, dit Jane songeusement.

- Aussi ! dit Lizzie en souriant. Pauvre Papa… Il me manque terriblement.

- C'est réciproque. Il parle rarement de toi mais quand il le fait… Sa voix est pleine d'émotion, c'est palpable. Oh, Lizzie, je culpabilise tellement à l'idée de le quitter pour venir m'installer près de toi !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Jane. Mr Bingley n'est pas du Hertfordshire, Papa s'attendait à ce qu'il déménage un jour ou l'autre. Et puis ce qui lui importe le plus c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et c'est le cas avec Mr Bingley.

- Bien sûr. Mais déjà qu'il est séparé de toi… Je crains qu'il ne devienne fou à force de vivre avec Maman, Mary et Kitty.

- C'est un risque à courir, dit Lizzie en riant. Tel que je le connais il doit passer ses journées dans son bureau à se boucher les oreilles ! »

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire à cette vision.

« Avez-vous réfléchi, Mr Bingley et toi, sur votre installation dans le Derbyshire ?

- Oui, nous sommes pratiquement certains de venir vivre ici. Je suppose que visiter les domaines auxquels Mr Darcy a pensé sera décisif.

- Je suis égoïste de penser cela, mais je suis si heureuse à l'idée d'habiter à moins de trente miles de toi ! Nous pourrons nous voir si souvent, ce sera merveilleux ! »

Les deux sœurs passèrent un après-midi délicieux, heureuses de constater que leur complicité était plus forte que jamais. Elles renouèrent avec leurs confidences, leurs fous-rires, leur tendresse et leurs conseils mutuels. Lorsqu'elles revinrent à Pemberley bras dessus dessous elles constatèrent que leurs maris étaient partis faire du cheval et elles allèrent se préparer pour le dîner.

Une heure plus tard, Darcy congédiait Samuel et il rejoignit Elizabeth dans leur salon privé attenant à leur chambre. Elle était plongée dans un livre en attendant son mari pour descendre retrouver leurs hôtes et dîner. Elle leva la tête en l'entendant entrer et lui sourit tandis qu'il la rejoignait, prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'embrassa.

« J'imagine que tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils malicieusement.

- Merveilleuse ! Je suis si heureuse de voir Jane. Mr Bingley et elle semblent si heureux !

- Effectivement. En discutant avec lui cet après-midi j'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte qu'il est encore sur son petit nuage.

- Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?

- Oui. Nous sommes allés faire du cheval jusqu'à Matlock.

- A-t-il parlé de visiter les domaines auxquels tu as pensé ?

- Oui, il projette même d'y aller dès demain si le temps le permet. Néanmoins…

- Oui ?

- Il est encore un peu hésitant.

- Vraiment ? A quel sujet ?

- Il semble ne pas être tout à fait sûr que Jane veut déménager. Elle ne lui en a pas parlé clairement.

- Et il a peur que mes parents ne lui manquent ?

- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu connais Jane mieux que Charles lui-même.

- Il s'inquiète sans raison à mon avis.

- Tu ne crains pas qu'elle puisse regretter de s'éloigner du Hertfordshire et de Netherfield ?

- Elle n'est pas plus attachée à Netherfield qu'à Longbourn. Quant à s'éloigner de mes parents… Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal. Jane nierait si tu lui demandais, mais elle est fatiguée de l'attitude de ma mère avec Mr Bingley. Tu en as toi-même fait les frais pendant nos fiançailles. Elle continue à se conduire de la même façon avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il contacte les propriétaires de Netherfield pour leur demander s'ils n'ont pas changé d'avis au sujet de la vente, Jane prie intérieurement pour qu'ils refusent. Elle me l'a souvent dit dans ses lettres et me l'a répété cet après-midi encore ! Bien sûr elle a rougi, s'est mordu la lèvre et m'a supplié de ne pas répéter à âme qui vive sa « méchanceté » et son « égoïsme ». Mais n'en dit rien à Mr Bingley. Arrange-toi pour lui faire comprendre de manière implicite, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Je serai une tombe, dit-il en souriant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rassurer Charles. Car je suppose que tu préfères qu'ils s'installent dans le voisinage le plus rapidement possible ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Il faut qu'ils prennent leur temps pour trouver ce qui leur convient le mieux. Mais je te fais confiance pour les conseiller et continuer de leur vanter les mérites du Derbyshire. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sur ces mots, ils descendirent dîner. Ils retrouvèrent Jane et Georgiana en train de faire plus ample connaissance. Depuis les fiançailles de son frère, Georgiana avait souvent entendu parler de l'aînée des Bennet. Lizzie évoquait fréquemment sa sœur et en apprenant que la jeune Mrs Bingley allait sans doute bientôt s'installer dans le voisinage, Georgiana s'était montrée de plus en plus curieuse au sujet de sa nouvelle belle-sœur. Elle découvrait ce soir-là que Jane était semblable en tous points à la description qu'Elizabeth en avait faite.

Le repas et la soirée qui suivirent furent très plaisants. Miss Bingley et Georgiana reprirent leurs discussions habituelles, Caroline insistant pour voir les derniers croquis de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'était guère concentrée. Toute son attention ou presque se portait sur les Darcy. Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de regards amoureux et de gestes tendres qu'ils avaient échangés discrètement au cours de la soirée. Toutes ses tentatives pour mettre Elizabeth mal à l'aise avaient échoué et force lui était de constater que la jeune fille se comportait à la perfection et avait embrassé ses responsabilités de Maîtresse de Pemberley sans difficulté. Elle profita de la discussion de Darcy et Bingley au sujet de Ellsworth Hall, le domaine qu'ils comptaient visiter le lendemain, pour prendre la parole.

« Charles, tu envisages réellement sérieusement de t'installer dans la région ? demanda-t-elle.

- Jane et moi y réfléchissons depuis notre mariage, tu le sais bien, Caroline.

- C'est une excellente idée. J'ai toujours adoré cette région ! dit-elle en souriant à Mr Darcy qui ne la vit pas car il murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elizabeth, faisant rire cette dernière.

- Jane, ma chère, votre famille ne vous manquera-t-elle pas si vous quittez le Hertfordshire ? demanda Miss Bingley.

- Si bien sûr. Mais je suis heureuse du moment que je suis avec Charles. Et si déménager me permet de me rapprocher d'Elizabeth alors je serais doublement satisfaite.

- Ce doit être si dur de se séparer de sa famille néanmoins. A ce sujet, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas entendue parler de votre plus jeune sœur, Jane. Vous n'avez plus de nouvelles d'elle ? Mrs Darcy ?

- Elle n'écrit pas beaucoup, dit Lizzie.

- Elle doit être trop occupée à tenir sa maison je suppose. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle et Mr Wickham vont bien. »

Georgiana faillit laisser tomber sa tasse. Darcy était furieux et voyant son regard, Miss Bingley détourna le sien, comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin sans néanmoins savoir pourquoi.

« D'après le peu que je sais, ils vont bien, Miss Bingley. Merci de me vous soucier de la santé de ma sœur. Mais après tout, elle est votre sœur aussi désormais. Donc je suppose qu'il est tout naturel que vous vous préoccupiez de leur devenir. » dit Lizzie.

A ces mots, Miss Bingley pâlit et se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Connaissant toute l'histoire car Elizabeth lui en avait raconté les grandes lignes, Jane s'efforça de détourner la conversation.

« Lizzie, tu m'avais parlé de travaux de décoration ?

- C'est exact, répondit celle-ci sans quitter sa belle-sœur. Ils devraient bientôt être terminés. Nous avons hâte de voir le résultat. Georgiana m'a aidée à choisir les couleurs et je suis persuadée que ce sera ravissant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Je l'espère. Elizabeth et moi avons la chance d'avoir les mêmes goûts, répondit Georgiana en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

- Mrs Darcy, je suis surprise de constater que vous n'avez apporté aucun autre changement de décoration, dit Miss Bingley.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, répondit Lizzie. Hormis mon boudoir et mon salon privé qui n'avaient pas servi depuis longtemps, tout me semble parfait.

- Vous n'avez pas été tentée d'apporter une touche plus féminine dont Pemberley manquait depuis plusieurs années ?

- Vous vous méprenez, Miss Bingley. Mon mari s'est parfaitement bien occupé de Pemberley pendant des années. Il était assisté par un personnel très compétent. J'ai passé beaucoup temps à essayer de comprendre comment le domaine est organisé et comment m'occuper du manoir.

- Elizabeth est bien trop modeste, dit Darcy. Elle s'en sort à merveille et assume déjà une bonne partie des devoirs de Mrs Reynolds. Je suis très fier d'elle. »

- Je suis impressionnée. J'imagine néanmoins que la décoration de vos appartements vous ont pris beaucoup de temps, dit Miss Bingley.

- Très peu. Mr Darcy, Georgiana et moi avons décidé en commun et sommes tombés d'accord assez rapidement.

- Je suis persuadée que les précédentes Maîtresses de Pemberley avaient un goût impeccable mais les modes et les styles changent. Vous devez sûrement vouloir arranger nombre de pièces selon votre propre goût et apporter les améliorations nécessaires. Après tout, avoir un intérieur élégant et à la mode fait partie des devoirs de femme de la haute société, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit cela, Mrs Darcy ? »

Darcy se crispa et était sur le point de parler lorsque Lizzie serra sa main dans la sienne avant de répondre à son invitée.

« La mode et les styles sont éphémères, Miss Bingley, tandis que l'élégance et le raffinement sont intemporels. Pemberley n'en manque pas, comme vous pouvez le constater. Moderniser en vue d'un plus grand confort est légitime mais apporter des changements constants pour rester à la mode est superficiel. »

Darcy se détendit et toute sa maîtrise de lui-même lui fut nécessaire pour ne pas sourire. Miss Bingley était totalement désarçonnée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'être insultée implicitement et très finement mais ne sut pas comment répondre. Elle préféra se tourner à nouveau vers Georgiana, laissant les deux couples de jeunes mariés à leurs projets de déménagement.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent réservèrent nombre d'heureuses surprises aux Bingley. Darcy leur fit visiter les domaines qui étaient en vente et ils tombèrent sous le charme de deux d'entre eux. Ellsworth Hall leur semblait parfait en tous points de vue. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Netherfield Park bien qu'un peu plus petit. Mr Bingley, Jane et Darcy revinrent donc à Pemberley de fort bonne humeur le jour où ils étaient allés le visiter, dix jours après l'arrivée des Bingley.

Darcy s'enquit de son épouse auprès de Mrs Reynolds qui lui apprit qu'elle revenait tout juste de la serre où elle avait choisi les fleurs qui serviraient d'ornement pour le dîner qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante avec les Matlock et d'autres connaissances. Elle se trouvait à présent sur la terrasse et il la rejoignit aussitôt, saluant Miss Bingley qu'il croisa dans l'un des couloirs. Elle lui demanda comment s'était déroulée la visite et il lui raconta brièvement. Il l'informa que son frère et sa belle-sœur prenaient le thé dans le salon de musique et qu'ils seraient tout disposés à lui faire part de leurs impressions. Puis il prit congé après l'avoir saluée. Miss Bingley se dirigea vers la salle de musique pour rejoindre son frère mais s'arrêta devant la porte-fenêtre qui menait à la terrasse et observa discrètement les retrouvailles des deux époux, presque assez proche pour entendre leur discussion.

Darcy parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Elizabeth sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire. Elle lui tournait le dos, toute occupée à composer les bouquets qu'elle comptait faire installer dans les chambres de leurs invités. Vêtue d'une robe de mousseline rose foncé, ses cheveux retenus par un simple ruban, elle était délicieuse. Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou, la faisant sursauter.

« William ! Oh mon Dieu c'est toi… Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en riant avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Qui d'autre à part moi t'embrasse ainsi, ma bien-aimée ? demanda-t-il, faussement suspicieux.

- Seriez-vous jaloux, Mr Darcy ?

- Très, dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

- Personne, rassure-toi… dit-elle avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Vous êtes donc rentrés…

- Oui. Ellsworth leur a beaucoup plu, comme je le prévoyais.

- Vraiment ? Il faudra que j'aille le visiter alors… Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé trop petit ?

- Un peu, mais l'architecture et le parc les ont séduits. Ils y retourneront demain. Le propriétaire souhaite les inviter à déjeuner et leur faire visiter une nouvelle fois.

- Tu n'y retournes pas avec eux ?

- Non, il vaut mieux les laisser réfléchir entre eux. Et cela me permettra de passer tout un après-midi dans la solitude la plus complète avec toi, mon ange. Ce sera l'opportunité pour moi de te dire des milliers de fois combien de je t'aime.

- Tu sais que les actes sont plus parlants et plus convaincants que les paroles parfois ? dit Lizzie en haussant les sourcils malicieusement.

- Petite chipie ! dit Darcy en éclatant de rire et en la serrant contre lui. Où est donc passée la jeune fille innocente et naïve que j'ai rencontrée ?

- Elle t'a épousé, mon amour… Je crains que cela ne l'ait perdue pour toujours ! dit Lizzie en lui offrant un regard mutin.

- Heureusement… J'aurais dépéri sans elle pour illuminer mes journées.

- Et tes nuits, dit-elle souriant.

- Je vous aime, Mrs Darcy… Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- Des centaines de fois… Mais tu peux continuer à le répéter, je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre ! »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et tous deux oublièrent alors le reste du monde.

Miss Bingley assista à toute la scène, luttant pour retenir le tremblement qu'elle sentait naître en elle. Elle fit demi-tour et se rendit dans sa chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle s'y enferma à double tour et s'appuya dos à la porte, paralysée. Jamais au cours de sa vie elle n'avait vu ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Avec un pincement au cœur elle se rendit compte que c'était de l'amour. Cette émotion éphémère et illusoire si souvent croisée au détour des romans et des poèmes mais jamais dans la réalité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Caroline Bingley ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle était bien trop submergée par ses propres émotions. Sa colère et sa jalousie à l'idée d'avoir perdu Mr Darcy pour toujours étaient encore présentes, la rancœur et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée qu'une arriviste de rang inférieur comme Elizabeth Bennet ait réussi à devenir la Maîtresse de Pemberley demeurait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus nier l'amour qui les liait. Elle voulait fuir très loin. Elle revit leur attitude, leurs regards, leurs gestes… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier d'éprouver une telle plénitude.

Elle fut tentée un instant d'aller voir Charles et lui demander si elle pouvait rejoindre ses amies à Bath, la perspective de côtoyer les Darcy deux semaines de plus étant insoutenable. Mais elle n'aurait aucune justification à apporter à son brusque changement d'attitude. Même Charles se poserait des questions et elle ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il faudrait donc qu'elle se fasse violence.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Lizzie fut très occupée. Elle organisa la soirée avec les Matlock et d'autres amis de Darcy et passa le plus de temps possible avec Jane. Il semblait aux jeunes femmes que leur lien s'était renforcé depuis leur mariage. Elles partagèrent nombre de secrets et de fous-rires, évoquant des sujets sur lesquels seules deux sœurs peuvent discuter sans retenue et sans gêne. En entendant tous les derniers potins du Hertfordshire, Lizzie sentit son mal du pays renaître quelque peu et Darcy lui promit qu'ils retourneraient dans son comté natal dans les mois qui suivraient, à la condition expresse de ne pas loger à Longbourn. Lizzie avait souri, lui offrant un baiser pour le remercier, avant de lui promettre qu'ils logeraient soit à Netherfield si les Bingley le louaient encore soit à l'auberge.

Elle alla également visiter les deux domaines qui avaient plus à sa sœur et à Mr Bingley et tout comme eux elle eut un coup de cœur pour Ellsworth Hall. Le domaine ne serait disponible qu'en décembre car les propriétaires avaient de nombreuses affaires à régler avant la vente mais Mr Bingley l'assura que son intérêt pour sa propriété était suffisamment grand pour patienter quelques mois de plus.

Darcy eut lui aussi beaucoup à faire, comme chaque année à cette période et il ne rentrait généralement pas avant dix-huit heures. Il constata avec un léger pincement au cœur que Lizzie supportait mieux son absence. Et de fait, elles étaient inséparables. Darcy entendait sans cesse leurs éclats de rire résonner. Mr Bingley et lui s'étaient trompés en supposant que quelques jours leur suffiraient pour épuiser leurs réserves de commérages et de confidences.

Lizzie avait également présenté Jane à ses nouvelles amies. Elles s'étaient rendues toutes deux à Whitfield où Harriet Vernon les avait accueillies avec sa bonne humeur et sa convivialité habituelles. Jane y avait rencontré nombre des femmes mariées que Lizzie fréquentait et elles s'étaient toutes beaucoup amusées. Mr Bingley avait plaisanté en disant à Darcy qu'il n'avait désormais plus le choix : sa femme s'était si bien intégrée qu'il allait être obligé de s'installer dans la région. Lorsque Darcy avait répété ses mots à Elizabeth le soir dans leur lit, elle avait esquissé un sourire triomphant, lui avouant qu'elle avait pensé en partie à cela en entraînant Jane dans ses visites de l'après-midi.

Darcy et Mr Bingley rentrèrent de leur promenade à cheval vers cinq heures de l'après-midi le jour de la réception. Leurs épouses et leurs sœurs respectives prenaient le thé sur la terrasse. Ils passèrent un moment avec elles puis Darcy s'éclipsa dans la bibliothèque car il avait une lettre urgente à écrire à son homme de loi à Londres. Il avait eu connaissance d'un litige avec l'un de ses fournisseurs et Darcy préférait régler le problème lui-même comme il le faisait fréquemment. Il sortit les livres de droit dont il avait besoin et se mit à rédiger sa lettre, espérant terminer le plus tôt possible car il voulait passer quelques minutes avec Elizabeth avant le dîner, ne l'ayant quasiment pas vue de la journée.

C'était compter sans Miss Bingley, qui fit son entrée quelques minutes à peine après que Darcy se soit isolé. Il se leva pour la saluer lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils car son attitude envers lui et Elizabeth l'avait ennuyé au plus haut point durant les semaines précédentes. Il n'en avait guère discuté avec Lizzie, mais il savait que cette dernière ne pardonnait pas à son invitée l'attitude obséquieuse dont elle continuait à faire preuve avec Darcy. Elizabeth avait deviné d'emblée pourquoi Miss Bingley avait tant tenu à séjourner à Pemberley. La possessivité d'Elizabeth à l'égard de son mari avait souffert en silence les regards insistants que Miss Bingley portait sur eux. Darcy n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet car il avait vu qu'Elizabeth ne l'abordait que péniblement, fait très rare chez elle car elle se livrait toujours à lui spontanément et sans retenue. Mais aussi courte soit-elle, cette discussion avait eu le mérite de permettre à Darcy d'ouvrir les yeux sur un fait qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, même s'il doutait encore que Miss Bingley n'ait toujours pas fait le deuil de ses illusions et de ses espoirs le concernant, contrairement aux soupçons d'Elizabeth.

« Mr Darcy, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider. Je cherche un exemplaire de _Twelfth Night_ de Shakespeare. Je le cherchais ce matin mais votre bibliothèque est si impressionnante que je n'ai pas su m'y orienter. »

Darcy devina aussitôt qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour se retrouver en sa présence. Il savait qu'elle ne lisait guère. Mais, remplissant ses devoirs d'hôte, il lui indiqua l'étagère des œuvres de Shakespeare.

« Il y en a un exemplaire ici. »

Il alla le chercher lui-même, davantage pour mettre de la distance entre eux que pour lui rendre service. Il sortit l'ouvrage de son rayonnage et se retourna pour le lui tendre et s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et s'était placée à à peine une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Il se raidit aussitôt et recula, son corps butant contre l'étagère. Elle se rapprocha encore et prit l'ouvrage, ses doigts effleurant les siens.

« Merci, Mr Darcy. Vous êtes la gentillesse incarnée. Comment puis-je vous remercier ? »

Darcy se dégagea si brutalement que Miss Bingley en sursauta. Il la gratifia du fameux regard glacial et distant qui avait tant rebuté Elizabeth lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée à Meryton. Il s'inclina et s'excusa d'une voix posée mais froide. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse pour y retrouver Elizabeth mais elle était vide. Un valet lui apprit que Mrs Darcy était montée dans ses appartements pour se préparer, et Darcy s'y rendit aussitôt, espérant que la présence de son épouse l'apaiserait, ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire. Il entra dans sa chambre pour la trouver assise à sa coiffeuse en train de choisir ses bijoux. Elle le gratifia du sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui en le voyant dans le miroir.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, tu sais. » dit-elle sans se retourner.

Sans mot dire, il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main pour la faire se lever et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« William ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Elizabeth dans un murmure.

- Rien. Je t'aime. J'avais besoin de t'avoir près de moi. »

Elle se serra davantage contre lui.

« Tu m'as horriblement manqué, dit-elle.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que la présence de Jane rendait mes absences plus supportables.

- Vous êtes vraiment aveugle, Mr Darcy. Tu ne sais pas encore que rien ni personne ne peut te remplacer ? » demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa très vite, l'enjoignant à aller se préparer. Il lui obéit à contrecœur, la perspective de dîner en présence de Miss Bingley étant presque insupportable. Mais il savait qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à organiser cette réception, donc il se pressa. Mais sa mauvaise humeur l'emporta sur le reste.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth vit son mari entrer dans leur salon, elle sentit d'emblée que quelque chose le minait, et il n'était pas détendu comme à son habitude. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il ne répondit pas. Sans mot dire, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils descendirent accueillir leurs invités. Lord et Lady Matlock furent les premiers à arriver en compagnie de leurs deux fils : le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Gerald Matlock et son épouse, Priscilla. Puis les Vernon se joignirent à eux.

Le dîner fut presque un succès. Elizabeth tint son rôle d'hôtesse à la perfection et ses hôtes passèrent une excellente soirée. Néanmoins, quel que soit l'immense plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à être entourée de leurs amis, il n'était pas partagé par Darcy. Force lui était de constater qu'il se conduisait à nouveau d'une manière froide et hautaine. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir cette attitude depuis Rosings. Son regard était lointain et elle-même ne pouvait le déchiffrer. Cela la blessa profondément et il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour paraître enjouée en compagnie de ses hôtes. Lorsque les hommes se retirèrent dans le fumoir, Lady Matlock s'approcha discrètement de sa nièce.

« Elizabeth, je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète, mais Fitzwilliam a-t-il des soucis ?

- Vous n'êtes pas indiscrète, Tante Madeline. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi depuis… depuis… plus d'un an.

- Aurait-il reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication. Je connais Fitzwilliam. Il n'agirait pas de la sorte sans raison.

- Je pensais… je pensais ne plus jamais revoir cette attitude. Croyez-vous que j'aie dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu ?

- Ce soir ? Pendant le dîner ? Non, Elizabeth, il était déjà ainsi avant que nous arrivions. Parlez-lui, je suis sûre qu'il vous expliquera. Il se détendra avec vous.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Elizabeth, inquiète.

- Mais bien sûr, ma chère ! Ne doutez pas de vous ainsi : Fitzwilliam vous aime, il vous dira tout, j'en suis persuadée ! » dit Lady Matlock en prenant la main de sa nièce et en la serrant avec indulgence.

Quelque peu rassurée, Lizzie parvint à passer une heure agréable en présence de sa sœur, sa tante et ses amies. Mais le retour de leurs maris lui fit voir que le comportement de Darcy n'avait pas changé, et ce malgré les efforts conjugués de Mr Bingley et du Colonel Fitzwilliam pour le dérider. Lorsque leurs invités se retirèrent vers minuit, Lizzie était furieuse.

Elle n'attendit pas Darcy pour monter se préparer pour la nuit. Elle congédia Emma dès que celle-ci eut terminé avant de se mettre au lit. Elle reprit son livre et l'ouvrit, sans parvenir pour autant à retenir le moindre mot de ce qu'elle lisait. Lorsque Darcy entra dans la pièce, il s'était préparé pour la nuit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelle ironie que tu sois celui à poser cette question, dit Lizzie tandis que son mari la rejoignait dans le lit.

- Comment cela ?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ton attitude de ce soir ?

- Quelle attitude ?

- Tu as été froid, hautain… Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis le soir de notre rencontre !

- N'exagère pas.

- Je n'exagère pas. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte.

- Je suis désolé, dans ce cas.

- Tu es désolé ? Mon Dieu, William, je veux juste comprendre !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux même pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas dit un mot de la soirée alors que tu étais entouré des gens que tu apprécies. Nous avions choisi la liste des invités ensemble, je te rappelle, je pensais que tu serais ravi de les voir.

- Je l'étais.

- Tu restes froid et impersonnel quand tu es ravi de revoir ta famille et tes amis ? Cela donne à réfléchir ! Je pense que je dois m'estimer très chanceuse que tu sois si démonstratif envers moi, dit Lizzie avec sarcasme.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Vraiment ? Donc tu estimes cela normal d'être aussi impoli avec tes invités ?

- Je n'ai pas été impoli.

- A mes yeux, répondre par monosyllabes et être aussi hautain c'est de l'impolitesse. Mais si tu envisages de te conduire ainsi dès que nous recevrons alors préviens-moi tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fatiguer à essayer de te faire plaisir si tu ne t'en soucies pas et si tu gâches la soirée de tout le monde.

- Elizabeth, cela devient ridicule. Je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une dure journée. Tu fais toute une histoire pour rien, je t'assure.

- Je te connais, William ! Et je sais que tu n'aurais pas agi ainsi sans une bonne raison. Je veux juste savoir laquelle.

- Je n'en ai pas. J'étais fatigué c'est tout.

- Les mensonges à présent. Bravo, Mr Darcy, vous m'impressionnez ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu me mentirais un jour.

- Elizabeth, cela suffit maintenant, je t'ai dit… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle se levait.

« Que fais-tu ?

- Effectivement, cela suffit ! »

Il se leva à son tour et la prit par le bras.

« Ca devient grotesque, Elizabeth, vraiment, dit-il froidement.

- A qui la faute ? Tout le monde était réuni et voulait passer une bonne soirée et il a fallu que tu gâches tout. Et maintenant que je réclame une explication tu refuses de me répondre et tu me mens !

- J'agis comme bon me semble, tu n'as pas à me juger et encore moins à me critiquer.

- Je vois. Très bien, je me tais. Mais tu l'auras voulu. »

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Dormir dans _ma_ chambre ! » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la mère de Darcy.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière elle que Darcy réalisa qu'ils venaient de vivre la première dispute de leur mariage.


	13. Leçons du passé

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, même si c'était très délicat car c'est difficile de ne pas tomber dans le cliché pour ce genre de situations. Pauvre Darcy, ce n'est pas facile après tout d'être la cible de toutes les attentions féminines ;)_

_J'espère en tout cas que cela va vous plaire et que vous ne serez pas déçus._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire un ENORME merci pour vos reviews, je suis toute contente d'en recevoir, c'est un réel plaisir. N'hésitez pas à continuer de me faire partager vos impressions, vos attentes, vos remarques, vos critiques, etc. C'est toujours très enrichissant d'avoir votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

* * *

Darcy resta interdit quelques secondes. Il réalisait que c'était la première fois depuis de Rosings – _depuis plus d'un an !_ – qu'Elizabeth et lui se disputaient alors que leurs fiançailles et les premières semaines de leur mariage avaient été placées sous le signe de l'harmonie. Il réussit à sortir de sa torpeur et se tint, hésitant, devant la porte. Aucun son ne s'échappait de la chambre de sa mère mais s'il brûlait d'aller retrouver sa femme et de lui demander pardon, il n'en était pas moins paralysé par la peur de lui avoir déplu et de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, il prit douloureusement conscience qu'un fossé venait de se créer entre eux et l'idée même lui en était intolérable. Le sentiment d'en être l'unique responsable l'emplissait de culpabilité et d'horreur. Il pensait avoir définitivement appris la leçon de ses erreurs passées mais les évènements de la soirée lui prouvaient le contraire. Découragé et honteux, il alla s'asseoir sur leur lit, n'espérant même pas réussir à s'y endormir sans elle. Il revécut leur échange des minutes précédentes plusieurs fois, se maudissant de sa stupidité et de son inflexibilité.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth l'avait repoussé à Rosings, les reproches qu'elle lui avait adressés avaient mis du temps à faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de Darcy. Mais au fil des jours et des semaines qui avaient suivi, il avait reconnu leur véracité et s'était promis que si la plus infime chance de conquérir Miss Elizabeth Bennet existait il mettrait tout en œuvre pour lui plaire et lutter contre ses propres défauts.

Lorsqu' il l'avait revue à Pemberley pendant son séjour dans le Derbyshire avec les Gardiner, il avait cru revivre et s'était rendu compte avec surprise qu'en dépit de sa timidité et de sa terreur de déplaire à celle qu'il aimait il était à l'aise et détendu avec elle. Il avait renouvelé la promesse qu'il s'était fait de changer pour mériter son amour. Le rôle qu'il avait ensuite joué dans le mariage de Lydia et Wickham ainsi que dans le retour de Mr Bingley en Hertfordshire n'avait qu'un seul but : rendre Elizabeth heureuse. Il ne pensait même pas à lui montrer combien il était amoureux ni à mériter son affection, raison pour laquelle il avait demandé aux Wickham et aux Gardiner de garder le silence sur le rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette affaire.

Le bonheur d'Elizabeth prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il avait souffert le martyre le soir où elle avait appris que Lydia s'était enfuie avec Wickham et il avait pris conscience ce jour-là que la voir pleurer était bien plus insoutenable que le désespoir qu'il avait enduré lorsqu'elle avait rejeté sa demande en mariage. Darcy savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, irrémédiablement et passionnément, et ce depuis le jour où il avait quitté Netherfield Park après le bal durant lequel il avait dansé avec elle. La douleur de l'avoir perdue après Rosings n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette certitude. Mais prendre conscience que ses sentiments à elle comptaient davantage que les siens avait été plus tardif. S'il en doutait encore, il avait alors su qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre.

Lorsqu'il était revenu dans le Hertfordshire, ce n'était pas seulement pour rendre service à Bingley qui avait besoin d'une présence amicale pour trouver le courage de demander Miss Bennet en mariage. Il projetait alors de courtiser Elizabeth, de lui laisser le temps qu'il lui fallait pour apprendre à l'apprécier, sinon l'aimer. C'était compter sans sa timidité naturelle. En entrant dans le salon de Longbourn, ses yeux s'étaient instinctivement portés sur elle. Après avoir gardé en tête la dernière vision qu'il avait eue d'elle en larmes à l'auberge de Lambton, il avait été fou de bonheur de constater qu'elle semblait à nouveau paisible, heureuse sans doute. Mais elle lui avait paru si belle, si vulnérable et si forte à la fois, qu'il en avait été à nouveau paralysé et avait été incapable de lui avouer qu'il comptait rester dans la région plusieurs semaines. Il avait été aveugle aux regards implorants qu'elle avait portés sur lui, au son de sa voix hésitante. Toutes ses résolutions s'étaient envolées et le découragement l'avait gagné à nouveau et il avait alors résolu de repartir pour Londres dès le lendemain. Lady Catherine était à mille lieues de s'en douter, mais son intervention avait été salutaire.

* * *

_Darcy ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il revivait sans cesse les précieuses minutes passées en compagnie d'Elizabeth en ce début d'après-midi. Elle lui avait parue plus belle que jamais. Détourner son regard d'elle avait été une torture. Quitter Longbourn encore plus. Il ne parvenait même pas à se réjouir du bonheur de Bingley, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de l'égoïsme de sa réaction. _

_Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que le bonheur de Miss Bennet comble les souhaits d'Elizabeth. Il en avait terminé, elle ne l'aimerait jamais et il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir, loin, pour tenter de vivre avec le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Les heures de la nuit s'écoulaient lentement. Ses bagages étaient prêts, il lui tardait de retourner à Londres puis de retrouver l'atmosphère paisible de Pemberley et ses nombreuses responsabilités. Seul le travail lui permettrait de ne pas devenir fou. _

_Ses pensées furent interrompues par le brouhaha qu'il entendit dans le couloir. Cela le surprit car Netherfield Park était d'une tranquillité absolue, Bingley y tenait car il avait le sommeil léger. Il entendit un bruit de discussion étouffée, sans parvenir à distinguer qui était éveillé à pareille heure de la nuit. Il se leva et alla entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre._

_« Je vous dis que je veux le voir immédiatement ! Je ne souffrirai aucune attente ! »_

_Darcy faillit sursauter en reconnaissant la voix de sa tante et il s'aperçut que Bingley était descendu dans le hall d'entrée pour accueillir son hôte. Il peinait à se faire entendre de sa Grâce qui semblait furieuse._

_« Je me serais fort bien passée de cette visite, Mr Bingley. Je veux voir mon neveu._

_- Mais il dort, intercéda Bingley._

_- Peu m'importe. Je veux le voir. Immédiatement ! _

_- Laissez-moi demander qu'on vous prépare une chambre et vous le verrez demain matin à la première heure. _

_- Il est hors de question que je dorme ici. Je ne passerai pas une minute de plus qu'il n'est nécessaire dans cette maison. »_

_Darcy descendit les marches pour venir en aide à son ami désemparé. Il s'inclina devant Lady Catherine qui ne lui avait jamais parue si furieuse._

_« Bingley, je vous remercie. Vous devriez retourner dormir. »_

_Bingley s'apprêtait à sonner pour faire venir une servante en vue de faire préparer une chambre mais Darcy retint son geste et lui répéta d'aller dormir. Puis il conduisit sa tante dans la bibliothèque et la fit asseoir avant de se servir un brandy._

_« J'espère que vous êtes fière de votre esclandre, dit-il sans se tourner vers elle._

_- C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je suis venue vous parler pour une affaire de la plus haute importance._

_- Je veux bien le croire. Arriver chez un inconnu à deux heures du matin ne peut être motivé que par un événement très grave, dit Darcy, légèrement ironique._

_- Je ne tolérerai aucune remarque impertinente de votre part, Fitzwilliam ! »_

_A ces mots, Darcy se retourna. Il était furieux désormais. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sa tante et après les évènements des semaines passées il n'était pas décidé à faire preuve d'indulgence envers elle. Le souvenir de son attitude insultante et méprisante envers Elizabeth lorsqu'elle avait invité cette dernière à Rosings suffisait à lui faire perdre patience._

_« L'impertinence est pourtant de votre fait ce soir. Mais puisque vous êtes là, éclairez-moi donc. Que se passe-t-il de si grave? demanda Darcy, désireux de retrouver sa tranquillité au plus tôt._

_- Je suis venue dans le Hertfordshire en vue de parler à Miss Elizabeth Bennet ! répondit Lady Catherine, faisant sursauter son neveu. _

_- Miss Elizabeth ? Que pouvez-vous bien avoir à lui dire ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'elle fait courir les bruits les plus honteux qui soient à votre sujet. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous n'ayez pas encore démenti cette rumeur déplorable !_

_- Vous êtes la première à m'en informer._

_- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous instruire de toute l'affaire avant qu'elle ne vous salisse davantage. Cette petite péronnelle fait courir une rumeur selon laquelle vous l'auriez demandée en mariage ! Je suis donc allée la voir pour faire en sorte qu'elle démente cette information sur le champ. Et savez-vous ce qu'elle a osé me répondre ? Que ma venue à Longbourn ne pourrait que confirmer cette rumeur !_

_- Ce en quoi elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, dit Darcy, s'efforçant de dissimuler son sourire car il reconnaissait bien là le sens de la répartie d'Elizabeth._

_- Il suffit, Fitzwilliam ! Qu'attendiez-vous de moi ? Que je reste à Rosings en voyant la réputation d'un membre de ma famille traînée dans la boue ?_

_- Vous vous préoccupez bien trop des affaires d'autrui, ma tante. En ce qui me concerne, rassurez-vous, je suis parfaitement de taille à me défendre seul, si tant est que j'aie besoin de me défendre._

_- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que cette rumeur est fondée ?_

_- Je ne suis pas fiancé à Miss Elizabeth._

_- Encore heureux ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes promis à Anne !_

_- Nullement. Quand cesserez-vous d'entretenir cette chimère ? Vous avez suggéré cette idée à ma mère lorsqu'Anne est née et elle n'a pas osé la repousser par affection pour vous. Elle la trouvait amusante, guère plus et ne l'a jamais prise au sérieux. Quant à mon père, il a toujours considéré que c'était une lubie de votre part et que cela ne se réaliserait jamais. J'ajoute à cela que si Anne et moi nous apprécions beaucoup, c'est uniquement en tant que cousins. Même si je me décidais à la demander en mariage elle me repousserait. Aussi ne suis-je promis à personne, Lady Catherine._

_- Pas même à cette Elizabeth Bennet ? Vous me le promettez ?_

_- Elle vous l'a dit elle-même, je suppose._

_- Je ne lui fais pas confiance._

_- Vous devriez : elle est très franche, dit Darcy._

_- Vous en parlez comme si vous la teniez en haute estime !_

_- C'est le cas._

_- Une fille de si basse condition ! Avez-vous vu l'endroit où ils vivent ? Avez-vous entendu parler de la fuite de la plus jeune de leurs filles ? Il a fallu la générosité de leur oncle pour la sauver du déshonneur ! Quand je pense qu'elle a eu le toupet de vouloir faire croire que vous êtes fiancés._

_- Il suffit, Lady Catherine ! Allez-vous enfin vous décider à comprendre que Miss Elizabeth n'est pas à l'origine de cette rumeur ? dit Darcy, furieux. Il n'imaginait que trop bien que sa tante avait tenu le même discours à Elizabeth et cette seule pensée le révulsait._

_- Qui d'autre aurait intérêt à la propager ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, et croyez bien que je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir qui en est à l'origine. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Miss Elizabeth n'aurait jamais menti !_

_- Comment pouvez-vous l'être ? demanda Lady Catherine en se levant, défiant son neveu. Laissez-moi vous apprendre quelque chose : elle m'a promis qu'elle ne vous était pas fiancée mais elle a également refusé de promettre de ne _pas_ vous épouser si vous la demandez en mariage à l'avenir. J'espère que cela suffit à vous éclaircir sur le compte de cette impertinente ! »_

_Darcy n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il faillit lâcher son verre et tourna le dos à sa tante pour lui cacher son émotion._

_« Vous dites qu'elle a refusé de vous promettre de ne jamais m'épouser ?_

_- Exactement ! Oserez-vous soutenir à présent qu'elle n'espère pas recevoir une demande en mariage de votre part ?_

_- Elle a refusé de promettre… murmura Darcy, perdu dans ses pensées, délirant presque de bonheur._

_- Fitzwilliam ? Promettez-moi que vous allez faire cesser cette rumeur ! La réputation de notre famille ne doit en aucun cas souffrir de cette histoire._

_- Hors de question, dit Darcy en se retournant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

_- Comment cela ? _

_- Cette rumeur m'importe peu._

_- Mais vous êtes aveugle ! Ne voyez-vous pas le tort que cette jeune insolente peut vous causer ?_

_- Aucun, ma tante, rassurez-vous ! » dit Darcy._

_Sa tante se tut quelques instants et l'observa attentivement. Ce qu'elle décela dans le regard de Darcy ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle ne savait plus qui de l'inquiétude ou de la fureur l'emportait chez elle._

_« Vous l'aimez ? dit-elle, peinant à lutter contre le choc que lui causait cette révélation._

_- Plus que ma vie, dit-il simplement._

_- Mais vous ne songez tout de même pas à la demander en mariage ?_

_- Je n'y songeais plus. Ma tante, je vous remercie d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour m'avertir, mais rassurez-vous, toute cette histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, dit-il, lui offrant son bras pour la raccompagner._

_- Il est hors de question que je parte tant que je ne connais pas le fin mot de cette histoire !_

_- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ignore qui a fait circuler cette rumeur. Je ne suis pas fiancé à Miss Elizabeth._

_- Et vous semblez en souffrir ! dit Lady Catherine, de plus en plus furieuse._

_- Mes sentiments ne vous regardent en rien._

_- Promettez-moi que vous ne la demanderez jamais en mariage !_

_- Je ne vous ferai pas une promesse que je brûlerais de trahir, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais._

_- Je ne peux tolérer que vous songiez à l'épouser ! C'est insensé ! Pensez à votre rang, votre fortune, vos responsabilités !_

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma tante, vous vous préoccupez d'un champ de mon existence qui ne regarde que moi. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, désormais. J'imagine que vous persistez dans votre refus d'accepter l'hospitalité de Mr Bingley ? dit-il en lui offrant à nouveau son bras._

_- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Je connais le chemin ! Vous me décevez, Fitzwilliam ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »_

_Lady Catherine sortit de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un Darcy submergé par ses émotions. Il s'assit et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il était furieux contre Lady Catherine et totalement désemparé par la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais son amour pour Elizabeth l'emportait et la joie qu'il ressentait en se souvenant que la jeune fille avait refusé de promettre de ne jamais l'épouser lui donnait presque le vertige. _

_Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Qu'elle était disposée à accepter de devenir Mrs Darcy ? Qu'elle l'aimait peut-être ? Il était terrifié à l'idée de se tromper. Il l'avait tant blessée par le passé, avait dit des mots si odieux ! Pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner ? Darcy n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour croire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Les heures qui suivirent furent un tourment d'hésitations et de doutes. Incapable de s'endormir, il décida d'aller marcher, espérant que l'air frais du petit matin éclaircisse ses pensées. Il était loin de se douter qu'à quelques miles de là, Elizabeth Bennet endurait sensiblement les mêmes tourments que lui._

* * *

Plus de six mois plus tard, Darcy se demandait précisément si son épouse était aussi désespérée que lui par leur dispute, tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Il se leva à nouveau et s'approcha de la porte, tentant de discerner un bruit, un sanglot, des pas… Quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais aucun son ne filtrait. Il leva la main, s'apprêta à toquer à la porte mais son geste se suspendit dans l'air. Il appuya la tête contre la porte et soupira. Jamais elle ne lui avait tant manqué.

A quelques mètres de lui, Elizabeth tournait impatiemment dans un lit qui lui semblait étranger, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle finit par rejeter rageusement les draps et se lever. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, observant le clair de lune qui baignait Pemberley dans une douce lumière paisible. Sa dispute avec Darcy avait été si soudaine, si inattendue après les semaines de complicité parfaite qu'ils avaient vécues. Lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte de la chambre de la précédente Mrs Darcy, elle s'était mise à trembler et avait dû s'asseoir.

Les mots échangés quelques secondes plus tôt avaient alors résonné sans fin dans sa tête. Voir Darcy redevenir froid et sévère alors qu'il était d'ordinaire si tendre et amoureux lui brisait le cœur. Mais ce qui la faisait davantage souffrir c'était de savoir qu'il lui cachait la raison de son attitude. En trois mois de fiançailles et deux mois de mariage, elle avait appris à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que s'il restait froid et impersonnel en société, ce n'était pas seulement du fait de sa timidité. Avec les gens qu'il aimait et surtout avec elle, il était transparent, ses émotions étaient aisément déchiffrables, il ne savait les dissimuler que sous une carapace rigide de froideur et de sévérité.

Et pour une raison que Lizzie ignorait, il avait à nouveau eu besoin de s'abriter derrière elle ce soir, ce qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Lors de leurs fiançailles, ils avaient longuement évoqué leurs erreurs passées et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que seule une franchise mutuelle et complète pouvait leur permettre de ne pas les renouveler. Et ils avaient tenu cette promesse de ne garder aucun secret. Jusqu'à ce soir. Et c'était d'autant plus inquiétant que Lizzie ignorait tout du degré de gravité du problème. Elle se tortura pour essayer de comprendre, sans succès. Darcy ne lui avait laissé aucun indice.

Elizabeth parcourut la pièce des yeux. Elle avait passé à peine quelques heures dans la chambre de la mère de Darcy depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Pemberley. Elle lui paraissait froide et étrangère. Lizzie aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que faisait son mari en ce moment même, s'il parvenait à dormir, regrettait son attitude, projetait de tout lui expliquer. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle sentit des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues. Bientôt, de violents sanglots la secouèrent et elle se jeta sur le lit pour les étouffer dans l'oreiller. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps cela dura ; elle ne ressentait que l'absence cruelle des bras de son mari autour d'elle et elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement alors que l'aube pointait.

* * *

Jane Bingley passait des jours idylliques à Pemberley en compagnie de son mari et d'Elizabeth, les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Elle se réjouissait d'être témoin du bonheur de sa sœur avec Mr Darcy. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, elle avait été surprise de les voir arriver main dans la main à sept heures du matin six mois plus tôt. Et son étonnement était allé en grandissant lorsqu'elle avait entendu Darcy solliciter timidement une entrevue avec Mr Bennet ! Tous deux s'étant éclipsés aussitôt, toutes les femmes de la maison s'étaient ruées sur Lizzie pour obtenir des informations, Mrs Bennet parlant plus fort que les autres.

Jane s'était contentée d'observer sa sœur. Elle la connaissait assez intimement pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait. Elle se souvenait pourtant des reproches que sa sœur avait adressés au meilleur ami de Mr Bingley. Jane elle-même le trouvait froid et déplaisant. Et elle savait qu'Elizabeth ne voulait se marier que par amour. Le doute n'était néanmoins pas possible : Darcy était en train de demander la main d'Elizabeth à Mr Bennet et Lizzie semblait être inquiète d'un éventuel refus. Elizabeth avait prié ses sœurs et sa mère de la laisser en paix et elle était allée se poster dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de leur père.

Jane s'était alors remémorée les semaines passées. Sa sœur lui avait semblé plus secrète, mais étant elle-même absorbée par son chagrin d'amour elle ne s'en était guère aperçue. Et la journée de la veille se noyait dans un tourbillon de bonheur, Jane avait peine à se souvenir d'autre chose que des minutes de félicité totale durant lesquelles Mr Bingley avait fait réapparition dans sa vie et l'avait demandée en mariage. Mais alors qu'elle y avait repensé, elle s'était souvenue que sa sœur avait été émue en prononçant le nom de Mr Darcy.

Et il y avait eu cette visite si inattendue de Lady Catherine, la bienfaitrice de Mr Collins. Que diable était-elle venue faire à Longbourn à pareille heure ? Le peu que Jane avait entendu de la conversation entre sa sœur et Sa Grâce ne lui avait pas permis de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais là encore, Mr Darcy, le neveu de leur visiteuse, semblait être en cause. Et le tourment de Lizzie qui avait suivi ressemblait fort à un chagrin d'amour, d'après ce que Jane en savait pour en avoir vécu un quelques mois plus tôt. Les semaines suivantes, après que sa sœur lui ait narré les évènements qui s'étaient produits lors de sa visite dans le Kent, Jane avait pu mesurer la profondeur des sentiments qui unissaient les deux jeunes gens et son bonheur était devenu complet : hormis son mariage avec Mr Bingley, Jane ne souhaitait rien davantage que voir sa sœur aimée et amoureuse autant qu'elle l'était.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'à neuf heures du matin, elle vit entrer Elizabeth dans les appartements que les Darcy avaient mis à la disposition des Bingley. Sa sœur avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et Jane devina instantanément qu'elle venait de passer une nuit blanche.

« Mon Dieu, Lizzie, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa sœur par la main.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je me suis disputée avec William. Mon Dieu, je me sens si stupide !

- Il ne faut pas. C'est la première fois que vous vous disputez ?

- Oui…

- Tu vas sans doute me dire que je suis indiscrète mais… que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a été détestable hier soir au dîner, tu as dû t'en rendre compte ? demanda Lizzie. Elle reprit lorsque Jane hocha la tête. Lorsque nous nous sommes retirés je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi et il a refusé de me répondre. Il peut être si têtu parfois !

- Tout comme toi… dit sagement Jane.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Je ne veux pas céder : tant qu'il ne se sera pas expliqué rien ne sera réglé.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

- Et de me le cacher ?

- Peut-être.

- Non… Nous ne nous cachons rien.

- Lizzie… On a tous le droit à notre jardin secret. Même si vous êtes très proches, tu dois parfois accepter qu'il ne te dise pas tout.

- Je sais, mais là c'est différent. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu le pousser à être aussi désagréable. Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur de le revoir ! dit Lizzie avant de fondre en larmes contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Peur ? Qu'il t'en veuille ?

- Non ! Oui… Un peu sans doute… Tu me connais, je peux être si obstinée parfois ! J'ai peur d'avoir exagéré dans mes reproches. Et pourtant je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité.

- Telle que je te connais, tu ne l'as sans doute pas dit de manière très diplomatique, dit Jane en souriant doucement à sa sœur.

- Sans doute, dit Lizzie, baissant honteusement les yeux. Mais… ce n'est pas tout… j'ai l'impression…

- L'impression que ?

- Jane, t'es-tu déjà disputée avec Mr Bingley ?

- Mon Dieu non ! Et je prie pour que cela n'arrive jamais même si je suppose que c'est inévitable.

- Alors tu n'as jamais ressenti cela : j'ai l'impression que la distance qui nous séparait avant nos fiançailles est revenue. Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, comment lui parler. Nous étions si proches avant, et désormais…

- Mais ce n'est que passager. Il faut à tout prix que vous vous parliez avant que cela ne s'envenime.

- Je l'espère. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser qu'il s'en veut surtout à lui-même. »

* * *

Jane avait beau ne pas très bien connaître son beau-frère, elle avait deviné juste. Darcy était rongé par la culpabilité. La simple idée de faire souffrir Elizabeth lui était intolérable. Mais le dilemme était de taille car il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer que l'attitude de Miss Bingley était l'unique responsable de son attitude détestable de la veille au soir. Il savait qu'Elizabeth était très possessive à son égard.

Il savait qu'elle ne douterait jamais de sa fidélité, tout comme il ne remettrait jamais la sienne en question. Mais la courte discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle la semaine passée au sujet de Miss Bingley lui avait prouvé qu'Elizabeth ne tolérerait pas l'attitude de leur invitée et en souffrirait. Lui cacher la scène déplorable de la bibliothèque lui paraissait donc la meilleure option. Il se souvenait bien sûr de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite au début de leurs fiançailles de n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre mais il préférait encourir la colère d'Elizabeth plutôt que de la faire souffrir.

Que la colère de sa femme et sa souffrance aillent de paire lui échappait encore. La journée qui débutait allait le lui prouver. Tout comme elle, il craignait de la revoir, mais bien plus encore car il était l'unique responsable de cette situation détestable. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des Bingley et de Georgiana, son regard se porta immédiatement sur Elizabeth qui l'ignora délibérément, ne quittant pas son assiette des yeux. Le repas fut une torture. Les Bingley et Georgiana ne savaient plus quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Miss Bingley quant à elle jubila intérieurement. Leur bonheur n'était donc pas si parfait !

Tous furent soulagés lorsque le repas prit fin et Bingley suggéra à Darcy une promenade à cheval qui fut acceptée par ce dernier avec empressement. Darcy demanda à son ami d'aller prévenir leurs épouses qu'ils seraient de retour dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Darcy se maudit intérieurement, conscient que fuir la confrontation avec Elizabeth n'arrangerait pas le problème. Néanmoins, il espérait que monter Parsifal plusieurs heures lui éclaircirait les esprits et l'apaiserait. Il se promit d'aller parler à Elizabeth en rentrant et se dirigea vers les écuries en compagnie de Bingley le cœur plus léger.

Elizabeth bondit de son siège en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Ils ne déjeunent pas avec nous ?

- Je crains que non. Lizzie, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas si grave… tenta d'intercéder Jane.

- Pas si grave ? Mon Dieu, Jane, tu ne vois pas qu'il me fuit ! Je ne le savais pas si lâche !

- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, n'exagère pas, Lizzie. Il a peut-être tout simplement besoin de temps.

- Pour quoi donc ? Est-ce si difficile de m'avouer la vérité ? Non c'en est trop ! Il est tellement têtu.

- Et ta réaction me prouve que tu l'es aussi, dit Jane en souriant.

- Je t'en prie, Jane, n'essaye pas de faire de l'humour car je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

- Lizzie, je suis persuadée qu'il a une bonne raison d'agir comme il l'a fait. Sois patiente, je sais qu'il finira par tout t'avouer.

- Je n'ai pas à être patiente ! Il aurait dû me parler dès hier soir ! Cette histoire prend des proportions ridicules !

- Et tu n'arranges rien en te montrant si inflexible. Lizzie, souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as confié pendant vos fiançailles. Vous êtes tous les deux obstinés. Vous savez qu'il faut que vous parliez pour résoudre le problème, sans quoi il va s'envenimer.

- C'est à lui de parler !

- Mais c'est aussi à toi de trouver les mots nécessaires pour l'encourager à le faire. Il faut lui laisser le temps. S'il refuse de te parler c'est que quelque chose doit le freiner et j'imagine que c'est une très bonne raison.

- Dans ce cas je veux la connaître. Nous avons beaucoup parlé depuis nos fiançailles. Et si nous avons failli ne pas nous retrouver c'est à cause de nos silences et de nos incompréhensions. S'il m'avait parlé au sujet de Wickham quand il m'a demandée en mariage, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. J'ai commencé à le voir différemment lorsqu'il m'a tout avoué dans sa lettre. Lorsque j'ai su la vérité. Je sais donc d'expérience que c'est la même chose aujourd'hui : lorsque je connaîtrai la vérité je pourrai lui pardonner et tout oublier.

- Alors dis-le-lui. »

Mais la patience et les conseils de sa sœur ne parvinrent pas à ramener Lizzie à des sentiments plus raisonnables. Tout comme son mari, elle était profondément rancunière. Elle passa une journée abominable. Elle était chagrine et n'avait goût à rien. Même la compagnie de Jane ne parvint pas à la distraire. Pour couronner le tout, elle faillit se disputer avec Miss Bingley qui avait son avis sur tout et entendait le faire connaître à tous.

Prétextant un mal de tête, elle se retira dans ses appartements. Prenant un livre, elle alla s'asseoir sur le balcon. Bien sûr, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son agacement et son désespoir augmentèrent au fil des heures. Lorsqu'elle entendit Darcy entrer dans leur salon privé elle ne fit pas l'effort de se lever pour l'accueillir. Elle fit mine de se plonger dans son livre mais le vit s'arrêter sur le seuil du balcon.

« Vous voici rentré de votre _longue_ promenade, Mr Darcy, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Elizabeth, il faut que nous parlions, dit-il doucement.

- Effectivement. Je t'écoute » dit-elle en refermant son livre et en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il constata avec un pincement au cœur que ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré et que des cernes attestant de sa nuit blanche creusaient ses joues.

« Je suis désolé de m'être si mal comporté hier soir. Je te promets que cela ne se produira plus. Veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

- Cela dépend.

- Comment cela ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a poussé à agir ainsi.

- Cela est sans importance, crois-moi, mon amour.

- C'est important pour moi, William. »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai vu te comporter de la sorte lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je détestais cet homme-là et tu ne t'en souviens que trop bien. J'espérais ne plus jamais le voir, à moins d'une bonne raison. Je veux bien croire que tu en avais une hier soir, mais je veux savoir laquelle. C'est toi qui as suggéré qu'on ne se cache rien. J'ai tenu cette promesse. Et aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Darcy garda le silence, incapable de répondre. Il était tiraillé entre la peur de la souffrir en lui révélant la vérité et celle de lui causer de la peine en continuant à garder le silence.

« Je reconnais que ne suis pas en droit de tout savoir de toi, chacun a le droit de garder certaines choses pour soi. Mais ce que je ne peux pas tolérer c'est tu ne puisses pas partager quelque chose avec moi pour une _raison_ que j'ignore. Cela voudrait dire que je t'ai dit ou laissé penser que je serai fâchée ou ennuyée.

- Je ne peux pas, Elizabeth.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Les deux je suppose, répondit-il franchement.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce serait inutile.

- Laisse m'en seule juge si tu le veux bien ! dit Lizzie, énervée.

- Elizabeth, je t'en prie, je suis ton mari, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi et…

- Ne commence pas sur ce ton moralisateur ! Ne prétends pas me connaître à la perfection, Fitzwilliam ! Ton attitude de ces dernières heures me prouve justement que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi ! Tant que tu ne seras pas décidé à m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce n'est pas la peine de m'adresser la parole ! »

Et elle le quitta. Darcy poussa un long soupir et alla s'asseoir sur le balcon. Il avait conscience de s'être enfoncé davantage dans sa propre stupidité. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il revécut mentalement la scène de la bibliothèque avec horreur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait des avances. Durant ses longues années de célibat il avait été sollicité maintes fois par des femmes dont il avait découvert que certaines étaient mariées. Toutes ces avances avaient été repoussées avec force ; elles avaient accru son antipathie pour la société londonienne et les réceptions mondaines. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était marié, cela le révulsait encore davantage. Il avait l'impression, d'ailleurs légitime, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être sali.

De fait, le dîner fut une nouvelle épreuve. Il vit Miss Bingley afficher un sourire serein et Elizabeth se réfugier dans un silence obstiné dès lors qu'il lui adressait la parole. Charles et Jane tentaient difficilement de faire participer leurs hôtes à la conversation et Lizzie fit son devoir en s'efforçant de paraître enjouée. Mais Darcy la connaissait suffisamment pour entendre au son de sa voix qu'elle était au bord des larmes. C'en était trop. Il était hors de question que Miss Bingley réussisse à les séparer une minute de plus. Tout comme il ne tolérait pas de faire souffrir Elizabeth davantage alors qu'il était en son pouvoir de la consoler.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, il se prépara pour la nuit avant de congédier Samuel le plus rapidement possible. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Il frappa à la porte sans hésitation, et attendit, le cœur battant, qu'elle lui réponde. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il entendit un _oui_ étouffé et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elizabeth s'était elle aussi préparée pour la nuit et, assise à sa coiffeuse, elle se brossait les cheveux. Lizzie posa la brosse et sans bouger ni mot dire, elle le regarda silencieusement. Le cœur de Darcy se serra et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de m'être montré aussi stupide. Tu avais raison, depuis le début. J'aurais dû te parler. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- C'est en ne me disant rien que tu me fais souffrir, William. Il n'y a pas un mensonge que je préfère à la vérité.

- Je l'ai compris… Tardivement, mais je l'ai compris. »

Il baissa la tête, hésitant. Elle lui donna le temps qu'il lui fallait pour rassembler ses idées et choisir ses mots.

« L'explication de mon attitude détestable d'hier soir est toute simple. Je n'avais pas envie de revoir Miss Bingley, dit-il, son cœur se serrant en voyant Elizabeth froncer les sourcils.

- Miss Bingley ? murmura-t-elle, sans parvenir à comprendre.

- Elle a… Elle m'a fait des avances hier soir, dans la bibliothèque, juste avant que je ne monte te retrouver. C'était… déplaisant et révoltant au possible. L'idée de la revoir au dîner m'était insupportable. »

Elizabeth détourna la tête, le regard dans le vide. Darcy la laissa se remettre de sa révélation. Elle finit par se lever et avancer vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Jamais il ne l'avait vue si furieuse.

« Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire ?

- J'ai eu tort, je le sais.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Les détails sont sans importance, mon amour…

- Ils en ont pour moi. » dit Lizzie d'une voix douce mais suffisamment ferme pour que Darcy comprenne qu'elle ne ferait pas de concession sur ce point.

Aussi pénible que cela fût pour lui, Darcy lui raconta toute la scène. Il souffrit presque autant qu'elle de la voir si malheureuse au fur et à mesure qu'il lui révélait toute l'attitude de Miss Bingley.

« Mais pour qui se prend-elle ? demanda Lizzie en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Darcy tendit légèrement la main vers elle mais se ravisa, comprenant que sa femme avait encore besoin de quelques minutes. N'a-t-elle pas compris que tu es marié ! Que c'est définitif ? Ou alors elle est plus bête que je ne le pensais ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as laissée imaginer le pire… et pourtant j'étais à mille lieues de me douter que c'était ça !

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus et…

- Cela je le sais ! dit-elle, vexée qu'il puisse remettre en doute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. S'il y a bien deux choses que je ne pourrai jamais remettre en question c'est ton amour et ta fidélité ! Elle en revanche, c'est une autre histoire ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et Darcy, inquiet de ce qu'elle comptait faire, la suivit et plaqua sa main contre la porte, empêchant sa femme de l'ouvrir.

« William, tu ferais mieux me laisser passer ! dit-elle en luttant pour ouvrir la porte, ce qui était perdu d'avance car il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

- C'est hors de question. Habillée et furieuse comme tu l'es tu n'es vraiment pas en état de sortir.

- C'est à moi d'en décider ! Je te rappelle tout de même que c'est elle qui a tenté de séduire mon mari. Et encore heureux que j'aie insisté sans quoi je n'aurais jamais su ce qui s'est passé ! Tu as eu tort sur toute la ligne dans cette histoire, William, alors tu n'es pas vraiment pas bon juge pour décider si je dois sortir ou non !

- Etant donnée l'impétuosité ta réaction, je ne suis pas persuadé d'avoir eu tort. » dit paisiblement Darcy.

Lizzie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer de manière cinglante mais elle la referma aussitôt, tandis que la véracité des propos de son mari faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Elle relâcha la poignée de la porte, tout d'un coup très lasse. Les évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et son manque de sommeil l'accablaient. Darcy retira sa main de la porte lui aussi, brûlant d'envie de prendre son épouse dans ses bras.

« Tu aurais dû me parler, William.

- Je sais, et crois-moi je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois. J'ai voulu te protéger.

- Mais tu dois me faire confiance et on ne doit rien se cacher, même si ce qu'on s'avoue est susceptible de nous blesser. Tu n'avais plus confiance en nous ? Tu ne nous croyais pas assez forts pour surmonter ça ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir.

- Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me protèges de tout. J'attends de toi que tu aies confiance en moi et en nous. Car sinon comment veux-tu que nous traversions les épreuves ensemble ?

- Je l'ai compris, je t'assure. Je te promets que je ne te cacherai plus rien. Veux-tu bien me pardonner ? » implora-t-il.

N'y tenant plus, il caressa sa joue du revers de la main. Lizzie plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de son mari étaient suppliants. Elle ne les avaient pas vus ainsi depuis qu'il l'avait redemandée en mariage.

« Tu es doublement stupide si tu crois que je ne peux pas te pardonner quoi que ce soit. » dit-elle en lui souriant tristement.

Et elle tomba dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit avec force, et elle se blottit plus étroitement dans ses bras et il sentit ses larmes couler dans son cou.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais. Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma bien-aimée. Chut… Tout va bien… »

Il s'écarta légèrement et lui souleva doucement le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

« C'est fini, ma Lizzie, elle ne pourra plus nous séparer. Ni elle ni personne d'autre. »

Elle acquiesça et il chassa d'un baiser les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux avant de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire tout d'abord, savourant le bien-être de se retrouver dans les bras de son mari. Puis elle répondit avec ferveur.

« On ne sera plus jamais séparés, tu promets ? demanda-t-elle en souriant entre deux baisers.

- Je te le promets. Et si tu décides de t'enfermer à nouveau dans la chambre de ma mère, j'enfoncerai la porte ! » dit-il en souriant contre ses lèvres, la faisant rire.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et il fit courir ses mains sur elle, la faisant frissonner.

« Pas ici… murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Ce n'est pas notre lit… »

Le cœur de Darcy fondit et il la souleva alors dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans leur chambre. Au cours des heures qui suivirent, il effaça tout souvenir de leur séparation en l'aimant lentement. Lizzie n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils se soient aimés avec autant de passion depuis leur mariage. L'extase qu'ils trouvèrent ce soir-là dans les bras l'un de l'autre leur sembla plus précieuse encore qu'auparavant. Darcy adorait sentir sa femme s'abandonner totalement dans ses bras et il voulait lui prouver une nouvelle fois son amour et sa fidélité, lui montrer qu'il n'appartenait qu'à elle. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas un sentiment d'appartenance mais d'unité qu'il éprouva lorsque le plaisir les submergea. Leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent et il sécha les larmes de bonheur qu'elle avait versées. Il la garda serrée contre lui toute la nuit. Malgré leur épuisement, ils ne s'endormirent qu'à l'aube, tout à leur bonheur de s'être retrouvés. Ils parlèrent un peu, davantage pour entendre le son de leur voix que pour parler, s'embrassant fréquemment, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant et se caressant.

« William, je suis désolée, dit-elle, sérieuse tout d'un coup.

- De quoi donc, ma Lizzie ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas été très patiente avec toi. J'aurais dû être plus souple, te laisser le temps qu'il te fallait.

- Je ne t'aurais pas parlé si tu n'avais pas été aussi ferme. Et tu as eu raison de l'être. Cela m'a permis d'apprendre que je ne peux prétendre te protéger de tout et que je te dois d'abord et avant tout la vérité. Qui plus est, mon attitude au dîner d'hier soir était injustifiable. Même l'attitude de Miss Bingley n'est pas une excuse. Je suppose que mes vieux démons n'étaient pas si bien enfouis que cela.

- Les miens non plus.

- L'important c'est qu'on ne les laisse pas gagner du terrain de nouveau. Fort heureusement avec toi à mes côtés ce ne sera pas si difficile. Je t'aime, Lizzie, plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer. Cette nuit et cette journée sans toi… Ca a été un calvaire.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir sans toi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Moi non plus. J'imagine que nous sommes condamnés à nous supporter jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui, savourant le bien-être de sentir ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je la déteste… finit-elle par dire pensivement quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ta jalousie me flatte, mon cœur, mais elle n'est vraiment pas justifiée. Tu sais bien que tu es la seule femme que j'aime et que tu resteras la seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même besoin que tu me le promettes souvent. Parce que je ne te partagerai pas, Fitzwilliam Darcy, dit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder, gravement, dans les yeux.

- Je croyais que j'avais déjà fait cette promesse, dit-il en souriant avant d'embrasser l'alliance qu'elle portait.

- Un peu de répétition n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… Cela dit, le problème n'est pas entièrement réglé : que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? demanda-t-elle faisant sourire son mari.

- La marier peut-être… dit-il, songeur.

- Tiens, c'est une idée… Tu crois qu'on pourrait solliciter les talents d'entremetteuse de ma mère ? Il faudrait lui trouver un bon parti… Assez bête pour vouloir d'une telle opportuniste.

- Mrs Darcy, ce n'est pas bien de critiquer les absents, dit Darcy, ne pouvant s'empêcher néanmoins de sourire.

- En tout cas si je la vois s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de toi je te jure que je lui fais quitter Pemberley dans la minute qui suit !

- Ca pourrait être intéressant. Très inconvenant mais intéressant… dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cette vision tentante.

- Tu crois que c'était juste pour semer la discorde entre nous ? »

Darcy se tut quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Peut-être bien. Si c'est le cas… Alors elle a gagné pendant une journée… dit-il sombrement.

- Chut, ne te torture pas, mon amour, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Aussi douloureux qu'il a pu être, cet épisode nous a au moins permis de prendre conscience de nos erreurs, et il nous a rapprochés. Finalement c'est elle qui a perdu, encore une fois.

- Tu m'aimes encore plus qu'avant ? demanda-t-il en souriant contre sa joue.

- Chaque jour davantage, tu le sais bien. Et toi ? »

Il l'embrassa, ne daignant pas répondre avec des mots.


	14. Un anniversaire

_Hello everybody ! _

_C'est un peu un chapitre de transition mais je me suis arrangée pour qu'on y croise pas mal de personnages et faire avancer quelques intrigues un petit peu. En ce qui concerne Miss Bingley... J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais l'étiquette de l'époque m'interdisait de la traiter comme j'en avais envie (en gros, je voulais lui crêper le chignon mais en 1817 je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu lol...). Du coup, j'ai opté pour une solution plus neutre, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même._

_Merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, je crois que je suis aussi impatiente de les lire que vous de voir un nouveau chapitre posté ! Alors n'hésitez pas : des reviews, encore des reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain de leur réconciliation, Elizabeth peina à se réveiller. La chambre baignait dans une douce lumière dorée qui annonçait une nouvelle journée d'été au temps superbe. Lizzie s'étira et croisa le regard de son mari, allongé près d'elle. Il était de côté, appuyé sur son coude et l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dois-tu vraiment faire cela ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? dit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Me regarder dormir…

- Oui, c'est l'une de mes distractions favorites, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui… Force m'est de constater que je dors bien mieux quand tu es là. Donc tu as l'interdiction formelle de changer de chambre, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. » dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ils se levèrent à contrecœur quelques minutes plus tard, devant rejoindre leurs invités et Georgiana pour le petit déjeuner. Darcy descendit le premier car Mr Leighton l'attendait pour régler une affaire urgente. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth revêtait une robe de matinée légère, aidée d'Emma. Elle repensait à la soirée et à la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé les bras et la tendresse de son mari.

Néanmoins elle n'était pas totalement sereine. Le souvenir de Miss Bingley planait au-dessus de son bonheur, le ternissant imperceptiblement. Tout comme Darcy, Elizabeth était très rancunière. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu aucune affinité avec Miss Bingley n'arrangeait rien. Dès qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à Meryton, les deux femmes s'étaient méprisées. Elizabeth ne supportait ni l'arrogance ni l'opportunisme de sa belle-sœur et Miss Bingley ne pouvait tolérer qu'Elizabeth ait pu prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit, à elle, l'une des jeunes femmes les plus en vue de la bonne société londonienne.

Elizabeth savait donc que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait savoir à Miss Bingley qu'elle ne tolérait pas son attitude envers Darcy elle ne pourrait retrouver une paix sans nuage, mais elle ignorait encore comment procéder.

Elle se heurtait à deux problèmes de taille : Miss Bingley était la sœur de Mr Bingley et de Jane, qu'Elizabeth aimait profondément, et elle était l'invitée des Darcy. La bienséance lui interdisait tout éclat. Cette affaire devait se régler en toute discrétion. Darcy lui-même n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'Elizabeth projetait d'affronter Miss Bingley. Aussi, bien que n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de solution à ce problème épineux, Lizzie descendit rejoindre ses hôtes. Lorsqu'elle croisa Miss Bingley dans les escaliers, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur.

« Miss Bingley, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Mrs Darcy ! Quel plaisir ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, vous sembliez fatiguée hier soir. »

Croisant son regard hautain dans lequel elle lut sans peine une pointe de satisfaction, Elizabeth sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle à nouveau, et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait réprimer davantage son naturel franc et son sens de la répartie.

« En effet, mais cela ne devrait pas vous étonner puisque vous en êtes l'unique responsable, Miss Bingley, dit-elle froidement.

- Je ne vous suis pas, Mrs Darcy… dit Miss Bingley.

- Il est vrai que vous êtes plutôt habituée à suivre mon mari, dit Lizzie en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Miss Bingley qui commençait à comprendre, rougissant pour la première fois de son existence.

- Vraiment ? Alors laissez-moi vous éclairer : j'espère que votre lecture de _Twelfth Night_ a été agréable, chère Miss Bingley. Parce que dorénavant je vous interdis de vous approcher de mon mari pour quelque motif que ce soit, dit Lizzie d'un ton glacial.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Ne salissez pas votre nom en vous abaissant à mentir, Miss Bingley. Votre attitude passée est suffisamment indigne de votre rang.

- Vous ignorez la vérité…

- Quelle vérité ? Que vous avez rêvé d'épouser mon mari pendant des années et que vous êtes jalouse de moi ? Je connais tout de cette vérité, Miss Bingley. Dorénavant, toute invitée et belle-sœur que vous êtes, vous n'avez pas intérêt à réitérer votre esclandre car je serais informée de tout écart de conduite de votre part dans les minutes qui suivront, soyez-en certaine. Et vous ne serez plus jamais la bienvenue à Pemberley.

- Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? Vous êtes indigne d'être la Maîtresse de ce lieu !

- Vous êtes mal placée pour parler de dignité étant donné votre attitude envers mon mari. Donc soit vous comprenez que Mr Darcy et moi sommes mariés et très heureux en ménage, soit je vous conseille d'être assez sage pour nous éviter. »

Miss Bingley ne sut quoi répondre, peinant à refouler ses larmes d'humiliation. Lizzie s'inclina à nouveau avec raideur avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger sans un regard pour son invitée. Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre une servante annoncer quelques minutes plus tard que Miss Bingley était souffrante et ne se joindrait pas à eux.

Elizabeth ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à discuter paisiblement avec Jane, ignorant délibérément le froncement de sourcils de Darcy qui scruta son épouse du regard. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait projeté d'affronter Miss Bingley et il comprit qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas attendu très longtemps pour le faire. A la fin du repas, avant que Lizzie ne remonte chercher une capeline pour aller faire une promenade à Lambton avec sa sœur, il lui prit la main pour l'arrêter.

« Savais-tu que Miss Bingley était souffrante ? » demanda-t-il.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, incapable de mentir à son mari. Du reste, elle ne le désirait pas.

« Lizzie ? Tu l'as vue ce matin ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais tirer un trait sur cette histoire sans lui faire comprendre que je suis au courant de son attitude scandaleuse et qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à recommencer ?

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- A peine. Elle est bien trop lâche pour affronter quelqu'un face à face.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- La vérité. Que tu es marié et amoureux de moi et que si elle est incapable de le comprendre alors elle ne sera plus la bienvenue chez nous. »

Darcy eut du mal à réprimer un sourire.

« Je devrais te réprimander mais…, dit-il avant de s'interrompre et de lever les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Je demandais simplement une vie tranquille et paisible !

- Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre, Mr Darcy, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux que la tranquillité ! dit Lizzie, les yeux pétillant de malice. Maintenant, profites-en : pendant que Miss Bingley reste enfermée dans sa chambre, en proie aux démons de la culpabilité et de la honte, tu peux errer en toute sérénité dans la bibliothèque ! Jane et moi allons à Lambton pendant ce temps, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

- Je commence seulement à m'en rendre compte. » le taquina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Puis elle s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver sa sœur. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Miss Bingley devait se faire très rare et très discrète en leur compagnie, prétextant une santé fragile due à la chaleur pour se retirer fréquemment dans sa chambre.

* * *

Les derniers jours du séjour des Bingley s'écoulèrent tout aussi paisiblement que les premiers. La chaleur s'était bel et bien installée et la paresse s'était emparée de tous les occupants du manoir. Darcy et Bingley partaient souvent faire du cheval aux premières heures du jour avant que la chaleur ne devienne étouffante, laissant leurs épouses dormir plus longtemps que d'ordinaire.

Puis ils les rejoignaient pour un brunch tardif qui tenait souvent lieu de déjeuner. Ensuite Elizabeth, Jane, Miss Bingley et Georgiana passaient l'après-midi ensemble, recevant parfois les amies de Lizzie ou allant prendre le thé chez elles. Elizabeth passa de nombreuses heures dans la solitude la plus complète avec Jane, allant se promener dans les jardins en fin d'après-midi. Les soirées étaient délicieuses, les Matlock se joignant à eux très fréquemment. Ils connaissaient déjà Charles Bingley et étaient tombés sous le charme de sa jeune épouse.

Une semaine avant le départ des Bingley, Darcy suggéra à Elizabeth d'organiser un pique-nique.

« Nous n'avons pas eu tellement l'occasion de découvrir tous les beaux endroits de Pemberley. Il y en a un que j'aimerais te faire découvrir et qui est l'endroit rêvé pour un pique-nique, dit-il un soir en al rejoignant dans leur lit.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce loin ? dit-elle.

- Non, une vingtaine de minutes à pied. C'est une superbe clairière bordée par la rivière que l'on voit depuis l'aile sud. Nous y serons au frais. Enfin… autant qu'on peut l'être par une belle journée de juillet, je suppose. Et nous pourrions inviter les Matlock si tu le souhaites ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tante Madeline et moi avons des milliers de choses à nous dire !

- Décidément… Dès que je vous vois vous êtes en grand conciliabule. Qu'avez-vous donc de si passionnant à vous raconter à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il en souriant, ravi que son épouse et sa tante s'apprécient autant.

- Mes lèvres resteront scellées ! dit Lizzie en lui offrant le plus séducteur des sourires.

- Très bien, gardez vos secrets pour vous, mesdames...

- Nous parlons de toi, en général, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Voyant que son mari haussait les sourcils, elle ajouta :

« De toi plus jeune, de tes bêtises, de tes nombreux défauts, de ton mauvais caractère… tu veux que je continue ?

- Mon mauvais caractère ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… dit-il faussement innocent.

- On pourrait inviter Harriet et son mari aussi. » suggéra Lizzie, ravie de l'idée de son mari.

Ce serait son premier pique-nique à Pemberley, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance, d'autant qu'il leur permettrait de réunir tout leur entourage une dernière fois avant le départ des Bingley.

Dès le lendemain, elle envoya les invitations et s'occupa des préparatifs avec Mrs Reynolds. Darcy et elle firent part de leur projet aux Bingley qui furent ravis. Deux jours plus tard, les Matlock, leurs fils et leur belle-fille ainsi que Mark et Harriet Vernon arrivèrent à Pemberley en fin de matinée. Les jeunes femmes chargèrent leurs maris de porter les paniers et elles les laissèrent partir en tête, guidés par Darcy. Jane, Harriet et Lizzie engagèrent la conversation, étant toutes trois très bavardes et leurs éclats de rire fusèrent fréquemment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit évoqué par Darcy, tous hormis Georgiana et le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui étaient déjà venus, restèrent bouche bée. C'était un petit coin de paradis. Les arbres centenaires offraient une ombre bienvenue au bord de la rivière qui s'écoulait tranquillement et une impression de paix totale émanait du paysage.

« C'est magnifique, William, chuchota Lizzie en s'approchant de Darcy.

- Je savais que ça te plairait. Mes parents adoraient nous y emmener, Georgie et moi, lorsque nous étions enfants.

- Je comprends pourquoi. Tu n'avais pas menti, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour un pique-nique ! Y a-t-il d'autres endroits aussi beaux à Pemberley ?

- Il y en a un autre. Je t'y emmènerai en temps voulu… » dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Tous s'installèrent sur les couvertures et les coussins et, affamés par l'air et la marche, commencèrent à manger à l'ombre d'un large chêne. Fort heureusement, une brise légère rendait la chaleur supportable mais ils firent durer le repas, ne désirant guère bouger. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Georgiana et le Colonel Fitzwilliam se levèrent et sortirent les cerfs-volants. Le Colonel aida la jeune fille à préparer le sien et Darcy éclata de rire en voyant sa sœur entraînée de force derrière son cerf-volant par un brusque coup de vent. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam se tourna vers le groupe :

« Mesdames, vous devriez vous joindre à nous ! » dit-il en s'inclinant élégamment.

Lizzie saisit la main de sa sœur et de l'entraîner, enthousiaste. Son cousin par alliance leur tendait déjà des cerfs-volants. Harriet Vernon les rejoignit avec plaisir et bientôt les éclats de rire des quatre jeunes femmes retentirent.

« Miss Bingley, Priscilla, pourquoi ne les rejoignez-vous pas ? Je suis sûre que cela vous plairait ! Et il y a bien assez de cerfs-volants pour vous toutes ? dit Lady Matlock, interrogeant son neveu du regard, lequel acquiesça.

- Oui, Caroline, venez donc, c'est très amusant ! » appela Jane.

Miss Bingley les rejoignit mais Priscilla Vernon hésita, se demandant si elle pouvait se laisser à une activité aussi ludique et décontractée. Encouragée par son mari, elle finit par se lever et rejoindre les autres femmes. Elizabeth lui tendit un cerf-volant, lui montrant brièvement comment le tenir. Sa nouvelle cousine restait un mystère pour Lizzie. Elles s'étaient vues une sixaine de fois depuis que la jeune Mrs Darcy s'était installée à Pemberley mais n'avaient guère échangé plus de quelques mots. Priscilla répondait généralement par monosyllabes d'un ton pincé, ne daignant pas lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. Elizabeth en avait parlé avec Darcy qui lui avait avoué ne jamais s'être penché sur le sujet. Il connaissait sa cousine par alliance depuis ses fiançailles avec Gerald Matlock, c'est-à-dire depuis environ huit ans, mais n'avait jamais été proche d'elle. Elizabeth s'était demandée si elle était timide ou si elle détestait tout simplement être en société. A ce jour, elle ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse mais elle savait que Darcy et son cousin s'entendaient très bien, aussi voulait-elle lier amitié avec Priscilla et elle tenta de le faire cet après-midi-là.

« Darcy, vous m'aviez dit que le lac était très poissonneux ? demanda Mr Bingley.

- C'est exact. D'ailleurs je n'y vais pas assez souvent, c'est dommage. Nous avons de quoi pêcher, si vous le désirez… proposa-t-il à ses cousins et amis.

- Excellente idée ! dit Lord Matlock en se levant pour aller chercher le matériel.

- Te joins-tu à nous, Fitzwilliam ? demanda Gerald.

- Plus tard, je vais rester ici quelques minutes avec Tante Madeline. »

Tous les hommes se levèrent et rejoignirent Gerald Matlock, laissant Darcy et Lady Matlock se reposer dans un silence apaisant, troublé seulement par les éclats de rire des femmes. Darcy observait Lizzie avec ravissement. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il soit profondément ému de sa présence dans sa vie, mais parfois il restait abasourdi en réalisant à quel point elle lui était précieuse. S'il n'avait pas été convaincu de l'amour profond et inaltérable qu'elle lui portait, cette réalité l'aurait terrifié.

Lady Matlock observa son neveu sourire rêveusement. Elle avait toujours adoré Darcy et Georgiana. L'amour qu'elle vouait à leur mère l'avait tout naturellement conduite à aimer le jeune Fitzwilliam et sa petite sœur comme ses propres enfants et lorsque Mrs Darcy était décédée seize ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde en affirmant à Darcy qu'elle serait toujours présente pour lui et sa sœur. Malgré son départ pour les Indes avec son mari, après le mariage de leur aîné, elle avait continué à veiller sur eux, écrivant très fréquemment et rentrant au moins tous les deux ans.

Elle avait vu Darcy devenir un jeune homme élancé, sérieux et responsable, prenant les rênes de Pemberley à la perfection après la mort de son père. Aujourd'hui, elle assistait à la transformation de Georgiana, persuadée que sa nièce deviendrait une jeune femme ravissante.

Tous deux méritaient d'être heureux. Lady Matlock s'était beaucoup inquiétée de voir Darcy rester célibataire si longtemps ; elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était très têtu et que ses parents lui avaient inculqué qu'un mariage sans amour ne vaut rien et qu'il ne serait pas totalement heureux tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la femme qui lui convenait.

* * *

_Vingt ans plus tôt, Lady Matlock et Mrs Darcy passaient un après-midi semblable à cette journée de juillet 1817. Elles observaient avec sérénité leurs trois garçons jouer. Le jeune Fitzwilliam était avec son père qui lui apprenait à monter son poney. Il avait réclamé à nombreuses reprises d'apprendre à monter à cheval mais son père n'avait pas cédé, arguant qu'il était encore trop jeune. A sept ans, Fitzwilliam Darcy devait donc encore se contenter d'un poney. Son père lui montrait comment aller au trot et, malgré une chute légère qui avait jeté sa mère et sa tante dans un effroi absolu, il s'obstinait, encouragé par son père._

_« Ton mari va en faire un cavalier accompli, dit Lady Matlock en souriant._

_- J'aimerais qu'il le freine un peu, parfois. Fitzwilliam est tellement impétueux !_

_- Mais il adore cela._

_- Je sais, mais ça me fait mourir d'angoisse à chaque fois ! » dit Mrs Darcy sans quitter son fils des yeux._

_Elle se tut quelques instants, regardant son fils d'un air songeur._

_« Parfois, je suis impatiente qu'il grandisse pour voir quel homme il deviendra. Je sais qu'il sera sérieux, réservé, loyal et attentionné. Mais regarde-le quand il est à cheval ou qu'il joue avec ses cousins : c'est un passionné. Il a besoin de cet équilibre. Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié et quand il s'enthousiasme, c'est durablement. Un jour il tombera amoureux et là… j'espère sincèrement que ce sera réciproque parce que suis prête à parier qu'il aimera cette femme à la folie et qu'elle sera la seule pour le restant de ses jours. »_

_A cette simple pensée, les deux sœurs avaient souri, émues d'imaginer leurs enfants devenir adultes et fonder une famille à leur tour. Malheureusement, le souhait de Mrs Darcy ne se réalisa jamais : elle les avait quittés en mettant Georgiana au monde alors que son fils avait douze ans._

* * *

1816 semblait avoir marqué un tournant dans la vie de Darcy. Cette année-là, Lady Matlock avait reçu quelques lettres de son neveu mais bien moins que d'habitude. Il voyageait fréquemment, faisant de fréquents allers-retours entre Londres et Pemberley, et avait prévu un séjour dans le Hertfordshire et un autre à Rosings, dans le Kent, chez Lady Catherine. Elle avait senti d'emblée que le ton de ses lettres se faisait plus sombre et le temps qui s'écoulait entre chaque missive s'espaçait.

Se rappelant l'humeur de Gerald, son fils aîné, lorsque ce dernier s'était épris de Priscilla, elle s'était alors demandé si son neveu n'avait pas rencontré une jeune femme à Londres ou en Hertfordshire. Son inquiétude était allée en grandissant lorsqu'elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre entre mars et juillet 1816 et ce alors qu'il lui écrivait habituellement une à deux lettres par mois.

Toutes les missives qu'elle envoyait restaient sans réponse. Son fils Richard lui avait écrit que son cousin et lui étaient allés rendre visite à leur tante à Rosings et que Darcy y avait retrouvé une connaissance du Hertfordshire, une certaine Miss Elizabeth Bennet, une jeune fille ravissante d'après Richard. Inexplicablement, il était reparti pour Pemberley plus tôt que prévu. Pour Lady Matlock, c'était clair : Darcy était amoureux de cette Miss Elizabeth et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ils n'étaient toujours pas fiancés.

Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui au cours des mois durant lesquels il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Et puis, une lettre était arrivée en août, dans laquelle il la rassurait en lui affirmant qu'il allait bien mais était très occupé. Lady Matlock ne sut pas alors s'il était parvenu à chasser Miss Elizabeth de son esprit sinon de son cœur ou s'il lui faisait la cour. La réponse lui était parvenue en février lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre de son neveu lui annonçant qu'il s'était fiancé le mois précédent avec Miss Elizabeth.

Fort heureusement, son mari et elle avaient prévu de rentrer à Matlock Castle en mai et il leur tardait de rencontrer leur nouvelle nièce. Ils étaient tombés sous son charme immédiatement. A leur grand bonheur, ils avaient constaté qu'elle était aussi vive, primesautière et sociable que Darcy était réservé et taciturne. Tous deux se complétaient et au contact de son épouse, Darcy pouvait enfin se libérer en partie du strict carcan de discipline qu'il s'était imposé des années durant. Le cœur de Lady Matlock se réchauffait en voyant son neveu détendu et rire fréquemment et elle en était profondément reconnaissante à Elizabeth qu'elle commençait d'ores et déjà à considérer comme sa fille.

« William, ton épouse est délicieuse. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire depuis que tu nous l'as présentée, mais je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, dit Lady Matlock.

- Merci, Tante Madeline. Elle est merveilleuse, et je suis au comble du bonheur depuis le jour de nos fiançailles. Richard me taquine sans cesse à ce sujet ! dit-il en souriant avant de reporter son regard sur Elizabeth.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras lui faire subir le même sort, bien qu'il me paraisse férocement attaché à son célibat… dit Lady Matlock d'une voix plus triste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je suis certain que le jour où il rencontrera la bonne personne il abandonnera bien vite son discours de célibataire endurci, dit Darcy en regardant sa tante avec sollicitude.

- J'espère que oui. Et puis je ne devrais pas me plaindre : Gerald est heureux en ménage avec Priscilla et je suis déjà grand-mère d'adorables jumelles. »

Tous deux se turent, observant les jeunes femmes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de venir à bout de leurs cerfs-volants.

« Ton oncle et moi allons séjourner quelques semaines à Bath. Nous allons partir le 26 juillet et revenir fin août, peut-être début septembre. Nous pensions que Georgiana pourrait nous accompagner. Cela vous permettrait, à Elizabeth et à toi, de vous retrouver seuls tous les deux. »

Darcy ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes et sa tante le laissa réfléchir. Elle n'ignorait rien de l'épisode de Ramsgate et savait que Darcy culpabilisait encore de ne pas avoir assez protégé Georgiana. Elle était donc parfaitement à même de comprendre l'appréhension et l'hésitation qu'il ressentait à la laisser voyager sans lui.

« Nous veillerons sans cesse sur elle, Fitzwilliam, je peux te le promettre. Elle ne serait jamais seule. Et puis elle nous a beaucoup manqué ; elle devient une jeune femme ravissante, ce sera un plaisir d'être en sa compagnie.

- J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous et oncle George, ma chère tante. N'en doutez pas. C'est juste que… je sais que je suis trop protecteur avec elle. Avec Elizabeth aussi d'ailleurs. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Je sais et je le comprends : tu as été seul pendant des années. Hormis Georgiana tu n'avais quasiment personne dans ta vie. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et que tu veux le meilleur pour elle.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de faire le voyage avec vous. D'autant que je projetais moi-même d'en faire avec un de deux ou trois semaines avec Elizabeth le mois prochain. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, je veux lui faire la surprise.

- Vraiment ? Où comptes-tu l'emmener ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je cherche une station balnéaire où nous pourrions éviter la foule. J'ai plusieurs idées en tête, je ne devrais pas tarder à choisir. Je vais en parler avec elle, pour savoir ce qu'elle préfère. Elle n'a jamais vu la mer...

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas te régaler en l'emmenant sur la plage pour la première fois de sa vie alors ! dit Lady Matlock en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pour en revenir à Georgiana… je suis ravi qu'elle vous accompagne.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! Hormis Richard ou les Bingley, oncle George et vous êtes les seules personnes à qui je la confie les yeux fermés. Je sais que vous veillerez sur elle et que vous m'écrirez fréquemment.

- Alors c'est entendu. » dit Lady Matlock en souriant.

Une heure plus tard, les femmes vinrent se rasseoir pour prendre des rafraîchissements. Les pêcheurs revinrent eux aussi, dépités de n'avoir pris aucun poisson.

« Il fait trop chaud même pour eux ! » dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Lady Matlock annonça à sa nièce qu'elle et son mari l'invitaient à venir séjourner à Bath avec eux. Georgiana battit des mains, avant de se tourner vers son frère, l'air suppliant.

« J'ai déjà dit, oui, Georgie.

- Oh merci ! dit Georgiana en étreignant son frère.

- Puisque c'est l'heure des déclarations… commença Mr Bingley, hésitant avant de voir que tous l'écoutaient attentivement. Ma chère Jane et moi ne voulions rien précipiter, mais nous nous sommes enfin décidés : nous achetons Ellsworth Hall. Je signe les papiers en septembre ! »

Tous les félicitèrent chaleureusement, et Lizzie étreignit longuement sa sœur, heureuse de savoir qu'elles allaient vivre à moins d'une heure l'une de l'autre.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Cachotière ! reprocha-t-elle à sa sœur.

- Charles voulait être sûr que la vente était possible. Oh Lizzie, je suis si heureuse de venir m'installer près de toi !

- Et moi donc !

- Quand emménagerez-vous ? demanda Harriet Vernon.

- Les propriétaires ne peuvent pas libérer le domaine avant début décembre. Donc ce sera juste avant Noël, je suppose, répondit Mr Bingley.

- Cela veut dire qu'on pourra fêter Noël ensemble ! C'est merveilleux ! dit Lizzie en serrant la main de son mari, des étincelles plein les yeux.

- Une telle nouvelle, cela se fête ! Portons un toast à nos futurs voisins ! » dit Mark Vernon en levant son verre, bientôt imité des autres.

La journée se finit en toute convivialité, exactement comme elle avait commencé. Tous retournèrent à Pemberley pour dîner. Tous invités se retirèrent enchantés. Trois jours plus tard, les Bingley prirent congé. Ils devaient séjourner à Londres quelques jours avant de retourner à Netherfield. Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent avec émotion, promettant de s'écrire toutes les semaines. Mais la tristesse qu'elles éprouvaient à se séparer était atténuée par la perspective de leur voisinage futur. Lorsque la voiture des Bingley ne fut plus visible, Elizabeth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, soupirant.

« Elle me manque déjà.

- Nous les reverrons très bientôt, je te le promets. Et songe que dans quelques mois vous pourrez vous voir tous les jours si vous le voulez. C'est plutôt Charles et moi qui sommes à plaindre. Vous nous avez entièrement délaissés pendant six semaines !

- Pauvres de vous, messieurs ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée… dorénavant je vais t'avoir à moi tout seul. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Le 25 juillet, Lord et Lady Matlock vinrent chercher Georgiana. Ils partaient le lendemain pour Bath et Georgiana devait loger chez eux le soir même pour pouvoir partir à la première heure. Elizabeth se réjouissait pour Georgiana qu'elle parte en vacances avec son oncle et sa tante, d'autant qu'elle savait que la jeune fille adorait Bath. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter son absence car elle s'était beaucoup attachée à sa jeune belle-sœur et sa compagnie lui était devenue aussi essentielle que celle de Jane. Georgiana étreignit longuement son frère, lui promettant de leur écrire, à Elizabeth et lui, tous les deux ou trois jours. Puis elle embrassa Elizabeth avant de monter en voiture.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fitzwilliam, nous veillerons sur elle comme sur notre propre fille, dit Lord Matlock.

- Je n'en doute pas, mon oncle. J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage. »

Les jeunes mariés saluèrent les Matlock avant de se retrouver seuls, regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

« Tu t'inquiètes déjà… dit Lizzie avec un sourire taquin.

- Je le confesse. Et tu as l'interdiction formelle de te moquer de moi, dit-il.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Mais tu sais qu'elle ne risque rien.

- Bien sûr. Mais elle va me manquer.

- Mais pense au bon côté des choses, mon ange… dit-elle, séductrice, en le prenant dans ses bras. Nous allons nous retrouver dans la solitude la plus complète pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Et quel avantage cela a-t-il ? Dites-moi tout, Mrs Darcy… Vous avez des suggestions à me faire pour tirer profit de la situation ?

- Des centaines ! » dit-elle en l'entraînant.

Tous deux remontèrent alors les marches du perron en riant, main dans la main.

* * *

Le 29 juillet était une date que Darcy chérirait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Ce matin-là, Elizabeth fut réveillée par la sensation étrange mais délicieuse de quelque chose de doux, velouté et parfumé sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de son mari juste au-dessus du sien. Son sourire juvénile et amoureux et ses yeux bleus pétillant de joie suffirent à faire battre son cœur plus vite. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir embrassé qu'elle remarqua qu'il tenait une rose rouge à la main. C'était avec ceci qu'il l'avait réveillée.

« Joyeux anniversaire… Mon cœur, mon amour, mon trésor, ma perle… dit-il de sa voix musicale en l'embrassant dans le cou à chaque mot doux.

- Un anniversaire ? dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier de célébrer l'anniversaire du jour où mon cœur s'est remis à battre ?

- Un an déjà que ma vie a basculé… J'avais pourtant prévenu mon oncle et ma tante que visiter Pemberley était une très mauvaise idée, le taquina-t-elle avant de fondre sous ses baisers.

- Je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir insisté ! Après tout si je ne t'avais pas vue nous espionner Georgiana et moi… nous ne serions sans doute pas mariés aujourd'hui.

- Quel dommage… Mais dites-moi, Mr Darcy, je note que vous êtes déjà habillé. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un encombrement inutile, compte tenu des circonstances ? dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

- Chipie… dit-il en caressant son nez avec le rose. On peut remédier à cette situation déplorable très aisément, rassure-toi. Le fait est que je ne pensais pas que ce serait très sage que les serviteurs me voient sortir de la chambre en chemise de nuit. Ils ont été bien assez choqués par notre attitude scandaleuse de ces dernières semaines.

- Tu es sorti ce matin ?

- Il fallait que je cueille ceci pour toi, dit-il en lui caressant les lèvres avec la rose à laquelle il faisait référence. Et celles-ci aussi ! »

Il s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse voir et lui indiqua le reste de leur chambre et les cinq énormes vases de roses qui y trônaient. Elizabeth s'assit dans leur lit et sourit avec ravissement en contemplant la surprise que lui avait fait Darcy. L'air embaumait littéralement. Elle reposa son regard sur lui, lui offrant un des sourires dévastateurs auxquels il ne pouvait jamais résister.

« Vous êtes encore en train de le faire, Mr Darcy ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

- Me gâter à outrance. Tu vas finir par t'épuiser pour que je ne sois jamais déçue…

- Laisse-moi m'inquiéter de cela, veux-tu ? » dit-il en lui embrassant le nez avant de se lever.

Il alla dans la pièce voisine et en revint avec deux grandes boîtes qu'il posa devant elle sur le lit.

« William, tu dois vraiment arrêter de m'offrir tant de cadeaux ! Je ne mérite pas tout ça, tu sais… dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Que tu penses les mériter ou non est tout à fait hors de propos. Je vais continuer à t'offrir autant de cadeaux que je le veux parce que je suis totalement égoïste et que j'adore te regarder les ouvrir ! Tu ne voudrais pas être une épouse sans cœur et me priver de ce plaisir tout de même ?

- Non, je culpabiliserais, dit-elle souriant.

- Dans ce cas… » dit-il en lui tendant le premier cadeau.

Elle l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée quand elle en sortit une délicieuse robe orange pâle très fluide à la dernière mode. Elle avait des marches très courtes et un décolleté ravissant. Lizzie se leva précipitamment et alla se regarder dans le grand miroir, plaçant la robe devant elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même, gratifia son mari d'un regard séducteur qui le fit rire.

« Tu vois : tout le plaisir est moi ! » dit-il en lui tendant les mains.

Elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa.

« Merci, elle est magnifique.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Il lui tendit la seconde boîte. Lizzie l'ouvrit impatiemment et en ressortit un vêtement blanc. Elle regarda Darcy, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en retournant le vêtement dans tous les sens.

- Ceci, ma chère Mrs Darcy, est un costume de bain ! Mrs Harrington te l'a confectionné sur mesure, annonça-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

- Un costume de bain ?

- Oui, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous partons à la mer dès la semaine prochaine. Trois semaines de solitude complète, rien que toi, moi, et l'immensité de l'océan, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu m'emmènes à la mer ? dit-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Oui. Je sais que tu n'y es jamais allée. Et je veux être celui qui te fera découvrir cela, mon cœur.

- Tu m'apprendras à nager ? demanda-t-elle, déjà gagnée par l'impatience.

- Si tu veux, dit-il en souriant. Maintenant laisse-moi voir quels avantages purement égoïstes je peux tirer du charmant déshabillé que tu portes actuellement… »

Elle éclata de rire, tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le dos et elle se blottit dans ses bras, trop heureuse lui faire plaisir.

Sa nouvelle robe lui allait à perfection. Elle soulignait divinement sa ligne fine et élégante et était d'une fluidité délicieuse. Elle rejoignit Darcy dans leur salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la contempla amoureusement et se leva pour l'embrasser.

« C'est presque parfait, Mrs Darcy…

- Presque ? demanda Lizzie, étonnée.

- Il manque un léger détail. »

A ces mots, il sortit de sa poche un collier en ambre simple et délicat qu'il attacha autour du cou de son épouse.

« Voilà…

- William, mon Dieu tu es fou ! dit-elle en riant à nouveau et en se jetant à son cou avant de l'embrasser. Il est magnifique. Un autre cadeau que tu as acheté pendant nos fiançailles, je suppose ? dit-elle en faisant mine de le gronder.

- Erreur, Mrs Darcy. Je l'ai acheté en juin, pendant l'un des après-midis où tu m'as abandonné au profit de Jane. J'ai fait venir un joaillier de Londres pour qu'il me présente ses pièces.

- Cachotier en plus…

- C'est l'inconvénient d'être marié à une femme très intelligente : il faut redoubler de ruse pour réussir à la surprendre ! Cela dit tu aurais apprécié le spectacle. Nous avons dû nous cacher pour éviter de vous croiser, Jane et toi, c'était affreusement embarrassant. Le joaillier a dû me prendre pour un fou.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! dit Lizzie.

- Je n'en doute pas… Maintenant, viens, mon ange, il presque midi tu dois être affamée. »

Il lui prit la main mais ce fut elle qui l'entraîna.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le privilège de faire des surprises ! » dit-elle mystérieusement.

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle l'avait mené à la terrasse où ils avaient parlé un an plus tôt et qu'une table y était dressée. Darcy l'y avait conduite fréquemment depuis leur mariage, disant qu'il adorait l'y embrasser comme il aurait dû le faire un an plus tôt. Tout comme lui, c'était l'un des endroits de Pemberley que Lizzie chérissait le plus.

« Ma Lizzie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, dit Darcy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et de la couvrir de baisers une fois qu'ils furent assis.

- J'espère bien que tu n'y attendais pas ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main. J'adore faire des surprises moi aussi, après tout… En parlant de ça… »

Elle fit signe à la servante qui se tenait à quelques pas de là et celle-ci revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux paquets.

« Merci, Lucy. A mon tour d'être égoïste : ouvre celui-là d'abord, dit Lizzie en désignant le plus gros des deux.

_- Paradise Lost_ de Milton ! s'exclama-t-il après s'être exécuté.

- C'est la première édition. Tu disais que tu la cherchais, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Je te l'ai dit pendant nos fiançailles et tu t'en souviens ?

- Je ne veux jamais rien oublier de toi, mon amour, dit-elle en lui embrassant la main.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour la trouver ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à très bien t'entendre avec Mr Hatchard. Je lui ai écrit en usant de mes charmes et en lui disant que tu lui serais éternellement reconnaissant s'il réussissait à dénicher un exemplaire de la première édition de _Paradise Lost_. Trois semaines plus tard je recevais le livre. Tu es visiblement l'un de ses meilleurs clients, il était prêt à se plier en quatre pour nous faire plaisir.

- Il est magnifique… Tu n'aurais pu trouver mieux. Hormis toi, bien entendu, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Mais moi tu m'auras toujours ! Maintenant tu auras ça aussi. Ainsi que… dit-elle en lui tendant le second paquet, bien plus petit celui-ci. Je ne sais pas si cela va te plaire, c'est un peu ridicule… Je cherchais quelque chose de vraiment personnel.. »

Intrigué en la voyant rougir, Darcy l'observa un instant, caressant sa main, avant d'ouvrir son cadeau. Il découvrit une toute petite pochette en velours bordeaux qui contenait un médaillon en or. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit qu'elle y avait placé une longue mèche de ses cheveux.

« Comme ça, tu auras toujours une partie de moi sur toi… dit Lizzie.

- Et tu trouvais cela ridicule ? dit Darcy, la voix vibrante d'émotion. C'est… Je n'ai pas les mots. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, incapable de parler davantage. Il l'étreignit longuement.

« Tu sais, je suis habitué à offrir des cadeaux à Georgiana, je peux largement me le permettre sans difficulté. C'est pareil avec toi, j'adore te faire plaisir mais je n'ai aucun mérite à le faire. Après tout je suis ton mari, c'est mon rôle de rendre heuurese. Toi, ma bien-aimée, tu me donnes tout, bien plus généreusement que je ne le fais. Je chérirai ceci toute ma vie, je peux te l'assurer. Ce médaillon ne me quittera plus. »

Le déjeuner fut pour eux l'occasion de parler de tout et de rien, heureux de savourer leur complicité. Il leur semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce 29 juillet 1816 où, hésitants et le cœur battant la chamade, ils avaient engagé une conversation maladroite.

« J'ai dû te paraître ridicule, dit Lizzie.

- Non tu ne m'avais jamais parue si belle. J'étais bien trop amoureux de toi pour te trouver ridicule. A vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était te prendre dans mes bras. Tu m'avais tellement manqué depuis Rosings !

- Tu ne m'en voulais plus ?

- De ?

- Rosings, justement, dit Lizzie, se mordant les lèvres.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, dit-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant que Lizzie le regardait en haussant un sourcil. Enfin… je t'en ai voulu d'avoir mentionné Wickham. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant, je deviens fou de rage dès que j'entends son nom… J'ai été jaloux pour la première fois de ma vie et je n'ai pas supporté. Ajoute à cela ma stupeur et ma douleur en t'entendant repousser ma demande en mariage ! Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Et je ne t'en ai pas voulu longtemps. Quelques heures tout au plus. Après c'est à moi que j'en ai voulu. Quand je t'ai revue ici l'an dernier… Mon Dieu, j'ai cru revivre, Elizabeth.

- Et moi j'ai dû commencer à vivre ce jour-là… dit-elle pensivement.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai maudit ma maladresse de cet après-midi-là ! J'aurais dû te retenir, t'inviter, te présenter Georgiana tout de suite. Mais j'étais paralysé. Quand tu es partie, j'ai dû rester ici immobile encore cinq minutes. J'ai eu du mal à me convaincre que je n'avais pas rêvé. Après, j'ai été fou d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose sur la route de Lambton. Tu ne connaissais pas le chemin et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir insisté pour te raccompagner. Tu n'imagines pas quel a été mon soulagement quand les Gardiner m'ont assuré que tu étais revenue sans encombre. »

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, Darcy fit signe aux deux serviteurs d'apporter le dessert.

« Il y a une modification au menu, ma Lizzie. Une autre surprise…

- Tu as comploté cela avec Mrs Reynolds ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Moyennant rétribution.

- Laquelle ?

- Le droit à une généreuse portion du délice que j'ai fait apporter de Londres. Elle n'a pas su résister. Maintenant ferme les yeux. »

Intriguée d'une demande aussi étrange, Lizzie obtempéra néanmoins. Elle savait que Darcy était friand de ce genre de plaisanterie. Elle entendit les serviteurs apporter un plat et prendre congé.

« William ?

- Chut, ouvre la bouche… Et ne triche pas. »

Elle sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose de délicieusement froid, onctueux et vanillé sur sa langue et ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est froid ! dit-elle, surprise.

- Forcément… dit Darcy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lizzie en regardant le dessert.

- De la glace.

- De la vraie glace ? demanda Lizzie, stupéfaite de voir son mari acquiescer. J'en ai souvent entendu parler mais je n'en avais jamais vu ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en goûter ! Mmmh c'est délicieux ! »

Il lui redonna une nouvelle cuillère, éclatant franchement de rire. Il la vit fermer les yeux de gourmandise.

« J'en déduis que ma surprise te plaît ? Tiens, mange encore, ça fond vite.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Je l'ai fait venir de Londres, elle est arrivée ce matin à peine.

- Mais elle n'a pas fondu ?

- Non, elle a voyagé dans une glacière.

- Une quoi ?

- Une glacière. C'est un meuble en bois très bien isolé conçu spécialement pour éviter que ça fonde. Je connais un glacier à Londres qui livre ses clients s'ils vivent à moins de trois jours de Londres. J'en ai commandé à la vanille pour qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui, j'étais sûr que ça te plairait, expliqua-t-il en lui donnant une nouvelle cuillère.

- Mais ça doit coûter une fortune ! dit Elizabeth.

- Cela, mon cœur, c'est l'un des innombrables avantages d'être mariée à l'un des meilleurs partis du pays, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu me gâtes trop… Mais tu n'en manges pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, j'adore ça. Mais il fallait que je satisfasse la gourmandise de mon épouse adorée. Tu peux manger seule avant que la mienne ne fonde ?

- La glace ou l'épouse ?

- Coquine… En ce qui te concerne je ne me fais pas de souci, dit-il en éclatant de rire avant de se mettre à manger.

- Mr Darcy ! dit Lizzie, faussement choquée.

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Pour en revenir à cette merveille… Tu en manges souvent ?

- Pas quand je suis à Pemberley. En général une ou deux fois chaque été si Georgiana est là parce qu'elle adore. Sinon à Londres, je vais chez le glacier dont je te parlais tout à l'heure assez souvent. Je t'y emmènerai quand on sera à Darcy House. »

Ils dégustèrent leur dessert, Lizzie en redemandant aussitôt après avoir terminé.

« Ca va fondre si on ne la mange pas tout de suite, tu comprends… dit-elle à Darcy pour se justifier.

- Mrs Reynolds et les gens des cuisines se feront un plaisir d'y remédier, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas me priver de ça maintenant que tu m'y as fait goûter? »

Se retenant de rire à nouveau, Darcy fit signe aux domestiques.

Le déjeuner terminé, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les jardins, descendant ce même escalier qu'elle avait emprunté un an plus tôt.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu te souviens du pique-nique ? Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un autre endroit de Pemberley qu'il fallait que tu découvres. Je voulais être seul avec toi pour cela. »

Ils marchèrent une petite demi-heure, main dans la main. Darcy la conduisit à un coin du parc qu'elle n'avait jamais exploré, pas même au cours de ses nombreuses promenades avec Jane ou Georgiana. Le chemin s'arrêta devant un immense saule pleureur. Darcy en souleva les branches pour laisser passer Elizabeth. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle s'arrêta devant le paysage idyllique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une pelouse douce comme un duvet bordait un lac au milieu duquel se trouvait une petite île elle-même recouverte de saules pleureurs. Une barque était amarrée au ponton.

« William, c'est… un véritable petit paradis ! Tu ne m'avais jamais emmenée ici.

- Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui serait l'occasion idéale. Cela te plaît ?

- C'est magnifique ! Georgiana et toi venez souvent ?

- Pas assez à mon goût. C'est un secret de familles qui se transmet de génération en génération. Mes parents y venaient souvent tous les deux quand ils voulaient être un peu seuls. Mon père nous a fait découvrir cet endroit quand nous étions plus grands… Aujourd'hui je partage ce secret avec toi, comme nous le partagerons avec nos enfants. »

Emue, Lizzie l'embrassa avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Peut-on aller sur l'île ? demanda-t-elle.

- La barque est là pour ça. » répondit-il.

Il l'aida à monter à bord, puis saisit les rames et commença à ramer. Lizzie le contempla longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rieurs, tandis qu'il continuait à ramer en direction de l'île.

- J'étais en train de me dire que… Si tu m'avais dit il y a un an qu'un jour je vivrais une telle journée je t'aurais épousé dans la minute qui aurait suivi !

- J'aurais dû tenter ma chance alors… Mais c'est amusant que tu me dises cela…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père a demandé ma mère en mariage ici. Dans cette barque.

- C'est vrai ? dit Lizzie, rêveuse à cette idée.

- Quoi ? tu es déçue que je n'en aie pas fait autant ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non… Ta demande en mariage était très romantique. Quoi de mieux qu'un lever de soleil pour saluer notre union ? » dit-elle au moment où ils touchaient la rive.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité, il prit la couverture et le livre qui se trouvaient dans la barque.

« Tu as tout prévu, on dirait.

- Evidemment. Je sais que tu adores que je te fasse la lecture. Et comme je veux que cette journée soit parfaite … » dit-il tandis qu'elle s'installait au pied de l'arbre.

Ils passèrent un après-midi idyllique, allongés à l'ombre des saules pleureurs, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Fidèle à sa promesse, Darcy fit la lecture à Elizabeth, ils parlèrent et s'embrassèrent à n'en plus finir. Lizzie finit par glisser dans une torpeur délicieuse, la tête sur l'épaule de son mari, somnolant presque. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie.


	15. Entre ciel et terre

_Bonjour bonjour..._

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous adresser un grand merci pour vos reviews... Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et me motivent énormément pour écrire plus vite et vous offrir de nouveaux chapitres. _

_En tout cas, ça y est, le chapitre 15 est là, sous nos yeux. Très travaillé, remanié plusieurs fois avant de vous le livrer. Dire que j'en suis totalement satisfaite serait faux... Mais je me contente de cette version, en espérant très fort qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera voyager... A très bientôt._

A sa grande surprise, Lizzie ressentit une pointe de nostalgie lorsque Pemberley fut hors de vue tandis qu'ils entamaient leur voyage jusqu'à Caister-on-Sea. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Darcy, soupirant inconsciemment, ce qui fit sourire son mari.

« On ne part pas pour toujours, tu sais. Nous reviendrons vite, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je sais que lorsque nous serons arrivés à Caister-on-Sea je m'y sentirai parfaitement bien. C'est juste que Pemberley va me manquer. Tu as tout fait pour ça…

- Oui. Et je suis heureux de voir que tu t'y sens chez toi, dit-il tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de mal : être chez moi, c'est être dans tes bras. » dit Elizabeth en lui offrant le plus amoureux des sourires.

Il la laissa s'installer confortablement pour voyager à son aise, souriant de son enthousiasme, lui montrant les paysages du Derbyshire qu'il connaissait bien et voulait lui faire découvrir. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'emmenait à Caister-on-Sea, elle ne parlait de rien d'autre. Après avoir tant envié Georgiana d'aller à Bath et de voir la mer, Lizzie ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de découvrir l'océan à son tour.

Darcy avait longuement hésité avant de choisir la destination de Caister-on-Sea. Durant la longue agonie qui avait suivi leur dispute de Rosings, Darcy s'était interdit de penser à tout projet impliquant Lizzie. Mais dès le premier jour de leurs fiançailles, son imagination s'était emballée. Il avait su d'emblée qu'il l'emmènerait partout. A Londres bien sûr, mais aussi dans les moindres recoins du Derbyshire, au bord de la mer, en France, en Toscane, à Vienne… Il voulait refaire avec elle tous les voyages qu'il avait effectués en Europe avec Bingley ou le Colonel Fitzwilliam lorsqu'il était encore étudiant.

Ainsi, dès la période de leurs fiançailles dans le Hertfordshire, il avait commencé à réfléchir à ce voyage au bord de la mer. Lui-même adorait l'océan, ses parents l'y avaient emmené plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était enfant et son père et lui l'avait fait découvrir avec ravissement à Georgiana.

Mais ce n'était qu'au bal des Matlock que Darcy s'était décidé en entendant nombre de ses connaissances annoncer qu'elles partaient à Bath ou Brighton durant les mois d'été. Au cours des jours qui avaient suivi, une remarque innocente de Lizzie annonçant au détour d'une conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la mer acheva de le convaincre. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer où l'emmener. Les côtes les plus au sud du pays étaient plus chaudes mais Darcy voulait éviter les foules donc il élimina d'emblée Bath et Brighton. Ramsgate ne fut même pas envisagée : Darcy était certain qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans cette ville de toute sa vie. Ce fut Mark Vernon qui lui suggéra l'idée de Great Yarmouth, dans le Norfolk, tout à l'est de l'Angleterre. Dix ans plus tôt, Darcy avait profité d'une de ses visites au Colonel Fitzwilliam dont le régiment était alors basé à Ipswich pour aller voir la Mer du Nord et il était tombé sur le charme. L'idée d'y retourner l'enchantait donc. Les Vernon avaient passé leur lune de miel à Caister-on-Sea et ils convainquirent aisément Darcy de s'y rendre avec Elizabeth. L'endroit était calme et idéalement situé d'après eux.

Le voyage de cent soixante dix miles dura deux jours. Darcy repassa avec plaisir dans le Northampton et Cambridgeshire qui lui étaient familiers du fait de ses nombreux allers et retours entre Pemberley et Cambridge lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Ils passèrent la nuit à Peterborough et repartirent de très bonne heure et atteignirent Norfolk en milieu d'après-midi. Lizzie nota avec surprise que l'air se rafraîchissait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la côte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Caister-On-Sea, la voiture s'arrêta sur la route bordant l'immense dune qui surplombait la plage, laquelle semblait s'étendre à perte de vue. Darcy avait demandé à Mr Harrison, leur cocher, de le prévenir à ce moment-là. Il se tourna vers son épouse et sourit en voyant l'air de ravissement que Lizzie arborait en observant le paysage qui s'étalait à leurs pieds.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre de voiture et elle la prit, l'air absent, captivée par l'immensité de l'océan. Le temps était clair et un ciel sans nuage se reflétait dans l'eau qui semblait scintiller de mille feux sous l'éclat du soleil. Aux yeux de Lizzie, une infinité de diamants dispersés à la surface de l'eau n'auraient pas brillé autant. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle porta son regard à l'horizon, se perdant dans l'immensité qui s'étalait devant elle, surprise de découvrir que ciel et mer pouvaient se confondre à ce point. Un sentiment de liberté totale s'empara d'elle.

Elle avait pourtant grandi à la campagne et était habituée à contempler des paysages magnifiques, mais là ce fut encore différent. Le panorama qui s'étalait sous ses yeux était d'une majesté et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Lizzie observa les vagues chargées d'écume qui venaient inlassablement se briser contre le sable en grondant comme l'orage. C'était le spectacle le plus sauvage auquel elle eût jamais assisté. Ce qu'elle voyait l'absorbait tellement qu'elle n'était presque pas consciente du parfum des embruns dont Darcy lui avait tant parlé avant leur arrivée, ni du cri des mouettes qui les survolaient et que même le bruit des vagues ne parvenait à couvrir.

Toujours bouche bée, elle nota que Darcy venait de passer son bras autour de sa taille et la regardait avec un ravissement teinté d'amusement. Il éprouvait à cet instant présent autant de bonheur à la voir découvrir l'océan qu'il en avait ressenti bien des années plus tôt en faisant cette même découverte lorsqu'il était enfant. Lizzie lui sourit, les joues déjà rosies par l'air marin et le plaisir.

« C'est tellement… Mon Dieu, William, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si grand. Les tableaux ne rendent quasiment rien de toute cette splendeur ! On peut descendre ? J'aimerais marcher sur le sable. »

Ravi de la voir si enthousiaste, il lui prit la main et la guida, passant devant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la plage, Lizzie retira aussitôt ses chaussures et s'enfonça avec délice dans le sable tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les vagues.

« On peut aller tremper nos pieds ? » demanda-t-elle.

- L'eau risque de te paraître froide. Fraîche en tout cas.

- J'aurai tout le temps de me réchauffer à l'auberge ! » dit-elle avec insouciance.

Lâchant la main de son mari, elle s'élança sur la plage déserte. Captivée par le spectacle et capturée par le vent vivifiant, elle ressentait une exultation toute nouvelle pour elle. Où qu'elle portât son regard, ses yeux rencontraient l'immensité. La ligne de l'horizon lui paraissait tour à tour proche et lointaine. Le ciel qui se confondait avec la mer ne lui avait jamais semblé si élevé et si étendu. Tendant les bras en croix et rejetant la tête en arrière, Lizzie ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette sensation de liberté infinie, aussi vaste que le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ciel, vent, eau, sable, embruns, tout se mêlait et elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'envoler.

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait précautionneusement au bord de l'eau, Darcy l'observait, captivé. Les cheveux au vent, le regard pétillant de joie, elle lui ne lui avait jamais parue si belle. Il se délectait de voir son enthousiasme et sous le charme de ce coin de terre qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Même leurs futurs enfants ne pourraient être aussi juvéniles et enthousiastes que sa Lizzie découvrant l'océan, il le sentait.

Il avait toujours su qu'elle saurait apprécier le spectacle comme il le méritait. Elle était faite pour l'aimer. Car en réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Elizabeth à la mer : toutes deux étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tour à tour douces et impétueuses, imprévisibles et sauvages. Dénuées de tout artifice. Il pourrait passer des heures et des années à les contempler tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais totalement à percer leur mystère, à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière l'horizon, au-delà du regard. Lizzie était aussi têtue et obstinée que l'océan dont les vagues montaient inlassablement à l'assaut de la plage depuis des millénaires, refusant de céder dans cette lutte perdue d'avance. _Têtue comme une Darcy !_ avait un jour dit Lord Matlock en voyant sa nièce par alliance tenir tête son mari pendant une de leurs nombreuses joutes verbales. Fougueuse et éprise de liberté comme elle l'était, Elizabeth ne pouvait que se sentir à sa place sur cette plage, perdue entre ciel et terre.

Il éclata de rire en la voyant remonter légèrement sa robe et sursauter de surprise en sentant l'eau fraîche lui entourer les pieds.

« On ne s'enfonce plus, ici ! dit Lizzie en se retournant pour sourire à son mari. Elle n'est pas si froide que ça, tu sais. Tu viens ?

- Demain, déclina-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- De toute façon tu as promis de m'apprendre à nager.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Lizzie se pencha et ramassa un coquillage nacré.

« C'est vrai qu'on peut entendre la mer dedans ? » demanda-t-elle.

Darcy acquiesça. Un souvenir lui revint brusquement à la mémoire en voyant Elizabeth porter le coquillage à son oreille.

_John Darcy avait emmené ses deux enfants à Ramsgate pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme. Fou de douleur, il s'était terré de longues années à Pemberley, refusant d'en sortir à moins que ce ne fût pour aller régler ses affaires à Londres. Mais son fils Fitzwilliam entrait dans sa dix-huitième année et il était sur le point de partir étudier à Cambridge. Tous deux voulaient passer un dernier été ensemble et c'était l'occasion pour eux de faire découvrir la mer à Georgiana. Du haut de ses six ans, cette dernière était emballée par la perspective, épuisant son père et son frère de son babillage tout au long du voyage. Elle avait ses premiers pas sur la plage par une magnifique journée de juillet 1807 avec le même ravissement teinté d'innocence qu'un enfant de cet âge est si prompt à ressentir. Le père et le fils ne l'avaient pas quittée une seconde, presque plus heureux qu'elle de la voir pousser des cris de joie mêlée d'effroi lorsque son frère l'avait soulevée dans les airs au-dessus des vagues tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui en riant nerveusement. _

_« Fitzwilliam, je veux marcher dans l'eau ! dit-elle._

_- Demande à Père, Georgie, dit son frère en la reposant sur le sable sec, la laissant se précipiter vers John Darcy à quelques pas de là._

_- Elle va insister jusqu'à ce que vous disiez oui, Père ! plaida Fitzwilliam au nom de sa sœur._

_- J'imagine bien. Mais vas-y avec elle, alors, Fitzwilliam._

_- William ne me lâchera pas, pas vrai ? demanda Georgiana à son grand frère._

_- Tu auras trop peur pour ça, la taquina-t-il._

_- Non je n'aurai pas peur ! Promis ! »_

_Elle saisit la main de frère, déterminée et l'entraîna. Le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa au premier contact de l'eau fut sensiblement pareil à celui que Lizzie pousserait, dix ans plus tard. Fitzwilliam éclata de rire._

_« Je t'avais prévenue._

_- On peut aller plus loin ?_

_- Non. Après c'est trop profond, tu ne sais pas nager et tu vas mouiller ta robe. Quand tu seras plus grande si tu veux. »_

_Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ramassant un coquillage rose._

_« Regarde, William ! C'est ça un coquillage ?_

_- Oui… Tiens, écoute ! »_

_Il le posa à côté de son oreille et, intriguée, elle s'exclama :_

_« La mer est dedans aussi ?_

_- On peut dire ça comme ça ! » dit Fitzwilliam en éclatant de rire._

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Lizzie, arrachant sans le savoir son mari à sa rêverie.

- Non. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps dedans, mon amour. Il est six heures passé et l'air commence à se rafraîchir.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à l'auberge ?

- On peut passer encore un peu de temps ici si tu veux. Mais tu devrais sortir de l'eau si tu ne veux pas tomber malade. »

Pesant le pour et le contre, Lizzie finit par le rejoindre à contrecœur, grimaçant en sentant le sable se coller à ses pieds.

« Il va sécher quand tu marcheras, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura son mari en lui prenant la main.

Ils se promenèrent au bord de l'eau une petite heure, main dans la main. C'était aussi délicieux que Darcy l'avait imaginé. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Mais poussés par la faim, ils se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre l'auberge où Darcy avait réservé leurs chambres. Après un repas copieux et bienvenu, ils se retirèrent, désirant retrouver leur solitude au plus tôt. Après s'être préparé pour la nuit, Darcy retrouva Elizabeth sur leur balcon.

« A quoi rêves-tu ? demanda en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je regardais les étoiles. Je ne les avais jamais aussi bien vues que ce soir, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- L'horizon est bien dégagé. On devrait avoir un temps splendide demain.

- Tu as été bien inspiré de demander des chambres qui donnent sur la mer, dit Lizzie, reportant son regard sur son mari.

- Cela te plaît ?

- Quoi donc ? L'auberge ?

- Non, tout.

- Evidemment ! Tu me gâtes beaucoup trop, William… »

Ils se turent quelques minutes, savourant le bien-être qui les envahissait et écoutant le bruit des vagues au loin.

« Tu crois qu'on va voir des étoiles filantes ? demanda Lizzie en lui caressant les mains.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais vu.

- Jamais ? demanda Lizzie, étonnée.

- Non. J'ai guetté pendant des années mais sans succès.

- J'en ai vu des dizaines quand je vivais à Longbourn. Mon père adorait m'emmener regarder les étoiles l'été. Il m'a appris le nom de toutes celles qu'il connaissait.

- Tu es incollable sur le sujet alors ?

- Presque ! »

Et elle le lui prouva en nommant toutes celles qu'elle put reconnaître ce soir-là. Il la fit rire en renommant nombre de constellations selon son inspiration.

« Vous m'impressionnez, Mrs Darcy, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si calée, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Et moi j'étais persuadée que tu connaissais le nom des étoiles. On ne t'a pas appris ça à Cambridge ?

- J'aurais pu. Mais j'ai choisi d'autres classes que celles d'astronomie.

- Mais il faut absolument que tu voies des étoiles filantes ! Je suis sûre que si on s'y met tous les soirs on finira par y arriver !

- Tu faisais un vœu dès que tu en voyais ?

- Bien sûr. Pourtant je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais l'idée me plaît.

- Et tes rêves se sont réalisés ?

- Bien au-delà : je t'ai épousé, mon amour… » dit-elle en souriant avant de se perdre dans leur baiser.

Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils se levèrent de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Lizzie ne tenait plus en place à l'idée d'aller se baigner et apprendre à nager. L'idée était audacieuse : elle savait que la plupart des gens de la bonne société qui se rendaient à Bath ou Brighton, deux stations balnéaires très à la mode, n'y allaient pas pour se baigner mais plutôt pour bénéficier de l'excellente qualité de l'air et trouver un peu de fraîcheur dont Londres ou d'autres domaines de campagne manquaient cruellement durant les mois d'été.

Mrs Bennet serait sans doute choquée en apprenant que sa fille envisageait d'apprendre à nager mais en réalité Lizzie en avait toujours rêvé. Plus jeune, elle avait barboté dans le lac qui jouxtait les terres de Longbourn, avant de se le voir formellement interdit lorsqu'elle atteignit ses huit ans et qu'il fut jugé inconvenant de la laisser continuer. Désormais mariée et ayant appris que Darcy lui-même adorait nager, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup moins. Elle savait que son mari était farouchement attaché au respect de l'étiquette. Si apprendre à nager à son épouse lui avait paru inconvenant, il n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de lui offrir un costume de bain. Qui plus est, il avait choisi la station de Caister-On-Sea précisément parce qu'elle était très peu fréquentée et qu'il désirait se retrouver seul en toute intimité avec Lizzie pour cela.

Ils se rendirent à la plage juste après leur petit déjeuner, rejoignant la cabine de bain où ils se changèrent. Naturellement, le costume de bain que Mrs Harrington avait confectionné pour Elizabeth recouvrait tout son corps mais il restait confortable. Elle devait découvrir avec surprise que ce n'était plus le cas lorsqu'elle était dans l'eau mais le plaisir de nager l'emportait.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne peut nous voir ? demanda-t-elle en rejoignant son mari qui était déjà au bord de l'eau.

- N'aie crainte ! dit-il en souriant.

- Elle est froide ? » demanda Lizzie en désignant l'eau qui entourait les chevilles de son mari.

Il secoua la tête négativement avant d'avancer dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Lizzie le rejoignit plus timidement, grimaçant au contact de l'eau.

« Tu ne me rejoins pas ? demanda-t-il après quelques brasses.

- Pas froide, disait-il ! Tu vas me le payer, William !

- Je vous croyais téméraire, Mrs Darcy ! Ne me dis pas qu'un peu d'eau fraîche te fait peur… dit-il avant de rire tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Arrière, Mr Darcy ! »

L'ignorant, il lui prit les mains et la fit avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Une vague la fit tituber et elle se raccrocha brusquement à ses épaules, le faisant rire encore davantage.

« Je ne sais pas nager je te rappelle !

- Tu ne risques rien, Lizzie, tu as pied. Et si tu te détends tu t'apercevras que tu flottes naturellement. » dit-il en la tenant néanmoins fermement.

Sans la lâcher, il la fit s'allonger sur le ventre, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. A sa grande surprise, Lizzie se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas menti.

« Je me sens légère ! C'est normal ?

- Oui, ton corps est porté par l'eau. »

Elle se redressa et se blottit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

« Ne profite pas de la situation… Tu ne voulais pas apprendre à nager ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- On a la vie devant nous, non ?

- Vous êtes une élève dissipée, Mrs Darcy. »

Ils passèrent deux heures délicieuses. Lizzie fit des progrès très rapidement après avoir surmonté sa peur initiale. Elle préféra commencer à apprendre la brasse et apprit vite les mouvements de base. A la fin de leur leçon, elle n'avançait pas encore seule et préférait que son mari la tienne mais elle avait presque réussi. Ils rentrèrent déjeuner et firent connaissance avec d'autres clients de l'auberge. Darcy alla nager en début d'après-midi, laissant Lizzie se reposer et continuer de faire connaissance avec d'autres femmes mariées sur la plage.

Les jours qui suivirent devaient s'écouler sensiblement de la même façon. A la fin de la semaine, Lizzie savait nager mais ne s'aventura jamais loin et toujours en compagnie de Darcy qui refusait de toute façon de la laisser seule. Il allait souvent nager en compagnie des autres hommes l'après-midi puis rejoignait Lizzie sur la plage où ils se reposaient, lisant, discutant ou admirant simplement le paysage.

A la demande d'Elizabeth, ils firent du cheval à deux reprises sur la plage. Depuis sa première leçon à Pemberley, elle avait insisté de nombreuses fois pour monter à nouveau et ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de faire une promenade aux alentours de Pemberley. Darcy était très fier de la voir faire des progrès si rapides. Elle avait une très bonne assiette et montait élégamment. Ils profitèrent d'une journée au temps mitigé pour aller jusqu'à Great Yarmouth à cheval en le bord de l'eau.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Darcy tint également à aller visiter l'église et le château de Caister ainsi que Great Yarmouth qui leur plurent beaucoup. Il avait beaucoup voyagé à travers le pays avec ses parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune et ils visitaient toujours beaucoup, se documentant sur les régions où ils se rendaient. Il avait gardé l'habitude et avait agi de même au cours de son voyage en Europe lorsqu'il était étudiant, manquant de faire perdre patience à Mr Bingley qui trouvait bien moins attrayant la perspective de visiter des monuments parfois en ruines que d'aller à l'opéra ou au théâtre. Fort heureusement pour Darcy, il découvrit qu'Elizabeth partageait la même passion que lui pour l'Histoire et n'était pas ennuyée le moins du monde.

La première semaine de leur séjour s'acheva donc sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, passant le plus clair de leur temps dans la solitude la plus complète, même si Lizzie ne manquait jamais de prendre le thé et discuter de tout et de rien avec les femmes tandis que leurs maris allaient nager ensemble l'après-midi.

_Ma chère fille,_

_Je suis heureux d'avoir appris par votre dernière lettre que votre santé ainsi que celle de Mr Darcy sont excellentes. J'espère que votre séjour dans le Norfolk vous plaît toujours autant. La description que vous avez faite de votre premier contact avec l'océan m'a plongé dans le ravissement. Je me souviens moi-même de mon premier séjour à la mer, bien avant votre naissance, et j'en garde un excellent souvenir. Je ne peux que déplorer de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous faire découvrir ce spectacle à vos sœurs et vous lorsque vous viviez encore à Longbourn. Fort heureusement Mr Darcy a réparé cette erreur. _

_J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous saviez désormais nager, mais au fond, cela vous ressemble bien, intrépide Lizzie ! Je me souviens encore de vos escapades lorsque vous étiez enfant qui jetaient votre mère dans le plus grand effroi. Vous avez finalement réussi à apprendre à nager !_

_Longbourn se porte bien. Votre mère me charge de vous transmettre son affection. Elle déplore comme toujours que votre mari et vous ne projetiez pas de venir nous rendre visite dans l'immédiat. Mary et Kitty vont bien également ; Mary passe ses journées sur son piano, je crains qu'elle ne finisse par venir à bout de mes pauvres oreilles. Quant à Kitty, elle s'assagit quelque peu ce qui me soulage d'un grand poids. Comme Jane et vous le soupçonniez, l'absence de Lydia lui fait le plus grand bien. Espérons que le temps contribuera à lui apporter un peu de cette réserve et de ce bon sens qui lui faisaient si cruellement défaut. Après tout, elle a toutes les qualités pour devenir une jeune femme charmante._

_Quant à cette chère Jane, les nouvelles sont excellentes. Mr Bingley et elle nous ont annoncé la semaine passée qu'ils sont sur le point d'acheter Ellsworth Hall. J'ai cru comprendre que leur future résidence est située à vingt miles à peine de Pemberley. J'imagine que Jane et vous devez être très impatientes de vivre bientôt si proches l'une de l'autre. _

_Bien que je me réjouisse de vous voir vous rapprocher, je vais regretter l'absence de Jane. Son calme et sa douceur me mettait du baume au cœur depuis votre départ. Et, entre nous, voir Mrs Bennet passer tous ces après-midis ou presque à Netherfield ne me déplaisait guère ! Enfin, les bonnes choses ont une fin je suppose… Pauvre Jane, je crains qu'elle n'ait été très éprouvée en voyant votre mère réagir si mal à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle culpabilise beaucoup. J'ai essayé de la rassurer tant bien que mal. Heureusement je suis sûr que l'affectueuse et discrète présence de Mr Bingley à ses côtés est la plus grande des consolations et qu'elle oubliera toutes les paroles désagréables de sa mère lorsqu'elle sera installée dans le Derbyshire non loin de vous._

_J'ai reçu récemment une lettre de Mr Collins. Il semble se porter mieux que jamais. Son épouse et lui envisagent de venir en visite à Lucas Lodge peu après la naissance de leur premier enfant qui devrait avoir lieu incessamment sous peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a fait part des dernières nouvelles du Kent. J'ai pensé à Mr Darcy et vous, ma chère Lizzie. Bien que cela ne me regarde en rien, je préfère que vous appreniez par ma voix plutôt que par une autre que cette chère Lady Catherine entre paraît-il toujours dans la plus noire fureur à l'énoncé de votre nom. Sa Grâce ne semble pas disposée à accepter l'idée que son neveu ait été assez intelligent pour vous épouser ! _

_Laissez cela, ma chère enfant et ne vous en préoccupez pas davantage, je vous en conjure ! Toutes les lettres que vous avez eu la gentillesse et la patience de me faire parvenir depuis votre premier jour à Pemberley me confortent dans l'idée que votre mariage est heureux et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Mr Darcy et vous êtes dignes l'un de l'autre, quoi qu'en dise Lady Catherine. J'ignore si elle reviendra un jour à de meilleurs sentiments mais cela ne doit pas vous inquiéter. Quant à Mr Collins, je suppose qu'il me faudra le rencontrer à nouveau au cours de son séjour chez ses beaux-parents…_

_J'espère que la fin de votre séjour à Caister sera agréable. Portez-vous bien, mon enfant et soyez assurée de toute mon affection. Soyez aimable de transmettre mes amitiés à Mr Darcy._

_Je demeure, chère Lizzie,_

_Votre père affectionné._

« Jane et Mr Bingley ont annoncé à mes parents qu'ils viennent s'installer à Ellsworth en décembre. » dit Lizzie à Darcy après avoir terminé la lecture de sa lettre.

Tous deux se reposaient sur la plage. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour faire autre chose. Un employé de l'auberge leur avait apporté leur courrier qu'ils lisaient tranquillement, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues.

« Vraiment ? Ta mère a-t-elle bien pris la nouvelle ?

- Apparemment non… Pauvre Jane, elle doit être dans tous ses états.

- Il faut sans doute un peu de temps à ta mère pour qu'elle se fasse à cette idée.

- Oui. Et puis ce qui compte c'est que Jane et Mr Bingley soient heureux. Et Ellsworth leur plaît vraiment. Que dit Georgiana de ton côté ?

- Elle va bien. Les Matlock sont en parfaite santé. Ils voient beaucoup de leurs connaissances. Elle semble beaucoup s'amuser…

- Mais ? demanda Lizzie en entendant le ton teinté d'inquiétude qu'avait soudainement adopté son mari.

- Rien… Elle s'amuse. Enfin… apparemment elle a rencontré beaucoup de monde.

- Et elle t'a parlé d'un jeune homme plus que d'un autre ? demanda Lizzie en haussant un sourcil.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… dit Darcy.

- Et tu es déjà en train de te torturer l'esprit pour savoir s'il va la demander en mariage dans les mois qui vont suivre ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter. » dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers l'eau, abandonnant Lizzie. Elle savait que son mari s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour Georgiana et comprit, trop tard, qu'il était trop soucieux du bonheur de Georgiana pour prendre les plaisanteries de Lizzie à ce sujet à la légère. Darcy appréciait d'ordinaire son sens de l'humour, mais pas dès lors qu'il s'agissait des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Lizzie alla le rejoindre.

« William ? demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Oui ? émit-il sans lever la tête.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Evidemment.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je suis inquiet, c'est tout.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Jonathan Cooper.

- Tu le connais ?

- Lui personnellement non. Mais je connais très bien sa famille puisque je fais parfois affaire avec son père. Ils vivent à Londres la plupart du temps.

- C'est donc quelqu'un de bien ?

- Connaissant son père, je suppose que oui. Mais ce n'est pas le problème…

- Quel est-il alors ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'emballe trop rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue…

- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

- Qu'elle l'a rencontré plusieurs fois. Qu'il l'a invitée à danser. Et qu'elle le trouve charmant et plein d'humour, dit Darcy en grimaçant.

- Alors ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est tombée amoureuse. Elle va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, c'est normal qu'elle apprécie de rencontrer du monde. Et qu'elle trouve certains jeunes gens de son âge agréables.

- La dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé cela s'est très mal terminé, je te rappelle ! Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser y aller…

- William, tu exagères : tu n'as donc pas confiance en ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Si… Mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne serai pas là pour elle…

- Il ne lui arrivera rien étant donné que ton oncle et ta tante veillent sur elle et que, qui plus est, c'est une jeune fille intelligente, mature et responsable.

- Elle a été trompée par Wickham.

- Justement. Cet épisode aura au moins eu le mérite de la faire grandir très rapidement. Elle ne s'engagera plus aussi facilement, William.

- Tu n'étais pas là, Elizabeth !

- J'ai parlé de tout cela avec Georgiana. Elle a partagé avec moi ses sentiments à ce sujet, peut-être même davantage qu'avec toi parce que je suis une femme. Elle a mûri, William. Fais-lui confiance. De toute façon, elle n'est pas seule. »

Son mari ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Qu'elle passe d'agréables moments en compagnie d'un jeune homme de son âge dont, soit dit en passant, elle n'est sans doute pas amoureuse, ou qu'elle admire un autre homme que toi ?

- C'est ridicule…

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Elle ne m'admire pas, je suis son frère.

- Mais justement ! Vous avez été votre seule famille pendant si longtemps ! Tu es son grand frère et son cotuteur… Elle te fait confiance, ton avis et l'opinion que tu as d'elle sont ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Et c'est ce qui contribue au fait qu'elle t'aime tant. Elle a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'elle. Mais il est inévitable qu'elle grandisse et s'intéresse à d'autres personnes que sa famille, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Avoue-le, tu apprécies cette position privilégiée qu'elle t'a accordée dans sa vie.

- C'est ma petite sœur…

- Et elle grandit. Je conçois très bien que ce ne soit pas évident tous les jours. Tu as l'impression qu'elle va t'échapper bientôt. Mais je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit et qu'elle mérite de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien et d'être aimée autant que nous nous aimons ? »

Darcy resta songeur de longues minutes. Elle le garda dans ses bras, lui accordant le temps nécessaire. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la réaction de son père lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle aimait Darcy et savait que son mari était en train d'endurer sensiblement les mêmes sentiments.

« Quand êtes-vous devenue si sage, Mrs Darcy ? dit-il enfin en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Depuis que j'ai vu mon père partagé entre la joie de me savoir heureuse à tes côtés et la tristesse de me voir partir de Longbourn. Rassure-toi, William. Même s'il s'avère qu'elle soit amoureuse de ce Mr Cooper, Georgiana ne fera rien sans t'en parler avant. Après tout, la première personne à qui elle a parlé avant de décider quoi que ce soit avec Mr Wickham, c'était bien toi, non ?

- Oui… tu crois qu'elle me demandera toujours mon avis avant d'agir ?

- Evidemment ! Elle a une confiance aveugle en toi ! Alors fais-lui confiance toi aussi.

- Je lui fais confiance. Mais tu me connais, je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, ni à elle ni à toi.

- Je sais. Mais rassure-toi : même quand elle sera mariée, tu m'auras toujours à tes côtés pour jouer les héros protecteurs. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

Les Darcy entamèrent la troisième semaine de leur séjour à Caister-on-Sea. Malgré les précautions dont l'entourait Darcy, Lizzie avait pris de belles couleurs en passant des heures sur la plage, bien qu'abritée par son ombrelle. Elle adorait contempler l'océan des heures durant, et elle resplendissait de santé, se délectant de l'air marin. Darcy se sentait lui aussi en excellente forme. Il nageait une heure par jour et se baignait tous les matins avec Elizabeth. C'était sans conteste les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Tous deux passaient généralement leurs après-midis à lire sur la plage et rentraient de bonne heure pour dîner et terminaient la journée en se promenant une dernière fois au bord de l'eau avant d'aller se coucher.

Cinq jours avant leur départ, Lizzie rejoignit Darcy sur leur balcon. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil pour observer son mari. Comme tous les soirs depuis leur arrivée, il admirait les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle lui avait appris tous les noms de constellations qu'elle connaissait et il les avait presque tous retenus.

« Tu guettes encore une étoile filante ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

- Je ne désespère pas. Encore que je ne vois vraiment pas quel vœu je pourrai faire étant donné que je suis comblé depuis le jour de notre mariage. » dit-il en lui tendant les mains.

Elle rejoignit ses bras accueillants, l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Nous avons reçu des lettres.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Oncle George et ton homme de loi à Londres, dit-elle en lui tenant les missives.

- Et toi ? Jane ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant l'écriture.

- Oui. »

Ils lurent tout d'abord la lettre de Lord Matlock qui annonçait que leur séjour à Bath était toujours aussi agréable et qu'ils croisaient nombre de connaissances que Darcy et les Matlock avaient en commun. Il narrait aussi quelques anecdotes savoureuses qui firent sourire Lizzie. Elle reconnaissait là le sens de l'humour de son oncle. Puis elle se plongea dans la lettre de Jane tandis que Darcy ouvrait avec lassitude celle de son homme de loi.

_Très chère Lizzie,_

_Quelle chance tu as de séjourner au bord de la mer ! Comme tu dois très certainement t'en souvenir, c'est un rêve que je caresse depuis des années. Charles m'a proposé de m'emmener prendre les eaux l'été prochain. J'ignore où il projette de m'emmener mais, tu t'en doutes, je suis impatiente de découvrir l'océan. Tu semblais si transportée en me décrivant ce spectacle que j'ai fort envie de te rejoindre à l'instant !_

_En revanche, je suis glacée d'effroi en pensant que tu as appris à nager… Je m'étonne que Mr Darcy t'ait encouragée à le faire. N'est-ce pas contre-nature et dangereux ? Et j'ai souvent entendu dire que l'eau est glaciale ! Ne crains-tu pas de tomber malade ? Tu es toujours aussi téméraire, Lizzie. Ce genre d'aventures ne t'a jamais rebutée. Même quand nous étions enfants tu n'hésitais jamais à te lancer à l'assaut des arbres les plus hauts et tu réclamais qu'on t'apprenne à nager et monter à cheval. _

_Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as réalisé ces rêves-là. Mais je t'en prie, chère Elizabeth, sois prudente. Fie-toi aux conseils de Mr Darcy, il est bien plus raisonnable que toi ! J'espère en tout cas que votre séjour vous a bien reposés. J'ai toujours entendu dire que l'air de la mer est très vivifiant et excellent pour la santé._

_Comme Père a dû te le dire dans sa dernière lettre, Charles et moi avons annoncé à notre famille que nous comptons nous installer à Ellsworth dès le mois de décembre. Mary semble avoir accueilli la nouvelle avec indifférence. Kitty quant à elle était très déçue de nous voir quitter Netherfield. Elle espérait que nous restions définitivement en Hertfordshire ou tout du moins à Londres. J'aime beaucoup Londres mais je ne me sens pas la force d'y vivre toute l'année durant. Y séjourner quelques mois durant la Saison sera bien suffisant. Je sais que tu me comprends et que tu partages mon opinion. D'autant que le Derbyshire est si agréable à vivre ! Je vous approuve tout à fait, Mr Darcy et toi, de préférer y séjourner autant que possible. Pour en revenir à Kitty, j'espère qu'elle se remettra bien vite de sa déception. Je l'ai déjà invitée à venir séjourner à Ellsworth dès janvier si elle le souhaite. Je suppose que convaincre Père sera chose aisée._

_Mais cela a été bien plus difficile avec Mère… Elle a fait une scène affreuse. Je sais que nous voir toutes partir les unes après les autres doit être très douloureux pour elle, mais c'est notre devoir de femmes de suivre notre mari ? Et j'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces que mon rêve de venir s'installer près de toi se réalise, je ne le nie pas. Mon séjour à Pemberley n'a fait qu'achever de me convaincre. _

_Mais Mère a refusé d'entendre raison. Elle m'a accusée de manquer de cœur en l'abandonnant ainsi. Elle a même dit que Charles ne pensait qu'à lui en m'entraînant dans le Derbyshire. C'était terrible. J'étais mortifiée. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de scènes. La culpabilité est revenue me ronger et même Charles a eu du mal à me faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Je ne devrais sans doute pas juger Mère, mais j'aimerais parfois qu'elle fasse preuve de davantage de tact et qu'elle pense aux sentiments des autres avant de s'emporter comme elle le fait. _

_Père a tenté de me rassurer et je lui en suis doublement reconnaissante car je sais que notre décision l'attriste. Il semble avoir également raisonné Mère car le lendemain du jour où nous sommes allés lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle est venue nous rendre visite à Netherfield pour nous présenter ses excuses. Elle m'a peinée, Lizzie. Je sais qu'elle souffre réellement de me voir partir. Mais que faire ? Je sais au fond de moi que Charles et moi préférons partir et que nous serons très heureux dans notre nouvelle demeure. J'espère très sincèrement que Mère se remettra rapidement de sa déception. Après tout, elle pourra venir nous rendre visite à Ellsworth ou à Londres, ce ne sont pas des adieux définitifs._

_Elle parle très souvent de toi. Je ne sens que trop bien à quel point elle ne conçoit pas que nous ayons toutes deux fait des mariages d'amour. Toi surtout. Mr Darcy nous a si longtemps laissés perplexes ! Qui aurait cru qu'il nourrissait des sentiments si tendres à ton égard ? Je m'en suis rendue compte pendant vos fiançailles et ai eu le bonheur d'en avoir la confirmation durant mon séjour chez vous. Tu sembles si heureuse, ma chère sœur ! Mes vœux sont comblés. _

_Pour en revenir à Mère, elle se plaint très souvent de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Je sais pourtant que tu lui écris chaque semaine, tout comme à Père. Mais je me suis permis de songer à quelque chose. Nous souhaiterions tous que Mr Darcy et toi veniez séjourner quelques jours, sinon quelques semaines, en Hertfordshire. Charles et moi serons ravis de vous accueillir à Netherfield. Miss Darcy serait naturellement la bienvenue. Veux-tu bien y songer, et en faire part à Mr Darcy ?_

_Caroline séjourne actuellement dans le Sussex chez des amis. Elle est très étrange depuis notre retour du Derbyshire. Elle semble fuir notre compagnie et même la société en général. Cela ne lui ressemble guère. Charles n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qui la tourmente et l'a encouragée à aller s'amuser avec ses amis. J'ignore à quelle date elle projette de rentrer. Sans doute voudra-t-elle aller à Londres dès octobre. J'ignore toujours si elle m'apprécie ou non. Je crains qu'elle n'approuve guère Charles de m'avoir épousée. _

_C'est si difficile, Lizzie, de ne pas s'entendre avec la famille de celui qu'on aime ! Et comme je suis heureuse pour toi de savoir que Lord et Lady Matlock et leurs fils t'ont accueillie au sein de leur famille. Ce sont des gens charmants et tu es vraiment chanceuse de les avoir rencontrés. _

_Bien sûr, je sais qu'il est tout à fait hors de propos de m'inquiéter à ce point. L'essentiel n'est-il pas que Charles et moi nous aimions ? Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma vie serait un peu plus simple si je parvenais à apprécier sa sœur et vice versa. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Je suis heureuse comme au premier jour de mon mariage : Charles est un être merveilleux et la vie à ses côtés est très douce. Je suis si chanceuse d'avoir eu le bonheur de lui plaire ! J'espère continuer à le rendre heureux toute ma vie durant._

_J'arrête là ma lettre, Lizzie. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et que les nouvelles du Hertfordshire ont satisfait ta curiosité. Je te souhaite une excellente fin de séjour à Caister-on-Sea. Charles et moi transmettons toutes nos amitiés à Mr Darcy. Pour ma part, je te serre contre mon cœur, ma chère Elizabeth, et t'envoie mes pensées les plus affectueuses._

_Ta sœur attentionnée,_

_Jane Bingley._

« Jane va bien ? demanda Darcy en sentant Lizzie appuyer la tête contre son épaule et fermer les yeux, signe qu'elle avait terminé de lire la correspondance de sa sœur.

- Oui et non. Ma mère a fait une scène affreuse en apprenant qu'ils vont déménager en décembre. Bien entendu Jane est rongée par la culpabilité. Elle s'efforce de le cacher et de paraître enjouée, mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle s'en veut d'imposer ça à mes parents.

- Ta mère était pourtant au courant depuis longtemps qu'ils ne projetaient pas de s'installer définitivement en Hertfordshire. Je vais lui écrire dès demain pour tenter de la rassurer. A propos, Mr Bingley et elle te transmettent leurs amitiés.

- Pourras-tu leur retourner le compliment dans ta réponse ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas tout : ils nous invitent à séjourner à Netherfield quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne déménagent. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- J'en dis que cela ne m'étonnerait guère que mon adorable épouse brûle d'envie d'accepter et de retourner dans son comté natal… dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser.

- Tu serais d'accord ?

- Je t'ai promis que nous retournerions en Hertfordshire au cours des mois qui suivront. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à le faire en octobre ou en novembre.

- Je peux dire oui à Jane alors ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quelles nouvelles de ton côté ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Je t'ai entendu soupirer, dit-elle.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, mon ange. Je crains que nous ne devions séjourner à Londres quelques jours avant de retourner à Pemberley.

- Un problème ?

- Rien de très grave mais assez sérieux tout de même pour que je doive m'en occuper personnellement. J'en profiterai pour régler de nombreuses affaires que j'ai laissées en suspens et que je ne peux pas traiter depuis Pemberley. Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. Cela nous contraint à écourter notre séjour ici, or je sais combien tu t'y plais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, William. Nous avions prévu de rester trois semaines et nous l'avons fait. Cela ne me dérange pas d'aller à Londres. Tant que je ne suis pas séparée de toi tout me convient. Et puis je verrai enfin Darcy House !

- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas déçue ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, William : j'ai passé trois semaines idylliques ici. Quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne changeront pas grand-chose. Et je te rappelle que nous avons la vie devant nous pour revenir ! Quand partons-nous ?

- Dans deux jours si tu le veux bien ?

- Je te suis, fais comme tu le juges nécessaire. Si tu penses que c'est urgent on peut même partir demain.

- Non… On peut partir dans deux jours.

- Je pose juste une condition ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Que complotes-tu encore ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on verrait un lever de soleil sur la mer.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réveille aux aurores demain matin ? Très bien, Mrs Darcy, vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Mais ce ne fut pas Darcy qui réveilla son épouse le lendemain matin. Elizabeth avait dormi du sommeil léger que génère l'impatience. Lorsque l'horloge de leur chambre sonna cinq heures, elle se leva et alla s'habiller et se coiffer sommairement. Puis elle se pencha sur Darcy et le réveilla.

« William ?

- Mmmh… ? Lizzie ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Puis, les sens soudain en alerte, il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras, inquiet.

« Tu es malade ?

- Mais non, mon ange ! dit Lizzie en éclatant de rire. Tu ne te souviens pas de notre lever de soleil ?

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais te réveiller, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu dormais si profondément que je suis certaine que le soleil aurait été haut dans le ciel si j'avais dû te laisser l'initiative. Tu viens ? On perd un temps précieux. J'ai préparé tes affaires. »

Souriant intérieurement, Darcy se leva et obéit. Seule Lizzie était capable de le faire se lever en plein milieu de la nuit et se faufiler presque en catimini dans une auberge à plusieurs centaines de miles de Pemberley ! Ils croisèrent les servantes qui s'affairaient dans la salle de réception en vue du petit déjeuner des clients puis sortir. Le ciel rosissait déjà et ils arrivèrent juste à temps. Darcy s'assit et Lizzie s'installa entre ses jambes, s'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la recouvrant de son large manteau pour la protéger de la fraîcheur matinale.

Ils savourèrent le spectacle en silence, admirant les tons rouges, oranges, violets, rosés que même la palette du plus habile des peintres ne pourrait rendre. La mer se colora elle aussi et lorsque le disque solaire apparut à sa surface, des milliers de scintillements la parcoururent. C'était à la fois paisible et féérique. Longtemps après, lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Elizabeth se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Darcy, sans mot dire et ce qu'elle lut dans les yeux bleu océan de son mari lui parut plus beau et plus magique encore. Il l'embrassa avant de la serrer davantage contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent le dernier jour de leur séjour à Caister-on-Sea dont ils devaient garder un souvenir ébloui et tout particulier au cours des années suivantes.


	16. I will make thee beds of roses

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, à me faire des suggestions, me dire quels moments et quelles citations vous ont plus, etc. C'est toujours un bonheur de vous lire !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 16... C'était génial de l'écrire, je me suis beaucoup amusée, même si j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et que, de fait, j'ai dû rédiger de manière assez décousue. Mais le voilà, c'est l'essentiel. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on retrouve quelques personnages, on découvre Londres, etc. Laissez-vous guider, je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez !_

_PS : **Axoo** et **Isa**, merci pour votre soutien sur MSN ! Ca me fait un bien fou ! Et **Axoo** : J'ai adoré ton idée de la galerie de portraits, comme tu le sais, donc elle se retrouve dans ce chapitre. _

* * *

Londres avait toujours fasciné Elizabeth. Bien que préférant vivre à la campagne, elle avait beaucoup apprécié les quelques courts séjours qu'elle avait passés dans la capitale chez les Gardiner avant son mariage. Londres en 1817 était une ville en pleine mutation. Avec son million d'habitants, elle était sans conteste la plus grande ville du monde. Le futur George IV, fils de George III, assurait la Régence depuis 1811, date à laquelle son père avait été officiellement déclaré fou et inapte à rester sur le trône du pays. Son arrivée au pouvoir avait considérablement modifié les mentalités et la capitale car il s'attachait, entre autres, à encourager les arts et les sciences. Sous son impulsion, la Guerre d'Indépendance des Etats-Unis et les guerres napoléoniennes ne furent bientôt plus que des mauvais souvenirs. Londres renouait avec son dynamisme et les arts et l'économie redevenaient florissants, accueillant sans cesse de nouveaux habitants. Des foules de migrants de toutes classes et toutes nationalités semblaient converger vers Londres. De nouveaux districts et quartiers se créaient. Eparpillés à travers la ville, les quartiers résidentiels, généralement délimités par des parcs et des squares étaient des havres de paix dans la turbulence et le brouhaha citadins. Mayfair et Kensington, tous deux jouxtant Hyde Park et St. James Park étaient sans conteste les plus huppés et les plus convoités de tout Londres. Chacune de leurs rues se vantait d'avoir des jardins splendides et des demeures rivalisant d'élégance et de richesse. Mais Grosvenor Square à Mayfair était incomparable. L'un des innombrables ancêtres de Darcy avait été ami avec Sir Grosvenor, lequel avait obtenu l'autorisation royale de développer Grosvenor Square et les rues adjacentes en 1710. Le quartier qui en émergea devint rapidement le favori de la haute aristocratie anglaise. Les Darcy, du fait de leur amitié avec Sir Grosvenor, furent l'une des premières familles à faire construire leur résidence londonienne donnant directement sur Grosvenor Square.

Mais Darcy n'eut pas l'occasion de faire visiter Darcy House à son épouse à leur arrivée. Ils arrivèrent de Caister en fin de matinée et après un déjeuner frugal, il la présenta brièvement à Mrs Wilson, l'intendante de la demeure et, s'excusant après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lizzie, il se rendit aussitôt au bureau de Mr Harris, son homme de loi. Ce fut donc seule qu'Elizabeth partit à la découverte de la seconde demeure dont elle était la Maîtresse. Lors des premiers jours de leur mariage, Darcy avait joué les guides avec plaisir en lui faisant découvrir les moindres recoins de Pemberley. Et Lizzie s'en était montrée fort reconnaissante : toute jeune mariée, Pemberley l'impressionnait grandement et Darcy n'avait pas été de trop pour la rassurer quant à la gestion du manoir et la guider dans le dédale des couloirs.

Elle n'eut pas ce problème avec Darcy House qui était plus petite et moins opulente que Pemberley. Mais comparée aux autres résidences de Grosvenor Square et de Mayfair en général, la demeure londonienne des Darcy était somptueuse et imposante. Construite en pierre blanche brillante, elle offrait de l'extérieur une apparence élégante et raffinée et son intérieur était décoré de façon plus moderne qu'à Pemberley. Darcy House comptait bien moins de pièces et de chambres que Pemberley mais toutes étaient confortables et spacieuses, illuminées par la lumière filtrant à travers les très larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur Grosvenor Square ou le jardin.

Lizzie sourit en découvrant la bibliothèque qui servait également de bureau à Darcy. Après cinq mois de mariage, elle savait désormais que la lecture tenait depuis toujours une place importante dans la vie de son mari et avait deviné que c'était une longue tradition familiale. Même Georgiana, bien que musicienne, ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Quand elle n'était pas à son piano ou sa harpe, il n'était pas rare que Lizzie la voie un livre à la main. Puis elle entra dans le grand salon où le grand pianoforte de Georgiana trônait à la place d'honneur et passa dans la salle à manger. Impressionnée, Lizzie découvrit que cette dernière pouvait accueillir au moins une cinquantaine de personnes. Le constat fut le même lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de bal qui était quatre fois plus petite qu'à Pemberley mais restait deux fois plus grande que Meryton Townhall, la salle de bal où elle avait l'habitude de s'amuser lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et où elle avait rencontré Darcy. Elle éclata de rire toute seule en se souvenant que Darcy lui avait innocemment confié pendant leur voyage depuis Caister-on-Sea que ces pièces étaient plus petites que celles de Pemberley et que, de fait, seules de « petites réceptions » pouvaient y être données. Aux yeux de Lizzie qui n'avait pas encore organisé ce genre d'évènement et avait grandi à Longbourn, cette réplique sonnait d'une façon étrangement désopilante. C'était de plus en plus rare avec le temps, mais il lui arrivait encore de sentir le fossé social qui l'avait un jour séparée de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Et certaines phrases prononcées innocemment et presque inconsciemment par Darcy relevaient parfois encore de l'extraordinaire pour Lizzie.

Elizabeth monta à l'étage, admirant la galerie de portraits accrochés dans l'escalier. Elle s'attarda sur celui de la mère de Darcy. Elle avait vu un portrait d'elle à Pemberley et Darcy avait toujours un médaillon avec lui mais celui qu'elle avait alors sous les yeux était différent encore : il avait croqué une jeune fille pleine d'espoir et de vivacité, tout juste mariée. Lizzie, émue, resta quelques instants à contempler la mère de son mari. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu la connaître. Darcy en parlait un peu plus souvent depuis leur mariage et lui avait présentée comme une femme douce, pleine d'humour et de spontanéité. Il était persuadé qu'Elizabeth et elle se seraient bien entendues si elles avaient eu la chance de se connaître.

Lizzie finit de monter l'escalier et alla découvrir les appartements de Darcy, les siens également, car, tout comme à Pemberley, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde dormir dans la chambre habituellement réservée à la maîtresse de maison, loin de Darcy. Mais les appartements de l'ancienne Mrs Darcy étaient là aussi contigus à ceux de son mari. Après avoir parcouru son salon privé, Elizabeth entra dans la chambre de son Darcy. Elle apprécia d'emblée l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Lorsque Darcy était entré dans son héritage, il avait faire refaire la décoration de ses appartements dans des tons bleu sombre que Lizzie affectionnait elle aussi tout particulièrement. A sa grande surprise, les fenêtres ne donnaient pas sur Grosvenor Square mais sur le jardin privé. Elle sortit sur le balcon pour admirer la vue. Le jardin était très grand et superbement entretenu. L'air était empli du parfum des roses et l'eau de la fontaine retombant dans le gracieux bassin émettait un doux bruit chantant. L'atmosphère était aussi paisible qu'à Pemberley et c'était une agréable surprise, même si Lizzie savait que Grosvenor Square avait pour réputation d'être un quartier très calme.

Légèrement fatiguée du voyage, elle sonna Emma, que Darcy avait fait venir avec Samuel, son valet, de Pemberley, en sachant qu'ils reviendraient sur Londres. Après avoir retiré sa tenue de voyage et revêtu une confortable robe d'intérieur, Lizzie envoya un mot à Mrs Gardiner qu'il lui tardait de revoir. Puis elle écrivit à Georgiana qui devait les rejoindre à Londres deux semaines plus tard, accompagnée des Matlock. Pensant justement à sa belle-sœur, elle descendit dans le grand salon et s'installa au piano pour faire des gammes. Depuis son installation à Pemberley, elle avait suivi beaucoup de leçons avec Georgiana et avait déjà fait quelques progrès même si elle était très lente à s'améliorer. Elle y prenait même de plus en plus de plaisir et songeait sérieusement à prendre des leçons avec le maître de Georgiana. Darcy le lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'en avait guère le temps, toute occupée à comprendre et commencer à maîtriser la gestion de Pemberley.

En fin d'après-midi, elle eut la joie d'entendre Mr Butler, le majordome de Darcy House, annoncer l'arrivée de Mrs Gardiner, qu'elle s'empressa, à la stupéfaction de Mrs Wilson, d'aller accueillir elle-même dans le hall principal, contrairement à la stricte étiquette qui régissait la demeure et aurait voulu qu'elle restât dans son salon privé en attendant l'entrée de sa visiteuse. Les deux femmes s'étreignirent avec bonheur, ne s'était pas vues depuis le mariage de Lizzie avant d'entrer dans le salon où Elizabeth offrit une tasse de thé à sa tante.

« Ma chère enfant ! Si vous saviez combien je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Votre billet a été une surprise complète, j'étais loin de me douter que Mr Darcy et vous projetiez de séjourner quelques temps à Londres !

- Nous l'ignorions aussi. William pensait rester à Caister-on-Sea jusqu'en septembre et rentrer à Pemberley directement après mais il avait des affaires à régler ici. Il est d'ailleurs absent pour le moment mais je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir.

- Maintenant, Lizzie, dites-moi tout ! A quoi ressemble votre nouvelle vie ? Vous sembliez très enthousiaste dans toutes vos lettres !

- A vrai dire, je sais bien que la perfection n'est pas de ce monde, mais ma vie avec William à Pemberley s'en approche de très près ! Le Derbyshire est vraiment très agréable à vivre. Quant à Pemberley… vous l'avez visité, vous devez savoir ce que je veux dire !

- Cela doit être fort impressionnant au début…

- Oui… Mais c'est si beau et si chaleureux ! C'est un véritable havre de paix. Même si j'ai adoré mon séjour à Caister et que je sens que je vais me plaire ici, Pemberley me manque. Quant à ma vie avec mon mari et Georgiana… Vous aviez raison, ma tante, de dire que William et moi avons des tempéraments faits pour s'entendre. Nous sommes complémentaires, je crois. Il a beaucoup changé depuis nos fiançailles, et même depuis notre mariage. Enfin… est-ce qu'il a changé ou est-ce qu'il s'ouvre davantage et laisse voir des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il préfère cacher aux autres personnes ? Je ne saurais le dire.

- Peut-être un peu les deux.

- Sans doute ! C'est un mari adorable en tout cas. Et un frère merveilleux. Je suis si émue de le voir aussi proche de Georgiana, moi qui n'aie que des sœurs.

- J'imagine que vous vous entendez bien avec elle aussi ?

- Et comment ! Nous sommes très complices. J'avoue que j'ai accueilli son affection avec un grand soulagement mais aussi avec reconnaissance. J'avais tellement peur de mal vivre l'absence de Jane. Mais Georgiana a su la remplacer à sa façon. Elle a beau être très jeune, elle est extrêmement mature, très cultivée et très joyeuse. Nous pouvons discuter d'une multitude de sujets.

- Réussit-elle à faire de vous une pianiste accomplie ?

- Le chemin sera long ! Mais elle m'a fait découvrir le plaisir de jouer sans être accomplie pour autant. J'y étais avant que vous veniez me rendre visite, justement.

- Qui l'eût cru ? Vous qui n'avez jamais été patiente et assidue…

- Oui, Jane me taquinait sans cesse à ce sujet !

- Oh, j'ai appris au sujet de Jane et Mr Bingley. Ils s'installent donc dans le Derbyshire !

- Oui. Ils sont sur le point d'acheter Ellsworth Hall. C'est à dix-huit miles de Pemberley, nous sommes comblées toutes les deux de nous rapprocher !

- J'imagine ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! De plus, cela permettra à Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy de se rapprocher. Ils sont amis, je crois ?

- Très.

- En revanche, j'ai reçu une lettre de votre mère… Elle semble anéantie par cette nouvelle.

- Oui, Père m'en a parlé dans sa dernière lettre. Je crains que Jane n'ait très mal vécu ses reproches. Et pourtant… Mère savait depuis leurs fiançailles qu'ils ne projetaient pas de rester dans le Hertfordshire. J'espère qu'elle ne va trop ternir la joie de Jane et Mr Bingley d'avoir enfin un domaine tout à eux.

- Ils oublieront tous ses reproches lorsqu'ils seront installés, croyez-moi.

- Je pense, oui.

- Où est Miss Darcy ?

- A Bath avec Lord et Lady Matlock, son oncle et sa tante.

- Oh, ces gens si charmants dont vous me parliez dans vos lettres ?

- Oui, mon oncle et ma tante par alliance. Ils sont revenus des Indes en mai. Je m'entends très bien avec eux, ils sont très accueillants et plein d'humour. William et Georgiana leur sont très attachés. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir eu le bonheur de leur plaire.

- Heureusement que tous ne réagissent pas comme cette affreuse Lady Catherine ! J'espère que cette sombre histoire s'est arrangée ?

- Je crains que non… J'ignore si William continue à correspondre avec elle. Il ne veut pas en parler et entre dans une colère noire dès que je prononce le nom de sa tante. Je préfère donc ne pas insister. Mais cela me peine de savoir que par ma faute il ne peut plus voir sa cousine Anne qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

- Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, Lizzie ! La seule responsable de cette situation déplorable est Lady Catherine : si elle n'avait pas réagi d'une manière aussi obstinée et irrespectueuse envers vous, Mr Darcy et elle seraient encore en bons termes. Je suis sûre que votre mari a déjà dû vous dire cela ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je n'aborde que rarement le sujet. Je sais juste qu'il a reçu une lettre d'elle lorsque nous étions fiancés et que cela l'a rendu furieux. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle contenait mais je n'imagine que trop que Lady Catherine devait y énumérer mes nombreux défauts ! dit Lizzie en souriant. D'autre part, Père a appris par Mr Collins…

- Cet infâme personnage !

- Oui… Sa femme et mon amie, Charlotte, vous savez la fille des Lucas ? Elle est sur le point d'accoucher… Donc, Père a appris par Mr Collins qu'elle refuse toujours d'entendre prononcer mon nom ou celui de William. Je ne peux qu'espérer pour William et Georgiana qu'elle reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments un jour. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Que devenez-vous, ma chère tante ? Et comment vont mes cousins ? »

Les deux femmes passèrent l'heure suivante à échanger des nouvelles de leurs connaissances et leurs projets. Leur bonne humeur naturelle et leur penchant pour l'humour et leur vivacité d'esprit leur avaient toujours permis de bien s'entendre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les Gardiner avaient demandé à Elizabeth, et pas une autre de leurs nièces, de les accompagner au cours de leur voyage dans le Derbyshire l'année précédente. Elles passèrent donc un excellent moment et projetèrent d'ores et déjà de se revoir le lendemain et à d'autres nombreuses reprises au cours des jours que les Darcy devaient passer à Londres. Vers dix-huit heures trente, Mrs Gardiner s'excusa, devant rentrer chez elle à Cheapside. Lizzie la raccompagna dans le hall d'entrée.

« Mon oncle et vous avez-vous déjà un engagement pour demain soir ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Alors je serais ravie si vous acceptiez de venir dîner à la maison. Oh ! un dîner simple, sans cérémonie, tout à fait entre nous ! Et, je vous en prie, venez avec mes cousins, cela fait près d'un an que je ne les ai pas vus.

- Mais avec plaisir. Ils ne vont pas tenir en place d'ici demain soir !

- Rentrez bien, ma tante, et embrassez mon oncle pour moi !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Saluez Mr Darcy, j'ai hâte de vous revoir tous les deux. »

Lorsque Darcy rentra tard ce soir-là. Elizabeth avait déjà dîné et se préparait pour la nuit dans sa chambre. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux et, fidèle à son habitude, il lui prit la brosse des mains. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'en servir, Lizzie s'était déjà retournée et blottie dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de son cou.

« Tu ne t'es pas inquiétée, j'espère ? demanda-t-il.

- Non… Juste languie de toi. Merci de m'avoir envoyé un billet pour me prévenir. Tu as mangé ?

- Chez Mr Harris.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Plus sérieux que je ne craignais. Nous allons engager une action en justice contre l'un des gros clients d'une de mes usines. J'espérais ne pas en arriver là mais c'est devenu inévitable. Je crois que nous allons devoir rester à Londres un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Georgiana était justement déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps, elle me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre. Je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir. Quant à moi je pourrai davantage voir ma tante. Je l'ai reçue cet après-midi.

- Elle va bien ?

- A merveille. A propos, je les ai invités, elle, mon oncle et mes deux cousins à venir dîner demain soir, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Tu es ici chez toi, mon ange, tu invites qui bon te semble. Qui plus est, tu sais que j'apprécie beaucoup les Gardiner. Je me réjouis de les revoir demain.

- Tu pourras être là ?

- Je m'arrangerai, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Alors, tu as fait le tour du propriétaire ?

- Oui… Je me sens bien ici… Oh j'adore la bibliothèque, elle est magnifique ! Et le jardin aussi ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si grand !

- Comparé au parc de Pemberley…

- Compare ce qui est comparable ! dit Lizzie en riant. A propos… la salle de bal… tu parlais de « petites réceptions » ?

- Attends d'être invitée à certains bals pendant la Saison, tu verras ce qu'est une grande réception…

- Tu n'en donnais jamais ici ?

- Moi tout seul ? Grands dieux non ! dit Darcy en éclatant de rire. Je n'allais pas encourager toutes les jeunes filles à marier du pays à venir me faire la cour jusque chez moi ! Il n'y a pas eu de bal à Pemberley ou Darcy House depuis la mort de ma mère. Et même avant il n'y en avait plus, car elle était faible les dernières années. Je ne crois pas avoir vu mes parents recevoir dans la grande salle de réception de Pemberley depuis mes dix ans.

- Les gens s'attendent à ce qu'on en donne une ? demanda Lizzie en se mordant les lèvres.

- Ce que les gens attendent m'est complètement égal. Si tu veux en donner une ou même plusieurs, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, tu as ma bénédiction… C'est laissé à la discrétion de la maîtresse de maison, dit-il en souriant avant de lui embrasser le nez.

- William… Je sais très bien que cela fait partie de tes devoirs et donc des miens.

- J'ai passé les dix dernières années à fuir autant que faire se peut la bonne société de cette ville. Je suis un peu plus tranquille depuis notre mariage, et pour cause ! Mais je continue à préférer le calme et la solitude de Pemberley. Mais j'imagine que tu veux une réponse claire à ta question ? »

Lizzie hocha imperceptiblement la tête, appuyant son front contre celui de Darcy, ayant toujours les bras autour de son cou.

« Alors : oui, cela fait partie de nos devoirs de recevoir en grande cérémonie à Darcy House et à Pemberley une fois l'an, surtout tant d'années après la mort de ma mère. Lorsque la Saison va commencer, tout Londres va vouloir te connaître, ma Lizzie, et crois-moi, même si tu aimes voir du monde, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir tous les soirs pour toi. Bien sûr, nous n'assisterons pas à toutes les réceptions. Même par amour pour toi, je n'en serai pas capable. J'abhorre cette période de l'année et je m'arrange toujours pour m'y soustraire le plus possible. Pour en revenir à tes « devoirs », ma chère Mrs Darcy, organiser un bal serait le meilleur moyen pour toi de faire taire les rumeurs et satisfaire toutes les curiosités. Mais nul ne t'en tiendra rigueur si tu décides de ne pas le faire, surtout pas moi.

- De toute façon, nous avons encore le temps d'y penser avant la Saison ?

- Pour Londres, oui.

- Et Pemberley ? demanda Lizzie en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien… tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Bal Masqué que les Matlock donnent tous les ans est l'une des réceptions les plus attendues de tout le Derbyshire… Il y en a une autre. Ma mère, et ma grand-mère avant elle, organisaient chaque année un bal au mois de novembre.

- Mrs Reynolds m'en a un peu parlé.

- C'est à toi de voir.

- Je ne m'occupe peut-être pas encore assez bien de Pemberley pour organiser ce genre d'événements tu ne crois pas ?

- Je te crois bien plus capable que tu ne l'imagines, ma Lizzie. Si tu décides de le faire cette année, je suis persuadé que tout sera parfait. En attendant, je vais aller me coucher car j'ai eu une dure journée. Tu viens ? »

Il lui tendit la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

* * *

Le dîner avec les Gardiner fut une réussite. Tous passèrent une excellente soirée. Darcy avait toujours apprécié son oncle et sa tante par alliance pour leur gentillesse simple et sincère et leur esprit vif. Mrs Gardiner était selon lui une femme pleine de bon sens et il lui trouvait de nombreux points communs avec Elizabeth. Quant à Mr Gardiner c'était un bon vivant et un commerçant averti apte à discuter d'une foule de sujets et il était d'excellente compagnie. Les Gardiner s'étaient réjouis de l'annonce du mariage des deux jeunes gens quelques mois plus tôt : leur rencontre avec Mr Darcy à Pemberley leur avait laissé une excellente impression. Il était à leurs yeux le parfait gentleman et voir leur nièce si heureuse les ravissait.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Lizzie se plongea petit à petit dans la vie londonienne, sortant peu au début. Elle tenait tout d'abord se familiariser avec la gestion de Darcy House. Mais si Mrs Reynolds lui avait grandement facilité la tâche à Pemberley, il n'en allait pas de même avec Mrs Wilson. Cette dernière avait été embauchée par Darcy cinq ans plus tôt lorsque ce dernier était entré dans son héritage et elle était farouchement attachée à son autonomie. En effet, elle n'avait jamais connu Darcy House à l'époque de la précédente de Mrs Darcy et était habituée à diriger seule la résidence en l'absence, fréquente, de Darcy lorsque ce dernier était célibataire. Il s'en était toujours remis à elle avec une entière confiance et ne s'était pas mêlé davantage de Darcy House, occupé à ses autres affaires londoniennes.

Elle avait donc vu d'un mauvais œil la toute jeune Mrs Darcy affirmer haut et fort qu'elle s'occuperait de Darcy House durant tous ses séjours à Londres, prérogative qui lui revenait de droit de par son mariage. Néanmoins, Mrs Wilson savait rester à sa place et aurait volontiers cédé sa place à la jeune maîtresse de Darcy House si elle en avait jugé cette dernière capable. Or à ses yeux l'ancienne Miss Bennet n'était jamais qu'une fille de _country farmer_, un gentleman, certes, mais elle n'en était pas moins une fille de la campagne qui n'entendait rien aux raffinements de la ville. Bien sûr, Mrs Wilson était trop intelligente pour émettre ces critiques à haute voix et elle faisait toujours mine de faire preuve du plus grand respect en présence de Mrs Darcy.

Elle ignorait en revanche que l'ancienne Miss Elizabeth Bennet, si elle était fille de _country farmer_, n'en était pas moins fine et clairvoyante. La jeune Mrs Darcy avait compris quasiment immédiatement que Mrs Wilson mettait en doute son autorité et sa capacité à s'occuper de Darcy House. Cela avait commencé dès le lendemain de l'arrivée des Darcy à Londres : le matin, Lizzie avait décidé de prendre son petit déjeuner dans son salon privé et avait chargé Emma, sa femme de chambre, d'aller le chercher à la cuisine. Mrs Wilson, après avoir empêché Emma d'accéder aux cuisines, avait accueilli de fort mauvaise grâce la jeune fille et l'avait fait patienter plus que nécessaire avant de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Lorsque Darcy, intrigué, avait demandé à Emma pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps à revenir, la jeune fille avait rougi, phénomène inhabituel chez elle car Elizabeth avait découvert avec le temps que sa femme de chambre était tout sauf timide. Emma avait fini par avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé, non sans demander aux Darcy de ne pas renvoyer Mrs Wilson pour ne pas faire d'histoire. Darcy avait été furieux et avait chargé Mr Butler, le majordome, d'informer Mrs Wilson de ne pas réitérer son erreur. Mais l'intendante ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth la convoqua pour discuter avec elle de la gestion de la demeure. Mrs Wilson s'était faite attendre un quart d'heure et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée à arriver, elle avait frappé avec force à la porte avant d'entrer dans le boudoir de Lizzie sans attendre que celle-ci ne le lui accorde. Aux yeux de Miss Elizabeth Bennet, ses détails n'auraient eu aucune importance. Elle ne les aurait même pas remarqués. Mais il en allait autrement avec Mrs Darcy. Après avoir vécu quatre mois entourée du personnel impeccable et dans l'atmosphère feutrée de Pemberley, Lizzie nota immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vous m'avez demandée, Mrs Darcy ?

- Effectivement. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Je préfère rester debout, Madame.

- Et moi je préfère que vous vous asseyiez, Mrs Wilson. S'il vous plaît. » dit Lizzie fermement en indiquant la chaise.

L'intendante obtempéra, s'asseyant avec une lenteur contrôlée et croisant les mains sur les genoux, refusant de croiser directement le regard de Lizzie.

- Mrs Wilson, je dois tout d'abord vous présenter mes regrets de ne pas m'être occupée de Darcy House plus tôt : comme vous le savez très certainement Mr Darcy et moi-même avons préféré rester à Pemberley loin de la foule londonienne. Mais je tenais à ce que nous nous rencontrions le plus tôt possible afin que nous fassions connaissance et discutions de certains points, dit Lizzie, notant la lueur de désapprobation dans le regard de Mrs Wilson.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Mrs Darcy. Je suis l'employée de Mr Darcy et, de fait, je ne crois pas qu'il soit convenable que nous devenions amies.

- Je ne parlais pas d'amitié, Mrs Wilson mais de respect mutuel et de collaboration. Qui plus est, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que je suis la Maîtresse de Darcy House depuis mon mariage et donc que vous êtes également mon employée, dit Lizzie. Elle aurait voulu être plus diplomatique mais Mrs Wilson mettait sa patience à rude épreuve.

- Bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi, Mrs Darcy… » dit Mrs Wilson en rougissant légèrement, surprise de voir que la jeune mariée ne se laissait pas faire.

Ignorant le ton affecté sur lequel ces excuses avaient été prononcées, Lizzie continua :

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes l'intendante de Darcy House de puis cinq ans ?

- C'est exact.

- Je vous félicite, la maison est parfaitement tenue. Néanmoins, il y a quelques éléments qui m'ont frappée. Mr Darcy n'est plus célibataire et vous comprendrez que certaines habitudes vont devoir être changées.

- Lesquelles ?

- Pour commencer, je m'occuperai de la gestion de la demeure, du personnel et du budget lorsque je serai présente à Londres.

- Mais… Mr Darcy m'a toujours accordé sa pleine confiance à ce sujet ! l'interrompit Mrs Wilson.

- Cette confiance n'est absolument pas remise en cause, Mrs Wilson. Croyez-moi. Mr Darcy et moi-même, pour ce que j'ai vu de Darcy House, sommes parfaitement satisfaits de la qualité de vos services. Mais vous avez été intendante dans d'autres demeures auparavant ?

- Chez les Sitwell.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est à la Maîtresse de maison que revient la prérogative de diriger la demeure ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mrs Darcy, que savez-vous de la gestion d'une demeure londonienne qui a pignon sur Grosvenor Square alors que vous avez grandi dans une ferme ? demanda Mrs Wilson, regrettant instantanément sa remarque.

- Mrs Wilson ! dit Lizzie en se levant, désormais furieuse. Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez ! Si Mr Darcy était présent à l'instant présent vous pouvez être sûre que vous seriez renvoyée sur le champ. Mais vous êtes trop intelligente pour tenir ce genre de propos devant lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Mrs Wilson garda le silence, baissant la tête. Elle réalisait, tardivement, qu'elle avait sous-estimé la jeune Mrs Darcy. Et que le manque de respect dont elle venait de faire preuve était sur le point de lui coûter son poste.

« Heureusement pour vous, je suis plus clémente. Mais prenez garde, Mrs Wilson. La patience n'est pas mon point fort. Il serait avisé pour vous de vous souvenir que votre présence en tant qu'intendante dans cette maison est sous ma juridiction. »

Mrs Wilson pâlit davantage. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Darcy House, Lizzie put noter une lueur de respect dans le regard de l'intendante.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Mrs Darcy. Je n'étais pas à ma place.

- Effectivement. Néanmoins, bien que votre offense ait été formulée de façon brutale et irrespectueuse, je ne peux nier que je n'ai pas vos années d'expérience pour gérer Darcy House. J'apprends vite néanmoins. Mr Darcy et Mrs Reynolds m'ont beaucoup aidée à Pemberley. J'y ai pris mon rôle de Maîtresse de maison très à cœur. Je souhaiterais qu'il en soit de même à Darcy House et je ne peux y parvenir sans votre aide. C'est pourquoi je parlais de collaboration au début de notre conversation, si vous vous souvenez bien ?

- Parfaitement, Mrs Darcy.

- Vous m'avez placée devant un dilemme de taille, Mrs Wilson. Mr Darcy et moi apprécions vos années d'expertise et de loyaux services. L'opinion que vous avez de moi m'importe peu. Mais il n'en ira pas de même avec Mr Darcy, croyez-moi. Si je lui raconte ce qui vient de se produire, j'ignore quelle sera sa réaction. Il est déjà très énervé par votre désobéissance d'hier matin. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est malavisé d'encourir son déplaisir ? »

Mrs Wilson hocha la tête. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de certains éclats de colère de Darcy au cours des années précédentes. Lorsque le Maître de Pemberley était énervé, mieux valait ne pas croiser sa route. Et encore moins être à l'origine de son courroux.

- Il a failli vous renvoyer hier matin. Mon intervention l'en a dissuadé. Je ne peux vous garantir qu'il en sera de même lorsqu'il apprendra la façon dont vous m'avez parlé aujourd'hui.

- Allez-vous lui dire ?

- Là est le dilemme dont je vous parlais, Mrs Wilson : je ne cache jamais rien à Mr Darcy. C'est pourquoi il me faut être sûre que vous acceptez de travailler de concert avec moi pour gérer Darcy House. J'ai besoin de vous pour cela, et Mr Darcy le sait aussi bien que moi. Votre avenir dans cette maison ne dépend donc que de vous. Comprenez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le immédiatement, que nous ne gaspillions pas notre temps.

- Je comprends, Mrs Darcy. Je suis à votre service, naturellement. »

Elizabeth choisit de la croire sincère. Elles se mirent au travail, Lizzie émettant les quelques critiques qu'elle avait à formuler et expliquant quels changements elle souhaitait apporter. Elle se basait sur le travail qu'elle avait effectué avec Mrs Reynolds à Pemberley et qui avait porté ses fruits et Mrs Wilson elle-même fut surprise de la voir déjà si compétente. Si Lizzie avait laissé à Mrs Reynolds et Darcy le soin de gérer la comptabilité de Pemberley, elle avait pris en charge tout le reste et entendait agir de même à Darcy House. Elizabeth établit clairement qu'elle choisirait les menus tous les jours et inspecterait l'entretien de la demeure en personne une fois par semaine. De même, elle ordonna qu'Emma puisse avoir accès à toutes les pièces de la maison sans restriction. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lizzie se leva, signifiant que leur entretien prenait fin.

« Un dernier point, Mrs Wilson…dit-elle alors que l'intendante était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsque je sonne pour vous faire venir, j'attends de vous que vous veniez immédiatement et que vous attendiez à la porte que je vous donne la permission d'entrer. »

Mrs Wilson acquiesça avant de partir. Une fois seule, Lizzie s'assit et soupira. C'était le genre de scène qu'elle avait redouté devoir affronter alors qu'elle était encore fiancée à Darcy. A son grand soulagement, Mrs Reynolds l'avait accueillie avec chaleur à Pemberley : elle considérait presque Darcy et Georgiana comme ses enfants et elle avait pris Elizabeth sous son aile de la même façon. Leur entente et leur appréciation mutuelle avaient été immédiates. Malgré leur différence de rang, Elizabeth la considérait presque comme de la famille.

* * *

Lizzie avait sous-estimé la réaction de Darcy. Il ne fut pas énervé en apprenant le lendemain matin comment s'était passée la rencontre avec Mrs Wilson mais fou de rage. Au fur et à mesure du récit de sa femme, ses yeux s'assombrirent, devenant bleu foncé comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, et son visage se ferma totalement. Elizabeth avait vu son mari en colère à quelques reprises depuis le début de leur mariage et était toujours impressionnée par la puissance de ses réactions. Elle n'était pas loin de croire qu'il pouvait figer quiconque d'un seul regard dans ces moments-là. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre et se leva silencieusement pour aller tirer le cordon de la sonnette lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Un valet entra quasiment immédiatement et Darcy lui ordonna calmement de sommer Mrs Wilson de se venir toutes affaires cessantes. Le valet s'inclina et se retira pour s'enquérir de sa mission.

« William, peut-être qu'on devrait en parler avant de… »

Lizzie s'arrêta net lorsque Darcy leva la main, d'un geste sans appel, pour la faire taire. Elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que son mari était l'homme le plus adorable, le plus tendre et le plus généreux qu'elle connaissait. Dans l'intimité de leur vie conjugale, il était, elle le savait, le plus aimant des maris et peu de femmes sur terre pouvaient se vanter d'avoir épousé un homme aussi attentionné. Mais Lizzie connaissait l'autre facette de la personnalité Darcy : il pouvait être dur, strict, autoritaire, impitoyable et refusant tout compromis. Il fallait être fou à lier pour essayer de braver le Maître de Pemberley dans ces moments-là. Qui plus est, Lizzie reconnaissait que c'était le rôle de Darcy de régler ce genre de situation.

Mrs Wilson entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, visiblement informée par le valet de la colère de Mr Darcy. Ce dernier se rassit tranquillement et demanda d'un ton presque clément :

« Mrs Wilson, remettez-vous en cause mon autorité dans cette maison ?

- Absolument pas, Monsieur ! Loin de moi cette idée !

- Parfait. Alors je vais tâcher d'aller à l'essentiel et d'être aussi clair que possible : Mrs Wilson, je ne vous ai pas encore renvoyée et ce pour deux raisons : la première, ce sont les cinq années de bons et loyaux services à Darcy House. Je n'ai jamais eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui à me plaindre de vous. Mais ceci aurait été de peu d'importance étant donné votre esclandre d'hier après-midi si Mrs Darcy n'était pas intervenue en votre faveur. Elle a choisi de tirer un trait sur votre erreur et je m'incline devant son choix. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois que je suis disposé à le faire, suis-je clair ?

- Très clair, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous rappeler quelques vérités élémentaires et fondamentales : Mrs Darcy a quasiment autant d'autorité que moi à Darcy House et Pemberley. Ses ordres doivent être exécutés à la lettre immédiatement et sans discussion. Elle doit être obéie et respectée comme je le suis. Tout écart de conduite ou de langage (aussi infime soit-il, entendons-nous bien !) sera sanctionné par un renvoi immédiat et définitif et ce quelque soit le degré de clémence dont Mrs Darcy sera disposée à faire preuve. Faites-le savoir à tout le personnel. Que je n'aie pas à revenir sur cette déplorable situation. »

La relation entre Mrs Wilson et Elizabeth ne fut jamais cordiale et Lizzie dut trouver un terrain d'entente. Au cours de ses premières années de mariage, elle allait souvent se demander s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple d'engager une nouvelle intendante mais elle se résolut à accepter la situation telle qu'elle était, réussissant par ailleurs parfaitement à s'occuper de Darcy House d'une main de maître, ce qui suffit à satisfaire Mrs Wilson. Cette dernière ne fut plus jamais irrespectueuse ou désobéissante.

* * *

Son séjour à Londres réserva fort heureusement d'excellentes surprises à Lizzie. En plus de fréquenter à nouveau les Gardiner, elle eut également la joie de voir Jane et Mr Bingley arriver dix jours après elle dans leur demeure londonienne. Jane avait fait la surprise à sa sœur, se faisant annoncer à Darcy House de manière totalement inattendue un matin. Toutes deux passèrent nombre d'après-midis ensemble ou avec leur tante, découvrant ensemble les joies de la vie londonienne. Jane avait de nombreux achats à faire et beaucoup de dispositions à prendre pour préparer son emménagement à Ellsworth Hall et Lizzie la seconda avec plaisir tandis que leurs maris étaient occupés à leurs affaires ou se retrouvaient à leur club.

Darcy était d'ailleurs fort occupé : outre ses affaires à remettre en ordre du fait de sa longue absence, il préparait également l'anniversaire de Lizzie. Elle allait avoir vingt-et-un ans, c'était la première fois qu'il fêtait son anniversaire et voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'occasion. Au cours de leur troisième semaine à Londres, elle le taquina sans cesse en le voyant comploter et planifier l'événement en catimini. Connaissant désormais le penchant de Darcy pour les surprises, elle ne tint rapidement plus en place. Malgré ses tentatives de séduction et de douce torture, elle ne put rien obtenir de lui et se résolut à prendre son mal en patience. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Le 03 septembre 1817 fut le jour où Elizabeth entama sa vingt-et-unième année. Elle se réveilla ce matin-là tardivement, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Elle comprit instantanément pourquoi en se tournant vers Darcy. Sa main rencontra un oreiller déserté depuis longtemps. Déconcertée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait espéré se réveiller à ses côtés, adorant ces premières secondes de la journée durant lesquelles elle l'avait encore tout à elle. Mais elle nota bientôt un détail habituel. S'asseyant dans le lit, elle éclata de rire. La couverture était parsemée de pétales de roses rouges.

« Voilà qui commence bien ! » dit Lizzie, continuant de rire toute seule et rejetant la tête en arrière contre l'oreiller, humant les pétales qu'elle avait pris à la main.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur le mot qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'en saisit fébrilement, ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité. Elle avait de savoir ce que Darcy avait organisé pour elle.

_Ma tendre Lizzie,_

_Le soleil est à peine levé à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les ombres qu'il dessine sur ton corps. Tu dors encore paisiblement, perdue dans tes rêves. Prends des forces pour cette journée riches en surprises, mon cœur._

_J'aime l'aurore. Je chérirai ces précieuses minutes chaque jour ma vie en souvenir du jour où tu as accepté de devenir mienne. Ce matin aux abords de Longbourn symbolisera à jamais l'aube de ma vie. Chaque instant à tes côtés est une bénédiction mais il est des minutes plus magiques que d'autres encore. Chacun de tes éclats de rire, chacun de tes regards et chacun de tes mots d'amour sont des trésors que je chéris plus que tout. Tout comme je chérirai toujours ce 03 septembre 1796 où tu es venue au monde, ma bien-aimée. Si ta mère était présente je me sentirais le devoir de l'embrasser pour lui montrer ma gratitude ! Mon seul regret est d'avoir été assez stupide pour gaspiller la chance que j'avais d'être à tes côtés pour célébrer ton vingtième anniversaire. _

_Ne fronce pas les sourcils, mon amour : je suis en paix avec mes souvenirs et mes erreurs passées depuis le jour où ton père t'a confiée à moi. J'emploie désormais chaque seconde de mon existence à te rendre un peu de ce bonheur que tu m'offres innocemment et sans compter. Je bénis ta jeunesse, ta candeur et ta maturité, ton amour de la vie, ton enthousiasme, ta joie de vivre… Puissé-je explorer tous les façons de te rendre plus heureuse !_

_Telle que je te connais, ma fougueuse Elizabeth, tu dois trépigner d'impatience dans l'attente de savoir ce que j'ai bien pu te réserver comme surprises. Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis ta patience à rude épreuve en te faisant lire ces quelques lignes mais tu me connais : je suis désespérément romantique et follement, irrémédiablement amoureux de toi ! Je n'ai pu résister à la tentation…_

_Laisse-toi guider, mon ange. Le chemin est tout tracé jusqu'à moi.  
_

_A toi pour toujours,_

_William_

Intriguée, Lizzie regarda autour d'elle. L'air embaumait : outre les pétales de roses dispersés sur le lit, Darcy avait à nouveau fait disposer plusieurs vases de roses dans leur chambre. Elle ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, le chemin était tout tracé. En pétales de roses. Elle sourit, délirant de bonheur. Seul Darcy était capable d'avoir de telles idées. Elle se leva immédiatement et, suivant le chemin, se rendit dans ses appartements privés où l'attendait Emma. Un cadeau était posé sur la coiffeuse. En l'ouvrant, Lizzie découvrit une robe en soie bleu foncé d'une coupe exquise, pareille à celles qu'elle avait vues les jours précédents en faisant les boutiques avec Jane, ainsi qu'un petit mot, une rose et trois perles posés sur un réticule en velours : « _Parce que je t'aime en bleu_ ».

Une fois habillée et coiffée, Lizzie prit les trois perles qu'Emma lui tendit. Elle aurait parié que sa femme de chambre était dans la confidence. Se retenant de sourire davantage, Lizzie poursuivit son chemin. Les pétales la menèrent directement au balcon de leur salon privé où ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leur petit déjeuner. A nouveau, une rose et trois perles. Et un superbe télescope accompagné d'une nouvelle note : « _Il me reste encore des milliers d'étoiles à découvrir : celles de tes yeux… _» Elizabeth battit des mains. Elle avait converti son mari à l'astronomie depuis Caister et il s'était plongé dans tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet depuis leur arrivée à Londres. Lizzie avait plusieurs fois entendu parler de l'invention du télescope et avait toujours été curieuse de découvrir à quoi cet étrange instrument pouvait ressembler. Que Darcy ait eu l'idée de lui en offrir un ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié même si elle savait que l'objet était encore très coûteux.

Elle prit les trois perles et poursuivit le jeu, conduite cette fois au rez-de-chaussée, dans le hall où trônait un grand portrait d'elle en pied. Emue aux larmes, elle s'approcha. Darcy avait insisté alors qu'ils étaient encore à Pemberley pour faire faire son portrait et il avait fait venir un peintre spécialement de Londres. Lizzie avait posé plusieurs heures, curieuse de découvrir le résultat. Et elle l'avait, sous les yeux. C'était à la hauteur de ses espérances et elle tremblait d'émotion à l'idée que ce portrait allait prendre sa place dans la galerie de Pemberley où s'affichaient, immuables, tous les ancêtres des Darcy, les parents de son mari, Georgiana et Darcy lui-même. Elle faisait partie intégrante de cette famille, elle le ressentait de manière plus aiguë en admirant la jeune fille au regard pétillant que le peintre avait croqué. Lizzie prit le petit mot que Darcy avait écrit : « _Enfin ta beauté est figée pour l'éternité ! »_.

Prenant les trois perles, Elizabeth se résigna à détourner le regard du portrait, impatiente de retrouver les bras de Darcy et elle suivit à nouveau le chemin. Il la mena directement à la bibliothèque. S'approchant du bureau de son mari, elle aperçut une pile de livres neufs. Elle battit des mains en découvrant les titres. C'était une anthologie complète de la poésie germanique qu'elle affectionnait tant. La semaine passée, elle l'avait découverte dans une boutique et en avait parlé à Darcy, qui l'avait d'ailleurs réprimandée de ne pas l'avoir achetée sur-le-champ. Elizabeth avait ri, arguant qu'elle avait tant de livres à découvrir dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley qu'elle ne trouvait plus le temps de les lire. Elle se saisit du billet où il avait écrit : « _Parce que je n'oublie pas que la lecture ouvre l'esprit aux jeunes femmes accomplies_. » Lizzie éclata de rire. Elle adorait les taquineries de son mari et était heureuse de voir qu'ils pouvaient désormais plaisanter sur leur passé.

Curieuse, elle prit les trois perles, continua son chemin et se laissa guider jusqu'au grand salon, apercevant la rose et les trois perles sur le pianoforte de Georgiana. Elle découvrit des jumelles de théâtre et des places d'opéra pour _Didon et Enée_ de Purcell. Elle dut se retenir de crier de joie. Bien sûr, les places étaient pour le mois de mars, pendant la Saison, mais elle trépignait déjà d'impatience. Darcy et Georgiana lui parlaient de l'opéra depuis des mois et il lui tardait de découvrir cela en leur compagnie. « _Parce qu'il n'y a rien que j'aime tant que vibrer à l'unisson avec toi. » _disait le entra ensuite dans la salle de bal. Darcy y avait déposé un écrin en velours rouge grenat sur l'un des sofas. S'asseyant, elle saisit le petit mot : « _Pour que tu puisses briller davantage encore…_ »

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le coffret pour y découvrir une parure en émeraudes. Depuis leurs fiançailles, Darcy lui avait offert nombre de bijoux, à commencer par sa bague de fiançailles, que son père avait dessinée et fait monter spécialement pour sa fiancée trente ans plus tôt. Lizzie continuait de s'émerveiller que de telles merveilles puissent lui appartenir. Effleurant la parure du doigt, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Sentant son impatience de retrouver Darcy grandir, elle referma l'écrin, prit les trois perles et se leva, guidée cette fois vers son boudoir où d'autres bouquets de roses avaient été installés. S'approchant de la table où elle prenait le thé avec Jane ou Mrs Gardiner, Lizzie admira l'orchidée qui y trônait. Darcy savait que Mr Bennet avait légué à sa fille son amour pour ces fleurs exotiques rarissimes et fragiles. « _Ma bien-aimée, voici un avant-goût des nombreuses variétés tu pourras désormais cultiver dans la serre de Pemberley… Je les ai commandées, elles n'attendent plus que toi._ » Prenant les trois perles, Lizzie s'aperçut que le chemin de pétales la conduisait également jusqu'à son secrétaire. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et ouvrit un coffret qui contenait des plumes en acier. Elle avait entendu parler de cette nouveauté quelques années auparavant et avait vu Darcy s'en servir de temps à autre, notamment pour signer sa correspondance. Le principe était le même qu'avec les plumes d'oies qu'elle avait connues toute sa vie, mais elle s'émerveillait de l'idée que ces nouvelles plumes pouvaient durer des années. « _Parce que je sais combien tu aimes écrire. Hâte-toi, mon amour, je n'en peux plus de t'attendre… » _avait noté Darcy sur le billet.

Éclatant de rire, Lizzie sortit du boudoir et suivit à nouveau le chemin qui la mena directement au jardin intérieur de Darcy House. Une table de petit déjeuner y était dressée. Soulagée, elle vit Darcy accourir vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Ayant posé le réticule en velours dans lequel elle avait mis les vingt-quatre perles que Darcy avait disséminées dans la maison, elle s'avança vers lui, le cœur battant et il la souleva dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer.

« Mon Dieu, ma Lizzie ! Cela fait des heures que je t'attends ! Bon anniversaire… dit-il.

- Tu m'as manqué… dit-elle en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

- Toi aussi. Quelle idée j'ai eu d'organiser cela au lieu de te faire accourir directement dans mes bras ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

- William… tu es fou, tu sais ?

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

- Tous ces cadeaux… C'est somptueux ! Merci, mille fois merci…

- Ils te plaisent ?

- S'ils me plaisent ? A ton avis ? dit Lizzie en éclatant de rire. Je t'aime, William. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tu es tellement…

- Pas besoin de me remercier, ma Lizzie. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à organiser tout cela, tu sais ! Et encore ! ce n'est pas fini. La journée te réserve bien d'autres surprises… dit-il d'un ton mystérieux et enjôleur.

- Que complotes-tu encore ?

- Connaissez-vous la définition du mot « surprise », Mrs Darcy, ou est-il besoin que j'aille vous chercher un dictionnaire dans la bibliothèque ? la taquina-t-il.

- Je me demande où tu vas chercher toutes ces idées…dit-elle en s'asseyant pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Oh le télescope ! Il est magnifique ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir comment cela fonctionne !

- Comment trouves-tu le portrait ? je trouve qu'il te rend assez bien justice, non ?

- Je l'adore. Cela m'a fait tout drôle de me voir ainsi. Où comptes-tu le mettre ?

- Mais… où tu veux ! A Pemberley j'imagine ?

- Bien sûr. En fait… Je me disais que l'endroit où il sera le plus utile c'est ton bureau, non ?

- Pour que je sois incapable de me concentrer ? Tu trouves que tu n'envahis pas assez mes pensées comme ça ? tu veux en plus m'empêcher de travailler ? plaisanta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Oui, c'était le plan ! On ne peut rien te cacher décidément… »

- Et le collier ?

- Mon Dieu… Dis-moi que c'est un bijou de famille, que tu ne l'as pas acheté spécialement pour moi ! il est tellement beau ! Je n'ai jamais rien possédé de tel !

- S'il faisait partie des bijoux des Darcy tu l'aurais déjà eu il y a cinq mois…Je l'ai choisi pour toi. Le vert te va à ravir aussi, mon ange…

- Je ne mérite pas tout cela...

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton mari, je suis responsable de ton bonheur et crois-moi, je prends ce rôle très au sérieux, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Je vois cela ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- D'ailleurs, en tant que mari, je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais penser que tu ne mérites pas tout ce que je décide de t'offrir. A-t-on jamais vu une femme critiquer les décisions de son mari ?

- Certes non ! dit Lizzie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

- Les perles te plaisent aussi ?

- Oui. C'est pour un collier j'imagine ?

- Pourquoi pas... Mais si tu as d'autres idées… Elles sont à toi, tu en fais ce que bon te semble, dit Darcy.

- Et tu vas m'emmener à l'Opéra ! Oh William, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Avons-nous de bonnes places ? » demanda-t-elle.

Darcy éclata de rire en entendant sa remarque innocente.

« Nous avons notre propre loge à l'année, ma chérie, dit-il en lui embrassant la paume de la main.

- Bien sûr… j'oubliais… Mr Darcy de Pemberley ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Je suis sûr que cela te plaira. J'ai assisté à cet opéra plusieurs fois, il est magnifique. J'ai le programme de toute la Saison, tu pourras choisir quelles autres représentations t'intéressent. Georgiana sera ravie de venir avec nous, elle adore l'opéra ! »

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, bien que Darcy ait prévu de nombreuses autres activités pour le reste de la journée. Puis il lui annonça qu'il sortait. Avant que Lizzie comprenne quoi que soit, ils furent en route dans le carrosse, laissant Grosvenor Square derrière eux. Alors que onze heures sonnaient, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un édifice imposant. Lizzie interrogea Darcy du regard tandis qu'il l'aidait à descendre.

« C'est Montagu House, expliqua-t-il. Il abrite le Britsh Museum. Je me suis souvenu que tu veux y aller depuis des années.

- Et comment ! Cela a l'air immense ! Crois-tu que nous aurons le temps de tout voir ?

- Non, une journée entière n'y suffirait pas. Mais rien ne nous empêchera de revenir. »

Ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à parcourir les grandes galeries. Lizzie avait préféré commencé par les antiquités et les trésors qu'elle découvrit dépassèrent ses attentes. Darcy se réjouissait de la voir si émerveillée et il prit beaucoup de plaisir à redécouvrir les œuvres du musée, notant que de nouvelles pièces y étaient entrées depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, trois ans plus tôt. Salle après salle, Lizzie était de plus en plus stupéfaite. Des objets de tous temps et toutes origines étaient rassemblés en ce lieu et c'était une véritable invitation au voyage.

A quatorze heures, affamée, elle se décida enfin à sortir pour aller déjeuner, après quoi Darcy l'emmena chez le glacier dont il lui avait parlé en juillet. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il offrait un choix vertigineux. Elle se régala et seule la perspective de tomber malade l'empêcha de manger davantage. Puis Darcy la conduisit à Hyde Park où ils se promenèrent. L'après-midi fila comme l'éclair.

« Que me réserves-tu encore comme surprise, mon amour ? demanda Lizzie tandis qu'ils rentraient à Darcy House.

- J'ai presque épuisé mon quota, je l'avoue. Néanmoins, tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre que nous ne dînons pas ici ce soir.

- Ah ? Où allons-nous ?

- C'est une surprise !

- Chez les Bingley... ?

- Tu verras bien. Tu devrais aller te préparer, nous sommes attendus pour dix-neuf heures. »

Mais Darcy garda le silence. Amusée, Lizzie monta dans ses appartements. Elle trouva une robe en satin vert jade sur le lit avec un nouveau billet : « _Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêter là ? Elle ira à ravir avec ta nouvelle parure, tu ne trouves pas ? Je t'aime. William._ » A l'aide d'Emma, Lizzie revêtit sa nouvelle robe : même son œil inexpérimenté voyait la différence entre le travail de Mrs Harrington, sa modiste de Lambton, et celui des meilleurs couturiers de Londres. Jamais, à l'exception du Bal Masqué des Matlock, elle n'avait porté une tenue si élégante. Emma la coiffa avec son talent habituel, entremêlant un collier de perles à ses cheveux. Après s'être lui-même changé, Darcy vint en personne apporter la touche finale en lui mettant le collier qu'il lui avait offert le matin même autour du cou.

« La chrysalide est devenue papillon, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu es fier de toi, j'imagine ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Assez, répondit-il en souriant. Tu es prête ? »

Lizzie acquiesça.

« William, attends… le retint-elle alors qu'il l'entraînait vers le hall.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Tu me combles alors que la seule chose dont j'aie besoin c'est être avec toi. Je t'aime William, dit-elle gravement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, Mrs Darcy. Parce que je t'aime aussi et la dernière chose dont j'aie envie c'est d'être séparé de toi. »

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de descendre l'escalier.

« J'ai presque envie de rester à Darcy House seule avec toi. Tu mérites une récompense à la hauteur de cette journée ! dit-elle, enjôleuse, tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route.

- Tu ne diras plus cela quand nous serons arrivés, crois-moi ! dit-il, mystérieux.

- Je suis sûre que nous allons chez les Bingley. Nous en prenons le chemin en tout cas. »

Elle avait raison et ne tarda pas à le savoir car la maison de son beau-frère donnait sur St. James Place, juste au nord de Piccadilly, non loin de Grosvenor Square. Triomphante à l'idée d'avoir deviné juste, elle descendit de la voiture, mais Darcy se contenta de rire. Et de fait, Lizzie était loin de se douter de la surprise que lui avaient réservée Jane et Darcy. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall de la demeure des Bingley, ce ne fut pas seulement sa sœur et Mr Bingley qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire mais les Gardiner, les Bennet, Mary et Kitty ainsi que les Vernon et le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui avaient fait le déplacement spécialement pour l'événement. En un instant et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lizzie fut entourée de sa famille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père et tous deux s'étreignirent longuement.

« Ma Lizzie, vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur ! Et vous respirez la santé ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

- Et moi donc, Père ! dit Lizzie en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie ! Vous êtes si belle ! Votre robe mon Dieu ! Je disais à Jane que la sienne était somptueuse mais ce n'est rien comparé à la vôtre ! Oh je suis si heureuse pour vous ! dit Mrs Bennet, en embrassant sa fille, laquelle lui rendit son baiser.

- Bon anniversaire, Lizzie ! dit Kitty.

- Kitty ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh tu as changé ! En cinq mois seulement ! dit Lizzie en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Mary ! Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Bonsoir, Lizzie. Bon anniversaire ! » dit la jeune fille en embrassant posément sa sœur.

Darcy s'était mis en retrait aux côtés du Colonel Fitzwilliam et observait de loin la joie de son épouse, entourée des Bennet. Tous parlaient en même temps et Darcy, amusé, se demanda comment ils faisaient pour se comprendre. Certes il n'appréciait guère de se retrouver en présence de sa belle-mère qui accumulait, sans même s'en rendre compte semblait-il, les manques de tact et les fautes de goût. Mais depuis ses fiançailles avec Elizabeth, il avait appris à apprécier le sens de la famille et l'amour que se vouaient tous les Bennet. Pour lui qui avait perdu sa mère très jeune et n'avait qu'une sœur, venue au monde tardivement et dans des circonstances dramatiques, c'était à la fois nouveau et merveilleux. Lizzie croisa son regard et lui envoya un baiser de loin. Il pouvait lire tout son amour et toute sa gratitude dans ses yeux emplis de larmes de joie et cela seul valait bien la peine d'être en présence de Mrs Bennet quelques heures !

Elizabeth s'étant libérée momentanément de l'étreinte de sa famille, elle alla saluer Harriet Vernon et son mari, les remerciant d'être venus. Elle adorait Harriet et se réjouissait de passer quelques jours en ville à ses côtés. Puis elle se dirigea vers son mari, saluant le Colonel Fitzwilliam, son cousin, qui les laissa quelques instants. Lizzie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Darcy.

« Et tu étais persuadée d'avoir deviné ce que je te réservais ? la taquina-t-il.

- Vous êtes un cachotier, Mr Darcy. Mais j'adore cela. Mon amour, je suis heureuse de les revoir ! Merci mille fois ! Rien ne pouvait me faire davantage plaisir.

- Je sais.

- Quand donc as-tu organisé cela ? Je n'ai rien soupçonné du tout !

- Eh bien j'ai écrit à ton père à Caister-on-Sea, la veille de notre départ, quand j'ai su que nous allions séjourner à Londres. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, je m'en suis même voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Naturellement, il a été emballé tout de suite. Jane est arrivée la semaine dernière pour préparer leur accueil.

- Elle aussi était dans la confidence !

- Eh oui ! dit Jane, non loin d'eux, souriante au bras de son mari, avant d'étreindre brièvement sa sœur.

- Quand sont-ils arrivés ? demanda-t-elle alors que tous passaient dans la salle à manger.

- Il y a deux jours à peine. Certains ont eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se précipiter à Darcy House ! dit Mr Bingley.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous voulez parler, mon gendre ! dit Mr Bennet, malicieux. Et je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission de vous moquer de moi en vous accordant la main de ma fille, je me trompe ?

- Certes, non, monsieur ! » répondit Mr Bingley alors qu'ils éclataient de rire tous les deux.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, bien loin du strict décorum que Darcy avait l'habitude d'observer à la lettre chez lui, mais il avait fini par se faire à l'ambiance décontractée qui régnait dès lors que les Bennet se retrouvaient au grand complet. Lizzie était sollicitée de toutes parts et Darcy s'amusa de la voir parler à n'en plus finir, se demandant quand elle allait reprendre son souffle. Elle ne quitta pas son père de la soirée et la joie que tous deux éprouvaient à se retrouver était communicative. Lorsque le dîner prit fin, tous passèrent dans la salle de bal où quelques musiciens commençaient déjà à jouer, à la grande joie de Kitty et Harriet qui avaient déjà sympathisé et furent respectivement invitées par le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr Vernon. Lizzie resta avec Jane, Mrs Gardiner et Mrs Bennet. Cette dernière était fort impressionnée par la nouvelle apparence d'Elizabeth. De toutes ses filles, Lizzie était celle qui se souciait le moins de son apparence avant son mariage et la retrouver si élégante et si riche la laissait pantoise d'admiration. Elle redoutait un peu Darcy et se tenait assez loin de lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Mr Bennet profita du rassemblement des femmes pour aller retrouver Darcy avec qui il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'échanger plus de quelques mots.

« Mr Darcy. Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié d'avoir organisé ces retrouvailles.

- Mais je vous en prie. Rien ne pouvait faire davantage plaisir à Elizabeth, vous lui manquez tous beaucoup.

- Et c'est réciproque. Mais elle a l'air d'être très heureuse. Elle est resplendissante. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue aussi belle et épanouie de toute ma vie. Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Mr Darcy. » dit Mr Bennet gravement.

Touché, Darcy remercia son beau-père.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lizzie qui avait retrouvé avec plaisir ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, passa un moment à discuter avec Kitty. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille avait considérablement mûri et était encore plus délicieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Immédiatement, elle songea à l'inviter à venir séjourner quelques temps à Pemberley. Darcy acquiesça, appréciant lui aussi beaucoup Kitty depuis qu'elle n'était plus sous la mauvaise influence de Lydia. Il fut donc convenu que Kitty les accompagnerait à Pemberley lors de leur voyage de retour à la fin du mois et y resterait quelques semaines, tandis que Mary tiendrait compagnie à leurs parents car elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à les abandonner à Longbourn. Les musiciens jouèrent une valse. A la grande surprise de Lizzie, les Vernon et les Bingley se levèrent pour aller danser. En 1817, cette danse était encore considérée comme audacieuse et tous savaient que Napoléon lui-même avait interdit qu'on la danse aux Tuileries ! Mais le rythme de la musique et la beauté des pas l'emportèrent sur son impression initiale. Elle se pencha vers Darcy :

« William, c'est une danse superbe, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je t'apprendrai les pas si tu veux…

- Tu sais danser cela ? mais avec qui as-tu appris ? demanda Lizzie, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Jalouse ?

- Évidemment ! Tu ne le serais pas si je dansais une valse avec un autre homme que toi ?

- J'ai appris avec Georgiana. Nous avons pris des cours ensemble à Pemberley il y a deux ans. »

Lizzie éclata de rire.

« Georgiana… Bien sûr. J'aurais dû y penser. Tu m'apprendras alors ?

- Promis. Mais tu ne danseras qu'avec moi ?

- As-tu seulement besoin de poser la question ? » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les Darcy prirent congé à une heure du matin. Les Bennet restèrent chez leur aînée mais ils avaient promis à Lizzie et son mari de venir leur rendre visite dès le lendemain. Il tardait à Mr Bennet de découvrir la bibliothèque de Darcy House ainsi que le télescope dont son gendre lui avait parlé au cours de la soirée. Quant à Kitty et Mrs Bennet, elles étaient impatientes de voir le nouveau cadre de vie de Lizzie.

Mais pour l'heure, cette dernière n'avait qu'une envie : se retrouver seule en compagnie de son mari. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre, s'arrêtant presque à chaque pas pour l'embrasser. Elle avait toujours su que Darcy était romantique et attentionné mais elle reconnaissait qu'il venait de se surpasser. Son cœur s'emballait au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait organisé en son honneur. Une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de sonner pour faire venir Samuel et Emma. Habitués à s'occuper l'un de l'autre de temps en temps, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit, refusant de se séparer. Plus amoureuse que jamais, Lizzie fut aux petits soins pour Darcy mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se coucher dans leur lit il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le balcon où il lui montra comment se servir du télescope. Emerveillée, Lizzie découvrit nombre d'étoiles qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Blottie dans les bras de son mari, elle se perdit dans l'immensité qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. Ce fut un moment magique, parfait. Elizabeth délaissa l'instrument lorsqu'elle entendit Darcy pousser une exclamation de surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu ne vas jamais le croire, mais c'est la journée des miracles : je viens de voir une étoile filante !

- C'est vrai ! Vite fais un vœu !

- Déjà fait.

- Tu as demandé quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour que révéler son vœu à âme qui vive faisait perdre toute chance de voir ce vœu se réaliser ? la taquina-t-il.

- Mais je ne compte pas : je suis ton âme, non ?

- Un point vous vous, Mrs Darcy.

- Alors… ? »

Darcy plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Un enfant de toi.

- Je prie tous les jours. Je t'aime, plus que ma vie. Et moi aussi je veux un enfant de toi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant leur bonheur, le cœur battant. Puis, sans mot dire, Darcy prit la main de Lizzie et la posa sur son épaule, lui faisant prendre la pose des valseurs. Lizzie sourit.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mrs Darcy ?

- Je ne connais pas les pas.

- Laisse-toi guider. »

Petit à petit, il lui montra les pas de base. D'abord maladroite, elle réussit finalement à le suivre et être en harmonie avec lui. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, se rapprochèrent et incorporèrent des pas de leur propre création à leur danse. Instinctivement, Lizzie s'ajusta au nouveau rythme, plus lent, suivi par Darcy et leur danse se mua en une chorégraphie tendre et intime, leurs corps se mêlant. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et crut défaillir de bonheur lorsqu'il commença à chuchoter des mots tendres à son oreille : sa voix ne manquait jamais de lui faire perdre tout contrôle et il le savait.

_Come live with me and be my love,_

_And we will all the pleasures prove,_

_That valleys, groves, hills and fields,_

_Woods or steepy mountains yields._

_And we will sit upon the rocks,_

_Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks_

_By shallow rivers, to whose falls_

_Melodious birds sing madrigals._

_And I will make thee beds of roses,_

_And a thousand fragrant posies,_

_A cap of flowers and a kirtle_

_Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

_A gown made of the finest wool,_

_Which from our pretty lambs we pull;_

_Fair-lined slippers for the cold,_

_With buckles of the purest gold;_

_A belt of straw and ivy buds, _

_With corals clasps and amber studs;_

_And if these pleasures may thee move,_

_Come live with me and be my love._

_The shepherd swains shall dance and sing_

_For the delight each May morning;_

_If these delights thy mind may move, _

_Then live with me and be my love_.

Sans cesser de danser, Lizzie releva la tête, croisant le regard de Darcy.

« Christopher Marlowe, non ?

- Oui. Une jeune fille m'a dit un jour que le meilleur moyen d'encourager une affection était de de l'inviter à danser. Je m'exécute. Mais je reste convaincu que la poésie est la plus belle façon d'entretenir la flamme.

- D'un amour puissant cela se peut, dit Lizzie avant de l'embrasser.

- Dans le doute… je t'ai invitée à danser. Vous ai-je suffisamment prouvé mon affection ce soir, Mrs Darcy ?

- Mmmh… Tu as l'air très affectueux, nul doute possible à ce sujet ! dit Lizzie en riant.

- Me voilà rassuré, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu sais qu'il y a encore d'autres moyens d'encourager une affection ? demanda-t-elle, faussement innocente.

- Vraiment ? Il me tarde de les découvrir tous.

- Alors commençons dès ce soir, dit Lizzie, l'entraînant dans leur chambre.

- Cela va nous prendre longtemps ? demanda-t-il, enjôleur, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

- Toute la nuit. » répondit Lizzie contre ses lèvres, s'abandonnant à son étreinte tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur leur lit.


	17. Les Bennet

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review._

_Juste un mot sur le chapitre 17 avant de vous laisser le lire. On y croise toute la famille Bennet à nouveau, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. Du coup on laisse un peu de côté les scènes Darcy/Lizzie. Et je me suis amusée à me pencher davantage sur Mr Bennet qui est décidément un personnage que j'adore (Donald Sutherland y est pour beaucoup, je le reconnais) et j'ai eu une idée de flashback assez intéressante._

_Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse voyager dans le temps. _

_Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas la petite review svp... merci mille fois d'avance)_

* * *

Darcy avait toujours été matinal. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il s'était toujours levé avant huit heures du matin et souvent même bien plus tôt, préférant vaquer à ses occupations pendant les premières heures du jour. Son mariage n'avait guère bouleversé cette habitude-là. A quelques exceptions près. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Resserrant son étreinte autour de Lizzie qui dormait sur le côté, le dos contre sa poitrine, il leva les yeux vers la pendule. Neuf heures trente.

Darcy soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son épouse, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la nuit passée. L'anniversaire d'Elizabeth s'était achevé en apothéose, rendant le jour de ses vingt-et-un ans inoubliable pour tous les deux. Au cours des nombreuses années de leur mariage, chacun de leurs anniversaires serait une occasion spéciale et inoubliable à sa façon mais ce tout premier anniversaire célébré ensemble aurait toujours une place particulière dans leurs cœurs et leurs souvenirs.

Se lever était la dernière des envies de Darcy mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils avaient encore dix jours à passer à Londres avant de rentrer dans le Derbyshire en faisant une halte de trois jours à Netherfield pour qu'Elizabeth puisse revoir ses amis d'enfance et il avait encore beaucoup à régler d'ici là s'il voulait par la suite être tranquille à Pemberley. Il embrassa doucement Elizabeth derrière l'oreille en lui chuchotant de se réveiller, ce à quoi elle répondit par un bougonnement qui le fit sourire.

« Lizzie ? Il faut se lever, il est tard… » dit-il en lui chatouillant doucement la hanche.

Elle se tourna et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Neuf heures et demi. Je dois aller voir Mr Daniels, tu te souviens ? Et tes parents et tes sœurs doivent venir ce midi.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas galant de me réveiller aux aurores après m'avoir tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit ? Je suis vieille maintenant, j'ai besoin de sommeil, dit-elle.

- Oh ne jouez pas à ce jeu, Mrs Darcy ! Si nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi c'est entièrement de ta faute… dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se lever, quittant ses bras à regret.

- Pauvre Mr Darcy ! Toutes mes excuses, je n'avais pas remarqué que le traitement vous déplaisait… dit-elle en affichant un sourire railleur.

- La galanterie m'interdisait de me plaindre, tu comprends. En plus c'était ton anniversaire, je devais te faire plaisir… dit Darcy en enfilant sa robe de chambre, se dirigeant vers la sonnette pour appeler Samuel.

- Quel sens du sacrifice, mon amour… Cela dit, j'ai pitié de toi, la prochaine fois je veillerai à ne pas te réserver ce sort infâme. » dit Lizzie en lui adressant un clin d'œil, s'étant assise dans le lit et le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans ses appartements privés.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et éclata de rire avant de revenir sur ses pas afin de l'embrasser.

« Je vous interdis de faire ça, Mrs Darcy.

- Sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de sommeil pendant tes rendez-vous, dit Lizzie en prenant un air détaché qui ne dupa pas son mari.

- Chipie ! Mais tu es vieille maintenant, du haut de tes vingt-et-un ans. Il faut que je prenne garde à ne pas te vexer. On m'a toujours dit que les femmes s'aigrissaient en vieillissant.

- Mr Darcy ! Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de discours ! dit Lizzie, faussement outrée.

- Toutes mes excuses, mon ange. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il, tendant les lèvres pour l'embrasser.

- Il faut voir. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, je veillerai désormais à respecter ton nombre d'heures de sommeil.

- Inutile, je t'assure, dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Non, non, j'y tiens… Et puis tu atteins toi aussi un âge avancé, il faut te ménager…

- Un âge avancé ? Tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit. » dit-il, la faisant sourire rêveusement au souvenir des heures précédentes.

Il continua de l'embrasser, la faisant se rallonger dans leur lit, laissant ses lèvres errer sur son visage.

« Je croyais que tu devais y aller ? dit-elle. Non que je déplore ton changement d'agenda mais… en plus Samuel doit déjà t'attendre.

- Samuel qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, Mr Darcy. Et après vous allez encore dire que c'est de ma faute !

- Evidemment ! Quelle idée d'être aussi belle et adorable dès le matin ?

- Ca c'est de la flatterie ou je ne m'y connais pas… Tu dois y aller, William… Tu détestes être en retard, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Tu reviens à quelle heure ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Pour le dîner je pense. Tes parents et tes sœurs seront là, j'imagine ?

- Oui. Sauf si tu préfères qu'on reste au calme ?

- Non… Invite-les… Profite de leur présence tant qu'ils sont là. Après j'ai la très égoïste intention de te séquestrer à Pemberley pour t'avoir à moi tout seul. »

Darcy finit par trouver le courage de se lever et alla se préparer pour la journée. Après un rapide baiser déposé sur les lèvres de sa femme qui s'était levée et installée devant son petit déjeuner dans leur salon privé, il quitta Darcy House. Lizzie de son côté déjeuna tranquillement, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir.

Pour se tenir éveillée, elle lut sa correspondance, agréablement surprise d'avoir reçu une lettre de Charlotte Collins. Cette dernière lui annonçait qu'elle venait de mettre au monde un garçon qu'elle et son mari avaient prénommé Edward, « _en hommage au défunt mari de Lady Catherine _» précisait Charlotte. Lizzie grimaça. Nul doute que c'était une nouvelle tentative de flagornerie du pompeux Mr Collins. Elizabeth peinait souvent à imaginer quel sort était celui de son amie depuis qu'elle était devenue Mrs Collins.

Elle s'était maintes fois reproché le manque de tact dont elle avait fait preuve lorsque Charlotte était venue lui annoncer ses fiançailles. Qu'une jeune femme sensée et raisonnable puisse accepter la main d'un tel homme lui apparaissait avant cet épisode inconcevable. Mais les mots de reproche et de justification de Charlotte étaient depuis lors gravés dans sa mémoire, ayant fait leur chemin dans son esprit. Elle savait que toutes ne pouvaient s'offrir le luxe d'un mariage d'amour.

Mais Elizabeth et Jane n'avaient jamais transigé sur ce point, sûres du malheur qui les guetterait tôt ou tard si elles s'éloignaient de cette ligne de conduite. Force lui avait été de constater lorsqu'elle était allée rendre visite aux Collins dans le Kent que Charlotte n'était pas malheureuse. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Pas au sens où Elizabeth l'entendait. Charlotte ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur tel que Darcy l'avait fait découvrir à Lizzie. Mais elle était plus sage et plus résignée qu'Elizabeth et savait se contenter de la sécurité que Mr Collins lui avait offerte.

Lizzie en avait parlé une fois avec Darcy et ce dernier lui avait sagement déclaré qu'on ne raisonne plus tout à fait de la même façon à l'âge de Charlotte qu'à vingt ans. Lizzie avait médité ses paroles par la suite, se demandant ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle si Darcy n'était pas revenu vers elle et si elle était restée célibataire. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle aurait transigé sur sa conception du mariage mais reconnaissait qu'elle était incapable, à vingt ans seulement, et follement amoureuse de son mari, de prévoir quelle aurait été sa réaction dans la situation de Charlotte.

Pour l'heure, Lizzie était simplement heureuse d'apprendre que l'accouchement de son amie s'était bien déroulé et que l'enfant et elle se portaient bien, se promettant de lui envoyer une lettre et un cadeau de naissance dans les jours qui suivraient.

Georgiana lui avait elle aussi écrit. Cette dernière passait visiblement un séjour délicieux à Bath avec les Matlock et annonçait son retour pour la semaine suivante, deux jours avant que Darcy et Elizabeth ne quittent Londres. Nul doute que Darcy serait ravi d'apprendre que sa sœur ferait le voyage en Hertfordshire puis vers Pemberley en leur compagnie. Pour l'heure, Georgiana rencontrait beaucoup d'amis, pour la plupart des connaissances de son oncle et de sa tante, et avait rempli sa lettre d'une foule d'anecdotes savoureuses. Elizabeth raffolait de la correspondance de sa jeune belle-sœur, toujours enjouée et amusante. Refermant enfin la lettre de Georgiana, elle se leva et alla sonner Emma afin de se préparer pour la journée. Elle avait invité ses parents et ses trois sœurs pour le déjeuner et elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

* * *

Grommelant intérieurement contre l'encombrement des rues, Mr Bennet tentait tant bien que mal de prendre son mal en patience dans la voiture qui les conduisait, sa femme, ses filles et lui, à Darcy House. Il avait toujours détesté Londres. Sa foule de gens hypocrites, ses rues agitées, ses réceptions qui n'en finissaient pas… Son épouse s'était souvent plainte de son refus d'y mener leurs filles où, elle en était sûre, elle aurait pu leur trouver un mari à chacune en à peine une Saison, mais il n'avait jamais cédé. Si ses filles voulaient séjourner à Londres, elles pouvaient fort bien aller chez les Gardiner.

Mais il avait délaissé le calme et la sérénité de Longbourn lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de son gendre qui l'invitait à l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth, sa fille préférée. La soirée de la veille l'avait comblé. Lizzie était rayonnante de santé et de bonheur. Jamais il ne l'avait sentie si épanouie et son cœur s'était attendri en la voyant ainsi. Mais outre son bonheur évident, elle avait changé.

Au cours des longs mois qui l'avaient séparé de sa fille, Mr Bennet avait constamment correspondu avec elle, attendant chacune de ses lettres avec impatience. Elle avait répondu fidèlement et avec son enthousiasme habituel et il avait pu déceler à quel point elle était heureuse dans son nouveau foyer. Mais leurs retrouvailles seules lui avaient permis de prendre pleinement conscience de la métamorphose de Lizzie.

Extérieurement, il avait peiné à reconnaître la plus naturelle et simple de ses filles en voyant la jeune femme élégante et richement parée qu'elle était devenue. Elle conservait des goûts bien plus simples que la plupart des femmes de la haute société de Londres, mais elle n'était plus non plus la jeune fille qui avait grandi dans la rustique campagne du Hertfordshire.

Le changement qui s'était opéré dans sa personnalité était plus saisissant encore : certes, son impétueuse Lizzie était restée rieuse et spontanée et le serait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais elle évoluait désormais avec une sérénité et une grâce qui lui étaient inconnues auparavant. Son caractère et ses manières s'étaient imperceptiblement adoucis et étaient plus raffinés. Nul doute aux yeux de Mr Bennet qu'elle avait parfaitement assumé son nouveau rang et son rôle de Maîtresse de Pemberley et de Darcy House.

Et surtout, son bonheur et son contentement étaient visibles dans chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses regards. Mr Bennet était assez sage pour reconnaître que Mr Darcy était en entièrement responsable de cette métamorphose des plus heureuses. L'amour, le respect et l'attention qu'il lui vouait avaient à eux seuls permis à la jeune fille de se muer en une jeune femme ravissante et épanouie. Les regards et les sourires que les jeunes mariés s'échangeaient continuellement parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Et, en toute franchise, Mr Bennet admettait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible que le froid et impassible Mr Darcy rende sa fille si heureuse, du moins avant leurs fiançailles. Pensif, il se souvint, avec l'inévitable pincement au cœur, de la matinée qui avait tant changé leur existence à tous trois.

* * *

_Comme chaque matin, Mr Bennet se leva aux aurores, pénétrant dans son bureau pour lire au calme avant le petit déjeuner et l'arrivée de son épouse et de ses filles qui ne manquerait pas de réduire sa sérénité à néant. La journée de la veille avait été riche en émotions. D'abord, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy venus rendre visite à Mrs Bennet et leurs filles après des mois d'absence. Et ce au moment même où son épouse semblait enfin se résigner à l'idée que le projet de mariage entre Jane et Mr Bingley était totalement improbable. Quelle idée l'occupant de Netherfield avait-il eu de revenir dans la région et de raviver les espoirs de Mrs Bennet ? _« Et ceux de cette pauvre Jane par la même occasion »_ avait songé Mr Bennet. _

_Et puis, en fin d'après-midi, le jeune homme était revenu. Enfermé dans son bureau, Mr Bennet avait été loin de se douter que sa fille aînée était au moment même en train de se fiancer. Seuls les cris de joie décidément toujours aussi discrets de Mrs Bennet l'avaient averti. Après avoir donné son consentement à Mr Bingley, Mr Bennet avait étreint sa fille, heureux du bonheur qui l'attendait et qu'elle méritait amplement. _

_Après une joyeuse soirée en compagnie des deux fiancés dont le bonheur était communicatif, Mr Bingley s'était retiré et tous étaient alors allés se coucher. Mais à une heure du matin, tous avaient été tirés de leur sommeil par l'arrivée de l'étrange et visiblement furieuse Lady Catherine qui paraissait décidément aussi froide et hautaine que son neveu. L'incrédulité de Mr Bennet était allée croissante lorsque leur illustre visiteuse avait demandé à parler à Elizabeth en privé. A en juger par les éclats de voix discernés à travers la porte, toutes deux étaient fort mécontentes l'une de l'autre. _

_Pour la première fois de son existence, Mr Bennet avait senti sa curiosité piquée et avait été tenté d'écouter aux portes. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire puisqu'Elizabeth avait mis fin à la conversation abruptement. Lady Catherine prit congé aussi brusquement et impoliment qu'elle était arrivée. Mais plus étrange encore avait été la réaction d'Elizabeth lorsque Mrs Bennet et lui l'avaient questionnée. Lizzie, certes impétueuse, n'avait jamais répondu aussi violemment et avec si peu d'égards. Tout en observant sa fille remonter l'escalier, Mr Bennet s'était dit qu'il aurait décidément donné cher pour savoir ce que les deux femmes s'était dit. _

_Il était loin de s'en douter ce matin-là, mais il était sur le point d'avoir un début d'élément de réponse. Il devait déduire tout le reste au cours des jours qui suivraient. Tout commença par l'arrivée de Mrs Bennet dans son bureau. Jamais elle ne le dérangeait à cette heure car elle savait que rien n'énervait davantage son mari que de voir sa solitude matinale troublée. Mais elle avait ce jour-là une bonne raison de le faire : Lizzie avait disparu. _

_« Comment cela, disparu ? _

_- Je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ni dans la maison. Jane est venue me trouver, inquiète. Apparemment, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. _

_- Qui ça ? Jane ? _

_- Mais non, Mr Bennet ! Lizzie ! _

_- Oh… _

_- Je suis sûre que cela a un rapport avec cette Lady Catherine. Lizzie avait l'air vraiment furieuse, je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi. _

_- Moi non plus. Mais si elle ne veut pas nous en parler, ce n'est pas à nous d'insister. _

_- Mais enfin, elles ont parlé de Mr Darcy ! _

_- Mr Darcy ? _

_- Mais oui ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ? _

_- J'ai moins d'expérience que vous dans l'art d'écouter aux portes, ma chère. _

_- Elles ont parlé de lui ! _

_- Qu'ont-elles dit ? _

_- Mais je n'en sais rien justement ! Je n'ai pu qu'entendre son nom. _

_- Connaissant Elizabeth, elle a dû aller se promener. _

_- A sept heures du matin ? Vous n'y pensez pas, Mr Bennet ! _

_- Attendons le petit déjeuner. Nous verrons si elle revient. » _

_Et elle était revenue peu avant. Mais pas seule. A sa grande stupeur, Mr Bennet constata que sa fille tenait la main de Mr Darcy ! S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir se présenter chez lui et dans pareil accoutrement c'était bien l'élégant Mr Darcy ! Presque rougissants, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, sur le seuil de la porte, non loin de Mrs Bennet qui était restée bouche bée d'étonnement, à la fois paralysée par l'attitude de sa fille et par l'impressionnante présence du Maître de Pemberley. _

_Elizabeth commença à parler à son père mais à peine eût-elle prononcé quelques mots que Darcy lui serra doucement la main, l'arrêtant d'un regard avant de se tourner vers Mr Bennet. _

_« Monsieur, puis-je solliciter un entretien en privé avec vous ? » _

_Ignorant délibérément l'expression étouffée de Mrs Bennet qui savait mieux que quiconque ce que ce genre de requête impliquait, Mr Bennet salua Darcy avant de lui répondre de le suivre dans son bureau d'un ton neutre. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, Mr Bennet referma soigneusement la porte, jetant un regard amusé à Lizzie qui les avait suivis, sourde aux questions de sa mère et de ses sœurs, et qui s'était arrêtée dans le couloir, anxieuse. Il alla s'asseoir et, sans proposer de siège à son visiteur, il croisa les mains et attendit, regardant Mr Darcy droit dans les yeux. _

_« Monsieur, je sais que ma présence chez vous à cette heure doit vous sembler fort étrange. Néanmoins, je ne me serais pas permis de demander à vous parler en privé s'il n'avait été question d'une affaire de haute importance. _

_- J'imagine bien. » dit Mr Bennet. _

_Voyant que son interlocuteur ne se départait pas de son flegme, Darcy tiqua légèrement avant de poursuivre. _

_« Je suis venu vous demander la main de Miss Elizabeth. _

_- J'avais compris : vous la teniez dans la vôtre en arrivant. » _

_Interloqué par l'attitude presque détachée de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son futur beau-père, Darcy se tut quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre. _

_« Je sais que les événements de ce matin peuvent vous paraître étonnants, mais rien n'était prémédité, je vous assure. Je comptais vous rendre visite dans la journée pour faire ma demande à Miss Elizabeth. Tout s'est fait quelques heures plus tôt de façon totalement inopinée. _

_- Je vois. Mais après tant de mois de séparation permettez-moi de m'étonner de votre changement d'attitude : ma fille ne m'a jamais parlé de vous plus que d'un autre. _

_- Mon départ de Netherfield l'an dernier était une erreur. Mais je vous assure que je m'engage dès aujourd'hui à rester auprès de Miss Elizabeth et à veiller sur elle. Par notre mariage, elle deviendra Maîtresse de Pemberley et de Darcy House et sera traitée avec tous les honneurs que son rang lui confèrera et… _

_- Je ne vous ai pas encore accordé la main de ma fille, Mr Darcy. »_

_Ce dernier resta muet de surprise. La scène n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa première demande en mariage, repoussée de façon virulente par Elizabeth alors qu'il la croyait déjà toute acquise._

_« Vous pensiez que votre nom et votre rang suffiraient à me convaincre de vous confier ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ? » demanda Mr Bennet un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Darcy réalisa alors son erreur de jugement. Depuis qu'il connaissait les Bennet, il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient de bien piètres parents entre Mrs Bennet qui jouait sans cesse les entremetteuses maladroites et Mr Bennet, absent et permissif. Force lui était de constater qu'il s'était trompé : le vieil homme, malgré son flegme et son humour, était sur la défensive depuis le début de leur entretien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé quel père attentif Mr Bennet pouvait être, qui plus est avec Elizabeth qui semblait visiblement être sa préférée. Et il comprit que l'amour qu'ils vouaient tous deux à la jeune fille les mettait sur un pied d'égalité et que la seule façon de le convaincre était de lui ouvrir son cœur. Et tout comme devant celle qui, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces, allait devenir Mrs Darcy, il baissa les armes, délaissa son attitude supérieure, prêt à supplier s'il le fallait. _

_« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, j'aurais dû commencer par cela. J'aime votre fille depuis plusieurs mois. Eperdument. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. C'est pourquoi je l'ai demandée en mariage ce matin et elle a accepté. Je vous promets de la chérir, de la protéger et de tout mettre en œuvre pour la rendre heureuse car rien ne m'importe davantage. _

_- Elle a accepté dites-vous… _

_- Oui monsieur. Nous n'attendons plus que votre consentement. » _

_Mr Bennet resta silencieux quelques instants et Darcy n'osa pas reprendre la parole. Le cœur battant, il attendit que son interlocuteur prononce le mot dont dépendait son bonheur ou son malheur. _

_« Je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer votre attitude, Mr Darcy. D'abord vous arrivez à Netherfield, y séjournez quelques semaines, sans témoigner une grande attention à ma fille, puis vous repartez sans prévenir quiconque. Et un an plus tard, vous venez me réclamer sa main. Aussi permettez-moi d'être sceptique concernant vos sentiments à son égard. Et vous comprenez bien sûr que votre fortune et votre rang ne suffiront jamais à me convaincre que vous êtes digne d'elle et que vous ferez son bonheur. _

_- Certes non, monsieur. Je ne sais comment vous convaincre que je l'aime passionnément et serait prêt à tout pour elle mais je vous assure que je suis sincère. Monsieur, si j'osais… _

_- Osez donc._

_- Ma vie n'aurait plus de sens sans elle. J'ai quitté Netherfield en étant amoureux d'elle. Dans ma grande ignorance, j'ai naïvement pensé que je me leurrais et que mes sentiments disparaîtraient. Mais au cours des mois qui ont suivi je n'ai pensé qu'à elle. Il m'était impossible de l'oublier. Et lorsque je l'ai revue en avril, j'ai su… _

_- Vous l'avez revue en avril ? _

_- Vous l'ignoriez ? _

_- Totalement. _

_- Elle résidait chez les Collins. Pour ma part, je rendais visite à ma tante, Lady Catherine, qui est la bienfaitrice de Mr Collins. Il me faut d'ailleurs vous présenter mes excuses pour son attitude scandaleuse d'hier soir. Sa conduite est inqualifiable et impardonnable. _

_- Nul n'est responsable des erreurs commises par sa famille, dit sagement Mr Bennet. _

_- Miss Elizabeth et moi nous sommes donc revus à cette occasion. » dit Darcy _

_Il devinait d'instinct qu'il ne parlerait pas de sa première demande en mariage, puisqu'Elizabeth ne l'avait pas fait. Mr Bennet ne lui aurait même pas ouvert la porte de son bureau s'il avait eu le moindre soupçon à ce sujet, Darcy en était désormais certain. _

_« L'avez-vous courtisée à ce moment-là ? _

_- Non, mais j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour elle étaient trop puissants pour être ignorés davantage et qu'ils ne s'estomperaient pas avec le temps. Nous nous sommes revus à Pemberley cet été quand elle visitait le Derbyshire avec les Gardiner. Elle a d'ailleurs rencontré ma sœur, Miss Georgiana Darcy à cette occasion. Et chaque rencontre n'a fait que confirmer que je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle. » _

_Mr Bennet hocha la tête pensivement. Sa fille avait donc été bien mystérieuse ! Pas une fois depuis le départ des Bingley de Netherfield un an plus tôt elle n'avait évoqué le nom de Mr Darcy. Et voilà qu'il apprenait que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient revus maintes fois entretemps ! _

_« Si je ne connaissais pas votre réputation de gentleman, Mr Darcy, je pourrais presque croire que vous avez provoqué ces rencontres et suivi ma fille… » dit Mr Bennet en esquissant un sourire, sincèrement amusé. _

_Darcy sourit timidement. Mr Bennet n'était pas loin de la vérité : il avait avancé sa visite dans le Kent chez Lady Catherine dans le seul but d'y croiser Miss Elizabeth dès lors qu'il avait su par Sa Grâce qu'elle résidait chez les Collins. _

_«Je ne mettrai pas votre parole en doute, et je veux bien croire que vous l'aimez, finit par déclarer Mr Bennet, faisant naître un regain d'espoir dans le cœur de Darcy. Mais qui me dit qu'elle vous aime ? » _

_Darcy resta interdit. Il n'avait pas envisagé cela non plus. _

_« Même si ma fille est sensée et raisonnable, il ne serait pas impossible qu'elle ait été influencée par votre nom et tout ce qui l'accompagne. Les jeunes filles peuvent être séduites très aisément par ce genre d' « argument ». J'ai cinq filles, je sais de quoi je parle. _

_- Elle a accepté de m'épouser, monsieur. _

_- Peut-être parce que vous n'êtes pas de ceux à qui l'on peut dire non. » _

_Si les circonstances avaient différentes, Darcy aurait pu sourire en entendant cela__, car Elizabeth avait justement commis l'impensable en le repoussant l'année précédente._

_« Miss Elizabeth accorde trop d'importance au choix de son mari pour accepter une demande en mariage de la part d'un homme pour qui elle n'éprouverait aucune affection, j'en suis convaincu, dit Darcy._

_- Alors puisque vous avez l'air si sûr de vous, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je lui demande de confirmer vos dires ? _

_- Nullement, monsieur. Au contraire. _

_- Bien. Vous pouvez prendre congé. Je vais m'entretenir avec elle. » _

_Ayant salué, Darcy ouvrit la porte. Son regard croisa aussitôt celui d'Elizabeth. Amoureux, inquiet mais également empli d'espoir. Tout comme le sien sans doute. L'observant refermer la porte du bureau de son père derrière elle, il esquissa un timide sourire d'encouragement. A nouveau, son bonheur dépendait entièrement d'elle. _

* * *

Dix mois plus tard, Mr Bennet posait le pied sur le perron de Darcy House en souriant : Darcy n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il aimait Elizabeth et qu'il allait la rendre heureuse. Ses retrouvailles avec sa fille la veille au soir avait achevé de le convaincre, si tant est que le moindre doute subsistât encore dans son esprit à ce sujet.

« Mon Dieu ! Mr Bennet voyez-vous cela ! C'est un véritable palais ! Oh je ne parviens toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Lizzie y réside ! Elle est si chanceuse. C'est vraiment magnifique…

- Oui, c'est une bien belle demeure, acquiesça Mr Bennet en observant l'élégante et imposante façade blanche qui s'étalait fièrement sur Grosvenor Square.

- Kitty, ma chérie, songez que vous allez bientôt vivre à Pemberley quelques semaines ! Il paraît que c'est encore plus grand qu'ici ! » s'extasia Mrs Bennet.

Elle continuait encore sa litanie de compliments lorsque Mr Butler, le majordome de Darcy House, vint leur ouvrir. Lizzie les accueillit quelques instants plus tard dans le grand salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Avoir sa famille près d'elle comblait tous ses souhaits. Même si elle savait que ce bonheur était de courte durée, elle savourait d'avoir réuni près d'elle tous les gens qu'elle aimait.

« Bienvenue à Darcy House. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés pour venir ?

- Pas du tout ! Et Jane n'habite vraiment pas loin, ma chérie ! dit Mrs Bennet. Alors, nous faites-vous visiter cette petite merveille, Lizzie ?

- Mais si vous voulez… Ne désirez-vous pas vous rafraîchir avant ? demanda Lizzie après avoir embrassé son père et ses sœurs.

- Sottises, Lizzie ! Nous arrivons tout juste de chez Jane. Oh il faudra que nous allions faire les boutiques cet après-midi, j'en profite pendant que je suis à Londres ! Et ce ne doit plus être un problème pour vous, désormais…

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore eu tellement l'occasion d'y aller depuis mon arrivée à Londres, dit Lizzie.

- Vraiment ? Oh Lizzie, il faut en profiter désormais !

- Je n'ai jamais été dépensière, Mère, vous le savez, dit Lizzie en souriant discrètement à son père qui se tenait stratégiquement en retrait.

- Jane, ne l'avez-vous donc pas emmenée faire les boutiques avec vous ? demanda Mrs Bennet.

- Quelquefois, Mère, mais c'était davantage pour passer du temps ensemble qu'autre chose.

- Balivernes, mes filles ! Vous devriez en profiter davantage. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir épousé d'aussi bons partis.

- Mère, que diriez-vous d'une visite ? » la coupa Lizzie, déjà lasse d'entendre ce genre de discours totalement déplacé.

Elle leur fit faire le tour de la demeure, terminant par le jardin où la table du déjeuner avait été dressée. Tous s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Mrs Bennet, comme à son habitude, parla sans discontinuer avec force de commentaires flatteurs et élogieux sur la visite qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait hâte de visiter Pemberley.

« Lizzie, est-ce aussi beau qu'on le dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est vraiment magnifique. Un véritable havre de paix. Le domaine me manque beaucoup j'ai hâte d'y retourner, répondit la jeune femme.

- A ce point ? Mais ne préférez-vous pas Londres ? C'est tellement plus vivant et vous pouvez y rencontrer quantité de gens intéressants !

- Mais dans le Derbyshire aussi. Mon mari y a sa famille, avec laquelle je m'entends fort bien comme vous le savez. Et je m'y suis fait beaucoup d'amis.

- Mère, je vous assure que la vie en Derbyshire est très agréable, ajouta Jane. Je l'ai bien constaté moi-même lorsque j'y ai séjourné avec Charles cet été.

- Si agréable que vous préférez m'abandonner pour vous y installer … dit Mrs Bennet, faisant baisser tristement la tête à Jane.

- Maman ! dit Lizzie.

- Mrs Bennet, cessez de croire que Jane et Mr Bingley ont pris cette décision contre vous ! dit Mr Bennet.

- Maman, je vous en prie, ne croyez pas cela. Papa, Mary, Kitty et vous allez beaucoup nous manquer à nous aussi. Mais nous voulions un domaine bien à nous et nous avons eu un véritable coup de cœur pour le Derbyshire.

- Pour le Derbyshire et le fait que Lizzie y soit désormais installée, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Aussi. Mais vous pourrez venir nous voir. Et vous saviez bien que c'est le lot des filles que de quitter leur maison et leurs parents une fois mariées, non ? dit Jane.

- Je suppose. Mais dans ce cas, Lizzie, il vous faudra m'inviter à Pemberley. Je ne tiens pas à être séparée de mes filles trop souvent ! C'est déjà bien assez de ne pas pouvoir voir Lydia davantage ! »

Lizzie sourit sans répondre directement. Elle connaissait assez Darcy pour savoir qu'il ne verrait pas d'un bon œil d'avoir Mrs Bennet continuellement chez lui et elle pensait sensiblement comme lui : même si elle aimait sa mère, il lui était de plus en plus pénible d'endurer ses remarques déplacées et son manque de discrétion. Tous ces défauts qui lui paraissaient déjà déplaisants à Elizabeth Bennet semblaient désormais mortifiants à Mrs Darcy. Elle était à la torture dès lors que sa mère se conduisait mal en présence de Darcy.

Tous passèrent un après-midi délicieux sur la terrasse. Mrs Bennet discuta longtemps avec Mrs Gardiner qui les avait rejoints après le déjeuner. Quant à Lizzie, elle resta avec ses sœurs, en profitant pour parler davantage avec Mary et Kitty avec lesquelles elle correspondait moins. Mary était toujours aussi réservée. Kitty quant à elle continuait d'impressionner Lizzie par son attitude posée. L'adolescente exubérante et incontrôlable avait cédé la place à une jeune fille plus posée et pleine d'humour qui n'était pas sans points communs avec l'esprit vif et le sens de la répartie de la cadette des Bennet.

Quant à Mr Bennet, il eut à son grand plaisir le loisir d'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle vie d'Elizabeth au cours de leur tête-à-tête et tout ce qu'elle lui apprit l'enchanta. Elle le conduisit à la bibliothèque, sachant qu'il serait admiratif devant l'impressionnante collection d'ouvrages qu'elle recélait. De fait, Mr Bennet resta sans voix, au grand amusement de sa fille.

« William m'a dit que vous pouviez emprunter ceux que vous vouliez, Père. Il sait combien vous aimer lire. Et certains de ces livres sont introuvables.

- Justement, ils n'en sont que plus précieux.

- Il vous fait confiance. Il a passé assez de temps avec vous dans votre bureau ou dans la bibliothèque de Netherfield pendant nos fiançailles pour savoir que vous êtes un amoureux des livres. Après tout, dès que je cherchais l'un de vous deux, je savais précisément où vous trouver ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Vous êtes vraiment heureuse, n'est-ce pas, Lizzie ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui je le suis. Plus que je ne l'avais rêvé, répondit-elle après s'être tue quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est bien… » dit Mr Bennet, la voix emplie d'émotion.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front. Lizzie savait que son père n'était pas démonstratif. Qu'il accomplisse un tel geste en disait long et la bouleversa.

« Papa, je sais que je vous manque et croyez-moi c'est réciproque. Je pense à vous chaque jour.

- Vous ne culpabilisez pas j'espère ? demanda-t-il, grondeur.

- Non, rassurez-vous ! dit-elle en souriant. Mais vous me manquez. Heureusement que Jane et Mr Bingley vont bientôt venir s'installer. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'attends leur venue avec impatience. Et pourtant Dieu sait que je suis heureuse avec William et Georgiana et que je m'entends à merveille avec ma nouvelle famille et mes nouveaux amis. Mais rien ni personne ne vous remplacera, Jane et vous.

- Vous aurez Jane, désormais. Cela leur fera le plus grand bien de prendre leurs distances avec votre mère. Elle devient très envahissante. Diable, je lui ai pourtant dit mille fois qu'un jeune couple avait besoin de respirez mais pensez donc ! Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête… »

Lizzie éclata de rire, prenant le bras de son père pour le reconduire jusqu'au jardin. Elle y retrouva Jane en plein conciliabule avec Mrs Gardiner.

- Que complotez-vous donc ? leur demanda Lizzie en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

- Nous étions en train de penser que ce serait délicieux d'organiser un nouveau dîner chez moi dans les jours qui suivront, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Jane.

- Voilà une excellente idée. Quand repartent Père, Mère et Mary ? demanda Lizzie.

- Dimanche. Je vous invite samedi soir. Comme cela tu pourras les voir un peu plus longtemps.

- Merci, Jane, tu es un ange. Mais n'oublie pas que William et moi allons séjourner dans le Hertfordshire quelques jours la semaine prochaine.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, après tout vous séjournerez à Netherfield.

- A ce propos, Georgiana sera rentrée.

- Parfait ! Il me tardait de la revoir. Sera-t-elle là samedi ?

- Je pense. »

Toutes trois organisèrent l'événement, toutes à leur joie à l'idée de voir les trois familles réunies une fois de plus. Puis Mrs Gardiner rejoignit sa sœur, laissant les deux jeunes mariées en tête-à-tête. Jane prit le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna faire le tour du jardin. Soucieuse, Lizzie la questionna du regard mais Jane garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à bonne distance des autres.

« Oh Lizzie je n'en pouvais plus, je n'ai jamais été impatiente mais depuis hier soir c'était impossible de te parler en tête-à-tête et l'attente a été insoutenable.

- Jane Bingley impatiente… Ma pauvre sœur ! la taquina Lizzie. Nous sommes seules désormais, profites-en.

- Je voulais que tu sois la première à l'apprendre : Charles et moi attendons un enfant. »

Lizzie resta interdite une fraction de seconde avant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras dans un élan de pur bonheur.

« C'est vrai ? Oh Jane, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Pour vous deux ! Vous devez être si heureux !

- Oui, si tu savais ce que c'est merveilleux !

- Je n'avais rien soupçonné ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Depuis trois semaines mais nous préférions être sûrs avant de l'annoncer à qui que ce soit. Et tu es la première, Lizzie.

- Je vais être tante ! C'est extraordinaire ! Mais comment te sens-tu ? N'es-tu pas trop fatiguée ? Ou malade ?

- Le matin seulement. Après cela va bien mieux, je me porte comme un charme. A vrai dire, je suis si heureuse que cela éclipse tous les inconvénients. Et Charles est aux petits soins pour moi.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas ! dit Lizzie en souriant, heureuse du bonheur de sa sœur.

- Lizzie, je sens que je ne pourrai plus me retenir d'en parler davantage. Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait, Mr Darcy et toi, si nous l'annonçons ce soir à votre dîner ?

- Pas le moins du monde. William sera ravi aussi. Quand ton enfant doit-il naître ?

- D'après mon médecin à la fin du mois de mai. Peut-être début juin au plus tard. »

Les deux sœurs, toutes à leurs confidences, ne virent pas que l'heure avançait et lorsque Kitty vint les rejoindre, il était temps pour Jane et les Bennet de rentrer chez les Bingley en vue de se préparer pour le dîner que Lizzie donnerait le soir même. Elle étreignit sa sœur une dernière fois, lui jetant un regard complice tandis qu'elle montait en voiture. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne parlerait à personne, même à Darcy, avant le dîner mais ignorait encore sincèrement si elle aurait le courage de se contenir. Fort heureusement, Darcy était porteur d'excellentes nouvelles lorsqu'il rentra ce qui permit à Elizabeth de penser à autre chose. Il la trouva légèrement distraite mais sachant qu'elle avait passé la journée avec sa famille et tout particulièrement avec Jane, il ne s'en étonna pas davantage.

Le dîner que Lizzie organisa ce soir-là fut une réussite. Les Gardiner s'étaient à nouveaux joints aux Bingley et l'ambiance fut festive. Séparé d'elle par la longue table, Darcy observa à loisir son épouse jouer les maîtresses de maison, élégante et pleine de bonne humeur. Il eut l'occasion de discuter avec son beau-père qu'Elizabeth avait installé à sa droite. Au cours de ses trois mois de fiançailles, Darcy avait découvert en Mr Bennet un homme entièrement différent de celui qu'il pensait connaître auparavant. Ce dernier était cultivé, lisait énormément et était passionné de sciences. Les deux hommes, partant de ces points communs, avaient fait connaissance et appris à s'apprécier mutuellement avec le temps.

Darcy reconnaissant dans l'esprit de son beau-père le même humour que celui auquel il était habitué avec Elizabeth. Mr Bennet appréciait quant à lui la droiture, l'intelligence et la culture du jeune homme. Malgré leurs trente ans d'écart, ils parvenaient sans peine à discuter d'une multitude de sujets et, si leur relation ne leur permettait pas de devenir véritablement complices, ils recherchaient tout de même leur compagnie mutuelle et s'entendaient à merveille.

A l'arrivée du dessert, Mr Bingley tapota son verre du bout de son couteau afin de réclamer l'attention de sa famille. Tous étonnés, se turent. Lizzie et Jane échangèrent un regard entendu et pétillant de joie. Darcy l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire discret et énigmatique.

« Ma chère Jane et moi avons une annonce à faire. Mrs Darcy, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de monopoliser l'attention de vos hôtes durant quelques instants… Voilà, nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Il se tourna vers son épouse, lui laissant l'honneur d'annoncer à sa famille qu'elle attendait un enfant, provoquant des exclamations de joie et de surprise autour de la table. Mrs Bennet enlaça sa fille, pleurant de joie, tandis que les autres adressaient leurs félicitations au futur père. Sincèrement ravi pour son ami et sa belle-sœur, Darcy leur porta un toast, adressant un regard de reproche amusé à Elizabeth.

Jane fut étourdie de recommandations par sa mère et Mrs Gardiner et Mr Bennet, les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, vint embrasser sa fille. La soirée s'acheva en apothéose et dans la bonne humeur générale. Accompagnant leurs hôtes jusque dans le hall d'entrée, Darcy et Lizzie les saluèrent en leur souhaitant un bon retour dans la demeure des Bingley et à Gracechurch Street pour les Gardiner. Mrs Bennet, délaissant son aînée quelques instants, se tourna vers son gendre qui offrait son bras à Elizabeth et les remercia.

« C'était une soirée merveilleuse, qui plus est dans un lieu aussi agréable que votre demeure, Mr Darcy.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

- Oh, et je suis tellement heureuse pour Jane et Mr Bingley. C'est vraiment merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maman. J'espère que leur enfant sera en parfaite santé. J'ai déjà dit à Jane de se ménager, répondit Lizzie.

- Il va de soit que le plus grand repos lui est nécessaire ! Mais je suis persuadée que Mr Bingley saura veiller sur elle. J'espère que vous connaîtrez bientôt ce bonheur, Lizzie. Rassurez-vous Mr Darcy, je suis persuadée que vous aurez prochainement un héritier. Il me tarde vraiment d'être grand-mère de vos enfants et de ceux de Jane ! dit Mrs Bennet.

- C'est compréhensible, madame. Mais permettez-moi de vous rassurer également : l'idée de devenir père des enfants d'Elizabeth me comble mais je suis jeune et je n'ai pas besoin d'héritier. » dit Darcy, glacé par la remarque de sa belle-mère.

Il sentit Elizabeth se raidir contre lui et il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser. A leur grand soulagement, Mrs Bennet prit enfin congé et Elizabeth parvint à dire au revoir à ses sœurs sans autre incident. Une fois seuls, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, se séparant pour se préparer pour la nuit. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, Lizzie était déjà couchée lorsque Darcy la rejoignit. Il se blottit contre elle et elle l'étreignit avec force. Devinant instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas, il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant muettement.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue.

- Ne prends pas garde à ce qu'a dit ta mère, ma Lizzie. Je ne veux pas d'un héritier : je veux des enfants de toi, dit-il gravement.

- Je sais, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. C'est juste que j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne la nuance.

- Ce n'est pas sa façon de voir les choses qui importe mais la nôtre.

- Oui… tu as raison. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Voyant qu'elle était fatiguée, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et elle se blottit confortablement dans ses bras comme à son habitude avant de s'endormir.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Bientôt, le souffle de Darcy s'apaisa et se fit plus profond mais Elizabeth, bien qu'exténuée, ne trouva pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle n'avait pas tout dit à son mari. La remarque, innocente bien que maladroite, de sa mère n'était pas la seule chose qui la tourmentait.


	18. Carpe diem

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis désolée de poster ce nouveau chapitre si tard. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus, je me suis beaucoup arraché les cheveux car il est très riche et assez hétéroclite comme vous n'allez pas tarder à le constater… On revoit certains personnages, on en rencontre de nouveaux, etc._

_Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui tourmente Lizzie (ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas deviné lol…) et on a une scène mimi à souhait avec Darcy._

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Continuez surtout !_

_Certaines d'entre vous ont évoqué le fait que je me réfère davantage au film de 2005 avec Keira Knightley et Matthew MacFadyen qu'au livre. Vous avez totalement raison et je le revendique ;)_

_En fait, j'ai découvert le livre bien avant le film et je l'ai adoré. Mais Joe Wright a décuplé ma passion pour cette histoire et ces personnages. Après un visionnage intensif du film de 2005, cette adaptation m'a totalement imprégnée et cela a un impact sur _Ames Sœurs_. Je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement parce que Joe Wright a mis à l'écran sa vision de l'œuvre qui est à peu de choses près, exactement la mienne. Cette histoire je l'ai ressentie ainsi et j'écris en fonction de cela._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'espère que je vais réussir à poster la suite plus rapidement. Et merci encore de me laisser une petite review (enfin les longues aussi lol, ce sont mes préférées d'ailleurs !)_

* * *

Tâchant d'oublier tant bien que mal les remarques de sa mère et l'inquiétude qui commençait à la ronger, Lizzie profita de la présence de sa famille, se replongeant avec bonheur et une pointe de nostalgie dans l'atmosphère pleine de bonne humeur et d'exubérance qu'elle avait connue toute sa vie durant. Tandis que Darcy était occupé par ses affaires ou avec ses amis à son club ou à la salle d'armes qu'il fréquentait depuis son adolescence, elle se rendait chez les Bingley et y passait bien souvent la majeure partie de la journée.

Jane était elle-même accaparée par sa mère et Mrs Gardiner qui l'entouraient de précautions et l'étourdissaient de conseils mais elle réussissait toujours à voler quelques heures qu'elle consacrait à Elizabeth et leurs deux jeunes sœurs. Mary sortait de sa réserve plus fréquemment qu'auparavant même s'il était encore impossible de discuter avec elle sur des sujets légers. Kitty s'en chargeait par ailleurs à la perfection, ayant ramené quantité de potins du Hertfordshire qui ravirent Lizzie. Elle avait hâte de retourner quelques jours dans le comté de son enfance afin de revoir ses amies d'enfance et de se retrouver quelques heures dans les murs de Longbourn.

Malgré la joie d'avoir sa famille à ses côtés, de pouvoir converser des heures durant avec son père et rire avec ses sœurs, Lizzie restait préoccupée. Une ombre insidieuse était venue ternir son bonheur quelques jours plutôt sans même qu'elle puisse déterminer quel en avait été l'élément déclencheur. Elle le cachait sans trop de peine, et Mr Bennet lui-même pensait qu'elle était simplement un peu fatiguée. Mrs Gardiner qui connaissait très bien sa nièce avait plus de doutes sur le sujet mais ne l'aborda jamais, sachant que la jeune femme lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour qu'elle se décide de se confier à elle le moment venu si elle le jugeait nécessaire et en éprouvait l'envie.

En réalité, c'était en présence de Darcy que Lizzie peinait le plus à dissimuler son inquiétude. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner instinctivement que quelque chose la tourmentait ; aussi redoublait-elle d'efforts pour paraître enjouée afin d'endormir ses soupçons. Fort heureusement, sa présence même et les soins dont il l'entourait constamment suffisaient à l'apaiser et lui faire oublier momentanément ses appréhensions.

Et elle se rendit compte, à sa grande surprise, que Pemberley lui manquait énormément, persuadée que tout s'arrangerait lorsqu'ils y retourneraient. Même si elle se sentait très bien à Darcy House et qu'elle considérait tout autant cette dernière comme son foyer, elle avait hâte de retrouver l'atmosphère paisible et feutrée de Pemberley, ses appartements, ses jardins. Darcy avait souri lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette confidence, ravi de voir que Pemberley tenait désormais autant de place dans le cœur de son épouse et lui avait assuré qu'ils ne tarderaient plus désormais à rentrer dans le Derbyshire. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas rester plus que nécessaire en Hertfordshire et était désireux de se retrouver seul à Pemberley avec son épouse et sa sœur.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'outre la nostalgie de leur foyer, Lizzie souffrait d'une angoisse bien plus pernicieuse et insidieuse. Elle faisait bonne figure devant lui et s'il s'étonnait quelquefois de son regard lointain et sérieux, il ne soupçonnait pas quelle en était la cause mais Elizabeth doutait de pouvoir lui cacher davantage ce qui la troublait et commençait à hanter chacune de ses pensées.

L'arrivée de Georgiana à Londres le vendredi précédant leur départ pour le Hertfordshire offrit à Elizabeth un répit bienvenu. Darcy était absent lorsque Georgiana posa le pied sur le perron de Darcy House. Ce fut donc Elizabeth qui l'accueillit. Les deux jeunes filles après s'être étreintes avec émotion ne se quittèrent plus. Georgiana était pleine d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur : son séjour à Bath avec les Matlock lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Son oncle et sa tante étaient repartis aussitôt vers leur demeure londonienne après avoir salué leur nièce par alliance, lui ayant promis de revenir pour le dîner, acceptant l'invitation que Lizzie leur avait lancée quelques jours plus tôt dans l'une de ses lettres.

Les deux belles-sœurs purent donc à loisir échanger leurs confidences. Georgiana avait rencontré quantité de gens charmants et elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les soirées qu'elle avait passées à Bath. Lizzie brûlait de curiosité, notamment au sujet de Jonathan Cooper dont Georgiana avait parlé dans de nombreuses lettres, rendant Darcy plus que suspicieux.

Mais la jeune fille n'aborda pas le sujet avec Lizzie, préférant lui parler de sa rencontre avec la Comtesse Von Lieven qui avait pris les eaux à Bath en compagnie de son époux. Née Darlington, Lady Susan était devenue Comtesse Von Lieven de par son mariage avec l'un des nobles les plus riches de Bavière. La Comtesse faisait la pluie et le beau temps à Londres où elle séjournait durant chaque Saison. Etre invité à l'une de ses réceptions était l'honneur suprême. Lizzie en avait entendu parler de nombreuses fois par Mrs Gardiner et même par Darcy qui, s'il n'était pas du tout adepte des mondanités, appréciait le sens de l'humour de la Comtesse chez qui il avait été reçu une dizaine de fois depuis qu'il était entré dans son héritage. Pour Georgiana, cette rencontre à Bath avait été une première.

« Elle est d'une élégance inouïe, Lizzie, si tu la voyais ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour paraître à l'aise en toute circonstance. Et elle peut discuter d'une foule de sujets avec tout le monde.

- Toi aussi, Georgiana, ne te sous-estimes pas… dit Lizzie en souriant avec indulgence face à la timidité de sa jeune sœur.

- Elle a été très gentille avec moi. Elle se souvenait très bien de William. Elle mourait de curiosité au sujet de votre mariage !

- Vraiment ? demanda Lizzie, sincèrement étonnée.

- Bien sûr ! La compagnie de William a toujours été très recherchée même s'il déteste sortir. Vous êtes mariés désormais donc il sera moins le centre des attentions mais pendant des années tout le monde s'est demandé quand et avec qui il allait se marier. C'était l'un des sujets de conversation les plus prisés dans les salons de la Comtesse Von Lieven. »

Lizzie grimaça, connaissant assez Darcy pour deviner combien cette situation avait dû lui paraître déplaisante.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit alors ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité finissant par l'emporter.

- Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer.

- Moi ? s'exclama Lizzie. Cela m'étonne qu'elle veuille me rencontrer. Je la connais de réputation, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de très important et qu'être admise chez elle est un très grand honneur.

- Mais tu as épousé l'un des meilleurs partis du pays. Et qui plus est un très bon parti dont on disait qu'il ne se marierait jamais. Cela suffit à piquer la curiosité de la Comtesse. Je suppose qu'elle vous invitera pendant la Saison prochaine.

- Tu l'as vue souvent ?

- A Bath ? Trois fois. Apparemment elle connaît très bien Oncle George et Tante Madeline. Elle était ravie qu'ils soient revenus des Indes.

- Elle est rentrée à Londres ?

- Non. Elle retourne en Bavière jusqu'à la prochaine Saison.

- Et le Comte Von Lieven ?

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu. Nous avons juste échangé des banalités. Il m'impressionnait beaucoup et il paraît assez froid. De toute façon il restait tout le temps avec ses amis. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Voilà près de deux heures que je monopolise la conversation. A toi maintenant ! Comment était votre séjour à Caister ?

- Idyllique. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si beau.

- Tes lettres m'ont ravie. J'étais si contente en lisant tes descriptions ! J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'y retourner ensemble un jour.

- Très volontiers, j'aimerais beaucoup y retourner. Mais là je t'avoue qu'il me tarde de rentrer à Pemberley.

- Tu ne te plais pas à Londres ?

- Oh si ! J'aime beaucoup la ville. Et Darcy House aussi. C'est juste que je préfère Pemberley.

- Ce n'est pas à William que cela doit déplaire, dit Georgiana, malicieuse.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Nous allons passer quelques jours en Hertfordshire et puis nous rentrerons à la maison aussitôt. Nous ne voulons pas nous éterniser davantage. Cela fait près de deux mois que nous sommes partis.

- Ta famille va bien ?

- Oui tout le monde va bien. J'en profite autant que faire se peut. Cela me fait tant de bien de les revoir. Kitty nous accompagnera à Pemberley d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment ? C'est une excellente idée. Il me tarde de faire davantage connaissance avec elle.

- Vous avez le même âge, vous devriez bien vous entendre…

- Et Mrs Bingley ? Comment va-t-elle ? Tu dois être si heureuse à l'idée de devenir tante !

- Tu as bien reçu ma lettre alors ? J'avais peur que tu ne partes de Bath avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai reçue, je l'attendais avec impatience. Je voulais tout savoir de ton anniversaire ! Et quelle surprise d'apprendre que les Bingley attendent leur premier enfant ! Ils doivent être si heureux.

- Oui. Et Jane est en parfaite santé. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi rayonnante, même lors de leurs fiançailles, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Leur déménagement est-il toujours prévu pour le mois de décembre ?

- Oui. Mais Jane devra faire très attention et se ménager le plus possible. Heureusement Mr Bingley sera là pour y veiller. Elle est tellement impatiente à l'idée d'emménager dans leur nouvelle demeure qu'elle aurait voulu s'impliquer totalement dans le projet.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se rapprochent. Tu te sentiras moins isolée de ta famille ainsi.

- Mais c'est William et toi ma famille, désormais, Georgiana ! dit Lizzie en serrant la main de sa belle-sœur.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais que le jour où je me marierai William me manquera énormément et que même la famille que j'aurais fondée ne comblera son absence si d'aventure nous devons vivre très loin l'un de l'autre. »

Lizzie haussa un sourcil.

« Oh ne me regarde pas ainsi, Elizabeth ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je te rassure !

- Nul besoin de me rassurer. Je serais ravie d'apprendre que tu es tombée amoureuse et que tu envisages de te marier avec un homme qui te rendra heureuse.

- Ce n'est pas comme William… dit Georgiana en baissant les yeux.

- Il sera fou de joie aussi, même s'il aura du mal à se séparer de toi. Ne t'en fais pas. Ton bonheur est ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux.

- Il n'était pas fâché d'apprendre que j'avais sympathisé avec Mr Cooper ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Lizzie, intriguée car elle pensait que le sujet était clos depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec William à ce propos à Caister.

- Je ne sais pas… Il m'a adressé plein de recommandations dans sa lettre pour répondre à celle dans laquelle j'avais évoqué le bal durant lequel j'ai dansé avec Mr Cooper.

- Vraiment ? dit Lizzie, fronçant les sourcils en prenant conscience que Darcy ne s'était pas abstenu d'intervenir, même indirectement.

- Rien de bien méchant ! Il me rappelait juste de ne pas rester éloignée des Matlock.

- Il t'a vraiment dit cela ? Il est incorrigible !

- Ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il se fasse du souci pour mois depuis Ramsgate.

- Il ne devrait pas. Tu es mature et responsable, Georgiana. Tous comme Lord et Lady Matlock le sont. Ils veillaient sur toi il ne pouvait absolument rien t'arriver de mal. William devrait te faire davantage confiance.

- Non, il a raison de veiller sur moi.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Mais qu'en est-il de ce Mr Cooper alors ? Tu ne m'en as guère parlé dans tes lettres.

- Nous sommes devenus amis. C'est quelqu'un de charmant. Nous avons passé des moments délicieux avec ses parents et sa sœur. Tante Madeline et Oncle George les apprécient beaucoup.

- Et Mr Jonathan Cooper ? demanda Lizzie.

- C'est un ami. Rien de plus. Et nul besoin de me regarder de la sorte, Lizzie. Je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois ! »

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes encore jeune pour pouvoir vous vanter de cela, Miss Darcy ! dit-elle.

- Je t'assure !

- Moi aussi je t'assure. Je sais de quoi je parle : j'ai détesté William la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et j'ai cru le détester longtemps après. J'étais totalement aveugle. Crois-moi, nul n'est à l'abri des surprises dans ce domaine. Mais si tu m'assures que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui alors je te crois. Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?

- Non. Mais je suppose que les circonstances nous y amèneront. Son père et William sont en affaires, comme tu dois le savoir.

- Il me l'a dit, en effet. »

Malgré ses questions, Elizabeth ne put guère en apprendre davantage et force lui était de constater que Georgiana n'était guère troublée par la mention du jeune homme. Lizzie dut se rendre à l'évidence : pour le moment les deux jeunes gens étaient effectivement de simples amis. Elle changea donc de sujet, narrant en détails sa journée d'anniversaire et les nombreux événements qui l'avaient jalonnée.

Retrouver Georgiana la soulageait énormément et lui permit d'oublier quelques heures durant l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Elle emmena la jeune fille dans la bibliothèque où Darcy avait fait déposer le tableau d'Elizabeth en attendant qu'il soit transporté à Pemberley. Elle était toujours aussi émue en le contemplant, se souvenant qu'il aurait bientôt sa place à Pemberley dans la galerie de portraits des nombreuses générations de Darcy. Georgiana ressentit la même chose et tout en le contemplant, elle regarda sa belle-sœur d'un air entendu en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Darcy revint chez lui d'excellente humeur ce soir-là. Il savait que sa jeune sœur était rentrée et il lui tardait de la retrouver après plus de deux mois de séparation. Il la trouva en grand conciliabule avec Elizabeth et Lady Matlock qui était revenue pour le dîner avec son mari. Darcy serra sa sœur dans ses bras, fou de joie.

A son grand plaisir, il constata qu'elle avait une mine excellente et était bien plus bavarde qu'à son habitude. Malgré les lettres qu'elle leur avait envoyées régulièrement, elle avait encore quantité de choses à raconter à son frère et sa belle-sœur. Contrairement à son habitude, elle monopolisa l'attention et elle fit rire sa famille à de nombreuses reprises avec ses anecdotes savoureuses et ses descriptions pleines de malice et d'humour.

Tous passèrent une excellente soirée et seule Lizzie put déceler que Darcy était sur le qui-vive. Elle attendit que les Matlock aient pris congé et que Georgiana se soit retirée pour lui en parler. Il la rejoignit dans ses appartements privés tandis qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Il lui prit la brosse après l'avoir embrassée dans le cou.

« Georgiana est en pleine forme. Bath lui a réussi, ne trouves-tu pas ? demanda Lizzie.

- Oui. Elle s'est beaucoup amusée. Je suis content pour elle. Et Oncle George et Tante Madeline étaient ravis de passer autant de temps avec elle après tous ces mois aux Indes, dit-il d'un air absent, le regard perdu dans la chevelure de son épouse

- Mais ? demanda Lizzie en cherchant le regard de son mari dans le miroir.

- Elle n'a pas parlé de Jonathan Cooper. Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ? demanda-t-il en se décidant enfin à croiser son regard.

- Peut-être n'a-t-elle rien d'autre à en dire que ce qu'elle nous a déjà raconté dans ses lettres, suggéra Lizzie.

- Ou peut-être évite-elle volontairement le sujet, dit Darcy en crispant la mâchoire.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle en parle ?

- Je l'ignore. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle aurait dit de lui. En l'occurrence, je ne peux que chercher à deviner ce qu'elle n'a pas dit.

- Tu es bien trop méfiant, William. Si elle n'a pas parlé de Jonathan Cooper c'est parce qu'elle n'avait rien à en dire. Georgiana n'est pas une dissimulatrice. »

Darcy ne répliqua pas.

« T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu espères que je vais te révéler ses confidences, si tant est qu'elle m'en ait fait ? demanda Lizzie, une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Elle regarda son mari dans le miroir en souriant.

- Je suis son frère… plaida-t-il timidement.

- Et je suis devenue sa sœur. Elle me fait confiance. Cela dit rassure-toi, elle ne m'a pas fait de confidences. Ils sont juste amis.

- Elle t'a parlé de lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Elle m'a parlé de la réaction que tu as eue lorsqu'elle t'a parlé de lui. Elle avait peur que tu sois inquiet et que tu commences à imaginer tout et rien à la fois.

- Je n'ai eu aucune réaction… répliqua-t-il.

- Pas même une légère mise en garde au détour d'une phrase dans tes lettres ? demanda Lizzie en haussant un sourcil.

- Et après ? Je suis son frère aîné et son cotuteur, je dois veiller sur elle, c'est mon devoir de la mettre en garde.

- En garde contre quoi ? Ses amis ?

- Aussi. Les chercheurs de dot utilisent toutes les ruses pour parvenir à leurs fins.

- Cela n'implique pas qu'elle doive se retirer du monde pour autant. Si tu n'aimes pas être en société, ce n'est pas le cas de ta sœur. Sa timidité diminue avec l'âge, elle aime rencontrer du monde et s'amuser. Elle a dix-sept ans, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

- Non. Mais tu ne lui fais pas suffisamment confiance non plus. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Jonathan Cooper, si tu veux tout savoir. Ils ont juste sympathisé. Et quand bien même serait-elle tombée amoureuse de lui, elle ne risquait rien, non seulement parce qu'elle est raisonnable mais aussi parce que les Matlock veillaient sur elle et tu sais combien ils tiennent à son bonheur et veulent préserver sa réputation. Tu t'inquiètes trop, William.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser de cela. » dit-il, le visage fermé.

Lizzie éclata de rire. Se retournant, elle prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Personne ne te demande cela, mon amour. C'est normal que tu te soucies du bonheur de ta sœur. Laisse-la simplement vivre ses propres expériences.

- Tu veux dire ses propres erreurs.

- Aussi. Mais nous en faisons tous. Cela ne veut pas dire que cela nous ferme définitivement la porte du bonheur. Toi et moi en sommes la preuve vivante. En l'occurrence Georgiana ne fera pas la même erreur que toi : elle devient de plus en plus sociable, et elle est heureuse de rencontrer du monde. Elle est en train de vaincre sa timidité et de réussir à sortir de sa réserve. N'anéantis pas ses efforts.

- J'en suis heureux. Sincèrement. Bien sûr, je ne suis jamais rassuré lorsque je ne suis pas à ses côtés. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de mon tempérament. J'ai juste peur qu'elle rencontre la mauvaise personne. Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de gens intéressés et prêts à tout pour de l'argent qui fréquentent la bonne société.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Mais Georgiana est très bien entourée. Et elle a ouvert les yeux depuis que Mr Wickham l'a trahie. Elle n'est plus la naïve jeune fille de quinze ans qui s'est laissée séduire.

- Elle n'est pas à l'abri de tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Et dans ce cas, elle ne verra plus rien du tout.

- Et tu seras là à ce moment si besoin est. William, elle finira inévitablement par tomber amoureuse. Ce ne sera pas nécessairement de la mauvaise personne. Tu n'envisages jamais la possibilité qu'elle rencontre un jeune homme convenable qui tombera sincèrement amoureux d'elle ?

- J'en rêve… Même si ça me terrifie parce qu'à ce moment-là je la perdrai. » dit-il sombrement.

Elizabeth le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? Non, deux !

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en souriant en voyant l'air malicieux qu'elle arborait.

- Déjà, tu m'auras toujours à toi tout seul. Heureux ?

- Follement. Je ne t'ai épousée que pour cela, dit-il.

- Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu pourras jouer les oncles gâteux avec les futurs enfants de Georgiana. Il vaut mieux voir les choses sous cet angle, non ?

- Vous êtes terrible à toujours avoir raison, Mrs Darcy…

- Je sais. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu avant de m'épouser.

- J'étais inconscient à l'époque. Quand je te dis qu'on devient aveugle en tombant amoureux… dit-il en souriant.

- Le mariage t'a rendu la vue ? demanda malicieusement Lizzie.

- Je crois qu'il m'a rendu encore plus amoureux de toi… »

Lizzie éclata de rire et se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Continuant à se taquiner de la sorte, ils se rendirent sur le balcon afin de profiter de la fin de leur soirée.

* * *

Le retour de Georgiana et des Matlock et la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Darcy avait permis à Elizabeth d'oublier momentanément ses soucis. Rassurer Darcy au sujet de Georgiana avait été salutaire et avait qui plus est évité à cette dernière d'avoir tôt ou tard à répondre aux questions plus ou moins implicites de son frère au sujet de Jonathan Cooper.

Mais la journée du lendemain fut moins heureuse pour Lizzie. Elle commença pourtant mieux que d'ordinaire. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Darcy avait réussi à libérer entièrement sa journée en vue de la passer à la salle d'armes avec ses amis, les entraînant ensuite à leur club. Lizzie et lui dormirent donc plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire et passèrent toute la matinée ensemble dans leurs appartements. Ils avaient multiplié ces matinées paresseuses et câlines durant l'absence de Georgiana et pendant leur séjour à Caister et à Darcy House mais savaient qu'avec la présence de Kitty et Georgiana à Pemberley dès la semaine suivante, il leur faudrait renoncer à leurs interludes romantiques et même à leur petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête quelque temps. Aussi profitèrent-ils de la dernière occasion qui leur était offerte.

Puis ils descendirent déjeuner avec Georgiana et Darcy prit congé aussitôt après. Lizzie et Georgiana se rendirent chez les Bingley où Jane et Mrs Bennet, Mary et Kitty les attendaient. Mrs Bennet, ses quatre filles et Georgiana décidèrent d'aller en ville faire les boutiques, profitant du fait que Jane se sentait en pleine forme. Mrs Bennet tenait à faire divers achats d'objets « introuvables à Meryton » avant de repartir et Jane continuait quant à elle d'acheter de quoi aménager sa nouvelle demeure à Ellsworth. Elle avait par ailleurs demandé à ses sœurs si elles voulaient l'accompagner faire des emplettes pour préparer la naissance de son bébé.

Pour Elizabeth, cela se transforma à sa grande surprise en torture. Elle était sincèrement heureuse du bonheur de sa sœur et de Mr Bingley. Mais ce bonheur la renvoyait invariablement à l'idée qu'elle et Darcy, malgré leur attente fébrile, voyait leurs espoirs sans cesse déçus. Voir Jane entourée de layettes et de dizaines de vêtements de nourrisson tous plus adorables les uns que les autres lui serra le cœur. Le fait que celle se tourne sans cesse vers elle pour lui demander conseil n'arrangeait rien. Quant à Mrs Bennet, c'était pire que tout. Elle ne cessait d'accabler son aînée de conseils, le plus fréquent d'entre eux étant bien sûr de mettre au monde un garçon en parfaite santé, ce qui finit par agacer Jane elle-même.

Lizzie se rendit alors compte que jusque-là son inquiétude, bien qu'insidieuse et quasiment constante, avait été très diffuse. Une ombre au tableau de son bonheur tout au plus. Ce fut tout autre chose au cours de cet après-midi. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était réellement folle d'angoisse à l'idée de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant. La douleur en était presque physique. Elle fut distraite durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, répondant à peine aux sollicitations de ses sœurs et de Georgiana, préférant de toute manière ignorer sa mère délibérément.

Elle fut donc soulagée lorsque Jane déclara vers seize heures qu'elle était fatiguée et jugeait préférable de rentrer. Toutes s'installèrent sous la grande véranda de la demeure des Bingley. Ne prenant pas part à la bonne humeur générale, Lizzie resta silencieuse, observant Jane admirer le linge de maison qu'elle venait d'acheter pour Ellsworth. Georgiana quant à elle venait de passer commande d'une nouvelle tenue de cavalière et en montrait le patron à Kitty, fascinée par les vêtements simples mais élégants qu'arborait toujours sa jeune belle-sœur. C'est alors que Mrs Bennet s'immisça dans la conversation des deux adolescentes.

« Montez-vous à cheval, Miss Darcy ?

- Oui, depuis que j'ai dix ans.

- Comme c'est curieux ! Ne trouvez-vous pas cela dangereux ?

- Non. C'est mon frère qui m'a appris. Et il m'a tout enseigné pour que je sois la plus prudente possible. Qui plus est, je ne monte jamais seule. Et c'est une tradition familiale.

- Je vois. Mr Darcy ne parle pourtant guère de ses chevaux. Lizzie, vous m'aviez bien dit qu'il en élève ?

- Oui, Mère. Il en a une trentaine à Pemberley actuellement.

- Ils sont splendides. Je comprends qu'il en soit si fier, dit Jane, délaissant ses achats. Cela me manque de ne pas pouvoir monter à cheval.

- Vous n'y songez pas, Jane ! Dans votre état ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet.

- Pas tout de suite, naturellement.

- Mon frère a fait de Lizzie une cavalière accomplie en quelques semaines seulement, dit Georgiana en souriant.

- Vous avez appris à monter à cheval, Lizzie ? demanda Mrs Bennet, sincèrement choquée, interrompant Jane qui commençait déjà à demander des précisions à sa sœur.

- Mais oui. Au mois de juin. J'en avais parlé à Père dans l'une de mes lettres, ne vous l'a-t-il pas dit ?

- Mais enfin… Lizzie ! Etes-vous inconsciente ? s'exclama Mrs Bennet sur un tel ton qu'elle attira l'attention de Kitty et Mary qui discutaient toutes les deux à l'écart.

- Mais c'est sans danger, je vous assure. William sait monter depuis son plus jeune âge et il m'a bien guidée.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, Lizzie ! Comment espérez-vous donner un hériter à votre mari en montant à cheval ? »

Interdite, Lizzie mit plusieurs secondes à se comprendre l'exclamation de sa mère.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Ignorez-vous que tant que vous monterez à cheval vous n'avez quasiment aucune d'attendre un enfant ? Je suis vraiment surprise que Mr Darcy ne vous ait pas mise en garde contre cela…Je ne sais même pas comment il a eu l'idée de vous apprendre ! »

Mais Lizzie ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était tétanisée, déjà rongée par la culpabilité. Elle ignorait totalement si ce que venait de dire Mrs Bennet était fondé ou non mais l'inquiétude et la frustration qui la rongeaient depuis plusieurs jours s'étaient tellement accumulés qu'ils brouillaient son jugement.

Une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit, lancinante : elle avait peut-être, de son propre chef, anéanti toutes les chances qu'elle et Darcy avaient eu d'attendre un enfant. Son esprit s'obscurcit et ses tempes bourdonnèrent. Tremblante, elle se leva, réussit à esquisser quelques mots d'excuse et sortit. La bibliothèque déserte lui sembla le refuge le plus accueillant et elle s'y précipita. S'étant enfermée, elle s'appuya contre la porte, se laissant glisser jusqu'à terre, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. En une seule phrase, sa mère l'avait totalement brisée.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta prostrée, recroquevillée contre la porte de la bibliothèque. Ce fut Jane qui, inquiète, la découvrit dans sa cachette. Mais le temps de lui ouvrir la porte, Lizzie avait réussi à chasser son tourment et afficher un sourire rassurant.

« Lizzie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'étais inquiète, je t'ai cherchée partout. » demanda Jane avec sollicitude en serrant le bras de sa sœur.

Jane la regardait avec tant d'affection et d'inquiétude que Lizzie faillit perdre à nouveau toute maîtrise d'elle-même, tentée à l'idée de se confier à Jane, mais elle s'y refusa. Elizabeth ne voulait pour rien au monde ternir la joie de sa sœur.

« Tout va bien, n'aie crainte, Jane. J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu, j'avais mal à la tête. Rester dans le silence quelques minutes m'a fait du bien. Je vais mieux. »

Jane l'observa attentivement, connaissant suffisamment sa sœur pour se douter que celle-ci n'agissait pas comme d'habitude mais elle ne décela rien dans le regard de Lizzie.

« Georgiana t'attend. Vous devriez retourner à Darcy House pour vous préparer pour le dîner ce soir.

- Oui. J'y vais alors… »

Retrouver Darcy dans leurs appartements privés après s'être préparée pour la soirée fut une nouvelle épreuve. Elle abhorrait autant que lui l'idée que l'un d'entre eux puisse cache quelque chose à l'autre. Mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à réprimer suffisamment sa culpabilité pour lui faire part de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle pensait avoir commise. Aussi se résigna-t-elle à faire bonne figure.

Darcy devina instantanément que son épouse n'allait pas bien. Son regard était vide, il n'y retrouvait plus l'étincelle de joie de vivre et de malice qui y brillait toujours, elle laissa passer toutes les occasions de le taquiner – ce qui n'était _vraiment pas_ dans ses habitudes – et répondit par monosyllabes aux questions qu'il lui posa sur son après-midi. Avant de partir, il lui prit la main, se rapprochant d'elle. Posant son front contre le sien, il lui demanda ce qui la troublait. Elle détourna les yeux. Désormais plus inquiet qu'intrigué, il lui prit le menton et la força à relever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Elizabeth, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Rien. C'est juste… Ma mère… J'avais oublié à quel point elle peut être maladroite et… blessante… » dit Lizzie.

Elle détestait mentir. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte avec Darcy et ce ne fut pas sans honte, le souvenir de leur première dispute encore très vivace dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

« Ma Lizzie… Tu m'avais promis de ne pas y faire attention, dit William en lui caressant la joue avec une douceur dont lui seul était capable.

- Je sais. C'est juste que… j'avais perdu l'habitude. Cela va passer, n'aie crainte.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Oh… tout et rien comme d'habitude. Rien de bien méchant… Nous devons y aller. »

Darcy plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à y déceler ce qu'elle avait tu. Lizzie se sentit transpercée par ses yeux qui voyaient habituellement sans peine au plus profond d'elle-même et elle dut lutter pour réprimer ses émotions et rester la plus sereine possible. Enfin, Darcy soupira et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Comme tu veux, ma chérie. Georgiana doit déjà nous attendre. »

Ils arrivèrent chez les Bingley à dix-neuf heures et la soirée fut fort agréable. Jane et Mr Bingley éprouvaient un sincère plaisir à voir réunis autour d'eux les gens qui leur étaient chers et leur bonheur de jeunes mariés et futurs parents était communicatif. Seule Lizzie ne prit pas part à l'allégresse générale. Darcy ne remarqua que trop combien Lizzie était distraite. Inquiet, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se frayer un chemin parmi tout le groupe des femmes qui conversaient à l'autre bout du salon pour la rejoindre.

Un regard vers Mr Bennet lui apprit que ce dernier avait lui aussi remarqué que sa fille n'était pas dans son état normal. Mr Bennet interrogea muettement son gendre du regard et Darcy lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait malheureusement pas plus que lui. Plus tard dans la soirée, Mr Bennet le questionna de vive voix pour obtenir plus d'informations mais Darcy renouvela une fois encore l'aveu de son ignorance, se promettant d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire le soir même en rentrant à Darcy House. Il avait compris que Lizzie avait éludé ses questions mais, pris par le temps et supposant qu'une soirée avec sa famille et ses amis la dériderait peut-être, Darcy avait décidé de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il comprenait désormais que le problème semblait plus grave qu'il n'avait pensé de prime abord. Il lui tardait désormais de rentrer et il s'arrangea pour le faire le plus tôt possible, manquant de froisser Georgiana qui avait profité de la soirée pour se lier d'amitié avec Mary.

Les quelques minutes de trajet en voiture jusqu'à Darcy House furent si silencieuses que Georgiana elle-même n'osa prendre la parole. Darcy avait pris la main de Lizzie dans la sienne et elle lui avait abandonnée sans même y songer. Elle s'éclipsa dans ses appartements le plus rapidement possible après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Georgiana. Darcy alla se préparer pour la nuit avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Lizzie. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, immobile et le regard perdu dans le vide. Le cœur de Darcy se serra en la voyant si mélancolique.

« Lizzie ? dit-il de sa voix la plus douce, la faisant néanmoins sursauter.

- Oh… William… Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en portant une main à son cœur.

- Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il avant de s'approcher.

Elle acquiesça. Il prit la brosse et entama leur rituel du soir mais elle semblait à peine consciente de la présence de son mari à son côté. Quand finalement il n'y tint plus, il reposa la brosse et la força à le regarder.

« Elizabeth, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

Il scruta son regard plus intensément encore, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il préférait qu'elle cesse de mentir avant qu'il n'ait à le lui demander de vive voix. Tous deux savaient combien cette issue serait douloureuse et Lizzie comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. L'avait-elle jamais eu ? Le degré d'intimité auquel ils étaient parvenus depuis leur mariage et qui les ravissait tant lui interdisait toute dissimulation. Mais elle dut lutter contre elle même pour trouver la force de faire taire durant quelques minutes au moins sa culpabilité et son inquiétude pour trouver la force de tout lui révéler.

Lorsqu'elle voulut prendre la parole, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas par où commencer. Désemparée, elle le regarda de nouveau, l'apercevant à genoux devant elle, dans l'expectative, ses yeux pleins de tendresse et de réelle inquiétude. Il lui caressait la joue pour l'encourager et la douceur même de son geste la bouleversa, accentuant sa culpabilité. Les mots jaillirent d'eux-mêmes.

« William… Est-ce que tu crois que le fait d'avoir monté à cheval ces derniers mois m'a empêchée de tomber enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle perçut l'éclair de désarroi et d'incompréhension totale dans les yeux de son mari qu'elle réalisa ce que sa question avait d'absurde et d'abrupt sans autre explication.

« Comment cela, Lizzie ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, laisse. C'est stupide, dit-elle en se détournant de son étreinte.

- Non cela ne l'est pas. Lizzie, regarde-moi. Vu l'état dans lequel toute cette histoire te met, je refuse de laisser cela en suspens. Raconte-moi tout.

- William, j'ai tout gâché ! C'est de ma faute, je le sais, tu vas m'en vouloir. Mais je ne savais pas !

- Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Et qu'as-tu gâché ? Explique-moi je ne comprends vraiment rien.

- Ma mère m'a dit que faire du cheval empêchait une femme de tomber enceinte. Et je suis montée à cheval. Plusieurs fois. »

Darcy fut sidéré de comprendre qu'une simple maladresse de la part de Mrs Bennet puisse bouleverser autant son épouse. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser à quel point Elizabeth était désireuse de devenir mère. Ils n'en avaient parlé qu'à quelques reprises, et de façon si légère qu'il était convaincu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était impatient. Conscient qu'elle était vulnérable à ce sujet, il choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de reprendre la parole.

« Lizzie, ma chérie, je t'assure que tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet. Crois-moi, rien de ce que tu as pu faire ou de ce que tu n'as pas fait au cours de ces derniers mois n'est responsable du fait que tu n'attends pas encore d'enfants. Rien du tout, tu m'entends ?

- Mais ma mère m'a dit…

- Depuis quand crois-tu ce qu'elle dit ? »

- Elle a eu cinq enfants, William, elle sait de quoi elle parle…

- Admettons. Mais Lizzie, franchement, te mettre dans des états pareils parce que tu es montée à cheval quelques fois, n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

- Mais pourquoi je n'attends pas d'enfant ? Ca va faire six mois, William !

- Ce n'est pas si long, ma chérie.

- Apparemment si. Charlotte a accouché et maintenant c'est au tour de Jane ! Et moi rien. A chaque fois c'est pareil, j'espère, je prie, et je suis toujours déçue.

- Les gens ne sont pas tous égaux face à cela. Jane attend son premier enfant au bout de six mois de mariage mais je te rappelle que Charlotte, puisque tu as parlé d'elle, est mariée depuis deux ans, donc elle a elle aussi dû faire preuve de patience. Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je suis né trois ans après le mariage de mes parents ?

- Je pensais… dit Lizzie, avant de s'interrompre, venant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais fait le calcul.

- Cela a été très douloureux pour eux d'attendre si longtemps, je le sais. Et pour Georgiana c'était pareil, sans compter que c'était devenu risqué pour la santé de ma mère car elle avait déjà fait deux fausses couches, dit Darcy, la gorge serrée de devoir replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elizabeth, je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que six mois ce n'est rien.

- Mais ça me paraît déjà si long, dit-elle.

- Je sais, dit-il en la serrant contre lui, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était calmée, il reprit la parole doucement.

« Ma Lizzie, ces six derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de mon existence. Je ne les ai pas vus passer, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir épousée hier et en même on se connaît si bien, on est si proches l'un de l'autre que j'ai la sensation que tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu me combles, tu donnes un sens à ma vie comme elle n'en a jamais eu. Même si nous n'avons pas d'enfant, je peux t'assurer que je resterai l'homme le plus heureux qui soit sur terre car tu me suffis, Lizzie. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi.

- Mais je sais que tu veux des enfants.

- Oui j'en veux, parce qu'ils seront un prolongement de nous deux. Ce serait un cadeau merveilleux, le plus beau que tu pourrais me faire. Mais crois-moi, tu m'en fais déjà tant, tous les jours, par ta seule présence et ton amour ! Et maintenant, écoute-moi : d'abord, je t'interdis de culpabiliser à cause de l'idée, très probablement fausse, que tu n'as pas réussi à tomber enceinte parce que tu es montée à cheval. Et je t'interdis encore plus de penser que tu as perdu un enfant qu'on attendait _peut-être_ à cause de cela. Je suis sérieux, Lizzie, je te l'interdis, dit-il gravement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne reprit que lorsqu'elle eût acquiescé. Ensuite, je t'interdis aussi d'écouter les bêtises de ta mère. Toutes ses bêtises sans exception. Cela nous évitera bien des désagréments. Et enfin, je t'en supplie, ma Lizzie, ne pense plus à toute cette histoire de bébé. Je suis fou de bonheur depuis le jour de nos fiançailles et j'espère que tu l'es aussi.

- Bien sûr que oui ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Alors il ne faut pas que quoi que ce soit vienne ternir notre bonheur. Profitons de l'instant présent tu veux bien ? Je t'aime, je veux te rendre heureuse. Si tu commences à ne penser qu'à notre premier enfant, cela va devenir une obsession, et en plus tu retarderas le moment où tu tomberas enceinte.

- Je vais essayer.

- Fais-le pour moi et pour nous. Avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant au bout de six mois de mariage est vraiment prématuré.

- J'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais.

- A cause de cette histoire de cheval ?

- Oui.

- Lizzie, c'est ridicule, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois que je devrais arrêter ?

- De te mettre des idées aussi absurdes en tête ? Oui certainement, la taquina-t-il.

- Mais non, de monter à cheval, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, j'ignore si ta mère a dit vrai. Mais si ça peut te rassurer d'arrêter…Même si tu me manqueras pendant mes promenades. »

Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, il la conduisit dans leur chambre et ils se couchèrent. Se blottissant dans ses bras, elle savoura sa paix retrouvée, heureuse de constater que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, et bien plus sensé que tous les raisonnements fondés uniquement sur ses inquiétudes et sa frustration de ne pas être enceinte qu'elle avait nourris ces derniers jours. Une fois de plus, il avait fait preuve de la maturité dont elle manquait encore, chassant tous les nuages. Ou presque.

« William ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour la regarder.

- Et si la situation n'évolue pas ?

- Tu veux dire si tu n'attends toujours pas d'enfant ? Je t'assure que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que ça s'arrange. En attendant, je veux juste savourer le bonheur d'être ton mari, et de t'avoir à moi tout seul avant de devoir te partager avec une vingtaine d'enfants.

- Une vingtaine ?!

- Au moins ! » dit-il en souriant.

Ils parlèrent encore près de deux heures. De leurs futurs enfants, de leur mariage, des mois qu'ils venaient de vivre et des années qui les attendaient. Darcy manœuvra habilement pour chasser un à un tous les doutes de son épouse. Encore vulnérable à cause des angoisses qu'elle avait nourries durant la semaine précédente, elle ne s'aperçut de rien, heureuse simplement de pouvoir finir par s'endormir dans ses bras, totalement apaisée, décidée à suivre son conseil pour savourer leur bonheur présent au jour le jour. Elle devait se réveiller parfaitement sereine le lendemain matin.

Cette nuit-là, Darcy resta éveillé bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais leur discussion l'avait fortement ébranlé car le sujet était particulièrement sensible pour lui à cause des mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents attendant désespérément leur deuxième enfant, attente qui s'était soldée par le décès de sa mère. Il n'avait pas menti à Elizabeth en lui disant qu'il était parfaitement heureux depuis qu'ils s'étaient fiancés et plus encore depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Les six mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été idylliques et il ne les avait pas vus passer. La présence de Lizzie à ses côtés était un rayon de soleil permanent, rien ne pouvait ternir cette joie-là.

Tout au fond de lui, il notait chaque mois qu'ils n'attendaient pas d'enfant mais n'y avait guère prêté d'attention jusque-là, même s'il s'était surpris à imaginer Lizzie tenant leur premier-né dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné que cela avait commencé à revêtir tant d'importance pour Elizabeth et que cette idée était sur le point de devenir obsessionnelle. Il espérait sincèrement l'avoir suffisamment rassurée ce soir-là pour qu'elle soit apaisée et heureuse mais il craignait que la situation ne s'arrange pas.

Il ne savait que trop combien des mois et des années d'attente peuvent être terribles pour une femme qui aspire à devenir mère. La sienne avait enduré ce tourment des années durant et il espérait de toutes ses forces que Lizzie n'aurait jamais à connaître cela. En homme sage, il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce champ de leur existence et qu'il ne pouvait que la soutenir et tout mettre en œuvre pour rendre tous les autres aspects de sa vie heureux. Pour l'heure, il se contenta de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient mariés que depuis six mois et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Entendant Lizzie soupirer dans son sommeil, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et se résigna à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Elizabeth quitta Londres sans regret. Elle savait qu'ils y reviendraient en février pour la Saison. Laissant Darcy House aux mains expertes de Mrs Wilson, ce fut le cœur joyeux et l'esprit serein qu'elle monta en voiture aux côtés de Georgiana pour se mettre en route pour le Hertfordshire. Son impatience alla grandissant au cours de leur voyage, faisant sourire Darcy.

Lui-même ne revenait pas dans la région sans une certaine émotion. Il chérissait le souvenir des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées en compagnie de Lizzie durant leurs fiançailles. Ils arrivèrent à Netherfield en même temps que les Bingley qui avaient pris la route avec eux. Après un déjeuner rapide, les deux sœurs délaissèrent leurs maris pour se rendre à Longbourn.

A peine eûrent-elles franchi le seuil qu'une foule de souvenirs et d'émotions assaillirent Elizabeth. Elle se rendit compte que cet univers lui avait manqué même si elle était parfaitement heureuse à Pemberley. Elle retrouva sa chambre de jeune fille dans laquelle s'était installée Kitty qui avait déserté la compagnie studieuse et austère de Mary, salua les domestiques qui servaient les Bennet pour certains depuis le début de leur mariage. Elle erra dans les moindres recoins du parc et de la demeure.

Lorsque Darcy et Bingley arrivèrent, Darcy ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que son épouse était en pleine conversation avec son père dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il savait qu'elle y avait passé de nombreuses heures étant enfant et adolescente. C'était dans cette pièce que les liens uniques et du père et de la fille s'étaient tissés. Lizzie avait toujours adoré s'installer près du feu, un livre à la main, aimant l'atmosphère feutrée du bureau où l'odeur des vieux livres se mêlait à celle de la pipe que fumait Mr Bennet et au parfum de ses orchidées. Ce jour-là, ils avaient renoué pour un bref instant, aussi fugitif qu'accueilli avec émotion, avec leur vieille habitude. Mr Bennet en avait profité pour encourager avec tact sa fille à se confier sur ce qui l'avait tant troublée la veille. Sans entrer dans les détails – ce que Mr Bennet ne désirait d'ailleurs pas – elle le rassura, affirmant qu'une simple discussion avec Darcy l'avait totalement apaisée et que son inquiétude et ses réactions avaient été disproportionnées.

La famille étant presque au complet, le dîner fut très joyeux mais très éloigné du strict décorum que Darcy et Georgiana avaient l'habitude d'observer à la lettre depuis leur enfance. A l'instar de Miss Bingley, ils s'étonnaient encore que tous les Bennet puissent tant parler en un seul repas et surtout qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre les uns les autres en se coupant allègrement la parole, le tout entrecoupé de généreuses portions de nourriture et de fous-rires. Mais Darcy en était venu à apprécier l'affection et le plaisir que tous éprouvaient à se réunir.

Mrs Bennet était semblait-il encore plus obséquieuse envers Mr Bingley et lui lorsqu'elle les recevait chez elle mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Il lui suffisait de voir l'étincelle qui brillait à nouveau dans les yeux d'Elizabeth et d'entendre ses éclats de rire tandis qu'elle discutait avec ses sœurs pour oublier la présence de sa belle-mère. Quant à Mrs Bennet, après l'avoir saluée avec chaleur en arrivant – du moins autant qu'il le pouvait compte tenu du peu d'affection qu'il avait pour elle – il adoptait toujours la posture froide et impassible à laquelle Mrs Bennet était habituée.

Cette dernière était alors partagée entre l'admiration presque servile qu'elle vouait à Mr Darcy de Pemberley aux dix mille livres de rentes annuelles et la crainte qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Elle ne connaissait que la façade hautaine et impressionnante de Darcy et était à mille lieues de se douter quel homme il était en réalité avec son entourage proche. Elle s'était quelquefois demandé quelle sorte de vie Lizzie menait aux côtés d'un homme si froid et apparemment si dénué de la joie de vivre et de l'humour qui étaient une véritable philosophie de vie chez Elizabeth. Mais elle chassait rapidement ces questionnements infondés. N'avait-elle pas épousé l'un des meilleurs partis du pays ? Cela seul suffisait à rendre une femme heureuse. Que Darcy soit sensible, charmeur, taquin, drôle et fou amoureux de son épouse dans l'intimité de leur mariage n'avait pas une seule fois effleuré l'esprit de Mrs Bennet. Elle resterait dans l'erreur durant le restant de ses jours, ignorant à quel point le mariage de sa cadette était heureux.

* * *

Les Darcy restèrent à Netherfield pendant une semaine. Lizzie fut un véritable tourbillon, visitant sans cesse ses amies d'enfance, déplorant d'ailleurs que son séjour ne coïncide pas avec celui de Charlotte qu'elle brûlait d'envie de revoir. Darcy n'en dit pas un mot, mais il était en son for intérieur soulagé. D'une part parce qu'il ne tenait pas à revoir Mr Collins qu'il méprisait au plus haut point, encore plus depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait demandé Lizzie en mariage, jalousie qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire cette dernière aux éclats. Et d'autre part parce qu'il redoutait que la présence de l'enfant des Collins n'ébranle à nouveau Elizabeth. Il savait que la grossesse de Jane risquait d'avoir les mêmes effets, mais il constatait avec soulagement que la joie que Lizzie éprouvait à voir sa sœur si heureuse et à l'idée de devenir tante outrepassait largement sa propre déception.

Au terme de leur visite en Hertfordshire, les Darcy et Kitty prirent congé des Bingley et des Bennet. Leur voyage vers Pemberley s'écoula sans heurt, Kitty parlant sans cesse avec Georgiana ou Lizzie tandis que Darcy lisait. Elizabeth et lui peinaient à contenir leur impatience à l'idée de se retrouver chez eux après près deux mois d'absence. Ce fut Georgiana qui leur annonça que le manoir était en vue au terme de leur troisième jour de voyage, le montrant à une Kitty avide de découvrir le lieu que sa sœur lui avait décrit comme enchanteur. Lizzie et Darcy se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils étaient rentrés, enfin.


	19. Un mauvais pressentiment

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin. Je suis ravie de découvrir que j'ai chaque jour de nouveaux lecteurs._

_C'est un chapitre de pure transition. Désolée s'il manque un peu d'harmonie et s'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai tourné les événements qui vont jalonner les chapitres 19 à 22 et je suis arrivée à cette composition-là.._

_A très bientôt ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

« Tu seras ravissante avec cette coiffure ! » s'exclama Kitty.

Elle se tenait à côté du grand miroir qui renvoyait à Georgiana l'image d'une jeune fille plus abordant la délicate transition vers l'âge adulte. A vrai dire, c'était presque l'image d'une jeune femme. Et d'une jeune femme ravissante qui plus est. Les compliments de sa jeune belle-sœur Kitty ainsi que les remarques affectueuses de Lizzie à ce sujet, s'ils ne convainquaient Georgiana qu'à moitié, faisaient néanmoins leur chemin dans son esprit. Du reste, elle n'était pas sotte. Elle avait bien noté que les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés à Bath ne la regardaient plus du même œil. Mais le regard protecteur et attendri de Darcy restait lui inchangé et rappelait sans cesse à Georgiana son jeune âge et les délices de l'innocence qu'elle n'avait guère envie d'abandonner.

Kitty était bien loin de ces considérations. Elle n'avait pas eu à affronter comme Georgiana le décès d'êtres chers et la trahison d'un homme épris uniquement d'argent. Pour elle, les jours s'écoulaient, égaux à eux-mêmes, plein d'une promesse pour un futur sans nuage. Là où Georgiana chérissait ce qui lui restait de sa famille en s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces, Kitty tenait la sienne pour acquise. Ses parents, ses sœurs, ses amis, ses beaux-frères désormais, tous étaient ancrés dans sa vie et étaient, du moins lui semblait-il, destinés à le rester.

Georgiana enviait cette innocence et cette insouciance à sa jeune amie. Tout comme Darcy, il lui arrivait souvent de maudire l'ironie du sort qui, leur ayant offert toutes les richesses, leur avait ôté ce qui leur était le plus précieux. Depuis l'arrivée d'Elizabeth dans leurs vies, Georgiana se prenait parfois à espérer de toutes ses forces de faire un tel mariage, désirant fonder sa propre famille pour combler le vide qu'avaient laissé ses parents en mourant. Elle avait vu Darcy renaître davantage de jour en jour, renouer avec une joie de vivre qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, et avec une paix complète. Elle en était heureuse et ne cessait de bénir Elizabeth d'avoir accompli ce miracle. A son tour, Georgiana voulait tirer un trait sur les années de deuil et de vie en solitaire à Pemberley et elle espérait désormais rencontrer un homme digne des hautes espérances qu'elle nourrissait chaque jour davantage.

Pour l'heure, elle se laissait distraire par des préoccupations bien plus légères. Entraînée par Kitty, elle consacrait ce morne après-midi d'octobre à extraire les trésors de sa garde-robe sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune Miss Bennet. De fil en aiguille, toutes deux en étaient venues à élaborer leur toilette pour le bal que les Darcy allaient donner deux semaines plus tard, le 12 novembre.

« Tu crois ? Je suis trop jeune pour paraître ainsi…

- Mais non ! Jane se coiffe souvent comme ça.

- Elle est mariée.

- Elle le fait depuis des années. Et puis ces rubans sont parfaitement assortis à la robe que tu as choisie. Crois-moi, l'ensemble est parfait. » dit Kitty en s'approchant de Georgiana pour arranger lesdits rubans.

C'était tout naturellement que les deux nouvelles sœurs s'était liées d'amitié et ce dès le soir de l'anniversaire de Lizzie dans la demeure londonienne des Bingley. Bien qu'assise à ses côtés durant le repas, Mary, tout aussi réservée que Georgiana, n'avait malheureusement pas été d'un grand secours à la jeune Miss Darcy. Kitty avait ce soir-là rendu un grand service à Georgiana en engageant la conversation. Elles s'étaient immédiatement découvert des affinités. Leurs avis différaient souvent mais se rejoignaient sur l'essentiel, ce qui les garantissait de l'ennui et leur offrait de quoi converser des heures durant. Aussi avaient-elles immédiatement mis à profit le temps que le séjour de Kitty à Pemberley leur offrait pour se lier davantage.

Georgiana ne pouvait le savoir, mais Kitty n'était plus tout à fait si insouciante. Le départ de trois de ses sœurs l'avait fortement affectée. La vie à Longbourn était devenue bien plus monotone sans les traits d'esprit de Lizzie, les éclats de rire de Lydia et la douceur de Jane qui apaisait toutes les tensions. Ne restait que Mary avec ses livres en latin et son éternel pianoforte.

Cela n'avait pas été sans influer sensiblement sur le caractère de Kitty qui s'était beaucoup assagie. Seule, elle était devenue plus introvertie et plus posée. Si elle avait un temps envié le mariage de Lydia, elle était vite revenue sur son impression initiale. Wickham lui avait paru glacial avec tous et encore plus avec sa femme lorsque tous deux étaient venus assister au mariage des Darcy. Le contraste avec les mariages d'inclination basés sur le respect et la tendresse de ses deux aînées était saisissant et Kitty elle-même avait été forcée d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'erreur commise par Lydia.

La monotonie de la vie à Longbourn et la sévérité de Mr Bennet qui mettait depuis la déplorable fuite de Lydia un point d'honneur à prévenir tout écart de conduite chez ses deux filles célibataires avaient achevé de faire mûrir Kitty plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. La patience et les bons conseils de Jane étaient venus parfaire la métamorphose.

Le séjour de la jeune fille à Pemberley commençait à avoir lui aussi un impact sur son tempérament. Lorsque ses deux aînées s'étaient fiancées, elle n'avait d'abord vu dans leur choix que ce que la bonne société de Meryton y avait vu : des mariages très avantageux pour ses sœurs. Elle avait néanmoins rapidement révisé son jugement au sujet du mariage des Bingley qui reposait sur un attachement profond et elle ne s'en était pas étonnée davantage, connaissant le caractère adorable de Jane et ayant rapidement appris à connaître la gentillesse et le tempérament joyeux de Mr Bingley.

Il en allait tout autrement du mariage de Lizzie. Six mois après ce dernier, avant de revoir sa sœur à Londres, Kitty en était encore à penser qu'Elizabeth et Darcy n'étaient pas unis par le même attachement que Jane et Bingley, sentiment dont elle se prenait d'ailleurs à rêver elle aussi. Avant que Lydia ne se marie, elle était comme cette dernière : elle voulait un mari, riche et beau de préférence. Du haut de ses seize ans et soumise à la mauvaise influence de sa sœur et de sa mère, elle ne voyait guère plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri que le jour où Lizzie avait repoussé Mr Collins mais elle n'avait compris sa sœur qu'à demi : jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de refuser un aussi bon parti. Mais Lizzie passait depuis longtemps pour une originale et elle se piquait de ne vouloir se marier que par amour. Aussi Kitty avait-elle été fort étonnée, comme tous les Bennet, lorsque Darcy et Lizzie étaient revenus un matin main dans la main et que le maître de Pemberley avait fait sa demande à Mr Bennet. Pour Kitty c'était clair : dix mille livres de rentes étaient venus à bout des beaux principes romanesques de sa sœur.

Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que sa théorie avait une faille : les motivations de Darcy restaient tout aussi mystérieuses qu'au premier jour. A ses yeux, il avait socialement commis une mésalliance de taille et si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse pour sa sœur, Kitty en était fort intriguée. Tout comme Mrs Bennet et peut-être plus encore du fait de son jeune âge, Kitty était pétrifiée en l'absence de son futur beau-frère. Il lui paraissait froid, hautain, sérieux, ennuyeux même. Elle peinait à imaginer la vie que sa sœur allait bien pouvoir mener à ses côtés, d'autant que Darcy ne paraissait guère épris d'elle et il ne s'était pas départi de sa réserve habituelle pendant leurs fiançailles.

Lizzie n'était ni vraiment belle bien qu'on lui concédât l'adjectif « jolie » assez fréquemment. Elle était vive et drôle, cela Kitty en convenait, mais enfin on pouvait sans doute trouver quantité de belles jeunes filles à marier réunissant ces qualités et offrant une belle dot en prime à Londres ! Le soir du mariage, Darcy avait enfin daigné esquisser quelques gestes tendres envers son épouse mais Kitty avait, à tort, mis cela sur le compte de l'émotion de la journée.

Les quelques lettres pleines d'enthousiasme que la jeune Mrs Darcy lui avait adressées au cours des mois suivants n'avaient pas davantage éclairci la situation. C'était donc la soirée donnée en l'honneur des vingt-et-un ans de Lizzie qui avait marqué un tournant. Le fait même que Darcy l'organise avait étonné Mrs Bennet et Kitty qui ne le pensaient pas enclin à ce genre d'attentions.

Kitty était allée de surprise en surprise au cours de la soirée. Outre l'apparence de sa sœur qui s'était métamorphosée en une jeune femme d'une élégance et d'un raffinement incomparables, plus encore que Jane qui avait pourtant elle aussi considérablement changé, c'était l'attitude des jeunes mariés qui l'avait le plus étonnée. Leurs regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes et ce même Darcy glacial et taciturne qu'elle avait toujours connu bien qu'évité était ce soir-là à l'aise et sociable avec les autres convives, et très attentionné avec Lizzie, laquelle le lui rendait d'ailleurs tout autant. C'était discret et presque imperceptible mais, fascinée par le changement de sa sœur, Kitty n'avait pas manqué de l'observer et avait par la même occasion noté la complicité et la tendresse qui étaient nées entre les jeunes mariés.

Son séjour à Pemberley avait achevé de convaincre Kitty que le lien qui unissait les Darcy était aussi tendre voire davantage que celui des Bingley. En vivant à leurs côtés, elle était le témoin privilégié de leur relation, basée sur le respect, la douceur et, plus surprenant encore, l'égalité. Kitty était encore choquée des libéralités que prenait parfois Lizzie en parlant à son mari, le taquinant sans merci et lui donnant son avis sur tout. Du reste, Darcy n'en semblait pas choqué le moins du monde et semblait au contraire encourager cette attitude. Kitty commençait à comprendre que traiter d'égale à égal avec son mari n'empêchait pas Lizzie de le respecter profondément. C'était même en accord parfait avec ses principes et sa personnalité.

Le séjour de Kitty à Pemberley lui avait réservé une autre surprise : l'évolution de sa relation avec son beau-frère. Plus elle contemplait le bonheur tranquille et complice des jeunes mariés, plus Darcy devenait abordable et sympathique à Kitty. Il riait davantage que dans le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui et il était détendu, presque bavard. Elle éprouvait toujours en sa présence un reste de sa réserve initiale car elle n'oubliait pas son âge et sa position sociale, mais sa compagnie lui était bien plus agréable. D'autant plus qu'elle le voyait converser des heures avec sa sœur Georgiana de sujets tantôt sérieux tantôt légers et cela l'avait encouragée.

De son côté, Darcy était ravi de pouvoir faire davantage connaissance avec sa belle-sœur. Si son impression initiale à son sujet avait elle aussi été médiocre durant son premier séjour en Hertfordshire, il en allait tout autrement depuis ses fiançailles. Lydia partie, Kitty s'était considérablement assagie et elle devenait plus agréable de jour en jour. Il retrouvait chez elle l'esprit de Lizzie et de Mr Bennet, avec une pointe de naïveté et de candeur qui la différenciait d'eux mais était charmante. Enfin, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Georgiana et Lizzie l'adorait et cela seul suffisait à Darcy pour la trouver estimable.

« Tu crois qu'il y aura beaucoup de jeunes gens au bal ? demanda Kitty.

- Il faut demander à Lizzie. C'est elle qui a dressé la liste des invités, dit Georgiana.

- Tu dois bien en connaître quelques noms.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Et je ne veux pas ennuyer Elizabeth avec cela. Elle a déjà suffisamment à faire entre la gestion de la maison et la préparation du bal.

- J'ai tellement hâte ! Je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de réception.

- Pas même chez les Bingley ?

- Non. Combien serons-nous à ton avis ?

- Environ trois cents j'imagine. » dit Georgiana d'un ton presque indifférent.

Kitty ne parvenait pas à comprendre la sérénité de sa belle-sœur. Certes cette dernière devait être habituée à évoluer dans une société bien plus riche et raffinée que Kitty mais cela n'expliquait pas l'absence totale d'impatience et d'excitation dont elle faisait preuve. Elle ignorait que la timidité de Georgiana lui faisait encore appréhender ce genre d'événement. Mais cette dernière souriait de l'enthousiasme de Kitty et se prêtait volontiers au jeu des essayages.

« En tout cas, ils vont tous tomber sous ton charme ! dit Kitty.

- Peu m'importe » dit Georgiana en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas grimacer, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Kitty qui jugea sage de ne pas insister.

Elle reporta donc son attention sur la garde-robe de Georgiana. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir en revêtir une seule le temps du bal. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Georgiana de deviner que quelque chose tourmentait la jeune fille.

« Tu veux en essayer ? Si l'une d'entre elles te plaît, tu pourras la porter le 12. » proposa-t-elle, faisant naître une étincelle de gratitude dans les yeux de Kitty.

Malheureusement, elle déchanta bien vite. Georgiana était plus mince qu'elle et Kitty dut renoncer à lui en emprunter une.

« Tant pis. Je mettrai celle que j'ai, dit-elle en remettant la robe sur le lit de Georgiana.

- Viens donc voir les bijoux alors. Ils t'iront forcément, eux. » dit Georgiana pour la distraire.

Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Deux heures plus tard, alors que Kitty s'était retirée dans sa chambre pour lire, Georgiana frappa à la porte du boudoir d'Elizabeth. L'adolescente n'avait pas menti en disant que sa belle-sœur était très occupée par les préparatifs du bal. Lorsque Lizzie la fit entrer, Georgiana la découvrit au milieu de dizaines de bouquets et d'innombrables sortes de bougies.

« Je suis en train de choisir les décorations de table. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette petite merveille ! dit Lizzie en lui désignant un assortiment de roses et de bougies roses.

- J'adore. Mais William va détester.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! dit Lizzie en éclatant de rire. Mais c'est dommage, ça serait du plus bel effet.

- Je pense qu'il te fait entièrement confiance pour la décoration, tu peux choisir ce que tu préfères.

- Oui. Mais je veux que ça lui plaise autant qu'à moi. Celui-là est bien aussi : bleu et argent. Il adore le bleu.

- Et tu t'habillerais dans les mêmes tons ? plaisanta Georgiana.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu me fais penser que je ne me suis pas encore occupée de ça ! J'irai chez Mrs Harrington dès demain. Elle doit être submergée de commandes avec le bal qui approche. J'aurais vraiment dû m'y prendre plus tôt.

- Je venais justement te voir à ce sujet.

- Tu veux une nouvelle robe aussi ?

- Non j'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Je pensais à Kitty.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je viens justement de penser qu'elle devrait venir avec moi. D'ailleurs, tu vas venir aussi. William sera furieux si tu ne dépenses pas une fortune chez Mrs Harrington, plaisanta Lizzie.

- Les préparatifs avancent bien ?

- Pas autant que je le voudrais. Le menu est enfin établi, je me suis décidée et il n'y aura plus de changements. Heureusement la question des invitations a été réglée la semaine dernière, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre de recevoir toutes les réponses mais d'après William et Mrs Reynolds, presque tous viendront.

- Combien au total ?

- Deux-cents cinquante, peut-être deux-cents-soixante-dix. Cela me donne le vertige rien que d'y penser ! William m'a taquinée hier soir en me rappelant que la salle de bal pouvait accueillir le double. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment rassurée : la décoration est un vrai cauchemar. En plus de la salle de bal, du grand hall et de la grande salle à manger, il faut que je décore les chambres des trente et quelques invités qui ne rentreront pas chez eux directement. Comment faisaient ta mère et ta grand-mère pour que tout soit parfait ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis sûre que tu réussiras aussi. Tu as l'air d'avoir les choses bien en main. Tu es dans les temps en tout cas. »

Georgiana éclata de rire en voyant Lizzie hausser les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

« Le pire c'est le plan de table. Un vrai casse-tête. Entre les gens titrés qu'il ne faut pas placer à côté des autres invités, les affinités d'untel, l'âge et le sexe de tels autres… J'ai beau essayer toutes les combinaisons, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Tu as regardé les plans de table des années précédentes ?

- Oui. Mrs Reynolds et moi les avons étudiés et nous essayons de nous en inspirer. Mais à chaque fois que nous arrivons à établir un plan qui pourrait convenir, William vient jouer les trouble-fêtes en me disant « Ah non eux ne s'entendent pas ! » ou « Non lui je ne le veux pas à ma table ! » Sans compter les confirmations que je vais recevoir à la dernière minute. C'est à devenir folle ! dit Lizzie.

- Je vois donc que mes idées d'emplettes tombent à pic : cela te fera le plus grand bien de venir avec Kitty et moi parler chiffons pendant quelques heures.

- Oui. Cela me permettra de ne plus voir cette maudite liste d'invités ! Tu me sauves la vie, Georgie. » dit Lizzie en se levant pour suivre sa belle-sœur dans le hall d'entrée.

Lorsque Darcy avait évoqué le traditionnel bal de novembre que donnaient sa mère, sa grand-mère et ses autres aïeules avant elles, Lizzie avait pensé qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse s'y atteler à son tour. Même si elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise à Pemberley, elle pensait ses épaules trop fragiles encore pour donner une telle réception.

Ses derniers jours à Londres avaient changé la donne. Elle s'était aperçue à cette occasion que son désir d'avoir un enfant avait commencé à l'obnubiler à tel point qu'elle avait tendance à perdre pied et s'enfermer dans un cercle vicieux dont Darcy avait eu du mal à la tirer. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus y penser mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'y parvenait pas totalement. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle voulait un enfant et même si elle était bien plus sereine à ce sujet que durant son séjour à Londres, elle y pensait très fréquemment. Son caractère volontaire et battant avait alors repris le dessus et elle avait trouvé la solution deux jours à peine après leur arrivée à Pemberley : elle allait organiser le bal de novembre. Elle s'en était ouverte à Darcy immédiatement.

C'était le matin du troisième jour suivant leur arrivée à Pemberley. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, Lizzie s'était réveillée la première, ayant du reste assez peu dormi, tout occupée à son projet. Attendre que Darcy se réveille fut au-delà de ses forces. Aussi l'avait-elle tiré de son sommeil avec force de caresses et de baisers, ignorant volontairement la mauvaise humeur dont il faisait preuve comme à son habitude lorsqu'on le réveillait plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« Il faut que je te parle, lui annonça-t-elle après qu'il lui ait demandé pourquoi elle le réveillait ainsi, craignant un instant qu'elle soit malade.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre une heure ? demanda-t-il en tentant à nouveau de se blottir dans son cou, à demi endormi encore.

- Non ça ne peut pas, dit-elle en le repoussant, un sourire aux lèvres. William, je suis sérieuse. »

Il ne battit pas facilement en retraite mais obtempéra lorsqu'elle le gratifia d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. Soupirant, il s'écarta alors et, s'appuyant sur son coude, plongea son regard dans le sien.

« A vos ordres, Mrs Darcy, dit-il d'un air dépité. Mais je compte bien récupérer le temps perdu à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. »

Lizzie rit de plus belle en le voyant esquisser son sourire le plus charmeur.

« A ta guise, mon amour. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on discute de quelque chose. J'ai eu une idée.

- Une idée… C'est très dangereux ça. Et pas très original. J'en ai des centaines, là actuellement, dit-il en lui caressant la taille, souriant toujours d'un air enjôleur.

- William, arrête ça tout de suite ! J'essaye de te parler, dit-elle, se retenant à grand peine de rire.

- Bien, bien, tu as toute mon attention. Quelle est cette idée brillante ?

- Je veux organiser ce bal dont tu m'as parlé. »

Sérieux tout d'un coup, Darcy resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et resta pensif quelques secondes.

« Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Lizzie.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour à Londres : tu fais comme bon te semble. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi, je sais que tu organiseras tout ceci à la perfection. Es-tu juste certaine de te sentir prête et d'avoir envie de te lancer dans tout cela ? »

Il plongea gravement son regard dans le sien, tentant de lire au plus profond d'elle. Et il ne fut pas dupe. Même si elle allait bien mieux et avait retrouvé son entrain et sa joie de vivre habituels, le fantôme de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue peu avant de quitter Londres planait toujours entre eux. Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais c'était sans cesse implicite. Ils savouraient leur amour et leur complicité comme auparavant mais il sentait que Lizzie se raccrochait à lui, qu'elle était plus vulnérable et que l'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à instaurer en la rassurant ce soir-là était fragile et ne durerait qu'un temps.

Ce matin-là, elle choisit d'être franche et de lui faire comprendre à demi-mots qu'elle voyait l'organisation de ce bal comme une aubaine.

« Les mauvais jours vont bientôt arriver. Je ne veux pas rester enfermée à ne rien faire. Je vais tourner en rond et on sait très bien quelles conséquences cela va avoir. Il me faut une occupation et celle-ci est parfaite. Et comme tu me disais que les gens s'attendent à ce que je donne une réception, c'est l'idéal.

- A Londres.

- Ce sera un bon moyen de débuter. Et je préfère commencer ici, à Pemberley, chez nous, avec Mrs Reynolds pour m'aider. Si je suis vraiment bien installée ici, dans mon rôle de maîtresse de maison, je n'en serai que plus assurée et plus confiante pendant la Saison à Londres.»

Il resta pensif quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« On dirait que tu as bien réfléchi à tout cela, finit-il par dire.

- Cela m'évite de penser à autre chose.

- Chut… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu voulais que je te dise tout, non ?

- Oui, je veux que tu me dises tout. Mais tu m'as aussi promis de ne pas t'en faire.

- Je ne m'en fais pas. Sincèrement, William, je te le promets. J'ai confiance en nous et je savoure chaque seconde passée à tes côtés. Mais je veux un enfant et j'y pense souvent, c'est tout. Tu m'as rassurée et grâce à toi ce n'est pas devenu une obsession. Mais si je ne m'occupe pas rapidement, ça va en devenir une. Et quelque chose me dit que même si l'ampleur de la tâche m'inquiète, je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser à organiser tout cela. Tout ce qui me manque, c'est ton accord et ton aide.

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de les demander, ma Lizzie. Mrs Reynolds se fera un plaisir de t'assister aussi. Même si c'est beaucoup de travail pour elle aussi, je sais que cela lui manquait de ne plus s'occuper de ces préparatifs. »

Tout s'était donc décidé ce matin-là. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait fait venir Mrs Reynolds et toutes deux avaient commencé à travailler d'arrache-pied. Elles avaient fort à faire. Plus que Lizzie ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord. Outre dresser la liste des invités, elle devait définir le plan de table, préparer l'accueil de la trentaine d'invités qui allaient passer la nuit à Pemberley, décider de la décoration des salles de réception, du menu, du choix de l'orchestre… En quelques jours, elle fut prise dans le tourbillon et s'y abandonna volontiers. Les heures qu'elle passait en grand conciliabule avec Mrs Reynolds étaient du reste fort agréables et Lizzie se découvrit perfectionniste, attentive aux moindres détails. Elle savait que la réputation et le nom de son mari étaient en jeu et, connaissant la mentalité de la bonne société, Elizabeth était consciente que l'impression qu'elle ferait ce soir-là serait décisive pour les mois et même les années à venir.

Darcy se contentait de lui donner des conseils lorsqu'elle le sollicitait. Il avait senti d'emblée qu'elle voulait gérer les préparatifs seule et lui prouver qu'elle était capable de relever le défi. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher ce plaisir et reconnaissait d'ailleurs qu'épaulée par Mrs Reynolds, Lizzie se débrouillait parfaitement sans ses conseils. Elle se plaisait néanmoins à le tenir informé de l'évolution des préparatifs tous les soirs et ils avaient dressé la liste des invités ensemble.

Kitty et Georgiana avaient été ravies en apprenant que Lizzie et Darcy projetaient de donner un bal. Pour Kitty, c'était l'occasion inespérée de faire ses premiers dans la haute société du Derbyshire. Pour Georgiana, c'était le signe que les Darcy renouaient avec une longue tradition familiale. Tout comme lui, elle était très attachée à l'héritage de leur famille, et elle savait qui plus est que cette réception avait toujours été chère à leur mère. Elle feignait en revanche d'ignorer que Lizzie avait compté Mr Jonathan Cooper, ses parents et sa sœur aînée parmi les invités. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa belle-sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne tentait pas là de jouer les entremetteuses mais elle était néanmoins troublée en pensant qu'elle allait revoir le jeune homme ce soir-là. Elle ne se pensait pas amoureuse, mais redoutait un peu la rencontre de Jonathan Cooper et de Darcy.

Son frère n'était jamais revenu sur les confidences qu'elle lui avait faites durant son séjour à Bath. Elle ne savait de la réaction de son frère que ce que Lizzie avait voulu lui en dire, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Mais Darcy n'avait guère apprécié l'idée d'inviter le jeune homme. Il l'avait de prime abord rejetée quand Lizzie la lui avait suggérée. Ils avaient manqué de se disputer à ce sujet, car Lizzie jugeait stupide de ne pas inviter un homme avec qui son mari faisait affaire sous prétexte que son fils était ami avec Georgiana. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Lady Matlock, qui appréciait fort les Cooper, pour que Darcy cède et que Lizzie puisse ajouter définitivement le nom des Cooper sur la liste des invités. A dire vrai, il lui tardait de rencontrer le jeune homme et sa famille. Ils seraient amenés à ne croiser les Darcy que durant la Saison, mais Lizzie faisait suffisamment confiance au jugement de Georgiana pour désirer les rencontrer.

Outre cet incident, les préparatifs s'étaient par ailleurs parfaitement déroulés. Ce fut donc relativement sereine sur ce point que Lizzie monta en voiture avec ses deux jeunes sœurs pour se rendre à Lambton chez Mrs Harrington. Toutes trois passèrent un après-midi délicieux. Perdues au milieu des étoffes et des patrons, elles eurent des fous-rires à répétition, contaminant même Mrs Harrington d'ordinaire plus taciturne. Poussée par Lizzie, Georgiana se laissa convaincre de commander une robe en soie crème qui mettait en valeur sa ligne et les formes de jeune femme qu'elle arborait désormais. Kitty, à la grande surprise de Lizzie, se montra fort gênée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent pour s'accorder une telle dépense et s'apprêtait à regarder ses deux sœurs faire leurs emplettes en se résignant à porter une fois de plus sa robe de bal habituelle. Lorsque Lizzie eût réglé la question du choix de la robe de Georgiana, elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Alors Kitty, quelle robe te plaît ?

- Toutes. Nous n'avons pas cela à Meryton.

- Une en particulier ? Laisse-moi deviner, celle-ci ! dit Lizzie en désignant la robe vert pâle que Kitty avait effleurée un moment.

- Elle est splendide n'est-ce pas ?

- Mrs Harrington, pouvez-vous prendre les mesures de ma sœur s'il vous plaît ? demanda Lizzie en se tournant vers la couturière.

- Lizzie, tu n'y penses pas !

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas… commença à chuchoter Kitty.

- Balivernes, cela me fait plaisir. C'est interdit de gâter sa petite sœur maintenant ? » dit Lizzie.

La raison et la coquetterie s'affrontèrent quelques secondes puis Kitty céda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es sûre que…

- Oui. Embrasse-moi et n'en parlons plus ! » dit Lizzie en tendant la joue.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Non contente d'offrir une robe de bal à sa sœur, Elizabeth la poussa à choisir deux autres robes. Sachant que sa sœur, tout comme Lydia, raffolait des rubans, elle la laissa piocher dans l'immense collection que proposait Mrs Harrington. Tout ceci les occupa durant deux heures, après quoi Georgiana rappela à Lizzie qu'elle devait elle aussi choisir sa robe. C'était une tâche plus délicate car Elizabeth savait que tous les regards se porteraient sur elle. Elle arrêta son choix sur le patron d'une robe en satin bleu outremer à longue traîne, reculant un instant devant le prix.

« Elle est à la dernière mode londonienne, Madame. » précisa Mrs Harrington.

Mais Lizzie hésitait encore. Elle surprit alors le regard de Georgiana.

« Si tu ne la prends maintenant, tu peux être certaine que Fitzwilliam la commandera lui-même. Il me suffira de dire un seul mot pour qu'il se précipite ici ! plaisanta Georgiana.

- Il en est bien capable… Vous êtes terribles, vous autres Darcy ! » dit Lizzie en souriant.

Elle reporta son regard sur les dessins de la robe. C'était un vrai bijou et Lizzie qui pourtant n'avait jamais été coquette, se plaisait à s'imaginer ainsi parée. Elle finit par céder elle aussi et reprirent le chemin de Pemberley pleines d'impatience à l'idée de recevoir bientôt les modèles qu'elles venaient de commander. Pour Lizzie, le bal prenait corps davantage de jour en jour mais il lui semblait plus proche que jamais désormais. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entra dans le salon où Darcy lisait. Elle l'embrassa et avant de l'entraîner devant la cheminée pour s'asseoir sur la causeuse afin d'y prendre un thé bienvenu.

« C'était une bonne journée, à en juger par l'étincelle que je vois dans tes yeux ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Excellente. Je reviens de chez Mrs Harrington. Tu seras content d'apprendre que j'ai dépensé presque tout mon argent.

- Cela dépend. Tu as tout dépensé pour toi ?

- Une partie… dit Lizzie.

- Tu connais la punition.

- Pour ?

- Ne pas avoir acheté des dizaines de babioles hors de prix et totalement inutiles.

- Il y a une punition pour ça ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Absolument. Je vais devoir aller les acheter moi-même. Et me rendre ridicule dans toutes ces boutiques. Et tu sais que j'ai horreur de me rendre ridicule, dit-il.

- Pauvre Mr Darcy ! dit Lizzie.

- C'est un triste sort que le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je compatis. Quelle sera ma punition alors ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Déjà, je vais te couvrir de cadeaux, comme ça je réparerai ton erreur. Ensuite, je pensais te séquestrer dans nos appartements. Ainsi je t'aurais toute à moi.

- Ca m'a l'air terrible, dit Lizzie en souriant, resserrant son étreinte autour de son mari. Et cela va dure longtemps ?

- Toute la vie sans doute.

- Tu risques d'en avoir marre de me supporter ! dit Lizzie, taquine. Je peux être horrible quand je veux.

- Ca je sais. Irrévérencieuse, impertinente, curieuse, bavarde … Tout ce que je déteste.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises ! » dit Lizzie sans cesser de rire.

Ravi d'obtempérer, Darcy se tut et ils oublièrent le reste du monde l'espace de quelques minutes. S'écartant à nouveau, Lizzie plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente. J'ai profité de l'éclaircie de cet après-midi pour faire du cheval. J'ai poussé jusque chez les Vernon. Ils vont très bien, Harriet m'a demandé de te transmettre ses amitiés.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir. Dès que le bal sera terminé je pourrai à nouveau reprendre mes visites.

- Il va faire froid, Lizzie.

- Cela ne m'a jamais fait peur.

- Il fait plus froid dans le Derbyshire, crois-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

- Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de cela quand le moment sera venu non ?

- Oui. Alors, ces achats ?

- J'ai trouvé la robe idéale.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle est très élégante, tu vas l'adorer. Et tu vas trouver Georgiana et Kitty ravissantes aussi. Elles ont très bon goût. Kitty a vraiment changé. Avant elle aurait voulu quelque chose de plus… extravagant. J'ai été surprise de la voir choisir une robe si élégante.

- Voilà donc où est passé tout ton argent, la taquina-t-il.

- Il faut bien que je fasse plaisir à ma petite sœur. Elle était folle de joie.

- J'aurais pu lui offrir, tu sais.

- C'est pareil. Et je ne t'ai pas épousé pour que tu prennes ma famille en charge.

- Kitty est devenue ma sœur le jour où je t'ai épousée.

- Cela n'implique pas que tu doives subvenir à ses besoins. Sans compter que tu me donnes bien plus d'argent que je ne peux en dépenser pour moi toute seule alors je peux faire plaisir à ma sœur. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

- C'est ma sœur aussi.

- Soit. Mais dans ce cas quelle est la prochaine étape ? Tu vas renouveler la garde-robe de mon père ? Satisfaire toutes les demandes excentriques de ma mère ? Si tu commences ainsi, tu peux être certain que Pemberley courra à la ruine en moins d'un an ! le taquina Lizzie.

- Soit. Je ne ferai pas cet affront à ton père et je ne courrai pas le risque de tenter ta mère, dit-il en souriant. Mais acheter des robes et quelques colifichets à ta sœur ne me dérangerait pas, au contraire.

- Tu l'héberges déjà chez toi.

- Chez nous.

- Chez nous. Et puis de toute façon c'est toi qui m'as donné cet argent non ? Cela passe simplement par moi. Ainsi tout le monde est content. » conclut-elle.

Darcy dut réprimer un sourire. Il détestait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison et plus encore quand elle raisonnait avec sa logique tortueuse mais cela l'amusait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Du reste, Lizzie changea totalement de sujet et tous deux se levèrent bientôt pour se changer avant de rejoindre Georgiana et Kitty pour le dîner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle avait froid. Se souvenant qu'octobre était déjà bien avancé, elle soupira et remonta la couverture que Darcy avait écartée dans son sommeil. C'était un fait nouveau qu'elle découvrait : son mari n'avait jamais froid. Si elle en avait souffert en été, elle commençait à l'apprécier. Elle se rapprocha de lui, ne tardant pas à sentir la chaleur pénétrer son corps. Soupirant de bien-être, elle referma les yeux, s'apprêtant à se rendormir. Mais Darcy qui s'était réveillé en la sentant se blottir contre lui l'embrassa. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il la serra contre lui.

« Tu avais froid ?

- Ta faute.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as enlevé la couverture.

- Désolé. Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui, ma Lizzie ?

- Je dois encore régler la question de la décoration de la salle de bal. Je pense que Mrs Reynolds s'en occupera avec moi. Et normalement Mrs Harrington viendra cet après-midi pour que l'on puisse procéder aux premiers essayages.

- Si tôt ?

- Elle a engagé deux aides pour préparer le bal. Une bonne partie de nos invitées du comté passent commande chez elle je crois.

- Tu fais sa fortune en somme.

- Je crois, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- J'imagine que je suis chassé du premier étage pendant le temps de ces essayages ?

- Evidemment. Il ne faut pas gâcher la surprise. Mais tu n'as rien de prévu ?

- Rien de bien important. »

A la manière évasive dont il répondit, Lizzie fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Darcy ne lui cachait jamais rien de son emploi du temps.

« Quoi donc ?

- Je dois voir Mr Leighton. Nous avons des choses à régler » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

Darcy était un piètre menteur et il le savait. D'autant que cacher quelque chose à Lizzie qui le connaissait à la perfection relevait du miracle. Elle comprit aussitôt.

« Tu vas dresser un cheval ? Lequel ?

- Quelle importance ? dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec des caresses, William. Lequel ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« C'est Farnley, n'est-ce pas ? »

Darcy n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer. Il avait acheté le splendide pur-sang peu avant qu'ils ne partent séjourner à Caister et tous ses palefreniers s'inquiétaient déjà alors de le voir si rétif. Pas un n'avait osé le monter en l'absence de Darcy. Ce dernier s'y était essayé trois fois depuis son retour de Londres, la troisième avec succès. S'il avait réussi à cacher son premier essai à Lizzie, il n'en avait pas été de même pour les suivants. Il savait qu'elle avait encore peur des chevaux et plus encore de voir son mari dresser les plus rétifs. Aussi essayait-il à chaque fois de lui cacher ses projets, mais elle était bien trop perspicace pour ne rien deviner. C'était une torture pour l'un comme pour l'autre car elle se consumait d'inquiétude toute la journée et Darcy détestait l'inquiéter. Mais, bien que très épris d'Elizabeth, il ne pouvait se résigner à renoncer à son passe-temps.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de le faire ? Tu ne peux pas laisser cela à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Lizzie, mon ange, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion.

- Oui, je sais. C'est juste que je déteste ça, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres et en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

- Tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

- Ne dis pas cela, tu n'en sais rien.

- Je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires. Je serai de retour avant même que tu ne t'aperçoives de mon absence…

- Cela m'étonnerait. »

Lizzie ne s'était pas trompée. Sachant son mari occupé avec Mr Leighton pendant la matinée, elle fut relativement sereine. Mais il en alla tout autrement durant l'après-midi car elle savait qu'il le consacrait à Farnley. Mrs Harrington, Georgiana et Kitty s'étonnèrent de la voir si distraite. Elle ne participa quasiment pas à leurs discussions et ne rit pas une seule fois aux plaisanteries de sa sœur. Toute occupée à essayer sa robe, Kitty ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage mais Georgiana fronça les sourcils plus d'une fois en voyant Lizzie sans cesse regarder la pendule.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Lady Matlock vint la distraire un peu. Sa tante par alliance était venue fréquemment à Pemberley depuis son retour de Londres. Elle était ravie de l'initiative de sa nièce par alliance et se réjouissait à l'avance d'assister au bal que celle-ci allait donner. Elle lui avait offert son aide quelques fois et Lizzie avait accepté ses conseils avec gratitude et toutes deux s'étaient délectées des longs après-midis passés à organiser la réception en compagnie de Mrs Reynolds.

Ce jour-là, elle trouva ses nièces en pleine effervescence et en voyant Mrs Harrington elle comprit pourquoi. Souriant avec indulgence devant l'impatience des plus jeunes, elle s'enquit de la santé d'Elizabeth qu'elle trouvait bien pâle. Lizzie parvint à faire bonne figure, avouant seulement à sa tante qu'elle était inquiète pour Darcy à cause de Farnley. Elle ne pouvait se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis le matin. Lady Matlock hocha sagement la tête, plaignant intérieurement sa nièce de devoir supporter une telle inquiétude mais appréciant la sagesse de sa décision.

Tenter de contraindre Darcy à renoncer à son passe-temps aurait été stupide et vain. Il tenait cette passion de son père et s'y adonnait depuis son adolescence. Lady Matlock et Lizzie savaient toutes deux qu'il était suffisamment têtu pour refuser de faire la moindre concession à ce sujet. Dès les premiers temps de son mariage, Lizzie avait compris que ce serait à elle d'en faire et elle s'y résignait. Fort heureusement, par égard pour elle, Darcy lui en parlait le moins possible et avait sensiblement réduit la fréquence de ses séances de dressage.

Tout bascula en fin d'après-midi alors que Mrs Harrington mettait la dernière main à la tenue de Georgiana qu'elle devait encore retoucher. Mrs Reynolds, essoufflée, entra dans le salon et s'approcha d'Elizabeth. Au regard de cette dernière, Lizzie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et s'efforça, en vain de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur et de parler normalement.

« Mrs Reynolds ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Madame, il y a eu un accident… Mr Leighton est dans le hall… »

Lizzie se précipitait déjà vers la sortie, suivie par Lady Matlock, laissant Georgiana et Kitty bouche bée et pétrifiées d'inquiétude.

« Mr Leighton ! dit Lizzie en rejoignant le contremaître de Pemberley qui tenait son chapeau à la main.

- Mes hommages, Madame. Je suis…

- Cessez les civilités ! Où est mon mari ? demanda Lizzie d'une voix étonnamment calme mais néanmoins tremblante.

- Nous le transportons, Madame, j'ai préféré les devancer pour vous avertir.

- Vous le transportez ? Il ne peut pas marcher ? »

Sans le soutien de sa tante au bras de laquelle elle s'était accrochée in extremis, Elizabeth aurait manqué de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été le genre de femmes faibles à avoir des vapeurs à la moindre émotion mais l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis le début de l'après-midi et l'annonce que venait de lui faire Mr Leighton avaient eu raison de ses forces.

« C'était un accident, Mrs Darcy. Je suis navré, vraiment, mais… »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, ayant déjà déserté le hall et descendant les marches du perron en courant presque. Ignorant le froid et la pluie qui commençait à tomber, elle se dirigea vers les écuries. Avant même d'avoir quitté les jardins, elle aperçut un groupe d'hommes qui travaillaient aux écuries à en juger leur accoutrement. Elle vit aussitôt qu'il transportait un homme sur une civière de fortune. Darcy. Quelqu'un cria le prénom de son mari et en voyant les palefreniers tourner la tête dans sa direction, elle comprit que c'était elle. Ignorant délibérément Mr Leighton qui l'avait rejointe, elle se précipita dans la direction de Darcy. Assez près pour découvrir qu'il gisait, inconscient, sur la civière.

« William ! » cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa main glacée, découvrant avec horreur la plaie qu'il avait à la tête et le piètre état dans lequel il était.

« William, réponds-moi ! »


	20. Responsabilités

_Bonjour à tous..._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur. Je vous laisse vous plonger en 1817 pour retrouver Darcy que j'avais laissé plutôt mal en point. Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Se refusant à abandonner la main de Darcy qu'elle tenait étroitement serrée dans la sienne, Lizzie pénétra dans le grand hall de Pemberley bien plus calme qu'elle n'en était sortie quelques minutes auparavant et elle se tourna vers Mrs Reynolds sans flancher.

« Mrs Reynolds, qu'on envoie chercher le docteur Edwards. Messieurs, merci pour votre aide. Les laquais porteront Mr Darcy dans sa chambre. Mr Leighton, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous sais gré d'être venu me prévenir en personne. »

A la stupéfaction de tous, Elizabeth avait parlé d'une voix posée. Seul un tremolo à peine perceptible au fond de sa voix trahissait l'angoisse qui la rongeait. Lorsque les valets eurent allongé Darcy sur son lit, Lizzie les congédia et elle resta seule avec son mari et Mrs Reynolds qui l'avait suivie. En dehors de la plaie qu'il avait à la tête et qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer avec l'aide de l'intendante, Lizzie savait que son épaule devait être cassée d'après ce que lui avait appris Mr Leighton.

« Mrs Darcy, vous devriez me laisser faire… dit Mrs Reynolds en voyant Lizzie plonger elle-même le linge dans l'eau.

- Ca va aller, Mrs Reynolds, je veux le faire.

- Savez-vous comment il est tombé ?

- Pas exactement. Tout est allé très vite d'après Mr Leighton. Mais apparemment il est tombé sur le côté, pas sur la tête. J'espère seulement… »

Elle s'arrêta net, sa voix se brisant.

« Je suis sûre que c'est moins grave que cela n'en a l'air, Madame. Et il en a vu bien d'autres, vous savez. » dit Mrs Reynolds.

Lizzie ne l'écoutait déjà plus, attentive à nettoyer la blessure de Darcy qui s'avérait moins profonde qu'elle n'avait redouté. Elle reposa le linge et reprit la main de son mari dans la sienne, caressant son front.

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Le choc, Madame.

- Mais s'il ne se réveille pas ?

- Il se réveillera, n'ayez crainte. Nous devrions vérifier l'état de son épaule. »

Après avoir enlevé la chemise de Darcy avec mille précautions pour ne pas déplacer son épaule, elles se penchèrent au-dessus de cette dernière. Aux yeux inexpérimentés de Lizzie et de Mrs Reynolds, son aspect était tout à fait normal.

« Il va avoir un mauvais hématome, il commence déjà à apparaître. » constata Mrs Reynolds.

- Son épaule a reçu tout le choc quand il est tombé. Elle est peut-être cassée. Ou déboîtée, expliqua Lizzie.

- Alors le docteur Edwards saura quoi faire. »

Il arriva une heure plus tard. Lizzie parvint à expliquer la situation au médecin mais d'une voix si machinale que Mrs Reynolds fronça les sourcils. En réalité c'était le fait que Darcy n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance qui inquiétait le plus Lizzie. Elle guettait le moindre signe de vie mais il était resté désespérément immobile depuis que les serviteurs l'avaient allongé sur son lit.

« C'est tout à faire normal dans son état, Madame, rassurez-vous, dit le docteur Edwards. Il a fait une chute assez violente si j'en crois ce que vous venez de m'expliquer. Savez-vous si son cheval galopait très vite au moment où l'accident s'est produit ?

- Apparemment. Il l'a projeté au sol d'après ce que m'a expliqué notre contremaître.

- Il a eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur la tête alors. Au pire il se réveillera dans quelques heures.

- Quelques heures !? s'exclama Lizzie.

- Et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Il faut que je remette son épaule en place. Il est préférable qu'il soit inconscient pendant ce temps car la douleur sera insoutenable. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, dit-il en s'adressant à Mrs Reynolds.

- Je peux le faire, dit Elizabeth.

- Certainement pas, Mrs Darcy, s'interposa le docteur Edwards. Vous êtes aussi pâle que votre mari et ce n'est pas peu dire. Vous devriez vous asseoir et vous reposer un peu, je ne tiens pas à avoir deux patients à soigner. »

Secouant la tête, Elizabeth s'obstina à rester debout près de Darcy, s'accrochant à l'un des piliers du lit.

« Venez, Madame, asseyez-vous. » dit Mrs Reynolds en la prenant fermement par le bras et la forçant à s'asseoir.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Nous devons nous occuper de Mr Darcy et vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire. Reposez-vous en attendant. »

Le ton de Mrs Reynolds était doux mais sans appel. Vaincue, Lizzie s'assit. Seule l'action l'avait soutenue jusqu'alors. Désœuvrée, elle se sentit faible à nouveau tandis que le docteur Edwards soignait la plaie que Darcy avait à la tête. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle entendit vaguement Mrs Reynolds ordonner à l'une des servantes d'aller chercher de nouvelles serviettes propres et de l'eau et le docteur Edwards parler de points de suture. Elle ne distinguait plus que quelques mots. Tout lui semblait lointain. Elle se força à garder son regard posé sur Darcy mais sa vision elle-même se brouillait. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de glacial entre ses mains. Lady Matlock venait de lui apporter un verre de brandy. Ce même brandy que Darcy dégustait parfois après le repas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rappela le soir où il lui avait fait goûter, éclatant de rire en la voyant grimacer. La voix de Lady Matlock la ramena à la réalité présente.

« Buvez, Elizabeth. Cela vous fera du bien. »

Obéissant de nouveau, Lizzie parvint à esquisser un sourire à sa tante qu'elle devinait aussi inquiète qu'elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit l'alcool courir dans ses veines et lui insuffler une énergie nouvelle. Sa vision se clarifia. Elle reporta son attention sur le docteur Edwards qui donnait ses indications à Mrs Reynolds avant qu'ils ne remettent l'épaule de Darcy en place. Lorsqu'ils procédèrent à l'opération, Lizzie grimaça de douleur, frissonnant devant la violence du traitement infligé à son mari. Sous le choc, Darcy gémit.

« Voilà c'est terminé. Ah mais on dirait qu'il se réveille ! » dit le docteur Edwards.

Ignorant délibérément le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Reynolds, Lizzie se leva précipitamment et s'approcha du lit. Prenant la main de Darcy, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« William ? Tu m'entends ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, grimaçant.

« Mr Darcy ? Pouvez-vous parler ? demanda le docteur Edwards.

- Pas vraiment, dit Darcy d'une voix rauque.

- William… Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Lizzie en lui caressant la joue.

- Mon épaule… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? grommela Darcy.

- Nous l'avons remise en place. Elle était luxée. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le docteur Edwards.

- Vaguement… »

Il déglutit péniblement, peinant à rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Tu as soif ? proposa Elizabeth.

- Non… Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le front.

- Je me souviens de Farnley. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Mais après… Impossible, tout est noir, dit Darcy, haletant sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Vous êtes tombé, Mr Darcy, et vous avez perdu connaissance sous le choc, expliqua le docteur Edwards.

- Mon Dieu, vous m'avez déboité l'épaule ! Donnez-moi quelque chose pour la douleur ! » grogna-t-il.

Darcy referma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de bouger mais le docteur Edwards l'en empêcha en le repoussant fermement sur l'oreiller.

« Je vous déconseille de bouger. Votre épaule est à nouveau en place. Je vais vous donner du laudanum, mais juste pour cette fois. »

Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Elizabeth. Elle avait entendu suffisamment d'histoires de patients dépendants à cette drogue pour s'opposer à ce que le docteur Edwards en administre à Darcy. Il devina sans peine ses pensées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Darcy, je vais lui donner une donne infime. Juste assez pour l'étourdir et le rendre insensible à la souffrance.

- N'importe quoi pourvu que je ne sente plus rien ! » rétorqua Darcy.

Lizzie acquiesça, reportant de nouveau le regard sur son mari qui fermait les yeux, luttant contre la douleur qui lui lancinait l'épaule. Le docteur Edwards prépara lui-même le laudanum en le diluant dans un verre d'eau avant de le faire boire à son patient.

« Voilà, cela devrait faire effet en quelques minutes. »

Les gémissements de Darcy s'apaisèrent effectivement assez rapidement, à la grande surprise de Lizzie. Soulagée, elle sourit tendrement à son mari qui, en sueur, soupira une dernière fois avant de se rendormir.

« Je suppose que la douleur reviendra à son réveil, dit Lizzie, sans lâcher la main de Darcy en se tournant vers le médecin.

- C'est inévitable, mais elle sera supportable. Je vais vous laisser un baume qu'il faudra appliquer sur son épaule deux fois par jour. Il apaisera la douleur. Mais il vous faudra faire preuve de patience car elle mettra quelques semaines à guérir totalement et Mr Darcy est loin d'être un patient facile si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Et sa blessure à la tête ? demanda Lady Matlock.

- Elle est superficielle. Il n'aura même pas de cicatrice. Je lui ai fait trois points de suture. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, dit-il en regardant Elizabeth.

- Je sais, dit cette dernière en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Je reviendrai demain pour immobiliser son épaule et vérifier comment il va. »

Après avoir laissé ses dernières consignes à Mrs Reynolds, le docteur Edwards prit enfin congé. Lizzie ne quitta pas le chevet de Darcy au cours des heures qui suivirent. Les paroles du médecin raisonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle ne sentait que trop bien que Darcy avait bien failli perdre la vie en tentant follement de dresser Farnley. Son inquiétude initiale commençant à se dissiper, elle lui en voulut brièvement d'avoir risqué sa vie si stupidement. Mais bientôt, en le regardant dormir du sommeil sans rêve sous l'emprise du laudanum, elle se laissa aller, laissant le soulagement l'envahir. Ecoutant chacune de ses respirations, elle se mit à guetter le moindre signe de vie, tout en sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Lady Matlock, assurée que son neveu et ses nièces allaient bien, prit congé en début de soirée. Georgiana rejoignit alors Elizabeth après avoir été informée de la situation avec Kitty par Lady Matlock. Sa présence empêcha Lizzie de laisser son inquiétude la gagner à nouveau. Elles parlèrent de l'accident qui venait de se produire, cherchant à savoir comment Darcy qui prenait habituellement toutes les précautions possibles avait pu être surpris par Farnley. Georgiana rassura sa belle-sœur : ce n'était pas la première fois que Darcy tombait et il y avait fort à parier que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Je crois que la première fois il avait huit ans. Je n'étais pas née bien sûr, mais il me l'a souvent raconté. Notre mère et Mrs Reynolds ont eu si peur qu'elles lui ont fait garder la chambre pendant deux semaines. Bien plus que nécessaire pour une simple cheville foulée. Il dit toujours que c'était davantage pour le punir de leur avoir fait si peur et je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Par contre il est à nouveau tombé quand j'avais dix ans. Là c'était plus grave. Je crois qu'il s'était passé la même chose qu'aujourd'hui, son cheval l'avait projeté. Trois mètres plus loin. Père a eu la peur de sa vie ce jour-là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. William est resté inconscient plusieurs heures. Il avait la jambe cassée.

- Il a mis longtemps à se remettre ?

- Il a pu remarcher au bout de six semaines mais il est resté très faible pendant quelques temps encore après. Il était d'une humeur massacrante.

- Il a l'air de ne pas être facile à vivre dans ces moments-là, dit Lizzie, pensive.

- Et tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu ! » sourit Georgiana.

Peu importait à Lizzie. Après les heures d'inquiétude qu'elle venait de traverser, elle était prête à endurer toute la mauvaise humeur de son mari, sachant en son for intérieur qu'il trouverait à qui parler car il était l'unique responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Georgiana se retira vers vingt-et-une heures, ayant au préalable insisté pour relayer Elizabeth au chevet de Darcy pour que celle-ci puisse manger un peu et se changer pour la nuit. Refusant de quitter Darcy plus que nécessaire, Elizabeth fit monter un plateau pour dîner et demanda à Emma de la préparer pour la nuit aussi rapidement que possible.

Même si elle était quelque peu rassurée sur le sort de Darcy, elle passa une très mauvaise nuit. N'ayant pu se résoudre à le laisser, elle s'était allongée à ses côtés, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher pour ne pas relancer la douleur de son épaule. Le sommeil fut lent à venir et entrecoupé de mauvais rêves qui la laissèrent haletante à son réveil. Vers cinq heures du matin, elle renonça à dormir et s'assit sur un siège aux côtés de Darcy. Ce fut dans cette posture que la trouva Mrs Reynolds le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle vint prendre des nouvelles de Darcy. Elle fronça les yeux en voyant Elizabeth assise, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, à moitié endormie. Entendant du bruit, Lizzie rouvrit les yeux.

« Mrs Reynolds ?

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Mrs Darcy, Lady Matlock vous avait fait promettre de vous reposer.

- J'ai essayé. Je faisais cauchemar sur cauchemar.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dormi dans votre chambre ? Vous auriez été plus à votre aise. Vous savez bien que le docteur Edwards a dit que Mr Darcy ne se réveillerait pas avant la fin de la matinée.

- Je sais. »

Renonçant à la convaincre, Mrs Reynolds alla ouvrir les rideaux.

« Il ne sera pas content. Vous semblez épuisée.

- Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il aille bien. »

De fait, il allait bien mieux que la veille lorsqu'il se réveilla vers onze heures. Il parvint à se redresser dans le lit et, souriant à Elizabeth, il réclama à manger, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Mrs Reynolds.

« Je vous reconnais bien là, Monsieur. Cela me rassure de voir que retrouvez l'appétit.

- Malheureusement il te faudra encore patienter, William, s'interposa Elizabeth. Le docteur Edwards n'a rien précisé à ce sujet. Il doit passer vers midi pour voir si tu vas mieux. Nous lui demanderons à ce moment-là si tu veux.

- Voyons, Lizzie, c'est ridicule. Mrs Reynolds, faites monter quelque chose.

- Non ! Mrs Reynolds, nous attendrons que le docteur Edwards soit passé. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Refusant de se mêler au débat et, bien qu'habituée à suivre les ordres de Mr Darcy qui prévalaient sur tous les autres, y compris ceux de son épouse, Mrs Reynolds sortit discrètement de la pièce avec pour consigne de n'y revenir qu'accompagnée du médecin.

« Je ne suis plus maître chez moi si je comprends bien, grommela Darcy.

- William, sois raisonnable. Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre, je te le promets.

- C'est encore trop. En plus, je n'ai plus aucune autorité dans cette maison.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais Mrs Reynolds est d'accord avec moi.

- Peu m'importe qu'elle soit d'accord ! Elle doit obéir, pas donner son avis ! s'emporta Darcy.

- William, tu deviens injuste. Je sais que tu as mal mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rendre la vie de ton entourage impossible. » dit Lizzie, impassible.

Darcy rejeta la tête dans ses oreillers, fermant les yeux. Il avait mal en effet. Il ne le montrait pas mais Elizabeth était bien trop fine pour ne pas le deviner. Même si elle lui avait appliqué le baume que lui avait donné le docteur Edwards, elle savait que c'était insuffisant pour soulager totalement Darcy.

« Pardon, mon amour. En plus, j'ai dû t'inquiéter, dit-il en lui caressant la main.

- C'est terminé et tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait une promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir.

- Chut… » dit Lizzie en se blottissant dans son cou, prenant garde à ne pas toucher son autre épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Darcy endurant avec le peu de patience dont il disposait la douleur qui lui lancinait l'épaule et Lizzie se remettant graduellement de l'angoisse à laquelle elle était en proie depuis la veille. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné depuis le début, seule l'étreinte de son mari éveillé pouvait faire disparaître totalement son inquiétude et chasser les mauvais souvenirs.

« Comment va Farnley ? » demanda soudain Darcy.

Stupéfaite et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Elizabeth s'écarta de son étreinte.

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu me demandes comment va Farnley ?! dit Lizzie, peinant à se contenir.

- Oui.

- Que m'importe ce maudit cheval ! Ecoute-moi bien, Fitzwilliam Darcy : je me moque totalement de ce qui a pu lui arriver, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Jamais ! Il a failli te tuer et il faudrait encore que je m'assure qu'il va bien ?! J'aurais tout entendu avec toi !

- Voyons, Lizzie, ce n'est qu'un cheval, il n'a pas voulu me faire de mal sciemment, ne réagis pas ainsi...

- Ce n'est qu'un cheval, justement ! Toi tu es mon mari au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et accessoirement ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

- Ma chérie, je…

- Non laisse-moi terminer, veux-tu ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie hier, William. Tu imagines ce que j'ai pu endurer ? Je t'ai imaginé blessé, paralysé, pire peut-être ! J'ai cru te perdre. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que j'arrête de monter à cheval.

- Je ne veux plus que tu dresses les plus rétifs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.

- Vraiment ? C'est égoïste de ta part, William.

- Tu prends toute cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur. Je sais que tu étais très inquiète, j'en suis désolé, mon ange, sincèrement. Mais je crois que tu as besoin de quelques jours pour y voir plus clair.

- Oh mais j'y vois parfaitement clair, Mr Darcy ! Si tu décides de continuer à dresser tes chevaux les plus rétifs, ce sera une décision égoïste et totalement déraisonnable.

- Je suis suffisamment grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

- Si risquer de te faire tuer fait partie de tes projets, tu t'y prends en effet très bien. Tu as failli réussir hier.

- Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise chute.

- Qui aurait pu se terminer bien plus mal. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à t'inquiéter dans notre couple ? Je t'aime, William. Je ne veux pas te perdre. On s'est fait une promesse le jour de notre mariage. Celle de veiller l'un sur l'autre. L'aurais-tu oubliée ? »

Darcy garda le silence quelques instants. La véracité des propos de son épouse faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Mais surtout, c'était les heures angoissées qu'elle avait dû traverser par sa faute et qui transparaissaient dans la virulence et la colère contenues dans ses propos qui le touchaient. Sans mot dire, il tendit son bras valide vers elle et la serra contre lui.

« Je ferai attention, ma Lizzie, je te promets.

- Faire attention et ne plus dresser de chevaux sont deux choses bien différentes. » dit-elle sans quitter son étreinte.

Darcy éclata de rire, s'arrêta bientôt en grimaçant, ayant oublié son épaule quelques secondes.

« Ma Lizzie, il n'y a que toi pour être aussi implacable, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec des caresses, Fitzwilliam.

- Je crois que si… » dit-il, taquin.

L'entrée de Mrs Reynolds et du docteur Edwards le dispensa de le lui prouver. Ayant autorisé la gouvernante à entrer, Elizabeth quitta les bras de son mari, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

« On dirait que notre malade a quitté le pays des songes, dit le docteur Edwards.

- Je vous dispense de faire de l'humour, docteur, dit Darcy en reprenant son ton ronchonneur. Dites-moi plutôt que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour que cette maudite épaule ne me fasse plus souffrir.

- Je sais que vous êtes toujours pressé de guérir, Mr Darcy, mais il faut laisser à la nature le temps de faire son ouvrage.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que vous allez devoir être patient. Une luxation d'épaule n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. J'ai déjà donné mes consignes à votre épouse hier. Un baume à appliquer deux fois par jour. Cela devrait accélérer la guérison et diminuer la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas assez efficace. Je veux quelque chose de plus fort.

- Malheureusement, à part du laudanum, je n'ai rien qui pourrait être plus efficace que le baume dont je vous parle. Et vous ne tenez pas à être endormi pendant des journées entières, n'est-ce pas ? »

Darcy acquiesça.

« Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant je vais vous immobiliser l'épaule à l'aide d'un bandage qu'il faudra garder pendant deux semaines. Cela limitera vos mouvements et vous souffrirez moins. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant procédé, satisfait, il laissa Elizabeth et Mrs Reynolds aider Darcy à se rhabiller.

« Dans combien de temps serai-je sur pied ? demanda ce dernier.

- Vous pourrez vous lever dans une semaine.

- Une semaine !

- Et marcher seul dans trois semaines, termina le docteur Edwards sans se départir de son flegme.

- Tu vois, Elizabeth, je pourrai même ouvrir le bal avec toi. En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! dit Darcy un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le bal est annulé, William.

- Comment ça annulé ? Il en est hors de question ! Docteur, avez-vous terminé ? J'ai apparemment des choses à régler avec mon épouse.

- Oui. Je suis rassuré : votre épaule va bien. L'hématome n'est pas beau à voir mais c'est sans gravité. Je le surveillerai néanmoins. Votre épaule est remise en place, elle devrait continuer à vous faire souffrir quelques jours. Surtout n'enlevez pas le bandage même s'il entrave vos mouvements. Vous ne pouvez l'enlever que pour appliquer le baume. Je reviendrai vous voir dans deux jours. D'ici là, reposez-vous. Pas de mouvement brusque, cela va sans dire. Bonne journée. Mrs Darcy. » dit le docteur Edwards en s'inclinant.

Une fois seuls, Darcy se tourna de nouveau vers Lizzie.

« Tu as annulé le bal ?

- Pas encore. J'allais dire à Mrs Reynolds de s'occuper des courriers aux invités.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu annuler ? Tu as entendu le docteur Edwards : je serai sur pied dans une semaine. Et je pourrai marcher sans problème dans trois semaines. Mon épaule n'était même pas cassée, Lizzie, juste luxée.

- Mais tu seras encore fatigué. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te voir avoir mal ce soir-là. Et puis comment veux-tu que je m'occupe des préparatifs tout en veillant sur toi ? Non, il vaut mieux annuler.

- Certainement pas. Venez ici, Mrs Darcy, dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui. Allez, viens. »

A contrecœur, Lizzie le rejoignit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu annules, Elizabeth. Je serai parfaitement en état d'y assister, crois-moi. Qui plus est, je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait, tout le monde sera ébloui, moi le premier. De plus, c'est trop tard pour annuler. Sauf motif grave, nos invités ne comprendront pas. Je te laisse imaginer les conséquences désastreuses que cela aura sur ta réputation, ma chérie, dit-il en souriant sur un ton sérieux néanmoins. Si tu annules, les gens en parleront pendant des mois.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas terminer les préparatifs tout en veillant sur toi et tu le sais très bien.

- Tu peux très bien t'installer ici pour régler nombre de détails. Et dans une semaine je pourrai me lever et aller dans le salon ou ailleurs. Et ne culpabilise pas à l'idée de me laisser seul si besoin. C'est pour la bonne cause et tu sais que la solitude ne m'a jamais rebuté. Au pire, Georgiana et Kitty se feront un plaisir de me tenir compagnie. »

Elizabeth pesa le pour et le contre sous l'œil amusé de son mari.

« Que veux-tu que je réponde à cela ? finit-elle par dire.

- Que tu vas finir d'organiser ce bal. Et que je serai l'homme le plus fier du comté en t'offrant mon bras ce soir-là.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit valide.

- Le deuxième l'est, dit-il en souriant.

- Toi tu ne m'as pas répondu en revanche.

- A quel sujet ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je renonce à mon passe-temps favori ?

- Ton passe-temps a failli te coûter la vie.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'arrête ? »

Lizzie le regarda silencieusement.

« Tu sais, même le plus docile des chevaux peut te jeter à terre à tout moment. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas Georgiana et toi montiez seules. Donc si tu suis ton raisonnement jusqu'au bout, je ne dois plus faire de cheval du tout.

- Je ne te demande pas cela, William. Juste de renoncer à dresser les plus rétifs. C'est bien plus dangereux et je ne suis pas sûre que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. J'imagine très bien combien cela peut être grisant mais tu as des responsabilités. Envers tout le monde, pas seulement Georgiana et moi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de risquer ta vie inutilement, simplement parce que c'est pour ton bon plaisir…

- Seriez-vous en train de me dire que je dois renoncer à mes passe-temps, Mrs Darcy ?

- Celui-là, oui… S'il te plaît. » dit Lizzie en se mordant la lèvre.

Darcy la regarda longuement, tentant de trouver un terrain d'entente tout en sachant qu'il n'y en avait pas. L'un des deux devait céder.

« Je ne peux pas, Elizabeth.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Même par amour pour moi ?

- C'est du chantage, ma Lizzie.

- Non ça n'en est pas. Inverse les rôles. Imagine que je veuille dresser Farnley, que je tombe et que je me blesse grièvement. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'arrête ?

- C'est complètement différent. Tu sais à peine monter à cheval. Je ne te laisserais même pas l'approcher. En ce qui me concerne, c'est une tradition familiale à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

- Ne t'abrite pas derrière cet argument-là ! Tu continuais à monter Farnley parce que tu en avais envie, je ne suis pas dupe.

- Admettons. Il n'empêche que je le fais depuis des années et j'imagine difficilement y renoncer aujourd'hui.

- Donc je suis sensée m'inquiéter pour toi en silence à chaque fois en attendant le jour où on me ramènera mari inconscient, voire pire ?

- Tu imagines tout de suite les cas extrêmes.

- Je te rappelle que tu es consigné dans cette chambre avec une épaule luxée et trois points de suture à la tête après que Farnley t'ait projeté trois mètres devant lui en pleine course. Tu trouves toujours que j'ai une imagination débordante ?

- On se dispute pour rien, Elizabeth. Je ne renoncerai pas. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, déterminé. Elle soutint son regard puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois qu'il t'arrivera quelque chose, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre. Tu te soigneras tout seul, je ne daignerai même pas me déplacer. Et ne viens plus me parler de tes maudits chevaux, c'est bien clair ? »

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Elizabeth, c'est ridicule, reviens, je…

- Ridicule ? Excuse-moi d'avoir eu peur de te perdre et de tenir à toi, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Je te laisse méditer sur ta stupidité, je vais me remettre aux préparatifs du bal. Tu l'as voulu, tu l'auras. Et que je n'entende pas un gémissement ou une plainte à cause de ton épaule. »

Elle tourna les talons et, sans un regard, quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Darcy ne sut s'il avait envie de rire ou s'il était contrarié. Il comprenait la réaction d'Elizabeth et s'amusait de la voir si entêtée tout en sachant qu'elle avait en partie raison. Mais la douleur l'emporta bientôt et l'empêcha de raisonner comme il l'aurait voulu. Fermant les yeux, il renonça à résoudre le problème, intimement persuadé qu'Elizabeth finirait par revenir et peut-être même se montrer moins inflexible.

* * *

C'était bien mal la connaître comme il put le constater au cours des jours qui suivirent. Ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet, Lizzie ayant compris qu'affronter directement son mari serait inutile. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'insister davantage aurait risqué de le braquer définitivement et cela, elle ne le voulait à aucun prix. Aussi le rejoignit-elle le soir même suivant leur dispute et ils dînèrent ensemble comme si de rien n'était. Elle fut aux petits soins pour lui, heureuse du reste de pouvoir le soigner après s'être tant inquiétée pour lui.

Au cours de la semaine durant laquelle il dut rester allongé, elle revint fréquemment le voir, autant que les préparatifs le lui permettaient. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa tendresse habituelles et, par accord tacite, ils n'évoquaient jamais le sujet des chevaux. Il préférait du reste l'écouter parler de l'organisation du bal, ainsi que de leurs sœurs respectives.

De son côté, Elizabeth était bien trop absorbée par le bal pour se tourmenter sur la décision qu'allait prendre Darcy. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le forcer ni même exercer la moindre forme de chantage sur lui, ruse dont elle n'aurait jamais usé car elle l'avait en horreur. Mais elle comptait sur leur complicité et son amour pour l'amener à se montrer plus raisonnable, tout en se souvenant que Darcy était aussi entêté qu'elle et que si l'un des deux ne cédait pas rapidement le conflit risquait de s'enliser. Elle espérait simplement ne pas être la première à s'avouer vaincue et espérait que chaque jour qui passait servait ses intérêts.

En réalité, au cours de ses journées de repos forcé, Darcy songea fréquemment à leur discussion. Il sentait combien ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de ses responsabilités était vrai. Mais certaines de ses habitudes étaient trop bien ancrées dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse y renoncer, même par amour pour Elizabeth. A vrai dire, il espérait encore que le sujet ne revêtait pas tant d'importance aux yeux de son épouse.

Il eut l'occasion de se rendre compte de son erreur trois jours avant le bal. Il était capable de marcher seul et le docteur avait retiré le bandage immobilisant son épaule. Darcy avait accueilli avec soulagement l'autorisation du médecin, ne supportant déjà plus d'être traité comme un invalide et de devoir garder la chambre ou demander de l'aide pour se déplacer. Ce n'était pas les occupations car il avait beaucoup de correspondance qu'il traita avec sa main droite heureusement valide, mais face à l'activité et la fébrilité qui gagnaient Pemberley au fil des jours à l'approche du bal, il avait fini par se sentir désœuvré. Il voyait Lizzie moins fréquemment car elle était sollicitée de toutes parts et il avait senti l'ennui le gagner.

Aussi prit-il la décision d'aller se promener seul sachant que l'exercice était un remède efficace dans ces moments-là. Il sortit sans prévenir Elizabeth, se rendant d'abord au domicile de Mr Leighton avec lequel il conversa durant deux heures au sujet du domaine. Puis, la curiosité le poussa à se rendre jusqu'aux écuries. En réalité, il brûlait d'envie de prendre des nouvelles de Parsifal mais également de Farnley, Lizzie ayant refusé de lui en donner.

Ce fut justement Farnley qu'il aperçut en premier lorsqu'il entra. Les lads ne s'en approchaient que pour le nourrir et Darcy comprit pourquoi en le voyant toujours aussi rétif bien qu'au repos. Contrairement à ses autres chevaux, il ne se laissait pas approcher à moins d'un mètre sans ruer. Jamais Darcy n'avait vu de cheval si sauvage. Ni si splendide. Il lui avait coûté une fortune mais il n'avait pas su résister et ce alors même qu'il était déjà incertain de pouvoir le dresser au moment de l'achat. Il savait que Lizzie voulait qu'il s'en débarrasse mais il s'y refusait. Il commençait néanmoins à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas le dresser lui-même, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Le garder inactif dans les écuries de Pemberley lui semblait un gâchis inconcevable mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour l'instant.

Repoussant le problème, il alla alors voir Parsifal, son favori. Ils s'étaient mutuellement manqué et éprouvèrent un plaisir sans nom à se retrouver. Ne pouvant résister, Darcy le sella et mit le pied à l'étrier, grimaçant de douleur en montant. Son épaule était loin d'être totalement guérie et il n'était pas certain que le docteur Edwards lui aurait donné l'autorisation de monter à cheval mais il passa outre et partit en promenade. Il revint à Pemberley pour l'heure du dîner, les joues rosies par l'effort et le regard brillant de plaisir bien qu'endurant le martyre avec son épaule.

Son contentement fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger pour retrouver son épouse, Georgiana et Kitty, il croisa immédiatement le regard furieux d'Elizabeth. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais il comprit qu'elle n'ignorait rien de la façon dont il avait occupé son après-midi. L'ignorant délibérément, elle fit la conversation à Kitty et Georgiana avant de se retirer dans son salon particulier, invoquant des détails à régler pour le bal. Il tenta de la retenir mais elle lui répondit de manière si sèche qu'il finit par y renoncer.

A vingt-trois heures, Darcy l'entendit entrer dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit puis congédier Emma. Il s'inquiéta alors de ne pas la voir le rejoindre. La connaissant et devinant qu'elle devait toujours lui en vouloir, il alla alors frapper à sa porte. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'elle l'autorise à entrer. Il la découvrit alors avec son stupéfaction allongée dans le lit de sa mère.

« Elizabeth, que fais-tu ?

- Je lis un peu avant de m'endormir, répondit-elle, imperturbable et sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Ici ?

- Tu le vois bien.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu te moques visiblement de ce que ressentent les autres à ton égard. Alors fais comme si tu étais tout seul, cela ne changera rien à tes habitudes. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Elizabeth, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

- Faire chambre à part ? Ca va dépendre de toi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu es allé faire cet après-midi ?

- Une simple promenade…

- A cheval. Ne nie pas.

- Avec Parsifal oui. Pas avec Farnley si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

- Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il t'accepte pour cela, non ? railla Lizzie.

- Il est encore rétif mais je suis persuadé qu'on peut le dresser et en faire un champion.

- Cela m'est parfaitement égal, William. Ce cheval a failli te tuer. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Tu es allé faire du cheval seulement trois semaines après ton accident.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, je t'assure.

- Tu es médecin maintenant ?

- Je suis capable de savoir ce que je peux faire et ne pas faire.

- Dis plutôt ce que tu veux et ne veux pas faire.

- Est-ce bientôt fini à la fin ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de mes actes que je sache !

- Effectivement. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mon opinion et de la donner. En l'occurrence, ce que tu as fait cet après-midi était complètement inconscient. Et égoïste. Tu ne te soucies pas de ta santé, soit. Mais ton entourage le fait et tu nous manques de respect en ne tenant pas compte de nos conseils et de notre inquiétude.

- Elizabeth, mon épaule est parfaitement guérie alors je pouvais…

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi grimaces-tu encore quand tu te lèves ou que tu fais un mouvement trop brusque ? Le docteur Edwards t'a dit que tu pouvais te lever et marcher au bout de trois semaines et non monter à cheval. Ne dis pas le contraire, j'étais présente quand il te l'a dit.

- Tout ceci est hors de propos, Elizabeth. Tu réagis trop excessivement. Ce n'était qu'une promenade à cheval !

- Je réagis excessivement ? C'est toi au contraire qui ne prends pas le problème suffisamment au sérieux. Tu es complètement irresponsable.

- Mais enfin pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il tant que je monte à cheval ? Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps comme un autre !

- Si tu le pratiquais comme tu nous ordonnes de le faire à Georgiana et moi, effectivement ce ne serait qu'un passe-temps comme un autre. Mais tu ne prends aucune précaution. Tu es tombé avec Farnley, tu as eu de la chance et tu le sais très bien. Tu aurais pu être blessé plus gravement ou même pire encore. Et aujourd'hui tu as monté Parsifal comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors qu'i peine trois semaines tu gémissais dans ton lit avec une épaule luxée en nous réclamant du laudanum ! Alors laisse-moi réagir excessivement et va dormir dans ta chambre, veux-tu ? »

Elle posa son livre brusquement et souffla la bougie, laissant Darcy interdit. Comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, il s'approcha du lit, posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle le rejeta.

« Laisse-moi. Si vous n'êtes pas fatigué de vos petites promenades, Mr Darcy, tant mieux. Pour ma part j'ai eu une longue journée et j'aimerais dormir.

- Oh après tout continue à t'entêter ! Tu te lasseras avant moi ! dit Darcy, furieux.

- C'est moi qui m'entête ?! N'inversez pas les rôles, Mr Darcy ! Si vous vous montriez plus sensé je n'aurais pas à agir comme je suis en train de le faire. »

Sans mot dire, Darcy la quitta. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il se demanda contre lequel des deux il était le plus furieux. Il connaissait le caractère impétueux de Lizzie et lui en voulait de ne pas faire preuve de plus d'indulgence et de diplomatie, sans comprendre que les motifs profonds de ses réactions résidaient dans sa propre attitude. Mais il était trop sûr de lui et orgueilleux pour accepter l'idée de devoir consulter son épouse sur un tel sujet. Il se coucha frustré et irrité que le problème prenne une telle ampleur, et furieux que son épouse le contredise avec tant de virulence.

Et cela s'empira au fil des jours. Elizabeth refusa tout bonnement de lui parler le lendemain et même le surlendemain, se limitant aux civilités d'usage en présence de Georgiana et Kitty qui n'étaient pourtant pas dupes. Intriguée, Georgiana suivait la joute qui opposait son frère et sa belle-sœur d'un œil presque amusé. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous deux d'un naturel entêté et si orgueilleux que le conflit ne pouvait que s'enliser si l'un d'eux ne cédait pas ou si un tiers n'intervenait pas. Elle soutenait en son for intérieur Elizabeth, espérant que sa belle-sœur parviendrait à convaincre Darcy de se montrer plus raisonnable mais se sentait incapable de parler à son frère. Elle le respectait bien trop pour le contredire et estimait, à juste titre, que ce n'était pas son rôle de le sermonner ou même simplement de prendre ouvertement le parti d'Elizabeth.

Elle s'étonnait même que cette dernière prenne tant de libertés avec son époux. Avec le temps, Georgiana avait appris à ne plus se formaliser des taquineries et des piques, toujours affectueuses mais fondées, que Lizzie adressait quotidiennement à son mari. Mais qu'elle s'oppose si ouvertement et si fortement à ses désirs lui paraissait encore inconcevable.

Elle craignait la réaction de son frère, le soupçonnant de ne pas tolérer de se laisser dicter sa conduite plus longtemps. De fait, Darcy ne décolérait plus et tous à Pemberley pouvaient le sentir mais, à la grande surprise de Georgiana, il ne se décidait pas à affronter de nouveau Elizabeth. Pourtant tous, lui compris, savaient qu'elle ne céderait pas d'elle-même.

* * *

La situation paraissait sans issue lorsque le bal arriva. Jusqu'alors, Elizabeth avait été relativement sereine même si Darcy lui manquait profondément. Elle se refusait à céder alors que le problème revêtait une telle importance à ses yeux, d'autant qu'elle était satisfaite de constater que Darcy, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, n'était pas retourné aux écuries depuis leur dernière confrontation. Ils ne s'étaient guère parlé depuis.

Et ce fut ce mutisme qui la déstabilisa totalement le jour du bal. L'enjeu était de taille pour elle, comme Darcy le lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises. Elle jouait sa réputation, tous auraient le regard fixé sur elle et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle avait toujours compté sur la présence et le soutien de Darcy pour surmonter l'épreuve et en ce jour où elle avait tant besoin de lui, il lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Elle passa la journée dans une fébrilité croissante et lorsqu'elle se retira dans sa chambre à seize heures pour commencer à se préparer, la solitude lui devint insoutenable. Les larmes aux yeux, elle demanda à Emma de la coiffer mais les diverses occupations qui avaient consumé ses dernières semaines et l'avaient empêchée de se laisser aller durant cette dispute qui s'éternisait n'étaient plus. Mais son naturel combattif reprit le dessus. Refusant de réduire à néant le résultat de plusieurs semaines de travail acharné, elle chassa du mieux qu'elle put toute pensée négative.

Comme l'avait prévu Georgiana, la solution vint de l'extérieur en la personne du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ni Darcy ni Elizabeth ne sauraient jamais lequel des deux aurait cédé le premier si leur n'était pas intervenu. A la demande expresse d'Elizabeth et contrairement aux usages, les Matlock arrivèrent plus tôt que les autres invités, accompagnés de leur plus jeune fils. Darcy, déjà prêt, descendit pour les accueillir. Il savait que Lizzie, Georgiana et Kitty étaient encore en pleins préparatifs aussi tint-il la compagnie à son cousin et aux Matlock.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam était d'un naturel bien différent de celui de son cousin. Sa charge dans l'armée l'avait amené à côtoyer tant de tempéraments différents et à gérer de si nombreuses situations pour certaines dramatiques qu'il avait appris à composer et à prendre la vie et ses travers avec plus de détachement que Darcy. De plus, il connaissait très bien ce dernier et il devina instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi l'entraîna-t-il à l'écart pour forcer ses confidences.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles soucieux. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais guéri.

- Je le suis, je n'ai même plus mal depuis plusieurs jours.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais es-tu inquiet pour Elizabeth au sujet du bal ? Tout m'a l'air parfait.

- Je suis sûr que tous seront éblouis. Il suffit de regarder autour de nous pour le savoir. » dit Darcy.

Il refusa de parler davantage. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam l'observa attentivement. Bien que célibataire, il finit par comprendre intuitivement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Elizabeth ? »

Le silence de Darcy parla de lui-même.

« Vous êtes-vous disputés ?

- Oui. Et comme elle est têtue, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, dit Darcy en grimaçant.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit le Colonel avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à tolérer ton humour, Richard ! dit sombrement Darcy.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Comment cela, qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi est-ce nécessairement de ma faute ?

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'Elizabeth se mette en colère sans motif valable. Donc je te demande si tu es à l'origine de votre dispute.

- Elle est furieuse parce que je suis monté à cheval. Et elle refuse de me parler depuis trois jours ! Toute cette histoire prend des proportions ridicules.

- Tu es monté à cheval ?

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, ce n'est pas un crime tout de même !

- Darcy, tu n'es qu'un inconscient. Et en plus d'être inconscient tu es aveugle !

- Ne commence pas toi aussi ! Je refuse qu'on me dicte ma conduite et encore plus qu'on la juge.

- Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, Mr Darcy de Pemberley ! Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, bien sûr… dit le Colonel en se retenant de sourire.

- Et tu ris en plus !

- Raconte-moi tout. Il m'arrive d'être de bon conseil. »

Hésitant, Darcy regarda son cousin puis se décida à résumer ce qui s'était passé.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tel que je te connais, tu as dû t'entêter. Et même si je ne connais pas encore très bien Elizabeth, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Oh ne prends pas ombrage. Cela restera entre nous. Pardonne-moi de te le dire, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse : tu as eu tort sur toute la ligne.

- Mais qu'avez-vous tous à la fin ? s'emporta Darcy.

- Ecoute-moi au moins ! Après tu feras comme bon te semble. Mais cesse de raisonner en pensant uniquement à toi. As-tu une idée de ce qu'Elizabeth a enduré quand tu es tombé de cheval l'autre jour ?

- Elle était inquiète, je le sais et…

- Non elle était plus qu'inquiète, Fitzwilliam. Elle était dévastée. Ma mère était là, elle m'a tout raconté. Et pourtant elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, elle ne s'est pas laissée aller, elle s'est occupée de tout et surtout de toi. Et toi, en retour, tu demandes des nouvelles de Farnley et avant même que ton épaule soit guérie tu remontes à cheval ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle l'a ressenti ? Mets-toi un peu à sa place. »

Baissant les yeux, Darcy réfléchit.

« Tu crois qu'elle…

- Qu'elle a cru que ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi ne comptait pas pour toi ? Tu as agi comme si c'était le cas… Tu n'as pas tenu compte de l'angoisse qu'elle avait endurée.

- Mais c'est faux ! Je ne voudrais jamais l'inquiéter, pour rien au monde.

- Pas même pour tes chevaux ?

- Mais ce sont deux choses complètement différentes. Elizabeth est ma vie, mes chevaux ma passion.

- Une passion qui peut s'avérer dangereuse et tu le sais. Tu es trop intelligent pour négliger ce risque.

- Je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires.

- Allons Fitzwilliam… Tu es plus intelligent que cela. Sois honnête. Dresser un cheval tel que Farnley est risqué. Tu pourras prendre toutes les précautions que tu voudras : s'il te rejette, tu peux y laisser la vie.

- Certes. Mais cela fait partie du plaisir.

- Et ce plaisir est un luxe que tu ne peux plus t'offrir. Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux, Fitzwilliam ? Ton bonheur ou celui d'Elizabeth ? »

Comme foudroyé, Darcy se tut. Présenté sous cette forme, le dilemme était d'une limpidité déconcertante. Il s'étonna que ce fût son cousin, célibataire endurci, qui lui ouvre les yeux sur une vérité aussi évidente.

« Oh mon Dieu… J'ai été tellement stupide…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Oui. Elle a besoin de toi ce soir. Tu devrais aller la voir, je vais tenir compagnie à mes parents, ne t'en fais pas.

- Richard, je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

- C'est inutile : tu es mon cousin et j'apprécie beaucoup Elizabeth. Je veux que vous soyez heureux, vous le méritez. Tu as épousé une femme exceptionnelle, Fitzwilliam. N'oublie pas ta chance. »

Darcy lui serra la main, s'excusa auprès de Lord et Lady Matlock avant de quitter la pièce et monter quatre à quatre les marches du Grand Escalier.


	21. Nuits féériques

_Bonjour ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que le Bal vous plaira, cela m'a beaucoup amusée de l'écrire même si cela me stressait un peu au début. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Françoise pour son aide précieuse et ses innombrables idées. _

_Et comme toujours : merci pour les reviews. J'en attends encore, encore, et encore. Pensez aux pauvres auteurs de fanfics qui passent des heures sur leur ordi : on apprécie vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_A très bientôt. _

* * *

Mrs Gardiner se souvenait toujours avec émerveillement de sa première visite de Pemberley. Accompagnée de sa nièce et de son époux, elle avait parcouru avec une admiration croissante la route bordée de chênes qui menait au manoir. Lorsque ce dernier était apparu dans toute sa splendeur, tous étaient restés bouche bée. Pemberley séduisait tous ceux qui l'approchaient par son élégance, l'équilibre de son architecture mais aussi et surtout par l'atmosphère paisible qui y régnait. Posé tel un bijou dans l'écrin de verdure de la campagne du Derbyshire, il invitait à la détente.

Mais en ce soir glacial de novembre, l'expérience fut encore toute autre. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce qu'elle voyait avec les descriptions dont regorgeaient les contes de fées que sa gouvernante adorait lui raconter bien des années plus tôt. Cette même allée de chênes que Mrs Gardiner avait parcourue en juillet 1816 était ce soir-là baignée de lumières, tout comme l'immense bassin qui s'étendait devant le perron. Mais le plus époustouflant était assurément le manoir lui-même. C'était désormais dans un écrin de lumière qu'il reposait, faisant ressortir ses vieilles pierres et ses dimensions imposantes.

Lorsque son mari l'aida à descendre de voiture, elle put entendre le murmure des violons à l'intérieur. Elle sourit, toute à sa hâte de revoir sa nièce et le mari de cette dernière et de profiter de leur soirée qui s'annonçait magique. Ses impressions se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le Grand Hall. Elle avait autrefois assisté à plusieurs réceptions à Londres et chez des amis fortunés de son mari. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler la splendeur du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Eclairées de centaines de bougies dont les éclats se reflétaient à l'infini dans le cristal des lustres et les miroirs, les pièces de réception en enfilade embaumaient. Encore désertes, elles attendaient, parées de leurs plus beaux atours pour l'occasion, les murs tendus de soie bleue, des compositions florales bleues et blanches savamment disposées ça et là.

Prenant la coupe de champagne qu'un laquais lui tendait sur un plateau d'argent, Mrs Gardiner tourna sur elle-même, émerveillée, et elle lisait la même émotion dans le regard de son mari. Mais une exclamation de joie les tira bientôt de leur admiration lorsque Kitty s'avança vers eux. Mais ce n'était plus la jeune Kitty qu'ils connaissaient depuis son enfance mais une jeune femme ravissante qui les salua. Mrs Gardiner peina à retrouver les traits de l'enfance sur le visage de sa jeune nièce. Vêtue de la robe que Lizzie lui avait offerte, Kitty rayonnait littéralement, peinant à contenir son excitation et son impatience. Ses traits s'étaient affinés en quelques mois et l'élégance de sa mise contribuaient à dissimuler les rondeurs de ses joues d'enfant. Les Gardiner peinèrent à la reconnaître.

« Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez arrivés en avance ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle après les avoir embrassés.

- Excellent. Les Darcy ne sont pas là ? s'étonna Mr Gardiner.

- Elizabeth est encore avec Georgiana je crois. Et Mr Darcy doit être avec les Matlock et le Colonel Fitzwilliam. La soirée ne doit commencer que dans une demi-heure mais Elizabeth souhaitait vous accueillir un peu avant. »

Ce fut précisément cet instant que choisit le Colonel Fitzwilliam pour entrer dans la salle de réception en compagnie de ses parents. Mrs Gardiner tiqua légèrement tandis qu'elle esquissait une révérence devant la famille de Darcy. Elle s'étonna que sa nièce ne soit pas présente pour tous les accueillir comme il se devait.

« Elizabeth est-elle souffrante ? demanda-t-elle discrètement à Kitty.

- Non. Elle termine avec Georgiana.

- Et mon cousin est monté lui parler, les informa le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Il échangea avec Kitty un regard lourd de sens et tous deux comprirent pourquoi les jeunes mariés tardaient à venir. Mrs Gardiner ne perdit rien de la conversation muette qu'ils venaient d'avoir et acquiesça en silence.

* * *

Contrairement à ses hôtes, Darcy avait été aveugle à la féérie de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il avait quitté le Colonel Fitzwilliam pour retrouver Elizabeth. Après avoir traversé le grand hall de réception à longues enjambées puis monté les marches du Grand Escalier, il s'était dirigé sans une hésitation vers les appartements de son épouse. Il les avait trouvés désertés, à l'exception d'Emma qui faisait du rangement après la frénésie des préparatifs de la toilette de la maîtresse de maison. Elle l'avait informé que Mrs Darcy était dans les appartements de Georgiana.

Et maintenant, Darcy se tenait, hésitant, devant la porte du salon de sa sœur, la main prête à frapper. N'y tenant plus, il s'annonça. La femme de chambre de Georgiana vint lui ouvrir et il pénétra dans la pièce. Elizabeth et Georgiana étaient près de la psyché et Lizzie ajoutait la touche finale à la parure de Georgiana. Elle suspendit son geste en apercevant son mari dans le miroir. L'interrogeant du regard, elle acquiesça en voyant qu'il n'avait rien de grave à lui annoncer, avant de reporter son attention sur Georgiana.

Cette dernière se leva alors et sous les regards émus et fiers d'Elizabeth et Darcy, tournoya sur elle-même. D'un blanc virginal et vaporeux, sa robe soulignait sa taille et sa poitrine. Tout comme Kitty, Georgiana ne semblait plus une enfant ce soir-là. Avec émotion, Darcy la regarda s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux étaient savamment relevés et maintenus par une aigrette en perles qui avait appartenu à leur mère. Une longue mèche de ses cheveux bouclée à l'anglaise retombait élégamment sur son épaule. Mais c'était surtout le maintien et l'attitude de sa sœur qui avaient changé. Il eut du mal à retrouver l'enfant sur laquelle il veillait depuis tant d'années et seul son regard était resté inchangé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, arborant un sourire mêlé d'appréhension et d'excitation.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, William. Tu vas pouvoir me donner ton avis ! Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Tu es ravissante, Georgie. Aussi jolie que Mère, j'ai l'impression de la revoir. » dit-il avec émotion.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu m'inviteras à danser ?

- Si tu es sage. » la taquina-t-il.

Se penchant, il baisa sa main gantée, la faisant rougir de plaisir.

« Tu vas éblouir tout le monde, Georgiana. Je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il.

- Tu vas m'impressionner si tu me dis cela. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

- Cela te sera difficile, jolie comme tu l'es.

- C'est Lizzie qui attirera tous les regards ! » dit Georgiana.

Darcy reporta alors son attention sur son épouse qui était restée, muette, à l'écart. Partagé entre sa culpabilité et son amour pour elle, ce fut finalement l'émotion qui l'emporta. Jamais, excepté le jour de leur mariage qui resterait toujours gravé dans sa mémoire comme le plus beau jour de son existence, il ne l'avait vue si belle.

« Je vais retrouver Kitty. » dit Georgiana en lâchant la main de son frère.

Elle s'éclipsa sans que Darcy ou Elizabeth ne s'en aperçoivent. Incapable de détacher son regard d'elle, il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler. De fait, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Vêtue d'une robe bleu outremer largement décolletée et laissant apercevoir le teint albâtre de sa peau, Lizzie semblait tout droit sortie d'un tableau. La longue traîne vaporeuse et ses gants blancs montant jusqu'aux coudes allongeaient sa silhouette. Darcy reconnut à son cou le collier en saphirs qu'il lui avait offert le soir où il lui avait présenté les Matlock. S'attardant sur la courbe de son cou délicat, il laissa alors son regard errer sur son visage qui ne trahissait aucune expression. Sa chevelure s'était métamorphosée en une multitude de boucles qui semblaient presque dues au hasard mais résultaient en réalité du travail digne de celui d'un orfèvre et qu'elle devait à la dextérité d'Emma.

Prenant brutalement conscience que les précieuses minutes filaient, Darcy s'arracha à sa contemplation et se décida enfin à plonger son regard dans celui de son épouse. Même si elle tentait de le dissimuler, il put sentir qu'elle n'était pas rassurée au sujet du bal.

« Lizzie, il fallait que je te parle avant… enfin avant… que tu ne descendes. »

Elle acquiesça, s'approchant de quelques pas mais restant à distance, presque sur la défensive.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, continua-t-il. Que je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Tu avais raison, j'ai été égoïste. Depuis le début. J'aurais dû comprendre quelle importance cela avait pour toi. »

Il se tut quelques instants mais elle ne prit pas la parole. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, presque assez pour lui prendre la main mais il s'abstint de le faire.

« Je ne sais comment faire pour effacer mes erreurs. Mais… je ne veux pas être fâché avec toi. Pas ce soir… Pas…

- Pas ce soir ? C'est cela qui t'inquiète ? Sauver les apparences ? Rassure-toi je saurai tenir mon rang, Fitzwilliam… » dit-elle, vexée.

Elle se détourna. D'abord abasourdi, Darcy réussit à reprendre ses esprits rapidement.

« Mon Dieu, non, Elizabeth, tu te trompes sur mon compte ! Ce que peuvent penser les gens ce soir n'a aucune importance. Sauver les apparences est le dernier de mes soucis. »

Il lui prit le poignet et la força à le regarder.

« Je me moque des apparences parce que je ne peux pas faire semblant avec toi, Elizabeth. La seule chose qui m'importe ce soir c'est que nous cessions de nous disputer. »

Et sans plus parler, il l'embrassa, sourd à ses protestations. Après avoir d'abord tenté de le repousser, elle céda en quelques secondes puis l'étreignit avec force. Haletant, il finit par s'écarter pour la regarder.

« Je veux te retrouver, ma Lizzie. Je veux être là pour toi ce soir, pas parce que le décorum le veut, mais parce que je t'aime et que je veux te soutenir. Crois-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, mais je ne commettrai plus jamais celle de faire passer les apparences avant ton bonheur. J'ai failli ne jamais t'épouser à cause de cette erreur-là, j'ai appris la leçon.

- Je suis stupide… Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela. »

Il l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« C'est moi qui suis stupide. J'ai fait passer mes envies avant ton bonheur alors que tu t'es occupée de moi, que tu t'es inquiétée et que tu t'investissais sans compter pour ce soir. Tu avais raison de me rappeler mes responsabilités. C'est juste que… Je déteste avoir tort quand les autres ont raison. Surtout quand c'est toi d'ailleurs. Mon… orgueil a du mal à le tolérer. Alors j'ai voulu… je ne sais pas… juste te montrer que je n'avais pas besoin de ton avis à ce sujet. Mais je me suis leurré. Ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, a plus d'importance que tout le reste et je n'aurais pas dû l'oublier.

- C'est surtout que j'étais inquiète que tu remontes si tôt à cheval. C'est pour cela que j'ai réagi si… excessivement. Tu me connais ! dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Oui, mon impulsive Lizzie, je te connais. Et je t'aime comme cela.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Par pure obstination je suppose. Je déteste qu'on me dicte ma conduite.

- Mais je n'ai pas…

- Je sais. Mais je l'ai ressenti ainsi. Veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

- Je suis déjà dans tes bras au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! le taquina-t-elle, s'autorisant enfin à sourire.

- Alors il suffit que je t'embrasse pour tout arranger ? dit-il en souriant, se détendant enfin.

- Quand tu m'embrasses comme tu viens de le faire ? Disons que ça plaide en ta faveur… dit-elle.

- C'est bon à savoir. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, William… murmura-t-elle dans son cou. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivée sans toi.

- Bien sûr que si. Regarde tout ce que tu as déjà accompli. Pemberley est magnifique. Je suis fier de toi, Elizabeth, dit-il en plongeant son regard gravement dans le sien.

- Oui mais c'est plus facile avec toi.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le promets, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

- Et Farnley ? Que vas-tu en faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux que je m'en sépare… »

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Non. Tu ne l'as pas acheté pour rien, ce cheval. Je suis allée le voir hier. Il est magnifique. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en sépares. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une solution.

- Tu es allée le voir ? demanda-t-il, étonné, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Evidemment. Je voulais voir ce qui monopolisait l'attention de mon mari et m'a valu trois longues nuits sans tes bras autour de moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- J'espère bien. »

Elle délaissa son étreinte à contrecœur.

« Il faut descendre.

- Oui. »

Mais il ne bougea pas, absorbé par sa contemplation.

« William ?

- Tu es… magnifique. Et encore, le mot ne te rend pas justice. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de toi je crois que je le deviendrais ce soir, dit-il en souriant.

- Je te retourne le compliment, mon amour. Tu es très élégant. Je vais devoir remercier Samuel. Et être sur mes gardes toute la soirée, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la porte.

- Comment cela ?

- Ne sois pas si naïf, William ! Toutes tes anciennes admiratrices ne vont pas rester insensibles. Et comme je ne partage pas…

- Que devrais-je dire ? Tous ceux qui ne te connaissent pas vont tomber sous ton charme ce soir.

- A ceci près que je n'aurai d'yeux que pour toi. Rassuré ?

- Pleinement. » dit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Darcy.

- C'est juste qu'au fond… C'est si facile ! Pourquoi ne s'est-on pas parlé pendant trois jours alors que cinq minutes ont suffi à nous réconcilier ?

- Parce que nous sommes stupidement bornés et orgueilleux. Mais nous l'avons toujours été.

- Il faudrait qu'on travaille cela.

- Bien sûr que non, cela fait partie de notre charme, dit-il, enjôleur.

- Si tu le dis. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall quelques instants plus tard.

« Que penses-tu de ta petite sœur au fait ?

- J'ose espérer que tu ne l'as pas parée ainsi pour rendre Jonathan Cooper plus amoureux qu'il ne l'est déjà… dit Darcy.

- Qui te dit qu'il l'est ?

- S'il a un tant soit peu de bon sens cela devrait être chose faite, dit Darcy le plus innocemment du monde, ce qui fit éclater de rire Elizabeth. Elle est ravissante. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'emporte : ma fierté de la voir si belle ou mon regret de réaliser qu'elle a grandi si vite.

- Et que tu as vieilli si vite, le taquina-t-elle.

- Mrs Darcy, cela suffit. Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d'attitude !

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne me refuses jamais rien, rappelle-toi.

- Pauvre de moi. »

Elle s'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans la salle où se tenaient leur famille et, à l'abri des regards, l'embrassa passionnément.

« Mon Dieu, pourquoi devons-nous perdre notre nuit en futilités alors que j'ai des milliers de projets te concernant ? dit-il contre ses lèvres.

- Mr Darcy ! Votre attitude n'est pas digne d'un gentleman.

- J'ai cessé d'être un gentleman le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je n'annule pas ce bal.

- J'ai dit cela ?

- Oui… Alors même si je suis plus amoureuse de toi que jamais, tu vas devoir patienter quelques heures. »

Prenant son bras, elle arbora son plus beau sourire et alla rejoindre les Matlock et les Gardiner.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Jonathan Cooper posait pied à terre devant l'entrée du hall de réception de Pemberley accompagné de ses parents. C'était la première fois qu'il visitait les Darcy et il fut époustouflé en contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Illuminé de toutes parts, le manoir résonnait des notes de l'orchestre dont on entendant le murmure délicat et raffiné. La foule se pressait déjà pour entrer et saluer ses hôtes. S'étant assuré que sa sœur était descendue sans encombre de la voiture, Jonathan lui offrit son bras et tous deux suivirent leurs parents. Chaque pas qui les rapprochait de la salle de bal à l'entrée de laquelle se tenaient les Darcy augmentait leur émerveillement à tous. Fin connaisseur, Jonathan Cooper admira surtout les nombreux tableaux qui ornaient les grandes salles qu'ils traversaient. Il devinait sans peine que la demeure était habituellement décorée avec un goût exquis mais que cette soirée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche tant elle était opulente et raffinée.

Saluant quelques connaissances qu'ils retrouvèrent ça et là, les Cooper finirent par arriver à l'entrée de la salle de bal. Curieux de connaître la jeune Mrs Darcy, ils ne regardèrent tout d'abord qu'elle en saluant leurs hôtes. Elle leur adressa quelques mots de bienvenue en esquissant son sourire le plus charmant. Elle était elle aussi curieuse de connaître le jeune Mr Jonathan Cooper dont Georgiana lui avait parlé. Darcy se montra tout juste affable, se réfugiant derrière sa réserve habituelle, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser sa méfiance l'emporter à l'égard du jeune homme. A son bras, Elizabeth le sentit immédiatement se raidir et elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens. Il lui sourit avant de tendre la main au jeune homme. Puis ce dernier entra dans la salle de bal.

Ayant laissé sa jeune sœur Alice en compagnie de ses amies londoniennes, Jonathan Cooper parcourut l'immense salle du regard. Quelques couples dansaient déjà au son de l'orchestre de cordes et Jonathan Cooper aperçut de nombreuses connaissances de son père. Cherchant Georgiana du regard en vue de la saluer, il oublia bientôt les merveilles qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur Georgiana mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Subjugué, il s'avança, incapable de détacher son regard.

« Mr Cooper ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit Georgiana avec son sourire le plus aimable.

- Un plaisir partagé, Miss Darcy. Qui plus est en de telles circonstances. Vous m'aviez dit des merveilles de Pemberley, vous étiez bien en-deçà de la vérité.

- Tout particulièrement ce soir : ma belle-sœur s'est surpassée et le résultat est à la hauteur des efforts qu'elle a fournis. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs : je vous présente Catherine Bennet, la sœur de Mrs Darcy. Kitty, voici Mr Jonathan Cooper dont je t'ai parlé. Nous nous sommes vus fréquemment au cours de mon séjour à Bath l'été dernier.

- Je suis enchanté, Miss Bennet. » dit-il en s'inclinant, osant plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille pour la toute première fois.

Et Kitty sut, à cet instant précis, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Rosissant, elle s'inclina également, incapable de prononcer un mot, réussissant tout juste à esquisser un sourire. Tandis que Georgiana interrogeait le jeune homme sur le voyage qu'il avait effectué en Europe au cours des mois précédents, Kitty put à loisir le regarder, détaillant chaque trait avec une attention toute particulière et une admiration croissante.

Mr Cooper était à vint-cinq ans un élégant jeune homme blond vénitien aux traits bien dessinés mais avec cette imperfection qui ajoute au charme de certaines personnes. Ses grands yeux clairs étaient perçants et elle avait à peine put soutenir son regard. Il lui apparut comme profondément bon et aimable. Il ne manquait pas d'humour non plus comme l'attestait la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Georgiana.

De son côté, Jonathan Cooper peinait à se concentrer sur ce que cette dernière disait. Il résistait difficilement à l'envie de poser son regard sur Kitty. Il ne parvenait à s'expliquer l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue aux côtés de Georgiana. Il avait pourtant rencontré nombre de jeunes filles à Londres et à Bath. Georgiana elle-même était ravissante. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui semblaient semblables à la jeune Miss Bennet. L'étincelle de joie de vivre qui brillait dans le regard de la jeune fille lui semblait unique. Il osa enfin s'adresser à elle pour lui demander comment elle trouvait la réception.

« Magnifique. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une soirée aussi somptueuse. Je suis très fière de ma sœur, et heureuse pour elle que tout se déroule aussi bien.

- Vous avez donc une voix, dit-il en souriant.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

- Je commençais à en douter. Vous n'aviez pas prononcé un mot. J'espère que j'aurais davantage l'occasion de l'entendre à l'avenir. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire, la faisant rougir davantage.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et il les quitta, devant rejoindre ses parents. Georgiana posa les yeux sur sa belle-sœur, affichant un sourire entendu, amusée de la voir submergée par ses émotions.

Pendant ce temps, Harriet Vernon traversait, rayonnante, le grand hall de réception de Pemberley au bras de son mari. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant Elizabeth et Darcy.

« Mrs Vernon, Mr Vernon. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit Darcy.

- Mrs Darcy, vous avez fait des merveilles, dit Mr Vernon.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel. Vous rivalisez avec les plus grandes réceptions de la Saison ! dit Harriet.

- Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise. J'espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée, dit Elizabeth.

- Nous n'en doutons pas.

- Elizabeth, je serais ravie de discuter davantage avec vous plus tard dans la soirée, dit Harriet tandis que son mari commençait à l'entraîner plus loin.

- Moi de même. »

Depuis plus d'une heure, Elizabeth se tenait, rayonnante, au bras de Darcy. Bien qu'elle en ait déjà rencontré certains lors du bal des Matlock quelques mois plus tôt, nombre des invités lui étaient totalement inconnus. Darcy la présenta à chacun mais elle renonça très tôt à retenir tous leurs noms. Néanmoins, elle pouvait voir à en juger par leurs réactions que la réception leur plaisait et promettait d'être un réel succès. Darcy lui-même était impressionné et il peinait à détacher son regard de son épouse pour saluer leurs invités.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés, Elizabeth et Darcy entrèrent enfin dans la salle de bal. Ils purent apercevoir les Matlock et les Vernon en grande conversation. Elizabeth et Harriet Vernon échangèrent les dernières nouvelles, notamment au sujet de Jane dont l'emménagement à Ellsworth Hall approchait. Pendant ce temps, Darcy observait d'un œil attentif Georgiana et Kitty en compagnie de Jonathan Cooper. Tous trois riaient aux éclats. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'Elizabeth posa une main sur son bras. Elle suivit son regard.

« C'est donc lui. Il m'a paru charmant, dit-elle.

- A moi aussi.

- Et ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Si. J'aimerais juste être fixé au sujet de ses intentions au sujet de Georgiana. » dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Mr Vernon.

Il le fut rapidement : Jonathan Cooper offrit son bras à Kitty et tous deux rejoignirent la ligne des danseurs. Stupéfaite, Lizzie observa attentivement le visage de sa sœur.

« Si tu veux mon avis… Ce n'est pas ta sœur qui l'intéresse, dit-elle à Darcy sans détacher son regard du couple qui prenait place au milieu des autres danseurs.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, ma très perspicace épouse ? demanda Darcy en baissant les yeux vers Elizabeth.

- Il vient d'inviter la mienne. »

Et le regard qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes gens parla de lui-même. Peinant d'abord à croire ce qu'elle voyait, Elizabeth fut bientôt ravie.

« Pas de conclusions hâtives, mon ange… chuchota Darcy à son oreille, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Loin de moi cette idée, mais je pense que tu vas rapidement retrouver ta sérénité en ce qui concerne Georgiana. » dit-elle en souriant.

A la fin de la danse, Jonathan Cooper raccompagna Kitty auprès de Georgiana. L'orchestre s'apprêtait à entonner une nouvelle danse. Darcy offrit son bras à Elizabeth et tous deux s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse, sous le regard attentif de toute l'assistance. Ils furent seulement une dizaine à esquisser les premiers pas de la danse et tous les regards se portèrent sur les Darcy. Les yeux plongés dans le regard de son mari, Elizabth se laissa aller à la griserie de la soirée. Tout était parfait : la réception était un succès et surtout, elle avait retrouvé son mari. Auréolée de son amour, elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et tous pouvaient voir qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. La danse s'acheva et tous applaudirent l'orchestre.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle de réception dans laquelle avait été dressée l'immense table. La salle baignait dans une douce lumière plus tamisée que dans la salle de bal et d'innombrables coupes de fleurs déposées sur la table embaumaient. L'orchestre se mit à jouer Vivaldi, plongeant les convives dans une atmosphère de féérie. La valse des couverts commença et la pièce résonna bientôt d'éclats de rire. Des mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres défilèrent.

A la fin du repas, une surprise attendait les invités : les éclats d'un feu d'artifice éclairèrent la terrasse et les pelouses de Pemberley. Tous sortirent pour l'admirer. Pour nombre d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils contemplaient les feux de Bengale et les gerbes de couleurs qui illuminèrent le ciel du Derbyshire. Jonathan Cooper s'approcha de Kitty. Tous deux n'avaient pu échanger un mot depuis la fin de leur danse, étant très éloignés l'un de l'autre au cours du repas. Mais il n'avait pu se concentrer sur la conversation que ses voisins tentaient d'entretenir avec lui. Il n'avait cessé de reporter son regard sur elle. De son côté, elle avait été tout aussi distraite en compagnie de Lady Matlock et des amies de Georgiana. Tandis qu'elle contemplait rêveusement le feu d'artifice, la tête penchée en arrière, elle tentait péniblement de reprendre ses esprits. Il lui semblait qu'elle évoluait dans un rêve depuis le début de la soirée. Sentant le regard de Jonathan Cooper posé sur elle, elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Ils se sourirent brièvement, échangeant quelques mots sur la beauté du spectacle.

Georgiana s'éclipsa alors discrètement, rejoignant Darcy et Lizzie qui étaient restés en retrait dans l'embrasure de l'une des portes-fenêtres de la salle de réception. Profitant du feu d'artifice qui monopolisait l'intention de leurs invités, Darcy avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Lizzie et tous deux éclataient de rire au moment où Georgiana les rejoignait. Les voyant si complices et profitant d'un moment de calme et d'intimité, elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais Darcy l'avait aperçue et lui sourit, l'encourageant ainsi à venir les rejoindre.

« Comment trouves-tu la fête, Georgiana ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'a tant occupée. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Tu as réglé le moindre détail.

- Et cette idée de feu d'artifice était une trouvaille géniale. Tu peux être certaine que dès la Saison prochaine il n'y aura plus aucune réception sans feux de Bengale ! Toutes vont vouloir t'imiter, dit Darcy.

- Oh mais j'ai encore des dizaines d'idées inexploitées pour Londres ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- J'ai hâte de voir cela, dit Georgiana.

- Où est Kitty ? demanda Elizabeth.

- En train d'admirer le feu d'artifice, justement. Mr Cooper l'a rejointe.

- Vraiment ? » dit Lizzie.

Georgiana hocha la tête, pensive, mais ravie de la tournure que prenait la relation de Kitty et de Jonathan Cooper. Elizabeth comprit alors que sa belle-sœur avait dit vrai lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune inclination pour le jeune homme. Au lieu de cela, elle accepta avec empressement l'invitation de son frère à danser lorsque le feu d'artifice prit fin et de que les invités se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle de bal après avoir applaudi avec enthousiasme la surprise que leur avait réservée leur hôtesse.

Les joues rosies de plaisir mêlé de timidité, ce fut donc Georgiana qui ouvrit le bal avec son frère tandis que Lizzie avait accepté l'invitation du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier avait observé avec un contentement non dissimulé les réconciliations de son cousin et d'Elizabeth. A dire vrai, il allait de surprise en surprise depuis leurs fiançailles. Elizabeth avait retenu son attention la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à Rosings chez sa tante, Lady Catherine. Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une jeune fille charmante et pleine d'esprit. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus son sens de la répartie face à la terrible Lady Catherine. En un mot, elle lui avait plu, et si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été secrètement pris ailleurs et qu'elle avait eu une dot importante, il aurait pu être en danger de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Un regard sur Darcy lui avait permis de comprendre que son cousin avait depuis longtemps succombé, et il l'envia un instant d'avoir la liberté de choisir qui bon lui semblait pour épouse, indépendant et à l'abri de tout souci d'argent pour le reste de ses jours. Il s'était donc contenté de profiter de la bonne humeur et du sens de la répartie de la jeune Miss Bennet lors de sa soirée à Rosings. Mais leur relation s'était arrêtée là, et il avait quitté le Kent sans même lui avoir fait ses adieux, après avoir appris le départ précipité de Darcy qui devait pourtant rentrer à Londres en sa compagnie. A aucun moment son cousin ne s'était ouvert à lui et ne lui avait confié la raison de son départ précipité, et le Colonel ne se douta jamais qu'Elizabeth en était la cause.

A l'inverse de la plupart de leurs relations, il n'avait guère été surpris en apprenant leurs fiançailles quelques mois plus tard. Il était bien entendu hors de question d'interroger Darcy à ce sujet dans leur correspondance. Il avait dû attendre l'avant-veille de leur mariage pour pouvoir les féliciter, sincèrement ravi de leur décision. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam avait alors retrouvé une Elizabeth qui lui avait parue plus tendue qu'auparavant, ce qu'il avait à juste titre mis sur le compte de son mariage imminent avec Darcy et du bouleversement que cela allait engendrer dans sa vie.

Mais le plus surprenant avait été l'attitude de Darcy lui-même. Richard Fitzwilliam peinait à reconnaître son cousin avec lequel il avait pourtant grandi. Lui d'ordinaire si taciturne et asocial était transfiguré. Depuis l'installation d'Elizabeth à Pemberley, la magie opérait de jour en jour davantage et le Colonel, entre deux séjours dans sa garnison, prenait plaisir à voir son cousin enfin épanoui et comblé.

Ayant appris à mieux connaître Elizabeth, le Colonel l'appréciait de plus en plus. Non seulement elle était spirituelle et intelligente comme il l'avait instinctivement deviné lors de leur première rencontre, mais en plus elle était pleine de joie de vivre, aimait rire et faire rire son entourage. De plus, elle était très cultivée et il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait discuter avec elle d'une multitude de sujets. Pour son jeune âge, la nouvelle Mrs Darcy était pleine de ressources et s'avérait être une femme exceptionnelle. Au caractère bien trempé néanmoins. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau en repensant au peu de détails que Darcy avait bien voulu lui donner de leur dispute. Aux yeux de Richard Fitzwilliam, les jeunes mariés étaient décidément parfaitement assortis : jamais il n'avait rencontré deux êtres aussi têtus de toute sa vie.

Il passa donc un moment délicieux à danser avec elle et ce fut avec regret que tous deux accueillirent la fin du morceau. Il se décida alors à inviter Georgiana tandis qu'Elizabeth rejoignait ses amies. Elle ne manquait pas d'observer discrètement sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté Jonathan Cooper depuis le feu d'artifice. Après l'avoir présentée à sa sœur Miss Alice Cooper, il l'avait invitée à danser à nouveau, et il leur avait fallu bien de la volonté pour s'abstenir de danser une troisième danse ensemble, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire jaser toute l'assistance à qui il n'aurait pas fallu davantage pour colporter la rumeur de fiançailles imminentes.

Lizzie ne se lassait pas de les observer autant qu'elle le put malgré ses obligations d'hôtesse, et fut ravie de les voir rire fréquemment. Sa sœur paraissait plus à l'aise et plus heureuse d'heure en heure. Darcy de son côté était en grande conversation avec son cousin Gerald et le père de Jonathan Cooper. Celle-ci dura plus d'une heure, à la grande surprise d'Elizabeth. Lorsque son mari revint vers elle, elle l'interrogea du regard mais il refusa de répondre, la rassurant en lui promettant de tout lui raconter une fois le bal terminé.

Ce dernier prit fin lorsque l'aube pointa. De nombreux invités étaient déjà partis. Ceux qui habitaient loin et ne pouvaient rentrer immédiatement furent conduits dans leurs chambres. Elizabeth et Darcy firent quant à eux leurs adieux à chacun de leurs invités. Les derniers partirent vers six heures du matin. Les accompagnant jusque sur le perron, les Darcy échangèrent un mot aimable avec chacun. La lumière rosée de l'aube colorait le ciel lorsque Jonathan Cooper rejoignit ses parents sur le perron. Il offrait son bras à Kitty. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de ses parents et des Darcy pour prendre congé de la jeune fille.

« Miss Bennet, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie.

- Moi de même. »

Tous deux se turent quelques instants. Un ange passa entre eux mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent parla de lui-même. Jonathan Cooper osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourrai-je vous revoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, presque dans un murmure, presque choqué de son audace.

- Je l'ignore. Je vais quitter le Derbyshire très prochainement.

- Irez-vous à Londres ?

- Peut-être pendant la Saison. Tout dépend des projets de mes deux sœurs aînées.

- Je comprends. Il me sera difficile de quitter Londres au cours des mois à venir. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté à vos parents. Il me sera donc impossible de venir en Hertfordshire.

- Oui. Il nous faudra donc patienter je pense.

- Pourrai-je vous écrire ?

- Oui… Je reste à Pemberley encore une dizaine de jours je pense. Puis je vous donnerai l'adresse de Longbourn, la demeure de mes parents. »

Apercevant le regard de Darcy posé sur lui, Jonathan Cooper comprit qu'il devait prendre congé de la jeune fille. S'inclinant, il s'autorisa à plonger son regard dans le sien une ultime fois, surpris d'y déceler de la tristesse. S'interdisant d'en tirer des conclusions, il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers les Darcy pour leur faire ses adieux et les remercier de la soirée. Elizabeth accueillit ses remerciements avec chaleur, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, d'autant plus désormais qu'elle ne doutait plus de l'inclination qui était née ce soir-là entre sa sœur et lui.

Darcy était bien moins enthousiaste : Mr Bennet lui avait confié Kitty en septembre et il venait de s'apercevoir que Jonathan Cooper n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille pendant des heures. Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait manqué aux règles de bienséance mais Darcy était naturellement méfiant dans ce genre de situation, ce qui provoquait toujours l'amusement de son épouse qui était bien plus confiante et spontanée. Cette dernière s'approcha d'ailleurs de sa sœur qu'elle prit par le bras au moment où les Cooper montaient en voiture. Kitty lui sourit machinalement avant de rentrer, refusant de voir la calèche quitter le domaine.

Le hall de réception était désert lorsque Kitty y pénétra à nouveau. Le rêve avait pris fin et la fatigue la saisit brusquement. Sa tête tournait encore d'avoir trop dansé et résonnait de la musique. Laissant glisser sa main sur le marbre poli et glacé de la rambarde du Grand Escalier, elle en monta les marches lentement. Tous les détails lui revenaient. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle peinait à croire que les événements qu'elle venait de vivre étaient réels. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis le début de la soirée.

Le soleil se levait et une nouvelle journée débutait mais Kitty avait le sentiment que c'était une autre vie qui commençait pour elle. Tous les doutes, toutes les interrogations qu'elle nourrissait depuis des années avaient enfin trouvé leur réponse. Et cette dernière s'éloignait d'elle sans nul doute pour de nombreux mois. Elle comprit enfin l'attitude de ses deux aînées avant que ces dernières ne se marient. Leurs attentes fébriles, leurs moments de rêverie, leurs regards lointains, les heures passées à écrire à l'être cher, à chantonner d'un air absent.

En passant devant les glaces du hall du premier étage, elle s'attarda devant son reflet. La jeune femme toute de jaune vêtue lui paraissait étrangère. C'était bien elle pourtant. Les traits n'avaient guère changé. Tout au plus avaient-ils perdu leur caractère enfantin pour s'affiner et affirmer davantage son caractère et sa personnalité. Une lueur inconnue jusqu'alors brillait désormais dans ses yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée si jolie. Georgiana vint soudain la tirer de sa rêverie. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsqu'elle avait croisé sa belle-sœur. Toutes deux échangèrent un regard complice.

« Bonne nuit, Kitty.

- Oh je n'arriverai jamais à dormir cette nuit ! dit-elle, faisant naître un sourire indulgent et attendri chez sa belle-sœur.

- Tu veux parler ? » proposa Georgiana.

Acquiesçant, Kitty suivit la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Sans prendre garde à leurs robes, toutes deux s'allongèrent sur le lit de Georgiana sur le dos et c'est alors qu'elles éclatèrent de rire. Le trop-plein d'émotions qu'elles avaient ressenties s'exprimait enfin.

« Raconte ! pressa Georgiana.

- J'ignore par où commencer.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Comment cela ? Voyons, Georgiana, je…

- Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne rien deviner.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu crois que Lizzie… ? Et ton frère ?

- Lizzie c'est évident. Et je pense que mon frère a deviné aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne diront rien à personne.

- J'étais tellement… dans un état second que je crois que le reste du monde avait disparu. C'est stupide, je sais. Mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Quel effet cela fait-il ? demanda Georgiana, curieuse.

- C'est indescriptible. Juste bouleversant. Et incontrôlable. J'ai essayé de me reprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de retourner vers lui à chaque fois.

- Il est charmant. J'avais beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie à Bath. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez bien entendus tout de suite. Vous avez le même humour.

- Oh, Georgiana tu crois qu'il… ? demanda Kitty en se mettant sur le côté pour regarder sa belle-sœur.

- A ton avis ? dit Georgiana en rouvrant les yeux, taquine.

- Mais je l'ignore ! Cela me met à la torture de ne pas savoir.

- Kitty, tu es aveugle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce qu'il a agit de la même façon que toi ce soir. J'étais présente lorsque vous vous êtes parlé pour la première fois, rappelle-toi. Tu étais loin de le laisser indifférent.

- Tu crois ? Mais pourtant nous nous connaissons à peine !

- Cela ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer déjà. Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas réciproque ?

- Je m'emballe trop vite. Après tout il ne m'a rien dit qui pouvait me laisser supposer qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments à mon égard.

- Tu n'attendais pas qu'il te demande en mariage dès ce soir tout de même ? demanda Georgiana en éclatant de rire.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Kitty en se mettant à rire elle aussi. Cesse donc de te moquer ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Crois-moi, son attitude était très parlante. Allez-vous vous revoir ?

- Je ne sais. J'espère. Nous allons nous écrire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il m'a promis de m'écrire. Et nous pensons nous revoir à Londres. J'espère tellement que Jane ou Lizzie m'invitera à Londres pendant la Saison. Jane sans doute pas car elle attend un enfant. Mais Lizzie peut-être.

- Sans doute même. Vas-tu lui parler de Mr Cooper ?

- La connaissant elle le fera d'elle-même.

- Je ne pense pas. Lizzie est très discrète. Et forcer les confidences des gens n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

Les deux jeunes filles seraient restées des heures durant à converser de la sorte si la fatigue ne les avait gagnées et si la femme de chambre de Georgiana n'était venue pour s'occuper de cette dernière. Kitty prit alors congé et se décida à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Un étage plus bas, Darcy venait de poser un châle autour des épaules de son épouse pour la protéger de la fraîcheur matinale tandis qu'elle prenait congé de leurs derniers invités. Ce fut chose faite lorsque les horloges de Pemberley sonnèrent six heures du matin. Epuisée, Elizabeth s'autorisa enfin à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Darcy.

« Tu as sommeil je suppose ? demanda ce dernier en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Je dormirais bien une semaine entière.

- Pourtant dans quelques heures tu auras encore des invités à soigner, lui rappela-t-il, faisant allusion des hôtes qui logeaient à Pemberley pour la nuit.

- Je sais. En attendant je n'ai qu'une envie : retrouver mon lit.

- Ton lit ? Tu comptes encore dormir dans la chambre de ma mère ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

Lizzie releva la tête, souriante, et embrassa son mari.

« Ca certainement pas. Je compte bien dormir dans vos bras, Mr Darcy. J'en ai été privée pendant trop longtemps.

- Dans ce cas, suis-moi. Je te porterais bien mais…

- Mais comme tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de tes imprudences tu ne peux que m'offrir ton bras, le taquina Elizabeth.

- En tout cas, je dois te féliciter une fois encore, ma Lizzie. Tu m'as ébloui. Je n'ai rien vu de tel, même à Londres. Tout était parfait et tu as un goût exquis.

- Je sais : je t'ai épousé. »

Se retenant de rire et relevant la tête avec fierté pour plaisanter, Darcy passa son bras autour des épaules de son épouse et c'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent l'escalier pour retrouver le refuge de leur chambre. Ce fut lui qui la prépara pour la nuit, lui interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il la borda tendrement avant de se coucher lui-même. Avec délice, elle soupira de bien-être en se blottissant contre lui, s'apercevant à quel point il lui avait manqué au cours des jours précédents. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer le moment présent. Vaincue par la fatigue, elle s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

L'heure du réveil vint bien trop vite à son goût et à celui de Darcy. Tous deux furent réveillés par Samuel qui frappa à leur porte conformément à leurs ordres de la veille. Ce fut la réponse de son mari qui réveilla Elizabeth. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et releva la tête pour apercevoir que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Grincheuse, elle referma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

« Je sais… Tu ne veux pas, la taquina-t-il.

- Non… Laisse-moi dormir encore. Juste cinq minutes.

- Je te connais, Elizabeth, dit-il, tout sauf dupe.

- Et y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que mon adorable mari me rende un service ?

- Je te vois venir…

- S'il te plaît.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, ma Lizzie, je t'assure que je te laisserais dormir et que j'irais m'occuper de nos invités.

- Mmmh… Mais c'est à moi de le faire. »

Darcy se leva, l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer le pâle soleil de novembre.

« Tu as de la chance : il fait beau, dit-il. Dois-je sonner pour faire venir Emma ?

- S'il te plaît. » dit Lizzie qui s'était assise dans leur lit, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Incapable de résister, Darcy s'approcha d'elle et l'entourant de son bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je dois avoir une mine affreuse.

- Tu n'es jamais plus jolie de ces moments-là, dit-il, attendri.

- Plus qu'hier soir ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, amusée.

- Ce n'est pas comparable. Hier soir tu étais la sublime Mrs Darcy, maîtresse de Pemberley. Ce matin tu es ma Lizzie. Et c'est ce que je préfère, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Je suis toujours ta Lizzie.

- Sauf que je suis le seul au monde à avoir le droit de te voir ainsi, et que c'est un privilège immense.

- Flatteur. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je pourrais croire que tu as un service à me demander. »

L'arrivée d'Emma qui frappa à la porte de leur chambre interrompit leur interlude romantique. Elizabeth se leva à contrecœur pour aller se préparer. Malgré sa fatigue, elle entra, rayonnante, dans la salle à manger où certains de leurs invités se trouvaient déjà, donc les Gardiner qu'elle salua avec plaisir. A sa grande déception, ils devaient quitter Pemberley dans l'après-midi alors qu'Elizabeth aurait voulu profiter davantage de leur présence. Fort heureusement pour elle, aucun des autres invités ne devait s'attarder et tous eurent quitté le domaine avant la fin de la journée.

Dès lors que le dernier d'entre eux fut monté en voiture, Darcy prit la main de son épouse et, sourd à ses protestations, l'entraîna dans leurs appartements privés. Lizzie aurait aimé discuter avec Georgiana et surtout avec Kitty pour connaître leurs impressions après le bal mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil et ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'elle laissa Darcy l'allonger sur leur lit et la recouvrir d'une couverture. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui ne tarda pas comme il l'avait prédit. Laissant la porte de leur chambre ouverte pour veiller sur son sommeil, il s'installa sur la table de leur salon privé pour reprendre sa correspondance et régler les détails de l'affaire qu'il avait conclue avec Gerald Vernon et Mr Cooper lors du bal et dont il devait encore s'ouvrir à Elizabeth.

Vers dix-huit heures, cette dernière se réveilla, se sentant bien mieux. Se frottant les yeux, elle se redressa dans leur lit, peinant à se souvenir pourquoi elle s'était endormie en pleine journée, ce qu'elle ne faisait habituellement jamais. Puis elle se leva et rejoignit son mari qu'elle découvrit avec surprise dans leur salon, toujours occupé à écrire ses lettres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

- A merveille. A un détail près.

- Laisse-moi deviner : je n'étais pas à tes côtés.

- Exactement. » dit-il en la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Lizzie en désignant la table du regard.

- J'écris des lettres, encore et toujours, comme tu vois.

- Pauvre Mr Darcy. Je connais un remède.

- Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en se retenant de sourire mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de croiser son regard.

Mutine, elle acquiesça et, lui prenant la main, elle l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Avec délice, il la prit dans ses bras et s'abandonna à son étreinte.

« Ca fait longtemps, dit-il entre deux baisers, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains entamer un parcours désormais familier sur le corps de son épouse.

- Trop longtemps. Il faut qu'on arrête de se disputer.

- Oui mais c'est tellement bon de se réconcilier… » dit-il taquin.

Eclatant de rire, Elizabeth l'allongea sur leur lit, se perdant dans leur baiser.

Longtemps après, enfin apaisés mais refusant de rompre le charme, ils sonnèrent pour faire avertir Georgiana et Kitty qu'ils ne descendraient pas dîner avec elle. Heureux de s'être retrouvés, ils passèrent la soirée en tête-à-tête, ce qu'ils adoraient faire de temps à autre depuis le début de leur mariage. Ils firent monter un plateau pour dîner, parlèrent de tout et de rien, installés confortablement sur des coussins devant leur cheminée. Se souvenant soudain que Darcy devait lui raconter ce qui avait monopolisé son attention pendant une heure lors du bal, Lizzie releva la tête qu'elle avait posée sur l'épaule de son mari.

« William ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, quittant les flammes des yeux pour regarder son épouse.

- De quoi parlais-tu hier soir avec Gerald et Mr Cooper ?

- Ah oui… Il fallait que je t'informe de cela. J'ai conclu une affaire importante, ma Lizzie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Cela concerne… Farnley. Entre autres, dit-il avec prudence, guettant la réaction de sa femme.

- Quel genre d'affaire ? demanda-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Gerald me demandait si je m'étais bien remis de ma chute et nous en sommes venus à parler de Farnley. Il s'avère qu'il a deux chevaux particulièrement rétifs lui aussi. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Et Mr Cooper est intervenu. Il emploie actuellement un excellent dresseur. Il vient d'Ecosse, je crois.

- Tu comptes l'engager ?

- Mieux que cela. Gerald et moi avons conclu un accord avec Mr Cooper. Non seulement il accepte que ce dresseur s'occupe de nos trois chevaux rétifs, mais en plus nous envisageons de faire mieux. Nous voulons croiser les lignées de nos trois écuries.

- Comment cela ?

- Mr Cooper élève des chevaux de course lui aussi. Il a l'une des meilleures écuries du pays d'après ce que m'en a dit Gerald. Si nous croisons les différentes lignées de nos écuries, nous ferons naître des champions, à n'en pas douter. Bref, de fil en aiguille nous avons parlé de tout cela et nous sommes dits que cela pourrait être une opportunité formidable.

- Effectivement. C'est courant ?

- Pas tellement justement. Enfin… Dans certains pays d'Europe et en Arabie oui. Mais en Angleterre ce n'est pas encore tellement répandu. Mon père lui-même n'a jamais fait une telle chose.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus enthousiaste que cela ? » demanda Lizzie, intriguée.

Elle connaissait son mari, elle savait à quel point ses chevaux et les courses le passionnaient. Sans rien connaître à l'équitation, elle devinait que l'affaire que les trois hommes venaient de conclure était exceptionnelle et elle ne comprenait pas la réaction tiède que cela engendrait chez son mari.

« Il y a un inconvénient, ma Lizzie. Pour tout t'avouer… Il va falloir que je m'absente. Et tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi.

- Oh… »

Lizzie se tut quelques instants. Tous deux pensaient exactement à la même chose : depuis avril, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule fois et la simple idée de ne pas se voir pendant plus d'une demi-journée leur était insupportable.

« Combien de temps ?

- Une dizaine de jours je pense. Il faut que nous allions au domaine de Mr Cooper dans Cambridgeshire. Il reviendra dans le Derbyshire peu avant Noël pour visiter les écuries de Gerald et les nôtres. »

Lizzie acquiesça, baissant les yeux, jouant avec les mains de son mari. Ce dernier avait déjà dit oui à Mr Cooper et Gerald Vernon, emballé à la perspective de conclure une telle affaire même si être séparer d'Elizabeth le rebutait profondément. Mais en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son épouse, son amour pour elle fut plus fort que tous les autres arguments et il fut tenté de reculer.

« Lizzie, je ne veux pas te quitter. C'est ridicule, je sais, dix jours ce n'est pas grand-chose dans une vie. Mais cela me paraît une éternité sans toi.

- William, arrête. Tu serais stupide de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Tu le regretteras dans quelques semaines si tu n'y vas pas. Et comme tu l'as dit, dix jours ce n'est pas grand-chose. Sans compter que tu seras très occupé une fois là-bas. Le temps passera vite. »

Prononcer ses dernières phrases lui avait coûté et Darcy la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas entendre la douleur contenue dans sa voix.

« Mais toi ? demanda-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Je serai avec Kitty et Georgiana. Et puis il y a aussi Tante Madeline et Harriet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ma Lizzie, je t'aime tant. C'est fou que dix jours sans toi me paraissent si insurmontables..

- Pourtant il faut que tu y ailles Et tu me reviendras très vite. Je t'assure que nos retrouvailles seront merveilleuses… dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Vu sous cet angle c'est… très prometteur.

- L'offre tient uniquement si tu pars, dit-elle, malicieuse.

- C'est du chantage.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime, Lizzie. Ces dix jours sans toi vont être interminables.

- Tu m'écriras ?

- Tous les jours.

- Je t'attendrai. Embrasse-moi, maintenant. Et profitons des deux jours qui nous restent à passer ensemble avant ton départ. Carpe diem, tu te souviens ? »

Darcy acquiesça, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

* * *

Au cours des deux jours qui suivirent, Elizabeth ne cessa de se forcer à se raisonner, tentant de se convaincre que dix jours seraient vite passés et que son mari lui reviendrait très vite. Mais, entourée de sa tendresse et de ses innombrables petites attentions, elle réalisait à quel point sa présence lui était devenue essentielle. Redoublant d'amour et de douceur à son égard, elle se força à paraître enjouée et prit soin de lui comme jamais avant leur séparation, inquiète à l'idée qu'il doive voyager alors que son épaule était tout juste remise de son accident. D'un accord tacite, ils ne parlèrent pas plus que nécessaire de leur séparation sauf pour régler les détails pratiques.

La veille du départ de son mari, Elizabeth parvint à passer une soirée relativement paisible en compagnie de leurs sœurs et de Darcy. Ils allèrent se coucher et ils s'aimèrent avec leur tendresse habituelle mais elle fondit inexplicablement en larmes lorsque, apaisés et haletants, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nul mot ne fut échangé entre eux, leurs gestes de réconfort étant bien plus parlants que tout le reste. Ils ne dormirent quasiment pas de la nuit, désirant profiter de chaque seconde qu'il leur restait, s'aimant lorsque le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre redevenait insoutenable, passant malgré la séparation qui les attendait l'une de leurs plus belles nuits depuis le jour de leur mariage.

Lorsque l'aube pointa, Elizabeth, épuisée, s'endormit sur l'épaule de son mari. Une heure plus tard, Darcy se leva à regret et alla se préparer. Puis il revint dans leur chambre, contemplant le corps endormi de son épouse qui portait encore les traces de leur nuit d'amour. Il caressa son front et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

« William… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé si doucement qu'il la crut encore endormie. Mais elle le détrompa en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je dois y aller, mon ange, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Je sais. Sois prudent, promets-moi.

- Je te le promets, ma Lizzie. Et toi prends soin de toi. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin après ces dernières semaines. Tante Madeline passera te voir dans la journée, elle me l'a promis.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi. Mais on s'écrira. Et je penserai sans cesse à toi. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever. Elle voulut l'imiter mais il l'en empêcha.

« Reste. Il faut que tu te rendormes. J'y vais. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout. Reviens aussi vite que tu peux. »

Il acquiesça et lâcha enfin la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. S'éloigner d'elle et quitter la pièce fut une torture. Jamais, pas même pendant leurs fiançailles au cours desquelles il avait parfois dû s'absenter de Netherfield pour aller à Londres, il n'avait eu un effort si douloureux à accomplir. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter leur chambre, heureux de constater qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie, épuisée. Il se força à refermer la porte avant que sa volonté ne cède et il quitta Pemberley aussi vite que possible avant la sensation d'y abandonner une partie de lui-même.


	22. Loin des yeux près du coeur

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Certains se sont montrés très impatients d'avoir la suite ma parole… Eh bien la voilà. C'est un chapitre un chouia plus court que les précédents. A la base il ne devait pas se terminer comme cela mais en l'écrivant c'est devenu une évidence qu'il devait avoir cette forme-là. Même si vous allez probablement m'en vouloir un peu…_

_Alors… Evidemment nos deux tourtereaux sont séparés (mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus agréables héhé ) mais cela n'empêche pas quelques rebondissements comme vous allez le voir. Et l'avantage est que ça me permet de parler davantage d'autres personnages qui me tiennent à cœur comme Kitty._

_Je souhaiterais remercier:_

_**KittKat**__: pour le magnifique poème de Percy Bysshe Shelley que tu m'as fait découvrir… Et nos séances de swoon toujours aussi agréables et… déjantées! («Mais embrasse-laaaaaaaaaaa!!!!»)_

_**Axoo: **__merci de m'avoir donné l'idée d'insérer un sonnet de Shakespeare. Au final je n'ai pas retenu celui que tu m'as conseillé car j'en ai trouvé un autre dédié à l'absence de l'être aimé. C'était tout simplement parfait. Et cet autre William de génie (décidément ce sont vraiment de chic types ) en parle tellement mieux que moi…_

_Bon les filles: à quand un visionnage de P&P toutes les trois dans la même pièce??? _

_A tout le monde: merci pour vos reviews __(même si je sens un certain relâchement: 10 reviews seulement pour le chapitre 21… et après on vient me réclamer de poster plus vite ralala… vous n'avez pas encore compris que recevoir plein de reviews m'encourage??? lol)_

_Si vous êtes un peu curieuses (je risque le féminin…): j'ai créé un forum via concernant Ames Sœurs. Le chemin est un peu compliqué et malheureusement le site refuse que j'insère le lien. Quand vous arrivez sur la première page de fanfiction .net il faut cliquer sur Forum puis Général et là dans la liste vous avez "Ames Soeurs". Si __vous voulez échanger, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre…_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!!!_

* * *

Elizabeth avait toujours détesté le mois de novembre. Il lui paraissait chaque année morne, froid, interminable. Elle se souvenait avec vivacité de celui de l'année 1816, partagé entre le soulagement d'apprendre que Lydia était mariée et la réputation de la famille préservée et la douleur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un an plus tard, elle se réveilla, seule, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Frissonnant, elle tendit la main vers son mari mais ne rencontra qu'un oreiller déserté depuis longtemps. Alors elle se souvint. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet et une boule la saisit à la gorge. Cette fin de mois de novembre-là serait décidément la pire de toutes… Le plus dur à supporter était sans doute de ne pas savoir à quelle date exacte Darcy allait rentrer. Soupirant, elle prit l'oreiller de son mari contre elle, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle savait qu'il était tard et qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Kitty et Georgiana mais elle se sentait profondément démotivée. Refermant les yeux, elle se souvint de la nuit passée, souriant malgré elle. Darcy avait réussi durant l'espace de quelques heures à lui faire oublier leur séparation imminente. Et c'était précisément sa présence rassurante qui lui manquait. _Et tout le reste aussi_… se dit-elle. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma, inquiète de ne pas encore avoir été appelée, frappa à la porte. Soupirant, Lizzie se résolut enfin à se lever et à se préparer pour la journée à venir. Tandis qu'Emma la coiffait, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle n'avait pas encore les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré mais elle se doutait que si elle ne se reprenait pas en main rapidement cela ne tarderait pas. Elle prit la résolution de faire en sorte que ces quelques jours de séparation passent le plus rapidement possible. _Ce qui induit de ne pas me morfondre dans ma chambre à longueur de journée! _Darcy lui avait fait promettre avant son départ de ne pas se morfondre et elle avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse, même si cela devait lui coûter de nombreux efforts. De fait, elle avait beaucoup à faire car il lui avait laissé les rênes de Pemberley en main, ce qui l'effrayait mais il lui avait affirmé qu'il avait pleinement confiance en elle. Elle devait également organiser l'anniversaire de Darcy pour le 5 décembre, espérant qu'il soit rentré à cette date-là. Rien n'était encore fixé mais elle prévoyait une soirée en petit comité avec les gens auxquels Darcy tenait beaucoup, ce qui limiterait sans doute aux Matlock, au Colonel Fitzwilliam et aux Vernon. Elle tenait également à décorer Pemberley en prévision de Noël et de la Nuit des Rois avec l'aide de Georgiana et Kitty. Mrs Reynolds lui avait confié que Pemberley n'avait pas été décoré pour les fêtes de fin d'année depuis la mort de la mère de Darcy et Georgiana. Lizzie voulait renouer avec cette tradition, insufflant là aussi sa jeunesse et son optimisme. Mrs Reynolds se réjouissait de cette initiative, heureuse de voir la nouvelle Mrs Darcy reprendre si dignement le flambeau et faire de Pemberley ce qu'il était au temps des premières années de mariage des parents de Darcy.

Enfin prête, Elizabeth descendit rejoindre Kitty et Georgiana dans le salon de musique où Georgiana faisait ses gammes. Les deux jeunes filles l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Toutes deux lui avaient planifié nombre d'activités pour la prévenir de l'ennui et lui éviter de trop penser à Darcy. Touchée, Elizabeth s'assit à leurs côtés et les écouta lui raconter ce qu'elles avaient prévu.

« Nous avons pensé qu'une promenade à Lambton dès demain te fera du bien. Et puis il faudra également aller voir Tante Madeline prochainement. Tout comme Mrs Vernon, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te revoir, tu n'as pas pu lui rendre visite pendant un moment à cause des préparatifs du bal ! expliqua Georgiana.

- Oui j'ai promis à Harriet de lui rendre visite très prochainement, se souvint Lizzie.

- Et que dirais-tu de prendre des cours de piano ? proposa Kitty.

- J'en prends déjà avec Georgiana.

- Mais je ne suis pas professeur. Ton niveau s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis quelques temps. Prendre des cours t'aiderait bien plus. J'en ai parlé avec William l'autre jour, dit Georgiana.

- Si je comprends bien, je n'aurai plus une minute à moi ? demanda Lizzie, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est le but ! dit Kitty.

- Que dis-tu des leçons de piano ? Je peux en parler à mon professeur dès cet après-midi si tu es d'accord, dit Georgiana.

- Eh bien… Tu me prends un peu de court, Georgiana. Mais pourquoi pas ? Pas trop cependant.

- Il faut en faire tous les jours pour progresser! » dit Georgiana.

Il fut donc décidé qu'Elizabeth commencerait par suivre deux leçons par semaine et qu'elle prendrait son premier cours dès le lendemain. De fait, la première journée passa relativement rapidement, d'autant que Lady Matlock vint rendre visite à ses nièces. Elles parlèrent longuement du bal donné quelques jours plus tôt et qui devait rester dans les annales. Puis, lorsque Lady Matlock prit congé, les trois jeunes femmes allèrent se promener dans le parc de Pemberley. La neige s'annonçait et Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de regretter que Darcy ne soit pas à ses côtés pour admirer les premières neiges en sa compagnie. Mais la présence exubérante et pleine d'entrain de Kitty et Georgiana chassa sa tristesse. Elizabeth fut même surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait à peu près sereine.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'elle sentit la mélancolie la gagner véritablement. Après avoir dîné et passé une partie de la soirée avec Georgiana et Kitty, elle remonta se préparer pour la nuit. Elle congédia Emma et resta assise devant sa coiffeuse un long moment. Darcy venait presque toujours la retrouver pour lui brosser les cheveux et c'était l'un des instants de leur journée qu'ils préféraient, tout en tendresse et en complicité. Soupirant, Elizabeth prit la brosse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se rendit dans leur chambre. Frissonnant, elle alla rajouter une buche dans la cheminée et revêtit la robe de chambre que Darcy avait abandonnée sur le sofa la veille au soir. Elle la resserra autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans le col. L'odeur familière de son mari l'enveloppa. La douleur de son absence la saisit de plein fouet, si douloureuse qu'elle en était physique. Refusant toujours de se laisser aller, elle s'installa devant la table et commença à lui écrire comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle n'en était pas à la moitié qu'un serviteur frappa, porteur d'une lettre. Souriant, Lizzie la saisit fébrilement et, une fois seule, la décacheta, émue à la simple vision de l'écriture penchée et régulière de Darcy.

_Ma bien-aimée,_

_ Qu'il est difficile de commencer cette lettre alors que j'aurais tant à te dire__ et que je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras__. Je prie pour que tu ailles bien, de même que Georgiana et Kitty. Sais-tu qu'elles sont venues me __parler__ hier soir juste après le dîner pour me promettre de veiller sur toi ? Puisque je te sais si bien entourée je m'inquiète moins mais j'aimerais ne jamais laisser le soin de veiller sur toi à personne d'autre qu'à moi._

_ Cette première journée sans toi m__e__ semble interminable. Le voyage en lui-même __se déroule__ sans encombre, nous __ferons__ halte à __Wellingborough et j'y enverrai cette lettre. Comme je te l'avais expliqué, nous pensons arriver chez Mr Cooper demain en fin d'après-midi.__ J'espère que tu ne t'inquiètes pas à mon sujet, ma L__izzie, il n'y aucune raison de t__'en faire. J'essaierai de faire le voyage de retour __plus rapidement__ seul__ à cheval, il me tardera trop de te retrouver. Pour l'heure__ Mark Vernon et Mr Cooper sont heureusement de bonne compagnie._

_ Je ne cesse de penser à toi, d'imaginer ce que tu es en train de faire. Je te vois dans notre chambre, au coin du feu, en train de lire cette lettre en jouant avec une de tes mèches de cheveux comme tu le fais toujours lorsque tu es concentrée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a seulement quelques heures tu étais encore dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis._

_ Tout comme toi, je présenterai un visage serein demain matin, mais pour l'heure, la seule idée de dormir sans toi cette nuit me fait horreur. __Et nous savons tous les deux combien cette séparation sera pesante. Je te promets, ma Lizzie, de ne plus me séparer de toi__ à l'avenir__. Je sais en écrivant ces lignes que je devrai parfois partir à Londres ou ailleurs sans que tu puisses m'accompagner mais je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que cela se produise le moins souvent possible. Dieu m'est témoin que je ne peux supporter d'être loin de toi.Seuls le souvenir de ton amour et la perspective de retrouver tes bras dans quelques jours m'aident à tenir. Sans cela, je crois que j'aurais déjà fait demi-tour depuis bien longtemps._

_ Ma lettre te parviendra sans doute tard dans la soirée mais je suis persuadé __que, tout co__mme moi, tu ne dormiras pas encore__. J'aimerais passer ces quelques heures avec toi dans la solitude la plus complète. Te souviens-tu des soirs où tu me demandais de te lire de la poésie ? Ma Lizzie, à défaut de mes bras et de ma voix, je laisse notre cher Shakespeare parler en mon nom._

_Sweet love, renew thy force; be it not said_

_Thy edge should blunter be than appetite,_

_Which but to-day by feeding is allay'd,_

_To-morrow sharpen'd in his former might:_

_So, love, be thou; although to-day thou fill_

_Thy hungry eyes even till they wink with fullness,_

_To-morrow see again, and do not kill_

_The spirit of love with a perpetual dullness._

_Let this sad interim like the ocean be_

_Which parts the shore, where two contracted new_

_Come daily to the banks, that, when they see_

_Return of love, more blest may be the view_

_Else call it winter, which being full of care_

_Makes summer's welcome thrice more wish'd, more rare._

_ En relisant ces lignes, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir des soirées passées à Netherfield pendant nos fiançailles. Te souviens-tu, mon ange, de nos longues discussions et de nos lectures de Shakespeare ? A cette époque j'avais encore__ ou plutôt déjà__ du mal à croire à mon bonheur. Je peinais à réaliser que tu avais accepté de devenir mienne et que tu m'aimais. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun doute, mon aimée, il me suffit de plonger mon regard dans le tien__. Je t'aime tant, ma Lizzie ! Telle que je te connais, tu dois être en train de sourire de mon sentimentalisme. Et ce sourire qui illumine mes journées depuis près d'un an me manque plus que jamais. _

_ Mon amour, __je dois arrêter là ma lettre. P__rends soin de toi, ne doute pas une seule seconde que toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi et que mon cœur t'appartient. Ce soir en te couchant, imagine que mes bras t'enserrent et que je veille sur ton sommeil. Je rêverai de toi. __Transmets toute mon affection à Georgiana et mes amitiés à Kitty._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_William_

Un sourire ému aux lèvres, Lizzie relut la lettre de Darcy plusieurs fois, en connaissant presque chaque mot par cœur en la reposant pour écrire la sienne. Les mots de son mari l'avaient apaisée légèrement même si elle savait que les soirées sans lui seraient longues car solitaires. Elle lui raconta en détail sa journée, lui annonçant qu'elle allait commencer à prendre des cours de piano. Elle évita de trop s'étendre sur la douleur de leur séparation car elle savait qu'il endurait le même tourment de son côté et tenait à l'en soulager. Ce fut donc une lettre pleine d'humour qu'elle cacheta mais elle ne savait que trop bien que Darcy ne serait pas dupe et lirait entre les lignes pour deviner combien elle se sentait seule. Elle sonna pour confier sa lettre à un domestique qui se chargerait de trouver un messager pour l'envoyer chez Mr Cooper directement. Puis, la mort dans l'âme, elle se coucha, s'allongeant à la place de Darcy. Elle reprit son livre mais se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle relisait sans cesse le même paragraphe sans en comprendre un mot. Soupirant pour la centième fois, elle le reposa et, presque rageusement, souffla la bougie. Alors, enfin, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le matin, coulèrent. Elle tenta de se raisonner, de se rappeler que deux semaines seraient vite écoulées mais rien n'y fit. Bien longtemps après, épuisée, elle réussit enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, les jours qui suivirent passèrent moins longuement qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Sa première leçon avec Mr Bale, le maître de piano de Georgiana, fut terrible, car il était très exigeant, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Elizabeth qui était perfectionniste. Néanmoins, il lui donna de nombreux exercices à réaliser qu'elle trouva ardus et elle passa des heures à s'entraîner. Elle s'aperçut que se concentrer sur les mouvements de ses doigts vidait son esprit de toute mélancolie, attentive à la technique et à la mécanique de chacun de ses doigts. Elle y trouva même un plaisir certain et exulta lorsqu'elle obtint enfin le résultat escompté. Lorsque Mr Bale revint trois jours plus tard, il fut satisfait des performances de sa nouvelle élève qu'il jugea assidue et pleine de bonne volonté bien qu'ayant moins de potentiel que Georgiana. 

Parallèlement, Elizabeth passait beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur et Georgiana. Elles se rendaient fréquemment à Lambton ou à Matlock Castle, de sorte qu'elles voyaient Lady Matlock presque tous les jours car cette dernière venait souvent à Pemberley. Lizzie tint également à voir Harriet Vernon, seule elle aussi puisque son mari était parti chez Mr Cooper avec Darcy. Sa présence pleine de bonne humeur et de mordant étaient toujours très agréables à Lizzie et plus encore dans la situation présente. Même si Harriet aimait son mari, elle supportait bien mieux son absence qu'Elizabeth, ayant du reste son enfant qui monopolisait une bonne partie de son attention et de ses journées.

Darcy écrivait chaque jour. Son arrivée à la résidence de Mr Cooper s'était bien déroulée et ses journées étaient très chargées comme il le lui racontait en détail. Il passait une grande partie de ses soirées à lui écrire de longues lettres qu'elle recevait à son réveil. Par deux fois, il lui écrivit même deux lettres en une seule journée. Elle les attendait toujours avec impatience, les relisait à longueur de journée bien que les connaissant déjà par cœur et y répondait fidèlement. Ils avaient même pris l'habitude de joindre un poème dans chacune de leurs lettres. C'était devenu un jeu car ils faisaient généralement en sorte que le nouveau poème de l'un réponde à celui de l'autre. Ils étaient tour à tour tendres, drôles parfois – car Lizzie mettait un point d'honneur à vouloir faire sourire son mari même si leur séparation leur pesait – passionnés même. Certains faisaient référence à des souvenirs relatifs à leurs fiançailles ou encore à leurs vacances à Caister. Ils ne savaient jamais à quoi s'attendre et cela ajoutait à l'impatience précédant l'arrivée de chaque missive.

Mais comme Elizabeth ne devait pas tarder à le constater, elle et Darcy n'étaient pas les seuls à s'écrire. Neuf jours après le départ de Darcy, elle alla se promener en compagnie de Georgiana et Kitty et, à leur retour, Mr Butler, le majordome, tendit une missive à Kitty. La jeune fille s'en saisit hâtivement, rougissante, et s'excusa pour la lire à l'abri des regards. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, observant sa sœur monter le Grand Escalier sans même avoir pris la peine d'enlever son manteau et sa capeline. Puis elle regarda Georgiana qui souriait en observant elle aussi Kitty les quitter. Elizabeth se souvint que c'était la troisième lettre que sa sœur recevait depuis le Bal. Elle avait cru jusqu'ici qu'il s'agissait de lettres de leurs parents ou d'une de leurs sœurs, mais l'émoi dont elle venait de faire preuve était tout à fait inhabituel. Une intuition lui traversa l'esprit, se remémorant les adieux de Jonathan Cooper à l'aube à la fin du Bal. S'excusant auprès de Georgiana, elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant cette dernière assise sur son lit, la lettre ouverte sur ses genoux. Apercevant sa sœur aînée, Kitty tenta de la dissimuler aussitôt.

« C'est Mr Jonathan Cooper, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lizzie.

- Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? dit Kitty, rougissant malgré elle.

- Rien. Mais tu as agi si étrangement il y a dix minutes que je me suis posé la question. Ai-je eu tort ?

- Oui.

- Kitty… » dit Lizzie en s'asseyant près d'elle.

A sa grande surprise, sa sœur fondit en larmes brusquement.

« Si ce n'est pas Mr Cooper, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? demanda Lizzie après l'avoir prise dans ses bras.

- Rien. Je t'assure.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de pleurer sans raison. Je connais ma petite sœur tout de même.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit Kitty sèchement.

- Libre à toi. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas Mr Cooper qui t'écrit.

- Et pourquoi donc ? En quoi le fait qu'on s'écrive gêne les gens ? »

Ayant à peine prononcé ces paroles, elle se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se trahir sous le coup de l'émotion. Stupéfaite, Elizabeth s'écarta pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu lui as écrit ? Catherine Bennet, regarde-moi ! Tu corresponds avec Mr Cooper ? »

Le silence de Kitty fut éloquent.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Voyons Kitty, as-tu pensé que si cela se savait cela ruinerait ta réputation ?

- Pourquoi ? tu as l'intention de me trahir ? demanda Kitty, désormais en colère.

- Moi non, ne sois pas ridicule. Mais tu ignores à qui il peut en parler de son côté. Et ce n'est pas convenable, Kitty, il faut que tu…

- Il faut que je quoi ? la coupa brutalement Kitty. Que je cesse de lui écrire ? Que je ne le revoie jamais ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne devais pas le revoir, c'est un garçon charmant et vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre. Mais vous n'êtes pas fiancés, vous n'avez pas à vous écrire. Qu'il t'écrive est déjà compromettant, tu dois le savoir non ? Je pensais qu'après l'histoire de Lydia tu saurais être prudente. Au lieu de cela, tu réponds aux lettres d'un homme que tu connais à peine et qui n'a même pas été présenté à Papa.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle?

- Je suis cruelle ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, je ne je te reconnais plus tout à coup. Kitty, voyons tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien.

- Mon bien ? En jouant les donneuses de leçons ? En m'empêchant de correspondre avec lui ? Alors que nous ignorons quand nous allons nous revoir ! C'est ainsi que tu prends soin de ta sœur ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que nous endurons ?

- En ce moment plus que jamais ! dit Lizzie d'une voix ferme, sentant son cœur se serrer.

- Ne viens pas me dire que tu me comprends ! Laisse-moi ! Je veux être seule ! »

Et elle se détourna, allant se poster à la fenêtre, le regard lointain. Stupéfaite, Elizabeth resta assise quelques secondes, peinant à comprendre le changement brutal d'attitude de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vue réagir si violemment depuis près de deux ans. Et brutalement, l'ancienne Kitty était réapparue. Mais il y avait autre chose. Lizzie se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser sa sœur. Mais se ravisant, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Tu as décidé de nous séparer !

- Kitty, tu te méprends sur mes intentions, je t'assure.

- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser.

- Pas quand je te vois dans cet état.

- Ne viens pas jouer les grandes sœurs consolatrices, veux-tu ? Si ton plan est de m'attendrir pour me convaincre de ne plus correspondre avec Mr Cooper, tu peux abandonner, ça ne marchera pas. Quitte cette pièce avant que je ne devienne désagréable. Maintenant ! »

Déconcertée, Lizzie regarda sa sœur puis hocha la tête et sortit. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'appuya contre le mur. La scène qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur la confortait décidément dans l'idée que Kitty avait changé. Lizzie reconnaissait qu'elle avait cruellement manqué de diplomatie en abordant le problème de sa correspondance avec Mr Cooper mais la violence de la réaction de Kitty, si elle n'était pas nouvelle, avait évolué. Elizabeth avait fréquemment vu Lydia ou Kitty exploser de colère par pur caprice, faire des scènes à n'en plus finir, infligeant à Longbourn cris et pleurs pendant des heures. Mais ce jour-là, c'était différent: la violence de Kitty était contenue même si Lizzie l'avait sentie palpable, prête à éclater. Et la raison en était simple et résidait dans les sentiments que la jeune fille nourrissait pour Mr Cooper et lui faisait apparaître tout le reste comme dérisoire. Elizabeth fut tentée de frapper à nouveau à la porte de sa sœur mais se résigna. Si Kitty était comme elle, et elle semblait en prendre le chemin, mieux valait lui laisser le temps de s'apaiser et de réfléchir posément à la situation.

Mais la fin de la journée fut très pesante pour Elizabeth. L'absence de Darcy lui parut plus cruelle encore car elle culpabilisait de n'avoir pas su trouver les mots pour parler à sa sœur et d'avoir heurté ses sentiments si profondément. Elle s'était surprise en descendant au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Georgiana à imaginer la conversation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Darcy à ce sujet s'il avait été là, persuadée qu'il aurait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Le simple refuge de ses bras aurait presque suffi. Mais comme toujours depuis son départ, elle se reprit, refusant de laisser sa mélancolie gagner du terrain. Elle alla retrouver Georgiana et toutes deux passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble au piano, Kitty ayant refusé de se joindre à elle y compris pour le dîner. Lizzie songea un moment à évoquer Mr Cooper avec Georgiana mais elle savait que les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues très proches et que Kitty lui avait sans nul doute fait des confidences. Elizabeth refusa de prendre le risque de mettre Georgiana dans une position inconfortable. Elle se retira le plus tard possible, Georgiana restant avec elle plus longtemps qu'à son habitude car elle devinait que la solitude des soirées était très pesante pour Elizabeth. Cette dernière finit par remonter dans ses appartements l'âme en peine. Elle y passait le moins de temps possible depuis le départ de Darcy. Ils vivaient beaucoup dans ces pièces, surtout l'hiver, et elles lui criaient son absence. S'étant préparée pour la nuit, elle revêtit une fois de plus la robe de chambre de Darcy et s'installa devant la table. Elle relut la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait écrite et qu'elle avait reçue dans la matinée avant de se mettre à lui répondre. Jusqu'ici, toutes ses lettres avaient été volontairement pleines d'entrain. Elle connaissait suffisamment Darcy pour sentir qu'elle devait le rassurer sur sa propre situation et lui montrer qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances sans quoi il allait s'inquiéter outre mesure. Elle lui racontait généralement le détail de ses journées, lui donnait des nouvelles de Pemberley, laissant à Georgiana le soin de lui dire comment Kitty et elles se portaient car elle écrivait elle aussi très fréquemment à son frère. Mais ce soir-là, sa dispute avec Kitty lui pesant de plus en plus, la lettre qu'Elizabeth écrivit fut plus morne et Darcy ne devait pas manquer de le sentir en la lisant quelques heures plus tard. Ayant terminé, elle cacheta sa lettre et la confia à un serviteur juste avant de se coucher, l'âme en peine et priant pour que la journée suivante soit meilleure.

* * *

Sa première pensée en se réveillant le lendemain fut que la situation allait de mal en pis. Elle s'était réveillée aux premières lueurs de l'aube, tirée de son sommeil sans rêve par un malaise persistant et croissant. Elle s'assit péniblement dans son lit, portant une main à son front qu'elle découvrit brûlant. Sa sensation de nausée s'accrut. Elle se leva précipitamment et atteint son cabinet de toilette juste à temps. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se laissa glisser contre la commode et s'assit à terre, tremblante et en sueur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si faible de toute sa vie. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre et à clarifier son esprit, se rendant compte du froid qui régnait dans la pièce car Emma n'était pas encore venue allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Tremblant toujours et pas seulement de froid, elle se releva péniblement, s'agrippa au rebord de la commode et regagna sa chambre à tâtons. Elle se coucha, remontant maladroitement la couverture sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée de sentir que la sensation de malaise la quittait peu à peu et que son tremblement cessait graduellement. Néanmoins sa faiblesse demeurait et elle se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, finissant par se rendormir. Emma la réveilla deux heures plus tard, lui demandant si elle allait bien car il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Elizabeth de dormir si tard. 

Lizzie se leva prudemment, guettant le moindre signe de nouvelle nausée mais cette dernière n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Elle se leva et se prépara comme à son habitude. Elle observa son visage dans le miroir tandis qu'Emma la coiffait, troublée de découvrir des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle dormait très mal depuis le départ de Darcy, se réveillant plusieurs fois chaque nuit, et elle commençait à sentir la fatigue s'accumuler. Lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, elle découvrit Georgiana attablée seule.

« Kitty a envoyé sa femme de chambre pour dire qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, lui annonça Georgiana tandis que sa belle-sœur l'embrassait sur la joue pour la saluer.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue hier soir ?

- Pas depuis que nous sommes rentrées de promenade. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas trop malade, dit Georgiana.

- A moins que… » commença Lizzie.

Elle s'arrêta net au moment où elle porta sa tasse à la bouche. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Pemberley, elle avait découvert avec surprise et jubilation que Georgiana et Darcy buvaient fréquemment du chocolat chaud au petit déjeuner. C'était un luxe que les Bennet avaient rarement pu s'offrir et réservaient aux occasions exceptionnelles: le chocolat était pour eux un dessert rare et toujours très attendu. A Pemberley, il était sur la table du petit déjeuner tous les matins et fréquemment servi en dessert sous diverses formes. Au grand amusement de Darcy, Lizzie en abusait presque tant elle adorait cela et il devait fréquemment la freiner dans cet excès. Mais ce matin-là, il la dégoûta et la sensation de nausée qu'elle croyait avoir combattue revint brusquement. Lizzie reposa la tasse et but une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Georgiana, inquiète d'avoir vu sa belle-sœur pâlir soudainement.

- Rien. Juste un peu mal au cœur. J'ai dû manger quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré hier soir.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste éviter le chocolat, ça ne me dit vraiment rien ce matin, dit-elle avant de se servir du thé. Que disais-tu au sujet de Kitty ?

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop malade. Elle n'est pas descendue hier soir. Crois-tu que nous devrions faire venir le docteur Edwards ?

- Je vais monter la voir juste après le petit déjeuner. »

Elle avait eu l'intention de le faire en constatant que sa sœur n'était pas descendue ce matin-le non plus. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle aussitôt vers la chambre de Kitty en se levant de table. Elle frappa à la porte mais Kitty, entendant la voix de sa sœur, refusa de la laisser entrer. Mais Elizabeth voulait régler le problème au plus vite et passa outre. En entrant dans la pièce, elle découvrit sa sœur assise en train de broder.

« Comment oses-tu ? dit cette dernière.

- Bonjour, déjà. Je voulais m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu n'es pas descendue depuis hier soir et nous nous inquiétions avec Georgiana.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as crue malade, dit Kitty sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

- Je voulais m'en assurer.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es entrée dans ma chambre alors que je voulais rester seule.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'était pour m'assurer que tu vas bien.Je te rappelle que tu es sous ma responsabilité puisque ni Papa ni mon mari ne sont là.

- Je vais bien, donc tu peux me laisser maintenant, dit Kitty.

- Non. Puisque tu vas bien, nous pouvons avoir une discussion et régler notre différend, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que nous ayons parlé.

Je te rappelle que tu es dans ma chambre.

- Tu es chez moi. »

Soupirant, Kitty posa son ouvrage.

« Bien, têtue comme tu l'es mieux vaut que je nous fasse gagner du temps.

- Kitty, ne sois pas si dure avec moi. Je reconnais m'y être très mal prise hier, mais je voulais uniquement t'aider. Pardonne-moi, veux-tu ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Lizzie.

- Explique-moi dans ce cas.

- Et après tu me laisseras correspondre avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision-là, Kitty, mais à Papa. Et tu le sais. D'ailleurs si tu étais à Longbourn je doute que tu aurais pu écrire à Mr Cooper. Je me trompe ? »

Kitty baissa les yeux et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ils étaient emplis de larmes. Lizzie la prit dans ses bras et sa sœur se laissa alors enfin aller.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Lizzie. Je ne sais pas quand nous allons nous revoir. Peut-être jamais.

- Ne dis pas cela. Rien n'est encore décidé de manière définitive mais il y a de grandes chances pour que tu résides à Darcy House pendant la Saison. Et il vit à Londres, d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui. Mais cela implique des mois entiers sans avoir de nouvelles de lui. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je suppose.

- Comment cela, tu supposes ?

- Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Comment sait-on qu'on l'est ? Toi par exemple, avec Mr Darcy… Tu l'as su tout de suite ?

- Je suis un mauvais exemple, chérie ! dit Lizzie en souriant. J'ai mis des mois à tomber amoureuse de William.

- Et comment as-tu su que tu l'étais ?

- Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui et je n'imaginais pas pouvoir être heureuse sans lui. Mais ce sont des choses que l'on sent, il ne faut pas essayer de les rationaliser, tu sais…

- Je sais. C'est juste...

- Juste quoi ?

- Tu connaissais bien Mr Darcy avant de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

- Oui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit mon cas est un peu à part: si j'ai mis si longtemps à l'aimer c'est précisément parce que j'ai mis du temps à le connaître tel qu'il est réellement. Mais tous les couples sont différents. Regarde Jane et Mr Bingley: cela a été une évidence dès le premier soir et pas seulement pour eux.

- Tu avais deviné ?

- Oui. Mais je connais très bien Jane.

- Tu nous as vus avec Mr Cooper…

- Oui.

- Tu crois que… ?

- Tu m'as rappelée Jane la première fois qu'elle a vu Mr Bingley. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois te précipiter et tirer des conclusions hâtives.

- C'est justement pour cela que nous nous écrivons. Je sais que ça peut paraître paradoxal, mais ça ne l'est pas. Nous n'allons pas nous revoir pendant des mois et je ne veux pas les passer à me demander comment il est. Parce que je vais finir par l'imaginer tel que je voudrais qu'il soit et non tel qu'il l'est réellement. Je ne veux pas tomber dans ce piège, tu comprends ? »

Lizzie plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur, lui caressant les cheveux, constatant une fois de plus combien sa sœur avait grandi.

« Bien sûr que je te comprends, finit-elle par dire. C'est important de connaître l'homme dont on tombe amoureuse. La distance n'arrange rien.

- Alors tu comprends que je dois lui écrire ?

- Je comprends pourquoi tu veux lui écrire. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, Kitty.

- Mais… commença à s'insurger la jeune fille.

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je ne fais pas cela contre toi. Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas convenable. Mr Cooper et toi n'êtes pas seuls, Kitty. Tu as encore une sœur qui n'est pas mariée et je crois savoir qu'il a des frères et sœurs plus jeunes encore célibataires également. Si cela venait à se savoir que vous correspondez sans être fiancés, cela aura des conséquences sur l'avenir de toutes ces personnes. Sans compter que tu ne connais pas intimement ses parents: ils risquent de ne pas apprécier non plus et refuser qu'il t'épouse plus tard s'il s'avère que vos sentiments à tous les deux se confirment. Il faut que tu sois plus prudente, Kitty, même si cela vous coûte.

- Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire alors ? Attendre mars ? Avril ? Mai ? C'est trop dur ! » dit Kitty en pleurant de plus belle.

Le cœur de Lizzie se serra en voyant sa sœur si malheureuse. Elle se sentait impuissante à la consoler.

« Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Je ne te garantis pas que ce soit possible mais je vais essayer. Je suis sûre que si je demande à Papa, il sera d'accord pour que tu restes à Pemberley jusqu'à Noël et même la Nuit des Rois. Jane va bientôt emménager à Ellsworth, je lui dirai que tu veux passer un peu de temps avec elle, il ne se doutera de rien. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous ferons pour les fêtes de Noël mais William et moi allons peut-être organiser une soirée. Nous pourrons inviter les Cooper. William est justement chez le père de Mr Cooper en ce moment, cela n'aurait rien d'étrange qu'ils viennent passer Noël chez nous. Je ne manquerai pas d'inclure ton Mr Jonathan Cooper dans l'invitation, qu'en dis-tu? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Il n'est pas encore mon Mr Jonathan Cooper, dit Kitty.

- Ton « encore » te trahit, ma chérie ! dit Lizzie, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- C'est une très bonne idée, tu crois que cela marcherait ?

- Tout dépend de ce qu'on décide d'organiser avec William. Je lui en parlerai dès son retour, il sera plus que temps, nous arrivons bientôt en décembre.

- Tu ne lui parleras pas de… ? la coupa Kitty.

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, Kitty. La seule chose qui pourrait faire échouer mon plan serait que les Cooper refusent de venir.

- Je pourrai peut-être…

- En parler avec Mr Jonathan Cooper ?

- Oui… dit Kitty en se mordant la lèvre. Mais tu ne veux pas que je lui écrive.

- Tu peux lui écrire une lettre en lui expliquant que tu dois cesser votre correspondance. Et évoquer cette invitation. Je lui en enverrai une personnelle en plus de celle de ses parents. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oh Lizzie ! J'ai été si méchante avec toi hier et tout à l'heureet maintenant tu vas m'aider à le revoir ! J'ai été injuste.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mots qu'il fallait hier soir. Je peux comprendre que tu te sois méprise sur mes intentions. C'est oublié, non ?

- Oui. Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu fais !

- Je n'ai encore rien fait… Ne me remercie pas trop vite.

- Si. Parce que tu veux m'aider, alors que j'ai cru que…

- Que ?

- Que tu ne voulais pas que je revoie Mr Cooper.

- Pourquoi donc ? Kitty, j'ai été la première heureuse pendant le Bal en vous voyant vous entendre si bien. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Elles s'embrassèrent, émues. Puis Lizzie força sa sœur à se lever et à venir manger. Elles descendirent bras dessus dessous, heureuses de leur complicité retrouvée.

* * *

A une centaine de miles de Pemberley, les journées de Darcy et de Mr Vernon s'écoulaient relativement rapidement. Darcy était même surpris de constater qu'il passait des moments très agréables en compagnie de son ami et de Mr Cooper. Malgré l'absence de son épouse qui lui pesait chaque jour davantage, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Mr Cooper ne s'était pas vanté: ses chevaux étaient splendides et Darcy en fut presque envieux. Les trois hommes partageant la même passion et ayant des personnalités assez similaires, ils passèrent d'excellents moments. Néanmoins, Darcy éprouvait la même mélancolie qu'Elizabeth lorsque venait le moment de se retirer dans sa chambre. Seule la relecture des lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées l'apaisait et il consacrait une bonne partie de sa soirée à lui répondre. Néanmoins, dix jours après son départ, il sentit que le ton de la lettre de sa femme était différent. Jusqu'alors ses lettres avaient été à l'image de la Lizzie qu'il connaissait: taquines, pleines de mordant et de vivacité. Il s'était même étonné des réflexions très justes et sensées qu'elle lui avait faites au sujet de la gestion de Pemberley qu'elle avait pris en charge. Mais la première lecture de la lettre que Lizzie avait écrite juste après sa dispute avec sa sœur lui laissa une impression de mal-être et d'inquiétude indéfinissable. Quelque chose n'allait pas et sa relecture le conforta dans cette idée. Il lui répondit aussitôt. 

_Ma Lizzie,_

_ Dix jours déjà sans toi ! Ma chérie, je compte rentrer dans cinq jours, peut-être quatre si tout va pour le mieux. Patience, mon ange, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ta qualité principale (non je ne me moque pas !) _

_ Je viens de lire ta dernière lettre et elle m'a inquiété. J'espère que tout va bien à Pemberley, le ton de ta lettre était soucieux et triste. Toi d'ordinaire si enjouée et si taquine… Parle-moi je t'en prie. J'aimerais croire qu'il s'agit seulement de notre séparation. Si c'est cela, rassure-toi, je rentre bientôt et dans moins d'une semaine tu seras à nouveau dans mes bras. Mais s'il s'agit d'autre chose, je t'en prie, confie-toi à moi. Il m'est plus douloureux de rester dans l'incertitude. __J'enrage de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés pour te rassurer et te consoler et les cinq jours de séparation qu'il nous reste à supporter me paraissent une éternité._

_ Etrangement, tout comme toi, j'arrive __à __passer de bons moments __la journée __même si je pense sans cesse à toi. Tu avais raison, mon trésor, il aurait été stupide de manquer une telle occasion : l'offre de Mr Cooper était celle dont je rêvais depuis des années et Mr Vernon et moi ne regrettons pas notre voyage même s'il m'en coûte de r__ester loin de toi si longtemps._

_ Georgiana m'a écrit, comme tu le sais sans doute. J'ai hâte de la revoir également même si depuis ton arrivée à Pemberley je culpabilise __bien moins à l'idée de voyager s__ans qu'elle m'accompagne. Elle m'a justement confié que depuis ton arrivée elle se sentait bien moins seule. Je crains malheureusement de n'avoir pas toujours été d'une compagn__ie très joyeuse pendant toutes c__es années. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité de taquineries et de mauvais tours que__ vous préparez pour mon retour._

_ Le poème que tu as cité dans ta dernière lettre était magnifique. Pourtant tu sais que Wordsworth n'est pas mon préféré mais je dois reconnaître que ton choix était excellent : c'est de loin le plus beaux de ses poèmes que j'ai lus. Je m'étonne même de ne pa__s l'avoir découvert auparavant._

_Mon ange, pour ne pas faillir à notre habitude, je laisse le mot de la fin à Percy Bysshe Shelley :_

_The fountains mingle with the river,_

_And the rivers with the ocean;_

_The winds of heaven mix forever,_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single;_

_All things by a law divine_

_In one another's being mingle;_

_Why not I with thine?_

_See! the mountains kiss high heaven,_

_And the waves clasp one another;_

_No sister flower would be forgiven,_

_If it disdained it's brother;_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth,_

_And the moonbeams kiss the sea;--_

_What are all these kissings worth,_

_If thou kiss not me?_

_Je t'aime, mon ange. Plus que cinq jours, patience !_

_A toi pour toujours,_

_William_

* * *

Si elle avait mis son premier malaise sur le compte d'un repas trop riche et de sa dispute avec sa sœur qui l'avait ébranlée, Lizzie fut sincèrement étonnée de ses nausées du lendemain matin. A son grand désarroi, elles l'affaiblirent davantage encore que la première fois et il lui fut totalement impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit au petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle put enfin descendre rejoindre Georgiana, cette dernière la découvrit si pâle qu'elle voulut à tout prix faire venir le docteur Edwards et Elizabeth eut beaucoup de mal à l'en dissuader. Mais même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle commençait à s'inquiéter mais heureusement, l'arrivée de la lettre de Darcy chassa toutes ses pensées négatives. La sensation de faiblesse contre laquelle elle luttait depuis son réveil s'évanouit l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle apprit que son mari serait de retour dans cinq jours, poussant un cri de joie qui interpella Kitty et Georgiana. Emue, Lizzie parcourut le reste de la lettre avant d'arriver au poème que Darcy avait inséré. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du soir où il lui avait lu à haute voix ce même poème lorsqu'elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Jane et de Mr Bingley en juin et qu'il lui avait fait la lecture pour lui faire oublier l'attente qui lui semblait interminable. En faisant ce choix, Darcy tentait une fois de plus de rendre son attente supportable et la symbolique même de son geste la laissa rêveuse toute la journée tandis qu'elle finalisait les derniers détails de l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Darcy. Elle pensait de plus en plus à leurs retrouvailles qui s'annonçaient merveilleuses et il lui tardait de pouvoir à nouveau entendre le son de la voix de son mari. Elle ne manqua pas de lui répondre par une lettre devant le rassurer tout à fait sur son état, lui promettant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle lui expliquerait tout de vive voix lorsqu'il serait de retour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin marqua un tournant dans sa vie et elle devait aussitôt regretter l'absence de Darcy bien plus encore qu'au cours des jours précédents. Comme les matins précédents, elle dut se lever précipitamment, en proie à une nausée violente. Les oreilles bourdonnantes et les mains glacées, elle se laissa glisser le long du meuble lorsque la crise fut passée. Tremblante, elle tenta de rassembler ses forces pour se lever et tirer le cordon de la sonnette afin de faire venir Emma pour que cette dernière envoie chercher le docteur Edwards. Lizzie regrettait presque de ne pas avoir suivi le conseil de Georgiana tant elle se sentait mal. Mais le fait même de penser au docteur Edwards fut un révélateur. Toujours assise au sol, luttant contre la nouvelle nausée qui s'annonçait, elle chercha une explication, rassembla ses idées pour préparer ce qu'elle allait dire au médecin. Alors la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle était enceinte! Cela ne pouvait être que cela! Si sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé des symptômes - hormis de mariage, sa mère ne leur avait jamais parlé de rien, estimant sans doute que son rôle s'arrêtait à l'autel – Jane l'avait fait, toute disposée à satisfaire la curiosité de sa sœur. Elizabeth rassembla alors tous les éléments. Tous les signes étaient là, jusqu'aux changements, pour l'instant quasiment imperceptibles, de son corps auxquels elle n'avait que très peu pris garde mais dont elle avait désormais une conscience aiguë. Délirant de bonheur, elle éclata de rire. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie si faible, elle aurait sans doute dansé dans la pièce tant son bonheur était grand. Une crainte la tenailla pourtant rapidement. Elle savait par Jane qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques semaines pour confirmer l'heureux événement. Mais Elizabeth chassa rapidementson inquiétude : au fond d'elle était sûre d'attendre un enfant. Elle pensa aussitôt à Darcy, regrettant de ne pas être dans ses bras à l'instant où leur attente était enfin arrivée à son terme. Une douce chaleur l'envahità l'idée qu'une nouvelle vie grandissait en elle. 

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de savourer son bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle venait seulement de retrouver la force de se lever, Emma entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour Emma. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci. Vous semblez encore très pâle. Avez-vous été malade à nouveau ?

- Oui mais ce n'est rien, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Une visiteuse souhaite vous voir.

- A cette heure? Il n'est même pas dix heures du matin ! » s'étonna Elizabeth, sincèrement choquée.

L'étiquette interdisait en effet que l'on rende visite à ses relations avant l'après-midi.

« Je sais, mais elle insiste.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lady Catherine de Bourgh. »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur__e__: on ne frappe pas l'auteur__e__ sinon elle n'écrira pas la suite ! Je sais, vous vouliez que Darcy revienne et tout et tout… Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…_

_J'attends au moins une quinzaine de reviews (constructives bien sûr ) svp, soyez gentils !!_

_Sinon__ pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question__, la première lettre de Darcy cite le _Sonnet 56_ de Shakespeare__ et la deuxième fait référence au poème _Love's Philosophy_ de Percy Bysshe Shelley._


	23. Félicité

_Wouah 26 reviews pour le chapitre 22 !! Vous avez fait fort ! Merci du fond du coeur, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir autant de retours. _

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt... Mon stage se passe assez bien mais je rentre assez crevée car j'ai quatre heures de transports par jour donc ça rallonge les journées. J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 24 mais je ne vous garantis rien car je viens d'apprendre qu'une personne de ma famille est très malade et on essaye de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle pour la soutenir. D'autre part, je dois préparer un examen d'anglais pour le 1er mars donc Ames Soeurs ne pourra pas être toujours prioritaire._

_ En attendant, voici le 23e chapitre, j'espère qu'il donnera lieu à autant de reviews que le précédent. J'ai beaucoup lutté sur le début, j'avais le sentiment de toujours dépasser des limites (ça ma paraissait trop romantique, puis trop cru, puis pas réaliste, etc. Je vous épargne toutes mes phases de découragement lol). Et puis tout s'est débloqué cet après-midi j'ai écrit 12 pages non-stop (je suis épuisée lol... mais contente !)_

_J'espère que les retrouvailles de nos deux amoureux vous plairont. Quant à "Tantine", comme vous allez le constatez, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot._

_ **KittKat** : merci pour l'idée du cadeau, sans toi je serais encore en train de m'arracher les cheveux à le chercher lol_

_A tous : 1000 fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez sur cette lancée !_

_A très bientôt et bonne lecture. _

* * *

Le paysage filait à toute allure autour de lui mais Darcy n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait quitté le domaine des Cooper près de deux jours plus tôt et il lui tardait d'arriver. Refusant de perdre du temps, il avait dormi à peine quatre heures à Wellinborough et était remonté en selle au petit matin. Lorsqu'il franchit enfin la limite du Derbyshire et pénétra sur ses terres, il avait déjà épuisé quatre montures. Reconnaissant les paysages familiers, son cœur se desserra légèrement, heureux à l'idée d'être à nouveau si près de Pemberley. Et d'Elizabeth. Il avait pris congé de Mr Cooper et de Mark Vernon presque impoliment, se rendant compte quelques heures plus tard qu'il aurait dû faire preuve de civilité avec ces deux gentlemen qu'il appréciait et respectait tout particulièrement mais la douleur d'être si loin d'Elizabeth et de Pemberley était devenue intenable. Aussi était-il parti dès que leur travail avait été terminé, sans même passer la nuit chez Mr Cooper alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée.

Inspirant profondément, il fit accélérer son cheval pour gravir la côte et il faillit laisser échapper un cri de joie en arrivant au sommet. Pemberley s'étalait fièrement à ses pieds sous son manteau de gel, bordé de la rivière qui coulait paresseusement. Une douce chaleur envahit la poitrine de Darcy tandis qu'il arrêtait son cheval pour contempler la vue. Il se surprit à scruter attentivement les jardins dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Elizabeth ou Georgiana mais il était trop loin. La simple idée que son épouse se trouvait entre ces murs à quelques centaines de mètres de lui donnait presque le vertige. Pris d'un nouveau sursaut d'impatience, il fit repartir son cheval.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il posait le pied sur le perron et, sans prendre le temps de laisser un domestique récupérer les rênes de son cheval, il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans le Hall. Stupéfait, il contempla sa demeure transfigurée. Il se souvenait des décorations merveilleuses dont Lizzie avait paré Pemberley pour le Bal mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle avait organisé pour Noël. Avec un sens inné du raffinement et de l'élégance, Lizzie, aidée de ses deux sœurs et des domestiques, avait passé deux après-midis à décorer toutes les pièces à grand renfort de rubans, bougies, couronnes de fleurs et de houx. L'ensemble était discret et festif à la fois. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Noël à Pemberley allait être familial et chaleureux. Une véritable fête comme la mère de Darcy avait l'habitude d'en organiser chaque année avant sa mort. Mais bien qu'agréablement surpris, Darcy ne s'attarda pas et traversa le Hall à grandes enjambées et entra dans le grand salon. Il y trouva Georgiana et Kitty en train de disputer une partie acharnée de backgammon. Lorsque Georgiana aperçut son frère, elle se précipita dans ses bras, criant de joie. Il la fit tournoyer avant de la serrer longuement contre lui.

« Georgie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Quelle surprise ! Lizzie nous avait dit que tu ne rentrerais pas avant demain.

- Je suis parti plus tôt que prévu et j'ai fait vite. Miss Bennet, comment allez-vous ? demanda Darcy en s'inclinant devant sa belle-sœur.

- Je me porte à merveille. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Interminable !

- Lizzie va être folle de joie en apprenant ton retour ! Elle s'est languie de toi, dit Georgiana.

- En parlant de Lizzie…

- Elle est dans son boudoir. » le devança Georgiana, souriant d'un air entendu.

S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce pour retrouver son épouse, Darcy regarda sa sœur d'un air attendri et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Je suis content de te revoir, ma Georgie. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Même si j'ai dû te manquer moins qu'Elizabeth, je me trompe ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu as une place à part dans mon cœur, Georgie. Une place sur laquelle même Elizabeth ne pourra jamais empiéter. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il s'excusa auprès des deux jeunes filles et se précipita à l'étage, ignorant délibérément les domestiques qu'il croisa et qui le regardaient avec stupeur. Il se dirigea vers le boudoir de Lizzie et ouvrit discrètement la porte. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut de dos, assise sur un sofa, probablement en train de lire. Son cœur s'accéléra imperceptiblement tandis qu'il laissait son regard errer sur la courbe de sa nuque. Incapable de patienter davantage, il s'avança à pas feutrés et posa une main sur les yeux de sa femme. Lizzie poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de se retourner.

« William ! »

Elle se leva et se précipita dans ses bras grands ouverts. Il la souleva et, tout en la serrant contre lui, déposa une pluie de baisers sur son visage.

« Ma Lizzie, ma Lizzie, ma Lizzie… Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Chut embrasse-moi ! »

Réalisant le rêve qu'il caressait depuis deux semaines, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et tous deux crurent défaillir de bonheur. Elizabeth resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou et ils se perdirent dans leur baiser. Puis, elle éclata de rire et l'étreignit avec plus de force encore.

« C'est tellement bon de te revoir. William… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse plus jamais, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- Promis. Je t'ai manqué ?

- A en mourir ! Mais je ne t'attendais pas avant demain, comment se fait-il que…

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'être séparé de toi. J'ai dû paraître très grossier à Mr Cooper mais tant pis. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément à nouveau durant de longues minutes puis s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour l'observer. Tout comme lui, elle rayonnait de bonheur et elle ne lui avait jamais parue si jolie. Il détailla chacun de ses traits qui lui étaient devenus si chers et si familiers qu'il aurait pu en dessiner le contour les yeux fermés. Puis il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il, posant son front contre le sien.

Elle sourit, caressant sa nuque.

« Ta voix m'a manqué.

- Juste ma voix ? la taquina-t-il.

- Non, tout. Même ton mauvais caractère.

- Le tien aussi. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, pris d'une même impulsion, s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant le bien-être et la passion les envahir graduellement. Darcy laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur le cou de son épouse, souriant intérieurement en la sentant frissonner contre lui. Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils eurent la même pensée et leurs yeux exprimaient le même désir. Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

« Viens… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Attends, il faut… je dois te dire quelque chose avant… dit-elle faiblement.

- Après. Nous avons tout le temps… »

Il captura ses lèvres à nouveau et elle céda aussitôt. Darcy la souleva dans ses bras et la conduisit dans leur chambre, ne la lâchant que pour l'allonger sur leur lit. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec ardeur mais il la freina aussitôt.

« Doucement, mon ange. J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant des jours et des jours. Je veux en savourer chaque seconde. » dit-il en caressant son visage.

Elle acquiesça et, fermant les yeux, elle le laissa les guider avec une lenteur délibérée, pleurant de bonheur lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un à nouveau. S'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle perdit tout contact avec la réalité et bientôt les mots devinrent inutiles. Puis, épuisés de bonheur, ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils mirent longtemps à retrouver leurs facultés, vaincus par une douce torpeur. Darcy fut le premier à bouger et, sans relâcher son étreinte, s'allongea sur le dos. Elizabeth se blottit dans ses bras et ils sourirent. Longtemps après, elle releva légèrement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« William ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

L'expression de sa femme intrigua Darcy. Il caressa sa joue du revers de la main et demanda doucement :

« Quelque chose de grave ?

- Oh non ! Au contraire. »

Elle l'observa quelques instants, sentant à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à l'heureuse découverte qu'elle avait faite pendant l'absence de son mari. La voyant hésiter, Darcy fronça les sourcils mais ne la pressa pas. Lizzie se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je crois que j'attends un enfant. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien, curieuse de découvrir sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Stupéfait, Darcy laissa bientôt échapper une exclamation de joie, arborant un large sourire. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa couvrit son visage de baisers.

« Tu en es sûre ?

- Non justement…

- Raconte ! dit-il sans cesser de sourire.

- Eh bien… J'ai été malade plusieurs matins de suite et tous les symptômes concordent.

- Ce n'était donc pas mon imagination… dit-il, taquin.

- Tu avais remarqué aussi ? » demanda Lizzie en souriant, rougissante.

Darcy s'assit dans leur lit, tentant de rassembler ses idées et de se remettre du choc. Il prit les mains de son épouse dans les siennes, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai bien essayé, mais vous aviez l'air d'avoir d'autres plans en tête, Mr Darcy, le taquina-t-elle, le faisant rougir légèrement.

- Depuis quand sais-tu ?

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre, mais cela fait une dizaine de jours que je suis malade tous les matins. Cela fait une semaine que je pense que c'est cela.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait venir le docteur Edwards ? demanda-t-il, soucieux, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Je voulais que tu sois là. Je n'aurais pas eu la force d'apprendre que je me suis trompée toute seule. Et si jamais je suis bel et bien enceinte, je voulais avoir la confirmation en étant à tes côtés.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû. Ne serait-ce que pour t'assurer que tu n'es pas malade… dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oh à part les nausées matinales et certains aliments qui me rendent malade je me porte comme un charme… C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ne pas faire venir le docteur avant que tu reviennes. Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant timidement son regard dans le sien.

- Non… Non, mon amour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je t'aime… »

Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse inégalée, sentant le cœur de Lizzie battre à toute vitesse contre son torse avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du sien. Amusée, elle le regarda. Jamais les yeux de son mari ne lui avaient parus si jeunes et pétillants. Il délirait littéralement de bonheur. N'y tenant plus, tous deux éclatèrent de rire, s'embrassant à nouveau mais Lizzie arrêta son geste lorsqu'il tenta de poser sa main sur son ventre.

« Peut-être que je me suis trompée et que c'est autre chose… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Darcy la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Nous ferons venir le docteur Edwards dès demain matin et nous en aurons le cœur net. Mais toi, que ressens-tu au fond de toi ?

- Je crois bien que je suis enceinte. Mais peut-être est-ce simplement de l'espoir… Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète à ce sujet les mois derniers.

- N'y pense plus. Je fais confiance à ton intuition, ma bien-aimée. Je suis presque sûr que c'est cela, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. En attendant, profitons de nos retrouvailles, veux-tu ? »

Elle acquiesça. Ils oublièrent le reste du monde au cours des heures qui suivirent. Leurs retrouvailles et l'annonce d'Elizabeth les submergeaient de bonheur. Quitter leur chambre pour descendre dîner avec Georgiana et Kitty leur demanda un effort presque surhumain et Darcy fut tenté de faire monter un plateau pour qu'ils puissent rester seuls mais Lizzie lui rappela à quel point il avait manqué à Georgiana. Du reste, c'était réciproque et Darcy passa d'excellents moments à écouter le bavardage de sa sœur, heureux de la voir si épanouie et s'entendre aussi bien avec Kitty. Il quittait rarement Lizzie des yeux et cette dernière, à l'autre bout de la table, ne cessa de lui sourire. Tous passèrent un excellent moment, savourant la joie de se retrouver en famille même si Darcy parvenait difficilement à chasser de son esprit l'impatience qu'il éprouvait en repensant à la visite que le docteur Edwards leur ferait le lendemain matin. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il prit congé de sa sœur et de Kitty vers vingt-deux heures pour remonter dans ses appartements avec Elizabeth. Ce fut elle qui le rejoignit dans son salon privé alors qu'il terminait de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce et, charmeuse, s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, souriant malicieusement à son mari. Se retenant d'éclater de rire en la voyant si taquine, Darcy congédia Samuel.

« Vous savez qu'il n'est pas convenable de venir me déranger dans mon sanctuaire, Mrs Darcy ? Vous avez choqué mon valet, qui plus est… plaisanta-t-il après qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans ses bras.

- Il en a vu d'autres, non ? dit-elle en souriant, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Certes… Vous êtes effroyablement mal élevée, Mrs Darcy. Je devrais me montrer plus sévère.

- Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais essayé. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Ils s'installèrent confortablement devant la cheminée.

« Alors raconte-moi tout, dit-elle après s'être blottie dans ses bras.

- Mon séjour chez Mr Cooper tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Tu avais l'air enthousiaste à ce sujet dans tes lettres. Etait-ce aussi profitable et intéressant que tu l'espérais ?

- Oui, je suis très content de la tournure que prennent les évènements. D'ailleurs Mr Cooper a prévu de me vendre un couple. Ou alors nous ferons un échange si certains de mes chevaux l'intéressent lorsqu'il viendra à Pemberley.

- Avez-vous fixé une date ?

- Il fallait que je t'en parle justement. Rien n'est encore décidé mais je pensais que Noël serait une bonne occasion. Naturellement si tu préfères que l'on reste en famille je comprendrai mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda-t-il en la voyant sourire.

- Mon amour, tu es tout simplement parfait. Sans le savoir tu as devancé mes souhaits et tu es devenu un allié parfait. »

Alors elle lui raconta tout l'épisode du coup de foudre entre Kitty et Mr Cooper, omettant toutefois de préciser que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient écrits.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kitty, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu n'allais pas bien dans l'une de tes lettres la semaine dernière ?

- Oui, nous avions toutes les deux les nerfs à vif je crois. Et tu connais le mauvais caractère des Bennet…

- De réputation seulement… plaisanta-t-il. C'est arrangé ?

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup parlé. En réalité elle vit très mal leur séparation, ce qui peut se comprendre. Je crois qu'elle l'aime déjà beaucoup et apparemment c'est réciproque. Elle était si malheureuse que j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Inviter les Cooper pour Noël et la Nuit des Rois ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils malicieusement

- Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Mr Darcy.

- Je suis habitué aux talents d'entremetteuse de ta mère…

- Mr Darcy ! dit-elle en le frappant sur la poitrine.

- Il suffit maintenant, ma chère ! s'exclama-t-il en riant à moitié juste avant de lui bloquer les poignets pour la faire cesser.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu pour Noël. Que faisiez-vous les années précédentes avec Georgiana ?

- Le plus souvent nous le passions ici ou à Londres avec les Matlock et Richard. Mais les Vernon et les Lathan ont souvent été de la partie également.

- Veux-tu que nous organisions quelque chose de similaire cette année ?

- Cela me plairait. Tu me connais, je préfère les petits comités. Et on peut inviter les Cooper, apparemment d'après ce que Mr Cooper m'a dit il y a deux jours ils n'ont encore rien de prévu.

- Parfait alors. Je lancerais les invitations dès demain. Les Cooper, les Matlock, Richard, les Vernon et les Lathan. Si je compte les jumelles de Gerald et Priscilla et le petit garçon des Vernon nous serons une vingtaine. Ca me semble bien.

- Ne veux-tu pas inviter des amis à toi ? Ou de la famille ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à passer Noël avec ma mère ? la taquina-t-il.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à revoir ton père, je peux bien endurer la compagnie de ta mère, mon ange. Cela te ferait plaisir de les inviter ?

- L'an prochain si tu veux. Kitty est là, c'est déjà beaucoup. En revanche… Serais-tu content si j'invitais les Gardiner ?

- Très, tu sais combien je les apprécie, cela me fera plaisir de les revoir. Mais que fais-tu des Bingley ?

- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Jane, je dois lui écrire demain. Ils emménagent à Ellsworth Hall la semaine prochain mais j'ignore s'ils auront terminé leur installation. Et puis il leur tiendra peut-être à cœur de passer leur premier Noël dans leur nouvelle demeure. Je demanderai à Jane. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux… Je sais bien que je n'en ai jamais vraiment discuté avec toi, mais comme Jane attend un enfant, je doute qu'elle participera à la Saison cette année, or ce serait justement l'opportunité pour Kitty de revoir Mr Jonathan Cooper. Serais-tu d'accord pour qu'elle nous rejoigne à Darcy House aux alentours de février ?

- Si tu es enceinte tu ne pourras pas participer à la Saison non plus, mon ange.

- Au début au moins. Je n'en demande pas plus. De toute façon, la Saison ne promet pas d'être très agréable, dit Lizzie sombrement.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je croyais que tu te faisais une joie d'y assister. Et puis je t'ai promis de t'emmener à l'Opéra plusieurs fois, je suis convaincu que tu vas adorer cela.

- Oui sans doute mais…

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma Lizzie ? Tu me caches quelque chose…

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dit, William, dit Lizzie en baissant la tête.

- Parle-moi, tu m'inquiètes… dit-il en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Ta tante est venue il y a quelques jours. »

Stupéfait, Darcy resta muet quelques secondes, tentant de lire l'expression du visage de sa femme.

« A en juger par le son de ta voix il ne s'agissait pas de Tante Madeline, constata-t-il.

- C'était Lady Catherine. »

- Le corps de Darcy se raidit. Le souvenir des propos odieux qu'elle avait tenus à Lizzie par le passé lui revinrent instantanément en mémoire. Il serra son épouse contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Raconte-moi tout, Lizzie. Et n'atténue rien. » dit-il sérieusement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, devinant qu'une nouvelle scène pénible les attendait tous deux mais elle savait que s'ouvrir à lui serait le meilleur des réconforts. Au moment où elle commença à parler, il sut qu'elle ne lui cacherait rien.

* * *

_ Prenant une grande inspiration, Elizabeth posa la main sur la rambarde du Grand Escalier de Pemberley et descendit les marches avec une lenteur calculée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas faiblir et se laisser impressionner par le grand discours que Lady Catherine avait certainement prévu de lui infliger. Remarquant les yeux inquisiteurs de cette dernière, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, le soutenant sans faiblir. Elle s'approcha de sa tante par alliance et s'inclina._

_« Lady Catherine. »_

_Elle économisa volontairement ses mots, attendant de voir si Sa Grâce allait trahir ses intentions en lui adressant la parole._

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver l'une de vos sœurs chez mon neveu. » dit-elle d'un ton sec avec une pointe de mépris qui n'échappa pas à Elizabeth._

_L'entretien ne serait donc pas amical. Informée sur les intentions de sa visiteuse, Lizzie se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était bon de l'inviter à prendre le thé. En toute franchise, Elizabeth luttait encore contre l'une de ses nausées matinales et elle aurait donné sa vie pour une tasse de thé. Mais observant le regard sévère de Lady Catherine qui détaillait chaque détail de la mise de la femme de son neveu, Elizabeth fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur._

_« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher l'ironie du ton de sa réplique._

_- Je ne parviens pas à croire que mon neveu vous ait laissée inviter votre sœur ici. Je tremble en pensant à l'influence déplorable qu'elle doit avoir sur Georgiana._

_- En réalité, c'est précisément William qui a suggéré que nous invitions Kitty, dit Lizzie. Quant à Georgiana, rassurez-vous, elle se trouve très heureuse de la compagnie de ma sœur et toutes deux sont parfaitement éduquées. Mais je suis surprise que vous ayez fait un si long voyage pour m'entretenir de l'éducation de ma belle-sœur._

_- Ce n'est pas à vous que je suis venue parler, l'interrompit Lady Catherine d'un ton cinglant. _

_- Vraiment ? Malheureusement William s'est absenté pour quelques jours. Il ne sera pas de retour avant la fin de la semaine._

_- C'est fort regrettable._

_- Puis-je lui transmettre un message ? proposa Elizabeth, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir mettre un terme si rapidement à leur entretien._

_- Certainement pas ! Puisque j'ai la malchance de n'avoir que vous comme interlocutrice, vous saurez tout de ce que je suis venue dire à mon neveu. Cela risque de prendre un moment. Aurez-vous l'impolitesse de me laisser debout au milieu du hall de réception pendant tout ce temps ?_

_- Je n'attendais pas de visiteur avant une heure décente. Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux effectivement que nous allions dans un endroit plus discret. » dit Elizabeth en la précédant dans le grand salon._

_Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu reprocher à Lady Catherine l'impolitesse de sa visite matinale. Il lui aurait été parfaitement égal de laisser Sa Grâce debout dans le hall mais elle ne voulait pas que les valets surprennent leur conversation et elle se sentait elle-même encore trop faible et ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour la soutenir. Elizabeth ne voulait pas offrir à sa visiteuse le sens de la voir s'effondrer au sens propre du terme ! _Ni au sens figuré, d'ailleurs…_, se dit Lizzie en demandant à une servante de leur apporter du thé. De son côté, Lady Catherine observait tout et aucun détail n'échappait à son œil avide. Elle observa son interlocutrice de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que la jeune femme soutenait son regard avec une assurance qu'elle interpréta une fois de plus comme de l'insolence._

_« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? finit par demander Elizabeth, lasse de leur duel silencieux._

_- Je ne voulais pas vous parler._

_- J'oubliais ! dit Elizabeth en ayant du mal à se retenir de sourire. De quoi vouliez-vous parler à mon mari dans ce cas ?_

_- De l'influence désastreuse que vous avez sur son existence. »_

_Se souvenant brutalement de leur douleur et des mots d'amour qu'ils échangeaient chaque jour dans leurs lettres depuis leur séparation, Lizzie faillit se mettre à rire en entendant Lady Catherine énoncer une réflexion si absurde. Son sourire n'échappa pas à interlocutrice._

_« Et bien sûr vous en riez ! Depuis l'annonce vos fiançailles je savais que vous causeriez sa perte !_

_- Que vous le vouliez ou non William et moi nous aimons profondément et sommes très heureux. Nous sommes bien loin du désastre que vous évoquez._

_- Vraiment ? Et bien sûr vous allez essayer de me faire croire que votre sœur et sa mauvaise éducation n'ont aucune influence négative sur Georgiana ? Je viens de les apercevoir en train de rire à tue-tête, elles ne m'ont même pas saluée._

_- Elles n'ont pas dû vous voir dans ce cas. Elles sont très probablement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner._

_- Ma nièce est jeune fille raffinée, un des meilleurs partis de ce pays et promise à un grand mariage et en quelques mois vous avez ruiné tous le fruit de nombreuses années de discipline et d'enseignements !_

_- Vraiment ? Parce que vous avez vu deux jeunes filles de dix-sept rire aux éclats ? Je n'y vois rien de répréhensible._

_- Vos conseils en matière d'éducation ne m'intéressent pas : quand je pense que vous n'avez même pas eu de gouvernante ! Votre propre éducation est lacunaire et indigne d'une épouse de votre rang. Alors ne venez pas vous mêler de celle de ma nièce._

_- Vous n'avez aucun avis à donner à ce sujet non plus. Seuls William et le Colonel Fitzwilliam sont les tuteurs de Georgiana et ont la responsabilité son éducation, rétorqua Lizzie, choisissant d'ignorer l'insulte._

_- Quand je vois l'influence néfaste que vous avez sur mon neveu, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter pour ma nièce !_

_- Quelle influence néfaste ? demanda Lizzie, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix._

_- Croyez-vous que j'ignore que vous avez donné un bal en novembre ? Tout le pays ne parle que de cela ! Et vous avez œuvré pour que je n'y sois pas invitée ! J'ai eu du mal à croire que mon propre neveu m'ignore de la sorte._

_- Encore une fois vous tirez des conclusions hâtives sur des faits dont vous ignorez tout. William et moi avons établi la liste de nos convives ensemble. A peine avais-je prononcé votre nom qu'il a refusé catégoriquement que vous soyez présente._

_- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous vouliez que j'assiste à cette mascarade !_

_- Cette mascarade ? C'est ainsi que vous qualifiez l'événement que tous nos invités dont tous font partie de la bonne société londonienne ont dit qu'il était exceptionnellement réussi ?_

_- N'essayez pas de m'impressionner. Mais il m'étonnerait fort que vous vous soyez montrée digne de ces lieux._

_- Votre avis sur cette question m'indiffère. Cela dit je m'étonne que Votre Grâce ait voulu assister à une telle « mascarade », dit Lizzie avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais pour en revenir au sujet des invitations, je peux vous assurer que si William avait tenu à ce que vous soyez présente, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le convaincre de ne pas vous inviter. Je déplore votre dispute bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle empêche William de voir sa cousine Anne qu'il apprécie beaucoup._

_- Les bons sentiments désormais ! Mais vous oubliez que c'est uniquement à cause de vous que Fitzwilliam et elle sont séparés. Sans vos intrigues ils seraient mariés !_

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je connais mieux mon mari que vous et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé Anne en mariage._

_- Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ignorez tout des responsabilités qui incombent à son rang._

_- Elles n'impliquent pas de refuser un mariage d'amour._

_- D'amour ! dit Lady Catherine avec dégoût. Que vient faire l'amour dans cette histoire ? Sans compter que vous ignorez tout de ce mot, vous qui avez épousé mon neveu uniquement pour son argent !_

_- Lady Catherine ! Si vous tenez à me dire ce qui vous a fait venir jusqu'ici je vous prie de modérer vos propos ! dit Elizabeth qui s'était levée, indignée._

_- Seule la vérité blesse._

_- La calomnie aussi. J'aime mon mari, bien plus que vous ne pourrez jamais le comprendre. Et je ne m'abaisserai pas à essayer de vous en convaincre car cela ne regarde que lui et moi._

_- Comme c'est commode._

_- Nous sommes mariés, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je vous conseille de vous faire à cette idée sans quoi les chances de vous réconcilier avec mon mari diminueront considérablement, dit Lizzie en se rasseyant._

_- Je me laisserais abuser par votre plaidoyer sirupeux et vous ne m'ôterez pas l'idée que votre mariage a des conséquences désastreuses sur sa situation._

_- Seriez-vous mieux informée que moi sur l'état des finances de mon mari ? Il m'avait échappé que son avenir était en danger… dit Lizzie sarcastiquement, sachant pertinemment que ses finances étaient à raison le dernier sujet d'inquiétude de Darcy._

_- Bien sûr, vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Mais une fille de votre condition ignore tout des implications et des responsabilités d'une telle fortune. Laissez-moi commencer votre éducation à ce sujet, puisqu'apparemment Fitzwilliam n'a pas jugé bon de le faire. »_

_Lady Catherine se leva et, calmement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, commençant à parler._

_« La bonne société londonienne est un microcosme. Très fermé. Y pénétrer est terriblement difficile. Et en être exclu très aisé. Certaines chutes font grand bruit. D'autres sont plus discrètes. Cela commence par des événements anodins. Un simple plateau d'argent sur lequel vos relations déposent leur carte. Au fil du temps, imperceptiblement, leur nombre diminue. Nul n'y prend garde au début jusqu'au jour où c'est trop tard. Et cela a commencé. Je sais que vous avez séjourné à Londres. Je serais curieuse de connaître le nombre de personnes qui vous ont invités. Certainement moins qu'auparavant._

_- Le mariage de William a dû décourager nombre de jeunes filles à marier, dit Lizzie sarcastiquement. Mais croyez-moi, les invitations abondaient._

_- En comparaison de votre ancienne situation en Hertfordshire, je suis persuadée qu'effectivement le nombre a dû vous paraître important. Mais comme vous ne connaissez personne dans cette société, vous ignorez tout des rumeurs qui circulent. Je sais ce qui se murmure. _

_- Mon mari et moi n'accordons aucune importance aux racontars._

_- Vous devriez, car ce n'est pas un hasard si la bonne société se détourne peu à peu de lui. Sa décision de rester à Pemberley pendant la dernière Saison a été très mal vue. Je suis convaincue que la situation ira de mal en pis. Et votre présence n'arrangera rien. Vous ne serez qu'un obstacle pour Fitzwilliam._

_- Apprenez que le Bal que nous avons donné le mois dernier a été un succès sans précédent. Nul doute que cela fasse taire les mauvaises langues._

_- Vous croyez qu'il suffit de quelques illuminations et d'un bon orchestre pour faire oublier que vous êtes une parvenue et que Fitzwilliam a failli à l'honneur de son rang en vous épousant ? Si au moins vous étiez capable de lui donner un héritier ! Mais à voir votre mauvaise mine, je vois que vous n'avez même pas cette qualité-là ! »_

_Elizabeth eut un sursaut en l'entendant prononcer des paroles aussi ignominieuses. Depuis le début de leur entretien, elle luttait en effet contre une nouvelle nausée. Lady Catherine n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la sueur qui perlait à son front et sa démarche mal assurée lorsqu'elles étaient entrées dans le salon. Mais Lizzie qui, quelques minutes auparavant, nageait dans le bonheur en découvrant qu'elle attendait très probablement son premier enfant, finit par sourire intérieurement en entendant Lady Catherine proférer une telle insulte. Sa Grâce s'était encore trompée. Prêter attention aux plus folles rumeurs ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Mais pour rien au monde Elizabeth n'aurait voulu infirmer la théorie de sa visiteuse, ne serait-ce parce qu'elle refusait que cette dernière soit la première à apprendre la nouvelle. Aussi resta-t-elle assise, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Et cela vous fait rire ?! J'avais raison depuis le début, vous êtes une manipulatrice. Force m'est de constater que vous n'êtes que trop bien parvenue à vos fins. Pour l'instant. Vous ne gagnerez pas toujours._

_- Je n'avais pas l'impression de me battre contre qui que ce soit. Mais puisque vous semblez si bien connaître mon avenir, peut-être aurez-vous la bonté de m'éclairer au sujet des désastres que William et moi allons devoir affronter ? dit ironiquement la jeune femme._

_- Vous rirez moins pendant la Saison, croyez-moi. Vous y êtes totalement inconnue, sans relations, sans réputation. _

_- Le bras de William sera le meilleur rempart contre toutes les mauvaises langues._

_- Quand il sera présent peut-être. Mais que ferez-vous lorsque vous vous retrouverez seule au milieu d'un cercle exclusivement féminin ? Les femmes de la bonne société londonienne sont toutes-puissantes. Et je me ferai un plaisir de les instruire de votre attitude. Croyez-moi, je m'arrangerai pour qu'elles n'ignorent rien de vos origines et vous serez mise au ban de cette société avant même de pouvoir essayer d'y gagner votre place. »_

_Elizabeth n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Que Lady Catherine fût égoïste, orgueilleuse et antipathique n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais elle se rendait compte désormais que cette femme était tout simplement machiavélique ! Elle aimait semer la discorde et faire du tort aux gens._

_« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez tant de pouvoir, Lady Catherine. Ou alors vous oubliez celui de Lady Matlock. Elle et moi nous apprécions beaucoup. De plus, je ne crois pas que vous courrez le risque de causer du tort à William._

_- Il m'a désobéi en vous épousant._

_- Il n'a jamais été à vos ordres._

_- Peu importe ! Comme vous l'avez si justement énoncé tout à l'heure, votre mariage est signé et malheureusement définitif. Nul être au monde ne le déplore plus que moi. Je refuse de perdre une autre manche : vous ne tromperez personne à Londres. J'y veillerai personnellement._

_- Tromper ?_

_- Oui avec votre apparence de jeune fille innocente et simple. Je ferai en sorte que la honte de ce mariage ne rejaillisse pas sur le reste de ma famille. Tous sauront à quoi s'en tenir à votre sujet. Et Fitzwilliam comprendra enfin quelle erreur il a commise en vous épousant._

_- La Saison m'importe peu. Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'avis de toutes ces personnes. Ce qui me dérange en revanche est que vous causiez du tort à mon mari. Mais je m'inquiète inutilement : je suis persuadée que vous tentez uniquement de m'intimider. A mon tour de vous dire que je ne me laisserai pas duper._

_- Nous verrons bien le moment venu. Mais si j'étais à votre place je trouverais une excuse pour ne pas venir à Londres pendant les prochains mois. Personne ne vous y recevra quand ils comprendront que vous n'êtes qu'une opportuniste._

_- Lady Catherine, il suffit maintenant ! J'ai écouté tout ce que vous aviez à dire et même davantage. Je ne me laisserai pas insulter sous mon propre toit !_

- Votre_ toit ? Vous croyez sincèrement que votre place y est légitime ?_

_- Si vous étiez moins concentrée sur votre rancœur et votre égoïsme, vous pourriez vous apercevoir que tous ici me respectent et m'apprécient, y compris Lady Matlock, votre propre sœur. Aussi n'ai-je aucune inquiétude au sujet de la Saison. Vous comptez des alliés ? Moi aussi. Maintenant je vous prie de quitter Pemberley sur le champ et de n'y revenir que lorsque vous recevrez une invitation en bonne et due forme. Et compte tenu de votre attitude d'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas près d'arriver !_

_- Comment osez-vous ? Vous me mettez à la porte ?_

_- Je préférerais éviter de demander au majordome de s'en charger. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de partir de votre plein gré tout de suite. »_

_Furieuse de ne pas avoir intimidé Elizabeth comme elle l'avait escompté, Lady Catherine se dirigea sans mot dire vers la porte. Elle se retourna une ultime fois, défiant la jeune femme du regard. Lizzie ne baissa pas les yeux, espérant que tout son mépris y soit lisible. Puis Lady Catherine saisit la poignée et sortit, claquant presque violemment la porte derrière elle. Enfin seule, Elizabeth se rassit, tremblante et plus faible que jamais, consciente que ses relations avec Lady Catherine venaient de franchir un nouveau cap qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce parut assourdissant à Elizabeth. Seul le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée venait le briser de temps à autre. Darcy s'était levé depuis bien longtemps, absorbé par la contemplation des ombres qui dansaient dans les jardins de Pemberley. Lizzie avait vu son mari agir de la sorte suffisamment souvent depuis le début de leur mariage pour savoir reconnaître sa fureur. Elle l'avait maintes fois vu se diriger vers la fenêtre et regarder dans le vide pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et c'était presque heureux dans le cas présent car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de lui raconter son entrevue avec Lady Catherine jusqu'au bout si elle avait surpris son regard. Elle le vit serrer les poings et elle sentit son propre cœur se serrer. Elle en voulut à Lady Catherine de gâcher ainsi leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait tenté de retarder plus que possible le moment de tout révéler à son mari mais elle avait toujours su que ce serait inévitable. Et en toute franchise, elle avait besoin de tout lui raconter car cette conversation la hantait depuis trois jours, occultant presque par moments sa joie d'attendre un enfant. Elle avait refusé d'emblée de tout rapporter à Darcy dans leur correspondance car elle voulait être là pour tempérer sa colère tout comme il aurait besoin d'être à ses côtés pour la réconforter. C'est pourquoi, après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour se calmer, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, posant doucement une main sur son bras.

« Mon amour ? » dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, mon ange. J'aurais dû être là, l'empêcher de te dire de telles horreurs. J'échoue décidément à chaque fois dès qu'il s'agit de te protéger d'elle.

- Ne t'en veux pas, William. Je t'en prie. Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis parfaitement de taille à lui répondre, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'aurais même pas dû t'abaisser à l'écouter. Etant donné son attitude, tout ce qu'elle méritait était que tu la jettes dehors.

- C'est ta tante. Et cela aurait été indigne de la Maîtresse de Pemberley non ? Je ne veux pas agir aussi odieusement qu'elle et encore moins lui donner des armes contre moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu te reprocher de ne pas être capable de me donner un héritier.

- Chut, mon amour, dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette phrase m'aurait achevée deux semaines plus tôt. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est qu'elle est arrivée précisément le jour où j'ai découvert que je suis très probablement enceinte. Je délirais de bonheur, William. Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à ce sujet ne pouvais m'atteindre. Et je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes.

- Non seulement je t'aime mais en plus je suis fier de toi, Elizabeth. Tu es bien plus digne de Pemberley qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Mes parents seraient eux aussi fiers de toi et Tante Madeline et Oncle George ont été les premiers à reconnaître tes qualités. Lizzie, tu es mon épouse, je t'ai choisie. Elle doit respecter cette décision et surtout _te_ respecter. Sa façon d'agir est intolérable et crois-moi elle va m'entendre !

- Cela risque d'envenimer la situation.

- Si la cassure doit être définitive, elle le sera. Tant pis. Je refuse qu'elle t'attaque à nouveau.

- Elle le fera.

- Tu parles de la Saison ?

- Oui, dit Lizzie en baissant les yeux.

- Tu avais raison sur un autre point, ma chérie : je serai là. Crois-moi, personne ne s'avisera de mal te juger. J'en sais suffisamment sur tous leurs travers pour les faire taire si nécessaire.

- Le regard que tu arborais à Meryton devrait suffire ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Des années d'entraînement, plaisanta-t-il.

- William, j'essaye d'en rire, mais on ne sait que trop bien qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin. Elle n'attaquera pas si elle sait que tu peux me protéger, elle choisit toujours ses moments. Et tu n'as aucune influence dans les cercles exclusivement féminins.

- Si c'est nécessaire, crois-moi Tante Madeline prendra le relais. Elle te considère comme sa fille et elle ne laissera pas Lady Catherine agir de la sorte. Même s'il s'agit de sa sœur, elle n'hésitera pas à te défendre. Ma Lizzie, je t'en prie, ne te tourmente pas à ce sujet.

- Je n'y pense que rarement, je t'assure. Tu es de retour et nous attendons très probablement un enfant. Les plans de Lady Catherine sont le dernier de mes soucis.

- Excellente réaction, ma chère Mrs Darcy.

- Promets-moi que tu vas réagir comme moi, William.

- Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela, Elizabeth. Il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne régente pas cette famille et qu'elle n'a pas à nous donner des ordres. Et encore moins à te manquer de respect. Je vais lui écrire et tant pis si c'est le dernier contact que nous devons avoir.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'en lui écrivant de la sorte elle se montre encore plus inflexible et…

- Tu as peur pour Londres ?

- Je ne voudrais pas la provoquer inutilement. Je ne veux pas te causer du tort, William, elle a raison sur ce point. »

Darcy la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as cru un mot de tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Au début non… Et puis je me suis souvenue que lorsque nous étions à Londres les invitations ont effectivement diminué. Et que nous sommes restés à Pemberley pendant toute la dernière Saison. Les gens ont dû jaser à ce sujet. Et elle a raison sur le fait que je suis totalement étrangère à ce monde. Je ne le connais pas et je risque de faire des faux pas sans même le savoir. Peut-être est-ce même déjà fait…

- Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'aurais dit si cela avait été le cas, crois-moi… Ne me dis pas que tu fais confiance à ce qu'elle dit alors qu'elle n'a jamais cherché qu'à te faire du mal ?

- Tu pensais presque comme elle au début, que je ne serais pas digne de ton monde. J'ai beau avoir gagné de l'assurance à ce sujet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser de temps en temps à ce fossé qui nous séparait. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes un jour de m'avoir épousée.

- Elizabeth Darcy, arrête cela immédiatement ! » dit-il brutalement.

Il la relâcha et se détourna d'elle, furieux qu'elle puisse raisonner de la sorte.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il va se passer si elle réussit à faire en sorte que toute la bonne société me tourne le dos. Cela te causera du tort, tôt ou tard, ne le nie pas. »

Darcy ne l'écoutait quasiment plus, submergé par des sentiments contradictoires. Il maudissait sa tante d'avoir fait ainsi souffrir Elizabeth et de les forcer à se replonger dans leur passé de la sorte. Il était furieux d'entendre Elizabeth proférer ce qu'il considérait comme des absurdités et enfin, il était accablé par sa propre culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de s'en vouloir des mots odieux qu'il lui avait dits à Rosings et se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient toujours présents dans l'inconscient de son épouse et que cette dernière, malgré les apparences, était toujours sur le qui-vive dès lors qu'ils étaient en public. Et surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent à Pemberley pour parler à Lady Catherine au lieu de laisser Elizabeth l'affronter seule.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer et bien que lui tournant le dos, il l'entendait. Il se retourna et la regarda, son cœur se serrant instantanément en la voyant dans cet état. Il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir en larmes. Il traversa la distance qui les séparait aussitôt et la serra contre lui. Se dirigeant vers le sofa installé devant la cheminée, il s'assit, prenant Elizabeth sur ses genoux puis il la força à le regarder d'un geste doux mais ferme.

« Elizabeth, écoute-moi attentivement. Je t'aime et je refuse que ma tante nous sépare une minute de plus. J'ai sous-estimé son influence et le mal qu'elle pouvait te faire. Il faut qu'on discute de tout cela très calmement et ensuite tu me laisseras régler le problème avec elle à ma façon. »

Il fit une pause, luttant contre le remords et la culpabilité qui le rongeaient.

« Je t'ai beaucoup souffrir par le passé, mon ange. Crois-moi, aujourd'hui encore je donnerais beaucoup de choses pour effacer les paroles horribles et injustes que j'ai prononcées à Rosings. Mais on ne refait pas le passé. A la place, j'essaye donc de t'aimer et de te rendre aussi heureuse que possible. Nous sommes en train de bâtir un mariage solide, basé sur l'amour et le respect, exactement celui dont nous avons toujours rêvé. Alors quand tu parles de regret… Cela me rend furieux. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire et pensé de telles absurdités. Je t'aime à la folie et la séparation que nous venons d'endurer me prouve une fois de plus combien toi et toi seule es devenue essentielle à mon bonheur. Je ne pourrai jamais te regretter de t'avoir épousée, Elizabeth.

- Je suis désolée, William, c'est juste que je me suis répété les paroles de ta tante si souvent en quelques jours que…

- Que tu en es venue à les croire. Et à te souvenir des miennes. A ceci près que les miennes ne sont plus du tout d'actualité, Elizabeth. Tu devrais plutôt te souvenir du Bal que nous avons donné en novembre. Tu as illuminé Pemberley et ébloui tout le monde, moi le premier. Je n'ai jamais eu peur que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur de tout cela et je t'ai toujours fait confiance. »

Soupirant de soulagement, Elizabeth se blottit davantage dans ses bras et il l'étreignit avec force durant de longues minutes. Tous deux se rassurèrent mutuellement ainsi et leurs troubles disparurent graduellement. Longtemps après, sans la relâcher, Darcy plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

« Tu sais, Lady Catherine ne m'a jamais compris. En partie parce que je ne m'ouvre que difficilement mais aussi et surtout parce que j'ai toujours senti que sa façon de voir les choses ne me convenait pas. Je ne me suis jamais confié à elle, pas même après la mort de ma mère. J'ai toujours été bien plus proche de Tante Madeline. Comme ma mère d'ailleurs. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a jamais envisagé de me marier sérieusement avec ma cousine Anne alors que Lady Catherine y a toujours tenu. Mais d'après ce que je connais de ma mère, je sais qu'elle m'aurait approuvé de faire un mariage d'amour. »

Il se tut à nouveau, la regardant avec intensité, cherchant à percer le secret de ses yeux comme lui seul savait le faire.

« En parlant de nous deux justement, je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Une part de moi est furieuse de t'entendre raisonner de la sorte, après tous ces mois de bonheur. J'étais persuadé que tu me connaissais mieux que cela, Lizzie. N'as-tu pas encore compris que je n'accorde aucune importance à ce que pense la société ?

- Si je l'ai compris.

- Bien sûr. Tu l'as même dit à ma tante. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu mise de telles idées en tête entre-temps ?

- Je me suis souvenue de Londres. Et j'ai pensé à tout ce qu'elle projette de faire pendant la prochaine Saison.

- Je sais que tout ce monde t'est encore en grande partie inconnu. Et je dois reconnaître que je suis le premier à avoir semé le doute dans ton esprit en te parlant comme je l'ai fait la première fois que je t'ai demandée en mariage. Mais rassure-toi, ma Lizzie : tu n'es pas responsable de la diminution des invitations. J'ai toujours détesté ce monde-là et c'est un choix délibéré de limiter autant que faire se peut mes rapports avec lui. D'autre part, comme tu l'as si justement noté et dit à Lady Catherine, notre mariage m'a rendu bien moins intéressant pour nombre de familles qui ont des filles à marier. Rester à Pemberley pendant toute la Saison explique aussi que notre compagnie soit moins recherchée. C'était aussi un choix de ma part de passer tant de temps ici. Je m'y sens mille fois mieux qu'à Londres et je voulais rester au calme avec toi, loin de toutes ces intrigues et de cette hypocrisie. Rien d'étonnant après tout cela que les invitations aient diminué ! Mais ce que ne comprend pas Lady Catherine, c'est que cela m'est totalement indifférent. Londres pourrait tout aussi bien m'ignorer définitivement que je serais tout aussi heureux. Si l'opinion de ces gens comptait pour moi, j'aurais épousé une Caroline Bingley il y a des années de cela ! »

Soupirant, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que les yeux de son mari s'étaient assombris jusqu'à devenir bleu foncé, comme toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié.

« Elizabeth, nous avons discuté de tout ceci je ne sais combien de fois durant nos fiançailles. Je refuse que l'on revienne à nouveau sur ces mois-là, c'était trop douloureux pour moi. J'ai failli te perdre pour toujours à cause de ma propre stupidité et de mon orgueil. Rien de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là n'a d'importance : je t'aime et je serais prêt à tout quitter pour toi et l'enfant que nous attendons très probablement. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air : j'abandonnerais Londres et toutes mes responsabilités sans hésiter si tu me le demandais. Parce que ton bonheur compte plus que tout pour moi. Si la société de Londres ne t'accepte pas eh bien qu'elle aille en enfer ! Nous nous passerons d'elle. Tu me suffis. Et si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais t'en convaincre, dit-il sombrement.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, William, je te promets ! » dit-elle, le serrant contre elle.

Elle pleurait à nouveau, silencieusement, honteuse et voulant cacher son visage en se blottissant dans le cou de son mari mais il ne la relâcha pas, la forçant à le regarder. Elle soutint son regard, espérant le convaincre de la sorte qu'elle disait vrai. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il hocha la tête, souriant à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout était oublié. Avec délice, ils s'étaient glissés sous les draps ensemble, heureux de pouvoir dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nouveau. Epuisée, Elizabeth s'était assoupie presque aussitôt et, veillant sur son sommeil, Darcy avait repensé plus calmement à tout ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de Lady Catherine. Il était furieux contre sa tante de les avoir forcés à se replonger dans des souvenirs aussi douloureux et se demandait si elle comptait véritablement mettre ses menaces à exécution pendant la Saison. Il s'était promis de lui écrire longuement à ce sujet, pour tenter une énième fois de lui faire comprendre l'injustice et la stupidité de ses actes. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu se montrer si inflexible depuis qu'elle avait appris les fiançailles de son neveu. Mais n'ayant jamais eu une haute opinion de sa tante, il préférait se résigner. S'il devait rompre tout rapport avec elle et ce de manière définitive, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire, surtout si le bien-être et la tranquillité d'Elizabeth étaient en jeu.

Mais dès le lendemain, la visite de Lady Catherine et ses conséquences ne furent bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Comme tous les jours depuis près de deux semaines, Elizabeth se réveilla malade et faible. Désormais habituée, elle se leva machinalement et se précipita dans son cabinet de toilette. Tremblante, elle mit du temps à s'apercevoir que son mari l'avait rejointe et tamponnait doucement son visage avec un linge humide en la fixant d'un air soucieux. Elle lui sourit maladroitement, tentant de le rassurer.

« Cela va passer, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui… Cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, heureuse de pouvoir se blottir dans sa chaleur alors qu'elle grelottait.

Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, la bordant pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Puis, s'asseyant à ses côtés, il lui prit la main et lui caressa le front.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose ? Tu veux manger ?

- Pitié, ne me parle pas de nourriture… dit-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

- Désolé… dit-il en souriant.

- Je veux bien un peu de thé par contre. Cela me fait du bien en général. »

Il tira le cordon de la sonnette et demanda à ce qu'on fasse monter du thé et qu'on aille chercher le docteur Edwards.

« Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Lizzie.

- Oui : je veux qu'il confirme que tu es bien enceinte. Car si tu ne l'es pas, cela voudra dire que tu es malade et je ne veux pas courir ce risque.

- Et tu meurs de curiosité, avoue-le ! le taquina Lizzie.

- Aussi… Tout comme toi non ? »

Elle répondit d'un sourire. Tous deux attendirent l'arrivée du docteur Edwards ensemble, Darcy ne s'absentant que pour aller s'habiller. Fort heureusement, le médecin arriva rapidement et, d'un regard, demanda à Darcy de le laisser seul avec son épouse. S'apprêtant à refuser, il se ravisa en croisa le regard d'Elizabeth et finit par s'éclipser discrètement. Lizzie parla alors de tous ses symptômes au docteur Edwards.

« Au vu de ce que tout ce que vous venez de me dire, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'effectivement vous soyez enceinte, Mrs Darcy.

- Pourriez-vous vérifier ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au docteur Edwards pour valider l'hypothèse de sa patiente. L'examen terminé, il lui dit :

« Vous aviez raison : vous êtes enceinte d'approximativement deux mois. Peut-être un peu plus.

- Vous êtes certain ? dit Lizzie en se rasseyant dans son lit.

- Sans aucun doute possible ! dit-il avec un sourire en voyant le regard de sa patiente s'illuminer.

- Docteur… Vous m'excuseriez un court instant ? Je reviens ! »

Et sans plus d'explication et sans même prendre la peine de mettre ses mules, elle se précipita hors de la chambre, droit dans les bras de Darcy qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce adjacente.

« Je suis enceinte ! William ! J'attends un enfant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en criant presque.

Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer, se mettant à rire aussi fort qu'elle, trop ému pour parler. Il la reposa au sol et l'embrassa.

« Oh William, je suis si heureuse ! dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Merci mon amour, merci, merci, merci… murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait ! Et puis tu as ta part de responsabilité aussi ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Chipie ! Mais tu as laissé ce pauvre docteur Edwards tout seul ? demanda-t-il, se souvenant soudain du médecin.

- Il fallait que je te l'annonce tout de suite. »

Eclatant de rire, Darcy lui prit la main et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre où le docteur Edwards finissait de ranger sa trousse. Darcy le remercia et le raccompagna au rez-de-chaussée, non sans avoir ordonné à sa femme de se remettre au lit pour ne pas attraper froid. Lorsqu'il remonta, il la découvrit assise à sa coiffeuse, en train de se préparer seule. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Jamais ils n'avaient été si heureux. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis, baissant les yeux, il posa pour la première fois la main sur son ventre, inaugurant un geste qui allait devenir un rituel au cours des mois suivants. Ce fut un moment de communion parfaite.

* * *

La journée fila comme l'éclair. Malgré son désir de ne pas quitter Elizabeth, Darcy dut rencontrer son contremaître pour régler les affaires qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas pu gérer. Du reste, il profita de l'occasion pour faire un bref bilan de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence et se rendit compte que son épouse s'était parfaitement occupée du domaine. Il était parti les yeux fermés à ce sujet, ayant pleinement confiance en elle, sachant qu'elle ne s'aventurerait du reste pas à prendre des décisions qui dépassaient ses compétences. Il revint ébloui et une fois de plus fier d'elle et des progrès qu'elle avait accomplis. Elle s'était occupée aussi bien des domestiques que des comptes et il n'eut quasiment rien à faire à son retour.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble avec Kitty et Georgiana. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas annoncer leur grossesse immédiatement, préférant garder le secret pour eux quelques semaines encore. Noël leur semblait l'occasion parfaite pour annoncer à ceux qu'ils aimaient l'heureux événement. Pour l'heure, Lizzie se contenta d'envoyer les invitations pour Noël et la Nuit des Rois comme Darcy et elle l'avaient décidé la veille au soir. Il profita du fait qu'elle écrive à sa sœur et à leurs invités de Noël pour écrire la lettre qu'il projetait d'envoyer à Lady Catherine. A deux pas de lui, Elizabeth ne tarda pas à deviner ce qu'il faisait mais elle sentit qu'elle ne devait plus aborder le sujet avec Darcy. Du reste, elle reconnaissait qu'il était plus à même qu'elle de faire entendre raison à sa tante. Lizzie choisit de ne plus y penser et focalisa son attention sur l'heureuse nouvelle que leur avait annoncé le docteur Edwards et sur l'anniversaire de Darcy qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Elle se félicitait d'avoir terminé les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de son mari car il ne la quitta pas de la journée et elle voulait que cela reste une surprise.

* * *

Elizabeth se souviendrait toujours de la journée qu'il avait organisée pour elle pour ses vingt-et-un ans. Elle ne s'était pas sentie de taille à faire de même pour les vingt-neuf ans de son mari compte tenu des circonstances mais s'était promis de se rattraper pour ses trente ans l'année suivante. Aussi avait-elle prévu une réunion en petit comité avec les gens qu'il aimait. Fort heureusement le 5 décembre 1817 commença relativement bien puisqu'elle fut à peine malade. Comme la veille, il la rejoignit pour prendre soin d'elle avant de la porter dans leur lit. Ils se rendormirent une petite heure et elle se réveilla en pleine forme. Observant son mari dormir à ses côtés, un bras en travers de la taille de son épouse, elle sourit et se blottit davantage contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller.

« Joyeux anniversaire… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Peux-tu éviter de me rappeler que je vieillis ? la taquina-t-il.

- Oh cette année ce n'est rien. Ce sera plus dur dans un an ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ne m'en parle pas… dit Darcy en souriant, l'entourant de ses bras.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu pour aujourd'hui, mon amour.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as organisé quelque chose en mon honneur, grommela-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne pensais pas que je ne ferais rien après toutes les surprises que tu avais concoctées pour moi ?

- J'imagine que mon absence a dû tomber à pic pour organiser tout cela ?

- C'était l'idéal, oui. Mais même si tu étais resté à Pemberley j'aurais trouvé le moyen de ruser.

- Je te fais confiance pour cela ! Alors, à quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

- Mmmh… Quelques visites et un lunch en ton honneur. Deux cents invités, une bagatelle, vraiment…

- Chipie ! dit-il avant de la chatouiller.

- D'accord, j'avoue que j'ai menti ! dit-elle, vaincue, quelques instants plus tard.

- J'exige la vérité, Mrs Darcy.

- Uniquement des gens que tu apprécies, promis. Nous serons une toute petite quinzaine. D'ailleurs j'espère que Mr Vernon sera rentré à temps.

- Il était au courant de tout cela et ne m'a rien dit alors que nous avons passé deux semaines ensemble chez les Cooper ?

- Il avait l'interdiction absolue de te révéler mes plans. »

Malgré ses réticences initiales, Darcy passa une excellente journée. Elizabeth et lui descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de leurs sœurs respectives. Depuis qu'il la savait enceinte et supportant mal certains aliments, Darcy veillait sans cesse sur son épouse et Lizzie sentait déjà son impatience grandir à ce sujet car elle se sentait parfaitement de taille à gérer le problème seule. Ce matin-là, un simple regard suffit à convaincre Darcy de ne pas insister. Du reste, son épouse lui paraissait en pleine forme. Vêtue d'une délicieuse robe en velours parme, elle avait demandé à Emma de la coiffer de manière plus élaborée que d'habitude et elle arborait un élégant chignon qui avait donné bien du fil à retordre à Emma. N'ayant pas écouté ses protestations, Darcy avait posé sur ses épaules un splendide châle en cachemire prune qu'elle avait acheté à Londres à leur retour de Caister. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle et à penser à autre chose qu'à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il lui tardait de pouvoir sentir leur bébé bouger dans son ventre et plus encore de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. L'arrivée de leurs amis vers onze heures le tira de ses rêveries. Les Matlock furent très heureux de le revoir après son absence, de même que le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Gerald Matlock et son épouse Priscilla s'étaient également déplacés tout comme les Vernon. Tous passèrent une journée très agréable. Connaissant le tempérament de Darcy, ils ne firent pas de lui le centre d'attention bien que la fête fut donnée en son honneur. Il parla peu au cours du repas, heureux de voir réunis autour de lui les gens auquel il tenait. Elizabeth avait parfaitement devancé ses souhaits, établissant son menu préféré et triant sur le volet les gens à inviter. Malgré l'insistance de Georgiana et Mrs Reynolds, il n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire depuis des années et toutes deux s'étaient généralement contentées respectivement d'un cadeau et de son menu favori. Mais comme dans de nombreux domaines, l'arrivée d'Elizabeth dans sa vie marqua une rupture : au cours des années qui suivraient, elle organiserait toujours une réception de la sorte en son honneur, lui rappelant ainsi discrètement sa dévotion et son envie de lui faire plaisir. Le repas terminé, tous se rendirent au salon pour des rafraîchissements, Darcy proposant un verre de brandy aux hommes. Il demanda à Georgiana si elle voulait jouer quelque chose et elle s'empressa d'accepter, jouant des pièces de Mozart, son compositeur favori. Tandis qu'elle jouait, il l'observa avec tendresse, remarquant qu'elle avait vraiment grandi au cours des mois précédents et dépassait presque Elizabeth, ce qui n'allait du reste pas tarder si elle tenait des autres Darcy qui étaient presque tous grands. Il sentit soudain la main de Lizzie se glisser dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit amoureusement et il embrassa la paume de sa main. Peu après, le Colonel Fitzwilliam déclara qu'il était grand temps pour Darcy de découvrir les présents que tous lui avaient fait, sachant que son cousin le maudirait intérieurement d'avoir pris cette initiative. Mais tous se mirent à rire et il choisit de prendre la taquinerie de son cousin avec humour, qualité qu'il devait à Elizabeth et qui, il s'en rendait compte, le sauvait dans bien des situations inconfortables. Du reste, les cadeaux de ses amis et de sa famille étaient tous très bien choisis car ils connaissaient les goûts de Darcy. Elizabeth qui s'était mise en retrait avec Georgiana s'approcha alors de lui et il se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui. Elle lui prit le bras et demanda à leurs invités de les suivre. A son grand étonnement, elle le conduisit dans la grande galerie où trônaient tous les tableaux de ses ancêtres. Ses parents, Georgiana et lui-même y figuraient également. Malgré son désir d'y installer le tableau de sa femme, cette dernière avait refusé, arguant qu'il aurait davantage sa place dans le bureau de son mari. Il ne devait pas en bouger jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais pour l'heure, Darcy nota un détail inhabituel. Un nouveau tableau, impressionnant par sa grandeur, trônait au centre de la galerie, recouvert d'une immense pièce de velours bordeaux.

« Bon anniversaire, mon amour. » chuchota Elizabeth à l'oreille de Darcy juste avant de faire signe aux deux domestiques qui se tenaient à côté du tableau.

Ils firent tomber le drap de velours, découvrant un large tableau de Pemberley. Réalisé par l'un des élèves de Gainsborough, c'était un chef-d'œuvre de réalisme et de fidélité. La palette du peintre avait su rendre l'éclat et les couleurs chaudes du domaine et de ses jardins et le résultat était tout aussi beau que la vue de Pemberley que Darcy avait contemplée la veille en rentrant. Emu, il se tourna vers Elizabeth qui l'observait attentivement, pressée de découvrir la réaction de son mari tandis que tous leurs hôtes s'extasiaient.

« Cela te plaît ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- C'est magnifique ! Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir une meilleure idée, dit-il. Mais quand as-tu décidé cela ?

- Avant de partir à Caister. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je cherchais quel cadeau pourrait convenir. J'ai donc demandé conseil à Tante Madeline et elle m'a présenté le peintre qui a réalisé le portrait des jumelles de Gerald et Priscilla. J'ai tout de suite aimé ses œuvres et il est venu peindre tandis que nous étions à Caister, expliqua-t-elle. Il l'a fait livrer la semaine dernière et je dois avouer que le résultat a été à la hauteur de mes espérances ! »

Il l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue, serrant sa main, témoignant ainsi combien il était touché.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fila et tous leurs invités prirent congé après le dîner. Comme la veille, Elizabeth vint retrouver son mari alors qu'il se préparait pour la nuit, manquant à nouveau de causer une attaque à Samuel en entrant sans prévenir. Renonçant à la gronder, Darcy éclata de rire et congédia son valet.

« Il neige, viens voir ! » dit-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Exubérante comme une enfant, elle l'entraîna dans leur chambre et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des portes-fenêtres, admirant les flocons recouvrir d'un manteau blanc leur balcon et les jardins de Pemberley. Se mettant derrière elle, il l'entoura de ses bras, posant ses lèvres dans son cou et ils admirèrent le spectacle. Ils avaient fréquemment évoqué les premières neiges de l'année dans leur correspondance pendant l'absence de Darcy. Ce dernier avait regretté de ne pouvoir être aux côtés de son épouse pour cette première fois mais heureusement, le temps s'était jusqu'ici maintenu et ils étaient heureux de finalement pouvoir admirer la chute des premières neiges ensemble. Sans quitter les jardins des yeux, Elizabeth demanda à son mari si son anniversaire lui avait plu.

« Beaucoup. Tu as accompli un nouveau miracle, ma Lizzie. D'habitude je déteste fêter mon anniversaire.

- Je sais, Georgiana et Mrs Reynolds n'ont pas manqué de me le dire quand j'ai décidé de l'organiser.

- C'était très agréable. Je suis très content d'avoir revu Tante Madeline et Oncle George. Ils m'ont manqué.

- Et ton cadeau te plaît ?

- Enormément. Comment as-tu deviné que j'envisageais de faire peindre un tableau de Pemberley ?

- Je n'en savais rien. Je me suis juste dit que cela pourrait te plaire. Apparemment je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Non… Mais tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux, tu sais ? » dit-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur son ventre.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle.

La sentant frissonner contre lui, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la conduisit jusqu'à leur lit, la bordant délicatement. Elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras lorsqu'il la rejoignit juste après. Ils se laissèrent emporter et s'aimèrent lentement, Darcy redoublant de douceur comme s'il craignait de la briser. Longtemps après, alors qu'elle reposait contre sa poitrine et qu'ils se laissaient peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, Lizzie lui demanda sans bouger ni même le regarder :

« Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

- Une fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux une fille. Et que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, dit-il en souriant, la sentant éclater de rire contre lui.

- J'oubliais, Mr Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire… C'est vrai que tu préfères une fille ?

- Oui. N'en déplaise à ta mère. Je veux une petite fille qui te ressemblera.

- Qui aura mon mauvais caractère ?

- Aussi… De toute façon, étant donné nos mauvais caractères respectifs je crois qu'aucun de nos enfants ne pourra y échapper.

- Fille ou garçon je veux que notre enfant ait tes yeux.

- Les tiens sont très bien aussi.

- Ils ne sont pas bleus.

- Tant qu'il ou elle n'hérite pas de mon nez, je serai un homme heureux.

- J'aime bien ton nez…

- Tu n'es pas objective.

- Non c'est juste qu'il est facile à trouver lorsque je veux t'embrasser et qu'il fait nuit, le taquina-t-elle.

- Moquez-vous Mrs Darcy, dit-il faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Comment on va l'appeler ?

- Aucune idée. Cela dit on a encore sept mois pour y penser.

- Six et demi. Le docteur Edwards a dit que j'étais peut-être enceinte de deux mois et demi.

- Mon Dieu, tu imagines qu'on tiendra notre enfant dans nos bras dans sept mois ?

- C'est fou, je sais… Magique et terrifiant à la fois. »

Se taisant quelques instants, Lizzie releva soudain la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Darcy.

- Rien, je me demandais juste quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- De quel jour ça date. »

Darcy faillit éclater de rire.

« Tu n'auras jamais la réponse, Lizzie. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué ! dit-il en la faisant rougir.

- Peut-être. Mais si on réfléchit… Deux mois c'était début octobre. Deux mois et demi la mi-septembre.

- Précisément le moment où tu as commencé à t'inquiéter à ce sujet… La prochaine tu écouteras ton mari, tu vois qu'il a toujours raison. » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais ils eurent soudainement la même pensée et se regardèrent, émus.

« On fêtait mon anniversaire il y a deux mois et demi… dit Lizzie. Mon Dieu… William, tu te souviens de la nuit qui a suivi ? »

Darcy sourit, des étoiles scintillant dans ses yeux.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

- Tu crois que… ?

- Je crois que si nous n'avons pas conçu un enfant cette nuit-là alors nous n'aurions jamais pu en avoir. » dit-il mi-ému, mi-taquin.

Il l'embrassa et, même s'ils n'eurent jamais la confirmation que leur hypothèse était la bonne, ils eurent toujours la certitude que leur enfant avait été conçu cette nuit-là. Ils finirent par s'endormir, vaincus par le sommeil, avec le sentiment qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux.


	24. La glace et le feu

_Bonjour tout le monde..._

_Alors tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses de poster si tard. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé l'autre fois, un membre de ma famille a été hospitalisé pendant de nombreuses semaines et j'avais d'autres priorités. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas des horaires très faciles et le moral n'a pas été très souvent au rendez-vous ces derniers mois. Je n'avais donc pas envie d'écrire et plutôt que bâcler, je préfère repousser. La qualité et le plaisir d'écrire doivent primer._

_Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, pas seulement en raison de problèmes personnels. Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses (il est très long, 20 pages word, c'est mon record à ce jour, le prochain sera bien plus court) et c'est un chapitre de transition. On y revoit énormément de personnages, notamment Jonathan Cooper et les Bingley. Ce sont également les fêtes de fin d'année._

_Enfin, c'est un tournant. Les lectrices avec lesquelles je discute beaucoup par email et sur MSN savent que les chapitres 25 et suivants ont été les tout premiers que j'ai imaginés il y a environ deux ans, bien avant de commencer à écrire _Ames Soeurs_. Ils ne sont pas très joyeux mais j'espère qu'ils vous tiendront en haleine. J'amorce ces événements douloureux pour Lizzie et Darcy à la fin de ce chapitre._

_Ainsi, vous le constaterez, il est très riche et ce n'était pas évident de combiner tout cela en gardant une écriture un peu poétique pour les descriptions et des dialogues enlevés. J'espère y avoir réussi. Après avoir connu de longs moments de doute (j'ai commencé l'écriture fin mars...) je suis enfin contente de la version que je vous propose. J'ai eu comme un déclic hier et j'ai écrit quasiment la moitié en une journée._

_Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à répondre à plusieurs reviews que j'ai reçues. Tout d'abord je vous remercie une fois de plus de me donner votre avis et de votre patience. Je trouve néanmoins assez surprenant de voir certaines personnes se manifester pour me faire part de leur impatience alors qu'elles n'ont jamais donné signe de vie auparavant en me disant ce qu'elles pensent de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vous savez : j'adore les détails. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir de longues reviews à lire moi aussi lol _

_**Danièle **: merci pour ta review très riche, ton avis était très intéressant. Je suis très étonnée néanmoins que tu réclames une traduction en anglais : j'étais étudiante en lettres, je suis amoureuse de la langue française et même si j'adore l'anglais et que je le parle assez bien, je n'écris qu'en français. Mon écriture ne serait jamais aussi précise et mon style aussi fluide si je devais écrire dans une langue étrangère. Trouver d'excellences fanfictions anglophones n'est pas difficile, tu dois d'ailleurs en connaître._

_Je plaide coupable pour l'utilisation du terme "paranoïa". J'écris toujours très rapidement, les mots me viennent naturellement et j'en oublie que certains sont anachroniques par rapport au début XIXe. J'ai par exemple relevé le terme "inconscient" dans un autre chapitre... Toujours est-il que je corrige cette erreur pour la version finale de l'histoire qui sera sur un blog. Merci à toi de l'avoir relevée.  
_

_En ce qui concerne l'équitation, je ne suis pas choquée par le fait que Lizzie ne sache pas monter à cheval : on sait que Jane est cavalière mais nous n'avons aucun détail concernant Lizzie et toutes les jeunes femmes de l'époque n'étaient pas des cavalières émérites : les chevaux coûtaient cher et étaient généralement réservés aux travaux agricoles pour bien des familles. On voit notamment que les soeurs Dashwood sont obligées de s'en séparer à la mort de leur père dans _Sense & Sensibility_. Le plaisir de Darcy est un luxe que les Bennet ne pouvaient pas s'accorder. Cela me paraissait donc cohérent que Lizzie ne sache pas monter à cheval._

_Quant au surnom affectueux "Georgie" que Darcy donne à sa soeur, il ne me parait pas décalé par rapport à la personnalité de Darcy. Très à l'aise en famille et profondément attaché à sa soeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas lui donner ce diminutif qui était très courant. Personne ne s'étonne qu'il appelle Elizabeth "Lizzie" après tout. Mais je suppose que tout dépend de notre perception du personnage de Darcy.  
_

_Enfin, le chapitre 15 est l'un de mes préférés et la scène de la découverte de la mer par Elizabeth est sans doute l'une des plus agréables à écrire de toute ma fanfiction. Dans notre société moderne où voyager est facile et où la photographie et la télévision nous transportent au bout du monde, on en oublie qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps beaucoup de gens mouraient sans avoir jamais vu la mer. Il ne me paraît pas déplacé de faire réagir de manière si juvénile et enthousiaste une jeune femme de 20 ans qui la découvre pour la première fois. Mais des goûts et des couleurs ne ne disputeront point. Je te remercie en tout cas vivement de m'avoir donné ton avis aussi argumenté. Je serais ravie d'échanger avec toi sur d'autres points si tu le souhaites._

_**Mzelle Lily **: il est prévu de revoir plus en détail Mary et Kitty au fil des chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'oublie aucun personnage secondaire (si ce n'est peut-être les Collins que je ne vois pas trop comment intégrer étant donné que Darcy ne supporte pas Mr Collins)_

_**Fanaplume **et **Anne Laure **: vous êtes encore plus terribles que moi en imaginant les événements terribles que pourraient traverser nos deux tourtereaux. Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup fait rire, merci pour cela.  
_

_De toute façon, vous aurez beau toutes insister, je ne changerai pas mes plans d'un iota : tout est déjà décidé depuis fort longtemps.  
_

_**BERNARD YANNICK** : je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une imagination débordante !! Tes idées sont très intéressantes mais réclament effectivement beaucoup de recherches. J'en ai fait un certain nombre, notamment pour Londres, ce chapitre avec les traditions de fêtes de fin d'année et pour la Saison Londonienne dans les chapitres à venir. J'envisage également de faire voyager Darcy et Lizzie mais cela réclamera un travail énorme (honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le temps et le courage lol mais qui vivra verra). Surtout préviens-moi si tu commences à écrire quelque chose, j'aurais hâte de te lire _

_La dernière mais non la moindre :_

_**Axoo **: ah bon Darcy futur papa ça te fait swooner ? Ca alors, je ne m'en serais jamais doutée (don't forget : il est moi !!). Bon question swoon, je crois que **KittKat **et toi vous n'allez pas être déçues avec ce nouveau chapitre...  
_

_Enfin, je tiens à remercie très chaleureusement **Françoise **pour ses nombreuses idées, son soutien, ses encouragements. Tant que tu n'organises pas de manif, tout va bien lol.  
_

_Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir le chapitre 24 (dont le titre me satisfait moyennement mais il fait très bien le lien entre plusieurs événements du chapitre)._

_A très bientôt (je devrais poster la suite dans trois ou quatre semaines si tout va bien). J'attends vos avis avec impatience._

_Doddy_

* * *

Lizzie posa prudemment le pied sur le marchepied, esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Mr Bingley qui l'aidait à descendre de voiture.

« Soyez la bienvenue chez nous, Mrs Darcy ! dit le jeune homme.

- Merci beaucoup, Mr Bingley. Je suis ravie de vous enfin installés ! Jane et vous avez attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience ! dit Elizabeth tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de Ellsworth Hall.

- C'est vrai mais cela en valait vraiment la peine. » dit Mr Bingley tout en la conduisant au salon où Jane attendait sa sœur.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Elizabeth observa avidement la décoration que Jane et son mari avaient fait refaire avant de s'installer. L'ensemble était aussi élégant et clair qu'à Netherfield mais également bien plus intimiste. Lizzie ne se souvenait que trop des confidences de sa sœur qui lui avait avoué que même si elle trouvait Netherfield charmant, elle ne s'y était jamais sentie totalement chez elle.

« Enfin te voilà arrivée ! » s'exclama Jane en se levant à l'entrée de sa sœur, posant son ouvrage tandis que son mari s'éclipsait discrètement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes tout à leurs retrouvailles.

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent avec émotion, ne s'étant pas vues depuis fin septembre à Londres. Lizzie constata avec surprise en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras qu'elle devait désormais compter avec l'enfant que Jane attendait. Enceinte de presque cinq mois, elle s'était épanouie et respirait la santé. Ses joues, plus rebondies étaient d'un joli teint rose et son regard pétillait.

Amusée, Jane sourit en lisant dans les pensées d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient après leur étreinte maladroite.

« Oui, je sais : il grandit à vue d'œil ! dit-elle.

- Je vois cela ! La maternité te va bien, tu as une mine radieuse ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir en bonne forme ! J'avais peur que votre emménagement te fatigue.

- Avec Charles aux petits soins pour moi, ce n'est pas possible ! Il a refusé que je lève le petit doigt.

- J'espère bien. Alors, quel effet cela te fait-il d'avoir enfin ta propre maison ?

- Je suis extatique ! Lizzie, si tu savais, j'adore cet endroit ! C'est calme, pas trop grand et la région est splendide. Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous plaire ici. Même si je redoute un peu la rudesse des hivers du Derbyshire, il fait vraiment un froid glacial.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! dit Lizzie. Et encore, William dit que nous avons de la chance cette année !

- Comment va-t-il ? Et Miss Darcy ?

- Ils se portent très bien. Georgiana et Kitty devaient venir avec moi mais le précepteur de Georgiana était là. Quant à William, il avait du travail. Mais je crois qu'il a prévu d'aller chasser avec Mr Bingley dans les jours prochains.

- Par ce temps ? s'exclama Jane, faisant éclater de rire Lizzie.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de leur faire peur ! Alors, raconte-moi tout. Je vois que vos travaux de décoration se sont merveilleusement déroulés.

- Oui, pourtant nous avons bien cru que ce ne serait jamais prêt à temps.

- Vous étiez les bienvenus à Pemberley si cela avait été le cas.

- Je sais, et merci encore de votre proposition. Heureusement tout est terminé. Je suis très contente du résultat final.

- Tu peux l'être : même si nous avions tous eu un coup de cœur pour Ellsworth Hall l'été dernier, j'avais trouvé l'intérieur très sombre. Tu as parfaitement arrangé cela. C'est chaleureux.

- Je voulais vraiment que Charles se sente chez lui. Et c'est important pour notre enfant également ! Il faudra que je te montre la nursery, c'est ravissant. » dit Jane en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Lizzie sourit, émue, déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

« Au fait, Papa et Maman t'embrassent très fort. Quant à Mary, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir une lettre d'elle, je pense.

- Je l'ai reçue ce matin. Elle a hâte que Kitty rentre à Longbourn.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas l'avis de la principale intéressée… dit Jane en souriant malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Lizzie.

- Ce n'est pas à Longbourn qu'elle aura l'occasion de revoir un certain Mr Cooper.

- Tu es déjà au courant ? Mais comment… ?

- Kitty m'a écrit. Elle m'a parlé du bal que vous aviez donné le mois dernier. Et je me suis souvenue que tu comptes effectivement inviter la famille Cooper pour Noël.

- On ne peut rien te cacher décidément.

- Visiblement elle avait besoin d'en parler. Je me suis doutée qu'elle s'est déjà confiée à toi. Je ne connais pas du tout ce jeune homme. Comment est-il ?

- Charmant. Très calme mais il a de l'humour. Georgiana l'avait rencontré à Bath cet été et elle s'entendait très bien avec lui. Quant à ses parents, ce sont des amis de William et de ses parents avant lui. Il les connaît très bien.

- Vivent-ils loin d'ici ?

- Dans le Cambridgeshire.

- Voilà qui ne va pas faire plaisir à Maman…

- Rien n'est encore fait, Jane ! dit Lizzie, amusée par la nature romanesque de sa sœur.

- Certes… Tu crois qu'il est épris de Kitty ?

- Je pense que oui. Nous verrons bien dans quelques jours. Ils arrivent le 23. A ce propos, Mr Bingley et toi vous joindrez-vous à nous ?

- Je ne pense pas. Nous sommes très touchés de votre invitation mais… C'est notre premier Noël depuis que nous sommes mariés et à Ellsworth alors…

- Je comprends parfaitement. Ne t'en fais pas. Je penserai beaucoup à vous deux.

- Nous passerons la Nuit des Rois à Matlock en revanche, l'oncle et la tante de Mr Darcy nous ont invités. Et je viendrai te voir le 26.

- Dans ton état ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Non je viendrai.

- Je peux encore voyager tu sais. Charles et moi nous rendrons à Londres début février pour la Saison.

- Mais tu ne pourras pas y assister ?

- Moi non, mais Charles et Caroline oui. Je sais que Charles tient à revoir beaucoup de gens à cette occasion. Or je ne veux pas être séparée de lui donc je l'accompagne. Notre enfant naîtra à Londres. »

Observant sa sœur, la main posée sur le ventre, Lizzie sourit.

« Mais assez parlé de moi. Raconte-moi tout. J'imagine que tu as dû être soulagée de voir Mr Darcy de retour à Pemberley !

- Oui surtout qu'il était parti sans être totalement remis de sa chute.

- J'étais pétrifiée en lisant ta lettre. Tu as dû avoir si peur ! dit Jane en lui prenant la main.

- Oui… Quand je l'ai vu revenir inconscient… Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Heureusement le médecin nous a vite rassurées. Il y avait plus de peur que de mal même si son épaule l'a fait souffrir.

- Que s'était-il passé exactement ?

- Il tentait de dresser un cheval. Farnley est très rétif, il s'est cabré et William est tombé sur le côté. Cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- J'imagine… Va-t-il continuer à dresser des chevaux ? Cela m'a l'air très dangereux, demanda Jane, la voix empreinte de sollicitude.

- Non… Il m'a promis qu'il allait arrêter.

- L'essentiel est que toute cette histoire soit désormais derrière vous. Je suis même surprise qu'il ait pu assister à votre bal !

- Il avait encore un peu mal mais c'était supportable d'après lui. Mais c'est difficile de savoir, il résiste très bien à la douleur. En tout cas s'il a souffert pendant le bal il ne l'a fait voir à personne, pas même à moi.

- J'aurais tellement voulu y assister ! Plusieurs de nos amis y étaient. Les Myers notamment, tu as dû les rencontrer ?

- Oui forcément, William a dû me les présenter mais il y avait tellement de monde que je n'ai pas pu retenir tous les noms…

- En tout cas, tous ont été subjugués. D'après les Myers, tu as rivalisé avec les soirées que donne la Comtesse Von Lieven durant la Saison !

- Ca c'est de flatterie ou je ne m'y connais pas. Georgiana et William m'ont un peu parlé d'elle. Ses soirées sont toujours splendides mais très privées.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ses entrées chez elle. Je crois même que Charles n'a jamais été invité.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En revanche, on m'a raconté que les Von Lieven invitaient souvent Mr Darcy.

- Rien d'étonnant : les parents et les grands-parents de William avant eux sont très proches des Darlington.

- La Comtesse est née Darlington ? Je l'ignorais. Mais alors cela veut dire que tu devrais la rencontrer !

- Probablement.

- Tu me raconteras ? On m'a dit tant de choses sur elle. Caroline la tient pour la femme la plus accomplie de tout Londres.

- Impressionnant quand on connaît les critères de Miss Bingley… dit Lizzie, sarcastique.

- Oh Lizzie ! Tu ne devrais pas me faire rire ainsi à propos de ma belle-sœur ! dit Jane, se retenant de sourire.

- Où réside-t-elle en ce moment ?

- Dans notre demeure de Londres. Je crois qu'elle avait peur de devoir se retrouver au milieu des travaux. Donc elle nous a laissés prendre les devants. Elle nous rejoindra pour Noël.

- Oh… Sera-t-elle avec vous pour la Nuit des Rois ?

- Je suppose. Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient ? Je sais que Mr Darcy et toi ne l'appréciez guère or…

- Elle est l'invitée des Matlock donc la question ne se pose pas, la coupa Lizzie. Et nous n'allons tout de même pas priver Mr Bingley de la présence de sa sœur un tel jour ! Et puis tu seras là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- C'est merveilleux de vivre à nouveau si proches, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Jane.

- J'attendais cela avec tant d'impatience ! Je me réjouis d'avance en pensant à tous les après-midis que nous allons pouvoir passer ensemble.

- A ce propos, quand partez-vous pour Londres, Mr Darcy et toi ? demanda Jane.

- Je l'ignore. En fait… William hésite à aller à Londres.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… »

Lizzie baissa les yeux. Si Darcy avait émis des doutes quant à leur séjour à Londres, ce n'était pas tant en raison de sa faible motivation d'assister à la Saison ou de revoir Lady Catherine qu'à l'idée de faire voyager Elizabeth alors que cette dernière attendait un enfant. N'y tenant plus, elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

« Jane, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose… J'avais promis à William de n'en parler à personne, mais… Je ne peux pas te le cacher davantage. J'attends un enfant ! révéla-t-elle, extatique.

- Je me disais bien… Oh Lizzie, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux !! dit Jane en serrant sa sœur contre elle.

- Je nage dans le bonheur, Jane ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que le docteur nous l'a annoncé. J'ai encore du mal à y croire !

- Je sais ce que c'est… C'est la sensation la plus merveilleuse au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Mais il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne ! William et moi comptons l'annoncer à Noël.

- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'en parlerai pas même à Charles : il ne sait pas mentir et il va se trahir auprès de Mr Darcy, j'en suis persuadée ! dit Jane avec un sourire indulgent.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu dit « je me disais aussi… » tout à l'heure ? se souvint soudain Elizabeth.

- Oh… Une intuition. Tu as eu un regard très éloquent quand je parlais de notre nouvelle nursery tout à l'heure. Tu savais mieux cacher tes émotions et tes pensées auparavant, ma chère sœur ! plaisanta Jane.

- C'est précisément ce à quoi je fais allusion en disant que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre ! Je me demande même comment Kitty et Georgiana n'ont pas encore deviné. Et je ne parle même pas des Matlock que nous voyons régulièrement.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- La semaine dernière. J'avais déjà des doutes pendant l'absence de William. Mais le docteur Edwards a confirmé juste après le retour de William.

- Vous devez être si heureux ! J'ai l'impression que tu souffrais de la situation ces derniers mois ?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher décidément.

- Je m'en suis voulu, l'annonce de ma grossesse n'a pas dû arranger les choses… dit Jane en baissant les yeux.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Jane. J'étais très heureuse pour toi ! Tu seras une mère formidable, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour toi. Charles et toi méritez d'être heureux.

- Réalises-tu que nos enfants vont naître presque en même temps ? Quand doit naître le tien ?

- Courant juillet normalement.

- Deux mois d'écart à peine ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Les deux sœurs passèrent le reste de l'après-midi toutes à leurs confidences et leurs projets de futures mères. Leur lien qui avait toujours été fort ne s'était jamais heureusement distendu du fait de leurs mariages respectifs et de leur séparation forcée. Le fait de se retrouver et de vivre à nouveau si proches l'une de l'autre les comblait et elles s'autorisèrent enfin à laisser libre cours à leur affection mutuelle sans crainte d'une nouvelle séparation à venir. Mais plus encore que leurs retrouvailles, c'était leur nouveau statut de futures mères qui les rapprocha encore davantage. Généreuse par nature, Jane prodigua moult conseils à sa sœur pour surmonter sans trop de difficultés ses premiers mois de grossesse, elles discutèrent longuement des prénoms qu'elles envisageaient de donner à leurs enfants. Lorsque Mr Bingley vint les retrouver pour le thé à dix-sept heures, elles se firent violence pour changer de sujet et ne pas révéler le secret des Darcy avant l'heure. Puis, Jane prit sa sœur par la main et lui fit visiter sa nouvelle demeure, ravie des changements qu'elle et son mari y avaient apportés. Lorsque Lizzie prit congé en fin de journée, elle arborait un sourire lumineux. Serrant une dernière fois sa sœur dans ses bras, elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et ce fut le cœur léger qu'Elizabeth reprit la route pour Pemberley.

Elle se rendit immédiatement dans le salon dont Darcy se servait comme bureau. Approchant à pas feutrés derrière lui, elle fut dépitée lorsqu'il dit, sans lever la tête.

« Je t'ai entendue.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça, sorcier ? Tu me surprends tout le temps mais moi je n'y arrive jamais ! dit Lizzie en s'arrêtant près de lui.

- Aucune idée… »

Il observa ses joues rosies autant que par le froid mordant de décembre que par le plaisir d'avoir revu sa sœur, amusé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas encore ôté sa pelisse en fourrure.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Ah, ça ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à dénouer le ruban de sa capeline. Non, je voulais te voir alors je n'ai pas pris le temps d'enlever tout ce que tu m'as forcée à mettre avant de me laisser franchir le seuil de la maison ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Tu n'es pas habituée aux hivers du Derbyshire. » dit-il en se levant pour l'aider, ôtant son manteau et ses gants.

Il garda ses mains dans les siennes tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai connu mieux… De la paperasse à n'en plus finir. C'est à croire que tout le monde attend la fin de l'année pour régler ses affaires ! Bref, je n'ai rien de très intéressant à te raconter si ce n'est que ta sœur s'essaye au chant sur les conseils de Georgiana. Sans vouloir offenser ta sœur, je crois que la mienne s'est montrée un peu trop optimiste… dit Darcy en souriant.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que ma sœur ne sait pas chanter ? demanda Lizzie en faisant mine d'être indignée.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je dis simplement qu'elle n'a pas de prédisposition particulière pour le chant et devrait peut-être essayer de développer un autre accomplissement plus… silencieux… Le dessin serait une idée splendide par exemple… Aïe ! dit-il sans réussir à éviter la tape que lui administra sa femme sur l'épaule.

- Tu n'as donc aucun sens de l'hospitalité ?

- Mon hospitalité est sans limite. En revanche, celle de mes oreilles demande à être améliorée. Mais par amour pour toi je m'y ferai, la taquina-t-il.

- J'espère bien. D'autant que je la soupçonne de vouloir apprendre le chant pour Mr Cooper.

- Tu lui as annoncé que nous avons reçu la réponse des Cooper pour Noël ?

- Pas encore.

- Cela veut dire qu'elle va redoubler de motivation pour apprendre à chanter quand tu lui en auras parlé ? » demanda Darcy, faussement terrifié.

Lizzie éclata de rire face aux talents de comédien de son mari.

« C'est de ta faute… Quel besoin avais-tu d'installer ton bureau juste à côté de la salle de musique ?

- Habituellement c'est pour entendre Georgiana jouer du piano ou de la harpe. Cela m'aide à me concentrer. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je serai plein d'indulgence envers ta sœur.

- Tu as intérêt. J'y veillerai personnellement… dit Lizzie avant de l'embrasser.

- Comment s'est passée ta visite ?

- A merveille. Les aménagements que Jane et Charles ont fait réaliser sont très réussis, Ellsworth est vraiment charmant. Le domaine me plaît encore plus que lorsque nous l'avons visité en juillet. Et elle a beaucoup d'idées pour les jardins également. Elle attend les beaux jours avec impatience.

- Il faudra que j'aille voir cela par moi-même alors.

- Jane m'a confié qu'ils nous inviteraient entre Noël et la Nuit des Rois.

- Excellente nouvelle. Tu y retourneras avant j'imagine ?

- Demain. Kitty et Jane veulent se voir, ce qui est bien compréhensible.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmenée cet après-midi ?

- Elle avait sa leçon. Et puis Jane et moi avions plein de choses à nous raconter !

- Vraiment ? C'est secret j'imagine ?

- Evidemment… dit Lizzie, pouvant se retenir de sourire.

- Dites-moi, Mrs Darcy, vous n'auriez pas révélé _notre_ secret par hasard ?

- Notre secret ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Mr Darcy… dit-elle, taquine.

- Pauvre de moi… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'une épouse si bavarde ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Alors là tu es vraiment un sorcier ! Comment as-tu deviné que…

- Que tu as annoncé à Jane que nous attendons un enfant ? Je te connais par cœur… Et je me rappelle très bien que malgré la demande de Mr Bingley, Jane t'avait tout révélé en premier lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais certain que tu agirais de la même façon.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Lizzie en se mordant les lèvres, partagée entre l'amusement et la culpabilité.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… dit-il avait de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Non… Pas trop. Mais il faudra tout de même que tu te fasses pardonner.

- Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce que je vais devoir faire, dit-elle, rieuse.

- Je vais réfléchir à une sanction appropriée. Je te dirai cela ce soir, dit-il, taquin en souriant contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je suis à votre disposition, Mr Darcy.

- J'y compte bien !

- J'ai l'impression que cela ne sera pas si désagréable que cela…

- C'est mal me connaître, je peux être un mari très sévère quand je veux. »

Voyant Lizzie éclater franchement de rire, il leva les yeux au ciel, faussement tragique.

« Et voilà, je n'ai aucune crédibilité !

- Pas beaucoup en effet. Mais peu importe : je t'aime. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Puis elle se releva et, le laissant terminer ce qu'il avait à faire, elle alla retrouver Georgiana et Kitty. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de rire aux éclats.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? J'aimerais bien rire moi aussi ! dit Elizabeth.

- Non c'est juste que je n'ai aucun don en musique ! dit Kitty, faisant référence à son cours de chant avorté. Comment va Jane ?

- A merveille. Elle vous embrasse toutes les deux. Je lui ai promis que tu viendrais la voir avec moi la prochaine que je retournerai à Ellsworth.

- Les Bingley ne viennent pas le 25 ? s'étonna Georgiana.

- Non, ils tenaient à passer leur premier Noël dans leur nouvelle demeure. Ils se joindront à nous pour la Nuit des Rois chez Oncle George et Tante Madeline en revanche.

- Quel dommage ! J'avais tellement envie que Jane soit là ! C'est déjà très étrange de fêter Noël sans Papa et Maman ! soupira Kitty.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu oublieras rapidement leur absence… dit Lizzie, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment cela ?

- Les Cooper ont accepté notre invitation. » révéla Elizabeth, faisant pousser une exclamation à Georgiana.

Kitty resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de rougir violemment. Elle ne put néanmoins réprimer un sourire qui n'échappa à sa sœur et Georgiana.

« Mr Jonathan Cooper vient avec ses parents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ainsi que sa sœur Alice, confirma Lizzie. Ils arrivent le 23. »

Kitty garda le silence tandis que Georgiana demandait à sa belle-sœur si elle avait reçu d'autres réponses à ses invitations. En réalité, Lizzie était ravie : tous ou presque avaient accepté et ils seraient au total une vingtaine. L'heure du dîner approchant, Georgiana monta dans sa chambre, suivie par Lizzie qui prit le bras de sa sœur.

« Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu t'emmener voir Jane cet après-midi…

- Ce n'est rien, il fallait que j'étudie. Jane va bien alors ?

- A merveille. Elle rayonne dans sa nouvelle maison.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu Ellsworth.

- C'est charmant. Plus petit que Pemberley naturellement mais ils ont un très joli parc avec un jardin anglais. Et la nouvelle décoration que Jane a fait faire est ravissante.

- Cela ressemble à Netherfield ?

- Oui et non. Disons que l'extérieur est très différent, le jardin est magnifique. Jane a plein de projets pour l'embellir encore davantage. Quant à la décoration, ils l'ont voulue moins solennelle qu'à Netherfield. Enfin tu verras tout cela très bientôt. »

Au moment où les deux sœurs auraient dû se séparer pour retrouver leurs appartements respectifs, Kitty hésita un instant.

« Lizzie… Je voulais te dire, au sujet de Mr Cooper…

- Oui ?

- Tu avais raison. J'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je ne pouvais plus corresponde avec lui. Je pensais qu'il refuserait ton invitation.

- Il me paraît être un garçon très bien. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait compris tes motifs. J'étais presque sûre qu'il accepterait de se joindre à nous.

- Maintenant j'ai peur de le revoir… dit Kitty d'une petite voix.

- C'est tout à fait normal… » dit Lizzie en souriant, amusée mais pleine de sollicitude.

Sentant que sa sœur avait besoin de se confier, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Tout en se rafraîchissant pour le dîner, elle écouta Kitty. La jeune fille était terrifiée à l'idée de faire une mauvaise impression sur Jonathan Cooper et plus encore sur ses parents qu'elle savait très stricts. Lizzie eut beau essayer de la rassurer, lui disant que le fait que Darcy s'entende si bien avec eux jouerait en sa faveur, elle ne réussit pas à calmer totalement Kitty. Qui plus est, la jeune fille était en proie à des tourments bien naturels étant donné sa situation : elle s'était mise à douter du fait qu'elle pouvait plaire à Jonathan Cooper et redoutait le moment de le revoir.

« C'était bien plus simple de parler avec lui par lettres… termina-t-elle.

- Mais ce sera bien plus agréable de le voir en face de toi ! lui rappela Elizabeth. Tu te poses trop de questions. Je suis sûre qu'il très impatient de te revoir. Et probablement en train d'éprouver les mêmes doutes que toi.

- Certainement pas ! Il doit bien savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais me décevoir ! s'insurgea Kitty.

- Il doit raisonner de la même façon te concernant, Kitty. Crois-moi, c'est le propre des gens amoureux de douter d'eux-mêmes sans arrêt. La distance n'arrange rien. Je suis persuadée que tous ces problèmes disparaîtront à l'instant même où il arrivera. Tu ne me crois ?

- J'aimerais… Dis-moi… avec Mr Darcy… Au début, tu n'avais jamais peur de le décevoir ?

- Tu veux dire quand nous nous sommes fiancés ?

- Oui.

- C'était différent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était amoureux de moi et je n'avais pas une opinion très brillante de lui. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai revu… A partir de ce moment-là j'ai appris à le connaître réellement, il avait changé aussi de son côté. Mais il m'a attendue pendant plus d'un an. Ce simple fait suffisait à me rassurer sur ses véritables sentiments. Donc tout a été très simple pendant nos fiançailles, nous pouvions nous permettre d'être véritablement nous-mêmes sans peur du jugement de l'autre. Nous avions juste beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Tandis que Mr Cooper et toi vous connaissez encore très peu, vous avez tout à découvrir l'un de l'autre.

- Justement, puisqu'il ne me connaît pas, je risque de le décevoir…

- Tu ne peux pas le prévoir ni l'empêcher. Si tu dois continuer à lui plaire tu lui plairas. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inquiétude à ce sujet ! » dit Elizabeth en souriant affectueusement à sa sœur.

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Kitty ne réussit pas à retrouver sa sérénité. Lorsqu'elle accompagna Elizabeth à Ellsworth au cours des jours qui suivirent, elle se confia beaucoup à Jane au cours des promenades qu'elles faisaient dans le jardin anglais du parc de la demeure des Bingley. Jane ne parvint pas plus que Lizzie à apaiser leur jeune sœur et sa curiosité grandissait de jour en jour à l'égard de Jonathan Cooper.

* * *

Elizabeth était de son côté très occupée avec les préparatifs des fêtes. Outre l'accueil de leurs invités, elle veilla à ce que tous les cadeaux destinés à chacun soit prêt à temps, décida des menus et des réjouissances prévus pour les quelques jours durant lesquels Pemberley allait réunir tous leurs amis. Sa santé ne s'était guère améliorée au cours des semaines et elle était toujours très faible le matin, ce qui la contraignait le plus souvent à rester inactive jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle s'impatienta plusieurs fois lorsque Darcy fit preuve de trop de prévenance à son égard et ils se disputèrent violemment le jour où il tenta de lui interdire d'aller à la serre choisir les fleurs destinées aux chambres des invités sous prétexte qu'il faisait trop froid. Elle passa outre et s'y rendit en compagnie de Georgiana en catimini, rendant Darcy furieux lorsqu'il apprit la vérité. Sourd à ses protestations, il la conduisit de force dans leur salon privé, tentant de lui faire entendre raison. C'était sans compter l'indépendance et le pragmatisme de son épouse. Sans se démonter un instant, Elizabeth lui objecta qu'hormis ses nausées matinales, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. De fait, elle débordait d'énergie le reste du temps. N'ayant jamais supporté l'inactivité et comblée à l'idée d'accueillir prochainement quantité de personnes qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, organiser cet événement la comblait. Darcy eut beau faire, elle contra tous ses arguments avec une logique imparable avant de tourner les talons pour retrouver Georgiana et Kitty. Darcy n'eut plus qu'à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, peinant à reconnaître qu'il s'était montré trop anxieux. Son orgueil le retint d'aller présenter ses excuses à son épouse et c'est ainsi qu'ils ne se virent pas pendant toute la journée qui suivit leur altercation. Il se décida néanmoins à entrer dans le salon dans lequel son épouse, sa sœur et sa belle-sœur recevaient Jane et Harriet Vernon pour saluer leurs invitées. Un seul regard échangé avec Elizabeth suffit à reléguer leur dispute au passé. Elle l'accueillit instantanément avec un sourire lumineux et un regard dans lequel il percevait sans peine une pointe d'amusement. L'agacement de Darcy fondit aussitôt et il lui rendit son sourire, heureux de voir que leur différend se réglait si naturellement.

Du reste, force lui était de reconnaître qu'elle avait merveilleusement préparé l'arrivée de leurs invités : Noël promettait d'être somptueux mais dépourvu de tout l'étalage de luxe auquel il avait trop souvent assisté chez ses nombreuses relations. Il accueillit leurs hôtes avec le même enthousiasme qu'Elizabeth, heureux de revoir son ami Mr Lathan et son épouse qui, il le déplorait, vivaient loin du Derbyshire. Les Vernon et les Gardiner furent également reçus avec affection, Kitty et Lizzie étant ravies de revoir une partie de leur famille.

Les Cooper furent les derniers à arriver. Le 23 au soir, Georgiana s'apprêtait à céder sa place au piano à Harriet Vernon tandis qu'Elizabeth, Mrs Lathan, Lord Matlock et Kitty disputaient une féroce partie de whist au moment où Mr Butler pénétra dans le salon pour avertir les Darcy que leurs derniers hôtes venaient d'arriver. Elizabeth se leva aussitôt et, prenant le bras de Darcy, alla les accueillir. Elle ne vit pas Kitty rougir brutalement et perdre totalement le fil du jeu. En revanche, le trouble de la jeune fille ne lui échappa lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon en compagnie de Mr Cooper, son épouse et deux de leurs enfants. Mr Jonathan Cooper se fit lui aussi violence pour rester aussi impassible que possible.

Fort heureusement, l'accueil réservé aux nouveaux arrivants et la personnalité exubérante et pleine d'entrain de Mr Cooper fut d'un précieux secours pour les deux jeunes gens. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre à l'instant même où ils avaient été réunis dans la même pièce puis, plus par panique que par timidité, Kitty garda résolument les yeux au sol après avoir salué les invités des Darcy. Mr Jonathan Cooper n'eut pas ce tact : bien malgré lui, il lui apparut bientôt que, tout comme lors du Bal au cours duquel ils s'étaient rencontrés, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la jeune fille. Il n'eut de cesse de vouloir l'approcher tout en prenant garde néanmoins à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents.

Georgiana lui fut alors d'une aide précieuse. Les Cooper connaissaient très bien la sœur de Darcy pour avoir passé plusieurs semaines en sa compagnie à Bath durant l'été précédent et ils appréciaient sa discrétion et sa gentillesse. Ils ne virent donc aucun inconvénient à ce que leur fils lui fasse la conversation en attendant le dîner. Or Georgiana qui était devenue très amie avec Kitty quittait rarement cette dernière. Ce fut l'occasion pour les deux jeunes gens de s'échanger enfin des paroles moins formelles. La voix empreinte de sollicitude et vibrant presque d'émotion, Mr Cooper s'enquit de la santé de Kitty et de sa famille, l'interrogea sur ses projets, peiné d'apprendre qu'elle quitterait bientôt le Derbyshire pour retourner à Longbourn. Ayant enfin osé relever les yeux, Kitty ne perdit rien de la déception qui se peignit sur le visage du jeune à cette nouvelle. Elle sourit en l'informant qu'elle séjournerait très probablement quelques semaines à Londres durant la Saison. La glace était brisée : tous deux retrouvèrent dès lors la complicité spontanée qu'ils avaient ressentie lors de leur première rencontre. Georgiana se garda bien de les interrompre et elle se tourna stratégiquement vers le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui ne perdit rien de l'échange de regards entre les deux jeunes amoureux. Adressant un sourire taquin à sa pupille, il entama alors avec elle une discussion des plus plaisantes.

La soirée et la journée qui suivirent furent tout aussi agréables. Malgré son peu d'entrain pour les mondanités, Darcy se dérida rapidement, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'était entouré que de gens qu'il appréciait. Comme toujours, Elizabeth avait trié leurs invités sur le volet, ne cherchant qu'à contenter son mari et sa belle-sœur. Quant à elle, elle se délectait de la présente d'Harriet Vernon et de Mrs Lathan. Toutes trois, fréquemment accompagnées par Georgiana et Kitty, passaient quasiment toutes leurs journées ensemble. Les occupations ne manquaient pas. Le temps, bien que glacial, était magnifique et elles eurent l'occasion de se promener chaque jour dans les jardins de Pemberley. Elizabeth, très fière de son ouvrage, les conduisit jusqu'à la serre où ses orchidées s'épanouissaient. Elle en prenait grand soin, tel que Mr Bennet le lui avait appris. Puisque, lorsque leur besoin d'activités en plein air s'était assagi, elles rentraient dans les salons de Pemberley et commençaient alors des discussions passionnées sur les derniers ouvrages qu'elles avaient lus ou encore la prochaine Saison.

Elizabeth eut le plaisir de voir les Bingley arriver le 24 au matin à Pemberley. Bien qu'accompagnés par Miss Bingley, ils furent tous accueillis à bras ouverts. Jane, Elizabeth et Kitty ne se quittèrent pas de la journée et Darcy entama des parties très serrées de billard tour à tour avec Charles Bingley et Mr Cooper, tous deux d'excellents joueurs qui surent réveiller l'instinct de compétition en Darcy. Au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth, Miss Bingley se fit discrète, recherchant notamment la compagnie de Georgiana et des Mrs Cooper et de sa fille qu'elle avait rencontrées à Londres et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'approcha pas une seule fois Darcy. Jane fut quant à elle très heureuse de faire enfin la connaissance de Mr Jonathan Cooper dont Kitty lui avait beaucoup parlé dans sa correspondance. Elle jugea que la description que la jeune fille en avait faite était juste en tous points et elle ne tarda pas à apprécier le bon naturel et l'humour du jeune homme. Elizabeth partageait son avis et elle se félicitait chaque jour davantage d'avoir invité les Cooper. Elle se rendait compte que cela ne contentait pas seulement Kitty mais tous les invités qui étaient heureux de voir leur cercle s'élargir avec une famille de si bonne compagnie.

« Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? demanda Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se promenait en compagnie de sa sœur dans les jardins. »

Elle avait une fois de plus entraîné ses invités se promener. Recouverts d'un manteau blanc, les jardins semblaient avoir suspendu le cours du temps et l'atmosphère troublée uniquement du bruit des pas des jeunes femmes dans la neige et de leurs rires semblaient irréelle. Elle observa avec amusement Georgiana patiner précautionneusement sur le canal de Pemberley, s'accrochant à la main du Colonel Fitzwilliam qui n'avait quant à lui aucune difficulté à garder l'équilibre. Depuis son arrivée à Pemberley, Elizabeth avait eu envie de faire du patin à glace sur ce même canal et avait attendu que l'hiver lui en donne l'opportunité. Enceinte de son premier enfant, c'était désormais exclu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Georgiana et Richard Fitzwilliam avec une pointe d'envie. Harriet Vernon était en discussion animée avec Mrs Cooper et Miss Alice Cooper, laissant Jane et Elizabeth en tête-à-tête. Kitty et Mr Jonathan avaient eux aussi profité de l'occasion et ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas.

« Il est charmant, je dois l'avouer, répondit Jane tandis qu'elles marchaient bras dessus dessous. Tu crois que ses parents se doutent de quelque chose ?

- Mr Cooper je ne pense pas. Son épouse en revanche c'est moins sûr… dit Lizzie.

- Cela a l'air de t'inquiéter.

- Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait préféré Georgiana…

- Lizzie ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! s'insurgea Jane.

- J'ai bien vu les échanges de regard entre Mrs Cooper et sa fille. Je préfère ne pas en parler à Kitty. Elle est tout à son bonheur pour l'instant. Il sera bien temps d'affronter les problèmes plus tard.

- Tu crois qu'ils n'accepteront pas que Mr Cooper l'épouse ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela ira jusque-là. Après tout Kitty a deux beaux-frères qui font partie de la bonne société londonienne désormais. Cela devrait jouer en sa faveur.

- Je croirais entendre Maman, dit sombrement Jane.

- Comment crois-tu que les Cooper et tant d'autres familles raisonnent ? Nous avons eu de la chance, Jane : nos maris n'ont plus de parents qui auraient pu désapprouver leur union.

- Les parents de Charles n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille !

- Miss Bingley l'a fait. Cela a déjà posé problème puisqu'elle a entraîné son frère loin de Netherfield pendant plusieurs mois. Bien sûr, je suis convaincue que les parents de William auraient approuvé son choix de m'épouser également. D'après lui, ils ne s'y seraient pas opposés le moins du monde. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées dans bien d'autres familles.

- Au moins Maman ne s'en est pas encore mêlée…

- Et je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne soit au courant que le plus tard possible.

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

- William et moi irons à Londres dès février avec Georgiana. Même si nous ne participerons pas autant aux mondanités que nous l'avions prévu, nous rencontrerons tout de même beaucoup de monde. Maman voudra à tout prix que Kitty séjourne chez nous. Peut-être même Mary. Je n'aurai aucun mal à la convaincre de la laisser séjourner avec nous à Darcy House quelques semaines. Pour l'instant elle n'a pas besoin de connaître l'existence de Mr Cooper.

- Kitty ne lui en a pas parlé dans ses lettres ?

- Je ne pense pas. Elle a dû deviner que Maman desservirait ses intérêts plus qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais : les Cooper sont très raffinés et très attachés à l'étiquette. Kitty a suffisamment mûri pour savoir que Maman ne leur plaira pas.

- Tu es devenue très douée à ce jeu, ma chère sœur, la taquina Jane.

- J'essaye juste d'aider Kitty. S'il s'avère que ses sentiments et ceux de Mr Cooper perdurent, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils continuent à se voir. Eux seuls peuvent décider si cela aboutira à des fiançailles.

- Tu es bien sévère avec sa famille néanmoins.

- Et toi trop indulgente comme toujours, Jane ! Mr Cooper et son père sont charmants. Mais Mrs Cooper est bien plus rigide. Même si elle est très aimable, je pense qu'elle ne se laisse pas contredire si facilement. Quant à Miss Alice, elle est entièrement sous sa coupe.

- Je la trouve charmante.

- Elle l'est. Mais visiblement elle a si peu d'occasions de donner son avis et de penser par elle-même qu'elle ne le fait plus du tout. Ce qui est dommage.

- Elle n'est pas fiancée ? Elle a à peu près notre âge pourtant.

- D'après Harriet, sa mère l'a convaincue de repousser plusieurs prétendants qu'elle ne jugeait pas d'assez bonne famille.

- D'où ton inquiétude pour Kitty… Je comprends mieux.

- Mieux vaut ne pas lui en parler pour l'instant

- Bien sûr que non. Espérons qu'être introduite dans la bonne société durant la Saison jouera en sa faveur. »

Malgré le sérieux de leur conversation, les deux sœurs passèrent un excellent moment. Lorsque Darcy qui était finalement descendu dans les jardins rejoindre leurs invités après une longue discussion avec Lord Matlock, Mr Bingley et Mr Cooper les rejoignit, elles riaient aux éclats en observant le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui avait finalement chuté tandis que Georgiana se tenait fièrement sur ses patins. La jeune fille lança néanmoins un regard suppliant à son frère pour que ce dernier lui prenne la main pour la ramener en toute sécurité sur la terre ferme. Il l'aida bien volontiers, éclatant de rire en voyant son cousin peiner à se relever. Ruminant ce qu'il qualifia avec humour d' « humiliation », le Colonel Fitzwilliam revint seul la tête haute et, enlevant ses patins, défia sa pupille en lui promettant de prendre sa revanche le soir même au piano.

La neige s'étant remise à tomber, il eut rapidement l'occasion de tenir sa promesse. Bien que n'ayant que peu d'occasions de perfectionner son jeu au cours des années précédentes qui l'avaient souvent éloigné de l'Angleterre avec son régiment, il jouait assez honorablement et il réjouit l'assistance en interprétant de nouveaux morceaux que Georgiana n'avait pas à son répertoire. Il s'apprêta à laisser la place à Elizabeth qui déclina l'invitation, jugeant son jeu encore trop mauvais pour jouer en public et ce fut finalement Alice Cooper qui le remplaça. Imitant les Matlock, les Bingley prirent congé en milieu d'après-midi pour retourner à Ellsworth Hall. Jane serra tendrement sa sœur dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le perron de Pemberley. Elle savait que sa sœur avait l'intention d'annoncer sa grossesse à ses hôtes le lendemain pour le jour de Noël et Jane regrettait presque de ne pas être présente pour découvrir les réactions de la nouvelle famille d'Elizabeth.

Vers dix-huit heures, tous se retirèrent pour se préparer pour le dîner. Mrs Reynolds avait préparé une table somptueuse pour le 24 au soir et ils lui firent honneur. Tant et si bien qu'ils faillirent partir en retard pour assister à la messe de minuit dans la chapelle de Pemberley. Située à un peu moins de deux miles du manoir, cette dernière, compte tenu de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, n'était plus accessible en calèche. A la grande joie de sa sœur, des jumelles de Priscilla et Gerald Matlock et du petit garçon des Vernon, Darcy demanda aux domestiques de préparer les traineaux. Ce n'était pas le premier Noël au cours duquel il était obligé de recourir à cette solution. Il se souvenait avec émerveillement du dernier Noël qu'il avait passé avec sa mère. La neige était alors si haute que ses parents avaient alors cru ne pas pouvoir sortir du manoir.

Emu, il confiait ce souvenir à Elizabeth tout en l'aidant à se vêtir chaudement. C'était la première fois que son épouse prenait le traîneau. Malgré les neiges fréquentes des semaines précédentes, ils avaient toujours réussi à se rendre à la chapelle en voiture pour assister à la messe dominicale. Elle se laissa bientôt gagner par l'enthousiasme juvénile des enfants. Ces derniers, conduits par Mr Vernon et Gerald Matlock, sortirent les premiers pour admirer les quatre traîneaux qui s'étaient avancés devant le perron. Tous finirent par prendre place. Bien que recouverte par l'épaisse couverture que Darcy avait placée sur Georgiana et elle en plus de leurs manteaux, Elizabeth grelotta tout de même, éclatant de rire en apercevant sa sœur claquer des dents en face d'elle. Darcy glissa sa main dans la sienne sous la couverture, lui insufflant un peu de chaleur. Se serrant davantage contre lui pour lutter contre le froid, elle finit néanmoins par oublier ce dernier, se laissant pénétrer par l'atmosphère magique et irréelle qui les entourait. Ils longèrent le long canal avant de rejoindre la route bordée de chênes qui conduisait à la sortie des jardins.

Baignés par le clair de lune et un ciel d'une pureté absolue, les jardins semblaient paralysés à jamais, les arbres transformés en bouquets de glace. Les paillettes de glace de l'épais manteau de neige scintillaient doucement. Seules les lanternes accrochées aux traîneaux pour guider les voyageurs venaient troubler la lumière bleutée du paysage. Mais, levant les yeux, Elizabeth aperçut des milliers d'étoiles. Même à Caister, elle n'avait jamais vu un temps si clair. Elle n'était du reste pas la seule à avoir le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux émerveillés. Malgré la bonne humeur générale, tous s'étaient tus dès lors que les lumières de Pemberley n'avaient plus été en vue. Le silence lui-même était irréel. Seulement troublé par le bruit étouffé des sabots des chevaux et du glissement des traîneaux, il donnait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

La magie ne se brisa pas lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chapelle de Pemberley. Construite deux siècles plus tôt, elle était minuscule et ne pouvait accueillir qu'une soixantaine de personnes. Lizzie l'avait toujours trouvée pittoresque et ravissante mais son cœur de lumière et sa chaleur accueillante la rendirent ce soir-là plus attractive encore lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, se rendant au premier rang. La messe commença, les emplissant d'une douce chaleur. Lorsque l'officiant évoqua la joie de la naissance de Jésus, Elizabeth sentit une fois de plus la main de son mari se glisser dans la sienne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner ses pensées, les siennes étant elles aussi tournées vers leur propre enfant qui grandissait en elle. Elle serra la main de Darcy en retour, trop émue pour oser croiser son regard. C'était son premier Noël loin des Bennet et du Hertfordshire mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie si heureuse et en sécurité. Elle savait que l'atmosphère qui baignait l'arrivée de Noël y était pour beaucoup mais le bien-être qui l'avait envahie était bien plus profond et dû au cocon protecteur que Darcy avait tissé autour d'elle au fil des mois et à la certitude qu'ils tiendraient leur premier enfant dans leurs bras dans quelques mois. Cette béatitude ne la quitta pas de la soirée. L'office terminé, tous reprirent le chemin de Pemberley à l'exception de Gerald et Priscilla Matlock et de leurs jumelles qui rejoignirent Matlock Castle. Elizabeth ne fut pas fâchée de retrouver la chaleur rassurante de sa chambre et, se changeant rapidement pour la nuit, elle s'empressa de se glisser sous les draps de leur lit, bientôt rejointe par son mari. Se blottissant contre elle, il constata qu'elle s'était déjà assoupie. Souriant, il déposa un baiser dans son cou et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Le matin qui suivit fut, comme les jours précédents, d'une blancheur absolue. La température avait encore chuté pendant la nuit, couvrant les vitres de gel et leurs rebords de stalactites. Darcy fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, habitué à se lever très tôt. Baissant les yeux vers Lizzie, il constata qu'elle avait à peine bougé durant son sommeil. Les paupières closes, elle dormait encore paisiblement mais il savait reconnaître les signes l'avertissant qu'elle ne tarderait plus à se réveiller. Resserrant son étreinte, il attendit donc quelques minutes, pensant avec délectation à la journée qui les attendait. Il appréciait ces moments parfaits où tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient réunis autour de lui dans le foyer rassurant et accueillant de Pemberley.

Noël était pour lui associé à des souvenirs aussi merveilleux que douloureux. Lorsque sa mère était encore présente, c'était chaque année une fête somptueuse mais la situation s'était considérablement dégradée lorsqu'elle les avait quittés. Son père avait longtemps refusé de fêter une quelconque célébration mais Darcy et Mrs Reynolds s'étaient chaque fois démenés pour que Georgiana passe de bonnes fêtes. Le père de Darcy finissait toujours par se joindre à eux mais le cœur n'y était pas. Fort heureusement, les Matlock, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas aux Indes, se joignaient à eux ainsi que les deux cousins de Darcy, Gerald Matlock et le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Malgré tous ses efforts et le caractère joyeux qu'il tentait de donner à ces réunions familiales pour Georgiana, Darcy se sentait finalement très proche de son père : la plupart de ses pensées se tournaient la plupart du temps vers sa mère qui lui manquait plus que jamais en cette occasion. Puis Georgiana avait grandi, sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme juvénile réussissant davantage à dérider leur père. Tout avait changé à nouveau lorsque, cinq ans plus tôt, c'était à son tour de les quitter. En dépit des efforts de Georgiana, c'était Darcy désormais qui ne parvenait plus à apprécier totalement les festivités de Noël.

Le Noël 1816 avait lui aussi été empreint de mélancolie malgré la présence de Charles Bingley et de Richard Fitzwilliam. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait revu Elizabeth et il doutait de pouvoir la revoir un jour. Se souvenant des paroles de Lizzie à Rosings lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, Il avait néanmoins profité de ses retrouvailles avec Charles Bingley pour lui conseiller de retourner en Hertfordshire pour revoir Jane, lui avouant également qu'il avait eu tort d'approuver Miss Bingley qui voulait à tout prix éloigner son frère de Netherfield et de Miss Bennet. Mr Bingley et lui s'étaient alors disputés pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié. Charles Bingley avait beau avoir un naturel complaisant et magnanime, il mit plusieurs jours à pardonner son meilleur ami de l'avoir éloigné de celle qu'il aimait sans aucun motif véritablement valable. Leur discussion orageuse avait quant à elle de nouveau mis à vif la douleur de Darcy et il passa les douze jours de Noël à ne penser qu'à Elizabeth, s'en voulant une fois de plus de son attitude passée. Il était alors persuadé de ne jamais la revoir mais décida sur un coup de tête d'accompagner Mr Bingley à Netherfield lorsque ce dernier le lui proposa, prouvant à son ami qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Georgiana avait même tenté de l'en dissuader, persuadée qu'une telle visite ne ferait que renforcer le mal-être de son frère. Il était parti néanmoins et, un an plus tard, il s'en félicitait lorsqu'il sentit Elizabeth bouger légèrement contre lui et la vit ouvrir les yeux.

« Joyeux Noël, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Joyeux Noël. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui… Il doit faire froid non ?

- Il a sans doute gelé cette nuit.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est notre premier Noël depuis que nous sommes mariés ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire quand tu t'es réveillée… » répondit-il en lui souriant.

Elle se serra contre lui et à sa façon de chercher du réconfort dans le creux de son épaule, il n'eut pas besoin de la regarder davantage pour deviner à quoi elle pensait.

« Ta famille te manque ? » demanda-t-il doucement en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« Oui. Par moments. Je pense à eux très souvent. Heureusement ça va mieux depuis que Jane et Mr Bingley ont emménagé à Ellsworth. Mais je suis heureuse, William. Ne t'en fais pas. Bien sûr je repense à tous les Noëls que j'ai passés à Longbourn. C'était toujours magique, nous raffolions de cette période avec mes sœurs. Mais je suis tellement comblée à tes côtés que c'est un prix bien mince à payer que d'être séparée d'eux. Hier soir je n'ai pensé qu'à nous trois : toi, moi, et notre enfant. » dit-elle gravement.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle la posa sur son ventre.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? dit-il.

- J'avais cru comprendre, Mr Darcy, le taquina-t-elle.

- Notre premier Noël… dit-il, songeur. Et dire que l'an prochain nous le fêterons avec notre enfant…

- En attendant, je compte bien profiter de celui-là…

- Je suis content que tu aies organisé tout cela. Cela me fait plaisir de revoir les Lathan et les Cooper.

- Si tu es content je le suis aussi.

- Je pensais que ton oncle et ta tante viendraient avec leurs enfants.

- Moi aussi. Mais apparemment les parents de ma tante les voulait près d'elle pour quelques semaines.

- Cela dit nous sommes plus tranquilles ainsi. » plaisanta Darcy.

Les enfants des Gardiner, qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de croiser lors de leur séjour à Londres étaient en effet très turbulents et c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. Darcy avouait volontiers avoir une patience très limitée qui avait été mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'ils avaient fréquentés les Gardiner. Lizzie elle-même avait eu du mal à se contrôler.

« Cela dit, nos enfants seront peut-être tout aussi turbulents… suggéra-t-elle.

- Certainement pas. » dit Darcy en souriant.

Lizzie éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler avec lui pour savoir que son mari serait fou de leurs enfants mais également un père sévère mais juste. Elle avait d'ailleurs un excellent exemple sous les yeux lorsqu'elle observait la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur. Ses rapports avec Georgiana étaient un juste équilibre entre la tendresse et le respect mutuel mais Darcy se montrait inflexible dès lors qu'il s'agissait de son éducation. Du reste, Georgiana avait un excellent tempérament et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de sévir. Elle se trouvait contente du rôle de protecteur et de tuteur tel qu'il l'avait endossé. Quant à Darcy, même s'il était tenté de faire preuve d'indulgence envers sa jeune sœur qui était tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents, il savait que ce n'était pas un service à lui rendre que négliger son éducation et ses devoirs.

Aussi Lizzie savait-elle que Darcy prendrait très au sérieux son rôle de père. Elle le connaissait tendre et attentionné mais également rigoureux et inflexible sur certains points aussi pouvait-elle imaginer très facilement quelle éducation il souhaiterait donner à leurs enfants. Fort heureusement, elle partageait presque totalement son point de vue à ce sujet. Partagée entre une mère nerveuse et un père un peu trop permissif qu'elle adorait néanmoins, elle était la première à reconnaître les ravages d'une éducation trop souple. Qui plus est, elle savait que leurs enfants seraient amenés à faire partie de la meilleure société du comté et du pays. Leur aîné aurait d'importantes responsabilités et leurs filles devraient être accomplies en tous points.

De son côté, Darcy savait que Lizzie voulait concilier cette éducation complète avec une enfance insouciante. Tous deux voulaient que leurs enfants soient curieux, amoureux de la nature et des Belles Lettres, et bien évidemment loin de Londres. Enfin, ils tenaient à être très présents pour eux, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec les habitudes de leur temps. Ils désapprouvaient tous deux vigoureusement l'attitude des Vernon envers leur fils qu'ils laissaient la plupart du temps aux soins de sa nourrice, passant parfois plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines sans le voir, notamment lorsqu'ils séjournaient à Londres ou à Bath.

Mais ce matin-là, ces considérations étaient encore lointaines tandis qu'ils se levaient pour accueillir leurs invités pour le déjeuner. Pour l'occasion, Elizabeth avait revêtu une robe en mousseline couleur vert d'eau ravissante. Enceinte d'à peine plus de trois mois, sa taille s'était très peu épaissie et personne n'avait jusque-là deviné son état. Darcy la taquinait souvent en cherchant à déceler les prémices de ses rondeurs mais force leur était de constater qu'elles étaient très discrètes. Leurs invités s'étaient également faits très élégants pour l'occasion et le déjeuner fut très joyeux, tous se régalant de la cuisine excellente et des bons mots que Mr Cooper et le Colonel Fitzwilliam ne manquaient pas de faire.

Comme ils l'avaient projeté, Darcy et Elizabeth profitèrent de l'occasion pour annoncer vers la fin du repas la venue au monde prochaine de leur premier enfant. Rompant avec l'étiquette rigide qui régissait Pemberley depuis des décennies, Darcy s'était levé pour rejoindre son épouse assise à l'autre bout de la longue table et c'est main dans la main qu'ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle. Ce ne fut bientôt plus que des exclamations de joie et les félicitations d'usage fusèrent de toutes parts. Lady Matlock serra sa nièce contre elle, luttant à grand-peine pour refouler ses larmes de joie qui ne tardèrent pas à couler. Kitty et Harriet étaient extatiques, posant bientôt mille questions à la jeune femme. Quant à Darcy, il fut très chaleureusement félicité par son oncle, ses cousins et ses amis. Georgiana resta muette de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que Darcy lui adresse un sourire rayonnant. N'y tenant plus, elle serra son frère et sa belle-sœur contre elle, pleurant autant que sa tante. Emue de voir sa jeune belle-sœur si heureuse, Lizzie lui rendit son étreinte.

« J'en déduis que tu es contente de devenir tante, dit Darcy à sa sœur en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth.

- Folle de joie tu veux dire, Fitzwilliam ! Je crois que je n'ai pas entendu d'aussi bonne nouvelle de toute ma vie hormis l'annonce de votre mariage ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Eh bien prépare-toi : ton neveu ou ta nièce naîtra en juillet, dit Lizzie.

- Ta nièce : ce sera une fille, dit Darcy.

- Oui, ton frère en est persuadé ! Il est devenu devin je crois ! » dit Lizzie, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Le repas s'était ainsi achevé sur une note heureuse, laissant place au traditionnel échange de cadeaux qui commença avec ceux des enfants de Gerald et Priscilla et des Vernon qui trépignaient d'impatience. Les adultes cédèrent bien volontiers et ce fut un plaisir pour tous de les voir si enthousiastes. Les enfants contentés, ce fut ensuite le tour des adultes. Georgiana, presque redevenue timide, offrit à Elizabeth un ravissant pendentif orné de l'initiale de son prénom, ce qui toucha considérablement sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière avait quant à elle beaucoup gâté sa sœur, lui offrant plusieurs livres, un châle en cachemire dans les tons orangés qui allaient si bien à Kitty ainsi qu'un délicat bracelet en argent. Elle avait longuement hésité pour son mari, ayant acquis à son intention plusieurs livres qu'il désirait mais elle souhaitait lui offrir quelque chose de plus personnel. C'était finalement le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui était venu à son secours sans le savoir en évoquant un soir devant elle la nouvelle selle que Darcy souhaitait acquérir, bien avant l'accident lors des tentatives de dressage de Farnley. Elizabeth avait alors fait appel à son cousin par alliance pour qu'il la conseille et il avait acheté la selle en son nom. Elle était ainsi sûre de ne pas se tromper et force lui était d'admettre que l'objet était splendide. Les yeux de Darcy s'illuminèrent en le découvrant et il couva sa femme d'un regard si amoureux que le cœur de cette dernière accéléra. Le cadeau avait d'autant plus de valeur aux yeux de Darcy qu'il savait combien sa passion pour l'équitation était un sujet de discorde latent entre eux depuis Farnley.

De son côté, il avait lui aussi hésité en choisissant les cadeaux qu'il destinait à son épouse. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait toujours une gêne résiduelle face à la fortune de son mari et il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser en la couvrant de cadeaux devant leurs amis et leur famille ce jour-là. Aussi avait-il finalement opté pour des cadeaux plus personnels, lui offrant lui aussi quelques livres, une broche ancienne qu'il avait découverte dans l'une des boutiques de Wellinborough lors de son voyage pour se rendre chez les Cooper. Enfin, Elizabeth n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle ouvrit la minuscule boîte qu'il lui avait tendue : cette dernière contenait en effet un sceau délicat, très féminin, orné du blason des Darcy et d'un « E.D. » aux courbes entrelacées. Elle cachetait jusqu'ici ses lettres avec l'un des nombreux sceaux ornés d'un « D » que possédaient Darcy et Georgiana. Découvrir ses nouvelles initiales mêlées aux armes de la famille de son mari l'émut profondément et elle ne sut d'abord que dire pour le remercier, se contentant de lui serrer la main.

S'il s'était contraint à ne pas trop couvrir son épouse de cadeaux, il n'en alla pas de même pour sa sœur. Elizabeth et lui avaient choisi la plupart ensemble et la jeune fille se vit offrir du nouveau papier à lettre, deux robes, des boucles d'oreille qu'il avait achetées lors de leur dernier séjour à Londres et une collection impressionnante de nouveaux rubans. Enfin, Darcy ne faillit pas à son habitude et à la tradition qui s'était instaurée entre sa sœur et lui puisqu'il lui offrit une nouvelle boîte à musique, complétant une collection entamée bien des années auparavant par leur père. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit le dernier bijou de sa collection, elle battit des mains en entendant un air de Mozart.

« J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, précisa Darcy. Je voulais absolument du Mozart et aucune des boutiques de Londres que je connaissais n'en vendait.

- Où es-tu allé finalement ? demanda la jeune fille.

- A Matlock. Tu peux remercier Oncle George, sans lui je crois que je n'aurais pas trouvé ! » dit Darcy avant de rendre à sa sœur le baiser qu'elle venait de lui faire pour le remercier.

* * *

La journée s'écoula aussi gaiement qu'elle avait commencé. Les enfants qui s'étaient vus offrir une luge tinrent absolument à l'essayer et tous ou presque sortirent assister à l'évènement qui donna lieu à de nombreux éclats de rire, les jumelles des Matlock étant encore fort maladroites. Leur père vint heureusement à leur secours. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, tous étaient restés dehors suffisamment longtemps pour avoir les joues rosies par le froid glacial mais la chaleur accueillante du Grand Salon de Pemberley et la bonne humeur qui régnait ne tardèrent pas à les réchauffer.

A leur grand plaisir mutuel, Kitty et Mr Jonathan Cooper passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Malgré leur désir de s'offrir quelque chose, tous deux s'étaient sagement abstenus, sachant que cela aurait été contraire aux usages. Ils s'étaient donc contentés d'échanger leurs meilleurs vœux. Mais le plaisir qu'ils trouvaient dans leur compagnie était le bien le plus précieux qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter. Ils se découvraient sans cesse de nouveaux points communs. Bien que n'étant pas d'accord sur tout, ils conversaient toujours aimablement et se trouvèrent bientôt en pleines confidences. A leur grande surprise, ils avaient atteint un degré d'intimité très rapidement qui ne manquait pas de ravir Elizabeth et ainsi que Jane lorsque cette dernière vint les voir le lendemain.

Tout n'était pourtant pas idyllique : Kitty ne pouvait ignorer qu'Alice, la sœur de Jonathan, lui battait froid et que la mère de cette dernière, bien que très aimable avec Elizabeth, se contentait des formules de politesse d'usage envers Kitty, sans jamais la gratifier d'un sourire et ce alors que la jeune fille était des plus douces et respectueuses envers elle. Malgré le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à se trouver en compagnie de Jonathan Cooper, elle ne parvenait à oublier l'attitude plus que réservée de Miss Cooper et sa mère et ce alors même que leur père et mari étaient très aimables. Elle s'en ouvrit à demi-mots à Jonathan Cooper, lui demandant si elle les avait offensées sans le savoir. Il tenta de la réconforter en lui assurant qu'elles étaient ainsi avec tous les gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ou peu.

Cette explication, si elle en avait eu mot, n'aurait en rien rassuré Elizabeth qui voyait bien que Mrs Cooper était avenante avec tous sauf Kitty. Même s'il n'était pas encore question de fiançailles entre les deux jeunes gens, à les regarder converser si agréablement, elle devinait que ce ne serait qu'une question de mois et que la Saison de Londres accélérerait sans doute les choses. Elle s'en ouverte à Darcy le lendemain de l'arrivée des Cooper. Ils venaient de se coucher et peinaient à trouver le sommeil. Il tenta de la rassurer à ce sujet mais n'osa pas lui avouer que, connaissant un peu Mrs Cooper, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère facile et qu'elle avait de grandes ambitions pour ses enfants. Il n'était pas loin de penser qu'une Miss Kitty Bennet du Hertfordshire inconnue de la bonne société n'entrait pas dans les plans de Mrs Cooper, fût-elle la sœur par alliance de Darcy.

Mais l'épreuve suivante fut bien plus douloureuse pour Kitty. Dès le 26 décembre en effet, les Cooper prirent congé de leurs hôtes pour rejoindre Londres où ils devaient prendre part à de nouvelles festivités et notamment à la Nuit des Rois. Il devint évident et incontestable à ses yeux que Mr Cooper éprouvait pour elle de tendres sentiments. Le matin de leur départ, peu avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se changer pour le voyage qu'il allait entreprendre, il lui glissa un billet discrètement, profitant de l'absence de leurs familles respectives. Il lui ouvrait son cœur dans les termes les plus doux, lui confiant son souhait de la revoir lors de la Saison et la remerciant pour les moments qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie au cours des jours précédents. Bouleversée par ce message, elle n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de lui parler en privé une dernière fois avant son départ. Elle se contenta donc de lui adresser un regard tendre qu'elle voulait éloquent lorsqu'il fit ses adieux aux Darcy en les remerciant de leur hospitalité.

La violence du chagrin qui l'étreignit au cours des heures qui suivirent la surprit elle-même. L'arrivée de Jane et tous les efforts de Lizzie pour la réconforter n'y firent rien. Ses deux aînées, de guerre lasse, la laissèrent donc en proie à sa mélancolie, espérant que celle-ci diminuerait au bout de quelques jours. Du reste, Lizzie avait encore beaucoup à faire : les Gardiner et les Lathan logeaient toujours à Pemberley et elle devait veiller à ce que leur séjour demeure parfait.

Qui plus est, le 26 décembre était le traditionnel St Steven's Day, dévolu aux festivités des serviteurs. Sans avoir un réel congé, ces derniers étaient néanmoins autorisés à n'accomplir que les tâches indispensables au bon fonctionnement de la demeure et pour le service de leurs maîtres.Ils avaient organisé une fête pour la soirée et Darcy et Lizzie, donnant l'exemple, avaient donné quartier libre à Emma et Samuel pour la journée. Dans tous les grands domaines du pays, les lords offraient de menus présents à tous leurs serviteurs. La plupart se contentaient de distribuer une somme d'argent s'ajoutant à leurs gages de décembre mais Darcy, à l'image de ses parents, préférait offrir des cadeaux personnalisés. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de vêtements ou d'objets du quotidien. Cette fête était toujours très appréciée par tous. Pour les nombreux serviteurs et métayers dépendant de Darcy, les occasions de lui témoigner leur respect et leur attachement ne manquaient pas. Tout comme ses parents, il avait leurs intérêts à cœur et prenait très au sérieux ses responsabilités, n'oubliant jamais que plusieurs centaines de personnes dépendaient de nombreuses de ses décisions. Il mettait également un point d'honneur à tous les connaître personnellement et se montrait affable avec eux quelques soient les circonstances. La St Steven's Day était donc pour lui l'occasion de leur faire plaisir tout en personnalisant autant que possible ses présents. Mr Leighton, Mrs Reynolds et Elizabeth l'avaient beaucoup aidé à préparer cet événement et ce fut une réussite pour tous.

* * *

Malgré son chagrin, Kitty vécut néanmoins une dernière soirée éblouissante avant son départ de Pemberley. Lord et Lady Matlock avaient en effet invité les Darcy, Kitty et les Bingley à la réception qu'ils donnaient pour la Nuit des Rois le 6 janvier. Malgré son état, même Jane tint sa promesse et entra, resplendissante, dans la grande salle de bal de Matlock Castle au bras de Mr Bingley. Elle put ainsi compter par le menu à ses nouvelles relations du Derbyshire sa première fête de Noël à Ellsworth.

De son côté, Elizabeth passa une soirée excellente, la plupart du temps au bras de Darcy qui la fit danser plusieurs fois. Néanmoins, soucieux de ne pas la fatiguer, il la convainquit de se reposer plus fréquemment que d'ordinaire. En réalité, elle se sentait en pleine forme et elle rayonnait littéralement. Une fois de plus, son mari ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Vêtue de la robe verte qu'il lui avait offerte le soir de son anniversaire et les cheveux relevés très simplement, elle était divine. Elle surprit plusieurs fois son regard posé sur elle, lui adressant à chaque fois le plus tendre des sourires. Malgré la conversation de Mr Bingley et du Colonel Fitzwilliam, il ne put se résigner à s'éloigner d'elle trop longtemps et passa la soirée à ses côtés, en compagnie de Jane et Lady Matlock. Quant à Georgiana et Kitty, elles passèrent elles aussi une excellente soirée. Kitty se laissa emporter par la musique et le plaisir de la danse, oubliant pour un temps l'absence de Mr Cooper. Quant à Georgiana, elle revit avec plaisir ses amies et dansa plus souvent qu'à son habitude.

Puis vint le moment du partage du Gâteau des Rois. Femmes et hommes se séparèrent car ils avaient chacun le leur et le roi et la reine furent rapidement couronnés et ils ouvrirent la dernière partie du bal. Invitée plusieurs fois par Mr Bingley et le Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lizzie dansa plusieurs quadrilles, réservant comme toujours les quelques valses jouées par l'orchestre à Darcy. Vers quatre heures du matin, à la fin d'une de ces valses, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'un des salons attenants aux salles de réception. Elle s'assit et le remercia lorsqu'il lui tendit un rafraîchissement.

« Que ferais-je sans toi, mon amour ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Ne te pose pas la question : je suis là. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Fermant les yeux, Lizzie se laissa envahir par le bien-être. Elle adorait ces moments de quiétude en pleine fête, Darcy l'entraînant toujours au moins une fois à l'écart, pas tant pour qu'elle se repose que pour profiter de sa présence loin de tous les regards. C'étaient des instants précieux qu'elle chérissait parce qu'elle les savait éphémères mais toujours délicieux. Cette nuit-là, ils restèrent seuls un petit quart d'heure, Darcy tenant la main de son épouse dans les siennes, tous deux commentant la soirée excellente qu'ils passaient et le succès de la Nuit des Rois des Matlock. Ils évoquèrent en souriant les plaisanteries de leur cousin et les nombreuses danses que Georgiana avait dû accorder au cours de la nuit. Ne pouvant réprimer un bâillement, elle finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Fatiguée ?

- Mmmh… répondit-elle doucement.

- Tu veux rentrer ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Non… Georgiana et Kitty veulent encore s'amuser.

- Il est plus de quatre heures du matin. Certains invités se sont déjà retirés. Jane et Charles sont partis depuis plus d'une heure. Nous pouvons retourner à Pemberley si tu es fatiguée.

- Demande-leur si cela ne les dérange pas.

- Tu sais bien que non. Je vais aller les avertir. »

Elle tint à l'accompagner, voulant prendre congé d'Harriet et des ses autres amies. Mais juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal, elle retint son mari par la main.

« Attends…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle leva alors les yeux et il l'imita, constatant ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient juste sous une boule de gui.

« Ca porte bonheur d'après ce qu'on dit… dit Lizzie, malicieuse.

- Chipie… Tu ne perds jamais une occasion, n'est-ce pas ? la taquina-t-il.

- Tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ?

- Loin de moi cette idée… » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il lui offrit alors l'un des baisers les plus passionnés de toute leur vie dont elle devait se souvenir pendant des années. Leur étreinte la laissa pantelante, le souffle court, et elle se blottit contre lui, tentant de regagner un peu de stabilité. Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, il éclata de rire en voyant son regard fiévreux.

« Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu as l'intention de m'embrasser de la sorte. Je risque de tomber sinon ! plaisanta-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

- C'est moins drôle sans l'effet de surprise… » dit-il, charmeur.

Déposant un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à nouveau dans la salle de bal pour prendre congé des Matlock.

* * *

L'année 1818 commença ainsi sous les meilleurs auspices. Lizzie et Darcy nageaient littéralement dans le bonheur. Chaque jour qui passait les rapprochait davantage de la naissance de leur enfant et ils commençaient à préparer sa venue avec un enthousiasme teinté d'émotion. Ils menaient à Pemberley la vie familiale dont Darcy avait toujours rêvé, entouré de sa sœur et de son épouse. Elizabeth voyait quant à elle très fréquemment Jane dont la proximité la ravissait. Toutes deux avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Elles durent néanmoins se résoudre à se séparer de Kitty qui reprit le chemin de Longbourn le 10 janvier. Darcy lui-même fut attristé du départ de sa belle-sœur, appréciant son naturel joyeux et sa gentillesse. Georgiana fut sans doute la plus éprouvée : elle était devenue très amie avec la jeune fille et toutes deux avaient été inséparables pendant les plusieurs mois qu'avaient duré son séjour à Pemberley. Darcy et Elizabeth renouvelèrent leur invitation : Kitty et Mary étaient les bienvenues à Darcy House et seraient attendues avec impatience dès la mi-février pour participer à la Saison.

Quelques jours plus tard, Darcy s'éveilla dès l'aube, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait en effet un an jour pour jour qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Emu, il serra contre lui le corps encore endormi de son épouse, posant une main sur son ventre en prenant garde à ne pas l'éveiller. Non sans émotion, il se rappela la beauté de ces instants uniques au cours desquels son existence avait basculé de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Il se rappelait de manière très vivace son errance dans la brume matinale après avoir quitté Netherfield, ses pas le guidant sans le savoir vers Longbourn. L'atmosphère lui avait semblé irréelle, le soleil se levant doucement dans son dos, la nature s'éveillant peu à peu. Il se souvenait notamment du chant des oiseaux, des bruits étouffés de ses pas, de la fraîcheur de l'air sur ses joues. Il se rappelait du tumulte de ses émotions, partagé entre le doute de ne pas plaire à Elizabeth et l'espoir provoqué par les révélations de Lady Catherine quelques heures plus tôt. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être levé et dehors à une heure si matinale et de découvrir qu'il s'agissait précisément de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées ! Comment avait-il osé prononcer les mots qu'il avait rêvé de lui dire depuis des mois, cela restait encore un mystère pour lui. Il se souvenait uniquement du bonheur total qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait enfin pris sa main. Nul besoin après cela de la demander en mariage, tout était devenu évident entre eux.

Un an plus tard, il la sentit frémir contre lui, signe annonciateur de son réveil imminent. Il s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus de constater combien elle avait transformé son existence. Darcy était sincèrement admiratif de la capacité d'adaptation d'Elizabeth, se rappelant combien elle avait ébloui toutes ses relations. Au Bal Masqué des Matlock puis à Londres lors de leur séjour et enfin et surtout lors du bal qu'ils avaient donné à Pemberley. Elle savait toujours comment se comporter à la perfection, réservant un mot pour chacun. Aimable, enjouée, spirituelle, taquine avec certains de leurs proches, elle était appréciée par le plus grand nombre. Nul n'aurait pu remettre en cause sa capacité à endosser le rôle de la précédente Mrs Darcy et elle était plus que digne du rang qui était devenu le sien au moment de son mariage. Elle avait fait taire toutes les médisances en montrant qu'elle _était_ Mrs Darcy de Pemberley.

Mais plus que tout le reste, elle faisait son bonheur en étant _sa_ Lizzie, comme il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises depuis leur mariage. Sans même y penser, elle plaçait toujours le bien-être et le bonheur de son mari en premier dans la liste de ses priorités. Maîtresse de Pemberley exemplaire, épouse taquine, compagne cultivée, amante passionnée, elle endossait tous les rôles et la vie à ses côtés était une surprise continuelle. Il ne cessait de s'étonner des innombrables petites attentions par lesquelles elle lui témoignait son amour. Il n'était pas un repas qui ne comportait pas l'un de ses plats préférés, à tel point qu'il commençait à se lasser de certains bien qu'il eût préféré endurer mille tourments plutôt que le lui avouer. Il y avait également ces petits cadeaux qu'elle ramenait de presque toutes ses sorties à Londres ou à Lambton, ces petits billets doux qu'elle glissait dans ses poches quand il devait s'absenter pour la journée et qu'il découvrait plusieurs heures après, ces bouquets qu'elle composait elle-même en sélectionnant les plus belles fleurs de la serre de Pemberley pour les disposer dans leurs appartements privés et dans son bureau. Il y avait l'administration de Pemberley qu'elle gérait à la perfection avec l'aide de Mrs Reynolds et qui lui libérait du temps. Elle le surprenait souvent en plein travail en lui apportant un brandy ou un chocolat chaud bienvenu, le distrayant de ses travaux monotones en le faisant rire. Car Lizzie était avant tout, dans son esprit, associée au rire et à la joie de vivre.

« Tu es réveillé ? chuchota-t-elle, sentant sa main caresser son ventre.

- Oui… Bonjour.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce sourire charmeur dès le réveil ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais en train de penser que nous sommes le 14 janvier.

- Ah… un jour particulier ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Trois fois rien vraiment. Juste le jour où tu as accepté de m'épouser.

- C'est tout ?

- Je crois que ton père ne serait pas de cet avis : tu lui as brisé le cœur ce jour-là. Et tu as comblé le mien. » la taquina-t-il.

* * *

_Pour la première fois de son existence, Darcy faisait les cent pas. L'attente n'en finissait plus, il avait l'impression qu'Elizabeth était entrée dans le bureau de son père depuis une éternité et qu'elle n'en ressortirait jamais. Inquiet de la tournure qu'avait prise son entretien avec Mr Bennet, Darcy redoutait que ce dernier ne croie pas que la jeune fille était réellement amoureuse et qu'il tente de la convaincre de renoncer à ce mariage. Et si elle lui parlait de Rosings ? Et si le rêve qu'il avait vécu alors que le soleil levant les avait entourés d'une lumière irréelle s'était brisé et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Lui-même se mit à douter des sentiments d'Elizabeth l'espace d'un instant avant de repousser définitivement cette possibilité : Lizzie n'aurait jamais pu lui mentir sur un tel sujet et l'émotion et le bonheur qu'il avait lus dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait pris la main étaient la preuve tangible qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais, angoissé, il envisagea mille hypothèses, toutes plus dramatiques les unes que les autres, allant même jusqu'à s'emporter en son for intérieur, se jurant d'enlever Lizzie si son père refusait de donner son consentement. Il entendit soudain un gloussement qui le tira de ses pensées tourmentées. Se retournant, il aperçut alors Mary et Kitty qui l'observaient sans aucune discrétion, éclatant de rire. C'en était trop ! Rougissant violemment, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, gagnant le jardin situé derrière la demeure._

_A cet instant précis, Elizabeth sortit du bureau de son père, tentant difficilement d'écarter sa mère et ses sœurs qui trépignaient d'impatience dans l'attente d'éclaircissements. Cherchant des yeux celui qu'elle pouvait désormais officiellement nommer son fiancé, Lizzie faillit s'emporter en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de ses sœurs, inquiète de ne pas voir Darcy._

_« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente, à ses jeunes sœurs._

_- Oh Lizzie ! Vous nous avez tous sauvés ! Mr Darcy de Pemberley ! Dix mille livres de rente ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle réussite ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet._

_- Il est dans le jardin, répondit Jane, compatissante, se tenant légèrement en retrait mais ne pouvant réprimer un sourire d'amusement._

_Lizzie prit le temps d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue pour la remercier avant de se précipiter dehors, ignorant délibérément les exclamations de sa mère. Alors, elle l'aperçut. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si peu maître de lui et son cœur se serra en songeant qu'elle allait passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés. Elle nota le feu de ses joues, le tic nerveux de ses mains qu'elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises à Rosings et Pemberley. En temps normal, elle se serait amusée de le voir si tourmenté si elle n'était pas elle-même passée par les affres de l'attente et de l'incertitude tandis qu'il demandait sa main à son père quelques minutes plus tôt. Il finit par se retourner et la voir. Elle ne put réprimer le sourire radieux qui illumina son visage et s'approcha de lui._

_« Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre, c'est officiel. » annonça-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Elle ne devait jamais oublier l'expression qui se peignit alors sur le visage de Darcy à ce moment-là. Sans voix, les yeux brillants, il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les posant sur son cœur et appuya de nouveau son front contre le sien. Il se sentait libéré. Et lié à elle, définitivement. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à briser la dernière barrière qu'il avait laissée entre eux et les sentiments qu'il tentait de contenir depuis des mois le submergèrent. Dès cet instant, bien plus que le jour de leur mariage, son cœur lui appartint totalement et il ne frémit même pas à cette idée. Pour la première fois de son existence, il s'abandonnait, déposait son avenir entre ses mains sans l'ombre d'une incertitude._

_Lizzie sourit, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

_« Vous vous moquez, je le vois, dit-il en souriant à nouveau._

_- Il faudra vous y habituer, je le crains. Vous vous apprêtez à épouser une jeune fille très taquine._

_- J'en ai peur._

_- Serait-ce mon père qui vous a tant effrayé ?_

_- Il peut être très intimidant quand il le décide. Et il tenait mon bonheur entre ses mains. Je n'ai aucune honte à avouer que j'étais tout sauf rassuré. Et votre mère et vos sœurs n'ont rien arrangé._

_- Pauvre Mr Darcy qui déteste être taquiné ! Je crois que vous avez reçu votre lot de plaisanteries pour plusieurs jours, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Caressant son front d'une main, il remit en place une des mèches de ses cheveux._

_« Vous me faites tout oublier._

_- Puis-je en déduire que vous allez mieux ? Votre cœur continue à battre très vite._

_- Je crois qu'il en ira toujours ainsi lorsque je serai près de vous. »_

_Sa voix s'était apaisée, muée en un murmure caressant._

_« Elizabeth, je n'ai jamais été si heureux. Je vous aime. »_

_Lizzie n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, trop émue pour pouvoir parler. Captivée par les yeux de Darcy, elle s'y noya, le souffle coupé. Elle remarqua à peine qu'une des mains de Darcy avait quitté les siennes et errait sur sa joue et bientôt sur ses lèvres. Ce fut un moment magique, parfait. _S'il ne m'embrasse pas maintenant, je vais en mourir ! _songea-t-elle. Elle qui quelques instants plus tôt taquinait Darcy sur le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions se retrouvait totalement submergée et à sa merci. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Darcy prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et, fermant lentement les yeux, s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord si doucement qu'elle les sentit à peine. Immobile, elle se laissa guider et leur baiser s'intensifia, tendre et maladroit. Ils frémirent au même instant, ce qui les fit sourire à nouveau. S'écartant légèrement, elle le regarda et demanda d'une voix faible :_

_« Est-ce supposé être si… merveilleux ?_

_- Je suppose, oui… » dit Darcy en souriant de leur innocence._

_Mais déjà ses lèvres réclamaient les siennes à nouveau et, à sa grande surprise, Lizzie répondit à sa caresse. Leurs émotions les emportèrent dans un tourbillon dont la violence les surprit. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des secondes, tremblant, Darcy trouva la force de s'écarter et, pour la première fois de son existence, la prit véritablement dans ses bras, tant par besoin de la sentir contre lui que pour lui éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Leur étreinte fut douce, fusionnelle et magique à la fois. Il s'étonna de la sentir si petite contre lui tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, découvrant qu'il pouvait l'entourer totalement de ses bras sans difficulté. Depuis plusieurs mois, Elizabeth Bennet avait pris une telle place dans son cœur qu'il en avait oublié sa fragilité et son corps menu. Lizzie quant à elle ne s'était jamais sentie si protégée, s'émerveillant d'entendre le cœur de Darcy battre contre son oreille, se laissant bercer._

_Sans le vouloir, Jane interrompit leur tendre interlude. Cherchant Lizzie, elle l'appela depuis l'autre côté du jardin, l'avertissant que le petit déjeuner était prêt et que Mr Darcy était invité à se joindre à eux. Lizzie lui répondit sans quitter son fiancé des yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'écarter, reprenant ses mains dans les siennes._

_« Je dois vous quitter, Miss Elizabeth. Je suis tout sauf présentable. Je reviendrai cet après-midi, je vous le promets._

_- Si tard ?_

_- Je n'ai déjà que trop abusé de l'hospitalité de vos parents. Il serait impoli de me présenter pour une visite matinale. Mais je vous promets que je reviendrai vous voir dès que possible. »_

_Au prix d'un effort qui leur sembla surhumain, ils se séparèrent. Depuis le seuil de la maison elle l'observa reprendre le chemin de Netherfield avant de rentrer affronter sa famille._

* * *

Un an plus tard, leur degré d'intimité était total mais la magie et l'émerveillement qu'ils éprouvaient à être ensemble était resté le même. Plus amoureux que jamais, Darcy refusa de la quitter au cours de la journée. Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour sortir profiter du soleil glacial qui illuminait Pemberley et aller rendre visite aux Bingley, il serait pour sa part bien volontiers resté dans l'intimité de leurs appartements toute la journée durant. Il reconnut néanmoins qu'un peu d'air et de compagnie leur ferait le plus grand bien et remit au soir leur tête-à-tête romantique. Il l'accompagna donc volontiers à Ellsworth puis à Lambton avant de rentrer et de passer quelques heures en compagnie de Georgiana. Puis Darcy tint sa promesse et se retirant tôt, entraîna Elizabeth dans leur salon où il lui fit la lecture. Ils n'appréciaient rien tant que pouvoir se retrouver au calme tous les deux. Bien que très différente de lui à cet égard, Lizzie en était venue à apprécier le caractère casanier de son époux et reconnaissait qu'elle adorait passer de longues heures au coin du feu devant un bon livre ou une partie d'échecs auxquels Darcy l'avait initiée.

Ils étaient loin de s'en douter ce soir-là mais une menace pesait sur leur bonheur parfait. Quelques heures plus, tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à plusieurs centaines de miles du Derbyshire, cinq hommes montaient à bord du _Lousiana_, amarré dans le port de Cardiff. Assommant les deux hommes qui montaient la garde du navire, ils les firent ensuite descendre sur le quai avant d'imbiber le pont de pétrole. Puis quatre des hommes montèrent dans les barques de sauvetage qu'ils relièrent au _Lousiana_ avant de les mettre à l'eau. Au signal du cinquième resté à bord, les cordes qui devaient servir au remorquage sortirent lentement de l'eau en dégoulinant puis se tendirent dans un grincement qui se répercuta dans la rade silencieuse. Le _Lousiana_ s'ébranla lentement dans un craquement et tourna lentement dans le vent. Les haubans gémirent : le navire levait l'ancre pour un dernier et bref voyage. Ils l'abandonnèrent au milieu du port, où le feu – car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait – ne risquait pas de se propager aux autres navires. Ils relâchèrent les cordes de remorquage et le cinquième homme monta alors à bord d'une des barques. Brandissant une torche enflammée, il la lança de toutes ses forces. La lourde masse enveloppée de chiffons imbibés de pétrole tournoya dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le pont. Sans attendre pour voir si le feu prenait, il se rassit et fit signe au rameur de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Leur barque glissa sur l'eau noirâtre.

Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa rien. Et soudainement, une flamme courut sur le pont du navire, laissant dans son sillage une petite lumière bleue. Elle grimpa le long du fuseau des voiles et dessina et des arabesques orangés dans le ciel. Des langues de feu léchèrent le bastingage et une autre voile repliée prit feu d'un seul coup. En moins d'une minute, le mât principal s'embrasa et la grand-voile se déploya, ses attaches entièrement consumées. Elle s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber doucement sur l'eau comme un grand drap de feu. Après quoi l'incendie se propagea rapidement et il ne resta rien du _Lousiana_ au bout d'une heure.

Darcy ne fut averti de l'incendie criminel qui avait ravagé l'un de ses navires qu'il utilisait pour le commerce avec les Amériques que le lendemain soir alors qu'Elizabeth, Georgiana et lui dînaient chez les Vernon. Un domestique vint lui apporter le message l'avertissant du désastre sur un plateau d'argent en plein milieu du repas. Elizabeth comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Darcy lui adressa un regard qu'il voulut rassurant, l'informant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de leurs proches. Elle lui suggéra discrètement de prendre congé s'il l'estimait nécessaire mais il repoussa cette option. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils remontèrent en voiture avec Georgiana qu'il l'informa de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre néanmoins qu'il n'avait dit qu'une partie de la vérité, désirant épargner Georgiana. Lizzie découvrit l'ampleur véritable du désastre lorsqu'il la rejoignit tandis qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Elle constata avec surprise qu'il ne s'était pas changé alors qu'elle était remontée depuis très longtemps.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en regardant le reflet de son mari dans le miroir.

- Non… Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà parlé du _Louisiana_ ?

- Juste en passant. C'est l'un de tes navires, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était.

- Est-on sûr que l'incident était volontaire ?

- Il n'a pas pris feu à quai. Un groupe d'hommes l'a délibérément éloigné pour que le feu reste isolé. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Sait-on qui c'est ?

- Pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. » dit Darcy sombrement.

Elizabeth attendit mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne, elle l'entraîna dans leur chambre et le fit asseoir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Je veux bien un brandy… » dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle le lui apporta et resta debout près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'il vidait d'un trait le verre qu'elle lui avait servi. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte. Lui caressant les cheveux et le front, Lizzie plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Que s'est-il passé, mon amour ?

- Ils ont tué un homme. Un homme qui travaillait pour moi depuis des années. Un excellent marin. Quelqu'un de bien. » finit-il par avouer.

Passé son premier moment de stupeur, Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer et elle étreignit Darcy plus fortement encore. Elle savait qu'il considérait comme un devoir le fait de veiller sur tous ceux qui travaillaient pour lui et ne devinait que trop combien cette tragédie allait l'affecter longuement.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? demanda-t-elle, dépassée par l'événement.

- Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était à bord. Ils ont assommé les deux marins de garde qui étaient sur le pont et les ont fait redescendre à terre pour qu'ils ne périssent pas dans l'incendie. Mais ils ignoraient qu'un troisième marin était dans les ponts inférieurs. Le _Louisiana_ était plein de marchandises, il devait appareiller dans deux jours pour aller en Caroline du Nord et il était chargé de veiller dessus. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suppose qu'il dormait et n'a pas senti le navire bouger lorsqu'ils lui ont fait quitter le quai et qu'il était trop tard quand il s'est réveillé. Il a dû être pris au piège. »

Se mordant les lèvres, Lizzie tenta de refouler les images atroces de la fin de cet homme qui lui était inconnu. Elle ne savait que trop que Darcy les avait en tête depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Désemparée, elle ne savait comment le réconforter, constatant bientôt que les mots étaient inutiles.

« Je dois partir pour Cardiff, dès demain, annonça-t-il. J'ai vu tous les détails avec Mrs Reynolds quand tu es remontée tout à l'heure pour te préparer pour la nuit.

- D'accord.

- Je suis désolé, ma Lizzie. Je t'avais promis de ne plus te quitter. Et il y a le bébé, je m'en veux de vous laisser seuls tous les deux…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, William, le coupa-t-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser. Fais ce que tu dois faire. Je t'attendrai. Je ne suis pas toute seule, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Il acquiesça, se blottissant dans ses bras. A la demande de son épouse, il alla se changer et ils se couchèrent. Darcy savait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit mais il serra sa femme contre lui pendant des heures, heureux de constater que sentir son corps endormi contre lui et la courbe de son ventre qui s'accentuait de semaine en semaine l'apaisait légèrement.

Leurs adieux furent éprouvants. Darcy tenait à partir à l'aube et, malgré ses protestations, Lizzie se leva. Fort heureusement, ses nausées matinales s'étaient grandement espacées et elle put ce matin-là partager le bref petit déjeuner que son mari prit avant son départ. Puis elle l'accompagna dans le Grand Hall. Ayant revêtu sa large cape de voyage, il s'approcha d'elle et chassa d'une caresse la larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil.

« Excuse-moi… dit-elle.

- Chut… Je ne t'en voudrai jamais d'être triste parce que nous devons nous séparer…

- Je sais que tu vas être très occupé mais…

- Je t'écrirai. Je te le promets.

- Je t'aime, William, dit-elle en l'étreignant avec force.

- Moi aussi. Prends soin de vous deux, tu me promets ? dit-il en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Promis. Et toi reviens dès que tu peux. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter ses bras à contrecœur. Depuis la fenêtre du hall, elle l'observa monter Parsifal et s'éloigner au galop, sentant son cœur se serrer. La première journée fut longue, le plus difficile étant sans doute de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Darcy. Elle se coucha le soir plus malheureuse encore que lors de leur première séparation. Fort heureusement, elle reçut une lettre de lui le lendemain matin. Il l'y rassurait en lui annonçait que son voyage était presque terminé au moment où il lui écrivait et lui donnait une adresse où lui écrire.

Lady Matlock, présente lors de la soirée chez les Vernon, vint prendre des nouvelles dans l'après-midi. Elizabeth lui raconta ce qu'elle savait, faisant frémir sa tante d'horreur. Voyant que sa nièce était pâle et attristée, elle lui suggéra une promenade dans le parc de Pemberley. Elizabeth déclina l'invitation, arguant qu'elle devait écrire à Darcy. Aussi Lady Matlock et Georgiana sortirent-elles ensemble pour quelques heures. Elizabeth monta dans son boudoir et s'installa devant son secrétaire pour répondre à Darcy. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas la porte de son boudoir s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour, chère Mrs Darcy. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Sursautant en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de lui parler, elle releva la tête et reconnut Mr Wickham.

* * *


	25. Le piège se referme

_Bonjour à tous…_

_Je sais, je sais… près de trois mois sans nouveau chapitre alors que j'avais promis… Je suis pardonnée si je vous dis que j'ai honte (certaines en sont témoins) ?_

_A ma décharge ? Euh… Toujours mon stage, des ennuis de famille qui se sont résolus il y a un mois seulement. Et ok, c'est aussi de la faute à Stephenie Meyer et à Edward Cullen qui m'ont fait délaisser nos deux tourtereaux de Pemberley… Fan indigne que je suis._

_Il n'empêche, il fut long à venir mais il est là FINALLY ce chapitre 25 tant attendu !! _

_Alors inutile de vous plaindre en disant que vous le trouvez trop court, c'est normal et voulu. La structure de l'histoire m'obligeait à l'arrêter à cet endroit-là. Bah oui, j'adore les cliffhanger… Donc j'annonce d'emblée la couleur : si tant est que j'avais une chance que vous me pardonniez d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, elle sera définitivement perdue lorsque vous serez arrivées à la fin de chapitre…_

_Donc : PAS DE TOMATES SVP…_

_En revanche, des reviews constructives (positives et/ou négatives il va de soi) sont toujours les bienvenues et accueillies avec gratitude._

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier, vous avez été très nombreuses à m'en laisser pour les deux derniers chapitres. Je reçois également de plus en plus d'emails qui me touchent beaucoup et m'encouragent à continuer. _

_Je ne réitérerai pas mon erreur de la dernière fois en vous promettant un délai avant le chapitre 26 mais étant donné que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire dans mon nouveau stage (c'est l'été et ça se sent), il y a des chances pour que je puisse écrire sur mes heures de bureau (pas bien je sais, mais c'est ça ou des parties de Solitaire et de Démineur à n'en plus finir… Vous préférez quoi ?)_

_Bref, j'arrête là mon bavardage mais avant je tiens à répondre à quelques reviews :_

_**Forget Me Not**__ : non, ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux si simplement. Mon cher Honoré de Balzac l'a dit et tu sais dans quelle haute estime je tiens ses théories sur la littérature : les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire. Donc pas besoin de s'éterniser sur eux pendant des pages et des pages. Et puis je suis tentée de laisser Darcy régler son compte à Wickham _

_**Pomme-Banane**__ : pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai fait des études de lettres mais après ma prépa j'ai bifurqué et j'ai rejoint les bancs d'une école de commerce… Ecole qui m'a ouvert les portes de l'édition donc je retombe sur mes pattes Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas. _

_**Danièle**__ : vous avez trouvé la scène de l'incendie du Louisiana trop soudaine ? Mais c'est précisément ça l'intérêt. L'absence de transition était totalement calculée de ma part. Justement pour montrer qu'au milieu de tout ce bonheur, le destin peut se retourner brutalement. Quant à Mr Bennet et sa visite impromptue à Pemberley… Un peu de patience ! Une quinzaine de chapitres (au minimum) sont encore à venir. Merci pour vos reviews, je les lis toujours avec un grand intérêt (mais rappelez-vous que j'écris en me basant davantage sur le film de 2005 que sur le livre, là encore c'est un choix délibéré de ma part)_

_**Anne Shirley**__ : hello Twilighteuse ! Alors comme ça on délaisse Forks pour Pemberley ? Qui va à la chasse perd sa place… _

_Cela dit, toi qui aimes tant que tout se termine bien, ce chapitre risque de t'inquiéter grandement… Bonne lecture miss, bisous !_

_**LilyIsabella**__ : mais tu peux « divaguer » tant que tu veux avec toutes tes théories. Ca m'amuse toujours d'en lire de la sorte ! Dans le lot, certaines se rapprochent parfois de ce qui est prévu dans la suite des événements mais chuttt, je n'en dis pas plus. Et les reviews que je reçois ne sont jamais trop longues _

_**Adsarta Deoris**__ : je suis désolée d'apprendre que le chapitre 24 t'a moins emballée que les autres… Cela arrive parfois. J'avais pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire mais il me tardait tout de même d'arriver à une intrigue un peu plus dramatique car je sentais moi aussi que je commençais à tourner en rond avec ce bonheur parfait. J'espère que la suite te convaincra davantage même si, effectivement, je change un peu de registre et je plonge Darcy dans un univers plus réaliste absent des livres de Jane Austen. Merci pour ton avis en tout cas et bonne lecture !_

_**Anne**__ : tout d'abord merci pour votre longue review… En ce qui concerne le reproche de certaines expressions trop modernes pour convenir au début XVIIIe, je suis consciente que certaines échappent à ma vigilance… Mais en 25 chapitres et plus de 200 pages word, je crois qu'elles représentent vraiment une part minime sur la totalité texte, en tout cas je l'espère. Je ne tiens pas non plus à plagier le style de Jane Austen car j'en serai incapable. D'une part parce que je la lis moi aussi en anglais et d'autre part parce que le mien me parait suffisamment fluide pour être publié sur Internet. _

_Que dire concernant le contenu ? Je n'ai jamais caché qu'il était très romanesque (trop pour être totalement fidèle à Jane Austen) mais là encore, c'est un parti pris annoncé dès le résumé de l'histoire. J'essaye au maximum d'élargir avec les personnages secondaires et en faisant découvrir de nouveaux lieux à mes lectrices mais je reste tout de même assez limitée dans le petit monde de Pemberley. Peut-être est-ce justement pour cela que Jane Austen s'arrêtait au mariage. Un choix s'impose : certaines lectrices veulent en savoir plus. C'est mon cas, c'est ce qui me pousse à écrire et qui motive certaines à me lire. Celles qui préfèrent s'arrêter au mariage en ont le droit. Vous dites que vous craignez que je m'éloigne de l'œuvre originale… Après 25 chapitres je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je ne veux pas tourner en rond. Qui plus est, les chapitres 25 à 28 sont ceux que j'ai imaginés en tout premier il y a plus de deux ans alors je tiens vraiment à les insérer. Toute l'histoire s'est bâtie autour d'eux._

_Quant à la personnalité du Darcy de ma fic, je me suis expliquée maintes fois sur le sujet. Mon interprétation du personnage me semble cohérente et je me base dessus pour écrire. Mais je peux comprendre que certaines voient en lui un personnage totalement différent. Là encore, tout est une question de point de vue._

_J'espère que cela répond à vos interrogations et que le chapitre 25 va vous plaire. A bientôt._

_**Paulyfou**__ : comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, au moins une quinzaine de chapitres est encore prévue…Ce sera une seule et unique fic. Quand j'aurais écrit le mot « fin », il est sûr et certain qu'il n'y aura pas de suite._

_**Isaka**__ : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Moi aussi je me prends parfois à rêver que cette suite soit adaptée LOL… De sacrées scènes romantiques en perspective ! Mais c'est bien trop à l'eau de rose pour faire un scénario intéressant _

_**Nathalie**__ : je déteste moi aussi le titre de ma fanfiction, choisi au hasard lorsque j'ai posté le premier chapitre… J'avais pensé à tout sauf à ça… Du coup, par manque d'inspiration, c'est ce titre qui a été retenu… Le résumé n'aide pas non plus, je vous l'accorde._

_En ce qui concerne les indices textuels de Jane Austen dont vous pensez que je devrais tenir compte… Je me répète : je me base essentiellement sur le film de 2005. Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de respecter à la lettre le texte de Jane Austen malgré toute mon admiration pour ce roman._

_Et oui je sais que certains mots manquent dans ma fiction et que certaines expressions sont trop modernes… Je vous fais la même réponse qu'à Anne : cette histoire fait actuellement 200 pages. Les coquilles sont inévitables, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas de bêta reader. Je me relis toujours avant de poster mais lorsqu'on a écrit plusieurs heures non-stop il est difficile de tout voir._

_Encore merci et bonne lecture à tous !!_

**

* * *

**

Cardiff, 16 janvier 1818, 22h00

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Darcy atteignit enfin Cardiff. Son voyage avait été éprouvant. Seul, rongé par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité, il avait fait route aussi vite que possible, ne s'arrêtant que pour changer de monture. Les paysages avaient défilé à toute allure devant ses yeux aveugles. Tout son esprit était tourné vers les récents événements. Il lui tardait d'arriver à destination. Rien ne l'insupportait davantage que l'inaction. Le peu de détails du message qui lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. De la tragédie qui venait de toucher l'équipage du _Louisiana_, il ne savait que peu de choses. L'incendie qui avait fait périr l'un de ses marins était tout ce dont il avait été informé. Les paroles de réconfort d'Elizabeth résonnaient dans son esprit mais elles n'apaisaient en rien l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait en se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter le drame et que des hommes dont il avait la responsabilité avaient été blessés.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entra dans la ville, il prit à peine le temps de ralentir son allure, se précipitant sur le port et s'arrêtant devant la capitainerie. Un homme l'y accueillit et se présenta sous le nom de Riley, l'assistant du capitaine du port. Il mit pied à terre et les salua, coupant court aux civilités.

« Monsieur. Merci de m'avoir prévenu aussi rapidement.

- Je vous attendais. Je suppose que vous voulez voir ce qu'il reste de l'épave ?

- Ce qu'il en reste ? Après un tel incendie ? Je doute que cela m'apprenne grand-chose. Ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous conduise à l'auberge pour vous reposer ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour me reposer ? dit Darcy, méprisant. Conduisez-moi plutôt auprès des deux marins qui ont été blessés. »

Aussi surprenante que sa demande puisse paraître à Mr Riley qui s'attendait à ce que Darcy, à défaut d'aller dormir compte tenu de l'heure, commence son enquête et vérifie l'étendue de ses pertes immédiatement, il accéda à sa requête sans se faire prier. Il le conduisit donc à travers les ruelles sombres de la ville jusqu'à l'auberge où avaient été installés les deux blessés.

« Ont-ils reçu des soins convenables ? demanda Darcy en chemin.

- Tout a été fait au mieux. L'apothicaire est venu les voir et…

- L'apothicaire ? Pourquoi pas un médecin ? le coupa Darcy.

- Eh bien… Nous avons pensé que… Ce sont des marins, ils sont résistants, vous savez. Leurs blessures ne sont pas si graves et…

- Vous auriez dû faire venir un médecin !

- Nous ne pensions pas que vous accepteriez…

- Ces hommes ont été blessés alors qu'ils travaillaient pour moi. Faire venir un médecin pour les soigner est le moins que je puisse faire pour eux, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- … Certainement… » dit Mr Riley, interloqué.

Jamais, au cours des six années précédentes durant lesquelles il avait été capitaine du port de Cardiff, il n'avait entendu un armateur parler de la sorte. Les propriétaires des navires qui transitaient par Cardiff ne cherchaient généralement qu'à embaucher la main-d'œuvre la moins chère possible, peu sensibles aux accidents qui pouvaient frapper leurs équipages lorsqu'ils étaient en mer. Darcy, perdu dans ses pensées, ne dit pas un mot de plus durant le trajet et l'arrivée à l'auberge dispensa Mr Riley de faire la conversation. Ne prêtant aucune attention à la pauvreté de l'auberge dans laquelle les deux blessés avaient été installés, Darcy franchit le seuil et monta immédiatement à l'étage dans la chambre des marins. Ceux-ci, veillés par la fille de l'aubergiste, dormaient d'un sommeil agité. Darcy nota immédiatement que leurs fronts étaient en sueur. Il salua leur garde-malade. Impressionnée par la présence de cet étranger à la stature imposante, elle garda les yeux au sol.

« Depuis combien de temps délirent-ils ?

- Ce midi, monsieur.

- Quels soins ont-ils reçu ?

- L'apothicaire a pansé leur blessure.

- Ils n'ont eu aucun traitement contre la fièvre ?

- Non, monsieur. L'apothicaire…

- Oui ?

- Il pensait que c'était trop cher. Il a sans doute eu peur que personne ne le rembourse. »

Darcy retint un mouvement d'humeur, se rappelant que la jeune fille n'était en rien responsable de la situation.

« Ayez l'amabilité de demander à votre père d'envoyer chercher un médecin. Immédiatement. Réveillez-le s'il le faut. »

Il attendit en compagnie de Mr Riley, tentant tant bien que mal de discerner des bribes de discours dans les propos incohérents des deux marins. Lorsque le médecin arriva enfin, il était prêt de minuit. Son diagnostic fut rapide et rassura pleinement Darcy. Certain que ses deux employés étaient bien traités, il désirait néanmoins leur faire quitter l'endroit lugubre où on les avait installés. Il demanda au médecin dans combien de temps il pourrait être envisagé de les déplacer. Malheureusement, le médecin déconseilla formellement de leur faire quitter le lit avant une dizaine de jours. Darcy acquiesça, paya les honoraires du médecin et confia une somme suffisamment importante à l'aubergiste pour couvrir les frais d'hébergement et les soins devant être prodigués aux blessés.

Puis, il accepta enfin de suivre Mr Riley qui tombait de sommeil et ce dernier le conduisit dans l'une des meilleures auberges de la ville. Darcy se coucha quelque peu rassuré sur le sort des deux blessés et soulagé d'avoir enfin pu agir.

**

* * *

**

Pemberley, 16 janvier 1818, 14h30

« Bonjour, chère Mrs Darcy, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Pétrifiée, Elizabeth se figea un instant avant de relever la tête, croisant le regard de celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir en ces lieux. Son esprit mit un instant supplémentaire à assimiler le fait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La voyant si interloquée, Mr Wickham esquissa un fin sourire satisfait.

« Voyons, remettez-vous. Je suis habitué à plus de répondant de votre part. Le mariage vous aurait-il assagie ? Ou bien est-ce Darcy qui a une mauvaise influence sur vous ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Lizzie en se levant brusquement.

- Visite de courtoisie, rien de plus. Nous sommes parents, après tout.

- A cause de circonstances malheureuses uniquement.

- Allons, Mrs Darcy ! Ne portez pas atteinte à votre image de maîtresse de maison exemplaire. Je suis venu en ami.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici !

- J'imagine qu'il serait vain d'espérer que vous sonniez pour faire monter du thé ? dit-il avec une pointe sarcasme dans la voix.

- Epargnez-moi ces plaisanteries. Comment êtes-vous entré ? L'entrée de Pemberley vous est formellement interdite et tous les serviteurs le savent.

- Rien ne m'a été plus facile. J'ai grandi ici, je vous rappelle. Je connais les moindres recoins de ce manoir. Quant aux serviteurs, quelques livres ont suffi pour convaincre l'un d'entre eux de fermer les yeux.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Tous sont fidèles à mon mari.

- Certains hommes ne sont fidèles qu'à l'argent. Mais j'imagine que de telles considérations vous sont étrangères.

- Quittez cet endroit immédiatement !

- Vous chasseriez votre beau-frère si brusquement ? Sans même lui demander comment va votre sœur ? Vous me décevez.

- Connaissant Lydia, si je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle c'est qu'elle va bien. Et vous n'auriez tout de même pas osé la quitter si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Mon épouse et moi avons des liens… assez distendus. Ne soyez donc pas choquée. Nous savions tous depuis le début comment ce mariage évoluerait. Tous sauf Lydia mais il aurait été utopique de penser qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il était encore temps pour elle de sauver sa réputation. Mais assez parlé d'elle ! Il est déjà assez pénible de supporter ses jérémiades à longueur de journée… Je ne tiens pas à évoquer son souvenir lorsqu'elle est absente. Si vous me disiez plutôt comment se porte ce cher Darcy ? Et votre belle-sœur, la charmante Georgiana ? »

Elizabeth frémit en pensant à la jeune fille, remerciant le ciel que Lady Matlock ait choisi ce jour pour emmener sa nièce en promenade. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle s'était trouvée dans la même pièce que celui qui l'avait trahie.

« Je vous interdis de parler d'elle.

- Voyons ! Nous avons grandi ensemble après tout. Il est tout naturel que je m'inquiète de son sort.

- Vous n'aviez pas tant de scrupules lorsque vous l'avez abandonnée.

- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas. Si Darcy n'était pas intervenu, Georgiana et moi serions mariés.

- Et vous auriez fait son malheur.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Taisez-vous. Je vous conseille de partir avant que je ne demande aux serviteurs de vous faire sortir de force. »

Loin de se laisser déconcerter, Wickham s'assit dans un fauteuil sans se départir de son sourire satisfait. Elizabeth rageait intérieurement et elle savait que cela n'échappait pas à Wickham.

« Dois-je en déduire qu'elle va bien ? insista-t-il.

- Il est un peu tard pour vous en préoccuper. Je ne tiens pas à parler de ma belle-sœur avec vous. Vous êtes particulièrement mal placé pour vous enquérir de sa santé.

- Préférez-vous que nous parlions de votre mari ? Soit. Comment se porte-t-il ? »

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse faire preuve de tant de familiarité. Elle savait dans quel mépris les deux hommes se tenaient mutuellement mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que de Wickham pousserait l'impolitesse et l'irrespect aussi loin.

« Sortez !

- Pas tant de hâte, voyons. Je viens juste d'arriver. Mais je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore mentionné son nom pour me menacer. Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas pour vous libérer de mes griffes ? Je serais ravi de le revoir. Notre dernière rencontre a été un peu… froide. Le jour de son mariage, pourtant ! J'espérais qu'il pourrait faire preuve de magnanimité en ce jour béni entre tous.

- Réservez vos bons sentiments pour quelqu'un de moins naïf que moi. Quant à mon mari, il est absent.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! dit Wickham dont le sourire s'était élargi.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour venir lui parler.

- Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses quand j'ai besoin d'argent, dit-il.

- Nous y voilà, dit Lizzie en retenant un frisson de dégoût.

- Néanmoins, je le trouve très imprudent de vous laisser seule dans cette grande demeure. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver… »

**

* * *

**

Cardiff, 17 janvier, 9h00

Darcy savait qu'il s'apprêtait à enfreindre la plus élémentaire des règles de politesse en faisant une visite si matinale mais il n'avait pas le cœur à repousser sa présentation à Mrs Lemball, la veuve du marin qui avait péri dans l'incendie de la _Louisiana_. Aussi, après une courte de nuit de sommeil agité et après avoir écrit une courte lettre à Elizabeth pour la rassurer sur son arrivée à Cardiff, il avait rejoint Mr Riley dès la première heure. Tous deux se rendirent chez les Lemball. Darcy se contenta de demander à Mr Riley si l'état des deux blessés avait évolué puis garda le silence.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison modeste des Lemball. L'aîné, âgé de douze ans à peine, les accueillit avec déférence et les conduisit vers sa mère. Assise près du feu, celle-ci raccommodait une chemise. Elle se confondit en excuses en voyant Darcy entrer, peinant à se lever pour le saluer. Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas.

- Monsieur, jamais je n'aurais pensé… que vous viendrez jusque chez moi…

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Je suis sincèrement désolé de la tragédie qui vous frappe.

- Vous êtes le propriétaire du _Louisiana_, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. »

A ces mots, Mrs Lemball fondit en larmes. Au grand embarras de Mr Riley qui aurait tout donné au monde pour pouvoir sortir, elle mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir. Darcy attendit, sans esquisser le moindre geste d'impatience ou de gêne. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était à son comble en face de celle dont la vie était brisée. Paradoxalement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas fuir cette responsabilité sous peine d'accentuer son malaise. Il resta donc assis stoïquement, adressant un regard compatissant à Mrs Lemball. Lorsque celle-ci réussit à se maîtriser, elle se confondit en excuses. Darcy l'interrompit.

« C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses, madame. Le _Louisiana_ et son équipage étaient sous ma responsabilité. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants. Soyez assurée que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

- Oh monsieur ! C'est justement ça le plus terrible ! Ne pas savoir pourquoi… ni comment… Vous croyez que c'était un accident ?

- Je n'ai aucune certitude pour l'instant mais nous avons tout lieu de penser que c'était volontaire. S'il s'avère que nous avons raison, vous pouvez me faire confiance, nous ferons tout pour retrouver les coupables. Nous ne laisserons pas la mort de votre mari impunie.

- Monsieur, je ne sais comment vous remercier. Mon Jim était un homme bon. Un excellent marin. Il adorait son métier. Pendant des années j'ai craint pour sa vie en mer et finalement c'est à terre qu'il est mort ! Si ce n'est pas injuste !! Vous avez raison, il faut découvrir qui est derrière tout cela.

- Je m'y emploie dès aujourd'hui. En attendant, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

- Pour moi ? Grands dieux, non, plus personne ne peut rien pour moi. En revanche… Mes garçons ? Que vont-ils devenir ? Mon cadet n'a pas sept ans !

- Une pension sera versée pour vos fils et vous. Ils suivront l'apprentissage qu'ils souhaiteront. Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de l'avenir. Je sais que c'est peu de choses en comparaison de la douleur que vous ressentez, mais je veillerai à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien.

- Monsieur, soyez béni ! Dans mon malheur j'ai encore de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Nombre d'hommes comme vous ne se seraient pas tant inquiétés pour nous.

- C'est un tort de leur part. Votre mari est mort en travaillant pour moi. Je ne peux lui rendre la vie mais je suis redevable à sa veuve. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

* * *

Darcy peina à prendre congé de Mrs Lemball qui l'accablait de remerciements mêlés de larmes. Sans jamais se départir de sa patience, il l'écouta et réussit à la quitter en l'assurant de la tenir informée de l'évolution de ses recherches.

« Conduisez-moi au port, maintenant, Mr Riley. »

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Enfin sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait, il n'épargna aucun détail sur le drame à Darcy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la rade. Comme il s'y attendait, observer les lieux du drame n'apprit rien à Darcy. L'odeur de la fumée s'était presque totalement évaporée. Rien n'avait survécu à l'incendie et les quelques débris qui avaient échappé aux flammes avaient coulé. Néanmoins, Darcy trouva précisément ce qu'il cherchait en la personne de Mr Crowhnill, le capitaine du _Louisiana_, qui, il l'espérait, détenait bon nombre de réponses à ses questions. Les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble depuis des années et se respectaient profondément.

« Mr Darcy, je suis heureux de vous revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, dit-il.

- Moi de même, répondit Darcy en lui serrant la main. Quand êtes-vous arrivé sur les lieux ?

- Vers cinq heures du matin. Le _Louisiana_ avait presque totalement sombré. En tout cas le grand mât ne tenait plus debout. Et malheureusement, comme vous le savez, les cales étaient pleines. Il devait larguer les amarres pour la Caroline du Sud aujourd'hui. Le dommage financier…

- Les pertes de marchandises m'importent peu. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que Lemball soit décédé et que deux autres membres de l'équipage soient encore dans un état très sérieux.

- C'est très fâcheux en effet…

- Je n'apprécie pas le peu de zèle avec lequel vous avez traité les deux blessés. Vous auriez dû les loger dans de meilleures conditions et faire venir un médecin à leur chevet.

- Mais…

- Pensez-vous que je ne me soucie pas de l'état de santé de deux employés blessés durant leur service ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, mais je pensais que tout avait été fait pour leur venir en aide.

- Vous pensiez mal.

- Puis-je y remédier ?

- C'est fait. En revanche, il est encore un domaine dans lequel vous pouvez m'aider.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé je présume ? Je peux vous dire le peu que je sais et que je déduis.

- Allons à l'auberge. Notre présence ici n'est plus nécessaire. » dit Darcy.

Ils firent route vers l'auberge dans laquelle logeait Darcy. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin calme de la salle commune.

« Le message que m'a fait parvenir Riley au sujet de l'incendie était très laconique. En savez-vous plus ?

- Je n'étais pas sur place quand l'incendie a pris… Néanmoins, j'ai pu voir le _Louisiana_ sombrer. Monsieur, je sais que ce que je vais dire risque de vous choquer mais…

- Parlez librement.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un incendie volontaire.

- Vraiment ? demanda Darcy, faussement étonné. Il avait toujours été convaincu que quelqu'un se cachait derrière cet acte de malveillance.

- Avez-vous des raisons de penser que quelqu'un vous en veut ?

- Ceci est mon affaire. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous fait pencher vers la théorie de l'incendie volontaire.

- Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, d'après ce qu'ont rapporté deux témoins, le feu semble avoir pris au centre du pont principal. Or celui-ci était totalement dégagé. J'y ai veillé personnellement avant de redescendre à terre. Rien n'aurait pu prendre feu de manière accidentelle.

- Qui sont ces témoins ?

- Deux marins. Néanmoins, je dois vous avertir, ils étaient ivres donc je doute que leur témoignage puisse vous servir.

- J'aviserai. Vous avez pris leurs noms ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Il avait plu quelques heures avant. Le pont était encore trempé. Là encore, cela démonte totalement l'hypothèse de l'accident. De ma vie de marin, je n'ai jamais vu un navire prendre feu dans de telles conditions. L'été oui. Avec une cale pleine, oui. Un équipage à bord et incompétent oui. Mais pas sur le _Louisiana_ il y a deux nuits, ce n'est pas possible.

- Votre théorie a une faille. Un homme seul n'aurait jamais pu accomplir cela. Les deux témoins dont vous parliez… Ont-il vu quelqu'un ?

- Non. En revanche, comme vous le savez les deux marins qui étaient de garde ce soir-là ont été assommés.

- Assommés ou bien ils étaient ivres quand le drame est arrivé ? demanda Darcy, suspicieux.

- Monsieur, mes hommes ne sont jamais ivres lorsqu'ils sont en service. Ils savent que je suis intransigeant sur ce point. Vous les payez bien, ils ont tout intérêt à continuer à travailler pour vous et donc à m'obéir. Qui plus est, Stanley et Ravitz sont deux de mes meilleurs éléments.

- Stanley et Ravitz ? Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils n'étaient que deux à être de garde ? demanda Darcy, furieux.

- Stanley et Ravitz étaient les marins du premier quart. J'ignore encore où sont les autres.

- Ils auraient dû être bien plus nombreux à bord ce soir-là. Vous auriez dû y être aussi ! » dit Darcy en foudroyant son interlocuteur du regard.

Mr Crownhill baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait commis une faute de taille qui allait lui coûter son poste et sa réputation d'excellent capitaine.

« Où étiez-vous ?

- Monsieur, je… balbutia-t-il avant de se taire à nouveau.

- Vous étiez en service. Vous devez répondre de vos actes.

- La vérité, monsieur, est que je faisais totalement confiance à mes hommes. Nous étions sur le point de nous embarquer pour un voyage de quatre mois, alors mon second m'a invité chez lui pour dîner. Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure.

- Vous êtes renvoyés tous les deux. J'avais confiance en vous, Mr Crownhill. J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez abandonné votre poste avant tant de désinvolture après autant d'années d'expérience.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est d'avoir placé une trop grande confiance en mon équipage. J'aurais dû être à bord et veiller à ce qu'ils respectent leurs tours de garde.

- Je vous le confirme. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, j'imagine ?

- Si, je vous assure ! De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance désormais.

- Effectivement : vous ne pourrez pas rendre la vie à Lemball. Ne vous levez pas ! Il y a encore certains points que nous devons éclaircir. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi Stanley et Ravitz n'étaient que deux à bord.

- Avec Lemball. Il était du troisième quart. C'est pour ça qu'il dormait au pont inférieur et a été surpris par les flammes.

- Mais où étaient les autres membres de garde ? Vous venez de m'affirmer qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de vous désobéir et que vous aviez confiance en eux.

- Je ne m'explique pas leur attitude, monsieur.

- Et vous n'avez pas cherché à en savoir plus avant mon arrivée ? Décidément, je me suis bien trompé sur vous. Ou alors vous avez changé.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour les retrouver et découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- J'y compte bien. »

**

* * *

**

Cardiff, 18 janvier, 11h45

D'un pas las, Darcy arpenta une fois de plus le quai sur lequel le _Louisiana_ était amarré le soir où il avait pris feu. Depuis la veille, il ne cessait de réfléchir à la façon dont les incendiaires avaient procédé. Tout comme Mr Crownhill, il était persuadé que l'incendie n'était pas accidentel. Les blessures de Stanley et Ravitz en témoignaient. Les deux marins déliraient encore, ce qui obligeait Darcy à attendre pour les interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient vu le soir du drame. Néanmoins, il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Mr Crownhill l'attendait à son auberge lorsqu'il y retourna pour déjeuner. L'ancien capitaine du _Louisiana_ n'était pas seul.

« Mr Darcy, voici trois des marins qui étaient de garde sur le _Louisiana_ le soir de l'incendie.

- Qui auraient dû être de garde, vous voulez dire ? le corrigea Darcy en regardant les trois hommes avec mépris.

- Monsieur, c'est pas de notre faute, faut pas nous en vouloir !! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

- Il est un peu tard pour les reproches, dit Darcy. Epargnez-moi vos excuses, vous êtes de toute façon renvoyés. Je cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Mr Crownhill, j'imagine que vous ne les avez pas fait venir pour rien ?

- Non, monsieur. Le capitaine Crownhill nous a fait venir parce que contrairement aux autres, on n'est pas fiers de ce qu'on a fait. Si on n'avait pas quitté nos postes ce soir-là, Lemball serait encore en vie. Et Stanley et Ravitz ne seraient pas si amochés, dit un second marin.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ce soir-là, juste avant qu'on rejoigne nos postes, on était à la taverne. Un dénommé Caine payait sa tournée. Il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens et il y en avait pour tout le monde. On a sans doute trop bu, mais on se souvenait quand même qu'on devait retourner à bord un peu plus tard. Seulement voilà, on a laissé passer l'heure.

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien de bien nouveau, dit Darcy.

- On y vient, monsieur, répliqua le troisième marin qui avait jusque-là gardé le silence. Un autre gars qui avait l'air de bien connaître Caine était complètement ivre. Ca a rendu Caine furieux. J'avais moins bu que les autres alors ça m'a intrigué. Et là, ce type m'a annoncé qu'il devait partir, qu'il avait un boulot à faire mais qu'il avait trop bu pour se lever et aller sur le port. Quand je lui ai demandé sur quel navire il servait, il m'a ri au nez.

- Et puis il nous a dit un truc vraiment étrange, au début on pensait qu'il racontait n'importe quoi parce qu'il était ivre… Si on avait su tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, on l'aurait laissé filé pour rien au monde, même si on tenait plus debout !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda Darcy.

- Que s'il était à notre place il éviterait de remonter à bord du _Louisiana_ ce soir-là, répondit le premier marin.

- Vous lui aviez dit de quel équipage vous faisiez partie ? les interrogea Mr Crownhill.

- M'en souviens pas… dit le troisième marin.

- Je crois que non. » dit le premier.

Tout faisait sens désormais dans l'esprit de Darcy. Il avait toujours été clair que les incendiaires avaient agi à plusieurs. Il était désormais certain qu'ils avaient extrêmement bien préparé leur opération en se renseignant sur les noms des marins qui auraient dû être de quart ce soir-là et s'arranger pour les retenir à terre. Restait à savoir qui était derrière tout cela.

« Ce Caine, savez-vous où on peut le trouver ? demanda Darcy.

- Ca non… Il avait beau payer sa tournée, c'était pas un bavard ! dit le second marin.

- Mais Harvey, le type qui nous a conseillé de ne pas remonter à bord… Il a dit un truc sur Caine, non ? demanda le premier à ses compagnons.

- Qu'il arrivait de Newcastle. C'est ça qui est bizarre, ça devait pas être marin. Je sais pas ce qu'il faisait à la taverne. » répondit le premier.

Newcastle.

Le _Louisiana_.

_« Avez-vous des raisons de penser que quelqu'un vous en veut ? » _lui avait demandé Mr Crownhill.

Newcastle.

Wickham.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Même si l'hypothèse folle à laquelle il venait de penser faisait sens. C'était limpide. Son calme l'étonna lui-même. Comme si, au fond, il avait toujours senti qui avait cherché à l'atteindre à travers le _Louisiana_. Il posa quelques questions supplémentaires aux trois marins, cherchant à saisir un indice qui pourrait le mener à ce Caine qui semblait lié à Wickham. Malheureusement, ils ne lui révélèrent rien de plus. Il passa une nouvelle fois à l'auberge où Stanley et Ravitz étaient installés, espérant qu'ils aient repris conscience. C'était le cas de Ravitz qui, bien de nauséeux et en proie à une migraine persistante, n'eut pas le cœur à refuser de répondre à Darcy qui l'impressionnait grandement. Ce dernier fut plein de sollicitude envers le marin, l'assurant qu'il n'aurait à s'inquiéter de rien pour la survie de sa famille en attendant qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied pour les faire subsister. Rassuré sur ce point, Stanley révéla tout ce qu'il savait à Darcy. Mais comme il l'avoua, il faisait nuit noire et ses attaquants l'avaient frappé dans la nuque sans qu'il puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Penaud mais refusant de se décourager, Darcy prit donc congé de Stanley et ses pas le menèrent à la capitainerie où il espérait pouvoir retrouver une trace de Caine dans les registres de Mr Riley. Mais il n'y parvint jamais. Il fut arrêté en chemin par l'un des serviteurs de l'auberge où il logeait. Essoufflé, ce dernier lui confia avoir couru et l'avoir cherché pendant longtemps afin de lui remettre un message urgent. Intrigué, Darcy prit le courrier que lui tendait l'homme. Il frémit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Lady Matlock.

_Mon cher neveu,_

_Pardonne-moi de t'alarmer mais il me faut aller à l'essentiel. Avant toute chose, laisse-moi te rassurer sur l'état d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana. Elles vont bien. Mais il faut que tu rentres à Pemberley immédiatement. Elizabeth a besoin de toi. _

_Je suis vraiment navrée de te demander ceci de façon aussi cavalière et laconique mais je ne peux t'en dire plus par écrit. Rentre vite, Fitzwilliam._

_Ta tante affectionnée, _

_Madeline Matlock_

Darcy cessa de respirer et porta instinctivement la main à son cœur, là où il gardait précieusement le médaillon contenant la mèche de cheveux qu'Elizabeth lui avait offert en juillet. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme broyé par une main invisible mais impitoyable. Oubliés le _Louisiana_, Lemball, Stanley et Ravitz, oubliée sa recherche de Caine, oubliés ses soupçons sur Wickham. Son être tout entier n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver Pemberley et Elizabeth. L'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'il se hâtait pour rejoindre l'auberge, il maudit sa tante de lui avoir donné si peu de détails dans son message. Il envisageait à présent les théories les plus terribles, oubliant presque que Lady Matlock l'avait assuré qu'Elizabeth et Georgiana allaient bien. Mais cela ressemblait si peu à sa tante de se laisser gagner par l'angoisse de la sorte ! Darcy crut devenir fou d'impatience lorsque l'employé de l'auberge en charge des écuries tarda à harnacher son cheval. Son esprit et son cœur lui criaient le nom de son épouse.

_Elizabeth a besoin de toi._

Se maudissant d'avoir quitté Pemberley, il enfourcha son cheval quitta la cour de l'auberge dans une envolée de poussière.

**

* * *

**

Pemberley, 16 janvier, 15h00

Wickham resta longtemps immobile tel une statue, savourant l'effet qu'avait produit sa dernière phrase sur Elizabeth.

« J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. » répliqua vertement Elizabeth.

Mais le ton doucereux de Wickham l'avait ébranlée. Le fin sourire dont il ne se départait pas la mettait mal à l'aise. Son instinct lui criait qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à tant de calme.

« Je ne suis pas fâché d'être ici aujourd'hui. Je serais vraiment peiné s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Darcy ne devrait pas vous laisser seule ainsi. C'est indigne de sa part.

- Vous êtes particulièrement mal placé pour tenir des discours sur ce qu'un mari doit faire et ne pas faire à son épouse. N'avez-vous pas délaissé Lydia ? l'accusa Lizzie.

- Lydia ! Bien sot sera celui qui voudra l'approcher ! C'est plutôt lui qu'il faudrait plaindre. Ne craignez rien pour votre sœur.

- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas l'insulter sous mon toit. Lydia a ses défauts mais elle reste ma sœur et vous lui devez le respect.

- Le respect ! Vous ignorez ce dont vous parlez.

- Effectivement, je ne devrais sans doute pas évoquer des concepts qui vous sont inconnus, persifla Elizabeth.

- A votre place, je serais moins téméraire, Mrs Darcy.

- Vous me menacez ?

- J'ai assez perdu de temps en banalités, éluda-t-il. Il me faut en venir au vrai motif de ma visite. »

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits d'Elizabeth. Le flegme de son visiteur achevait de la dérouter. Elle avait beau réfléchir à toute allure, elle ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que signifiait son comportement.

« Comme Lydia a dû s'en plaindre dans sa correspondance, quelque soucis d'argent… commença Wickham en balayant distraitement du doigt la poussière imaginaire du guéridon délicatement posé à ses côtés.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps, monsieur. Mon mari ne vous prêtera pas un penny de plus. Il en a déjà trop fait pour vous. Vous ne disposez d'une place dans le régiment de Newcastle que grâce à sa générosité. Et nous savons tous que vous serez endetté jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Quant à Lydia, je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas plus raisonnable. J'étais prête à l'aider en puisant des mes propres revenus mais même ceci est insuffisant pour des tempéraments comme les vôtres. »

Wickham ne sourcilla pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth durant une minute qui parut aussi longue que l'éternité à la jeune femme. Elle espérait avoir fait preuve de suffisamment de fermeté pour décourager son beau-frère et le chasser de Pemberley. Lizzie sentait que cette entrevue commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Un instant, elle songea qu'elle encore préféré recevoir à nouveau Lady Catherine plutôt que revoir Wickham.

Et soudain, il se leva et avança vers elle lentement.

« Je m'y attendais, c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé un moyen bien plus efficace d'obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin… » dit-il, énigmatique.

En un éclair, Elizabeth devina que son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompée. Wickham ne partirait pas. Toute sa fermeté et sa volonté n'y changeraient rien. Ses pensées allèrent aussitôt à Darcy. La part de vulnérabilité qu'elle avait voulu étouffer jusqu'au départ de son beau-frère prit brièvement le dessus et elle se plaignit intérieurement de l'injustice du sort qui avait voulu que son mari soit absent précisément ce jour-là. Observant à nouveau le sourire de Wickham, elle vit qu'il devinait sans peine l'évolution de ses pensées.

Et elle comprit.

Il savait. Il avait toujours su que Darcy n'était pas à Pemberley.

Elizabeth recula. Le sourire de Wickham se mua en un ricanement qu'il étouffa rapidement.

« Comme je le disais, c'est vraiment très imprudent de la part de Darcy de vous avoir laissée seule, dit-il suavement.

- Le bateau… soupira Elizabeth.

- Evidemment. Vous avez mis du temps à comprendre. Je vous croyais plus perspicace. On vous dit si intelligente ! Quant à Darcy, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit tombé dans le piège aussi facilement. Notre bon Samaritain ne changera décidément jamais ! ricana-t-il.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? dit Lizzie dans un souffle oscillant entre l'horreur et la peur.

- Oh, rien de plus simple, quand on a suffisamment d'argent pour monter une telle opération. Naturellement, je n'ai pu agir seul mais comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, la plupart des gens sont prêts à beaucoup de choses pour quelques livres. Il m'a suffi de recruter un associé en lui faisant miroiter une partie de ce que je compte soutirer à Darcy. Bien sûr, il a demandé une petite avance mais j'ai été assez sage pour faire quelques économies afin de mettre mon plan à exécution. A l'heure qu'il est, le _Louisiana_, enfin ce qu'il en reste, repose actuellement au fond de la rade de Cardiff.

- Le corps d'un membre de l'équipage également ! » s'insurgea Elizabeth.

Elle luttait à présent pour contenir ses larmes devant tant d'abjection. Elle revit le visage torturé de Darcy lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Elle se souvint de la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie et du sentiment d'impuissance qui les avait saisi tous les deux la veille au soir.

« Simple incident de parcours, balaya Wickham sans sourciller.

- Vous êtes monstrueux…

- J'ai besoin d'argent, Elizabeth. Tous mes créanciers me harcèlent. Newcastle est devenu invivable. Encore quelques semaines, et il aurait été dangereux pour moi d'y rester. J'ai su alors que le moment d'agir était venu. Mais je savais que Darcy ne me prêterait plus un seul penny.

- Donnerait. Vous n'avez jamais remboursé personne, rectifia Elizabeth.

- Si vous voulez. Il est un peu tard pour jouer sur les mots. Qui plus est, je ne me suis jamais enorgueilli d'honorer mes dettes.

- C'est bien ce que l'on vous reproche. Mais nous ne savions pas qu'en plus d'un escroc et d'un profiteur vous étiez également un meurtrier. »

Le dégoût qu'elle ressentait face à celui qu'elle avait honte de devoir appeler son beau-frère lui donnait un sursaut de courage. Sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, elle le défia du regard.

« Il arrive que certaines circonstances nous échappent. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Continuant à avancer, il la força à reculer, la repoussant contre son secrétaire et il la saisit par le bras. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Darcy ne me donnera plus un penny… A moins qu'il ne veuille récupérer une chose qui lui est chère. Le seul moyen de le convaincre de rembourser mes dettes est donc de m'en prendre à vous. Ne croyez pas que je fais cela de gaieté de cœur. Et inutile de hurler, dit-il en la devançant. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a personne à l'étage dans cette aile de la maison à cette heure-ci. »

Elizabeth se retint de crier de frustration. Elle était furieuse. Contre Wickham, contre elle-même, même contre Darcy qui s'était absenté… Elle savait que le piège venait de se refermer sur elle, impitoyablement. Elle ne voyait aucune issue.

« Mais voyez-vous, ma chère, l'aspect le plus merveilleux de mon plan est qu'il me permet de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Non seulement Darcy déboursera une fortune pour vous récupérer, mais en plus votre enlèvement va le faire souffrir. Georgiana puis Lydia… Ce n'était pas assez. »

Lizzie ne put retenir un frisson et étouffa un cri en apercevant la lueur folle qui brilla dans le regard de Wickham. De la haine pure.

« Pourquoi… ?

- Juste Ciel, Elizabeth ! Moi qui vous croyais intelligente ! Seriez-vous donc aussi faible d'esprit que Lydia ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il a tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré ! Toute ma vie je n'ai été qu'un inférieur à ses yeux. Et lui, le fils du grand Mr Darcy ! On lui a toujours tout donné, il n'a eu qu'à tendre la main pour se servir. Je hais ce genre d'individus.

- Vous n'auriez jamais été digne de Pemberley, rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Oh vous croyez ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on ne m'en a jamais donné l'opportunité. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour évoquer le passé. Je devrais avoir honte de ce que je m'apprête à faire mais peu m'importe. Imaginez-vous, Elizabeth, le plaisir que j'éprouve à l'idée de faire souffrir votre mari ? Il serait prêt à tout pour vous récupérer. Je l'ai vu le jour de votre mariage. Darcy romantique ! dit Wickham en partant dans un grand éclat de rire. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser allez à une telle faiblesse et il va bientôt l'apprendre à vos dépens. »

Il resserra l'étreinte de son poing autour du bras de la jeune femme. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, Elizabeth refoula sa terreur au plus profond d'elle-même et saisit aveuglément le premier objet à sa portée sur son secrétaire. Wickham la désarma sans peine, jetant à terre le vase qu'elle avait réussi à prendre. Il se brisa en mille morceaux. Le son décupla étrangement le courage d'Elizabeth qui se débattit, cherchant à échapper à l'étreinte de Wickham. Il se fit plus brutal et, se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne me forcez pas à vous frapper ! Vous pouvez choisir : soit vous vous laissez faire et il ne vous arrivera rien, soit je serai obligé de vous faire taire par tous les moyens. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard de défi et lutta de plus belle.

Ce qui suivit les prit tous les deux par surprise. Il la frappa au visage avec une violence telle qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et chuta au sol, se rattrapant de justesse au siège de son secrétaire pour ne pas se cogner. L'humiliation et la douleur qu'elle ressentit furent telles qu'elles firent voler en éclat tout le courage de la jeune femme. Et dans un sursaut instinctif, elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle se retint de pousser un gémissement de terreur pour son enfant. Wickham n'en crut pas ses yeux. A nouveau, il éclata de rire, terrifiant encore plus Elizabeth.

« C'est plus que je n'en ai jamais rêvé !! Ma chère Elizabeth, vous êtes pleine de ressources ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Des félicitations sont de rigueur je crois… dit-il en la relevant avec un peu plus de ménagement mais fermement. Darcy va me céder une petite fortune pour vous récupérer. Et nul doute que si je lui demandais il me serait prêt à me donner tout Pemberley maintenant que vous portez son héritier ! »

Il la saisit à nouveau par le bras et commença à l'entraîner vers la porte.

« Allons, soyez raisonnable, Elizabeth. Pensez à votre enfant. »

Docilement, Elizabeth le laissa la guider, tentant de rassembler son courage. Elle se mit à trembler et pria de toute son âme pour qu'un serviteur soit dans le Hall de Pemberley afin de lui venir en aide. Mais Wickham était bien trop rusé pour tomber dans ce piège. Et elle ne tarda pas à constater qu'il n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il connaissait les moindres recoins de la demeure. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de la faire sortir par le grand Hall mais à l'opposé, par l'escalier débouchant sur la galerie de sculptures. Le voyant emprunter ce chemin, Elizabeth ne put se retenir de hurler. Elle savait qu'une fois sortie de la demeure elle n'aurait plus aucune chance d'être secourue. Seule la peur que Wickham s'en prenne à son enfant la retint de hurler en chemin. Mais toute prudence l'abandonna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier. Un regard lui permit d'embrasser le hall désert. Tout était fini. Et pourtant elle s'y refusait. Follement, elle pensa à Darcy, à leur enfant, à l'amour qui les unissait. Elle ne pouvait quitter tout cela sans lutter une dernière fois.

Elle hurla, se débattant, griffant aveuglément Wickham. Etonné que la frêle jeune femme puisse avoir tant de force, il tenta de l'intimider par de nouvelles menaces mais comprit bientôt qu'elles n'avaient plus d'effet. Acculée, Elizabeth combattit de toutes ses forces, son énergie décuplée par la peur. Apeuré à l'idée que les cris de la jeune femme finissent par réussir à alerter un serviteur, Wickham tenta de la bâillonner d'une main. Les secondes qui suivirent se déroulèrent si vite que tous deux devaient en garder un souvenir flou jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Elizabeth perdit l'équilibre et Wickham qui ne la tenait plus que d'une main, ne sut la retenir. Elle chuta dans les escaliers, son corps percutant lourdement les marches et arrêtant sa course folle au pied de l'escalier cinq mètres plus bas. Inconsciente, Elizabeth ne put voir Wickham prendre la fuite.


	26. La nuit n'est jamais complète

_Bonjour à tous..._

_Contente je suis, j'ai réussi à respecter le délai que je m'étais imposé... _

_Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. _Ames Soeurs_ vient de dépasser la barre des 60 000 clics et va bientôt atteindre les 400 reviews et c'est grâce à vous ! Donc mille mercis..._

_Juste une précision sur ce nouveau chapitre, j'emprunte le titre à un poème d'Eluard que j'adore et qui me semblait convenir à la perfection pour l'intrigue.  
_

_Sans plus tarder (il est minuit passé et j'ai sommeil lol), voici la suite..._

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

_A bientôt !_

* * *

Georgiana monta gaiement les marches du perron la menant au Grand Hall en compagnie de sa tante. Eclatant de rire en se remémorant une plaisanterie du Colonel Fitzwilliam que venait de lui raconter Lady Matlock, la jeune fille retira son chapeau et ses gants, les tendant distraitement à un valet. Elle avait les joues rougies par le froid et son teint faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle s'était réveillée très mélancolique suite au départ de son frère mais fort heureusement la visite de sa tante l'avait déridée. Compatissante, Georgiana songea immédiatement à aller trouver Elizabeth pour tenter de la distraire et lui faire oublier momentanément l'absence de Darcy. Georgiana savait combien sa belle-sœur vivait mal leur séparation. Elle ignorait presque tout du désastre qui avait touché le _Louisiana_ mais le regard tourmenté qu'elle avait observé chez son frère la veille l'avait suffisamment renseignée. Trop bien élevée pour le questionner, elle était réduite à des hypothèses, toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait songé un instant à interroger Elizabeth mais s'était ravisée, ne voulant pas tourmenter sa belle-sœur davantage.

Lady Matlock n'en savait guère plus. Gerald Matlock, son fils aîné, lui avait confié qu'il y avait sans doute un problème avec l'un des navires de Darcy puisque ce dernier avait dû se rendre à Cardiff en toute hâte mais il n'avait pu lui en dire davantage. Néanmoins, elle avait pleinement confiance en son neveu, l'ayant vu gérer d'une main de maître les affaires de Pemberley et des Darcy depuis plusieurs années. En revanche, Lady Matlock s'inquiétait pour Elizabeth, espérant que l'absence de Darcy ne durerait pas trop. Gérer Pemberley requérait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, or la jeune femme avait besoin de repos et Lady Matlock commençait à la connaître assez pour savoir qu'elle ne ménagerait pas sa peine en l'absence de Darcy.

Néanmoins, elle était heureuse d'avoir passé un bon moment avec Georgiana. Toutes deux avaient beaucoup de points communs et elles adoraient parler pendant des heures. La gentillesse et la culture de Georgiana rendaient sa compagnie très agréable. Elle sourit en voyant la jeune fille se rendre dans la salle de musique, impatiente de retrouver son piano.

« Je me demande si Elizabeth a terminé sa correspondance, dit la jeune fille.

- Ne la dérangeons pas, elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait pour le thé. » lui répondit sa tante.

Elle ne s'inquiéta réellement que lorsque l'après-midi commença à toucher à sa fin. Peu après dix-sept heures, Lady Matlock s'étonna de ne pas voir sa nièce redescendre pour passer la fin de la journée avec Georgiana et elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Lady Matlock n'osait pas monter pour la déranger. Elle demanda à Mrs Reynolds et plusieurs serviteurs s'ils l'avaient vue mais aucun ne put la renseigner. Georgiana proposa alors de monter à l'étage pour vérifier. Elle revint dans un tel état d'affolement qu'elle dut s'asseoir avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

« Elle n'était pas dans son boudoir. Il y avait du verre partout au pied de son secrétaire.

- Du verre ?

- Ou du cristal, je ne sais pas. Elle a cassé un vase je crois.

- Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée !

- Il n'y avait pas de sang.

- C'est rassurant. Mais je me demande où elle peut bien être ?

- Je vais demander à Mrs Reynolds d'aller vérifier dans ses appartements. Peut-être dort-elle. »

Mais l'intendante revint bredouille. Lady Matlock tenta de cacher son inquiétude pour ne pas alarmer davantage Georgiana mais la jeune fille était déjà trop anxieuse pour se laisser apaiser. Elles firent venir plusieurs serviteurs, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu Elizabeth ou s'ils savaient si elle était sortie. Les cochers confirmèrent qu'elle n'avait demandé aucune voiture. Un serviteur envoyé à la serre confirma qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure et Lady Matlock frémit en pensant la température glaciale qui régnait à l'extérieur. Assistée de Mrs Reynolds, elle répartit plusieurs serviteurs pour rechercher Elizabeth dans les diverses ailes de la maison. Incapable de rester en place, Georgiana parcourut les longs couloirs, suivie de près par Lady Matlock.

Georgiana dépassa sans les voir les sculptures de la galerie que son frère entretenait et enrichissait depuis des années avec soin. Rien ne l'avait préparée à la découverte qu'elle fit au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'aile des appartements privés de la famille. Poussant un cri d'effroi, elle se précipita pour s'agenouiller près du corps inconscient d'Elizabeth. Lady Matlock porta une main à son cœur et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa nièce. Le visage d'Elizabeth était d'une pâleur effrayante et sa respiration irrégulière. Se souvenant des gestes de son médecin lorsque ses enfants et petits-enfants avaient été malades, elle chercha le pouls d'Elizabeth et soupira de soulagement en le sentant battre faiblement sous ses doigts. Néanmoins, elle s'inquiéta de la froideur des mains et des joues de la jeune femme. Allongé depuis plusieurs heures sur le marbre glacé, son corps était gelé. Lady Matlock releva la tête, observant l'escalier. Elle blêmit en devinant ce qui s'était passé. Georgiana eut la même pensée mais ne tira pas les mêmes conclusions, ne s'inquiétant que pour Elizabeth. Elle supplia sa tante de faire venir un médecin, ce que Lady Matlock s'empressa d'approuver, demandant au majordome de s'en occuper. Puis elle fit venir deux valets qui transportèrent Elizabeth dans la chambre de la mère de Darcy. Mrs Reynolds devança la requête de Lady Matlock en faisant allumer le feu et fit bassiner le lit. Elizabeth fut étendue dessus. Lady Matlock, Mrs Reynolds et Emma la dévêtirent et la changèrent, abandonnant ses vêtements glacés sur une chaise. Puis elles la recouvrirent de plusieurs couvertures, prenant garde à ne pas bouger sa cheville qu'elles devinaient blessée dans la chute.

Puis commença la longue attente. Le docteur Edwards était apparemment retenu ailleurs et mit plusieurs heures à arriver. Lady Matlock dépêcha un serviteur à Matlock Castle pour prévenir son époux qu'elle passerait la nuit à Pemberley. Elle était rongée par l'inquiétude à l'idée que la chute d'Elizabeth ait pu lui faire perdre son enfant. Elle en connaissait chaque signe avant-coureur et les guettait. Jusqu'à présent, rien d'alarmant n'était à signaler si ce n'est que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Lady Matlock hésita à envoyer un message urgent à Darcy pour lui demander de rentrer mais elle préférait en savoir plus sur l'état de sa nièce pour ne pas inquiéter Darcy plus que nécessaire.

Le médecin arriva vers huit heures du soir, se confondant en excuses. Lady Matlock fit sortir Georgiana de la chambre, lui enjoignant d'aller dîner. Puis elle expliqua au médecin dans quel état elle avait retrouvé Elizabeth et évoqua l'hypothèse quasi certaine de sa chute. Le docteur Edwards se montra soucieux et se pencha sur Elizabeth, confirmant rapidement qu'elle s'était fait une entorse mais rien de plus, ce qui rassura Lady Matlock. Néanmoins, il lui fut impossible de se prononcer sur la grossesse d'Elizabeth.

A la surprise du médecin, Lizzie reprit conscience à ce moment-là. Désorientée et clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière, elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans sa chambre et à reconnaître le visage du docteur Edwards penché sur elle.

« Mrs Darcy ? Vous pouvez m'entendre ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Elizabeth, ma chérie, vous nous avez si peur ! dit Lady Matlock en lui prenant la main doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Tante Madeline ? Je… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous vous avons retrouvée inconsciente. Nous pensons que vous êtes tombée dans les escaliers, vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? » demanda Lady Matlock.

Elizabeth lutta quelques instants contre le vertige qui l'envahissait, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce tourner. Elle interrogea ses souvenirs, incapable de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

« William… Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il a dû se rendre à Cardiff. Il est parti tôt ce matin. Il va bien, la rassura Lady Matlock.

- C'est tout ce dont vous vous souvenez, madame ? » demanda le médecin.

Lizzie referma les yeux. Elle revoyait le départ de Darcy, son dernier regard. Elle se souvint de son déjeuner avec Georgiana. Mais, en dépit de tous ses efforts, le reste était flou.

« Tante Madeline, quand êtes-vous arrivée ? demanda-t-elle.

- En début d'après-midi. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? l'interrogea Lady Matlock en tentant de masquer l'inquiétude contenue dans sa voix.

- Non… »

Lady Matlock questionna le médecin du regard.

« Cela peut arriver en cas de chute. » l'assura-t-il discrètement.

Lizzie était trop concentrée sur autre chose pour prêter attention à leurs paroles. Elle luttait contre l'obscurité qui avait envahi sa mémoire. Rien ne lui revenait. Elle était vaguement consciente de la douleur qui lui lancinait la cheville mais son inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait au cours des heures précédentes l'emportait sur le reste. Et soudain, les mots de Lady Matlock firent leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

_Nous pensons que vous êtes tombée dans les escaliers._

« Mon Dieu, non ! Tante Madeline, que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous l'ignorons, Elizabeth, nous vous avons retrouvée inconsciente au pied de l'escalier… »

La réaction de la jeune femme surprit à la fois sa tante et le docteur Edwards. Elle poussa un gémissement de peur, son corps se débattant presque et elle porta les deux mains à son ventre.

« Mon enfant ! mon Dieu, non ! Docteur, je vous en prie… »

Elle repoussa le médecin et sa tante lorsqu'ils tentèrent de la rallonger, sanglotant, ne les entendant même pas lorsqu'ils lui assurèrent qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son enfant. Lady Matlock finit par réussir à la raisonner et à l'allonger contre les oreillers, lui enjoignant de rester calme pour son enfant. Cessant de lutter, Elizabeth s'appuya contre les oreillers, fermant les yeux en sentant la main fraîche et apaisante de sa tante caresser son front.

« Il va bien, Elizabeth. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre enfant. » répéta plusieurs fois Lady Matlock, la berçant presque de paroles.

Le docteur Edwards reprit le pouls de sa patiente, constatant qu'il était plus fort mais irrégulier.

« Madame, vous devez impérativement rester calme et vous reposer. Pour autant que nous sachions, vous avez fait une chute sévère cet après-midi. Vous n'avez qu'une entorse mais nous devons prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires…

- Mon enfant… je vous en prie, docteur, dites-le moi ! Je vais le perdre ? » demanda Elizabeth en rouvrant les yeux, sentant de nouvelles larmes brûlantes couler et se noyer dans ses cheveux.

S'interdisant d'échanger un regard avec Lady Matlock, le docteur Edwards ne quitta pas des yeux Elizabeth. Il commençait à connaître sa nouvelle patiente, ayant soigné Darcy avec elle quelques mois plus tôt. Il la savait vive, réfléchie et obstinée. Plongeant son regard dans le sien et y lisant le désespoir, il sut instinctivement qu'elle ne croirait aucun mensonge et lui retirerait définitivement sa confiance s'il tentait de la leurrer. Il ne pouvait que choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Je l'ignore. J'ai vu certaines de mes patientes mener leur grossesse à terme en ayant fait des chutes plus graves que la vôtre, notamment à cheval. Mais une fausse couche n'est pas à exclure. Je vais être très vigilant au cours des heures qui vont suivre. Il faut que vous restiez allongée. Nous en saurons plus demain matin. »

Elizabeth eut l'impression de se noyer dans un cauchemar. Fermant les yeux, elle lutta contre les nouveaux sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Elle chercha frénétiquement la main de sa tante et s'y accrocha avec désespoir. Elle ne savait ce qui était pire : l'angoisse, l'incertitude, l'attente ou le sentiment d'impuissance.

« William… Je veux le voir, tante Madeline, je vous en supplie !

- Je vais lui envoyer un message immédiatement pour le faire venir. Essayez de dormir, Elizabeth… »

Tandis que sa nièce répétait le prénom de son mari tel une litanie, Lady Matlock demanda discrètement au docteur Edwards s'il était possible de lui administrer quelques gouttes de laudanum pour qu'elle s'endorme mais il secoua la tête négativement. Lady Matlock comprit qu'il ne voulait pas faire courir ce risque à l'enfant que portait Elizabeth. Elle demanda à Mrs Reynolds de conduite le docteur Edwards dans la salle à manger pour lui servir son dîner. Elle lui ordonna également de faire préparer une chambre à l'intention du médecin puis fit venir Georgiana. Elle lui expliqua aussi succinctement que possible la situation. La jeune fille, effarée, s'assit au chevet d'Elizabeth et tenta de la rassurer tandis que leur tante écrivait à Darcy et Jane.

Lizzie finit par s'endormir, rompue de fatigue. Georgiana avait quelque peu réussi à l'apaiser en lui parlant de William et de Jane qui viendrait dès le lendemain. La jeune fille était éprouvée de voir sa belle-sœur si désorientée mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas lui faire voir son inquiétude, heureuse de réussir à la rassurer un peu. Lady Matlock déclina la proposition de Mrs Reynolds qui l'invitait à aller se reposer dans la chambre qu'elle avait fait préparer pour elle. Elle veilla sa nièce tard dans la nuit, quelque peu soulagée de voir qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Rompue de fatigue, elle se décida à aller s'allonger sur l'ottomane installée dans le salon privé d'Elizabeth et Darcy.

* * *

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux vers trois heures du matin. Elle venait de faire le plus étrange des rêves, empli d'ombres informes et silencieuses. Tremblante et le souffle court, elle tendit la main pour chercher la chaleur du corps de son mari, avant de se souvenir qu'il était à Cardiff. Glacée mais couverte de sueur, elle remonta la couverture et se pelotonna sur elle-même. Fermant les yeux, elle se souvint que Lady Matlock et le docteur Edwards étaient restés à Pemberley. Mais sa mémoire continuait à lui faire défaut. Soudain, elle prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle ne fut bientôt plus capable de former la moindre pensée cohérente, déchirée de part en part d'une immense douleur. Elle hurla, se redressant dans son lit, portant les deux mains à son ventre. Plus instinctivement que rationnellement, elle comprit qu'elle était en train de perdre son enfant.

« Non, pitié, pas ça !! Non… NON !! »

Eclatant en sanglots, tant sous l'effet de la souffrance physique qu'à cause de son angoisse. Frénétiquement, elle chercha de quoi allumer les bougies mais, prise d'un nouveau spasme de douleur, elle tomba à genoux au pied du lit. Alarmée par ses cris, Lady Matlock accourut. Un regard lui suffit pour embrasser la scène. Sa nièce gisait au sol en sanglots, son déshabillé en dentelle se teintant de sang. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de sonner pour faire venir une servante avant de se précipiter pour secourir sa nièce.

« Faites venir le docteur Edwards ! ordonna-t-elle à Emma lorsque celle-ci accourut en catastrophe, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

- Tante Madeline, que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas normal… Je…

- Restez calme, Elizabeth, il faut vous allonger, dit Lady Matlock en la couchant de force sur le lit.

- Non… Je ne veux pas ! Il faut que… dit Lizzie en luttant contre sa tante qui l'empêchait de se rasseoir.

- Mrs Darcy. » dit le docteur Edwards d'un voix apaisante mais ferme en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, tout de suite alerte malgré son peu de sommeil. D'autorité, il repoussa Elizabeth sur ses oreillers, échangeant un regard éloquent avec Lady Matlock.

« Il me faudra des serviettes et de l'eau chaude, dit-il à Emma.

- Non ! Je vous interdis ! protesta Elizabeth dans un nouveau sanglot.

- Mrs Darcy, je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous faites une fausse couche.

- Je refuse que vous me touchiez !! le coupa-t-elle, cherchant à se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

- Elizabeth, le docteur n'a pas le choix.

- Je ne peux plus rien faire pour votre enfant, madame, je suis vraiment désolé… C'était à redouter, nous avions pris toutes les précautions possibles mais cela n'a pas suffi, dit-il de son ton le plus doux en posant la main sur le front de sa patiente pour l'apaiser.

- Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le ! Vous devez le sauver ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais sauvez-le !! l'implora Lizzie.

- C'est trop tard, madame. Je vous assure que s'il restait la moindre chance pour votre enfant, je tenterais tout mon possible mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est fini. » dit le docteur, compatissant.

Il se tourna vers Mrs Reynolds et les deux servantes qui lui avaient amené ce dont il avait besoin. Pendant qu'il se préparait, Lady Matlock s'assit au bord du lit, épongeant le visage de sa nièce avec un linge humide, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Voir sa nièce dans un tel désespoir lui brisait le cœur et elle n'osait pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Darcy en apprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cœur se serra, la douleur lisible dans les yeux d'Elizabeth ravivant une souffrance très lointaine mais jamais totalement oubliée. Lady Matlock chassa ses mauvais souvenirs rapidement, se concentrant sur sa nièce dont les protestations faiblissaient de minute en minute, ce qui ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de reculer dans un sursaut lorsque le médecin s'approcha d'elle.

« Non, je vous en prie !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Mrs Darcy. Si je ne fais rien, la situation va devenir dangereuse pour vous. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour votre enfant.

- Soyez raisonnable, Elizabeth, approuva Lady Matlock.

- On peut encore le sauver, je le sais, je le sens !!

- Non, Elizabeth, votre bébé n'a pas survécu. Il faut que nous fassiez confiance et que vous laissiez le docteur vous soigner sinon vous allez perdre trop de sang et cela risque de devenir dangereux pour vous. Pensez à William, il vous dirait la même chose.

- William… Oh mon Dieu, William… Il va me détester… William… » dit Lizzie en fermant les yeux, sentant de nouvelles larmes couler.

L'évocation du nom de son mari brisa toute résistance chez Elizabeth. Elle fut prise d'un nouveau sanglot et cessa de lutter contre le docteur Edwards qui tentait de la maintenir allongée. Enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller, Elizabeth laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, lâchant son ventre. Lady Matlock en saisit une et la serra de toutes ses forces, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Tandis que le docteur Edwards travaillait, Elizabeth ne cessa de prononcer le prénom de son mari et sa tante ne sut dire si c'était par envie qu'il la rejoigne pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve ou par peur de sa réaction. Elle tenta de réconforter sa nièce, l'assurant que Darcy ne la tiendrait jamais pour responsable de cet accident. Lizzie ne répondait que par bribes incohérentes, répétant inlassablement le prénom de son mari. Lady Matlock, dépassée, refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de supplier mentalement son neveu de revenir au plus vite tandis qu'Elizabeth continuait à sangloter, impuissante à retenir en elle la précieuse vie qu'elle avait désirée avec tant d'amour.

Les heures qui suivirent furent éprouvantes. Alarmé par l'état moral de sa patiente, le docteur Edwards se décida à lui donner quelques gouttes de laudanum pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle manquait cruellement de forces mais aucune parole n'avait pu la décider à s'endormir. Lady Matlock, bien qu'épuisée, attendit l'arrivée de Jane qu'elle avait fait prévenir aux premières heures de la journée. Cette dernière arriva à Pemberley dès neuf heures du matin, relayant Lady Matlock au chevet d'Elizabeth. Enceinte de six mois, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à rester à Ellsworth et se reposer mais le message de Lady Matlock l'avait alarmée au plus haut point. Elle eut grand-peine à retenir ses larmes lorsque cette dernière lui annonça qu'Elizabeth avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Jane connaissait sa sœur à la perfection et savait combien elle avait désiré son premier enfant. Son cœur se serra à l'annonce de l'épreuve que la jeune femme traversait.

Tout en douceur, elle relaya donc Lady Matlock au chevet d'Elizabeth qui dormait encore du lourd sommeil sans rêves causé par le laudanum. Son état inquiéta grandement Jane : sa sœur était si pâle que sa peau se confondait presque avec les draps qui la recouvraient. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine mais régulièrement. Le docteur Edwards qui venait toutes les heures pour vérifier l'état de sa patiente tenta de rassurer sa sœur, l'assurant que physiquement sa sœur se remettrait très rapidement et pourrait avoir d'autres enfants. Mais pour l'heure, même si Lady Matlock avait tenté d'atténuer la gravité de la réaction d'Elizabeth au moment de sa fausse couche, Jane se demandait combien de temps sa sœur mettrait à se remettre d'une telle perte. Posant ses mains sur son ventre, elle se demanda si elle arriverait à surmonter la mort de son propre enfant si elle venait à le perdre elle aussi. Jane frémit à cette seule pensée. Préférant chasser cette hypothèse de son esprit, elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle prononcerait lorsque Lizzie se réveillerait. Aucun ne lui semblait approprié pour soulager la peine de sa sœur. Culpabilisant aussitôt, elle réalisa qu'elle espérait que Darcy reviendrait avant le réveil de sa femme. Jane se mordit les lèvres, s'en voulant de vouloir esquiver son devoir de sœur de soutenir Elizabeth dans cette tragédie mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que revoir une sœur, bien que très aimée, dont la grossesse était si avancée, ne pourrait qu'aviver la douleur d'Elizabeth. Impuissante, Jane se résigna à attendre.

* * *

Ayant à nouveau épuisé plusieurs montures, Darcy arriva à Pemberley en fin de soirée. Lady Matlock, après avoir déjeuné avec Georgiana et Jane, avait fini par réussir à persuader Georgiana d'aller étudier lorsque son précepteur était arrivé. Jane était retournée auprès de Lizzie dès la fin du repas, ce qui avait permis à Lady Matlock de retourner brièvement à Matlock Castle pour annoncer à son mari et ses fils ce qui s'était passé et récupérer quelques effets personnels. Elle avait en effet décidé de rester à Pemberley quelques jours encore, se doutant que sa présence pourrait aider Elizabeth et Darcy. Elle revint à Pemberley à temps pour le dîner qui fut lugubre. Georgiana qui était retournée au chevet d'Elizabeth dès le départ de son précepteur refusa de descendre dîner. Mrs Reynolds lui monta une collation. Jane et Lady Matlock se retrouvèrent donc seules. Vaillamment, elles tentèrent d'entretenir la conversation mais celle-ci finit par retomber et elles n'eurent pas le courage de reprendre la parole. Vers vingt-deux heures, Jane relaya Georgiana auprès d'Elizabeth, insistant auprès de la jeune fille pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Elizabeth était toujours endormie. Lorsque le docteur Edwards était repassé en fin d'après-midi pour l'examiner, il l'avait trouvée dans un tel état d'agitation qu'il lui avait à nouveau administré quelques gouttes de laudanum, faisant confiance au conseil de Lady Matlock qui l'assurait que le retour de Darcy suffirait à calmer la jeune femme.

Ainsi Lady Matlock était-elle seule lorsque son neveu franchit le seuil de Pemberley d'un pas pressé alors qu'il était près de minuit. Elle sortit du Grand Salon pour l'accueillir dans le Hall. Le visage rongé par l'inquiétude de Darcy aurait pu la faire frémir si les événements de la nuit passée ne l'avaient pas déjà tant éprouvée. Il salua sa tête brièvement et, coupant court aux civilités :

« Tante Madeline, que se passe-t-il ?

- William, viens t'asseoir quelques minutes, j'ai à te parler.

- Elizabeth…

- Elle dort. Viens. »

Sourde à ses protestations, elle prit son bras et l'entraînant dans le salon. Il s'assit pour satisfaire sa tante et l'encourager à répondre à ses questions sans délai. Elle avait eu plusieurs heures pour se préparer à cette conversation mais Lady Matlock sentit sa résolution faiblir en croisant le regard anxieux de Darcy. Elle revit Elizabeth, entendit dans sa mémoire la voix désespérée de la jeune femme appelant son mari quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, elle raconta ce qu'elle savait.

« Tout d'abord pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné plus de détails dans mon message. Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer plus que nécessaire et au moment où je l'ai écrit je n'en savais guère plus que toi. Je suis arrivée hier en début d'après-midi. Elizabeth et Georgiana venaient de déjeuner. Georgiana m'a suggéré une promenade dans le parc et dans la serre. Elizabeth a préféré rester à l'intérieur, nous disant qu'elle avait de la correspondance en retard. Georgiana et moi sommes revenues peu avant le thé. Il était prévu que Lizzie se joigne à nous mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Cela nous a alertées, alors nous l'avons fait chercher dans toute la maison. »

Elle fit une pause, revoyant le corps inanimé de la jeune femme au pied de l'escalier, se remémorant sa propre angoisse, son soulagement en constatant qu'elle respirait encore mais son inquiétude pour l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« Où était-elle ? la pressa Darcy.

- Elle a fait une chute dans l'escalier de la Grande Galerie… Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé.

- Mon Dieu ! s'est-elle…

- Elle a une entorse, le coupa Lady Matlock pour le rassurer. Rien de plus, le docteur Edwards l'a examinée et elle va bien.

- Et le bébé ?

- Elle l'a perdu cette nuit… Je suis désolée, Fitzwilliam. » dit Lady Matlock en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Darcy.

Il se leva, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement qui avait saisi ses mains. Sa tante garda le silence, observant sa réaction avec appréhension. Il se détourna d'elle, allant à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle souffrance depuis la mort de sa mère. Un tourbillon de sentiments l'assaillit. La douleur d'apprendre la mort d'un être qu'Elizabeth et lui chérissaient déjà tant, le regret de ne plus jamais pouvoir le connaître, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher le drame et, pire que tout, de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir Elizabeth. Connaissant Darcy aussi bien que ses propres enfants, Lady Matlock lisait sans peine en lui, devinant ses pensées.

« Fitzwilliam, tu ne dois pas perdre ton temps et ton énergie à t'en vouloir. Il faut que tu sois fort pour Elizabeth, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

- Je sais…

- Elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé. Le docteur Edwards nous a affirmé que c'était normal qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire sur l'accident suite au choc. Mais elle s'en veut énormément. Elle est persuadée que c'est de sa faute, qu'elle aurait pu l'éviter.

- Mais c'était un accident ! la coupa Darcy.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas arrêté de lui répéter mais… elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle est perdue. Elle a peur que tu lui en veuilles. »

Darcy lui fit signe de se taire, se rasseyant, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Lady Matlock lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait.

« Est-ce que le docteur Edwards est encore là ?

- Non, il est repassé en fin de journée. J'ai un peu discuté avec lui, Fitzwilliam. Il m'a assuré que physiquement, Elizabeth va aussi bien que possible. Elle pourra avoir d'autres enfants sans problème. En attendant, il faut qu'elle fasse le deuil de ce bébé. Toi seul peux l'aider.

- Je sais. C'est juste… Je ne devrais sans doute pas vous dire cela mais… Elle avait déjà si peur de ne pas pouvoir en avoir. C'était ridicule bien sûr, cela fait moins d'un an que nous sommes mariés ! J'avais essayé de la rassurer mais je n'avais pas totalement réussi. Elle était si heureuse d'attendre cet enfant, je ne sais pas comment elle va pouvoir s'en remettre.

- Avec du temps et ton amour. Et sa prochaine grossesse. Il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie que ce n'était qu'un accident et qu'elle pourra avoir tous les enfants qu'elle veut.

- Je dois aller la voir.

- Bien sûr. »

Darcy se leva, serrant la main de sa tante avec affection, le regard rendu vague par la douleur. Lady Matlock hocha doucement la tête, cherchant à lui insuffler du courage. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. S'arrêtant, il tourna sur lui-même et demanda, sans vraiment regarder sa tante :

« Est-ce qu'elle m'a demandé ?

- Elle dort depuis cette nuit. Le docteur Edwards lui a administré du laudanum.

- Non, avant. »

Lady Matlock mit quelques secondes à répondre. Les supplications d'Elizabeth résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier.

« Ne te torture pas, Fitzwilliam.

- Est-ce qu'elle a demandé à me voir ? demanda Darcy d'une voix aussi dure que désespérée.

- Oui, avoua Lady Matlock dans un murmure.

- Et je n'étais pas là pour elle, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi… dit Darcy d'une voix plus faible.

- Fitzwilliam, tu ne dois pas laisser ta culpabilité prendre le dessus. Tu étais à Cardiff en train d'aider des gens qui avaient besoin de toi, des gens dont tu es responsable.

- Ma plus grande responsabilité c'est Elizabeth et Georgiana. C'était l'enfant qu'Elizabeth portait. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'était un accident. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu tomber dans les escaliers pendant que tu étais dans ton bureau ou dans le jardin. Tu dois être fort pour elle, Fitzwilliam, elle a traversé une épreuve terrible, il lui faudra plusieurs mois pour en guérir. Elle n'y arrivera pas sans toi.

- Cette nuit, j'aurais pu être là, j'aurais dû la soutenir, la rassurer…

- On ne peut pas toujours choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos proches. Nous étions là, Fitzwilliam. Je ne l'ai pas quittée un seul instant, sa sœur est arrivée ce matin à la première heure et Georgiana a passé la soirée avec elle. Elizabeth n'a jamais été seule.

- Elle a besoin de moi, dit Darcy, ne tenant plus.

- Oui. Monte la retrouver. Mrs Bingley est à son chevet. »

Darcy poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de sa mère, attentif à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son épouse. Il ignorait si elle dormait encore mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Son regard chercha aussi Elizabeth. Etendue sur le lit, elle dormait paisiblement. Il nota la présence de Jane assise à quelques pas de lui, non loin de sa sœur. Elle se leva en le voyant entrer. Darcy s'approcha d'elle, peinant à détacher son regard d'Elizabeth pour saluer sa belle-sœur. Il nota néanmoins qu'elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré.

« Mrs Bingley. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mr Darcy. Je vais bien. Je suis juste… si triste. Je ne sais que vous dire, que faire pour soulager votre peine. J'aimerais pouvoir faire davantage.

- Merci… Comment va Lizzie ?

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Le docteur nous a dit que c'était normal. A cause du laudanum.

- Bien sûr… dit-il, déjà absent, aux côtés de sa femme en pensée.

- Je vais vous laisser seul avec elle. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. Je sais qu'elle dormait mais… Elle appréciera de vous avoir à ses côtés, je sais combien elle vous aime.

- J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider. Je ferai tout mon possible.

- Vous devriez aller dormir. Je crois que ma tante a demandé à ce qu'on vous prépare une chambre. Il est tard. »

Jane acquiesça et prit congé. Darcy s'approcha lentement du lit, s'asseyant au bord. Jamais Elizabeth ne lui avait semblé si fragiles. Son teint n'avait retrouvé aucune couleur depuis la nuit précédente et son mari eut l'impression qu'elle avait maigri et était encore plus menue qu'avant son départ deux jours plus tôt. Il lui prit délicatement la main, la sentant frêle dans la sienne. Détaillant chacun des traits qu'il aimait tant du regard, il remonta légèrement la couverture sur elle. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta à veiller sur elle, perdu dans sa douleur et ses pensées. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lizzie frémit sous sa caresse lorsqu'il repoussa délicatement une mèche sur son front. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux. Habituée à dormir dans la chambre voisine, elle mit quelques secondes à se remémorer où elle se trouvait. Et pourquoi. A ce souvenir, ses yeux se remplirent de tant de larmes qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître son mari.

« William… murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis là, mon amour. Tout ira bien maintenant. Tu n'as rien à craindre. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front et la main plusieurs fois.

Il la berça de mots tendres et réconfortants pendant quelques instants mais Lizzie détourna légèrement le visage lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue. Patient, il caressa cette dernière du revers de sa main, attentif à ne pas la brusquer. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il se décida à lui parler.

« Lizzie, regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis là.

- Tu dois me détester… murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, sentant de nouvelles larmes couler.

- Non, non… Ne dis pas ça. » dit-il aussitôt avec force.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, la berçant presque et murmurant une nouvelle litanie de mots rassurants. Lorsqu'il sentit que ses sanglots se calmaient sous l'effet de ses paroles, il prit son visage entre ses mains délicatement, chassant d'une caresse les larmes qui lui striaient les joues. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Lizzie, écoute-moi.

- Tante Madeline ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si, elle m'a tout raconté. Mon amour, je t'en supplie, tu dois cesser de croire que ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute, tu ne dois pas penser que tu es une mauvaise mère, que tu aurais pu l'éviter si tu avais fait plus attention.

- Mais c'est vrai !! dit-elle, misérable, pleurant à nouveau, étouffant ses sanglots contre la poitrine de son mari, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

- Non, Lizzie. C'était un accident. Regarde-moi. Un accident. Cela pourrait arriver à tout le monde.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais là-bas. Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller !! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'étais restée avec Lady Matlock et Georgiana.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Mon ange, je suis persuadé que tu n'y es pour rien, il faut que tu cesses de t'en vouloir. »

Il mit longtemps à la calmer et la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de leur enfant. Désemparé de la voir ainsi et lui-même fortement éprouvé par leur perte, il pleura en la serrant contre lui.

« Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé… dit-elle.

- C'est normal. Le docteur Edwards a dit que cela arrivait souvent avec de telles chutes.

- Je ne comprends pas… J'ai beau y penser sans cesse, ça ne me revient pas.

- Il ne faut pas chercher. Plus tu vas essayer de te rappeler, moins tu y parviendras. L'essentiel est que tu te reposes. Tu en as besoin.

- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais là-bas, William. Je ne vais jamais dans cette aile de la maison.

- Tu finiras par t'en souvenir. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Il faut que tu dormes pour reprendre des forces. Ferme les yeux, je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

Il la berça doucement et, vaincue par la fatigue, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte, la regardant dormir pendant de longues minutes avant de l'allonger à nouveau. Puis il s'étendit à ses côtés, trop épuisé pour se changer et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les plus douloureux de leurs existences. Bien que fatiguée et victime d'une entorse à la cheville, Elizabeth allait bien et elle put se lever dès le lendemain du retour de son mari. Darcy, la connaissant à la perfection, était persuadée qu'elle se réjouirait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle car il savait qu'habituellement elle ne supportait pas d'être inactive et confinée. Il fut le premier surpris lorsqu'Elizabeth ne manifesta aucune envie de se lever et de quitter sa chambre. En dépit de ses affaires toujours non réglées à Cardiff, Darcy passait énormément de temps en compagnie de Lizzie, refusant de la quitter la majorité du temps. Mais il ne reconnaissait plus son épouse. La jeune femme s'enfermait dans un mutisme obstiné, très lointaine de tout ce qui l'entourait. Même la présence de Darcy ne l'en faisait pas sortir. Jane et Georgiana tentèrent également de la dérider mais cela empira les choses. Georgiana, très sensible de nature, avait, à sa grande honte, du mal à se retenir de pleurer en voyant sa belle-sœur dans cet état et en se souvenant de sa fausse couche et elle ne faisait que provoquer de nouvelles crises de larmes chez elle. Georgiana finit donc par limiter ses visites à Elizabeth, tentant de dissimuler du mieux possible à son frère sa propre souffrance. Quant à Jane, sa présence eut les conséquences inverses de ce qu'elle espérait. Comme elle l'avait redouté, sa grossesse avancée n'était qu'un cruel rappel pour Lizzie de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. A plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur entrer dans sa chambre, elle pleura à nouveau et détourna la tête, sans même trouver la force de s'excuser auprès de sa sœur. Désemparée, Jane ne savait plus que faire. Avec délicatesse, Darcy lui dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux attendre quelques semaines pour que la peine d'Elizabeth s'estompe suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse revoir sa sœur dans de meilleures conditions. Jane, désemparée et désespérée de ne pouvoir aider davantage sa sœur dans un moment où celle-ci avait tant besoin d'elle, approuva son beau-frère et reprit le chemin d'Ellsworth pour retrouver Mr Bingley qui se morfondait en son absence.

Lady Matlock se retrouva ainsi seule entre son neveu et Elizabeth. Elle voyait Darcy s'enfoncer de jour en jour dans la résignation face à l'état de son épouse. Georgiana elle-même se faisait la plus invisible possible et les serviteurs, habitués aux éclats de rire et à la bonne humeur continuelle de Lizzie, se firent encore plus discrets. Mrs Reynolds se désola de voir Pemberley sombrer dans une atmosphère plus triste encore qu'au temps du célibat de Darcy et qui lui rappelait les mois ayant suivi la mort de la précédente Mrs Darcy. Lorsque Darcy ne put plus supporter de voir sa femme dans un tel état de détresse sans qu'il puisse y remédier, il se réfugia dans le travail, mais s'interrompant fréquemment pour retourner auprès d'Elizabeth et tenter de la faire parler.

La situation s'enlisait lorsque Lady Matlock reçut la visite de son mari qui l'encourageait à revenir à Matlock Castle. Quatre jours avaient passé et elle manquait à sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir de Pemberley alors que sa nièce était si accablée. La veille de son départ, elle assista à une scène entre les deux époux qui l'éprouva grandement. Depuis sa fausse couche, Elizabeth refusait de s'alimenter et son entourage devait s'armer de patience pour la convaincre de manger un peu. Elle maigrissait de jour en jour et son état physique commençait à alarmer le docteur Edwards.

Lady Matlock observa Darcy tenter de persuader Elizabeth une fois de plus de manger. Il la suppliait, désespéré, et sa tante n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus malheureux de la situation. Lorsque Lizzie accepta enfin de goûter au plat que les domestiques avaient préparé pour elle selon les consignes de Mrs Reynolds qui savait ce qu'elle préférait, elle se laissa faire docilement comme une enfant. Son esprit était à des lieues de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Darcy l'aida à manger puis la prit longuement dans ses bras, la berçant, tentant de la faire parler. N'y parvenant pas, il finit par se lever et quitter la chambre qu'Elizabeth ne quittait plus.

C'en était trop pour Lady Matlock. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Peu de temps après le départ de Darcy, elle demanda à Georgiana de ne pas venir rendre visite à sa belle-sœur. Elle mit son après-midi à profit pour discuter avec sa nièce. Elle commença par la forcer à se lever. Sourde à ses protestations, elle lui fit faire sa toilette et, avec l'aide d'Emma, la vêtit d'une ravissante robe pourpre. N'osant contredire sa tante, Elizabeth se laissa faire distraitement, y compris lorsqu'Emma la coiffa. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de sortir de sa chambre lorsque Lady Matlock lui proposa de descendre au salon. Sans se départir de sa patience, cette dernière prit alors la parole.

« Elizabeth, cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Il faut que nous parlions. Je sais que les jours que vous venez de vivre ont été très éprouvants, mais vous devez cesser de vous enfermer dans cette attitude et d'infliger cela à votre entourage. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, guettant une réaction chez Lizzie. Elle redouta quelques instants d'avoir été trop franche mais après avoir vu Darcy multiplier les tentatives pour venir en aide à sa femme, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que seule une prise de conscience brutale pouvait faire sortir Elizabeth de son mutisme et de son découragement. Elle nota que sa nièce avait entendu ses propos et semblait les méditer, ce qui était un progrès considérable par rapport à l'absence de réaction à laquelle elle avait habitué ses proches depuis sa fausse couche.

« Elizabeth, vous enfermer dans votre douleur ne vous aidera pas. Cela vous paraît plus simple mais si vous continuez, vous finirez par le regretter.

- Ce n'est pas que c'est plus simple. »

Lizzie prit sa tante de court. Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde aussi rapidement. Elle s'était préparée à devoir faire un long discours pour convaincre sa nièce. Gardant le silence, elle attendit qu'Elizabeth reprenne la parole et précise sa pensée.

« Ce n'est pas plus simple. Je n'ai pas le choix, finit par dire Lizzie au bout de quelques minutes.

- Si, vous l'avez. Vous pouvez choisir d'en parler, de laisser les autres vous aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider.

- Vous avez tort. Je sais combien vous souffrez mais vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir seule.

- Non vous ne savez pas, dit sèchement Lizzie.

- Oh si je sais. Je ne le sais que trop… »

Le tremblement de sa voix la trahit. Interloquée, Elizabeth cessa de regarder dans le vide, observant sa tante. La douleur qu'elle lut dans le regard de celle-ci faisait douloureusement écho à celle qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours. Lady Matlock s'assit auprès de sa nièce. Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre la parole, afin de pouvoir maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

« J'ai perdu un enfant il y a des années, Elizabeth. Il y plus de vingt ans. Je n'en parle jamais, même plus à mon mari. C'est trop douloureux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lizzie en serrant la main de Lady Matlock à son tour.

- J'ai fait une fausse couche. Je n'étais pas tombée et nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'était deux ans après la naissance de Richard. La blessure a eu le temps de cicatriser bien sûr, mais elle ne s'est jamais totalement refermée. Les médecins m'avaient dit que je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une petite fille ! Après mes deux garçons, je ne désirais rien de plus au monde… Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. »

Elle se tut quelques minutes, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Respectant sa douleur, Elizabeth garda le silence, luttant pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

« Cela a été horrible. J'ai cru perdre une partie de moi-même. _J'ai_ perdu une partie de moi-même. Ma fausse couche a été très douloureuse, j'ai failli mourir, les médecins ont eu très peur. Je voulais mourir. Mais ils m'ont sauvée. Et au cours des jours qui ont suivi, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix, qu'il fallait que je trouve la force de continuer à vivre. Comme vous, j'ai été tentée de lâcher prise, de m'enfermer sur moi-même, de repousser tous ceux qui tentaient de m'aider. Mais mon mari et mes deux fils avaient besoin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Elizabeth, ébahie par la force dont sa tante avait fait preuve.

- J'ai fait comme vous ferez. Un jour de douleur à la fois. »

A ces mots, Elizabeth ne put plus retenir ces larmes.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai.

- Vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le pensez, Elizabeth. Et vous n'êtes pas seule. Mais ne vous détournez pas de Fitzwilliam. La perte de votre enfant le fait souffrir autant que vous. Différemment bien sûr. Mais il est profondément malheureux et l'est encore plus avec votre attitude des jours passés.

- C'était plus fort que moi, je…

- Il a besoin de vous tout comme vous avez besoin de lui. Je sais que vous l'aimez profondément et je sais aussi à quel point il tient à vous. Vous ne surmonterez cette épreuve qu'ensemble. Ne vous isolez pas au moment où vous avez plus que jamais besoin l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille… C'était mon rôle de protéger notre enfant…

- C'était un accident, Elizabeth et William le sait. Chuter dans les escaliers ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise mère. Vous pourrez avoir des enfants et je suis sûre que vous serez merveilleuse avec eux. Ne doutez pas de vous.

- Mais… si je perds à nouveau un enfant ?

- C'est une possibilité mais les risques sont minces. Ne perdez pas de vue que vous avez toutes les chances que votre prochaine grossesse se déroule à merveille. Vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé. Pour l'instant, il faut songer à faire le deuil de l'enfant que vous venez de perdre et accepter l'idée que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce sera difficile et cela prendra plusieurs mois. Mais vous verrez, au fil des jours, vous apprendrez à vivre avec. Cette douleur fera toujours partie de vous, elle sera plus diffuse avec le temps mais ne vous quittera jamais totalement. Vous en ressortirez grandie. Et le jour où votre premier enfant naîtra, vous serez complète à nouveau.

- Mais… Vous, vous n'avez pas eu d'autres enfants pour guérir…

- Non… dit tristement Lady Matlock. Malgré mes prières… Mais j'ai deux fils merveilleux et des petits-enfants. Ils comblent ma vie. Ils m'ont aidée plus qu'ils ne le sauront jamais à surmonter la perte de mon bébé. Et George aussi, naturellement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. C'est pour ça que j'étais si malheureuse et si inquiète de vous voir vous éloigner de Fitzwilliam. Sans lui vous n'y arriverez pas et lui non plus. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle analysait son attitude des jours passés, prenant conscience à quel point elle avait dû paraître froide à tout le monde. Elle se souvint de la façon dont elle avait refusé le soutien de Jane et ignoré Georgiana. Et surtout, les mots de réconfort et les caresses de son mari lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle revit son regard empli de tristesse, son désarroi chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'éloignait chaque jour davantage.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir…

- Faites.

- J'ai été horrible avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ne m'épargnez pas, tante Madeline.

- Vous n'êtes pas horrible, Elizabeth. Vous traversez une épreuve horrible, nuance. Nul ne vous en veut. Fitzwilliam vous accueillera à bras ouverts, j'en suis convaincue. »

Elizabeth se leva. Lady Matlock et elle échangèrent un long regard et tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Je ne sais pas si sans vous j'aurais réussi à comprendre tout cela…

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Fitzwilliam et vous êtes comme mes enfants, je déteste vous savoir malheureux.

- Mais vous avez été forcée de revivre des souvenirs douloureux…

- Par la force des choses. Etre à vos côtés pendant votre fausse couche a réveillé beaucoup de choses en moi mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. L'essentiel est que mon expérience puisse vous aider. »

Lizzie lui sourit faiblement, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari. Les couloirs de Pemberley lui semblèrent à la fois vagues et familiers. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle laissa sa main glisser le long du marbre glacé de la rambarde du Grand Escalier. Le majordome la salua avec déférence lorsqu'elle le croisa juste avant d'arriver devant la porte du salon que Darcy utilisait comme bureau. Elle entendit au loin le piano de Georgiana jouer dans un murmure mélancolique. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa tante, elle redoutait de se retrouver face à son mari. Depuis le soir de son retour, elle n'avait plus réellement parlé avec lui et elle se rendait compte à quel point son attitude avait dû le faire souffrir mais également à quel point il lui manquait. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle frappa et attendit, le cœur battant. Il demanda qui voulait le voir d'une voix sourde. Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix lorsqu'elle répondit que c'était elle. Avant même qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de réagir, Darcy avait accouru pour ouvrir la porte, surpris d'entendre la voix de son épouse qu'il croyait dans sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

« Lizzie… dit-il doucement, s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

- Je… je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Jamais, mon amour, tu le sais bien, dit-il avec tendresse.

- Il fallait que je te parle… dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la cheminée. William… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je dois m'excuser, je pense. J'ai été horrible avec toi depuis ton retour, tu as toujours été là pour moi et je n'ai fait que te repousser…

- Lizzie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu…

- S'il te plaît, l'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, se rapprochant de lui. Ma tristesse n'excuse pas tout. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu un enfant. Tu l'aimais autant que moi. Je n'ai vu que ma propre souffrance. Et, pire que tout, j'ai refusé ton aide et en faisant cela, je t'ai fait souffrir encore plus. Alors que tu avais besoin de moi. »

Darcy retint un soupir de soulagement en entendant les paroles de son épouse. Mais, habitué à penser à elle en priorité, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser s'en vouloir pour son attitude.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Lizzie. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai toujours compris pourquoi tu réagissais ainsi…

- Ne nie pas que cela t'a fait souffrir.

- Ce qui m'a fait mal c'est de te voir souffrir autant. Que tu me repousses est une réaction naturelle dans ce genre de situation…

- Naturelle ? s'étonna Lizzie.

- Oui…

- Tu trouves naturel d'être égoïste quand on souffre ?

- Oui… Tu ne sais pas combien de mois mon père s'est enfermé dans ses appartements après la mort de ma mère. Il rejetait tout le monde, Georgiana et moi inclus. J'aurais voulu l'épauler mais c'était impossible. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider, j'ai compris cela lorsque j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. Mais dans notre cas, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait quand tante Madeline m'a annoncé que tu avais perdu notre enfant. Mais nous sommes ensemble. Et nous pourrons en avoir d'autres. Nous avons tout à construire. Je sais que tant que tu seras à mes côtés j'en aurai la force.

- Oh, William… » dit Lizzie en larmes.

Elle enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son mari et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Il lui rendit son étreinte, surpris de constater qu'en dépit de toute la douleur qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant, il éprouvait aussi un bonheur sans nom à voir son épouse revenir vers lui. Il la laissa pleurer longuement, sentant lui aussi ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Puis, sentant qu'elle se calmait peu à peu, il s'écarta légèrement et lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête.

« Ma Lizzie, je peux tout supporter sauf de te perdre. Ces derniers jours… j'ai eu peur que tu me fermes la porte à tout jamais. Que tu ne retrouves jamais l'envie de vivre, même à mes côtés. J'ai eu peur que ma présence te rappelle trop l'enfant que nous avons perdu.

- Tout me rappelle notre enfant. Mais… j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'accepte l'idée que jamais nous ne l'oublierons et qu'il faut apprendre à vivre ainsi.

- Ensemble. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Willam…

- Je suis là, Elizabeth. Je serai toujours là pour toi… Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse à nouveau, je te le promets. »

Avec soulagement, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant longuement et se consolant mutuellement. Elizabeth parvint enfin à mettre des mots sur sa souffrance et elle parla de la nuit où elle avait fait une fausse couche. Darcy frémit en entendant le récit de sa souffrance mais savait que cette épreuve était nécessaire pour qu'elle tourne la page. Il lui confia à son tour qu'il s'en voulait profondément de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés cette nuit-là, qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais mais elle l'arrêta, tentant de le rassurer sur ce point, ce qui la mena à Cardiff. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il avait appris là-bas et il lui raconta tout en détail, omettant toutefois volontairement de préciser qu'il pensait que Wickham avait ordonné l'incendie du _Louisiana_. Lizzie lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire et lui confia qu'il envisageait déjà d'investir dans un nouveau navire mais n'abandonnait pas l'idée de trouver les responsables de l'incendie.

Ils parlèrent durant des heures, heureux de se retrouver. Devinant qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander à son épouse tout de suite, il lui proposa de dîner seul avec elle, l'assurant que Georgiana comprendrait qu'ils veuillent se retrouver au calme. Elle approuva mais tint tout de même à aller voir sa belle-sœur quelques minutes. Georgiana l'accueillit avec affection, soulagée de voir qu'Elizabeth ne quittait plus son mari, s'accrochant à sa main. Elle fut heureuse pour eux car elle savait qu'ensemble ils ne tarderaient pas à reprendre goût à la vie.

La soirée passa rapidement. Epuisée par les événements, Lizzie ne tarda pas à tomber de sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis sa fausse couche, elle rejoignit son mari dans leur lit. Il la serra longuement contre lui et elle sentit de nouveau l'effet apaisant qu'il avait toujours sur elle. Elizabeth se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu oublier à quel point il effaçait toujours toutes ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte et il ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

* * *

_Elle errait dans le noir, ce même noir à nouveau peuplé d'ombres. C'était toujours le même rêve qui la laissait sans défense et terrorisée comme une enfant. Mais cette fois, c'était plus effrayant encore. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, elle ne pouvait même pas courir. Tétanisée, elle observait une des ombres se rapprocher d'elle inéluctablement. Elle tenta d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir et elle se mit à trembler. Jamais elle n'avait eu si froid de sa vie. Ni si peur de l'obscurité. Mais ce qui la terrorisait encore plus était le décor vaguement familier qui l'entourait et qu'elle reconnaissait malgré l'obscurité et les ombres floues et éthérées qui le peuplaient. Un salon de Pemberley. Rien ne faisait sens. Pourquoi faisait-il nuit ? Pourquoi faisait-il froid ? Pourquoi William ne venait-il pas ? Pourquoi la laissait-il se débattre seule contre les ombres ? Le bébé. Elle devait le protéger. Elle devait protéger son enfant. _

_Mais soudain, toutes ses questions n'eurent plus aucune importance et elle ne put plus penser. Pour la première fois, l'ombre s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir la toucher. Ses yeux étaient la seule partie de son corps qu'elle maîtrisait encore et Lizzie se concentra de toutes ses forces pour dévisager la forme qui l'attaquait. Peine perdue. Ce qui aurait dû être son visage était plus flou encore que le reste de sa silhouette. Et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une main s'approcha de sa joue. Pétrifiée, Lizzie aurait voulu fuir, au moins s'écarter, détourner la tête. Mais elle dut observer la forme s'avancer. Et elle toucha son visage. C'était la chose la plus froide qu'elle eût jamais sentie. Elizabeth frissonna, faisant reculer l'ombre. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de son ventre. C'était cela que l'ombre voulait, elle en était sûre désormais. _

_A l'instant où elle en prit conscience, tout changea. Les ombres disparurent à l'exception de celle qui l'avait touchée. Et cette dernière se mit à rire. C'était un ricanement sinistre qui la glaça davantage encore. Elizabeth cligna des yeux, tentant de les ajuster à l'obscurité pour distinguer son adversaire. Mais bientôt, elle n'en eût plus besoin. Tout devint clair, la pièce fut en plein jour et elle reconnut son boudoir. La lumière l'agressa et elle dût fermer les yeux. Elle fit un pas un avant, surprise de constater que son corps lui obéissait à nouveau. Un bruit sec la surprit. Rouvrant les yeux et baissant la tête, elle constata qu'il émanait des morceaux de verre sur lesquels elle venait de marcher. Désorientée, elle tenta de comprendre._

_Mais le rire la poursuivait toujours. Il vibrait derrière elle, tout contre sa nuque. Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle se retourna et sursauta en le reconnaissant…_

* * *

Ce fut son propre cri qui la réveilla. Se redressant brusquement dans le lit, elle heurta le corps de Darcy qui était penché sur elle.

« Lizzie ? Mon amour ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait si peur ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle tremblait et sanglotait de manière incontrôlée, la tête entre les mains.

« Chut, Lizzie, tout va bien, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tout est fini maintenant… »

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, sanglotant dans son cou. Il lui rendit son étreinte, lui caressant doucement la nuque et le dos pour l'apaiser.

« C'est fini, mon amour, je suis là. Calme-toi… Tout va bien… Chut… Je suis là, tu ne risques rien.

- La lumière… William, je t'en supplie ! »

Sans protester, il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva pour allumer plusieurs bougies avant de retourner sous les draps. Il la reprit dans ses bras aussitôt et tenta de la réconforter. A son grand désarroi, elle tremblait toujours mais ses sanglots se tarirent peu à peu.

« Ca va aller, mon amour… C'était juste un mauvais rêve… C'est fini maintenant, tu ne crains rien.

- Non ce n'était pas un rêve… C'était réel ! Je me souviens !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je me souviens, William… Je crois que je me souviens ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Chaque seconde qui passait apportait son lot d'images et de souvenirs. Tous plus terrifiants. Les pages de sa mémoire défilaient devant ses yeux, les pages jusque-là vierges se complétaient. Et elle aurait préféré qu'elles restent de vagues points d'interrogation jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle allait devoir vivre avec.

« Lizzie ? demanda Darcy, n'y tenant plus. Le silence de sa femme le mettait à la torture.

- Je me souviens… dit-elle, lointaine, encore dans ses pensées.

- De quoi ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas juste ton cauchemar ?

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, William ! Je sais pourquoi le vase était brisé ! Je sais pourquoi j'étais devant la Grande Galerie ! »

Le discours d'Elizabeth ne faisait aucun sens pour lui.

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Oui ! Oh, William ! C'est horrible ! C'était de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! dit-elle, frénétiquement.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De lui ! Il était là, il disait des choses si horribles ! Et il riait… Il riait !

- Qui, Lizzie ? »

Prenant brusquement conscience de la présence de son mari et de ses bras autour d'elle, elle se força à se concentrer sur lui. Et elle réalisa combien sa révélation serait lourde de conséquences. Elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« Tu vas être furieux, dit-elle, baissant la tête.

- Contre toi, jamais… » dit-il en l'embrassant, luttant pour masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Lui aussi venait de comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« De qui parles-tu ? répéta-t-il doucement.

- C'était Wickham, William. C'était lui, il était là ! »

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, pétrifiée. Le corps tout entier de son mari s'était raidi. Instantanément, il avait assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle. Cardiff. Pemberley. Elizabeth. Wickham. Il serra les poings, luttant pour maîtriser le tremblement de colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Ou plutôt le tremblement de haine.

« Wickham ? réussit-il à articuler. Voyant qu'Elizabeth acquiesçait, à nouveau perdue dans ses souvenirs, il reprit la parole. Que s'est-il passé mon amour ?

- Il est arrivé l'après-midi qui suivait ton départ… Tante Madeline voulait faire une promenade mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais écrire à mon père et à Kitty… Et… Il est arrivé si brusquement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre… Je n'ai pas pu réagir… Il était… il était presque poli, souriant, au début. J'ai cru qu'il voulait de l'argent, il se moquait de Lydia, de toi, de Georgiana… Je lui ai dit de partir, que je ne lui donnerai rien, que tu refuserais… Alors il s'est moqué, il m'a demandé où tu étais, pourquoi je ne t'appelais pas… »

Elle s'arrêta submergée par l'émotion. Il lui laissa quelques secondes mais son angoisse était telle qu'il ne put ce contenir davantage.

« Et ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il avait besoin d'argent… Il disait que ses créanciers le poursuivaient… Et il riait parce que tu n'étais pas là, il a dit que c'était imprudent de ta part de me laisser seule… Alors j'ai compris… C'était lui à Cardiff ! Il a tout organisé ! Il voulait m'enlever pour te faire payer une rançon… Il a dit des choses horribles… Qu'il voulait te faire souffrir et que le meilleur moyen pour ça c'était de s'en prendre à moi et… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Darcy se lever. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il s'éloigna du lit, faisant les cent pas, tremblant de rage… Chaque mot qu'elle ajouta ne fit qu'empirer son état.

« J'avais peur pour le bébé, William, j'avais si peur ! J'ai voulu crier, l'en empêcher, m'enfuir mais il était plus fort ! Et il n'y avait personne, j'étais toute seule ! J'ai essayé de me défendre, de…

- Est-ce qu'il t'a frappée ? demanda Darcy, se retenant de hurler de frustration, en tenant sa femme par le bras.

- Je… je ne sais plus, tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

- Lizzie, ne me mens pas. Je veux tout savoir. Mon amour, dis-moi… dit-il, se radoucissant.

- Oui… Je me débattais, j'ai essayé de le frapper avec le vase… Il m'a giflée… c'est là que j'ai eu si peur pour le bébé. Il a compris en me voyant réagir que j'étais enceinte… Oh, William, si tu savais comme il a ri à ce moment-là ! On aurait dit qu'il était fou !! Il disait que c'était parfait, que tu paierais encore plus… Que tu souffrirais plus… Il te déteste tellement, William ! Je ne savais pas qu'il te haïssait à ce point ! hoqueta-t-elle.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Darcy, s'étant à nouveau détourné pour lutter contre la rage qui l'aveuglait.

- Il m'a forcée à le suivre… Il voulait que l'on sorte par la terrasse de la Galerie… Je voulais hurler mais il n'y avait personne… J'avais si peur qu'il m'emmène loin de Pemberley et que tu ne me retrouves jamais ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de mal au bébé !! Je te jure, William ! Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé !! Je voulais m'enfuir mais il refusait de me lâcher et… et je suis tombée !! Après tout est noir… »

Et elle se tut, à bout de forces. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura de plus belle. Elle mit du temps à se maîtriser et à prendre conscience que Darcy se tenait toujours près de la fenêtre, les poings serrés. Jamais Elizabeth ne l'avait vu ainsi. Depuis le lit, elle pouvait le voir trembler mais elle sut d'instinct que ce n'était pas de peur. Elle tenta de se lever pour le rejoindre mais ses forces l'avaient depuis longtemps abandonnée.

« William… tu me fais peur… » gémit-elle.

Sursautant en revenant à la réalité, il se tourna vers sa femme, son regard s'attendrissant aussitôt en la voyant si vulnérable. Il la rejoignit aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras plus tendrement que jamais.

« Chut, je suis là. Désolé… Je t'aime, ma Lizzie… J'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter tout ça… J'aurais dû te protéger de lui. »

Il la berça, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, se rassurant à son contact. Il chuchota longuement des mots tendres dans son oreille pour la consoler et la calmer. Comme il l'espérait, elle finit par se détendre dans ses bras et s'endormir. Il veilla sur son sommeil jusqu'à l'aube, tentant d'organiser ses pensées et de calmer le tumulte d'émotions qui l'avait assailli. Lorsque l'aube pointa, il se leva avec précautions pour ne pas réveiller Elizabeth et alla écrire un mot bref au Colonel Fitzwilliam qu'il confia à un serviteur en lui ordonnant de le faire parvenir à Matlock Castle en urgence. Puis il s'habilla et retourna au chevet d'Elizabeth qui dormait paisiblement. Il avait craint de nouveaux cauchemars mais elle était restée immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine au rythme de ses respirations. Comme toujours, la présence de son épouse le calma mais pas totalement. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam se fit annoncer vers neuf heures. Au moment où Darcy se leva pour descendre lui parler, Elizabeth frémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« William ? dit-elle, encore sommeillée.

- Je suis là, mon amour. Tout va bien. Il faut que je descende. Je vais demander à Emma de venir te voir. Tu voudras descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

- Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa question.

Il tenta d'éluder mais elle avait retrouvé sa vivacité d'esprit, sinon son énergie physique.

« William, où vas-tu ? » insista-t-elle.

Alors il céda.

« Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Empêcher Wickham de s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. »

A ces mots, il l'embrassa et sortit.


	27. Vague à lames

_Bonjour à tous..._

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des messages d'encouragement suite au message que j'avais posté en octobre pour avertir que je faisais une pause dans l'écriture de ma fic. Votre gentillesse m'a beaucoup touchée, de même que la compréhension dont vous avez fait preuve concernant la date à laquelle je me remettrais à **Ames Soeurs**.  
_

_Je reviens après une (trop ?) longue absence. J'ignore si elle aura été bénéfique, je n'ai pas vraiment retrouvé l'envie d'écrire ou l'enthousiasme du début mais au moins assez de motivation pour écrire ce chapitre que vous attendiez et que je vous avais promis._

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire même la première moitié ne me plaît vraiment pas. Je trouve que le texte manque d'émotion et de fluidité, que c'est plat. Vous me direz qu'on est souvent mauvais juge sur ses propres travaux mais tout de même. Ou alors c'est parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit._

_Anyway, il est là... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de vos avis et de votre retour. _

_Je ne fais aucune promesse concernant la date à laquelle je posterai le chapitre 28. Je sais exactement ce que je vais mettre dedans, ne reste plus qu'à trouver la motivation pour l'écrire._

_Encore merci._

_Doddy_

* * *

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam était d'une patience inépuisable. Ses longues années à servir dans l'armée l'y avaient formé. Rien n'était plus insupportable que l'attente d'une bataille qui s'éternisait si l'on n'avait pas la patience pour l'endurer. Contraint par les circonstances et son métier, il s'était fait violence au fil des années pour apprendre à laisser les minutes et les heures glisser sur lui en toute indifférence. Ne lui restait des ces moments-là que la fièvre des combats, presque irrationnelle. Cette fièvre qui lui faisait oublier qu'il risquait sa vie et celle de ses hommes. Il savait que sans elle, il n'aurait jamais été capable de les diriger en sachant qu'il en emmenait certains à la mort.

Malgré cela, il fut tellement intrigué en recevant le message de son cousin qu'il quitta Matlock Castle en toute hâte. Darcy n'était pas homme à agir précipitamment et encore moins à se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Mais le mot qu'il avait fait remettre au Colonel avait clairement été rédigé à la hâte, sans s'embarrasser des formules de politesse que Darcy mettait habituellement un point d'honneur à écrire.

Délaissant la route, il coupa à travers les champs pour rejoindre Pemberley plus rapidement. C'était une matinée morne, au ciel bas et sombre. Arrivé devant le perron du manoir, le Colonel jeta la bride de son cheval à un domestique et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, se faisant annoncer par le majordome.

Puis, contre toute attente, il se surprit à arpenter impatiemment le salon que Darcy utilisait comme bureau. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les minutes lui semblèrent interminables et il ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver un mauvais pressentiment. Fort heureusement, son cousin ne tarda pas à entrer. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam fronça les sourcils. L'apparence de son cousin était saisissante. Malgré tous ses efforts, Darcy ne parvenait qu'à grand-peine à dissimuler son agitation. Il avait lutté une bonne partie de la nuit pour contenir l'explosion de rage qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Tôt ou tard, elle gagnerait le combat et il priait pour qu'Elizabeth ne soit pas présente à ce moment-là.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam, lui, comprit instantanément. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait vu Darcy dans cet état qu'une seule fois qu'il aurait préféré oublier tant ces jours avaient été sombres pour Georgiana qu'il aimait tendrement. Etrangement, il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que la situation n'était pas si différente en ce jour de janvier 1818.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? proposa Darcy.

- Du thé, merci.

- Je vais sonner pour en faire venir. J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait lever aux aurores.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait sans une bonne raison. » dit le Colonel d'un air entendu.

Il brûlait de découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Darcy avait eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il dirait à son cousin au courant des heures précédentes durant lesquelles il attendait l'aube.

« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te préciser que cela doit rester entre nous.

- Un mot de plus et tu m'offenseras, dit le Colonel.

- Je sais. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi, Richard, c'est pour cela que tu es ici ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave en mon absence.

- Oui, ma mère m'a dit pour Elizabeth. Je suis désolé pour vous deux… dit-il, compatissant.

- Ce n'est pas tout malheureusement. Ou plutôt, nous ne savions pas toute la vérité à ce sujet.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce n'était pas un accident. Et ce n'est pas par hasard que c'est arrivé précisément au moment où j'ai dû m'absenter pour aller à Cardiff. »

Darcy raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait à son cousin, de ses recherches à Cardiff jusqu'aux révélations d'Elizabeth pendant la nuit. L'incrédulité du Colonel se mua peu à peu en indignation. Contrairement à Darcy, il n'avait jamais apprécié Wickham, même durant leur enfance qu'ils avaient tous passée ensemble. Son ressentiment était arrivé son comble lorsque Wickham avait tenté de ruiner la réputation de Georgiana. Il manqua de bondir sur son siège en apprenant la façon dont il avait menacé Elizabeth et les conséquences dramatiques de sa tentative d'enlèvement. Mais voyant l'état catastrophé dans lequel se trouvait Darcy en faisant ce récit, il se maîtrisa rapidement, se souvenant qu'il était là pour une chose précise : apporter toute l'aide qu'il pouvait à Darcy et Elizabeth.

« Quel scélérat ! Quel scélérat ! Comment a-t-il pu imaginer un tel piège ? Jamais il n'était tombé si bas ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Je suppose que nous ne devrions pas être surpris. Depuis Ramsgate j'aurais dû le savoir capable de tout.

- Comment va Elizabeth ?

- Elle est bouleversée. Elle commençait à se remettre de sa fausse couche mais retrouver la mémoire la nuit dernière l'a traumatisée. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la calmer mais je ne sais vraiment pas dans quel état elle sera pendant les jours qui vont suivre.

- Ma mère peut revenir ici, si tu penses que sa présence peut être bénéfique.

- Je sais bien. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Elle est déjà restée plusieurs jours pour soutenir Elizabeth. Néanmoins… j'ai besoin de toi, Richard.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faut que je trouve Wickham, dit Darcy d'une voix si dure et sombre que le Colonel haussa les sourcils.

- Il peut être n'importe où. Voilà cinq jours qu'il est venu ici !

- Je sais bien. Mais nous le connaissons bien, toi et moi. Nous savons comment il réagit dans l'urgence. Je suis sûr qu'il est à Londres ou dans un port, prêt à s'enfuir à la moindre alerte. Sans doute pour partir pour la France.

- Et Elizabeth ? Tu comptes la laisser seule ?

- Non… C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé ton aide. Je ne peux pas m'absenter, elle a trop besoin de moi en ce moment. Je te le demande comme une faveur, Richard : trouve Wickham. Trouve-le et amène-le à Lambton.

- A Lambton ? Pourquoi ? Que feras-tu lorsqu'il sera là ?

- Cela me regarde.

- Darcy… dit le Colonel d'une voix lourde de reproches et de menace.

- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je le laisse s'en tirer ? Il a failli ruiner la réputation de ma sœur, enlever mon épouse et il est responsable de la mort de mon enfant !

- Tu dois le livrer aux autorités !

- Nous n'en sommes pas là. Trouve-le et j'aviserai.

- Je n'aime pas cela.

- Richard, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir cette discussion. Il faut que tu te mettes en route tout de suite. Je t'ai préparé la liste des endroits où Wickham est susceptible de s'être réfugié ainsi que des gens à qui il a pu demander de l'aide. Comme tu peux le voir, tu vas avoir de longs voyages à faire, dit Darcy tandis que le Colonel parcourait la liste des yeux rapidement.

- L'Ecosse ? Tu penses vraiment… ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Commence par Londres. Je suis presque certain qu'il se cache là-bas en attendant que les choses se calment. Nous avons un avantage sur lui : il ne sait pas qu'Elizabeth vient seulement de retrouver la mémoire. Cela fera une semaine qu'il a tenté de l'enlever lorsque tu arriveras à Londres, il commencera à baisser sa garde en se croyant tiré d'affaire.

- Il est assez imbu de sa personne pour cela, effectivement.

- C'est notre chance. Je t'ai également noté l'adresse de mon homme de loi. Il pourra t'aider si tu retrouves Wickham.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tiens-tu à ce que les choses soient faites dans la légalité ? dit sarcastiquement le Colonel mais Darcy l'ignora.

- Il a mes intérêts à cœur, il saura exactement quoi faire si Wickham refuse de te suivre jusqu'à Lambton.

- Et il refusera.

- Assurément. Engage qui tu veux, à n'importe quel prix, pour l'amener de force s'il le faut, mais il doit venir ici. »

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent du regard. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam détestait ce que Darcy projetait de faire mais il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de le convaincre de renoncer. Il finit par hocher la tête lentement.

« Très bien. Reste avec Elizabeth pour veiller sur elle. Je m'occupe de retrouver Wickham. Je pense que Gerald va vouloir venir avec moi. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Aucun. Je t'ai demandé à toi car je sais que tu en veux toujours à Wickham de s'en être pris à Georgiana et parce que je ne voulais pas que Priscilla m'accuse d'éloigner son mari.

- Gerald voudra venir.

- Alors laissons-le nous aider. Je ne sais comment te remercier, Richard. J'aurais aimé partir à la recherche de Wickham moi-même, je déteste devoir te demander un service aussi grand…

- Pas de cela entre nous, Fitzwilliam. Tu es mon cousin, tout comme je considère Elizabeth comme ma cousine et ce que Wickham vous a fait est infâme. Elle est fragile et elle a besoin de toi. Tant que je ne suis pas de retour dans le comté c'est que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé.

- Tiens-moi informé dès que tu le peux. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Richard Fitzwilliam prit congé sans plus tarder. Darcy s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers lorsqu'il croisa Elizabeth dans le Hall.

« Lizzie, que fais-tu là ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Tu n'es pas supposée te lever. Tu as une entorse je te rappelle, dit-il en la soutenant par la taille.

- Je sais, dit-elle en accentuant son boitillement pour le lui prouver.

- Viens… dit-il en la soulevant.

- William, je veux rester dans le salon. Je n'en peux plus de nos appartements, dit-elle lorsqu'il s'apprêta à remonter les escaliers.

- Très bien. Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ?

- C'était Richard, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en l'installant sur le sofa du salon le plus proche de la cheminée.

- Je déteste quand tu fais cela, William. Je sais très bien que tu lui as demandé de venir.

- Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui m'importe après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Si cela ne t'importe pas, fais-le pour moi.

- Ne me cache rien dans ce cas.

- Je ne peux te cacher que ce dont je suis au courant, Lizzie. Je suis comme toi, dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

- Et qu'est-ce que Richard peut y faire ?

- Mon ange, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

- Je n'aime pas cela. T'attends-tu à ce que je ne pose pas de questions ?

- Je te le demande. Le moment venu, quand j'en saurai plus, je t'en parlerai.

- Quand tu sauras quoi ? Je t'ai tout raconté hier soir.

- Lizzie. Je t'en prie. »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tourmenté.

« J'ai peur, William.

- De quoi donc ? Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, Lizzie. Je suis là.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Je reste à Pemberley, mon amour. Je refuse d'être séparé de toi. »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en le sentant si lointain. Lizzie se demanda brièvement s'il l'avait sentie aussi distante au cours des jours précédents durant lesquels elle avait été submergée par la douleur de la perte de leur enfant.

« Pourquoi, William ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi nous ? »

Darcy ferma les yeux, haïssant le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait étreint face à la douleur de son épouse. Renonçant à s'en débarrasser, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth.

« Cela va aller, maintenant. Nous serons heureux à nouveau, Lizzie. Je te le promets. dit-il d'une voix vibrante de sincérité.

- J'aurais dû me laisser faire.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Quand Wickham essayait de m'emmener. J'aurais dû lui obéir. »

Interloqué tout d'abord, Darcy finit par prendre le visage de son épouse entre ses mains et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Elizabeth Darcy, je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Si je ne m'étais pas débattue je ne serais pas tombée et je n'aurais pas fait une fausse couche !! dit-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

- Lizzie, arrête ceci immédiatement. Il faut que tu comprennes définitivement que tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il réussisse à t'enlever. Ne regrette rien, je t'en prie.

- Comment peux-tu me demander de ne pas regretter notre enfant alors qu'il me manque chaque jour davantage ? Je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'était une fille ou un garçon, s'il aurait eu tes yeux ou les miens, si… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser désespéré qui n'avait rien de tendre. Darcy savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que voir Elizabeth souffrir de la sorte était la pire des tortures et il aurait tout donné pour y mettre un terme. Malheureusement, il savait également que seul le temps et sa présence pourraient y remédier. Il la garda longuement contre lui, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par se détendre, gardant son visage enfoui contre son épaule et il reprit alors la parole.

« Lizzie, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tu risques de m'en vouloir.

- Jamais ! dit-elle avec force en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Ne dis pas cela. J'aurais pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû deviner. J'avais toutes les clés en main et je n'ai rien fait, je suis parti et je t'ai laissée seule.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, William. »

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est quelque chose que je te cache depuis longtemps. Depuis le mariage de Lydia et Wickham en fait. Je… je le faisais surveiller à Newcastle.

- Surveiller ? Mais comment ? pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre à Londres et à Cambridge pendant des années. Je sais de quoi il est capable lorsqu'il fréquente trop longtemps les tavernes ou lorsque ses créanciers se font trop pressants. Il a un naturel violent. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il s'en était pris à ta sœur dans un moment pareil. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'étaient agrandis, reflétant clairement l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en écoutant les révélations de son mari.

« Comment pouvais-tu le faire surveiller ?

- Tout est possible dès lors qu'on a de l'argent. Je payais cinq hommes qui se relayaient pour le suivre. Ils avaient pour mission de m'avertir aussi vite que possible si la situation financière de Wickham dégénérait. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quelles étaient mes intentions ? Aurais-je payé ses dettes pour venir en aide à ta sœur ? Ou bien aurais-je simplement ignoré les rapports que ces hommes me faisaient ?

- Quel intérêt de le faire suivre, dans ce cas ?

- Pour Lydia. Pour qu'ils la défendent au cas où il s'en prenne à elle.

- Le crois-tu vraiment capable de cela ?

- Je pensais que non, mais je préférais prendre une précaution supplémentaire quitte à ce qu'elle soit inutile. Je rage aujourd'hui de savoir que j'ai déployé en vain tant de moyens pour défendre Lydia alors que j'ai été incapable de te protéger.

- Son plan était parfait, William. Nous savons tous les deux que tu devais te rendre à Cardiff. Je n'aurais pas compris ton attitude si tu n'étais pas venu à l'aide de tes marins.

- Peu m'importe. Quelques jours avant l'incendie du _Louisiana_, j'ai reçu un message de mes hommes à Newcastle. Ils m'informaient qu'ils venaient de perdre la trace de Wickham.

- Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il se cachait derrière l'incendie du _Louisiana_. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu aurais pu deviner et que tes choix ont été mauvais. Tu devais les faire. Et il faut accepter l'idée que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. »

Darcy la regarda longuement, finissant par esquisser un fin sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce sontprécisément ces mots que je voulais entendre de votre part, Mrs Darcy.

- Je suis là pour toi, William, dit-elle.

- Pas pour me rassurer sur mes erreurs, dit-il en secouant la tête. Pour que tu y réfléchisses au sujet de ta propre attitude le jour où Wickham a tenté de t'enlever. »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il la fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Penses-y. C'est tout ce que je demande, ma Lizzie. »

* * *

Les jours suivants furent pénibles. Darcy tournait impatiemment dans Pemberley, rageant de ne pouvoir retrouver Wickham plus rapidement. Fidèle à sa promesse, le Colonel Fitzwilliam était parti à la recherche de Wikcham aussitôt en compagnie de Gerald Matlock mais, cinq jours plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas donné signe de vie. Contrairement à son cousin, la patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Darcy. Il s'efforçait de reporter toute son énergie sur Elizabeth. Physiquement, elle allait mieux et était à nouveau capable de marcher seule. Elle en profita pour rendre visite à Jane. Elle se souvenait avec honte et regret de la façon dont elle avait demandé à sa sœur de la laisser seule après sa fausse couche, ne supportant pas de voir sa grossesse si bien avancée. C'est à peine si elle avait osé aborder le sujet avec Darcy qui, compatissant et compréhensif, avait tenté de la rassurer en lui rappelant que la souffrance fait commettre bien des erreurs.

Ce fut Miss Bingley, revenue de Londres, qui l'accueillit à Ellsworth. Lizzie se força à lui sourire et demanda à voir sa sœur. Jane lui ouvrit les bras en la voyant.

« Lizzie ! Ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

Elles s'étreignirent longuement.

« Jane, je suis désolée !

- A quel sujet ? Lizzie, comment vas-tu ? J'ai voulu aller te voir à Pemberley plusieurs fois mais Mr Darcy me disait que tu ne voulais voir personne.

- Venir me voir ? Après la façon dont je t'ai traitée la dernière fois ? Oh Jane tu es décidément trop généreuse avec moi ! J'ai été la pire des sœurs !

- Pas de cela entre nous, Elizabeth. Assieds-toi plutôt. »

Elizabeth obéit et s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses à nouveau lorsque Jane l'interrompit.

« Lizzie, je refuse d'entendre un mot de plus sur le sujet. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les jours horribles que tu as dû vivre et la douleur que tu affrontes encore en ce moment. A ta place, j'aurais sans doute réagi de la même façon.

- Mais je t'ai repoussée alors que tu ne cherchais qu'à m'aider !

- Et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir le faire, mais je n'étais pas la bonne personne. Sache simplement que je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi.

- Tu es adorable, Jane. Je ne te mérite pas.

- Assez parlé de cela ! Tu vas finir par m'embarrasser. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas.

- Mieux. Enfin… je me sens engourdie, sans doute à force de pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même.

- Oh ma chérie… dit Jane en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien… Mieux en tout cas. Et William ne me quitte jamais. Cela me fait du bien de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- J'imagine.

- Et toi ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui… Je commence à être très fatiguée mais tout le monde me dit que c'est normal. »

Elizabeth n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle Jane et elle avaient retrouvé leur complicité. Jane avait su trouver les mots et les gestes prompts à l'apaiser. Sa culpabilité n'avait pas totalement disparu mais elle savait qu'elle tenait trop à Jane pour cesser de la voir pour cette raison. Du reste, son amour pour sa sœur était trop grand pour qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas de la naissance future de son enfant. Elles passèrent une après-midi faite de complicité et Lizzie reprit le chemin de Pemberley le cœur plus léger.

Ce qu'elle y trouva fut loin de la réjouir. Darcy menait en effet une enquête discrète mais efficace depuis plusieurs pour tenter de découvrir lequel de ses serviteurs avaient laissé Wikcham rentrer dans l'aile où se trouvait le boudoir de Lizzie. Son épouse avait tenté de l'en dissuader, convaincue que Wickham avait menti et agi seul mais Darcy affirmait que c'était impossible. La plus grande crainte d'Elizabeth était qu'un innocent soit accusé à tort mais elle se garda bien d'émettre une telle hypothèse en face de son mari. Elle savait que Darcy se serait senti gravement offensé si elle l'avait cru capable d'une telle méprise et d'une telle injustice. Du reste, elle avait pleinement confiance en lui et reconnaissait que c'était sa prérogative. Elle le laissa donc agir à sa guise. Avec l'aide de Mrs Reynolds et du majordome, Darcy commença par chercher des informations sur les personnes à son service qui avaient accès aux ailes les plus privées de Pemberley. Elles étaient peu nombreuses et il ne tarda pas à établir une liste de coupables potentiels. Dès lors, il entreprit de faire ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses domestiques. Les gens à son service étaient très bien payés et très considérés. Aucun n'avait de raison de se plaindre. Seules des difficultés d'argent avaient pu conduire l'un d'entre eux à faillir à son devoir. Découvrir lequel fut une tâche aisée grâce à Samuel, son valet, qui s'informait discrètement de ce qui disait entre les domestiques.

La confrontation avec le valet coupable fut pénible. L'homme affrontait depuis plusieurs mois une situation compliquée, ayant plusieurs filles à doter et une épouse dépensière. Darcy avait beau verser des gages confortables à ses employés, c'était devenu insuffisant. Néanmoins, le valet était, comme tous les autres domestiques de Pemberley, très fidèle et le remords le torturait atrocement. Il ne fut pas long à tout avouer à Darcy, expliquant la façon dont Wickham l'avait contacté par lettre, informé de ses problèmes d'argent par un des aubergistes de Lambton à qui il avait eu l'imprudence de se confier. Darcy délibéra longuement, hésitant à se montrer sévère avant un homme qui l'avait si bien servi durant des années. Mais le souvenir de la détresse d'Elizabeth les jours ayant suivi sa fausse couche décida pour lui. Il renvoya l'homme, incapable de lui pardonner son moment d'égarement qui avait eu de si néfastes conséquences.

Lizzie fut furieuse de sa décision qu'elle trouvait injuste et disproportionnée. Mais elle comprit vite que son mari ne changerait pas d'avis. Même s'il s'était laissé fléchir par son épouse, il n'aurait pu, pour une question de crédibilité, revenir sur sa décision. La mort dans l'âme, Elizabeth finit par se résigner mais elle ne manqua pas d'envoyer Emma demander à la femme du valet congédié si elle pouvait leur être utile dans leur malheur. La réponse violente et insolente fit définitivement cesser tout contact entre la famille et les Darcy.

* * *

Une semaine passa. Pour la première fois depuis son mariage et son arrivée à Pemberley, Elizabeth trouvait le temps long. Refusant d'affronter la douleur plus que nécessaire, elle tenait à faire son deuil en s'occupant le plus possible. Malheureusement, les hivers à Pemberley étaient plus que calmes et en dépit des quelques visites de Jane, Lady Matlock et Harriet Vernon, Elizabeth trouvait rarement de quoi s'occuper suffisamment à son goût. Elle se remit au piano en travaillant d'arrache-pied, ce qui inquiéta Darcy et Georgiana qui auraient préféré la voir prendre du repos mais la réponse qu'elle leur donna les découragea de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Fidèle à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son mari, elle réfléchissait parfois à ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de la responsabilité qu'elle avait au sujet de sa fausse couche. En tant que mère, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'un sentiment d'échec car elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même comme un devoir quasi sacré de protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait alors. Mais le souvenir de l'atrocité des paroles et des actes de Wickham ne manquait pas de faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Elizabeth était trop intelligente pour laisser la douleur qu'elle ressentait troubler son jugement. Petit à petit, elle comprenait que Wickham serait de toute façon parvenu à ses fins. L'idée de quitter Pemberley, arrachée de force à ceux qu'elle aimait, lui était quasiment aussi insoutenable que la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à cause de la perte de son enfant.

Elle ne parla à personne de ses réflexions. Darcy n'évoquait plus le sujet, devinant instinctivement qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se réconcilier avec elle-même sur ce point et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de confier ces tourments à Jane ou Lady Matlock.

En revanche, l'impatience de Darcy qui attendait chaque jour davantage des nouvelles de ses cousins lui pesait fortement. Elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit et l'absence prolongée du Colonel Fitzwilliam et de Gerald Matlock lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangers aux projets de Darcy. Près de deux semaines après leur départ, un domestique vint enfin annoncer à Darcy que Gerald Matlock demandait à le voir. Il fut heureux que ce message lui parvienne alors que Lizzie était absente, en pleine leçon avec son professeur de piano. Il descendit les escaliers menant au Grand Hall en toute hâte et accueillit son cousin avec chaleur.

« Gerald ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai attendu ton retour avec impatience ! lui dit-il tandis qu'il le conduisait dans son bureau, veillant à ce que la porte qui communiquait avec le salon de musique soit bien fermée.

- Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible.

- Richard est-il de retour ?

- Oui. Avec Wikham. Nous t'avions promis que nous ne reviendrions pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Où est-il ?

- A Lambton. Richard a réservé deux chambres à l'auberge Rose & Crown.

- Où se cachait-il ?

- Londres, comme tu l'avais prédit. Les indications que tu nous as données ont été précieuses. Nous avons justement pu le retrouver grâce à l'ancienne dame de compagnie de Georgiana que tu avais congédiée.

- Ils sont restés en contact ?

- Oui mais pas dans les meilleurs termes. Moyennant une petite compensation financière, nous l'avons convaincue de nous dire où nous pouvions le trouver. Mais il avait déjà changé de cachette et il nous a promenés d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. C'est pour cela que nous avons mis tant de temps.

- Raison de plus pour ne plus tarder. Mettons-nous en route tout de suite pour Lambton.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit. Allons-y plutôt demain, veux-tu ?

- Justement non. Partons ! » dit Darcy d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

Le trajet jusqu'à Lambton fut rapide mais Gerald Matlock eut tout de même le temps de raconter à Darcy leurs recherches à Londres et la façon dont Wickham avait tenté de leur échapper. La mine sombre, le Colonel Fitzwilliam les accueillit à l'entrée de la chambre qu'il avait réservée.

« Richard. Merci, dit Darcy en lui serrant la main.

- Pas de cela, Darcy. Nous sommes cousins.

- Tu m'as été d'une grande aide à un moment où j'en avais grand besoin. Gerald m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé à Londres.

- Ton homme de loi a été très efficace. Apparemment il a déjà eu affaire à Wickham, je me trompe ?

- Non. C'est par lui que je passais quand je voulais régler les dettes de Wickham.

- Tout s'explique. Il ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur en tout cas.

- Où est-il ? finit par demander Darcy, incapable d'attendre davantage.

- Dans la chambre d'à côté. » répondit Gerald Matlock.

Les deux frères se mirent en travers du chemin de Darcy lorsque celui-ci chercha à ouvrir la porte.

« Que faites-vous ?

- Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Richard Fitzwilliam.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas justement. Lorsque tu m'as demandé de le retrouver pour toi, tu m'as dit que tu aviserais le moment venu lorsque tu déciderais ce que tu devais faire. Ce moment est arrivé, Fitzwilliam. Wickham est là, et je veux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire.

- Le provoquer en duel, bien sûr. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

- A ce que tu le livres aux autorités, répondit Gerald Matlock. Ce serait la décision la plus raisonnable.

- La plus raisonnable ? dit Darcy, outré. Il s'en est pris à ma sœur, mon épouse et mon enfant !

- Justement. Tu manques d'objectivité.

- Justement non ! Je suis dans mon droit, je demande réparation ! Et aucun de vous deux ne m'en empêchera.

- Darcy, je reconnais que ta réaction est légitime. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi quels sont les risques d'un duel. Wickham a beau être moins fine lame que toi, il se défend très bien. Et si le Régent vient à apprendre ce qui s'est passé, tu risques de le payer très cher.

- Pense à Elizabeth et Georgiana. Wickham les a suffisamment fait souffrir. Ne leur inflige pas de nouveaux tourments, Darcy. »

Darcy se tut. Se libérant de la poigne de ses cousins, il se mit à faire les cent pas durant un temps qui sembla l'éternité à Gerald Matlock et au Colonel.

« J'entends ce que vous dites. J'ai toujours trouvé les duels aberrants et dangereux. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Tu peux le livrer aux autorités. Tu es Darcy de Pemberley, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- Et ruiner la réputation de Georgiana et Elizabeth ? Tu crois vraiment que je veux courir ce risque ? Tout finit par se savoir, Richard.

- Tu préfères qu'Elizabeth soit veuve ? Ou être séparé d'elle pendant des années parce que tu seras emprisonné ? dit Gerald.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais Wickham ne me battra pas et je demanderai à l'un de vous deux d'être mon témoin. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé.

- Tout finit par se savoir, cita le Colonel.

- Il suffira d'un mot de la part du témoin de Wikcham pour que l'affaire s'ébruite. Crois-moi, même si tu gagnes, Wickham ne passera pas à côté de la dernière occasion de te nuire et tu peux être sûr qu'il demandera à son témoin d'en parler.

- Tu oublies un détail : ledit témoin n'aura aucun intérêt à parler s'il ne veut pas qu'on l'arrête lui aussi. Ce qui sera le cas si on apprend qu'il a cautionné ce duel en étant le témoin de Wickham. »

A court d'arguments, les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard. Ils connaissaient l'entêtement légendaire de Darcy et commençaient à comprendre qu'ils perdaient la partie. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam joua sa dernière carte.

« Tu demandes un duel à mort, je suppose ?

- Evidemment. Je veux que ma famille soit définitivement à l'abri.

- Et s'il gagne ?

- Il ne gagnera pas.

- L'excès de confiance est dangereuse dans ce genre de situation, Darcy, rappela Gerald.

- Je connais Wickham, nous allions à la salle d'armes ensemble. Je sais comment il se bat, je connais ses faiblesses.

- C'était avant qu'il entre dans l'armée. Il a pu faire des progrès considérables depuis, avança le Colonel.

- Je suis de taille à me défendre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Darcy, tu es trop têtu pour cela. Je m'inquiète pour Elizabeth et Georgiana. Elles ne méritent pas ça. Tu sais très bien qu'Elizabeth n'y survivra pas. Ne gâche pas tout.

- Wickham s'en est chargé. C'est la seule solution. J'ai bien réfléchi à tout cela. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Gerald Matlock tentèrent encore d'argumenter pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Darcy finisse par perdre patience. La mort dans l'âme, ils cédèrent. Sans perdre une seconde, Darcy entra dans la chambre dans laquelle Wickham était enfermé.

La confrontation fut brève. Wickham ne daigna pas se lever à l'entrée de Darcy et resta assis nonchalamment avec cette même désinvolture qui avait tant dérouté Elizabeth lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'enlever. Darcy contint sa rage et lui énonça froidement et impassiblement les conditions du duel. Les deux hommes se rencontreraient le lendemain à l'aube, dans les bois environnant Lambton et Darcy aurait le choix des armes. Ils savaient déjà tous les deux qu'ils se battraient à l'épée. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam tenta une ultime fois de convaincre Darcy de se contenter d'un duel cessant à la première goutte de sang versé mais il se heurta à un refus catégorique. Wickham n'eut aucune réaction à l'énoncé des conditions de Darcy, se contentant de hocher la tête et de demander à Gerald Matlock de lui trouver un témoin.

Darcy tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et quitta l'auberge d'un pas décidé. La mine sombre, le Colonel l'accompagna jusqu'à Pemberley, tandis que Gerald reprenait le chemin de Matlock Castle pour retrouver son épouse et ses filles. Elizabeth frémit en voyant les deux cousins arriver ensemble, comprenant instinctivement ce que le retour du Colonel impliquait. Faisant bonne figure, elle l'invita à se joindre à leur dîner. Il fut égal à lui-même pendant tout le repas, faisant rire Georgiana avec ses taquineries. Darcy resta silencieux pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Elizabeth sentait l'impatience la gagner au fil des heures et elle fut soulagée lorsque le Colonel prit congé et que Georgiana se retira pour la nuit. Darcy conseilla à Elizabeth d'en faire autant, lui promettant de la rejoindre dès que possible, ayant quelques lettres à écrire avant la nuit.

Elle monta et se changea avec l'aide d'Emma puis, épuisée, s'installa sur le sofa devant la cheminée, décidée à attendre le retour de son mari avant de se coucher. La fatigue finit par la gagner et elle s'endormit. La pendule la réveilla lorsqu'elle sonna minuit. Endolorie, Lizzie se releva péniblement, cherchant Darcy du regard avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule. Se massant la nuque, elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant le clair de lune qui baignait les jardins de Pemberley d'une douce lumière bleutée. N'y tenant plus, elle se couvrit d'un déshabillé de dentelle bordé de velours, prit le bougeoir et se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari. Elle entra sans frapper, marchant discrètement, soulagée d'apercevoir la silhouette de son mari assis à son bureau. Il releva la tête en la voyant approcher.

« Lizzie ! Que fais-tu debout ? Il est tard, tu devrais dormir.

- Tu n'étais pas là. Je me suis réveillée. Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en considérant la pile de lettres cachetées que Darcy avait devant lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais des lettres à écrire. Il faudra qu'elles partent demain matin.

- Que me caches-tu ? William, tu as été fuyant toute la soirée. Je t'ai vu revenir avec Richard. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai terminé, veux-tu aller dormir ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal. » dit Lizzie sans prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il ne répondit pas et ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant une minute qui leur sembla une éternité. Alors elle comprit.

« Mon Dieu… mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que… Où étiez-vous, William ? demanda-t-elle, impérieuse.

- Lizzie, je te demande de me faire confiance…

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ! » l'interrompit-elle, perdant son sang-froid.

Le silence de son mari acheva de confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. Elle se força à se calmer, sachant qu'il serait inutile de laisser sa peur la contrôler.

« William, je veux savoir.

- Il ne te fera rien, Elizabeth. Je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus.

- Plus ? C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ? »

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, elle lui tourna le dos, croisant les mains pour qu'elles cessent de trembler. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son souffle s'était accéléré et son imagination trop fertile lui faisait déjà envisager le pire. Sentant son angoisse, Darcy s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Tout ira bien, ma Lizzie, je te le promets.

- Tout ira bien ?? Fitzwilliam Darcy, la dernière fois que vous m'avez fait ce genre de promesse vous êtes tombé de cheval et vous avez failli vous tuer ! Comment peux-tu envisager de le provoquer en duel, William ?

- C'est une décision qui m'appartient. Il s'en est pris aux gens de ma famille alors que j'étais sensé vous protéger. Il est plus que temps que je réagisse, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Réagir oui, mais pas ainsi ! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si tu l'as. Tu peux juste rester ici avec Georgiana et moi et le remettre aux autorités.

- Et après ? Nous serons tranquilles pendant cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Puis il sera libéré et voudra se venger à nouveau.

- Tu vas le tuer ? dit-elle, horrifiée.

- Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de cela, Elizabeth. Cela ne te regarde pas, nous nous en occupons avec Gerald et Richard.

- Cela ne me regarde pas ? Et tous tes serments de tout partager avec moi ? De me faire confiance ? De me donner tout ce que je veux ? »

Elizabeth était en train de perdre la partie et elle le savait. Elle voyait son mari lui échapper et s'éloigner d'elle, irrémédiablement et cela la désespérait. Avec rage, elle s'arracha de son étreinte.

« Lizzie, je dois vous protéger. Ce n'est pas une stupide question d'orgueil ou d'honneur. Je le fais pour Georgiana et toi.

- Explique-moi comment tu pourras nous protéger s'il gagne ! » dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Darcy se maudit intérieurement. Depuis que Wickham avait à nouveau fait irruption dans leurs vies, la culpabilité le rongeait. Voir son épouse redouter l'issue du duel n'était qu'une épreuve de plus mais elle était redoutable. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait choisir ses mots soigneusement et faire taire ses propres incertitudes pour la rassurer. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir la quitter pour affronter Wickham après une dispute.

« Lizzie, écoute-moi je t'en prie, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je sais que ce que je vais faire va t'inquiéter. Je donnerais tout pour t'empêcher d'avoir peur…

- Alors n'y vas pas ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je l'ai déjà confronté, nous devons nous retrouver à l'aube. Lizzie, fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie. »

La douceur de son mari eut raison d'elle. Elle éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à son cou.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, William, pas toi ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie, n'y vas pas !

- Chut… Il ne m'arrivera rien. Lizzie, je sais comment Wickham se bat. Il n'a jamais été bon bretteur. Je ne risque rien.

- Il te hait, William. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il te hait d'une force que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, et depuis des années ! Il mettra tout en œuvre pour te tuer, je le sais !

- Je le sais aussi, je le connais. Mais il n'a aucune chance. Sa colère l'aveuglera, il n'a jamais su se dominer. Et c'est fatal dans un duel.

- Tu ne peux pas être certain qu'il n'a aucune chance de l'emporter. J'en mourrais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose !!!!! » dit-il en fondant en larmes de plus belle, hoquetant pour retrouver son souffle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la savait suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas croire le mensonge qu'il rêvait de prononcer pour la rassurer. A défaut de mots réconfortants, il lui offrit ses bras. Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés ainsi. Ce ne fut que lorsque plusieurs bougies s'éteignirent que Darcy la fit se relever.

« Viens, il faut que tu dormes un peu. »

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre. A peine couchée, elle se blottit contre lui et chercha ses lèvres. Avec une tendresse inouïe, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Ils s'aimèrent pour la première fois depuis Cardiff mais avec une mélancolie et un désespoir latents. Elizabeth refusait de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois et seule l'étreinte passionnée de son mari parvint à lui faire oublier son angoisse pendant quelques instants. Puis ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Darcy se rendant alors compte que son épouse était en larmes. Sans un mot, il remonta les couvertures sur elle et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

C'était volontairement que Darcy avait demandé à ses cousins de ne pas venir le chercher à Pemberley. Malgré ses tentatives pour rassurer Elizabeth, il était plus que conscient que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Pemberley. A sa façon, il souhaitait dire un adieu qu'il espérait provisoire au domaine qu'il aimait tant, tout comme il avait aimé sa femme en redoutant que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras.

Après s'être habillé et pris le petit déjeuner que Samuel avait fait préparer à son intention, il sortit du manoir d'un pas décidé, s'arrêtant brièvement sur le perron pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'aube commençait à poindre doucement, colorant le ciel d'un bleu à peine plus clair que la nuit qui régnait encore. Il marcha à grands pas, respirant à pleins poumons l'air glacial. Le givre et la neige qui recouvraient le sol crissaient sous ses pieds. A son grand étonnement, tout lui paraissait neuf, comme s'il voyait pour la première fois ce qui l'entourait. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cet étrange paradoxe qui ouvre les yeux des hommes sur le monde juste avant qu'ils ne risquent de devoir en prendre congé. Alors, le ciel commença à rosir. Il se retourna et réussit à discerner Pemberley dans la lumière du jour naissant. Il repensa à ses parents, son enfance, sa sœur, aux quelques mois que Lizzie avait passés avec lui sur le domaine. Un merle chanta, et il pensa à elle. La sensation de manque mêlé de regret qu'il l'étreignit à ce moment-là fut si poignante qu'il en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Comment croire que cela faisait à peine un an qu'une scène similaire s'était déroulée à plusieurs centaines de miles de là ? Darcy repensa à la brume qui entourait Longbourn lorsqu'il avait marché a priori au hasard dans la nuit, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il se souvint de la douceur du soleil sur sa peau, de l'éclat des gouttes de rosée qui s'illuminaient lors de leur rencontre avec le soleil. Et surtout, de l'émotion dans le regard d'Elizabeth et dans les tremolos de sa propre voix. Un an après, c'était pour protéger tout cela qu'il allait à la rencontre de Wickham.

Son arrivée dans la clairière où se tenait Wickham le tira de sa rêverie. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver l'endroit magnifique, tout particulièrement en ce jour de janvier où la neige recouvrait les bois d'un manteau blanc immaculé. Mais le regard assassin de Wickham le força à se concentrer immédiatement sur leur duel. Il salua ses cousins et Mr Harrington qui devait veiller au bon déroulement du duel. Darcy aperçut également un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais que Mr Harrington lui présenta comme Mr Burke, le témoin qu'avait choisi Wickham.

Mr Harrington annonça qu'il était l'heure. Il demanda à Darcy de confirmer que le duel se ferait à l'épée. Puis il informa les protagonistes des règles qu'ils devraient respecter. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui était son témoin tenta une ultime fois de le convaincre de se contenter d'un duel jusqu'à la première goutte de sang versée mais Darcy rejeta cette proposition d'un violent signe de tête.

« Quel serait l'intérêt ? demanda-t-il sèchement avant d'enlever sa veste.

Se retournant, il constata que Wickham était lui aussi en chemise.

« Tu aurais pu choisir un mois plus chaud, Darcy. » lui lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

Darcy ne daigna pas répondre. Son corps et son esprit étaient désormais tournés vers un seul but : vaincre. Vaincre et survivre pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Elizabeth. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam lui tendit son épée, un chef-d'œuvre de légèreté et de précision que son père lui avait offert pour son quinzième anniversaire. Saisissant la garde, Darcy remercia son cousin du regard, s'excusant muettement de ne pas avoir écouté son avis.

« Il est encore temps, Fitzwilliam, dit Gerald qui se tenait en retrait.

- Allons-y. » fut la seule réponse de Darcy.

Ses cousins se reculèrent, de même que Mr Burke, et les deux protagonistes s'avancèrent vers le centre de la clairière, s'arrêtant à trois pas l'un de l'autre, de chaque côté de Mr Harrington.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord, messieurs : duel à mort. En tant que partie offensée, Mr Darcy peut choisir de faire cesser le duel à tout moment s'il estime que son honneur est réparé. A mon signal ! »

A partir de cet instant, il n'existait plus qu'une chose pour Darcy : le regard haineux de Wickham. Bien avant que Mr Harrington ne leur fasse signe, le duel avait commencé dans leurs yeux. Néanmoins, Darcy ne commit pas l'erreur de laisser sa colère le dominer. Il se força à se calmer et à prendre conscience de tous ses membres à défauts de ses sentiments car il savait que seul son corps aurait le dessus dans le combat à venir.

Alors Mr Harrington leur donna le signal de départ. Les lames fusèrent et s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit aigu. Contrairement à bien des duels, les premières minutes de celui de Darcy et Wickham furent tout sauf décisives. Leurs témoins pouvaient constater que les deux opposants se testaient. Darcy fut d'abord troublé par le fait qu'il avait souvent affronté Wickham durant leur jeunesse. Tous deux connaissaient bien leurs forces et leurs faiblesses de bretteurs. Darcy découvrit que c'était particulièrement déconcentrant car il s'attendait à certaines réactions et certains réflexes qui ne vinrent jamais. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam avait raison : Wickham avait fait des progrès considérables au sein de l'armée. Darcy comprit qu'il était temps de changer de tactique s'il ne souhaitait pas se faire prendre à son propre piège car il se battait de la même façon depuis des années et il savait que cela pouvait se retourner contre lui. Il était temps d'attaquer au lieu de se contenter de parer les coups son adversaire. Il augmenta la fréquence et la vitesse de ses coups, tentant de ne pas perdre en précision.

Pour ceux qui les observaient, l'affrontement était fascinant. Si ses cousins n'avaient pas été aussi inquiets sur l'issue du duel, ils auraient pu admirer le style des deux protagonistes. Darcy était réputé pour être l'une des meilleures lames du pays et Wickham, bien que plus doué que par le passé, commença bientôt à montrer quelques faiblesses. Il était plus vif et plus rapide que Darcy mais ce dernier compensait par une meilleure concentration. Sa silhouette élancée et ses longues jambes lui conféraient également un avantage indéniable. De fait, ses coups portaient mieux.

Pourtant, la rage et la haine de Wickham servaient ce dernier. Darcy n'eut pas le temps de penser qu'Elizabeth avait eu raison en affirmant que la haine de Wickham était si forte qu'elle serait un atout pour lui. Sa volonté de tuer était palpable et il avait été assez fou pour se réjouir en apprenant que Darcy réclamait un duel à mort. Il tenait là l'occasion dont il rêvait depuis des années. Avant de laisser le temps à Darcy de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Wickham para un de ses coups et dévia son épée au dernier moment, frappant son adversaire. Darcy n'eut que le temps de s'écarter, sentant la lame de Wickham le toucher à l'épaule.

« Première goutte de sang pour Mr Darcy ! » annonça Mr Harrington, séparant les deux combattants.

Darcy écarta le Colonel Fitzwilliam d'un geste alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers lui, un tissu à la main pour éponger sa blessure.

« Superficiel. » le rassura Darcy.

Et il frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, il sentait l'affrontement s'inverser. Wickham semblait avoir mis toute son énergie dans son coup précédent. Il parait plus faiblement, moins précisément. Darcy prit le dessus peu à peu, faisant reculer Wickham de plusieurs pas. Couverts de sueur malgré le froid glacial qui régnait, les deux protagonistes sentaient qu'ils entamaient la dernière ligne droite du combat. Cela redoubla la rage de Wickham qui, dans un dernier sursaut et dans un grognement presque animal, se jeta en avant mais Darcy esquiva facilement. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne réussit à prendre l'autre en défaut pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Gerald Matlock enrageaient de voir les deux opposants perdre leurs forces peu à peu. Ils savaient que, au-delà d'un certain stade de fatigue, peu importaient l'adresse et l'entraînement car l'épuisement ralentissait les réflexes. Le moindre relâchement d'attention pouvait être fatal.

Et, à leur grand soulagement, ce fut à Darcy que cela profita. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, il savait qu'il devait y remédier et vite. Voyant Wickham multiplier les attaques sur le haut de son corps, ce fut son tour de mettre toute son énergie dans une botte en laquelle il avait une entière confiance même si Wickham la connaissait. Il frappa en bas, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur l'angle exact que son poignet devait adopter. A sa grande déception, sa lame n'atteint pas son but mais elle brisa la défense de Wickham qui fut déséquilibré et mis un genou à terre. Sans perdre une seconde, Darcy le frappa au ventre mais Wickham para à nouveau. Mais la violence de l'attaque de Darcy l'avait déséquilibré un peu plus et il tomba au sol, heurtant violemment la couche de neige durcie par le gel durant la nuit.

Darcy se précipita au-dessus de lui et, d'un coup vif, le désarma, faisant voler l'épée de Wickham deux mètres plus loin. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il laissa ses émotions reprendre le dessus et jubila en voyant le regard de Wickham se figer en une expression de haine mêlée de terreur. Wickham fut pétrifié en voyant regard presque fou de Darcy au-dessus de lui et tressaillit en le voyant brandir son épée. Alors, il sentit la pointe de la lame glaciale de Darcy se poser contre son cou.


	28. Demain est un autre jour

Elizabeth Darcy détestait la sensation d'engourdissement qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis sa fausse couche. Chaque jour, elle essayait de s'en débarrasser, de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se sentait dépossédée d'elle-même et, paradoxalement, enfermée dans son propre corps. Elle ne sentait plus rien, n'éprouvait plus rien et avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas une défaillance de son corps. Les premiers temps, la douleur d'avoir perdu son enfant avait été si forte qu'elle était physique. Son esprit avait choisi de la protéger en fuyant. Depuis, elle errait dans ses appartements, étrangère à elle-même, entendant le son d'une voix, la sienne, qui lui semblait lointaine et inconnue. Elle sentait à peine le sol sous ses pieds et se demandait parfois dans quelle réalité elle se trouvait.

Elle avait vu le retour de son mari comme un baume qui la guérirait de tout. Mais, une fois de plus, ses illusions avaient été cruellement déçues. Le salut était venu de Lady Matlock qui lui avait donné la clef : le temps. Depuis, elle attendait. Elle laissait glisser les minutes et les heures sur elle en s'efforçant de ne pas en tenir compte, de ne pas vouloir qu'elles accélèrent leur course. Elle bénissait les heures où elle dormait, où elle perdait conscience du temps et de son propre corps. Malheureusement, si son mari s'était montré inflexible les premiers jours, désirant qu'elle prenne du repos, il avait rapidement compris qu'elle ne devait pas considérer ce repos comme un salut. Une bataille silencieuse s'était alors engagée, au cours de laquelle Elizabeth avait fini par se ranger aux côtés de son mari : elle refusa la solution de facilité, entendant les arguments de Darcy. Elle n'était pas une lâche, elle ne choisirait pas la fuite. Elle avait de toute façon compris que se fuir elle-même ne mènerait qu'à la destruction. Et depuis sa discussion avec Lady Matlock, elle refusait de s'engager sur cette voie. Elle avait même honte d'y avoir songé durant les premiers jours suivant sa fausse couche. Lizzie observait chaque jour son mari déployer des trésors de patience et d'attentions pour l'aider. Depuis sa discussion avec Lady Matlock, elle s'efforçait elle aussi d'être présente pour lui. Elle s'était rendu compte que feindre la bonne humeur pour le rassurer était bénéfique pour elle. Aussi avait-elle persévéré même si elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait continuer.

Et puis était arrivée cette soirée fatale où elle avait compris que le Colonel Fitzwilliam avait retrouvé Wickham, agissant pour le compte de Darcy. Curieusement, la première pensée d'Elizabeth n'avait pas été pour elle ou l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu mais pour Georgiana, craignant une nouvelle confrontation entre Wickham et la jeune fille. C'était mal connaître Darcy. Il l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle avait compris presque immédiatement quelles étaient les intentions de son mari. Et la terreur s'était à nouveau emparée d'elle, aussi violente que lorsque Wickham avait menacé de l'enlever et de la séparer de son mari. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'en était pris à elle et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit une haine pure à l'égard d'un homme. Lors de la dispute au cours de laquelle elle avait tenté de convaincre Darcy de ne pas provoquer Wickham en duel, elle avait compris les arguments de son mari. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il paye le prix de ses machinations et des tourments qu'il avait fait subir à son mari, sa belle-sœur et elle-même. Mais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Darcy, plus fort que jamais depuis que Lady Matlock lui avait ouvert les yeux, avait repris le dessus. Elle refusait de laisser Wickham gagner et lui prendre son mari. Car elle savait que c'était le but qu'il poursuivait. N'ayant pu l'atteindre en s'en prenant à ceux qu'il aimait, Wickham n'hésiterait pas à vouloir se débarrasser de Darcy physiquement, Elizabeth n'en avait plus le moindre doute.

Aussi son réveil le lendemain matin de sa confrontation avec Darcy fut-il horrible. Le souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait son mari la transperça de part en part. Son premier instinct fut de se lever et de courir le retrouver, de tout faire arrêter, de supplier le Colonel Fitzwilliam d'intervenir. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Darcy lui avait fait promettre de ne pas quitter Pemberley et, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il usait de ce ton de persuasion, elle avait acquiescé. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il n'était que six heures trente du matin et que le soleil voilé se levait dans le ciel. Elle se demanda si le duel était déjà terminé. Ou s'il avait déjà commencé. Elle ignorait à quelle heure Darcy était parti et où aurait lieu l'affrontement. Elizabeth tenta de se rassurer en se disant que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son mari, elle le sentirait. A moins que son corps la trahisse à nouveau et ne l'avertisse pas. Cette hypothèse l'angoissa tellement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Dès lors, elle ne cessa d'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles. Darcy sain et sauf, Wickham blessé, Darcy à terre, Wickham victorieux, Darcy meurtrier… Se retournant inlassablement dans son lit, elle crut devenir folle au bout de quelques minutes et décida de se lever. Elle sonna Emma qui accourut presque aussitôt. Tandis que sa femme de chambre s'affairait autour d'elle, Lizzie tenta de maîtriser ses émotions mais ses mains la trahissaient, ses doigts s'entrelaçant et se démêlant sans cesse. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils tremblaient. Impatiemment, elle demanda à Emma de la coiffer très simplement et le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, refusant que quiconque la voie dans cet état. Un bref instant, elle pensa à Georgiana, enviant son ignorance. La jeune fille ne savait pas où se trouvait son frère et devait probablement dormir paisiblement. Emma sortit rapidement, après avoir vainement proposé à Elizabeth de lui faire monter son petit déjeuner. Tous à Pemberley savaient que Mrs Darcy mangeait à peine depuis « l'incident », au grand désespoir de son mari et de Mrs Reynolds qui redoublaient d'efforts pour la convaincre et lui redonner l'appétit.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Tout dans cette pièce lui rappelait Darcy. Elle laissa ses mains se promener sur le fauteuil sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour lire. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les titres du journal qu'il avait lu la veille. Elle observa pensivement la carafe de brandy qui trônait sur le guéridon près de la cheminée. Suffoquant, elle se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air glacé l'apaisa momentanément. Le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel. Sept heures dix.

Elizabeth regarda les jardins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Puis son regard se porta sur la cime des arbres au loin. Elle savait pour les traverser fréquemment pour se rendre chez les Bingley et les Matlock que les bois entourant Pemberley étaient immenses. Etait-ce là qu'avait lieu l'affrontement ? Dans une clairière ? Y avait-il encore de la neige dans les sous-bois ? Et soudainement, elle maudit le Colonel Fitzwilliam de n'avoir pas su convaincre Darcy de renoncer à ce projet de duel. Lui seul en aurait eu le pouvoir. Il était au courant depuis le début. Il était celui qui avait ramené Wickham à Lambton. Mais plus forte que sa colère contre le Colonel Fitzwilliam, plus forte même que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Wickham, l'angoisse la tenaillait. La veille au soir lorsque Darcy l'avait aimée, elle avait senti son corps revivre sous ses caresses et ses mots d'amour mais elle était encore trop engourdie et trop languide pour pouvoir les apprécier pleinement. Tandis que là, alors que son mari se battait probablement pour sa vie et l'honneur de son épouse, la peur la transperçait de part en part. Et elle sentait son corps à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. Elizabeth entoura sa poitrine de ses bras, tentant de contenir la souffrance qui s'était emparée d'elle et tomba à genoux. A bout de forces, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, insensible au froid qui commençait à envahir la pièce.

Ce fut Mrs Reynolds qui la trouva. Elizabeth n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Avertie par Emma que « Mrs Darcy refusait une fois de plus de manger », Mrs Reynolds était montée avec un plateau contenant les mets favoris d'Elizabeth. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme prostrée le long de la fenêtre. Mais elle avait eu son lot de malheurs au cours des semaines précédentes pour savoir maîtriser son inquiétude et la dissimuler. Elle releva doucement Elizabeth et lui adressa un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'elle constata à quel point elle avait froid. Mrs Reynolds referma la fenêtre, fit raviver le feu et couvrit Elizabeth d'un châle de cachemire. Puis elle la conduisit dans la chambre de la mère de Darcy, l'installa devant la cheminée et lui présenta le plateau que Lizzie repoussa d'un geste las.

« Le thé vous réchauffera. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète pour Mr Darcy mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Elizabeth en prenant la tasse de thé que son intendante lui présentait.

- Parce que Mr Darcy est l'une des plus fines lames du pays et que Mr Wickham est un couard.

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna Lizzie, sceptique. Elle doutait que son mari ait parlé de ses projets à d'autres personnes que ses cousins.

- Mr Darcy quitte rarement Pemberley d'aussi bon matin sans demander qu'on lui prépare son cheval ou un attelage. Et tout Lambton sait que le Colonel Fitzwilliam a ramené Mr Wickham hier. Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ce que Mr Darcy est allé faire. »

Lizzie but son thé sans reprendre la parole. Mrs Reynolds comprit sans peine que la jeune femme préférait le silence mais jugea plus sain de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu le cœur. Elle observait avec sollicitude Elizabeth se lever après avoir à peine touché à son petit déjeuner et commencer à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Sept heures quarante-cinq. La matinée allait être longue.

* * *

La victoire avait un goût amer. Darcy le ressentit plus qu'il ne le comprit consciemment alors qu'il tenait d'une main ferme son épée au-dessus du cou de Wickham. En sueur, essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille qui lui bloquaient partiellement la vue, il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits après la surcharge d'efforts et de concentration dont il venait de faire preuve. Sous sa lame, Wickham haletait pareillement. Mais Darcy savait que ce n'était pas dû à l'épuisement. La peur s'était emparée de l'homme qu'il avait à sa merci. Il croisa le regard lâche et haineux de Wickham. Malgré sa peur, il voulait continuer à le défier mais sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Il était terrifié et Darcy le savait. Tous deux avaient compris qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. Les blessures infligées à la famille de Darcy avaient été trop profondes pour que Wickham puisse attendre une quelconque clémence de sa part. Mais quitte à mourir, Wickham aurait voulu le faire en méprisant et provoquant Darcy une dernière fois. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il avait passé trop de temps avec Wickham pour ne pas connaître sa véritable nature. Il savait quel piètre soldat il faisait. _La noblesse ne s'apprend pas : elle est innée_, avait maintes fois répété le père de Darcy aux deux jeunes gens pendant leur enfance. Wickham avait maintes fois prouvé cette théorie.

Le bref souvenir de son père, le seul lien qu'il avait eu avec Wickham, le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était si près de Wickham et ce dernier était si terrifié que Darcy pouvoir voir son pouls battre frénétiquement sous la peau de son cou. Et le doute s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il avait demandé au Colonel Fitzwilliam de retrouver Wickham et lorsqu'il avait revu ce dernier à l'auberge la veille au soir, il avait été sûr de ses intentions. Même Lizzie avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Mettre Wickham hors d'état de nuire. Restait à savoir comment. Là encore, avant de se trouver victorieux au-dessus de Wickham, Darcy n'avait pas hésité. La mort. C'était la seule chose que méritait celui qui avait brisé le cœur de sa sœur et de sa femme et qui était responsable de la mort de son enfant.

_La noblesse ne s'apprend pas : elle est innée. Mais tu devras lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas l'oublier_. Darcy revit son père prononcer ces mots avec gravité, alors qu'il inculquait à son fils les principes qui feraient de lui un bon maître de Pemberley. Le visage terrifié de Wickham dansa devant ses yeux. Il revit celui d'Elizabeth, baigné de larmes, lorsqu'il était revenu de Cardiff et avait appris qu'elle avait perdu leur enfant. Il se souvint de Georgiana à Ramsgate, de la façon dont elle tentait de maîtriser ses larmes, de ses lèvres tremblantes et de ses sanglots qui avaient jailli brutalement.

_La noblesse ne s'apprend pas : elle est innée._ Son père avait prononcé ces mots une dernière fois sur son lit de mort. Wickham était présent. Il était resté au chevet de John Darcy presque autant que Darcy et Georgiana. Mais ce même Wickham s'en était pris aux sœurs Bennet. Darcy se souvint du jour où il l'avait vu en compagnie de Lizzie. Il se rappela de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là. Et Lydia. Lydia et son insouciance, sa suffisance et sa stupidité. Le rictus satisfait de Wickham lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Darcy que la réputation de la jeune femme était ruinée. Qu'allait devenir Lydia ?

Qu'allait devenir Lizzie ? Son cœur se serra en repensant au cri de joie qu'elle avait poussé en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. A son rire clair qui avait raisonné lorsqu'il l'avait fait tournoyer en la soulevant dans ses bras juste après. Aux heures idylliques qu'ils avaient passées à parler de leur futur enfant. A son visage et son corps brisés lorsqu'il était revenu de Cardiff. A son désespoir sans fin, à son regard vide de toute expression. Aux heures qu'elle passait, immobile, perdue dans des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être évoqués à haute voix.

Lizzie. Lydia. Georgiana.

« L'exil ou la mort. » laissa-t-il tomber, revenant brutalement à la réalité.

La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Assez pour que ses cousins et Mr Harrington s'inquiètent et s'approchent des deux combattants. Wickham n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, continuant à haleter. L'incompréhension emplit ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit la proposition de Darcy.

« J'ai dit : l'exil ou la mort ! Choisis avant que je ne le fasse à ta place ! »

Une folie meurtrière s'empara de Wickham. L'alternative proposée par Darcy l'avait mis hors de lui. Il se savait perdu. Et il se savait assez lâche pour connaître sa réponse. Il savait que Darcy le connaissait assez pour deviner quelle serait sa décision. Il n'avait pas non plus l'ombre d'un doute sur l'option qu'aurait choisie Darcy. L'honneur avant tout. Mais il n'était pas Darcy.

« L'exil, grogna-t-il.

- Mr Harrington ! J'ai besoin que les deux témoins et vous-même entendiez ce que j'ai à dire. » dit Darcy, recula d'un pas mais pointant toujours son épée au-dessus de Wickham, l'empêchant de se relever.

Mr Harrington, Mr Burke et le Colonel Fitzwilliam s'avancèrent.

« Wickham, à compter de ce jour tu n'es plus le bienvenu en Grande-Bretagne. Tu seras escorté jusqu'au port de Southampton afin d'embarquer pour les colonies d'Amérique dont tu ne reviendras pas. Le voyage se fera à mes frais et c'est la dernière fois que je veux entendre parler de toi. Richard ?

- Oui ?

- Pourras-tu aller avec lui jusqu'à Southampton et t'assurer bien qu'il embarque bien sur le premier bateau en partance pour les Amériques ?

- Bien sûr.

- Assure-toi que le navire ne fasse pas d'escale en Europe ou en Afrique avant. Il doit quitter le continent définitivement.

- Entendu.

- Les Amériques ? gémit Wickham.

- Est-ce trop loin pour toi ? Il fallait y penser avant. En ce qui me concerne, c'est encore trop près. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma famille. Sois assuré que si d'aventure il te venait à l'idée de revenir en Angleterre je le saurai plus tôt que tu ne t'en doutes et je n'aurais pas la moindre hésitation à te tuer. Je paye le voyage et pas un penny de plus. A toi de te débrouiller sur place. Ton sort m'importe peu.

- Et Lydia ?

- Elle reste en Angleterre. C'est un sort cruel pour une jeune femme mais je crois la connaître assez bien pour savoir que les conditions de vie en Amérique ne la tentent guère. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser en compagnie d'un scélérat comme toi si loin de sa famille pour la protéger. Ne me dis pas que tu as des remords à son sujet ?

- Tu es monstrueux de me séparer de ma femme, Darcy !

- A d'autres. Toi et moi savons parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as épousée et que tu te moques bien de savoir si tu fais son bonheur ou non. Elle sera bien mieux sans toi.

- Elle sera mise au ban de la société ! Elizabeth ne te pardonnera jamais de faire subir ça à sa sœur !

- Tu t'es chargé de cela tout seul en ruinant sa réputation et en devenant un criminel. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer le nom de mon épouse. Tu n'en es pas digne.

- Peu importe après tout ! Lydia n'est qu'un fardeau ! s'exclama Wickham dépité.

- Mr Harrington, avez-vous pris note de tout ce que je viens de dire ? demanda Darcy en se relevant enfin, écartant son épée de la gorge de Wickham.

- Oui, monsieur. Pas de regrets ?

- Pas encore. Peut-être que dans quelques années je regretterai de ne pas l'avoir tué quand j'en avais l'occasion mais pour l'instant tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il sorte de ma vie et de celle de ma famille. Quant à Lydia, s'il s'avère que la vie en Angleterre sans son époux lui est trop insupportable, je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. »

La rencontre était terminée. Sans un regard vers Wickham qui se relevait péniblement, Darcy se détourna et prit le chemin du retour vers Pemberley, talonné de près par ses Gerald Matlock. Ce dernier ne cachait pas sa satisfaction. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour que Wickham ne puisse pas les entendre, il prit la parole :

« Je n'aurais pas mieux fait, cousin ! J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne le tues !

- Aurais-tu regretté l'existence de ce misérable ?

- J'aurais regretté de te voir te rabaisser à le tuer. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Darcy. Et je frémis à la pensée de ce qui te serait arrivé si c'était arrivé aux oreilles du Régent.

- Cela peut encore arriver.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas tué Wickham. Là est toute la différence. L'envoyer dans le Nouveau Monde, c'est juste… parfait !

- Pas encore assez loin à mon goût. Il faut que je conclue de nouveaux accords avec mes contacts sur place et dans les ports pour surveiller qu'il ne tente pas de rentrer.

- Tu as bien le temps de le faire. La traversée dure plusieurs semaines. Richard va veiller à ce qu'il embarque bien. Et tu es blessé, il faut te soigner. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que va dire Elizabeth en te voyant arriver dans cet état.

- Elle sera furieuse, je peux te l'assurer. » dit Darcy en esquissant un demi-sourire.

La mention du nom de son épouse lui avait fait accélérer le pas.

« Quels sont tes projets maintenant que cette sombre histoire est réglée ? demanda Gerald.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra d'Elizabeth. Il lui faudra sans doute encore plusieurs semaines pour se remettre. Pour l'instant je veux juste rentrer et la revoir, elle et Georgiana. »

* * *

De guerre lasse, Elizabeth avait accepté de descendre au salon pour y retrouver Georgiana. La jeune fille venait de prendre son petit déjeuner et s'apprêtait à étudier son ouvrage de grammaire allemande lorsqu'elle vit entrer sa belle-sœur. L'air qu'elle arborait l'alarma immédiatement. Elle était habituée depuis plusieurs semaines à la voir triste, absente, le regard fuyant. Mais ce matin, elle était encore différente. Une angoisse sourde l'habitait. Lorsque Georgiana lui prit les mains, elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient glacées.

« Lizzie ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es si pâle ! Aurais-tu fait un nouveau cauchemar ?

- Pire que cela, Georgie, pire que cela… répondit Elizabeth en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sofa le plus proche de la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins.

- Veux-tu que j'appelle William ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin ? dit Georgiana en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- William… Oh Georgiana si tu savais ! dit Elizabeth en se mettant à pleurer.

- Où est-il ? Il ne t'a pas quittée depuis qu'il est revenu !

- Ton cousin Richard… il a retrouvé… Wickham. » finit Lizzie dans un souffle.

La main de Georgiana se serra dans la sienne et la jeune fille blanchit tout autant que sa belle-sœur à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Quand ? murmura-t-elle.

- Hier.

- Où est-il ?

- A Lambton. Au _Rose & Crown_.

- Et William ? Mon Dieu, que va-t-il faire ? Lizzie, réponds-moi je t'en supplie !

- Il serait furieux que je te le dise.

- Il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter de cela, tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Lizzie s'il te plaît, tu me tortures !

- Il est parti l'affronter en duel… lâcha brusquement Lizzie en détournant le regard, scrutant une énième fois les jardins de Pemberley.

- Ce matin ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas remis aux autorités ? Ou à son supérieur dans l'armée ? Je suis sûre que Richard aurait très bien arrangé tout cela !

- William a refusé. Et tu connais ton frère. Personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis quand il a pris une décision. Et… quand il s'agit de Wickham… il est comme enragé, je ne le reconnais plus.

- Rien d'étonnant après… après tout ce qu'il a fait. »

Les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent le silence quelques minutes.

« Quand est-il parti ?

- Ce matin peu avant l'aube d'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ? demanda Georgiana, la voix pleine de reproches furieux et angoissés.

- Retenir ton frère ! Comment aurais-je pu faire ?

- Il t'écoute, il a confiance en toi, il respecte tes avis !

- Pas sur cette question. Je te l'ai dit, il n'est plus le même quand il s'agit de Wickham. Et… au fond de moi, je comprends cette haine… Cette envie de vengeance. Je la ressens moi aussi, dit Elizabeth sombrement.

- Cela te rendrait-il votre enfant ? Crois-tu que me venger de lui me rendrait mon insouciance et ma confiance en moi ? »

Lizzie garda le silence, observant obstinément les jardins.

« Tu sais bien que non, Elizabeth. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Et William non plus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont en train de se battre. Ou bien peut-être que l'issue du combat est déjà décidée. Peut-être que William est déjà…

- Je t'interdis de dire cela ! dit farouchement Georgiana. Je t'interdis de penser que mon frère ait pu ne pas être victorieux et ne pas s'en sortir ! William est la meilleure lame du comté !

- Je sais tout cela. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Et puis je crois que je le sentirais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Ne crois-tu pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé à ce point, tu le sais bien. Mais tout est possible. »

Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce, cette fois-ci pour de longues minutes rythmées par le balancier de l'horloge qui accentuait l'attente insoutenable des deux jeunes femmes.

« Lizzie, pardonne-moi… dit Georgiana d'une petite voix.

- Te pardonner ? Et de quoi donc ? demanda Elizabeth en regardant à nouveau sa belle-sœur.

- Je t'ai mal parlé tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser de n'avoir rien fait pour tenter de retenir William.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'angoisse nous fait tenir des propos absurdes. Et par ailleurs… j'ai tenté de faire changer d'avis William hier soir. C'était peine perdue. Je savais que j'avais perdu avant même de parler mais il fallait tout de même que j'essaye. Et depuis que je suis réveillée ce matin… je n'arrête pas d'envisager le pire. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais continuer à vivre si…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'alarma Georgiana en voyant que Lizzie s'était brusquement arrêtée de parler.

- Là-bas ! Ne vois-tu donc rien ? demanda Lizzie en se levant et en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

- Où ?

- Près du bosquet ! Deux hommes !

- Il me semble que tu as raison. Mais de qui s'agit-il ? Lizzie tu crois que… ?

- J'espère ! »

Elle se levait déjà et quittait la pièce à toute vitesse, suivie de près par Georgiana. Leur élan fut arrêté par Mrs Reynolds qui avait été avertie par le majordome de l'arrivée de deux hommes.

« Mrs Darcy, Miss Georgiana, je vous déconseille de sortir ! La température est glacée, vous allez attraper du mal !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Mrs Reynolds ! Il s'agit peut-être de mon mari ! Ou alors on vient m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ou…

- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. Mr Darcy m'en voudrait terriblement que l'une d'entre vous ne tombe malade parce que vous êtes sorties sans vous couvrir par ce temps. »

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent beau argumenter, rien ne fit changer d'avis la gouvernante, appuyée par le majordome.

« Lizzie, viens voir ! s'écria Georgiana qui s'était à nouveau approchée des fenêtres pour tenter de distinguer l'identité des deux hommes qui approchaient.

- William !

- Oui c'est lui !

- Oh Georgiana, il est en vie ! »

Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant de soulagement.

La minute qui suivit fut une longue torture pour Elizabeth et pour Darcy qui avait tant accéléré le pas que son cousin peinait à le suivre. Il gravit les escaliers menant au perron de Pemberley quatre à quatre avant d'ouvrir sans ménagement les portes du Grand Hall. A l'instant où il entra, Elizabeth se précipita dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Seule la plainte de son mari l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Mon Dieu, tu es blessé ! s'alarma-t-elle en voyant son épaule.

- Rien de grave. Il n'y paraîtra plus dans quelques semaines. »

Il la serra contre lui et tendit la main vers sa sœur pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Tous trois restèrent dans les bras les uns des autres un long moment. Tandis que Gerald Matlock demandait à Mrs Reynolds de faire venir le médecin pour soigner la blessure de son cousin, Elizabeth s'écarta de l'étreinte de son mari.

« Maintenant, Fitzwilliam Darcy, vous allez m'expliquer tout ceci ! Et me promettre de ne plus jamais réitérer un acte aussi insensé !

- Allons dans le salon. Nous y serons plus à l'aise. Georgie, je te retrouve un peu plus tard. Mrs Reynolds, j'aimerais manger quelque chose, je suis affamé. Gerald…

- Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls, dit son cousin en parvenant difficilement à dissimuler son amusement face à la colère d'Elizabeth.

- Je ne sais comment te remercier de ton aide. Je passe te voir à Matlock Castle au cours des prochains jours.

- Quand tu veux. Tu sais que tu y es chez toi. Elizabeth, Georgiana, mes hommages ! » dit-il avant de prendre congé.

A la surprise de Darcy, sa femme le prit par la main et l'entraîna d'elle-même dans le salon. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était furieuse. La colère avait repris le dessus sur son soulagement. Et au fond de lui-même, il en était heureux. C'était la réaction la plus humaine et la plus fidèle à la femme qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait à laquelle il assistait depuis son retour de Cardiff. Et malgré la colère qui s'était emparée d'elle, il remarquait les larmes de soulagement qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. A l'instant où ils furent seuls, il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir avec des baisers, Mr Darcy.

- Oh si je crois que je pourrais y arriver, Mrs Darcy, dit-il en souriant.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, William, que t'est-il passé par la tête ?! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse ! Je n'arrêtais pas d'envisager le pire ! N'as-tu donc pas pensé à ce que nous deviendrions sans toi avec Georgiana ?

- A chaque seconde, ma Lizzie, à chaque seconde. Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous. Je ne supportais plus l'idée que ce monstre pouvait s'en prendre à nouveau à vous. C'était la seule solution, crois-moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai provoqué en duel ce matin…

- Ca je le sais ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Le combat était plus dur que je ne pensais. D'où ma blessure. Il s'est amélioré à l'armée on dirait.

- Mais tu es là. L'as-tu…

- Tué ? Non.

- Mais alors…

- Je lui ai proposé de choisir entre la mort ou l'exil.

- L'exil ?

- Il part dès aujourd'hui pour Southampton d'où il embarquera pour les Amériques. Avec interdiction formelle de remettre les pieds sur le sol de l'Angleterre. Nous sommes débarrassés de lui, Elizabeth. Il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets, dit-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

- Les Amériques ?

- Oui ? Richard l'emmène en ce moment-même pour Southampton

- Et Lydia ?

- Je suis désolé, Lizzie. Je ne pouvais pas proposer à Wickham de l'emmener avec lui. Nous n'aurions eu aucun moyen de vérifier qu'elle va bien. Et… je la connais moins bien que toi mais il me semble que la vie dans les colonies n'est pas ce qu'il l'attire. Je me trompe ?

- Je ne pense pas… Mais…

- Mais… ?

- Malgré sa bêtise, malgré son caractère insouciance, son immaturité… Il nous a toujours semblé qu'elle aimait Wickham. Ca dépasse mon entendement, d'autant qu'il ne le mérite absolument pas, mais tout de même…

- S'il s'avère qu'elle veuille vraiment le rejoindre, je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Je t'en donne ma parole, Lizzie. Je serais inquiet pour elle si elle devait prendre cette décision, mais c'est son droit le plus strict.

- Et je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction en apprenant qu'elle vient d'être mise au ban de la société de la sorte.

- Pas à ce point, ma Lizzie. Il n'y a eu aucun scandale. Il suffira de dire que son mari est parti pour les colonies mais qu'elle a refusé de le suivre. C'est plus que courant.

- Mais si le scandale éclate ?

- Nous sommes très peu à connaître la vérité. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci à ce sujet. Ta sœur va retourner à Longbourn et y vivra tranquillement, dans de bien meilleures conditions que lorsqu'elle était à Newcastle avec Wickham. »

A la grande surprise de son mari, Elizabeth éclata de rire. Sa colère était tombée.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mon père lorsqu'il apprendra que Lydia va revenir à la maison ! »

Son fou-rire nerveux se transforma brutalement en crise de larmes et Darcy resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Tout ira bien maintenant, Elizabeth. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre le cours de notre vie normalement.

- Normalement ? Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible…

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Laisse-nous du temps et fais-nous confiance. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

L'arrivée du docteur Edwards les interrompit. Il soigna rapidement la blessure de Darcy qui n'était effectivement que superficielle et ne nécessiterait même pas le port d'une écharpe.

* * *

Le dénouement de l'attaque de Wickham et la confirmation par le Colonel Fitzwilliam que ce dernier avait bien embarqué pour le premier navire en partance pour la Caroline du Nord une dizaine de jours plus tard enleva un poids considérable des épaules de Darcy. Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, la vie à Pemberley peinait à retrouver son cours normal. A la grande exaspération d'Elizabeth, tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle sentait que tout le monde attendait qu'elle se remette de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser et qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre. Et malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y forcer. Elle se sentait physiquement vide. Vide de toute joie, vide de la vie qu'elle avait portée et vide d'espoir pour l'avenir. Seul l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari l'aidait à ne pas sombrer. Et Pemberley qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et dont elle adorait s'occuper depuis son mariage lui devenait odieux. Tout lui rappelait l'enfant qu'elle avait attendu. Elle était incapable d'entrer son boudoir sans repenser à la tentative d'enlèvement de Wickham et encore plus incapable d'emprunter l'escalier qui menait à la galerie des sculptures.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'occuper ses journées à visiter les Bingley, les Matlock et les diverses connaissances avec lesquelles elle s'était liée depuis son arrivée dans le Derbyshire. Mais le comté n'offrait pas beaucoup de distractions en cette période de l'année et nombre de ses connaissances et des familles que les Darcy fréquentaient séjournaient à Londres pour la Saison. Le départ d'Harriet Vernon pour Londres lui donna une idée. Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi pendant quelques jours, elle alla trouver son mari dans son bureau afin de lui faire part de son projet.

« Londres ? dit-il en laissant tomber sa plume.

- Oui… qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu me prends par surprise. J'étais convaincu que tu préférais vivre ici et qu'assister à la Saison ne te tentait pas cette année avec tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour ça que j'avais annulé notre séjour en rentrant de Cardiff. J'en ai d'ailleurs parlé avec ton père quand je lui ai écrit que nous ne pourrions pas héberger tes sœurs à Darcy House cette année et il était d'accord avec moi.

- Les choses ont changé. Tu sais que j'adore Pemberley… Mais en ce moment…

- En ce moment ? demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Et je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

- Très bien puisque c'est toi qui vas me le dire. Viens par là, dit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Depuis ce qui s'est passé… j'ai tendance à ne repenser qu'aux mauvais souvenirs. Même si j'en ai des dizaines et des dizaines de bons avec toi qui sont associés à Pemberley. En ce moment je ne repense plus qu'à ce qui s'est passé. Je me dis qu'en partant pour Londres quelques semaines j'arriverais peut-être à tourner la page plus facilement.

- Et c'est ça que tu avais peur de me dire ? sourit-il avec tendresse.

- Je sais que tu adores Pemberley.

- Et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Cela dit, étant donné les événements de ces dernières semaines, je comprends parfaitement que tu ressentes le besoin de prendre un peu de distance. Même si je pensais que tu préférerais ne pas quitter Jane.

- Elle va me manquer c'est sûr. Mais sa délivrance n'est pas prévue avant mai. Nous serons de retour d'ici là. Et je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra très bien que je veuille quitter Pemberley quelques temps.

- Cela dit nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller à Londres. Nous pouvons aller ailleurs. Au bord de la mer par exemple. Pourquoi fais-tu la moue ?

- Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ? le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, dit-il en souriant. Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ? Tu n'as qu'à nommer la destination, je t'y emmène.

- Londres me paraît parfait. Plein d'activités et de monde à voir. Harriet y sera et je sais que Kitty tient à revoir Mr Cooper. Sans compter que tu dois penser à Georgiana. »

Darcy resta songeur un instant, mesurant la sagesse des paroles de son épouse. Georgiana fêterait bientôt ses dix-huit ans, et il était en effet essentiel qu'elle fasse son entrée dans le monde. Néanmoins, avec les événements qu'Elizabeth et lui venaient de traverser, il n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité de leur vie familiale. Et il connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle était très encline à reporter sa présentation à la Cour d'une année, usant précisément de ce prétexte pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le monde.

« Je pense que Georgiana s'était faite à l'idée que nous n'irions pas à Londres cette année étant donné que nous attendions un enfant, dit-il prudemment.

- Je le sais bien. Mais il faudra bien qu'elle fasse son entrée dans le monde, et nous n'avons plus aucune raison de la reporter. De plus, cela risquerait de faire jaser, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Les gens sont en effet suffisamment mesquins pour cela, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'influencera. Je parlerai à Georgiana, pour savoir si elle se sent prête. »

Dès le lendemain, le projet était arrêté. Georgiana, si elle était très inquiète à l'idée de faire son entrée dans le monde, comprit en effet qu'il était vain de reporter l'inéluctable. Qui plus est, elle pressentait en voyant Elizabeth que c'était là le meilleur moyen de venir en aide à sa belle-sœur. Londres, avec son activité incessante et ses innombrables distractions, seraient sans doute le meilleur baume pour le chagrin de Lizzie, dont le tempérament vif et sociable ne pourrait que se plaire pendant la Saison.

Georgiana fit donc taire ses peurs, préférant se souvenir uniquement qu'elle pouvait aider Elizabeth, et se réjouir à l'idée de revoir Kitty qui ne manquerait pas de les rejoindre à Darcy House. Mrs Reynolds fut chargée de superviser le départ des Darcy et Lizzie l'assista de son mieux. Elle refusa de suivre l'avis de sa sœur et d'aller chez sa couturière afin de lui commander d'urgence des robes adaptées aux réceptions et aux événements de la Saison, arguant qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir une vie sociale très remplie et que si c'était vraiment nécessaire, elle achèterait de nouvelles tenues à Londres directement. Elle passa donc tout son temps libre des cinq jours suivants entre Matlock Castle et Ellsworth.

Lady Matlock avait déjà décidé depuis plusieurs semaines de se rendre à Londres en compagnie de son époux afin d'y retrouver Priscilla qui séjournait là-bas depuis début janvier, toute à son envie de ne manquer aucune mondanité. Lorsqu'elle apprit que ses deux nièces feraient leur entrée dans le monde cette année, elle se mit immédiatement au travail, désireuse de les aider de son mieux, car elle savait combien ce rite de passage devait être franchi impeccablement, influençant de façon déterminante les années futures.

Seuls Jane et Mr Bingley resteraient donc dans le Derbyshire mais, tout à leur joie familiale, ils ne s'en souciaient absolument pas. Elizabeth leur enviait ce bonheur tranquille tout en s'en voulant de jalouser sa sœur et elle comptait vraiment sur son séjour à Londres pour remédier à son état d'esprit.

La veille de son départ, Lizzie rendit visite à sa sœur une dernière fois. Les deux sœurs étaient très émues de se séparer même si elles savaient qu'elles seraient réunies très rapidement. Elizabeth avait en effet promis à sa sœur qu'elle reviendrait à Pemberley en mai, assez tôt pour assister à la naissance de son neveu ou de sa nièce. Elle s'en voulait de laisser sa sœur seule pour les derniers mois de sa grossesse mais Jane, généreuse de nature, comprenait fort bien que Lizzie avait besoin s'éloigner de Pemberley pour pouvoir se remettre de sa fausse couche et elle l'encouragea vivement à rester à Londres aussi longtemps que nécessaire et à profiter de tout ce que son séjour aurait à lui offrir. Par ailleurs, elle rappela à Elizabeth que la présence de son mari la comblait et qu'être seule avec lui ne la déplaisait nullement. Les deux sœurs se quittèrent donc pleines d'espoir pour l'avenir, Jane désirant plus que tout voir renaître l'étincelle de joie de vivre dans les yeux de sa sœur et Elizabeth que la fin de la grossesse de Jane se passerait bien et serait couronnée par l'arrivée d'un enfant en parfaite santé.

Paradoxalement, si ses adieux à sa sœur et à Mr Bingley avaient été douloureux, son départ du Derbyshire fut sans émotion. Elle monta en voiture sans un regard pour Pemberley ou ses jardins. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture se mit en route qu'elle observa les paysages du Derbyshire qu'elle avait appris à aimer et qu'une pointe de nostalgie s'empara de son cœur. Elle espéra alors de toutes ses forces que lorsqu'elle y reviendrait elle aurait fait la paix avec elle-même et avec les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Jusqu'ici silencieux, Darcy lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Demain est un autre jour, mon amour. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elizabeth croisa son regard et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Et elle sut qu'à ses côtés demain serait heureux.


	29. La musique des âmes

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement en 2009. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée, et les principales modifications sont dans le chapitre 29 mais surtout le 30. Vous trouverez quelques autres modifications qui n'ont rien à voir avec Georgiana dans ces chapitres, car j'ai souhaité mieux décrire la relation entre Elizabeth et la Comtesse von Lieven, et surtout la façon concrète dont cette dernière s'y est prise pour faire en sorte que Lizzie fasse des débuts couronnés de succès à Londres. _

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy. _

* * *

Les premiers temps du second séjour d'Elizabeth à Darcy House furent sereins. Elle avait constaté avec surprise qu'elle se sentait chez elle dans la demeure londonienne de son époux. Ses relations avec Mrs Wilson, si elles étaient froides, n'en restaient pas moins cordiales. Au cours du dernier séjour des Darcy à l'automne, les deux femmes avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, laissant à chacune assez de prérogatives et de responsabilités pour ne pas créer de rancœur et de sentiment de frustration. Elizabeth avait eu l'intelligence de comprendre que malgré tout ce que lui avait enseigné Mrs Reynolds, la maintenance d'une demeure telle que Darcy House, amenée à occuper une place déterminante pendant la Saison, était très différente de celle d'un manoir de campagne, fut-ce Pemberley. Elle laissait donc à Mrs Wilson le soin de superviser le personnel, se contentant de vérifier que ses ordres étaient bien respectés et que le travail était bien exécuté. Elle n'avait pas tardé à s'apercevoir que malgré son erreur de jugement de septembre, Mrs Wilson était une femme pragmatique et très compétente. Elizabeth ne regretta à aucun moment d'être intervenue auprès de son époux pour qu'il ne renvoie pas l'intendante.

Néanmoins, le retour des Darcy à Londres peu de temps avant le commencement de la Saison avait fait grand bruit dans le cercle de la haute société londonienne. Aperçue à la sortie d'une des boutiques de de couture les plus en vue de tout Londres, en compagnie de Georgiana, Lizzie avait en fait eu bien du mal à rester inaperçue plus d'une semaine. Aussitôt, avant même le véritable début de la Saison, les invitations affluèrent, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui n'était jamais parvenue à oublier les accusations et les menaces de Lady Catherine.

En demandant à Darcy de séjourner à Londres, Elizabeth espérait occuper son esprit et oublier les récents événements. Elle n'avait pas prévu l'afflux d'invitations qu'elle ne tarda pas à recevoir à l'instant où le bruit de son retour eut circulé, relayé par Lady Matlock qui s'était fait un plaisir d'évoquer la présence des Darcy à Londres, et la présentation à la Cour imminente d'Elizabeth et Georgiana. La décision de participer activement à la Saison s'était imposée d'elle-même dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Tout comme, plusieurs mois auparavant, elle avait organisé le bal de Pemberley pour éviter de penser qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, elle comptait sur l'activité frénétique de Londres pour l'empêcher de songer aux événements qu'elle venait de traverser.

Convaincre Darcy n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il la savait fatiguée et attristée par les événements récents. Il connaissait le rythme effréné de la Saison londonienne, le tourbillon de visites et des dîners auxquels les femmes de la haute société devaient assister et leur effet sur le corps et l'esprit. Comme il l'avait fait à juste titre remarquer à son épouse, elle n'aurait aucun répit pendant quatre mois, ne pourrait déroger à aucune règle, serait obligée d'honorer ses activités mondaines quotidiennement et ne pourrait dormir que quelques heures chaque nuit. Dans sa naïveté, Elizabeth avait envisagé de ne participer que partiellement à la Saison. Cette illusion se révéla irréalisable avant même le début des mondanités. En deux semaines, les Darcy avaient en effet dû assister à trois bals et quatre dîners.

La présentation à la Cour, passage protocolaire obligé pour participer à la Saison, constituait également un obstacle car cet événement n'avait pas été prévu pour Elizabeth avant 1819, en même temps que la présentation de Georgiana. Cet événement unique dans la vie d'une jeune fille, intervenait tardivement pour Elizabeth puisqu'elle ne serait pas présentée comme jeune fille à marier mais comme épouse de Fitzwilliam Darcy et maîtresse de Pemberley et Darcy House.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas participer à la Saison sans remarques déplacées de la part de leurs relations si elle n'était pas au préalable présentée à la reine Charlotte et à sa cour, Elizabeth avait, pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, sollicité la générosité de Darcy pour qu'il intercède et qu'elle puisse prendre part à la cérémonie. Néanmoins, l'entrée dans le monde de Georgiana avait grandement motivé leur décision de venir à Londres, et il tenait à ce que cet événement si particulier soit parfait pour sa sœur. Consultée, Lady Matlock confirma effectivement que c'était le moment idéal pour ce passage obligé.

Et davantage que sa volonté de s'étourdir de réceptions, de discussions et de visites pour oublier l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu, Lizzie prenait très à cœur la présentation de Georgiana qu'elle tenait à entourer de son mieux. Elle savait la jeune fille réservée, presque timide au point de perdre tous ses moyens en présence d'inconnus. La présentation à la Cour revêtait donc des allures de cauchemar aux yeux de Georgiana. Et la présence réconfortante d'Elizabeth à ses côtés ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Si tôt arrivée, Lizzie prépara donc activement ce grand jour. Si la présentation en elle-même ne durait que quelques minutes, sa préparation durait des semaines. Du choix de la robe à la répétition du salut et de la façon de se mouvoir avec une robe à traîne, rien ne fut laissé au hasard. Mrs Vernon, l'amie d'Elizabeth, leur recommanda son propre maître à danser qu'il l'avait aidée à répéter pour sa présentation à la cour cinq ans plus tôt.

Fort heureusement pour Darcy, un événement vint distraire sa sœur et Elizabeth de leur frénésie d'activités : après plusieurs semaines de séparation, Kitty vint à nouveau les rejoindre, accompagnée par une lettre virulente de Mrs Bennet qui insistait pour que la jeune fille soit présentée à la cour en même temps qu'Elizabeth. L'affaire fut réglée une heure à peine après l'arrivée de la jeune fille à Darcy House. Lizzie fut en effet ravie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et Darcy ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et accéder à la requête de sa belle-mère. Il demanda à Lord Matlock d'intervenir auprès des ses relations pour que la jeune fille fut admise à la présentation à la Cour aux côtés de Georgiana et Elizabeth. Deux jours après l'arrivée de Kitty, la réponse favorable fut reçue, plongeant la jeune fille dans une extase continuelle. Contrairement à Lizzie et Georgiana, elle attendait cet événement avec une impatience et une joie immenses, apportant ainsi une joie de vivre plus que bienvenue à Darcy House.

Le jour de son arrivée, peu après qu'Elizabeth eût conduit sa sœur à la chambre qui allait être la sienne durant son séjour, Kitty redescendit dans le grand salon pour retrouver Lizzie. Les deux sœurs étaient très heureuses de se revoir. Kitty n'avait été informée que vaguement des circonstances qui entouraient la fausse couche de sa sœur mais elle craignait un faux pas qui aurait ravivé sa peine. Elles n'abordèrent de toute façon jamais le sujet, même si Kitty chercha à lire les traits de sa sœur, tentant de déceler une trace de tristesse ou de mélancolie. Mais Elizabeth avait depuis longtemps appris à cacher ses émotions et ne laissa rien paraître. Sa joie de revoir sa sœur l'emportait de toute façon sur tout autre sentiment. Ce ne fut rien comparé à l'enthousiasme débordant de Georgiana qui, sortant de sa leçon quotidienne avec son précepteur, alla accueillir directement Kitty avec force de rires et d'exclamations de joie.

Lorsqu'il rentra de son club le soir, Darcy fut agréablement surpris en pénétrant dans un salon plein de rires et de bonne humeur. L'atmosphère se chargea de tension durant le dîner lorsque Kitty évoqua le retour de Lydia à Longbourn. Le silence tomba autour de la table, brisé seulement par le cliquetis des couverts. Désirant épargner Georgiana, Elizabeth changea habilement de sujet. Néanmoins, elle ne manqua pas de questionner sa sœur lorsque Georgiana se fut retirée et elle reporta sa conversation avec Kitty à Darcy lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre.

« Alors comment est-elle ? demanda Darcy.

- Comme tu peux l'imaginer : elle se plaint sans cesse.

- Lydia s'est toujours plainte, et rarement à juste titre. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'attitude qu'elle peut avoir maintenant qu'elle a toutes les raisons de le faire.

- Elle est arrivée en grand fracas, mes parents ont essayé de la calmer mais cela a pris des heures. Je la soupçonne d'avoir accepté de se retirer dans sa chambre uniquement parce qu'elle était épuisée à cause du voyage. Et les jours suivants, elle a continué. Certains jours, elle ne fait que pleurer, et le reste du temps elle est d'une humeur exécrable. Elle commencerait même à parler d'un complot qui visait à la séparer de Wickham.

- C'est ridicule ! Nous savions tous qu'elle l'aime, même si cela dépasse notre entendement. Leur mariage a été accepté depuis longtemps par ta famille. Ton père n'avait de toute façon pas le choix s'il voulait sauver la réputation de ses autres filles. C'est la dure réalité mais cela n'en reste pas moins vrai.

- Je sais bien… Mais je crois surtout que Lydia ignore tout de la vraie raison du départ de Wickham.

- Aurais-tu préféré que nous lui disions ? Je pense qu'il était préférable qu'elle pense qu'il est parti de son propre chef.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle t'en aurait voulu si elle nous l'avions informée de la vérité, répondit-il avec tendresse.

- William… Là tu penses à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, mais pas à elle, alors qu'elle a perdu son mari.

- Ton bonheur est ma priorité. Tu as suffisamment souffert à cause de Wickham. Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec Lydia à cause de lui.

- Nous n'avons jamais été très proches… Et je pense qu'elle en veut à tout le monde. Elle l'aime vraiment, William. Je pense que pour elle c'est pire de croire que Wickham est parti de lui-même, sans penser à elle. Elle doit avoir l'impression de le perdre une deuxième fois.

- Mais c'est le cas, Lizzie. Il ne s'est jamais soucié d'elle. Elle doit l'accepter pour pouvoir se remettre de toute cette sombre histoire le plus rapidement possible.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle le peut ? Elle a perdu son mari sans être veuve pour autant. Sa vie est terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Tu connais l'opinion que j'ai de Wickham. Personnellement je pense qu'elle est mieux sans lui.

- Mais tu n'es pas à sa place. Elle jeune, amoureuse et mariée. Et pourtant elle n'a rien de tout ce qu'elle devrait avoir et a perdu toute chance de l'obtenir un jour.

- Penses-tu qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle le rejoigne ?

- Je pense qu'elle a le droit de connaître la vérité, et que nous avons le devoir de la lui annoncer. Ensuite, elle pourra choisir.

- Tu ne peux pas lui annoncer par lettre.

- J'attendrai de la revoir. Ou je demanderai à mon père de tout lui expliquer si je ne peux pas la revoir assez tôt. Mais il n'est pas impossible que ma mère lui propose de venir à Londres d'ici quelques semaines pour récupérer un peu de joie de vivre. Auquel cas je lui parlerai.

- Que dit ta mère au sujet de toute cette histoire ?

- Mon père ne lui pas dit toute la vérité. Il a trop peur qu'elle ébruite l'affaire.

- Ce qui ne serait vraiment pas dans son intérêt ni celui de Kitty et Mary.

- Elle ne pensera pas si loin, dit Lizzie amèrement. Donc pour l'instant elle prend le parti de Lydia, racontant à qui veut l'entendre que son gendre est le pire lâche qui soit, et qu'elle regrette de lui avoir donné la main de sa fille… Enfin tu la connais, tu imagines sans peine les discours qu'elle peut tenir.

- Se rend-elle seulement compte qu'elle aggrave la situation de Lydia en faisant croire à tous que son mari l'a abandonnée ?

- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas Kitty m'a confié que mon père commence à perdre patience… J'espère qu'elle va rapidement comprendre.

- Kitty doit être contente d'être ici alors…

- Plus que tu ne peux imaginer ! De toute façon, elle ne pense plus qu'à Mr Cooper. Elle a dû suivre le retour de Lydia assez distraitement. Et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

- Lizzie, j'espère que tu es consciente que les Cooper risquent d'être difficiles à convaincre ?

- J'en ai peur… Mais je veux espérer. Je veux le bonheur de Kitty. Jonathan Cooper l'aime sincèrement, et je pense que leur mariage serait très heureux.

- C'est mon avis aussi. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour les aider si nécessaire.

- Mr Darcy, vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point vous m'êtes indispensable ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer contre lui. Les sœurs d'Elizabeth ne furent plus évoquées pendant le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, alors que Kitty ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de pouvoir enfin assister aux réceptions qui lui permettraient de revoir Jonathan Cooper, un événement attendu depuis plusieurs mois par Elizabeth et Georgiana survint. C'était en effet le début de la saison pour l'Opéra de Londres qui commençait par donner _La Tempête_ de Purcell. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à l'opéra avant la représentation de _Didon et Enée_ en mars, Darcy ne put résister aux demandes répétées de sa sœur, encouragée par les sourires discrets mais lourds de sens de Lizzie. Il céda donc, invitant Kitty à se joindre à eux. Les Matlock devaient également être de la partie.

La présence de Kitty et de Georgiana, jeunes filles à marier n'ayant pas encore été présentées à la cour, pouvait faire jaser les membres de la haute société londonienne. Mais Darcy, connaissant la passion de sa sœur pour la musique, cédait depuis de nombreuses années en l'invitant à assister aux représentations. Elle surmontait sa timidité avec une facilité étonnante ces soirs-là. Elle comptait par ailleurs sur la présence de Kitty pour rendre la soirée encore plus agréable. Néanmoins, la jeune miss Bennet avait bien d'autres préoccupations. La représentation était la dernière pensée de Kitty quine parvenait à oublier que c'était la première fois qu'elle aurait l'opportunité de revoir Mr Cooper. Lizzie n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle devrait surveiller sa sœur de près. Dans son élan, cette dernière avait plus d'une fois risqué de se trahir auprès des parents et de la sœur de Mr Cooper. L'inquiétude d'Elizabeth ne cessait de grandir à ce sujet, n'anticipant que trop bien les obstacles que le jeune couple aurait à surmonter si leurs sentiments persistaient.

Mais dans l'immédiat, son inquiétude principale était, une fois de plus d'avoir à affronter tous les regards lors de son arrivée au bras de Darcy dans le foyer et le hall de réception du Royal Theatre de Londres. C'était leur première sortie publique de la Saison. Fort heureusement, nombre de leurs connaissances lui avaient été présentées lors de leur premier séjour puis au cours de la réception qu'elle avait donnée à Pemberley. Elle pressentait néanmoins que la première impression qu'elle susciterait ce soir-là serait déterminante pour les semaines et les mois à venir. Lors de la Saison, le moindre faux pas était impardonnable, et elle savait que Lady Catherine ne manquerait pas de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui nuire. Néanmoins, elle préférait cette angoisse à la douleur sourde et persistante qu'elle ressentait depuis la perte de son premier enfant. L'impatience prenait parfois le pas sur son inquiétude, elle attendait depuis si longtemps d'aller à l'opéra qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'attitude exaltée de Georgiana lorsque le sujet était évoqué.

Le soir de la représentation arriva enfin. Lorsque la voiture des Darcy arriva enfin à se frayer un chemin parmi les innombrables calèches des autres invités, l'atmosphère était électrique, Kitty et Lizzie gardant le silence tandis que Georgiana questionnait sans cesse son frère. Leur voiture finit par s'arrêter devant les marches du Royal Theatre et, leur donnant le bras, Darcy aida les trois jeunes femmes à descendre. Le vent glacial les contraignit à entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de saluer certaines des connaissances des Darcy.

L'entrée dans le foyer marbré de l'opéra parut solennel à Kitty qui en oublia un instant de chercher du regard les Cooper. Tout n'était qu'abondance de luxe, de dorures, de femmes au summum de l'élégance au bras d'hommes qui n'avaient rien à leur envier en prestance. Leurs voix et leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans le foyer de marbre, se mêlant à l'atmosphère d'attente qui précède toujours les spectacles.

Lizzie comprit instantanément que le spectacle auquel ils allaient assister était avant tout mondain. Avant même d'être allée déposer sa pelisse au vestiaire, elle sentit tous les regards se porter sur eux à l'instant où ils passèrent les portes du foyer. Darcy les escorta, attendant patiemment leur tour. Tandis que son épouse retirait sa pelisse, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la ligne délicate de son cou, accentuée par ses cheveux harmonieusement relevés. Il nota également la pâleur de son teint que lui envieraient bien des femmes au cours des mois à venir mais qui résultait des épreuves terribles qu'ils venaient de traverser. Malgré tout, elle était divine, vêtue d'une robe bleu pâle sophistiquée et à la dernière mode, avec pour seule parure le collier de saphirs qu'il lui avait offert le soir où il l'avait présentée aux Matlock.

Reprenant son bras, Lizzie lui offrit le plus doux des sourires, chassant ainsi les pensées nostalgiques de son mari, et ils retournèrent dans le foyer pour gravir le large escalier de marbre qui les conduirait à leur loge. Chemin faisant, ils retrouvèrent les Vernon, qui les accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Harriet Vernon et Elizabeth ne s'étant pas vues depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, et les retrouvailles furent joyeuses.

Puis, tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches, suivant la foule, Lizzie sentit à nouveau tous les yeux se porter sur elle. Lady Catherine n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler combien l'absence de Darcy et de sa jeune épouse durant la Saison précédente avait fait jaser. Elle se doutait que la curiosité n'avait fait que grandir entre-temps, notamment depuis les excellents échos qu'avait eus sa réception à Pemberley. Et de fait, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà en haut de l'escalier, postés aux balcons du hall de réception, les observèrent avec attention, chuchotant entre eux. Mais Elizabeth n'en avait cure, trop occupée à savourer la beauté des lieux, impatiente d'admirer le spectacle. Par ailleurs, elle apercevait dans la foule des visages amicaux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés à Pemberley au cours du bal qu'ils avaient donné, auxquels elle adressa un sourire.

Se retournant, elle aperçut Kitty et Georgiana qui osaient à peine relever le regard. Elle leur adressa un mot gentil mais ne parvint pas à les dérider. Puis, ils arrivèrent au premier étage, celui de leur loge. Darcy demanda aux jeunes femmes si elles préféraient s'installer tout de suite. Avant même que Lizzie ait pu répondre oui afin de mettre un terme à la situation inconfortable de Kitty et Georgiana, elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas appeler son mari.

« Mr Darcy, vous voilà enfin ! »

Les deux époux se retournèrent et Lizzie aperçut alors la créature la plus extraordinaire qu'elle eut jamais vue. Vêtue d'une robe gris perle d'une simplicité et d'une élégance rares, se mouvant avec tant de fluidité qu'elle donnait l'impression de glisser sur le sol, une femme grande et mince d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers eux.

« Lady Susan, quel plaisir ! dit Darcy d'une voix qui semblait sincèrement ravie aux oreilles de Lizzie.

- Vous revoilà enfin à Londres ! Mon cher, vous nous avez délaissés vraiment trop longtemps ! Je devrais vous punir pour avoir déserté mes salons pendant presque deux ans ! Néanmoins, comme je suis ravie de vous revoir, je n'en ferais rien !

- Votre gentillesse vous perdra.

- C'est surtout que j'aurais peur de vous faire fuir à nouveau !

- Laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse, Elizabeth Darcy. Et voici également sa sœur, Miss Catherine Bennet. Et vous vous souvenez bien sûr de Miss Darcy, ma sœur. Elizabeth, Catherine, je vous présente Lady Susan, Comtesse von Lieven.

- Enchantée, dit la Comtesse à l'intention des deux sœurs Bennet en esquissant une révérence exquise qui donna l'impression aux deux jeunes femmes de ne jamais avoir été si maladroites de leur vie. Miss Darcy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je vois que vous êtes fidèle à votre passion pour l'opéra.

- En effet, Lady Susan. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous.

- Et voici donc la jeune femme qui a tant fait jaser ! dit la Comtesse en se tournant vers Elizabeth. Mrs Darcy, je crois que je dois vous remercier. Votre union a alimenté les discussions pendant des semaines, c'était passionnant. J'avoue que j'étais très curieuse de vous rencontrer !

- Moi de même. Mon époux m'a dit beaucoup de bien à votre sujet. J'attendais notre présentation avec plaisir.

- Beaucoup de bien, vraiment ? Ma chère, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion en tête-à-tête. Et je n'accepterai aucune dérobade de votre part ! A moins que votre époux ne vous laisse aucune liberté ? Ce qui serait fort dommage car s'il est toujours à vos côtés comment pourrons-nous médire à son sujet ?

- En effet ! Mais je vous rassure, je devrais pouvoir m'échapper assez facilement, répondit Lizzie avec un sourire sincère. Elle commençait déjà à apprécier l'humour et le franc-parler de la Comtesse.

- Je crois que c'en est fait de moi, dit Darcy en souriant galamment.

- Voyons mon ami, il ne faut pas vous formaliser pour si peu ! Vous semblez avoir épousé une jeune femme délicieuse, ce qui ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un homme de goût tel que vous. Je souhaite simplement faire davantage connaissance avec elle. Et tâcher de comprendre comment elle s'y est prise pour capturer votre cœur alors que nous étions tous prêts à parier nos fortunes que vous ne vous laisseriez jamais prendre dans les filets du mariage ! De plus, vous savez aussi bien que moi combien les visages nouveaux et amicaux se font rares pendant la Saison. Et pourtant, j'en profite, j'aime tellement revenir dans ma chère Angleterre !

- Vous n'y résidez pas à l'année ? demanda Lizzie.

- Malheureusement non. Mon époux et moi partageons notre temps entre sa Bavière natale et Londres. J'aime beaucoup la Bavière, c'est une contrée magnifique et je parle désormais très bien l'allemand. Malheureusement, il m'arrive encore d'éprouver le mal du pays plus souvent que je ne le voudrais. Aussi j'en profite autant que le peux quand je reviens ici. Je ne manque jamais aucune Saison.

- Et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, dit Darcy.

- Si je vous manque tant que cela, pourquoi ne pas venir en Bavière ? Mon invitation a été lancée il y a des années, elle tient toujours. Mrs Darcy, voici un des nombreux sujets que nous devrons aborder : il faudra absolument le convaincre ! Il peut être si obstiné ! Votre père le répétait sans cesse, Mr Darcy, je vois qu'il ne s'est pas trompé !

- C'était un homme d'une grande sagesse qui avait très bien cerné mes défauts.

- En tout cas, Mrs Darcy, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre époux est amateur de chasse, il serait aux anges dans nos forêts ! Quant à vous, Miss Darcy, je n'ose même pas imaginer votre joie : nous organisons fréquemment des concerts. Les compositeurs et les orchestres de la contrée sont extraordinairement talentueux.

- C'est une invitation très tentante, en effet.

- Et vous, Miss Bennet ? Quelle est votre plus grande passion ?

- La lecture, madame.

- Dans ce cas il me sera difficile de rivaliser avec la bibliothèque de Pemberley. De quel domaine venez-vous ?

- Lonbgourn, Hertfordshire.

- Voilà une contrée charmante ! Ne vous manque-t-elle pas trop, Mrs Darcy ?

- Tout comme vous, il m'arrive d'éprouver le mal du pays. Mais j'aime tellement Pemberley que cela est toujours passager.

- Lady Susan ! Quel plaisir !

- Mr et Mrs Stafford ! Vous ici ce soir ! En voilà une surprise ! Je croyais que vous ne supportiez pas Purcell, Mrs Stafford ?

- En effet, mais que ne ferais-je pas pour contenter mon mari et mon fils ?

- Mrs Darcy, Miss Catherine, laissez-moi vous présenter : Mr et Mrs Stafford, de très bons amis, depuis plus de vingt ans ! Mes chers amis, vous vous souvenez bien sûr de Mr Darcy et de sa jeune sœur, Miss Darcy ? Et voici Mrs Darcy, la jeune épousée dont nous étions si curieux, et sa sœur, Miss Catherine Bennet.

- Et voici notre fils, Mr Benjamin Stafford, dit son père.

- Mr Stafford ! En voilà une surprise ! Je ne vous aurais presque pas reconnu ! s'exclama la Comtesse.

- Lady Susan, c'est un plaisir. L'Europe m'a semblée fort ennuyeuse sans votre esprit et votre humour, dit Benjamin Stafford en s'inclinant.

- J'en doute ! Nous savons tous combien vous autres jeunes gens prenez du bon temps pendant votre Grand Tour.

- Il faut que jeunesse passe. Et je crois savoir que Mr Stafford l'a amplement mérité, dit Darcy.

- En effet, Mr Darcy, il a été brillamment diplômé de Cambridge il y a un an et demi ! » dit fièrement Mrs Stafford.

C'était son fils unique et Lizzie comprit instantanément qu'elle l'idolâtrait. Réussissant momentanément à se soustraire à l'attention de la Comtesse et aux félicitations des Darcy, Mr Benjamin Stafford fit un baisemain à Elizabeth et salua Kitty et Georgiana. Cette dernière était restée muette en l'apercevant pour la première fois et ne sut que répondre lorsqu'il lui dit les formules d'usage pour la saluer et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Elle se rendit comte à sa grande honte qu'elle rougissait et fut incapable de se maîtriser. Baissant les yeux, elle mit du temps à trouver le courage de le regarder à nouveau. Tout en lui la charmait : son allure, sa voix enjouée, ses manières raffinées, ses yeux toujours en mouvement et la moue boudeuse qu'il arbora lorsque de nouvelles connaissances rejoignirent leur groupe.

Elizabeth et Darcy, tout à leur discussion avec la Comtesse qui expliquait que son mari avait dû s'absenter en Bavière pour régler des problèmes sur ses terres et qui prévoyait de la rejoindre pour le début de la Saison en mars, ne s'aperçurent pas de l'émoi de la jeune fille. Kitty en revanche, ne manqua pas de noter la rougeur de ses joues et son attitude figée durant les minutes qui suivirent. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa première rencontre avec Jonathan Cooper pour ne pas savoir interpréter les symptômes de la première rencontre de Georgiana avec Mr Stafford de façon immédiate.

Effaçant son sourire, elle se ravisa néanmoins. Si Jonathan Cooper avait tout de suite montré de l'intérêt pour elle et du plaisir à être en sa compagnie, il ne semblait pas en aller de même pour Benjamin Stafford. Après avoir salué tous les membres de leur groupe, il s'était légèrement écarté et faisait mine d'écouter d'un air discret mais sans pour autant parvenir à masquer son impression d'ennui.

Kitty en était à ses réflexions lorsque le signal avertissant les spectateurs que la représentation allait bientôt commencer retentit. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que les Cooper étaient restés invisibles. Elle savait pourtant de source sûre qu'ils étaient présents à Londres depuis plusieurs semaines. Et elle avait suffisamment entendu Georgiana et Jonathan Cooper disserter sur leur passion pour la musique en général et Purcell en particulier pour s'étonner de son absence à une telle représentation.

« Tu le verras lorsque nous irons à la soirée des Cooper à la fin du mois, tenta de la rassurer Lizzie alors qu'ils venaient de prendre congé des Stafford et de la Comtesse von Lieven, escortée par un de ses cousins.

- Je sais bien. C'est juste que j'ai tellement espéré et attendu de cette soirée !

- Je m'en doute. Mais n'oublie jamais que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Souviens-toi de Jane et Mr Bingley.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais combien Jane a-t-elle dû souffrir avant de voir son rêve se réaliser ! »

Les Darcy et Kitty prirent place dans leur loge. Lizzie, installée au premier rang des six sièges disposés dans l'espace capitonné de velours rouge, fut émerveillée par leur emplacement. A cinq loges à peine de la tribune royale, la vue sur la scène était idéale. Darcy se tourna vers elle pour voir sa réaction et il sourit de sa joie, ravi de voir qu'il avait réussi à lui faire plaisir. Lorsque la représentation commença, elle fut scandalisée de constater que bien peu de personnes dans l'assistance avaient tourné leur attention vers la scène. Nombreux étaient ceux qui observaient les autres loges avec leurs lunettes de spectacle tout en commentant à foison ce qu'ils voyaient. Leurs regards étaient une fois de plus bien souvent tournés vers la loge des Darcy, Elizabeth suscitant toujours la curiosité, d'autant plus après le long échange qu'elle avait eu avec la Comtesse von Lieven.

La loge de cette dernière ne désemplissait d'ailleurs quasiment jamais. Plusieurs personnes de l'audience passaient une grande partie de la représentation à rendre visite à leurs connaissances, de loge en loge. Le mouvement ne cessait pas. La Comtesse semblait ennuyée de ne pouvoir suivre la représentation tranquillement, reléguant d'ailleurs à son cousin le soin de répondre à la plupart des sollicitations des gens qui entraient dans sa loge. Elle ne saluait que ses plus proches amis, et ce très brièvement, leur faisant comprendre en tournant diplomatiquement la tête vers la scène que leur présence n'était pas la bienvenue en dehors des entractes.

Darcy avait depuis longtemps envisagé de régler le problème en ce qui concernait sa propre loge en la fermant de l'intérieur. Il se moquait éperdument que cela soit contraire aux convenances. A ses yeux, le spectacle à l'opéra était bel et bien sur scène et non dans la salle. Ses parents avaient été trop amoureux des arts, allant jusqu'à être mécènes, pour qu'il puisse se laisser distraire par des bavardages qu'il jugeait par ailleurs totalement inutiles et sources d'ennui et d'hypocrisie. La majeure partie de la Saison était consacrée aux commérages et à la critique acerbe et continue des faits et gestes de chacun. C'était bien assez selon Darcy pour laisser les vrais amateurs d'art profiter de l'opéra et du théâtre en toute tranquillité. Néanmoins, Lady Matlock lui avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises que fermer sa loge était très mal vu et que Georgiana risquait d'en pâtir dès lors qu'elle serait en âge de se marier, la Saison n'étant qu'un vaste marché matrimonial où les jeunes gens n'avaient guère leur mot à dire et devaient profiter de toutes les occasions possibles pour se rencontrer et satisfaire les vœux de leurs parents respectifs.

Mais Georgiana n'avait cure de ces préoccupations. Passionnée de musique, elle aurait détourné la tête de la moindre sollicitation de la part du sexe opposé pendant un opéra, considérant un tel manque de goût et d'intérêt pour la musique comme un tort irréparable pour le futur compagnon de son existence. Par le passé, elle avait donc fréquemment demandé à son frère de faire selon ses souhaits et de fermer leur loge. Ce soir-là, il le fit pour Lizzie. D'une part parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à rencontrer beaucoup avant même le début de la Saison et d'autre part car il la soupçonnait d'entretenir la même relation à la musique que Georgiana et lui.

L'observant boire avidement chaque note, fermer les yeux durant les passages les plus lyriques et détailler attentivement les chanteurs et les acteurs à l'aide ses lunettes de spectacle, sans jamais détourner les yeux de la scène, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. La magie du spectacle, pour les yeux et l'ouïe inexpérimentés d'Elizabeth, était totale. Elle se laissa submerger par l'émotion sans lutter, oubliant le reste de la salle, seulement consciente de la main de son époux qui tenait la sienne discrètement entre leurs sièges. Il se penchait quelques fois pour lui chuchoter un commentaire sur le livret ou les arias. A la fin du premier acte, après les applaudissements, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement, heureux de voir le regard émerveillé de Lizzie lorsqu'elle détourna enfin les yeux de la scène.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de la sorte. Kitty et Lizzie ne souhaitant pas de rafraîchissement durant les entractes, Darcy et Georgiana restèrent à leurs côtés dans la loge. Quelques-unes de leurs connaissances vinrent les saluer durant les deux entractes. Georgiana fut distraite pendant toute la soirée, peinant à se concentrer sur le spectacle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle détourna ses yeux de la scène, cherchant dans la foule pour observer Mr Stafford. Ses parents ne louaient pas de loge et se contentaient de places dans l'orchestre mais hors du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs jours, d'autant qu'elle ne participerait que peu aux événements de la Saison car elle était trop jeune.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de Darcy House, tous partageaient des sentiments mêlés. Elizabeth était encore transportée par la beauté du spectacle sur lequel elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges en l'évoquant avec son mari, mais triste pour sa sœur et intriguée par l'attitude de Georgiana. Elle s'inquiéta même pour sa santé, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille l'informe qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Kitty gardait le silence, tentant de se remémorer la musique pour ne pas penser à sa déception causée par l'absence des Cooper. Quant à Darcy, il était ravi que son épouse ait passé une bonne soirée et heureusement surpris qu'elle ait fait connaissance avec la Comtesse von Lieven. Il était loin de se douter à quel point cette rencontre serait déterminante pour Elizabeth pour les semaines et les années à venir.

* * *

Au fil des jours qui passèrent, les trois jeunes femmes se sentirent frustrées que la Saison tarde à commencer. Les parlementaires siégeaient depuis quelques semaines mais tous s'accordaient à dire que le véritable début de la Saison coïncidait avec la présentation à la Cour des jeunes filles à marier. Il leur fallut donc prendre leur mal en patience. Si Elizabeth put participer à quelques dîners en compagnie de Darcy, Kitty et Georgiana durent quant à elles rester à Darcy House tous les soirs, ce qui les privait de la moindre opportunité de revoir les Cooper et les Stafford. Georgiana ne s'était pas encore confiée à Kitty ou Lizzie, consciente que quelques secondes d'échange avec Mr Benjamin Stafford ne suffisaient pas pour qu'elle s'autorise à penser à lui plus qu'elle ne le devait. Et pourtant, ces quelques secondes restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Mais elle comptait la patience au nombre de ses qualités et elle ne souffla mot à quiconque. Au lieu de cela, elle fit même preuve d'assez de gentillesse pour aider Kitty à attendre le bal des Cooper auquel, contre toutes attentes, elle avait été invitée.

Cette réception finit par arriver, source d'angoisse et d'incertitudes pour les trois jeunes femmes. Tous ignoraient pourquoi Kitty avait reçu une invitation alors que les parents et la sœur de Jonathan Cooper considéraient le rapprochement des deux jeunes gens avec une forte réticence. Quant à Elizabeth, dès lors qu'elle sut que Lady Catherine serait également présente ce soir-là, elle sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle à l'idée de ce que sa tante par alliance pourrait tenter en vue de lui nuire.

Cette dernière n'était pas encore présente lorsque Darcy, Lizzie et Kitty furent accueillis par Mr et Mrs Cooper dans leur demeure londonienne. Ils donnaient un bal privé précédé d'un dîner auquel assisteraient environ cent cinquante personnes. L'atmosphère était donc presque calme lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception. Lizzie chercha des regards certaines de ses connaissances mais n'en vit aucune. Elle tint donc compagnie à sa sœur qui était sur des charbons ardents et manquait de sursauter à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la salle. Malgré son attente, Jonathan Cooper restait invisible et Lizzie commença à redouter que c'était précisément cette absence qui avait poussé les Cooper à inviter Kitty sans crainte de la voir se rapprocher davantage de leur fils. Mais elle eut elle-même un autre souci de préoccupation moins d'une heure après son arrivée.

En effet, alors que presque tous les invités étaient réunis et conversaient aimablement dans l'attente du dîner, Lady Catherine fit son entrée, solennellement escortée par Mr Cooper en personne. Tous la saluèrent avec déférence. Darcy se contenta d'un simple salut guindé de la tête, détournant le regard aussi rapidement que les convenances l'y autorisaient, reportant son attention sur Elizabeth qui saluait toujours Lady Catherine. Cette dernière la salua d'un bref et glacial « Mrs Darcy » avant de se détourner et de déplorer assez haut pour que les personnes les plus proches d'elles puissent l'entendre la présence de Kitty « une jeune fille de la campagne, sans relations et pas même présentée à la Cour ». Kitty se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de pleurer. La soirée tournait à la torture pour elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi malvenue indésirable.

Fort heureusement pour elle et Elizabeth, l'arrivée spectaculaire de Lady Catherine ne fut rien comparée à celle de la Comtesse von Lieven qui avait étonnamment accepté l'invitation des Cooper malgré son agenda surchargé. Elle fut rapidement le centre de l'attention. Lizzie resta aux côtés de sa sœur, attendant tout comme elle que la soirée se termine le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas rare que pendant la saison les personnes les plus en vue de la société assistent à deux voire trois bals dans la soirée et s'excusent très tôt pour aller au suivant. Elle comptait bien utiliser cette excuse pour mettre un terme à une soirée qui s'annonçait exécrable.

Et elle le fut.

Tout commença au dîner. Vers vingt heures trente, Mrs Cooper invita ses hôtes à rejoindre l'immense salle à manger et à s'installer à la table qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion. Les places d'honneur étaient réservées aux deux reines mondaines de la soirée : Lady Catherine et la Comtesse von Lieven.

Alors que Kitty n'y croyait plus, Jonathan Cooper se joignit aux hôtes de ses parents en compagnie de sa sœur juste avant le début du dîner, et ce malgré leur père qui les fustigea du regard d'arriver si tardivement. Ils prirent place si loin des Darcy que Kitty fut persuadée qu'il ne l'avait même pas aperçue. Mais elle put passer les trois interminables heures du repas à le détailler. Chaque trait de son visage lui avait manqué. Elle trépignait intérieurement de ne pouvoir entendre sa voix et plonger son regard dans le sien. Malgré cela, elle ne manqua pas de noter une pâleur qui lui était inhabituelle et l'inquiéta grandement. Son impatience alla croissant au fil du dîner. Lorsqu'enfin Mrs Cooper, escortée par son fils jusqu'au salon attenant qui devait accueillir les danseurs, donna le signal de la fin du dîner. Kitty, délaissant Lizzie, tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, sans y parvenir vraiment. Elizabeth ne put que l'observer s'éloigner, prenant le bras de Darcy pour rejoindre les salons.

« Kitty semble soucieuse. Je déteste ne pas être à tes côtés durant les dîners, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe et comment tu vas. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de revoir Mr Cooper mais ce n'est pas le cas visiblement.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle semblait inquiète, pas du tout enjouée comme je m'y attendais.

- Crois-tu qu'elle sache quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

- Je n'espère pas. Et si c'est le cas j'espère qu'elle m'en parlera rapidement afin que je l'aide.

- Je l'espère aussi. Ma chérie, je dois te laisser pour quelques minutes. Des amis m'attendent. »

Baisant la main de sa femme, il retourna dans la salle à manger où les hommes s'étaient réunis pour fumer des cigares et discuter de leurs affaires et de politique après avoir escorté les dames jusqu'aux salons. Elizabeth connaissait parfaitement la routine de ce genre de bal privé. Tandis que les jeunes gens dansaient et faisaient connaissance, dûment chaperonnés par les femmes mariées, les hommes se réunissaient entre eux pour discuter, leurs épouses faisant de même de leur côté. Cherchant quelques minutes à retrouver sa sœur ou Mr Cooper, elle finit par abandonner et, apercevant le groupe des femmes qui conversaient aimablement, elle se dirigea vers elles. A son grand désarroi, elle se rendit compte en approchant qu'il semblait présidé par Lady Catherine autour de laquelle gravitaient près de la moitié des femmes mariées de l'assistance. Refusant de se laisser intimidant et se rappelant que Darcy l'avait choisie, elle, pour être sa compagne et la maîtresse de Pemberley et de Darcy House, elle adopta la plus digne et la plus élégante des démarches et continua à s'approcher, se forçant à sourire.

La discussion tournait visiblement autour de la prochaine présentation des Débutantes à la Cour qui devait avoir lieu deux semaines plus tard. Lady Catherine s'était toujours proclamée spécialiste sur ce sujet et nombreuses étaient les jeunes filles et leurs mères qui venaient chercher conseil auprès d'elle. Néanmoins, le flot de paroles se tarit sensiblement lorsque Lizzie arriva à moins de trois mètres de leur groupe. Les regards n'étaient pas accueillants et les quelques personnes qui continuaient à parler n'accordèrent aucune attention. Elizabeth prit la parole, s'adressant à la femme la plus proche d'elle si une jeune fille de sa famille devait participer à la présentation des Débutantes. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut cinglante :

« Je crois savoir que vous y serez vous-même. Vous le verrez bien.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette cérémonie serait ouverte aux jeunes filles de basse extraction, déclara Lady Catherine sans même accorder un regard à sa nièce par alliance.

- Comme vous avez raison, Votre Grâce ! Ma nièce doit y participer, j'ai frémi en voyant la liste des Débutantes de cette année. Attendez quelques années et tout le monde pourra prétendre à être Débutante !

- Je crois savoir au contraire que la sélection est draconienne, dit Lizzie en se rapprochant davantage, bien décidée à ne pas baisser les armes.

- Vous imaginez cela parce qu'il a fallu que votre époux intervienne. Mais le mariage ne fait pas tout. Seule la naissance compte, dit l'une des plus proches amies de Lady Catherine.

- Mrs Darcy, pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un rafraîchissement ? Vous êtes bien pâle. Votre place n'est pas ici » dit Lady Catherine en regardant finalement Elizabeth.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Lizzie leur dernière discussion à Pemberley. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis ! Se rappelant des semaines que Darcy et elle venaient de vivre, elle comprit combien les mesquineries et les machinations de Lady Catherine étaient sans importance. Elle savait que la vraie noblesse n'était pas l'apanage des familles les plus distinguées. Elle venait d'en avoir la preuve éclatante. Et elle ne voulait pas faire partie de ce groupe.

« Je vois. Je remercie Votre Grâce de penser à ma santé avec tant de sollicitude. Il est vrai qu'il faut que je sois en parfaite condition pour ma présentation à la Cour. C'est un grand jour et je veux qu'il soit parfait. Bonne soirée, mesdames. »

Sans se départir du peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait, elle se détourna, cherchant son mari des yeux, constatant avec déception qu'il devait encore être dans la salle à manger. Kitty était également invisible. Soupirant, elle choisit l'option qui lui parut la plus simple et alla se retirer dans un des salons attenants qui était désert. Refermant à moitié la porte, elle apprécia le calme, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était attendue à une telle manigance de Lady Catherine mais elle avait toujours compté sur le soutien de ses amies et de Lady Matlock. Aucune d'entre elles n'était présente ce soir-là. Et Elizabeth prit conscience que ce serait le cas fréquemment au cours de nombreuses réceptions données durant la Saison. Elle n'aurait pas toujours le bras de Darcy pour la protéger et si elle n'y remédiait pas très vite, la situation allait empirer, qu'elle soit présentée à la Cour ou pas.

Elle en était à cet état de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en silence.

« Mrs Darcy ?

- Oh ! Lady Susan ! Quel plaisir ! dit Elizabeth en se levant pour saluer la Comtesse von Lieven.

- Je vous ai vue disparaître. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas souffrante ?

- Juste un léger mal de tête, mentit Lizzie.

- Avec un tel accueil, rien d'étonnant. Je me demande comment Mrs Cooper a pu avoir l'idée de toutes les réunir. Elles ne sont qu'une dizaine mais se croient tout permis.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez vu ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'y étais encore…

- Et que vous avez vaillamment tenté de discuter avec elles ? Peu de choses m'échappent pendant des réceptions de ce genre. Et puis c'est un bal privé, il est aisé d'observer tout le monde.

- Ne souhaitez-vous pas y retourner ?

- Cette soirée m'ennuie profondément. Plusieurs amis devaient se joindre à moi mais ils se sont désistés. Il était trop tard pour les imiter. Par ailleurs, je savais que votre époux et vous seriez présents, cela m'a convaincue.

- Vraiment ? Désirez-vous vous entretenir d'un sujet particulier avec mon mari ?

- Non, avec vous. Et la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister me convainc d'autant plus de le faire.

- Vous piquez ma curiosité...

- Vous êtes une jeune femme intéressante, Mrs Darcy. Votre mari est un homme intelligent et au sens moral irréprochable, ce qui est rare dans notre société. Sous des dehors élégants et des règles intransigeantes, vous trouverez les pires individus qui soient. Mais vous avez déjà compris cela. Toujours est-il que, connaissant Mr Darcy, je suis sûre qu'il a choisi pour compagne quelqu'un qui partage ses valeurs. Et donc les miennes.

- Bien que je sois flattée de votre jugement, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir…

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour briller : l'intelligence, la beauté, l'esprit, les manières, l'époux et la richesse. Il ne vous manque qu'une chose : la naissance. J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas ombrage de mes propos… ?

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à être ce que je ne suis pas.

- Et c'est bien pour cela que vous pouvez me compter parmi vos alliés.

- J'ignorais que je m'engageais dans une bataille.

- C'est pourtant le cas. L'issue se décidera à coups de réceptions, d'invitations et d'influences. Si vous n'avez pas la naissance, il faudra compenser par autre chose. Vous êtes intelligente, ce qui vous place au-dessus de bien des femmes de cette société qui ne voient guère plus loin que la mode et les commérages. Vous voyez les gens, vous les comprenez et vous cernez leurs défauts et leurs qualités. C'est un don, il faut l'utiliser sans compter. Cette Saison sera pour vous semée d'embuches et vous ne les surmonterez pas toute seule. Je suppose que vous pourrez vous appuyer sur Lady Matlock qui est très respectée. Mais vous pourrez également compter sur mon soutien, et je ne crois pas m'avancer en affirmant qu'il ne sera pas de trop.

- Votre offre me touche infiniment. Mais pourquoi ? Nous nous connaissons à peine…

- L'enjeu vous dépasse encore, Mrs Darcy. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une lutte d'influences. Lady Catherine et moi avons de nombreux différends, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle fait partie de mes ennemies car je n'en ai pas, mais je ne la compte certainement pas parmi mes amies. C'est le cas depuis des années. En revanche, la famille de votre époux a toujours été très liée à celle de mes parents. J'apprécie la compagnie et la personnalité de Mr Darcy et je suis convaincue que je m'entendrai tout aussi bien avec vous. Mais la principale raison, est que j'ai participé à plus de vingt Saisons et que tout ceci commence à m'ennuyer prodigieusement. Je ne peux pas ne pas y assister car c'est la seule période de l'année à laquelle mon époux m'autorise à revenir en Angleterre. Mais cela me pèse. Votre présence rendra cette Saison attractive. Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrons-nous devenir très bonnes amies !

- Vous semblez avoir mûrement réfléchi tout cela.

- Quand vos faits et gestes sont épiés et commentés en permanence, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Donc en effet, je réfléchis toujours longuement avant d'agir et de parler. Que dites-vous de ma proposition ?

- Elle est très tentante. Votre compagnie m'a jusque-là beaucoup plu et je pense en effet avoir sous-estimé les obstacles que je vais devoir surmonter.

- Lady Catherine est votre tante par alliance, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Mr Darcy et elle pour qu'elle en soit réduite à tenter de vous nuire et de nuire par la même occasion à votre mari. Néanmoins, cela ne me regarde en rien. Je ne vois que votre intérêt. Cette Saison sera la vôtre. Vous devez faire forte impression pour votre entrée dans le monde. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop au sujet de la présentation à la Cour…

- On dit pourtant qu'elle est décisive…

- Vous êtes nouvelle à Londres, cela se voit… La Reine Charlotte est trop éprouvée par la folie de son mari pour mener une vraie vie de cour. Quant à son fils… sa fonction de Régent ne le sauve pas de sa réputation désastreuse, et il est plus occupé de sa maîtresse que des relations qu'il devrait entretenir avec la noblesse. Le jour de votre présentation, les plus grands noms du royaume auront certes les yeux rivés sur vous pendant deux minutes, mais ce n'est pas cela qui déterminera votre place pendant la Saison. C'est votre entrée à Almack's qui sera capitale, car c'est là que réside la véritable cour de ce pays. Et vous êtes chanceuse, Mrs Darcy, car je suis l'une de ses dirigeantes. J'imagine que votre mari vous en parlé ?

- Pas que je me souvienne, il a Almack's en horreur, dit Lizzie avec une franchise déconcertante qui fit éclater de rire la Comtesse.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de lui. Je le comprends, les quelques années où il l'a fréquenté, il était la cible de toutes les mères qui s'étaient mises en chasse d'un mari pour leurs filles… C'était suffisant pour rebuter une nature telle que la sienne. Mais je doute fort qu'il veuille éviter de fréquenter Almack's cette année s'il veut que Miss Darcy et vous réussissiez votre entrée dans le monde. Il est trop au fait des usages de Londres, et soucieux de l'éducation de sa jeune sœur, pour faire cette erreur. Notre comité s'est déjà réuni pour établir la liste des heureux élus à qui nous accorderons le droit d'entrée à nos soirées. Bien sûr, le nom de Miss Darcy est sur cette liste depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Je vais intervenir pour que vous receviez vous aussi une invitation personnelle pour cette Saison. Le reste dépendra de vous.

- Serez-vous présente ?

- En tant que membre du comité, je ne peux me permettre de manquer les mercredis d'Almack's. Comme mes consœurs, je suis chargée d'accorder ou de refuser l'accès au club. Cette année, j'y assisterai avec un regain d'intérêt. Pour le moment je dois vous laisser. »

Les deux femmes se saluèrent. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, la Comtesse se retourna.

« Je crois que vous devriez aller voir votre jeune sœur. Il me semble que quelque jeune homme mal intentionné mette ses sentiments à rude épreuve. Je l'ai aperçue dans le hall d'entrée. C'est visiblement un trait de famille de chercher un peu d'intimité pendant les réceptions. Bonne fin de soirée, Mrs Darcy. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bien qu'intriguée par sa conversation avec la Comtesse et désireuse de pouvoir y réfléchir davantage, Elizabeth se pressa pour tenter de retrouver Kitty. Elle ne fut pas difficile à localiser. Comme la Comtesse von Lieven l'avait indiqué, Kitty avait trouvé refuge dans un recoin du hall d'entrée qui était quasiment désert à l'exception des quelques invités qui quittaient la demeure des Cooper.

« Kitty, qu'y a-t-il ? Es-tu souffrante ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth en accourant près de sa sœur.

- C'est… c'est Mr Cooper ! Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire cela ! » dit Kitty avant de s'effondrer.

Elle tomba lourdement sur le plus proche sofa et prit son visage entre ses mains, laissant ses sanglots redoubler.

« Kitty, tu vas te rendre malade, il faut absolument que tu te calmes et que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire de toute façon. C'est terminé !

- Mr Cooper t'a-t-il parlé ?

- Non ! Il m'a ignorée ! Et c'était encore plus terrible que s'il m'avait dit la pire méchanceté qui soit !

- Ignorée ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous êtes toujours si bien entendus… Es-tu sûre qu'il t'a reconnue ?

- Evidemment ! Je suis allée à sa rencontre après une de ses danses avec sa sœur. Je voulais le saluer, savoir comment s'étaient passées ces dernières semaines … Il m'a vue, a fait un bref signe de tête, m'a dit qu'il espérait que je me portais bien et que je m'amuserai beaucoup pendant mon séjour à Londres. Puis il s'est retourné pour aller discuter avec un groupe d'amis. Il s'est détourné de moi. Délibérément. Sans un regard en arrière ! »

Lizzie ne sut que répondre face aux révélations de sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un tel revirement avait pu se produire.

« Vous vous étiez pourtant quittés dans de très bons termes…

- C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas ! Comment peut-il passer d'une telle affection à cette froideur ? Lizzie, je t'en prie, dis-moi que cela va s'arranger, qu'il est juste malade ou contrarié par autre chose !

- Nous allons rentrer. Nous discuterons ensuite. Cette soirée était une très mauvaise idée depuis le début et je suis désolée de t'y avoir entraînée.

- Je voulais tellement le revoir… dit Kitty en pleurant, serrant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

- Je vais chercher William afin qu'il nous ramène. Veux-tu bien m'attendre ici ? Nous prendrons congé des Cooper dès que possible.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas attendre ! Je ne veux pas leur parler !

- Ne t'en fais pas, si nous ne les voyons pas, nous nous éclipserons tout de même. Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas obligés de les saluer en partant du moment que nous l'avons fait à notre arrivée. »

Le retour vers Darcy House fut morose. Durant tout le trajet, Kitty tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses larmes car elle ne voulait pas que son beau-frère la voit dans pareil état. Quant à Lizzie, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle relégua dans un coin de son esprit sa discussion avec la Comtesse von Lieven pour tenter de trouver des réponses à l'étrange comportement de Jonathan Cooper. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'il nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour Kitty, du moins jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre en janvier. Elle savait certains jeunes gens inconstants et bien des passions éphémères mais était convaincue que Mr Cooper n'était pas de ce bois-là. Les regards qu'il avait portés sur Kitty en janvier ne laissaient pas de place au doute. C'était un amour sincère et destiné à durer. La seule réponse qui pouvait expliquer son comportement actuel ne plaisait pas du tout à Lizzie. Elle redoutait depuis des semaines que Mrs Cooper interdise à son fils de se lier davantage à une Miss Bennet sans naissance ni fortune. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à évoquer cette possibilité avec Kitty dès ce soir-là, elle voulait encore croire qu'elle avait une chance d'être heureuse.

Leur discussion lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Darcy House et que Lizzie rejoignit Kitty dans sa chambre fut douloureuse. Kitty pressentait la même vérité qu'Elizabeth, elle voulut écrire à Jonathan Cooper pour le pousser à lui dire la vérité mais Lizzie l'en dissuada. Elle tenta de la rassurer, lui disant que ce n'était peut-être que passager que le jeune homme pouvait avoir d'autres soucis plus graves en tête qui expliqueraient son attitude. Mais rien de tout cela ne calma Kitty. Elizabeth finit par la convaincre de se coucher, lui rappelant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour affronter les semaines à venir, notamment la présentation à la Cour, et qu'elles devraient attendre de revoir les Cooper pour savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

De guerre lasse, Kitty finit par se coucher. D'un pas titubant de fatigue, Elizabeth rejoignit ses appartements où l'attendait Darcy. Ayant congédié Emma pour le reste de la nuit, il aida son épouse à se préparer pour la nuit, chassant par des baisers ses traits tirés et ses pensées inquiètes. Il ne la questionna pas sur l'état de Kitty ni sur ce qu'elle avait pensé de la soirée et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas prête à lui raconter l'esclandre de Lady Catherine et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la Comtesse von Lieven. Elle comptait briller sur cette Saison, avec l'aide de la Comtesse et sans que Darcy n'intervienne une fois de plus auprès de sa tante, ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver leur différend. Elle se coucha donc le cœur lourd et plein de questionnements mais soulagée de sentir les bras de son mari l'enserrer. Son soutien et son amour sans faille allaient être déterminants pour surmonter les événements à venir.

* * *

_La comtesse von Lieven a véritablement existé mais je me suis librement inspiré de sa vie pour en faire un nouveau personnage qui me sera très utile au cours des chapitres à venir. C'est d'ailleurs un personnage auquel je tiens tout particulièrement car je veux en faire une femme fascinante._

_Pour ceux qui sont passionnés d'Histoire : en ce qui concerne la vraie Comtesse von Lieven, elle a vécu de 1785 à 1857 et était en fait russe. Née Dorothea von Benckendorff, elle est nommée dame d'honneur de la tsarine en 1799. Elle était connue par sa finesse diplomatique, ses dons en musique et en langues. Elle épouse en 1800 un diplomate russe, le lieutenant-général-comte (créé prince en 1834) Christophe de Lieven (1770-1839), qu'elle suit dans ses différents postes diplomatiques, d'abord à Berlin, de 1809 à 1811, puis à Londres, de 1811 à 1834, où il est ambassadeur. Dès 1814, elle faisait en effet partie du comité de dirigeantes d'Almack's, ce qui faisait d'elle, de facto, une des reines de la Société londonienne._

_Elle était donc bien présente à Londres à l'époque où la Lizzie et le Darcy de ma fanfiction s'y trouvent mais la ressemblance avec le personnage s'arrête là._


	30. Entrées dans le monde

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement début 2010. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée, les changements majeurs ayant été apportés dans le chapitre 29 mais surtout dans celui-ci, dont le titre « Entrées dans le monade » est plus approprié que jamais. Il met à l'honneur Almack's, lieu de réunion qui était très couru, mais aussi très élitiste. Les débuts d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana n'auraient pas été complets sans une entrée remarquée à Almack's. _

_Vous trouverez aussi quelques autres modifications dans ces chapitres, car j'ai souhaité mieux décrire la relation entre Elizabeth et la Comtesse von Lieven, et surtout la façon concrète dont cette dernière s'y est prise pour faire en sorte que Lizzie fasse des débuts couronnés de succès à Londres. _

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy. _

* * *

La Comtesse von Lieven contemplait songeusement son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse tandis que sa femme de chambre achevait de la coiffer. La Comtesse admirait les doigts habiles de la jeune femme qui travaillaient à dessiner des boucles toutes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres. Une savante composition se créait et métamorphosait l'apparence de la Comtesse. Cette dernière détacha son regard de sa femme de chambre et reprit l'observation de son visage.

Elle guettait avec anxiété les premiers signes de l'âge. A quarante-cinq ans, elle était encore belle. Certains arguaient même que l'âge l'embellissait et qu'elle avait davantage de femme qu'à l'époque de ses vingt ans. Elle souriait toujours poliment en entendant ce genre de remarques qu'elle prenait généralement pour de la flatterie. Mais en secret, dans son intimité, elle appréhendait les changements de son corps. Malgré tout, elle était restée très belle, et surtout pleine de charme. Ses cheveux étaient toujours du même blond cendré qu'autrefois et ses yeux gris clair n'avaient fait qu'acquérir plus de maturité. Aux coins des lèvres, de fines rides trahissaient son âge, de même qu'autour de ses yeux. Néanmoins, elle savait que ces rides d'expression ne faisaient que souligner sa nature enjouée et elle était presque fière d'afficher aussi ouvertement cet aspect de sa personnalité.

En revanche, elle déplorait parfois que sa taille soit restée aussi fine que celle d'une jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant et c'était le plus grand regret de son existence. Mais son allure n'en était que plus élégante, alliée à cette grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Alliée à son esprit, son humour et son talent pour les mondanités, son apparence y avait été pour beaucoup dans son succès au sein de la haute société britannique et ce bien avant son prestigieux mariage avec le Comte von Lieven plus de vingt ans auparavant.

Lady Susan, c'était son nom de jeune fille, avait régné sans partage sur chaque Saison londonienne depuis ses dix-huit ans. Elle revoyait avec nostalgie sa première Saison après sa présentation à la Cour. Il lui semblait alors avoir le monde à ses pieds. Fille de Sir Darlington, elle était l'un des meilleurs partis du pays. Disposant d'une dot énorme et d'une beauté plus célèbre encore, les prétendants ne manquaient pas. Elle avait jeté avec passion son dévolu sur le Comte Strang et ses sentiments avaient été réciproques.

Leurs parents respectifs approuvaient cette union et tout semblait sourire aux deux jeunes gens. A vingt ans, ils disposaient tous deux d'une fortune personnelle conséquente, avaient pour eux le rang, la jeunesse, la beauté et une personnalité charismatique. La Comtesse von Lieven songeait souvent que c'était trop pour une seule personne et que c'était pour cette raison que le destin s'en était mêlé.

Trois mois avant son mariage avec sa promise, une fièvre violente avait mis un terme à l'existence du jeune Comte Strang. Sa fin avait été très éprouvante pour tous ses proches. Lady Susan avait été éloignée de son fiancé dès les premiers signes de sa maladie afin d'éviter toute contagion. Ces quatre jours avaient sans conteste été les plus douloureux de toute son existence. A l'annonce du décès du Comte Strang, elle était entrée dans une profonde dépression qui avait duré plusieurs mois dont rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer.

Elle était fille unique et adorée de ses parents qui décidèrent finalement de l'envoyer faire un tour de l'Europe avec une de ses cousines et les parents de cette dernière. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Lady Susan avait vainement tenté de protester contre ce voyage dont elle n'avait nulle envie mais elle avait dû se soumettre à la volonté de son père.

Son périple l'avait emmenée dans plusieurs villes de France et de Suisse, mais c'était en Italie qu'elle retrouva un peu le goût de vivre. Elle tomba littéralement amoureuse de ce pays ensoleillé au charme séculaire et nonchalant. Elle s'était délectée des paysages brûlés par le soleil et dont l'air était saturés de parfums, elle avait parcouru avec ravissement Florence et Rome, s'émerveillant des ruines antiques. Mais son oncle et sa tante avaient désiré poursuivre et l'avait emmenée avec eux en Bavière.

La région l'avait enchantée également mais dans une moindre mesure. Mais la société que son oncle et sa tante fréquentaient était variée. C'était au cours de ce séjour qu'elle fit la connaissance du Comte von Lieven. Ce dernier fut aussitôt sous le charme de la jeune lady anglaise. Mais si cette dernière appréciait sa compagnie, elle était loin de nourrir des sentiments plus tendres à son égard. La flamme du jeune homme fut donc déclinée à plusieurs reprises. Puis il fut temps pour elle de regagner Londres.

L'Angleterre lui parut froide et compassée mais elle fut très heureuse de revoir sa famille et son entourage. La vie reprit son cours presque normalement. Elle atteignit l'âge de vingt-trois ans lorsque sa mère commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement du fait que sa fille ne soit toujours pas mariée. Elle repoussait invariablement tous ses prétendants qui étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Elle évitait généralement le sujet du mariage. En son for intérieur, elle désirait ne jamais se marier. Elle avait connu l'amour que la plupart des gens cherchent toute leur vie durant et elle ne voulait pas faire de concessions à ce sujet pour un éventuel nouveau fiancé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer autant.

Le Comte von Lieven entra à nouveau dans sa vie. En l'espace de trois ans, il avait changé. Plus posé et serein, sa silhouette avait gagné en prestance et en noblesse. Le contact avec la société anglaise lui enseigna les subtilités de l'humour et de l'ironie qu'il mania bientôt avec adresse, ce qui suffit à le faire entrer dans le cercle d'intimes de Lady Susan qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'apprécier. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent, même s'il fut toujours clair pour la jeune fille que leur relation ne dépassait pas le stade de l'amitié.

C'était compter sans Lady Darlington, sa mère. Cette dernière avait décidé de marier sa fille sans plus tarder. Elle avait pour cela arrêté son choix sur un jeune homme d'excellente famille qui comptait parmi les proches des Darlington. Elle savait qu'il s'entendait bien avec sa fille et espérait que leur union serait heureuse. La violence de la réaction de Lady Susan surprit ses parents et alla si loin que leur brouille fut quasiment définitive. Dans un moment de colère, la jeune fille se confia au Comte von Lieven, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse depuis son retour en Angleterre. L'incident les rapprocha considérablement. Toujours aussi épris d'elle, le Comte renouvela sa demande en mariage. Cela ouvrit de nouvelles perspectives à la jeune fille. Elle quitterait l'Angleterre et serait délivrée de sa relation tumultueuse avec ses parents et le souvenir de son premier fiancé finirait, du moins l'espérait-elle, par s'estomper si elle quittait les lieux où ils s'étaient aimés.

Elle accepta donc et devint la Comtesse von Lieven, ce qui accrut son prestige et sa renommée au sein de la bonne société londonienne. Ses parents furent ravis d'une telle union mais à l'annonce du départ définitif du jeune couple pour la Bavière, ils furent ravagés de chagrin et pris de remords d'avoir tenté de forcer leur fille à se marier. Néanmoins, les séjours annuels de la jeune Comtesse dans la capitale britannique ne tardèrent pas à achever leur réconciliation.

Son mariage ne fut néanmoins pas heureux. Son mari et elle s'entendaient bien, étant tous deux enclins à faire des concessions pour se contenter l'un l'autre. Ils discutaient fréquemment et sur de nombreux sujets, le Comte appréciant l'intelligence et la clairvoyance de sa jeune épouse. Mais au grand dam du Comte, leur complicité s'arrêta là. Il demeura très épris d'elle durant les premières années de leur mariage mais la passion n'était pas de mise entre eux.

La Comtesse se rappelait encore avec un déplaisir extrême leurs tentatives pour avoir un enfant. Elle savait que cela avait été le souhait le plus cher de son mari et, après toutes les bontés qu'il avait eues pour elle et le dévouement sans faille dont il avait fait preuve depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait ardemment désiré pouvoir exaucer son souhait. Mais là encore, le destin ne l'avait pas permis. Après trois fausses couches, dont une dernière qui avait gravement menacé sa vie, ils avaient abandonné tout espoir d'avoir un héritier.

Elle aurait adoré devenir mère, devinant d'instinct que cela aurait comblé le vide affectif que la disparition du Comte Strang avait laissé en elle. Ses fausses couches avaient été des périodes de sa vie presque aussi sombres que les années qui avaient suivi la mort du Comte Strang. C'était là encore des événements dont elle ne s'était jamais totalement remise. Elle s'était fréquemment demandé si son époux et elle avaient eu raison d'abandonner cet espoir mais le danger était trop grand. La mort en couches de Charlotte de Saxe Cobourg, la fille du Régent, en 1817, avait achevé de la convaincre qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Les deux femmes avaient été amies, la Princesse appréciant le franc-parler et la compagnie de la Comtesse et cette dernière admirant la Princesse tout en caressant l'espoir de côtoyer davantage la famille royale.

A défaut de pouvoir se consacrer à ses enfants, elle avait partagé sa vie entre ses deux demeures : la Bavière et Londres. Bien que lassée de la seconde au début de son mariage, elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à la première. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve de persévérance pendant plusieurs années avant de maîtriser la langue natale de son mari. Le mode de vie totalement différent l'avait beaucoup déroutée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était tombée amoureuse des paysages. Sa vie en Bavière la satisfaisait.

Mais après quelques années de mariage, le mal du pays s'était emparé d'elle. Londres et sa société lui manquaient terriblement. Son époux ne pouvait pas quitter sa terre natale plus de quelques mois consécutifs, ayant hérité à la mort de son père de tous ses biens et surtout de ses nombreuses terres à administrer. Néanmoins, comme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il avait accepté de séjourner quatre à cinq mois chaque année à Londres, à la période qui correspondait à la Saison, faisant si nécessaire un aller-retour ou deux en Bavière, laissant son épouse dans la capitale britannique.

La Comtesse en était à cet état de ses réflexions lorsque son mari fit son entrée dans sa chambre. Il était en tenue d'apparat pour l'accompagner à la présentation des Débutantes à la Cour. Elle lui sourit dans le miroir. Leurs relations étaient toujours extrêmement polies et empreintes de respect à défaut d'être chaleureuses. S'il ne l'aimait plus depuis de nombreuses années, ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Elle avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux sur son aventure avec une jeune femme de la noblesse moyenne bavaroise, reconnaissant qu'il méritait d'être aimé par une autre puisque elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à lui témoigner autre chose que de l'estime et de l'amitié. De son côté, le Comte acceptait de contenter sa femme en revenant à Londres chaque année, ce qui lui permettait de retrouver son entourage habituel sur lequel elle régnait sans partage. Ils avaient ainsi trouvé l'équilibre parfait.

L'absence de quelques années qui avait suivi son mariage n'avait pas porté atteinte à la renommée de la Comtesse dans les salons londoniens. Lorsqu'elle revint, âgée de presque trente ans, tous l'accueillirent avec joie. Elle rouvrit son salon hebdomadaire, organisait des soirées, faisait les mariages, conseillait mères et filles. Ses avis étaient respectés. Elle devait son aura à son charme, sa conversation et son charisme. Nul ne pouvait la rencontrer être séduit. Les hommes de tous âges s'entichaient d'elle et les femmes, étonnamment peu surprises ou méfiantes de son succès, cherchaient à devenir sa confidente, chacune d'entre elles étant persuadée que la Comtesse la distinguait des ses congénères.

En réalité, si elle s'était beaucoup amusée au cours des premières années, se délectant des privilèges que lui conférait son statut de femme mariée, elle s'était lassée rapidement des mondanités et de leurs faux-semblants. Malgré ses grandes aptitudes sociales, elle méprisait l'arrogance et l'hypocrisie qui l'entouraient. Elle avait l'impression de rencontrer les mêmes personnes chaque année. Les noms et les âges changeaient mais les âmes étaient toutes basses et peu dignes d'estime. Néanmoins, elle avait quelques très bons amis de longue date et sa famille qu'elle tenait à voir chaque année. Raison pour laquelle elle persistait à assister à la Saison d'année en année malgré l'ennui que cela lui procurait.

Mais cette Saison-là était sur le point de faire date. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié les Darcy et avait entretenu d'excellentes relations avec Fitzwiiliam Darcy avant que celui disparaisse des salons londoniens pendant près de deux ans. Sa rencontre avec Elizabeth Darcy avait été la meilleure surprise que la Comtesse pouvait espérer pour rompre la monotonie de la Saison. Elle avait immédiatement eu une impression très favorable sur la jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvée simple mais très spirituelle, intelligente sans être suffisante, douée d'une grande prestance mais sans une once d'arrogance. Et elle était ravissante, fine et délicate, dotée d'un rire clair et pur et d'un sourire adorable. En un mot, la Comtesse s'était entichée de la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley et avait senti qu'elle pourrait en faire son amie.

La scène avec Lady Catherine de Bourgh à laquelle elle avait assisté chez les Cooper l'avait intriguée au plus haut point. Elle savait la tante de Darcy rancunière et dotée d'un cœur dur et froid mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à des membres de sa famille. C'était choquant qu'une dame de si haute société nuise ouvertement à sa nièce par alliance, faisant rejaillir publiquement le déshonneur sur sa famille entière. La Comtesse connaissait trop Lady Catherine pour ne pas deviner que la mésalliance de Darcy la révoltait. Elle comprenait cet argument jusqu'à un certain point, mais aurait conservé sa dignité en société, ce que Lady Catherine ne semblait plus capable de faire.

En tout cas, même si Darcy s'était marié bien en-dessous de sa condition, la Comtesse von Lieven était ravie de son choix. Elizabeth Darcy était ravissante et deviendrait une grande dame bien plus rapidement que Lady Catherine ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Et il n'avait fallu qu'un instant à la Comtesse pour deviner que les deux jeunes gens s'adoraient. Pour la Comtesse qui avait perdu son premier amour dans des circonstances tragiques et était piégée dans un mariage de convenances, c'était une chance qu'il fallait cultiver et protéger.

« Etes-vous prête, ma chère ? demanda son époux, la tirant de ses rêveries.

- Oui, j'arrive dans une minute.

- Une autre présentation à la Cour. N'êtes-vous jamais nostalgique ?

- De quoi donc, mon ami ?

- De vos jeunes années de Débutante. »

Il ne s'en doutait pas, mais c'était précisément le genre de remarque à éviter. A dix-huit ans, la Comtesse était adorée de tous et surtout du Comte Strang. Pour elle, sa jeunesse et sa candeur avaient été à jamais perdues lorsqu'il s'était éteint. Il avait tout emporté avec lui. Néanmoins, elle avait appris depuis lors à dissimuler ses émotions. Elle esquissa un fin sourire, posant sa main sur le bras de son époux.

« Tout passe. Il faudrait être bien sot pour ne pas s'en accommoder du mieux que nous pouvons. »

Et elle l'entraîna vers la porte pour rejoindre le palais royal où la présentation des Débutantes devait avoir lieu.

* * *

A Darcy House, l'atmosphère était loin d'être aussi détendue. Les trois Débutantes sentaient l'angoisse les gagner davantage d'heure en heure. Le moindre détail avait été réglé, répété et corrigé maintes fois au cours des semaines précédentes avec Lady Matlock, la Comtesse von Lieven et Harriet Vernon.

Darcy ne se souvenait plus combien de fois il avait songé au cours des dernières semaines combien l'aide de Lady Matlock était inestimable. Sa tante connaissait tout des arcanes de la société londonienne, et elle sut guider à merveille les trois jeunes femmes pour leurs premiers pas. Elle avait assisté à presque toutes les leçons, leur prodiguant foule de conseils et de recommandations. Mais c'était surtout sa bonté naturelle qui leur avait été d'une grande aide. Très maternelle, elle avait toujours su les rassurer et leur rappeler combien elles seraient parfaites pour leur entrée dans le monde.

Néanmoins, elles ne se sentaient absolument pas prêtes. Lizzie, si peu impressionnable d'ordinaire, avait pris conscience que cette journée allait être l'une des plus mémorables de sa vie et, malgré les confidences de la Comtesse von Lieven qui lui avait expliqué que la Cour était de peu d'importance en comparaison d'Almack's, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter sa rencontre avec la souveraine. Néanmoins, elle s'efforçait de cacher ses appréhensions autant que possible afin de ne pas inquiéter Georgiana et Kitty davantage.

Cette dernière était à fleur de peau depuis sa triste entrevue avec Jonathan Cooper. Plus de trois semaines avaient passé sans qu'il donne signe de vie. Elle lui avait écrit à trois reprises sans recevoir d'autre réponse qu'un silence qui lui paraissait de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle se demandait depuis lors si elle n'avait pas rêvé les sentiments qu'il avait semblé éprouver pour elle. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait été tentée de retourner à Longbourn mais Lizzie et surtout Georgiana l'en avaient dissuadée. Par ailleurs, par gratitude envers Darcy, sinon par respect des convenances envers la Cour, elle avait tenu à assister à la présentation à la Cour, car elle savait que son beau-frère avait accompli beaucoup de démarches pour obtenir une invitation de dernière minute à son nom.

Mais elle était rongée par l'inquiétude à l'idée de cette journée. Si elle paraissait impressionnante à Lizzie, elle semblait terrifiante à Kitty qui était moins habituée que son aînée à fréquenter la haute société. Néanmoins, elle savait que son avenir s'en trouverait changé, même si elle n'osait plus espérer que ce détail changerait l'opinion de Mr Cooper à son encontre.

Georgiana, qui avait pourtant toutes les raisons d'être la plus sereine car sa présence à la Cour était la plus légitime, était si angoissée qu'elle en perdit l'appétit et le sommeil plusieurs jours avant l'événement, s'attirant les foudres de leur couturière qui dut rajuster les mesures de sa robe. Sa rencontre avec Mr Stafford, qui l'avait bouleversée, n'arrangeait rien.

Lorsque Darcy pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse, Lady Matlock et la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth mettaient une dernière touche à la tenue de la jeune femme. Comme la tradition l'exigeait, elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc virginal surmontée d'un manteau en soie rouge cardinal, qui accentuait sa pâleur causée par l'anxiété. Apercevant son neveu, Lady Matlock adressa un mot à Emma pour laisser le jeune couple seul. Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière elles, Darcy s'approcha de Lizzie. Prenant ses mains, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient glacées.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose de terrible va arriver.

- Bien sûr que non. Ton imagination te joue de mauvais tours, dit-il en se voulant rassurant, regrettant le fait de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras à cause de sa tenue.

- William, tu sais bien que des millions de choses pourraient arriver ?

- Oh vraiment ? dit-il en se retenant de sourire.

- Parfaitement ! Je pourrais trébucher. Ne pas réussir ma révérence. Marcher sur cette maudite traîne…

- Chuter devant Sa Majesté ? dit-il en souriant franchement cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ce genre d'incident arrive tous les ans, Tante Madeline me l'a raconté.

- Et tous les ans la Reine se montre pleine d'indulgence.

- Pour des jeunes filles de dix-huit ans peut-être mais pas pour une femme mariée de mon âge.

- Il est vrai que tu atteins un âge canonique, mon ange, dit Darcy sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire en coin.

- Très galant, Mr Darcy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Elizabeth. Je suis sûr que rien de tout cela ne va se produire. Tu devrais avoir confiance en toi. Je ne sais combien de fois vous avez répété, il n'y aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal.

- Je ne serais rassurée qu'une fois que tout cela sera terminé. Par moments je souhaiterais pouvoir ne pas y aller.

- Si tu veux participer aux prochaines Saisons, c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Et je viens de voir Georgiana, je ne sais pas comment elle tient encore debout tant elle semble angoissée. Elle va avoir besoin de toi…

- Je dois me souvenir de cela, tu as raison. Mais j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose se passe mal et que je te fasse honte !

- Tu ne me feras jamais honte, ma Lizzie. Tu es ravissante, je suis persuadé que ton entrée sera parfaite et que tu vas impressionner tout le monde, moi le premier.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à te voir.

- Mais moi je te verrai. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne quitterai pas des yeux. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Cela seul suffit à raviver le courage d'Elizabeth. Elle sourit à son mari en lui prenant la main. Elle se rappelait constamment à quel point son existence avait été terne sans cet homme merveilleux à ses côtés. Elle se savait infiniment chanceuse.

Lorsque l'heure de partir sonna, tous les quatre montèrent en voiture. La présentation débutait à vingt heures mais du fait de l'encombrement de l'avenue jouxtant le palais St James à cette occasion, il fallait arriver plusieurs heures en avance et patienter en voiture avant d'être admis. Puis l'attente se prolongeait pour les Débutantes car elles entraient dans un ordre bien établi auquel nulle d'entre elles ne pouvait déroger.

Tous arrivèrent donc vers seize heures. Ils furent contraints de rester immobilisés au milieu de l'avenue, entourés d'autres véhicules. Seuls les membres de la famille royale et de la très haute noblesse étaient autorisés à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais. Ce fut le cas de la Comtesse von Lieven et de son époux qui pénétrèrent vers dix-huit heures dans l'immense salle d'audience qui servait de salle de bal et de réception pour l'occasion. La Comtesse avait espéré croiser les Darcy mais sans succès. Elle aperçut plusieurs de ses connaissances et se dirigea vers elles. La Reine, ses filles et ses dames d'honneur n'étaient pas attendues avant deux heures. Il leur faudrait s'armer de patience et rien de tel pour cela qu'une conversation animée entre amies.

Elle reconnut également Lady Catherine de Bourgh qui, grâce à ses relations, était parvenue à entrer plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard. La tante de Darcy savait que la Comtesse avait commencé à prendre Elizabeth sous son aile, les deux femmes ayant été aperçues ensemble à quelques dîners et réceptions au cours des semaines précédentes. Si la Comtesse ignorait encore tout de la profondeur du différend entre elle et les Darcy, les réactions très froides de Darcy à la mention du nom de sa tante laissaient deviner que leur brouille n'était pas prête d'arriver à son terme.

Vers dix-neuf heures, les Débutantes furent autorisées à pénétrer dans le salon attenant à la salle de réception. Leurs familles et amis purent rejoindre la grande salle d'audience. Darcy, les Matlock et les Vernon se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la Comtesse. Celle-ci les accueillit avec le plus chaleureux des sourires.

« Mr Darcy ! Voici un grand jour pour vous, assurément ! Comment se portent votre épouse et votre sœur ?

- Elles s'en sortent à merveille mais je les soupçonne d'être plus inquiètes qu'elles le montrent.

- Et votre belle-sœur ? Elle m'a parue si anxieuse cette semaine pendant le dernier essayage de sa robe ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se sentir mal.

- C'est ma jeune sœur Georgiana qui m'a semblé la plus inquiète des trois.

- Vous connaissez ma nièce, dit Lady Matlock. Elle est d'un tempérament très discret et déteste être le centre de l'attention. Je pense que la présentation à la Cour est la pire épreuve qu'on puisse lui infliger…

- Hormis Almack's ! nuança la Comtessse.

- Une chose à la fois, Lady Susan. Ou plutôt, une épreuve à la fois, dit Darcy en souriant.

- Je suis persuadée qu'elles seront toutes parfaites, dit Harriet. En attendant, comme j'aimerais pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elles ! Elles doivent être sur des charbons ardents. Je me rappelle ma propre présentation, je crois que le plus insupportable était justement cette attente interminable. »

Ils continuèrent à deviser sur ce sujet pendant l'heure qui suivit, les femmes échangeant leurs impressions et leurs souvenirs de leur présentation à la Cour. Au grand dam de Darcy, Miss Bingley se joignit à eux. Elle avait quitté pour plusieurs semaines son frère et Jane Bingley afin d'assister à la Saison, séjournant dans la demeure londonienne de Mr Bingley. Heureusement, Harriet Vernon savait adoucir la jeune femme et leur conversation, si elle fut neutre, n'en fut pas pour autant désagréable. Darcy ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons de la présence de Miss Bingley en ce lieu. La présentation à la Cour était ouverte à tous les membres de la bonne société mais seuls ceux qui avaient des amies ou des membres de leur famille parmi les Débutantes s'y rendaient. En son for intérieur, Darcy se demanda si elle n'était pas venue par pure malveillance, espérant peut-être que Lizzie ou Kitty commettraient un faux pas. Mais il se ravisa, songeant que Lady Catherine assistait à cet évènement tous les ans, et qu'elle avait cette fois toutes les raisons de le faire puisque Georgiana y participait cette année.

Enfin, à vingt heures, la famille royale fut annoncée et fit son entrée solennellement, dans le plus grand silence. Traditionnellement, seules les femmes de la famille royale et les princesses de sang accueillaient les Débutantes. Le Régent et les autres hommes de la famille royale n'étaient donc pas conviés. Toutes prirent place sur la tribune qui leur était réservée.

Le maître de cérémonie annonça alors l'ouverture de la présentation des Débutantes et le défilé commença. C'était un événement relativement monotone : une par une, à l'énoncé de leur nom, les Débutantes entraient dans la salle, s'avançaient lentement vers la Reine, la saluaient trois fois tandis que le maître de cérémonie réitérait leur nom et énonçait celui de leur père et du domaine d'où elles venaient. Puis elles esquissaient une dernière révérence et quittaient la salle pour n'y revenir qu'une fois toutes les Débutantes présentées pour le bal donné en leur honneur. La Reine pouvait parfois échanger quelques mots avec les Débutantes mais c'était extrêmement rare. Elle se contentait généralement d'esquisser un sourire bienveillant, sachant d'expérience que les Débutantes étaient sujettes à une telle angoisse qu'elles trouvaient à peine les mots pour répondre à leur souveraine.

Il s'écoula près d'une heure avant que Lizzie, Georgiana et Kitty soient présentées. Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, Lizzie frémit et sentit ses mains se glacer davantage. Mais elle rassembla ses esprits très vite et se prépara pour entrer. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle eut alors la vision la plus impressionnante qu'elle de sa vie. Devant elle se déployait une vaste allée qui semblait n'en plus finir. Son regard se porta alors sur la tribune de la Reine. Entre elles, un parterre de nobles et de membres de la haute société dans leurs tenues d'apparat. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi solennel.

Le maître de cérémonie proclama alors d'une voix claire et sonore : « Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy ! » et elle sut qu'elle devait s'avancer. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit les premiers pas, se souvenant des conseils de la Comtesse von Lieven. Elle espérait que son allure et son maintien étaient élégants tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la tribune. Mais le plus difficile restait à venir. Les fameuses trois révérences qui donnaient tant de difficultés à toutes les débutantes. Arrivée devant la tribune royale, elle plia le genou une fois, puis deux, et enfin trois, éprouvant douloureusement le poids de sa robe et de sa traîne tandis que le maître de cérémonie annonçait « Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley en Derbyshire, née Miss Elizabeth Bennett de Longbourn en Hertfordshire ! ».

Elle n'eut alors plus qu'à attendre. La souveraine sourit et Lizzie se demanda à quel moment elle devait prendre congé. Depuis le début de la cérémonie, elle n'avait parlé qu'avec quelques débutantes et Elizabeth espérait secrètement ne pas en faire partie. Mais elle se trompait.

« Voici donc la jeune épousée de Mr Darcy. Comment trouvez-vous le Derbyshire, Mrs Darcy ?

- Magnifique, Votre Majesté, je m'y plais beaucoup.

- Pemberley est l'un des plus beaux domaines de ce pays. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'y rendre personnellement mais on m'en a dit des merveilles. J'espère que votre époux et vous-même vous montrerez dignes de cet héritage.

- Nous y veillons chaque jour, Votre Majesté.

- Est-ce la première fois que vous participez à la Saison ? Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu le nom de Mr Bennett.

- Oui, Votre Majesté. Je n'ai quasiment jamais séjourné à Londres avant mon mariage.

- Dans ce cas j'espère que vous vous y plairez. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Cour, Mrs Darcy.

- Merci beaucoup, Votre Majesté. »

Elizabeth sourit sincèrement avant de s'incliner une dernière fois. Puis elle attendit que le valet de pied rassemble sa traîne sous son bras. Elle s'assura qu'elle la tenait fermement avant de reculer de trois pas. Puis elle fit demi-tour et quitta la salle. Une fois sortie, elle croisa le regard terrifié de Georgiana, lui adressa un sourire encourageant tandis que le maître de cérémonie annonçait « Miss Georgiana Darcy ! ». Puis elle s'assit et se sentit brutalement épuisée et comme vidée de toutes ses forces. Lady Pilaster qui veillait sur les Débutantes lui proposa un thé ou un verre d'eau. Elle accepta un thé avec gratitude.

« Tu étais parfaite, Elizabeth. Et la Reine Charlotte t'a parlé, c'est un grand honneur ! lui dit alors Kitty.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tout ceci est bel et bien arrivé !

- Je suis convaincue que vous allez beaucoup apprécier la Saison. Et après une telle faveur, tout le monde va vouloir vous rencontrer ! Surtout que l'on murmure que la Comtesse von Lieven en personne est intervenue pour vous inviter à Almack's. » dit Lady Pilaster.

Lizzie sourit, ne sachant que répondre. Puis elle se souvint de Georgiana dont elle attendit le retour avec anxiété. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille revint de la salle, rouge et essoufflée par tant d'émotions.

« Georgiana !

- Oh Lizzie, je crois que j'ai raté une de mes révérences, c'est terrible !

- Ne t'en fais pas, cela arrive… Je suis sûre que tu étais très bien. La Reine t'a-t-elle parlé ?

- Non heureusement, je n'aurais jamais su quoi lui répondre… Mais je l'ai entendue t'adresser quelques mots !

- Nous avons échangé quelques mots avant qu'elle me souhaite la bienvenue à la Cour. »

Georgiana resta sans voix en entendant cela. Kitty pour sa part ne parvenait pas à croire que seulement un an plus tôt, Elizabeth qui n'était que la fille d'un membre de la gentry soit ainsi distinguée quelques mois après son mariage. Elle n'osait pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de leur mère en voyant cela. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire part de cette pensée à Lizzie qui éclata de rire.

« Je pense que tout Meryton en entendrait parler pendant les dix années à venir ! Mieux vaut les épargner, les pauvres ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se sentait infiniment soulagée que cette épreuve soit derrière elle, même si le tour de Kitty était encore à venir.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune fille fut appelée, et, comme dans un rêve, elle esquissa des révérences parfaites. Lorsqu'elle revint aux côtés de Lizzie, ses joues étaient rouges d'émotion, et son regard pétillait de joie.

Rassurée sur le sort de ses deux sœurs, Elizabeth attendait désormais avec impatience la fin de la présentation des Débutantes pour pouvoir retourner dans la salle et retrouver Darcy. Quelques minutes plus tard, son vœu fut exaucé et la réaction de son mari fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il l'accueillit avec le plus amoureux des sourires, prenant sa main délicatement.

« Mrs Darcy… Je pense qu'il va falloir m'habituer à rester dans votre ombre tellement vous promettez de briller ! dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Jamais je ne voudrais te faire d'ombre. Si nous devons briller, ce sera ensemble. Mais je t'avoue que je préfère la quiétude de l'ombre. C'est trop d'émotions pour moi…

- C'est exactement ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire, dit-il avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, avant de se tourner vers Georgiana pour lui offrir ses félicitations.

- J'espère que cela s'est bien passé ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton tourmenté.

- Mais évidemment, tu étais parfaite, je peux en attester ! dit-il formellement pour la rassurer. Et Lizzie et étiez de loin les plus jolies. »

Il fut alors interrompu par la Comtesse Von Lieven qui venait de se joindre à leur petit groupe.

« Ma chère Mrs Darcy, vous avez été éblouissante ! Vous avez dépassé toutes mes espérances ! Distinguée par la Reine en personne ! Voilà qui devrait faire taire les mauvaises langues ! » leur dit la Comtesse von Lieven, désignant Lady Catherine à mots couverts.

A l'autre bout de la salle, cette dernière ne décolérait pas, parvenant à peine à cacher sa mauvaise humeur aux personnes qui l'entouraient et conversaient avec elle. Le triomphe de sa nièce par alliance contrariait grandement ses projets pour la discréditer. Elle tentait vainement de se consoler en se disant que la famille royale ne participait jamais aux divertissements de la Saison et que la distinction dont Elizabeth avait fait l'objet ne durerait que le temps de la présentation des Débutantes.

Mais pour l'heure, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres et Lady Catherine redoutait que cela laisse présager un flot d'invitations dans les semaines à venir. Sans compter que l'amitié grandissante de la jeune Mrs Darcy avec la Comtesse von Lieven jouait en sa faveur. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de subtilité et faire jouer un plus grand nombre de relations si elle voulait reléguer Elizabeth dans l'ombre d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Le regard noir qu'elle lança à Elizabeth déstabilisa cette dernière pendant un court instant.

« N'ayez crainte, Mrs Darcy : Almack's achèvera de réduire à néant le tort que pourrait vous faire Lady Catherine. Elle n'a jamais réussi à se faire admettre dans le comité des dirigeantes malgré ses demandes incessantes… Cela en dit long sur l'opinion que nous avons d'elle… » dit la Comtesse tout bas à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire plein de connivence. Pour la première fois, Lizzie se prenait au jeu dangereux de la Comtesse von Lieven, désireuse de relever le défi que lui lançait sa tante par alliance.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Elizabeth et Georgiana se concentrèrent sur la seconde, et la plus importante, étape de leur entrée dans le monde. Lizzie ne sut combien de fois elle avait remercié Lady Matlock de son soutien et de son aide précieuse pendant ces journées déterminantes. La tante de Georgiana et Darcy ne comptait pas ses heures à Darcy House, prodiguant moult conseils à ses deux nièces. Si la tenue de cour qu'elles avaient portées pour leur présentation au palais St James avait respecté le protocole en étant quasiment identique à celle des autres Débutantes, il n'en allait pas de même pour Almack's. Les gens admis à ce club y venaient des motifs divers, le plus courant étant d'organiser des mariages entre bons partis. Mais les gens mariés venaient aussi pour voir, et être vus.

Darcy avait été formel sur la nature que devait revêtir la présence de Georgiana à Almack's : il se pliait aux usages qui voulait que toute Débutante de bonne famille participe régulièrement aux réceptions données à Almack's, mais il ne tenait pas à transformer ces soirées en rencontres de prétendants. Il jugeait sa sœur trop jeune pour se marier, et n'entendait pas lui imposer l'épreuve qu'il avait lui-même endurée à Almack's. Elizabeth lui promit de se montrer particulièrement vigilante à ce sujet, même si elle se doutait que l'attitude de Darcy serait le meilleur des remparts pour Georgiana.

Néanmoins, n'étant pas mariée, la jeune fille se plia aux usages et revêtit pour sa première participation une robe blanche ornée d'une ceinture en soie bleu pâle, plus convenable pour son jeune âge et sa position. Ainsi parée, elle était du reste délicieuse, pleine de fraîcheur et d'élégance.

La Comtesse von Lieven avait été plus directive pour la toilette d'Elizabeth, manquant presque de froisser Lady Matlock qui n'approuvait pas son choix. Désireuse de voir sa protégée marquer les esprits, la Comtesse lui recommanda une tenue rouge cerise brodée d'argent. Lorsqu'Elizabeth la revêtit pendant la première séance d'essayage, elle tiqua plus encore que Lady Matlock car la Comtesse avait choisi un style qui était fort éloigné du sien, et à ses yeux trop sophistiqué. Lisant le doute dans son regard, la Comtesse s'était approchée d'elle.

« Vous êtes une femme mariée, Mrs Darcy, et qui plus est très bien mariée. Il ne faut pas manquer de le faire savoir à tout le monde, et surtout aux innombrables mauvaises langues qui fréquentent Almack's. Vous ne pouvez courir le risque de porter des teintes trop pâles ou une tenue trop modeste. Avec celle-ci, vous assumez pleinement votre statut et votre place dans la société, c'est exactement le message qu'il faut transmettre.

- Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop… extravagant ?

- A cause de la couleur ? Ce rouge vous va à ravir, il vous met très bien en valeur.

- Mais toutes ces décorations, ces broderies, c'est très chargé… je ne suis vraiment pas convaincue… !

- Elizabeth a raison, ce n'est pas son style. Je ne pense pas qu'elle doive faire semblant d'être ce qu'elle n'est pas pour réussir son entrée à Almack's, intervint Lady Matlock.

- Lady Matlock, je suis ravie de votre retour en Angleterre. Mais précisément, vous n'êtes pas venue à Almack's depuis plusieurs années. Je sais ce qui y plaît. Et ceci, dit la Comtesse en désignant Elizabeth et sa robe, est le meilleur moyen pour Mrs Darcy de marquer les esprits. Cette robe est sophistiquée, bien plus que ce que vous portez habituellement, j'en conviens. Mais elle n'en est pas moins élégante et à l'image de votre rang. Vous savez combien la mode me tient à cœur, je n'aurais jamais le mauvais goût de vous conseiller une robe trop extravagante. Mais diantre, vous êtes la maîtresse de Pemberley, il faut le montrer, au moins une fois ! Par la suite, tout le monde se souviendra de vous, et croyez-moi, quand ils vous verront si belle et si sûre de vous, plus personne ne pensera que la Reine vous a distinguée par hasard. Et vous pourrez alors revenir à vos goûts habituels. »

Songeuse, Elizabeth se tourna à nouveau vers le grand miroir devant lequel on l'avait placée d'autorité. La soie d'un beau rouge cerise qu'avait choisie la Comtesse était en effet si fine qu'elle avait un drapé et un tombé parfaits. Ainsi parée, sa silhouette était mise en valeur, affinée et élancée. Les broderies en fil d'argent formaient des dessins savants mais indéniablement féminins, et avaient dû demander d'innombrables jours de travail aux couturières. Mais outre la couleur vive et les décorations chargées, c'était surtout la coupe qui faisait douter Elizabeth. Plus décolletée que ses tenues habituelles, elle rendait Elizabeth plus mûre et plus féminine, et la jeune femme commença à comprendre combien cela servait précisément l'objectif de la Comtesse Von Lieven.

« Je n'en ferai pas une habitude, la prévint-elle.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, ma chère. Vous cherchez encore votre style, mais vous avez des goûts simples et élégants, qui vous siéent à merveille. Mais pour ce premier soir à Almack's, faites-moi confiance, c'est la tenue qu'il vous faut. »

Lizzie lui offrit un demi-sourire, retournant à l'observation de son miroir, dans lequel elle croisa le regard de Lady Matlock, ce qui l'encouragea à évoquer son dernier doute.

« Et William ? lui demanda-t-elle, faisant naître un sourire entendu sur le visage de la Comtesse.

- Oh n'ayez crainte, mon enfant. Il sera le dernier à se plaindre de vous voir si… élégante. » dit Lady Matlock d'un ton malicieux, amusée de voir que la Comtesse se retenait désormais de rire.

Elizabeth ne devait pas tarder à constater que sa tante par alliance ne s'était pas trompée. Le soir de sa première participation à Almack's, lorsque Darcy fit son entrée dans sa chambre où Emma achevait de la parer, Lizzie dut elle aussi réprimer son rire en voyant le regard rêveur que son mari avait posé sur elle à l'instant où il l'avait aperçue. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, baissant les yeux pour cacher son trouble, une part d'elle-même redoutant toujours la réaction de Darcy. Ce dernier resta immobile sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'au moment où Emma prit congé. Alors, il s'avança vers Elizabeth.

« Je vois que Londres a déjà une influence sur ma délicieuse épouse… ou l'aurait-on échangée contre une enchanteresse ? dit-il en se décidant enfin à sourire.

- Je ne sais laquelle des deux versions te déplairait le moins… dit-elle, taquine.

- Bien sûr que tu le sais, mon ange. Penses-tu un seul instant que je souhaite qu'on t'enlève à moi ? dit-il avant de lui embrasser la joue. Qui dois-je remercier… pour cette charmante initiative ?

- La Comtesse von Lieven.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- J'ai encore le temps de me changer si tu…

- Tu n'y songes pas ? Tu es divine, mon amour. Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût, et je t'avoue que si je ne savais pas combien cette Saison te tient à cœur, je serais fort tenté de rester ici avec toi, dit-il, rieur.

- Et que fais-tu de Georgiana ? Cette soirée est plus importante encore pour elle que pour moi.

- Je ne dirais pas cela. Vous n'en attendez pas les mêmes choses. Sans compter que contrairement aux jeunes filles de son âge, Georgiana ne voit pas Almack's comme un moyen de rencontrer son futur époux. Les enjeux ne sont donc pas si importants, quoiqu'en dise la Comtesse. Mais je mesure combien elle compte à vos yeux à toutes les deux.

- Je suis désolée que tu sois obligé d'y retourner, je sais que tu détestes cet endroit…

- Je le détestais quand j'étais célibataire. Dieu merci je n'intéresse plus personne depuis notre mariage, et je pourrai me consacrer à Georgiana et toi pleinement. Sans compter que tu es si belle ce soir que je suis déjà largement récompensé de mes efforts. Ce qui fait que je n'aurais certainement pas envie de m'attarder là-bas plus que nécessaire donc j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de danser jusqu'à l'aube... ?

- Fitzwilliam Darcy ! dit-elle, faussement outrée mais sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire. Voilà qui est fort peu digne d'un gentleman.

- Je serai un gentleman tout à fait convenable ce soir, je te rassure. Mais quand nous aurons repassé cette porte, je ne serai plus que ton mari… » dit-il avant de l'embrasser, arborant un regard plein de promesses passionnées qui manqua de faire vaciller toutes les résolutions d'Elizabeth.

Amusé, Darcy relâcha son étreinte, ravi de voir que son épouse était presque chancelante dans ses bras.

« Viens, mon amour, Georgiana nous attend. » dit-il d'une voix cette fois pleine de tendresse avant de lui offrir son bras.

Lorsque les trois Darcy arrivèrent devant Almack's, Elizabeth fut stupéfaite de constater que malgré la réputation et l'importance de ce club, son bâtiment était plus qu'ordinaire et que nul, en passant devant, ne pouvait se douter combien son entrée était un privilège exclusif réservé à une poignée de membres de la bonne société triés sur le volet. Etabli sur King's Street, Almack's avait été fondé en 1765. S'il avait été à l'origine un simple _coffee house_ où la bonne société aimait à se retrouver pour déguster le café et le thé qui avaient été introduits depuis quelques décennies seulement en Angleterre, le club avait changé de vocation au début du XIXème siècle.

Dirigé par un comité de dames patronnesses dont faisait désormais partie la Comtesse Von Lieven, il était devenu le lieu de rencontres de toutes les Débutantes avec leurs prétendants potentiels, mais également un haut lieu de sociabilité pour tout ce que Londres comptaient de grands noms et d'esprits cultivés. Recevoir son billet d'entrée annuel à Almack's était la consécration sociale, et ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis ne pouvaient plus espérer se faire un nom ou une réputation dans le cercle très fermé de la haute société londonienne.

Darcy avait d'ailleurs expliqué à Elizabeth que les dames patronnesses ne se fiaient pas uniquement au rang ou à la fortune pour accorder ou nom l'accès à Almack's. Elles se réunissaient chaque année au mois d'août pour établir la liste des gens à qui elles enverraient un billet d'entrée valable pour toute la Saison suivante. La réputation était le seul critère qu'elles prenaient véritablement en compte pour décider à qui donner l'accès au club, et elles pouvaient à tout moment retirer cette autorisation, ce qui expliquait leur présence à l'entrée du club chaque mercredi.

Nul ne pouvait prétendre y pénétrer sans présenter son billet d'entrée, ni sans être approuvé par leur jugement, semaine après semaine. Elles refusaient sans exception les retardataires ou les membres ne respectant pas les codes vestimentaires qu'elles jugeaient respectables. Le duc de Wellington, qui s'était présenté un soir dans la mauvaise tenue et qui plus est avec un quart d'heure de retard, l'avait appris à ses dépens, et ses innombrables quartiers de noblesse n'avaient pas fait fléchir les maîtresses des lieux. Elles étaient également garantes de la bonne tenue de tous leurs invités, ayant depuis longtemps banni l'alcool lors de leurs réceptions, désireuses de permettre aux Débutantes de rencontrer leurs futurs prétendants dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Mais très paradoxalement, Almack's se voulait aussi avant-gardiste. Si ses dirigeantes invitaient généralement les membres de la haute noblesse et les membres de la gentry la plus fortunée du pays, elles privilégiaient également les esprits les plus brillants, notamment les écrivains et les poètes. Elles avaient aussi défrayé la chronique en inaugurant des danses toutes aussi nouvelles que scandaleuses, et notamment la valse, dansée pour la toute première fois par la Comtesse Von Lieven durant l'un des mercredis d'Almack's devenu mythique.

Néanmoins, malgré cette réputation, Almack's restait profondément élitiste, et Elizabeth le savait, même si Darcy et Georgiana étaient suffisamment bien nés pour que leur admission à Almack's ait été évidente aux yeux de tous, il n'en allait pas de même pour elle. Chaque personne approuvée par le comité des dirigeantes avait certes la possibilité de se présenter accompagné d'un ou une invité(e), mais la personne de leur choix devait elle aussi être approuvée par le comité lors de son arrivée au club. Et à en juger par les regards condescendants de la Comtesse de Sefton et de la Comtesse de Jersey, si Elizabeth s'était présentée au bras de Darcy en tant que simple invitée, elle n'aurait pas été la bienvenue par les dames patronnesses d'Almack's. Seuls l'intervention de la Comtesse von Lieven, et l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle leur réserva ce soir-là, les découragea de tout commentaire désobligeant, et elles se contentèrent d'arborer un sourire aussi faux que travaillé, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur devant le souhait de la Comtesse Von Lieven qui était la plus influente d'entre elles.

Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage à Elizabeth pour perdre le peu d'assurance que son accord avec la Comtesse lors de la réception des Cooper lui avait fait gagner. Depuis sa fausse couche en janvier, elle avait quelque peu perdu de son panache et de sa personnalité pétillante. C'était compter sans Darcy, qui la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas femme à rendre les armes avant même d'avoir rencontré ses adversaires. Au moment où ils pénétraient dans la grande salle où les premiers couples esquissaient déjà quelques pas de danse, il se pencha vers elle.

« Votre ramage ne se rapporterait-il pas à votre plumage, ma chère Mrs Darcy ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

« Je ne pense pas que la Comtesse t'ait conseillé une telle tenue pour dissimuler un manque d'assurance car cela te ressemblerait bien peu. Je la soupçonne au contraire d'avoir souhaité montrer à tout le monde que tu es bien plus confiante qu'ils ne le pensent.

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, n'en déplaise à la Comtesse.

- Tu vaux mille fois mieux que tous ces gens, Elizabeth. Tu n'as pas à être impressionnée.

- Je ne le suis pas. Je me demande simplement si tout cela en vaut la peine.

- Tu connais mon avis sur la question. Mais tu as insisté pour participer à la Saison, et je t'ai promis de t'aider. Ceci est ta chance. » lui dit-il en désignant les lieux.

Mais déjà Elizabeth ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, observant Georgiana qui se tenait près d'eux, les yeux obstinément baissés. Elle s'approcha de sa belle-sœur et lui prit le bras. Darcy ne put retenir un sourire, car il pressentait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus de surmonter cette soirée que prendre soin l'une de l'autre. Depuis leur arrivée à Londres, Elizabeth faisait preuve d'un attachement quasiment maternel envers Georgiana, la rassurant à chaque pas, déterminée à lui faire prendre conscience de ses qualités et à l'aider à traverser la difficile mais rapide transition entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte qu'imposait la première Saison de chaque Débutante. Darcy la soupçonnait en outre d'avoir pris Georgiana sous son aile autant par affection que par désir de reléguer dans le passé sa fausse couche de janvier. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter de cette réaction, on ne peut plus soulagé que sa jeune sœur ait une présence féminine pour en cette période déterminante.

Lady Matlock avait expliqué aux deux jeunes femmes qu'Almack's avait plusieurs salles de danse, ainsi que des salles offrant des rafraîchissements et de légères collations. Elle leur avait également confié l'existence de salles de jeux, mais avaient fortement déconseillé à Elizabeth de s'y rendre, ce dont la jeune femme n'avait nulle envie. Mais Lizzie, devinant le trouble de Georgiana, entraîna cette dernière dans l'une des salles de rafraîchissements où l'on servait de la limonade. Darcy les y guida avec complaisance, et ils furent ravis d'y trouver Lady Matlock, en grande discussion avec quelques amies. Tout naturellement, elle accueillit ses deux nièces, les présentant, et une discussion enjouée s'entama aussitôt.

Cela durait depuis une bonne heure, et Georgiana commençait à douter sérieusement de l'utilité d'Almack's, lorsque la Comtesse von Lieven fit son entrée. Elle n'avait plus à ses côtés les autres dirigeantes, mais elle entraînait à sa suite le Comte von Lieven, plus silencieux que jamais, ainsi que Gerald Matlock, et tous trois se dirigèrent directement vers les Darcy et Lady Matlock.

« Miss Darcy, vous êtes en beauté ce soir, dit-elle. Gerald, ne m'avez-vous pas confié que vous étiez désireux d'offrir à votre jeune cousine sa première danse de Débutante ?

- Si cela sied à mon cousin, bien entendu, dit Gerald en souriant.

- Tu es l'un des rares à avoir ce privilège, lui répondit Darcy.

- Et Georgiana n'aurait donc pas son mot à dire ? intervint Elizabeth avec humour.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser, Gerald, tu le sais bien, dit la jeune fille, prenant le bras de son cousin.

- Mr Darcy, puis-je vous enlever votre charmante épouse un moment ? demanda la Comtesse.

- Je crains fort que le moment dure toute la soirée, répondit Darcy, amusé.

- Mrs Darcy est nouvelle à Londres, et vous savez que j'y connais tout le monde. Vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas qu'elle se morfonde à Darcy House pendant que vous errerez entre votre club et la salle d'armes ?

- Voilà qui est fort peu probable me connaissant, dit Elizabeth.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi donc vous présenter à quelques amis. »

Adressant un dernier sourire à son mari, Elizabeth rejoignit alors les salles de danse, et les deux heures qui suivirent furent un tourbillon de musique, de noms, de bavardages futiles et de regards tour à tour complaisants, méfiants, mais surtout curieux. Lizzie abandonna vite l'idée de retenir tous les noms que lui énonçait la Comtesse, mais elle avait en revanche une excellente mémoire des visages qu'elle rencontrait. La Comtesse lui présenta ses amis, mais également la plupart de ses connaissances, y compris celles qu'elle méprisait, et elles étaient nombreuses. Elle ne manquait jamais, en prenant congé de chacun avec un sourire diplomatique très étudié, de faire des remarques tout bas à Elizabeth. Elle distingua pour elle les personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter, quelles connaissances elle devait convaincre de la légitimité de son nouveau rang, et les personnes qu'elle pouvait ignorer sans trop de risques. Elle l'avertit également des travers des plus hypocrites, l'enjoignant à se méfier de certains.

A chaque nouvelle rencontre, Elizabeth paraissait vive et primesautière, qualité rare à Londres. Mais pendant les premiers instants de chaque rencontre, elle pouvait discerner sans peine qu'elle n'était pas accueillie avec chaleur, même par la plupart des amis proches de la Comtesse. Néanmoins, nul ne se serait risqué à froisser cette dernière, et tous firent contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, saluant la jeune Mrs Darcy du bout des lèvres. Au grand amusement de Lizzie, elle constata la plupart des femmes de son âge étaient les plus ombrageuses à son égard, et la Comtesse lui confia tout bas que la jalousie qu'avait suscité son mariage mettrait du temps à s'estomper chez ces natures envieuses.

« Elles ont pourtant toutes fait de très bons mariages à en juger par leurs titres ! s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Vous êtes décidément encore bien innocente ! dit la Comtesse, se forçant à nouveau à ne pas rire, ce qu'elle se surprenait souvent à faire depuis qu'elle fréquentait Elizabeth assidument.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Contrairement à vous, elles ne peuvent pas se vanter de ne pas avoir épousé leur mari pour leur rang et leur fortune. Surtout ceux qui ont le double de votre âge et ne sont guère séduisants. Faites-vous à cette idée, ma chère, Mr Darcy n'était pas le célibataire le plus convoité de Londres uniquement pour sa fortune et Pemberley. Mais vous le savez mieux que personne… »

En cela, la Comtesse ne se trompait pas : Elizabeth était trop éprise de son mari pour n'avoir pas remarqué les regards dont de nombreuses femmes le gratifiaient, et les minauderies auxquelles certaines s'abaissaient pour attirer son attention pendant les réceptions auxquels ils assistaient. Elle savait que Darcy était toujours trop occupé à veiller sur Georgiana et elle pour y accorder une quelconque importance. Mais cette dernière remarque de la Comtesse lui fit réaliser que l'avis des gens qu'on lui présentait n'avait finalement guère d'importance à ses yeux. La Comtesse avait été trop franche en lui présentant les travers et les faiblesses de chacun d'entre eux pour qu'elle les respecte un tant soit peu. Mais comme sa nouvelle amie l'avait pressenti, Elizabeth se prenait au jeu, faisant de plus en plus confiance à celle qui l'avait prise sous son aile, et elle était désireuse de ne pas la décevoir, notamment auprès de ceux que la Comtesse lui présentait comme ses relations les plus proches.

Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent Darcy et les Matlock dans l'une des salles de danse, Elizabeth fut surprise de voir Georgiana en train de danser avec l'un des amis de Benjamin Stafford. Ce dernier se tenait obstinément dans un coin de la pièce, une limonade à la main, semblant prodigieusement ennuyé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cette attitude n'était pas sans rappeler à Elizabeth sa première rencontre avec Darcy à la salle de bal de Meryton, mais, à la différence de Darcy, Mr Stafford avait dans le regard une lueur froide presque violente qui la faisait frémir. Mais bientôt, son mari s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant si elle s'était amusée, ce à quoi elle lui répondit que la Comtesse avait trop mis sa mémoire à contribution pour trouver l'exercice distrayant. Avec un sourire, Darcy l'invita alors à danser, arguant qu'elle avait besoin de se délasser. La Comtesse von Lieven s'insurgea.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Aucun couple marié n'a jamais foulé la piste de danse d'Almack's ensemble ! »

Les conventions sociales, si elles n'interdisaient pas aux gens mariés de danser, jugeaient en effet de très mauvais goût de voir un mari et son épouse danser ensemble.

« Tout comme nul n'y avait jamais esquissé le moindre pas de valse avant vous, Lady Susan. Et il me semble qu'aujourd'hui tout Londres prend des cours de valse pour tenter de rivaliser avec votre grâce, dit-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un flatteur, mon cher Darcy, et je ne m'y tromperai pas. Vous ne pouvez faire courir ce risque à Elizabeth, pas ce soir en tout cas, dit-elle plus bas.

- Ne vous en déplaise, Lady Susan, personne ne nous privera de ce plaisir. » dit Elizabeth avec un sourire charmant, avant d'entraîner Darcy sur la piste de danse.

Comme l'avait redouté la Comtesse von Lieven, à l'instant où ils prirent place dans la ligne des danseurs, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et le brouhaha des conversations diminua sensiblement. Et inaugurant une tradition à laquelle toute la bonne société londonienne allait devoir s'habituer pendant la Saison, les Darcy dansèrent, oublieux de tout ce qui les entourait, avec tant de douceur et de tendresse dans leurs mouvements et leurs regards que nul ne douta plus de leur affection mutuelle.

Et si Elizabeth, avec son humour et sa personnalité enjouée avait fait tomber quelques résistances ce soir-là, nombreux furent ceux qui ne changèrent d'opinion à son sujet qu'en comprenant à cet instant précis qu'elle n'était pas la jeune femme ambitieuse et intéressée qu'avait décrite Lady Catherine à qui voulait l'entendre après sa Présentation à la Cour. Tous néanmoins ne se laissèrent pas séduire par le spectacle charmant qu'offrait les jeunes mariés, et la Comtesse von Lieven, une fois soulagée de voir que les Darcy n'avaient pas provoqué un scandale, ne manqua pas de prendre note des visages qui restaient peu amicaux dans l'assemblée.

La soirée n'avait pas déçu ses espoirs, sa protégée ayant conquis nombreuses de ses relations, mais elle connaissait suffisamment la bonne société londonienne pour savoir que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Les membres de l'assemblée qui restaient, au mieux indifférents, au pire hostiles, à Elizabeth devraient être convaincus d'une façon ou d'une autre, et pour cela, elle savait exactement ce qu'il leur faudrait faire durant les semaines suivantes : la jeune Mrs Darcy devrait être éblouissante et participer à chaque événement afin de devenir une figure incontournable de la bonne société londonienne.

Mais pour l'heure, Elizabeth ne se souciait guère de ses considérations, toute à sa joie de danser avec Darcy. Et lorsque la musique prit fin, elle vit dans son regard qu'il ne souhaitait plus s'attarder très longtemps. Néanmoins, ils savaient combien cette soirée était importante pour Georgiana, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de partir si tôt. A leur grand soulagement, Gerald Matlock et sa mère avaient pris la jeune fille sous leur aile. Le cousin des Darcy avait servi de rempart pour éloigner tous les importuns avec qui elle ne souhaitait ni danser ni converser, et Lady Matlock, sans encourager les autres, avait pourtant suffisamment rassuré Georgiana pour qu'elle puisse parler avec un petit groupe et finir par accepter avec plaisir trois invitations à danser.

Et lorsque vers deux heures du matin ils quittèrent Almack's pour revenir à Darcy House, tous étaient profondément soulagés. Georgiana s'était amusée, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible à Almack's d'après les dires de son frère. Sous le charme de Mr Stafford, ses rencontres avec d'autres jeunes gens n'avaient eu aucune importance à ses yeux, ce qui avait grandement estompé sa timidité. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le jeune homme avait à peine daigné la saluer d'un signe de tête condescendant. Elle était trop réservée pour ne pas en conclure immédiatement que le jeune diplômé, tout juste revenu de son Grand Tour, devait trouver bien maladroite et inintéressante une timide jeune fille anglaise de bonne famille en comparaison des femmes européennes séductrices et sûres d'elles.

Elle avait pourtant passé une bonne soirée, bien entourée d'une famille affectueuse, désireuse de donner le plus d'éclat possible à la jeune fille pour ses débuts. Et de fait, Georgiana Darcy avait séduit. Presque tous l'avaient trouvé ravissante, cultivée mais modeste, et ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère, dont tout le monde parlait avec un profond respect. Lorsque Darcy lui en parla pendant le chemin du retour, Georgiana fut heureuse de la pénombre ambiante qui dissimula sa rougeur, car elle ne pouvait recevoir plus grand compliment. Elle prit congé de son frère et de sa belle-sœur heureuse et soulagée que l'épreuve soit passée.

Darcy ne tarda pas pour rejoindre Elizabeth dans sa chambre, et arbora un sourire amusé en constatant qu'elle ne s'était pas encore changée pour la nuit, se contentant de confier son manteau, ses gants et ses bijoux à Emma pour qu'elle les range avant de la congédier. Sans un mot, Darcy s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Rieuse devant sa hâte et ses regards passionnés, Elizabeth tenta de s'écarter de lui, riant plus encore lorsqu'il l'en empêcha.

« La soirée a-t-elle donc été si interminable ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Je suis reconnaissant à la Comtesse von Lieven de vouloir t'aider, mais qu'elle ne s'avise plus de te donner ce genre de… conseils… dit-il en désignant la robe qu'elle portait.

- Prends garde, tout de même, elle a coûté une fortune.

- Voilà de l'argent vraiment bien dépensé… dit-il d'un ton distrait en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Quel dommage que tu ne veuilles plus que je la porte à nouveau, dit-elle, mutine.

- Quand m'as-tu entendu dire cela ? dit-il, faussement offusqué en se redressant pour la regarder.

- A l'instant, tu disais que tu ne voulais plus que la Comtesse me conseille de m'habiller ainsi.

- En public. Avec moi c'est autre chose. C'est même tout à fait recommandé. » dit-il avec un sérieux désarmant.

Elizabeth éclata de rire de plus belle, avant de se perdre dans leur baiser, n'ayant bientôt plus la force de lui résister ni même de lui parler.

* * *

Une fois les Débutantes présentées à la Cour et à Almack's, la Saison commença réellement, avec son tourbillon de bals et de mondanités. Lizzie comprit en moins d'une semaine à quoi Darcy et Lady Matlock faisaient allusion lorsqu'ils lui avaient déconseillé d'adopter un tel rythme si peu de temps après sa fausse couche. Et la Comtesse von Lieven ne lui laissait aucun répit, ayant clairement expliqué à Elizabeth qu'elle devait être à chaque réception, chaque bal, et ne manquer aucune promenade à Hyde Park. Elle devait être incontournable pendant cette Saison, pour continuer à marquer les esprits et séduire ceux qui restaient dubitatifs sur le bien-fondé du mariage de Darcy.

Elizabeth se levait tous les jours à six heures trente. Sa matinée était consacrée à ses tâches habituelles. Elle prenait le petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec son époux, mettant un point d'honneur à leur accorder ce moment d'intimité quotidien qu'ils chérissaient tant depuis les premiers jours de leur mariage. Puis elle s'occupait de sa correspondance, répondant par la même occasion aux invitations qu'elle recevait. Il lui était difficile de faire un choix tant elles abondaient. Darcy la guidait très souvent, car il désirait éviter un certain nombre de personnes et ne pas en blesser d'autres en déclinant leur invitation. Elle écrivait à Jane une fois par semaine, prenant des nouvelles de sa santé et de celle de son enfant à venir. Elle restait également en contact avec ses parents, rédigeant de longues missives à son père et d'autres plus succinctes pour sa mère.

Puis, les jours de beau temps, elle sonnait pour se préparer pour la matinée et faisait atteler pour dix heures afin de rejoindre ses amies à Hyde Park pour leur promenade quotidienne, accompagnée de Georgiana pour qui c'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Si le temps ne le permettait pas, elles restaient tranquillement à Darcy House, continuant leur correspondance qui était dans un perpétuel retard du fait de leur agenda surchargé.

A Hyde Park, Elizabeth croisait invariablement Harriet Vernon, Lady Matlock et bien sûr la Comtesse von Lieven. Elle avait eu la surprise de discuter à plusieurs reprises avec Miss Bingley qui avait été très affable. Elle se doutait que son bref échange avec la Reine Charlotte et ses débuts réussis à Almack's avaient grandement influencé l'opinion que l'arrogante sœur de Mr Bingley avait d'Elizabeth. Elle préférait sourire de tant d'hypocrisie. Néanmoins, ses promenades quotidiennes à Hyde Park étaient des moments qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Habituée aux grandes étendues campagnardes du Hertfordshire et aux forêts entourant Pemberley, Elizabeth ressentait toujours un besoin de grand air que seul Hyde Park pouvait combler quand elle séjournait à Londres. De plus, c'était l'occasion pour elle de choisir sa compagnie, s'arrangeant pour converser avec ses amies proches. Néanmoins, l'encombrement des allées du parc avec toutes les voitures de ces dames était parfois tel que leur promenade prenait des allures de labyrinthe.

Elles rentraient pour midi, déjeunait avec Kitty, parfois avec Darcy quand il n'était pas à son club ou à ses affaires. Puis les trois jeunes femmes se changeaient rapidement pour l'après-midi qui était consacré aux visites. Elizabeth, souvent accompagnée par Georgiana et Kitty, se rendait chez six à huit connaissances entre quatorze et dix-sept heures avant de rentrer. Ces visites étaient fort brèves, n'excédant jamais plus de quinze minutes, sauf chez sa tante Lady Matlock du fait de leur lien de parenté. Avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, ces visites seraient parfois remplacées par des garden-parties, tout particulièrement le samedi.

A dix-sept heures, Elizabeth rentrait prendre le thé avant de se retirer pour se reposer un peu. Elle employait ce temps pour lire ou travailler son piano, tandis que Kitty et Georgiana poursuivaient leurs études et travaillaient leur piano. Puis venaient les préparatifs pour la soirée, soit un dîner suivi d'un bal soit le théâtre ou l'opéra. Elizabeth passait plus d'une heure à sa toilette, ce qu'elle considérait comme une perte de temps insupportable, au grand amusement de son époux. S'il la préférait vêtue simplement, il était chaque soir ébloui par sa métamorphose. Elle avait un goût très sûr pour la mode, aidée en cela par la Comtesse qui l'avait accompagnée à deux reprises chez sa couturière pour compléter sa garde-robe. Les deux femmes rivalisaient d'élégance tous les soirs où elles assistaient au même événement.

Vers dix-neuf heures, ils quittaient Darcy House pour honorer leurs invitations, généralement en compagnie de Kitty et parfois de Georgiana, qui insistait pourtant pour être dispensée de mondanités la plupart du temps. Jamais une soirée ne se passait sans qu'ils n'aient une obligation sociale à remplir, et Elizabeth ne tarda pas à découvrir que plusieurs bals avaient lieu le en même temps et il n'était pas rare qu'ils assistent à deux ou trois bals certains soirs. Ainsi, une fois le dîner ou la pièce de théâtre terminés, Darcy et elle prenaient généralement congé pour s'y rendre. Ces soirs-là, ils ne se couchaient pas avant deux ou trois heures du matin. Ils continuaient à fréquenter Almack's les mrecredis, régulièrement en compagnie de Georgiana, mais ne s'y présentaient pourtant pas chaque semaine, préférant souvent se rendre à l'opéra ces soirs-là, car les loges y étaient souvent désertées au profit d'Almack's, et ils savouraient le fait de pouvoir apprécier les spectacles plus sereinement.

Le jeudi venait interrompre cette routine hebdomadaire, car c'était le jour où Elizabeth recevait durant l'après-midi. Son salon devint bientôt un lieu incontournable. La Comtesse von Lieven et Lady Matlock avaient donné l'exemple en se présentant fidèlement à Darcy House tous les jeudis à quatorze heures précises. Si les dames de la haute société n'avaient pas été impressionnées par l'échange de la jeune Mrs Darcy avec la Reine Charlotte, elles ne concevaient pas en revanche de ne pas imiter la Comtesse von Lieven dans ses habitudes. Si cette dernière fréquentait le salon de Mrs Darcy, alors c'est que ce dernier était à la mode !

Et bientôt, le salon d'Elizabeth exista par lui-même, sans plus avoir besoin de la présence de la Comtesse, même si cette dernière continuait à le fréquenter régulièrement car elle y trouvait beaucoup de plaisir. Toutes les participantes n'avaient pas tardé à s'apercevoir qu'Elizabeth Darcy n'était pas en reste en termes d'esprit et de culture comparée à la Comtesse. Mieux, le lien entre les deux femmes semblait stimuler leurs humours respectifs et leur conversation. Leurs joutes verbales et leur façon de commenter les faits et gestes de chacun étaient si spirituelles et si divertissantes que toutes les dames visitant Elizabeth quittaient son salon à regret. Leur plaisir de s'y rendre était si grand qu'Elizabeth dut bientôt refuser du monde, donnant des consignes au majordome de Darcy House pour demander aux retardataires de se présenter plus tard, éventuellement le lundi suivant chez la Comtesse dont c'était le jour de salon. A la demande de la Comtesse qui raffolait de la compagnie de la jeune femme, Elizabeth y restait un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Mais elle savait tout ce qu'elle devait à la Comtesse et passait elle aussi de très agréables moments en sa compagnie, aussi acceptait-elle de gaieté de cœur.

Les deux premières semaines de ce rythme n'avaient pas trop éprouvé la résistance d'Elizabeth. Kitty et Georgiana compensaient l'heure tardive à laquelle elles se couchaient en dormant plus longtemps dans la matinée. Mais Elizabeth se levait invariablement à six heures trente en même temps que son mari et son corps se révoltait parfois contre un tel rythme. Darcy lui fit part de ses inquiétudes et l'encouragea à de nombreuses reprises à se reposer davantage. Mais elle ne pouvait plus réduire le nombre de ses obligations sociales. Elle arguait qu'il l'avait prévenue, et qu'elle s'était impliquée dans la Saison en sachant pertinemment à quel rythme elle serait soumise pendant quatre mois.

En vérité, elle s'amusait. Comme elle l'avait espéré, occuper ses journées d'une façon si dense l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle était reconnaissante de cette distraction. Par ailleurs, étant une jeune femme extrêmement sociable, elle adorait pouvoir rencontrer tant de monde. Certes, la moitié des rencontres qu'elle faisait étaient peu dignes d'intérêt car elle jugeait les gens très rapidement et perçait à jour leurs vices, leur hypocrisie et leur arrogance, mais elle faisait également quantité de belles rencontres, dont certaines, elle le savait, travaillaient pour les intérêts de son mari.

Elle était très reconnaissante de son amitié avec la Comtesse von Lieven. Au-delà de tous les avantages que cela lui procurait, elle appréciait sincèrement sa nouvelle amie. Bien qu'infiniment plus élevée qu'elle sur l'échelle sociale, par sa naissance et par son mariage, la Comtesse avait beaucoup de goûts très simples, celui de la conversation, de la lecture et de la culture en tête. Elles se découvrirent très vite de nombreux points communs qui les ravissaient. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble à une réception ou dans un salon, nul ne pouvait ne pas les voir : elles rayonnaient par leur beauté, leur élégance sous le signe de la simplicité, et surtout leur esprit.

Darcy voyait d'un très bon œil l'amitié qui était née entre son épouse et une des plus anciennes amies de sa famille. Il était reconnaissant à la Comtesse de guider Elizabeth pour ses premiers pas pendant la Saison londonienne. Et il savait qu'elle, plus que personne, avait pu déjouer les plans de Lady Catherine. Cette dernière allait de déconvenue en déconvenue et sa fureur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des semaines. La Comtesse avait sciemment conseillé à Elizabeth d'ouvrir son salon tous les jeudis car c'était précisément le jour où Lady Catherine tenait le sien. Petit groupe par petit groupe, les connaissances de Lady Catherine se faisaient plus rares chez elles le jeudi, curieuses de fréquenter le nouveau salon à la mode où la Comtesse avait ses habitudes.

Malgré sa rivalité de toujours avec la Comtesse, Lady Catherine n'était jamais parvenue à tourner contre elle ses connaissances. Elle était suffisamment fine pour deviner que cela aurait desservi ses propres intérêts. L'aura et l'influence de la Comtesse sur ce microcosme étaient telles que toutes auraient préféré prendre leurs distances avec Lady Catherine plutôt que d'encourir le déplaisir de la Comtesse. Cette dernière, quelle que soit son opinion sur les amies de Lady Catherine, les accueillait chaleureusement. Lady Catherine était moins douée pour feindre et peinait à cacher son ressentiment quand certaines de ses amies revenaient de chez la Comtesse ou échangeaient quelques mots avec elle. Tout cela n'échappait pas à ses connaissances, mais trouvant leur avantage à fréquenter les deux dames régnant sur leur monde, elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à un choix.

Une fois Elizabeth entrée en scène, Lady Catherine eut deux rivales au lieu d'une : si de nombreuses connaissances de Lady Catherine partageaient son opinion au sujet de la mésalliance de Darcy, elles se ravisèrent rapidement, tout d'abord pour pouvoir continuer à fréquenter la Comtesse von Lieven qui soutenait ouvertement sa protégée, puis lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte par elles-mêmes que l'opinion de Lady Catherine de Bourgh était infondée.

Compte tenu du mépris que Lady Catherine éprouvait pour sa nièce, cacher sa déception et sa rancœur lui était devenu un effort constant. Entourée des bons soins de Lady Matlock dont l'opinion était très respectée, et lancée par la Comtesse von Lieven, Elizabeth était intouchable. Et, plus grave, elle semblait douée pour ce jeu ! Au fond d'elle-même, elle reconnaissait que la jeune Mrs Darcy était un adversaire à la hauteur de son talent et si son orgueil n'avait pas été tant blessé lorsque Darcy l'avait épousée, Lady Catherine aurait presque pu songer à s'approprier la protégée de la Comtesse.

Pour l'heure, à défaut de pouvoir la faire chuter définitivement de sa position, elle réfléchissait en vain aux moyens de minimiser son succès. Elle avait cessé de guetter d'éventuels faux pas ou inconvenances que la jeune femme aurait pu commettre en société, et sur lesquels Lady Catherine avait d'abord compté. L'attitude de la jeune femme était parfaite, née du mariage délicat de sa grâce naturelle, de son éducation, de son esprit, du polissage de ses manières auquel elle s'était sensibilisée depuis qu'elle avait épousé Darcy, le tout sublimé par la touche finale apportée par la Comtesse von Lieven et de Lady Matlock qui l'avaient initiée aux subtilités des mondanités se déroulant pendant la Saison.

Cette piste étant sans issue, Lady Catherine songea un instant à tenter de discréditer Elizabeth Darcy, mais c'eût été courir le risque de faire trop de tort à Darcy et donc à elle-même. Par ailleurs, l'attitude de celle-ci étant irréprochable en dehors de sa basse naissance, Lady Catherine n'aurait pas su comment porter atteinte à sa réputation. Elle préférait donc garder cette option uniquement en dernier recours. Tenter d'éloigner d'elle ses relations était une tâche sans fin : la liste des admirateurs d'Elizabeth s'allongeait chaque jour.

Elle en était à cet état de ces réflexions, trois semaines après le premier soir d'Elizabeth à Almack's, lorsque le bruit courut que Son Altesse Royale la princesse Sophie de Gloucester allait donner son bal annuel début avril et que les invitations avaient été lancées. Lady Catherine et la Comtesse von Lieven ne tardèrent pas à recevoir la leur. Et quelques jours plus tard, Lady Catherine apprit par l'une de ses connaissances qui arrivait juste du salon de la Comtesse que les Darcy et Georgiana avaient également reçu une invitation.

C'en était trop pour Lady Catherine. Devenir amie avec la Comtesse von Lieven était déjà exceptionnel, mais être distinguée par un membre de la famille royale, et par deux fois ! C'était impensable compte tenu des origines des Bennett que Lady Catherine considérait comme des roturières. Fort heureusement, elle avait trouvé une confidente qui comprenait son point de vue. Pour une fois, la chance avait été du côté de Lady Catherine lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la réception des Cooper. A cette occasion, elle avait eu vent des sentiments que Miss Kitty Bennet portait au fils des Cooper et la façon dont les Darcy encourageaient cette idylle. Peu importait à Lady Catherine ce qu'elle pensait de cette relation qu'elle aurait, en temps normal, désapprouvé. Elle avait presque oublié cette histoire jusqu'au soir où elle avait croisé les Darcy au théâtre. Elle avait été interpellée par l'air attristé qu'arborait Miss Bennett. Lady Catherine était prompte à juger et elle avait toujours considéré la jeune fille comme une écervelée dont les occupations principales étaient de rire et de s'émerveiller de tout. Son attitude présente tranchait donc avec ses habitudes et cela l'intrigua. Son sens de l'observation pendant l'entracte illumina ce mystère : la jeune fille couvait le jeune Jonathan Cooper du regard mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Alarmée de voir qu'une nouvelle Miss Bennett avait jeté son dévolu sur un homme à l'excellent parti, elle s'empressa de rendre visite à sa mère afin de l'avertir de ce danger. Elle alla de surprise en surprise en découvrant que Mrs Cooper était parfaitement au courant de l'idylle que les deux jeunes gens avaient tenté de nouer et qu'elle-même était déjà intervenue la freiner, sinon y mettre un terme. Elle ne tenta guère de cacher qu'elle n'était en aucune façon désireuse de voir une telle union s'accomplir. En tout cas, Jonathan Cooper avait pris ses distances, donc Lady Catherine pouvait s'estimer rassurée sur son sort et celui de sa famille.

Cette histoire avait rapproché les deux femmes. Elles étaient auparavant de vagues connaissances et leur amitié grandit au cours de cette Saison. Lady Catherine découvrit que Mrs Cooper méprisait également Elizabeth Darcy comme elle méprisait toutes les mésalliances qui étaient selon elle des abominations et une honte pour toutes les familles touchées par ce désastre. Elle voyait elle aussi de manière très défavorable les succès de la jeune femme à Londres et ne comprenait pas comment la Comtesse von Lieven avait pu s'enticher d'une jeune femme de si basse extraction.

Kitty aurait tout donné pour connaître le détail des conversations entre Mrs Cooper et Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Elle se serait ainsi épargné de nombreuses nuits blanches et de journées interminables où, rongée par l'attente, elle priait pour recevoir des nouvelles de Mr Cooper. Ses espoirs avaient diminué au fil des jours. Un mois après le bal des Cooper, elle avait compris que tout était terminé et qu'elle devait faire le deuil de cette histoire. Mais son cœur s'y refusait. Comme ses sœurs aînées, elle se croyait la femme d'un seul amour. Elle prit alors la décision de s'accorder autant de temps qu'il lui faudrait pour guérir de se déception et de la trahison de Mr Cooper. Car trahison il y avait bien eu : le jeune homme lui avait promis son cœur et avait déclaré vouloir être son compagnon pour le reste de son existence. De là aux fiançailles, il n'y avait qu'un pas, et Kitty avait cru alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de penser qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Le bal des Cooper avait tout fait voler en éclats. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Mr Cooper capable d'une telle froideur, lui si avenant et chaleureux en temps ordinaire ! Elizabeth avait tenté de la rassurer en évoquant la possibilité que le jeune homme devait avoir d'autres soucis en tête. Mais rien n'expliquait un silence aussi long alors que sa bien-aimée était en ville. Aussi, Kitty avait-elle compris que l'affection que Mr Cooper à son égard s'était tarie, si tant est qu'elle ait existé un jour, ce dont elle commençait à douter aussi.

Elle tentait de se distraire de sa propre douleur en tentant d'aider Georgiana. Elle n'avait pas manqué de voir que la jeune Miss Darcy avait été profondément troublée par Benjamin Stafford lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés le soir où elle avait assisté au premier opéra de la saison. Kitty ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons d'une telle attirance. Si Mr Stafford pouvait être qualifié de beau et élégant, il faisait preuve d'un tel détachement et d'un tel dédain pour tout ce qui l'entourait qu'il l'avait rebutée d'emblée. Mais elle s'était rappelé à quel point l'attitude de Mr Darcy avait été similaire lorsque les Bennett l'avaient rencontré, et, deux ans plus tard, il se révélait le meilleur des époux pour Elizabeth. Néanmoins, la nonchalance et l'humour noir dont Mr Stafford faisait preuve semblaient mal s'accommoder avec les goûts et la personnalité de Georgiana.

Pourtant, cette dernière tentait de se rapprocher du jeune homme au cours des quelques mondanités auxquelles elle avait souhaité prendre part. Même si elle avait été présentée à la Cour, Georgiana était désireuse de n'assister qu'à quelques bas et dîners, et elle accompagnait toujours son frère et Elizabeth lorsqu'ils se rendaient à l'opéra. Mais c'était là les seules sorties qu'elle acceptait. Peu désireux de voir sa sœur se marier trop jeune, Darcy n'avait pas insisté pour l'encourager à les accompagner davantage. Il partageait son tempérament réservé et sa nature solitaire, aussi était-il parfaitement à même que de trop de mondanités rendraient sa sœur malheureuse. Il voyait donc davantage la Saison comme une période où elle pouvait s'amuser que l'occasion pour elle de trouver un mari le plus rapidement possible.

Mais elle avait tout de même eu l'occasion de croiser Mr Stafford. Au cours de ces événements, elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler avec lui, espérant secrètement qu'il l'inviterait à danser. Mais tous ses efforts se heurtaient à un mur d'indifférence. A son grand désarroi, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter étant donné qu'il ne montrait aucun signe encourageant. Sa timidité et les convenances lui interdisaient de faire plus.

Ses espoirs reposaient sur leurs entourages respectifs. Les Stafford appréciaient les Darcy et étaient profondément respectueux de sa réputation et de sa fortune. Leur but en demandant à leur fils de fréquenter davantage Miss Darcy n'était pas dénué d'opportunisme. Tout Londres savait que la jeune fille disposerait d'une dot conséquente le jour où elle se marierait. Par chance, elle n'était pour l'instant quasiment pas courtisée du fait de l'attitude protectrice de Darcy et de la froideur dont elle faisait preuve lorsque certains prétendants l'approchaient un peu trop à son goût.

Mais même si les Stafford avaient insisté auprès de leur fils pour qu'il se montre plus aimable, il n'avait cure de leurs demandes répétées et demeurait froid et distant avec la jeune fille. Les Stafford s'étaient même arrangés pour placer les deux jeunes gens côte à côte pendant deux dîners, mais ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés pour autant. Durant les bals, les rares fois où il l'avait invitée à danser, il ne l'avait fait que sous la contrainte de ses parents.

En revanche, pour Kitty qui cherchait à se distraire de son chagrin d'amour, l'attitude de Mr Stafford était très inquiétante. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'intérêt pour Georgiana ni pour quiconque et une telle asociabilité ne pouvait être à ses yeux que rebutante. Elle chercha à mettre sa belle-sœur en garde avant que cette dernière ne laisse ses sentiments gagner trop de place dans son cœur. Leur discussion à ce sujet fut mémorable. Le lendemain d'un bal auquel elles avaient toutes deux assisté, de même que Mr Stafford, Kitty chercha à connaître les sentiments de son amie, tandis qu'Elizabeth était à Hyde Park en compagnie de Lady Matlock.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le bal de la nuit dernière ?

- Divertissant mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde ! Je ne conçois pas qu'un bal privé ait trois cents invités comme c'était le cas hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu voir la moitié des personnes avec lesquelles je voulais discuter.

- En tout cas tu as parlé avec Mr Stafford… » dit Kitty sans aller plus avant.

Elle attendit que Georgiana s'ouvre davantage mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Votre conversation a-t-elle été agréable ? poursuivit Kitty.

- Elle fut courte, pour tout te dire. » répondit Georgiana d'un ton neutre en gardant les yeux sur son ouvrage.

Kitty garda le silence un moment, le temps pour elle de se décider à parler et de peser ses mots. Elle ignorait tout de la trahison dont Georgiana avait été victime lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Wickham, mais devinait que la jeune fille avait un cœur sensible et vivrait sans doute mal la conversation à venir.

« Pardonne-moi si j'aborde un sujet qui ne me regarde en rien… Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir quelques réserves sur Mr Stafford.

- En quoi cela devrait-il m'offenser ? Il n'est pas de ma famille, feignit Georgiana.

- Mais tu espères peut-être beaucoup d'une amitié avec lui. Peut-être même davantage. »

Georgiana rougit. Elle ne s'était pas ouverte de ses sentiments à Kitty. Elle espérait être suffisamment maîtresse d'elle-même pour les dissimuler mais elle se savait mauvaise actrice.

« Georgiana, je ne suis pas aveugle, je t'ai vue le soir où nous l'avons rencontré à l'opéra. Et je t'ai vue à d'autres reprises en train de l'observer. J'ai vu tes réactions lorsque tu lui parles ou qu'il te salue.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas parvenue à dissimuler mes sentiments. Même ses parents s'en sont rendus compte.

- Vraiment ? dit Kitty, sincèrement étonnée.

- N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'ils l'ont encouragé à me parler davantage ?

- De quelle façon ?

- Au cours des réceptions auxquelles nous avons assisté. Bien souvent ils sont ravis de voir que nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre…

- Les plans de table sont faits bien à l'avance, je doute qu'ils aient une quelconque influence dessus !

- Non, mais je les ai surpris en train de lui dire de se montrer plus aimable avec moi. Depuis, je suis persuadée que toutes les fois où il m'a invitée à danser, il ne l'a fait que sous la contrainte.

- Ma pauvre Georgiana, comme cela a dû être mortifiant !

- Quoi donc ?

- De surprendre cette conversation ! Ce Mr Stafford est infâme ! Comment ne pas être naturellement aimable avec toi ? Tu es la gentillesse incarnée !

- Certaines personnes n'ont pas d'affinités au premier abord. Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il a ressenti. Après tout, mon frère et Elizabeth ne s'entendaient pas du tout quand ils se sont rencontrés. Je soupçonne même mon frère de ne pas avoir toujours été très agréable.

- C'est un euphémisme… dit Kitty en souriant au souvenir de l'arrivée de Darcy à Meryton et de la mauvaise impression qu'il avait faite à toutes leurs relations. Cela dit, je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment Mr Stafford peut agir sous la contrainte. Ta compagnie est agréable. Et il semble agir de même avec tout le monde exceptés quelques garçons de son entourage. C'est étrange.

- Si ses parents le forcent, je peux comprendre qu'il ne prend pas de plaisir lorsque nous discutons ou que nous dansons.

- On dirait que tu lui cherches des excuses alors que sa conduite est inqualifiable. Ne vois-tu pas combien il déteste la compagnie d'autrui ? On le dirait presque misanthrope !

- Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, je cherche des explications. Et sa conduite a toujours été impeccable.

- Mais glaciale.

- Certaines personnes sont comme cela. Regarde mon frère.

- Ton point de vue n'est pas objectif. Tu reviens toujours à ton frère comme point de comparaison. Mais Mr Stafford est bien différent. Il n'a aucune volonté, il ne fait qu'obéir à ses parents, et avec un tel dédain et une telle nonchalance ! C'est pire que tout car ce faisant, j'ai peur qu'il ne te donne de faux espoirs.

- Oh Kitty, je n'ai pas d'espoir ! dit Georgiana, soudain désespérée, ne parvenant plus à prendre sur elle-même.

- Pas d'espoir ?

- Il ne m'aime pas ! Et j'ai bien peur que mes sentiments ne deviennent jamais réciproques !

- Jusqu'à quel point t'es-tu laissée entraîner ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- A quel point l'aimes-tu ? Est-ce juste une inclination ou davantage ?

- Je ne saurais te dire. J'ignore tout de l'amour, je ne sais pas à quel point on peut aimer et comment savoir à quel degré notre cœur est atteint. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que je pense à lui sans cesse, que je le cherche du regard quand je le sais dans la même pièce que moi. Et je trouve à peine quoi lui répondre lorsque je suis en sa présence et qu'il me parle.

- Qu'il daigne t'adresser la parole tu veux dire. Désolée d'être aussi dure, mais je vous ai observés à maintes reprises. Il n'encourage pas tes sentiments.

- Peut-être n'en est-il pas conscient.

- Il n'est pas conscient que tu es attirée par lui ? Alors il est plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Il faudrait être aveugle.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne peux rien faire. Attendre, espérer qu'un jour peut-être il appréciera ma compagnie.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider davantage. Tu lui as parlé bien plus souvent que je ne l'ai fait. Effectivement, peut-être qu'avec le temps il se montrera plus chaleureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi. Mais fais-moi une faveur : ne tombe pas davantage amoureuse que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Pour cela il faudrait que je cesse de le voir. Que je quitte Londres, même !

- Y as-tu songé ? Après tout, tu n'es pas tenue de participer aux mondanités. Je suis sûre qu'un mot de toi persuaderait Mr Darcy de te laisser à Darcy House tous les soirs où nous sortons.

- Mais si je ne persévère pas, comment puis-je espérer qu'un jour il m'appréciera ?

- Donc tu as de l'espoir.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer d'en avoir.

- Alors il faut que tu adoptes une discipline très sévère, que tu te contraignes à ne pas l'aimer davantage, à ne pas encourager ton imagination. Ils sont sans doute très agréables mais ils peuvent te faire très mal par la suite.

- Je ne le sais que trop. Je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Et je sais combien tu souffres de ce qui s'est passé avec Mr Cooper donc ton conseil a d'autant plus de poids.

- J'aurais aimé t'aider davantage. Malheureusement, je pense que tu ne peux qu'attendre pour voir la suite des événements.

- Tu penses vraiment que ses parents m'apprécient ?

- Je pense qu'ils sont très favorables à ce que vous vous rapprochiez. Après tout vos familles sont déjà liées. »

Georgiana ne souhaita pas poursuivre une conversation qui lui était douloureuse. Kitty n'insista pas, se disant que l'avenir leur dirait si elle pouvait avoir des raisons d'espérer. Elle espérait pourtant que les parents de Mr Stafford cesseraient d'insister auprès de leur fils pour qu'il se rapproche de Georgiana afin que celle-ci puisse se rendre compte par elle-même que son attachement ne serait pas réciproque. Elle envisagea un moment de faire part de ses réflexions à Elizabeth mais elle voulait se montrer digne de la confiance de Georgiana qui ne tenait pas à ce que cela s'ébruite. Par ailleurs, Elizabeth aurait été tentée d'en parler à son mari. Connaissant l'attachement qu'il portait à sa jeune sœur, il était fort probable que cette histoire lui aurait déplu et Kitty ignorait quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Elle décida donc que le silence était la meilleure des options.

En réalité, Darcy aurait vu d'un bon œil le rapprochement de Georgiana avec les Stafford. Leur fils avait une excellente réputation et il était digne d'estime. Néanmoins, ayant d'autres soucis en tête, il était à des lieues de se douter des soucis de sa sœur. Il avait en effet fort à faire. La Saison état certes caractérisée par un calendrier mondain surchargé mais elle était également l'occasion de régler un grand nombre d'affaires. Entre ces dernières, son club, et les innombrables réceptions, ses journées étaient chargées. Néanmoins, il s'efforçait, tout comme Elizabeth, de se réserver un peu de temps chaque jour au calme, dans l'intimité de leur couple.

Il était infiniment fier du succès de son épouse à Londres. Dès lors avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle, les raisons de l'admirer avaient été nombreuses, et plus encore depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle avait pris la tête de Pemberley avec brio et avait brillé au cours du bal qu'ils avaient donné ensemble. Mais lui-même était surpris de la façon dont elle régnait maintenant, depuis un mois à peine, sur la haute société londonienne.

Depuis Almack's, elle charmait tout le monde d'une parole ou même d'un simple sourire. Elle trouvait le mot juste pour chacun, la répartie exacte pour désarçonner ses interlocuteurs ou bien les faire rire. Elle cernait d'emblée avec quelles personnes elle ne pouvait guère faire d'humour et évitait ainsi soigneusement les faux-pas. Son charisme et son rayonnement en société étaient innés et elle était devenue un objet de fascination et un sujet de conversation incontournable. Il savait par Lady Matlock que son salon était un succès, quant aux dîners et aux bals, ils étaient l'occasion pour le plus grand nombre d'apercevoir la jeune femme dont tout Londres parlait. Il n'était pas rare que mêmes les hommes, qu'il fréquentait à son club, évoquent Elizabeth en sa présence.

Néanmoins, tout ceci n'était pas sans conséquences. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas plus de quatre heures par nuit et, même si elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt et était très jeune, il s'inquiétait des dommages physiques imposés par un tel rythme. Les événements dramatiques de janvier étaient encore très récents et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le corps d'Elizabeth soit encore trop fragile pour être soumis à de telles exigences. Il la surveillait étroitement, toujours désireux de savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée à venir, l'enjoignant à se reposer davantage, mais Elizabeth balayait toujours ses craintes d'un geste désinvolte, l'embrassant immédiatement pour le faire taire.

Il s'inquiétait également des répercussions mentales que sa fausse couche avait eues. Il se souvenait douloureusement des jours et des semaines difficiles qu'ils avaient traversés, du mutisme et du désespoir d'Elizabeth. Un tel drame ne pouvait pas être surmonté en si peu de temps et il craignait que s'étourdir de mondanités n'était pas la solution qui pouvait convenir à Elizabeth qui avait des goûts simples.

Quelques jours avant le bal de la princesse Sophie de Gloucester, il n'y tint plus. Ils s'étaient couchés extrêmement tard et, lors de leur petit déjeuner, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de bâiller et ses yeux trahissaient son épuisement.

« Je crains que nous nous soyons couchés trop tard hier soir. Tu sembles épuisée...

- Cela passera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne veux-tu pas reporter ta promenade à Hyde Park à demain ? Il ne fait pas très beau, tu risques de tomber malade avec ce vent.

- C'est le printemps, William, c'est le moment ou jamais de profiter du beau temps. Je suis sûre que cela me donnera de l'énergie pour la journée.

- C'est de plus de sommeil dont tu as besoin. Ne veux-tu pas te recoucher et dormir jusqu'à la fin de la matinée ? Une fois n'est pas coutume. Cela te fera du bien.

- J'ai énormément de choses à faire, William. Il faut absolument que j'écrive à Jane, cela fait trois jours que j'aurais dû envoyer ma lettre.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas dormir ce matin et écrire cet après-midi ?

- Tu sais bien que j'ai plusieurs visites à faire. Et Harriet m'a fait promettre de l'accompagner chez sa couturière. Elle a été invitée au bal de la princesse Sophie et elle souhaite faire retoucher sa robe de bal.

- Accompagner Harriet ne te prendra pas tout l'après-midi. Et je suis convaincu que pour une fois tu pourrais te dispenser de toutes ces visites. Que je sache, la Saison n'a jamais été une sinécure mais elle ne requiert pas non plus de se ruiner la santé.

- Comme tu y vas ! Je vais bien, mon amour, j'ai juste un peu de sommeil en retard. Si c'est le prix à payer, il n'est pas très élevé.

- Ta santé est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et toi aussi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose si je peux l'éviter. Après tout c'est mon devoir de veiller sur le bien-être de mon épouse.

- Et je te remercie de le prendre si à cœur. En l'occurrence, je vais bien, William. Rassure-toi. Je pensais que tu étais content que la Saison se déroule si bien pour moi.

- Et je le suis. Mais je souhaiterais que tu prennes plus soin de toi, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Personne ne t'en blâmera.

- Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie. Je m'amuse, William. »

Cette phrase terrifia Darcy. Il savait qu'Elizabeth n'était pas le genre de femme à se contenter de sorties et de réceptions. C'était précisément parce qu'elle dénotait en repoussant cet univers, le jugeant faux et mesquin, qu'il avait été séduit par elle. Mais il la croyait quand elle lui disait cela, car il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était toujours sincère. Si elle s'amusait, c'était donc qu'elle considérait la Saison comme un dérivatif à sa peine suite à sa fausse couche. Darcy n'était pas sûr que c'était là la solution.

Mais Elizabeth était trop têtue pour entendre raison et il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui rappellerait ces mauvais souvenirs. Il décida de lui faire confiance et d'attendre pour voir si sa décision aurait les effets escomptés.

« Comme tu voudras, ma chérie. Promets-moi juste de faire attention à toi.

- Je le fais toujours, dit-elle en lui souriant, posant sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

- Maintenant si la reine de la Saison veut bien se donner la peine, qu'elle aille se vêtir. Tu as raison au sujet du printemps, il faut en profiter. Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que je me joigne à toi pour ta promenade dans Hyde Park ? »

Lizzie se leva et alla s'asseoir familièrement sur ses genoux comme elle en avait l'habitude. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir même si la présence d'un homme pendant la sacro-sainte promenade matinale de ces dames risque de faire jaser. Cela dit… tu as raison sur un point : rien ne m'oblige à aller à Hyde Park ce matin. Je pourrais rester au lit. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'y rejoignes.

- Cela devrait pouvoir se faire… » dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Tous deux retournèrent dans leur chambre main dans la main, reléguant tous leurs projets à plus tard.


	31. L'intruse

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement en 2009. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy. _

* * *

Tandis que sa voiture l'emportait vers Londres, Mrs Bennet laissait son esprit vagabonder, l'entraînant vers sa préoccupation principale, l'objet de presque toutes ses pensées depuis vingt ans : le mariage de ses filles. Elle considérait souvent son destin comme hors du commun : mariée à un membre de la gentry disposant d'une fortune confortable à défaut d'être importante, la vie lui avait d'abord joué un mauvais tour en ne lui donnant que des filles. Après cinq tentatives malheureuses pour avoir un fils qui aurait hérité de Longbourn et les aurait ainsi sauvés de tous leurs ennuis futurs, elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'avoir un nouvel enfant.

Ces cinq filles, causes de tant de tracas à la perspective de leur futur mariage dont dépendait leur survie financière, auraient pu se révéler l'instrument de leur salut. Il s'était présenté en la personne de Mr Bingley lorsque ce dernier avait choisi de louer Netherfield et qu'il s'était épris de l'aînée des Bennet. Mrs Bennet considérait Jane comme une bénédiction : la plus belle de ses filles avait finalement été facile à marier et elle était qui plus est dotée d'un caractère doux et tranquille qui l'avait rendue aisée à convaincre. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que les sentiments que la jeune fille éprouvait pour son prétendant étaient seuls responsables de son obéissance.

Son union avec Mr Bingley avait dépassé les espérances de Mrs Bennet qui y avait vu la solution à tous leurs ennuis. Il n'en fut rien. Si le mariage de Jane avait libéré ses parents d'une charge financière, le peu d'aide que le jeune couple avait ensuite apporté aux Bennet avait été vécue par sa mère comme une ingratitude. Elle qui s'était tant démenée pendant des années pour éduquer cinq filles, qui avait permis que l'une d'ente elles fut si heureusement mariée, ne s'était vu offrir aucun cadeau, aucune aide financière, pas même un ruban en guise de remerciement ! Cela la confortait dans l'opinion que les gens aisés étaient les plus avares qui soient.

Néanmoins, le destin s'était montré doublement généreux. A une journée d'intervalle, il avait permis que ses deux aînées soient fiancées à deux excellents partis. Jamais Mrs Bennet n'avait eu de grandes espérances pour Elizabeth. Sa cadette la désolait : téméraire et garçon manqué durant son enfance, elle avait en grandissant développé un franc-parler et un sens de la répartie qui la rendaient selon sa mère très difficile à marier. Quel genre d'homme aurait souhaité que sa femme lui tienne tête et exprime librement ses opinions ? Sa complicité avec son père qui semblait l'encourager dans cette voie la laissait tour à tour furieuse et pantoise.

Elle avait considéré l'offre de Mr Collins comme l'occasion rêvée de marier une fille si excentrique. Tout au long du séjour du pasteur, elle avait prié pour que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive pas du caractère bien trempé d'Elizabeth. Fort heureusement, il avait semblé pressé de faire sa demande. C'était un souvenir mortifiant pour Mrs Bennet. Elle savait que sa fille avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la question du mariage mais jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer capable de repousser un prétendant. Et qui plus est un prétendant qui aurait pu leur permettre de conserver Longbourn au sein de la famille !

Le plus atroce dans toute cette histoire avait été que Mr Collins s'était complètement détourné des autres filles Bennet. Mary n'aurait pas fait d'histoire et aurait obéi à sa mère sans se plaindre. Mais après le refus méprisant d'Elizabeth, il avait été impossible d'espérer que Mr Collins souhaite toujours se marier à une des sœurs Bennet. A la grande indignation de Mrs Bennet, son époux avait pris le parti de leur fille, clamant haut et fort qu'il était contre une telle union. Mrs Bennet n'en revenait pas : avec cinq filles à marier sans le moindre soutien financier, son mari faisait le difficile sur le choix des prétendants qui se proposaient d'alléger leur fardeau ! C'en était trop !

Mais force lui avait été de constater que la décision de Lizzie, appuyée par son père, avait finalement été plus que judicieuse. Tous les Bennet étaient restés incrédules devant l'arrivée de Darcy dans leur demeure le lendemain des fiançailles de Jane. Elle avait manqué de s'évanouir en entendant un des meilleurs partis disposant de dix mille livres de rentes solliciter Mr Bennet pour un entretien en particulier. Et pendant tout ce temps, Lizzie était restée obstinément muette, refusant d'expliquer comment elle en était venue à se fiancer à un tel homme, que tous jusque-là méprisaient.

Près d'un an après ce mariage, Mrs Bennet ne comprenait toujours pas comment une telle union avait pu se faire. Mr Darcy que tous savaient hautain et méprisant n'avait a priori aucune chance de plaire à Elizabeth. Pour sa mère, c'était donc la fortune et le rang de son prétendant qui avaient persuadé Lizzie. Les motifs de Darcy étaient en revanche plus obscurs. Toute la bonne société du Hertfordshire s'était demandé comment il avait pu remarquer Elizabeth et surtout quelles qualités il avait pu lui trouver. Un tel parti devait après tout être sollicité de toutes parts et le vivier de jeunes filles à marier disposant d'une meilleure dot et d'un rang plus élevé ne devaient pas manquer de réunir des qualités similaires à celle de la seconde fille des Bennet, doublées d'une plus grande beauté et surtout de plus de docilité. L'amour étant une considération parfaitement secondaire dans un mariage, il n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de Mrs Bennet que Mr Darcy ait pu s'éprendre d'Elizabeth et que ses sentiments aient été réciproques.

L'essentiel était en tout cas que Lizzie soit mariée et qu'elle dispose d'une immense fortune. Elle comptait grandement sur son aide pour marier ses deux autres filles. Le sort de Kitty était le plus pressant selon elle. Elle savait gré aux Darcy de l'héberger tantôt à Pemberley tantôt à Londres, lui permettant ainsi de fréquenter la bonne société, bien plus variée que dans le Hertfordshire. Elle avait pleuré de joie en apprenant que sa troisième fille venait d'être présentée à la Cour. Voilà assurément de quoi augmenter ses chances de faire un bon mariage, et rapidement ! Maintenant qu'elle participait activement à la Saison, Mrs Bennet priait chaque jour pour apprendre que l'heureuse rencontre avait été faite. Elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir seconder Elizabeth et Kitty et les pousser à rechercher un prétendant plus activement. Pire que tout, elle sentait que ses trois aînées lui cachaient quelque chose au sujet de Kitty et elle espérait que ce n'était pas le refus de Kitty à une demande en mariage. Après tout, loin de sa mère, qui aurait pu l'empêcher de suivre l'exemple de Lizzie avec Mr Collins ?

Mary l'exaspérait. Son avant-dernière fille consacrait sa vie à ses livres et sa musique et n'avait aucune aptitude sociale. Réservée à l'extrême, elle semblait même juger négativement toute activité sociale un tant soit peu ludique. L'art de la conversation lui était totalement inconnu et elle était si mauvaise danseuse que sa mère n'osait même plus la rapprocher d'éventuels partenaires. Sans l'intervention de Mr Bennet, elle serait déjà intervenue pour provoquer sa fille et lui demander ouvertement si elle comptait venir grossir volontairement les rangs des vieilles filles. Son mari l'avait réprimandée en lui interdisant formellement de tenir de tels propos.

Restait Lydia. Sa benjamine était revenue après moins de deux ans de mariage, tour à tour désespérée et furieuse. Au fil des jours qui passaient, elle devenait aigrie contre les Darcy, les accusant d'avoir été l'instrument du départ de Mr Wickham pour le Nouveau Monde. Mrs Bennet ignorait tout de cette histoire et sa stupéfaction avait été totale lorsque Lydia était revenue à Longbourn, annonçant qu'elle s'y installait jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sa mère avait d'abord cru à une brouille au sein du ménage, puis Mr Bennet lui avait annoncé – ce que refusait de faire Lydia qui s'était enfermée dans un mutisme complet pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée – que leur gendre avait quitté l'Angleterre a priori définitivement. Mr Bennet en connaissait la raison car les Darcy l'avaient instruit de l'agression d'Elizabeth et des événements qui avaient suivi.

Pour Mrs Bennet, Mr Wickham était un lâche et un scélérat d'abandonner ainsi sa jeune épouse sans aucune ressource financière et morale. Mais au-delà du désespoir de Lydia qui était sincèrement éprise de son mari, le problème restait entier : qui allait subvenir à ses besoins ? Que deviendrait-elle à la mort de ses parents ? Délaissée sans être veuve, à dix-sept ans à peine, son avenir était écrit d'avance : elle serait l'éternelle parente pauvre de la famille. Dans son malheur, elle pourrait sans doute compter sur l'aide financière des Bingley et des Darcy mais ils n'avaient pour l'heure rien proposé. C'était aux yeux de Mr Bennet somme toute normale : ayant des parents encore en vie, c'était vers eux que Lydia devait se tourner. Mais son épouse refusait l'idée qu'avec deux gendres aussi riches, il incombait toujours aux Bennet, qui parvenaient difficilement à maintenir leur équilibre financier, de subvenir aux besoins de Lydia.

Forte de toutes ces questions et toutes ces demandes, elle avait pris la décision de venir passer quelques jours à Darcy House. Elle espérait obtenir une demande en mariage pour Kitty et une aide financière pour Lydia. Elle ignorait tout de l'accueil qu'elle allait alors recevoir.

L'atmosphère à Darcy House n'avait pas changé : Lizzie et Kitty étaient toujours dans le même tourbillon d'activités sociales que réclamait la Saison. Aussi Mrs Bennet trouva-t-elle Darcy House quasiment déserte à l'exception des domestiques et de Georgiana qui était en pleine leçon avec son précepteur lorsque la visiteuse se fit annoncer. Le majordome, sachant qu'Elizabeth et Kitty étaient en visite et que Darcy était absent pour ses affaires, avertit Georgiana de la présence de la visiteuse.

Georgiana, interloquée de voir Mrs Bennet arriver de manière si impromptue, interrompit sa leçon et alla l'accueillir.

« Mrs Bennet, quel plaisir de vous voir ! dit-elle en allant à sa rencontre.

- Miss Darcy ! Quel honneur ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? dit Mrs Bennet en la saluant.

- A merveille. Et vous même ? J'ose croire que votre famille va bien ?

- J'ai laissé Mr Bennet et mes deux filles en parfaite santé, je vous remercie. Mais j'espérais trouver Elizabeth et Kitty à Darcy House.

- Oh elles y sont mais elles sont sorties pour l'après-midi. Avez-vous avancé votre arrivée ? Elizabeth serait restée si elle avait su que vous arriveriez aujourd'hui.

- Sottises ! J'ai envoyé une lettre, qui n'a reçu aucune réponse. Donc je me suis mise en voyage et me voici ! »

Georgiana resta bouche bée de tant d'impolitesse. Cela confirmait ses craintes : Darcy et Elizabeth n'avaient pas été prévenus de l'arrivée de Mrs Bennet. Georgiana imagina sans peine la réaction de son frère. Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement sa belle-mère et ne faisait d'efforts pour se montrer avenant que pour faire plaisir à Elizabeth. Il en serait tout autrement quand il apprendrait qu'elle s'était invitée chez lui sans même lui laisser une chance de refuser sa demande. Elle craignait aussi pour Kitty dont le moral était plus que fragile depuis l'abandon de Mr Cooper et qui ne supporterait pas les continuelles tentatives de sa mère pour la marier. Néanmoins, elle dissimula tous ses sentiments et pria la visiteuse de s'asseoir, sonnant pour faire venir le thé.

« Si vous me le permettez, je vais écrire une note que je ferai porter à Elizabeth. Je crois savoir qu'elle est chez la Comtesse von Lieven. Kitty et elle ne devraient donc pas tarder à rentrer.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable, Miss Darcy. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompue dans quelque chose ?

- Mon précepteur me donnait une leçon. Je vais d'ailleurs lui faire savoir que je n'ai plus besoin de ses services pour la journée. Je pourrai ainsi vous tenir compagnie.

- Ne prenez pas cette peine ! Je vais monter dans ma chambre afin de me reposer du voyage. Pourriez-vous d'ailleurs m'envoyer une femme de chambre afin qu'elle m'aide à défaire mes bagages ?

- Mrs Bennet, j'ai bien peur que votre chambre ne soit pas prête… dit Georgiana d'un air embarrassé, tentant de cacher son désarroi en se concentrant sur le mot qu'elle avait commencé à écrire pour Elizabeth.

- Comment cela ?

- Comme je vous le disais, mon frère et Elizabeth n'ont visiblement pas été prévenus à temps de votre arrivée.

- Mais enfin, nous parlons de Darcy House ! J'imagine que vous devez avoir quantité de chambres à disposition et qu'elles sont dans un état impeccable !

- Elles le sont. Mais il n'est pas de ma responsabilité de vous en donner une. Je suis navrée, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est votre fille qui est la maîtresse de maison.

- Fort bien. J'attendrais donc ici. Mais n'interrompez pas le cours de votre journée, je ne veux surtout pas être un fardeau. »

Georgiana se réprimanda intérieurement de penser que c'était exactement ce que Mrs Bennet était en train de faire mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Cela ne me gêne absolument pas. Si vous voulez bien me laisser le temps de congédier mon précepteur et d'envoyer ce mot à Lizzie pour la prévenir de votre arrivée, je me ferai un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie en l'attendant. Je serais ravie de prendre des nouvelles de votre famille. »

Le sourire et la douceur de Georgiana firent leur œuvre. Mrs Bennet, si prompte à s'emporter, se radoucit instantanément et acquiesça.

L'heure qui suivit fut relativement calme. Georgiana s'enquit des nouvelles de Mary et de Mr Bennet. Mrs Bennet tentait quant à elle d'en savoir plus sur la situation de Kitty. Elle tenait absolument à découvrir si sa fille avait fait une heureuse rencontre. Georgiana ne trahit pas le secret de son amie, ayant deviné depuis longtemps qu'aucune des filles Bennet ne se confiait à leur mère pour leurs affaires de cœur. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais en la voyant insister ainsi et au souvenir des remarques échangées entre Darcy et Elizabeth, elle se douta que Mrs Bennet intervenait trop souvent maladroitement pour être digne de confiance à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, elle décida que si Kitty voulait que sa mère soit informée de son idylle déçue avec Mr Cooper, c'était à elle de lui en parler.

Néanmoins, l'insistance de Mrs Bennet devenait difficile à contenir et Georgiana craignait de laisser échapper un mot qui aurait tout révélé. Elle ne fut donc pas fâchée de voir Elizabeth et Kitty entrer dans le salon.

« Lizzie ! Kitty ! Quelle joie de vous voir enfin ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet en se levant.

- Mère… Bonjour, dit Elizabeth d'un ton froid, avertie par le mot de Georgiana de l'arrivée impromptue de sa mère. Je ne vous savais pas à Londres.

- Voyons, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre ? C'est insensé !

- Quelle lettre ?

- Celle dans laquelle je vous informe de mon arrivée à Darcy House !

- A Darcy House ? Mère, je crois qu'il y a un quiproquo. Nous n'avions jamais parlé d'un séjour chez nous durant la Saison.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes ma fille, Elizabeth, je peux venir quand bon me semble ! »

Un profond silence tomba dans le salon. Georgiana en profita pour s'excuser le plus discrètement du monde. Kitty l'imita, après avoir embrassé sa mère. Celle-ci tenta de la retenir pour lui demander comment elle allait mais Lizzie l'interrompit, encourageant sa sœur à monter dans sa chambre, disant qu'elle avait à parler avec leur mère. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles eurent quitté la pièce, Lizzie prit la parole.

« Mère, j'ignore dans quelles circonstances vous souhaitiez venir nous rendre visite à Londres, mais il n'a jamais été question dans notre correspondance que ce soit durant la Saison.

- J'avais très envie de vous revoir, Kitty et vous. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

- Aucun si ce n'est qu'il aurait été préférable que vous préveniez et que nous convenions d'une date ensemble. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon emploi du temps est extrêmement chargé.

- Je suis justement là pour vous assister !

- En quoi donc ? demanda Elizabeth, pensant en son for intérieur que l'assistance de sa mère était généralement source d'ennuis et de maladresses.

- A marier Kitty évidemment !

- Mère, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Laissez à cette pauvre Kitty un peu de répit ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas arrêté de lui parler de cela depuis mon mariage et celui de Jane.

- Elle a dix-huit ans !

- J'en avais vingt et un lorsque je me suis fiancée.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, ma fille, vous avez été très chanceuse de vous marier aussi tard. J'étais persuadée que vous termineriez vieille fille.

- Charmant… Heureusement, vous pouvez constater qu'il n'en est rien. Et que cela m'a fort bien réussi d'attendre.

- Soit. Mais rien ne dit que Kitty sera aussi chanceuse que vous. Après tout, les partis comme Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley sont très difficiles à trouver.

- Mère, je vous le demande instamment : laissez du répit à Kitty. Si vous comptez séjourner ici quelques temps – et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, il faut que j'en parle à mon époux – je vous demanderai de respecter cette condition.

- Oubliez-vous que je suis responsable du bonheur de Kitty et que cela passe par une union avantageuse que vous ne semblez nullement motivée à arranger pour elle ?

- Parce que les meilleures unions sont justement celles qui ne sont pas arrangées.

- Je vous remercierais de m'épargner votre théorie du mariage d'amour.

- Trois de vos filles en ont pourtant fait un.

- Nous avons vu ce que cela a donné pour Lydia ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mr Wickham l'a lâchement abandonnée !

- Je vous avais fait part de mes réticences au sujet de ce mariage. Je sais de longue date et de source sûre que Mr Wickham n'est pas un gentleman.

- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon d'en informer Lydia ?

- Elle n'était pas disposée à écouter mes conseils. Et Père et vous n'avez pas pris en compte mes craintes. Je le regrettais alors et je le regrette encore plus aujourd'hui. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. »

Darcy choisit cet instant délicat pour son épouse pour entrer dans le salon. Il avait été prévenu par le majordome de l'arrivée inopinée de sa belle-mère. Il n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses oreilles mais fut bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il la vit en train de discuter avec Elizabeth.

« Mrs Bennet. Quelle surprise. » dit-il du ton glacial qui avait tant déplu à Elizabeth lors de leur première rencontre.

L'accueil qu'il lui réserva figea Mrs Bennet et elle ne sut plus que dire. Elle le salua presque timidement. Déjà refroidie par l'accueil mitigé d'Elizabeth qui lui avait fait comprendre à mots couverts qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, Mrs Bennet éprouva un instant de crainte à l'entrée de son gendre. Avant de devenir sa belle-mère, elle l'ignorait et se contentait de le juger comme infréquentable de par ses manières déplorables. Mais depuis ses fiançailles avec Elizabeth, elle redoutait Mr Darcy. Il imposait à chacun son charisme naturel ainsi que son sens de la probité et de l'honneur poussés à l'extrême que ceux qui le connaissaient mal prenaient pour une inflexibilité terrifiante. Pour l'excentrique Mrs Bennet, aucune relation paisible n'était possible avec son gendre : elle savait qu'il condamnait son attitude et elle redoutait son jugement tout en le rejetant. Néanmoins, s'il s'était toujours montré froid avec elle, il avait toujours fait preuve d'une politesse extrême. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment son mari et sa fille pouvaient discuter pendant des heures avec lui.

« Mr Darcy. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.

- J'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé ainsi que votre époux et vos filles et que rien de grave n'est arrivé à Longbourn ? s'enquit Mr Darcy, cherchant à déterminer si sa belle-mère avait une bonne raison d'arriver à Darcy House sans respecter la plus élémentaire des règles de politesse.

- Tous se portent à merveille. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Je constate que Elizabeth est en pleine santé, j'en suis heureuse.

- J'y veille personnellement, madame. En vous l'enlevant j'ai fait le serment à votre mari de prendre soin d'Elizabeth et j'ai pour habitude de tenir mes promesses.

- William, souhaites-tu aller te reposer ou parler un peu avec ta sœur avant que nous nous préparions pour les dîner chez les Pilaster ce soir ?

- Non, ma chérie. Pas avant d'avoir demandé à Mrs Bennet les motifs de son voyage à Londres. J'espère que ce n'est pas une affaire trop grave qui vous amène ?

- Pas du tout, Mr Darcy. Je tenais simplement à passer un peu de temps avec Elizabeth et Kitty.

- Et où logez-vous ?

- Mais… ici… dit Mrs Bennet en perdant ses moyens.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- William… intercéda Elizabeth.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, Mr Darcy, il doit s'agir d'une affreuse méprise. Je vous ai écrit la semaine dernière pour vous informer de mon intention de vous rendre visite. N'avez-vous pas reçu ma lettre ?

- Je crains fort que non. Elizabeth, je suppose que tu n'as pas eu connaissance d'une telle lettre non plus ?

- Je t'en aurais parlé. Mère, pourquoi vous êtes-vous mise en route sans réponse de notre part ? A moins d'une affaire de haute importance, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait preuve d'une telle hâte…

- Mais… Kitty et vous me manquiez. Et l'atmosphère à Longbourn est devenue irrespirable depuis que Lydia est revenue. Je ne sais comment me comporter avec elle et elle terrorise tous les domestiques. »

Darcy ne parvenait à croire ce qu'il entendait. Sa stupéfaction et sa colère croissaient d'instant en instant. Non seulement sa belle-mère s'était invitée d'elle-même à Darcy House sans même les prévenir (il doutait fort qu'elle avait écrit pour se faire annoncer) mais elle osait évoquer ses soucis domestiques à des personnes non concernées ! Plus de deux ans après sa rencontre avec les Bennet, il se demandait encore comment une telle femme pouvait être la mère Elizabeth et Jane qui étaient des modèles d'éducation et de bienséance.

Mais, observant l'air gêné de Lizzie, il devina qu'elle était tiraillée entre la colère contre l'attitude de sa mère et la crainte de la froisser. Il savait que les relations des deux femmes n'étaient pas faciles et il n'avait pas envie de les compliquer davantage. Aussi prit-il le parti de se radoucir. Prenant la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne pour la rassurer, il s'adressa à sa belle-mère.

« Je suis au moins soulagé d'apprendre que rien de grave n'est arrivé et que votre visite est de pur agrément. Néanmoins, je suis fâché que nous n'ayons pas été avertis de votre arrivée. Comme vous le savez sans doute, Elizabeth et Kitty participent activement à la Saison et leur emploi du temps est extrêmement chargé.

- Je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, Mère.

- Voyons ! dit Mrs Bennet, rassurée par le ton plus doux que Mr Darcy venait d'adopter. Je vous accompagnerai pendant vos visites et vos soirées. Je serai ravie d'élargir le cercle de mes connaissances !

- Mère… vous ne serez pas toujours invitée.

- Oh… Et ne pouvez-vous faire en sorte que je le sois ?

- Cela sera compliqué.

- Je vous accompagnerai quand cela sera possible et je resterai ici le reste du temps. Et j'ai moi-même quelques connaissances à Londres. J'en profiterai pour aller voir les Gardiner !

- Ils ne sont pas à Londres, l'informa Mr Darcy.

- Quel dommage ! J'espérais tant les revoir.

- Mrs Gardiner est partie à Bath prendre les eaux pour sa santé, dit Elizabeth, grimaçant à l'idée que sa mère l'accompagne dans toutes ses activités.

- Fort bien. Maintenant si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me retirer. Le voyage a été éprouvant. »

Darcy jugea plus prudent de se taire devant tant d'impudence. Il devinait et partageait l'inquiétude de Lizzie sur les ravages que Mrs Bennet pourrait faire au sein de la bonne société londonienne. Néanmoins, il faisait confiance à son épouse pour trouver une solution. Elizabeth interrogea son mari du regard pour s'assurer qu'il acceptait, bon gré mal gré, que sa belle-mère séjourner chez eux. Il acquiesça d'un air résigné.

« Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre, Mère. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

- Ma foi… je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout dépend de vos projets.

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, nous sommes très occupés en ce moment. Nous allons donner un bal dans moins de trois semaines.

- Merveilleux ! J'adorerais y assister ! »

C'était exactement ce que les Darcy craignaient mais ne voyaient guère de moyens de chasser l'importune avant cette date. Mais Lizzie ne se démonta pas.

« Et après je vais très probablement me rendre chez Jane dans le Derbyshire pour sa délivrance. Vous n'aurez donc plus vraiment de raison de rester à Londres puisque je n'y serai plus.

- Peut-être que je me joindrai à vous pour voir Jane. Mais nous aviserons en temps voulu.

- Oui, bien entendu. »

Darcy aurait presque pu rire du comique de la situation s'il n'avait pas été si exaspéré par l'insistance déplacée de Mrs Bennet. Il espérait qu'elle prenne enfin congé pour monter dans sa chambre mais elle prit la parole à nouveau.

« Puis-je solliciter une faveur ?

- Il me semblait que c'était déjà fait… dit Lizzie, presque résignée, perdant sensiblement patience.

- Voyons ma fille, que refuseriez-vous à votre mère ? Je me demandais s'il serait possible de faire venir Lydia. N'ayant pas eu de réponse de votre part, je n'ai pas osé l'amener… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Darcy s'interposa.

« Hors de question, dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

- Mr Darcy, je sais que Kitty séjourne déjà chez vous mais je vous assure que Lydia ne sera pas une charge, vous la verrez à peine !

- Mère, nous ne pouvons pas l'accueillir, intervint Elizabeth.

- Mais enfin cette maison est immense, il y a bien de la place pour une personne de plus !

- Kitty est la bienvenue ici mais vous n'êtes pas sans connaître l'attitude de Lydia envers mon épouse et moi-même. Les circonstances sont telles qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que nous évitions de nous retrouver sous le même toit, expliqua Darcy.

- De quelles circonstances parlez-vous ? Je sais que Lydia éprouve du ressentiment à votre égard mais je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas fait souffrir ! Parce que si c'est le cas et qu'en plus de cela vous lui refusez un peu de distraction en ne l'invitant pas chez vous, c'est du dernier degré de la bassesse !

- Mère, il suffit ! s'écria Lizzie.

- Les motifs en sont privés, expliqua Darcy. Le dernier degré de la bassesse est l'apanage de Mr Wickham, pas du nôtre. Tel était le risque d'épouser un tel homme. Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus sur le sujet. Et que je sache, je suis encore libre d'inviter chez moi qui bon me semble. Lydia devra donc rester à Longbourn. »

Devant l'inflexibilité de Darcy, Mrs Bennet fléchit enfin, presque apeurée. Elle se décida à prendre congé pour monter dans sa chambre, jugeant plus sage de retarder le moment où elle solliciterait une pension pour Lydia. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie, Darcy laissa éclater sa colère.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu l'effronterie de venir jusqu'ici pour s'y installer d'office sans même nous demander notre avis !

- Sa lettre se sera perdue… temporisa Elizabeth.

- Quand bien même ! Te viendrait-il à l'idée d'arriver chez une de nos connaissances pour y séjourner pendant un mois sans avoir reçu de réponse de leur part ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu quitter Londres et elle aurait trouvé Darcy House déserte !

- Je sais bien, William, et je suis désolée qu'elle ose se comporter ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser à sa place. Le problème est justement qu'elle n'a absolument pas conscience que sa conduite est inqualifiable et qu'elle aurait dû présenter des excuses. Et oser nous demander d'inviter Lydia ! N'a-t-elle donc aucun bon sens ? Ne devine-t-elle pas ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Hormis mon père, personne à Longbourn n'est au courant, pas même Lydia. Et il ne trahira jamais notre secret sans que nous lui demandions.

- Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. Cette histoire nous poursuit sans cesse alors que j'aimerais que tu en sois libérée définitivement.

- Que nous le voulions ou non, cela fait partie de notre vie… Cela nous poursuivra toujours, je le crains. Mais je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir refusé que Lydia vienne à Londres. Je n'aurais pas pu endurer ses plaintes et ses reproches. Je crois que j'ai presque peur de me retrouver face à elle.

- Wickham t'a fait traverser une épreuve terrifiante. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne veuilles pas ressasser ce qui s'est passé et être accusée injustement alors que tu es la plus grande victime toute cette histoire. Et je te protégerai contre cela, Elizabeth. Je te le promets.

- Le plus simple serait vraiment que nous racontions tout à Lydia. Après tout, elle est en droit de connaître la vérité.

- La décision t'appartient. Quoi que tu fasses, je t'appuierai, tu le sais.

- Je pense que nous avons du temps devant nous… Le plus urgent pour l'instant c'est ma mère… qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?

- Dieu nous vienne en aide, dit Darcy en se retenant de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais de quoi elle est capable. L'imagines-tu dans la même pièce que la Comtesse von Lieven ?

- Absolument pas. Mais tu vas bien trouver une solution.

- Je ne vois pas comment… Au mieux, elle n'assistera qu'à mes jeudis. Au pire… elle viendra à Hyde Park tous les jours, m'accompagnera durant mes visites de l'après-midi et se joindra à nous pendant les bals publics. Et là… elle a toutes les chances de compromette Kitty en insistant à longueur de journée pour qu'elle trouve un bon parti. C'est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

- Nous l'en protégerons du mieux que nous pourrons. En attendant, il faut que tu trouves des occupations à ta mère sinon elle va vouloir te suivre constamment.

- Ce n'est pas de chance que les Gardiner ne soient pas à Londres. Mais je sais que plusieurs de nos connaissances du Hertfordshire sont à Londres, elle voudra sans doute passer du temps avec elle. Je vais m'arranger pour que cela soit le cas. Et je crois qu'il me faudra mentir pour lui faire croire que certains salons ne lui sont pas ouverts.

- Tu as ma bénédiction. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. »

* * *

Les jours suivirent furent chaotiques. Mrs Bennet s'était confortablement installée à Darcy House et elle semblait bien décidée à rester, à la grande exaspération de Darcy qui, au bout d'une journée, ne supportait déjà plus ses remarques d'extase continuelles sur Darcy House, les toilettes de Lizzie et Georgiana et sur la vie sociale que menait sa fille parmi les plus grands noms de la société londonienne, s'extasiant en apprenant que sa fille avait été invitée à Almack's. Tant de flagornerie était contraire aux principes les plus ancrés dans l'éducation de Darcy. Néanmoins, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver, deux jours plus tard, la lettre dont avait parlé Mrs Bennet dans laquelle elle mentionnait son séjour à Londres. Lizzie en cacha le contenu à son époux tant la façon dont sa mère avait tourné adroitement ses phrases pour justifier son arrivée sans recevoir d'invitation aurait pu heurter son époux.

Néanmoins, il dissimulait son irritation mieux que ne le faisait son épouse. Cette dernière laissa éclater son exaspération dès le retour de la première promenade de Mrs Bennet à Hyde Park. Elle y avait rencontré la Comtesse von Lieven et s'était montrée si obséquieuse avec elle que la Comtesse avait fait preuve à son égard de son sens de la répartie légendaire pour lui signifier qu'elle ne tolérait pas les flatteurs. Mrs Bennet n'avait pas été assez fine pour comprendre l'allusion mais Elizabeth avait été mortifiée et avait présenté ses excuses dès que possible lorsqu'elle avait revue son amie en privé. Fort heureusement, la Comtesse avait pris cela avec humour, déclarant implicitement que nul n'était responsable de ses parents et que cela ne porterait aucun tort à leur amitié.

Lizzie avait adressé de vifs reproches à sa mère lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa visite à la Comtesse, lui assurait que la bonne société londonienne avait d'autres usages que celle que les Bennet avaient l'habitude de côtoyer. Mrs Bennet avait argué que le rang très élevé et la réputation de la Comtesse lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens. Néanmoins Lizzie n'avait pas été dupe et elle s'arrangeait dorénavant pour emmener sa mère avec elle à Hyde Park le moins fréquemment possible.

Mrs Bennet ne désarma pas et sollicita dès la première semaine de son séjour que les Darcy financent une pension annuelle pour subvenir aux besoins de Lydia. Elle sonda Elizabeth pour savoir si elle avait des chances d'obtenir une réponse favorable de la part de Darcy. Lizzie fut scandalisée en entendant la demande de sa mère. Elle était convaincue que cette dernière agissait sans l'aval de son mari car Elizabeth connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que son orgueil l'empêcherait toujours de demander de l'argent à ses gendres pour faire vivre sa famille. Elle opposa un ferme refus à sa mère, lui signifiant qu'elle avait tout à perdre si elle osait faire part de cette demande à Darcy.

Persuadée que Lizzie ne refusait qu'à cause de l'avarice de son mari, Mrs Bennet lui demanda de présenter sa requête à Darcy en privé, sans qu'elle-même n'assiste à la scène, persuadée que l'affection que Darcy portait à son épouse l'empêcherait de lui refuser cette faveur. S'il avait l'audace de la lui refuser, l'ultime solution, d'après Mrs Bennet, était que Lizzie prélève directement cette pension sur sa cassette personnelle qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à dépenser totalement. C'était bien mal connaître les Darcy qui étaient de toute façon d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas à eux de subvenir aux besoins de Lydia alors que ses parents étaient en vie et qu'elle les méprisait tant. Elizabeth fut suffisamment claire et ferme pour que Mrs Bennet ne réitère pas sa demande mais son affection pour sa fille en souffrit quelques temps, jugeant qu'elle avait changé depuis son mariage et qu'elle faisait preuve d'un égoïsme mal placé envers ses sœurs alors qu'elle avait largement les moyens de leur venir en aide.

Mais le plus éprouvant fut le jour où Mrs Bennet devina que Kitty avait rencontré un jeune homme et que cette histoire n'avait pas eu la conclusion heureuse que tous espéraient. Tout était parti d'une discussion surprise entre Georgiana et Kitty. Les deux jeunes filles avaient discrètement abordé le sujet mais Mrs Bennet avait le don de ne jamais perdre ce qui se disait dans les salons, surtout les sujets les plus secrets qui avaient sa préférence. Plutôt que de chercher à provoquer les confidences de Kitty, Mrs Bennet alla directement trouver Elizabeth, se rongeant les sangs à l'attendre toute une après-midi. Son impatience était à son comble lorsqu'elle revit sa fille :

« Lizzie ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez mis une éternité ! Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, Mère ? Et, de grâce, laissez-moi au moins retirer mon manteau et demander du thé, dit-elle en redoutant un instant que la vérité n'eût percé au sujet de l'agression de Wickham à Pemberley et du duel qui avait suivi.

- Mais de Kitty bien sûr ! Elle a rencontré un certain Mr Cooper, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle lui a plu ? Mais évidemment vous n'avez pas su exploiter cet avantage au mieux ! Je savais que j'aurais dû être là pour m'occuper moi-même du mariage de Kitty ! Quelle occasion magnifique vous avez laissé passer !

- Maman, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Nous ignorons ce qu'il en est réellement des intentions de Mr Cooper.

- Son revirement est tout de même assez extraordinaire. Car il s'est bien détourné d'elle du jour au lendemain n'est-ce pas ?

- D'où tenez-vous cela ? demanda Elizabeth après s'être assise au salon.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Kitty et Miss Darcy.

- Mère ! C'est inconvenant ! Vous auriez dû laisser plus d'intimité à Kitty. Georgiana est son amie, elle lui confiait quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel.

- Je suis sa mère, j'aurais dû être la première informée de son attachement.

- Vous l'auriez tourné en dérision. Rappelez-vous que vous ne croyez pas à l'amour.

- Pas à l'amour réciproque. Que Kitty se soit éprise de ce jeune homme, je le conçois parfaitement. Mais je doute qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré et vous ne les avez jamais vus ensemble.

- Il ne se serait jamais détourné d'elle aussi rapidement.

- C'est exactement ce qu'avait fait Mr Bingley et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est revenu auprès de Jane.

- Elle a eu de la chance. Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi il s'est éloigné si longtemps.

- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question ? Sa sœur l'a poussé à le faire.

- Naturellement, cette Miss Bingley a toujours été hautaine.

- Elle est surtout très attachée aux convenances et notre famille n'est pas irréprochable à ce sujet.

- Lizzie ! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela de votre propre famille ?!

- Parce que c'est vrai. Toujours est-il que si Kitty n'a pas voulu vous confier son attachement pour Mr Cooper, c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire et il ne nous appartient pas d'en discuter.

- S'il est vraiment attaché à elle, elle aurait dû agir. Vous auriez dû agir. Faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux n'est pas suffisant, il doit se déclarer, s'engager, et rapidement !

- Encore faut-il que sa famille lui accorde la liberté de le faire. Et je crains fort que dans le cas de Mr Cooper c'est précisément là que le bât blesse.

- Dans ce cas il faut agir.

- Mère, je vous en prie, ne faites rien. Vous risqueriez d'aggraver les choses ! Je vous en conjure ! Pensez à Kitty !

- L'inaction est le pire des partis. Ignorez-vous le nombre de partis convenables qu'il peut rencontrer pendant ce temps ? Peut-être est-il en train de s'attacher à une autre jeune fille en ce moment même !

- Ou peut-être est-il justement en train de convaincre sa famille. Il n'est pas inconstant et je crois avoir suffisamment cerné son caractère pour deviner qu'il souffre autant que Kitty. Si vous agissez et que vous commettez un impair, le peu de chances qu'il reste à Kitty de l'épouser seront définitivement perdues.

- Vous ne connaissez rien à ces choses, Lizzie. Faites-moi donc un peu confiance.

- Mère, pardonnez ma franchise, mais nous vous avons tous laissée faire pour Jane et elle a failli perdre Mr Bingley.

- Vous insinuez que c'est à cause de moi ? Comment osez-vous ? s'écria Mrs Bennet en se levant, indignée.

- Je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous. Nous commettons tous des erreurs. Jane et moi vous sommes très reconnaissantes pour tous les sacrifices que vous avez faits pour nous. Mais certaines de vos réactions ont été très embarrassantes auprès des Bingley. Je conviens que ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui a poussé Miss Bingley à tenter d'empêcher leur union, car l'absence de dot et notre différence de rang ont été déterminantes. Mais votre insistance à vouloir rapprocher Jane de Mr Bingley manquait de discrétion. A vouloir tout obtenir trop vite, on risque souvent de tout perdre.

- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai failli ruiner le bonheur de ma fille, moi qui ne vis que pour cela depuis plus de vingt ans !

- Nous savons que vous désirez le meilleur pour nous. Mais reconnaissez qu'aux yeux de la bonne société, vous avez pu commettre des maladresses.

- Je fais partie de la bonne société ! s'indigna Mrs Bennet mais Elizabeth choisit de l'ignorer afin que leur conversation ne soit pas sans fin.

- Mère, je vous demande simplement de me faire confiance au sujet de Kitty. Je connais les Cooper, ils sont bien différents de Miss Bingley et surtout beaucoup moins indulgents. Je vous en prie, Mère. Faites-moi confiance et laissez-leur du temps.

- Est-il un aussi bon parti qu'on le dit ?

- Il héritera d'une fortune presque similaire à celle de Mr Bingley je pense. Mais là n'est pas l'essentiel : je crois qu'il l'aime sincèrement et qu'il fera son bonheur.

- Une rente confortable est la plus sûre garantie d'être heureuse que l'on puisse décrocher en se mariant, Lizzie, vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne.

- Vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris que j'aimerais autant mon mari s'il n'était pas le maître de Pemberley ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Quelle chance pour vous qu'il le soit ! dit Mrs Bennet ironiquement.

- Peu importe, là n'est pas le sujet, dit Lizzie, exaspérée à l'idée que sa mère soit si aveugle. Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous n'interviendrez pas entre Kitty et les Cooper ?

- Je peux promettre de leur laisser un peu de temps. Une semaine suffirait-elle ?

- Mère…

- Très bien, je ne ferai rien sans en avoir discuté avec vous au préalable.

- Je vous fais confiance. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, Lizzie devant une fois de plus quitter Darcy House pour une de ses obligations sociales. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, elle emmena Kitty autant que possible afin d'éviter à la jeune fille d'avoir à supporter les remarques continuelles de leur mère au sujet de Mr Cooper. Elle abordait le sujet à chaque occasion qui se présentait et Lizzie ne savait plus comment faire comprendre à sa mère d'arrêter.

Mais Mrs Bennet eut bientôt un nouveau sujet en tête. Elle avait appris que les Darcy et Georgiana étaient invités au bal de la princesse Sophie de Gloucester, la nièce du roi Georges III, et belle-sœur du Régent. Cet événement mondain était l'un des plus courus de la Saison et y être invité était un honneur suprême. Darcy et Lizzie durent user de toute leur patience et leur diplomatie pour faire comprendre à Mrs Bennet qu'il était inconcevable de demander une invitation à son nom, qui plus est aussi tardivement ! Elle finit par céder, non sans se plaindre haut et fort de l'ingratitude de sa fille.

Le soir du bal, Elizabeth, Darcy et Georgiana montèrent en voiture après avoir subi une nouvelle conversation avec Mrs Bennet qui s'était tour à tour plainte de ne pouvoir venir et extasiée devant la robe de sa fille. Elizabeth soupira profondément. Darcy lui prit la main.

« Vois le bon côté des choses : nous sommes libres pour une soirée.

- C'est impensable que nous soyons contraints d'argumenter avec elle à n'en plus finir dès que les choses ne vont pas dans son sens. Même Lydia cède plus facilement ! Je suis fatiguée, William.

- Oublions-la pour une soirée, veux-tu ? Tu en oublies presque où nous allons ce soir…

- Oh non je n'oublie pas. J'ai passé deux fois plus de temps à me préparer. Je déteste rester des heures à faire cela, c'est une telle perte de temps !

- Je ne trouve pas, le résultat dépasse toutes mes espérances. Vous êtes somptueuse, Mrs Darcy. » dit-il en souriant amoureusement.

Il ne mentait pas : son épouse était un miracle de beauté et d'élégance ce soir-là. Personne ne manqua de le constater lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon de réception de Son Altesse Royale la princesse Sophie de Gloucester car son mari et elle attirèrent de nombreux regards. Au milieu du luxe ambiant, elle ne dépareillait pas. Fluide et gracieuse, elle se mouvait avec le raffinement qu'elle avait acquis insensiblement au cours des semaines précédentes durant les nombreuses réceptions auxquelles elle avait assisté mais également au contact de la Comtesse von Lieven.

A l'entrée du Grand Salon de la demeure de la princesse, les Darcy attendirent plusieurs minutes dans la file d'attente pour pouvoir enfin échanger quelques mots avec la Princesse Sophie. Ayant choisi de rester célibataire, elle recevait seule et les accueillit gracieusement d'un signe de tête imperceptible et d'un sourire très étudié. Elle les félicita pour leur mariage, souhaita la bienvenue à Londres à Elizabeth, et adressa ses félicitations à Georgiana pour son entrée dans le monde. Puis elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et la multitude d'étoffes soyeuses et de bijoux qui les entouraient pour entrer dans le grand salon qui servait de salle de danse. Le palais de la Princesse Sophie était somptueux et l'ameublement élégant et discret était mis en valeur par les centaines de bougies qui illuminaient l'enfilade de salons où se pressaient tous les invités. La chaleur était presque étouffante aussi les Darcy restèrent-ils dans la salle de danse où l'atmosphère était plus respirable.

Lizzie eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa courte entrevue avec la Princesse Sophie. Cette dernière lui avait parue aimable mais très distante. Elizabeth n'était pas parvenue à oublier qu'elle était la belle-sœur du Régent. Sentant son trouble à la façon dont elle resserré sa main autour du bras de son mari, Darcy la taquina en lui rappelant qu'une Princesse ne devait pas être plus impressionnante que la Reine Charlotte avec laquelle Elizabeth avait échangé quelques mots lors de sa présentation à la Cour. Ripostant, Lizzie lui rappela que le contexte était tout à fait différent mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la Comtesse von Lieven vint saluer les Darcy dès lors qu'ils furent entrés dans la grande salle de danse.

« Et voici enfin notre couple favori ! Je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi ravissants ! Mr Darcy voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Lady Susan, c'est un plaisir. Mais je dois avouer que je suis fâché que vous m'empruntiez mon épouse aussi souvent, plaisanta-t-il.

- Lorsqu'on se marie avec une jeune femme aussi charmante, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'on vous l'enlève très souvent ! Elizabeth, n'avez-vous donc pas dit à votre mari de vous laisser briller tranquillement pendant la Saison ?

- Nous aimons briller ensemble, riposta Lizzie, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Ma chère, vous n'avez donc rien retenu de ce que je vous ai appris. Mr Darcy, ne le prenez pas mal, nous sommes tous ravis de vous revoir à Londres. Mais vous nous avez ramené une jeune femme adorable et qui plus est extrêmement drôle, il est normal que nous voulions en profiter.

- Vous prêchez un convaincu. Je suis le premier à louer les succès d'Elizabeth. Et je suis très heureux qu'elle se plaise à Londres et que la Saison la divertisse tant.

- Dans ce cas il faudra revenir l'année prochaine. Vous nous manqueriez trop. Et en attendant, il faut me promettre de m'inviter à danser ce soir !

- Une allemande vous conviendrait-elle ?

- Cela me ramènera en Bavière le temps d'une danse, c'est parfait. Alors c'est entendu ! Elizabeth, Georgiana, nous nous voyons plus tard. »

Le temps que Lizzie lui réponde, la Comtesse était déjà partie à l'autre bout du salon, ayant aperçu d'autres connaissances. Elle fut bientôt entourée d'un groupe conséquent dont chaque membre tentait de retenir son attention. Il était courant dans ce genre de soirée que chacun papillonne de pièce en pièce, saluant chaque connaissance et échangeant quelques propos rapides avec certaines d'entre elles. Ce fut bientôt le cas pour Elizabeth qui fut bientôt elle aussi très entourée, notamment lorsqu'elle retrouva Lady Matlock. Toutes deux ne quittèrent pas Georgiana, très impressionnée par l'atmosphère qui régnait et par les invités illustres qui ne cessaient d'affluer dans les salles de réception de la Princesse. Darcy les laissa en compagnie de leur tante pour aller rejoindre un groupe de gentlemen qui discutaient du prochain Derby d'Epsom, course hippique que Darcy attendait avec impatience car il y faisait concourir un de ses chevaux. La discussion fut animée mais loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec le cercle que formèrent bientôt Elizabeth, Georgiana et la Comtesse von Lieven auquel même la Princesse Sophie se joignit quelques minutes.

Néanmoins, aucun bal, aucune obligation sociale ne pouvait empêcher Darcy d'enlever son épouse quelques instants. Il l'invita à danser plusieurs fois, notant avec amusement qu'elle ne rougissait plus comme elle le faisait pendant les premiers bals de la Saison où elle sentait que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ce soir-là, elle ne vit que son époux et ils prirent beaucoup de plaisir. Dès le premier soir d'Elizabeth à Almack's, ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup choqué la bonne société car c'était contraire aux usages pour les couples mariés de danser ensemble. La Comtesse von Lieven elle-même, pourtant très amie avec le couple, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à Elizabeth.

Mais Darcy et Lizzie n'avaient cure de ces considérations. Darcy n'avait guère eu l'occasion de courtiser son épouse avant leurs fiançailles, et ils n'avaient donc que rarement dansé ensemble, même pendant leurs fiançailles. Et depuis leur mariage, ils avaient découvert avec ravissement qu'ils adoraient cela. Le tout-Londres, à l'exception de Lady Catherine et Mrs Cooper, avait fini par se faire à l'idée que les Darcy aimaient aller à l'encontre de cette coutume. Et le spectacle qu'ils offraient, évoluant avec tant de grâce, et liés par une telle tendresse que tous leur passaient ce caprice d'ailleurs fort innocent sans davantage le commenter.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Elizabeth et Georgiana croisèrent les Cooper. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant leur fils les suivre, l'air solitaire. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se détourne ainsi de Kitty. L'explication la plus plausible était que ses parents l'y avaient contraint mais elle redoutait que ses sentiments n'aient pas été assez forts pour résister à cet obstacle. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Kitty serait malheureuse. Il ne semblait donner aucun signe d'encouragement : lorsque ses parents vinrent saluer les Darcy, il resta stoïque, énonçant quelques vagues formules de politesse. Lady Matlock elle-même nota le changement mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, se doutant qu'Elizabeth ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

Hormis cette courte entrevue avec les Cooper, la soirée se passa admirablement bien. Fidèle à sa promesse, Darcy invita la Comtesse à danser une allemande. Pendant ce temps, alors que Elizabeth discutait avec quelques amis, à sa grande surprise, elle vit s'approcher le duc de Devonshire, le fils de la célèbre Duchesse Georgiana, décédée depuis quelques années. Il lui baisa la main et après avoir échangé quelques civilités, il l'invita à danser. Elle accepta de bon cœur, consciente de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait car, depuis le décès de son père, il était à la tête d'une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre. Durant leur courte danse, il ne manqua pas de la complimenter pour sa beauté et ses succès durant la Saison. Il la surprit même lorsqu'il mentionna son salon du jeudi dont il avait entendu beaucoup de bien. Elizabeth lui dit qu'il serait le bienvenu s'il se souhaitait se joindre à leur compagnie. Il préféra décliner par manque de temps mais insista pour se faire pardonner en l'invitant au bal que les Cavendish, des cousins appartenant à la branche cadette de sa famille, allaient donner au mois de mai. Lorsque la musique prit fin, il lui offrit son bras et la raccompagna auprès de Darcy qui prenait congé de la Comtesse. Les deux hommes échangèrent des civilités, le Duc renouvelant son invitation que Darcy s'empressa d'accepter.

Trois heures sonnèrent peu de temps après. Elizabeth pria son mari du regard pour qu'ils rentrent à Darcy House. Il accepta aussitôt, offrant ses bras à son épouse et à sa sœur, et tous trois regagnèrent leur demeure dans la meilleure humeur du monde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth décida de ne pas se rendre à Hyde Park, aussi Mrs Bennet et Kitty empruntèrent-elles son équipage pour y aller seules, d'autant que Georgiana n'avait pas souhaité se joindre à elles, désireuses de laisser la mère et la fille passer un peu de temps ensemble. Elizabeth en profita pour dormir plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis elle se leva et prit son petit déjeuner avec Darcy qui était resté à Darcy House également. Il avait très souvent la nostalgie de leur solitude paisible et amoureuse à Pemberley. Il se consolait en se disant que la Saison finirait bien un jour et que Lizzie y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Elle eut la joie de recevoir une lettre de Jane ce matin-là.

_Ma chère sœur,_

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouve en bonne santé ainsi que Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy et bien sûr Kitty. Quelle surprise en apprenant que Mère est arrivée à Londres et qu'elle séjourne chez vous ! J'ignorais tout de ses projets londoniens et à en juger par ta réaction dans ta dernière lettre, tu n'en savais guère plus que moi. J'espère qu'elle s'y plaît et qu'elle se porte bien. Elle fait partie de ces gens qui ont une santé de fer, aussi ne suis-je pas inquiète. En revanche, j'imagine que Mr Darcy et toi devez être un peu surpris et déroutés par son arrivée subite. J'espère en tout cas que cela ne contrarie aucun de vos projets et que vous allez tout de même pouvoir profiter de la compagnie de Mère._

_Tout comme toi, j'aimerais qu'elle ne tourmente pas trop notre sœur au sujet de son mariage. Kitty et toi avez eu raison de lui dissimuler toute cette histoire autour de Mr Cooper. Pauvre Kitty ! Je ne sais que trop combien elle doit souffrir en ce moment ! Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ce Mr Cooper se révèle être un jeune homme sincère et qu'il ne joue pas plus longtemps avec ses sentiments. Si elle émet le souhait de quitter Londres, n'oublie pas de lui rappeler que les portes d'Ellsworth lui sont grandes ouvertes. Charles et moi serons ravis de l'accueillir si elle cherche un peu de paix. Je sais qu'elle aime Longbourn mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour y guérir d'un chagrin d'amour. J'écrirai à Kitty plus en détails dès demain pour réitérer mon invitation et tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort._

_Mais parlons de toi… Tu n'imagines pas mon plaisir à la lecture de ta dernière lettre ! Comme j'aimerais te voir, au bras de Mr Darcy, en train de converser le plus naturellement du monde avec cette Comtesse von Lieven qui semble faire la pluie et le beau temps à Londres et dont on dit tant de bien ! Sa réputation est parvenue jusqu'au Derbyshire et Charles m'a fait les plus vifs éloges de cette dame. Je suis heureuse en tout cas que vous ayez toutes deux bâti une amitié solide. Elles sont rares et précieuses, surtout à Londres. _

_Mais tu dois être exténuée ! J'ignore comment tu parviens à vivre au milieu d'une telle frénésie. J'en serai bien incapable, j'aspire à plus de tranquillité. Mais tout doit être terriblement fascinant ! J'aimerais tant participer à ton Salon ! Et je ne parviens toujours pas à croire que tu vas assister au bal de la Princesse Sophie de Gloucester. Charles m'a confié que c'est un privilège rarement accordé. Et Miss Bingley n'a pas décoléré en apprenant que tu étais invitée mais pas elle. Elle a envoyé une lettre terrible à mon mari à ce sujet. Il n'osait pas m'en parler – la chère âme, il cherche toujours à protéger sa sœur qu'il adore – mais j'ai préféré ne pas relever une telle réaction. Cela dit, étant donné la façon dont tu avais commencé la Saison en conversant avec la Reine Charlotte, je ne suis pas étonnée que tout se déroule aussi bien pour toi et j'en suis ravie. _

_Si nous sommes chanceuses nous pourrons participer à la Saison ensemble l'année prochaine. L'idée d'être présentée à la Cour me terrifie mais je sais que c'est indispensable et que Charles y tient beaucoup. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir une année de répit grâce à ma grossesse. M'habituer à mon état de femme mariée était un changement marquant pour cette année, il se suffisait à lui-même. En tout cas, l'idée d'avoir une sœur déjà habituée à Londres et si aimée par les plus grands noms du pays me rassure pour l'année prochaine._

_J'espère tout de même que tu te réserves du temps pour te reposer et passer du temps avec Mr Darcy. Les hommes doivent se tenir bien délaissés par leurs épouses pendant la Saison ! Mais je t'en prie, prends soin de toi, ma chère Lizzie ! Je ne vais pas te rappeler que tu as vécu des semaines éprouvantes qui nécessitent que tu te ménages. Je te fais confiance mais je connais ton enthousiasme et je crains qu'il ne t'emporte trop loin et au détriment de ta santé. Mais je sais que Mr Darcy doit veiller sur toi mieux que nous tous réunis ne pourrions le faire._

_De mon côté, tout se déroule tranquillement. J'apprécie chaque jour un peu plus mon existence à Ellsworth. Le Derbyshire est vraiment une contrée magnifique et j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir faire d'autres excursions cet été. Notre demeure nous plaît beaucoup. La plupart des aménagements que nous désirions sont terminés. La nouvelle décoration de ma chambre est charmante, je pense que tu vas beaucoup l'aimer. Nous envisageons de faire construire une serre à l'approche des beaux jours. Père ne m'a pas autant transmis sa passion de la botanique qu'à toi, mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir une serre et Charles n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Il faudra que Père et toi me conseilliez et que vous m'envoyiez des graines. Je sens que cela va être follement amusant mais si je n'arriverai jamais à rivaliser avec la serre de Pemberley._

_Mais pour l'heure, ma préoccupation principale reste la venue au monde de mon bébé. Tout se déroule à merveille mais je suis très fatiguée et j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin tenir mon enfant dans mes bras. Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de lire ces lignes, ma chère Lizzie, mais je ne peux résister au plaisir égoïste d'évoquer ton neveu que nous aimons déjà tellement (Charles est persuadé que nous aurons un fils)… J'aimerais te faire partager un peu de ce bonheur en restant convaincue que Mr Darcy et toi le connaîtrez un jour. En tout cas, il faut me promettre de me rejoindre à Ellsworth pour ma délivrance. Je n'imagine personne d'autre que toi pour cet événement. J'espère que cela ne viendra pas trop contrarier tes projets durant la Saison mais je ne te solliciterai pas plus de quelques jours, je te le promets._

_Ma chère Lizzie, je dois arrêter là ma lettre. Je t'envoie mes pensées les plus affectueuses. Transmets mes salutations à Mr Darcy et sa sœur et embrasse bien Kitty et Mère pour moi. Vous me manquez._

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Jane Bingley_

Contrairement à ce que redoutait sa sœur, Elizabeth était ravie à la perspective d'assister Jane pendant son accouchement. Elle était soulagée que sa grossesse se déroule bien et espérait que l'enfant des Bingley serait fort et en bonne santé. Elle lut des extraits de la lettre de sa sœur à Darcy.

« Tu souhaites donc que nous retournions à Pemberley quelques temps ?

- Deux semaines devraient suffire, ne penses-tu pas ?

- Comme tu préfères, mon cœur. Nous pouvons même y rester davantage si tu veux passer plus de temps avec ta sœur ou profiter de Pemberley.

- Nous verrons.

- Très bien. En tout cas je suis heureux pour Charles et Jane. Ils méritent d'être heureux et seront des parents formidables.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Lizzie sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement sa tristesse.

- Ma Lizzie, ne t'en fais pas. Nous connaîtrons cette joie-là un jour nous aussi.

- J'espère. Mais j'ai peur que cela n'aille pas sans mal.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Laisse du temps au temps, Elizabeth. Souviens-toi de ce que t'a dit le médecin. Nous pourrons avoir une douzaine d'enfants si nous le souhaitons.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- Mieux que cela : je nous fais confiance. Nous aurons un enfant, je te l'ai promis.

- J'ignorais que vous commandiez à la nature, Mr Darcy.

- Moi non, mais je suis convaincu que notre amour le peut. Fais-nous confiance. En attendant, aller à Pemberley, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, te fera le plus grand bien. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner de Londres. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les femmes s'obstinent à suivre ce rythme pendant les quatre mois que dure la Saison.

- C'est ainsi, William. Reconnais que tout se passe à merveille.

- Effectivement, et je suis très content pour toi. C'était ce dont tu semblais avoir besoin. Mais Jane te l'a rappelé : il faut que tu te ménages.

- Je fais attention, tu sais bien. Regarde, je ne suis pas sortie ce matin.

- Excellente initiative qui, en plus, nous permet de passer plus de temps ensemble. Nous devrions faire cela plus souvent.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Rien n'est impossible. Ce n'est pas à la bonne société de Londres de dicter notre conduite. Ils devraient apprendre à se passer de ta compagnie.

- Ils le feront pendant les deux semaines où nous serons à Pemberley. » conclut Elizabeth.

Connaissant le caractère entêté de son épouse, Darcy jugea plus sage de ne pas insister, misant sur l'espoir de la convaincre de séjourner plus longtemps que prévu à Pemberley. Une fois sur place, il comptait sur la beauté des lieux et l'attachement qu'Elizabeth portait au domaine pour qu'elle accepte de prolonger leur séjour. Convaincre Jane de l'appuyer serait chose aisée et pourrait grandement influencer Lizzie qui adorait sa sœur et ne voudrait peut-être pas s'éloigner de son neveu ou de sa nièce.

Ils avaient en attendant d'autres préoccupations en tête. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Elizabeth avait trouvé le temps dans son agenda surchargé pour une réception à Darcy House. Elle savait que les parents de Darcy avaient toujours donné un bal annuel avant que la mère de Darcy ne tombe malade et qu'ils se retirent définitivement à Pemberley loin de l'agitation londonienne. Cette tradition avait beaucoup compté pendant les précédentes Saisons et le bal des Darcy était souvent un événement très attendu. Darcy et elle en avaient parlé aux premiers temps de leur mariage lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné sur Darcy House et Londres. Il gardait en mémoire des soirées somptueuses où l'élégance était le maître mot. Les Darcy invitaient une société choisie, engageaient les meilleurs orchestres et leur table était l'une des meilleures de Londres.

Elizabeth ne voulait pas faillir à cette tradition et voulait redonner ses lettres de noblesse au bal annuel à Darcy House qui n'avait pas été organisé depuis trop longtemps. Du reste, de nombreuses de ses nouvelles connaissances rencontrées lors de la Saison avaient fréquemment évoqué ce bal, tous se demandant si la nouvelle Mrs Darcy allait perpétuer la tradition. Dès les premiers jours de son arrivée à Londres, elle avait accepté de s'en occuper et les cartons d'invitation avaient été envoyés une dizaine de jours après la présentation à la Cour. Mais elle avait choisi d'apporter sa marque personnelle à cette soirée en l'avançant de quelques semaines et en l'organisant en l'honneur de son anniversaire de mariage avec Darcy. Son mari avait été très touché de cette attention et l'avait approuvée dans tous ses choix.

Ce bal serait également la touche finale de l'entrée de Georgiana dans le monde. Il était d'usage que les Débutantes se voient donner un bal en leur honneur par ses parents après leur présentation à la Cour. Pour Georgiana, l'événement aurait lieu fin avril. Si elle détestait toujours l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention, elle était néanmoins ravie de participer à cet événement en particulier, en apprenant qu'il serait également l'occasion de célébrer le premier anniversaire de mariage de Darcy et Elizabeth. Mais Lizzie ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et elle tenait à ce que sa belle-sœur ait une réception digne de son rang, avec tout l'éclat qu'elle méritait. Elle mit tout en œuvre pour que Georgiana ne soit pas mise en retrait, à commencer par la robe qu'elle devait porter, et qu'elle voulait à la fois raffinée, très élégante et surtout indubitablement féminine pour souligner que la jeune fille était passée à l'âge adulte.

Le bal célébrant le premier anniversaire de mariage des Darcy et l'entrée dans le monde Georgiana promettait donc d'être éblouissant et tout Londres attendait cet événement avec impatience. Elizabeth ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait tenir toutes ses promesses et la ferait entrer, à l'instar de Georgiana, la dernière duchesse de Devonshire, ou encore de la Comtesse von Lieven, dans le cercle très restreint des reines de la Saison londonienne dont le règne est tout sauf éphémère et dont l'influence s'étend dans tous les salons. Le bal de Darcy House de 1818 marquerait les esprits et signerait définitivement l'entrée de la jeune Mrs Darcy dans l'une des plus hautes sphères de la société londonienne.


	32. Noces de coton

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement en 2010. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée, surtout que ce chapitre 32 qui se concentre uniquement sur le bal donnée à Darcy House par Elizabeth a été corrigé pour que ce bal soit donné à la fois en l'honneur du premier anniversaire de mariage de Darcy et Lizzie, mais également en l'honneur de Georgiana qui fait son entrée dans le monde. _

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy. _

* * *

Quatre jours avant le bal de Darcy House qui devait rester inoubliable, Elizabeth était surmenée. Elle arrêta toutes ses activités sociales, ne se montrant plus à Hyde Park, ne participant plus à aucun salon ou aucun bal pour ne plus se consacrer qu'au bal de Darcy House. Chaque pièce fut nettoyée et astiquée dans les moindres recoins, l'argenterie et les verres de cristal furent inspectés scrupuleusement par Elizabeth qui montra la plus grande sévérité envers les domestiques qui n'atteignaient pas son niveau d'exigence qui côtoyait la perfection. Tous s'y firent rapidement et ils veillèrent à ne pas la décevoir.

Elle avait depuis longtemps engagé le meilleur orchestre de Londres. Elle avait un instant envisagé de faire jouer plusieurs pièces de Mozart et de Beethoven mais elle s'était résignée en se rappelant qu'aucun invité ne souhaiterait interrompre sa danse ou sa conversation pour écouter un concert, ne serait-ce que pendant une demi-heure. Elle se consola en formant le projet d'organiser plusieurs concerts privés l'année suivante, ce qui réjouissait Georgiana d'avance.

Elle avait choisi le blanc et le mauve comme couleurs dominantes et toute la demeure s'en para : des draps de soie mauve et blanche furent ainsi élégamment tendus sur les murs de la salle de bal et des trois salons attenants qui serviraient de salles de réception et un chemin de table de taffetas parme courait entre les deux rangées d'assiettes sur la longue table de cinquante personnes. Le matin du bal, des dizaines d'énormes bouquets de fleurs furent livrés : lys blancs, roses blanches et mauves, rien n'était laissé au hasard et Elizabeth les disposa avec art dans les salles de réception. Le moindre détail fut mûrement réfléchi, jusqu'aux initiales E et F brodées en mauve spécialement pour l'anniversaire de mariage des Darcy sur chaque serviette de table. D'adorables petits bouquets de table vinrent orner la longue table de la salle à manger d'apparat, complétant l'effet déjà produit par l'argenterie et la porcelaine de Sèvres qui appartenaient aux Darcy depuis plusieurs générations. Et, comble du luxe, une orchidée violette, fleur rarissime cultivée dans la serre de Pemberley, serait offerte à chacun des invités qui assisteraient au repas.

Le jour du bal, Elizabeth se leva à sept heures du matin, après quelques heures de sommeil bien insuffisantes, afin d'achever les préparatifs. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec Darcy qui partit tout de suite après pour son club, préférant fuir pour quelques heures l'agitation qui régnait à Darcy House. La première tâche d'Elizabeth la conduisit en cuisine où tous les domestiques étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis une dizaine de jours pour préparer le menu de trois entrées, cinq plats et deux desserts qu'elle avait composé. Les fruits les plus rares et les plus savoureux avaient été livrés le matin même. S'étant assurée que tout était en bonne voie et que rien ne manquait, elle retourna surveiller les salles de réception où la table était en train d'être disposée par quatre serviteurs.

Elle corrigea une ultime fois son plan de table, se demandant pour la centième fois où placer sa mère pour qu'elle mette le moins possible les Darcy et Kitty dans l'embarras. Elle décida de la laisser entre Harriet Vernon et Lady Matlock, qui étaient deux amies très sûres qui connaissaient le caractère de Mrs Bennett et ne tiendraient pas rigueur de ses maladresses à Elizabeth. En face de Mrs Bennett se trouveraient les Gardiner qui revenaient à Londres spécialement pour l'occasion. Elizabeth vérifia une dernière fois que les Cooper étaient suffisamment loin de Mrs Bennett et Mr Jonathan Cooper à bonne distance de ses parents et relativement proche de Kitty. S'étant assurée de cela, elle se rendit dans la salle de bal pour vérifier que l'estrade destinée à l'orchestre avait été disposée selon ses ordres et que toutes les bougies avaient bien été remplacées. Les nombreux miroirs qui ornaient les murs, reflétant la lumière à l'infini, avaient été astiqués et elle s'assura que tout avait été fait selon ses ordres et que tout étincelait.

Puis elle rendit visite à sa sœur et à Georgiana. Toutes deux attendaient le bal avec une impatience mêlée d'angoisse. Kitty savait que Jonathan Cooper y assisterait aussi et elle redoutait de le revoir. Quant à Georgiana, elle envisageait de tenter de se rapprocher avec Mr Stafford sans véritablement savoir comment. Mais, fréquemment, la seule excitation à l'idée d'assister à cet événement somptueux les emportait toutes les deux. Elles n'avaient qu'une vague idée de tout ce qu'Elizabeth préparait car l'accès aux salles de réception leur avait été interdit. Néanmoins, elles sentaient l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait à Darcy House et cela seul suffisait à faire grandir leur impatience. Néanmoins, elles accueillirent Elizabeth calmement car elles la savaient surmenée. Elles lui demandèrent comment se déroulaient les préparatifs et si elles pouvaient lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Lizzie leur répondit affectueusement que se faire belles pour le soir était leur seule responsabilité. Mrs Bennett fit alors son entrée, s'extasiant à n'en plus finir sur le bal à venir, dont elle ignorait tout car Elizabeth lui avait également interdit d'aller voir les salles de réception. Elle eut bien du mal à échapper à l'enthousiasme débordant de sa mère, malgré de nombreux rappels sur le fait que son temps était précieux.

Fort heureusement, elle fut avertie quelques minutes plus tard par un domestique que les fleurs étaient en train d'être livrées et elle redescendit aussitôt pour vérifier la beauté des bouquets et s'assurer qu'ils étaient placés selon ses vœux et que cela produisait le meilleur effet possible. Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle congédia les fleuristes et retourna dans la salle à manger où la table avait enfin été dressée complètement. Le personnel de Darcy House était extrêmement compétent et très dévoué au couple Darcy. Aussi ne fût-elle pas surprise de découvrir que tout était parfait et promettait de susciter l'admiration sans bornes de leurs invités.

Vers seize heures, elle prit rapidement une légère collation avant de rendre une dernière visite à Kitty et Georgiana pour superviser leur toilette. Leurs coiffures étaient simples et élégantes, de même que leur robe. Elle savait que Darcy n'aurait rien toléré de trop luxueux ou d'extravagant pour elles car elles étaient encore jeunes filles. Kitty ne tenant plus en place, elle avait pris du retard mais Elizabeth la rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de temps devant elle.

Enfin, s'étant assurée une dernière fois que tout était en ordre à l'office, elle monta dans sa chambre et sonna Emma et une autre femme de chambre pour commencer à se préparer. Sa toilette promettait d'être la plus belle qu'elle eut jamais portée depuis son mariage. Oubliée la robe séductrice que la Comtesse lui avait fait arborer pour son entrée à Almack's : Elizabeth était revenue à ses premières amours, en choisissant un modèle aussi simple que raffiné. A la dernière mode, sa robe était en soie d'un parme délicat, souligné de mauve, et d'une fluidité à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les femmes qui assisteraient à la réception. Après l'avoir sortie de la boîte et du papier de soie qui l'enveloppait, Lizzie l'admira quelques instants. Elle se souvenait de ses derniers essayages à la perfection. Un couturier français avait fait le déplacement à Londres expressément pour elle et ses honoraires avaient été exorbitants. Elizabeth s'était d'abord récriée, arguant qu'il était inutile de dépenser une telle somme pour si peu mais Darcy avait été formel : c'était ce couturier qu'il lui fallait, le même dont sa mère utilisait les services de son vivant pour donner son bal annuel. Lizzie avait donc cédé, optant pour une somptueuse soie parme, la plus fine qui existait, en accord avec les couleurs qu'elle avait choisies pour la décoration du bal.

Reposant la robe dans le papier de soie, elle se dirigea dans la pièce qui lui servait de salle d'eau et prit un bain chaud, prenant le temps de s'y reposer quelques minutes. La perspective de donner enfin ce bal après tant d'efforts l'angoissait. Elle craignait d'avoir oublié un détail ou qu'un imprévu vienne contrarier son organisation. Néanmoins, à ce stade de la soirée, il n'était rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Elle laissa donc vagabonder ses pensées sur les autres bals auxquels elle avait assisté depuis, notamment celui de la Princesse Sophie. Elle avait été impressionnée par toutes ces soirées de bon ton et espérait que le bal qu'elle donnait ne dénoterait pas et serait à la hauteur de la réputation du bal de Darcy House instaurée par la mère de Darcy.

Résignée, elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha avec l'aide d'Emma et revêtit un déshabillé de velours bordé de satin puis elle alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour laisser ses deux femmes de chambre commencer leur ouvrage. Elles réalisèrent une véritable œuvre d'art de sa chevelure, la relevant délicatement et en la bouclant avec adresse, l'entremêlant avec des perles. Elizabeth sourit en repensant au bal de Netherfield où elle avait dansé avec Darcy la première fois. Elle savait qu'il ne manquerait pas de remarquer que sa coiffure était sensiblement la même. Plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Emma annonça à Elizabeth qu'elles avaient terminé. Commença alors le long processus pour la vêtir des jupons et pantalons de fine dentelle qui lui servaient de sous-vêtements. Puis, elle s'assit à terre et levant les bras, elle laissa Emma et la seconde femme de chambre faire glisser la robe sur elle, se relevant au fur et à mesure.

Une fois sur elle, la robe lui parut encore plus somptueuse. Elle allongeait et affinait sa silhouette, donnant à chacun de ses mouvements une grâce incomparable. La nuance parme de la soie soulignait la blancheur albâtre de sa peau et la finesse de ses bras. Elizabeth orna son décolleté d'un ravissant sautoir en perles. Puis elle se parfuma légèrement. Ce fut le moment que choisit Darcy pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il congédia Emma et la seconde femme de chambre et s'approcha sans mot dire de sa femme.

« J'avais donc raison d'insister : tu es sublime. Cette robe est ma préférée je crois.

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Elle est somptueuse, mais tu n'as vraiment pas été raisonnable, elle a coûté une fortune ! lui reprocha-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu le mérites. Je te veux éblouissante ce soir, à la hauteur de la soirée merveilleuse que tu as organisée pour nous tous.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

- J'ai entendu dire que seuls les domestiques et toi avez le droit d'accéder à la salle de bal. J'ai respecté vos ordres, Mrs Darcy.

- Tu sais bien que cela ne s'applique pas à toi.

- Je préfère avoir la surprise. Jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas déçu, dit-il en traçant délicatement du doigt le bord du décolleté d'Elizabeth au niveau de son épaule.

- Mais tu n'es pas prêt. Nos invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit-elle en souriant.

- Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps. Je serai prêt à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais prends donc un châle. La soirée est fraîche même si les pièces devraient se réchauffer quand les invités seront là. En attendant, je ne veux pas que tu aies froid. »

Lizzie acquiesça et se drapa dans un cachemire mauve qu'Emma avait déposé sur le lit à son intention. Elle embrassa légèrement son mari, le laissant se préparer, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Georgiana.

La vision que la jeune fille offrait, debout devant sa psyché tandis que sa femme de chambre mettait la touche finale à sa tenue, était stupéfiante. Georgiana s'était métamorphosée en une jeune femme très séduisante, sans s'être pour autant départie de son innocence et de sa douceur. Elizabeth croisa son regard dans le miroir, lui adressant un sourire.

« Tu es sublime, Georgie. La Comtesse von Lieven a été bien inspirée de nous recommander sa couturière. »

En effet, désireuse de donner à son entrée dans le monde tout l'éclat que Georgiana méritait, Elizabeth avait commandé la tenue de la jeune fille chez la couturière de la Comtesse von Lieven en personne. Elle avait été taillée dans la soie la plus fine, en provenance directe de Lyon. Georgiana avait choisi une teinte vert pâle qui mettait à merveille son teint et sa blondeur en valeur.

En cet instant, la jeune fille ne se reconnaissait pas dans la psyché. Pleine d'affection, Elizabeth se pencha alors au-dessus d'elle et déposa sur sa chevelure un délicat diadème en perles et en diamants que sa Georgiana reconnut immédiatement. Le bijou avait appartenu à sa mère, et Darcy en personne avait tenu à ce qu'elle le porte pour cette occasion si particulière. Il faisait partie des bijoux dont avait hérité Darcy, qui les avait offerts à Elizabeth après leur mariage, mais la jeune femme avait toujours refusé d'accepter la totalité des bijoux de la mère de Darcy, arguant qu'il était plus que légitime que Georgiana en reçoive une partie. C'était contraire à la tradition, car les bijoux des Darcy devaient rester dans la famille, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si Georgiana se mariait. Mais lorsque Darcy les rejoignit, il fut lui aussi si ému en voyant Georgiana porter ce diadème avec tant de grâce, lui disant qu'elle ressemblait à leur mère, que Lizzie le lui offrit spontanément, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle soit là…

- Je sais, ma chérie… dit Darcy en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais je suis là, et Tante Madeline aussi.

- Et Lizzie aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à mes côtés pour ma première Saison ! dit Georgiana en s'adressant à sa belle-sœur. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu y arriver seule.

- Je ne suis pas mécontente de ne pas être seule pour ma première Saison aussi ! » dit Lizzie avec un sourire.

Elle dut ensuite prendre congé d'eux pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour tout vérifier une dernière fois avant l'arrivée de ses invités. Le grand hall d'entrée resplendissait de lumière et embaumait les lys. Satisfaite, elle se rendit dans la salle de bal où les musiciens terminaient de s'installer. Ils se mirent bientôt à jouer. La salle à manger d'apparat était fin prête et les cuisines attendaient le signal d'Elizabeth pour commencer à servir les vins et les rafraîchissements. Elle vérifia que les livrées des domestiques étaient impeccables.

A dix-neuf heures précises, Darcy la rejoignit. Elle le conduisit dans toutes les pièces et il resta admiratif de tous ses préparatifs. Son épouse n'avait pas failli à la tradition : ce bal promettait d'être aussi réussi que tous ceux de sa mère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de contempler l'œuvre d'Elizabeth plus longtemps car les premiers invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Les Darcy restèrent dans le hall d'entrée près d'une heure pour tous les accueillir. Les Matlock et les Gardiner furent parmi les premiers à les saluer. Elizabeth et Darcy furent très heureux de revoir les Gardiner qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. Mrs Bennett se joignit à eux pour les saluer, ne les quittant pas avant le dîner, désirant tout savoir de ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours des dernières semaines. Les Matlock saluèrent affectueusement les Darcy, bientôt suivis par un flot de connaissances, pour la plupart récentes pour Elizabeth car elle les avait rencontrées à Londres. Le Comte et la Comtesse von Lieven firent une entrée remarquée peu de temps avant le début du dîner. Vêtue d'une robe blanche qui était un miracle d'élégance et de simplicité, la Comtesse attirait tous les regards. Cette soirée chez les Darcy était l'une de celles qu'elle avait le plus attendue pendant la Saison, aussi était-elle d'excellente humeur.

La foule d'invités se pressait dans le hall d'entrée et l'air saturé du parfum des femmes et des fleurs en devint presque irrespirable. Ils poussaient tous un soupir de soulagement après avoir salué Elizabeth, Darcy et Georgiana et être entrés dans la salle de bal. Les immenses glaces qui ornaient les murs des salles de réception reflétaient à l'infini le luxe des toilettes et des diamants qu'arboraient les femmes. Blanc, bleu, jaune, rose, le tout créait une aquarelle sans cesse changeante que le noir des tenues des hommes venait assombrir. Le brouhaha des conversations et des éclats de rire envahit les pièces, couvrant presque la musique de l'orchestre. Tous étaient des relations proches des Darcy, aussi se connaissaient-ils bien : ils se croisaient, se saluaient, conversaient, s'extasiaient, avant de reprendre leur chemin dans les salons, découvrant la beauté des lieux puis croisaient à nouveau d'autres connaissances, retombant dans le cycle sans fin des mondanités.

Kitty fut d'abord désorientée par la foule des convives qui se mouvaient dans la demeure qui leur était si familière. Kitty était déjà plus familière que Georgiana au sein de la haute société londonienne mais, ce soir-là, elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait de source sûre que Mr Cooper serait présent et sa mère l'avait entretenue longuement à ce sujet, l'encourageant à faire preuve d'initiative et aller lui parler. Elle ne sentait que trop combien la présence de Mrs Bennett dans la même pièce que les Cooper pourrait devenir embarrassante. Pour se rassurer, elle resta quelques temps avec les Gardiner qui furent ravis de prendre de ses nouvelles et lui firent remarquer qu'elle avait embelli et était devenue une très jolie jeune fille.

Georgiana, qui ne quitta pas les Darcy tandis qu'ils saluaient leurs invités à leur arrivée, fut soulagée de constater d'apprendre que les Stafford n'étaient invités qu'au bal et n'assisteraient donc pas au dîner. Elle guettait aussi l'arrivée des Cooper et, lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, elle tenta d'en distraire son amie en demandant à Mrs Gardiner de l'entraîner dans un des trois salons de réception qui étaient encore relativement calmes. Elles y retrouvèrent Miss Bingley qui venait d'arriver. Vêtue d'une très élégante robe d'un vert jade qui s'accordait à ravir avec sa chevelure auburn, elle était ravissante. Vers vingt heures trente, Elizabeth estima que tous les convives attendus étaient arrivés et que le dîner pouvait débuter. Le majordome annonça alors haut et fort que le dîner était servi et tous se dirigèrent progressivement vers la salle à manger.

Les quelques minutes nécessaires pour que chacun trouve sa place furent comme toujours source d'amusement. Elizabeth guida quelques égarés le plus gracieusement du monde, ayant en mémoire la place de chaque invité. Une fois que tous eurent trouvé leur place, un domestique écarta la chaise d'Elizabeth pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en bout de table, et il fut imité par tous les autres domestiques en livrée placés derrière les autres femmes de l'assistance. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Darcy et des hommes.

Les vins furent servis aussitôt et la première entrée ne tarda pas tandis que l'on entendait l'orchestre jouer dans la salle de bal attenante. Elizabeth était placée non loin de Georgiana et de la Comtesse von Lieven qui menait déjà la conversation pour presque la moitié de la table qui l'écoutait attentivement. L'échange spirituel entre la Comtesse et Elizabeth autour d'une anecdote savoureuse sur une séance du Parlement qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente dura tout le temps des trois entrées, régalant l'assistance par son humour et sa bonne humeur.

Lizzie regardait fréquemment sa mère qui, fort heureusement, semblait se contenter de parler avec les Gardiner et, par moments, avec Lady Matlock. Plus près d'elle, Kitty ne décrochait pas un mot, ne répondant que par monosyllabes à ses voisins de table qui se découragèrent rapidement, tandis que, juste à côté d'elle, Georgiana tentait de pallier au peu de loquacité de son amie en se montrant fort aimable avec eux. Mr Cooper restait lui aussi silencieux, au grand dam d'Elizabeth et de Mrs Bennett.

Hormis ces détails, le dîner se déroula fort bien. Le ballet des vingt serviteurs qui servaient était un régal pour les yeux. Son plan de table harmonieux avait permis aux invités possédant des centres d'intérêt communs de se retrouver, sans pour autant être placés aux côtés des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient sans cesse, leur donnant ainsi l'occasion de fréquenter des connaissances qu'ils voyaient moins souvent. La Comtesse von Lieven et Lady Matlock, si elles n'en dirent pas un mot, ne perdirent rien de l'art avec lequel Elizabeth avait arrangé le placement de ses convives et la façon dont elle menait la conversation générale. A l'autre bout de la table, Darcy était lui aussi sous le charme, touché de l'attention dont son épouse avait fait preuve en plaçant près de lui certains de ses meilleurs amis, dont deux qu'il ne voyait que très rarement.

Au moment où le second et dernier dessert fut servi, il tapota son couteau sur l'un de ses verres pendant quelques instants afin de réclamer l'attention de toute l'assistance. Le brouhaha des conversations s'estompa progressivement. Elizabeth interrogea son mari du regard, étonnée qu'il souhaite prendre la parole car elle connaissait sa nature réservée. Il se leva, son verre à la main, et annonça qu'il souhaitait porter un toast à son épouse. Aussitôt, tous l'imitèrent à l'exception d'Elizabeth qui rougit légèrement.

« J'aimerais tous vous remercier d'avoir accepté notre invitation. C'est pour nous un honneur de vous recevoir à Darcy House. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans ma merveilleuse épouse qui a souhaité renouer avec une tradition qui était chère à mes parents. Mais cette soirée est exceptionnelle pour une raison plus privée. Beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'ont sans doute découvert que ce soir, mais Elizabeth et moi-même célébrons ce soir notre premier anniversaire de mariage. »

A ces mots tous les convives applaudirent brièvement avant de laisser Darcy reprendre la parole.

« Voici un an qu'elle embellit chaque jour de ma vie par sa présence, sa gaieté, sa beauté et sa tendresse. Mais elle n'est pas seulement une épouse attentionnée. Comme nombre d'entre vous ont pu le constater, elle a eu à cœur de prendre soin de Pemberley et de Darcy House et de me seconder à la perfection, avec intelligence et dévotion. Et comme elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, elle a décidé de participer activement à la Saison de cette année et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle y rencontre un succès éclatant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il faut désormais se battre pour avoir une place dans son salon, voilà du jamais vu à Londres ! »

Toute la table éclata de rire en entendant cette boutade.

« Cela me réjouit de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à reconnaître et rechercher ses nombreuses qualités. Je suis infiniment fier d'elle et de plus en plus ébloui par sa personnalité et sa beauté. Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure épouse. C'est à elle que nous devons cette merveilleuse réception, et elle sera à l'image de notre première année de mariage : parfaite. Je l'en remercie infiniment, d'autant plus qu'elle a tout mis en œuvre pour offrir à ma sœur ici présente une soirée digne de son entrée dans le monde. Vous la connaissez assez pour savoir que Georgiana a hérité de ma réserve légendaire, mais elle n'en est pas moins reine de la soirée même si elle s'en cache. »

Tous applaudirent à l'attention de Georgiana qui rougit plus encore qu'Elzabeth ne l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant, soulagée de voir que Darcy concluait son discours en souhaitant à tous leurs convives une excellente soirée, levant son verre à l'attention de Georgiana et Elizabeth.

Il leva son verre très haut, ne quittant pas Elizabeth des yeux, puis il en but une gorgée, imité par leurs invités. Emue aux larmes, Lizzie qui était restée assise, leva son verre mais ne put y boire, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Lorsque Darcy se rassit, il lui adressa le plus amoureux des sourires qui n'échappa à personne et fit pâlir de jalousie nombre de femmes de l'assistance. Elle le lui rendit, avant de donner le signal de commencer le dessert à ses convives. Le dîner reprit son cours normal, et ce fut bientôt l'arrivée des cafés et liqueurs qui en marquaient la fin. Peu avant vingt-trois heures, Elizabeth adressa un bref signe de tête à son mari et tous deux se levèrent. Il vint à sa rencontre pour lui offrir son bras qu'elle prit avec émotion, ayant été éloignée de lui trop longtemps à son goût, et ils conduisirent leurs invités dans la salle de bal.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer une valse, la danse favorite des Darcy, encore peu à la mode et tant décriée par de nombreux conservateurs. Ils ouvrirent le bal et Elizabeth eut alors l'impression que tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Grisée par la beauté des lieux qu'elle avait orchestrée dans les moindres détails et par les paroles prononcées par son mari devant toute l'assemblée, elle avait l'impression de flotter. C'était également ce que pensaient leurs invités tant elle dansait avec grâce et en harmonie avec Darcy. Mais bientôt, elle ne vit plus que le regard amoureux de son mari et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur monde de tendresse et d'affection. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent rejoints sur la piste de danse par d'autres couples. Ils purent alors se parler avec plus de liberté.

« J'ignorais que tu comptais me faire rougir ce soir, William. Tu es décidément incorrigible.

- C'est notre anniversaire de mariage, je ne pouvais pas ne pas en parler. Et tout le monde peut voir combien tu as œuvré pour rendre cette soirée parfaite, il fallait te rendre justice. Tu es trop modeste, c'est peut-être ton seul défaut.

- Avec mon caractère emporté et têtu tu veux dire ? le taquina-t-elle.

- J'avais oublié ces légers détails…, dit-il, amusé. Mais j'adore votre caractère, Mrs Darcy. Il fait partie de votre charme.

- Merci mon amour. Ton discours m'a beaucoup touchée, dit Lizzie, redevenue sérieuse.

- Merci à toi de me rendre si heureux.

- Et n'aie aucune crainte : tu me combles de bonheur. Moi non plus je n'aurais pu rêver un meilleur époux et je suis toujours étonnée de la chance que j'ai eue de te rencontrer et de te plaire. »

A leur grand regret, la valse se termina à cet instant. Il s'écarta d'elle et lui embrassa tendrement la main avant de lui donner à nouveau son bras. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi leurs invités, souriant à tous, adressant des mots aimables à quelques-uns. Darcy confia Elizabeth à son oncle et sa tante avant d'inviter Georgiana à danser, bien désireux de rappeler à tous leurs invités que la soirée était aussi donnée en son honneur. Une fois de plus rougissante, Georgiana le suivit sur la piste de danse, le remerciant de son discours, même si elle lui avoua qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la place pas au centre de l'attention, le faisant ainsi éclater de rire. Puis Darcy alla retrouver Elizabeth à l'entrée de la salle de bal pour accueillir les deux cent cinquante nouveaux invités qui devaient participer au bal. Mrs Bennett tenta de les aborder pour les féliciter du succès de la soirée mais Mrs Gardiner remplit parfaitement sa mission et la retint en l'entraînant prendre un rafraîchissement, arguant qu'elle se sentait faible à cause de la chaleur et avait besoin d'une boisson fraîche.

Elizabeth et Darcy ne purent néanmoins éviter Miss Bingley qui les salua avec une politesse de façade. La belle-sœur des Darcy était malgré elle impressionnée par la soirée organisée par Elizabeth. Elle avait toujours admiré Darcy House mais reconnaissait que l'épouse de Darcy s'était surpassée pour rendre la réception exceptionnelle et digne des plus grands événements de la Saison, à l'instar du bal de la princesse Sophie de Gloucester. L'élégance d'Elizabeth et son succès pendant la Saison ne manquaient pas de l'étonner. Tout avait commencé le jour de la présentation à la Cour. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque la Reine Charlotte avait adressé la parole à Elizabeth et qu'elles avaient engagé la conversation le plus naturellement du monde. Les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été incroyables : Elizabeth, de si obscure naissance et sans la moindre fortune, était devenue l'une des meilleures amies de la Comtesse von Lieven. Miss Bingley aurait tout donné pour réussir cet exploit et elle avait d'abord enragé de voir que son ancienne rivale y était parvenue sans peine et aussi rapidement. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée en si bon chemin et son invitation au bal de la princesse Sophie avait définitivement fait entrer Elizabeth dans l'une des plus hautes sphères de la société londonienne à laquelle même Miss Bingley avait du mal à prétendre malgré ses nombreuses années de mondanités et ses innombrables relations.

Elle commençait néanmoins à reconnaître les qualités de la jeune Mrs Darcy : miss Bingley avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises son aisance à converser avec tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait, son élégance qui semblait innée et sa culture impressionnante. L'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec la Comtesse von Lieven semblait surtout exceptionnelle. La réputation du sens de la répartie et d'une connaissance profonde des mondanités de la Comtesse était légendaire. Peu atteignaient ce niveau de perfection et d'influence et Elizabeth commençait à s'y hisser avec un grand succès. A moins d'être aussi talentueuse que la Comtesse, elle n'aurait jamais pu attirer l'attention de cette dernière. Miss Bingley était consciente de ce point et elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle performance, même si elle n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer.

Elle restait néanmoins envieuse du mariage qu'Elizabeth et plus seulement de l'union avantageuse que cela représentait du fait du rang et de la fortune de Darcy, mais aussi de l'affection évidente qui semblait lier les deux époux et dont elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle preuve éclatante. Elle avait fini par déduire que Mr Darcy était sincèrement épris pour en arriver à demander en mariage une jeune femme n'appartenant pas à son milieu social. Mais chose plus étrange, ses sentiments semblaient réciproques, là où Miss Bingley n'avait pendant longtemps vu que de l'intérêt et de l'opportunisme. Elle enviait leur chance et ce bonheur tout simple à vivre mais si difficile à trouver. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais de concession sur le rang et la fortune de son futur époux mais elle constatait que trouver, en plus de ces avantages, un amour réciproque en la personne d'un seul homme relevait de l'exploit et que peu de femmes y parvenaient.

Georgiana, qui avait pourtant passé un excellent début de soirée, se faisait sensiblement les mêmes réflexions depuis l'arrivée de Mr Stafford et de ses parents. Ces derniers s'étaient montrés extrêmement aimables à l'encontre des Darcy et de Georgiana, appréciant beaucoup la jeune fille. A l'inverse, leur fils avait fait preuve de sa réserve habituelle, acceptant avec mauvaise grâce de répondre aux remarques et questions qu'on lui faisait. Il faisait preuve d'un détachement exaspérant et méprisable aux yeux de Kitty et son attitude était encore plus froide à l'égard de Georgiana malgré la douceur et la patience de cette dernière. Il faisait tout pour l'ignorer et elle abandonna l'idée d'engager la conversation avec lui au bout de quelques minutes et perdit tout espoir de danser avec lui malgré les encouragements de Mrs Stafford qui semblait voir très favorablement un rapprochement de son fils avec la jeune Miss Darcy. Après une remarque qui frôlait l'impolitesse que lui fit Mr Stafford, Georgiana eut grand-peine à retenir ses larmes et elle prit congé du jeune homme avant de quitter les salles de réception et de se réfugier à l'étage.

Elizabeth et Darcy ayant mis plus d'une heure à accueillir les centaines de nouveaux invités, ils ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite de la disparition de la jeune fille. Ce fut Lord Matlock qui les alerta car son épouse avait cherché leur nièce pour lui parler et elle était restée introuvable. Darcy s'inquiéta aussitôt et Elizabeth lui suggéra de partir à sa recherche. Elle n'était dans aucun des salons où se pressaient les invités. Il demanda à quelques domestiques s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue et l'un d'entre eux l'informa qu'elle était montée à l'étage. Darcy supposa qu'elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre et il avait vu juste. Il dut frapper plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir une réponse et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'annonça que Georgiana lui ouvrit sa porte. A la grande surprise de Darcy, elle était en larmes, et il crut d'abord qu'elle était souffrante. Alarmé, il l'interrogea mais elle s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

« Qu'y a-t-il donc ? demanda Darcy, cherchant frénétiquement tout ce qui pouvait pousser une adolescente de dix-sept ans à s'effondrer en larmes pendant un bal. Te serais-tu disputée avec Miss Bennett ?

- Non pas du tout. Tu sais bien que Kitty et moi nous entendons très bien. Ne te tourmente pas à mon sujet, William. Tu devrais retourner voir Elizabeth et profiter de votre soirée.

- C'est aussi ta soirée, Georgiana, tu le sais.

- Va la retrouver, William, tu dois déjà lui manquer. »

A ces mots, elle fondit en larmes de plus belle. L'intuition de Darcy se réveilla aussitôt en la voyant évoquer avec tant d'amertume la relation qu'il entretenait avec Elizabeth. Il mit quelques instants à accepter l'hypothèse que sa sœur ait à nouveau pu s'éprendre d'un jeune homme. Il devait visiblement se trouver sous leur toit en ce moment même et cette pensée seule faisait souffrir Darcy. Il se força à se calmer, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et demandait l'avis et les conseils de son frère et d'Elizabeth pour toutes les décisions importantes de son existence. Et après tout, tous les hommes n'étaient pas des Mr Wickham.

« Georgiana, je ne veux surtout pas heurter ta sensibilité ou forcer tes confidences. Mais je me demande si tu ne pleures pas à cause d'un jeune homme que tu aurais rencontré. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que je m'efforcerai toujours d'être ton plus grand soutien. »

Entendant son frère la percer à jour aussi facilement, elle pleura de plus belle.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Tu es ma petite sœur. Et même si je suis loin de pouvoir imaginer tout ce que tu peux ressentir, certaines choses sont plus évidentes que d'autres.

- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler…

- Peut-être préfères-tu discuter avec Kitty ou Elizabeth ? Ou même Tante Madeline ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t'en ouvrir à moi, dit Darcy en ressentant un pincement au cœur à l'idée que la sœur qu'il adorait pourrait préférer un autre confident que lui.

- Non… je disais cela car je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Pas avant d'être sûre… mais tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance donc si je dois en parler à quelqu'un, c'est bien toi.

- Veux-tu le faire maintenant ? Toute cette histoire semble être un fardeau un peu trop lourd pour toi toute seule. »

Il lui laissa le temps de répondre et elle réfléchit une minute avant de le faire.

« Je crois que j'éprouve une trop grande affection pour quelqu'un.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui, évidemment. Je n'aurais pas pu le rencontrer autrement.

- Évidemment, dit-il en souriant devant la logique imparable de sa sœur mais en passant mentalement en revue tous les jeunes hommes parmi leurs relations pour tenter de deviner de qui il pouvait s'agir. Et pourquoi dis-tu que tu éprouves une trop grande affection pour lui ? J'espère au moins qu'il en est digne.

- Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir si c'est le cas. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que ce n'est pas réciproque. » dit Georgiana en baissant la tête.

Darcy se sentit désarmé face au chagrin contenu dans la voix de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui fit cette révélation.

_« Faut-il être aveugle ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Sa sœur était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnées, doublées d'un talent et d'une intelligence rares, sans compter qu'elle promettait de devenir une femme extrêmement belle. Et sa large dot ne pouvait décourager aucun prétendant, bien au contraire ! Il ne concevait pas qu'un homme puisse résister à tant de qualités réunies.

« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu affirmes ? Peut-être est-il réservé. Il peut être très difficile de parler de ses sentiments. Et parfois cela prend beaucoup de temps d'y voir clair parmi tout ce qu'on ressent.

- Il ne m'apprécie pas. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Au mieux il m'ignore, au pire il me fuit.

- Avez-vous beaucoup parlé ?

- Il ne répond que lorsqu'il y est obligé. Il n'a aucune envie de me faire la conversation.

- Donc vous n'avez pas pu faire connaissance ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Comment peux-tu être si amoureuse de lui dans ce cas ? Il faut connaître un minimum une personne pour éprouver des sentiments pour elle.

- Pas nécessairement. Enfin… je ne pense pas. Connaissais-tu bien Elizabeth lorsque tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?

- Je ne saurais te dire. J'ai mis tellement de temps à me rendre compte que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour elle que j'ignore quand cela a commencé.

- Dans mon cas, mon inclination a été immédiate. Crois-tu que c'est possible ?

- Tu viens de me dire que oui. Je ne me permettrais jamais de remettre en cause tes sentiments. Je te crois si tu me dis que tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui. Ma seule inquiétude est que tu souffres inutilement. Ce que tu me dis de vos relations actuelles me fait peur.

- J'essayais simplement de sonder ses sentiments et de me rapprocher de lui.

- Mais ce faisant ce sont tes sentiments qui ont grandi. Cela aurait valu la peine s'ils avaient été payés de retour mais tu sembles me dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je crains que non. Mais j'ignore ce que je dois faire.

- Tu ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus. S'il ne montre aucun signe encourageant, tu dois te protéger dès maintenant et te forcer à l'oublier.

- Mais si j'abandonne maintenant, je lui refuse toute chance d'apprendre à mieux me connaître. Si je persévère, peut-être finira-t-il pas m'apprécier et peut-être même demander ma main…

- Georgie, ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Tu risques de souffrir pour rien.

- Cela en vaut la peine, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, cela n'a pas été sans mal pour Elizabeth et toi !

- Et tu étais la première à vouloir que je me protège après qu'elle ait refusé ma demande en mariage. » lui rappela-t-il.

Elle saisit alors la justesse du raisonnement de son frère. Le parallèle avec sa situation lui montrait la frustration que son frère pouvait ressentir en ce moment même en apprenant ce qui la tourmentait.

« Si j'ai une chance de pouvoir l'épouser, je ne veux pas la manquer.

- A quel prix ? Georgiana, tu sais que tu es un excellent parti. Cela seul pourrait motiver beaucoup d'hommes, lui compris. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire ton bonheur. Il faut que ton mari t'aime.

- Peut-être finira-t-il par m'aimer plus tard. Cela arrive à beaucoup de couples.

- Pour combien de ménages qui ne sont absolument pas assortis ? Nos parents s'adoraient, c'était cela qui les rendait si heureux. Et tu es témoin tous les jours de notre bonheur à Elizabeth et moi. Il a été dur à conquérir, nous avons bien cru ne jamais le connaître, de toute notre vie, mais nous avons refusé de faire des concessions à ce sujet. Et je refuserai toujours de faire cette concession pour toi. Je te veux heureuse et aimée d'un mari digne de toi.

- Et si je reste amoureuse d'un homme qui ne m'aime pas ? On ne maîtrise pas ses sentiments.

- C'est un risque à courir. Mais crois-moi, mieux vaut être que tu sois amoureuse en restant célibataire plutôt qu'être mariée à un homme qui ne te regardera même pas. A coup sûr, ton amour finirait par s'estomper en quelques années et il sera remplacé par des regrets, peut-être même de l'amertume, et il sera trop tard pour y remédier. C'est de cela dont je veux te protéger à tout prix. »

Georgiana resta songeuse de longs instants.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

- Prends tes distances. Laisse du temps au temps. Le destin nous a toujours réunis, Elizabeth et moi, même quand nous ne le voulions pas. Il en sera de même pour toi si ce jeune homme peut faire ton bonheur.

- Je risque de le perdre.

- On ne peut perdre que ce qu'on a déjà.

- C'est tellement dur… dit-elle en fondant à nouveau en larmes. Et si je devais rester seule toute ma vie ? Si je ne rencontrais jamais personne qui puisse m'aimer et que je pourrai aimer ? s'effraya-t-elle.

- Voilà qui m'étonnerait vraiment beaucoup... Ce n'est que ta première Saison, tu auras bien d'autres occasions de rencontrer quantité de gens.

- Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne tomberai pas amoureuse. Quand ça m'arrive, j'ai l'impression de toujours choisir la mauvaise personne.

- Tu es encore bien jeune pour parler de façon aussi définitive. Tu as tout le temps de véritablement tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui le méritera. Il te faut faire preuve de patience. L'amour, et surtout l'amour réciproque, est un don trop précieux pour être reçu sans effort. En attendant, tu as toute ta famille qui t'aime profondément. Elizabeth et moi ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que tu sois heureuse et que ton attente ne soit pas trop insupportable. » la taquina-t-il.

La sagesse des paroles de son frère fit son effet sur Georgiana mais elle se sentait encore trop bouleversée pour paraître à nouveau au bal, surtout si ce dernier était donné en son honneur. Elle sollicita l'autorisation de se retirer pour la nuit et l'obtint facilement. Elle serra son frère contre elle quelques instants avant de l'encourager à aller retrouver Elizabeth. Il la laissa après s'être assuré qu'elle était plus calme et parviendrait à s'endormir sans trop de difficulté.

La réception était à son apogée lorsqu'il regagna la salle de bal. Il aperçut Elizabeth en grande discussion avec la Comtesse von Lieven et leurs amies communes. Elle le questionna du regard, cherchant à deviner s'il avait retrouvé Georgiana et si elle allait bien. Il la rassura d'un sourire et, n'osant pas la déranger, il alla engager la conversation avec Lord Matlock et ils furent bientôt rejoints par plusieurs membres de leur club.

Nombreux avaient été les convives qui lui avaient fait part de leur admiration au sujet du bal, le comparant aux soirées les plus recherchées de l'aristocratie. Elizabeth était flattée et ravie qu'il soit aussi réussi. La Comtesse et elle, plus proches que jamais, s'étaient peu quittées pendant l'heure qui avait suivi, et elles furent bientôt sollicitées par un groupe de plus en plus grand, incluant Lady Matlock. Mrs Bennet avait cherché à participer à leurs conversations mais, suivant l'exemple de leur hôtesse, personne ne prêta attention à ses paroles. Ne recevant aucune réponse à ses remarques, elle finit par se décourager au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, au grand soulagement de sa fille. Elle alla retrouver Mrs Gardiner, trop impressionnée par le groupe de mondaines mené par Elizabeth et la Comtesse pour pouvoir y participer. Mrs Bennet se plaignit longuement auprès d'elle de l'accueil glacial que sa fille lui avait réservé. Puis, ayant épuisé ce sujet, après un temps qui parut interminable à Mrs Gardiner, Mrs Bennet s'extasia à n'en plus finir sur la beauté et le luxe de la soirée et de Darcy House. Ces compliments qui sonnaient si juste chez les autres convives étaient si exagérés chez elle qu'ils irritèrent Mrs Gardiner. Mais au moment où sa patience s'épuisait, Mrs Bennet changea brutalement de sujet.

« Regardez ! Voici le fameux Mr Jonathan Cooper, le prétendant de Kitty ! Je l'ai aperçu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il est charmant n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est un excellent parti ! J'aimerais tant qu'il se déclare ! s'écria-t-elle, au grand dam de Mrs Gardiner qui redoutait les ravages que pouvait faire le manque de discrétion de son interlocutrice.

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le faire pour l'instant.

- Pourtant Lizzie a dit qu'il l'aimait !

- De grâce, parlez moins fort. Sa mère et sa sœur ne sont pas loin ! Elles pourraient vous entendre.

- J'ignore ce qui peut le faire hésiter. Elle est charmante, jeune, vive, elle danse à merveille, elle a deux beaux-frères très en vue… Et elle a été présentée à la Cour ! Combien de jeunes filles peuvent se vanter de cela, dites-moi ?

- Parmi toutes celles qu'on lui présente : absolument toutes.

- Mais que fait-il ? » demanda Mrs Bennet en observant le jeune homme.

Depuis près d'une heure, Mr Jonathan Cooper était en effet en train de danser, à la demande de sa mère qui en avait eu assez de le voir s'isoler dans un des coins de la salle de danse.

« Cela me semble évident : il danse.

- Pourquoi ne danse-t-il pas avec Kitty ? Elle est là à faire tapisserie depuis une éternité !

- Elle ne fait pas tapisserie, elle a simplement repoussé les quelques demandes qui lui ont été adressées.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle va trouver un mari. Ce Mr Cooper lui a complètement fait perdre la tête ! Avant elle dansait sans s'arrêter à tous les bals ! C'est inconcevable et je ne peux le souffrir ! »

Et avant même que Mrs Gardiner puisse l'arrêter, elle s'élança et alla parler à Kitty.

« Ma fille, cela ne peut plus durer ! Vous êtes en train de gâcher toutes vos belles années !

- Mère…? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? s'exclama Kitty, prise au dépourvu et tirée de ses sombres réflexions.

- Regardez-vous ! Dans la fleur de l'âge, à fréquenter la crème de la société, et vous vous languissez pour un homme qui ne vous regarde même pas ! »

Elle ne le devina pas, mais ses paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Kitty.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Mère. Je n'ai juste pas envie de danser ce soir, je suis un peu fatiguée de toutes ces réceptions.

- Balivernes ! Vous n'avez pas quitté ce Mr Cooper des yeux depuis une heure ! Et lui, que fait-il pendant ce temps ? Il virevolte d'une jeune fille à l'autre comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé.

- Mère je vous en prie, ne parlez pas comme cela.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. De deux choses l'une : soit vous vous montrez indifférente et vous l'oubliez, soit vous allez le voir pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais ne restez pas entre deux eaux comme cela.

- Je l'ignore.

- Non, vous l'observez et n'importe qui suffisamment attentif peut s'en apercevoir. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer, allez lui parler et demandez-lui pourquoi il a changé d'attitude envers vous. C'est la seule façon pour vous de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire s'il s'avère qu'elle est bel et bien finie. Oh ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Aucun secret ne m'échappe bien longtemps, j'ai deviné presque tout de suite que vous aviez rencontré quelqu'un et il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour apprendre que c'était ce Mr Cooper et qu'il a prétendu avoir des sentiments pour vous. Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire mais à mon avis vous devriez tout faire pour le découvrir par vous-même car il ne semble pas vouloir vous y aider.

- Tout ceci ne regarde que moi. J'ignore qui vous a informée de toute cette histoire. J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit ni de Lizzie ni de Miss Darcy.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez discrète quand vous évoquez vos peines de cœur, ma fille. J'ai cinq enfants, j'ai l'habitude. »

Angoissée à l'idée que sa mère ait découvert son plus grand secret et de ce qu'elle pourrait en faire auprès des Cooper, Kitty garda le silence.

« Oh je sais, vous pensez toutes que je suis une mère indigne et que je ruine toujours vos chances de faire un bon mariage alors que je m'y emploie depuis plus de vingt ans. Lizzie m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'interposer entre vous et Mr Cooper. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous voir malheureuse ainsi. Jane est restée des mois entiers sans nouvelles de Mr Bingley et je sais combien cela l'a fait souffrir. Je n'aimerais pas que cela se reproduise avec vous. Il vous a fait douter suffisamment longtemps. Allez le voir, parlez-lui afin. L'incertitude est le pire des maux dans ce genre de situation. »

Kitty médita les paroles de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles ne lui parurent pas dénuées de sagesse. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais aborder à nouveau Mr Cooper et lui demander des explications. Elle n'eut pas à se donner cette peine. Au moment où la mazurka se terminait, Mrs Bennet appela Mr Cooper à travers la salle. L'entendant, de nombreuses personnes se retournèrent. Mortifiée, Kitty baissa les yeux et rougit violemment. Non loin d'elles, Mrs Bennet aperçut le regard courroucé d'Elizabeth et la désapprobation qui se peignait sur le visage de ses amies. Les ignorant, elle confronta Mr Cooper du regard. Le principal intéressé qui raccompagnait sa cavalière au bord de la piste de danse observa quelques instants la femme qui l'avait interpellé, sans parvenir à la nommer. Puis il aperçut Kitty à ses côtés. Mais il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune fille apeurée et gênée qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux. Il s'avança vers elles.

« Madame, je ne crois pas avoir eu l'honneur de vous être présenté, dit-il d'un ton mondain extrêmement poli mais empreint de distance.

- A moi non, mais à ma fille oui. Je présume que vous souvenez de Miss Bennet ? dit Mrs Bennet en désignant sa fille.

- J'ai effectivement rencontré votre fille à plusieurs reprises chez les Darcy. Miss Bennet, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Je vous remercie, dit Kitty sans lever les yeux.

- Peut-être avez-vous une explication à lui fournir ? demanda Mrs Bennet le plus naturellement du monde.

- Mère ! » souffla Kitty, honteuse.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Elizabeth arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« Mr Cooper, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Mrs Darcy. Je viens de rencontrer votre mère à l'instant.

- Et de revoir la jeune fille qu'il a délaissée pendant des semaines à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Mère ! s'écria à nouveau Kitty.

- Mr Cooper, je dois m'entretenir un instant avec ma mère. Pourquoi n'inviteriez-vous pas Miss Bennet à danser pendant ce temps ? » proposa Elizabeth en prenant d'autorité le bras de sa mère tout en arborant le sourire le plus diplomatique qui soit.

Il hésita quelques secondes. Il jeta un regard sur Kitty qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. La perspective de danser avec elle paraissait lui être embarrassante au plus haut point. Néanmoins, voyant le regard déterminé de Mrs Bennet, il opta pour le moindre mal.

« Très volontiers, si Miss Bennett veut bien m'accorder cette danse, bien sûr." dit-il en espérant qu'elle refuse.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et prit le bras qu'il lui offrait. Mrs Bennet était sur le point de lui souffler de se rappeler leur conversation mais Elizabeth l'avait déjà entraînée loin du couple. Furieuse, Lizzie fit un effort surhumain pour dissimuler ses sentiments et aller la confier de nouveau à Mrs Gardiner. Compréhensive, cette dernière accepta de rester aux côtés d'elle pour l'empêcher de causer un nouveau scandale. Sans dire un mot mais n'en pensant pas moins, Elizabeth alla retrouver Harriet Vernon et plusieurs autres amies qui eurent le tact de ne pas l'interroger sur l'incident qui venait de se produire. Mais Elizabeth savait que cette politesse de façade ne les empêcherait pas de commenter à foison ce qui s'était passé au cours des prochains jours.

Néanmoins, le but de Mrs Bennet était atteint : le rapprochement de Kitty et Mr Cooper avait eu lieu. Ces derniers dansèrent dans un silence embarrassé pendant plusieurs minutes, priant tous les deux pour que le morceau cesse rapidement. Il n'en fut rien. Leur mutisme étant devenu insoutenable, Mr Cooper prit la parole.

« J'ai été très flatté de recevoir l'invitation de votre sœur. Elle n'a pas sa pareille pour recevoir.

- En effet. Cette soirée est magnifique, répondit-elle machinalement.

- J'espère que vous appréciez de votre séjour à Londres ? Je crois me souvenir que vous l'attendiez avec impatience, dit-il, s'apercevant trop tard qu'il venait d'évoquer maladroitement leur complicité passée.

- Pas autant que je le voudrais, répondit franchement Kitty, osant le regarder franchement dans les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée.

- J'en suis navré, dit-il sincèrement.

- Pouvait-il en être autrement ? demanda-t-elle en gagnant en assurance.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous projetions de nous revoir pendant ce séjour. Il n'en a rien été.

- J'ai été très occupé.

- Au point de ne répondre à aucune de mes lettres ?

- J'en suis désolé, mais c'est en effet le cas.

- Et pourquoi m'avoir ignorée pendant le bal de vos parents ? Je ne peux croire qu'il s'agit là aussi d'un manque de temps. Vous m'avez parlé froidement comme vous ne l'aviez jamais fait, sans aucune explication. »

Honteux, il garda le silence.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce revirement de votre part. Vous n'avez même pas daigné vous expliquer lorsque vous avez reçu mes lettres, continua-t-elle.

- Je ne trouvais pas le courage de vous écrire. J'ai été un lâche, Miss Bennet. Ma conduite est inqualifiable.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous faire des reproches. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour l'instant. J'attends simplement une explication.

- Elle sera douloureuse, je le crains.

- Sans doute moins que les semaines que je viens de vivre.

- Détrompez-vous, Miss Kitty. Je crains que mes paroles ne détruisent à tous jamais vos espoirs.

- S'ils ne sont pas fondés, alors ce sera pour le mieux, dit Kitty dans un souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et s'il ne l'avait pas soutenue en dansant, elle aurait manqué de perdre l'équilibre.

- Je vous dois des excuses pour mon comportement de cet hiver à Pemberley. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser notre amitié prendre une si grande importance.

- Notre amitié… dit Kitty en tressaillant à l'énoncé de ce mot. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

- Je crains ce faisant vous avoir donné de faux espoirs. Si j'ai pu vous laisser croire que mon attachement pour vous était plus profond qu'il ne l'était en réalité, alors je suis mille fois coupable. J'appréciais votre compagnie et je me suis rendu compte bien trop tard que vous y attachiez encore plus de valeur que moi. J'ai pris peur alors que vos sentiments ne deviennent plus profonds que je ne le méritais car je ne pourrai jamais les payer de retour. J'ignore si c'est le cas et je n'ose imaginer des sentiments que vous n'éprouvez peut-être pas. Mais je crains fort que mon intuition soit la bonne. Si c'est le cas, alors je nous ai engagés sur cette voie dangereuse pendant trop longtemps pour vous éviter de souffrir mais je ne peux revenir en arrière.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que je me suis leurrée sur notre… amitié et notre complicité ?

- Vous les avez imaginés plus profonds qu'ils ne l'étaient. J'aurais dû vous détromper il y a bien longtemps de cela.

- Donc vous avez préféré fuir.

- Une coupure nette me semblait mille fois préférable. Ce sont celles qui cicatrisent le mieux.

- Vous mentez. Vous avez choisi la facilité. Par pure lâcheté parce que vous n'avez pas eu le courage d'être franc avec moi.

- Je le suis en ce moment, dit-il d'un ton torturé.

- Parce qu'on vous y a poussé. Mais peu importe. Vous en avez dit assez je crois.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Miss Bennet. Mais… je ne suis pas libre d'aimer comme je le voudrais. Mieux vaut pour tout le monde que nous cessions de nous voir. Essayez de me pardonner un jour, si vous le pouvez. »

Et il disparut, la laissant seule sur la piste de danse. Elle ne vit pas son visage ravagé de chagrin lorsqu'il se détourna d'elle, elle n'entendit plus la musique, elle ne prêta pas attention aux autres couples qui continuaient à danser autour elle. Elle n'aperçut pas non plus l'air de satisfaction sur le visage de Mrs Cooper qui avait observé la scène non loin de là. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, que son corps entier s'était engourdi, qu'elle était devenue insensible à tout. Mais bientôt, la douleur fit son chemin jusqu'à son esprit et elle suffoqua, submergée par l'émotion. Elle comprit de façon lointaine que Mr Cooper venait de lui briser le cœur irrémédiablement et que c'était précisément au moment où elle l'avait perdu qu'elle l'avait aimé le plus. Jamais elle n'avait autant mesuré à quel point il lui était précieux.

Le salut vint en la personne d'Harriet Vernon. L'amie des Darcy avait été le témoin privilégié de l'attachement de Kitty pour Mr Cooper pendant le séjour de ce dernier à Pemberley. Pendant la Saison, elle avait noté l'air de tristesse continuel de la jeune fille et l'éloignement incompréhensible des deux jeunes gens. Après avoir vu l'esclandre de Mrs Bennet, elle avait espéré une réconciliation. La souffrance de Kitty, abandonnée au milieu de la piste de danse, lui démontra qu'il n'en était rien. Elle s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un petit salon qui n'était pas ouvert aux invités. Elle lui parla plusieurs fois mais Kitty resta muette. Mrs Vernon se décida alors à aller chercher Elizabeth. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'absenter auprès de ses invités, aussi confia-t-elle sa sœur aux bons soins de Mrs Gardiner dont la présence se révélait de plus en plus précieuse au cours de la soirée. C'était compter sans Mrs Bennet qui tint absolument à l'accompagner pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre sa fille et Mr Cooper. Harriet Vernon l'empêcha de suivre Mrs Gardiner, permettant à cette dernière d'aller retrouver sa nièce en toute tranquillité.

Informée des récents événements par son amie Harriet, Elizabeth s'excusa tout de même quelques instants auprès de ses amies. Elle chercha Mr Cooper dans la salle de bal et les trois salons de réception. Il demeurait invisible, aussi se rendit-elle dans le hall. Il récupérait son manteau auprès des domestiques.

« Mr Cooper ! s'écria-t-elle, pressant le pas pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

- Mrs Darcy… dit-il, gêné.

- Vous partez ?

- Pardonnez-moi de prendre congé de vous si tôt. Mais c'est préférable pour tout le monde.

- Que s'est-il passé, Mr Cooper ? Je n'oserais jamais vous poser une telle question s'il ne s'agissait du bonheur de ma sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi triste que ce soir. De grâce, dites-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je vous crois suffisamment proche de votre sœur pour espérer qu'elle se confiera à vous. Je suis à la torture de tant la faire souffrir mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Comme je lui ai dit, je ne suis pas libre d'aimer qui bon me semble.

- Ainsi vous l'aimez… » murmura-t-elle.

Son silence fut la plus éloquente des réponses.

« Il y a sûrement une solution ! s'écria Lizzie, rageuse de voir un couple si épris contraint de se séparer.

- Hélas non. Mes parents s'opposent à notre union. Rien de ce que j'ai pu dire et aucune de toutes les qualités de votre sœur n'a pu les convaincre. Pardonnez-moi, Mrs Darcy, mais je ne puis souffrir de rester une minute de plus dans la même demeure que votre sœur. C'est trop douloureux. Je crains que cela ne fasse faiblir toutes mes résolutions or je me suis promis d'être fort pour elle. Je dois prendre congé de vous.

- Faites. Je comprends. Et sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu à Darcy House et à Pemberley.

- Merci. Votre bonté me touche infiniment mais je ne puis accepter votre invitation. Je vais éviter de faire souffrir Miss Bennet davantage. Adieu. »

Et il sortit, laissant Elizabeth désemparée. Ses plus grandes craintes s'étaient réalisées. L'image de Jane abandonnée par Mr Bingley lui revint en mémoire et son cœur se serra, imaginant sans peine les tourments que devait ressentir Kitty. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'absenter plus longtemps. Elle rejoignit la salle de bal à contrecœur. Ses propres succès lui paraissaient amers et elle dut se forcer à sourire lorsqu'on adressa de nouveaux compliments sur sa soirée. Elle alla retrouver Darcy, puisant dans son regard la force dont elle avait besoin. Il devina instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de Kitty mais que Mrs Gardiner s'occupait d'elle. Sa mère s'était enfin décidée à prendre congé, faisait preuve comme à son habitude d'une susceptibilité excessive en se vexant de ne pas être tenue informée de l'état de Kitty et de ce qui s'était dit entre elle et Mr Cooper.

* * *

Le bal des Darcy se termina en apothéose vers quatre heures du matin. La Comtesse von Lieven et son époux avaient pris congé une heure plus tôt mais la soirée n'avait rien perdu de son éclat à son départ : les jeunes gens flirtaient en dansant, les hommes discutaient politique de façon animée, et les femmes faisaient et défaisaient les modes et les réputations tout en organisant les mariages. Elizabeth aurait dû être grisée de ce succès mais elle éprouva brusquement un sentiment de lassitude : elle avait l'impression de toujours côtoyer les mêmes personnes médisantes et étroites d'esprit et d'assister à une débauche de luxe que rien ne venait justifier hormis la cupidité et l'orgueil. Sa mélancolie poussa ses réflexions sur l'absence de sentiments qui caractérisait cette bonne société dont tous cherchaient à faire partie. Rare était la sincérité des sentiments et elle ne semblait jamais payée de retour. Pis, il semblait à Elizabeth qu'on piétinait cette même sincérité et qu'on s'amusait à faire souffrir les cœurs les plus loyaux et confiants, la satisfaction peinte sur le visage de Mrs Cooper lui semblant être le meilleur exemple de cette cruauté.

Mais elle ne montra rien de ses réflexions, cachant sous son vernis mondain sa mélancolie et son inquiétude pour sa sœur. Néanmoins Darcy la quitta rarement pendant la dernière heure de la soirée, devinant sa fatigue et son trouble. Elle fut soulagée lorsque les derniers invités prirent congé. Mrs Gardiner était venue lui annoncer que Kitty s'était couchée dans un état d'agitation extrême mais qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, plusieurs crises de larmes ayant eu raison de son corps. Elle n'avait fait aucune confidence, se murant dans un mutisme douloureux. Elizabeth avait sincèrement remercié sa tante de s'être si bien occupée de sa sœur, la laissant repartir avec Mr Gardiner pour leur demeure. Elle avait conversé avec Harriet Vernon qui lui avait raconté dans quel état elle avait retrouvé la jeune fille, seule sur la piste de danse. Elizabeth ne reconstitua que trop bien la scène qui s'était déroulée entre Mr Cooper et Kitty, le jeune homme ayant été particulièrement explicite quant à l'interdiction de ses parents de revoir celle qu'il aimait.

Elizabeth monta se coucher le cœur lourd, rejointe peu de temps après par Darcy. Elle revêtait son déshabillé de velours lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, la serrant contre lui. Il la berça quelques minutes, traçant du bout des doigts les marques de fatigue sous ses yeux.

« Veux-tu parler un peu ou préfères-tu dormir ?

- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à trouver le sommeil tout de suite.

- Il s'agit de Kitty, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en l'entraînant au coin de la cheminée, la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Es-tu au courant ?

- J'en suis resté à l'esclandre de ta mère. Elle a intérêt à retourner très vite à Longbourn car ma patience atteint ses limites. Je suis furieux qu'elle ait failli gâcher la réception que tu t'es donné tant de mal à organiser.

- Je pense surtout à Kitty. Elle était mortifiée.

- J'imagine bien. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas cela après les semaines qu'elle vient de vivre. Ta mère n'a aucun tact et je ne pense pas qu'elle en aura un jour.

- Pour l'instant c'est Kitty qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Les Cooper ne veulent pas que leur fils l'épouse, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exactement ce que je craignais. Je suis tellement déçue pour elle. Elle a toutes les qualités, je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent ne pas le voir. Et ils s'aiment ! Cela n'a donc aucune valeur à leurs yeux ?

- Aux yeux de beaucoup… non. Regarde ma tante. Tout Londres t'admire, tu charmes les plus grands, et elle s'obstine à penser que ma soi-disant mésalliance a déshonoré toute la famille.

- Mais Mr Cooper n'a pas la liberté que tu avais alors. Ni même celle de Mr Bingley.

- Les Cooper ont-ils précisé ce qui les gêne très exactement ? Il se peut que ça soit uniquement le fait que ta sœur a une dot insignifiante.

- Je pense qu'ils auraient surtout voulu une jeune fille de très bonne famille. Le père de Mr Cooper semble vouloir élargir son cercle de relations pour ses affaires et ce n'est pas Kitty qui le lui permettrait.

- Pourtant elle est ma belle-sœur, et celle de Mr Bingley. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Mais les relations des Cooper avec ta famille sont établies depuis bien longtemps. Je pense qu'ils recherchent davantage.

- Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour Kitty. Non, ne dis rien, laisse-moi finir. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses après. Mr Bingley et moi nous moquions éperdument que Jane et toi vous n'ayez quasiment pas de dot. Nous ne comptions pas dessus, loin s'en faut ! Les Cooper pourraient réagir de même, mais malgré leurs qualités, je les crois opportunistes. Si je dotais ta sœur, cela pourrait arranger les choses. Je pense même que deux mille livres les disposeraient en sa faveur.

- Deux mille livres ? s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé. William, c'est une fortune !

- Je peux largement me le permettre. J'apprécie beaucoup ta sœur. Elle est charmante, vous vous adorez, et elle est devenue très amie avec Georgiana. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et je crois sincèrement que Mr Cooper est celui qu'il lui convient. Si je peux contribuer à les réunir, alors ce sera avec plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas intervenir sans l'accord de ton père.

- Il a sa fierté… commença-t-elle.

- Je sais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de garder ta dot lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. Je pense qu'il sera encore plus obstiné lorsque je lui ferai part de ma proposition au sujet de Kitty. Pourrais-tu lui écrire une lettre qui partira en même temps que la mienne qui lui relatera les derniers faits ? Je pense qu'il sera plus disposé à accepter lorsqu'il aura compris que Mr Cooper et ta sœur sont sincèrement épris l'un de l'autre.

- Je pourrais faire cela. Mais… je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu es d'une générosité sans bornes, mon amour.

- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je le faisais. A quoi sert-il d'être riche si l'on ne peut pas venir en aide aux membres de sa famille ?

- Ne dis jamais cela à ma mère…

- Je m'en suis toujours gardé. Elle serait trop opportuniste et tu sais que c'est un défaut pour lequel je n'ai aucune indulgence. Dans le cas de Kitty c'est bien différent. Elle n'a jamais rien demandé et cela peut changer sa vie de façon radicale.

- Merci… merci mille fois pour elle, William, dit Elizabeth en se blottissant contre lui.

- En parlant de ta mère, tu n'aurais rien à me dire ?

- Au sujet de ce soir ?

- Non. Au sujet de son opportunisme, puisque nous en parlons. La connaissant, je pense qu'elle t'a demandé certaines choses, et que tu as refusé. Et tu culpabilises. Je le sens.

- On ne peut rien te cacher décidément.

- Je passe ma vie à t'observer pour savoir comment tu vas et comment te rendre heureuse. Ce n'est pas difficile de voir quand quelque chose t'inquiète.

- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour t'éviter un tracas.

- Lizzie…

- Je sais, j'ai eu tort, j'aurais dû t'en parler. Elle m'a demandé une pension pour Lydia.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Vraiment ? Avoue qu'elle fait quand même preuve d'une audace qui frise l'impolitesse !

- C'est la signature de ta mère, tu t'en étonnes encore, ma Lizzie ? la taquina-t-il. Cela dit, je ne sais pas si j'aurais refusé.

- Comment cela ? Ce n'est pas à toi de l'entretenir !

- Qui doit donc le faire ? Son mari est parti, en grande partie à cause de moi…

- … à cause de ce qu'il a fait, l'interrompit Lizzie.

- … et tes parents ont des ressources limitées.

- Elles étaient suffisantes pour nous faire vivre à sept. Ils ne sont plus que cinq.

- … tandis que j'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

- Je culpabilise aussi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sacrifierais dans cette histoire.

- Parce que Lydia est toute aussi innocente que toi. Elle a fait une erreur de jeunesse en épousant un homme qui ne la méritait pas. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouve sans ressources et sans avenir, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et j'en suis en partie responsable puisque j'ai ordonné à Wickham de partir sans elle.

- Regrettes-tu ta décision ?

- Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir éloigné Wickham de nos vies. Mais je pense que nous aurions dû informer Lydia et lui laisser le choix. Elle a lié son existence à la sienne en se mariant avec lui, nous n'avons pas le droit de défaire cela, même si je déplore qu'elle se soit éprise d'un tel scélérat.

- Je compte toujours lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je ne lui parlerai pas du duel mais je lui raconterai ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il a dû s'exiler en Amérique sans espoir de retour.

- Comme tu le souhaites, Elizabeth. Mais cela ne résoudra pas le problème que pose sa situation financière.

- As-tu une idée ?

- Ton père connaît déjà toute l'histoire. Je pense qu'il ne verrait pas d'objection à ce que nous payions une rente annuelle à Lydia en commun. Je conviendrais avec lui des termes exacts quand ce sera le bon moment. Pour l'heure, il faut déjà lui proposer de doter Kitty. Nous verrons ensuite pour Lydia. Je crains fort que si je propose les deux en même temps il refuse tout. Tu ne dis rien ?

- Penses-tu que j'ai eu tort de refuser à Mère d'aider Lydia ?

- Tu as été un peu dure, mais compte tenu des circonstances c'est bien pardonnable. Tu ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toute cette historie, et Lydia t'accuse injustement d'avoir ruiné son bonheur. Je sais que vos relations n'ont jamais été très bonnes et que cela a empiré depuis son mariage. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lydia n'y a pas vraiment mis du sien non plus.

- Mais j'aurais dû me montrer plus clémente. Comme tu l'as dit, elle est toute aussi innocente que nous.

- Une autre explication à ton attitude est que tu t'es probablement souvenue de sa nature dépensière. Il est clair que si nous lui allouons une rente annuelle elle sera toujours tentée de dépenser plus que son revenu.

- Tu peux franchement dire que nous devrons rembourser ses dettes très fréquemment. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne voulais pas accepter la demande de ma mère. Si nous acceptons une fois, elle réclamera sans cesse.

- Dans ce cas je vais te demander une faveur. Laisse-moi gérer cela : si ton père est d'accord, nous paierons une rente annuelle de quelques centaines de livres à ta sœur. Avec cela elle aura de quoi vivre confortablement. Et je lui ferai comprendre qu'elle n'aura pas intérêt à dépenser plus. Car non seulement je ne rembourserai pas ses dettes, mais en plus je risque d'être tenté de ne plus lui verser sa rente. Crois-moi, cela fait réfléchir les plus dépensiers.

- Elle m'écrira, et elle écrira à Jane pour nous demander de l'aide. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le cœur de refuser. Ni même Jane.

- Il vous faudra faire preuve de plus de fermeté. Ce n'est pas un service à lui rendre que de toujours payer ses dettes.

- Je sais bien. De toute façon, nous aurons encore le temps d'en reparler. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui passé avec Georgiana ce soir. Elle a disparu alors que le bal avait commencé depuis une heure à peine. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit rien de grave ?

- Je suis content que tu abordes le sujet… Ton avis pourrait m'être précieux. Elle est amoureuse, dit-il d'un ton triste.

- William, voyons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Elle a dix-sept ans, c'est parfaitement normal !

- J'imagine que oui mais j'avoue que cela me rend triste. Et j'espérais repousser ce moment aussi tard que possible.

- Mais c'était inévitable. J'ai quatre sœurs, crois-moi, je sais comment nous sommes, nous autres représentantes du sexe faible, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous parlons de ma petite sœur. Et si jamais elle tombait à nouveau amoureuse d'un homme comme Wickham ?

- J'espère tout de même qu'ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela ! Elle ne t'a pas dit de qui il s'agit ?

- Malheureusement non, et je n'ai pas osé la questionner. Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non. Mais peut-être qu'elle en a parlé à Kitty.

- Ne tourmente pas ta sœur à ce sujet.

- Oh je n'envisageais pas de lui soutirer des informations. Si tu veux savoir de qui il s'agit, c'est à Georgiana de te le dire, et à personne d'autre.

- Je suis trop curieux ?

- Je dirais trop inquiet.

- J'ai de quoi. Apparemment il ne l'aime pas.

- Lui a-t-elle parlé ?

- A plusieurs reprises. Il fait partie du cercle de relations que nous voyons assez souvent. Mais cela reste très large.

- Elle l'aurait donc rencontré cette année ?

- Je suppose mais je n'ai aucune certitude à ce sujet.

- Et elle t'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Pire : il fuit sa compagnie.

- Insensé… Georgiana est adorable. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut chercher à la fuir.

- Je l'ignore. Mais cela seul me permet de penser qu'il n'est pas digne d'elle. Il faut qu'elle l'oublie. Elle ne doit pas souffrir à cause d'un homme qui n'est même pas capable de voir combien elle est digne d'être aimée.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nul ne commande à ses sentiments. Peut-être aime-t-il ailleurs ou peut-être qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Elle est persuadée que si.

- Parce qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle l'aime. Il est difficile à cet âge d'imaginer que ses sentiments ne soient pas payés de retour. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Georgiana est une jeune fille intelligente, elle finira par comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas s'obstiner.

- Elle a perdu presque tout jugement lorsque Wickham a tenté de l'épouser.

- Tu es dur avec elle. Elle est venue te voir justement parce qu'elle était perdue. Elle sait reconnaître quand elle a besoin d'aide. Si elle s'est confiée à toi, c'est déjà très encourageant. Et si Kitty est au courant, je suis sûre qu'elle aura été de très bon conseil.

- Je sais que je devrais lui laisser du temps. Peut-être finira-t-elle par se rendre compte que c'est sans espoir. Mais je voudrais éviter qu'elle ne souffre trop.

- Parfois tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tu ne peux que la conseiller et l'entourer de ton affection et voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

- Elle n'a même pas profité du bal alors qu'elle s'en faisait une fête.

- Nous en organiserons un autre en son honneur l'année prochaine si elle le souhaite.

- Elle a détesté être au centre de l'attention, et je la soupçonne d'avoir été soulagée de pouvoir s'éclipser rapidement, plaisanta Darcy.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Lizzie.

- En tout cas j'aime l'idée que ce bal célèbre notre anniversaire de mariage. J'ai été très touché que tu l'organises en cet honneur, en plus de celui de Georgiana.

- Et moi très touchée que tu me portes un tel toast. Tu devrais presque avoir honte de m'avoir tant fait rougir devant mes invités, le taquina-t-elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas évoquer l'épouse merveilleuse que tu es. Et je tenais à te remercier de tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes.

- Tu n'es pas en reste. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être si heureuse avant de t'épouser. Pourtant je savais que notre mariage serait réussi lorsque nous nous sommes fiancés. Mais je n'espérais pas être si heureuse. Cela semble irréel certains jours.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Cette année a passé à une telle vitesse ! Il me semblait que c'était hier que je demandais ta main. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. Tu me combles, Lizzie.

- Je n'ai pas réalisé tous tes souhaits.

- Bien sûr que si, et même plus encore.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas d'enfant.

- Nous sommes mariés depuis à peine un an. Sois patiente, ma chérie. Cela peut prendre du temps, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis sûr que nous deviendrons parents. Et le jour où cela arrivera, ce sera encore plus beau car nous l'aurons attendu et espéré plus longtemps que nous ne l'aurions voulu. En attendant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes et il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change. »

A force de mots tendres, il parvint à la rassurer. Il savait que c'était le point faible de son épouse. Depuis sa fausse couche, elle n'avait présenté aucun signe de nouvelle grossesse mais ils gardaient espoir. Il se demandait souvent ce qui se passerait une fois que la Saison serait terminée, car il savait que son épouse s'en servait comme d'un dérivatif à son chagrin. Néanmoins, il comptait sur leur amour et leur affection sans failles pour l'aider à surmonter définitivement cette peur de ne pas avoir d'enfant, espérant que leur vœu serait rapidement exaucé. Pour l'heure, ils profitèrent des derniers instants de leur anniversaire de mariage, tous deux repoussant au plus tard le moment d'aller dormir afin de prolonger la magie de la soirée. A bout de forces, Elizabeth finit par s'endormir. Darcy la porta jusqu'au lit, la contemplant longuement avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.


	33. Révélations

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement en 2010. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy. _

* * *

Elizabeth se sentit maussade en se réveillant le lendemain de sa réception. Elle avait dormi plus tard que de coutume pour reprendre des forces et constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Darcy avait quitté la maison une heure plus tôt pour ses affaires et il ne devait pas revenir avant la soirée, comme il le lui apprenait dans un billet laissé à son intention sur la table de leur salon privé où était dressé le petit déjeuner. Il lui suggérait d'annuler leur engagement de la soirée et elle fut enthousiaste à cette idée. La perspective d'assister à un énième bal ne l'attirait guère.

Peu tentée par son petit déjeuner, elle sonna Emma pour s'habiller et se coiffer. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle descendait l'escalier, croisant les domestiques qui nettoyaient et rangeaient suite à la soirée de la veille. Leur adressant un sourire bienveillant, elle poursuivit son chemin, se demandant quelle confrontation serait la plus pénible. Georgiana et son amour secret. Kitty et sa déception amoureuse qui semblait inéluctable tant que Mr Bennet n'acceptait pas la proposition de Darcy. Et enfin Mrs Bennet contre qui Elizabeth était furieuse suite à son esclandre de la veille.

L'air mélancolique que jouait Georgiana la décida. Elle entra discrètement dans le salon de musique et salua sa belle-sœur, guettant un signe encourageant des confidences sur la soirée de la veille mais la jeune fille garda les yeux obstinément baissés sur son clavier. Georgiana se contenta de demander à Elizabeth si elle avait bien dormi et si elle était satisfaite de la soirée, que pour sa part elle avait trouvée très réussie. Lizzie la remercia. Georgiana lui dit alors combien elle était navrée d'avoir dû quitter la soirée organisée en son honneur si tôt, mais sa belle-sœur la rassura en lui disant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et n'en avait pas pris ombrage le moins du monde. Voyant que Georgiana ne semblait guère disposée à continuer leur conversation, elle la laissa à son piano.

Se doutant que Kitty était restée enfermée dans sa chambre et son chagrin, et n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter sa douleur, elle préféra aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Cette dernière venait tout juste de terminer de se préparer et elle s'apprêtait à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre que sa mère était de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne daigna pas se lever pour saluer sa fille.

« Elizabeth ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je venais pour prendre de vos nouvelles et savoir si vous avez bien dormi. Mais je constate qu'apparemment vous vous portez bien.

- Je m'apprêtais à aller voir Kitty dès la fin de mon petit déjeuner. Voudrez-vous m'accompagner ?

- Je pense qu'il est plus sage de lui laisser un peu de temps avant d'essayer de forcer ses confidences. Je vous saurai gré de m'imiter sur cette question.

- Voilà qui est absurde. Je suis sa mère et j'ignore tout de ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre Mr Cooper et elle. Mais à en juger par votre réponse, j'en déduis que leur conversation n'a pas eu l'issue que nous espérions tous.

- Ce ne fut pas le cas en effet.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mère, je ne comptais pas vous entretenir de cela. Jusqu'ici Kitty n'a jamais réellement souhaité vous faire de confidences à ce sujet et je m'en voudrais de le faire à sa place et sans son accord.

- Mais enfin je suis sa mère ! J'ai ses intérêts à cœur !

- Alors cessez de vous mêler de son existence. Votre intervention d'hier soir était le dernier service à lui rendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mrs Bennet, peinant à contrôler l'indignation qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

- Mon mari et moi vous avons invitée à un événement auquel participaient les personnes les plus en vue de la société londonienne. Elles sont toutes-puissantes et ne tolèrent aucun faux pas. J'ai tendance à désapprouver une telle attitude car elle est poussée à l'excès, d'autant que ces individus ont de nombreux vices qu'ils tentent de dissimuler derrière une apparence trompeuse. Néanmoins, de ces gens dépendent beaucoup de choses : la réussite de mon époux, la mienne, le mariage de Georgiana, celui de Kitty et peut-être même à terme celui de Mary.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Nous parlions de Kitty et vous compliquez tout.

- Je ne complique rien, c'est la situation qui est loin d'être aussi simple que vous l'imaginez. Vous n'êtes plus à Meryton où votre attitude fait sourire plus qu'elle ne dérange. Votre esclandre d'hier soir a été remarqué par de nombreux invités. C'est un manque de respect vis-à-vis de mon mari et moi qui recevions, mais c'était surtout mettre en péril de la relation entre Kitty et Mr Cooper.

- Vous allez un peu loin ! Je tentais seulement de rendre service à Kitty.

- En faisant une scène sous les yeux de Mrs Cooper ? Belle façon en vérité de la convaincre que notre famille ne doit en aucune façon être liée avec la sienne !

- J'ignore si elle a remarqué notre échange. Et je n'ai pas fait de scène. J'ai juste encouragé ce jeune homme à être franc avec elle.

- Mais d'une façon inqualifiable. Là où la discrétion était de mise, vous avez attiré tous les regards sur eux et sur vous. C'était la dernière chose à faire.

- Je ne pense pas que cela ait eu une influence négative sur l'issue de leur discussion.

- Votre attitude n'a fait que conforter la famille Cooper dans sa décision. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y avait pas que Kitty en cause. Vous êtes ma mère, le scandale que vous avez manqué de causer m'aurait atteint directement, de même que mon mari.

- Oh vous connaissant vous vous en seriez très bien remis tous les deux, dit Mrs Bennet avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Elizabeth, sidérée devant tant d'aplomb.

- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes riches à ne plus savoir quoi faire de votre argent. D'ailleurs quand on vous suggère comment vous en servir pour aider vos proches, vous refusez. Vous avez une grande influence, vous êtes reçus partout et vos affaires sont florissantes. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous atteindre.

- Notre réputation est notre bien le plus précieux et nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucun faux pas. Si vous ne pouvez comprendre cela, je crains fort que nous ne puissions trouver un terrain d'entente. Je vous demanderai simplement de me faire confiance sur ce point, ne serait-ce que pour Kitty et Mary si vous espérez qu'elles fassent de bons mariages.

- Ne me faites pas croire que cela vous intéresse. Vous êtes la première à me dire de ne rien faire à ce sujet.

- En ce qui concerne Kitty, je pense sincèrement que Mr Cooper pourrait faire son bonheur. C'est pourquoi je suis la première à encourager leur mariage mais j'ai une idée plus juste que vous de la façon dont il faut s'y prendre. Vous n'avez jamais fréquenté les Cooper. Moi si. Votre attitude d'hier soir les a scandalisés et n'a fait que les conforter dans l'idée que leur fils ne doit pas épouser Kitty.

- C'est donc sa famille qui l'éloigne d'elle ?

- Comprenez-vous mieux maintenant ?

- Pas davantage : Kitty est une jeune femme charmante et il a bien assez d'argent pour faire vivre un ménage.

- Tant que ses parents sont encore en vie, il n'aura à sa disposition que ce qu'ils voudront bien lui donner. Or ils souhaitent consolider leur position dans le monde et s'enrichir, et ce n'est pas Kitty qui le leur permettra.

- Si votre mari était un peu plus disposé à faire preuve de générosité, la question ne se poserait même pas car Kitty aurait une dot digne de ce nom !

- Comment osez-vous ? Nous avons accueilli Kitty plusieurs mois, et avec joie car nous l'apprécions beaucoup. Nous l'avons présentée à la Cour et avons élargi le cercle de ses relations. Nous sommes prêts à faire beaucoup plus encore pour son bonheur. Comment pouvez-vous accuser mon époux d'ingratitude ?

- Oh j'en ai vu assez ! Votre simple refus d'accorder une pension à Lydia me suffit pour faire la lumière sur la personnalité de Mr Darcy. D'ailleurs j'ignore toujours quel rôle il a joué dans les malheurs de Lydia mais je le sais au moins en partie responsable de sa situation actuelle.

- Vous parlez sans savoir de quoi il est réellement question.

- Et vous le défendez bien sûr. Je ne peux vous en blâmer, une femme se doit d'obéir à son mari. Mais vous me décevez. J'espérais que vous auriez davantage le sens de la famille.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Elizabeth, tentant de garder son calme malgré son incrédulité croissante.

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Vous avez changé, Elizabeth. Vos belles voitures, vos toilettes somptueuses, vos relations, vos demeures… il n'est pas étonnant que Longbourn et votre famille soient devenus de lointaines préoccupations. Mais je n'aime pas cette arrogance, cette indifférence. L'accueil que vous m'avez réservé en dit long : vous n'étiez pas heureuse de me voir, vous avez même refusé qu'une de vos sœurs vienne séjourner chez vous. Vous qui pourriez tant faire pour nous, vous vous contentez de profiter de l'argent de votre mari sans même songer à partager.

- Si telle est l'opinion que vous avez de moi, je me demande ce que vous faites encore dans cette maison. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai accueilli Kitty pendant plusieurs mois, je l'ai gâtée, et avec plaisir. Je suis disposée à agir de même avec Mary. Ce sont mes sœurs, je les aime, et je veux partager cette chance que j'ai eue en me mariant. Mais la question de Lydia est différente. Vous ignorez tout des événements qui ont mené à cette situation. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que mon mari et moi ne sommes pas en tort. Si Lydia est la victime de quelqu'un, c'est de son mari. Mais compte tenu de la situation et de nos relations, je refuse de me retrouver sous le même toit qu'elle. Il ne m'appartient pas de décider davantage de son sort mais je sais que mon mari œuvre pour que son avenir soit assuré.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment ! dit Mrs Bennet sarcastiquement, peu disposée à se laisser apaiser.

- Vous l'apprendrez en temps voulu. Ces arrangements sont privés et il ne m'appartient pas d'en parler.

- Quant à prendre soin de Mary, je n'y crois pas davantage. Elle est plus âgée que Kitty, vous auriez dû vous occuper d'elle en premier, or vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, je lui avais proposé de séjourner chez nous. Elle a décliné notre invitation. Vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi, elle déteste les mondanités et seule la solitude lui convient. Quant à m'accuser d'ingratitude et d'arrogance… je préfère répondre à cela par l'indifférence. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Si vous ne me croyez pas, Père saura vous assurer que j'ai gardé les mêmes valeurs qu'avant mon mariage. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est que si c'est vraiment l'opinion que vous avez de moi, alors je vous demanderai de ne pas prolonger votre séjour.

- Il est hors de question que je parte avant de m'être assurée du sort de Kitty.

- Il est loin d'être fixé et votre intervention d'hier soir n'a pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Vous avez plutôt précipité la conclusion malheureuse que les Cooper cherchent à donner à cette histoire. En l'absence de Père et en tant qu'hôtes, mon mari et moi nous considérons responsables de Kitty. Aussi nous vous demandons de ne plus intervenir de cette histoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre je suis responsable de Kitty : je suis sa mère ! suffoqua Mrs Bennet.

- Vous aviez promis de ne pas intervenir, pour le bénéfice de Kitty. Vous dites avoir ses intérêts à cœur mais n'écoutez aucun des conseils que l'on vous donne pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Pensez-vous connaître ce milieu mieux que mon mari et moi ? Si vous le croyez, alors vous êtes bien audacieuse d'accuser les autres de vos propres défauts en me taxant d'arrogance.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu mettre au monde une créature telle que vous… J'ai toujours su que Mr Darcy était arrogant et méprisant. Je me demandais comment vous pouviez si bien vous entendre. Je comprends mieux désormais. Comment avez-vous pu tant changer ? Je ne vous reconnais pas.

- Je n'ai pas changé, Mère. Je me suis tue pendant des années en voyant les soucis que pouvait causer votre attitude dès lors que vous êtes dans le monde. Je me suis tue en voyant Jane manquer de passer à côté du bonheur parce que vous n'avez pas su vous comporter comme les Bingley l'attendaient. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise avec Kitty. A la différence de Mr Bingley, Mr Cooper a des parents qui ont toute autorité sur lui et qui pourront l'empêcher de faire le mariage qu'il désire. Nous devons être extrêmement prudents. Je préfère me brouiller avec vous si c'est le prix à payer pour que ma sœur soit heureuse. Quant à mon mari, par respect pour l'hospitalité qu'il vous offre, je vous saurai gré de ne pas salir son nom en l'accusant des pires défauts sous prétexte qu'il n'abonde pas dans votre sens. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire en effet. »

* * *

La mère et la fille se battirent froid pendant les jours qui suivirent. Elizabeth refusait de revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit, estimant qu'elle était dans son droit et que si personne ne prenait la responsabilité de faire comprendre à Mrs Bennet que son attitude était inconvenante, les conséquences pourraient être extrêmement fâcheuses pour Kitty et Mary. Elle refusait de prendre ce risque, sûre que son père et Jane l'approuveraient dans sa décision. Darcy jubila presque en voyant que Mrs Bennet avait enfin reçu une leçon bien méritée au sujet de son manque de bienséance. Mais en voyant quel prix cela avait coûté à son épouse, il en fut finalement attristé.

L'atmosphère qui régna à Darcy House durant les jours qui suivirent le bal fut donc plus que morose. Georgiana et Kitty s'étaient réfugiées dans le silence, ne parlant quasiment qu'entre elles, leur chagrin de même nature les ayant rapprochées. Mrs Bennet n'adressait que peu de mots à sa cadette et encore moins à son gendre, sentant qu'il lui ferait reproche de la moindre remarque déplacée suite à son attitude lors du bal puis avec Elizabeth. Qui plus est, il se montrait si distant avec elle que toute tentative de conversation aurait été de toute façon été découragée.

Lizzie avait repris ses activités mondaines mais avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant. Son inquiétude pour sa sœur et sa dispute avec sa mère la tourmentaient trop pour qu'elle puisse s'impliquer réellement dans les conversations de ses relations. Aucune d'entre elles ne revint sur la scène provoquée par Mrs Bennet, toutes se contenant de louer les talents d'hôtesse d'Elizabeth, ce qui fut pour elle une maigre consolation. Insensiblement, elle avait allégé son agenda afin de passer plus de temps auprès de Darcy dont la force tranquille la rassurait en ces temps troublés.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine excitation qu'elle reçut la réponse de son père à la proposition de Darcy. Par chance, son époux n'avait pas quitté la maison ce jour-là. Ils ouvrirent la missive ensemble. Darcy la lut à haute voix et tous deux eurent la satisfaction d'apprendre que Mr Bennet acceptait la proposition de son gendre. Au ton de la lettre, Elizabeth sentit combien prendre une telle décision avait coûté à son père. Il ne parvenait à dissimuler le fait que seul le bonheur de sa fille le poussait à accepter une chose qui révoltait son honneur et offrait de rembourser Darcy dès que possible.

Lizzie conseilla à son mari d'accepter cette proposition de remboursement, que Darcy transformerait au moment du décès de Mr Bennet en rente pour Mrs Bennet et ses filles qui seraient encore célibataires. Ce dernier ne devait jamais être au courant de cet arrangement, aussi Darcy hésita-t-il avant de donner son accord. A ses yeux, accepter de mettre sa fierté de côté pour le bonheur de ses enfants était une preuve d'honneur suffisante, et il eut bien du mal à entendre le raisonnement de sa femme à ce sujet. Finalement, il se rangea à son avis car elle connaissait son père mieux que quiconque.

Il s'empressa de rédiger une réponse à son beau-père, tandis que Lizzie faisait parvenir à Mrs Cooper une invitation à prendre le thé, accompagnée d'une note l'informant qu'elle devait l'entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. D'un commun accord, les Darcy décidèrent qu'il valait mieux que Kitty ignore tout de sa nouvelle dot jusqu'à la décision finale des Cooper. Il leur semblait préférable de ne pas lui faire entretenir de faux espoirs.

Le lendemain fut la date convenue pour l'entrevue avec Mrs Cooper. Cette dernière se présenta à Darcy House très ponctuellement à deux heures de l'après-midi. En se levant pour l'accueillir, Elizabeth ressentit une nervosité intense, similaire à celle du jour de sa présentation à la Cour. Elle savait que l'enjeu était de taille, et que le bonheur de Kitty dépendait entièrement de cette femme si redoutable. Elles se saluèrent respectueusement, chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles empreints de dignité et de réserve. Le thé fut servi et la conversation s'engagea sur le bal qu'avait donné Elizabeth, Mrs Cooper renouvelant les compliments d'usage. Néanmoins, toutes deux savaient qu'elles avaient à aborder un sujet bien plus sérieux. Mrs Cooper semblait y répugner et comptait laisser son hôtesse faire le premier pas. Refusant de repousser l'échéance davantage, Elizabeth se décida à prendre des nouvelles du fils de Mrs Cooper.

« Il a quitté Londres il y a quelques jours, l'informa-t-elle.

- Si tôt dans l'année ? Voilà qui est surprenant. Nous espérions le croiser à nouveau d'ici la fin de la Saison. Notre famille apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il possède le don de se faire apprécier de tous ceux qu'il rencontre.

- Cela tient sans doute à son excellent tempérament, dit Lizzie qui n'aimait guère la tournure que prenait la conversation, sentant Mrs Cooper sur ses gardes.

- Mon époux et moi devons l'en protéger. Sa nature parfois trop confiante pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombreux sont les individus qui peuvent être tentés de profiter d'une telle faiblesse.

- Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de ce type de comportement, dit Elizabeth d'un ton neutre.

- Je m'en doute. Vous semblez être une femme très intelligente. Vos succès durant cette Saison le prouvent. Cela vous protège des mauvaises intentions. En ce qui concerne mon fils, j'espère que les années lui apprendront à distinguer les gens dignes de confiance parmi toutes ses connaissances. Il a tendance à trop se laisser porter par son enthousiasme. Il est du devoir des parents de guider leurs enfants, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Je pense aussi que Mr Cooper est un jeune homme intelligent. C'est aux parents d'encourager et de faire mûrir cette qualité afin que leurs enfants gagnent en maturité.

- Pas si cela doit déboucher sur une erreur.

- Seul l'avenir peut décider si certaines décisions sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Et ne dit-on pas que nous apprenons de nos erreurs ?

- Certaines sont irrévocables et peuvent gâcher une existence entière.

- Celle de votre fils ou la vôtre ? demanda franchement Elizabeth, fatiguée des louvoiements de son interlocutrice.

- Les deux, Mrs Darcy. Mon mari et moi avons de grands projets pour notre famille, dont notre fils sera le premier bénéficiaire puisqu'il est notre héritier. Rien ne doit venir mettre en péril le chemin que nous avons tracé pour lui. Il nous en remerciera plus tard, j'en suis convaincue. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Et vous l'êtes également, malgré toutes vos qualités. Vous comprendrez mon point de vue lorsque vous deviendrez mère.

- Mrs Cooper, permettez-moi d'être franche. La question est trop cruciale pour pouvoir être traitée à demi-mots.

- Je vous en prie.

- J'ai observé votre fils et ma sœur. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il éprouve à son égard des sentiments sincères.

- Je le crois aussi. Je n'exagérais pas en évoquant sa nature enthousiaste. Je ne pense pas en revanche que ces sentiments soient destinés à durer.

- Moi si. Je connais le regard qu'il pose sur elle. Je ne l'ai vu qu'à de rares occasions mais les couples chez qui il existe sont bénis car ils se vouent une affection profonde et durable.

- Ceci est de peu d'importance dans un monde régi par des priorités bien différentes.

- Je ne crois pas. J'ai fait un mariage dicté, non par l'intérêt, mais par l'affection que mon époux et moi nous portons. Ma sœur aînée a fait de même, et je peux vous assurer que nos existences s'en trouvent transformées, de même que celles de nos époux.

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire, Mrs Darcy ? Que mon fils devrait ruiner tous les plans de ses parents pour s'accorder ce luxe que l'on dit si éphémère ?

- Nul ne peut présager de l'avenir. Et je crains fort que vous ne rendiez deux êtres malheureux à persister dans votre décision.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre sœur. Elle m'a toujours parue charmante bien qu'un peu trop vive à mon goût. Mais elle ne peut en aucun cas épouser mon fils.

- Elle saurait tenir son rang.

- Sa famille ne peut être liée à la nôtre.

- Cette même famille à laquelle Mr Darcy, dont les ancêtres ont dirigé Pemberley pendant des décennies, a accepté de se lier ? persifla Lizzie qui peinait à garder son calme devant ce mépris à peine déguisé.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'une telle union a étonné beaucoup de monde.

- Le monde s'occupe beaucoup des affaires des uns et des autres à mon goût.

- Cela dit, la situation de votre époux est différente de celle de mon fils. Il fait partie de la meilleure société, et il dispose de revenus très conséquents. Sa position dans la société est puissante et très solide. Nous espérons léguer à notre fils davantage que ce que nous avons au jour d'aujourd'hui, et nous espérons qu'il lèguera encore davantage à son fils. Votre sœur, malgré l'affection sincère qu'elle semble lui porter, ne saurait être d'aucune aide dans ces projets. Je pense même qu'elle serait un obstacle.

- Vous ignorez sans doute le montant de sa dot. »

Elizabeth laissa planer le silence durant près d'une minute, observant Mrs Cooper qui ne parvenait à dissimuler qu'elle hésitait entre l'orgueil et la curiosité. L'orgueil de repousser sans plus de précautions une jeune fille d'un rang très bas, et la curiosité qui était l'apanage de tous les opportunistes.

« Je suppose que vous m'avez invitée chez vous pour me l'apprendre. » dit Mrs Cooper sur un ton qu'elle voulut détaché.

Et Elizabeth n'eut alors plus de doutes sur les motivations des Cooper. L'opportunisme et l'ambition régentaient leur vie. Ce serait la chance ou le malheur de Kitty.

« Elle disposera à son mariage de deux mille cinq cents livres. »

La déception puis le mépris qui se peignirent aussitôt sur le visage de Mrs Cooper firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Elizabeth.

« Nous n'espérions pas marier notre fils à une jeune fille disposant d'une dot de moins de quinze mille livres. Il ne faut pas moins à un ménage pour s'établir dans le monde et à un jeune homme pour y réussir, dit Mrs Cooper, dédaigneuse à l'égard de la proposition des Darcy qu'elle jugeait dérisoire.

- Mr Cooper sera heureux s'il épouse ma sœur. N'est-ce pas là le bien le plus précieux que l'on puisse lui souhaiter ?

- Les premières années peut-être. Mais ces sentiments s'érodent bien trop souvent. Que reste-t-il aux couples qui se sont imprudemment mariés par inclination sans davantage songer à leur avenir matériel une fois que leurs sentiments se sont taris ?

- Mr Cooper et ma sœur ne seraient jamais en situation difficile. Vous l'avez rappelé : votre famille a une position confortable, celles de mon mari et de mon beau-frère le sont bien plus encore. Ils seraient ravis d'encourager Mr Cooper à réussir sa carrière.

- Nous ne pourrons pas trouver de terrain d'entente, Mrs Darcy, je le regrette. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent. Je vous ai parlé des espoirs que nous fondons sur notre fils. Cela seul motive notre décision et exclut votre sœur de nos vies. C'est préférable pour tout le monde.

- Sauf pour les deux principaux intéressés.

- Je souhaite à votre sœur de se remettre de cette peine que je sais sincère. Et j'espère qu'elle fera un bon mariage. Quant à mon fils, il sera bien trop occupé au cours des années à venir pour laisser libre cours à un chagrin de ce genre. Je crois que nous avons tout dit. J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans le futur. Mon époux apprécie la compagnie du vôtre. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation. »

Elle se leva, signifiant ainsi que l'entretien était terminé. Elizabeth l'escorta jusque dans le hall. Les deux femmes se saluèrent froidement. Ce fut une Mrs Cooper satisfaite qui quitta Darcy House ce jour-là. De son côté, Elizabeth se laissa aller au découragement. Rien de pire n'aurait pu arriver à sa sœur. Darcy et elle avaient tout mis en œuvre pour son bonheur. En vain. Les Cooper ne fléchiraient pas, elle l'avait compris. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Kitty ne se remettrait pas trop difficilement de cette peine.

Quant à espérer qu'elle se laisse de nouveau aller à éprouver un jour ce type de sentiments pour un autre jeune homme, Lizzie en était moins sûre. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer Jane oublier son affection pour Mr Bingley et tomber sous le charme d'un autre homme si Mr Bingley n'avait pas passé outre l'opinion de sa sœur. Kitty suivrait très probablement l'exemple de Jane. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille qui était une de fois de plus dans sa chambre, murée dans son silence et sa solitude. Elle ne savait comment aborder l'entretien, comptant sur ses confidences pour aborder le récit de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Mrs Cooper. En effet, depuis le soir du bal, Kitty n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Mr Cooper, pas même à Georgiana.

Elle la trouva à son secrétaire, en train de rédiger une lettre. Voyant sa sœur entrer, elle se retourna pour l'accueillir. Elizabeth lui trouva l'air sombre et les traits tirés. Le plus douloureux fut d'affronter son regard vide de toute émotion et de toute vie. Elle ignorait si sa sœur entretenait encore un mince espoir mais elle répugnait à l'idée d'être celle qui devait le briser.

« Voulais-tu me parler ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai pris Londres en horreur. Mais la solitude m'apaise un peu.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, dit Elizabeth, contrite.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Lizzie. Après tout, c'est ta maison, je ne suis qu'invitée.

- Mais j'aimerais t'aider…

- Tu as déjà tant fait.

- J'ai parlé avec Mr Cooper au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter le bal.

- Je suppose qu'il t'a tout raconté… dit Kitty en baissant les yeux, se retenant de pleurer.

- Assez pour que je comprenne ta peine.

- Alors tu sais que c'est sans espoir.

- Je pensais que ça ne l'était pas…

- Tu es pourtant plus intelligente que moi. Tu aurais dû te douter que j'étais la seule à m'engager dans cette voie. Il se distrayait, rien de plus.

- Oh, Kitty, c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

- Évidemment !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'avais craint, dès le début. Tu t'égares sur la raison de son éloignement.

- N'essaie pas de me consoler. Je n'ai plus aucune illusion à son sujet.

- Voyons, tu as bien vu comment il se comportait avec toi. Il était sincère. Je sais que tu souffres mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu croies que tu étais la seule à éprouver des sentiments.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi s'est-il détourné de moi ? S'il était vraiment digne de l'opinion que tu as de lui, il ne se serait jamais comporté ainsi.

- Il l'a fait par devoir, pas par choix. Et il en souffre beaucoup lui aussi.

- Par devoir ? Quel genre de devoir pourrait le pousser à rompre ses engagements ?

- Quels engagements avait-il pris ? T'a-t-il fait une promesse qu'il a rompue par la suite ? demanda Elizabeth, persuadée que le jeune homme ne s'était pas autorisé à parler de fiançailles à la jeune fille sans s'assurer l'accord de ses parents au préalable.

- C'était implicite. Sans cesse suggéré mais jamais avoué.

- Dans ce cas il n'est pas coupable. Il n'a fait qu'obéir à ses parents.

- Ses parents ? Ils ne m'apprécient pas ?

- Ce n'est pas personnel. C'est une question d'intérêts, comme je le redoutais depuis le jour où j'ai compris que vous éprouviez une affection mutuelle. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve.

- Lizzie, parle-moi, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Kitty nerveusement.

- Je ne sais si cela allégera ta peine ou l'accentuera.

- Tout pourvu que je sache qu'il n'est pas coupable ! Penser qu'il m'a trahie et qu'il n'est pas l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse est pire que tout !

- Et savoir qu'il t'aime mais sans être libre de le faire ne serait pas plus cruel ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai été aimée en retour… dit Kitty, fondant en larmes, désespérée.

- Oh tu l'es, Kitty, crois-moi, tu l'es ! Je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde ! » dit Elizabeth en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Elle la laissa pleurer durant un long moment, attendant que les larmes se tarissent. Kitty se calma peu à peu. Ses hoquets de chagrin la laissèrent épuisée mais n'avaient pas altéré sa volonté.

« Que sais-tu ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix sourde, le visage encore caché contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

- J'ai toujours soupçonné que le principal obstacle que Mr Cooper et toi auriez à surmonter est votre différence de rang. Ses parents, et surtout sa mère, considèrent que se marier avec toi serait une mésalliance. Ils ont beaucoup d'ambitions pour leur famille et pour lui. Tu ne serais pas nécessairement un obstacle, mais tu ne serais d'aucune aide pour réaliser leurs projets. Ils veulent un mariage d'intérêt pour lui. A la fois une jeune fille de bonne famille avec des relations très importantes et une dot conséquente.

- Mais s'il m'aime ? N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

- Pas pour eux. Ils sont persuadés que son bonheur passera par la réussite sociale et financière. Rien ne pourra les faire changer d'avis, et pourtant j'ai essayé.

- Tu leur as parlé ?

- Mrs Cooper vient de quitter Darcy House. Fitzwilliam a voulu te venir en aide lorsqu'il a appris que Mr Cooper ne pourrait pas t'épouser à cause de ses parents. Nous espérions alors qu'avec une dot plus conséquente ils seraient prêts à surmonter leurs réticences.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mr Darcy t'offre une dot de deux mille livres, qui viendra s'ajouter à la dot de Père de cinq cents livres. Malheureusement cela n'a pas suffi à les faire changer d'avis.

- Je ne peux pas accepter l'offre de Mr Darcy, dit Kitty d'un ton si catégorique qu'Elizabeth eut l'impression d'entendre leur père.

- Elle tient toujours, que Mr Cooper soit ton futur époux ou non. Et Père est d'accord. Nous l'avons consulté avant d'en parler aux Cooper.

- Cette dot est généreuse mais inutile : puisque Mr Cooper ne peut m'épouser, alors je ne me marierai pas. Pourras-tu remercier Mr Darcy de son attention ?

- Ne sois pas si catégorique, Kitty. Tu ignores de quoi demain sera fait. Et connaissant mon mari, que tu te maries ou non, cette somme est à toi. Il n'est pas homme à reprendre ce qu'il a donné.

- Je ne peux me sentir éternellement redevable.

- Tu fais partie de la famille, Kitty. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse et de ne pas te préoccuper de ta situation financière. Je me sentirais une sœur bien ingrate si je ne vous venais pas en aide alors que à ma disposition tant de moyens de faciliter votre existence.

- Tu as déjà tant fait… Rien que ta démarche auprès de Mrs Cooper le prouve. Je te suis redevable car tu as beaucoup œuvré pour que je sois heureuse.

- J'aurais voulu faire davantage. J'aurais voulu réussir à convaincre les Cooper, dit Lizzie sur un ton de regret.

- Quel gâchis… Penses-tu réellement qu'il m'a aimée ?

- Et il t'aime toujours. J'en suis convaincue. Mais sa plus grande souffrance est de te faire souffrir. C'est un homme bon, il ne pense qu'à toi dans cette épreuve.

- Il faut que je quitte Londres.

- Il est parti, tu ne risques pas de le rencontrer.

- Je ne pars pas pour l'éviter. J'ai besoin de calme. Londres n'a plus rien à m'apporter. Je ne supporterai pas d'assister à d'autres mondanités. Je n'en aurai pas la force.

- Jane t'a invitée à Ellsworth. Tu y serais au calme, entourée d'affection.

- J'ai déjà décliné son invitation. Elle va bientôt avoir son enfant, elle a d'autres préoccupations. Et, au risque de paraître égoïste, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de me réjouir de son bonheur avec Mr Bingley et son bébé.

- Très bien, dit Lizzie sans insister. Veux-tu que j'écrive à Père pour l'avertir ?

- Volontiers. Mais ne lui raconte pas les raisons de mon retour.

- Il va poser des questions. A moins d'un grave souci, tu n'aurais jamais quitté Londres en pleine Saison.

- Mère se chargera de lui apprendre ce qui s'est passé. C'est peut-être même déjà fait. »

* * *

Le souhait de Kitty fut exaucé. Trois jours plus tard, Mr Bennet répondit qu'il viendrait en personne chercher sa fille et son épouse pour les escorter jusqu'à Longbourn. De manière implicite, la question du séjour de Mrs Bennet chez les Darcy fut ainsi réglée. Elizabeth ne sut jamais si la demande émanait de sa mère ou si Mr Bennet avait fait preuve d'un de ses rares accès d'autorité. Mais elle ne put réprimer sa sensation de soulagement.

La vie sous le même toit que sa mère était devenue pesante. Quand Darcy et elle ne sortaient pas le soir, les repas étaient pris dans un silence quasi-complet. Georgiana se faisait plus discrète encore que d'ordinaire, Kitty trouvait fréquemment une excuse pour ne pas se joindre à eux et Mrs Bennet se réfugiait dans un silence obstiné et méprisant. Darcy n'avait préférer être au calme pour parler avec son épouse, aussi attendait-il qu'ils soient seuls dans l'intimité de leurs appartements pour discuter avec elle. Le reste du temps, la mère et la fille s'évitaient soigneusement, Mrs Bennet ayant même mis un point d'honneur à ne plus paraître aux jeudis de sa fille et à ne plus l'accompagner durant ses promenades dans Hyde Park.

Dans ce contexte difficile, Elizabeth se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir son père. Son flegme et son sens de l'humour lui semblaient être les meilleurs antidotes au tempérament maussade de Mrs Bennet. Malheureusement, la visite de Mr Bennet allait surtout être source de désagréments. Elle le comprit à l'instant même où, le matin de son arrivée, elle fut avertie par son majordome que des visiteurs souhaitaient la voir. Se pressant, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et se figea net en entendant la voix de Lydia récriminer contre la fatigue du voyage.

Son cœur manqua un battement et un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle pendant quelques secondes. Mais sa première pensée fut pour son père : comment avait-il pu autoriser Lydia à l'accompagner alors qu'il n'ignorait quasiment rien des agissements de Mr Wickham ? Mais elle dut se reprendre pour remplir son rôle de maîtresse de maison. Inspirant profondément, elle se dirigea calmement dans le hall. Evitant délibérément de regarder sa sœur, elle croisa immédiatement le regard de son père, rempli d'excuses muettes. Lydia la rappela à la réalité.

« Lizzie, enfin ! C'est une véritable odyssée pour arriver chez toi, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

- Bonjour Lydia. Bonjour Père. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Effroyable. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas la chance de rouler dans une voiture aussi confortable que la tienne ou celle des Bingley, récrimina Lydia.

- Lydia, voyons… tempéra Mr Bennet. Bonjour Elizabeth. Merci de nous recevoir. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, même si ces deux dernières semaines ont été riches en événements. Je suis contente de vous voir, dit-elle en prenant soin de ne regarder que son père.

- Lydia a tenu à m'accompagner. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air contrit.

- Bien sûr que ça la dérange, Père. Cela fait des mois qu'elle met un point d'honneur à m'éviter. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout ce que je demande c'est une explication et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir eue.

- Lydia, cela suffit. Vous m'aviez promis de faire des efforts. Nous venons à peine d'arriver ! s'insurgea Mr Bennet.

- Père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis une femme mariée. Je ne dois l'obéissance qu'à mon mari, or nous savons tous qu'il est absent.

- Raison pour laquelle je suis en droit de vous demander d'attendre un moment plus propice avant d'aborder des sujets difficiles avec nos hôtes.

- Lydia, n'es-tu pas impatiente de revoir Mère et Kitty ? Je suis sûre qu'elles seront très contentes de discuter avec toi, suggéra Lizzie pour faire diversion et apaiser les tensions. Elle doutait fort que Kitty ait envie d'entendre les plaintes continuelles de sa sœur, mais elle aurait tout donné pour se débarrasser de la présence agressive de Lydia, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes.

- Soit. Mais nous aurons à parler toutes les deux. Et vite. » dit Lydia sur un ton de défi.

Elizabeth mena son père et sa sœur dans leurs chambres respectives. Les laissant s'installer, elle alla prévenir Mrs Bennet et Kitty qu'ils étaient arrivés. Comme elle l'avait espéré, sa mère se précipita pour aller voir Lydia pour laquelle elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter depuis qu'elle était revenue s'installer à Longbourn après le départ de Mr Wickham. Puis elle se retira au salon, se doutant que sa famille ne tarderait pas à la solliciter de nouveau. Elle ne se trompa pas, voyant son père entrer moins de dix minutes plus tard.

« Lizzie, je sais ce que vous allez dire : j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle projetait de venir. Elle a fait une scène incroyable pour m'accompagner au moment de mon départ. Elle estime avoir le droit à des explications. Et pour tout vous avouer… je pense que sa demande est légitime, même si elle la formule d'une façon que je ne peux que condamner.

- Mr Darcy et moi sommes disposés à apporter les réponses à ses questions. Aujourd'hui même, si elle le désire. Même si cette épreuve a été difficile pour nous, elle reste l'épouse de Mr Wickham et en tant que telle, elle a des droits. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle s'informe avant d'accuser.

- Voulez-vous que je sois présent ?

- Non je préfère être seule avec elle. A moins que mon mari ne désire se joindre à nous. Mais assez parlé de cela ! Si vous me racontiez plutôt comment vont tos nos amis ? Et Mary ? »

La conversation qui suivit fut agréable pour le père et la fille qui retrouvèrent en un instant leur complicité d'antan. Il l'informa que Mary avait refusé de se joindre à eux car elle avait Londres en horreur et ne voulait pas abandonner ses études, même pour quelques jours. De son côté, Elizabeth lui raconta comment Mrs Cooper avait réduit à néant les espoirs de Kitty.

A la demande de son mari, Mrs Bennet occupa Lydia durant le restant de l'après-midi, l'emmenant faire les boutiques dans les meilleurs quartiers de Londres avec la voiture que Lizzie avait mise à leur disposition. Darcy rentra à Darcy House vers dix-sept heures. Il fut ravi de découvrir son beau-père en pleine discussion avec Elizabeth. Il le salua, avant de prendre la main de son épouse dans les siennes et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Mr Bennet, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

- Pour moi aussi. Je vous remercie de nous accueillir. J'ai cru comprendre que Kitty voulait rentrer à Longbourn très rapidement.

- C'est une triste histoire. Je suppose qu'Elizabeth vous l'a déjà racontée.

- Nous aurions voulu faire tellement plus pour elle… déplora Elizabeth.

- Vous ne pouvez forcer le destin, Lizzie. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle surmonte son chagrin rapidement…

- Combien de temps souhaitez-vous rester ? Ma demeure vous est ouverte, offrit Darcy.

- Nous repartons demain, je doute fort que mes filles veuillent rester très longtemps ici.

- Vos filles ? s'étonna Darcy.

- Lydia est ici, annonça Elizabeth, sentant la main de son mari se crisper instantanément dans la sienne.

- Vraiment ? dit-il, surmontant son trouble.

- Elle tenait à parler avec nous, lui expliqua Lizzie. Elle veut savoir pourquoi Mr Wickham est parti pour les Amériques.

- Dans ce cas nous lui parlerons. Sauf si tu préfères être seule avec elle. Cela sera peut-être plus facile pour vous deux. » dit-il avec sollicitude.

Lydia vint justement les interrompre quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de près par Mrs Bennet.

« Il faut que nous parlions. » annonça-t-elle très sobrement à sa sœur.

Mr Bennet et Mr Darcy se levèrent et prirent congé aussitôt. Elizabeth, sans mot dire, regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait les imiter.

« Je reste pour soutenir Lydia, affirma Mrs Bennet avec détermination.

- Mère, je vous ai répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'agit d'une affaire privée. Je suis tout à fait disposée à tout raconter à Lydia car il s'agit de son mari, mais je refuse que vous assistiez à cette conversation.

- Privée ! Une affaire privée ! Je suis votre mère à toutes les deux, si un différend vous oppose, je dois pouvoir le régler.

- Pas cette fois. Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais nous sommes toutes les deux adultes, mariées. Nous pourrons régler cela entre nous.

- Et si je lui demande de rester ? dit Lydia d'un ton provocateur.

- Dans ce cas je ne serai pas en mesure de répondre à tes questions. Ce qui n'est pas dans ton intérêt.

- Oh tu y répondras. Je ne bougerai pas de cette maison tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité.

- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu as appris la patience, parce que je ne te révélerai rien tant que nous ne serons pas seules.

- Vous êtes d'une effronterie incroyable ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet, outrée.

- Je vous renvoie à la définition du terme, Mère. Il me semble que dans cette pièce, je suis la seule personne à ne pas me présenter chez les gens sans avoir été invitée au préalable. »

La pique cinglante atteignit sa cible. Mrs Bennet soupira bruyamment, et maugréant, sortit de la pièce. Lydia ne perdit pour autant rien de sa superbe.

« Bien. Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Lizzie après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir.

- Tout. Depuis le début. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il est parti.

- Je pense qu'il faut remonter assez loin. Mais avant de commencer, je te demanderai une chose : ne m'interromps pas. Les événements que je vais te raconter sont très douloureux pour moi, et je n'aurai pas la force de me répéter.

- Douloureux ! Et moi donc, abandonnée par mon époux, je n'ai pas le droit de dire que ce que j'éprouve est douloureux ?

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Lydia. Et pour une fois, l'espace d'un instant, essaye de réaliser que les gens qui t'entourent ont aussi des sentiments et de vrais ennuis. »

Quantité de répliques assassines avaient jailli dans l'esprit de Lydia mais un sursaut de prudence la retint. Elle connaissait Elizabeth. Elle savait que son aînée pouvait être très obstinée, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace de ne rien lui révéler à exécution. Intérieurement, elle se fit le serment de se venger une fois qu'elle saurait tout.

« Je t'écoute, dit-elle, faussement docile.

- J'ignore à quel degré de confidences Mr Wickham et toi étiez quand vous viviez à Newscastle. Je ne sais pas s'il t'avait dissimulé ses soucis d'argent et si non, s'il t'avait révélé l'ampleur de ses dettes.

- Je n'étais pas dupe.

- Ce que tu ignores en revanche, c'est la haine qu'il voue à mon mari.

- Bien justifiée à mon avis.

- Tu es sous son toit, alors je te conseille de prendre garde à ce que tu dis.

- Je n'en pense pas moins.

- Réserve ton jugement jusqu'au moment où tu connaîtras la vérité. Et rappelle-toi que je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre. Je disais donc que Mr Wickham hait Mr Darcy depuis des années. Par pure jalousie. Il était très aimé de feu mon beau-père, qui, à sa mort, lui a légué la cure de Lambton. Mr Wickham l'a refusée, se jugeant inapte à occuper une fonction religieuse. Mon mari qui venait alors d'entrer dans son héritage lui a versé la somme équivalente à la cure. En toute honnêteté. Et leurs relations ont pris fin, Mr Wickham étant rongé par la jalousie de ne pas disposer d'une fortune aussi grande que les Darcy. Il a perdu la somme de la cure au jeu en quelques mois. Suite à quoi, il a de nouveau sollicité Mr Darcy pour de nouveaux subsides. Cette fois, mon mari n'avait plus aucune raison de lui venir en aide, d'autant que commencer à verser de l'argent à Mr Wickham est un cycle sans fin. Il a donc refusé. Mais Mr Wickham s'est obstiné à trouver de l'argent par tous les moyens. Son but était alors de séduire une riche héritière, s'enfuir avec elle pour compromettre sa réputation, et, à terme, la forcer à se marier avec lui pour qu'il puisse toucher sa dot. Mais toutes ses tentatives sont restées sans succès. Les années ont passé, il a dû s'engager dans l'armée pour subsister. Sa haine pour Mr Darcy demeurait farouche. Il avait deviné, Dieu sait comment, l'attachement que Mr Darcy me portait bien avant qu'il ne me demande en mariage. Et il a tenté de s'en prendre à notre famille, pour le blesser indirectement. »

Elizabeth savait qu'elle abordait une partie difficile. Elle ignorait comment annoncer à sa sœur que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'avait en fait épousée que par calcul. Néanmoins, c'était essentiel pour que la jeune fille connaisse tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

« Il t'a séduite pour essayer de ruiner ta réputation. S'il avait réussi, Mr Darcy n'aurait pas pu m'épouser et Mr Wickham aurait atteint son but.

- Tu mens. Il m'aimait. Peut-être qu'il m'aime toujours, d'ailleurs ! s'insurgea Lydia, se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Lydia, tu t'illusionnes sur cet individu depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Je connais tous ses mauvais côtés. Il est égoïste, manipulateur, cupide, dépensier. Il serait prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'a ni morale, ni scrupules.

- Tu viens de me demander de ne pas insulter ton mari sous prétexte que je suis sous son toit. Insulter les absents n'est guère plus glorieux.

- Oh crois-moi, quand tu sauras de quelle façon il nous a fait souffrir, tu comprendras que j'ai tous les droits. Mais passons. Il t'a donc séduite pour atteindre Mr Darcy. Malheureusement pour lui, mon mari a contourné le problème. Il connaît le point faible de Mr Wickham : l'argent. Il est sans cesse poursuivi par ses créanciers. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition que Mr Darcy lui faite : payer toutes ses dettes, son poste à Newcastle et de quoi s'y installer avec toi. L'unique condition était qu'il t'épouse. Crois-moi, si cette offre n'avait pas été faite, tu ne serais jamais devenue Mrs Wickham, et il aurait ruiné ta réputation sans le moindre état d'âme.

- Serais-tu jalouse qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas insensible à son charme quand nous l'avons rencontré, persifla Lydia.

- C'était bien avant de découvrir sa véritable personnalité. Et elle m'est apparue plusieurs mois avant que tu ne t'enfuies avec lui.

- Je me demande bien comment !

- En recueillant les confidences au sujet d'une jeune fille dont il avait failli ruiner la réputation, dit Lizzie, souhaitant protéger la vie privée de Georgiana.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Par respect pour cette jeune fille qui souhaitait conserver le secret de cette mésaventure. Mais si tu te souviens bien, j'ai tenté d'empêcher Père de te laisser partir. Je redoutais plus que tout que tu ne croises sa route. Les semaines qui ont suivi m'ont donné raison.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire alors que tu débites tant d'horreurs au sujet de mon mari ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quinze ans. Tu me connais, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de médisant.

- Tu dis qu'il t'a fait souffrir, tu pourrais vouloir te venger.

- Cela ne m'apporterait rien : il est sorti de nos vies à jamais. Aujourd'hui tout ce que je souhaite c'est guérir de toute cette sombre histoire. Mais laisse-moi finir. Il t'a donc épousée et vous êtes partis vivre à Newcastle. Sans grande surprise, à en juger par les lettres que tu nous envoyais à Jane et moi, j'en ai déduit que vous aviez rapidement épuisé votre revenu. Je me doutais que les dettes de Mr Wickham s'accumulaient. Ce que j'ignorais en revanche, c'était la gravité de la situation et la façon dont il comptait y remédier. C'est alors que sa haine pour Mr Darcy lui a soufflé un plan abominable. Tu pourras vérifier tout ce que je te dis si tu as le moindre doute. Le 15 janvier dernier, il a fait incendier un des navires marchands de mon mari à Cardiff. Le lendemain, Mr Darcy a été contraint de s'y rendre, un de ses marins ayant été tué durant l'incendie et un autre blessé. Dans l'après-midi, Mr Wickham s'est introduit dans notre domaine. Sans prévenir quiconque, et au mépris de l'interdiction qui lui avait été faite d'entrer dans Pemberley, il est parvenu jusqu'à mon boudoir.

- Pour te demander de l'argent ?

- Pour m'enlever et demander une rançon à mon mari.» rectifia Elizabeth, la voix tremblante, peinant à revivre ces souvenirs.

Elle paraissait si éprouvée que Lydia la crut, à son grand soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté devoir se justifier.

« A-t-il réussi ?

- Presque. Il a compris que j'étais enceinte. Alors il a éclaté de rire en disant que son plan n'en serait que plus efficace. Et il m'a fait comprendre que pour le bien de mon enfant je devais me soumettre. Mais en arrivant en haut de l'escalier qui nous aurait menés à l'extérieur, je me suis débattue. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. C'était mon enfant, ma vie, je devais les défendre. Mais il était plus fort que moi. Je suis tombée dans l'escalier et j'ai perdu connaissance. »

Elle se tut quelques instants. Lydia n'osa pas rompre le silence, osant à peine imaginer la suite.

« Il a dû penser qu'un corps inconscient serait un risque trop grand pour la suite de son plan. Il s'est enfui, et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Dans la nuit qui a suivi, malgré la présence du médecin à mon chevet, j'ai perdu l'enfant que je portais, dit-elle d'une voix vacillante.

- Tu aurais toutes les raisons de vouloir te venger de lui… murmura Lydia.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme _lui_. Lui a passé sa vie à vouloir se venger d'une injustice qui n'avait jamais été commise. La vengeance ne me rendra pas l'enfant que j'ai perdu.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Mon mari est revenu à mon chevet aussi vite qu'il a pu. J'avais perdu la mémoire sur ce qui s'était passé, et cela ne m'est revenu qu'au bout de quelques jours. Ton mari avait eu le temps de s'enfuir et de se cacher, probablement à Londres. Mr Darcy a demandé à deux de ses cousins de le retrouver. En quelques jours, c'était fait. Et il lui a laissé le choix : soit il le dénonçait et il passait le restant de ses jours en prison, mais le scandale risquait d'éclater et de rejaillir à la fois sur toi et sur nous, ce qui aurait compromis les futurs mariages de Kitty et Mary, soit il partait pour les Amériques sans jamais revenir en Europe. Comme tu t'en doutes, il a préféré la liberté. »

Elizabeth avait volontairement décidé de falsifier la vérité. Elle ne pouvait révéler que Darcy avait provoqué Mr Wickham en duel, sous peine de risquer que Lydia le dénonce. Le Régent était inflexible avec les duellistes, et Elizabeth frémissait à la seule idée de la peine qu'encourrait Darcy si son duel était connu. Et elle ne faisait pas confiance à Lydia pour garder pareil secret.

« Sans moi ? Il a choisi de partir sans moi ? demanda Lydia d'une voix blanche.

- Il a faiblement protesté quand Mr Darcy lui a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ta sécurité et ta qualité de vie que tu restes en Angleterre. Il veut te laisser le choix, maintenant que tu connais la vérité, de le rejoindre ou non. Mais sache que Mr Wickham s'est montré très dédaigneux à l'idée que tu l'accompagnes. Il disait que tu serais davantage un poids qu'autre chose. Il a parlé de toi dans les termes les plus vils.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Si toi tu ne veux pas te venger, ton mari le veut ! Il veut venger son honneur en s'attaquant à moi ! »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots et poussaient des gémissements plaintifs de plus en plus forts, hoquetant sous l'effet de l'émotion. Elizabeth n'aurait pas su dire si sa sœur sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'on ne lui mentait pas ou si elle était réellement aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle vouait à son mari au point de prêter de mauvaises intentions à ceux qu'il avait tant fait souffrir.

« Lydia, je sais que tout cela est très douloureux. Plusieurs mois après, je souffre encore énormément de toute cette histoire. Tu crois sans doute que je ne me mets pas à ta place, que je ne pense qu'à moi et à ce qui m'est arrivé, mais c'est faux. Les conséquences que tu as à endurer à cause des actes de ton mari m'ont fait vivre des nuits blanches interminables.

- Tu te moques bien de ce que je traverse ! Tu te moques bien que ma vie soit finie ! Tu es dans ton palais, avec plus d'argent que tu ne peux en dépenser, et tu viens te plaindre d'avoir à subir un petit malheur dans ton existence parfaite !

- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Je me suis mise à ta place maintes fois, je sais ce que tu endures et ce que tu vas devoir subir pendant les années qui vont suivre. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

- Oh ton mari et toi en avez assez fait ! Tu accuses mon cher Wickham de haïr Mr Darcy depuis des années, mais je comprends pourquoi il le hait ! Il a tout fait pour ruiner son bonheur, depuis toujours ! Et maintenant que tu l'as épousé, tu l'aides, sans même te soucier de ma vie, à moi, ta propre sœur !

- Tu es injuste, Lydia ! Mr Darcy n'a jamais souhaité faire de mal à personne ! Si quelqu'un veut détruire les autres, c'est ton mari. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il est venu chez moi, délibérément, pour m'enlever, et qu'à cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon enfant ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il a posé la main sur moi, qu'il m'a frappée, sans la moindre hésitation ?

- Ce que je comprends c'est qu'à cause de ton mari et toi, je suis séparée de lui pour toujours et que ma vie est finie. Alors ne viens pas me parler de ta soi-disant souffrance. Des enfants tu en auras d'autres. Et ton mari est encore là, près de toi, et il t'offre une vie dorée, après toutes les monstruosités que vous avez fait subir au mien ! »

La crise de nerfs qui menaçait depuis plusieurs minutes finit par l'emporter. Elle ne voulut même pas écouter Elizabeth qui tentait de lui expliquer que Mr Darcy voulait lui laisser le choix de rejoindre ou non son mari, qu'il savait où se trouvait Mr Wickham et était prêt à lui payer le voyage. Elle ne reçut en guise de réponse que des insultes sans fondement, criées avec violence.

Mrs Bennet qui, comme à son habitude, avait suivi la conversation en écoutant derrière la porte, se précipita dans la pièce bientôt suivie par Darcy et Mr Bennet. Elle prit sa benjamine dans les bras, jetant un regard noir à Elizabeth. Cette dernière, bouleversée d'avoir dû revivre les heures les plus sombres de sa vie et de voir que cela n'avait servi qu'à aggraver le malentendu entre sa sœur et elle, resta prostrée sur son siège. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour les retenir au moment où ses parents entraînèrent Lydia en dehors de la pièce, cette dernière hurlant que les Darcy étaient des meurtriers.

Darcy resta seule avec son épouse, terrifié à l'idée que la scène qui venait de se produire ne réduise à néant les efforts que son épouse avait faits pour surmonter le drame qu'ils avaient traversé. Avec tendresse, il lui proposa un verre de brandy, mais elle le refusa d'un geste.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Terriblement lasse. Aucune explication ne pouvait convaincre Lydia. Elle est aveuglée. Elle refuserait de voir le pire des crimes qu'il pourrait commettre.

- Il est plus facile pour elle d'accuser les autres que de reconnaître son erreur de jugement. Je regrette que tu aies eu à l'affronter seule. Elle m'aurait peut-être davantage écouté.

- Il le fallait. C'est ma sœur. Pour elle, tu restes un étranger, sans compter que Wickham s'est assurée qu'elle te déteste également... Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé terminer. Au moins désormais elle connaît la vérité, même si elle est douloureuse. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer

- Que crois-tu qu'elle fera ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que tu étais prêt à lui payer le voyage pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre, que tu savais où il se trouve, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Je doute qu'elle puisse entendre quiconque en ce moment…

- Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta sœur, et qu'elle souffre de la situation, mais elle n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Tu as eu ton lot de souffrances toi aussi.

- Pour elle cela ne compte pas car j'ai fait un beau mariage. C'est sensé me consoler de tous les malheurs présents et à venir.

- Elle est aussi jalouse que Wickham. Cela ne m'étonne plus qu'elle se soit éprise de lui. »

Ils furent interrompus par Mr Bennet.

« Nous devons prendre congé ce soir, leur annonça-t-il.

- Je comprends votre demande, monsieur. Et même si je désire autant que vous ne pas prolonger une cohabitation si douloureuse pour Elizabeth et Mrs Wickham, je ne peux vous laisser partir. Voyager de nuit est trop dangereux. Dormez ici, vous pourrez partir tôt demain matin. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour faciliter votre voyage, dit Darcy.

- Ma fille souhaite partir dès maintenant. Elle dit ne pas vouloir rester ici durant la nuit. Et elle est dans un tel état de nervosité que je doute de la voir se calmer tant que nous serons chez vous.

- Voulez-vous que nous fassions venir un docteur ? Je serai très inquiète si vous partez ce soir, dit Elizabeth.

- Notre médecin est excellent. Il pourrait lui administrer une préparation qui la ferait dormir sans le moindre danger. Que vous preniez la route ou non, elle a de toute façon besoin de repos, sa crise ne peut durer trop longtemps sans mettre sa santé en péril. » ajouta Darcy.

Leur discours et si plein de bonté et de sollicitude que Mr Bennet ne put qu'accepter. Cela n'alla pas sans mal car ni Lydia ni Mrs Bennet n'étaient disposées à rester. Il dut faire preuve d'autorité pour qu'un médecin soit finalement admis dans la chambre de Lydia et que Mrs Bennet cesse de réclamer un départ immédiat. Le médecin prescrivit un calmant pour Lydia, qu'elle but sans protester, à la surprise de son entourage, et le départ des Bennet et de leurs deux plus jeunes filles fut arrangé pour le lendemain matin à huit heures.

* * *

Kitty s'était tenue à l'écart de la confrontation entre ses deux sœurs. Tout comme Georgiana, elle voulut rester dans sa chambre, protégée de toute agitation. Le sort en décida autrement, bouleversant son existence d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Alors que Lydia et Mrs Bennet venaient d'entrer dans le salon pour demander à Lizzie les explications au sujet du départ de Mr Wickham, un mot fut apporté à Kitty dans sa chambre. Son nom, inscrit avec élégance sur la missive, la fit tressaillir, car elle avait reconnu l'écriture de Mr Cooper. Tremblante, elle l'ouvrit pour en découvrir le contenu, qui était fort court.

_Miss Bennet,_

_Mon cœur saigne depuis le soir où j'ai dû prendre congé de vous. Je n'ai nul droit de solliciter un entretien avec vous, mais il m'est insupportable de ne pas vous voir pour m'expliquer. Je suis convaincu que Mrs Darcy vous a apporté des éclaircissements au sujet de ma conduite inqualifiable. Je vous en conjure, acceptez de me recevoir une dernière fois, je dois vous parler pour vous en dire davantage sans quoi je le regretterais éternellement._

_Je vous attends au pied de Darcy House. Une fois la nuit tombée, je partirai et vous n'aurez plus jamais à souffrir ma présence._

_Respectueusement,_

_Jonathan Cooper_

Le cœur de Kitty se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle ne savait que penser. Les jours qui avaient suivi les révélations d'Elizabeth l'avaient mise à la torture. Elle n'espérait plus revoir celui qu'elle tentait de s'interdire d'aimer. Sa missive venait ébranler ses meilleures résolutions, d'autant que sa conduite présente se rapprochait dangereusement de l'inconvenance. Passé le premier choc, elle tenta d'organiser ses idées pour savoir quel parti adopter. Une ultime confrontation lui semblait trop douloureuse, car elle ne se sentait pas la force de revivre ce qu'elle avait traversé après le bal des Darcy. Elle sentait qu'en refusant de le voir, elle finirait par retrouver sa paix intérieure, même si cela devait prendre des années. Aussi décida-t-elle de rédiger une réponse informant le jeune homme qu'elle ne pouvait accéder à sa requête. Elle sonna pour la transmettre au majordome. Mais occupé à l'office, il ne répondit pas à son appel.

Ne souhaitant pas prolonger l'attente de Mr Cooper qu'elle devenait insoutenable, elle descendit elle-même pour trouver un domestique qui pourrait transmettre sa réponse. A sa grande surprise, elle rencontra Mr Cooper dans le hall. Tétanisée, elle resta sur les marches, sa lettre à la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les sentiments que Kitty tentait de réprimer rejaillir en elle avec force, bouleversant tout sur leur passage. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même chose. Cela la soulagea, rien n'étant plus douloureux que la froideur des regards qu'il lui avait adressés lors de leur dernière conversation.

Les éclats de voix de Lydia les ramenèrent à la réalité. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'on les surprenne, Kitty réfléchit rapidement. Elle devait trouver une solution pour lui parler sans courir le risque qu'on les surprenne, d'autant plus que Mr Bennet était sous le même toit, ce qui compliquerait singulièrement la situation s'il venait à apprendre que sa fille avait reçu un jeune homme sans chaperon. Une seule issue était possible : la salle où les Darcy prenaient les petits déjeuners lorsqu'ils recevaient des membres de leur entourage.

« Miss Bennet, pardonnez mon inconduite, il fallait que je vous voie !

- Chut ! Suivez-moi ! dit-elle en se dirigeant prestement vers la salle qui devait leur servir de refuge. »

Fort heureusement, il la suivit docilement, trop heureux de découvrir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle referma discrètement la porte derrière eux. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité où le jour finissant faisait danser des ombres irréelles autour d'eux. Instinctivement, ils se mirent à chuchoter.

« Parlez vite, je vous en conjure ! dit-elle, terrifiée à l'idée qu'on les découvre.

- Je ne pouvais rester dehors, vous n'auriez jamais accepté de m'y rejoindre. Par chance, personne n'était dans l'entrée pour me recevoir et ma présence est passée inaperçue, rassurez-vous. Pardonnez-moi de vous forcer la main ainsi.

- Je croyais que vous aviez quitté Londres.

- C'est exact, je reviens à l'instant.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me revoir ? demanda-t-elle, presque sur la défensive.

- Je ne pouvais vous quitter sur un mensonge. Vous méritez infiniment mieux. Mrs Darcy vous a-t-elle parlé ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous êtes ma seule joie de vivre, ma seule raison de vivre. Et que mes parents ont détruit tout espoir de bonheur pour moi lorsqu'ils ont refusé que j'unisse mon existence à la vôtre, dit-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion, voyant les larmes perler au coin des yeux de Kitty.

- Nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos vies. Mais je vous sais gré de ne pas m'avoir laissée croire que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'était pour moi la pire torture que de croire que vous vous étiez joué de moi.

- Oh jamais, Miss Bennet, jamais ! Pas une minute ne s'est écoulée depuis l'instant de notre rencontre sans que je ne pense à vous. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas courir à votre rencontre lorsque vous êtes arrivée à Londres. Et le plus atroce était de savoir que je vous faisais souffrir en agissant de la sorte.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, je le comprends aujourd'hui.

- Je l'ai toujours eu, malgré l'interdiction de mes parents. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de volonté pour mériter mon bonheur et pour vous rendre heureuse comme vous le méritez. Je ne referai plus la même erreur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kitty, confuse.

- Epousez-moi ! déclara-t-il brusquement, se mettant à genoux devant elle. Faites-moi l'honneur de me donner votre main et je m'engage à faire de vous la plus heureuse des femmes !

- Mais c'est impossible ! Votre famille n'y consentira jamais, dit-elle, à la torture.

- Je me passerai donc de leur consentement.

- Vous savez qu'il est indispensable.

- Rien ne l'est, hormis votre présence à mes côtés. Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, enfuyons-nous pour nous marier. »


	34. A l'aube d'une vie

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Plusieurs mois sans poster... vous devez me haïr... et je dois me montrer très reconnaissante envers ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre. En réalité, ce chapitre 34 m'a donné bien du fil à retordre. J'étais insatisfaite de mon plan, aussi, ai-je dû remanier beaucoup de choses, et cela a eu des répercussions jusqu'au plan du chapitre 36. Ensuite, même si les choses se sont arrangées, ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre me passionne moins que ce que j'ai pu écrire ces derniers mois. Aussi ai-je eu du mal à m'y mettre. Mais le voilà, écrit en une journée à peine, et ma foi j'en suis plutôt contente. _

_Je suis comme toujours très impatiente de savoir ce que vous allez en penser. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et j'attends vos avis. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les occupants de Darcy House se réveillèrent à l'aube le lendemain de la confrontation dramatique entre Lydia et Elizabeth. La jeune Mrs Wickham avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd qui la laissa épuisée à son réveil. Ses parents n'étaient guère plus à envier. Mr Bennet avait longuement discuté avec Elizabeth et ils s'étaient tous les deux couchés fort tard. Mrs Bennet, tiraillée par l'angoisse, avait attendu le retour de son mari afin qu'il lui donne les explications qui pouvaient lever tous ses doutes au sujet des événements de la journée. Les révélations de Mr Bennet l'avait bouleversée à un tel point que dès le lendemain, elle se leva avant 7h et demanda à parler à sa fille. Elizabeth, qui avait fort peu dormi, rejoignit sa mère dans la salle à manger où leur petit déjeuner les attendait.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Mère ? demanda Lizzie en prenant place en bout de table.

- En effet. Je souhaiterais surtout faire amende honorable, dit Mrs Bennet d'un ton contrit qui surprit sa fille.

- A quel sujet ?

- J'ai été trop dure avec vous. Je vous ai mal jugée, sans prendre le temps de connaître la vérité. Je vous présente mes excuses.

- J'en déduis que Père vous a tout expliqué…

- Il m'a raconté ce qui vous est arrivé en janvier. J'ignorais tout de cette histoire. Tout ce que je savais c'est que vous aviez perdu l'enfant que vous attendiez. Je croyais que la douleur vous aveuglait au point de chercher un coupable à tout prix.

- Au point d'inventer une telle histoire ? Le plan de Mr Wickham était si machiavélique que jamais je n'aurais pu en échafauder un pareil moi-même…

- En effet, cela dépasse l'entendement. Vous aviez raison depuis le début à son sujet. C'est un être sombre et égoïste. Je frémis en pensant que je me suis réjouie de l'union de ma fille à un tel homme.

- Il est passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler sa véritable nature. Je me suis laissée abuser au début, tout comme vous.

- Est-il vrai que Mr Darcy l'a contraint à s'exiler en Amérique ?

- C'était la seule façon de nous mettre à l'abri de ses manigances. Il nourrit une haine farouche à l'égard de mon mari depuis des années.

- Je vois. Mais que va-t-il advenir de Lydia ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mère, honnêtement. L'exil de Mr Wickham était la seule solution possible, mais elle nous place dans une position impossible vis-à-vis de Lydia. C'est pour cela que nous avons souhaité tout lui révéler, afin qu'elle puisse prendre une décision.

- Mais quel choix s'ouvre à elle ? Rester ici, ni veuve ni jeune fille à marier, sans mari pour subvenir à ses besoins, ou rejoindre cet individu dans un pays sauvage où elle risquerait de périr à tout instant, et auprès d'un mari sans cœur ? Je ne peux m'y résoudre.

- Néanmoins la décision lui appartient.

- Je ne vous cache pas que je préférerais qu'elle reste ici. Sa vie serait plus confortable.

- Mais sa position serait plus compliquée, vous l'avez dit vous même. Je pense que pour l'instant elle doit avant tout se remettre du choc. Je lui déconseille de prendre une décision hâtive. Mais j'imagine qu'étant donné son opinion à mon égard, mon avis n'a aucun poids. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. Mais j'espère que vous saurez l'aider à prendre la meilleure décision. Elle vous fait confiance.

- Grands dieux, je ne saurais jamais quoi lui conseiller ! Il faudra d'abord lui laisser du temps avant d'en arriver là… En attendant… comme vous le savez nous allons prendre congé de vous aujourd'hui. Elle refuse de rester ici davantage. Et nous ramenons aussi Kitty, puisqu'elle a insisté pour renter à Longbourn.

- La maison va me paraître bien vide sans elle. Je m'étais habituée à sa compagnie. Mais retrouver Longbourn lui fera le plus grand bien. J'espère qu'elle se remettra rapidement de son chagrin.

- Et il vous faudra prendre soin de vous. Maintenant que je connais toute la vérité, je mesure à quel point les mois que vous venez de vivre ont dû être éprouvants pour vous.

- Le pire est derrière nous, heureusement. Venir à Londres m'a été d'un grand secours, la Saison m'a forcée à sortir de ma souffrance. M'isoler aurait été la pire des solutions.

- Allez-vous rester jusqu'à la fin de la Saison ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Nous rentrerons dans le Derbyshire pour que je puisse assister Jane à la naissance de son enfant. Nous y resterons deux ou trois semaines je pense. Et puis nous reviendrons à Londres pour la fin de la Saison, à moins que mon époux ne désire prolonger notre séjour à Pemberley.

- Lizzie, je suis vraiment désolée… je me suis comportée d'une façon abominable. Il n'y a pas de mot… je me sens terriblement coupable. J'ai été aveugle dans toute cette histoire, et au lieu de vous soutenir je n'ai fait que rajouter à votre peine.

- N'en parlons plus. Il me suffit de savoir que vous connaissez maintenant la vérité et que vous comprenez pourquoi mon mari et moi agissons ainsi. Nous ferons tout pour venir en aide à Lydia dans les mois et les années à venir. Même si je vous avoue que son attitude d'hier ne m'y encourage guère.

- Je vous comprends, mais ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle. Elle a été très éprouvée par cette histoire.

- Comme nous tous. J'espère qu'avec le temps elle fera preuve de plus de mesure et de maturité et reviendra à une attitude plus juste à mon égard.

- C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite à toutes les deux. En tant que mère, il m'est insupportable de voir deux de mes enfants se déchirer.

- Lydia et moi n'avons jamais été proches et je doute que nous le soyons un jour. Elle a ses défauts, tout comme j'ai les miens, mais elle n'a pas un mauvais fond. Elle reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments, même si cela doit prendre des années… dit Lizzie.

- En attendant, comment puis-je me faire pardonner de toutes les horreurs que je vous ai dites ?

- En prenant soin de Kitty. Ne forcez pas ses confidences, et ne la poussez pas à sortir si elle n'en éprouve pas l'envie. Ce qu'elle ressent pour Mr Cooper est très fort, il faudra lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

- Je suivrai vos conseils. Je ne suis peut-être pas la mère la mieux inspirée du monde, mais votre bonheur à toutes les cinq me tient vraiment à cœur.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Offrez à Kitty un refuge calme et une oreille attentive si elle le demande. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour elle pour l'instant. »

Tandis que la mère et la fille réconciliées s'étreignaient avec émotion, elles étaient loin de se douter que Kitty était dans un état d'esprit bien différent de ce qu'elles imaginaient. Sa rencontre de la veille avec Mr Cooper avait changé sa vie de façon radicale. Elle savait qu'elle était aimée, et cette seule certitude lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas comblée pour autant. Maints obstacles se dressaient encore sur sa route et il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience avant d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait tant. Mr Cooper devrait suivre son exemple, et elle avait eu bien du mal à l'en convaincre. Leur route vers le bonheur était encore pleine d'obstacles. A son grand désarroi, elle ne pouvait révéler ses projets à personne, pas même Lizzie. Le cœur gros, elle s'était résignée à quitter Londres et à s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne pouvant annoncer à ses parents qu'elle avait changé d'avis aussi rapidement alors que son père venait de faire le voyage depuis Longbourn expressément pour venir la chercher. La séparation avec Mr Cooper serait douloureuse mais nécessaire. Et force lui était de reconnaître que quitter le rythme effréné de la Saison n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même si la perspective de vivre à nouveau avec Lydia ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant qu'elles devraient toujours partager leur chambre, Mary occupant celle de Lizzie et Jane depuis le mariage de ces dernières.

En effet, Lydia avait manifestement décidé de mener la vie dure à son entourage pour se venger des tours que la vie lui avait joué ces derniers mois. De manière incompréhensible, elle se montra dès son réveil odieuse avec quiconque osait l'approcher. La femme de chambre que Lizzie avait assignée au service de Mrs Bennet et de Lydia en fit les frais la première. Quinze minutes plus tard, toute la domesticité de Darcy House savait à quoi s'en tenir sur la plus jeune sœur de Mrs Darcy. Prudente, Kitty n'adressa pas un mot à Lydia, se contentant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille.

Ses parents furent moins avisés, et Mr Bennet finit par s'impatienter que sa fille ne les rejoigne pas. Outre un manque de politesse impardonnable, il s'exaspérait en effet du retard que Lydia était en train de leur faire prendre, alors même qu'elle avait insisté pour quitter Darcy House à une heure aussi matinale. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès de ses hôtes, relayé par Mrs Bennet. Mr Darcy finit par perdre lui aussi patience et les pria de cesser de leur présenter des excuses pour un comportement dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Mrs Bennet, croyant bien faire, monta dans la chambre de sa fille pour la convaincre de descendre. Sa stupéfaction fut grande lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce : Lydia était à moitié vêtue, et un désordre sans nom régnait autour d'elle. Sa mère n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il fallut l'intervention de Mr Bennet pour que Lydia consente à se calmer et laisser sa femme de chambre terminer de remplir sa malle, tandis que sa mère l'aidait à se préparer.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les cris de Lydia et les reproches de ses parents parvenaient aux oreilles des Darcy. Rouge de honte, Elizabeth gardait la tête obstinément baissée, les yeux fixés sur son thé auquel elle n'avait presque pas touché. Darcy lui prit la main et la serra doucement, tentant par ce geste anodin de la réconforter. La position de Kitty n'était guère plus confortable. Au cours des mois précédents, elle avait fait partie de la meilleure société londonienne, et l'inconvenance de la conduite de Lydia tranchait brutalement.

Enfin, Mr Bennet redescendit, suivi par son épouse et Lydia. Cette dernière était rouge de colère et de chagrin, contenant à grand-peine ses sanglots. Les Darcy se levèrent à leur arrivée. Mr Bennet leur annonça qu'ils partaient sur le champ, tout en les remerciant de leur hospitalité et de leur patience. Darcy lui serra la main et l'assurant que c'était tout à fait naturel. Les adieux des deux familles furent pénibles. Lydia refusa d'accorder la moindre attention aux excuses de Lizzie et Darcy, se réfugiant dans un mutisme obstiné. Prendre congé de Kitty et de Mr Bennet ne fut guère plus aisé pour Elizabeth : elle s'était habituée à la présence de la première à ses côtés, et répugnait de la laisser à un moment de sa vie où elle était si vulnérable, et elle déplorait de n'avoir pas pu profiter davantage de la présence de son père. Mais Kitty semblait absente, et Mr Bennet était trop en colère après Lydia pour y prêter véritablement attention. Il se contenta de promettre à Elizabeth qu'ils se reverraient très prochainement, à Pemberley ou en Hertfordshire. Enfin, ils montèrent en voiture et partirent pour Longbourn.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Darcy House, rendue à sa sérénité, les Darcy poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement. Pour tenter d'oublier la sensation de vide causée par le départ de Kitty, Elizabeth relata alors sa discussion avec sa mère, et son mari fut heureux de constater que sa belle-mère était enfin revenue à de meilleurs sentiments et avait cessé d'accuser sa fille d'événements dont elle n'avait été que la première victime.

« Tu dois te sentir moins seule. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que ta mère est enfin de ton côté. Son aveuglement ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.

- J'ai bien peur en revanche que celui de Lydia ne s'éternise.

- Si elle était moins centrée sur elle-même, elle pourrait peut-être voir que tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans toute cette histoire, et pardonner. J'ai conscience que son mari lui manque, mais la souffrance n'excuse pas tout. Je n'ai aucune indulgence pour ta sœur, pas après l'attitude qu'elle vient d'avoir. Elle se complait dans sa souffrance et tente de le faire payer à tout son entourage. C'est égoïste.

- Je suis navrée, William, elle a été d'une impolitesse sans nom et…

- S'il ne s'agissait que de cela je pourrais encore passer outre. Après tout elle n'est pas restée une journée, et rien de ce qui s'est passé n'a filtré en dehors de Darcy House. Non, ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est la fureur dont elle a fait preuve envers toi. Elle ne pense qu'à elle, c'est tout. Je plains tes parents et tes sœurs, vivre avec elle ne va pas être de tout repos.

- Elle va leur mener la vie dure, je le crains.

- Je n'oublie pas mes projets à son sujet. J'en parlerais à ton père dès que possible. Si Bingley et moi nous associons avec ton père, il sera possible de lui verser une rente suffisante pour qu'elle ait son propre logement.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle ne veuille pas aller retrouver son mari en Amérique.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Laissons-lui quelques semaines, voire quelques mois pour retrouver ses esprits et prendre sa décision, nous aviserons après. Je ne vais pas en parler avec Bingley et ton père tout de suite. En attendant, je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes de tout cela. Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité. Je m'en charge. »

* * *

Les deux époux décidèrent de passer la journée ensemble. Elizabeth, croyant que son père allait rester plusieurs jours à Darcy House, avait annulé toutes ses obligations sociales. Ils purent donc profiter à loisir de leur compagnie mutuelle, reprenant leurs habitudes tranquilles de Pemberley. Ils lurent beaucoup, firent une partie d'échecs, et profitèrent du temps clément pour passer l'après-midi dans le jardin de Darcy House, puis terminèrent la journée en écoutant Georgiana jouer du piano. Darcy saisit l'occasion pour demander à Elizabeth de jouer un morceau, et tous purent ainsi constater à quel point son jeu s'était amélioré, même si elle n'avait guère eu le temps de s'entraîner depuis le début de la Saison. Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sensiblement sur le même rythme, Lizzie ne recevant que Lady Matlock et ses amies les plus proches. Darcy déplorait de voir son épouse perdre le goût de ses activités londoniennes, convaincu que le départ de Kitty n'en était pas le seul responsable. Il savait qu'elle culpabilisait pour ce qui était arrivé à Lydia et méprisait la société londonienne et ces gens bien-pensants qui avaient détruit les espoirs de bonheur de Kitty. Il tentait de l'entourer de son mieux avec sa tendresse, conscient que seul le temps et l'éloignement de Londres l'apaiseraient.

Epuisée par un fardeau trop lourd à porter, Elizabeth décida finalement de se confier à Jane, dont la générosité naturelle devait agir comme un baume sur son âme meurtrie depuis la tentative d'enlèvement dont elle avait fait l'objet. Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre la plume deux jours après le départ de sa famille.

_Chère Jane,_

_ Plus de deux semaines sans t'écrire ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs de sœur ! Ma première pensée est pour ta santé, que j'espère resplendissante. Ne souffres-tu pas trop de la chaleur que nous avons eue ces jours derniers ? Mr Bingley se porte-t-il bien également ? Les travaux d'aménagement d'Ellsworth sont-ils achevés ? Et qu'en est-il de ton projet de serre ? Ne te surmène pas trop, je t'en prie !_

_ A Londres, ces derniers jours ont été riches en événements… Tant de choses se sont passées que je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour t'en informer. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te relater la réception que nous avons donnée à Darcy House à l'occasion de notre anniversaire de mariage. Tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point j'étais angoissée à l'idée de commettre un impair ou que tout ne soit pas parfait. Il n'en a rien été, la soirée a été un succès complet. Tous nos invités ont été enchantés et Mr Darcy m'a affirmé que sa mère n'aurait pas mieux fait lorsqu'elle était la maîtresse de Darcy House. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été enchantée de ce compliment. Mon amie la Comtesse von Lieven a honoré notre réception de sa présence, et elle m'a confié qu'elle s'y était beaucoup divertie. _

_ Malheureusement, la soirée n'a pas connu que des événements heureux. J'ignore si Kitty s'en ouvrira à toi, mais je ne peux me retenir de te confier que Mr Cooper ne reviendra pas vers elle comme nous l'espérions. L'interdiction de ses parents est formelle, il a les mains liées s'il ne veut pas être déshérité et rompre tout contact avec sa famille. Pourtant, je suis plus convaincue que jamais qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Il était présent à Darcy House ce soir-là, et, tu t'en doutes, Kitty lui a parlé (mal inspirée par notre mère dont l'attitude m'a une fois de plus plongée dans le plus grand embarras). J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Mr Cooper après leur discussion. Il était effondré après avoir rompu tout contact avec elle pour leur éviter à tous deux de souffrir encore davantage. _

_ Il est évident après cela que les sentiments qu'elle lui porte sont réciproques. J'ai longuement parlé avec elle. Il me semblait moins cruel de tout lui avouer plutôt que de lui laisser croire qu'il s'était joué d'elle et de son amour. Sa réaction m'a confortée dans cette hypothèse. Elle m'a en effet affirmé être plus tranquille suite à mes révélations. Néanmoins, elle a préféré quitter Londres qui lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Père est donc venu la chercher, et Mère est partie avec eux. _

_ Kitty sera sans doute heureuse de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je sais que sa situation te rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs, mais si quelqu'un comprend ce qu'elle vit, et est capable de l'apaiser, c'est bien toi. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi toutes les deux, et tu lui manques profondément._

_ Malheureusement, l'arrivée de Père à Darcy House a eu d'autres conséquences que j'étais loin de prévoir… Ma chère sœur, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir confié certaines choses que je vais te révéler aujourd'hui, mais la douleur était trop insupportable ! Père était accompagné de Lydia, et cela a rouvert bien des cicatrices. Je ne peux te cacher plus longtemps ces événements qui ont des répercussions sur toute notre famille. Tu dois être très intriguée, aussi ne te ferais-je pas attendre davantage. Je te révèle tout, certaine que tu respecteras notre secret. _

_ Il me faut remonter au mois de janvier. Tu sais que j'ai vécu à cette époque les heures les plus sombres de ma vie en perdant l'enfant que je portais. Ce que tu ignores, ce sont les circonstances dans lesquelles cela s'est produit. Un homme est responsable : Mr Wickham. Oui, notre propre beau-frère, dont je croyais déjà connaître toute la duplicité. Mr Darcy m'avait fait de tristes confidences sur de mauvaises actions passées de Mr Wickham, que je ne puis te révéler pour protéger l'identité de sa victime. _

_ Tu comprendras donc combien j'ai pu frémir lorsque nous avons appris que Lydia s'était enfuie avec lui, et combien mon soulagement a été mitigé lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Contrairement à Mère qui se réjouissait uniquement de voir une des ses filles mariées et les autres sauves du scandale, je savais à quel genre d'homme Lydia avait uni son destin. Mr Darcy a alors tout fait pour l'éloigner de nous et assurer à Lydia une vie confortable en donnant un emploi à Mr Wickham. Cela n'a pas suffi, car tu connais la nature dépensière et peu responsable de Lydia. Non seulement Mr Wickham n'a rien à lui envier, mais il est doté en plus d'une cupidité sans bornes et surtout d'une haine incommensurable à l'encontre de mon mari, due à une jalousie qui remonte à leur enfance. Il n'a en effet jamais accepté leur différence de rang, et ce malgré toute la générosité dont le père de Darcy a pu faire preuve de son vivant. _

_ Tout comme moi, tu connais la situation difficile des Wickham : depuis des mois, ils nous réclamaient des subsides, que nous peinions à refuser pour ne pas mettre Lydia dans l'embarras. En réalité, les dettes de Mr Wickham atteignaient des sommes faramineuses que nos cassettes personnelles n'auraient jamais pu rembourser. Il a alors conçu un plan diabolique pour éloigner mon mari de Pemberley, le contraignant à m'y laisser seule, donnant ainsi à Mr Wickham toute la liberté pour tenter de m'enlever et ensuite demander une rançon. Son plan aurait pu fonctionner à merveille si je ne m'étais pas débattue pour m'échapper alors qu'il était sur le point de me faire sortir du manoir. Ma seule erreur a été de le faire en haut d'un escalier, ce qui m'a fait chuter. Tu connais la suite, qui a été fatale pour mon enfant. _

_ J'ai retrouvé la mémoire quelques jours plus tard. William a alors tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver Mr Wickham. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de leur confrontation lorsqu'il a été retrouvé (je soupçonne mon mari d'avoir voulu m'épargner), mais il l'a contraint à s'exiler en Amérique. Si Dieu l'a bien voulu, son navire a dû accoster il y a quelques semaines et nous n'entendrons plus jamais rien à son sujet. _

_ C'est une solution que je sais nécessaire mais qui me fait frémir en pensant au sort de Lydia. Que va-t-il advenir d'elle ? A dix-sept ans à peine, elle n'est ni vraiment mariée, ni veuve, dans l'incapacité de se construire une vie décente. Il nous a semblé légitime de lui laisser le choix entre une vie choyée en Angleterre, entourée de sa famille et pourvue d'une rente confortable, ou aller retrouver son époux en Amérique, car elle semble l'aimer sincèrement malgré la noirceur de son âme. C'est pourquoi je lui ai révélé tous les événements que je viens de te relater, il y a deux jours, alors qu'elle accompagnait Père qui venait chercher Kitty et Mère._

_ Sa réaction a été extraordinaire de violence et d'injustice. Elle nous blâme, mon mari et moi, d'être responsables de cette sombre histoire, alors que nous en sommes les premières victimes. Elle ne veut entendre à ce sujet aucun plaidoyer, ni même aucune excuse. Nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de parler tranquillement de l'alternative qui s'offre à elle. J'en suis affreusement peinée. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'entendre avec Lydia, mais nos rapports n'étaient pas conflictuels pour autant. Elle me déteste, je le sais, et ce sentiment est dupliqué par la jalousie qu'elle ressent du fait du grand mariage que j'ai fait avec William. Il semble que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mon seul espoir est que le temps apaise ses blessures et lui donne une vision plus juste de ces événements et de notre part de responsabilité. _

_ Son sort est donc très incertain. Elle n'est qu'amertume et colère, et la vie à ses côtés ne va pas être douce pour nos parents et nos deux autres sœurs. J'aimerais faire davantage, tout en sachant que je suis la dernière personne au monde dont elle acceptera l'aide. Depuis son départ, je lutte contre un sentiment de culpabilité intense, malgré tous les efforts de mon cher William pour m'apaiser et me rendre la vie douce._

_ Je t'en prie ma sœur, donne-moi ton avis juste et éclairé à ce sujet. Et si tu peux apaiser Lydia quelque peu, use de toute ton influence. Nos parents s'y emploieront aussi, je le sais. J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Mère à ce sujet. Mes rapports avec elle se sont améliorés suite à la conduite scandaleuse de Lydia sous notre propre toit, car elle a enfin compris tout ce que mon mari et moi avons souffert depuis janvier, et elle ne nous blâme en rien. Elle a même fini par entendre mes réserves au sujet de son attitude depuis son arrivée à Londres, et sa part de responsabilité dans le refus des Cooper de laisser leur fils épouser Kitty. A toute chose malheur est bon… si le prix de ma réconciliation avec Mère est cette dispute avec Lydia, alors je pourrai peut-être finir par l'accepter. _

_ Je suis navrée de t'adresser une lettre si sombre quand tu attends des nouvelles divertissantes de Londres et de ses réceptions. Malheureusement, les temps ne s'y prêtent guère. Sois néanmoins assurée de mon affection sincère. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles car je souffre de ne pas savoir si tu te portes bien. _

_Ta sœur bien-aimée,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Après avoir envoyé cette lettre à Ellsworth, Lizzie se sentit un peu plus sereine et elle reprit peu à peu ses activités londoniennes, ouvrant à nouveau son salon du jeudi et participant à ceux de ses amies. Néanmoins, elle se refusait désormais à suivre le rythme effréné qu'elle s'était imposé au début de la Saison. Les mondanités lui paraissaient bien moins attrayantes, et la Comtesse von Lieven, lassée depuis des années, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer lorsqu'elles en discutaient à mots couverts. Elizabeth employa son temps libre à se consacrer à son mari, qui l'avait taquinée de nombreuses fois depuis le début de la Saison en l'accusant de l'abandonner.

Elle reçut une lettre de Kitty une semaine après le départ de cette dernière pour Longbourn. La jeune fille la remerciait une nouvelle fois de toute l'aide que les Darcy lui avaient apportée, d'abord en l'accueillant chez eux, puis en l'incluant au sein d'un cercle de relations dont elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver, et enfin en encourageant sa relation avec Mr Cooper, même si cela n'avait pas eu l'heureuse conclusion que tous espéraient alors. Elizabeth fut très émue de ce témoignage, d'autant qu'à la lecture de cette lettre, Kitty lui paraissait plus apaisée. Elle lui fit une réponse pleine d'affection, relayée par Georgiana qui se languissait de sa nouvelle amie.

La sœur de Darcy n'était en effet guère plus enjouée que ses deux belles-sœurs. Depuis le bal donné à Darcy House, elle refusait de sortir. Le départ de Kitty, qui était sa principale confidente, accentua sa mélancolie. Pour tromper son ennui, elle se plongea davantage dans ses études et son piano, refusant la plupart des divertissements que lui proposaient Elizabeth et Darcy. Pour sa belle-sœur, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la jeune fille ne retrouve sa joie de vivre, mais Darcy était moins rassuré. Il ne cessait de passer en revue leurs relations pour tenter de deviner l'identité de celui qui osait repousser l'affection de sa sœur.

Ils n'eurent néanmoins pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur ce sujet. Une semaine seulement après avoir envoyé sa lettre à Jane, Elizabeth reçut une réponse. Fort brève, Jane invitait les Darcy à venir sans plus tarder dans le Derbyshire, le médecin ayant affirmé que la naissance de son enfant était imminente. Fidèle à sa promesse, Lizzie donna des ordres pour préparer ses bagages quelques minutes à peine après avoir terminé la lecture de la lettre et avoir consulté Darcy. Ce dernier était mitigé sur leur départ. Il ne pouvait qu'encourager son épouse à quitter Londres quelques jours pour se reposer, mais il craignait que la naissance de l'enfant des Bingley lui rappelle cruellement la perte du leur. Mais Elizabeth avait devancé cette inquiétude. Le voyant soucieux, elle aborda franchement le problème avec lui.

« N'es-tu pas content que nous quittions Londres ? lui demanda-t-elle le soir même alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher.

- Tu sais bien que si. Cela fait des semaines que j'attends cela. Tu me connais : j'ai Londres en horreur, surtout pendant la Saison, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

- William… tu me caches quelque chose, je le vois bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, lui prenant la main.

- Je suis ravi de rentrer chez nous, même si ce n'est que pour une ou deux semaines. Et tout aussi ravi de revoir les Bingley. On ne peut te tenir séparée de ta sœur trop longtemps, la taquina-t-il, avant d'embrasser le creux de sa paume.

- Tu as peur que je vive mal la naissance de leur enfant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, gravement.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en inquiéter ? Cela risque de raviver de bien mauvais souvenirs, murmura-t-il sourdement en lui caressant la joue, observant avec dévotion le visage qu'il aimait.

- J'y ai pensé. J'en ai même parlé avec Jane dans notre correspondance. Elle avait la même crainte que toi. Mais c'est ma sœur, William. Je suis si heureuse de son bonheur ! Cet enfant fait bientôt de ma famille, et je veux qu'il soit accueilli au milieu de tout l'amour possible. Jane me demande d'être à ses côtés, et cela me fait plaisir. En plus, elle va vivre des heures difficiles, alors si ma présence peut la rassurer un peu, je serais bien égoïste de penser à mes propres souvenirs.

- Soit, tu m'as convaincu. Mais sache que si tu éprouves ne serait-ce qu'une once de tristesse, je serai là pour toi, ma Lizzie.

- Oh je pense que Jane et moi serons bien trop occupées pour cela ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Bien, Mr Darcy, je ne vous oublierai pas. Mais il faudra que tu t'occupes de Mr Bingley, ce qui, à mon avis, sera aussi une occupation à temps complet ! »

Dès le lendemain, Lizzie supervisait la fin de la préparation des malles tandis que Darcy confiait Georgiana à sa gouvernante, pour que la jeune fille puisse rester à Londres en l'absence de son frère, car elle ne souhaitait pas retourner dans le Derbyshire dans l'immédiat. En début d'après-midi après une rapide collation, Elizabeth monta en voiture, suivie par son mari. Leur voyage jusqu'à Pemberley se déroula sans encombre et, début mai, ils parcoururent la grande allée bordée d'arbres séculaires qui menait au manoir.

Ravis, ils arrivèrent sur le perron et furent aussitôt accueillis par Mrs Reynolds qui était très heureuse de les revoir. Lizzie ressentit un grand bien-être lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall et, admirant comme toujours les fresques peintes au plafond, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite Mrs Reynolds qui leur demandait s'ils préféraient que le thé soit servi dans le salon ou dans les appartements. Prenant la main de son mari, Elizabeth lut dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il éprouvait la même satisfaction qu'elle en retrouvant Pemberley. Darcy fut en même temps soulagé de voir que les mauvais souvenirs de janvier n'étaient plus associés au manoir, et qu'Elizabeth y revenait sans souffrance ou nostalgie. Leur satisfaction dura jusqu'au soir, quand ils se couchèrent à nouveau dans leur grand lit, entourés des murs familiers de leur chambre.

* * *

Très matinale, Elizabeth se leva à sept heures le lendemain, insistant pour aller rendre visite à sa sœur dans l'heure qui suivait. Répugnant à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, Darcy obtempéra, et dès dix heures, Lizzie étreignait sa sœur dans le salon d'Ellsworth, tandis que leurs maris respectifs se serraient la main, s'éclipsant discrètement pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes échanger leurs confidences.

« Lizzie, je suis si contente que tu aies pu te libérer à temps ! Je sais que tu es très prise à Londres, et je n'en suis que plus touchée.

- Sottises ! J'aurais tout abandonné pour venir aux côtés de ma sœur chérie pour un tel événement ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Elizabeth, désignant du regard l'énorme ventre qui réduisait considérablement les mouvements de la future mère.

- Fatiguée, pour tout t'avouer. Je ne fais pourtant rien, Charles tient à ce que je respecte la consigne de repos complet que m'a donné le docteur. Mais je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie, et j'ai tout de même l'impression que ce n'est jamais assez ! J'ai hâte d'être enfin mère, et désormais ce n'est pas seulement pour pouvoir prendre mon enfant dans mes bras, mais aussi parce que j'aimerais redevenir comme avant ! dit Jane, le sourire aux lèvres. Le bébé bouge tout le temps, et me donne des coups de pieds, c'est éreintant à force. Mais c'est un signe de vigueur, alors j'en suis heureuse.

- Il bouge même la nuit ?

- Bien sûr ! Parfois il me réveille ! Cela fait beaucoup rire Charles !

- Mr Bingley doit être sur des charbons ardents !

- En réalité, il est très angoissé. Il essaye de me le cacher, et fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je sens qu'il ne va pas très bien.

- C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, c'est votre premier enfant. Mais j'imagine que le docteur t'a dit que tout se déroulait comme il faut ?

- A merveille ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je te confie quelque chose, Lizzie : je crois que c'est un garçon.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Aucune idée, c'est juste un pressentiment. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ça soit une fille. Le docteur m'a dit que c'était très fréquent que les futures mères arrivent à deviner avant la naissance quel sera le sexe de leur enfant.

- L'as-tu dit à Mr Bingley ?

- Non, tu es la seule à être au courant. Ce sera notre petit secret. J'aurais trop peur qu'il soit déçu si je me trompe.

- Bien sûr que non… Garçon ou fille, il sera très heureux à partir du moment où ton bébé et toi vous vous portez bien.

- Certes, mais je sais aussi qu'il a une petite préférence pour un garçon… Mais assez parlé de cela ! Il faut absolument que nous parlions de ce que tu m'as dit dans ta lettre ! Elle m'a beaucoup inquiétée, tu sais… Je regrette que tu ne te sois pas confiée plus tôt, j'aurais tellement voulu t'aider !

- Je reconnais là ton bon cœur, Jane. Mais tu as été là pour moi, et j'étais très bien entourée par William et par Lady Matlock.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Mr Wickham ait pu agir ainsi. Quel genre d'individu s'en prend ainsi à une femme innocente, et qui plus est une femme de sa famille ? C'est infâme ! Je frémis en pensant que Lydia a vécu avec ce monstre.

- Apparemment elle était heureuse.

- Cela je ne peux pas le croire. Comment serait-ce possible auprès d'un tel homme ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle va aller le rejoindre ?

- Je l'ignore. La décision lui appartient. Pour l'instant, mes révélations ont été trop brutales pour qu'elle puisse une décision dans l'immédiat. Le choc était grand, il faut qu'elle s'en remette, elle réfléchira après je suppose.

- Je ne pense pas que Mère l'acceptera.

- Elle est contre en effet. Elle me l'a dit lorsque nous avons parlé avant son départ. Mais Lydia n'en fera qu'à sa tête, comme toujours.

- Elle exagère, elle n'aurait pas dû t'accuser ainsi !

- Qui donc ? Mère ou Lydia ?

- Les deux ! Cela dit, je suis heureuse que Mère soit revenue à de meilleurs sentiments à ton égard. Cela frisait le ridicule !

- Jane, deviendrais-tu mauvaise langue ? la taquina Lizzie.

- Oh voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Il est évident que Mère a exagéré. Je comprends qu'elle veuille soutenir Lydia dans ces temps difficiles, mais ces derniers mois ont été douloureux pour toi aussi.

- Mais j'ai un mari attentionné à mes côtés, il est le seul soutien dont j'ai besoin à ses yeux.

- C'est entièrement faux, c'est ta mère. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariées qu'elle doit considérer que nous n'avons plus besoin de notre famille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… ou sans Kitty. Même si en ce moment c'est plutôt elle qui a besoin de nous. Comment était-elle en quittant Londres ? As-tu de ses nouvelles ?

- Elle était étrange. Absente je dirais. Cela tranchait avec son attitude de ces dernières semaines. Elle avait l'air plus apaisée. Peut-être que la certitude de savoir que Mr Cooper éprouve la même chose qu'elle l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, non elle ne m'a pas encore écrit, ou alors sa lettre est arrivée à Londres. Je viens seulement de prévenir Père que nous sommes à Pemberley.

- Elle doit le savoir désormais, car je lui ai écrit pour tenter de la réconforter, et je l'ai informée de ton arrivée prochaine à Pemberley. J'attends sa réponse.

- Je suis sûre que ta lettre va lui faire très plaisir. J'espère que le calme de Longbourn y concourra aussi, même si le climat que va faire régner Lydia ne sera pas des plus sereins.

- Londres ne va pas trop te manquer ? Contrairement à Kitty, tu avais l'air d'adorer ! Je suis désolée de t'arracher ainsi à la Saison ! Tu avais l'air de tellement t'y amuser !

- En réalité, plus tant que ça… Les premiers temps ont été époustouflants. Je n'avais pas une minute à moi, c'était grisant. Toutes ces rencontres, avec des gens fascinants, d'autres un peu moins. Je suppose que c'était l'attrait de la nouveauté. Mais le chagrin de Kitty m'a fait réfléchir. Beaucoup de ces fréquentations sont en réalité des gens que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, je vois trop leurs défauts pour cela. Mais je me suis fait quelques très bons amis. Je suppose que les années prochaines je vais privilégier des cercles un peu plus restreints.

- Ne regretteras-tu pas le succès éclatant que tu as connu cette année ?

- C'était la chance du débutant ! Je laisse la place aux autres. A toi par exemple ! dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Il est vrai que si tout se déroule comme prévu, Charles et moi serons à Londres pour la Saison prochaine. Mais je n'aurai jamais autant de popularité que toi, tu as toujours su te faire aimer de tous.

- Toi aussi, tout le monde te trouve adorable.

- Non je suis plus réservée. Mais cela me convient très bien. Je ne suis pas à l'aise au milieu des foules. Ma vie tranquille avec Charles et nos futurs enfants me convient. La seule perspective d'être présentée à la Cour me fait frémir.

- C'est tellement rapide qu'une fois que c'était terminé je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que cela m'était vraiment arrivé. Mais je te présenterai à la Comtesse von Lieven, je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

- Elle paraît si fascinante ! Est-elle si belle qu'on le dit ?

- Sublime. Et très élégante. Elle fait et défait les modes en un jour. Et elle connaît absolument tout le monde, se souvient du moindre détail, sans parler de sa maîtrise des langues étrangères. Sa compagnie est vraiment très agréable. Malheureusement elle va bientôt repartir en Bavière.

- Si tôt ?

- Elle est arrivée en mars, elle ne reste que jusqu'au mois d'août. Elle repartira après avoir donné son bal annuel. Elle attend toujours que la Saison touche presque à sa fin pour recevoir. Ainsi tout le monde l'attend avec impatience.

- Y es-tu conviée ?

- Elle n'a pas encore lancé les invitations, mais je suppose que oui. »

Les deux sœurs passèrent ainsi la journée à échanger des nouvelles sur leur famille, leurs époux, le bébé qu'attendait Jane, la Saison londonienne, ainsi que les aménagements d'Ellsworth. Au cours du déjeuner, Darcy et Mr Bingley vinrent les rejoindre, avant de proposer une promenade que Jane déclina, de même que Lizzie qui souhaitait rester auprès de sa sœur. Les deux couples se quittèrent en fin de journée, les Darcy retournant à Pemberley.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent paisibles. Lizzie en profita pour discuter avec Mrs Reynolds de l'intendance de Pemberley, mais celle-ci était gérée d'une telle main de maître qu'elle n'eut presque rien à faire. Elle s'occupa donc de sa correspondance qui avait pris du retard, répondant à ses parents, à Kitty, ainsi qu'aux Matlock et à la Comtesse von Lieven qui était impatiente de recevoir des nouvelles de son amie. Darcy passa quant à lui plusieurs jours à inspecter les champs à cheval, cette période de l'année étant cruciale pour les récoltes. Ils se retrouvaient pour le thé, et savouraient leur intimité retrouvée, profitant du soleil déclinant de la fin de journée pour faire des promenades dans le parc. Elizabeth se rendit deux autres fois à Ellsworth pour tenir compagnie à Jane qui trouvait le temps long. Elle ne se lassait pas d'écouter les anecdotes savoureuses de sa sœur au sujet de Londres et de ses relations. Toutes deux attendaient également des nouvelles de leur famille à Longbourn, mais celles-ci tardaient à venir.

Enfin, dix jours après l'arrivée des Darcy à Pemberley, ils furent réveillés en pleine nuit par un valet pétrifié à l'idée de réveiller ses maîtres, mais pressé par le serviteur qui arrivait d'Ellsworth pour annoncer que Jane était entrée en travail, il s'exécuta. En un instant, Elizabeth fut debout, alors que son mari refermait la porte de leur chambre après avoir remercié le domestique et lui avoir demandé de faire atteler immédiatement. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, sans l'aide d'Emma qu'elle ne voulut pas réveiller, mettant la première robe qu'elle trouva. Ayant attaché ses cheveux rapidement, elle pressa son mari qui peinait à se vêtir sans l'aide de son valet. S'il n'avait pas senti l'inquiétude de son épouse au sujet de Jane, il aurait pu rire de la façon dont elle s'était préparée et de sa coiffure ébouriffée. Mais il n'en fit rien, car il sentait derrière son impatience l'angoisse de ne pas arriver à temps pour sa sœur et de la laisser souffrir sans son soutien.

Vingt minutes seulement après s'être levée, Elizabeth donnait la direction d'Ellsworth au cocher, suivie par son mari silencieux. Le trajet en pleine nuit n'était pas sans risque, aussi Darcy força-t-il le cocher à ralentir la cadence : mieux valait être en retard que de verser dans un fossé, ce qui à coup sûr ne serait d'aucune aide à Jane. Rongeant son frein, Elizabeth s'adossa nerveusement contre le siège de la voiture. Enfin, ils passèrent le portail d'Ellsworth. En pleine nuit, le domaine avait des allures fantomatiques qu'Elizabeth n'avait jamais remarquées, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder. Ce fut Mr Bingley qui les accueillit dans le hall éclairé. Sa veste déboutonnée, ses cheveux en bataille et sa barbe non rasée attestaient de son angoisse. Les Darcy eurent l'impression d'être accueillis comme de vrais sauveurs par leur hôte qui bégayait tant il ne parvenait à formuler une pensée cohérente. Immédiatement, Elizabeth prit les choses en main.

« Mr Bingley, calmez-vous tout va bien se passer… Mr Bingley ? dit-elle alors qu'il ne semblait pas l'entendre, répétant sans cesse que Jane endurait le martyre depuis des heures.

- Charles ! dit Darcy de sa voix la plus autoritaire, ce qui fonctionna, leur hôte les regarda, prêt à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

- Mr Bingley, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de Jane, je vous le promets. La sage-femme est-elle arrivée ?

- Oui… il y a une… une heure environ.

- Depuis quand Jane souffre-t-elle ?

- Je… je ne sais plus. Trois ou quatre peut-être. Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas ! Ce n'était pas longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire venir tout de suite. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de la savoir seule dans cette chambre avec la sage-femme. Alors j'en envoyé un serviteur pour vous avertir. Je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-il d'un air angoissé.

- Vous avez bien fait. Pouvez-vous me conduire à sa chambre ? »

Peinant à tenir son candélabre tellement il tremblait, Mr Bingley les mena jusque devant la porte de Jane. Alors qu'ils commençaient seulement à monter les marches de l'escalier qui menaient aux chambres, les cris de la jeune femme se firent entendre.

« C'est de plus en plus fréquent, dit Mr Bingley d'une voix qui trahissait combien il détestait voir sa femme endurer une telle souffrance.

- Ce qui est très bon signe, cela veut dire que tout va bien. Tranquillisez-vous…, dit Lizzie d'une voix apaisante. William, peux-tu redescendre avec Mr Bingley dans le salon ? Je crois qu'un brandy s'impose au vu des circonstances. »

Sans un mot, mais impressionné par le sang-froid de son épouse alors que lui-même n'en menait pas large, surtout lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un jour Lizzie serait à la place de sœur, Darcy prit Mr Bingley par le bras pour le faire descendre, ce dernier semblant sourd à toute parole.

Laissée seule, Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration, frappa deux fois à la porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. Elle y découvrit sa sœur, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, appuyée lourdement au bras d'une femme inconnue qui tentait de la faire marcher dans la pièce. Lizzie peina à reconnaître Jane tant son visage était marqué par la souffrance. Rouge et en sueur, elle tentait de respirer régulièrement. Elle esquissa un sourire maladroit en voyant sa sœur.

« Lizzie ! Tu es déjà arrivée ? Mais j'avais demandé à ce qu'on te laisse dormir jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève ! Nous sommes encore… »

Mais elle ne put achever, pliée en deux par une nouvelle contraction.

« Je m'appelle Mrs Anna Lowens, je suis la sage-femme de votre sœur, dit l'inconnue tout en soutenant Jane.

- Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. Je suis la sœur de Mrs Bingley.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Vous devriez défaire votre manteau. Vous risquez d'être ici pour un long moment, le travail en est encore au début, votre sœur a perdu les eaux il y a une heure seulement. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Anna. Vu le temps que nous allons passer ensemble et les circonstances, je pense que nous pouvons nous passer des formalités.

- Comment il vous plaira, Anna. Vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth. »

Les trois femmes entamèrent ainsi le début d'un calvaire qui, elles ne le savaient pas encore, devait durer toute une journée. Mrs Lowens et Elizabeth firent connaissance, mutuellement séduites par leur personnalité franche. Anna Lowens était la sage-femme la plus réputée des environs depuis plus de vingt ans. Maîtresse femme, dotée d'un fort embonpoint et d'une personnalité enjouée, elle avait mis au monde des milliers de bébés, et on la disait bien plus compétente que bien des médecins. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire car elle avait sauvé de nombreuses vies, et Lizzie était soulagée de savoir que sa sœur avait à ses côtés une personne aussi experte sur qui tout son entourage pouvait se reposer.

Jane se montra au début enjouée de voir que sa sœur l'avait rejointe, puisant dans sa présence un réconfort bienvenu. Les contractions n'étant espacées que de deux minutes lors de l'arrivée des Darcy, elles eurent l'occasion de discuter pour distraire la parturiente. Jane raconta avec force détails la dernière lettre de ses parents et de Kitty. La jeune fille semblait reprendre goût à la vie progressivement, ce qui réjouissait ses deux aînées.

Elizabeth était vive, attentive, et surtout très calme, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait dès lors que sa sœur était en proie à une contraction, ce qui arriva de plus en plus fréquemment au cours des heures suivantes. Pour accélérer le travail, et sur le conseil de Mrs Lowens, Jane tentait de marcher le plus possible dans la chambre, soutenue par ses deux compagnes. Mais ce fut bientôt impossible, du fait des contractions trop rapprochées. De plus en plus rouge et essoufflée, la jeune femme perdait des forces mais montrait un courage admirable dans l'épreuve. Après tout, sa propre mère n'avait-elle pas mis cinq filles au monde sans le moindre problème ?

Attentive au bien-être de sa sœur, Lizzie veillait à ce qu'elle n'ait jamais soif et la rafraîchissant à l'aide d'un linge humide aussi souvent que nécessaire. A la demande de Jane, elle descendit deux fois dans la bibliothèque où Darcy tenait compagnie à Mr Bingley, aussi bien tranquilliser Jane que son jeune mari qui tournait comme un ours en cage.

La première fois qu'il vit paraître Elizabeth, Mr Bingley crut que l'épreuve était enfin terminée, mais Elizabeth le détrompa en l'annonçant que tout suivait son cours et que Jane lui transmettait toute sa tendresse en le priant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il avait alors replongé la tête entre ses mains. Elizabeth en avait profité pour échanger un regard avec son mari, qui l'assura muettement qu'il s'en occupait. Lui-même n'était guère rassuré, d'une part parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à Jane, et voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état lui déplaisait grandement, mais d'autre part parce que les cris de souffrance que Jane laissait échapper occasionnellement le terrifiaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à cette occasion d'imaginer quelle épreuve ce serait pour lui lorsque Lizzie serait à la place de sa sœur.

La seconde fois, Mr Bingley murmura de vagues remerciements à sa belle-sœur de s'être donnée la peine de descendre, et demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir le médecin. Son épouse souffrait depuis plus de huit heures, et l'incertitude le minait. Il voulait qu'on l'assure que tout se déroulait bien.

Mrs Lowens consentit à ce que l'on fasse venir le docteur Edwards, le médecin des Darcy, qui avait également suivi la grossesse de Jane depuis l'installation des Bingley dans le Derbyshire. Il arriva à Ellsworth peu avant midi, soit dix heures après le début du travail. Sa patiente était allongée sur le lit lorsqu'il fut introduit dans la chambre par la sage-femme. Elizabeth ne lâchait pas la main de sa sœur et l'encourageait alors que celle-ci était en proie à une nouvelle contraction. La résolution de Jane l'abandonnait, détruite petit à petit par la souffrance qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin.

L'examen du docteur Edwards les rassura tous quelque peu, mais il ne cacha pas que le travail progressait très lentement, ce qui était fréquent pour la naissance d'un premier enfant.

« Combien de temps encore ? demanda Lizzie.

- Impossible à déterminer, Mrs Darcy. La nature progresse au rythme qu'elle veut.

- Allez-vous rester ? demanda Jane d'une voix étouffée.

- Vous vous en sortez très bien pour l'instant, Mrs Bingley. J'ai d'autres patients à voir, aussi vais-je vous quitter quelques heures. Je reviendrai cet après-midi. Vous devriez être prête à pousser à ce moment-là.

- Cet après-midi ? Mais c'est dans une éternité ! s'exclama Jane.

- Il est midi trente, Jane, lui annonça Lizzie.

- Déjà ? Cela fait déjà dix heures que ça a commencé ? Mon Dieu…

- Il est normal de perdre la notion du temps pendant un accouchement, Jane, la rassura Mrs Lowens.

- Dix heures… bientôt onze… ça n'en finira jamais… » gémit Jane.

La sage-femme et le médecin s'entretinrent quelques instants à la porte, puis le docteur Edwards prit congé, raccompagné par un domestique. A la demande d'Elizabeth, il alla rassurer le futur père, scandalisé que le médecin songe à s'absenter dans de telles circonstances. Il fallut à Darcy des trésors de patience pour le convaincre que le médecin savait ce qu'il faisait et que Jane était entre de bonnes mains avec sa sœur et Mrs Lowens. De plus s'il s'absentait, c'était que l'accouchement se déroulait très bien.

* * *

L'après-midi s'étira plus lentement encore que la matinée. A la demande de Darcy, transmise par une domestique, Elizabeth abandonna sa sœur quelques minutes pour se rafraîchir et prendre une rapide collation. La jeune femme n'accepta que parce que c'était le seul moyen de faire en sorte que Mr Bingley en prenne une aussi, ce dont il avait grand besoin. Tous trois mangèrent dans un silence tendu. Après avoir esquissé un geste tendre envers son mari, Elizabeth remonta dans la chambre de Jane.

Elle se tordait à présent de douleur sur son lit, et semblait avoir perdu conscience de qui l'entourait. Mais la voix forte, ferme et calme de Mrs Lowens la ramena auprès de sa sœur. Lizzie devait à présent prendre sur elle pour encourager sa sœur, car la peur commençait elle aussi à la gagner. N'ayant aucune expérience des accouchements, elle en venait à penser que les Bingley avaient raison et que cela prenait beaucoup de trop de temps. Mais Mrs Lowens la rassura à demi-mots.

Lorsque le docteur Edwards revint vers dix-huit heures, il ne fut néanmoins pas du même avis. Les contractions étaient encore beaucoup trop espacées à son goût, et l'examen de la parturiente acheva de le convaincre que le travail avançait trop lentement, épuisant inutilement les forces de Jane. Il lui administra une potion destinée à accélérer les choses, et il les informa qu'il ne les quitterait pas. Aux yeux de Mrs Lowens, c'était mauvais signe. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'assister les médecins lors des accouchements, même pour les familles de la haute société.

La soirée qui suivit donna raison au docteur Edwards. Il fallut en effet attendre vingt-deux heures passées, soit près d'une journée de travail complète, pour que Jane soit prête à pousser pour faire naître son enfant. Ce fut un nouveau supplice pour la jeune femme, vidée de ses forces depuis bien longtemps. Frénétiquement, elle suppliait tour à tour son mari et sa sœur de faire cesser la douleur. D'abord désemparée, Elizabeth prit exemple sur Mrs Lowens et fit preuve d'une fermeté mêlée de tendresse pour l'encourager. Lorsque Jane commença enfin à pousser, elle émit de nouveaux cris de douleur. Le docteur Edwards lui demanda d'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes. Il comprenait enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

« Par le siège ? demanda Mrs Lowens, qui reçut pour toute réponse un hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Elizabeth, relayant sans le savoir la question de Jane qui n'avait pas la force de la formuler.

- Que l'enfant se présente mal, répondit sommairement le docteur Edwards tandis qu'il retroussait ses manches.

- Normalement la tête sort la première. Là ce sont les pieds, précisa Mrs Lowens en voyant que Lizzie n'avait pas compris le médecin.

- Est-ce… dangereux ? haleta Jane.

- Cela peut l'être. Mais je vais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, et pour vous et pour votre enfant, dit le docteur Edwards. Je vais vous demander de bien suivre mes instructions, et de ne pousser que lorsque je vous le dirai. C'est très important. Je sais que vous en êtes capable, vous êtes très forte, Mrs Bingley, vous vous en sortez très bien depuis le début. »

Le docteur Edwards tenta vainement de laisser la nature suivre son cours en demandant à Jane de pousser à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il renonça, le danger étant trop grand pour l'enfant. A la demande du médecin, et pour la plus grande terreur de Lizzie, Mrs Lowens s'approcha alors de la parturiente, et fit une manipulation qui avait déjà sauvé quantité de vies. Assise près de Jane pour la rafraîchir, Lizzie ne vit rien de ce que faisait la sage-femme, mais les cris de Jane, plus effroyables que tous ceux qu'elle avait poussés jusque-là, lui laissèrent deviner qu'elle repositionnait l'enfant.

« Tout va bien, Mrs Bingley, respirez fort, j'ai fini. Je ne vous ferai plus ça, je vous le promets. Maintenant tout ira beaucoup mieux.

- Allez-y poussez ! cria presque le docteur Edwards, voyant que le travail reprenait son cours normal. »

Elizabeth et Jane ne devaient l'apprendre que bien des heures après, mais en entendant son épouse pousser des hurlements aussi terrifiants, Mr Bingley avait bondi, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le menaient à la chambre de sa femme. Darcy dut le retenir d'entrer, arguant que Mrs Lowens le ferait sortir dès qu'elle le verrait, et qu'il ne pouvait rien pour sa femme pour l'instant. Mr Bingley se laissa glisser près du mur, et ce fut assis à terre, à deux pas de la chambre de Jane qu'ils attendirent jusqu'à la fin, malgré les tentatives de Darcy pour faire redescendre son ami.

« Si je ne peux entrer, au moins je veux me rapprocher d'elle le plus possible. » répéta inlassablement Mr Bingley.

La dernière heure du travail de Jane fut de loin la plus éprouvante, et elle ne devait en garder que des souvenirs confus, nourris pour la plupart de ce que lui relata Elizabeth dans les jours qui suivirent. Encouragée par ses trois gardiens, Jane obéissait aveuglément à leurs consignes. Elle n'était plus que souffrance, et s'étonnait encore que son corps lui obéisse, à moins que ce ne soit sa volonté qui se plie devant son corps. Enfin, à deux heures trente-cinq du matin, un hurlement de nouveau-né se fit entendre, au grand soulagement des deux sœurs, qui faillirent ne pas entendre Mrs Lowens annoncer fièrement qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Aveuglée par des larmes de joie dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, Elizabeth étreignit sa sœur avec force. Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps pour Mrs Lowens de couper le cordon et d'essuyer légèrement l'enfant, Jane tenait son fils sur sa poitrine. Muette d'émotion, la jeune femme le prit contre elle, pleurant et tentant de parler tout à la fois.

« Mon Dieu qu'il est beau… Henry. Il s'appelle Henry. Henry Charles Bingley.

- C'est un bien beau prénom pour un bien beau bébé, Jane, dit Mrs Lowens.

- Un garçon, tu avais raison, Jane ! Il est adorable. » dit Lizzie.

Mais le docteur Edwards reprit vite l'enfant à sa mère, car il devait encore s'occuper de la jeune femme. Mrs Lowens entraîna alors Elizabeth près de la bassine disposée non loin du lit pour qu'elles lavent l'enfant.

A trois heures du matin, Elizabeth, tenant fièrement son neveu revêtu d'un adorable vêtement de dentelle blanche, sortit de la chambre. Elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir son mari et son beau-frère qui attendaient impatiemment derrière la porte.

« Je vous présente Henry Charles Bingley, dit-elle en tendant l'enfant à Mr Bingley, qui eut un moment d'hésitation, terrifié à l'idée de le faire tomber.

- Je suis père ! je suis père ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est splendide ! » dit Mr Bingley, les yeux rivés sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement.

A ses côtés, Elizabeth retrouvait les bras de Darcy. Ce ne fut qu'à son contact qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais elle le rassura d'un sourire.

« N'est-il pas merveilleux ? lui dit-elle en désignant Henry des yeux.

- Splendide, dit-il, ému.

- Comment va Jane ? demanda Mr Bingley.

- Elle va bien, mais elle est épuisée. Mrs Lowens s'occupe d'elle, le docteur ne va pas tarder à partir. Je pense qu'elle va bientôt s'endormir. Voulez-vous que j'aille voir si elle est prête pour vous voir ? proposa Elizabeth.

- Volontiers. Reprenez-le donc, dit Mr Bingley.

- Non, vous vous en sortez très bien. Je suis sûre que Jane sera très heureuse de vous voir entrer ensemble.

- Un fils. J'ai un fils… » dit Mr Bingley en observant son enfant.

Et Elizabeth s'éclipsa. Comme elle l'avait annoncé à Mr Bingley, le docteur Edwards était sur le point de partir, et il prit congé d'elle. Mrs Lowens finissait de revêtir Jane d'une chemise de nuit propre, après avoir nettoyé son lit. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Jane s'adossa à la montagne d'oreillers que Lizzie avait disposée pour elle. Alors que Mrs Lowens et le docteur Edwards quittaient la chambre, Elizabeth demanda à sa sœur si elle voulait voir Mr Bingley. Ce dernier entra avec Henry dans les bras, toujours aussi paisiblement endormi.

Le regard que les Bingley échangèrent valait tout l'or du monde. Bien que vaincus par l'épuisement, le bonheur l'emportait et les tenait éveillés. Mr Bingley s'assit délicatement au bord du lit, et déposa Henry dans les bras de Jane. Au moment où Elizabeth s'éclipsait discrètement, Mr Bingley l'interpella :

« Elizabeth… dit-il, et elle se retourna. Merci.

- Je vous en prie, c'était tout naturel. Je suis très heureuse pour vous trois. » dit-elle.

Et elle sortit. Darcy l'attendait dans le couloir, n'ayant rien perdu du spectacle des retrouvailles de Jane et Bingley qui faisaient connaissance avec leur premier-né. Darcy ouvrit les bras à Lizzie. Elle s'y blottit de toutes ses forces. Vaincue par l'émotion, elle laissa une nouvelle fois ses larmes couler. Darcy ne sut jamais très bien quelle était la part de joie pour les Bingley, et la part de tristesse pour l'enfant qu'eux-mêmes avaient perdu en janvier. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui tendrement pendant de longues minutes, puis, sans un mot, il la souleva pour l'entraîner dans la chambre que les Bingley avaient mise à leur disposition. Vidée de ses forces, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, Elizabeth se laissa poser sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Darcy la recouvrit d'une légère couverture avant de s'allonger près d'elle et de s'endormir à son tour, non sans l'avoir enserrée dans ses bras auparavant.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent vers dix heures du matin, après une nuit que Lizzie jugea trop courte après vingt-quatre heures passées au chevet de sa sœur. Néanmoins, la seule perspective de retrouver une Jane rayonnante de bonheur et son adorable neveu, Elizabeth se leva rapidement, forçant Darcy à l'imiter. Il bougonna longuement, arguant qu'il n'était plus maître au sein de son propre couple, ce qui les entraîna dans un long fou-rire. Jane avait tout prévu avant son accouchement, aussi les Darcy avaient-ils chacun un domestique à leur service, qui étaient allés chercher à Pemberley les affaires nécessaires à un court séjour. Ils purent donc prendre un bain qui avait des allures de paradis après la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elizabeth revêtit une robe en en mousseline d'un bleu tendre qui fi fondre Darcy tant elle mettait en valeur sa beauté primesautière.

Puis ils descendirent dans la salle où manger où les attendait Bingley. Ce dernier rayonnait littéralement. Darcy plaisanta en affirmant que visiblement ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Elizabeth monta retrouver sa sœur. Jane avait déjà bien meilleure mine et, comme son mari, elle était éclatante de bonheur. Ayant refusé de faire appel à une nourrice, Jane était en train de donner à le sein à son fils. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle le confia à Elizabeth qui le prit dans ses bras avec joie. Mr Bingley et Darcy furent alors autorisés à entrer dans la chambre, ce qui mit Darcy profondément mal à l'aise, car c'était contraire aux usages. Mais son éducation n'eut guère l'occasion de se révolter, car il ne pensa plus à rien en voyant Elizabeth tenir le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Alors que Mr Bingley allait s'asseoir au bord du lit, Lizzie s'installa sur la causeuse près de la fenêtre, afin que Darcy puisse la rejoindre. Profondément ému, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle tenait leur propre enfant dans ses bras. Mais Henry le ramena à la réalité en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus qu'il tenait de son père.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

- Magnifique.

- Comme sa mère, ajouta Mr Bingley qui tenait la main de Jane.

- Approche ta main. » dit Elizabeth.

A la grande surprise de Darcy, Henry s'empara de son petit doigt avec vivacité et ne le lâcha plus.

« Je crois qu'il t'a adopté, plaisanta Elizabeth.

- A ce propos, Jane et moi souhaitions vous demander quelque chose… dit Mr Bingley solennellement.

- Nous avons longuement réfléchi… nous allons baptiser Henry dimanche, et nous souhaiterions que vous soyez son parrain et sa marraine. Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous.

- Oh Jane ! C'est pour nous que c'est un grand honneur ! dit Elizabeth.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Lizzie et moi sommes très touchés. Et bien sûr, nous acceptons de tout cœur, dit Darcy.

- Alors c'est entendu ! » dit Mr Bingley, ravi.

Jane devait garder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours l'image des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, rassemblés autour d'elle et de son fils. Elle s'attarda sur le visage de son mari qui reflétait tant d'amour que son cœur se serra d'émotion. Puis elle reporta son regard sur les Darcy, si touchants au-dessus de leur filleul, alors que Lizzie parvenait enfin à convaincre son mari de le prendre dans ses bras. Jane dit alors une prière silencieuse pour qu'ils connaissent très vite le bonheur parfait qu'elle vivait en cet instant.


	35. L'Illusion perdue

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement en 2010. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy_

* * *

« Chère Mrs Darcy quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Entendant son nom, Elizabeth se retourna et découvrit Mrs Tanner, qu'elle avait rencontrée au début de la Saison et dont la flagornerie et le bavardage incessant l'avaient vite lassée et l'exaspéraient fréquemment.

« Je suis ravie de retrouver Londres, dit-elle gracieusement en saluant son interlocutrice.

- Par pitié, ne vous absentez plus pendant la Saison, cette ville est d'un ennui mortel sans vous ! J'ai beaucoup regretté vos jeudis. »

Elizabeth remarqua la finesse de cette remarque. Mrs Tanner cherchait à se faire inviter à ses jeudis depuis qu'ils avaient du succès, alors même qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter Elizabeth au début de la Saison. Choisissant son entourage avec soin, Lizzie avait toujours omis d'inviter les personnes qu'elle trouvait inintéressantes. Mrs Tanner en faisait partie.

« Alors nous sommes deux, ils m'ont manqué énormément durant mon absence, éluda-t-elle.

- Etes-vous de retour pour de bon ?

- Jusqu'en juillet je pense. Mr Darcy ne manquerait le derby d'Epsom et la Royal Ascot pour rien au monde.

- Comme je le comprends ! »

Et Mrs Tanner entama une description exhaustive des courses hippiques les plus courues de la Saison. Elizabeth cessa rapidement de l'écouter, reportant son attention sur les invités de Lady Matlock qui recevait pour dîner, et tout particulièrement sur Georgiana qui était en grande conversation avec Mr Stafford.

Une semaine après son retour, elle s'étonnait encore de tous les changements qui s'étaient produits durant leur courte absence de Londres. Darcy et elle avaient eu leur lot de bouleversements avec la naissance et le baptême d'Henry, le fils des Bingley. Ils étaient restés deux semaines de plus dans le Derbyshire, se rendant quotidiennement à Ellsworth Hall. Elizabeth avait assisté sa sœur dans la préparation du baptême. Henry Bingley était un bébé facile, ne pleurant que très rarement et souriant déjà à son entourage. Il avait adopté Darcy, son parrain, avec une facilité étonnante, à tel point qu'Elizabeth en était presque jalouse.

A peine relevée de ses couches, Jane arborait pourtant une mine radieuse, les traits à peine marqués d'une légère lassitude qui attestaient combien sa délivrance avait été éprouvante. Mais comme le Dr Edwards l'avait prédit, le bonheur était le meilleur des remèdes, et elle s'était rétablie très vite. Quant à Mr Bingley, il exultait, sa bonne humeur n'ayant même pas été contrariée par la scène que Miss Bingley lui avait faite lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas la marraine de son neveu.

Darcy et Elizabeth raffolaient de leur filleul et le baptême avait été très émouvant pour eux. Néanmoins, ils avaient dû se résigner à repartir pour Londres quelques jours plus tard. Ce fut donc pleine de nostalgie pour Pemberley et le bonheur familial des Bingley que Lizzie repassa le seuil de Darcy House début juin. Son carnet d'invitations était extrêmement chargé, mais elle prit soin de prendre des nouvelles de son entourage avant toute autre visite. Les lettres de Kitty et de son père s'étaient accumulées sans qu'elle ait pris le temps d'y répondre lorsqu'elle séjournait dans le Derbyshire, aussi s'y attela-t-elle dès son arrivée à Londres. Elle rendit également visite aux Matlock, aux Vernon et à la Comtesse von Lieven qui se montra enchantée de la revoir.

Mais la plus grande surprise fut la métamorphose de Georgiana. La jeune fille rayonnait. Elizabeth eut grand-peine à se l'expliquer dans les jours suivant son arrivée à Londres car Georgiana refusa de s'ouvrir à elle, disant simplement que les jours de tristesse et de mélancolie étaient loin derrière elle. Darcy, suivant de loin les émois de sa sœur pour ne pas forcer ses confidences et respecter son intimité, s'en montra ravi, persuadé qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter sa déception amoureuse. Plus fine, Elizabeth se montra d'emblée peu convaincue par cette explication. Néanmoins, l'énigme resta complète jusqu'au dîner donné par les Matlock auquel Georgiana fut invitée.

Ce fut au cours du repas qu'elle comprit pourquoi sa belle-sœur n'était plus du tout la jeune fille mélancolique que Darcy et elle avaient laissée à Londres quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne quitta quasiment pas Mr Benjamin Stafford de la soirée et échangea avec lui de nombreux regards pendant le repas durant lequel ils étaient séparés. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient très proches et ils conversaient le plus aimablement du monde.

Elizabeth eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir vus ensemble auparavant. Le jeune homme lui avait toujours semblé froid et presque hautain, ne quittant jamais la compagnie de ses amis, sans même se donner la peine de danser avec les jeunes filles de l'assistance. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement, et elle se demandait surtout s'il s'agissait bien du jeune homme pour lequel Georgiana nourrissait des sentiments depuis plusieurs mois. Si oui, alors qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? N'y tenant plus, elle prit congé de Mrs Tanner dont le babillage l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et elle se dirigea vers Lady Matlock, qui avait eu la garde de Georgiana durant l'absence de Darcy.

« Ma tante, savez-vous depuis quand Mr Stafford et Georgiana sont amis ? demanda-t-elle discrètement après avoir marché quelques pas avec elle pour l'entraîner dans un coin plus discret du salon où les invités conversaient.

- Ils ont eu l'occasion de se voir trois ou quatre fois durant votre absence. Ils ont sympathisé à l'opéra le mois dernier, et se sont beaucoup revus pendant les réceptions auxquelles nous l'avons croisé avec ses parents.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange.

- Pourquoi donc ? Les Stafford sont très amis avec la famille de William depuis des décennies.

- Oui il m'en a parlé. Mais leur fils s'est toujours montré très distant avec tout le monde, y compris Georgiana. Aussi son revirement me paraît-il soudain et étonnant.

- Peut-être est-ce juste de la timidité… en tout cas ils s'entendent très bien à présent.

- Avez-vous remarqué combien Georgiana a changé ?

- Elle est plus gaie. Mais vous savez comment sont les jeunes filles ! Elles passent de la mélancolie à la joie en une journée à peine !

- Je pense que Mr Stafford n'est pas étranger à ce changement.

- Oh je suis persuadée qu'il lui plaît beaucoup. Cela se voit. Ce serait une très belle union, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Je l'ignore, Tante Madeline. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens mal à l'aise en présence de ce jeune homme.

- Il est pourtant charmant. Et regardez comment il est attentionné !

- En ce moment, oui. Mais je l'ai aussi connu froid et presque méprisant.

- Tout comme William. Je suis convaincue qu'il ne s'agit que de timidité.

- Seul le temps nous le dira. » dit Elizabeth, peu convaincue et légèrement inquiète pour sa belle-sœur.

Lady Matlock s'excusa auprès de sa nièce par alliance, ses invités requérant son attention et sa présence. Elizabeth resta songeuse pendant toute la soirée, y compris dans la voiture les ramenant tous trois à Darcy House. Son mari l'interrogea du regard mais elle le rassura d'un sourire, disant qu'elle était un peu fatiguée par sa journée.

Ses réflexions étaient en réalité de plus en plus sombres. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que le jeune homme dont Georgiana se soit éprise plusieurs mois auparavant fût Mr Stafford. Pour une raison que Lizzie ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, ce dernier avait changé son attitude du tout au tout, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était tout sauf sincère. Georgiana, candide et confiante, toute à la joie de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec celui qu'elle aimait ne remarquait visiblement rien.

Elizabeth fut donc face à un dilemme de taille, se demandant si elle devait en parler à Darcy. Elle savait combien son mari était protecteur avec sa jeune sœur. La simple idée qu'elle puisse être amoureuse lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité ? Lizzie redoutait sa réaction, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune certitude quant à la sincérité de Mr Stafford et l'intensité des sentiments que Georgiana lui portait. Elle prit donc le parti de ne rien dire tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, la situation devant bien finir par se dénouer d'elle-même.

Les jours suivants ne lui apportèrent aucun élément de réponse. Elizabeth avait repris son rythme social habituel et était rarement à Darcy House. Néanmoins, sans la présence de Kitty, elle prenait moins de plaisir à rendre visite à ses connaissances. La succession de bals et de dîners la lassèrent très rapidement. Elle se rendait néanmoins à l'opéra et au théâtre avec un plaisir grandissant, et Darcy multipliait ce type de sorties car il avait deviné qu'elle les appréciait beaucoup.

Lizzie tenta vainement de convaincre Georgiana de se confier à elle. Mais la jeune fille, très épanouie dans son bonheur tout neuf, n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Elle chérissait dans sa solitude ce qu'elle croyait être un secret. Mais même Darcy finit par s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter depuis son retour que sa sœur allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle s'enfermait de plus en plus dans des rêveries interminables, le regard vague et un demi-sourire aux lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il finit par aborder le sujet avec Elizabeth un soir alors qu'ils rentraient d'un dîner.

« As-tu remarqué comme Georgiana semble aller de mieux en mieux ?

- C'est un euphémisme. Elle rayonne, dit Elizabeth, trop heureuse de voir que son mari abordait le sujet de lui-même.

- J'imagine qu'elle a dû surmonter sa déception… Après tout si ce jeune homme ne s'est pas donné la peine de s'intéresser à elle, c'est qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle.

- Je ne te savais pas naïf, William, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est dans cet état uniquement parce qu'elle aurait surmonté sa peine de cœur ? Bien sûr que non. Si c'était cela, elle serait redevenue la Georgiana d'avant, telle que nous l'avons toujours connue. Hors ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu insinues qu'elle est à nouveau tombée amoureuse ?

- Ou alors que celui qu'elle aime a enfin commencé à s'intéresser à elle.

- Nous l'aurions remarqué.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas ton cas, dit-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

- Vous savez quelque chose, Mrs Darcy, dit-il, enjôleur pour la faire parler.

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non.

- J'aurais pensé qu'elle s'en ouvrirait à toi.

- Elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle est très secrète. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Kitty connaisse l'identité de celui dont elle est tombée amoureuse lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Londres.

- Le même jeune homme qui s'intéresse maintenant à elle ?

- Nous ignorons s'il s'agit de la même personne.

- Je l'espère pour elle. As-tu une idée ?

- Oui. J'ai remarqué qu'elle est assez proche de Mr Stafford.

- Benjamin Stafford ?

- Oui. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'ils se parlent à chaque entracte à l'opéra ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis… Mon Dieu… »

Darcy était bouleversé. Elizabeth pouvait le sentir à la façon dont il tenait la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Elle le rassura d'un geste tendre.

« Rien n'est fait, William… je doute qu'il fasse sa demande avant plusieurs mois, si tant est qu'il la fasse un jour.

- Crois-tu que c'était de lui dont elle était amoureuse ?

- Je pense. Leurs attitudes ont radicalement changé. Il était froid, et elle malheureuse. Et maintenant qu'ils parlent ensemble, elle est radieuse.

- Pourquoi ce revirement de la part de Mr Stafford ?

- C'est ce que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer et qui m'inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

- Ce sera difficile tant que je ne saurai pas comment cette métamorphose s'est accomplie. Ce n'est pas sans raison, et j'espère que la naissance ou la découverte de ses sentiments pour Georgiana en sont l'explication.

- Peut-être devrions-nous inviter les Stafford à dîner pour en savoir un peu plus.

- Il vaudrait mieux attendre pour voir comment cela va évoluer dans les semaines à venir. Ne prenons pas le risque d'accélérer un événement qui pourrait être fâcheux pour Georgiana.

- Tu ne sembles vraiment pas faire confiance à Mr Stafford.

- Il me met mal à l'aise.

- Parce qu'il est froid et hautain ? demanda Darcy en haussant un sourcil, se retenant de sourire.

- Parce qu'il a changé du tout au tout en quelques semaines.

- Tout comme moi si tu te souviens bien.

- Pas à ce point. Pas si vite. Et même lorsque tu étais hautain, tu ne m'as pas caché tes sentiments. Lui si. »

Cette dernière remarque laissa Darcy songeur. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet de toute la soirée. Durant la semaine qui suivit, Darcy tenta de parler à sa sœur, se souvenant qu'elle s'était confiée à lui lors du bal qu'Elizabeth et lui avaient donné en avril. Malheureusement, le temps des confidences était bien loin pour Georgiana, et elle se contenta d'éluder ses questions. Elizabeth refusait quant à elle d'essayer d'en discuter avec sa belle-sœur, respectant sa vie privée, arguant que si elle voulait parler, elle savait qu'Elizabeth serait toujours disposée à l'écouter.

Néanmoins Darcy était la torture, d'autant qu'il eut bientôt l'occasion de constater par lui-même à quel point les deux jeunes s'étaient rapprochés, confirmant les suppositions de Lizzie. En soi, Darcy voyait le jeune homme d'un très bon œil. Il était de bonne famille, et qui plus est les Stafford étaient de très bons amis. Il aurait été enchanté d'un rapprochement avec eux. Mais sa sœur lui semblait encore terriblement jeune pour se marier. Il lui semblait peu judicieux de choisir un compagnon pour le restant de ses jours avant d'avoir fréquenté le monde et mûri. Même si Georgiana était mature pour son âge, elle ne semblait pas l'être suffisamment à ses yeux pour prendre une décision de cette importance. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir des doutes que Lizzie nourrissait à l'égard du jeune homme.

En effet, Darcy faisait confiance à l'instinct de son épouse, qui se trompait rarement sur les gens. Et lui-même se souvenait combien Georgiana avait été malheureuse plusieurs mois auparavant quand son amour n'était pas réciproque. S'il s'agissait bien du même jeune homme, alors les motifs de Mr Stafford étaient plus que mystérieux. Et Darcy, d'un naturel franc et honnête, haïssait le mystère. L'expérience lui avait appris que rien de bon n'en ressortait jamais. Il était néanmoins prêt à laisser à Mr Stafford le bénéfice du doute, faisant confiance à ses parents qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.

Elizabeth n'ignorait rien des pensées de son mari. Ils en parlaient rarement, mais en toute franchise. Elle préconisait la patience, l'exhortant à ne pas demander des explications à Mr Stafford. L'attitude de ce dernier était qui plus est exemplaire, au grand dam de Darcy qui aurait presque préféré qu'il enfreigne une règle de bienséance pour le confronter et lui demander des explications sur son rapprochement avec Georgiana.

* * *

La situation dura encore une semaine. Elizabeth n'y prêtait plus guère d'attention, toute occupée à ses activités sociales et à sa correspondance avec Jane, qui lui donnait fréquemment des nouvelles d'Henry, et avec son père qui l'informait de l'évolution de la situation de Kitty et Lydia, cette dernière rendant toujours la vie impossible à son entourage.

C'est pourquoi la surprise de Lizzie fut grande de voir son mari arriver furieux un soir à Darcy House. Devinant que tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé, il ne pourrait pas sortir, elle annula l'invitation à laquelle ils avaient répondu pour ce jour-là. D'instinct, Elizabeth sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et que Darcy mettrait des heures à se calmer. Après avoir informé Mrs Wilson qu'ils ne descendraient pas dîner et la prier de les excuser auprès de Georgiana, elle remonta à toute hâte dans leurs appartements privés où Darcy faisait les cent pas furieusement.

« William, pourquoi ne t'assieds-tu pas ? Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, nous pourrons peut-être trouver une solution ensemble.

- Une solution ? Oh mais c'est tout trouvé ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire !

- Si tu me disais au moins de quoi il s'agit ?

- A ton avis ? Le problème c'est ce maudit Benjamin Stafford ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à ce malotru !

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? En sais-tu davantage ?

- Ca oui ! J'en sais plus qu'il ne m'en faut !

- Je t'en prie, calme-toi et raconte-moi. Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non mais crois-moi ça ne va pas tarder ! Je refuse que cet individu s'approche à nouveau de Georgiana, je ne le tolérerai pas. Et ses parents ne valent guère mieux !

- Ses parents ? Qu'ont-ils à voir dans cette histoire ?

- J'étais à mon club, et j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de mes connaissances. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Mais ils parlaient de Benjamin Stafford, alors ma curiosité a été la plus forte.

- Et qu'as-tu appris ?

- Il est criblé de dettes ! Ses dépenses ont apparemment été faramineuses durant son tour de l'Europe. Il a vécu bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Ses créanciers commencent à le harceler et l'un d'entre eux, un de ses amis d'université, est tout sauf discret. Rien d'étonnant, c'est tout sauf un gentleman, je ne comprends même pas que Benjamin Stafford se soit abaissé à fréquenter pareil individu.

- Et ses parents ne veulent pas régler ses dettes ? s'interrogea Elizabeth, souriant mentalement en imaginant combien Lady Catherine aurait été choquée de l'entendre discuter si librement d'argent avec son mari.

- Ils ne peuvent pas. Je sais que les capitaux de son père sont engagés dans une autre affaire. Ce serait catastrophique pour lui de les retirer maintenant.

- Et donc Mr Stafford courtise Georgiana car il espère que sa dot règlera ses dettes. Un grand classique…

- Ma sœur semble en effet avoir une préférence pour les hommes dépensiers… dit amèrement Darcy.

- Nul n'aurait pu s'en douter. Il semblait bien sous tous rapports.

- Il y a pire. C'est son père qui le force à faire cela. Je l'ai déduit de la conversation que j'ai surprise.

- Ce qui explique son revirement soudain alors qu'il ne lui daignait même pas lui adresser la parole… mon Dieu c'est sordide, dit Lizzie en s'asseyant lourdement. Elle n'osait imaginer combien la nouvelle allait peiner Georgiana.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette famille avec qui je suis ami depuis toujours nous traite de la sorte ! Comme si ma sœur était une vulgaire affaire commerciale ! Un investissement !

- Mrs Stafford a dû s'apercevoir de l'attachement que Georgiana portait à son fils… supposa Elizabeth.

- Mais comment ? Même nous qui l'observions pour tenter de deviner qui c'était, nous n'avons pas réussi à deviner que c'était lui.

- Simple hypothèse. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas deviné que Georgiana avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle est l'un des meilleurs partis de Londres. Cela a pu suffire pour les motiver à la choisir pour future bru.

- Ou alors Benjamin Stafford l'a deviné et il a choisi la simplicité. Si je le tenais ! Il ne remettra plus jamais un pied dans cette maison ! Et ses parents non plus ! » explosa Darcy.

Les heures qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour eux deux. Darcy tolérait très mal qu'un nouveau chasseur de dot s'en prenne à sa sœur, il se fustigeait d'avoir laissé une trop grande liberté à Georgiana, il accusa même Elizabeth de ne pas avoir suffisamment veillé sur elle. C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme.

« Fitzwilliam Darcy cela suffit ! Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que ce type de situation est inévitable pour un homme dans ta position ? Il est de notoriété publique que Georgiana disposera de trente mille livres à son mariage, cela suffirait à tenter le plus honnête des hommes ! Georgiana est jeune et confiante, nous pouvons la protéger de beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est pas non plus un service à lui rendre que de la couper du monde ! Elle a fait ses débuts cette année, il est légitime qu'elle rencontre quantité de gens. Comment veux-tu qu'elle apprenne à reconnaître la cupidité et l'opportunisme si elle n'y est jamais confrontée ?

- Elle est totalement immature ! Je pensais que ce qui s'était passé avec Wickham aurait suffi à lui servir de leçon !

- Donc sous prétexte qu'elle a été trompée une fois, elle doit se résigner à ne plus aimer personne ? C'est absurde, William. Encore heureux que ta sœur est encore capable de faire confiance, parce que tu en sembles incapable, et tu te prépares un bien triste avenir si tu poursuis dans cette voie.

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

- Tu oublies que j'étais la première à me méfier du revirement de Mr Stafford alors que tu lui accordais le bénéfice du doute uniquement parce que tu tenais ses parents en haute estime. Tu as été plus naïf que moi dans toute cette histoire. Quant à Georgiana, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Son attitude a été irréprochable, tu ne peux l'accuser d'éprouver des sentiments pour un homme qui ne les mérite pas. La vérité c'est que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir percé les Stafford à jour plus tôt, et tu préfères nous accuser plutôt que le reconnaître. Mais ta culpabilité n'a pas lieu d'être, William. Tu ne peux pas être méfiant avec tout le monde. L'essentiel est que tu aies découvert la vérité à temps pour protéger Georgiana.

- Mon Dieu, comment allons-nous lui annoncer cela ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aucune bonne façon de le faire.

- Nous ne sommes même pas sensés être au courant qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui ! Notre position est intenable, dit Darcy sombrement.

- Ca c'est un détail. Ce qui compte c'est la protéger des Stafford. Il faut lui dire le plus tôt possible afin qu'elle ne tombe pas davantage amoureuse de lui.

- Crois-tu qu'elle s'en remettra ? De l'amour elle a connu deux fois la tromperie alors qu'elle n'a même pas dix-huit ans ! dit Darcy, cette fois effondré.

- Seul le temps pourra nous le dire. » dit Lizzie, s'approchant de son mari et le prenant dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'ils étaient face à un dilemme de taille. Il lui répugnait d'annoncer à Georgiana que les semaines idylliques qu'elle venait de vivre n'avaient été que tromperie mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il prit la résolution de lui parler dès le lendemain matin. Mais c'était sans compter avec Benjamin Stafford. Pressé lui aussi par le temps et surtout par ses créanciers, il sonna à la première heure le lendemain chez les Darcy alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner silencieusement en compagnie de Georgiana, déterminés à lui parler à cette occasion. Suffoqué par tant d'inconvenance, Darcy demanda à ce qu'on fasse entrer le visiteur dans son bureau. Georgiana qui avait esquissé un mouvement de joie en lisant la fureur dans les yeux de son frère et l'angoisse dans ceux d'Elizabeth.

Contrôlant difficilement sa rage, Darcy se leva et alla à la rencontre du jeune homme. Elizabeth ne sut jamais ce qui se dit exactement entre les deux hommes mais Darcy devait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Mr Darcy, merci de me recevoir de si bonne heure, j'ai conscience de l'inconvenance de ma visite…

- Votre conduite toute entière est inconvenante et peu digne d'un gentleman, Mr Stafford, le coupa brutalement Darcy.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

- Et moi j'ai peur de trop bien lire dans votre jeu. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me parler de ma sœur ? »

Décontenancé de s'apercevoir que les sentiments qu'il feignait d'éprouver pour la jeune fille n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi l'attitude de Darcy était si froide. Il pouvait sentir la fureur dans chaque regard et chaque mot que lui adressait son hôte.

« En effet, Mr Darcy, je suis venu pour solliciter l'immense honneur d'un entretien en privé avec Miss Darcy.

- Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais, monsieur. Ni en privé ni en public. Je vous défends d'adresser la parole à ma sœur à compter de ce jour. Tout comme je vous défends de l'approcher. D'ailleurs à votre place, j'aurais l'intelligence et la décence d'éviter toute réception où elle serait présente, dit Darcy d'un ton glacial, fixant Mr Stafford droit dans les yeux, l'observant se décomposer un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Mais… je ne comprends pas… aurais-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ? J'ai toujours témoigné du plus grand respect pour Miss Darcy.

- Pour sa dot de trente mille livres, vous voulez dire ? Je n'ignore rien de vos dettes. Tout comme je n'ignore rien de la façon dont vous vous êtes subitement intéressé à elle lorsque vos créanciers ont commencé à devenir pressants. Vous n'étiez pas sans savoir qu'elle vous appréciait, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne vous pose donc aucun problème de conscience de vous jouer d'une jeune fille candide et sincère ?

- Monsieur, je suis confus… il est vrai que j'espérais demander la main de Miss Darcy aujourd'hui, mais je vous assure que mes dettes ne sont en rien un motif pour le faire ! J'éprouve des sentiments sincères à son égard et je m'emploierai à…

- Vous vous emploierez à l'éviter si vous ne voulez pas que je ternisse à jamais votre réputation et celle de votre famille, dit Darcy sèchement. Seules des années d'amitié entre vos parents et les miens me persuadent de ne rien en faire. Mais sachez que je serai prêt à tout pour protéger ma sœur du mariage sordide que vous avez envisagé pour elle. Alors ne vous abaissez pas davantage en prétendant l'aimer et vouloir la rendre heureuse. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle vous est totalement indifférente. Elle mérite mieux que votre médiocrité et votre cupidité, Mr Stafford. Maintenant sortez de chez moi et n'y revenez jamais. Et ne vous avisez pas de tenter de communiquer avec elle de quelque façon que ce soit. J'en serai averti et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à mettre mes menaces à exécution. »

Pétrifié de honte et de peur, Mr Stafford sortit du bureau précipitamment. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le perron de Darcy House qu'il prit pleine conscience des ennuis dans lesquels il se trouvait et que la colère s'empara de lui. Lui, Benjamin Stafford, qui s'était abaissé à vouloir demander une femme en mariage alors qu'il les avait en horreur, on le refusait et on menaçait de le mettre au ban de la société ! Il maudit intérieurement les Darcy tandis qu'il remontait dans sa voiture.

Son plan avait échoué, il allait devoir affronter ses parents, qui l'avaient poussé dans cette extrémité, menaçant de le déshériter s'il ne remboursait pas ses dettes par ses propres moyens. Et cette stupide Miss Darcy, écœurante dans toute sa perfection de jeune fille de bonne famille ! Il avait deviné au premier regard qu'elle se pâmait d'admiration pour lui et qu'une semaine suffirait à en faire son jouet. Il ne s'était pas donné cette peine, méprisant le sexe faible, préférant la compagnie de ses amis d'université. Mais il n'avait guère eu le choix quand on lui avait demandé de régler ses dettes. Epouser cette oie blanche n'aurait présenté après tout que peu d'inconvénients. Elle aurait appris se contenter d'un train de vie modeste dans la maison de campagne des Stafford, ce qui lui aurait laissé toute liberté pour mener sa vie de célibataire habituelle.

Il savait que les menaces de Darcy n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. L'homme était connu pour son attitude droite et incorruptible. Stafford se maudit de ne pas avoir joué plus finement. Il était pourtant persuadé que la cour qu'il avait faite à la jeune fille avait été plus que discrète. Puis il se souvint des regards appuyés que l'épouse de Darcy avait posé sur eux à de nombreuses reprises. C'était cette parvenue qui l'avait percé à jour, bien sûr ! Mais comment son mari et elle avaient-ils deviné qu'il la courtisait uniquement pour éponger ses dettes ? Ce devait être Mark Lockwood qui avait parlé de ses dettes, maudit soit-il lui aussi ! Par sa faute, il ne lui restait plus d'autre choix que de trouver une autre héritière… Le choix ne manquait pas, mais il lui faudrait à nouveau subir ces conversations insipides et ces regards langoureux qu'il abhorrait ! Maudits soient-ils tous ! s'écria-t-il avant de donner l'adresse de ses parents à son cocher.

* * *

La mine sombre, Darcy revint dans la salle à manger où Elizabeth et Georgiana l'attendaient. Blanche d'anxiété, Georgiana comprit que ses espoirs de bonheur étaient compromis.

« Georgiana, j'aimerais te parler en privé, à moins que la présence d'Elizabeth ne te gêne pas.

- Il s'agit de Mr Stafford, n'est-ce pas ? dit faiblement la jeune fille.

- En effet.

- Elizabeth peut rester bien sûr. Je suppose qu'elle a deviné de longue date mes sentiments.

- J'ignore depuis quand ils datent, mais cela ne me regarde pas. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques. Mr Stafford n'est pas un bon parti pour toi. Il venait te demander ta main ce matin, je l'ai éconduit.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Georgiana, pâlissant davantage.

- Parce qu'il ne vaut guère mieux que Wickham. Il ne cherche à t'épouser que pour rembourser ses dettes.

- Tu mens !

- Georgiana, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Tu te trompes d'adversaire. Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger. Ce mariage serait une erreur irréparable. Tu t'apercevrais en un mois qu'il ne t'aime pas et je doute qu'il prenne soin de te rendre heureuse une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il désire.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Tu le connais à peine !

- Et toi tu ne connais que ses mensonges et ses tromperies. Dois-je te rappeler combien il était froid à ton égard il y a deux mois à peine ? Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il a fait preuve d'un tel revirement ? Tout simplement parce qu'entretemps ses créanciers sont devenus plus pressants et il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'épouser un bon parti. Il t'a choisie parce qu'il te sentait vulnérable, mais il aurait très bien pu porter son choix sur une autre. D'ailleurs crois-moi, maintenant que je l'ai éconduit, il ne devrait pas tarder à le faire.

- Tu le détestes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu le détestes ! Et tu ne veux pas que je me marie, tu ne veux pas que je te quitte ! Je serai heureuse avec lui !

- Je connais ce genre d'individu, Georgiana. Il ne pense déjà plus à toi mais se demande quelle autre jeune fille courtiser. Je suis désolé, j'aurais sincèrement voulu qu'il soit digne de toi.

- Tu n'es pas désolé du tout, cela t'arrange bien ! dit Georgiana en se levant de table précipitamment.

- Georgiana, tu es injuste ! dit Elizabeth qui avait jusqu'à présent gardé le silence. William a raison. Tu es intelligente, alors demande-toi pourquoi il est passé de la froideur la plus extrême à son attitude courtoise de ces dernières semaines.

- Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux ! Est-ce donc si difficile à comprendre ? Cela t'est bien arrivé avec mon frère, Elizabeth. Tu devrais être la moins étonnée de ce revirement.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même situation. J'ai commis une erreur de jugement à propos de William.

- Peut-être en a-t-il commis une à mon sujet.

- Je ne vois pas comment, ton attitude n'a pas changé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle de William. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois malheureuse, Georgiana. Si tu avais été aimée d'un jeune homme sincère et déterminé à faire ton bonheur, nous aurions été les premiers à encourager ton mariage.

- Tu n'as rien à encourager, Elizabeth. Tu n'es ni mes parents ni mon tuteur, dit Georgiana, glaciale, regrettant presque aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard attristé de sa belle-sœur devant un tel rejet.

- Parle à Elizabeth sur un autre ton. Nous essayons de t'aider, rien de plus.

- Vous ruinez mon bonheur !

- Non, ça c'est un mariage sans amour qui le ferait définitivement. Et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire pour t'aider, dit Darcy.

- Je refuse de vous croire. Rien ne m'empêchera de continuer à le voir et alors vous serez obligés de reconnaître que j'avais raison !

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Je lui ai interdit de te revoir. Il ne sera plus jamais invité à Darcy House, et même si tu as fait tes débuts cette année, rien ne m'empêchera de t'interdire de participer aux réceptions où tu risquerais de le croiser si tu refuses de te montrer raisonnable. En un mot, tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions de le recroiser pendant la Saison.

- Si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de l'attendre, tu te trompes.

- Oh je te sais fidèle et persévérante. C'est loin d'être son cas. Et quand on apprendra qu'il s'est fiancé à une autre, je doute que tes sentiments résistent longtemps. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas à le faire, afin que tu souffres le moins longtemps possible, dit Darcy.

- Il est difficile d'admettre que l'on a été trompé par une personne à laquelle on tient beaucoup, dit Elizabeth. J'imagine que cela va prendre plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines pour que tu acceptes cette idée. Je suis désolée, Georgiana, tu mérites tellement mieux que ces tromperies permanentes. Et un jour crois-moi tu rencontreras la bonne personne.

- Je me moque des autres. C'était lui que je voulais. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Avant que son frère ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir, elle avait quitté la pièce. A ce moment-là seulement, Darcy réalisa combien la dispute avait été violente. C'était la première fois qu'il était face à un tel désaccord avec sa sœur et qu'elle se révoltait contre l'une de ses décisions. Il ne sentait que trop combien sa confiance en lui souffrirait de cet incident et cela le rendit triste. Elizabeth posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu as eu raison d'agir ainsi, William. Il était vital d'éloigner Mr Stafford. Et Georgiana finira par se rendre à l'évidence. La vérité est encore trop douloureuse pour qu'elle puisse l'accepter. Mais elle le fera. Et ce jour-là, elle comprendra que tu ne cherchais qu'à la protéger.

- Mais dans combien de temps ? » murmura Darcy.

Il se leva avec lassitude, et sortit. Elizabeth ne devait pas le revoir avant le soir. Elle prit le parti de ne pas tenter de parler à sa belle-sœur dans l'immédiat. La jeune fille avait été instruite de tous les faits, il lui fallait du temps pour tous les comprendre et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Mais Lizzie sentit à quel point son mari avait été ébranlé par les événements. Il avait toujours adoré sa jeune sœur et chéri la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Cela détruit momentanément, le lien indéfectible entre eux était mis en péril. La jeune fille grandissait, voulait prendre ses décisions par elle-même, mais comment pouvait-il l'y autoriser quand il savait qu'elle courait à sa perte ?

* * *

Georgiana s'enferma dans un silence obstiné, ne paraissant que pour les repas, refusant de les accompagner aux réceptions et à l'opéra, daignant à peine répondre à demi-mots quand Darcy et Lizzie tentaient d'engager la conversation avec elle. Darcy faisait surveiller le courrier que sa sœur recevait et envoyait, mais à son grand soulagement, Benjamin Stafford ne tenta pas de prendre contact avec elle à nouveau. Leurs relations avec les Stafford s'espacèrent peu à peu, ces derniers ayant compris que tout espoir de mariage avec Georgiana était perdu.

Ce fut Miss Bingley qui apporta le plus grand réconfort à Georgiana. Deux jours après la dispute entre Darcy et sa sœur, elle se présenta à Darcy House. Elizabeth la reçut et fut très étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle s'était déplacée pour rendre visite à Georgiana. Après avoir effectué la courte visite de politesse à Elizabeth que réclamait la bienséance, Miss Bingley fut introduite dans le salon de musique où l'attendait Georgiana. Dès lors, elles se revirent presque tous les jours. Georgiana trouvait une oreille compatissante en la personne de Miss Bingley. Une telle réaction de la part de Miss Bingley étonnait Elizabeth car elle savait que la jeune femme ne croyait pas au mariage d'amour. Elle peinait donc à comprendre de quelle façon elle pouvait aider Georgiana.

C'était sans compter sur leur longue amitié qui datait d'avant les fiançailles de Darcy avec Elizabeth. Miss Bingley, cherchant à se rapprocher de Darcy en devenant amie avec Georgiana, s'était prise à son propre jeu et elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. Au fil des ans, cette amitié s'était nourrie de quelques visites chaque année et d'une correspondance très riche. Darcy voyait leur relation d'un très bon œil, car s'il connaissait les défauts de Miss Bingley, il savait également combien elle était accomplie et combien la présence d'une jeune femme était importante pour sa sœur.

Aussi, lorsque Miss Bingley lut la missive de Georgiana lui racontant ses fiançailles avortées et son désespoir, elle accourut dès que possible. Elle n'encourageait pas l'attitude de la jeune fille car elle partageait secrètement l'opinion de Darcy et Elizabeth, mais se gardait bien d'en informer Georgiana. Par simple amitié, elle l'écouta et tenta de la réconforter de son mieux au cours des semaines qui suivirent.

Mais bientôt Elizabeth et Darcy furent repris par les activités frénétiques de la Saison. L'événement que Darcy attendait le plus allait enfin avoir lieu : le derby d'Epsom, une course hippique qui se tenait chaque année au début du mois de juin. Véritable fête populaire, elle était si exceptionnelle que les membres du Parlement ne se réunissaient pas ce jour-là. La course était réservée exclusivement aux poulains âgés de trois ans, et Darcy en faisait concourir un pour la première fois depuis le décès de son père.

Dès la veille de la course, Elizabeth et lui se rendirent à Epsom Downs, dans le Surrey, à une trentaine de kilomètres au sud de Londres. Darcy retrouva Empery, son poulain, entraîné depuis plusieurs mois par son écurie à Pemberley, ainsi que son jockey. Les préparatifs se déroulaient à merveille. Elizabeth rejoignit son mari et fut émerveillée de la beauté d'Empery. Issu des meilleurs croisements de pur-sang anglais, il avait un corps harmonieux et longiligne. Sa robe alezan soulignait la finesse de ses lignes et la puissance de ses muscles. Lorsqu'il se mit à courir sous leurs yeux, il apparut plus majestueux encore. La fierté se lisait dans le regard de Darcy, et Elizabeth se montra pour la première fois de son existence impatiente à l'idée qu'une course débute.

« Penses-tu qu'il a une chance de gagner ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est peu probable. L'écurie de mon père se place toujours très bien mais jamais sur le podium. D'autres écuries concurrentes sont bien au-delà de nos performances. Si nous avions un entraîneur comme Robert Bobson ou Dixon Boyce, ce serait différent, mais ils travaillent pour d'autres propriétaires.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Les deux entraîneurs qui se partagent la plupart des victoires sur cette course depuis une quinzaine d'années. Face à eux nous avons très peu de chances. Mais c'est pour le plaisir de concourir. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour nous aurons la perle rare !

- Mais pas demain.

- Sans doute pas. Mais ce sera une belle course. Empery a toutes les qualités d'un bon coureur et notre jockey est excellent. J'espère que nous finirons au moins dans les dix premiers. »

Elizabeth adorait voir son mari parler de ses chevaux, malgré leur différend autour de Farnley l'année précédente. D'une nature réservée, il montrait rarement ses passions et se laissait rarement aller à la détente et au plaisir. Ses chevaux étaient l'un des rares domaines pour lesquels il s'enthousiasmait. En voyant la beauté d'Empery, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. La course devait avoir lieu à quinze heures, mais l'hippodrome était déjà plein à treize heures lorsque les Darcy y arrivèrent. Ils y retrouvèrent la Comtesse von Lieven pour qui c'était l'un des événements préférés de la Saison. Elle s'entendait en cela très bien avec Darcy car elle élevait elle aussi des chevaux en Bavière, même si elle ne les faisait jamais concourir en Angleterre. Tandis que Darcy s'absentait pour aller donner les dernières consignes à son entraîneur et son jockey qui préparaient Empery, la Comtesse expliqua tout le fonctionnement de la course et de l'hippodrome à Elizabeth pour qui tout cet univers était totalement nouveau. Elle apprit ainsi que la course se courait sur 2400 mètres et elle fut stupéfiée en apprenant que les vainqueurs mettaient généralement moins de trois minutes à parcourir cette distance.

A quatorze heures trente, il fut l'heure de monter dans la tribune pour assister au départ de la course. Les Matlock se joignirent à eux, et Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les mines de conspirateurs de Darcy et son oncle lorsqu'ils se racontèrent leurs paris. Encouragée par son mari qui lui avait assuré que cela rendait la course encore plus savoureuse, Elizabeth avait misé quelques guinées sur les cheveux que faisaient courir les deux entraîneurs dont il lui avait parlé la veille. Elle avait aussi misé sur Empery, pariant qu'il se classerait dans les dix premiers, ce qu'espérait fortement son mari.

Enfin, les chevaux se mirent en place pour le départ de la course. Lizzie fut surprise de l'exaltation qu'elle ressentit lorsque le top départ fut donné et qu'ils s'élancèrent. Le spectacle était impressionnant de beauté et de puissance. Les meilleurs pur-sang du pays rivalisaient de vitesse dans un bruit assourdissant, et la foule hurlant des encouragements faisait monter l'excitation. Tout se déroula très vite, Elizabeth peinant à ne pas perdre Empery de vue sur le champ de course, ce qui s'avérait très difficile au milieu de ses adversaires. Très vite, un pur-sang splendide prit la tête, à la grande satisfaction de Darcy qui avait parié pour lui.

« C'est Sam, le cheval de Thomas Thornhill, un ami de Mr Cooper. Je l'ai vu en revenant de l'écurie tout à l'heure. Il a toutes les qualités d'un champion. J'ai parié sur lui car je suis sûr qu'il va gagner.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas conseillé d'en faire autant ? demanda Elizabeth qui s'était prise au jeu.

- Je ne donne pas toutes mes astuces, madame, dit-il en souriant d'un air taquin.

- Je ne vois plus Empery.

- Il est troisième. Casaque rouge et jaune.

- Troisième ? Mais c'est fantastique !

- Ils ne sont qu'à mi-parcours, tout peut encore changer. » dit la Comtesse.

La suite lui donna raison, car au cours des cinq cents derniers mètres, tout se précipita. Les chevaux qui avaient gardé leurs forces pour la dernière ligne droite se tendirent vers la victoire, bouleversant le classement, sans toutefois pouvoir dépasser Sam.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Elizabeth assista médusée aux derniers mètres, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle criait pour encourager Empery qui termina à une honorable cinquième place. Lizzie se rendit compte que son mari avait eu raison, parier une petite somme lui avait rendu la course passionnante, et elle fut satisfaite d'apprendre que l'un des chevaux sur lesquels elle avait misé s'était classé second.

Tous quittèrent peu à peu la tribune. Darcy emmena Elizabeth voir Empery. Couvert de sueur, le poulain haletait et tremblait presque. Lizzie félicita le jockey et l'entraîneur. La cinquième place était bien plus que ce que Darcy avait envisagé pour Empery. Il réfléchissait déjà à quelles autres courses il pourrait le faire concourir, car il était très prometteur.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut une succession de mondanités. La remise des prix aux trois vainqueurs donna lieu à de nombreuses félicitations, et Elizabeth put ainsi admirer Sam, le splendide pur-sang noir qui avait gagné.

Mais la plus grande surprise de l'après-midi fut sans conteste Alice Cooper. La jeune fille qui accompagnait ses parents, de fervents adeptes des courses hippiques, s'échappa de la surveillance de sa mère grâce à l'aide de la Comtesse von Lieven qui la conduisit à Elizabeth.

« Mrs Darcy, je suis navrée de vous déranger… J'aurais souhaité vous parler.

- Miss Cooper. Comment vous portez-vous ? demanda Elizabeth, s'efforçant de dissimuler son étonnement. Depuis plus de six mois qu'elle connaissait la jeune fille, jamais cette dernière ne lui avait adressé plus de deux phrases, et toujours sous la surveillance de sa mère.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Félicitations pour la course du poulain de votre mari. Il s'est très bien classé.

- Oui mon mari est très fier. Votre père faisait-il concourir un de ses poulains ?

- Non pas cette année. Aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à passer les qualifications.

- J'espère que ce sera pour l'année prochaine dans ce cas.

- Moi aussi. Mrs Darcy, pardonnez mon audace, mais j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec vous de mon frère.

- Vraiment ? Je vous écoute, dit Elizabeth, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Je tenais à vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce qui s'est produit ces derniers mois. Je n'en ai rien montré, mais j'apprécie sincèrement votre sœur, et je sais que ses sentiments à l'égard de mon frère sont sincères. J'aurais voulu les voir heureux tous les deux.

- Je vous remercie, Miss Cooper. Je crains malheureusement que tout espoir soit perdu pour eux.

- Je le crains aussi. J'espère que votre sœur s'en remet sans trop de peine. Ce n'est pas le cas de mon frère.

- Vraiment ? Est-il présent parmi nous ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. En fait, il a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines, sans prévenir mes parents. Ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'une simple révolte, mais je suis plus inquiète. Il était vraiment très malheureux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Rassurez-vous, Miss Cooper. Pour l'amour de ma sœur, je suis sûre qu'il prend soin de lui. Il ne voudrait la faire souffrir pour rien au monde, il me l'a dit.

- Merci pour ces paroles de réconfort. J'ignore où il se trouve, mais j'espère qu'il fera preuve de la sagesse que vous avez évoquée. Je dois partir avant que ma mère s'aperçoive de mon absence. Transmettez mes amitiés à Miss Bennet.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Portez-vous bien, Miss Cooper. »

Cette discussion laissa Elizabeth dans la plus grande stupeur. Voir Alice Cooper s'échapper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de la tutelle impitoyable de sa mère n'était pas la moindre. Il fallait que la jeune fille soit vraiment inquiète pour son frère et déçue de voir l'affection entre lui et Kitty découragée pour qu'elle ose braver ainsi ses parents et venir parler à Elizabeth ! Par ailleurs, Lizzie se demandait où Mr Cooper pouvait bien s'être réfugié. Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi son bal, il lui avait paru évident que le jeune homme avait quitté Londres car il ne paraissait plus à aucune réception. S'il était comme Kitty, alors le calme et la solitude devaient être de meilleurs remèdes que l'agitation de la capitale pour sa peine de cœur.

Lizzie se sentit triste pour Alice Cooper pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Elles avaient à peu près le même âge mais étaient très différentes. Miss Cooper était discrète et réservée à l'extrême, étouffée par une mère autoritaire et étroite d'esprit. Elizabeth soupçonnait Alice Cooper d'être intelligence mais de n'oser le montrer de peur d'encourir le courroux de Mrs Cooper. Ses espoirs de mariage avec un homme de son choix étaient minces, et son affection pour son frère avait été mise à l'épreuve avec la rébellion de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait voulu épouser Kitty.

Mais très vite, Elizabeth fut à nouveau entraînée dans le tourbillon de la course, recevant aux côtés de Darcy les félicitations d'usage pour Empery. Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route de Londres à dix-huit heures, ils étaient exténués. C'est pourquoi Darcy annula de son propre chef leur présence à un bal donné par un couple d'amis. Elizabeth lui en fut reconnaissante lorsqu'elle l'apprit. Néanmoins, il lui demanda de se changer, prenant l'air le plus mystérieux du monde.

« Où allons-nous ?

- Nous ne serons que tous les deux, tu n'as pas besoin d'une tenue de soirée.

- Tout de même… Ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

- Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je t'en parlais. Prends un châle, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. »

Lorsqu'elle monta dans leur voiture, Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où son mari comptait l'emmener. Leur trajet ne fut pas long, car cinq minutes plus tard, la calèche s'arrêta et Darcy aida son épouse à descendre.

« Hyde Park ? Que faisons-nous devant Hyde Park ?

- Une promenade loin des foules.

- A cette heure ? Mais c'est interdit…

- Pas quand on connaît les bonnes personnes. » dit Darcy d'un air amusé.

La soirée qui suivit se déroula comme dans un rêve. Alors que le soleil se couchait au loin, Darcy conduisit son épouse à un belvédère devant lequel elle passait très souvent au cours de ses promenades avec ses amies. A sa grande surprise, il était éclairé et une table y était dressée. Ils s'installèrent et dînèrent au son d'un violon qui jouait non loin d'eux. Le repas, s'il était simple, n'en était pas moins savoureux, et Elizabeth s'étonna que son mari ait pu organiser tout cela au milieu d'un parc.

« Rien ne m'est impossible quand il s'agit de te faire plaisir, répondit-il.

- Mais pourquoi tout ceci ? Nous aurions pu rester dans le jardin de Darcy House.

- Cela aurait été bien moins romantique, ne trouves-tu pas ? Et j'avais envie de me retrouver seul avec toi, ma chérie. Nous n'avons pas pu le faire assez souvent au cours de ces derniers mois.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir dû te délaisser un peu.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu as tenu ton rôle à la perfection pendant toute la Saison. Je suis très fier et très heureux que tu te sentes à l'aise dans ce milieu. Ton succès est éclatant.

- Mais le prix à payer est trop élevé si nous devons nous éloigner.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, et rien ne dit que nous participerons à la Saison tous les ans.

- J'ai promis à Jane d'assister à celle de l'année prochaine.

- Mais en 1820, nous aviserons. Je ne dis pas que nous n'y assisterons pas du tout, mais peut-être pourrions-nous être à Londres deux mois au lieu de quatre ? Ou bien faire des allers-retours entre Londres et Pemberley.

- Cela me paraît un bon compromis, dit Elizabeth.

- En attendant, j'ai des projets pour cet été et cet automne. Je souhaitais t'en parler depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

- Vraiment ? A Pemberley ?

- Non, même si nous allons devoir y retourner en juillet. Si tu ne peux t'absenter de Londres, j'irai seul.

- Je veux venir avec toi. Toujours.

- Dans ce cas c'est entendu.

- Quels sont tes projets alors ?

- Je voudrais t'emmener en voyage. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de partir depuis notre mariage, et il y a beaucoup d'endroits que j'aimerais te faire découvrir.

- Où irions-nous ?

- Partout. En France, à Paris, et au bord de la Méditerranée. Puis nous pourrions aller en Italie, à Rome, Florence, Venise. La Méditerranée est somptueuse à cette période de l'année. Et puis nous pourrions remonter vers la Suisse, pour que tu découvres les lacs et les Alpes. La Comtesse von Lieven s'est même proposé de nous accueillir quelques temps en Bavière. C'est une région magnifique que je ne connais que très peu, nous pourrions la découvrir ensemble. Ensuite nous pourrions terminer par l'Autriche et visiter Vienne. Si tu es tentée par d'autres endroits, nomme-les et nous irons. »

Elizabeth resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle croyait connaître la générosité de son mari, mais elle venait de découvrir qu'il réussissait toujours à la surprendre en essayant de lui faire plaisir.

« C'est merveilleux, William ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire… j'ai terriblement envie de faire tout cela avec toi ! Mais est-ce bien raisonnable ? Comment t'absenter de Pemberley et de tes affaires pendant si longtemps ? Car nous partirions plusieurs mois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Minimum quatre ou cinq. Mais cela peut s'arranger. Mon homme de loi restera en contact avec moi pour les décisions qu'il ne peut prendre de lui-même, et le contremaître de Pemberley et Mrs Reynolds savent gérer le domaine en parfaite autonomie. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour cela.

- Et Georgiana ?

- Elle pourrait venir avec nous, à moins que tu préfères être seule avec moi.

- Non, je serais ravie qu'elle nous accompagne. Et étant donné les circonstances, je pense que cela lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Je crois aussi. Oh William j'ai tellement hâte ! Je ne sais comment te remercier, j'ai toujours entendu parler de ces endroits, sans jamais pouvoir espérer les découvrir un jour, et voilà que tu me le proposes !

- Ne me remercie pas. Tu es mon épouse, c'est mon rôle de te rendre heureuse. J'ai beaucoup aimé mon tour d'Europe, je serais égoïste de ne pas te faire découvrir toutes ces merveilles.

- Quand souhaites-tu partir ?

- La Saison se termine fin juillet. La Comtesse donnera son bal annuel dans quelques semaines et la Royal Ascot aura lieu à peu près à cette période. Je pense qu'après ces deux événements plus rien ne nous retiendra à Londres. Il me faudra régler mes affaires à Pemberley, donc je pense que nous pourrons partir début août. Cela nous laisse un mois pour découvrir la France. Mieux vaut éviter Rome l'été, la chaleur y est étouffante, mais en septembre ce sera parfait. D'ici la mi-octobre nous pourrons être au bord du lac Léman, y rester jusqu'aux premières neiges, puis aller en Bavière et enfin en Autriche. Nous serions de retour pour Noël, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est parfait. Je vois que tu as déjà tout organisé.

- Pas encore, j'attendais ton accord pour commencer les préparatifs.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans deux mois nous serons à Paris ! »

Le reste de la soirée fut parfait. Profitant du cadre idyllique et de leur repas en tête-à-tête, ils planifièrent leur tour d'Europe, tout à leur bonheur de se retrouver seuls après tant de mois agités. Darcy peinait à contenir son impatience à l'idée de faire découvrir les endroits qui l'avaient tant enthousiasmé lorsqu'il était jeune.

A la fin de leur repas, ils se levèrent et Darcy offrit son bras à Lizzie pour une promenade au clair de lune. Hyde Park plongé dans le noir avait une atmosphère particulière, propice à l'intimité et aux confidences. Néanmoins, les deux époux préférèrent un silence éloquent au cours de leur promenade, profitant de leur solitude. Puis il fut temps de rentrer à Darcy House, au grand regret d'Elizabeth. Mais elle savait que les semaines à venir réserveraient quantité d'autres bonnes surprises, aussi esquissa-t-elle un sourire lorsque la voiture s'ébranla.


	36. Envers et contre tous

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'écris ces lignes en Janvier 2013 alors que ce chapitre a été posté initialement en 2010. J'y ai apporté quelques modifications, ainsi que dans les chapitres suivants (les 28 à 37 plus précisément) pour y intégrer la présentation de Georgiana à la Cour et son entrée dans le monde en tant que Débutante. Après être parvenue jusqu'à fin 1819, il me semblait absurde que Darcy repousse inévitablement la présentation de sa sœur à la Cour et à Almack's, sans compter qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer et fréquenter Mr Stafford sans avoir fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde. _

_L'erreur est donc maintenant réparée. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces modifications. _

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy. _

* * *

Le début de l'été filait à toute allure. Elizabeth n'avait guère vu les semaines passer, et elle se rendait vaguement compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à participer à la Saison. En effet, juin avait cédé sa place à juillet, et à l'apothéose de la Saison, les courses Ascot, qui s'étaient déroulées du 17 au 20 juin, réunissant l'élite de la société londonienne, venue se passionner pour le rendez-vous hippique le plus attendu de l'année.

La jeune Mrs Darcy avait grandement diminué ses sorties mondaines, toute occupée aux préparatifs de son tour d'Europe avec son mari. Outre le voyage en lui-même, Darcy et elle travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir s'absenter plusieurs mois d'Angleterre sans que Pemberley et les affaires de Darcy n'en pâtissent.

Leur relation avec Georgiana n'avait guère connu d'amélioration. La jeune fille avait décliné leur invitation à se joindre à eux pendant leur voyage, affirmant qu'elle ne voulait pas les gêner et qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux après tant de mois mouvementés. Lizzie se réjouissait secrètement de la décision de sa belle-sœur, préférant de loin être seule avec son mari, mais déplorant néanmoins l'attitude obstinée de Georgiana depuis qu'on avait refusé sa main à Mr Stafford. Sa peine avait laissé place à la colère et au ressentiment à l'encontre des Darcy, et elle ne semblait pas pardonner à son frère.

Consultée, Lady Matlock avait affirmé qu'il fallait laisser du temps au temps, et que les probables fiançailles prochaines du jeune homme finiraient par convaincre Georgiana de la sagesse de la décision de Darcy. D'ici là, Elizabeth se désolait de voir le frère et la sœur habituellement si complices s'ignorer. Darcy avait tenté de se rapprocher de sa sœur après leur dispute mais elle s'était montrée indifférente. Orgueilleux, il avait cessé de faire des efforts, arguant qu'elle le décevait de se montrer si peu clairvoyante, et qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas pour leurs retrouvailles. Depuis, son épouse tentait continuellement de l'encourager à plus de patience et de douceur, persuadée que Georgiana reviendrait vers de meilleurs sentiments.

Il avait donc fallu trouver une solution pour que quelqu'un veille sur Georgiana en l'absence du couple. Compte tenu des circonstances, Darcy était trop inquiet pour s'en remettre entièrement à la gouvernante de Georgiana, y compris à Pemberley. La réponse fut à nouveau apportée par Lady Matlock, qui proposa généreusement d'accueillir la jeune fille à Matlock Castle pendant la durée du séjour de Darcy en Europe. C'était tout à fait légitime étant donné que le colonel Fitzwilliam y résiderait également et qu'il était le tuteur de Georgiana. Ce serait l'occasion pour elle de retourner dans le Derbyshire et de profiter du cercle familial sans lequel elle se serait sentie isolée. Néanmoins, Elizabeth et son mari continuaient d'espérer qu'elle finirait par les rejoindre au cours de leur voyage.

Le début du mois de juillet fut toutefois marqué par un autre événement bien plus saisissant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter en voiture pour aller rendre visite à une amie, Elizabeth fut arrêtée par le majordome, qui lui tendit une lettre sur un plateau d'argent. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Kitty. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lire avant la fin de soirée, après le repas, alors que Darcy et elle s'étaient installés sous la tonnelle de leur cour intérieure aménagée en jardin d'été. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment que la lettre avait été postée à Londres. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit fébrilement, se demandant ce que Kitty faisait à Londres et pourquoi elle n'était pas venue à Darcy House.

_Ma chère sœur,_

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouve en bonne santé, ainsi que Mr Darcy et Miss Darcy. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis plusieurs semaines. Après toutes les bontés que tu as eues pour moi, je me montre ingrate de ne pas te donner de nouvelles de moi. A ma décharge, tant d'événements se sont produits depuis ma dernière lettre que je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de t'écrire. C'est à peine si j'ai pu prendre le temps d'écrire à Jane pour la féliciter de la naissance de son fils !_

_Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été moins calmes pour moi, comme tu auras le loisir de le constater à la lecture de cette lettre. Je ne sais guère comment te relater tout ce qui s'est passé, aussi le moyen le plus simple est sans doute que je commence par le début. _

_Tu te souviens très certainement des pénibles circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai quitté Londres en mai, et de ce qui avait motivé ma décision. Ce que tu ignores en revanche, c'est que Mr Cooper et moi nous sommes parlés la veille de mon départ, au même moment où tu avais cette conversation si pénible avec Lydia. Je sais qu'en lui parlant sans chaperon j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, mais rien n'était prémédité. Il m'avait fait parvenir un message auquel je ne comptais répondre que par écrit, mais nos chemins se sont croisés dans le hall de Darcy House alors qu'il attendait ma réponse. C'est alors que nous nous sommes parlé. _

_Il avait pris de solides résolutions concernant ses parents, contre lesquelles j'ai vainement lutté. Il désirait tout abandonner pour que nous puissions nous marier : sa famille, son héritage, jusqu'à son nom si nécessaire. Mais le prix à payer était que je devais également m'enfuir avec lui. Je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Je vous suis trop redevable, à nos parents, nos sœurs et toi, pour vous couvrir de déshonneur de la sorte. _

_Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point sa détermination était inébranlable. Il m'a affirmé que si ses parents n'avaient pas consenti à notre union, ce n'était pas un aussi grand obstacle que si les miens s'y étaient opposés, car il a vingt-et-un ans et est donc libre d'épouser la personne de son choix sans le consentement de ses parents. Et il s'est juré d'obtenir celui de Père. C'est ainsi que je n'ai précédé Mr Cooper dans le Hertfordshire que de quelques jours. J'étais arrivée depuis à peine une semaine lorsqu'il s'est présenté à Longbourn. Je ne te décrirai pas la réaction de Mère et sa joie démesurée en l'entendant solliciter un entretien en privé avec Père. _

_Néanmoins, les obstacles sur notre route étaient loin d'être tous surmontés. Père n'avait jamais rencontré Mr Cooper et sa prévenance à son égard était trop grande pour qu'il lui accorde ma main immédiatement. Mais il lui a permis de venir nous rendre visite tous les jours, afin qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. Je soupçonne aussi notre père d'avoir voulu vérifier que mon attachement pour Mr Cooper n'était pas fugace comme aurait pu le laisser croire mon comportement de l'année dernière avant la fuite de Lydia. Père était également très inquiet de l'attitude des parents de Mr Cooper et de la façon dont nous pourrions subsister sans leur aide. Mais ces craintes ont été vaincues par la promesse de Mr Cooper de trouver un emploi._

_Ma chère Lizzie, j'ose à peine croire mon bonheur, mais tous ces obstacles ont fini par être vaincus ! C'est aujourd'hui Mrs Jonathan Cooper qui t'écrit. Mon mari et moi avons uni nos destinées il y a deux jours à Meryton. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pu vous inviter Jane et toi pour cette journée si heureuse. Mais tout s'est fait dans la plus grande simplicité. Les circonstances ne se prêtaient guère à de grandes manifestations de joie. Néanmoins, je rayonne littéralement et mon bonheur est complet. Bien sûr, les années à venir seront difficiles, et je redoute mes prochaines rencontres avec ma belle-famille, mais je ne regrette rien. _

_Ma seule crainte est que mon mariage vous fasse du tort à Jane, Mary et toi. Vous vous êtes montrées si bonnes avec moi que je me sens ingrate d'avoir fait passer mon bonheur avant votre réputation. Néanmoins, Père m'a assurée qu'il me défendrait contre toute attaque de ce genre, car selon lui aucune règle de bienséance n'a été brisée étant donné qu'il a donné son consentement pour que j'épouse Mr Cooper. Je prie donc pour qu'il ait raison et que personne d'autre que mon mari et moi n'aient à payer le prix de notre bonheur. _

_En attendant, nous sommes partis de Meryton, mais je ne puis te révéler où nous sommes. Mr Cooper craint trop de revoir ses parents dans l'immédiat, et m'affirme vouloir consolider sa position dans le monde avant de les affronter à nouveau. Ne me cherche pas dans l'immédiat, Lizzie, je me doute que le scandale sera grand à Londres lorsque la nouvelle de notre union sera révélée, et je pense qu'il est plus sage que nous disparaissions durant cette période._

_En attendant nos retrouvailles, sois assurée de ma sincère affection, ainsi que de celle de mon mari qui demeure très reconnaissant pour toute l'aide que tu nous as apportée au cours des mois précédents. _

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Catherine Cooper_

Elizabeth n'en crut pas ses yeux et elle dut relire la lettre deux fois afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et que Kitty était bel et bien mariée à Mr Cooper. Son exclamation retint l'attention de Darcy qui leva les yeux de son livre, curieux. Elle lui raconta tout et sa surprise fut égale à celle de son épouse.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce jeune homme est entêté.

- Et surtout très amoureux ! Oh William, je suis si heureuse pour eux ! dit-elle en prenant la main de son mari.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, en effet. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait tenu tête à ses parents. Deux existences auraient été gâchées en vain.

- Mais les mois prochains ne seront pas sans difficultés… dit Lizzie d'une voix sombre.

- En sont-ils conscients ?

- Pleinement. Kitty a bien compris qu'il ne faudrait attendre aucune aide financière de la part des parents de son mari, et qu'il lui sera difficile de trouver un emploi avec le scandale qui risque d'éclater lorsque la nouvelle de leur mariage sera connue.

- C'est ridicule, ton père a donné son consentement et Mr Cooper était parfaitement en âge de se marier sans celui de ses parents.

- Tu sais bien que même s'il est dans son droit, Mr Cooper sera mal considéré car il a dénigré l'autorité de son père. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si tu m'avais épousée sans l'accord de ton père.

- Mon père t'aurait beaucoup appréciée, ma chérie.

- Là n'est pas la question, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Il faut les retrouver. C'est la seule façon de les aider.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne vois pas comment Mr Cooper pourra trouver un emploi par ses propres moyens. Je le sais honnête, travailleur et intelligent, mais sans les relations de ses parents, il n'arrivera pas à grand-chose. Il risque de trouver un emploi bien en-deçà de ses compétences et surtout mal payé.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- J'avais proposé d'aider ton père à doter ta sœur. Cette offre tient toujours. Bien placée, cette somme pourra déjà leur assurer un petit revenu qui leur permettra de survivre. Et je suis prêt à embaucher Mr Cooper.

- Tu ferais cela ?

- Il fait partie de ma famille, désormais. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mon entourage. Il a fait d'excellentes études, et je suis sûr qu'il sera compétent. Il commencera en bas de l'échelle, mais s'il est persévérant et ambitieux, il montera les échelons sans souci.

- Mais Kitty dit qu'ils refusent d'affronter ses parents.

- Il le faudra bien. De toute façon je suis convaincu qu'ils se cachent à Londres. Regarde le cachet de l'enveloppe : Kitty a envoyé cette lettre ici.

- Ils ont pu aller n'importe où après.

- Je ne pense pas : il va chercher un emploi à Londres, ce sont ses meilleures chances de trouver rapidement. »

* * *

Les jours suivants ne furent qu'incertitudes pour Elizabeth. Malgré elle, elle s'inquiétait pour le jeune couple qui était seul dans cette situation si difficile. Elle maudissait leur décision de se cacher qui empirait les choses. Elle écrivit à Jane, l'informant de la situation, même si elle se doutait que Kitty l'avait déjà prévenue. Elle reçut également une lettre de Mr Bennet qui relata les événements. Il était très heureux d'avoir donné son consentement aux jeunes gens, trouvant Mr Cooper sérieux et surtout très épris de Kitty.

A peine une semaine après avoir reçu la lettre de Kitty, les Darcy eurent la désagréable surprise de recevoir les parents de Mr Cooper. Ces derniers peinaient à contenir leur colère et Lizzie le perçut dès leur entrée dans le salon de Darcy House. Néanmoins, Darcy ne semblait pas prêt à faire des excès d'amabilité avec des personnes si mal disposées et il ne s'en cacha pas.

« Mrs Cooper, Mr Cooper. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

- Nous ne comptons pas rester longtemps, dit Mrs Cooper en prenant place en face d'Elizabeth.

- Vous vous doutez de la raison de notre visite, je suppose ?

- J'imagine que vous souhaitez nous parler de votre fils, dit Elizabeth.

- Votre nouveau beau-frère, madame !

- J'ai appris cette nouvelle.

- Et vous vous êtes bien gardés de nous l'annoncer.

- Ce n'était pas à nous de le faire mais à votre fils. S'il n'a pas jugé bon de vous le dire, nous n'en sommes pas responsables, dit Darcy d'un ton ferme.

- Nous nous sommes inquiétés pendant des semaines sans savoir où était notre fils, et il a fallu attendre tout ce temps avant de recevoir une lettre dans laquelle il nous annonçait son mariage !

- Donc il vous a informés et vous savez désormais qu'il est en bonne santé. C'est le principal.

- Ne le prenez pas ainsi, Darcy ! Toute cette histoire est scandaleuse ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous réagiriez si votre sœur se mariait sans votre consentement.

- Il n'est pas question de ma sœur, que je sache. Venez-en au fait, je vous prie.

- Le fait, c'est que mon fils m'a désobéi sciemment ! dit Mr Cooper.

- Votre fils a pris sa décision, il était en âge de le faire, et le mariage a été prononcé. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons y changer, dit Elizabeth

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous auriez tenté d'empêcher ce mariage, vous avez été la première à l'encourager ! s'exclama Mrs Cooper.

- J'ai été franche avec vous, madame. Ma sœur et votre fils sont sincèrement épris l'un de l'autre. Je suis convaincue que leur union sera très heureuse.

- Donc vous approuvez le fait que mon fils ait bafoué notre autorité ? s'écria Mr Cooper. Et qui plus est qu'il se cache désormais comme un voleur ?

- Seul votre entêtement est responsable de cette situation. Vous auriez dû comprendre il y a bien longtemps que votre fils ne renoncerait pas à ce mariage. Il est dans son droit.

- Son droit ? Le droit d'épouser une jeune fille qui est bien en-dessous de sa condition ?

- Une jeune fille qui est la sœur de mon épouse, donc je vous prie de modérer vos propos. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on porte atteinte à l'image de ma belle-famille sous mon toit, dit Darcy, peinant à se maîtriser après avoir vu son épouse blêmir sous l'insulte des Cooper.

- Vous avez épousé qui vous le souhaitiez. Votre situation vous le permettait !

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que mon épouse n'est pas digne de son rang ? »

Les Cooper restèrent sans voix. Avant le début de la Saison, il aurait été bien plus aisé pour eux de contredire Darcy en affirmant que son mariage était une mésalliance, mais les succès éclatants d'Elizabeth Darcy en société et surtout sa grande amitié avec la Comtesse von Lieven l'élevaient bien plus haut qu'ils ne le seraient jamais eux-mêmes. Ils comprirent que dans leur colère ils avaient été trop loin, et que la colère de Darcy ne serait pas à prendre à la légère. Et, comme pour marquer son rang et son éducation, Elizabeth prit posément la parole.

« Toutes ces querelles sont futiles. Ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est de les retrouver. Malgré toute votre colère, je suis sûre que vous êtes inquiets pour votre fils, tout comme je le suis pour ma sœur.

- Ma proposition de doter ma belle-sœur tient toujours. Ils ne seront pas sans ressource et je suis sûr que votre fils trouvera rapidement un emploi pour subvenir à leurs besoins, car je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas les aider financièrement.

- En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est plus mon fils. » dit froidement Mrs Cooper.

Tant de colère et de ressentiment glacèrent les Darcy. Ils comprirent que Mr Cooper avait très bien cerné ses parents et mesurèrent alors toute l'étendue de son sacrifice en décidant d'épouser Kitty sans leur accord. Émus, ils se regardèrent. Elizabeth savait déjà ce que son mari projetait de faire.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous le reniez ?

- Définitivement. J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour faire annuler ce mariage honteux. Par conséquent, nous refusons d'avoir le moindre lien avec lui, et il ne sera pas autorisé à voir sa sœur non plus. Nous le déshéritons et il ne devra plus jamais compter sur notre aide financièrement. Les portes de nos demeures lui seront fermées et nous nous arrangerons pour que nos relations lui fassent clairement comprendre notre façon de penser.

- Je pense qu'il l'a déjà compris depuis très longtemps, dit Elizabeth d'un ton acide.

- Et il va bien entendu de soi que Miss Bennet…

- Mrs Cooper vous voulez dire, précisa Elizabeth.

… que Miss Bennett ne sera jamais considérée comme ma bru sous mon toit. Elle reste pour nous une étrangère, dit Mrs Cooper.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à nous dire, dit Darcy.

- Nous tenions simplement à vous informer de notre décision.

- Pourquoi nous ? Il me semble que c'est plutôt mes beaux-parents et votre fils qu'il faudrait avertir, dit Darcy.

- Notre fils sait à quoi s'en tenir. Quant à vos beaux-parents, je suis persuadée que Mrs Darcy leur transmettra le message. Etant donné que c'est elle qui a encouragé ce mariage, il me semblait légitime qu'elle soit la première informée, dit Mrs Cooper.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que l'on puisse manquer de cœur à ce point. J'espère que vous reviendrez à de meilleurs sentiments à l'avenir, dit Elizabeth.

- Tant de sentimentalisme me touche, Mrs Darcy, railla Mr Cooper. C'est d'autant plus ironique que vos sœurs et vous-même semblez particulièrement douées pour vous marier au-dessus de votre condition.

- Nous nous marions par amour, mais vous m'avez prouvé maintes fois que c'est un concept qui vous est totalement inconnu. Et tout comme vous essayez de mettre votre fils au ban de la société, je vous avertis que je ne vous recevrai plus jamais, et que nombre de nos amis nous imiteront. En revanche, cette restriction ne concerne pas votre fille. Il serait injuste qu'elle paye le prix de vos erreurs. Maintenant je vous prie de sortir de chez nous. » dit Elizabeth en se levant.

Sa tirade laissa les Cooper et Darcy sans voix. Les visiteurs importuns prirent congé en étouffant leurs protestations de rage, tandis que Darcy peinait à contenir son fou-rire.

« Mrs Darcy, vous êtes incroyable ! Je me félicite chaque jour un peu plus de vous avoir épousée !

- Cesse donc de rire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Kitty et son mari sont introuvables, Dieu sait ce qui a pu leur arriver depuis leur mariage. Et pour couronner le tout, les Cooper viennent de les mettre au ban de la société.

- Cela ne durera pas. Je ne suis pas inquiet à leur sujet, et tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. Mr Cooper est un jeune homme sensé, il saura prendre soin de Kitty. Et dès que nous les aurons retrouvés, il aura un travail et une rente suffisante pour les mettre à l'abri du besoin, pour peu qu'ils soient raisonnables. »

* * *

L'avenir ne tarda pas à lui donner raison. Quelques jours seulement après la visite des parents de Mr Cooper, une lettre arriva à Darcy House. Darcy avait en effet demandé à son homme de loi d'entamer des recherches pour retrouver le jeune couple et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'y parvenir. Conformément aux suppositions de Darcy, ils avaient trouvé refuge à Londres, chez Mr Malone, un ami d'université de Mr Cooper qui venait lui aussi de se marier et ne voyait aucun inconvénient à héberger les deux jeunes gens. Soulagée, Elizabeth embrassa tendrement son mari, se demandant pour la millième fois ce qu'elle serait devenue sans son aide et son affection constantes. Ils décidèrent de leur rendre visite immédiatement, et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils sonnaient chez Mr Malone. Une ravissante jeune femme rousse les reçut, se présentant sous le nom de Mrs Malone.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? leur demanda-t-elle après les avoir invités à s'asseoir et demandé du thé à sa domestique.

- Nous souhaiterions voir les Cooper. » dit Darcy.

Mrs Malone pâlit en entendant ce nom.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, dit-elle la voix peu assurée.

- Mr Cooper a épousé ma jeune sœur. Nous avons toujours encouragé cette union. Il est inutile de les protéger de nous.

- Êtes-vous la Mrs Darcy dont tout le monde parle ?

- Je surtout la sœur de la nouvelle Mrs Cooper. Nous sommes ici pour voir la voir, ainsi que son mari.

- Comprenez bien, Mrs Malone : les parents de Mr Cooper l'ont renié et déshérité. Sans notre aide, Mr Cooper et ma belle-sœur seront dans une situation critique. Permettez-nous de les aider, s'il vous plaît, intercéda Darcy.

- Kitty parle souvent de vous, Mrs Darcy. Elle vous admire beaucoup.

- Alors si elle vous a parlé de moi, elle a dû vous dire que j'ai toujours favorisé sa relation avec Mr Cooper et que je suis très heureuse de leur mariage, quoi que puissent en dire les parents de Mr Cooper. »

Cette dernière phrase suffit à vaincre la méfiance de Mrs Malone. Elle chuchota quelques mots à sa domestique lorsque cette dernière revint apporter le thé. Et quelques instants plus tard, Kitty entrait dans le salon, suivie de près par Mr Cooper. Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant que leur hôtesse était en compagnie des Darcy. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger longtemps à ce sujet, car Elizabeth se leva aussitôt et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, tandis que Darcy serrait la main de Mr Cooper.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda ce dernier.

- Nous vous avons retrouvés. Vous devriez savoir qu'il est inutile de vous cacher. Cela n'arrangera pas votre situation.

- Mais nous faisons cela pour étouffer le scandale, dit Mr Cooper.

- Cela ne fera que l'entretenir, croyez-moi. Vous cacher sous-entend que vous souhaitez dissimuler quelque chose de honteux. Or vous n'avez rien fait de mal, dit Darcy.

- Et je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, et si heureuse pour vous ! dit Elizabeth. Vous avez pris la bonne décision.

- Elle n'a pas été aisée, dit Mr Cooper.

- Mais elle était courageuse, et vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Pensez-vous ? demanda Kitty ? Jonathan a écrit à ses parents, et ils ne répondent pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ma chérie. C'était à prévoir, je te l'avais dit. » dit Mr Cooper en lui serrant la main.

L'affection qui les unissait était si évidente que les Darcy furent plus convaincus que jamais de la cruauté de la décision des parents du jeune homme, et du bien-fondé de leur envie d'aider le jeune couple à s'installer. Mrs Malone s'éclipsa discrètement, prétextant une tâche domestique urgente.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit Darcy. Tout d'abord, Elizabeth souhaiterait que vous vous installiez à Darcy House durant quelques temps. Le temps qu'il vous faudra avant de pouvoir trouver votre logement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter, dit catégoriquement Kitty.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Le scandale rejaillirait sur vous.

- La belle affaire ! Nous sommes au-dessus de ça et je serais une bien piètre sœur si je ne vous venais pas en aide au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin.

- Il n'y aura de scandale que si tout le monde se tourne contre vous. Si mon épouse et moi-même ainsi que les Bingley et bon nombre de nos connaissances vous invitons, votre mariage ne suscitera aucune curiosité et encore moins de critiques. Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, c'est justement la discrétion qui sera mal interprétée.

- C'est entendu, vous viendrez chez nous et nous ne souffrirons aucun refus. Mr Darcy et moi-même allons bientôt partir en voyage, mais notre maison vous est ouverte.

- Par ailleurs, j'avais proposé à Kitty de lui verser une dot en complément de celle de Mr Bennet. Mon offre est toujours valable. Si vous me le permettez, je vous conseillerai comment la placer pour qu'elle vous rapporte une rente raisonnable. Cela vous permettra de subvenir à vos besoins pendant les premiers mois, et vous pourrez l'investir ailleurs après quand votre situation sera stabilisée. Et enfin, Mr Cooper, avez-vous trouvé un emploi ?

- Pas encore. Mes recherches n'ont pas porté leurs fruits mais je ne désespère pas.

- Et vous avez raison : je vous propose de vous embaucher.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

- Très sérieusement ! A tel point que j'ai déjà demandé à mon homme de loi de préparer les contrats. Vous avez fait des études excellentes, et avant de vous renier, votre père ne tarissait pas d'éloges à votre sujet. Connaissant son caractère, je sais que ce n'était pas son orgueil paternel qui parlait mais que ses louanges étaient méritées. Vous êtes compétent, sérieux et motivé. Exactement ce que je recherche. Je dirais même qu'en acceptant vous me rendriez un grand service. Comme Elizabeth l'a dit, nous allons partir en voyage pendant plusieurs mois. J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance pour s'occuper de mes affaires pendant ce temps. Mon contremaître et mon homme de loi vous assisteront.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop généreux de votre part.

- Faites taire vos scrupules. Je vous dis qu'en acceptant vous me rendrez service. Vous faites partie de ma famille.

- Mais je ne mérite pas tant d'aide !

- Vous avez choisi de passer outre l'accord de vos parents. Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir vous en sortir sans l'aide de personne ? C'est faire preuve d'une trop grande confiance en les gens. Croyez-moi, je connais ce monde, vos parents sont puissants et ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront pour vous empêcher de trouver un emploi convenable.

- Pensez à Kitty, et pensez à nous, aux Bingley, à Miss Bennet. Votre mariage nous met tous dans une situation délicate. Nous vous soutenons car nous savons à quel point vous vous aimez et combien vos parents ont été injustes. Ne laissez pas une trop grande fierté vous pousser à refuser notre offre. Elle est généreuse comme elle doit l'être avec un membre de la famille.

- Si j'accepte, je vous serai redevable toute mon existence.

- Je ne vous propose pas de l'argent, je vous propose d'en gagner par votre travail. C'est une offre tout à fait honnête dans laquelle nous trouverons tous notre intérêt.

- Puis-je prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Darcy s'apprêtait déjà à refuser mais Lizzie lui serra la main discrètement. Elle voyait que les jeunes mariés étaient à la torture, leur sens de l'honneur mis à l'épreuve par ces pénibles circonstances. Elle savait que si la situation était inverse, Darcy aurait eu tout autant de mal à étouffer sa fierté pour accepter une telle offre. Comprenant d'instinct le geste de son épouse, il donna son approbation.

« Mais je vous invite à venir séjourner chez nous dès que possible. Je suppose qu'il vous faut le temps de prendre congé des Malone et de préparer vos affaires, mais nous vous attendons dès demain à Darcy House. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait. Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Mr Darcy. Je suis ravie de vivre à nouveau sous votre toit, avec Elizabeth et Miss Darcy.

- Et vous êtes la bienvenue, Mrs Cooper. »

Mrs Malone revint dans le salon, et les Darcy ne tardèrent pas à prendre congé. Ils étaient soulagés de savoir les deux jeunes gens à l'abri pour les mois à venir. Dès le lendemain après-midi, les Cooper furent donc confortablement installés à Darcy House, Elizabeth ayant mis à leur disposition une chambre et un salon pour leur usage privé. Elle s'empressa par ailleurs d'avertir Jane et ses parents que le jeune couple avait été retrouvé et que tout allait bien pour eux. Une lettre de Jane ne tarda pas à arriver, pleine de joie à l'annonce du mariage des Cooper. Elle relayait les vœux de bonheur que son mari adressait au jeune couple. Mr Bennet fut quant à lui soulagé d'apprendre que Darcy les avait retrouvés, et il remercia son gendre dans une lettre très sobre.

Darcy n'osa pas lui annoncer que la question de l'emploi de Mr Cooper n'était toujours pas réglée, le jeune homme s'obstinant à vouloir en trouver un autre car il souffrait de devoir être si redevable à l'homme qui était devenu son beau-frère. Darcy peinait à comprendre cette attitude. A ses yeux, Mr Cooper avait fait preuve de moins de scrupules lorsqu'il avait décidé de mettre en péril l'honneur des Bennet en demandant Kitty en mariage sans l'accord de ses parents. Elizabeth l'encourageait à faire preuve de plus de patience, lui rappelant qu'il aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon, et que cette attitude était toute à l'honneur de Mr Cooper. On ne pouvait après tout pas décemment lui reprocher de vouloir trouver un emploi par ses propres moyens !

La situation tourmentait Kitty bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Aux yeux de tous ceux qui l'avaient connue avant son mariage, elle avait changé. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, mais ce dernier était teinté d'inquiétude. Elle avait profondément mûri en quelques semaines, pleinement consciente que son statut de femme mariée lui donnait des responsabilités, d'autant plus dans ses circonstances troublées. Elle s'inquiétait moins de la façon dont son mari allait subvenir à leurs besoins (elle savait qu'il trouverait une solution et que sa famille serait toujours présente pour eux) que pour leur réputation et celle des Darcy. Sa plus grande crainte était en effet que les Cooper mettent tout en œuvre pour leur nuire et que cela ne rejaillisse sur leur entourage.

Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir que Lizzie n'avait que faire des menaces des Cooper et que sa position en société était suffisamment solide pour contrer leur influence. Et elle disposait sans le savoir d'une alliée précieuse en la personne de la Comtesse von Lieven. Elizabeth tint salon le jeudi suivant l'arrivée des Cooper à Darcy House, et elle avait convaincu sa sœur d'y participer également. La Comtesse von Lieven, qui passait ses derniers jours à Londres avant de rejoindre le domaine de campagne de ses parents, ne manqua pas de passer à Darcy House pour saluer Elizabeth et elle resta pendant une petite heure. Elle fut très surprise en apercevant Kitty qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir avant la Saison prochaine.

« Miss Bennet ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver ici !

- C'est un plaisir partagé.

- Mais c'est désormais à Mrs Cooper que vous vous adressez, Susan, précisa Elizabeth.

- Mais alors la rumeur était vraie ! Mes félicitations ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. Vous formez un très beau couple.

- Je vous remercie, Lady Susan. Cela me touche beaucoup, étant donné les circonstances.

- Mon Dieu, mais quelles circonstances ? Si vous voulez mon avis, vos beaux-parents ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent en tournant le dos à leur fils et à une aussi charmante jeune fille que vous ! Ne perdez pas de temps à déplorer leur réaction démesurée, dit la Comtesse avec sa franchise habituelle.

- Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous.

- Les opinions se manipulent aisément, dit la Comtesse. D'ailleurs, je vais vous le prouver. Je donne mon bal annuel la semaine prochaine. Tout Londres se battra pour y assister, mais mes invités sont triés sur le volet. Votre mari et vous en faites partie, je serai ravie de vous accueillir. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elizabeth connaissait désormais suffisamment les usages de la haute société londonienne pour savoir que quand la Comtesse prenait quelqu'un sous son aile, personne ne s'avisait plus de le critiquer ou même de l'ignorer. Elle adressa un sourire réconfortant à Kitty. Les ennuis des Cooper ne devraient plus durer très longtemps.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre des Cooper à Darcy House était tendue. Kitty se préparait fébrilement pour assister au bal des Von Lieven, et l'angoisse la gagnait, malgré les efforts de son mari pour l'apaiser. Mr Cooper avait commencé à travailler pour Darcy trois jours plus tôt, et tout se passait à merveille même si le jeune homme peinait toujours à accepter l'idée qu'il devait presque tout aux Darcy. Il avait tenté de négocier âprement avec son beau-frère pour que ce dernier ne le paye pas, arguant que le fait de les héberger lui et Kitty, ainsi que la dot qu'il avait versée à la jeune femme étaient un salaire bien suffisants. Mais Darcy n'avait pas cédé, finissant par perdre patience en lui disant que justement il ne comptait pas subvenir aux besoins du couple pendant des années, et que lui verser un salaire mérité était le meilleur moyen pour que les Cooper puissent s'installer rapidement dans leur propre foyer. Se rangeant à cet argument, Mr Cooper avait faire taire sa fierté et travaillait désormais presque jour et nuit pour mériter tout ce que Darcy lui avait offert.

Mais ce soir-là, l'enjeu était de taille. Ce serait leur première apparition publique depuis leur mariage, et ils ne savaient que trop bien combien tout dépendrait de la réaction des gens au cours de cette soirée. Qui plus est, leur première apparition en tant que couple marié aurait lieu dans les salons de la reine des mondanités londoniennes au cours d'un des événements les plus prisés de la Saison. Selon Mr Cooper, ils n'avaient rien à craindre, la seule invitation de la Comtesse von Lieven devant être un rempart contre toutes les critiques. Mais la sensibilité de Kitty ne lui rappelait que trop cruellement qu'il ne fallait pas confondre une absence de critiques avec une approbation.

Néanmoins, malgré toutes les angoisses qu'elle avait surmontées depuis qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de mariage de Mr Cooper, Kitty ne regrettait rien. Elle en eut une fois de plus la confirmation en observant son époux se préparer. Sa gentillesse, son affection et son bonté d'âme le rendaient parfait à ses yeux. Elle savait que malgré tous les obstacles, leur bonheur était à la clé. Elle n'avait plus besoin de quiconque, la seule compagnie de son mari et de sa famille lui étaient indispensables. S'il lui fallait renoncer à la société, elle ne regretterait rien.

« Tu es splendide, lui dit son mari, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas le but. Je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque.

- Ne dis pas cela. Tout va bien se passer. Et comme disent les Darcy, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous cacher.

- Tu sais très bien ce que les gens vont penser.

- Est-ce important ? »

Kitty croisa le regard amoureux de son mari et la réponse fut évidente.

« Non.

- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Je me suis engagé à te rendre heureuse, et j'y parviendrai, avec ou sans l'approbation des autres. »

Ces paroles faisaient étrangement écho à celles qu'il avait prononcées le soir où il l'avait convaincue de l'épouser. Elle se souviendrait de ces instants toute sa vie.

* * *

_« Enfuyons-nous pour nous marier. »_

_Les mots avaient résonné comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel d'été. Kitty n'avait su quoi répondre, et elle était restée à fixer Mr Cooper à genoux devant elle, attendant qu'elle décide de son avenir d'un seul mot. _

_« Miss Kitty ? l'appela-t-il. _

_- C'est impossible, vous le savez bien. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela._

_- Mais je ne peux vivre sans vous ! Et je sais que vous ressentez la même chose à mon égard. Ne gâchons pas nos vies alors que nous pouvons être si heureux._

_- Ce serait égoïste. Pensez à nos familles. Nous ne pouvons pas les déshonorer de la sorte._

_- Tout comme je ne peux renoncer à vous. Je suis majeur, je suis en droit d'épouser qui bon me semble. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Il me faut encore attendre trois ans pour cela._

_- Sauf si votre père accepte de me donner votre main._

_- Je doute qu'il le fasse si vos parents n'acceptent pas notre union. _

_- Pas si j'arrive à le convaincre que je saurai pourvoir à tous nos besoins et vous rendre heureuse. Avec ou sans l'accord de nos parents, c'est mon souhait le plus cher donc cela ne sera pas un obstacle. »_

_Leur discussion avait continué ainsi durant dix minutes, au cours desquelles la résolution de Kitty avait vacillé peu à peu, vaincue par ses sentiments pour Mr Cooper. La flamme du jeune homme faisait taire toutes ses angoisses et lui faisait croire à l'impossible._

_« Je ne peux pas m'enfuir avec vous. Je ne peux faire cela à ma famille. Mais rejoignez-moi à Longbourn dans quelques jours. Nous parlerons à mon père et j'espère qu'il se rangera à vos arguments. _

_- Oh Kitty ! Vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! Je patienterai des années s'il le faut, mais si vous le souhaitez tout comme moi, je vous épouserai ! »_

* * *

Jonathan Cooper avait tenu parole. Il avait suivi la jeune fille dans le Hertforshire quelques jours plus tard et s'était présenté à Longbourn à peine arrivé. Tout comme Darcy, il avait été fort impressionné par Mr Bennet et dérouté par l'exubérance de celle qu'il espérait pouvoir considérer comme sa belle-mère un jour. Néanmoins, rien ne l'avait rebuté et il avait fait comprendre à Mr Bennet que les circonstances troublées qui entouraient sa demande en mariage ne feraient jamais fléchir sa volonté de rendre Kitty heureuse. Mr Bennet, mis au fait de l'affection des deux jeunes par sa correspondance avec ses deux filles aînées, était disposé très favorablement en faveur de Mr Cooper. Sa principale crainte résidait dans le manque d'indépendance financière de Mr Cooper. Ce dernier avait su se montrer convaincant et disait ne pas avoir peur de travailler pour assurer un train de vie confortable à sa future épouse. Quelques jours avaient suffi à le convaincre de lui accorder la main de Kitty.

Le mariage avait eu lieu à Meryton. Très intime, il n'avait réuni que les parents de Kitty et Mr Malone, un ami de Mr Cooper qui s'était proposé pour héberger le jeune couple en attendant qu'ils puissent subvenir à leurs besoins en toute indépendance. Kitty n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'écrire à Elizabeth pour l'avertir de son bonheur. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en supposant que sa sœur soutiendrait leur mariage et elle se réjouissait de l'avoir fait car Darcy avait été d'une grande aide. Elle avait été en revanche très surprise du soutien de la Comtesse von Lieven. C'est pourquoi elle appréhendait tout particulièrement d'assister à son bal.

A vingt heures trente, il fut temps de descendre dans le hall d'entrée où les Darcy les attendaient déjà. Comme à son habitude depuis que Darcy avait éconduit Mr Stafford, Georgiana brillait par son absence, malgré les nombreuses invitations d'Elizabeth, qui était consciente que la Comtesse von Lieven serait blessée de l'absence de la jeune fille.

Malgré sa tristesse de voir que Georgiana s'obstinait dans son mutisme et sa solitude, Elizabeth rayonnait ce soir-là dans une robe blanche brodée d'argent. La coupe, simple en apparence, était en réalité très étudiée et mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine et gracile, tel un savant mélange entre la robe que la Comtesse lui avait fait porter le soir de son entrée à Almack's, et ses robes habituelles. La traîne accrochée au poignet lui donnait une tournure irrésistible. Kitty se sentit maladroite et peu attrayante en comparaison. Mais un simple regard de son mari la rassura à ce sujet.

Tous se mirent en route dans un silence pesant. Les Darcy sentaient l'inquiétude du jeune couple mais rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire ne pouvait vaincre leur angoisse. Ils optèrent donc pour le silence. Néanmoins Darcy n'était pas sans savoir qu'Elizabeth se réjouissait d'assister à cette soirée qu'elle attendait depuis le mois de mars. Toutes leurs relations lui avaient vanté la magnificence et le raffinement du bal annuel de la Comtesse von Lieven. Lizzie avait hâte de découvrir par elle-même avec quel soin et quel goût la Comtesse avait préparé sa soirée. Elle savait que la décoration et la musique seraient exquises et que tout serait conçu pour que les invités passent un moment divertissant et inoubliable. Lorsque leur berline entra dans la cour de l'hôtel particulier des von Lieven, une grande foule s'y pressait déjà, en grande partie constituée de curieux qui n'étaient pas invités mais espéraient apercevoir les personnalités invitées par la Comtesse. La voiture s'arrêta dans un léger soubresaut. Kitty frémit en voyant Darcy ouvrir la porte, descendre et tendre la main pour aider Elizabeth à descendre. Impossible désormais de faire demi-tour, il faudrait bien que Mr Cooper et elle affrontent la foule et les critiques.


	37. Symphonie en blanc majeur

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je dois vous présenter des excuses pour cette attente interminable. En vérité, j'avais besoin d'un vrai break, car j'étais lassée de cette histoire, malgré tous mes efforts (et vos encouragements, dont je vous remercie sincèrement) pour m'y remettre. Mais mes quelques tentatives pour écrire alors que le cœur n'y était pas n'ont donné que des ébauches de textes très moyens, sans vie, et très mal écrits. Les dialogues sonnaient faux et les descriptions ne donnaient pas envie._

_Mais l'envie d'écrire a fini par revenir, un peu par hasard, après une relecture d'une grande partie des chapitres précédents. Je me suis replongée dans l'histoire avec plaisir. _

_Je sens qu'Elizabeth et Darcy ont sans doute changé depuis le début de l'histoire, car cela fait très longtemps que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. J'y ai mis je ce que je suis, et j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis 2006. Il m'est plus difficile d'écrire les mêmes dialogues passionnés des débuts, sans doute parce que l'écriture était avant un moyen de combler une réalité trop terne. Aujourd'hui ma vie est plus épanouie, et j'ai mon propre Darcy depuis bientôt 3 ans pour me faire rêver, donc l'écriture m'est moins vitale :) Mais je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de terminer cette histoire donc je vais tout faire pour._

_Voilà pour les explications. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture._

_Doddy._

* * *

Kitty avait pourtant connu nombre d'évènements grandioses depuis qu'elle avait fait ses débuts durant la Saison londonienne. Sa présentation à la cour n'avait pas été le moindre, et elle pensait commencer à s'habituer au luxe et au raffinement des soirées données par les reines mondaines qui rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour tenter d'organiser l'unique événement qui resterait dans toutes les mémoires, parmi une foule de bals donnés au cours de la Saison.

Néanmoins, rien ne l'avait préparée à la soirée de la Comtesse Von Lieven. Après y avoir assisté – pour les rares chanceux qui étaient inscrits sur une liste d'invités triés sur le volet ! – nul ne pouvait plus douter de la suprématie de la Comtesse sur les mondanités londoniennes. Elle régnait en véritable impératrice sur un monde d'élégance, de goût, et de plaisir. Sa grande devise était qu'une soirée était vouée à l'échec si elle n'était pas associée aux plaisirs les plus vifs : la musique, la danse, et les arts de la table.

Lorsque les Darcy et les Cooper pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée de l'hôtel particulier des Von Lieven, Kitty ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Un chatoiement de blanc s'ouvrait en corolle devant elle : blanc argent, blanc or, blanc virginal, blanc soyeux, blanc satiné, blanc taffetas… ll était d'usage pour les femmes de ne porter que cette couleur aux soirées de la Comtesse, et la règle était scrupuleusement respectée, pour atteindre le raffinement suprême : des notes noires et blanches au gré des couples qui se croisaient, et qui n'attendaient que le pinceau des plus grands peintres pour être immortalisées. Le bal ne comptait que deux cents invités, et Kitty put aisément en reconnaître une grande partie parmi les plus grands noms de la société londonienne. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, reportant son regard sur les fleurs dont les plus belles femmes d'Angleterre avaient paré leurs cheveux et leur corsage. Volontairement, toutes semblaient avoir préféré la sobriété, et portaient peu de bijoux. Des diamants et des perles uniquement, portés sur des écrins de peau d'albâtre.

Brusquement, Kitty s'arracha à la contemplation de ce tableau pour se mettre à l'écoute de ses autres sens. Des violons elle ne saisit que le murmure délicat, mais elle nota sans peine les effluves subtiles mais incomparables des fleurs d'oranger bigaradier, disposées ça et là au fil des nombreux salons en enfilade.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la main de son mari qui se posa doucement sur la sienne. Les Darcy étaient en train de saluer le Comte et la Comtesse Von Lieven. Elizabeth connaissait très peu le Comte, dont sa femme ne parlait quasiment jamais, mais il ne l'intimidait pas le moins du monde. Au grand étonnement de Darcy, ce temps était passé depuis longtemps, Elizabeth se sentait à l'aise en compagnie des plus grands, quatre mois à peine après avoir fait leur connaissance. A sa grande surprise, la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient montrés très prévisibles, d'un orgueil démesuré – ce qui ne l'avait jamais impressionnée, Darcy l'avait appris à ses dépens à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés – et rongés par l'ennui. Beaucoup s'étaient intéressés à elle car elle était nouvelle à la Cour, mais surtout car la Comtesse la comptait désormais comme l'une de ses plus proches amies. Elizabeth ne se faisait aucune illusion : c'était la Comtesse que nombre de ses relations cherchaient à atteindre en la fréquentant. Mais elle ne s'en souciait absolument pas, s'étant créé de rares mais fidèles amies. Cela lui suffisait amplement, car elle avait très vite centré sa vie et son cœur autour de son époux, ses sœurs, ses parents et quelques amis triés sur le volet.

Aussi fut-elle ravie lorsque la Comtesse se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Ma chère Elizabeth, je n'ai pas pu vous voir autant que je l'aurais voulu au cours de cette semaine. Les préparatifs m'ont pris tout mon temps, et j'aurais volontiers souhaité que les journées comptent trente-six heures !

- Ne vous excusez pas, j'imagine combien cette soirée vous a demandé de travail. Le résultat est splendide, et je suis sûre que tout sera parfait et que nous allons passer une excellente soirée !

- Merci de nous avoir invités, Lady Susan, c'est toujours un plaisir, dit Darcy. Votre soirée est immanquablement la plus réussie de la Saison chaque année.

- J'y mets un point d'honneur, Mr Darcy ! Et évidemment que vous êtes invités, Elizabeth et vous ! Donner un bal sans vous n'aurait pas de sens ! D'ailleurs je regrette que Miss Darcy n'ait pu se joindre à nous. Et voici donc les Cooper ! Soyez les bienvenus !

- Mrs Cooper, Mr Cooper. » dit le Comte en s'inclinant brièvement devant eux. Il n'approuvait guère la décision de sa femme d'avoir invité le jeune couple sujet des plus folles rumeurs de cette Saison, mais comme toujours il s'inclinait devant ses choix.

Sa réserve n'était néanmoins pas illégitime, car les conversations avaient baissé de volume à l'entrée des Darcy et des Cooper. Les deux couples étaient clairement le centre d'intérêt des autres invités des Von Lieven, et leurs regards étaient tout sauf bienveillants. Nombre d'ente eux se mirent à jaser à voix basse.

Passant outre, Mr Cooper baisa la main de la Comtesse et arbora son plus beau sourire.

« Merci, Lady Susan. C'est très aimable à vous de nous avoir invités, dit-il, tandis que Kitty s'inclinait dans profonde une révérence, n'osant lever les yeux. Elle ne savait que trop combien la modestie était de rigueur compte tenu des circonstances.

- Mrs Cooper, vous êtes encore embellie depuis notre dernière rencontre. Votre mère doit être tellement fière d'avoir d'aussi jolies filles ! Il me semble que le mariage vous a embellie, dit la Comtesse sur son ton le plus doux, mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue par le plus grand nombre.

- Merci. Je ne saurai vous exprimer à quel point votre invitation m'a touchée.

- C'est tout naturel. Vous êtes à votre place ici, Mrs Cooper. Ne laissez personne vous affirmer le contraire, dit-elle distinctement, avant de baisser la voix. Et lorsque l'on est sujet d'une vile rumeur calomnieuse, il n'y a qu'une attitude à adopter : la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. Même vos adversaires les plus tenaces ne sauront y résister très longtemps. »

Cette remarque tombait fort à propos, car Lady Catherine de Bourgh venait de faire son entrée. Chaque année, la Comtesse l'invitait par pure courtoisie car elle faisait partie de la meilleure société malgré ses nombreux défauts. Mais la Comtesse considérait comme son devoir de se montrer au-dessus des mesquines rivalités auxquelles Lady Catherine excellait. Sa rivale lui rendait rarement la pareille, mais force était de reconnaître à tous leurs observateurs que la Comtesse n'y gagnait qu'en élégance et en bienséance.

Néanmoins, la présence de Lady Catherine ne serait pas ce soir-là très courtoise, car elle entendait battre la Comtesse sur son propre terrain en discréditant la jeune Mrs Cooper ainsi que les Bennet en général, à commencer bien sûr par Elizabeth. Le regard noir de Darcy qu'elle croisa brièvement faillit l'en dissuader, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit son neveu entraîner Elizabeth dans l'enfilade des salons où se tenait le bal, suivi de près par les Cooper.

Elizabeth avait immédiatement senti le changement d'attitude de Darcy. Elle en devina la cause sans peine, mais ne daigna pas se retourner pour voir leur sujet d'inquiétude. Un regard de Darcy la rassura. Il ne formulait que deux vœux pour ce soir : que le mariage des Cooper soit enfin accepté dans les esprits, et que son épouse profite de la soirée qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la Comtesse. Ils constatèrent néanmoins que la prise de position de leurs hôtes avaient quelque peu dissipé les commentaires mais les regards désobligeants les suivirent tout le long de leur parcours parmi les salons en enfilade de l'hôtel particulier des Von Lieven. Elizabeth indiqua à son mari un cercle composé de certaines de leurs connaissances qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement, et ils les rejoignirent, entraînant avec eux les Cooper.

Leur répit ne fut que de courte durée, car leur cercle d'amis ne resta pas groupé très longtemps, chacun le quittant au gré de ses envies et de l'arrivée constante de nouvelles connaissances. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Kitty fut à la torture car elle sentait qu'elle était la cible de tous les regards et que nombre de conversations tournaient autour de son mariage. La présence de son mari qui se voulait rassurant ne lui suffisait pas pour garder la tête haute, le conseil de la Comtesse lui semblant plus difficile que jamais à suivre.

Néanmoins, le début de la soirée et le dîner se passèrent sans plus d'encombres, et elle fut soulagée de voir que les gens finissaient peu à peu par se désintéresser d'elle pour évoquer leurs sujets de conversations habituels. Mais Après le dîner, alors que les hommes s'étaient réunis entre eux et que les femmes se rassemblaient dans un autre salon, le hasard des conversations fit que l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'Elizabeth était en pleine discussion avec une de ses amies, et que Mr Cooper était avec Mr Darcy qui voulait le présenter à certaines de ses relations, Kitty se retrouva seule, à l'écart du groupe dans lequel Elizabeth conversait.

Ce fut cet instant que Lady Catherine choisit pour intervenir. Hautaine comme à son habitude, elle fit son entrée dans la pièce, avec à sa suite le même groupe de femmes que celles qui avaient critiqué Elizabeth quelques jours avant sa présentation à la Cour lors de la réception donnée par les Cooper. Lady Catherine toisa Kitty du regard et s'exclama suffisamment fort pour que tout le salon puisse l'entendre :

« Je remarque que nul ici ne se laisse tromper par vos ruses opportunistes et que l'on vous a remise à votre juste place, miss Bennet : à l'écart de tous. ».

Kitty crut recevoir un coup de fouet. Submergée par la honte et la culpabilité, elle ne sut que répondre. Elizabeth la rejoignit immédiatement et prit son bras pour la soutenir.

« Miss Bennet n'est pas parmi nous ce soir, vous devez sans doute confondre avec Mrs Cooper, Lady Catherine ?

- Je refuse de cautionner cette infamie, qui nous prouve une fois de plus combien la famille Bennet ne reculera devant rien pour assurer son ascension sociale. Mais cela ne dupera personne !

- Il n'est pas question ici de duperie : ce qui a été fait par Dieu ne peut être défait par l'Homme. Votre avis est donc de peu de poids, dit Elizabeth d'une voix suave.

- Il le sera quand il s'agira de vous laisser, vos sœurs et vous, dans la solitude que vous méritez, lorsque le monde aura enfin compris votre véritable nature.

- Il me semble que nous l'avons plus que compris, chère amie ! dit la Comtesse Von Lieven en les rejoignant, impériale. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je ne me sépare plus de Mrs Darcy dont l'amitié m'est précieuse. Quant à Mrs Cooper, elle ne mérite en aucun cas vos piques méprisantes. Quiconque insulte mes amis n'est pas le bienvenu chez moi. »

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard dans un silence glacial. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et les regards avaient convergé vers les quatre femmes. Les invités avaient conscience d'assister à un événement exceptionnel. Jamais Lady Catherine et la Comtesse n'avaient exposé leurs griefs si ouvertement. Si Lady Catherine s'inclinait ce soir, la haute société de Londres se scinderait certainement en deux camps. Ce qui couvait depuis des années se produisait enfin !

Elizabeth était douloureusement consciente de la situation et elle détestait l'idée que ce clivage aurait pu être causé, même indirectement, par un membre de sa famille. Elle savait la Comtesse suffisamment franche pour ne pas regretter sa dispute publique avec Lady Catherine, mais ne finirait-elle pas par déplorer la situation dans laquelle serait bientôt plongée la plupart de ses relations, forcées de choisir entre les deux ? Si ce clivage devait perdurer, la prochaine Saison serait très oppressante. Mais c'était compter sans l'intelligence de Lady Catherine.

« Ma chère Susan, je ne faisais que m'inquiéter de votre nouvel entourage. Votre rang peut vous placer dans une position très vulnérable face aux gens opportunistes rongés par l'ambition, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux qui ne dupa pas son hôtesse.

- Merci de votre sollicitude, mais mon jugement est suffisamment sûr pour me permettre de m'entourer des bonnes personnes. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, dit la Comtesse en fixant ostensiblement les femmes qui composaient le cercle d'amies de Lady Catherine.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Messieurs Bingley, Darcy et Cooper ont commis de terribles mésalliances. Je frémis en pensant que vous pourriez être à votre tour victime de leurs talents !

- Ce n'est pas de votre ressort et je sais pour ma part reconnaître des personnes dignes d'estime quand j'en rencontre. Les gentlemen que vous venez d'évoquer ont visiblement tenu le même raisonnement et ils s'en portent à merveille. En revanche, votre attitude ce soir est indigne de votre rang et de ma maison.

- Je n'ai jamais été traitée de la sorte ! s'insurgea Lady Catherine.

- Mes invitées non plus. Donc soit vous leur présentez des excuses soit je vous prie de quitter ma demeure. »

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. Puis, dans un brusque mouvement qu'elle voulut digne, Lady Catherine ramena sa traîne vers elle, et elle tourna le dos à son hôtesse. Seul le bruit des soieries de sa robe accompagna ses pas tandis qu'elle sortait du salon. La Comtesse Von Lieven salua les deux sœurs avant de retourner discuter avec ses autres invités. A ses yeux, l'incident était clos, et Elizabeth lui emboîta le pas. Kitty lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes d'intimité et elle s'isola dans un petit salon pour reprendre ses esprits. La confrontation avec Lady Catherine avait été extrêmement violente pou elle, même si elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait preuve de courage, mais toute riposte aurait été trop inconvenante à ses yeux, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu mettre la Comtesse dans l'embarras. Elle en était à ce stade de réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit un doux bruit de soie. Une jeune femme ravissante venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se tenait sur le pas de la porte, attendant un signe pour avancer.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. J'attends depuis le début de la soirée une occasion de vous parler… »

Devant le regard perdu de Kitty, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la causeuse. Plus âgée que Jane et Elizabeth, elle n'en était pas moins ravissante. Une grande partie de sa beauté résidait dans ses cheveux auburn bouclés, et dans les traits délicatement ciselés de son visage. Hormis Jane, Kitty n'avait jamais rencontré une aussi belle femme.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Mrs Marianne Brandon.

- Oh, l'épouse du Colonel Brandon ?

- Vous le connaissez ?

- De nom seulement. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà croisée durant la Saison ?

- Non, mon mari et moi ne sommes pas très adeptes des mondanités, nous préférons de loin la quiétude de notre domaine de Delaford. Mais comme la famille de mon époux est amie de longue date des parents de la Comtesse, donc nous ne pouvions refuser son invitation, et cela nous permet de revoir de nombreux amis. Néanmoins j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de vous apercevoir au bal donné par votre sœur à Darcy House.

- Oh vous y étiez ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pu vous parler de la soirée, et je le regrette, car je sais que vous y avez vécu de terribles moments, qui m'ont rappelé de douloureux souvenirs. J'aurais voulu vous venir en aide. »

Kitty se remémora avec émotion le bal des Darcy, au cours duquel Mr Cooper avait vainement tenté de lui faire croire qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'épouser. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis !

« Je tenais juste à vous dire que j'ai été très heureuse d'apprendre votre mariage avec Mr Cooper, et que vous ne devez surtout pas laisser l'attitude de certaines personnes gâcher votre bonheur, reprit Marianne Brandon.

- Merci à vous, c'est très gentil. Vous êtes une des rares personnes à penser de la sorte.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite à le faire. J'ai vécu il y a quelques années ce que vous avez vécu pendant le bal des Darcy. J'aurais voulu vous parler pour vous aider ce soir-là, mais vous étiez très bien entourée. Je constate aujourd'hui que tout s'est arrangé pour Mr Cooper et vous.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre… dit Kitty, désemparée devant les confidences de cette inconnue.

- Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes confidences. Sachez juste qu'à votre âge j'étais follement éprise d'un jeune homme, mais qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de se battre pour moi comme votre époux l'a fait pour vous.

- C'est terriblement triste… dit Kitty, refusant d'imaginer à quelle point sa vie aurait été misérable si Mr Cooper n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils se marient en dépit du refus de ses parents.

- La vie m'a gâtée depuis, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis heureuse de mon sort et je mène une vie paisible. Mais je tenais juste à vous dire de ne laisser personne vous gâcher votre bonheur par des médisances. Il est bien trop précieux pour là, et ils le savent tous. La jalousie les fait parler, n'oubliez jamais cela. »

Tout aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était entrée, Mrs Brandon prit congé de Kitty. Très intriguée, cette dernière retourna dans l'un des grands salons pour parler avec sa sœur. Ce fut le chemin d'Harriet Vernon qu'elle croisa. Les deux femmes étaient restées très amies depuis que Mrs Vernon était venue en aide à Kitty le soir du bal de Darcy House où la jeune fille avait cru être abandonnée pour toujours de Mr Cooper. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes, puis, apercevant Mrs Brandon dans un autre coin de la pièce, Kitty n'hésita plus à demander à Mrs Vernon si elle la connaissait.

« Mrs Brandon ? Je ne l'ai jamais fréquentée, et nous n'avons pas de relations en commun. Mais tout le monde à Londres connaît les sœurs Dashwood !

- Les sœurs Dashwood ?

- Bien sûr. Mrs Brandon est née Marianne Dashwood. Il lui est arrivé une terrible histoire il y a quelques années. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, c'était ma première Saison et tout le monde ne parlait que de cela !

- Vraiment ? demanda Kitty, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Elle s'était follement éprise d'un véritable scélérat, nommé Willoughby.

- Mr Willoughby ? Mais il fréquente la meilleure société ?

- Uniquement grâce à son mariage avec la fille aînée des Grey. Il doit sa position et sa fortune à sa belle-famille, qui ne le tolère plus guère depuis quelques années car il se révèle être un époux exécrable. Mais on ne pouvait guère s'attendre à mieux quand on sait que son cœur est gouverné par sa bourse, ce qui est d'autant plus compliqué qu'il est extrêmement dépensier ! Toujours est-il que Mrs Brandon – Miss Marianne Dashwood à l'époque – et lui étaient très épris l'un de l'autre il y a plusieurs années. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient secrètement fiancés – les sœurs Dashwood sont sans fortune – mais un revers de fortune a contraint Mr Willoughby à rompre leurs vœux. C'était au beau milieu d'un bal pendant ma toute première Saison, le nom de notre hôtesse m'échappe complètement… Il l'ignorait apparemment depuis des semaines, et ils se sont croisés pendant la réception. Il l'a complètement ignorée, aux yeux de tous, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'il la remarque. Elle a failli ruiner sa réputation ce soir-là… Nous avons bien cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Le bruit a d'ailleurs couru qu'elle a été gravement malade peu de temps après.

- Mais elle m'a dit être aujourd'hui heureuse.

- Elle a épousé un grand ami de la famille qui les accueillait dans le Devonshire, le Colonel Brandon. Il est taciturne et a le double de son âge, mais c'est un homme très bon, loyal et surtout très épris d'elle. Elle n'est sans doute pas aussi heureuse que vous le serez avec Mr Cooper, mais c'est une union réussie. D'ailleurs cela ne m'étonne guère qu'elle soit venue vous parler, votre histoire a dû réveiller de sombres souvenirs chez elle.

- Elle m'a semblé profondément bonne.

- Elle a le cœur sur la main. Plus jeune, elle avait la réputation d'être trop passionnée, ce qui dérangeait dans la bonne société. Mais la vie s'est chargée de l'assagir d'une douloureuse façon. Aux côtés du Colonel, elle semble avoir retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, même si on ne les voit guère. Je ne pense pas que Mr Darcy les fréquente, mais vous gagneriez-là une amitié précieuse et durable. » l'encouragea Mrs Vernon avant de prendre congé de la jeune Mrs Cooper.

* * *

La fin de la soirée fut éprouvante pour Elizabeth. Elle avait observé avec joie sa sœur apaisée, complètement soulagée suite au soutien sans faille de la Comtesse. Elle avait fini par passer une excellente fin de soirée en compagnie de son mari et de quelques-unes de leurs relations. Avec mépris, Elizabeth avait vu certaines relations de la Comtesse se tourner vers le jeune couple avec une fausse bienveillance alors qu'ils médisaient à leur sujet quelques heures auparavant. Leur opportunisme sans borne paraissait désormais insoutenable à Elizabeth. Néanmoins, elle observa de façon intriguée le rapprochement de sa sœur avec Mrs Brandon, dont Darcy lui avait raconté l'histoire quelques semaines avant le bal de Darcy House, car il souhaitait voir le couple figurer sur la liste des invités, en mémoire à ses parents qui étaient très liés avec la famille du Colonel. Elizabeth se réjouit de voir que Kitty nouait là un début d'amitié avec une jeune femme charmante et totalement dépourvue d'opportunisme et d'hypocrisie.

La soirée ayant été riche en émotions, Lizzie fut soulagée de voir Darcy la rejoindre vers deux heures du matin. La rumeur avait enflé dans tous les salons, et tous connaissaient les moindres détails de l'affrontement de leur hôtesse avec Lady Catherine. Sans un mot, Darcy offrit son bras à son épouse et ils regagnèrent le vestibule pour repartir à Darcy House, laissant un message aux Cooper, qui pourraient récupérer la voiture des Darcy plus tard dans la nuit.

Elizabeth sentait que son mari était furieux de l'attitude de sa tante, qui empirait sans cesse depuis ce jour de janvier où elle avait osé se présenter à Pemberley pour adresser des reproches à Elizabeth. Un simple regard sur Darcy lui avait permis de voir que son mari se contenait mais qu'il aurait tout donné pour une discussion franche avec sa tante, quand bien même elle aurait débouché sur une rupture définitive. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le cocon de leur chambre à Darcy House qu'elle s'abandonna et lui raconta toute la scène. Il explosa de colère, arguant que sa conduite était inqualifiable et qu'elle déshonorait toute la famille. Il se coucha furieux, et Elizabeth était désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à l'apaiser. Connaissant le sens de l'honneur et le respect des conventions poussés à l'extrême de son mari, elle redoutait une confrontation entre la tante et le neveu. Elle n'avait pas tort. Dès le lendemain du bal de la Comtesse, Darcy retrouva Lord Matlock devant l'hôtel particulier des De Bourgh, situé d'ailleurs assez près de Darcy House.

Ils furent accueillis par un personnel en pleine frénésie. Un départ en grande pompe se préparait visiblement. Darcy demanda au maître d'hôtel de les introduire auprès de sa tante. Elle poussa l'impolitesse jusqu'à les faire attendre plus d'un quart d'heure. Excédé, Darcy faisait les cent pas dans le salon où on l'avait fait entrer lorsque sa tante finit par les rejoindre.

« George, Fitzwilliam, quelle surprise ! dit Lady Catherine d'un ton ironique glacial.

- A d'autres. Vous vous doutiez bien que nous viendrions vous voir, dit Lord Matlock.

- Je ne m'attendais plus à rien, étant donné que vous n'avez plus aucun respect pour les convenances. Il aurait été légitime que vous me rendiez visite dès le début de la Saison. Je suis votre belle-sœur et votre tante après tout.

- L'hypocrisie n'est pas mon fort, dit Darcy d'un ton glacial. Etant donné votre attitude passée et votre refus de nous présenter vos excuses, il eût été inimaginable de me livrer à des mondanités en votre compagnie.

- Charmant, Fitzwilliam. Je remarque que votre détestable épouse finit par déteindre sur vous. Je m'y attendais mais je suis navrée de le constater.

- Ne vous avisez pas de dire un mot à son sujet, dit Lord Matlock. Vous n'avez jamais su apprécier Elizabeth à sa juste valeur, donc ayez la décence de vous abstenir de vos critiques gratuites et injustifiées.

- Quel aveuglement ! Enfin, cela n'est plus de mon ressort.

- Cela ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais été, lui fit remarquer Darcy.

- Oui, vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre au moment de vos fiançailles que mon avis vous importait peu.

- Étant donné votre incapacité à juger de la valeur des gens, en effet, je préfère m'abstenir de vos conseils.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous donc ici aujourd'hui ? La Saison touche à sa fin, je sais que mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais tout de même ! Votre présence est plus qu'incongrue.

- Ce qui est incongru et surtout inacceptable, c'est votre conduite inqualifiable d'hier soir ! s'exclama Darcy. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de vous compter parmi les membres de ma famille, et pourtant vous m'en avez donné de nombreuses occasions au cours de ces dernières années, à commencer par votre esclandre en pleine nuit chez les Bennett puis chez Mr Bingley à Netherfield.

- Je tentais d'empêcher votre ruine ! Belle ingratitude en vérité !

- Vous n'avez jamais servi que vos intérêts et vous le savez parfaitement. Vous vouliez simplement vous assurer que je resterais célibataire pour épouser Anne, en entretenant une chimère qui n'a jamais existé que dans votre esprit.

- Je remercierais presque Dieu d'avoir rappelé vos parents à Lui. Ainsi ils ne peuvent voir quel fils ingrat vous êtes devenu.

- Ne vous avisez pas de parler en leur nom, vous n'en êtes pas digne ! s'insurgea Lord Matlock.

- C'est une question de point de vue. Mais allez-vous finir par me confier le motif de votre visite ? Ce suspense devient intenable, se moqua-t-elle.

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Voici plusieurs mois qui vous faites preuve d'une attitude qui n'est digne ni de votre rang, ni de celui de toute notre famille et encore moins du grand nom que vous portez. Et puisque vous tenez à mêler à notre conversation nos proches disparus, laissez-moi vous dire que votre époux n'aurait jamais toléré vos multiples esclandres s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour y assister, la sermonna Lord Matlock.

- Comment osez-vous ! s'insurgea-t-elle, blanche de colère.

- Nous osons parce qu'il semble que rien hormis la fermeté ne vous ramènera à la raison ! s'écria Darcy d'une voix si autoritaire qu'elle s'assit, impressionnée. Ce n'était plus son neveu qui se dressait devant elle, mais bel et bien le maître de Pemberley, issu d'une longue lignée d'ancêtres.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

- Vous en recevrez de nous et sans discuter ! Vous oubliez que vous nous devez respect et obéissance, car je suis le seul héritier des Darcy, tout comme vous devez respect et obéissance à mon oncle ici présent qui n'a pas manqué de condamner votre attitude lors du bal de la Comtesse Von Lieven. J'étais à ses côtés lorsque vous vous êtes donnée en spectacle, nous étions mortifiés ! Vous traînez notre nom et notre famille dans la boue ! Vous qui vous faites justement le chantre de leur grandeur et de leur respectabilité ! Bel exemple en vérité !

- Votre avis m'importe peu, Fitzwilliam. Vous avez perdu tout sens commun en épousant une fille de rien. Mais vous, George, vous me décevez profondément. Je vous faisais confiance, vous étiez un exemple pour moi. Vous avez accueilli une vipère en votre sein, et vous vous en repentirez un jour, je vous le garantis !

- Quelle ironie que vous donniez votre nom aux autres, Catherine ! dit Lord Matlock, riant presque de la stupidité de sa belle-sœur. Elizabeth n'a apporté que de la joie dans cette famille, et ses succès pendant la Saison sont inespérés pour grandir les noms de notre lignée. Vous devez au moins lui reconnaître cela.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Vous blasphémez maintenant, belle mentalité ! dit Darcy. Fort bien. Nous allons donc vous demander de faire un choix, et ne vous méprenez pas, si j'utilise le terme « demander », c'est uniquement par respect pour les relations que vous entreteniez avec mes parents, ni plus, ni moins.

- Je ferai ce que bon me plaira.

- Nous sommes à même de geler tous vos revenus et vous le savez fort bien. » laissa tomber Lord Matlock d'un ton presque détaché, savourant l'effet que cela produisit sur l'insolente Lady Catherine.

Il disait vrai et elle le savait : en tant que femme, Lady Catherine avait l'usufruit de la fortune de son mari, tout comme de Rosings, mais les hommes de sa famille pouvaient l'en priver à tout instant s'ils invoquaient un motif valable devant un homme de loi. Sa conduite scandaleuse en constituait un solide. Voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, Darcy se leva et se plaça devant elle, avant d'énoncer d'une voix aussi glaciale que celle qui avait condamné Wickham à l'exil :

« Je vois que vos serviteurs sont en train de préparer vos bagages, vous avez anticipé notre demande. Il est vrai que vous ne devez pas être très fière de votre attitude, à votre place, je me hâterai de quitter Londres aussi ! Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vous retirerez à Rosings pour une durée indéterminée. Vous n'en sortirez que vous lorsque vous aurez fait amende honorable et que vous aurez présenté des excuses sincères à toutes les personnes que vous avez blessées : Mrs Cooper, Mr Bingley, et surtout mon épouse. Dès lors, nous réfléchirons à un éventuel possible retour à la vie en société.

- Préparez-vous à attendre longtemps ! railla-t-elle.

- Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de ne plus devoir vous croiser à Londres ou ailleurs, ma chère tante, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Ne pensez pas avoir gagné quoi que ce soit. Mon absence ne passera pas inaperçue, et je me ferai un plaisir de raconter à qui voudra l'entendre votre ignominie.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage pour trouver des âmes compatissantes. Toute votre suite hypocrite vous abandonnera lorsqu'elle comprendra que vous êtes confinée chez nous. Quant aux autres, ils ont depuis longtemps compris votre véritable nature. N'oubliez pas que la Comtesse Von Lieven en personne vous a chassé de chez elle. » dit Darcy.

Vaincue, Lady Catherine se retrancha dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

« Soit, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je m'incline mais par respect de la loi, en aucun cas par respect pour vous.

- Mettez le temps et la solitude à profit, ma chère, pour méditer sur votre attitude froide et aigrie. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on conquiert le bonheur. Il va de soit que cet arrangement ne concerne pas votre fille qui est libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. Elle sera toujours la bienvenue à Matlock Castle et Pemberley, cela va de soit, dit Lord Matlock.

- Jamais plus je ne vous laisserai approcher ma fille.

- Dans ce cas vous lui préparez un bien triste avenir… dit Darcy.

- J'espérais vraiment bien mieux pour vous, Fitzwilliam... dit Lady Catherine d'une voix lasse.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu mes intérêts à cœur. Si mon bonheur avait compté un tant soit peu à vos yeux, vous auriez laissé une chance à Elizabeth. Tous ceux qui l'ont fait s'en sont félicités. Preuve que mon jugement est bien plus sûr que le vôtre ! » répondit-il froidement.

Sur ces mots, Darcy et son oncle prirent congé. Ils ne dirent pas un mot sur le perron, se séparant pour monter chacun dans sa voiture. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire les répugnait, mais ils avaient tous deux convenu pendant le bal des Von Lieven que Lady Catherine ne leur laissait plus le choix. Darcy rentra l'air sombre, et Elizabeth s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vint la retrouver dans la cour intérieure qui faisait office de jardin à Darcy House. Il lui raconta tout, et elle fut horrifiée de comprendre qu'ils en étaient arrivés à de telles extrémités. Néanmoins, elle avait elle aussi compris que Lady Catherine ne céderait que devant la fermeté et l'autorité des hommes de sa famille dont elle était dépendante.

« Tu ne changeras jamais ta tante, William. Je pense malheureusement que nous devons nous faire une raison et essayer de nous protéger le mieux possible de sa méchanceté. Oncle George et toi avez bien fait d'agir ainsi. Son attitude devenait inacceptable. Lorsqu'elle sera à Rosings, nous allons être tranquilles quelque temps.

- Nous serons tranquilles uniquement parce que la Saison est terminée et que nous allons quitter l'Angleterre. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Elizabeth. Cette femme ne vit que pour empoisonner l'existence d'autrui, elle sera capable de le faire même depuis Rosings. Elle est aigrie d'avoir perdu son mari, de ne pas lui avoir donné de fils… Il était de mon devoir en tant que chef de famille de mettre fin à ses méfaits. Je regrette simplement d'avoir dû employer des moyens aussi bas…

- C'est une forte tête, indépendante… Non je pense qu'après hier soir et votre entrevue d'aujourd'hui, son orgueil sera suffisamment blessé pour qu'elle se tienne à l'écart de Londres.

- Pour un temps seulement. Nous ne pourrons pas l'obliger à rester à Rosings éternellement, et elle le sait. Dès l'année prochaine, elle voudra revenir à Londres, et elle sera tout à fait capable de te présenter des excuses faites de toutes pièces pour en gagner le droit.

- Et rien ne nous oblige à venir à Londres l'année prochaine. Si ?

- Seulement si cela te fait plaisir. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours eu cette ville en horreur, et cette année plus que jamais, même si tu as illuminé la Saison. Et comme je peux très bien gérer la plupart de mes affaires depuis Pemberley, ce n'est pas un problème. Surtout si Mr Cooper me seconde bien. Mais serais-tu lasse de Londres ?

- De sa société surtout. Il me devient chaque jour plus pénible de les supporter.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi la Comtesse s'est attachée à toi si rapidement. Tu dénotes parmi toutes nos relations !

- Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas sa patience.

- Dans ce cas quittons Londres, dès demain si tu veux.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux… il nous faut prendre congé de quantité de gens. Et préparer nos bagages. Sans compter que tout n'est pas encore organisé pour notre tour d'Europe.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de rester à Londres plus longtemps. La Comtesse elle-même ne va pas tarder à repartir en Bavière. Elle va assister à la course de Goodwood et partir dans les jours qui suivront, tout comme les Matlock. Il me faudra à peine une semaine pour terminer de tout organiser pour notre voyage. Nous pouvons donc partir dans deux semaines. Georgiana partira en même temps pour le Derbyshire avec les Matlock. Ce qui me rassure, car plus tôt elle quittera Londres, plus vite elle oubliera cette sombre histoire avec le fils des Stafford.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Kitty et Mr Cooper… ?

- La Saison touche à sa fin, ce qui va leur accorder un répit bien mérité. Mr Cooper pourra se consacrer à son travail, quant à ta sœur, je pense qu'elle a besoin de calme après les mois qu'elle vient de vivre. Ils pourront rester à Darcy House aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent, mais je pense que Mr Cooper voudra déménager rapidement.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'il est prêt à gérer tes affaires sans toi ?

- Il ne sera pas seul, mais secondé par mon avocat. Sans compter que je lui écrirai très régulièrement pour lui donner mes instructions. »

Elizabeth finit par se ranger à ses arguments, et ils fixèrent leur départ pour la France au 20 juillet. Les jours qui suivirent furent donc très chargés car elle dut réorganiser toute l'intendance de Darcy House et de Pemberley pour que les domestiques ne soient pas pris de court pendant l'absence des propriétaires. Parallèlement, elle informa tous leurs proches de leurs projets et prendre congé de la plupart de ses relations, tout en s'occupant des préparatifs du voyage. Les femmes de chambre de Darcy House furent submergées de travail pour préparer les nombreuses malles du couple, dont certaines furent rapatriées de Pemberley en urgence. Quant aux couturières, elles travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour que les tenues de voyage d'Elizabeth soient prêtes à temps.

Entre deux séances d'essayage, la jeune femme se rendait chez toutes ses relations pour en prendre congé. Même si Londres se vidait rapidement, la haute société, chassée par les fortes chaleurs fuyait vers Bath, Elizabeth fut néanmoins très prise par toutes ces visites. Elle rédigea également de longues correspondances pour expliquer son projet de voyage aux Bingley et à ses parents.

Le plus pénible fut d'en informer les Cooper. Kitty fut attristée d'apprendre qu'elle serait séparée de sa sœur pendant plusieurs mois, et terrorisée à l'idée de rester à Darcy House sans ses hôtes. Elizabeth lui expliqua qu'elle serait au contraire rassurée de savoir quel quelqu'un de confiance veillerait sur la demeure pendant son absence, d'autant que les mois en dehors de la Saison étant toujours très calmes, l'intendance de Darcy House fonctionnerait au ralenti, ce qui permettrait même à Kitty d'aller rendre visite à ses parents ou aux Bingley si elle s'ennuyait.

Quant à Mr Cooper, déjà informé plusieurs jours auparavant des projets des Darcy, il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son inquiétude à l'idée de gérer les affaires de son bienfaiteur seul, il passa un temps considérable avec Darcy pour être formé le plus possible pour s'atteler à la lourde tâche qui l'attendait du mieux possible.

Le lendemain de la course de Goodwood, la Comtesse Von Lieven se présenta à Darcy House pour prendre congé d'Elizabeth. Les deux amies discutèrent en tête-à-tête pendant près d'une heure, et la Comtesse quitta Darcy House non sans avoir invité Elizabeth à venir lui rendre visite en Bavière avec Darcy pendant leur tour d'Europe, invitation que la jeune femme s'empressa d'accepter.

Trois jours avant le départ des Darcy, les Matlock se présentèrent à Darcy House, prêts à retourner dans le Derbyshire. Darcy les accueillit avec émotion. Ses relations avec Georgiana ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorées. La jeune fille lui montrait ostensiblement sa colère et sa frustration, et elle n'avait pas caché sa satisfaction à l'idée de ne pas voir son frère pendant les plusieurs mois que durerait son tour d'Europe avec Elizabeth. La jeune femme était attristée de voir que le frère et la sœur n'avaient toujours pas réglé leur différend alors qu'ils ne pourraient pas se revoir pendant une si longue durée. En vain, elle tenta de parler à sa belle-sœur pour l'encourager à faire preuve d'indulgence, lui expliquant que Darcy avait seulement souhaité la protéger d'un mariage désastreux. Georgiana n'avait rien voulu savoir, et avait préféré congédier Elizabeth, arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec elle aussi, et qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

La mort dans l'âme, Elizabeth observa donc Georgiana saluer son frère froidement sur le perron de Darcy House avant de monter dans la voiture des Matlock sans se retourner. Lady Matlock en avait elle aussi le cœur déchiré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, William, dit-elle à son neveu, le temps apaisera sa colère. Et Mr Stafford ne tardera pas à révéler sa vilénie aux yeux de tous, et ce jour-là elle comprendra que tu n'as jamais cessé de vouloir la protéger. Elle est bonne et intelligente, elle reviendra vers toi.

- Je l'espère, tante Madeline. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

- Je vous aime tous les deux comme mes enfants. Elle est en sécurité avec nous, pars tranquille avec Elizabeth. Profitez bien de votre voyage, vous méritez un peu de tranquillité et de temps pour vous après toute cette agitation. »

Elle étreignit le couple et monta en voiture aux côtés de son époux et de sa nièce. Darcy et Elizabeth regardèrent l'attelage s'éloigner, avant de rentrer dans Darcy House terminer leurs préparatifs.

* * *

Le jour du départ finit par arriver. Le 20 juillet, Elizabeth s'éveilla aux aurores, toute en émoi à l'idée de partir si loin et si longtemps. Elle se retourna contre Darcy qui dormait, lové contre le dos de son épouse, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle le regarda dormir quelques instants, émue à l'idée de lui consacrer tout son temps pour les mois à venir. La Saison lui avait imposé un rythme frénétique, et elle savait que Darcy avait souffert de ne pas pouvoir passer autant de temps à ses côtés que durant les premiers mois de leur mariage. Tout allait changer désormais. Elle n'était pas complètement guérie de la perte de leur enfant, mais elle était plus sereine. La vie aux côtés de son mari était merveilleuse, et malgré le vide qu'elle ressentait pendant l'interminable attente de la naissance de leur premier enfant, elle était comblée. Emue, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tout en douceur.

La sentant bouger contre lui, Darcy s'éveilla. Un sourire aux lèvres, il l'étreignit davantage. La perspective d'avoir son épouse tout à lui pendant les prochains mois le comblait de joie. Et plus que tout, il lui tardait de lui faire découvrir tous les endroits qui l'avaient émerveillé plusieurs années auparavant lorsqu'il avait fait son tour d'Europe après avoir été diplômé de Cambridge.

« Comment allez-vous, Mrs Darcy ? lui murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je suis si impatiente, William !

- Il est vrai que la patience n'a jamais été ta qualité principale, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu as prévu tellement de choses à voir… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voyager autant un jour !

- Cela va être magique, je te le promets. La Méditerranée est sublime à cette période de l'année. Caister-on-Sea va te sembler pâle en comparaison.

- Jamais, c'était notre premier voyage ensemble, cela restera toujours un souvenir merveilleux… »

Les images de leur séjour leur revinrent en mémoire, et ils se sourirent. Tant d'événements s'étaient produits depuis ! Darcy n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu son épouse finir par se remettre de la perte de leur enfant et d'avoir illuminé la Saison à ce point.

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je suis fier de toi ? Tu es merveilleuse, et tu me surprends un peu plus chaque jour…

- Tu m'as donné un nom lourd à porter, j'essaie de me montrer à la hauteur, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde tandis que Darcy éclatait de rire.

- Tu t'en sors à la perfection, j'avoue que tu m'as même étonné à de nombreuses reprises. Je regrette chaque jour davantage que mes parents n'aient pas vécu assez longtemps pour te connaître, ils t'auraient adorée et ils auraient été très fiers de t'avoir comme belle-fille. »

Ne voulant être en retard car ils avaient une longue route à faire avant d'atteindre Douvres pour embarquer sur leur bateau, ils se levèrent. Deux heures plus tard, ils cheminaient vers Douvres. Sans un regret, Elizabeth laissait Londres derrière elle. A la fin de la journée, ils atteignirent leur destination. La jeune femme fut émerveillée par les falaises sauvages. Du fait de leur léger retard, le navire avait dû embarquer sans eux, et Darcy emmena son épouse dans une auberge où passer la nuit. Mais cet imprévu ne ternit en rien l'enthousiasme d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle monta à bord du navire qui devait les emmener en France.

A la grande surprise de Darcy, elle avait le pied marin et elle ne montra aucune inquiétude une fois sur le navire. Darcy avait vu nombre de ses amis, y compris les plus téméraires, paniqués à l'idée de devoir prendre la mer, ou bien dévastés par le mal de mer. Elizabeth, les joues rosies par le vent, arpentait le pont avec délice, se perdant dans l'immensité de l'horizon. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la mer à Caister, et son sentiment se confirmait sur le navire. La traversée lui sembla trop courte, et Darcy dut lui promettre qu'ils réitéreraient l'expérience lorsqu'ils seraient au bord de la Méditerranée. En pensée, il réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure façon de modifier leur itinéraire pour aller de la France à l'Italie en bateau plutôt que par voie terrestre.

Après une traversée qui lui parut trop courte, Elizabeth finit par apercevoir les côtes françaises que lui montrait Darcy. Il lui prit la main, et elle se blottit contre lui, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient peu à peu d'un monde qui était totalement inconnu à la jeune femme, et qu'il lui tardait de découvrir.


	38. Sei l'amore della mia vita

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis remise à l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre à la vitesse de l'éclair, après avoir terminé mes recherches la semaine dernière. J'ai pris un plaisir énorme à l'écrire, car il m'a fait voyager dans des régions que j'adore (pour celles que je connais) et d'autres qui me font rêver, et que j'espère découvrir un jour. _

_J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, et qu'il vous permettra de vous évader, tout comme il l'a fait pour moi. Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en m'envoyer une review. J'ai constaté une grande baisse dans le nombre de reviews que je reçois (je récolte ce que j'ai semé en vous faisant attendre si longtemps), mais je vous en prie, donnez-moi vos impressions, car ces chapitres représentent des heures de travail, de recherches et d'écriture._

_Je vous remercie._

_Oh j'allais oublier, je mets ici les notes de lecture, ne les lisez pas dès maintenant mais bien au fur et à mesure du chapitre (en suivant les numéros inscrits dans le texte) car sinon vous risquez de vous spoiler._

_A bientôt._

_Doddy_

_(1) « Le Français » est bien sûr la Comédie-Française, souvent encore appelée ainsi de nos jours. A l'origine, c'était pour distinguer cette salle de celle qui jouait des comédies italiennes._

_(2) Nice était redevenue française pendant l'Empire, mais a été restituée au royaume de Piémont-Sardaigne, de même que Monaco, par les traités de Paris de 1814 et 1815._

_(3) Rome ayant été conquise par Napoléon, il décida en 1803 de transférer l'Académie de France dans la Villa Médicis. Et c'est sa sœur préférée, Pauline, ayant épousé le prince Camille Borghèse en secondes noces, qui vécut quelques temps à la Villa Borghèse. Aujourd'hui encore, on peut y admirer la _Vénus Vitrix_ de Canova, sculpture de marbre pour laquelle elle a servi de modèle._

_(4) La Comtesse Albrizzi a réellement existé (1760 – 1836) et tenu un célèbre salon littéraire pendant des années de nombreuses années, fréquenté notamment par Lord Byron, Chateaubriand et Mme de Staël._

_(5) « Tu es l'amour de ma vie »_

_(6)_ _Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette_, Acte II, scène 2 : _

« _Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil ! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !... Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! voilà mon amour ! Oh ! si elle pouvait le savoir !... Que dit-elle ? Rien... Elle se tait... Mais non son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles du ciel, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah ! si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue ! »_

_(7) La Pie voleuse._

(8)_ La villa Balbianello est construite en 1787 sur les ruines d'un couvent franciscain du XIIIe siècle par le cardinal de Milan Ange-Marie Durini. Il y fait construire la « loggia » au sommet qui offre une vue panoramique sur les Alpes et sur le lac. Il dessine le jardin raffiné en terrasse sur un domaine de 13 hectares. La propriété est vendue en 1796 suite à la disparition du cardinal, à la famille Porro-Lambertenghi qui enrichit la villa. _

_Elle a servi de lieu de tournage pour _Star Wars Episode II_ (la scène où Padme et Anakin s'embrassent pour la première fois et la scène de leur mariage on été tournées sur l'une des terrasses) mais également à _Casino Royale_ (pour la scène de la convalescence de James Bond et Vesper). _

_Ma passion pour la Villa Balbianello est très ancienne, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'y rendre un jour. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller voir des photos sur Internet, car cet endroit est le paradis sur terre. Il me semblait logique que le périple italien de notre couple préféré se termine là, car leur amour mérite bien un tel écrin (quitte à faire une infidélité à l'Histoire, car il est peu probable que la villa ait été à louer au début du XIXème siècle, mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation !)._

* * *

_Ma très chère Jane,_

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouve en bonne santé, ainsi que Mr Bingley et mon adorable filleul. Le Derbyshire est somptueux en cette saison, j'imagine que vous en profitez pleinement. Henry a-t-il encore grandi ? J'aimerais tellement vous revoir tous les deux !  
_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de venir te rendre visite une dernière fois à Ellsworth Hall avant notre départ pour l'Europe, mais ce dernier a été un peu précipité, car il nous tardait de quitter Londres et d'entamer notre voyage afin de profiter des beaux jours. Nous venons tout juste de quitter la France et d'arriver à Nice, et je réussis enfin à trouver une heure pour t'écrire ! J'imagine ton étonnement en lisant que nous avons déjà quitté Paris, car voilà seulement 10 jours que nous sommes partis d'Angleterre… En réalité, Paris n'a pas été aussi merveilleux que je me le représentais, et ce malgré toutes les préventions de William qui s'attendait à une petite désillusion de ma part. _

_Ne te méprends pas, ce début de voyage m'enchante énormément, et Paris est très distrayant. J'ai déjà beaucoup de merveilleux souvenirs, mais l'accueil des Parisiens était un peu froid. Nous y sommes arrivés voilà huit jours. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante. La ville est très chaotique, et encore plus peuplée que Londres semble-t-il, et surtout plus sale. L'architecture est très imposante, mais je la trouve moins harmonieuse qu'à Londres. On sent que les Français peinent à se remettre de la fin de l'Empire et de ses interminables guerres. _

_D'ailleurs, avec l'arrivée du nouveau régime, qu'ils nomment d'ailleurs « Restauration », certains projets ont été avortés, notamment la construction de l'Arc de Triomphe de Napoléon. En tant qu'Anglaise, je ne peux que m'en féliciter, mais j'avoue que c'est justement notre nationalité qui a posé le plus de problèmes. Les Parisiens m'ont semblé très accueillants envers de nombreuses relations de William, à partir du moment où elles n'étaient ni anglaises ni autrichiennes. Il était donc clair que leur impolitesse était dirigée contre les Anglais, et non vers les étrangers en général. Quel dommage de se laisser guider par un tel ressentiment ! _

_Je t'avoue que cela a quelque peu terni ma joie à l'idée de découvrir cette ville, même si elle recèle d'innombrables merveilles. Je suis sûre que tu adorerais le Louvre et le Palais des Tuileries. Les jardins en sont magnifiques ! Néanmoins ma grande déception a été de ne pas pouvoir visiter les jardins de Versailles dont Père nous a tant parlé. Des Parisiens avec qui nous avons lié amitié (certains restent anglophiles envers et contre tout), nous ont expliqué que le château et les jardins ont été totalement dévastés pendant la Révolution. Voilà qui est typiquement français. Jamais nos ancêtres n'auraient eu l'idée de détruire leur patrimoine en faisant leur révolution, quelle idée !_

_Tu serais émerveillée de la mode parisienne et les Françaises sont mille fois plus élégantes que nous ne le serons jamais. Ils sont de vrais artistes. Je t'avoue que même si ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament, j'ai totalement succombé. William m'a encouragée à commander l'équivalent d'une véritable petite fortune dont je devine le montant astronomique. J'ai trouvé pour toi de ravissantes choses, que j'ai fait envoyer à ton intention, tu devrais les recevoir à Ellsworth d'ici la fin du mois d'août, tout comme j'ai eu une petite pensée pour Kitty qui raffolera de ce que je lui ai envoyé. _

_Et plus que la mode, tu devrais absolument venir pour découvrir leur théâtre. J'avais eu l'occasion de découvrir Racine et Molière car feu mon beau-père leur avait fait une place de choix dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley, et je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi. William a insisté pour que nous allions voir _Andromaque_ de Racine et _Le Malade Imaginaire_ de Molière. La tragédie intemporelle dont on connaît le triste dénouement dans un cas, une comédie qui m'a fait rire aux larmes dans l'autre. Les vers de Racine sont de toute beauté, surtout lorsqu'ils sont déclamés par les comédiens du Français (1) ! Fort heureusement, j'ai eu maintes occasions de travailler mon français lorsque j'étais à Pemberley, car je m'étais déjà plongée avec délice dans ces chefs-d'œuvre, et j'ai pu les comprendre sans trop de peine. _

_Ces huit jours sont donc passés à une vitesse incroyable, d'autant qu'ils ont été très remplis. Mais nous nous sommes lassés du chaos et de l'attitude hostile de certains Parisiens que nous avons côtoyés. Nous envisageons éventuellement d'y revenir sur le chemin du retour, mais pour l'heure nous avons décidé de nous remettre en route pour nous diriger vers la Riviera, car William m'a affirmé qu'il faut absolument en profiter à cette période de l'année où les paysages sont sublimes. _

_Nous voici donc à Nice depuis hier soir. Nous avons passé la frontière du Piémont-Sardaigne (2) sans difficulté. Quand bien même aurions-nous rencontré des soucis, le paradis sur terre se mérite ! Jamais je n'ai autant regretté de ne pas savoir peindre pour garder une trace de la beauté des paysages que j'ai à mes pieds en cet instant. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois à mes côtés pour les contempler ! Il m'est difficile de te le décrire car tu n'as jamais vu la mer. Mais imagine une immense étendue d'eau bleu outremer où le soleil viendrait déposer des milliers de diamants scintillants. Ajoute à cela des fleurs sublimes, telle une aquarelle de rose avec les lauriers-roses, de rouge avec les roses les plus vives que j'aie vues, et tu obtiens un tableau idyllique. Même la chaleur, qui est bien plus forte qu'en Angleterre, n'est pas un souci, car le vent marin vient l'atténuer par moments, et nous évitons de sortir aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Je comprends que de plus en plus d'Anglais choisissent cette destination pour y passer des hivers plus cléments._

_Nous comptons y rester deux semaines, peut-être trois. Même si nous venons d'arriver, je pressens déjà que je quitterai cette région à contrecœur. Mais nous aurons tant d'autres choses à voir, notamment Rome et Florence dont William me parle avec un enthousiasme tel que je suis impatiente d'y séjourner. _

_Ma chère Jane, je dois arrêter là ma lettre, mais sois assurée que je ne t'oublie pas malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Prends bien soin de toi et de mon filleul et ne manque pas de saluer Mr Bingley et Miss Bingley qui séjourne chez vous. _

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement._

_Elizabeth Darcy._

Relevant les yeux, Lizzie aperçut son mari qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Darcy l'avait rejointe en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui y menaient. Désireux de faire découvrir la région sous son jour le plus beau à Elizabeth, il avait loué une villa sur le Mont Boron qui surplombait la Méditerranée. La terrasse où se tenait Lizzie offrait une vue sublime sur la Baie des Anges et les toits ocres de la vieille ville de Nice, qui devait connaître bien des bouleversements dans les années à venir, notamment la construction de la Promenade des Anglais en 1820.

Dans les mêmes tons fauves, la villa que Darcy avait louée était de taille raisonnable. Il connaissait les goûts de son épouse, et avait deviné sans peine qu'après les mois qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle aspirait à la tranquillité, et par-dessus tout à la simplicité. Se faisant violence car c'était contre-nature pour lui, il avait loué une petite villa d'une quinzaine de pièces, et Lizzie, arrivée la veille, s'y plaisait déjà.

S'il avait fait des concessions sur la taille de la demeure, il avait été intransigeant sur sa localisation, désirant la plus belle vue de la région, et ils n'avaient pas été déçus en arrivant. Mêlant les tons outremer et émeraude, la Méditerranée s'étendait à leurs pieds, et où qu'ils portent leurs regards. Lizzie ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Elle n'avait pas menti en décrivant la beauté de la flore qui parachevait le paysage : le jardin de la villa était petit, mais regroupait quasiment toutes les espèces botaniques de la région. Elizabeth, qui avait dû délaisser la serre de Pemberley pendant la Saison, n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux devant tant de variétés et de beauté. Habituée au triste climat de l'Angleterre, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir les espèces qu'elle découvrait à présent à Nice, et qui représentaient pour elle le comble de l'exotisme. Elle se promettait déjà d'avoir une longue discussion avec le jardinier pour ramener des boutures et des plants à Pemberley, car elle voulait à tout prix les faire pousser dans leur serre.

Pour l'heure, le tableau que Darcy contemplait était plus que ravissant, et elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais la présence de sa femme le sublimait à ses yeux. Vêtue d'une robe de mousseline blanche et vaporeuse – la seule qu'elle pouvait tolérer par une telle chaleur – elle s'était protégée du soleil en s'installant sous la tonnelle blanche de la terrasse pour écrire à sa sœur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon très simple, et encore ne l'avait-elle fait que pour éviter de souffrir de la chaleur. Jamais elle n'avait parue aussi ravissante aux yeux de Darcy. Croisant son regard après avoir terminé d'écrire, elle lui sourit, et il la rejoignit, prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Moins que toi sous cette épaisse couche de vêtements, mon pauvre ! Tu devrais vraiment enlever ta veste. Nous ne sommes pas à Londres, oublie un peu le décorum ! le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est une habitude à prendre.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je suis descendu en ville.

- Pour te promener ? Sans moi ? s'étonna Lizzie. Son mari avait refusé de la quitter au cours des dix jours précédents, et elle avait dû argumenter ferme pour s'absenter de temps en temps avec quelques relations avec qui elle avait lié connaissance à Paris.

- Aurais-tu oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

- Le 29 juillet, et non je n'ai pas oublié. Ma mémoire ne me fait jamais défaut dès lors qu'il s'agit de toi.

- Donc tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit de me poser des questions. » dit-il d'un ton rieur.

A ces mots, elle se laissa emporter à se souvenir du jour où elle était venue visiter Pemberley, deux ans plus tôt, et avait retrouvé Darcy, des mois après leur dispute si violente lors de sa première demande en mariage, mais également du 29 juillet précédent, passé à Pemberley. Elle sourit d'un air songeur, tandis qu'il lui caressait la main, partageant les mêmes pensées. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses depuis, et les souvenirs heureux et douloureux se bousculaient dans leur mémoire. Ce fut Elizabeth qui rompit le charme la première.

« Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Qu'es-tu allé faire ?

- Dois-je te rappeler la définition d'une surprise, ma Lizzie ? dit-il taquin, tandis qu'il s'approchait pour s'embrasser.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

- Je m'en sors toujours comme ça… » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle perdit toute notion de la réalité, elle rouvrit les yeux, pour les plonger dans le regard espiègle de son mari.

« Un jour ça ne marchera plus, dit-elle sur un ton plein de défi.

- J'en aurais le cœur brisé, mais je ne suis pas inquiet car ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. En attendant, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir, ma chérie, je t'en prie.

- Très bien, je ferai taire ma curiosité. Mais comme ma patience a des limites, je ne vais pas attendre pour ma propre surprise ! »

Délaissant brusquement Darcy, elle se leva et rentra dans la villa, en revenant quelques instants après, un paquet dans les mains.

« Et ne me dis pas « tu n'aurais pas dû », sans quoi tu vas m'offenser, Fitzwilliam Darcy, le prévint-elle en voyant le regard désapprobateur qu'il arborait.

- A vos ordres, Mrs Darcy. » dit-il, rieur.

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit deux recueils : les œuvres complètes de Racine et Molière, en clin d'œil à leur récent séjour à Paris. Elle fut ravie devoir qu'il adorait son cadeau, qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver dans les méandres des rues parisiennes, d'autant plus qu'elle voulait absolument une édition rare, qu'elle serait certaine de ne pas déjà trouver dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley. Touché par son attention, il la prit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à savourer les vers de Racine à haute voix.

Le soir, après un succulent dîner qui fit découvrir à Elizabeth le charme, parfois surprenant pour les palais britanniques, de la cuisine méditerranéenne, et que Darcy avait commandé spécialement pour cette occasion, ils descendirent dans la vieille ville se promener sur le chemin des Anglais qui longeait la plage. La température était redevenue raisonnable et bien plus au goût de Darcy. Lizzie, émerveillée par la soirée, en avait totalement oublié que son mari lui réservait une surprise, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au port. Darcy s'arrêta devant un deux-mâts, et il sourit devant l'étonnement de son épouse, tandis qu'elle déchiffrait le nom de l'embarcation, le « _Cassini_ ».

« Un bateau ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu as adoré notre traversée de la Manche. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse d'aller à Rome en bateau plutôt que par voie terrestre. Sans compter que ce sera plus beau et moins fatigant.

- William… ! C'est merveilleux ! Mais comment ?

- J'ai contacté le propriétaire du _Cassini_, qui mettra à disposition son équipage pour la traversée. Nous n'avons plus qu'à choisir la date du départ et la destination. Etant donné que nous commencerons par Rome, je pense qu'il est plus judicieux d'arriver à Ostie, et cela nous permettra d'avoir une traversée plus longue.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais d'après le capitaine du bateau avec qui j'ai discuté cet après-midi, si la mer est clémente nous devrions arriver en trois jours, quatre peut-être, mais pas davantage.

- Oh… dit-elle, d'un ton déçu. Cela signifie-t-il que nous allons déjà quitter Nice ?

- Absolument pas. Nous pouvons y rester autant de temps que tu voudras. Le _Cassini_ sera à notre disposition à partir d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à notre arrivée à Rome, quelle que soit la date. Nous pourrons même faire des sorties en mer certains jours, et aller jusqu'à Marseille, la côte est splendide à cette période de l'année. »

Elizabeth ne sut que répondre. Elle savait que Darcy avait pour habitude de gâter les membres de son entourage et l'avait souvent constaté par le passé, mais ce qu'il avait prévu pour leur tour d'Europe la laissait sans voix, et encore ne connaissait-elle que la moitié des détails, car il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il lui réservait de nombreuses surprises. Emue, elle lui prit la main, maudissant les convenances qui l'empêchaient d'embrasser son mari en public. Ravi de voir qu'il lui avait fait plaisir, il lui offrit son bras, et ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la villa.

* * *

Les deux semaines qu'ils passèrent à Nice furent idylliques. Ils goûtaient chaque jour davantage leur intimité retrouvée. S'ils s'étaient imposé un rythme effréné à Londres et à Paris, Darcy insista en revanche pour qu'ils s'offrent un peu de paix à Nice. Elizabeth en fut ravie. Certains jours, ils ne quittaient pas la villa, profitant de la vue sublime de la terrasse et s'accordant des siestes aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Confirmant les doutes de son mari, Lizzie se rendit compte que la Saison l'avait épuisée, et elle appréciait d'autant plus la quiétude de leur nouvelle vie.

Ils partaient parfois à la découverte de Nice, qui avait déjà le charme qui devait conquérir tant d'étrangers au cours des décennies suivantes. Elizabeth adorait les rues pleines de vie, de couleurs et de parfums, et elle ne se lassait pas de les parcourir. A la grande joie de Darcy, contrairement à Paris, ils ne croisèrent aucune de ses relations, et il put pleinement profiter de la présence de son épouse. Au cours des mois précédents, elle lui avait profondément manqué même s'il la voyait tous les jours. S'étant habitué durant les premiers mois de leur mariage à vivre seul avec elle et leur famille la plus proche, Londres avait parfois mis sa patience à rude épreuve. Il se réjouissait désormais d'avoir Lizzie toute à lui.

Mais les moments qu'Elizabeth préférait étaient les longues heures qu'ils passaient à la plage. Leur villa étant idéalement située, ils n'étaient pas loin de petites criques où nul ne venait jamais s'aventurer. Si elle veillait scrupuleusement à se protéger du soleil la plupart du temps, elle ne résista pas au plaisir de se baigner deux ou trois fois, plaisir qu'elle avait découvert à Caister, prenant des couleurs que Darcy trouvait ravissantes chez elle, et qui la désespéraient le soir lorsqu'elle croisait son reflet dans le miroir de leur chambre en rentrant. Mais le plaisir de la baignade était trop grand pour qu'elle y résiste. A sa grande surprise, l'eau était bien plus chaude qu'à Caister, raison pour laquelle Darcy ne la suivit que rarement. Le reste du temps, ils restaient longtemps à contempler la ligne de l'horizon, discutant interminablement de tout et de rien, riant à n'en plus finir.

Et comme Darcy l'avait proposé, ils embarquèrent un jour à bord du _Cassini_ pour naviguer le long de la côte méditerranéenne jusqu'à Marseille, admirant en chemin les calanques de Cassis qui les émerveillèrent.

Ce fut à regret que Lizzie se décida à quitter Nice. Fidèle à sa promesse, Darcy ne la pressa pas, ravi de voir qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de la Méditerranée. Néanmoins, au bout de deux semaines, elle évoqua leur départ pour Rome. Elle savait qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup d'endroits à voir, et elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril toute l'organisation que son mari avec élaborée avec tant de soin pour leur tour d'Europe.

C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent à bord du _Cassini_ le 15 août au matin, par un temps sublime. Le navire était fin et élégant, tout en restant confortable. Elizabeth passa les trois jours de la traversée sur le pont, sourde aux recommandations de Darcy qui la suppliait de se protéger du soleil. Son mari n'ayant quasiment aucune connaissance en matière de navigation, elle passa de longs moments auprès du capitaine pour se faire expliquer en détails les secrets de la voile et du navire. Le reste du temps, elle contemplait les paysages, car ils ne s'éloignèrent jamais de la côte, et elle put découvrir ainsi toute la beauté de la Riviera et de ses côtes sauvages.

Darcy ne fut quant à lui pas fâché d'arriver à Ostie, la vie en mer ne présentant pas les mêmes attraits à ses yeux qu'à ceux d'Elizabeth, et il fut soulagé de retrouver la terre ferme. Le 18 août, ils entraient dans Rome à la nuit tombante, après une route qui sembla interminable à Lizzie. Epuisée de sommeil après ces trois jours passés en mer, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves dans les bras de Darcy malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain à l'aurore, ayant oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans la Ville Eternelle. Désorientée, elle posa les yeux sur son mari qui dormait encore à ses côtés. La lumière matinale qui filtrait à travers les volets attira son regard. Elle se leva sans bruit, et poussa la porte-fenêtre qui était entrebâillée et s'accouda au balcon. La vue qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Rome s'étendait à ses pieds, offrant à son regard ses toits orangés et son charme séculaire. Au loin, elle aperçut un dôme qu'elle devina être celui de la Basilique Saint-Pierre. La chaleur était encore plus étouffante qu'à Nice, mais elle ne le remarqua pas tant elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce fut Darcy qui la tira de sa contemplation, venu l'enlacer dans son dos et déposant un baiser dans son cou.

« Tu as donc succombé toi aussi… murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Rome est connue depuis des siècles pour cela : tous ceux qui ont la chance de s'y rendre en tombent amoureux au premier regard.

- C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Oui, même si je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une vue aussi belle que celle-ci.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Sur le Pincio, une des collines de Rome, non loin de la Villa Medicis et de la Villa Borghese (3). Ce que tu aperçois en bas, c'est la Piazza del Popolo. Et sur notre gauche, nous avons la Trinité des Monts. Encore plus à gauche, c'est la direction vers le Forum Romanum et le Colisée. Et là-bas au fond, c'est le Vatican bien sûr. » énuméra-t-il. »

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Elizabeth ne répondit pas, et il la laissa savourer ce moment unique. Lui-même ne se souvenait que trop bien de son émerveillement lors de son arrivée à Rome sept ans auparavant, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde gâcher cet instant. Longtemps après, elle se retourna, lui faisant face, et l'embrassa. Elle joignit ses mains aux siennes, et son baiser se fit plus langoureux. Sans un mot, elle l'entraîna à nouveau dans leur chambre. Elle ne comprit jamais vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi, mais intuitivement, elle sentait que la beauté de Rome qui s'étendait paresseusement à leurs pieds avait éveillé en elle une passion à laquelle elle s'abandonna totalement au cours des heures qui suivirent, et à laquelle son mari répondit avec délice.

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel ce jour-là lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur villa pour rejoindre le centre de Rome. Darcy ordonna au cocher de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Via del Corso, artère principale de Rome, qui menait au Forum Romain. Il dut plonger loin dans ses souvenirs pour expliquer à Elizabeth le plan du Forum Romain, la Curie, lieu des débats des sénateurs, et l'Arc de Septime Sévère étant les seuls vestiges dont il se souvenait véritablement.

Ils traversèrent lentement le Forum, s'arrêtant ça et là au gré des ruines, admirant le temple de Vesta, la Regia ou encore le Temple de Vespasien. Elle frémit en l'entendant réciter la sombre histoire de l'assassinat de Jules César sur les marches de la Curie, poignardé vingt-trois fois, et lorsqu'il lui expliqua le châtiment réservé aux vestales n'ayant pas respecté leur vœu de chasteté. Leurs pas finirent par les mener à la Via Sacra, et ils passèrent devant le Circus Maximus, ce qui les conduisit directement au Colisée. Et là, ce fut un nouvel émerveillement pour Elizabeth. La structure imposante bien qu'à moitié démolie avait gardé toute sa majesté.

« Quels barbares… murmura-t-elle en écoutant son mari réciter les combats de gladiateurs et les massacres des premiers Chrétiens.

- Barbares, les Romains ? Alors qu'ils ont fondé la plus grande civilisation du monde antique ? s'insurgea Darcy, formaté par des années d'éducation classique, dévolue entre autres au latin et au grec.

- Une grande civilisation se reconnaît aussi à la façon dont elle rend la justice, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Ils argumentèrent à n'en plus finir, le débat faisant encore rage alors que Darcy, qui leur avait fait faire demi-tour, l'avait conduite sur le Mont Palatin où reposaient les ruines des villas des patriciens. La paix qui y régnait en faisait un endroit hors du temps, où Lizzie devait fréquemment revenir au cours de leur séjour.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Darcy n'eut de cesse de lui faire remonter le temps. Il avait commencé avec l'Antiquité, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il la conduisit au Panthéon, ancien temple païen qu'Hadrien avait choisi comme lieu de culte pour toutes les divinités antiques sans exception, fonction d'où il tirait son nom. Elizabeth put admirer la plus grande coupole jamais construite sous l'Antiquité. Intriguée par l'oculus au sommet, elle se tourna vers Darcy qui lui expliqua que les architectes de l'Antiquité ne connaissaient pas encore la clé de voûte. Intriguée, Elizabeth observa pendant plus d'une heure l'unique rayon de soleil qui pénétrait par l'oculus courir le long de la coupole au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

« Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il pleut ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, interrompant sa rêverie et provoquant un éclat de rire chez son mari.

- L'éternelle question. Les Romains ont été assez ingénieux, et la pluie ne tombant jamais droite à cause du vent, peu d'eau de pluie tombe finalement dans le Panthéon.

- Et tu as vérifié cela ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Ma foi non, mais c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit. »

La situation idéale du Panthéon permit ensuite à Darcy de faire découvrir à Elizabeth en un même après-midi les deux plus belles fontaines de Rome : la fontaine de Trevi, et la fontaine des Quatre-Fleuves sur la Piazza Navona. Darcy avait pour sa part une préférence pour la seconde, moins populaire mais plus aboutie artistiquement d'après lui. La symbolique de l'œuvre lui plaisait également davantage. Et ce fut avec la Fontaine des Quatre Fleuves que Lizzie découvrit pour la première fois l'œuvre du Bernin, pour laquelle elle se passionna pendant tout le reste de leur séjour à Rome. Ils remontèrent le même jour la Via del Corso à pied pour rejoindre la Place d'Espagne, où ils découvrirent le monumental escalier de la Trinité des Monts qu'ils visitèrent, avant de rentrer dans la villa où ils logeaient, non loin de là.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la découverte des chefs-d'œuvre de la Renaissance : Darcy entraîna son épouse sur la colline du Capitole, non loin du Forum Romain, où ils admirèrent la place du Capitole, construite par Michel-Ange. Chef-d'œuvre d'harmonie et de perspective, elle étonnait toujours, des siècles plus tard, par la modernité de sa conception. Mais Elizabeth était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises, et si elle fut transportée par la place du Capitole, elle resta sans voix devant la Place Saint Pierre, qui acheva de la convaincre de son admiration pour Le Bernin.

La suite de la journée devait lui réserver bien des surprises, car après avoir parcouru la Place Saint Pierre pendant plus d'une heure, Lizzie fut entraînée par Darcy dans la basilique Saint Pierre. Elle ne devait plus en ressortir avant le soir, et insista pour y revenir dès le lendemain, au grand plaisir de Darcy. Il lui semblait qu'une semaine n'aurait pas suffi pour en apprécier tous les détails et tous les chefs-d'œuvre qui y étaient rassemblés.

Son émerveillement grandit encore lorsqu'elle pénétra pour la première fois dans la Chapelle Sixtine, où elle écouta vaguement un prêtre qui leur expliqua les différentes scènes peintes par les Maîtres de la Renaissance, comprenant vaguement son discours, car son italien était plus que balbutiant.

Encore muette de saisissement, Elizabeth se résigna à reprendre le chemin de leur villa, et une discussion animée commença. Tous deux anglicans, Elizabeth et son mari avaient été habitués depuis toujours à la sobriété extrême dans les lieux de culte qu'ils fréquentaient en Angleterre. Ce fut un choc pour la jeune femme lorsqu'elle découvrit le cœur du catholicisme, son luxe inouï et son raffinement extrême. Si Darcy le voyait d'un œil plus sévère, ses convictions religieuses allant à l'encontre d'une telle débauche de luxe dans un lieu de culte, Elizabeth n'en vit que la valeur artistique, et elle finit par accuser Darcy de vouloir jouer les rabat-joie en boudant son plaisir. Mais il était trop amoureux des arts pour qu'elle le taquine longtemps à ce sujet, et ils riaient encore de leur différend lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le soir.

Mais plus que des chefs-d'œuvre de l'Antique, de la Renaissance et de l'époque Baroque, Elizabeth tomba sous le charme de la vie italienne. Naturellement gourmande, elle s'abandonna avec délice à la découverte de la cuisine italienne, haute en couleurs et en saveurs. Tout semblait avoir plus de goût qu'en Angleterre, et elle ne bouda pas son plaisir, gagnant des rondeurs plus que féminines là où les épreuves de l'an passé l'avaient laissée amaigrie. Et elle tomba amoureuse de la langue italienne, qu'elle travailla avec acharnement dès son arrivée, frustrée de ne pas avoir l'accent chantant des Romains, et surtout de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se disait autour d'elle car ils parlaient incroyablement vite.

Elle s'étonna de leur joie de vivre exubérante, si contraire à la retenue britannique, et elle fut séduite de cette liberté et de cet hédonisme permanents. Darcy, souvent agacé par le comportement extraverti des Romains qu'il jugeait excessif, ne fut pas surpris de constater que Lizzie appréciait la personnalité des Romains et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans Rome autant qu'ils le rebutaient par moments, lorsque sa patience atteignait ses limites.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils se promenaient une fois de plus sur la Piazza Navone, Lizzie ayant voulu revoir la Fontaine des Quatre Fleuves, elle s'étonna de voir autant de Romains assis aux terrasses et sur les marches de la place.

« J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils ne font rien de leurs journées à part discuter et manger ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'ils appellent le « _farniente_ » dit-il, dans un accent quasiment parfait.

- « _Farniente_ » ? répéta-t-elle maladroitement.

- Littéralement « ne rien faire ». Un concept totalement inconnu pour le reste du monde, mais ils sont passés maîtres en la matière, dit-il en souriant.

- « _Farniente_ », répéta-t-elle songeusement, cette fois avec plus de succès. Quel joli mot. Cela leur va à ravir. »

Ce fut à regret que Darcy annonça qu'ils quittaient Rome le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth pour se rendre à Naples quelques jours, car il souhaitait lui faire découvrir Pompei. Ils avaient passé une dernière journée idyllique, Darcy ayant réussi à faire venir de Londres tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour offrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à Lizzie pour célébrer ses vingt-deux ans. Elle le réprimanda en lui disant qu'il la gâtait bien trop, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser. Se souvenant de son plaisir pendant leur dernier pique-nique à Pemberley, il en organisa un dans les jardins de la Villa Borghese, et ce fut sur cette note amoureuse qu'ils achevèrent leur séjour dans la Ville Eternelle.

Mais avant de prendre la route, il l'entraîna une dernière fois devant la Fontaine de Trevi. A la grande surprise d'Elizabeth, il plaça deux pièces de monnaie dans la main de son épouse, et prit à son tour deux pièces dans sa propre main.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Il est de tradition de jeter deux pièces de monnaie dans la fontaine, de la main gauche, et dans son dos, avant de quitter Rome. Ainsi, tu es assurée d'y revenir un jour pour les récupérer. »

Amusée, elle l'imita en tournant le dos à la fontaine, et d'un même mouvement, ils jetèrent leurs pièces. Puis elle se retourna, et observa longuement les sculptures.

« Reviendrons-nous vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique, sans même regarder Darcy.

Il lui prit la main, et la fit se tourner vers lui, l'enlaçant.

« Quand tu le voudras. Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire, je te le promets. »

Avec le plus doux des sourires, elle embrassa sa main, et l'entraîna vers leur voiture qui les attendait non loin de là.

* * *

Le voyage vers Naples devait durer presque trois jours car les routes étaient difficiles à pratiquer, et ils atteignirent leur destination le 07 septembre. Elizabeth avait profité du voyage pour dévorer quelques livres d'Histoire antique que Darcy avait emporté avec lui de Pemberley. Elle put ainsi perfectionner ses connaissances sur ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir à Rome, et elle découvrit le site de Pompéi avec davantage de connaissances.

Les ruines de Pompéi avaient été découvertes dès le début du XVIIème siècle, mais il avait fallu attendre le XVIIIème pour que les fouilles mettent véritablement à jour les splendeurs dévastées par l'éruption du Vésuve. Le site ne devait pas être complètement fouillé avant la fin du XIXème, mais l'arrivée de Murat, nommé Roi de Naples par Napoléon en 1808, donna une nouvelle impulsion aux découvertes archéologiques car il se passionna pour le site. Darcy fut stupéfait de constater que de grands progrès avaient été faits en sept ans, depuis sa première visite.

Si Elizabeth fut très intriguée et impressionnée par les vestiges, elle fut loin de ressentir le même émerveillement qu'à Rome, confiant à Darcy que la sombre histoire de la fin des habitants de Pompéi l'empêchait de se passionner tout à fait pour les ruines qu'elle découvrit. L'ombre du Vésuve qui planait au loin n'arrangeait rien. C'est donc sans regret qu'ils se remirent-ils en route trois jours plus tard, et ils se dirigèrent cette fois vers le grand-duché de Toscane pour rejoindre Florence.

Si Rome les avait séduits par sa vitalité et sa joie de vivre, la beauté de Florence était plus subtile encore. Plus paisible mais plus romantique, elle conquit d'emblée Elizabeth avec son charme indolent. Ils y restèrent dix jours, commençant leurs visites par la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore. Elizabeth taquina son mari en lui disant qu'il avait été bien inspiré de lui faire visiter Rome en premier, car ses monuments ne souffraient presque pas la comparaison avec le célèbre _Duomo_.

Au cours des jours suivants, elle fut déconcertée par l'originalité de l'église Santa Maria Novella et du Baptistère Saint Jean, charmée par l'Arno, qui coulait paresseusement au cœur de la ville, et par le Ponte Vecchio. Elle arpenta longuement la Galerie des Offices où étaient rassemblés d'innombrables chefs-d'œuvre, ainsi que la Galerie Palatine du Palais Pitti, terminant sa visite par les jardins de Boboli… L'ombre des Médicis planait partout où ils se rendaient, et elle se plongea avec fascination dans leur histoire.

A regret, ils quittèrent Florence le 23 septembre, mais dès lors qu'ils parcoururent la Toscane, rejoignant Pise, puis Sienne en passant par San Gimignano, Elizabeth en oublia presque toutes les beautés qu'elle avait vues à Rome et Florence, laissant le charme unique de la campagne toscane agir. Malgré le début de l'automne, le temps était encore clément, voire parfois très chaud certains jours, et Elizabeth fut surprise de découvrir un climat si doux à cette période de l'année.

* * *

La prochaine étape de leur voyage les conduisit à Venise, qui appartenait alors à l'Empire d'Autriche depuis 1815. Darcy lui avait longuement décrit les canaux et les îles qui composaient la cité des Doges, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à ce qu'elle découvrit lorsqu'ils remontèrent le Grand Canal en bateau. Elle fut déroutée en comprenant que la majorité des déplacements ne pouvaient s'effectuer qu'à pied ou en bateau, mais se laissa bientôt emporter avec plaisir au mode de vie si particulier des Vénitiens, d'autant que la cité regorgeait de trésors. Ils débutèrent bien sûr avec la place Saint Marc et sa basilique d'inspiration byzantine ainsi que par le Palais des Doges. Elizabeth frémit en apprenant que le Pont des Soupirs n'était en rien aussi romantique que son nom le laissait présager.

Ce fut sur la place Saint Marc, au Caffè Florian, qu'ils renouèrent avec la vie sociale. Lieu de rencontre et d'échanges des plus grands artistes depuis sa création en 1720, il incarnait à lui seul le charme et la richesse artistique de la vie vénitienne. Ils y retrouvèrent, cinq jours après leur arrivée, Mr Hodge, un ami de Darcy. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de Cambridge et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années. Mr Hodge s'était installé à Venise lors de son tour d'Europe pour y monter son commerce, et n'était jamais revenu en Angleterre. Homme d'affaires avisé, il avait réussi à faire fortune en quelques années, et il restait désormais à Venise par pur agrément, étant tombé amoureux de la ville, et surtout d'une charmante Vénitienne qu'il avait épousée deux ans après son arrivée.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent avec grand plaisir au Caffè Florian, Mr Hodge ayant reçu la lettre de Darcy l'informant de son arrivée une semaine plus tôt. Elizabeth l'apprécia d'emblée, son regard franc et empli de joie de vivre étant irrésistibles et son rire communicatif. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée que Darcy ait pu se lier d'amitié avec une personne aux antipodes de son tempérament. En effet, Mr Hodge était aussi extraverti et rieur que Darcy était réservé et parfois même austère. Néanmoins, si l'adage selon lequel les contraires s'attirent se confirmait dans son mariage, il se vérifiait aussi visiblement dans certaines de ses amitiés.

Ravi de revoir son ami, et charmé par Elizabeth, Mr Hodge les invita à une réception donnée par son amie la Comtesse Albrizzi (4) qui régnait sur la vie mondaine de Venise, à l'instar de la Comtesse von Lieven à Londres. Ils se retrouvèrent donc ainsi le lendemain soir devant l'hôtel particulier de la Comtesse, qui avait épousé secrètement le Comte Albrizzi vingt ans plus tôt. Agée de cinquante-huit ans, elle n'avait rien perdu de son charme, et elle se montra très accueillante, ravie de revoir Mr Hodge et son épouse, et surtout de faire connaissance avec les Darcy, car elle n'aimait rien tant que la nouveauté et les rencontres.

Elizabeth fut néanmoins déçue de la soirée, de nombreux invités ne parlant pas anglais, et son français étant encore trop approximatif pour mener une conversation. Fort heureusement, Darcy la quitta rarement, mais lorsqu'il s'engagea dans une grande discussion en italien avec la Comtesse, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de commencer à s'ennuyer.

Mr Hodge vint alors à son secours. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Darcy, il était sous le charme d'Elizabeth. Bien que très amoureux de son épouse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier le choix très heureux de son ami, et surtout d'être étonné de l'attachement profond que Darcy éprouvait pour Elizabeth. Un seul regard l'avait renseigné sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait, et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Darcy transfiguré par une telle passion, lui qui donnait à voir une image si froide et distante !

Mr Hodge avait retrouvé son ami détendu, souriant, riant même fréquemment et montrant davantage ses émotions. A la seule façon dont il regardait Elizabeth, Mr Hodge avait compris que leur union était tout sauf un mariage de raison. Dès lors, il fut intrigué sur la façon dont ces deux êtres aussi dissemblables en apparence avaient pu se trouver. Aussi Mr Hodge n'hésita-t-il pas à rejoindre Elizabeth pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

« Mrs Darcy, je ne peux tolérer de vous voir si seule. Une jeune femme aussi ravissante ne devrait pas être laissée à l'abandon, dit-il charmeur.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon mari de m'abandonner ainsi, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- J'espère que vous appréciez votre voyage ? Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà vu beaucoup des Etats italiens…

- Rome, Florence, la Toscane et maintenant Venise. Nous devons ensuite repartir par Vérone pour rejoindre Milan.

- Voilà un programme alléchant. Je suis tombé sous le charme de Florence lorsque je l'ai visitée pour la première fois, et depuis je ne m'en lasse pas, j'y séjourne au moins une fois par an avec mon épouse. »

Ils discutèrent des mérites de Rome et de Florence pendant près d'une heure, Elizabeth évoquant ensuite le reste de leurs projets, car leur tour d'Europe devait se terminer à Vienne après un détour en Bavière chez les Von Lieven. Alors qu'elle était en train de parler de la Comtesse Von Lieven, Lizzie entendit le rire de son mari, et elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau Mr Hodge.

« C'est fascinant, lui dit-il alors.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne reconnais pas Mr Darcy. Nous étions pourtant très proches pendant toutes nos années à Cambridge, donc je croyais très bien le connaître. Il a énormément de qualités, mais il m'a toujours semblé d'une réserve extrême, presque austère. Et aujourd'hui, je ne le reconnais pas, il est comme transfiguré. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous êtes l'artisane de cette transformation.

- Ce serait m'accorder une bien trop grande influence, dit Lizzie, rougissant légèrement.

- Vous n'y êtes en tout cas pas étrangère, bien au contraire ! Il m'a suffi pour cela de vous observer lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Il est rare de voir des couples de votre rang aussi bien assortis et aussi proches.

- Nous avons beaucoup de chance, se contenta de dire Elizabeth, contemplant Darcy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je vous avoue que nous étions inquiets pour lui, avec Mr Bingley, un autre ami, que vous connaissez peut-être ?

- Je le connais d'autant mieux qu'il a épousé ma sœur aînée.

- Ma parole ! Il faudra vraiment que je me décide à venir vous rendre visite en Angleterre, je risque de ne plus y reconnaître personne ! Votre sœur est-elle aussi charmante que vous ?

- Bien plus encore, elle est d'une rare beauté, dit Elizabeth d'un ton sincère.

- Cela doit être quelque chose, car en vous voyant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que Darcy avait décidément très bon goût, ce que je savais déjà depuis des années ! Toujours est-il que nous étions inquiets à son sujet. La mort de son père l'a laissé très sombre, et beaucoup trop sérieux. J'oserais même dire anxieux. Prendre ses responsabilités à cœur est une chose, s'empêcher de vivre et de connaître le bonheur en est une autre. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous avez réussi à changer ce trait de caractère chez lui.

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir changé, il était simplement enfoui très profondément. William est plein de joie de vivre lorsqu'il est entouré de sa famille, mais il ne laisse pas beaucoup de monde entrer dans ce cercle très restreint. Pas même la plupart de ses amis, à ma grande surprise.

- Il est très exigeant envers son entourage, et il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement. Aussi comprenez-vous mon étonnement lorsque je vous ai rencontrée. Je l'ai toujours imaginé marié, tardivement, à une femme aussi sévère que lui, austère et plus attachée à son rang qu'à sa famille. Or vous êtes la joie de vivre incarnée et votre union semble très harmonieuse.

- Je me faisais la même réflexion à votre sujet. En vous voyant tous les deux, on a du mal à croire que vous étiez amis plus jeunes, dit Elizabeth.

- En tout cas je ne saurais trop vous remercier de faire le bonheur de mon ami. Mr Darcy est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément, une des personnes les plus loyales que je connaisse, et il mérite largement d'être heureux. »

Emue, Elizabeth sourit et ne sut que répondre. Sa discussion avec Mr Hodge lui confirmait une fois de plus que l'exigence extrême de Darcy dans le choix de ses amis et de ses relations lui servait beaucoup car tous lui étaient extrêmement fidèles et attachés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter une fois de plus son aveuglement pendant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi leur rencontre.

Mais Darcy la rejoignit quelques instants après, chassant ses pensées. Il était ravi de voir que son épouse et Mr Hodge étaient en train de faire connaissance avec enthousiasme, même s'il n'avait pas douté que deux tempéraments aussi similaires ne pouvaient que s'accorder. Le regard amoureux qu'il posait sur elle était visible aux yeux de tous, confirmant les impressions de Mr Hodge. Il lui prit la main tendrement, la posant sur son bras, et se joignit à leur conversation, au grand plaisir d'Elizabeth à qui il manquait déjà.

Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel en gondole, type d'embarcation pour laquelle Elizabeth s'était prise d'affection dès leur arrivée, car elle la trouvait très pittoresque. Elle ressentait désormais une grande fatigue, devinant que les deux mois de voyage qu'ils venaient d'accomplir commençaient à se faire sentir. Soupirant, elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Darcy, se blottissant contre lui pour se réchauffer car les nuits d'automne étaient très fraîches à Venise, puis elle ferma les yeux. Sans un mot, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et les porta à ses lèvres.

« As-tu tout de même passé une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. La Comtesse Albrizzi avait des invités divertissants, même si je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient. Que t'a-t-elle raconté de si passionnant ? Tu avais l'air captivé.

- Elle me parlait du séjour de Lord Byron à Venise. Apparemment il a beaucoup fréquenté son salon. Mais je suis désolé d'avoir dû te laisser seule si longtemps.

- Cela n'a pas duré, Mr Hodge est venu me tenir compagnie, apparemment son épouse l'avait délaissé aussi, elle n'a pas quitté ses amies de la soirée.

- T'a-t-il parlé de Venise ?

- Un peu, nous avons aussi échangé nos impressions sur Rome et Florence. Puis nos impressions sur toi, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, arborant un sourire espiègle.

- Vraiment ? En bien j'espère ?

- Il m'a félicitée d'avoir transformé le misanthrope que tu étais quand je t'ai rencontré en personnage sociable et de bonne humeur, dit-elle, rieuse.

- Misanthrope ! Tout de suite les grands mots, se renfrogna faussement Darcy.

- Oh je ne suis pas loin de la vérité, Mr Darcy, et vous le savez. Tu n'étais pas un modèle d'amabilité les premières fois où nous nous sommes vus.

- Je le confesse. Mais je n'ai jamais été misanthrope. Si ?

- Non. Je l'ai cru, longtemps, mais tu as fini par me laisser voir ton vrai visage, et j'en suis heureuse.

- Je ne l'aurais fait pour personne d'autre, ma Lizzie, dit-il doucement, posant son front contre le sien.

- C'est aussi ce qui a surpris Mr Hodge. Apparemment il s'était résigné à te voir épouser sur le tard une femme sévère et renfrognée. Il a été très étonné de voir que tu t'es marié avec quelqu'un de bien différent.

- Rien d'étonnant à cela, tu as illuminé ma vie. _Sei l'amore della mia vita_… (5) » dit-il tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques instants après, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, ils accostèrent. Darcy souleva son épouse dans ses bras et l'entraîna jusque dans leur chambre, tous deux succombant une fois de plus au romantisme italien qui réveillait leur passion, et ils ne pensèrent plus à rien d'autre que leur amour pendant le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Ils ne restèrent que quatre jours de plus à Venise, terminant leur séjour en apothéose par une soirée à la Fenice, car Darcy tenait absolument à y aller pour assister à un opéra. Inaugurée en 1792, la salle avait déjà la réputation d'être l'une des meilleures du monde. Georgiana n'en parlait d'ailleurs toujours qu'avec une ferveur presque religieuse qui faisait sourire son frère. Il ne manqua pas de lui écrire dès le lendemain pour lui raconter leur soirée. Depuis le début de leur voyage, il lui écrivait ponctuellement une fois par semaine, malgré le mutisme de Georgiana qui ne lui avait pas répondu une seule fois, à la grande déception de Lady Matlock et d'Elizabeth qui tentaient vainement de les réconcilier.

Dès le lendemain, ils se mirent en route pour Vérone, qu'ils atteignirent dans l'après-midi. Darcy était d'une humeur sombre, car il pressentait que la lettre qu'il venait d'envoyer à sa sœur resterait une fois de plus sans réponse. Elizabeth perdait patience à l'égard de Georgiana, qu'elle trouvait injuste. Voyant son mari songeur et peu loquace, elle lutta pendant une grande partie du trajet, puis n'y tenant plus, elle lui prit la main avant de lui dire :

« Tu ne devrais pas te mettre pareil martel en tête, William. Ta sœur finira forcément par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

- Cela fait presque cinq mois, Elizabeth, dit-il sévèrement.

- Justement, à ce stade, elle commence à exagérer. J'adore Georgiana, tu le sais, mais là je ne peux être d'accord avec elle, tout comme je ne peux plus faire preuve d'indulgence. Je t'adore encore plus, et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse souffrir ainsi.

- Elle souffre certainement encore davantage.

- Pour un misérable qui ne le mérite pas. Alors que tu lui as prouvé ton affection et ta loyauté maintes fois. Elle devrait savoir que tu n'agis que dans son intérêt, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier cela ?

- Elle est amoureuse, cela peut faire perdre la raison aux plus sages d'entre nous. Elle ne fait pas exception.

- Au bout de cinq mois, il me semble qu'elle devrait commencer à se poser des questions. Son précieux Mr Stafford a-t-il fait mine de se battre une seule fois pour elle ? A-t-il seulement essayé de reprendre contact avec elle ?

- Il n'a pas intérêt, je le lui ai interdit ! s'insurgea Darcy.

- Et quand bien même tu ne l'aurais pas fait… je suis sûre que cela ne lui aurait pas effleuré l'esprit à partir du moment où tu as refusé de le laisser faire sa demande en mariage. Il est immédiatement allé chercher une proie plus facile.

- Nous n'en savons rien, à ma connaissance il n'est fiancé à personne.

- A mon avis ce n'est qu'une question de temps, surtout si ses créanciers le pressent. Mais Georgiana devrait comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et par-dessus tout elle devrait comprendre que tu ne cherchais pas à la séparer de lui uniquement pour éviter qu'elle quitte Pemberley.

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle ne répond à aucune de mes lettres, et pourtant Tante Madeline n'a de cesse d'essayer de la convaincre.

- Peut-être faut-il justement que tu arrêtes de lui écrire… Pas sans la prévenir, bien sûr, mais lui écrire une dernière fois en lui expliquant que tu la laisses réfléchir, et la laisser revenir vers toi, proposa Elizabeth.

- Jamais, tu n'y penses pas ! Je lui ai toujours écrit fidèlement toutes les fois où nous avons été séparés.

- Je le sais bien, et je ne te suggère pas cela de gaieté de cœur. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas cela qui lui fera prendre conscience que tu lui manques et que tu as seulement tenté de la protéger.

- Non, je ne peux me résoudre à faire cela, trancha-t-il après un long moment d'hésitation.

Dans ce cas, il faut espérer qu'elle revienne à de meilleurs sentiments toute seule. Ou que Mr Stafford se fiance très vite. » conclut-elle.

Le reste de la journée fut morne, Elizabeth ne parvenant pas à dérider son mari. Elle savait à quel point il était proche de sa sœur et souffrait de la situation. Fort heureusement, le charme de Vérone agit rapidement sur lui. Darcy ne s'y était jamais rendu, aussi découvrit-il la ville des Capulet et des Montaigu avec plaisir. Ils n'y restèrent que trois jours, mais la ville revêtait une telle place dans l'imaginaire d'Elizabeth qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu y faire une halte.

Elle trouva sublimes les arènes de Vérone, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas sans lui rappeler le Colisée. Mais si elle avait insisté pour découvrir la ville, c'était surtout pour la _Casa di Giuletta_, et son célèbre balcon, hommage aux amants maudits de Shakespeare. Elizabeth savait qu'il n'y avait en réalité aucun lien entre l'œuvre et la maison qu'elle contempla, mais elle n'en fut pas moins touchée de la voir, d'autant plus que l'atmosphère de Vérone rendit ce moment unique. Darcy la laissa savourer l'instant, puis il s'approcha dans son dos et murmura à son oreille :

_« He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun?_

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief?_

_That thou her maid are far more fair than she._

_She speaks, yet she says nothing? what of that?_

_Her eye discourses, I will answer it._

_I am too bold, tis not to me she speaks?_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight does a lamp? her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night?_

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand?_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek?» (6)_

Elizabeth se laissa bercer par la voix profonde de son mari qui récitait les vers intemporels de Shakespeare, et main dans la main, ils reprirent leur chemin. Dès le lendemain, ils se remirent en route, pour arriver cette fois au bout de leur périple italien en entrant dans Milan le 17 octobre. Ils ne devaient pas y rester plus de cinq jours. La ville n'avait pas le même charme que celles qu'ils avaient visitées jusqu'à présent, hormis la cathédrale de Milan que Lizzie trouva impressionnante.

Néanmoins, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi Darcy avant tenu à faire une halte dans cette ville avant de rejoindre le lac de Côme. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il lui demanda de s'habiller pour sortir. Vêtue de la robe en satin vert jade qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire précédent à Londres, elle finit par comprendre lorsqu'il l'aida à descendre de voiture. Ils se trouvaient devant la Scala de Milan. Ils donnaient ce soir-là _La gazza ladra_ (7) de Rossini, opéra créé un an plus tôt. La soirée passa comme dans un rêve, et fut inoubliable car elle vit naître la passion d'Elizabeth pour le _bel canto_ italien, qui ne devait jamais se démentir au cours de sa vie. Sans le livret qu'on lui donna avant le début du spectacle, elle aurait été bien en peine de comprendre l'intrigue. Mais cela ne compta bientôt plus.

Dès l'ouverture, qui devait rester célèbre, elle succomba totalement, ne soucia plus des paroles, et se laissa porter par la musique. Darcy fut comblé de la voir s'émerveiller ainsi. Les nombreux opéras auxquels ils avaient assisté à Londres avaient nourri le goût pour la musique d'Elizabeth, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentit ce soir-là. Elle ne sut d'ailleurs jamais expliquer si c'était la magie de la salle, ou la beauté de la langue italienne qui sublimait la musique, mais l'émotion qu'elle ressentit fut si intense que les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Ce fut sur ce souvenir ému qu'ils quittèrent Milan le 21 octobre, pour se rendre au bord du lac de Côme. Le voyage dura à peine une journée, et ils arrivèrent alors que le soleil déclinait et parait le lac de teintes ambrées. Elizabeth s'était endormie pendant le trajet, et elle n'avait encore rien vu de la beauté qui les entourait lorsque Darcy la réveilla doucement au moment où il fallut monter dans un bateau. Subjuguée, elle descendit de la calèche sans même regarder son mari, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le lac. Le paysage était le plus beau qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler, sublimé par les couleurs magiques de la fin de la journée.

Muette de saisissement, elle tenta d'embrasser toute la vue, du lac qui scintillait sous les reflets du soleil aux montagnes qu'elle apercevait au loin. Le paysage était poétique et d'un lyrisme à couper le souffle. D'emblée, elle tomba amoureuse. Rien dans ses souvenirs n'était aussi beau que le paysage qu'elle contemplait, pas même Pemberley, Nice ou la Riviera, qui lui semblaient pâles en comparaison. A contrecœur, Darcy l'arracha à sa rêverie, lui expliquant qu'ils devaient faire leur trajet en bateau avant que la nuit ne tombe. Intriguée, elle lui demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas allés sur l'autre rive directement en calèche.

« Nous n'allons pas sur l'autre rive. » répondit Darcy d'un ton énigmatique.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais le suivit sans mot dire. Et ce fut un nouveau spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le lac, s'éloignant peu à peu de la rive. Le trajet ne dura que dix minutes. A mi-chemin, Darcy lui indiqua une villa à cinq niveaux perchée sur les pentes abruptes d'une presqu'île. Dans les tons jaune pâle, à demi recouverte de lierre et avec ses toits orangés, elle était clairement d'inspiration italienne, et semblait avoir été posée sur le lac par une intervention divine. Un jardin en terrasses d'un raffinement extrême semblait l'entourer, délimité par des balustrades à flanc de roche plongeant directement dans le lac. Une loggia au sommet, constituée de trois arches, complétait l'ensemble.

Jamais Elizabeth n'avait vu une demeure aussi originale, et aussi belle. Tout le charme italien y était rassemblé, et au cœur d'un panorama unique.

« C'est la Villa Balbianello (8), dit Darcy, anticipant sa question. J'en suis tombé amoureux lors de mon premier voyage il y a sept ans. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir la louer pour notre séjour, mais cela n'a finalement pas posé de problème. »

Incapable de parler, Elizabeth se contenta de lui serrer la main, émue de cette énième preuve d'amour qu'il lui offrait depuis leur mariage. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'aidait à monter sur le débarcadère. Puis, sans avoir lâché sa main, il l'entraîna sur la terrasse, d'où ils admirèrent le soleil couchant. La nuit tomba rapidement après, et voyant qu'elle tombait de sommeil, il l'encouragea à aller dormir, la rassurant en lui disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'explorer la villa et ses jardins au cours des jours suivants, voire des semaines suivantes si elle le souhaitait.

* * *

Darcy se réveilla à une heure très matinale le lendemain matin, constatant que Lizzie dormait encore. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir imposé un tel rythme au cours des semaines précédentes, mais elle s'était montrée si avide et curieuse de découvertes qu'il n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de lui montrer le plus d'endroits possibles. Sa réaction lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir le rassurait : comme il l'avait pressenti, Elizabeth était tombée amoureuse du lac de Côme, et il espérait qu'elle souhaiterait y rester au moins deux ou trois semaines pour qu'ils prennent un repos bien mérité avant de se diriger vers la Suisse et la Bavière.

Il se leva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Lizzie, et sortit sans bruit. Leur chambre était idéalement située, donnant à la fois sur le lac et les jardins, et avec un accès quasi direct à la loggia. Il admira la vue sur le lac pendant près d'une heure, se laissant envahir par la même paix intérieure qu'il avait ressentie sept ans auparavant en découvrant la région. Entendant du bruit dans la chambre, il revint sur ses pas et, effaré, découvrit Elizabeth qui sortait du cabinet de toilette, le teint pâle et le front perlé de sueur. Paniqué, il se précipita à ses côtés pour la soutenir et la ramener sur le lit.

« Lizzie, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement, tâtant son front.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, qui parurent une éternité à son mari. Puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui annonça dans un souffle :

« William… je crois que je suis enceinte. »


	39. Lune de miel

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Oui, je sais, je suis dans une période faste, en pleine rechute pour ma passion pour Pride & Prejudice, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que c'est pour votre plus grand plaisir et que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas._

_J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, encore plus que le précédent. Celles d'entre vous qui déploraient le manque de petits moments Darcy/Lizzie vont être servies !_

_Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture. _

_A bientôt,_

_Doddy_

_PS : et comme toujours, je vous remercie du fond du coeur de me laisser une review. C'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez... Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

_(1) La villa Melzi où devait séjourner plus tard Franz Liszt avec sa maîtresse Marie d'Agoult qui y accoucha de leur fille Cosima (qui épousa plus tard Wagner, tout est lié !). Inspiré par le lac de Côme, il composa de nombreuses pièces de ses _Années de Pèlerinage_ en hommage à la région._

_La villa Melzi eut un autre invité notable en la personne de Stendhal, à qui son séjour au bord du lac de Côme inspira _La Chartreuse de Parme_, sublime roman dont de nombreuses scènes se déroulent au bord du lac de Côme._

_(2) La Villa d'Este a été la propriété de Caroline de Brunswick de 1815 à 1817, date à laquelle elle a dû la revendre en raison de soucis financiers. En 1873, elle sera définitivement transformée en palace._

_(3) Les suppositions de Darcy sont exactes : le prince Régent succéda à son père en 1820. Il accusa son épouse d'adultère, lui intenta un procès infâme, tout en lui refusant le titre de Reine et l'autorisation d'assister à son couronnement. Elle mourra quelques jours plus tard, très éprouvée par cet ultime affront._

* * *

Darcy faisait les cent pas depuis vingt minutes. Vingt longues minutes qui lui semblaient interminables. Chassé sans ménagements de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse par un docteur italien volubile et intraitable, il n'avait gardé son calme et battu en retraite qu'après avoir croisé le regard amusé mais anxieux d'Elizabeth. Insister pour rester à ses côtés aurait été une bataille perdue d'avance et n'aurait fait que retarder le diagnostic du médecin, appelé en toute urgence lorsque Darcy avait vu son épouse malade. Un diagnostic que Lizzie attendait avec une impatience teintée d'inquiétude, aussi n'avait-il pas voulu prolongé leur attente.

Il faisait confiance à l'intuition d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle attendait un enfant, mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle soit malade, et cette éventualité le rendait anxieux et le mettait sur la défensive, raison pour laquelle il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir remettre le médecin à sa place et rester aux côtés de Lizzie.

Pour la centième fois, il s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes, tentant vainement d'entendre ce qui se disait à travers la porte de leur chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'éloigner davantage, conscient qu'il serait la cible de la risée du docteur lorsque ce dernier ressortirait, d'autant qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller, mais il n'en avait cure. A sa grande frustration, pas un mot ne filtrait à travers le bois de la porte. S'adossant au mur, il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de se calmer.

Il revit mentalement le visage d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle pensait être enceinte, que plusieurs signes le lui faisaient croire depuis quelques jours mais qu'elle était sûre aujourd'hui d'en avoir la confirmation. Il se souvint de son visage radieux, du tremolo dans sa voix tandis qu'elle lui parlait, et son cœur se serra. Elle espérait tellement ! Il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne soit pas déçue une fois encore, car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait la consoler d'une nouvelle désillusion.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant place au médecin, qui ignora Darcy superbement, et à la domestique qui avait servi d'interprète à Elizabeth, dont l'italien était encore trop approximatif. Tous deux prirent le chemin de la sortie sans adresser un mot à Darcy, qui ne chercha même pas à interroger le médecin, trop impatient de retrouver son épouse. Aussi entra-t-il immédiatement dans la chambre. Il ne devait jamais oublier les minutes qui suivirent.

Assise au bord du lit, Lizzie le regarda entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, son sourire radieux parlant de lui-même. Il s'approcha lentement, presque avec dévotion, et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, et ils se regardèrent, échangeant un long sourire. Baignée de lumière avec le soleil matinal, elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Le regard de Darcy se perdit un instant sur la courbe délicate de son cou, s'attardant sur les boucles de sa chevelure, qui prenaient presque des teintes auburn sous les reflets du soleil. N'y tenant plus, il se releva tout en la soulevant et la fit tournoyer doucement, son rire se mêlant à celui, cristallin, de Lizzie. Puis il la reposa, et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, dit-il enfin.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, Mr Darcy, car je vous aime aussi… » répondit-elle, mutine, lui rendant son baiser, tandis qu'il la forçait à s'allonger et se blottissait contre elle, car il la sentait encore faible à cause de son malaise.

- Dis-moi tout… murmura-t-il.

- Tu seras père aux alentours du 20 juin, annonça-t-elle solennellement, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Et le docteur m'a dit que je suis apparemment en excellente santé.

- J'espère qu'il dit vrai… Ce médecin était un rustre, bougonna Darcy. Maudits soient les Italiens et leur éternelle désinvolture !

- Il était… pittoresque, dit-elle en souriant. Et néanmoins très professionnel, ne fais pas ton difficile, William.

- Oh je suis sûr que tu aurais été prête à lui pardonner les pires défauts du monde à condition qu'il t'annonce que tu es enceinte, la taquina-t-il.

- Je le confesse. Ce serait dur de trouver femme plus heureuse que moi en ce moment, cela me rend magnanime. » dit-elle en souriant, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son mari.

Il lui rendit son sourire, le regard lumineux et pétillant de joie. Elizabeth se souvenait parfaitement de la seule et unique fois où elle avait vu ce regard chez Darcy. C'était le jour de leurs fiançailles, lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau de Mr Bennet pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, et qu'il avait vu son rêve le plus fou devenir réalité. Lizzie n'aurait alors jamais cru possible d'être plus heureuse que ce jour-là. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle l'était, et cette nouvelle qu'elle avait tant attendue la bouleversait. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et elle ne les sentit que lorsque Darcy les chassa d'un baiser, tandis qu'elle se blottissait davantage dans ses bras.

« Vers le 20 juin, dis-tu ? demanda-t-il après être resté silencieux quelques minutes.

- Mmmh, répondit-elle, déjà à demi endormie, bercée par la chaleur du corps de son mari tout contre elle.

- Le 20 septembre… réfléchit-il à haute voix.

- Florence, répondit-elle immédiatement.

- Je vois que quelqu'un a déjà calculé, dit-il après avoir éclaté de rire.

- Tu me connais…

- Une idée, Mrs Darcy ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et croisa son regard amusé. Elle n'aimait rien tant que voir Darcy se laisser aller ainsi.

« Je ne saurais trop vous dire, Mr Darcy. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué, vous ne m'avez guère laissé de répit depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Nice.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute, ma bien-aimée. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as parfois même forcé la main.

- Tu ne semblais guère souffrir pour quelqu'un qui agit sous la contrainte…

- Tu es bien trop belle et désirable pour que je puisse te résister. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance.

- Pauvre Mr Darcy ! dit-elle en riant.

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce qualificatif. En fait, j'aurais même tendance à dire que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

- Oh William, je suis si heureuse ! dit-elle soudainement, à nouveau submergée par une vague de joie et d'émotion.

- Je sais, mon ange, moi aussi… » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

D'abord tendres, leurs baisers se firent bientôt plus langoureux, et ils se laissèrent à nouveau emporter par leur passion. Darcy aima son épouse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, caressant son corps avec adoration, comme s'il craignait presque de la briser, et avec une tendresse telle qu'il en fit pleurer Elizabeth de bonheur. Longtemps après, tandis que Darcy reprenait son souffle, la tête posée sur le ventre de Lizzie qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser, il la sentit soupirer profondément.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma Lizzie ? murmura-t-il.

- Allons-nous devoir rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, le regard triste.

- Je t'avoue que je ne m'étais pas encore posé la question. A en juger au son de ta voix, tu veux rester.

- J'en avais presque oublié où nous sommes. Cet endroit est sublime. Tout est parfait.

- Je t'ai promis que nous resterions ici pour que tu puisses te reposer, et c'est plus nécessaire que jamais désormais. Mais je pense qu'il faudra rentrer juste après.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, William.

- Ne veux-tu pas passer Noël à Pemberley ? demanda-t-il.

- Plus maintenant. » dit-elle, le regard voilé de tristesse.

Interloqué, Darcy se redressa.

« Lizzie… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu vas me trouver stupide, dit-elle.

- Tu es bien des choses, mon amour, mais en aucun cas stupide.

- C'est juste… J'ai peur de me retrouver à Pemberley à cette période de l'année. Cela évoque trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je préfère rentrer après.

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais rentrer pour Noël, nous en avions parlé.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas enceinte à l'époque. Ce n'est pas rationnel, je sais, mais j'aurais tellement peur qu'il arrive à nouveau quelque chose si nous rentrons trop tôt… Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- C'est pendant notre voyage que nous avons conçu cet enfant, je voudrais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, murmura-t-elle, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Ainsi soit-il, Mrs Darcy. Nous rentrerons fin janvier. Mais pas après, ce serait trop risqué pour toi et notre enfant, dit-il sérieusement.

- Fin janvier… c'est parfait. Merci, mon cœur ! » dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, ayant retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

- Néanmoins il faudra faire quelques modifications dans notre programme. Nous ne pourrons pas faire tout ce que nous avions prévu, ce sera trop fatigant pour toi.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'imagine que tu tiens vraiment à aller en Bavière chez les Von Lieven ?

- Sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

- Cela fait plusieurs années que la Comtesse m'invite, et j'ai toujours décliné. J'ai encore moins de raisons de le faire cette année étant donné que vous vous êtes lié d'amitié toutes les deux et que cela a l'air de te faire très plaisir de lui rendre visite. Et nous pourrions terminer par Vienne comme prévu, étant donné que ce n'est pas très loin. En revanche, je pense qu'il faut annuler notre détour par la Suisse, et nous ne repasserons pas par Paris au retour. Et je sais que nous avions parlé de la Grèce et de l'Espagne, mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de les annuler également. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa.

« Combien de temps veux-tu rester ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Autant que tu voudras.

- Un mois, peut-être un peu plus ? Ce serait possible ?

- J'ai loué la villa jusqu'à fin décembre, et je t'avoue que je serais soulagé si nous y restons au moins jusqu'à début décembre. Cela te permettra de passer les semaines les plus difficiles au calme, et je suis sûr que tu aimeras beaucoup la région.

- J'adore déjà le peu que j'en ai vu hier soir. Cet endroit est sublime. Comment as-tu eu l'idée de louer cette villa ?

- Je l'ai découverte il y a sept ans lorsque je suis venu pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas à louer à l'époque, mais je l'avais trouvée magnifique. Un vrai havre de paix. Et dès la première fois où j'ai pensé à t'emmener en Europe, j'ai su que tu l'aimerais aussi, alors j'ai tout fait pour que nous puissions y séjourner quelques temps. A en juger par ta réaction en arrivant hier soir, j'en déduis que j'ai été bien inspiré.

- D'autant mieux inspiré que le destin s'en est mêlé. Te rends-tu compte qu'hormis Pemberley, il n'y aurait pas eu de cadre plus parfait pour apprendre que notre vœu le plus cher a été exaucé ? »

Emu, Darcy ne sut que répondre à cela, aussi se contenta-t-il de reprendre son épouse dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'y rendormir, vaincue par toutes les émotions de la matinée. Darcy était trop heureux pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil, aussi se contenta-t-il de veiller sur le sommeil de Lizzie au cours des heures qui suivirent. En lui faisant l'amour plus tôt ce matin-là, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les changements imperceptibles de son corps, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pu ne pas les voir auparavant. Mais en l'observant dormir, il put alors la contempler à loisir, caressant du regard chacune de ses courbes tout en écoutant son souffle paisible. Observer son épouse dormir était depuis leur nuit de noces une de ses occupations favorites, et il s'y livra ce matin-là avec une joie particulière.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla vers midi, elle était affamée, ce qui rassura Darcy, qui fit demander un déjeuner copieux, et la laissa quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse se préparer tranquillement. Elle le rejoignit dans la salle à manger, surprise de découvrir que le temps était plus frais encore qu'à Venise. Souriant, elle se rendit compte que Darcy ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa remarque à ce sujet, car il était bien trop occupé à la regarder. Vêtue ce jour-là d'une robe en velours bleu tendre, les cheveux légèrement ondulés qui flottaient librement dans son dos, retenus simplement par un ruban assorti à sa robe, elle était ravissante, d'une élégance simple mais irrésistible. Mais par-dessus tout, le bonheur et la sérénité émanaient de son sourire et de chacun de ses gestes. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était métamorphosée en apprenant sa grossesse. Puis il l'entendit prononcer son prénom pour le ramener à la réalité, et il s'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Je suis désolé, ma Lizzie. Que disais-tu ?

- Qu'il fait plus froid ici qu'à Venise.

- Rien d'étonnant, nous nous sommes rapprochés des Alpes.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées quand je suis arrivée.

- J'étais en train de me dire à quel point tu es ravissante, dit-il avant de lui embrasser la paume de la main.

- Vraiment ? Ou bien tu n'as jamais été aussi amoureux !

- Aussi. » dit-il simplement, lui offrant un sourire.

Le reste de la journée fila. A la demande de Lizzie, ils visitèrent la Villa Balbianello dans ses moindres recoins. Elle n'était guère plus grande que la villa que Darcy avait louée à Nice, mais Elizabeth s'y plut d'emblée, les pièces étant chaleureuses et intimes à la fois. Quant aux jardins, ils la ravirent. Un grand soleil les baignait de lumière lorsqu'elle les parcourut au bras de Darcy, admirant la courbe des terrasses et les variétés de fleurs qui y étaient plantées. Lorsqu'enfin il la mena à la loggia qui surplombait la villa, la vue qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Son regard pouvait y embrasser une grande partie du lac car la loggia offrait un panorama unique sur les Alpes qui les entouraient. Le cadre était parfait, et elle sut alors qu'elle ne quitterait cet endroit qu'à regret et qu'il aurait toujours une place unique dans son cœur.

* * *

Les rivages du lac de Côme recélaient de nombreuses surprises, comme Elizabeth ne manqua pas de le constater au cours des jours qui suivirent. Darcy insistait pour qu'elle se repose en début de journée, et elle lui en était reconnaissante car ses malaises matinaux étaient de plus en plus fréquents, mais elle se sentait pleine d'énergie le reste du temps, aussi insista-t-elle pour explorer la région. Ils visitèrent ainsi Lenno, la ville où se trouvait la Villa Balbianello, de même que Lecco et Varenna, cette dernière étant idéalement située sur un promontoire donnant sur le lac où les trois branches du Lario se divisent.

Darcy avait une préférence marquée pour Bellagio, qui était très à la mode parmi l'aristocratie de la région depuis que Francisco Melzi, Duc de Lodi, y avait acheté une sublime villa, rebaptisée Villa Melzi en son honneur (1). Posée dans l'écrin bleu des eaux du lac, la blanche Villa Melzi était d'une rare harmonie. Elizabeth n'avait guère le mal du pays, mais elle fut pourtant ravie d'y retrouver un peu de son Angleterre natale en parcourant le jardin anglais que le Duc de Lodi y avait fait créer. L'atmosphère qui régnait aux alentours de la villa était très différente de celle de la Villa Balbianello, mais la même sérénité et la même élégance s'en dégageaient, sublimant les paysages exceptionnels du lac de Côme.

Ils rentrèrent de Bellagio d'excellente humeur, Elizabeth ayant été conquise par la « perle du lac ». Ils furent agréablement surpris en arrivant à la Villa Balbianello de voir que plusieurs lettres les attendaient. Ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac de Côme deux semaines plus tôt, et Lizzie commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa famille. Elle fut donc heureuse lorsque le majordome lui tendit une lettre de Jane et une autre de Kitty. A l'inverse, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la déception qui se peignit sur le visage de Darcy lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre de Georgiana. Elle lui prit la main, compatissante. Il n'avait pas encore écrit à sa sœur pour lui annoncer la grossesse d'Elizabeth, car elle savait que, comme la première fois, ils préféraient garder jalousement leur secret pendant quelques semaines encore.

Darcy fut surpris de voir qu'une lettre lui était néanmoins adressée, et il s'empresse de l'ouvrir, espérant ne pas y trouver de mauvaises nouvelles relatives à ses affaires ou à Pemberley. Rassurée en voyant le visage de Darcy se détendre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Elizabeth alla s'asseoir près de lui pour ouvrir ses propres lettres. Mais elle ne put commencer à lire, interrompue par une exclamation de son mari.

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Lizzie.

- Loin de là ! C'est la période des grands événements on dirait ! annonça-t-il, affichant un sourire incrédule.

- Tu m'intrigues…

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui s'est fiancé ! dit-il en jubilant presque.

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Plutôt très bien, oui. »

Elle chercha quelques instants, mais les possibilités étaient trop nombreuses.

« Richard ! dit-il, triomphant.

- Richard, ton cousin ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Richard, le colonel Fitzwilliam ?

- Celui-là même qui jurait depuis des années qu'il ne se laisserait jamais prendre dans les filets du mariage ! Exceptionnel ! dit Darcy, riant presque de cette nouvelle aussi inespérée qu'exceptionnelle.

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Darcy lui adressa un regard presque offusqué.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais bien. Richard est charmant, et très agréable à vivre, je ne m'étonne pas qu'une jeune femme ait été séduite par ses qualités. Je m'étonne du fait qu'il ne nous a jamais parlé d'une telle perle rare. A moins qu'il se soit confié à vous, Mr Darcy, et que vous ayez gardé le secret ! dit-elle, amusée.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te cacher. Mais si tu réfléchis bien, nous ne l'avons guère vu pendant la Saison. Je crois que la dernière fois que je lui ai vraiment parlé remonte à avril pendant le bal que nous avons donné à Darcy House pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Nous sommes en novembre, il a pu se passer bien des choses depuis.

- Il s'est passé bien des choses, tu veux dire ! C'est merveilleux ! Mais qui est l'heureuse élue, la connais-tu ?

- Lady Mary Crawley d'après sa lettre. Tu l'as croisée quelques fois à Londres.

- Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne crois pas avoir échangé autre chose que des banalités avec elle.

- En effet. Mais elle est d'une très bonne famille du Sussex. Elle est même un des meilleurs partis du pays. D'après mes souvenirs, elle a une dot de vingt mille livres. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que ses parents aient accepté ce mariage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne les connais pas très bien, mais je ne les imaginais pas donner la main de leur fille à un fils cadet. C'est Gerald qui doit hériter de Matlock Castle et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Richard a fait carrière dans l'armée.

- Tu penses que cela a pu poser problème ?

- Il n'en parle pas dans sa lettre. Mais le connaissant, si obstacles il y a eu, ils ne sont plus que des mauvais souvenirs pour lui et il ne verra pas de raison d'en reparler. »

Elizabeth sourit en voyant l'air ravi de son mari. Darcy avait l'air sincèrement heureux pour son cousin, et elle partageait son enthousiasme. Elle avait été d'emblée conquise par la bonne humeur inébranlable du Colonel Fitzwilliam, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour faire rire une assemblée et la régaler d'une foule d'anecdotes amusantes.

« Tu ne connais pas très bien Lady Mary non plus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Guère plus que toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté avec elle. Je me souviens qu'elle est charmante mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il faut que j'écrive à Richard !

- Ne le tourmente pas trop… dit-elle avec indulgence.

- La tentation est trop grande. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai assisté à ses grands discours de célibataire endurci ! Tante Madeline doit être très heureuse de le voir enfin changer d'avis.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, mon cher Mr Darcy, vous n'étiez pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de vous accrocher à votre célibat… le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est entièrement différent, mon amour. Contrairement à Richard, j'ai toujours souhaité me marier car je pressentais que cela me rendrait très heureux, mais j'ai dû m'armer de patience avant de te rencontrer. Vois-tu, je suis très exigeant ! dit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Mr Darcy ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Alors que le passage de Richard dans l'armée lui a mis cette obsession dans la tête, au sujet des innombrables avantages que procurent la liberté et l'indépendance. Lady Mary aura sans doute développé des trésors de patience pour le convaincre du contraire.

- Peut-être pas. Un sourire suffit parfois à vous faire succomber, messieurs ! dit Lizzie, mutine.

- Vraiment ? C'est donc comme ça que tu m'as séduit, chipie !

- Oh non, Mr Darcy ! J'étais loin de vouloir te sourire, et encore moins te séduire, si tu te rappelles bien l'état de nos relations lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Tu m'as mis à la torture lorsque tu résidais à Netherfield, tu sais cela ? Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Et toi, tu m'ignorais superbement. Et plus tu m'ignorais, plus tu m'intriguais.

- Je ne t'ignorais pas tout le temps. Je te parlais, parfois.

- Tu daignais m'adresser la parole, plutôt ! Et encore, uniquement pour me contredire.

- On ne vous a pas assez contredit dans votre vie, Mr Darcy. Cela vous a fait le plus grand bien, dit-elle, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Rares ont été ceux qui s'y sont risqués… Je suis ravi que tu l'aies fait néanmoins, mon amour, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Richard te dit-il quand le mariage aura lieu ? demanda-t-elle quelques instants après.

- Il n'en parle pas du tout dans sa lettre. J'imagine que ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs mois, sans quoi il m'aurait prévenu afin que nous puissions organiser notre retour à temps.

- C'est parfait, j'aurais regretté ne pas pouvoir assister à son mariage, dit Lizzie, rassurée.

- Ce n'est pas encore sûr, ma chérie. S'ils se marient dans le Sussex au printemps, nous ne pourrons pas quitter Pemberley, ta grossesse sera trop avancée.

- Oh… mais tu ne peux pas ne pas assister au mariage de ton cousin ! dit-elle, déçue.

- Tu es ma priorité, Lizzie. Je ne te quitterai pas, je te le promets. Richard sera le premier à le comprendre, étant donné qu'il était à nos côtés en janvier. » dit-il gravement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se blottit contre lui quelques minutes puis se releva, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je vais te laisser lui écrire. Transmets-lui mes félicitations et dis-lui que je suis très heureuse pour lui. J'espère qu'il nous présentera Lady Mary très rapidement après notre retour à Pemberley. » dit-elle en décachetant la lettre de Jane.

_Ma très chère Lizzie,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, de même que Mr Darcy. Ma famille et moi-même nous portons à merveille. Henry grandit terriblement vite, je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps ! Il développe un tempérament très marqué, ce qui est étonnant quand on songe à quel point Charles et moi sommes calmes et discrets. Mais il fait mon bonheur, d'autant qu'il n'est pas avare de sourires qui le rendent irrésistible. Je pense que tu succomberas à nouveau lorsque tu le reverras._

_Comme je suis heureuse d'apprendre que Mr Darcy et toi avez décidé de vous établir quelques semaines au bord de ce lac de Côme dont tu me dis tant de merveilles ! Ta dernière lettre m'a ravie, votre voyage dans les Etats italiens semble être un enchantement permanent. Je ne suis pas fâchée d'apprendre que vous comptez rester quelques semaines à Lenno, tu dois être rompue après avoir parcouru de telles distances ! Prends bien soin de toi, ma chère sœur, tu sais combien ta santé m'est précieuse. _

_ La vie s'écoule tranquillement à Ellsworth Hall, et je ne peux malheureusement pas t'adresser des lettres aussi palpitantes que les tiennes. Je te remercie de partager toutes tes découvertes avec moi. Le Derbyshire est une très belle région, mais avec le retour de l'automne, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser gagner parfois par l'ennui. Avec tes récits, je voyage un peu moi aussi, d'autant que Charles ne manque pas de me raconter ses propres souvenirs de ces régions._

_J'ai reçu quelques nouvelles de Longbourn dernièrement, Mère m'a écrit une longue lettre, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes comme tu le sais. Ce qu'elle m'y a raconté m'inquiète profondément. Visiblement Lydia leur mène la vie dure. Elle s'est toujours laissé aller à de grandes sautes d'humeur, mais cela dépasse apparemment tout ce à quoi elle nous avait habituées ! Même Mère dont elle est la préférée perd patience, et j'avoue que je me demande comment tout cela va finir. Je ne comprends pas que tant de mois après le départ de Mr Wickham et les révélations que tu lui as faites elle n'ait toujours pas retrouvé la raison. Elle semble être totalement aveuglée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouve à son égard, et qu'il est loin de mériter. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse pour autant en oublier sa propre famille._

_Mais que tout cela ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzie, tu as suffisamment souffert de toute cette histoire, tu mérites maintenant d'être loin de tous ces tracas, et je pense que l'idée de Mr Darcy de t'emmener en Europe était exactement ce qu'il te fallait._

_Je dois arrêter là ma lettre, car Henry me réclame à grands cris ! Je lui transmettrai comme toujours toute ton affection avec force de câlineries dont il raffole. Profite bien de ton séjour et repose-toi. N'omets pas de saluer Mr Darcy de la part de Charles et de la mienne, nous pensons beaucoup à vous et avons hâte de vous revoir à Pemberley._

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Jane Bingley_

La lettre de sa sœur laissa Elizabeth songeuse. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle n'ignorait rien de l'attitude de Lydia qui rendait la vie des Bennet impossible à Longbourn. Mais Jane se laissait rarement aller à en parler à Lizzie, ne sachant que trop combien cela réveillait chez elle de sombres souvenirs, sans compter que Lydia s'était montrée particulièrement injuste envers les Darcy. Elizabeth se douta donc que Lydia avait dû franchir une nouvelle limite que même Jane ne pouvait tolérer si elle éprouvait le besoin de se confier à ce sujet.

Lizzie observa un instant Darcy qui était en train d'écrire au Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ils avaient quelques fois évoqué l'attitude de Lydia, se demandant parfois s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour la jeune femme de rejoindre Mr Wickham aux Etats-Unis. Lizzie répugnait à envisager cette éventualité, l'idée de perdre sa sœur pour toujours étant impossible à concevoir. Elle soupira, refusant de ternir la joie de son mari face à la nouvelle du mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam, et décida de suivre le conseil de Jane qui l'encourageait à laisser tous ces soucis de côté pour profiter de son séjour. C'était d'autant plus sage maintenant qu'elle attendait un enfant, ce que Jane ne pouvait pas savoir mais devait espérer fortement, ne sachant que trop combien Lizzie désirait devenir mère. Elizabeth se décida donc à ouvrir la lettre de Kitty pour penser à autre chose, d'autant qu'elle était impatiente de savoir comment sa sœur se portait et si elle était toujours aussi heureuse avec Mr Cooper.

_Chère sœur,_

_ J'espère que ma lettre te trouve en bonne santé, ainsi que Mr Darcy. J'écris à l'adresse de Venise que tu m'as transmise dans ta dernière lettre, sans savoir si tu y séjournes encore. Si tu n'y es plus, j'espère qu'on te la fera suivre rapidement._

_Tu dois sans doute être surprise de recevoir enfin une lettre de moi, alors que j'ai tant tardé à t'écrire ! Je ne mérite décidément pas ton affection et ta fidèle correspondance… A ma décharge, ces derniers mois ont été très remplis. J'ai quitté Darcy House fin septembre pour me mettre à la recherche d'une demeure dans le Derbyshire. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs vis-à-vis de Mr Darcy et toi, mais Jonathan et moi nous languissions tellement d'avoir notre propre maison ! Ne te méprends, Darcy House est sublime, et j'ai tout fait pour en prendre le plus grand soin pendant ton absence. Mais Jonathan refuse d'abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps._

_ Il est comme tu le sais très occupé par les affaires de Mr Darcy qu'il semble gérer d'une main de maître. Je n'entends rien à tout cela, et je le vois travailler extrêmement dur pour être à la hauteur de la mission qui lui est confiée, mais il me semble plus serein que pendant les premiers mois de votre absence. Aussi en ai-je déduit qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise dans ce travail, et j'en suis heureuse. Il nous déplairait tant de vous décevoir, Mr Darcy et toi, alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à nous aider dans un moment où nous en avions terriblement besoin._

_ Mais je m'égare ! Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour t'annoncer que nous avons trouvé une demeure dans le Derbyshire, à quelques miles d'Ellsworth. Cela nous éloigne légèrement de Pemberley, mais nous avons tous les deux succombé au charme de Basildon Park. C'est plus petit que Longbourn, mais je sens que nous y serons heureux. _

_Tu comprends donc désormais pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de t'écrire car tout mon temps a été pris par de nombreux voyages entre le Derbyshire et Londres. Fort heureusement, c'était l'occasion pour moi de revoir Jane et son petit Henry, qui se portent tous deux à merveille. _

_Nous espérons pouvoir déménager d'ici la fin de l'année, au moment de ton retour avec Mr Darcy. Dans tous les cas, les Bingley nous ont d'ores et déjà invités à Ellsworth Hall pour Noël et je n'ai pu décliner, cela faisait tellement plaisir à Jane ! Et je t'avoue que je serai heureuse que Jonathan s'éloigne quelques semaines de Londres car l'atmosphère qui y règne le fatigue beaucoup, d'autant qu'il ne sait jamais refuser un rendez-vous et que nos relations y sont de plus en plus nombreuses au fil des semaines, ce qui nous contraint à beaucoup sortir. Je sais que Jonathan a sans doute déjà écrit à Mr Darcy pour lui faire part de nos projets, mais j'ignore si cette lettre vous est bien parvenue._

_ J'ai autre chose à te confesser. Ces quelques mois n'ont pas été uniquement occupés par mes trajets entre Londres et le Derbyshire. Je suppose que tu te souviens très certainement de Mrs Brandon que j'ai rencontrée au bal de la Comtesse von Lieven en juillet dernier. Je crois savoir que la famille de son mari et celle de Mr Darcy sont en relations depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était venue me parler pendant le bal de la Comtesse, mais je n'y ai guère prêté attention par la suite. _

_ J'ai donc été très surprise de recevoir une lettre de sa part au mois d'août, qui m'invitait à venir séjourner à Delaford, leur domaine. Je t'avoue qu'avec la chaleur qui régnait à Londres à ce moment de l'année je n'ai pas résisté à me rapprocher de la mer, même si leur domaine est trop loin pour en profiter. Jonathan m'a vivement encouragée à accepter cette invitation, même si je répugnais à le laisser seul. Néanmoins, je me suis rangée à ses arguments et ai donc séjourné chez les Brandon pendant trois semaines. J'y ai rencontré leur cercle d'amis ainsi que sa sœur, Elinor, qui est charmante. Je chéris désormais beaucoup leur amitié, d'autant que pas une fois je n'ai senti un regard désapprobateur au sujet de mon mariage, ce qui est très rare comme tu t'en doutes._

_ Je te rassure, malgré tous ces voyages je n'ai pas délaissé Darcy House complètement, et j'ai pris soin d'y revenir fréquemment. Néanmoins, le personnel y est si bien formé et discipliné que j'ai honte d'admettre que tout ou presque se faisait sans moi et que je n'ai sans doute pas été d'une grande utilité. _

_ Je sais que tu te demandes certainement si je suis heureuse. Je te rassure, Lizzie, je suis comblée. Jonathan est un époux merveilleux, attentionné, et il ne semble pas regretter l'énorme sacrifice qu'il a fait pour que nous puissions nous marier. Chaque jour passé à ses côtés est une bénédiction, et je m'efforce d'être pour lui une compagne dévouée sur laquelle il peut s'appuyer en toutes circonstances. Notre union est paisible, et je remercie le Ciel chaque jour de nous avoir permis de vaincre tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur notre route._

_ Chère Lizzie, je prends congé de toi en t'envoyant toute mon affection. J'espère que ton voyage continue à te plaire. Salue Mr Darcy de ma part, je laisse à Jonathan le soin de le faire dans sa propre lettre. _

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Catherine Cooper_

Elizabeth fut amusée en découvrant tous les changements dans la vie de Kitty. Elle était très heureuse pour la jeune fille qui lui semblait avoir encore beaucoup mûri depuis son mariage. Voyant que Darcy avait terminé sa lettre, elle lui raconta les projets des Cooper. Il sourit en apprenant qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un mot de sa part pour quitter Darcy House et aller s'installer dans le Derbyshire.

« Ma parole, leur parais-je donc tyrannique ? Cela me semble logique qu'ils quittent Londres s'ils ont trouvé une demeure ! Mr Cooper sera parfaitement capable de tout gérer depuis le Derbyshire, comme je l'ai souvent fait dans le passé, d'autant que mon homme de loi prend souvent le relais pour les affaires les plus urgentes qui requièrent une présence immédiate à Londres.

- Tyrannique non, impressionnant, oui ! répondit-elle. Je comprends Mr Cooper, il est très reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour eux, et il sent qu'il a une dette énorme envers toi. Tu trouveras difficilement un homme plus loyal que lui désormais.

- Je vais leur écrire dès aujourd'hui, ta sœur doit être impatiente de pouvoir aller s'installer à Basildon Park.

- Connais-tu cet endroit ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si tu m'en as déjà parlé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est assez joli, et bien entretenu, même si c'est effectivement bien plus petit qu'Ellsworth Hall, mais je pense qu'ils s'y plairont.

- C'est loin de Pemberley ?

- Une fois que tu es à Ellsworth je pense qu'il faut compter encore une demi-heure, à condition que les routes soient en bon état. A ce rythme, je sens qu'Ellsworth Hall va devenir le point de ralliement des sœurs Bennet, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je suis très heureuse que les Cooper aient finalement décidé de s'installer dans la région aussi.

- C'est une bonne chose, en effet. Je n'aimais pas te savoir trop loin de ta famille.

- Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, William, j'ai toujours été parfaitement heureuse à tes côtés, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas remplacer tes sœurs, tout comme tu ne peux remplacer Georgiana. »

Son regard se voila de tristesse en prononçant le nom de la jeune fille. Elizabeth serra à nouveau sa main.

« Elle va revenir vers toi, William, j'en suis convaincue. Laisse-lui du temps. Vous êtes trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que cette brouille s'éternise indéfiniment.

- Je suis comme toi, ma chérie, la patience n'a jamais été mon fort. Et je ne sais absolument comment arranger les choses. Lit-elle seulement mes lettres ?

- Je suis sûre que oui. Elle tient trop à toi pour rester sans nouvelles. Et peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle t'a déjà pardonné.

- Je ne pense pas, elle m'aurait déjà écrit sinon.

- Crois-tu ? C'est une Darcy, ne l'oublie pas. Vous avez du mal à surmonter votre orgueil pour reconnaître vos erreurs et vous en excuser. Peut-être honore-t-elle cette… tradition familiale, dit Lizzie en souriant doucement.

- Tu as une bien piètre opinion de la famille de ton mari, ma Lizzie, dit-il d'un ton faussement offusqué.

- Au contraire, Mr Darcy, je la tiens en très haute estime, car j'ai découvert la plupart des défauts de son plus illustre représentant avant d'apprendre à connaître ses innombrables qualités. Georgiana est toute aussi intelligente que toi, je suis convaincue que l'inaction et le mutisme de Mr Stafford l'ont suffisamment déstabilisée pour qu'elle commence à se poser les bonnes questions à son sujet. Et donc à comprendre que tu as voulu l'aider et la protéger. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Darcy avait du mal à se ranger à l'avis d'Elizabeth, mais il voulait la croire de toutes ses forces, car sa sœur lui manquait terriblement. Néanmoins, la vie qu'il menait à la Villa Balbianello avec Elizabeth et l'annonce de sa grossesse le rendaient suffisamment heureux pour compenser et faire preuve de patience envers Georgiana. Il n'en oubliait pas le reste de leur famille, et il passa la fin de l'après-midi à écrire aux Matlock pour leur annoncer ses félicitations pour le mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam, ainsi qu'aux Cooper pour les encourager à rejoindre Basildon Park dès que possible.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent aussi paisiblement que le début de leur séjour. Darcy se montrait encore plus protecteur et possessif envers Elizabeth que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne manquait pas mettre la patience de la jeune femme à vive épreuve. Si elle était fatiguée et nauséeuse le matin, elle se portait comme un charme le reste du temps, et entendait profiter pleinement du reste de leur séjour au bord du lac de Côme qui était définitivement la région qu'elle préférait parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait découvertes depuis le début de leur voyage.

Ils explorèrent donc d'autres villes et villages sur les rives du lac, Lizzie étant ravie de pouvoir à nouveau voyager en bateau même si c'était sans commune mesure avec leur traversée de Nice jusqu'à Ostie. Certains jours néanmoins, ils ne quittaient pas la Villa, n'aspirant à rien d'autre qu'à la solitude et leurs interminables tête-à-tête amoureux, profitant tour à tour des jardins, de la loggia et de leur chambre.

Novembre étant bien avancé, le temps était de moins en moins clément, et les jours de pluie ravissaient Darcy qui n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter longtemps pour convaincre son épouse de rester pendant des journées entières dans leur chambre, voire dans leur lit. Il en profita, entre deux étreintes, pour reprendre les séances lecture à haute voix qui avaient tant manqué à Elizabeth pendant la Saison, et elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de le battre à plates coutures aux échecs, sans succès néanmoins, et il clamait invariablement ce qu'il avait surnommé « la récompense du vainqueur », tout en l'entraînant en riant sous les draps.

Il leur semblait vivre enfin la lune de miel qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eue, même si Elizabeth avait adoré les premiers mois de leur mariage à Pemberley. Mais protégés de tous les tracas et de toutes les distractions dans la Villa Balbianello, ils s'abandonnaient avec délice dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si Lizzie rougissait parfois en repensant à leurs ébats passionnés, elle oubliait bien vite ces considérations pour endosser son rôle d'amante avec un enthousiasme teinté d'émotion et surtout avec un plaisir non déguisé.

Le reste du temps, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir rester simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, alternant les grandes discussions, les fous-rires et les siestes. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de Pemberley, de leurs familles, mais surtout de la future naissance de leur enfant, Darcy ne se lassant pas d'embrasser et caresser le ventre de son épouse.

Loin de Londres, de Pemberley, et de toutes ses responsabilités, Darcy était détendu, plus rieur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et elle l'encourageait dans cette voie, car elle devinait instinctivement que les années de rigueur, de travail et de responsabilités qu'il s'était imposé lui avaient pesé bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Insensiblement, il s'était réfugié peu à peu dans le cocon de tendresse et de sérénité qu'elle avait tissé autour de lui, oubliant les nombreuses personnes sous sa responsabilité, le mutisme obstiné de Georgiana, les événements tragiques qui avaient suivi l'incendie du _Louisiana_ provoqué par Wickham, oubliant même ses craintes relatives à l'accouchement d'Elizabeth, le traumatisme de la mort de sa mère étant trop ancré en lui pour qu'il puisse se rassurer tout à fait à ce sujet.

Un soir néanmoins, alors que la nuit venait de tomber et que Darcy venait de rejoindre Elizabeth dans leur lit après avoir allumé quelques bougies, il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. Bercée par le bruit de la pluie, Elizabeth somnolait à moitié dans leur lit, allongée sur le ventre, à demi couverte d'un drap. Rêveur, il effleurait son dos nu de haut en bas et la sentait frémir sous sa caresse. Les yeux fermés, elle arborait un demi-sourire détendu et était l'image même de la félicité et du contentement. Darcy sourit en pensant que quelques minutes plus tôt elle l'étreignait avec force en criant son nom, submergée de plaisir.

Darcy ne sut jamais pourquoi ce fut précisément en cet instant parfait qu'il repensa à la fin tragique de sa mère. Sa main s'immobilisa sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, et il resta perdu dans ces pensées douloureuses pendant un long moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lizzie se redressa et vint se blottir dans son dos, l'embrassant dans le cou, qu'il reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il emprisonna tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, les posant sur son cœur.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzie, dit-il en prenant sur lui pour chasser son inquiétude.

- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, dit-elle doucement. Tu étais ailleurs. Et tu ne pensais pas à quelque chose d'agréable, je le sais. »

Elle dut attendre de longs instants avant qu'il se décide à parler. Soudain, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, caressant son visage.

« J'ai juste tellement peur de perdre, ma Lizzie… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Me perdre ? Voyons, William, cela n'arrivera jamais. As-tu oublié mes innombrables preuves d'amour de ces derniers jours ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Je ne parle pas de cela. Si je n'avais pas eu la certitude que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, je ne t'aurais pas épousée, mon ange, dit-il en souriant tristement, rendant son sérieux à Elizabeth.

- Alors de quoi parles-tu ? »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« William, ne me dis pas que tu es inquiet à propos de l'accouchement ?

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu sais comme moi que c'est extrêmement risqué. J'ai perdu ma mère ainsi, Elizabeth. Si cela devait t'arriver à toi aussi, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Fitzwilliam Darcy, arrête cela tout de suite ! dit-elle fermement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler.

- C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète.

- Et c'est justement pour cela qu'il faut prendre sur toi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer les prochains mois en étant terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé pendant des jours, je t'assure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'est venu à l'esprit maintenant.

- William, écoute-moi, dit-elle tendrement en lui prenant les mains. Nous avons attendu que je tombe enceinte pendant un an et demi. Nous avons traversé l'enfer en début d'année. Aujourd'hui je suis comblée, car tous nos vœux sont exaucés. Je ne veux pas que tu nous gâches ces instants en te tracassant ainsi. Je t'en prie. »

Elle sonda son âme, le forçant à ne pas détourner le regard.

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser lorsque tu me le demandes ainsi ? dit-il d'un ton plus léger.

- Tu ne peux surtout rien me refuser quand tu sais que j'ai raison. William, je croyais que tu étais heureux, et que rien ne venait contrarier cela, surtout pas depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ?

- N'aie pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, Elizabeth. Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi heureux même le jour de notre mariage, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

- Alors pourquoi penser à cela maintenant ?

- Parce que chaque jour qui passe nous rapproche un peu plus de la naissance de notre enfant…

- Ce qui devrait te réjouir, l'interrompit-elle. Je pensais que tu étais aussi impatient que moi.

- Je le suis. Mais par moments, j'éprouve des sentiments très mitigés. Je suis fou de joie que nous attendions un enfant, je te le promets, ma Lizzie. Mais ce soir, j'ai repensé à ma mère, et je me suis rappelé que je ne pourrai pas te protéger de ce danger-là.

- Non, tu ne pourras pas. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'en plus de t'inquiéter cela te frustre énormément. Mais je suis en parfaite santé, je suis jeune et pleine d'énergie. Ma mère a mis cinq filles au monde sans le moindre souci, et si je dois hériter d'une seule de ses qualités, j'espère que cela sera celle-ci. Et le médecin m'a assuré que tout va bien se passer. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je refuse que tu envisages d'autres possibilités. »

Darcy enragea contre lui-même en voyant une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son épouse. Il se maudit d'avoir ruiné les jours merveilleux qu'ils venaient de vivre. La serrant contre lui, il lui promit qu'il prendrait sur lui, et la rassura en lui disant qu'il était tout aussi heureux qu'elle à l'idée d'accueillir leur enfant en juin.

Elizabeth ne fut pas dupe. Elle connaissait son mari, et n'ignorait rien du traumatisme qu'il avait vécu lorsque sa mère était morte en donnant naissance à Georgiana. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet pendant sa première grossesse, mais les angoisses de Darcy n'avaient guère eu le temps de s'ancrer en lui du fait des événements tragiques qui étaient survenus. Elle pressentait que ce serait différent cette fois-ci, et que le temps passant son inquiétude irait en grandissant. Elle-même n'était pas inquiète, ayant vu sa mère mettre au monde trois des sœurs sans difficulté, tout comme elle avait vu Jane mener à bien son accouchement même s'il avait été interminable. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de serrer son mari contre elle, et ils n'en parlèrent plus pendant le reste de leur voyage en Europe.

* * *

Avec un pincement au cœur, ils avaient fixé leur départ du lac de Côme au 06 décembre. Elizabeth voulut profiter des jours de beau temps qu'il leur restait pour faire d'ultimes excursions au bord du lac. C'est ainsi que, trois jours avant leur départ, Darcy l'emmena à la Villa d'Este (2), désertée un an plus tôt par Caroline de Brunswick, l'épouse du Prince Régent. Elizabeth n'ignorait rien du mariage désastreux du Régent, car il alimentait fréquemment les plus folles rumeurs qui se répandaient telles des trainées de poudre pendant les soirées londoniennes. Elle avait entendu nombre de discussions à ce sujet pendant la Saison, n'y prêtant qu'une attention distraite. Néanmoins, elle était toujours stupéfaite de constater que Caroline de Brunswick comptait autant de détracteurs que d'admirateurs et que les discussions à son sujet étaient toujours très animées.

En parcourant les sublimes jardins de la Villa d'Este, dont la fontaine en cascades n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Pemberley, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la personnalité de la Princesse, qui avait dû abandonner la Villa en raison de graves soucis financiers. Ce fut Darcy qui lui raconta en détails comment le mariage du Prince Régent était voué à l'échec dès le début. Mariage de raison, il avait tenté d'assortir deux êtres que tout opposait. Les rumeurs les plus scandaleuses avaient couru dès l'arrivée de la princesse de Brunswick, notamment que le Prince Régent n'aurait pas été le premier à bénéficier de ses faveurs. Lizzie rougit en entendant cela, ne parvenant à concevoir qu'une femme, surtout d'un tel rang, pouvait se perdre ainsi de réputation.

Elle fut surprise en apprenant que la Princesse séjournait toujours au bord du lac de Côme, y menant d'ailleurs une vie tapageuse, tentant d'oublier par de nombreux excès le décès tragique de sa fille Charlotte, survenu l'année précédente suite aux complications de son accouchement. Même les détracteurs les plus féroces de Caroline de Brunswick avaient frémi en apprenant que le Prince Régent avait refusé de l'avertir de la mort de leur fille, qu'elle avait apprise par hasard grâce à un messager dépêché pour une toute autre mission.

« Crois-tu qu'elle est si infréquentable que tout le monde le dit ? finit par demander Elizabeth, émue malgré elle par un tel acharnement.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle a été mariée à un homme terrible qui n'a pas su l'apaiser comme il aurait dû le faire pour qu'elle cesse de répéter invariablement ses erreurs de jeunesse. Il a une responsabilité envers elle, mais il s'en est déchargé totalement, et ce depuis toujours. Je crois que les torts sont plus que partagés, et je ne sais pas comment tout cela finira. La mort de George III sera certainement déterminante, car je ne pense pas que le Régent va la laisser revenir pour occuper sa place à ses côtés sur le trône. (3). »

* * *

Leur dernier jour à la Villa Balbianello fut marqué par l'anniversaire de Darcy. Elizabeth avait souhaité y séjourner jusqu'à cette date, souhaitant y célébrer comme il se devait l'anniversaire de son mari. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, aussi purent-ils profiter une dernière fois des jardins et de la vue exceptionnelle qui les entourait. Faisant la sourde oreille face aux protestations de Darcy, elle lui offrit ses cadeaux, le menaçant d'organiser un bal gigantesque l'année suivante pour son anniversaire s'il ne se taisait pas. Vaincu, il se contenta de lui répondre que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Après une dernière journée passée trop rapidement, Elizabeth quitta la Villa Balbianello et le lac de Côme avec regret. Ils y avaient séjourné près de six semaines, qu'elle considérait comme les plus heureuses de sa vie. Darcy lui promit solennellement qu'ils reviendraient fréquemment au cours des années à venir, mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser sa tristesse. Néanmoins, son naturel enjoué et curieux ne put s'empêcher de se passionner pour les nouveaux paysages qu'elle découvrait tandis qu'ils cheminaient jusqu'en Bavière. Le chemin n'allait pas être aisé, car les Alpes se dressaient sur leur chemin, et ils durent faire un long détour, passant par le Lac Constance. Elle fut très impressionnée par les sommets de plus en plus hauts qu'ils croisaient au fil du chemin, mais sans parvenir à leur trouver le même charme qu'à la Riviera ou au lac de Côme.

Au grand soulagement de Darcy, ils arrivèrent sans difficulté dans le Bade Wurtemberg, et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir le lac Constance, où ils devaient s'arrêter deux jours. Si Lizzie le trouva beau, elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au lac de Côme, qu'elle regrettait déjà. Elle n'aima pas la ville de Constance, mais fut néanmoins conquise par l'église de Birnau qui trônait au sommet d'un vignoble sur l'autre rive, offrant une vue sublime sur le lac.

Ne voulant pas retarder leur arrivée chez les Von Lieven, ils se remirent en route rapidement, car ils étaient attendus pour la mi-décembre. Les conditions climatiques devenaient difficiles au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Bavière, car la région était connue pour ses hivers rigoureux. Cela mit les nerfs de Darcy à rude épreuve, désirant arriver sans encombre rapidement pour éviter que son épouse souffre du froid mais également pour diminuer les risques d'accident à cause des épaisses couches de neige.

Recouverte d'une montagne de fourrures et de couvertures, Elizabeth était d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, mais elle ne se risqua pas à taquiner Darcy qu'elle voyait de plus en plus taciturne au fil des jours. Pour occuper son temps pendant le voyage s'éternisait, elle contemplait les paysages, qui étaient bien différents de ceux de la Méditerranée auxquels elle était habituée jusque-là. Les cyprès avaient laissé la place aux sapins, et la région était bien plus verdoyante que la Toscane. Elle prenait des teintes irréelles en plein hiver avec les chutes de neige abondantes. Au fil des jours, les forêts qu'ils apercevaient s'intensifiaient, et Darcy lui annonça qu'ils arrivaient dans une région surnommée la « Forêt Noire ».

Enfin, les rives d'un lac furent en vue, que Darcy lui présenta comme le Staffelsee. Ils traversèrent Mumau, la plus grande ville de la région. Le domaine des Von Lieven était situé sur les rives du Staffelsee, presque caché au milieu des bois. Mais au grand soulagement de Darcy, il était sur un chemin facile d'accès car la neige qui le recouvrait était sans cesse déblayée. Ils passèrent donc les portes de Lievenhof le 19 décembre en fin de journée alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Elizabeth était frigorifiée, et elle ne fut pas fâchée de pénétrer dans le foyer illuminé de chandelles de Lievenhof, où la Comtesse les attendait. En voyant son amie entrer, elle s'avança et l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi.

« Elizabeth, enfin ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit-elle en lui tendant les mains. Mr Darcy. »

Tous se saluèrent, s'inclinant à nouveau lorsque le Comte Von Lieven les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Susan, je suis ravie ! dit Elizabeth à son amie.

- Etant donné que vous avez bravé les éléments pour parcourir une telle route, j'imagine que vous aviez en effet très envie de me revoir ! Mr Darcy, je ne saurais trop vous remercier de m'avoir amené votre charmante épouse dont je me languissais, dit la Comtesse.

- Vous avez pourtant eu l'occasion de profiter de sa présence pendant toute la Saison. Elle m'a même à moitié délaissé tout le temps de notre séjour à Londres, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Que vous êtes rancunier... Voilà une éternité que la Saison est terminée, je pensais que vous m'auriez pardonnée depuis tout ce temps ! Mais je comprends que vous ayez voulu garder Elizabeth toute à vous depuis, je vous remercie simplement d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Sans compter que cela faisait plusieurs années que vous la décliniez ! Encore un refus et j'en aurais pris ombrage, dit la Comtesse avec humour.

- Vous savez fort bien qu'on ne peut rien vous refuser, dit-il galamment.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Vous devez être gelés. Nos domestiques vont vous conduire à vos chambres, où les feux sont déjà allumés. J'imagine que vous mourrez d'envie de vous changer et de vous réchauffer. »

Elizabeth fut très reconnaissante à la Comtesse lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. La décoration en était typiquement bavaroise, ce qui la changeait de l'atmosphère italienne à laquelle elle s'était habituée durant les mois précédents. Néanmoins, elle la trouva charmante et très pittoresque, éprouvant presque une joie enfantine en la découvrant. Emma, sa femme de chambre, qui la suivait depuis le début de leur voyage, avec Samuel, le valet de Darcy, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre pour l'aider à ôter sa tenue de voyage et revêtir une robe de soirée chaude et bien plus confortable que les tenues qu'elle avait portées au cours des jours précédents.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et Emma ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Darcy derrière la porte. Elle s'éclipsa, laissant seuls les deux époux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Elizabeth, dont il prit les mains dans les siennes à l'instant où Emma refermait la porte derrière elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu t'es réchauffée ?

- Oui, il fait délicieusement bon ici. J'avoue que je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point la chaleur et le confort de la Villa Balbianello me manquaient ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Moi en revanche, je me rends déjà compte que tu vas me manquer… » dit-il d'un air contrit.

Le regard de Lizzie s'assombrit aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas songé en acceptant l'invitation de la Comtesse qu'elle devrait faire chambre à part avec son mari. La simple idée la révoltait, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était habituée à l'avoir à ses côtés à chaque instant depuis leur arrivée à Nice. Darcy la prit dans ses bras et la murmura à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je te rejoindrai tous les soirs…

- En chemise de nuit, en pleine nuit dans des couloirs que tu ne connais pas et où tu risques de rencontrer nos hôtes ou leurs domestiques ? Voilà qui devrait m'assurer quelques fous-rires ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Nous sommes dans l'aile des invités, donc je ne risque pas de les croiser. Et j'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation. De plus, dormir dans tes bras mérite largement quelques efforts. Mais tu riras plus tard, pour l'instant nous devons rejoindre les Von Lieven qui doivent déjà nous attendre pour dîner. »

Ils descendirent au salon. Elizabeth était désorientée par l'atmosphère qui régnait au Lievenhof et qui était bien différente de l'hôtel particulier londonien des Von Lieven où elle s'était rendue à plusieurs reprises pendant la Saison. La passion pour la chasse du Comte et ses ancêtres était visible dans chaque pièce, mais guère au goût d'Elizabeth. Leurs hôtes les accueillirent avec chaleur, leur demandant si leurs chambres étaient à leur goût et s'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait à disposition. Les Darcy les rassurèrent et les remercièrent encore de leur hospitalité.

La soirée se passa fort agréablement, la Comtesse étant ravie de les recevoir, et ayant quantité de nouvelles à annoncer à Elizabeth. La jeune femme se rendit compte que le Comte était bien plus loquace qu'à Londres, et elle mit cela sur le compte de sa préférence marquée pour la Bavière, sa région natale, et d'une aversion à peine voilée pour Londres. Après le repas, la Comtesse entraîna Elizabeth dans un petit salon, laissant leurs maris converser entre eux. Elle lui offrit un thé, avant de lui sourire.

« Des félicitations sont de rigueur, je crois… dit-elle d'un air entendu.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Il semble que grâce à vous la lignée des Darcy va se perpétuer, ma chère Elizabeth, précisa la Comtesse.

- Oh… dit Elizabeth en rougissant. Comment avez-vous… ? Moi qui étais persuadée que cela ne se voyait pas encore !

- C'est à peine perceptible, je vous rassure. Mais nous autres femmes avons le regard aiguisé pour ce genre de choses. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt votre visage radieux qui m'a mise sur la voie. Je suis très heureuse pour vous, Elizabeth.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme en souriant, à nouveau détendue.

- Rassurez-vous, je serai une tombe, même mon mari n'en saura rien ! C'est à Mr Darcy et vous que revient le privilège d'annoncer une telle nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de vous féliciter. »

Les deux amies passèrent une excellente fin de soirée, rattrapant le temps perdu. Leurs maris les rejoignirent deux heures plus tard, Darcy tenant à ce qu'Elizabeth ne se couche pas trop tard afin de se reposer du voyage, et la Comtesse les encouragea à se retirer pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Plus tard, alors qu'elle somnolait déjà à moitié dans son lit, Elizabeth fut, comme elle l'avait prédit, prise d'un fou-rire en voyant se mari se faufiler dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, toute envie de rire la quitta lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre sous les couvertures et que, rassurée par sa présence, elle se blottit dans ses bras, s'endormant en quelques minutes seulement.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent très occupés du fait des préparatifs de Noël. Elizabeth était curieuse de découvrir les traditions allemandes pour cette fête, et elle fut surprise d'apprendre que les Bavarois célébraient Noël pendant deux jours, à la fois le 25 et le 26 décembre, et qu'ils s'offraient leurs présents dès le 24 dans l'après-midi. Elle trouvait les décorations installées pour l'occasion bien plus jolies que celles des Anglais.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air parfois absent de Darcy. Elle savait qu'il regrettait la présence de Georgiana, dont il n'avait jamais été séparé pour Noël, et Elizabeth tenta de l'entourer du mieux qu'elle put. Néanmoins, il fut très occupé durant ce séjour, car la Comtesse l'entraîna dans ses immenses écuries, où elle élevait ses chevaux, et ils y revinrent fréquemment, échangeant à n'en plus finir sur leur passion mutuelle. Elle était une experte dans le domaine de l'équitation, et ses purs-sangs étaient superbes. Darcy ne tarit pas d'éloges à leur sujet, et il avoua qu'il aurait désormais des scrupules à inviter la Comtesse à Pemberley car sa propre écurie était loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec celle de Lievenhof. Grande lectrice, la Comtesse le rassura en lui disant qu'elle était convaincue que la bibliothèque de Pemberley, réputée pour être l'une des mieux fournies d'Angleterre, compenserait largement.

Les Darcy fêtèrent Noël en compagnie des Von Lieven et de leurs amis les plus proches, ce qui s'avéra compliqué pour Elizabeth qui ne parlait pas du tout allemand, de même que pour son mari qui n'en avait que quelques notions, mais l'ambiance joyeuse et conviviale compensa ce désagrément, d'autant que la Comtesse von Lieven était une excellente hôtesse, et elle fit souvent office de traductrice pour les Darcy. A l'occasion des Fêtes des Noël, Elizabeth put également découvrir la gastronomie bavaroise qu'elle ne trouva guère à son goût, à quelques exceptions près, et au grand amusement de Darcy.

Deux jours après la fin des festivités, la Comtesse invita Darcy à venir ainsi son meilleur champion, ce dont il rêvait depuis leur arrivée. Ne parvenant à chasser les souvenirs terrifiants de la chute de son mari lorsqu'il avait essayé de dresser Farnley, Elizabeth ne réussit pas à cacher une certaine réticence lorsque Darcy et la Comtesse prirent congé. Néanmoins, ayant remarqué son regard inquiet, la Comtesse rassura pleinement son amie en lui disant que tous ses chevaux étaient extrêmement bien dressés. Quelque peu apaisée, Elizabeth souhaita à son mari une bonne promenade, qui ne devait pas s'avérer paisible car il entendait bien pousser le champion au galop, d'autant que la Comtesse était elle aussi une excellente cavalière, et elle lui assura qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le suivre, désirant par la même occasion lui montrer les plus belles vues des alentours.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se rendit dans un des salons pour répondre à ses parents qui lui avaient écrit quelques jours plus tôt pour lui souhaiter un bon Noël. Elle était absorbée dans sa rédaction depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Le Comte von Lieven venait de la rejoindre. Elle ne le connaissait guère, même s'il était plus ouvert et avenant à Lievenhof qu'à Londres. Mais absorbée la plupart du temps dans ses longues conversations avec la Comtesse, Elizabeth n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'échanger avec lui, d'autant qu'il avait passé la majeure partie du temps avec ses propres amis pendant les fêtes de Noël. Elle se leva pour le saluer, et fut aussitôt surprise de l'air troublé qu'il affichait, se demandant un bref instant s'il n'avait pas appris une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet de leurs époux respectifs. Mais elle chassa rapidement ces funestes pensées lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Mrs Darcy, je ne peux croire à ma chance de vous trouver enfin seule. Depuis votre arrivée j'ai cherché désespérément une occasion de vous parler.

- Voilà qui est bien étonnant, monsieur le comte, voici une dizaine de jours que mon mari et moi sommes arrivés.

- Une dizaine de jours que vous avez passés en compagnie de mon épouse, précisa-t-il.

- Rien de plus naturel, je suis très heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée, son amitié m'avait manqué. » dit innocemment Elizabeth.

Le Comte retomba dans le silence. Désorientée, Lizzie se rassit, ne sachant que dire. Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut interminable, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

« De quoi désiriez-vous m'entretenir ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Voyez-vous, Mrs Darcy, l'amitié de mon épouse vous a manqué, mais pour ma part c'est votre amitié qui m'a manqué.

- Vous m'en voyez flattée, monsieur, mais quelque peu surprise. Nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de faire connaissance pendant la Saison.

- Et je le déplore. » dit-il en s'approchant lentement.

De plus en plus intriguée, Elizabeth décida cette fois de garder le silence.

« Je n'ose croire que nos relations doivent en rester là, finit-il par dire. J'ai été le premier surpris de constater que Londres pouvait toujours me réserver d'agréables surprises, alors que voilà bien des années que nous n'y faisons que des rencontres toutes plus insipides les unes que les autres.

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, monsieur, dit Elizabeth d'un ton froid.

- Vous êtes pourtant d'une intelligence rare, Mrs Darcy. J'étais persuadé que vous lisiez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- J'en serais bien incapable.

- Oh Mrs Darcy… Elizabeth ! Ne voyez-vous pas combien vous me mettez à la torture ? dit-il d'un ton brûlant, tandis que Lizzie se levait brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui. Voilà des mois que je suis amoureux de vous ! »


	40. La vertu amoureuse

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de vous habituer à un tel rythme de publication car je ne sais pas si je vais tenir la distance :) Disons que je rattrape le temps perdu._

_Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, car les dialogues m'ont donné plus de travail que d'habitude, mais après relecture, j'en suis assez contente, même si nous sommes loin de l'atmosphère romantique et passionnée de la Villa Balbianello (les lunes de miel, ça ne dure qu'un temps, que voulez-vous). _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy_

* * *

« Oh Mrs Darcy… Elizabeth ! Ne voyez-vous pas combien vous me mettez à la torture ? dit-il d'un ton brûlant. Voilà des mois que je suis amoureux de vous ! »

Elizabeth s'était levée précipitamment au moment où le Comte s'était approché d'elle, suffisamment près pour tenter de lui prendre la main. Brusquement, elle s'écarta de lui, et mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

« Monsieur, vous vous égarez ! finit-elle par dire fermement.

- Oh non, Elizabeth, je me suis enfin trouvé ! Voilà des années que j'erre sans but, et enfin, j'ai croisé votre chemin !

- Cessez cette folie !

- Oui c'est bien de folie dont il s'agit, car je suis fou d'amour pour vous, et ce depuis le bal que vous avez donné à Darcy House. Vous n'avez pas idée de votre beauté ce soir-là, de la façon dont vous m'avez ouvert les yeux ! Vous étiez divine !

- Monsieur ! Avez-vous oublié à qui vous parlez ?

- A la plus extraordinaire des femmes, très certainement.

- A une femme mariée ! Et qui plus est, vous déshonorez votre propre épouse en manquant à tous vos serments. Laissez-moi prendre congé ! dit-elle, tentant de rejoindre la porte, dont il bloquait l'accès.

- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire. Voilà des mois que je brûle d'amour pour vous et je n'ose m'en ouvrir à personne.

- Encore heureux que vous ayez fait preuve de discrétion en la matière ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous parler… Elizabeth… !

- Mrs Darcy, le corrigea-t-elle. Et non, je ne vous laisserai pas salir votre nom et le mien et en vous écoutant. Laissez-moi passer !

- Un instant, juste un seul instant… supplia-t-il. Vous ne me laisserez donc pas une lueur d'espoir ? »

Interdite, Elizabeth le regarda quelques secondes.

« De l'espoir ? Ma parole, vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Comment pouvez-vous penser, un seul instant, que vous pouvez espérer quelque chose de moi ?

- Vous ne seriez pas la première femme… » laissa-t-il tomber.

A ces mots, elle le gifla, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment.

« Vous m'insultez, monsieur, et vous insultez mon mari ! finit-elle par dire d'une voix glaciale. Et vous qui avez épousé la meilleure des femmes, vous salissez son nom et sa réputation !

- Vous ignorez tout de mon mariage. Il est un échec depuis de nombreuses années. Vous rencontrer m'a redonné goût à la vie.

- J'en suis navrée pour vous, mais si votre mariage est un échec, le mien est très heureux. Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais tenter de vous immiscer entre mon mari et moi.

- Toujours votre mari ! dit-il, amer. Aurais-je donc poussé l'ironie jusqu'à tomber amoureux de la seule femme vertueuse de Londres ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de vertu mais d'amour.

- Oh je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour lui ! dit-il avec un mépris évident.

- J'ignorais que c'était un crime d'être fidèle à son mari non par devoir mais par inclination ! » dit Elizabeth sèchement.

Rendu brusquement muet par cette répartie, il la regarda un long moment. Plus que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, c'était son regard plein de défi qui fit comprendre au Comte von Lieven qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Vaincu, il s'écarta lentement de la porte. Sans un regard pour lui, Elizabeth sortit, et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'elle put, allant s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Puis elle s'adossa à la porte, à bout de souffle. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se laissa glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle resta immobile de longues minutes, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle n'y parvint pas immédiatement, car la scène qu'elle venait de vivre avait douloureusement ravivé le souvenir de son affrontement avec Wickham lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'enlever.

En quelques minutes néanmoins, sa peur s'estompa, et la colère prit le dessus. Elle était furieuse contre le Comte von Lieven qui avait manqué à son rang, à ses devoirs d'hôte, d'ami, et qui par-dessus tout l'avait insultée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Au cours des deux heures qui suivirent, tout en faisant les cent pas nerveusement dans sa chambre, elle devait se demander plus d'une fois si elle n'avait pas donné de signe d'encouragement au Comte pendant la Saison ou même pendant son séjour à Lievenhof. Elle pensa brièvement à la Comtesse, se demandant comment elle pourrait à nouveau lui parler après une telle scène. Les aveux du Comte au sujet de l'échec de leur mariage l'avaient bouleversée car elle ne s'était jamais doutée que son amie était loin d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle-même l'était.

Mais par-dessus tout, elle pensa à Darcy. Elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il serait furieux si elle lui avouait toute la scène. Elle le savait jaloux, possessif et protecteur à l'extrême, et elle craignait sa réaction, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas sous leur toit et dépendaient de l'hospitalité des Von Lieven, ce qui les mettait dans une situation délicate.

Néanmoins, l'idée de lui cacher un tel événement la répugnait. La tentative de séduction de Miss Bingley dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley l'année précédente, et surtout ses conséquences, étaient suffisamment présents dans la mémoire d'Elizabeth pour savoir que Darcy serait bien plus furieux s'il devait apprendre un jour qu'elle avait gardé le silence sur une telle scène. De plus, elle sentait d'instinct que le poids d'un tel secret était bien trop lourd à porter pour elle seule, et l'intimité des mois précédents avec son mari les avait tellement rapprochés qu'elle s'était habituée à tout partager avec lui et à s'appuyer sur lui en toutes circonstances.

Lorsque Darcy, repassa le seuil de Lievenhof avec la Comtesse après leur promenade, la décision d'Elizabeth était prise, mais elle s'interrogeait encore sur la façon de lui présenter les événements de l'après-midi. Après s'être changé, Darcy alla immédiatement retrouver Elizabeth, et il fut surpris de trouver la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé. Inquiet, il s'enquit de sa santé à travers la porte, et lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son teint pâle.

« Lizzie ? Que se passe-t-il, tu es souffrante ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme observa Darcy quelques instants, notant ses joues rougies par le froid, et surtout son regard inquiet. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il était déjà en train d'imaginer mille scénarii possible, tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres. Son cœur fondit, et elle se reprocha intérieurement tous les doutes qu'elle avait éprouvés au cours de l'après-midi. Elle avait toute confiance en lui, et elle sut précisément quoi faire en cet instant.

« Lizzie, tu m'inquiètes… tu es toute pâle, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Je vais bien, William. Et notre enfant aussi. Rassure-toi.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermée ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais nous devrions nous asseoir.

- Lizzie… dit-il d'une voix grave qu'Elizabeth connaissait bien et qui était signe que Darcy ne ferait pas preuve de beaucoup de patience.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cet après-midi, mais tu vas être furieux quand tu sauras tout. Promets-moi que tu vas garder ton calme. » demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse dans son regard, mais elle était redevenue maîtresse de ses émotions. Lui en revanche était de plus en plus inquiet malgré toutes les tentatives d'Elizabeth pour le rassurer depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe.

« Vu ton agitation, j'imagine que ce n'est pas rien, mais tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais être furieux contre toi, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi… dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

- Lizzie, je t'en prie, arrête les énigmes, je suis sur des charbons ardents !

- Promets-moi d'abord… Crois-moi si je te le demande c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Je peux te promettre d'essayer. » dit-il.

Elizabeth connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole, gardant la main de Darcy dans les siennes.

« Après que tu sois parti avec la Comtesse, je suis allée dans le salon pour écrire à mes parents. Environ une heure après, le Comte m'a rejointe. Et il m'a fait des avances, dit-elle péniblement, osant à peine regarder Darcy.

- Des avances ? demanda Darcy froidement.

- Oui, il m'a dit être amoureux de moi depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis notre bal à Darcy House d'après ses dires. Je l'ai repoussé et je suis revenue ici. Je me suis enfermée, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Je pense que j'avais besoin d'être rassurée mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait osé me suivre jusqu'ici.

- Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? » demanda Darcy.

Sa voix était devenue glaciale, et il avait lâché les mains d'Elizabeth pour se lever et aller vers la fenêtre. C'était exactement la réaction que Lizzie avait anticipée. Elle savait, pour l'avoir vu agir ainsi à plusieurs reprises, qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler pour garder son calme.

« Les détails sont sans importance, William, dit-elle doucement.

- Elizabeth, te souviens-tu du jour où je t'ai avoué que Miss Bingley m'avait fait des avances ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Comme si c'était hier.

- Tu m'as demandé de tout te raconter en détails, et je t'ai fait la même réponse que celle que tu viens de me donner… Tu as insisté pour tout savoir, parce que tu en ressentais le besoin. » lui rappela-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui combien cela a dû être difficile pour toi… » murmura-t-elle.

Il revint vers elle, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Lizzie, je t'en prie. Je suis calme, regarde-moi, dit-il doucement.

- Tu es calme pour l'instant… »

Alors elle lui répéta toute la conversation. Elle se l'était remémorée inlassablement au cours des heures précédentes, aussi put-elle tout lui raconter à l'identique sans difficulté. Au fil du récit qu'elle lui fit, il peina à rester à ses côtés, et n'y tenant plus, il se mit à faire les cent pas. En entendant Elizabeth raconter que le Comte avait supposé qu'elle ne serait pas la première femme à tromper son mari, les yeux de Darcy s'assombrirent et une lueur de colère les traversa.

« Pour qui se prend-il ? dit-il d'une voix forte.

- Je l'ai remis à sa place, rassure-toi.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- J'ai bien peur de l'avoir giflé. » dit Elizabeth, dont la voix trahissait pourtant toute absence de regrets et laissait même deviner qu'elle en était fière.

Darcy faillit éclater de rire, mais sa rage reprit le dessus. Néanmoins, il revint vers son épouse, légèrement amusé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son panache et de son sens de la répartie. D'un regard, il l'encouragea à lui raconter le reste de sa confrontation avec le Comte, et il sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait clôt la conversation en lui disant qu'elle n'estimait pas commettre un crime en étant fidèle non seulement par devoir mais aussi par amour.

« Mon amour, tu es parfaite, je n'aurais pas mieux fait.

- Alors tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Contre toi ? Grands dieux, non ! Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander si je n'avais pas ma part de responsabilité, si je ne lui avais pas donné de signe d'encouragement dans le passé…

- Elizabeth Darcy, regarde-moi, dit-il doucement mais fermement. J'étais avec toi, ici à Lievenhof, à Londres, à Darcy House, tout le temps. Tu n'as échangé que de vagues civilités avec ce vieux barbon. Et subitement, il déclare qu'il est amoureux de toi ? Crois-moi, tu n'es en rien responsable de sa lubie.

- Mais comment dans ce cas a-t-il pu croire qu'il avait la moindre chance de me convaincre ? »

Voyant le regard perdu de son épouse, Darcy la prit sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui.

« Parce qu'il est fou, vaniteux, et aveugle. Lizzie, crois-tu sincèrement que je n'aurais rien dit si j'avais eu le moindre soupçon, ou si je vous avais vus trop proches ? Amoureux et possessif comme je le suis ?

- Non…

- Alors ne me dis plus jamais que c'est de ta faute. Notre mariage est trop heureux pour que je puisse avoir le moindre doute à ton sujet. Qui plus est, je ne te vois pas jeter ton dévolu sur un homme qui a plus du double de ton âge, la taquina-t-il.

- Arrête, c'est répugnant ! » dit-elle en souriant malgré elle, tout en se blottissant contre lui, pleinement rassurée.

Il la berça quelques minutes, plus pour se calmer lui-même que pour apaiser son épouse. Elle n'était pas dupe, et le sentait suffisamment tendu pour deviner qu'il menait un combat intérieur de taille pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » finit-elle par demander lorsqu'elle n'y tint plus.

Il baissa la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ému de voir qu'elle s'appuyait totalement sur lui, il lui prit le menton pour relever son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

« Toi, mon amour, tu vas rester ici. Tu as reçu cet après-midi une lettre t'informant d'une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet d'un membre de ta famille qui t'a mise dans tous tes états, et tu ne peux pas paraître au dîner.

- Très bien… dit-elle d'un air entendu, attendant la suite.

- Évidemment, cette mauvaise nouvelle nous impose de rentrer en Angleterre dans les plus brefs délais, et nous devons nous mettre en route dès demain. Donc je te conseille de demander à Emma de commencer à préparer tes malles immédiatement. En attendant, je vais descendre informer nos hôtes que nous devons prendre congé d'eux, et que je préfère rester à tes côtés ce soir car tu ne te sens pas très bien.

- Très habile, Mr Darcy. Mais le Comte n'en croira pas un mot.

- J'espère bien qu'il comprendra que nous partons à cause de lui. Seules la bienséance et ma volonté de vous protéger la Comtesse et toi me pousse à mentir, alors que tu sais combien j'ai le mensonge en horreur.

- Tu ne vas rien faire d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Préférerais-tu que je le provoque en duel ? lui dit-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

- Jamais ! Tu m'as fait une promesse, William ! s'insurgea-t-elle, en faisant référence à la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue après le duel avec Wickham.

- En effet, ma chérie, je t'ai promis que je ne te ferai plus jamais vivre cela. Ma promesse vaut en toutes circonstances, à moins que quelqu'un vous agresse, Georgiana ou toi. Ce n'est pas le cas ici, mais pour autant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais je vais trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit plus jamais s'approcher de toi, dit-il gravement. Si je ne le fais pas ici, je le ferai à Londres. Je refuse que tu affrontes à nouveau ce genre de situation. »

A ces mots, il l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit. Il descendit immédiatement au salon pour aller retrouver les Von Lieven. En quelques mots, il leur expliqua pourquoi il devait leur donner son congé avec Elizabeth. Ignorante des véritables motifs qui poussaient Darcy à quitter Lienvenhof, la Comtesse se montra tout de suite très inquiète pour Elizabeth, s'enquérant de sa santé et demandant si elle pouvait lui être d'une quelconque assistance. Darcy la rassura en lui disant qu'il remontait pour rester au chevet de Lizzie, et remercia la Comtesse de sa sollicitude. Puis, avec sa réserve habituelle, il les salua et quitta le salon.

Au moment où il commençait à remonter les escaliers, voulant retrouver Samuel pour lui ordonner de préparer ses affaires pour se mettre en route dès le lendemain matin, le Comte l'appela. Avec une lenteur calculée, Darcy fit demi-tour et le regarda.

« J'espère que l'affaire qui vous rappelle à Londres n'est pas trop grave ? demanda le Comte.

- A votre avis, monsieur ? demanda Darcy d'un ton glacial.

- Il n'y a pas de problème à Londres, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez parlé à Elizabeth ?

- Ce sera « Mrs Darcy » pour vous. Et que cherchez-vous à faire ? A semer la discorde entre elle et moi ? demanda Darcy en descendant les quelques marches qu'il avait montées.

- Loin de moi cette idée !

- Et pourtant vous tentez de me faire croire qu'elle aurait quelque chose à me cacher. Vous me prouvez là combien vous la connaissez mal. Elle n'a pas le moindre secret pour moi.

- Je n'ose croire que vous prenez congé à cause de cela, il s'agit d'un simple malentendu.

- Un simple malentendu ? demanda Darcy d'une voix si froide que le Comte comprit immédiatement à quel point il prenait sur lui pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Vous vous permettez de faire des avances à mon épouse, sous votre toit, pendant mon absence, vous l'insultez en insinuant qu'elle pourrait m'être infidèle sans que cela lui pose le moindre problème moral, et vous appelez cela un malentendu ?

- J'ai commis une terrible méprise.

- Une « méprise », parce qu'elle s'est révélée fidèle et amoureuse de son mari et que vous avez compris qu'à cause de cela vous n'aviez aucune chance ? Si vous étiez un gentleman, monsieur, vous auriez l'intelligence de reconnaître que ce n'était pas une méprise, comme vous dites, mais une erreur, la plus grave qui soit, indigne de votre rang, et du nôtre.

- Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, j'aurais dû comprendre que…

- Je n'accepterai jamais vos excuses, le coupa Darcy. Et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, dit-il en se rapprochant, forçant le Comte à reculer. Je ne vous provoquerai pas en duel car je refuse de causer une telle inquiétude à mon épouse, et la vôtre ne le mérite pas non plus. Mais à l'avenir, je vous interdis de parler à Mrs Darcy, je vous interdis même de vous approcher d'elle. Si je vous vois outrepasser cette interdiction, ou si elle m'informe du moindre écart de votre part, vous le regretterez amèrement, je peux vous le garantir ! »

D'abord désarçonné et impressionné par Darcy qui l'avait repoussé contre le mur et parlait avec une telle rage que le Comte en avait perdu ses moyens, ce dernier se reprit rapidement, et éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

« Tant d'efforts pour une seule femme ! C'est drôle, je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé romantique, Darcy.

- Cette seule phrase me prouve à quel point vous êtes indigne du nom que vous portez et me conforte dans ma décision de vouloir protéger mon épouse de vos méfaits, monsieur, dit Darcy en s'éloignant, recommençant à monter l'escalier.

- Remarquez, je vous comprends, vous l'avez choisie ravissante, intelligente et raffinée. Attendez-vous à rencontrer ce genre d'ennuis fréquemment, vous allez faire de nombreux envieux à l'avenir ! Etes-vous si sûr qu'elle vous restera fidèle avec autant de tentations ? » dit-il avec ironie.

Darcy s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour, rejoignant le Comte en quelques enjambées et l'empoignant par le col.

« Elle est mienne ! Nous nous sommes choisis et personne ne pourra jamais rien contre cela, murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Allons, allons, dit le Comte. J'ai bien compris que vous tenez à votre charmante épouse. Rejoignez-la donc, avant que vous ne soyez tenté de me provoquer en duel. Je connais trop votre réputation de bretteur pour vouloir m'y risquer, sans compter qu'aucune femme ne mérite qu'on se batte pour elle, et encore moins de perdre la vie ! Et nous ne voulons pas que ces dames se fassent du souci à notre sujet, n'est-ce pas ?»

Darcy relâcha le Comte et le fusilla du regard, tandis que ce dernier époussetait négligemment sa veste.

« Vous pensez sincèrement ce que vous venez de dire ? Qu'aucune femme ne mérite qu'on se batte pour elle ? »

Le Comte acquiesça, et Darcy éclata d'un rire noir pendant une brève seconde.

« Et vous espériez séduire mon épouse ! Quand bien même aurait-elle été tentée d'être infidèle, vous n'auriez pas eu l'ombre d'une chance, car elle n'est pas de celles qu'on obtient sans se battre. Vous n'avez aucune noblesse, aucune grandeur d'âme, et vous êtes incapable de reconnaître la vraie valeur des gens. Elle ne vous aurait même pas regardé et le seul sentiment que vous auriez réussi à lui inspirer aurait été son mépris, tout comme vous m'en inspirez en ce moment. Car c'est tout ce que vous méritez. » dit Darcy.

Il fit demi-tour et monta enfin les escaliers, peinant à se maîtriser. Sans cesser de sourire, le Comte rajusta sa veste, et rebroussa chemin pour revenir dans le salon. Mais à l'instant où il se retourna, il aperçut la Comtesse sur le seuil de la porte. Elle n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et la tête haute, et elle lui tourna le dos. Soupirant car il devinait qu'une nouvelle scène pénible l'attendait, il la suivit et la découvrit debout près de la cheminée du salon, tentant de se réchauffer. Elle ne bougea pas en l'entendant en entrer, ne daignant pas le regarder.

« Je regrette que vous ayez assisté à cette scène déplorable. Je crains fort qu'il ne se soit laissé emporter par ses émotions.

- Taisez-vous ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Comment avez-vous osé ? Entre toutes les femmes, il a fallu que vous choisissiez Elizabeth Darcy !

- Elle ou une autre, quelle importance ? Vous n'avez jamais vu aucun inconvénient à me partager, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Une de mes meilleures amies ! C'est du dernier degré de la bassesse ! C'était l'une des seules femmes dont je ne voulais pas que vous vous approchiez. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant des années sur vos écarts, et même sur votre petite baronne bavaroise que vous n'avez pas craint d'inviter jusque sous mon toit.

- Parce que cela vous arrangeait bien… la coupa-t-il en se servant un verre de brandy.

- En effet. Mais Elizabeth Darcy ! N'avez-vous pas remarqué combien elle m'est chère ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Susan, je n'avais pas compris que vous teniez autant à elle. Mais vous choisissez vos amies avec soin, elle est exceptionnelle, vous ne pouvez me reprocher d'avoir jeté mon dévolu sur elle.

- C'est justement là que Mr Darcy vous a très justement remis à votre place : quand on porte votre nom, on tait ses sentiments.

- Voyons, Susan ! Darcy est un idéaliste, nous le savons tous. Combien de femmes et d'hommes vertueux comptons-nous parmi nos relations ?

- Vous pouvez en compter au moins trois : les Darcy et moi.

- Vous ne comptez pas, vous êtes fidèle à un mort. Je suis même convaincu que vous considérez notre mariage comme un adultère à son égard.

- Et que faites-vous des Darcy ? dit la Comtesse, ignorant l'insulte.

- Ils sont jeunes mariés, cela leur passera ! dit-il en sirotant son brandy après s'être assis sur son fauteuil.

- En plus d'être méprisable, vous êtes aveugle… ou stupide !

- Et pourquoi cela ? Eclairez-moi donc, vous qui savez si bien cerner les gens.

- Nul besoin d'être fin observateur pour comprendre, au premier regard, que les Darcy sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout Londres n'a parlé que de cela pendant la Saison ! Rien que pour cela, vous n'aurez jamais l'ombre d'une chance avec Elizabeth. Et contrairement à ce que vous venez de dire, je ne pense pas que c'est un béguin qui leur passera avec le temps.

- Vous croyez ? dit-il, ironique.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme vous. Certains d'entre nous éprouvent des sentiments destinés à durer.

- J'oubliais. Lady Susan Darlington, éternelle amoureuse de son fiancé disparu. Voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il nous a quittés, peut-être serait-il temps de faire votre deuil, ma chère.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr que si, il s'agit de vous, et de moi ! Vous avez votre part de responsabilité dans l'échec de notre mariage. Jamais vous ne m'avez regardé !

- Et jamais je ne vous ai menti. Vous saviez en m'épousant que je ne vous aimais pas.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'espérer !

- Alors que je vous disais de n'entretenir aucun espoir. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fermé les yeux sur toutes vos aventures, en espérant que vous pourriez trouver le bonheur ailleurs, car je n'avais pas le droit de vous en priver. Mais vous approcher d'Elizabeth Darcy, c'est indécent et d'un égoïsme inouï ! Parce qu'elle est mon amie, qu'elle est pure et innocente, et à des lieues de toutes ces manigances sordides de femmes infidèles auxquelles vous êtes habitué. Comment avez-vous pu l'insulter en sous-entendant qu'elle pouvait tromper son mari ? Elle fait partie de la meilleure société de Londres !

- Ce qui n'est pas un gage de noblesse et d'élégance, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir, puisque vous êtes lassée de toutes nos relations précisément pour cette raison. Quant à Elizabeth, j'aurais tenté ma chance.

- C'est bien ce que je vous reproche ! A cause de vous j'ai perdu une amie précieuse, et pour rien !

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle n'a pas épousé Darcy pour son argent mais parce qu'elle s'est bel et bien entichée de lui. »

Choquée par tant d'impudence, la Comtesse en eut le souffle coupé, et elle dut s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Je ne vous reconnais plus.

- Cela fait pourtant longtemps que je suis ainsi. Si vous aviez pris la peine de me regarder au lieu de simplement vivre à mes côtés comme si je n'existais pas, vous vous en seriez rendu compte il y a bien longtemps.

- Je ne vous savais pas égoïste et méprisable à ce point.

- C'est une question de point de vue. Pour ma part, je considère qu'il est temps que je trouve le bonheur. A mon âge, je n'ai plus d'années à perdre à vous attendre. Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre mes sentiments pour Elizabeth. En un mot, elle a toutes les qualités que je recherche. Vous connaissez les arcanes de la société londonienne comme personne, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je suis le seul à avoir été séduit par ses charmes ?

- A ma connaissance, vous êtes le seul à avoir été aveugle au point de ne pas voir l'amour qui la lie à son mari. On ne salit pas de tels sentiments. Tout comme vous n'auriez jamais dû salir mon amitié avec elle. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. » dit-elle en se levant et en quittant le salon sans un regard pour son mari.

* * *

Si Darcy s'était empressé de prendre congé du Comte dont la présence le répugnait, il prit néanmoins son temps pour rejoindre Elizabeth. Il savait qu'elle était très probablement en train de s'inquiéter de la tournure des événements, mais il jugea indispensable de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant d'aller la retrouver. Son affrontement avec le Comte avait été plus violent qu'il ne l'avait présagé, car il n'aurait jamais deviné que sous des dehors affables et d'une politesse poussée à l'extrême le Comte dissimulait en réalité une personnalité aussi méprisable. Il frémit en pensant qu'Elizabeth avait dû se défendre seule face à pareil individu, mais il sourit en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait parfaitement remis à sa place, avec un doigté qu'elle seule possédait et qu'il lui enviait en cet instant.

Il repassa dans sa chambre, ordonnant à Samuel de préparer ses bagages après l'avoir informé qu'ils partaient pour Vienne le lendemain à la première heure. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'annuler leur séjour en Autriche, même s'il commençait à lui tarder de retourner à Pemberley. Puis, il alla retrouver Elizabeth, qui était en plein préparatifs au milieu de ses malles avec Emma. Cette dernière salua Darcy en le voyant entrer, et prit congé immédiatement.

« William, enfin ! dit Lizzie.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, cela a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais.

- Les Von Lieven se doutent-ils de quelque chose ?

- Pas la Comtesse, elle s'est même montrée très inquiète à ton sujet, mais je l'ai rassurée. Le Comte en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

- Il a compris ? demanda Elizabeth en se mordant la lèvre.

- Il est stupide mais pas à ce point. J'en ai profité pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui, et il devrait désormais te laisser tranquille. De toute façon, étant donné que nous n'assisterons pas à la prochaine Saison, nous ne les reverrons pas avant plus d'un an.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Que tu m'avais tout raconté dans les moindres détails, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt désormais à t'approcher, et encore moins à t'adresser la parole. Il s'est montré arrogant, et d'une désinvolture inconvenante au plus haut point. Je crains de m'être totalement trompé sur son compte, il n'a de gentleman que le nom. Pauvre Comtesse, je frémis en pensant qu'elle est mariée à pareil homme !

- La Comtesse… dit Lizzie tristement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Elizabeth, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, tout en lui prenant les mains.

- Je le sais bien, mais je n'oserai plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Il a détruit notre amitié.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Lizzie.

- Je ne pourrai jamais lui mentir de la sorte. Tu sais bien que déteste l'hypocrisie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dupe au sujet de son mari.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis persuadé qu'elle est au courant qu'il ne lui est pas fidèle.

- Mais je n'ai pas…

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, ma chérie.

- Oh… dit Lizzie en comprenant ce que Darcy avait voulu dire. Tu crois que… ?

- Cela me paraîtrait logique, au vu du personnage que j'ai découvert ce soir.

- Comment peut-il ? Il a épousé une femme merveilleuse ! s'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Tous les couples n'ont pas la chance de connaître un mariage aussi harmonieux que le nôtre. Et en ce qui concerne les Von Lieven, cela ne m'étonne guère, surtout connaissant le passé de la Comtesse. Elle ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Non… Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais trop jeune quand cela s'est produit pour m'en souvenir, mais Tante Madeline m'a raconté toute l'histoire il y a quelques années, quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter les salons de Londres pendant la Saison, et que j'y ai rencontré la Comtesse. Il y a vingt ans environ, alors qu'elle était plus jeune que toi, elle a rencontré le Comte Strang, d'une excellente famille anglaise. Ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et leur fiançailles ont semblé évidentes à tout le monde, à commencer par leurs parents respectifs. Mais quelques semaines avant leur mariage, le comte a été victime d'une fièvre infectieuse violente et il n'a pas survécu. La Comtesse, qui s'appelait Lady Susan Darlington à l'époque, a été dévastée, et je la soupçonne de ne s'en être jamais vraiment remise. En tout cas, je suis convaincu que son mariage avec le Comte von Lieven était un mariage de raison, en tout cas de son côté. J'ignore quels étaient ses motifs à lui, mais je ne suis pas surpris de découvrir aujourd'hui à quel point leur mariage est un échec.

- Quel gâchis… dit Lizzie, ébranlée par le récit de son mari. Mais comment peut-elle accepter qu'il la traite de la sorte ? Si tu devais ne serait-ce que regarder une autre femme, je crois que j'en deviendrais folle !

- C'est là la grande différence entre eux et nous, mon amour. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, donc j'imagine qu'il est plus facile de tolérer ce genre d'écarts quand il n'y a pas de sentiments en jeu.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir épousé ?

- Je ne saurais te dire, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons, et leur cas n'est pas rare. Rares sont les gens heureux en ménage, et les adultères sont monnaie courante.

- Je pensais que la Comtesse faisait partie des exceptions. Et surtout que nous étions à l'abri de ce type d'ennui, précisément parce que nous n'avons jamais caché à quel point notre mariage est harmonieux, comme tu dis. »

A ces mots, Darcy éclata de rire.

« Tu es adorable, ma Lizzie, tu n'as rien perdu de ta candeur sur ce sujet, même après aujourd'hui. Tu oublies une chose essentielle, dans ton raisonnement, et que le Comte a d'ailleurs relevée, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a proférées ce soir : tu es extrêmement belle, et bien plus intelligente que la plupart des femmes de la société que nous fréquentons. Deux qualités rares, surtout chez une seule et même personne. De fait, cela nous place en première ligne face à ce genre d'ennui, la taquina-t-il.

- William, ce n'est pas drôle ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Non ça ne l'est pas. Mais si tu as très bien cerné les défauts de la bonne société de Londres, il en est visiblement un que tu n'as pas encore remarqué. La fidélité est une valeur désuète à leurs yeux, et ils n'hésitent pas à tenter de séduire tout nouvel arrivant qui leur plait un tant soit peu. Tu n'as pas fait exception à la règle.

- Je ne te crois pas. Hormis le Comte…

- Hormis le Comte, tu n'as pas manqué de plaire à quelques autres pendant la Saison.

- Mais … tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

- Parce qu'ils ne t'ont jamais approchée, donc je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'inquiéter avec ce souci supplémentaire. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais si réticent à l'idée de te laisser seule pendant ces interminables réceptions, outre le fait que je déteste être séparé de toi ? Même si je les surveillais de près.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Je ne te partagerai pas, Lizzie. La simple pensée me… dit-il, redevenu grave.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais, mon amour, le rassura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Mais tu aurais dû me parler pendant la Saison.

- Tu aurais préféré ?

- Oui. Tu dis que je suis candide, mais tu ne m'aides pas à ouvrir les yeux. Si tu m'avais parlé, j'aurais été mieux préparée s'ils avaient dû oser quoi que soit. Me protéger ne veut pas dire que tu dois m'épargner tout le temps.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir à l'avenir, mais ne leur accorde pas trop d'attention, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Tu ne me donneras aucun nom ?

- Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture, dit-il, charmeur.

- Tu n'avais rien remarqué au sujet du Comte ? demanda-t-elle.

- Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté de venir séjourner chez lui si j'avais eu le moindre doute à son sujet ?

- Mais alors je ne comprends pas… Nous nous sommes à peine parlé depuis que tu nous présentés à l'Opéra ! Comment a-t-il pu soi-disant tomber amoureux de moi ? Cela dépasse l'entendement !

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Elizabeth. J'ai mieux cerné le personnage après ma… discussion avec lui.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il veut ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Ce qui explique son mariage avec la Comtesse, quand tu y penses. Elle a toujours été inaccessible pour tous les hommes car elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer son fiancé. Tout comme tu es inaccessible parce que tu es amoureuse de moi. Il fait mine de le découvrir aujourd'hui, mais je suis persuadé qu'en son for intérieur il l'avait déjà compris à Londres. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est mis cette chimère en tête. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Voilà qui me rassure.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur de lui briser le cœur ? dit-il, étonné.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je préfère savoir que son soi-disant « attachement » n'est finalement qu'une lubie qui ne va pas durer.

- Prions pour que tu aies raison. Vu la piètre opinion qu'il a des femmes, je pense qu'il jettera rapidement son dévolu sur une proie plus facile. »

Elle le serra contre elle de longues minutes, devinant que les événements de l'après-midi l'avaient ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

« Tu es content que nous n'allions pas à Londres pour la prochaine Saison, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je l'étais déjà avant aujourd'hui, mais je le suis encore plus désormais. Cela va nous faire du bien de nous retrouver à Pemberley, d'autant que tu as désormais Jane et Kitty à proximité. Tu ne vas pas regretter Londres ?

- Pas cette année. Je serai bien trop impatiente en attendant la naissance de notre enfant. Et ce sera une bonne chose de ne pas avoir à croiser les Von Lieven. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais su comment me comporter. Je ne sais déjà pas comment les adieux de demain vont se passer… »

Comme elle le pressentait, ils furent pénibles et très inconfortables. Les Darcy ignoraient que la Comtesse savait tout des événements de la veille, et elle n'en montra rien. Elle prit congé d'Elizabeth avec d'autant plus de chaleur qu'elle avait honte de la façon dont son mari avait parlé à la jeune femme. Mais Lizzie était trop entière dans ses amitiés pour se comporter normalement, et, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Darcy en revanche fut très aimable avec la Comtesse, la remerciant de son hospitalité, et lui disant qu'il espérait la revoir prochainement à Londres.

Le plus dur vint lorsqu'ils durent saluer le Comte. Si elle n'avait pas osé regarder la Comtesse, Elizabeth ne fut en rien timide face au Comte, et elle le toisa du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas pardonné. Darcy fut quant à lui glacial, et sa rage fut décuplée lorsqu'il constata que le Comte ne s'était pas départi de son flegme de la veille en sa présence.

Avec soulagement, Elizabeth monta en voiture, et, toutes à ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine Darcy qui avait pris place à ses côtés et rajoutait sur elle plusieurs couvertures, le froid hivernal sévissant toujours. Elle oscillait entre la colère à l'égard du Comte et le remords vis-à-vis de la Comtesse. Ces pensées la tourmentaient tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir à l'idée de découvrir Vienne, dont Darcy lui avait pourtant fait une description plus qu'élogieuse.

Darcy ne fut guère plus loquace pendant la première journée de leur voyage vers l'Autriche. Il avait réussi à faire passer une bonne soirée à Elizabeth la veille, ne voulant pas laisser le Comte gâcher leur bonne humeur et leur tour d'Europe. Mais en le recroisant au moment de prendre congé, toute sa colère était revenue. Il peinait à démêler ses sentiments, car il était furieux contre le Comte, son manque d'éducation, son attitude répugnante et sa désinvolture. Dans le même temps, il était frustré que le Comte ait entaché un voyage qui était parfait depuis ses débuts, et inquiet car il craignait qu'Elizabeth ne retrouve pas tout de suite sa bonne humeur et sa sérénité après cet épisode. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle avait déjà relégué la conduite du Comte au passé, mais ses relations futures avec la Comtesse étaient une autre histoire, et elle se tourmentait désormais à l'idée d'avoir perdu une amie.

Mais plus que tout, il était rongé par la jalousie. L'idée qu'un autre homme ait pu convoiter son épouse le révulsait. S'il n'avait aucun doute concernant Lizzie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'éloigner le plus possible de tous ceux qui seraient tentés de lui faire des propositions similaires à celle du Comte. Il se souvenait bien de la première fois où il avait ressenti de la jalousie à l'égard d'Elizabeth, lorsqu'il l'avait vue en compagnie de Mr Wickham à Meryton. La violence de ses sentiments en cet instant l'avait surpris, et avait achevé de le convaincre de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'ils chevauchaient vers Vienne, presque deux ans après leur mariage, malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, il était dévoré par la jalousie. Il avait déposé son cœur et sa vie dans les mains d'Elizabeth. En conséquence, il se sentait entièrement dépendant d'elle. Cette réalité ne l'inquiétait pas, et elle le ravissait même la plupart du temps car il savait qu'Elizabeth l'aimait tout autant. Mais de fait, il voyait toute personne susceptible de vouloir s'immiscer entre eux comme un ennemi à repousser par tous les moyens, car il considérait leur amour comme bien trop précieux pour être souillé de la sorte. Les avances du Comte avaient réveillé sa possessivité vis-à-vis de Lizzie, et seule la promesse qu'il lui avait faite après s'être battu avec Wickham l'avait retenu de provoquer Von Lieven en duel. Non pour laver son honneur, encore que toute son éducation et tous ses principes l'y poussaient, mais par pure vengeance. Il n'était pas fier de cette envie instinctive qui était tout sauf noble, mais son amour pour Elizabeth était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse trouver une juste mesure lorsqu'elle était menacée d'une quelconque façon.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours, et mettre une grande distance entre les Von Lieven et eux, pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Néanmoins, il n'aurait avoué ses tourments à Elizabeth pour rien au monde, car il sentait au fond de lui que c'était injuste envers elle, et qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de s'inquiéter. Les quelques doutes que Lizzie avait eu au sujet de son attitude des mois précédents avec le Comte, lorsqu'elle avait craint de lui avoir donné des signes d'encouragement, avaient prouvé à Darcy qu'elle était prompte à se remettre en question, alors qu'elle n'avait justement rien à se reprocher.

Il l'observa pendant une grande partie du trajet, et force lui fut de constater lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de repenser aux événements de la veille. Et lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras pour s'endormir le soir, il n'y tint plus.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de ressasser tout cela, Lizzie, dit-il.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas été d'une compagnie très agréable.

- Ce serait de peu d'importance si je ne te sentais pas aussi inquiète. C'est derrière nous maintenant.

- Le Comte, oui, je l'espère. Mais que fais-tu de la Comtesse ?

- Je suis navré pour elle de la savoir mariée à pareil individu, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras y faire.

- Je ne parlais pas de son mariage, mais de notre amitié.

- Vous n'allez pas vous revoir avant plus d'un an. Beaucoup de choses se seront produites depuis, et je gage que cet épisode déplorable ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour toi à ce moment-là. Sachant que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester amie avec la Comtesse.

- Vraiment, Mr Darcy, vous n'avez pas peur que je croise le Comte à nouveau ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Nous les croiserons tous les deux, c'est inévitable. En pleine journée en revanche, tu auras plein d'occasions de voir la Comtesse seule à seule ou avec d'autres amies, et il ne sera pas présent. Quant aux réceptions, je serai à tes côtés, et s'il est intelligent, il se souviendra de mes mises en garde et ne t'approchera pas.

- Cela implique que je cache la vérité à la Comtesse, nuança Lizzie.

- Un petit mensonge par omission. Je pense que d'ici un an tu y arriveras. Cela va perdre de son importance, Elizabeth, fais-moi confiance.

- Nous verrons bien. Mais je ne sais pas si ma gêne à l'égard du Comte disparaîtra un jour.

- Tout passe, ma chérie. Et je pense que ton amitié avec la Comtesse est bien plus importante que ce scélérat. Ne le laisse pas se mettre entre vous. Tout comme je refuse que tu le laisses gâcher le reste de notre voyage. Je veux que tu cesses de penser à toute cette histoire. C'est mauvais pour toi, et pour notre enfant. Nous allons séjourner à Vienne, que tu vas adorer, j'en suis convaincu, et ensuite nous rentrerons à Pemberley. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, n'y lisant que douceur et adoration, et elle lui sourit.

« Très bien, Mr Darcy, mais à une seule condition. Que tu cesses toi aussi d'y penser. Je sais que tu rêves de faire souffrir mille tourments au Comte, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, il ne mérite pas tant d'intérêt.

- Je suis bien trop amoureux de toi pour ne pas y penser.

- Jaloux ?

- Terriblement.

- Mais pourtant, toujours en te citant, cette histoire est derrière nous. Je suis comme toi, je veux que nous profitions du reste de notre voyage. Alors embrasse-moi…

- Est-ce une requête ou un ordre, Mrs Darcy ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, rieur.

- Une suggestion pour te faire penser à des choses bien plus agréables que les Von Lieven… Et pour apaiser ta jalousie en te rappelant que je suis à toi corps et âme. » dit-elle.

Son sourire malicieux et son baiser passionné laissèrent présager à Darcy qu'ils ne dormiraient guère, et les heures qui suivirent furent à la hauteur de ses espérances.

* * *

A son grand plaisir, Elizabeth retrouva tout son enthousiasme lorsqu'ils entèrent dans Vienne. La ville la charma par son élégance et son architecture, qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler certains quartiers de Londres. Ils y entrèrent le 30 décembre, et séjournèrent dans un hôtel près du Prater. Darcy connaissait très bien la ville car il y avait vécu plusieurs mois lors de son tour d'Europe, aussi la guida-t-il à travers leurs nombreuses visites, et notamment Schönbrunn et la Hofburg.

Mais plus que l'architecture, ce fut véritablement la musique qui conquit Elizabeth. Vienne était pour Darcy et sa sœur d'abord et avant tout le berceau des musiques qu'ils aimaient tant, ainsi que de la valse. Lizzie insista d'ailleurs pour que son mari lui raconte comment il avait appris cette danse lorsqu'il avait séjourné à Vienne pendant son tour d'Europe.

Tout naturellement, Darcy l'entraîna à l'opéra à plusieurs reprises, et ce fut en Autriche qu'Elizabeth découvrit Beethoven, qui devait devenir son compositeur préféré, et pour qui elle se prit d'une passion qui ne se démentit jamais jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Dès les premières notes de la _Symphonie Pastorale_, elle fut transportée. La partition de Beethoven, magnifiée par le meilleur orchestre du monde, l'entraîna dans les contrées où Beethoven avait imaginées pour son public. Instinctivement, les mélodies lui évoquèrent le domaine de Pemberley, et le tableau musical se peignit instantanément dans son imagination.

La deuxième partie du concert, qui mettait à l'honneur le concerto pour piano _« L'Empereur »_, fut un autre émerveillement. Si elle était habituée à écouter jouer Georgiana qui était une excellente pianiste, le virtuose qu'elle entendit ce soir-là la laissa sans voix, et il l'émut aux larmes lorsqu'il interpréta l'adagio. Dès le lendemain, heureux de la voir si passionnée, Darcy l'entraîna à nouveau à l'opéra, pour assister cette fois à l'opéra _Fidelio_, qui acheva de convaincre Lizzie de son amour pour Beethoven. Elle fut captivée par l'histoire, et elle vibra pour Florestan et Leonora, ses deux héros principaux. Darcy lui-même ne connaissait pas cet opéra, créé en 1805, mais il l'apprécia beaucoup. Avant de quitter Vienne, il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de se procurer les partitions de la réduction pour piano et chant de _Fidelio_, devinant que Georgiana serait ravie d'un tel présent.

S'il avait débuté sous d'excellents auspices, leur séjour à Vienne fut assombri une dizaine de jours après leur arrivée, lorsque Darcy découvrit une lettre de Lady Matlock qui l'attendait à l'hôtel le soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Elizabeth observa le visage de son mari se fermer au fil de sa lecture, et elle redouta le pire.

« Mr Stafford s'est fiancé, annonça-t-il, après s'être assis avec lassitude une fois sa lecture terminée.

- Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi… dit Elizabeth en lui prenant la main, car elle sentait son mari très soucieux. Comment va Georgiana ?

- Elle est dévastée. Lady Matlock me raconte qu'elle ne veut voir personne, pas même Richard qu'elle adore et avec qui elle a toujours été très complice. Quel scélérat ! Si je le tenais ! dit Darcy en se relevant brusquement.

- Il a montré sa vraie nature. Malheureusement, nous craignions depuis le début que cela se termine ainsi. S'il était pressé par ses créanciers, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'imagine qu'il est fiancé à une jeune fille disposant d'une dot confortable ?

- Quarante mille livres, laissa-t-il tomber. Lady Matlock me dit que Georgiana alterne entre les moments où elle est furieuse et ceux où elle est effondrée. Ce n'est pas dans son tempérament…

- Elle grandit, William, donc elle change. Et étant donné qu'elle a été trahie deux fois de suite, par Mr Wickham, puis par Mr Stafford, cela ne m'étonne guère qu'elle réagisse ainsi. C'est même très sain, car je pense qu'ainsi elle guérira plus rapidement.

- Si elle est comme moi, elle sera rancunière, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Ce qui m'inquiète davantage c'est qu'elle devienne méfiante à l'égard de tout le monde.

- Je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir de cela.

- Là c'est ton côté grand frère protecteur qui parle, le taquina-t-elle. Elle est bien trop jeune pour ne plus faire confiance à personne.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle se remette de cela ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

- Avec le temps. Avec ce qu'il vient de faire, je pense qu'elle ne va pas le regretter trop longtemps.

- J'enrage de ne pouvoir rien faire ! J'aurais dû cerner la vraie nature de ce misérable bien plus tôt !

- C'était déjà trop tard, elle était amoureuse de lui. Ne ressasse pas le passé, William. Il faut l'entourer le plus possible, mais tu ne pourras rien faire de plus. »

Darcy resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, et Elizabeth devina qu'il tentait de démêler ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'il était très proche de sa sœur, et qu'il considérait comme son devoir de la protéger de tout. Par conséquent, la situation présente était insoutenable pour lui. Lizzie s'approcha de son mari, posant sa main sur bras.

« Veux-tu que nous rentrions à Pemberley ? Elle va avoir besoin de toi.

- Je n'osais pas te le proposer. Mais nous ne devions pas repartir avant la fin du mois. Et nous voulions aller à Salzbourg.

- Deux semaines de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien. Or je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que Georgiana et toi vous parliez. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Elle ne m'a pas écrit, sans doute m'en veut-elle encore. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle pense que je suis responsable des fiançailles de Mr Stafford ?

- Je ne pense pas. A mon sens, elle l'avait placé sur un piédestal, et elle n'a pas dû manquer de souffrir du fait qu'il n'ait pas tenté de la revoir, et qu'il ne l'ait pas attendue. Elle ne peut pas te rendre responsable de cela.

- Je les ai séparés. A ses yeux, c'est peut-être tout ce qui compte. Si elle ne m'en voulait plus, elle m'aurait écrit !

- Je pense qu'elle est bien trop triste pour le faire. Et si elle a enfin ouvert les yeux, elle doit terriblement s'en vouloir de t'avoir rejeté ainsi depuis l'été dernier. Elle sait que nous devons rentrer en février, elle attendra probablement de te revoir pour te parler. C'est pour cela que je t'ai proposé de repartir dès demain.

- Je prie pour que tu aies raison, ma Lizzie… De toute façon, il vaut mieux pour toi que nous rentrions le plus tôt possible. Tu es enceinte de presque quatre mois, je ne veux pas que nous tardions trop pour voyager.

- Alors c'est entendu. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se remirent en route le surlendemain, le 14 janvier 1819. Darcy ne manqua pas de noter que cela faisait tout juste deux ans qu'ils étaient fiancés. Alors qu'ils cheminaient à travers l'Autriche pour entamer leur longue route jusqu'à Calais, il croisa le regard pétillant de Lizzie, qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'en souvenait parfaitement aussi. Néanmoins, le cœur de Darcy se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que deux jours plus tard arriverait un autre anniversaire bien plus triste, à savoir l'attaque de Wickham.

Si Elizabeth lut dans ses pensées, mais elle ne s'en ouvrit pas à lui avant le soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour la nuit. Elle était fatiguée, aussi Darcy ordonna-t-il que leur dîner soit monté directement dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit pour se mettre à table, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle s'était changée et avait revêtu une robe ravissante, parmi une de celles qu'il préférait. Elle l'accueillit avec un baiser.

« Deux ans déjà… murmura-t-elle après s'être blottie contre lui.

- Le temps passe définitivement trop vite à tes côtés, mon amour.

- Tu as l'air surpris. Tu ne voulais pas le célébrer ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à table.

- Je ne savais pas comment tu te sentais. C'est deux jours avant…

- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Le jour où nous nous sommes fiancés était l'un des plus heureux de ma vie, William. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais ternir ce souvenir. Et ce serait accorder trop d'importance à Mr Wickham que de le laisser nous gâcher cet anniversaire, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Indubitablement. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si tu avais fait le lien.

- Bien sûr. Mais cela ne compte plus. Nous attendons un enfant, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour tourner la page sur ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier.

- Dans ce cas, Mrs Darcy, célébrons comme il se doit l'anniversaire du jour où tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, alors que je n'osais plus espérer pouvoir te conquérir un jour. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Ils mirent près de trois semaines à faire le trajet jusqu'à Pemberley, car Darcy tenait à s'arrêter fréquemment pour permettre à Elizabeth de se reposer, malgré les protestations vigoureuses de la jeune femme qui se sentait en pleine forme. Ses nausées matinales avaient cessé au cours de leur séjour à Lievenhof. En revanche, la traversée de la Manche fut insoutenable pour elle, car sa grossesse lui donna le mal de mer entre Calais et Douvres. Elle fut donc heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme.

Enfin, Pemberley fut en vue le 08 février, et ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall aux alentours de minuit. Mrs Reynolds les accueillit avec effusion, très heureuse de revoir les Darcy qui n'étaient pas venus à Pemberley depuis plus de huit mois. Elizabeth était profondément émue de revoir le domaine, sans compter qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé sous la neige, et que cela lui avait rappelé son tout premier Noël avec Darcy. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces pensées, car Darcy, inquiet de la voir si fatiguée, insista pour qu'ils aillent dormir immédiatement. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle le retrouva dans leur chambre, et lorsqu'elle se coucha contre lui, elle se surprit à être pousser un soupir de contentement, toute à son bonheur de se retrouver chez eux.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et elle dut argumenter longuement avec Darcy pour se lever alors qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle prenne du repos, arguant que c'était plus que nécessaire après les mois de voyage qu'ils venaient de faire dans son état. Haussant les épaules, elle l'abandonna dans la chambre, l'encourageant à aller retrouver l'intendant de Pemberley pour faire un point sur les affaires du domaine, ce qui était plus que nécessaire après une si longue absence. Néanmoins, il la retrouva moins de deux heures plus tard, trop habitué depuis des mois à rester à ses côtés à chaque instant, et rebuté à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle.

Ce furent donc ensemble qu'ils accueillirent les Matlock qui se présentèrent à Pemberley vers quinze heures, Darcy les ayant prévenus de leur arrivée dès le matin. Lady Matlock enlaça les deux jeunes gens avec chaleur, tandis que Lord Matlock leur posait déjà quantité de questions au sujet de leur voyage et de leurs impressions. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour eux, Darcy ne leur prêta qu'une attention distraite, trop occupé à regarder Georgiana qui se tenait en retrait. La jeune fille avait séjourné chez les Matlock pendant tout le voyage des Darcy, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils l'avaient ramenée à Pemberley dès le retour de son frère.

Elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, et Darcy craignit un instant qu'elle lui en veuille toujours de l'avoir séparée de Mr Stafford. Elizabeth n'avait pas les mêmes doutes que lui, aussi s'avança-t-elle vers sa belle-sœur avec un sourire bienveillant et elle la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ce fut à cet instant que Georgiana perdit ses moyens et éclata en sanglots. Elle observa son frère à travers ses larmes, n'osant aller vers lui. Croisant le regard d'encouragement de Lizzie, Darcy s'avança alors, et prit Georgiana dans ses bras.

Elizabeth entraîna les Matlock dans le salon, afin de laisser plus d'intimité au frère et à la sœur. Après l'avoir longuement enlacée, Darcy invita Georgiana à l'accompagner dans le salon de musique où trônait toujours le pianoforte qu'il lui avait offert plusieurs années auparavant. Georgiana peinait toujours à maîtriser ses larmes. Dérouté par la situation, et craignant de heurter la pudeur de sa sœur, Darcy ne sut que dire les premiers instants. Mais bientôt, toujours entre deux sanglots, Georgiana prit la parole.

« William, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Je regrette d'avoir agi de la sorte. Non, ne m'interromps pas, il faut que je te dise tout cela, dit-elle en voyant qu'il tentait de la couper pour la rassurer. J'ai été injuste envers toi, et j'ai perdu tout sens commun. Tu n'as jamais voulu que mon bonheur, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier cela.

- Georgie, regarde-moi, dit-il doucement. Tout est déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je t'en ai voulu un jour.

- Mais j'ai été si aveugle, et si stupide ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir que je lui étais indifférente ?

- Parce que tu l'aimais. Cela t'a encouragée à lui faire confiance, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

- Cette erreur-là est bien pardonnable. Mais je m'en voudrai toujours de t'avoir repoussé de la sorte. J'ai été insupportable même avec Elizabeth, alors que vouliez seulement m'ouvrir les yeux.

- Lizzie ne t'en a jamais tenu rigueur, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que tu ressentais. Tu l'as vu à l'instant, elle te considère comme sa propre sœur, et elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi.

- Je lui dois des excuses à elle aussi. Tu as toujours été mon plus fidèle soutien, et je t'ai repoussé comme si tu ne comptais pas. Pire, je t'ai même accusé d'avoir voulu détruire mon bonheur… Je ne mérite vraiment pas ton indulgence.

- C'est tout sauf de l'indulgence, c'est juste que je te connais trop pour avoir cru un seul instant que tu pensais véritablement ce que tu disais. Lorsqu'on traverse ce type d'épreuve, il est difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. Désormais, fais-moi plaisir, oublie ce scélérat qui ne te méritait pas.

- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas prête de laisser qui que ce soit s'approcher de moi désormais !

- Voilà qui réchauffe le cœur de ton grand frère. Tu me connais, tu sais que je serais très heureux si tu devais rester à mes côtés pour toujours, mais je ne souhaite pas cela pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, et de fonder ta propre famille.

- Pourtant ma décision est prise. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai aller à cette faiblesse ! dit-elle fougueusement.

- Georgie, Georgie… dit Darcy en éclatant de rire. Ne veux-tu pas connaître le bonheur qu'Elizabeth et moi avons ?

- Vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle, contra-t-elle.

- Et nos parents ? Et Oncle George et Tante Madeline ? Et les Bingley ?

- Vous avez tous eu de la chance. Moi je n'attire de que des opportunistes. Je maudis cette horrible dot qui ne me crée que des ennuis !

- C'est justement cette dot qui te permettra de choisir celui qui te rendra heureuse, et d'éliminer tous ceux qui ne te méritent pas. Car quoi que tu en dises, ton futur mari existe bien quelque part, j'en suis convaincu. Sois patiente, et il finira par venir.

- Je ne suis pas pressée, qu'il prenne son temps ! Je suis heureuse, ici à Pemberley, avec toi et notre famille. J'ai oublié trop longtemps cette chance que j'ai d'être si bien entourée, maintenant je veux en profiter pleinement.

- Cela me va pour l'instant. Maintenant, viens, allons retrouver Elizabeth, je sais qu'elle est très impatiente de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grand salon, les Matlock et Elizabeth étaient en grande conversation. Lizzie croisa le regard de Darcy, et ce qu'elle y lut la soulagea grandement. Elle était heureuse de voir que Georgiana était revenue à de meilleurs sentiments envers son frère. Elle prit la jeune fille par le bras, et la coupa lorsqu'elle tenta de lui présenter des excuses.

« Nul besoin d'excuses, Georgiana, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas. » demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent un long moment, profitant du fait que Darcy leur avait laissé un peu d'intimité en régalant les Matlock avec le récit de leur voyage en bateau de Nice jusqu'à Ostie. Voyant que Georgiana était toujours mélancolique, Darcy lui confia alors qu'ils avaient une grande nouvelle, et c'est main dans la main qu'Elizabeth et lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant en juin. Georgiana se jeta dans les bras de son frère et de Lizzie, très émue de voir que leur attente avait enfin pris fin, et pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de devenir tante. Lady Matlock, qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur du couple l'année précédente au moment de la fausse couche d'Elizabeth, fut elle aussi très heureuse, et tous les félicitèrent chaleureusement.

* * *

Au cours de l'après-midi, ils furent rejoints peu à peu par le reste de leur famille. Les Bingley furent les premiers à arriver. Elizabeth et Jane se jetèrent dans les bras l'une l'autre. Au premier regard, Jane devina la grossesse de sa sœur. Elle l'interrogea en chuchotant, et Lizzie acquiesça. Jane la serra à nouveau contre elle en apprenant la nouvelle. Tandis que Darcy et Bingley conversaient, et que Miss Bingley, qui avait accompagné son frère, se tournait vers Georgiana, Elizabeth put ainsi passer du temps avec le petit Henry, que Jane n'avait pas eu le cœur de laisser à Ellsworth Hall.

Âgé de huit mois, Henry était un enfant tranquille mais rieur, et Elizabeth ne le quitta pas de l'après-midi. Elle était émerveillée de voir qu'il avait tant grandi depuis le mois de juin, très amusée de le voir marcher à quatre pattes dans tous les coins du salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant Mr Bingley déplorer que son fils ait hérité de ses cheveux roux. Elle le contredit immédiatement en disant que son filleul était le plus bel enfant qui soit, et que s'il avait hérité de la moitié de la beauté de ses parents, alors il serait très chanceux. Elle était heureuse de constater que désormais qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'éprouvait plus le léger pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti à la naissance de Henry. Elle était pleinement épanouie, et c'était visible aux yeux de tous, comme Lady Matlock ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le dire à Darcy lorsqu'elle le surprit en train d'échanger un sourire avec Lizzie, de part en part du salon.

« Elizabeth est radieuse. Je suis très heureuse pour vous, William.

- Merci, Tante Madeline. Tous nos vœux sont comblés, désormais.

- Vous le méritez. Surtout après l'épreuve que vous avez traversée l'an dernier. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'emmener en Europe. Je pense qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cela pour tourner la page.

- Cela nous a fait beaucoup de bien. Je vous avoue que Londres avait mis ma patience à rude épreuve. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver tous les deux.

- Oui, et maintenant qu'Elizabeth attend un enfant, je pense qu'elle s'est finalement remise de ce tout ce qui lui est arrivé. »

En fin de journée, les Cooper arrivèrent à leur tour, et les trois sœurs devinrent alors inséparables pendant les heures qui suivirent. Kitty raconta qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir sa propre maison et se plaisait beaucoup à Basildon Park, ne manquant pas d'inviter les Darcy à venir découvrir le domaine. Lizzie trouva sa sœur changée, mûrie par les mois précédents. Si son union avec Mr Cooper semblait harmonieuse, elle nota son regard triste lorsqu'elle lui demanda si la situation avec les parents de Mr Cooper avait évolué. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, et Mr Cooper souffrait visiblement de ne plus pouvoir voir sa sœur.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam les rejoignit pour le dîner. Il était seul car Lord Matlock leur expliqua Gerald et son épouse Priscilla étaient déjà à Londres pour attendre le début de la Saison. Gerald envisageait de se lancer dans la politique et de se présenter aux élections pour intégrer le Parlement, aussi sa présence à Londres était-elle essentielle. Mais Darcy remarqua à peine l'absence de Gerald, accueillant le Colonel avec un sourire narquois.

« Richard, l'heureux fiancé de l'année ! Je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'oublies pas ta famille pour autant.

- N'écoutez pas William, Colonel, dit Elizabeth, qui venait de les rejoindre et offrait le plus ravissant des sourires à son cousin par alliance. Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, je suis très heureuse pour vous.

- Merci Elizabeth, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Richard, il est plus que temps d'abandonner cette étiquette rigide entre nous ! En tout cas, je suis heureux de vous revoir, et de constater que vous allez bien. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Excellent, merci, répondit-elle.

- Mais ne détourne pas la conversation, tu me dois une explication ! dit Darcy. Je note que tu as pris soin d'éviter de répondre à mes lettres. D'ailleurs, où est l'heureuse élue ?

- William, laisse donc Richard tranquille, il vient à peine d'arriver. Qui plus est, le dîner est prêt, nous allons passer à table.

- Merci d'avoir pitié de moi, Elizabeth ! dit le Colonel galamment.

- Ce n'est que partie remise ! l'avertit Darcy, rieur.

- Elizabeth, me ferez-vous l'honneur… ? demanda le Colonel en lui offrant son bras.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

- Et en plus tu me voles mon épouse. Tu as déjà une fiancée, je te rappelle ! plaisanta Darcy en escortant sa sœur dans la salle à manger.

- Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec William, où est donc Lady Mary ? Je me faisais une joie de la rencontrer ! demanda Lizzie tandis que le Colonel l'entraînait à la suite de Darcy.

- Elle est chez ses parents dans le Sussex, je dois l'y retrouver dans quelques jours. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous la présenter avant plusieurs semaines car il n'est pas prévu qu'elle revienne dans le Derbyshire plus tôt.

- Vous allez nous raconter tout cela pendant le repas, car je brûle de curiosité moi aussi ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé présager en taquinant son cousin, Darcy ne parla guère pendant le dîner, se contentant d'observer ses proches se retrouver. Elizabeth et ses sœurs ne cessaient de parler entre elles, se coupant fréquemment la parole, et même la paisible Jane s'était prise au jeu, avide d'entendre les récits de Lizzie sur l'Europe. Rougissant, le Colonel Fitzwilliam s'amusa à éluder les quelques questions qu'on lui posa au sujet de ses fiançailles, et ce fut son père qui vint à son secours à la fin du repas en demandant à Georgiana de se mettre au piano, arguant qu'elle avait fait des progrès considérables au cours des mois précédents. Il cacha en revanche qu'elle s'était en réalité jetée à corps perdu dans la musique pour supporter l'absence de Mr Stafford, mais Darcy et Lizzie le devinèrent aisément.

La soirée se termina en apothéose. Après avoir écouté Georgiana jouer plusieurs morceaux, les Darcy annoncèrent à nouveau qu'ils attendaient un enfant car les Bingley, les Cooper et le Colonel Fitzwilliam ne le savaient pas encore. Au milieu des félicitations qui fusaient de toutes parts dans le salon, la surprise vint de Kitty au moment où elle serrait Elizabeth dans ses bras, car elle lui annonça qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était elle aussi enceinte, et devait accoucher en septembre. A cette annonce, les exclamations redoublèrent, et les Cooper furent à leur tour félicités. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle pour plusieurs heures encore.

Lorsqu'enfin tous prirent congé, et qu'Elizabeth se retrouva seule avec Darcy, elle était épuisée de tant d'émotions, mais son sourire parlait de lui-même. Elle avait constaté en retrouvant leurs proches à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Darcy la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre sans un mot, mais avec la même étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, elle regarda son mari, heureuse de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur le front, et elle sombra dans le sommeil en quelques minutes, la main posée sur son ventre. Darcy posa sa main sur la sienne, et il ressentit une joie indescriptible en sentant les courbes du ventre de Lizzie qui s'étaient accentuées au fil des jours. Sur cette pensée et cette journée parfaites, il s'endormit à son tour.


	41. Sérénité

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps, mais admettez que cela reste des délais tout de même très raisonnables :) _

_J'étais moins inspirée pour ce chapitre (l'Italie c'est quand même autre chose lol), d'autant que c'est un chapitre de transition, mais finalement, après relecture, j'en suis assez contente._

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews précédentes (le Comte n'a pas été épargné, certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait beaucoup rire). Comme toujours, j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_A bientôt,_

_Doddy._

* * *

« Ne triche pas, Lizzie. » dit Darcy.

Sourd aux protestations amusées de son épouse, il lui avait bandé les yeux et pris les deux mains dans les siennes pour la guider dans les couloirs de Pemberley.

« William, vas-tu enfin me dire où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et qu'elle l'entendait ouvrir une porte.

- Où serait l'intérêt d'une surprise si je la dévoile trop tôt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- M'éviter de mourir de curiosité, répondit-elle, mutine.

- Rassure-toi, mon cœur, ton attente va bientôt prendre fin.

- J'espère bien, tu me connais, la patience n'est pas mon fort.

- C'est bien cela qui m'amuse. » la taquina-t-il.

Il reprit ses mains et la fit avancer à nouveau. Puis, se plaçant derrière elle, il dénoua le foulard qui lui bandait les yeux. A son grand étonnement, Elizabeth découvrit un salon dont les murs étaient tendus de soie bleu tendre, et à la décoration sobre mais indubitablement féminine. Intriguée, elle se tourna vers Darcy, qui guettait sa réaction avec attention.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement confuse. Je ne me souviens pas de cette pièce…

- C'est le salon voisin de mon bureau.

- Mais il n'était pas comme cela avant… si ?

- Non, en effet, dit-il en la prenant par la taille. J'ai profité de notre séjour en Europe pour le faire redécorer. Je me suis dit que tu serais contente d'avoir une autre pièce pour toi que le boudoir de ma mère que tu utilisais l'an dernier. »

Pourtant habituée aux innombrables petites attentions de son mari, Elizabeth resta sans voix. Le boudoir de la précédente Mrs Darcy était entaché pour elle de sombres souvenirs, car c'était précisément la pièce où Mr Wickham l'avait confrontée le jour où il avait tenté de l'enlever. Elle n'y était jamais revenue, trop bouleversée par les événements. Darcy n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer pendant leur dernier séjour à Pemberley en mai pour assister Jane à la naissance de Henry.

« Cela te plaît ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de son absence de réaction.

- Oui, évidemment ! C'est magnifique. Et exactement dans les tons que je préfère.

- Je me suis souvenu que tu as une préférence marquée pour le bleu, dit-il avec un sourire tout en lui caressant la joue.

Elizabeth peinait à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était plus sensible que d'ordinaire, et Jane l'avait rassurée en mettant cela sur le compte de sa grossesse. Néanmoins, voyant que Darcy guettait sa réaction, elle se tourna va lui et l'embrassa.

« Merci, mon amour. C'est… parfait. Comment as-tu deviné…

- Simple déduction, répondit-il immédiatement, refusant de la laisser évoquer les souvenirs d'une époque qui avait été éprouvante pour eux. Sans compter que dès ton arrivée à Pemberley après notre mariage, j'avais envie de t'avoir plus près de moi. Mon bureau est juste à côté, tu pourras venir me déranger que tu le voudras.

- Dis plutôt que _tu_ pourras venir me déranger quand tu voudras ! dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

- Cela m'a traversé l'esprit, je le confesse. Mais je n'en ferai rien, c'est ton espace, pour que tu sois au calme.

- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, tu le sais bien. » dit-elle.

Lâchant sa main, elle parcourut le salon en admirant chaque détail. Il était meublé de deux causeuses, d'un sofa idéal pour la lecture, d'un secrétaire, et de quelques guéridons. Connaissant les goûts de son épouse, Darcy avait privilégié la simplicité, et Elizabeth sut d'emblée qu'elle s'y plairait. Touchée par son attention, elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Je l'adore. » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle revint vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Merci, William. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Ayant fort à faire, Darcy l'embrassa une dernière fois et alla rejoindre Mr Cooper qui l'attendait pour travailler.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre, et, au grand plaisir de Darcy, la vie à Pemberley avait presque repris son cours habituel. Les premiers jours avaient été un peu chaotiques du fait de leur longue absence, et à la grande déception de Darcy, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmener son épouser visiter le salon qu'il avait fait décorer pour elle. Sa longue absence d'Angleterre avait contraint son homme de loi et Mr Cooper à laisser quelques affaires en suspens dont il s'occupa avec diligence dès son retour. Il passa la majeure partie de ses journées avec Mr Cooper qui avait géré ses affaires d'une main de maître qui impressionna Darcy qui l'en félicita et le remercia chaleureusement.

Quant à Elizabeth, sourde aux protestations de son mari, avait entamé dès le lendemain de la visite de leurs familles de nombreuses visites aux alentours, impatiente de retrouver Harriet Vernon, qui venait d'accoucher de son deuxième enfant, et de visiter Basildon Park où les Cooper résidaient depuis quelques semaines. Elle en revint enchantée, décrivant à son mari le havre de paix où vivait le jeune couple.

Néanmoins, Darcy insista rapidement pour qu'elle prenne du repos et quitte Pemberley le moins possible, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne s'épuise en trajets qui étaient déconseillés dans son état, d'autant qu'il estimait que leur tour d'Europe avait été suffisamment fatigant pour elle. Enceinte de quatre mois et demi, Elizabeth estimait qu'elle était parfaitement à même de faire quelques courts trajets pour passer du temps avec ses proches, et elle lui expliqua, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, que sa grossesse n'était pas une maladie et qu'elle préférait justement faire ses visites pendant la période où les déplacements lui étaient encore faciles.

Connaissant le caractère têtu de son épouse, Darcy n'insista pas, mais, avec son intelligence redoutable et un entêtement rivalisant avec celui d'Elizabeth, il décida d'aborder sous un angle différent ce qu'il considérait comme un problème à régler rapidement. Il fut donc ravi de constater que les travaux qu'il avait ordonnés pour le salon attenant à son bureau étaient terminés. Après les avoir inspectés et constaté que toutes ses demandes avaient été respectées à la lettre, il avait alors décidé d'y conduire Elizabeth.

La réaction de son épouse avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle avait succombé à l'atmosphère paisible et raffinée du salon et s'y plut d'emblée. Par chance pour Darcy, le temps fut exécrable le lendemain. Dès leur réveil, Elizabeth aperçut l'importante couche de neige qui recouvrait les jardins, et les épais flocons qui continuaient à tomber. Elle fut déçue en réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir aller rendre visite aux Matlock comme elle l'avait prévu. Se retournant vers son mari qui était couché près d'elle, elle aperçut son sourire satisfait.

« Évidemment cela t'arrange bien… Je suis presque tentée de croire que tu l'as fait exprès ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Je peux beaucoup de choses, ma Lizzie, mais je ne sais pas encore commander aux éléments. »

Voyant qu'elle restait assise dans leur lit à contempler la neige, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Viens donc te recoucher. Il n'est que huit heures, tu pourrais profiter de quelques heures de sommeil en plus, suggéra-t-il.

- J'ai tout sauf envie de dormir. Tu sais bien que je déteste faire la grasse matinée.

- Tu ne disais pas cela à la Villa Balbianello, dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Nous ne dormions guère, si mes souvenirs sont bons… dit-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

- Rien ne nous empêche de reprendre nos habitudes italiennes.

- C'est ta conception du « repos » ?

- Non, mais c'est une alternative tout à fait intéressante. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Oubliant la charge de travail qui l'attendait, Darcy remonta les couvertures sur eux et nul à Pemberley ne les vit de la matinée. Main dans la main, souriants et plus amoureux que jamais, ils rejoignirent Georgiana dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'Elizabeth décida à la fin du repas d'aller passer l'après-midi dans son nouveau salon. Elle s'y installa avec délice, en profitant pour écrire à ses parents et aux Gardiner afin de leur annoncer sa grossesse, mais également pour entamer la rédaction de ses souvenirs de voyage.

Son tour d'Europe avait été pour elle une succession de surprises et de découvertes. Néanmoins, toute à la joie de se retrouver seule avec son mari, elle n'avait pas voulu perdre ce qu'elle estimait être de précieuses heures à rédiger des souvenirs de voyage, et n'avait noté à la hâte que de brèves indications sur les dates, les monuments et les villes où ils s'étaient rendus. Elle comptait sur sa solide mémoire pour les retranscrire une fois à Pemberley et ne fut pas fâchée en commençant sa rédaction de constater qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien oublié.

Cette première journée dans son nouveau boudoir inaugura le rythme de vie qui devait être le leur pendant les semaines suivantes, durant lesquels le froid tardif prit les habitants de Pemberley par surprise, les dissuadant tous de sortir du domaine, à l'exception de Mr Cooper qui faisait le trajet chaque jour depuis Basildon Park pour travailler avec Darcy. Les proches d'Elizabeth et Darcy les imitèrent, Kitty ne sortant guère de Basildon Park à cause de sa grossesse, et les Matlock redoutant les routes enneigées. Seule Jane était assez courageuse pour braver les éléments une fois par semaine pour rendre visite tour à tour à ses deux sœurs.

Tout à sa volonté de voir Elizabeth prendre du repos, Darcy expliqua à Georgiana qu'ils n'iraient pas à Londres pour la Saison, ce qui combla la jeune fille qui ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter plusieurs mois de mondanités. Mr Stafford s'étant fiancé, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de le croiser au hasard des bals et réceptions auxquels elle aurait dû assister si elle avait dû participer à la Saison.

Darcy insista également pour qu'Elizabeth se décharge de la gestion de Pemberley, lui rappelant que Mrs Reynolds le gérait parfaitement et qu'il était plus que temps que Georgiana s'attelle à cette tâche car elle devait apprendre à tenir sa propre demeure, apprentissage auquel elle ne s'était pas suffisamment consacrée selon lui. Néanmoins, Elizabeth refusa de ne plus être impliquée dans l'intendance de la maison, qu'elle considérait comme sa responsabilité et qui l'avait toujours intéressée. Elle conserva donc les comptes et quelques autres tâches, passant beaucoup de temps avec Georgiana pour la former avec Mrs Reynolds.

Toutefois déchargée de nombreuses heures de travail, Elizabeth se replongea dans la découverte des œuvres entreposées dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley, souvent guidée par Darcy, car ils avaient constaté avec plaisir dès leurs fiançailles qu'ils avaient des goûts littéraires très similaires. Elle avait également vainement tenté de se remettre à la broderie et à la couture sur le conseil de Jane. Désirant réaliser quelques vêtements pour son futur enfant, Lizzie s'escrima plusieurs jours avant d'abandonner, décrétant qu'elle n'était définitivement pas habile de ses mains et que ce type d'activité la laissait énervée et de mauvaise humeur.

Mais son plus grand bonheur fut de retrouver la serre de Pemberley, dont l'un des jardiniers avait pris le plus grand soin pendant son absence. Au cours de son séjour à Nice, elle avait réussi à faire venir à Pemberley plusieurs espèces méditerranéennes. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures en grand conciliabule avec le jardinier de la villa que Darcy avait louée pour connaître les caractéristiques de chaque espèce et la façon de les cultiver. Revenue à Pemberley, elle constata que le jardinier en charge de la serre avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre et que les fleurs qu'elle avait fait envoyer étaient très belles. Elle en prit grand soin au cours des semaines à venir, guettant la floraison des espèces qui attendaient toujours un temps plus clément.

Ainsi, lorsque Darcy la cherchait et qu'elle n'était pas dans son salon ou avec Georgiana, il n'était pas surpris de la retrouver dans la serre. Malgré tous les efforts de Lizzie qui était en cela la digne fille de son père, il n'avait jamais réussi à se prendre de passion pour la botanique. Néanmoins, il regardait toujours avec plaisir les fruits de tous les soins qu'elle portait à ses espèces rares, et il adorait la voir s'enthousiasmer lorsqu'elle lui montrait les changements intervenus depuis sa dernière visite.

Contrainte de rester sur le domaine à cause de la neige, et ne quittant généralement pas leurs appartements à moins de se rendre à la serre, Elizabeth réalisa que le repos qu'elle prenait enfin était le bienvenu et commença même à y prendre goût. Le temps glacial n'était à vrai dire guère engageant, aussi ne pouvait-elle regretter aucune promenade ! Elle fut forcée d'admettre que sa grossesse commençait à la fatiguer un peu au fur et à mesure que ses déplacements devenaient plus pénibles. Si, à son arrivée à Pemberley, peu de gens avaient pu deviner qu'elle était enceinte, elle gagna en quelques semaines plusieurs centimètres de tour de taille qui la ravissaient même s'ils commençaient à la gêner dans ses mouvements. Ainsi, elle n'enviait même pas Darcy qui était heureux de retrouver ses chevaux et de pouvoir faire quelques promenades avec eux malgré le temps glacial, trop heureuse de pouvoir rester au chaud en toute tranquillité.

Si Elizabeth avait voulu quitter le domaine à tout prix après sa fausse couche, elle était très contente désormais d'y séjourner à nouveau, ne pensant plus qu'aux bons souvenirs qui la liaient à Pemberley, et elle estimait que c'était l'endroit parfait où passer les mois de son confinement.

Un soir, tout en se préparant pour la nuit, environ dix jours après leur retour, Lizzie songeait justement à son bonheur de se retrouver dans le Derbyshire. Assise à sa coiffeuse, elle rêvassait tout en se brossant les cheveux, admirant le jardin enneigé baigné par le clair de lune qu'elle apercevait à travers la fenêtre. Soudain, elle sentit son enfant bouger brusquement, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Aussitôt, elle posa les mains sur son ventre, guettant d'autres mouvements. Au cours des semaines précédentes, elle avait sentit son enfant bouger légèrement, mais toujours de façon très vague. Ce soir-là en revanche, c'était un mouvement très net, qu'il renouvela d'ailleurs tout de suite après. Alerté par son cri, Darcy s'était précipité dans la chambre.

« Lizzie, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Mais l'expression émerveillée et le sourire qu'il vit sur le visage de son épouse l'arrêtèrent net dans son élan.

« Il a bougé, William ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, joignant ses mains aux siennes sur son ventre. Il dut attendre quelques instants, et Lizzie guida ses mains lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau leur enfant.

« Là… tu le sens ? » dit-elle d'une voix émue.

Incapable de parler, il acquiesça tout en échangeant un long regard avec elle, touché de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Trop émus pour parler, ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, toute leur attention portée sur le ventre de Lizzie et leur enfant qu'ils sentaient pour la première fois. Lorsqu'enfin il cessa, ils reprirent pied avec la réalité. Darcy embrassa le ventre de Lizzie et la prit dans ses bras.

« Viens te coucher, il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid. » finit-il par dire.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et le laissa la guider dans leur chambre, se glissant sous les couvertures. Son ventre l'empêchait désormais de dormir dans sa position favorite, blottie contre son mari, et la contraignait à dormir sur le dos. Aussi Darcy avait-il changé ses habitudes, et c'était désormais lui qui se blottissait contre elle. Mais ce soir-là, il resta un long moment penché au-dessus d'elle, caressant et embrassant son ventre. Elizabeth éclata de rire en l'entendant parler à leur enfant, d'autant qu'il le faisait toujours en partant du principe qu'ils attendaient une fille.

« Tu préférerais vraiment une fille ? demanda Lizzie.

- Bien sûr. Une petite fille ravissante, qui te ressemblera.

- Tu es conscient que ce sera peut-être un garçon ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Non, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ce sera une fille, tu verras, dit-il avec un sourire obstiné qui fit éclater de rire Lizzie à nouveau.

- Une fille aussi têtue que moi ? Tu es bien intrépide de souhaiter cela !

- Je prends le risque. Si elle est à moitié aussi jolie et adorable que toi, alors je lui pardonnerais tous ses défauts.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Tu seras trop sévère pour ça.

- Certes, mais elle saura trouver les bonnes failles, tout comme toi. Généralement, il suffit que tu me souris pour que je cède.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si efficace ! Heureusement pour toi, je ne me sers pas beaucoup de cette ruse-là.

- Nous sommes presque toujours d'accord, voilà pourquoi. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence paisible, Lizzie observant son mari laisser libre cours à sa fascination devant le ventre de son épouse qui s'arrondissait au fil du temps.

« Tu seras déçu si nous avons un garçon ? »

Se redressant, Darcy vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se blottit contre son cou.

« Bien sûr que non. Dès lors que vous serez tous les deux en bonne santé, je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

- Mais tu veux un garçon pour notre deuxième enfant, tout de même ?

- Oui… je pourrai lui apprendre à faire du cheval.

- Interdiction formelle, Mr Darcy ! s'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Pas avant ses sept ans alors. De toute façon si c'est une fille je lui apprendrai aussi. »

Le regard d'Elizabeth en disait long sur le fait qu'ils s'affronteraient à plusieurs reprises sur le sujet, mais pour l'heure, il se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau et de la serrer contre lui pour qu'elle glisse tout doucement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent lentement, d'autant plus que l'hiver tirait en longueur et était particulièrement rigoureux. Confortablement installée à Pemberley, Elizabeth se laissait aller au bien-être, pleinement épanouie dans le cocon de douceur que son mari avait tissé autour d'elle, et impatiente à l'idée de devenir enfin mère. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, et ses longues promenades avec Parsifal, Darcy s'organisait pour passer une grande partie de ses journées à ses côtés, refusant de s'éloigner d'elle plus de quelques heures. Attendri, il suivait les changements du corps de son épouse avec attention, et il était soulagé de voir qu'elle avait enfin écouté ses conseils et ralenti son rythme de vie. Ils passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble à préparer la venue au monde de leur enfant, et leur vie paisible les ravissait.

Leur seule inquiétude concernait Georgiana. Si Darcy ne l'avait évoqué qu'à mots couverts, Lizzie devinait qu'il était très soucieux, et elle partageait ces doutes. La jeune fille faisait bonne figure devant son frère qu'elle ne voulait pas troubler davantage en lui rappelant la sombre tentative de séduction de Mr Stafford, d'autant qu'elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir repoussé Darcy pendant de nombreux mois. Avec Lizzie, Georgiana était tout aussi secrète, et elle rusait en orientant systématiquement leurs conversations sur leur voyage en Europe ou l'enfant qu'Elizabeth attendait.

Mais ni Lizzie ni Darcy n'étaient dupes, d'autant qu'ils prirent rapidement conscience d'un changement radical de comportement chez Georgiana. Elizabeth le remarqua dès le lendemain du retour de la jeune fille à Pemberley, lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans le salon de musique pour travailler son piano. Georgiana avait toujours été passionnée par son art, mais Elizabeth comprit au fil des jours qu'il ne s'agissait plus de passion mais d'obsession. Quand elle n'était pas en train d'étudier, Georgiana travaillait son piano d'arrache-pied. Et, le plus grand changement, qui marqua davantage son entourage, était son répertoire. Georgiana avait toujours accordé sa préférence à des pièces mélancoliques ou tendres, ou au contraire très joyeuses. Désormais, elle ne travaillait quasiment plus que des pièces tourmentées et les jouait avec une intensité surprenante pour une jeune fille aussi délicate.

Un soir, environ un mois après leur retour, alors que Lizzie venait de remonter dans leur chambre et qu'elle s'était changée pour la nuit, elle trouva Darcy songeur près du feu. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et fut intriguée de voir qu'il ne l'accueillait pas avec sa tendresse habituelle et restait perdu dans ses pensées, sans esquisser un geste vers elle. Elizabeth lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« A quoi penses-tu, mon amour ?

- Georgiana m'inquiète. Comment la trouves-tu ?

- Elle est loin d'être la jeune fille pleine d'entrain que j'ai toujours connue, mais je pense que c'était à prévoir étant donné les circonstances.

- Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, en effet. Et elle n'évoque jamais Mr Stafford. Enfin pas avec moi en tout cas. »

Croisant le regard interrogateur de Darcy, Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Avec moi non plus. Elle ne m'a fait aucune confidence.

- Crois-tu que nous devrions lui parler ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que nous pensons que cette histoire est réglée.

- Vous avez déjà parlé tous les deux quand nous sommes revenus à Pemberley. Je pense qu'elle serait venue vers nous depuis si elle en avait ressenti le besoin à nouveau.

- Oui mais j'espérais qu'elle se confie à toi. Au lieu de cela, elle s'enferme dans son mutisme.

- Un mutisme qui n'en est pas vraiment un.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Le fait qu'elle travaille autant son piano n'est pas anodin. J'ai pensé au début que c'était un dérivatif, un moyen pour elle de penser à autre chose. Mais elle joue avec trop d'acharnement pour cela. Je pense qu'elle y a trouvé un moyen d'exprimer sa colère, d'une certaine façon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela l'aidera...

- Elle est musicienne avant tout. Nous ne raisonnons pas comme elle. Je pense que cela peut peut-être l'aider.

- Ne veux-tu pas lui parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce serait forcer ses confidences…

- Non, je pense qu'elle n'ose pas venir vers toi. Elle s'en veut encore terriblement de son attitude des mois passés, donc je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas t'embêter à ressasser le passé.

- Je peux essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Je ne veux pas insister si elle ne souhaite pas en parler.

- Elle te fait confiance, je suis sûr que cela lui fera du bien de s'ouvrir à toi.

- Peut-être. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il lui faut surtout du temps. »

Voyant que son mari était tourmenté par l'état de Georgiana, Elizabeth lui promit qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider la jeune fille, mais sans grande conviction.

Tout comme son frère, Georgiana développait en grandissant une personnalité complexe. Les deux trahisons qu'elle avait subies l'avaient laissée brisée et avaient réduit sa confiance en elle à néant, sans compter qu'elles l'avaient poussée à adopter la même règle de vie que Darcy à savoir que sa confiance une fois trahie l'était à jamais. Mais si elle détestait Mr Stafford pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, elle devait admettre qu'une part d'elle-même était toujours amoureuse de lui même s'il n'en était pas digne. La sensation de manque qu'elle éprouvait depuis que Darcy avait interdit à Mr Stafford de chercher à revoir Georgiana peinait à s'estomper.

Mais tout autant que son cœur, son orgueil avait été profondément blessé et cela la mettait à la merci d'émotions contradictoires, car elle se sentait tour à tour vulnérable et furieuse. Si la trahison de Mr Wickham avait fini par la laisser indifférente au vu de ce que son frère lui avait révélé à son sujet, il n'en était pas de même pour Mr Stafford, qui les avait tous dupés. George Wickham avait été un ami de la famille pendant si longtemps que Georgiana avait admis avec le temps que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient qu'un béguin enfantin.

Ce n'était pas le cas avec Mr Stafford qu'elle avait aimé passionnément. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient été plus matures, et elle s'était réellement imaginée mariée avec lui. Georgiana admettait difficilement qu'elle ait pu être aussi aveugle à son sujet, et sa fierté se révoltait quand elle pensait qu'elle avait pu se tromper aussi lourdement deux fois. Et plus que tout, elle ne tolérait pas l'idée d'être réduite à une simple affaire commerciale, ce à quoi sa dot l'exposait trop fréquemment à son goût.

Elle fut reconnaissante à son frère de ne pas avoir abordé à nouveau le sujet après son retour. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se réconcilier avec elle-même et oublier véritablement ses sentiments pour Mr Stafford et son attitude envers Darcy. Néanmoins, elle fut extrêmement touchée de la présence discrète et réconfortante d'Elizabeth. Patiemment encouragée par sa belle-sœur, Georgiana se laissa aller à quelques confidences quelques jours après que Darcy ait demandé à Lizzie d'aider sa sœur. Elizabeth offrit à la jeune fille une oreille attentive, mais la discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes ne fut pas aisée pour autant, car Elizabeth ne minimisa pas les erreurs de Georgiana comme Darcy l'avait fait. Elle avait vu Darcy souffrir trop longtemps de l'obstination de sa sœur pour ne pas en parler en toute franchise avec Georgiana. Mais elle la rassura en lui rappelant que l'inquiétude avait toujours été leur sentiment dominant depuis que Darcy avait percé à jour les véritables motivations de Mr Stafford, et qu'ils espéraient désormais qu'elle se remettrait le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'enfin Lizzie aborda l'obstination de Georgiana à vouloir rester cloîtrée dans Pemberley, et plus particulièrement devant son piano, elle se heurta à un mur.

« Georgie, tu sais que tu inquiètes profondément William en réagissant ainsi ?

- Cela me fait du bien de travailler mon piano. Cela m'a toujours apaisée.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse là d'un apaisement, bien au contraire. Tu as beaucoup de colère en toi, et c'est normal. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle te ronge. Le piano a toujours été une passion pour toi, or là j'ai le sentiment que c'est plus une obsession qu'autre chose. Je ne peux pas croire que tu y prennes le même plaisir qu'auparavant.

- Disons que, comme tu dis, c'est un moyen d'exprimer ma colère.

- Je le comprends, mais ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même. Tu as besoin de voir du monde, de laisser ta famille prendre soin de toi.

- J'ai commis trop d'erreurs avec vous tous. Même avec les Matlock. Je n'ai pas été d'une compagnie très agréable quand j'ai séjourné chez eux pendant votre tour d'Europe.

- A titre de comparaison, ma sœur Lydia mène la vie impossible à ma famille. Tu es bien loin d'être aussi égoïste et insupportable, crois-moi. Tante Madeline m'a dit que tu étais surtout triste d'être séparée de Mr Stafford, puis dévastée et furieuse en apprenant ses fiançailles. Elle n'a jamais fait mention du caractère invivable que tu me décris, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai été d'un égoïsme sans nom avec William, et même avec toi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû oublier qu'il cherchait uniquement à te protéger et à te rendre heureuse, en effet. Mais ce qui l'a le plus fait souffrir était de savoir que tu serais si malheureuse en découvrant la véritable nature de Mr Stafford. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, tu as un bel avenir devant toi. Nous te laisserons le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même

- Il faudrait pour cela que je cesse d'être aussi naïve !

- Pour l'instant j'ai surtout peur que tu tombes dans l'excès inverse et que tu ne fasses plus confiance à personne, alors que beaucoup de gens en sont dignes. Sois vigilante à cela, Georgie. Ce qui t'est arrivé t'aidera à mieux cerner les gens, et le temps sera un allié précieux pour cela aussi. » conclut Elizabeth.

Ayant renoué avec leur complicité, les deux belles-sœurs se remirent au piano ensemble, Lizzie constatant avec déception qu'elle n'était plus aussi douée que l'année précédente. Elle n'avait que très peu joué pendant la Saison, et pas une seule fois pendant son voyage en Europe. Néanmoins, le piano ne revêtait plus autant de plaisir pour elle que l'année précédente, aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. En revanche, Georgiana continua à travailler d'arrache-pied, et ses progrès étaient considérables.

Elizabeth et Darcy étaient justement en train de l'écouter un après-midi lorsqu'une lettre arriva de Longbourn, adressée à leur attention. Lizzie fut immédiatement intriguée, car ses parents lui écrivaient généralement personnellement et lui demandaient de transmettre leurs amitiés à Darcy. Ce dernier laissa néanmoins Elizabeth décacheter la lettre, et quelques instants lui suffirent pour en prendre connaissance. Bouleversée, elle la tendit à son mari. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il prit la main d'Elizabeth, l'observant avec inquiétude car il craignait l'effet qu'une telle nouvelle produirait sur elle. Voyant qu'ils avaient reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, et croisant le regard de Darcy qui la rassura d'un hochement de tête, Georgiana prit congé pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Elle veut partir… murmura Lizzie.

- C'était à prévoir. Elle menace tes parents depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'attend en Amérique ? Nous ne savons même pas où se trouve Mr Wickham. Tu ne le sais pas, William ? demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il avait mis en place le même système de surveillance que celui qu'il avait déployé à Newcastle pour veiller à la sécurité de Lydia.

- Non, j'ai perdu sa trace à l'instant où j'ai été sûr qu'il avait bien débarqué à Boston.

- Alors pourquoi veut-elle partir ?

- Pour le retrouver, évidemment. N'as-tu pas lu ce que disent tes parents sur la façon dont elle parle de lui ?

- Si, mais nous avons pourtant été clairs l'an dernier quand nous lui avons raconté qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne.

- Ta sœur se montre rarement raisonnable, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de Wickham. »

Très inquiets, car ils avaient reçu la même lettre, les Bingley et les Cooper se réunirent dès le lendemain à Pemberley. Jane était inquiète de savoir que sa sœur souhaitait partir dans un pays si lointain et inconnu, et Kitty était quant à elle effondrée. Même si elle avait profondément changé depuis le mariage de Lydia, elle n'en restait pas moins la sœur dont elle avait été la plus proche pendant tant d'années. Leurs maris étaient plus sceptiques. Mr Cooper n'ayant jamais rencontré Mr Wickham, il ignorait tout des faits passés, il ne voyait en réalité pas d'inconvénient à ce que la jeune femme rejoigne son mari. En revanche, Darcy et Mr Bingley pensaient davantage à leur belle-famille, sachant que leurs épouses et Mrs Bennet auraient du mal à se remettre d'une telle décision.

Kitty leur fut reconnaissante de cette prise de position, car elle refusait à tout prix de laisser partir sa sœur. Jane et Lizzie, informées des méfaits commis par Wickham, l'appuyèrent aussitôt, convaincues que Lydia n'avait aucun avenir aux Etats-Unis et qu'il valait mieux pour elle rester dans le Hertfordshire où elle était entourée de sa famille. Après de longues minutes de discussions mouvementées, Darcy fit taire tout le monde

« Tous nos discours sont vains. Si Lydia a décidé de partir, je la crois suffisamment têtue pour ne pas tenir compte de nos avis. Après tout, je suis convaincu que ses parents et Miss Bennet ont déjà essayé maintes de la dissuader de partir, et visiblement sans succès.

- Lydia n'a jamais tenu compte de l'avis de nos parents, et encore moins de celui de Mary. Depuis son mariage, elle considère qu'elle n'a plus à obéir à notre père, dit Kitty.

- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Mr Cooper.

- Si leurs avis ne comptent pas, peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ne sont pas suffisants. Si toute sa famille lui demande de rester, peut-être changera-t-elle d'avis, affirma Kitty.

- J'en doute fort, dit Lizzie.

- Néanmoins cela vaut la peine d'être tenté, dit Jane.

- Je vais partir pour Longbourn, dit Kitty. De nous toutes, je suis sa sœur la plus proche. J'ai plus de chance qu'elle m'écoute.

- Mais enfin tu n'y penses pas, Kitty, dans ton état ! s'exclama Jane.

- Je suis enceinte de trois mois seulement. A la même période, Lizzie a parcouru toute l'Europe, et elle est en pleine forme.

- Tout de même, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à toi d'y aller, il faut que tu te ménages si tu le peux, dit Elizabeth.

- C'est un voyage moins long que le tien, et je me répète, si elle doit écouter quelqu'un, ce sera moi. Toi, Lizzie, tu ne peux pas partir, c'est hors de question dans ton état…

- Et je suis de toute façon la dernière personne qu'elle écoutera… ajouta Elizabeth sombrement.

- Et Jane, tu n'es pas assez proche d'elle, continua Kitty.

- S'il y a un avis d'un membre de la famille que Lydia doit respecter c'est bien celui de Jane ! s'exclama Lizzie. Elle ne pourra pas ne pas l'écouter.

- Non, elle a raison, Lizzie. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que Kitty la connait. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, et même si je suis inquiète à l'idée que Kitty fasse ce voyage dans son état, je pense en effet que c'est elle qui aura le plus de chances de convaincre Lydia. »

L'affaire fut donc entendue, et les Cooper se mirent en route pour le Hertfordshire le 07 mars, et ils furent rapidement suivis par les Bingley qui se rendaient à Londres pour la Saison. Jane vint rendre une dernière visite à Elizabeth à Pemberley, la rassurant en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait en juin pour sa délivrance. Lizzie fut attristée de voir qu'elle n'assisterait pas à la première Saison de sa sœur, d'autant qu'elle devait être présentée à la Cour cette année-là.

Les Darcy durent patienter près de deux semaines avant de recevoir des nouvelles de Longbourn. Elizabeth ouvrit fébrilement la lette de Kitty tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son mari.

_Ma chère sœur,_

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouve en pleine santé et que ta grossesse se déroule bien. Je prie également pour que Mr Darcy et Georgiana se portent bien. Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé à te donner des nouvelles sur ce qui se passe ici à Longbourn, mais je voulais être sûre de ce que je devais t'annoncer._

_Je crains malheureusement de ne pas avoir su m'acquitter de ma mission. Voilà dix jours que je tente de parler avec Lydia pour la convaincre de rester en Angleterre, lui proposant plusieurs options comme nous l'avions évoqué avec Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley. Néanmoins, elle ne veut rien entendre. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mon mariage avec Jonathan il y a neuf mois, et je dois avouer que les changements intervenus dans sa personnalité m'ont laissée pantoise. Elle rend la vie de nos parents et de Mary impossible, est d'une impolitesse à peine croyable avec les domestiques, et Mère m'a confié que leurs relations ne veulent plus la recevoir car elle s'est montrée extrêmement désagréable avec tous._

_Je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle : elle m'a accueillie de fort méchante humeur en me toisant presque, et j'ai dû me souvenir qu'elle a un jour été une sœur bien-aimée pour la reconnaître tant son apparence physique a changé. Sa colère et sa frustration (car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit) rejaillissent sur toute sa personne._

_Mais toute à mon désir de lui éviter un terrible destin en Amérique, j'ai pris sur moi pour lui parler à de nombreuses reprises pour essayer de la persuader de rester à nos côtés. C'est peine perdue, elle affirme ne plus vouloir vivre sans son mari, que l'Angleterre lui est insupportable, et que nous sommes tous responsables de son malheur. Elle va même jusqu'à nous accuser de vouloir l'empêcher d'être heureuse car nous tentons de la convaincre de rester ! De fait, elle refuse même de vivre dans une maison louée pour son usage personnel, qui lui aurait permis de gagner une certaine indépendance tout à fait légitime compte tenu du fait qu'elle est mariée._

_Elle fait preuve d'une telle violence dans ses propos, tant dans la forme que dans le fond, que j'en arrive à me demander si elle ne commence pas à perdre la raison. Je ne peux croire qu'un individu puisse traiter une famille aimante avec tant de méchanceté sans cette excuse… Nous étions si proches, si complices dans notre enfance, or aujourd'hui je ne la reconnais pas, et elle affirme qu'il en est de même à mon sujet. Je l'ai toujours soutenue, même quand il ne le fallait pas, et néanmoins elle m'accuse de m'être liguée contre elle avec toi. Je n'ai eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'était question d'aucune autre alliance que celle désirant son bien-être et son bonheur, elle n'a pas démordu de l'idée que mon mariage, d'après elle très avantageux, m'avait changée et rendue hypocrite et arrogante, et que cela justifiait le retrait de sa confiance._

_J'ai tout tenté, Lizzie, mais je crains malheureusement d'avoir échoué. Elle ne veut écouter personne. Père a tenté l'autorité, Mère les supplications, Mary la raison, moi tour à tour la tendresse et la fermeté, et j'ai même essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était possible que Mr Wickham soit décédé, auquel cas son voyage serait bien inutile, mais rien n'y fait. Je pense que nous devons accepter l'idée qu'elle va vraiment partir… Père s'est résigné lui aussi à la voir partir, mais il refuse qu'elle quitte l'Angleterre avant de savoir où se trouve Mr Wickham. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul argument auquel elle se montre sensible, et je la soupçonne même d'attendre de l'aide pour localiser son époux afin de le rejoindre plus facilement._

_Nos parents, Jonathan et moi attendons des nouvelles de Mr Darcy et toi, ainsi que des Bingley, pour savoir quelle suite donner à sa décision, même si je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que nous devons impérativement retrouver Mr Wickham._

_Chère Lizzie, j'espère que cette lettre ne t'inquiètera pas trop, et que nous aurons rapidement une réponse de votre part, car il devient un peu plus difficile chaque jour de vivre sous le même toit que Lydia._

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Catherine Cooper_

Lizzie avait terminé la lecture de sa lettre dans le bureau de Darcy, et ce dernier guettait anxieusement ses réactions, espérant que Kitty avait réussi à raisonner Lydia. Néanmoins, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'en était rien, ce qu'Elizabeth lui confirma en lui résumant brièvement le contenu de la lettre de Kitty.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Voilà trop longtemps que ta sœur est violente et en colère contre toute ta famille. Elle ne s'est jamais calmée, donc c'est la suite logique des choses qu'elle soit si intransigeante aujourd'hui.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'elle écouterait Kitty. Elles étaient si proches toutes les deux ! Autant que Jane et moi le sommes. Comment a-t-elle pu changer à ce point ?

- En étant mariée à pareil homme, ce n'est guère étonnant… dit sombrement Darcy. Je n'aurais jamais dû arranger ce mariage, j'ai mené ta sœur à sa perte.

- Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir à cause de cela, William ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Lydia s'est compromise toute seule à Brighton, et tu as justement tout fait pour l'en sauver, et éviter que toute notre famille en pâtisse.

- A quel prix ! Regarde donc où cela l'a menée.

- Ce n'est pas son mariage qui l'a rendue aigrie et vindicative à ce point. Et quand bien même il l'a mise dans une position délicate, elle le souhaitait et en était heureuse, et, bien plus important encore, tu as sauvé la réputation de ma famille. Aucune d'entre nous n'aurait pu se marier si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

- Je t'aurais épousée. Rien n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr que Bingley serait revenu vers Jane…

- Jane et moi aurions refusé, tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous avions honte lorsque Lydia s'est enfuie.

- Tu m'aurais repoussé une seconde fois ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas de cœur, Mrs Darcy, la taquina-t-il.

- Évidemment, je t'aurais repoussé ! Jamais je n'aurais pu tolérer qu'un membre de ma famille entache ainsi la réputation de la tienne ! J'étais déjà suffisamment mortifiée d'apprendre sa fuite en ta présence pendant ma visite avec les Gardiner.

- J'en suis heureux, au contraire. Sinon je n'en aurais jamais eu connaissance, en tout cas pas à temps, et je n'aurais pas pu intervenir. Le destin a joué en notre faveur ce jour-là.

- Tu reconnais donc que c'était une bonne chose d'arranger le mariage de Lydia… dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

- Très habile, Mrs Darcy. Tu as réussi à retourner la situation et à me faire changer complètement d'avis. Il faut dire que j'ignorais que tu m'aurais repoussé une seconde fois pour cette raison-là. Cela change ma vision des choses. Jamais plus je ne regretterais de les avoir mariés. En tout cas, tu te demandais pourquoi Lydia est devenue si horrible, la réponse est toute trouvée.

- Elle a toujours été prompte à s'emporter et être rancunière. Donc à mon avis, c'est l'exil de Wickham qui a accentué ces défauts.

- Encore une décision que j'ai prise. C'est moi qui ai envoyé Wickham en exil. Je savais en le faisant que cela mettait Lydia dans une situation impossible mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela prenne de telles proportions.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu n'allais tout de même pas le tuer en duel…

- J'ai sérieusement hésité. Et je me demande aujourd'hui si je n'aurais pas mieux fait.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, William. Pas même avec Mr Wickham que tu détestes. Et je préfère voir Lydia partir aux Etats-Unis que de la savoir veuve.

- Elle aurait pu refaire sa vie, ce qui lui est interdit aujourd'hui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait. Et tu aurais difficilement pu vivre avec ce poids sur tes épaules. Tu aurais fini par éprouver du remords.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir.

- Non, tu n'es pas comme cela, mon amour. Contrairement à lui, tu es quelqu'un de noble, et de profondément généreux. Tu te serais abaissé à son niveau en faisant cela. Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé une autre solution, dit-elle le serrant contre elle.

- Comment va Kitty ? A en juger par le son de ta voix, sa lettre était vraiment triste.

- Je pense que Lydia l'a profondément blessée. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment je me sentirais si Jane devait me retirer son estime et sa confiance. Et encore faudrait-il pour cela que je fasse quelque chose de terrible qui le justifie, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kitty. Elle doit vivre cela comme une terrible injustice.

- Cela va être difficile pour elle, mais il faut que Kitty admette que Lydia a terriblement changé, et que la jeune fille avec qui vous avez grandi a définitivement disparu. Maintenant il faut penser à l'avenir, et voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Penses-tu vraiment qu'il faut la laisser partir ?

- Je ne vois pas tellement comment nous pourrons la retenir.

- Elle n'a pas d'argent.

- Ton père lui verse une rente qu'il ne peut lui retirer, c'est un arrangement écrit sur lequel nous ne pouvons pas revenir. De toute façon, je pense qu'on ne doit pas la retenir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, te souviens-tu de ce que nous nous étions dit tous les deux au moment où nous avons décidé de lui raconter que Mr Wickham a tenté de t'enlever ? Que nous le faisions justement pour lui laisser le choix car elle avait le droit de savoir pour quelles raisons précises son mari est parti à l'autre bout du monde. Eh bien, ce choix elle l'a fait, Lizzie. Nous ne pouvons pas l'en empêcher. »

Elizabeth entendait parfaitement le discours de son mari. Mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment sa sœur pouvait privilégier un mari violent et égoïste à une famille soudée et aimante. Darcy la laissa songeuse quelques minutes avant de lui prendre la main, embrassant sa paume.

« Elle a fait son choix, ma chérie. Il faut l'accepter.

- Que dirais-tu si Georgiana t'annonçait qu'elle partait à l'autre bout du monde ?

- Je la séquestrerais dans ses appartements, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais la situation est bien différente. Je suis son cotuteur jusqu'à son mariage. Donc elle ne pourrait pas décider, seule, de partir, Richard et moi devrions donner notre accord. Or Lydia est mariée, elle ne doit répondre qu'à Wickham. Comme il est absent, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, et elle ne s'en prive pas. Néanmoins, nous pouvons intervenir pour l'empêcher de partir dans de mauvaises conditions. Ce qui implique que nous retrouvions Wickham rapidement.

- Mais comment faire ? Tu l'as dit l'autre jour, tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Nous ne savons même pas s'il est encore en vie.

- Tout est possible à condition de s'en donner les moyens et d'être patient. J'ai déjà écrit aux quelques contacts que j'ai sur place pour qu'ils le recherchent. Je vais en informer ton père, Mr Bingley et Mr Cooper dès aujourd'hui. Lydia devra attendre que nous en sachions davantage.

- Ce qui peut prendre des mois ! s'exclama Lizzie.

- Voire un an ou deux. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta sœur acceptera d'attendre si longtemps. Enfin l'avenir nous le dira. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. »

* * *

Cet épisode assombrit l'humeur d'Elizabeth pendant quelques temps. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de sa sœur, mais chacune des cinq sœurs avait sa place bien à elle dans la fratrie des Bennet. Lorsque Lydia avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait partir, c'était aux yeux d'Elizabeth une façon de détruire cet équilibre, même s'il avait déjà été mis à mal par les mariages de quatre d'entre elles en seulement trois ans.

Qui plus est, elle était très inquiète à l'idée de la voir partir pour une contrée si lointaine réputée dangereuse. Selon elle, c'était le dernier endroit souhaitable pour une femme, et qui plus est sans son mari. Rien à ce jour ne pouvait les rassurer sur le fait que Mr Wickham pourrait être retrouvé, et encore moins qu'il verrait d'un bon œil l'arrivée de son épouse, car il n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour elle.

Mais au fil des jours, les paroles de Darcy firent leur chemin dans son esprit, et Lizzie reconnut que la demande de Lydia avait tout de même une certaine légitimité même si elle la formulait extrêmement mal. Encouragée discrètement mais tendrement par son mari, elle prit sur elle pour commencer à se résigner à ce sujet. Elle savait que c'était un travail sur elle-même qui durerait plusieurs mois voire des années, mais reconnaissait également qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'être heureuse et que l'attitude de Lydia ne devait pas venir gâcher son bonheur. Au grand soulagement de Darcy, elle relégua son inquiétude pour Lydia au second plan et ne pensa bientôt plus qu'à leur enfant et leur famille.

A Londres, Jane suivait sensiblement les traces d'Elizabeth, elle aussi encouragée par Mr Bingley à laisser Lydia faire ses propres choix et les assumer. Qui plus est, la jeune mère était très occupée par ses activités mondaines et Henry. Lizzie fut très amusée lorsqu'elle reçut à la fin du mois de mars une lettre d'elle lui relatant sa présentation à la Cour, qui s'était bien passée même si Jane avait été pétrifiée par la peur et la timidité. Jane semblait visiblement déjà lassée des mondanités londoniennes, ayant toujours préféré la tranquillité de sa vie de famille aux côtés de son mari et de son fils. Darcy sourit en lui disant qu'il ne serait pas étonné de voir les Bingley revenir à Ellsworth Hall dès le mois de mai même si la délivrance de Lizzie n'était pas prévue avant la mi-juin.

La correspondance d'Elizabeth continua d'ailleurs à lui réserver bien des surprises, car quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une lettre de la Comtesse von Lieven. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là d'excellente humeur, tirée de son sommeil par son bébé qu'elle avait une fois de plus senti bouger, ce dont elle ne se lassait pas. Darcy était resté à ses côtés dans leur lit, la main une fois de plus posée sur son ventre à guetter le moindre mouvement. Lorsque leur enfant avait cessé de bouger, Darcy avait alors reporté toute son attention sur Elizabeth, et, renouant avec les habitudes qu'ils avaient prises à la Villa Balbianello, ils avaient consacré plusieurs heures à leurs confidences, entrecoupées de fous-rires et de câlineries.

La journée, débutée sur cette note tendre, commençait donc sous de très bons auspices. Après s'être levée et habillée, elle avait rejoint son mari dans le salon où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête, et avait été surprise de découvrir qu'une lettre de la Comtesse von Lieven l'attendait. Darcy la regarda avec curiosité, brûlant d'envie de savoir ce que la Comtesse lui disait, et surtout quelle serait la réaction d'Elizabeth. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des Von Lieven depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de reléguer la tentative du Comte dans le passé le lendemain de leur départ de Lievenhof. De fait, Darcy n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Elizabeth voyait désormais ces événements.

_Chère Elizabeth,_

_J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve en bonne santé de même que Mr Darcy, et que votre grossesse se déroule bien. Vous connaissant, j'imagine combien vous l'avez attendue avec impatience, et je vous souhaite des mois paisibles pour la vivre en toute tranquillité._

_Ma chère amie, j'ai longuement hésité à vous écrire mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre pendant plusieurs semaines. Du fait de la naissance à venir de votre enfant, je savais que vous ne participeriez pas à la Saison. Néanmoins, mon retour à Londres me fait cruellement sentir votre absence, ce qui m'a définitivement convaincue de faire taire mes scrupules. Votre amitié m'est trop précieuse pour ne pas payer le prix d'une explication franche qui, je l'espère, vous rendra un peu de paix, car nous en avons toutes deux bien besoin._

_Je dois commencer par un aveu difficile, mais indispensable : je n'ignore rien de l'attitude ignominieuse de mon mari à votre égard lorsque vous avez séjourné à Lievenhof en décembre dernier. Tout comme je n'ignore rien de son altercation avec Mr Darcy, dont je salue d'ailleurs le tact et l'élégance. Il a su faire preuve de l'intelligence et de la discrétion dont mon mari aurait cruellement manqué si la situation avait été inverse._

_Je vous dois à tous les deux des excuses pour avoir dissimulé le fait que j'étais informée de ces scènes déplorables, mais les heures qui ont suivi l'annonce de votre départ ont été marquées par le sceau de la honte, et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de vous en parler de vive voix. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Londres me paraît bien terne sans votre présence, je prends pleinement conscience de la place que votre amitié a prise dans ma vie, et de la nécessité de cette explication. _

_Je crains fort de ne plus faire le bonheur de mon époux depuis très longtemps. Mon mariage n'a pas eu les mêmes fondements que le vôtre, mais il a tout de même été basé sur un respect et une estime mutuels pendant de longues années. Mais le temps détruit bien des choses… et change les gens. C'est le cas de mon époux, que je ne reconnais plus. Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses pour son comportement inqualifiable, et vous prie de croire que je n'ai jamais songé, un seul instant, que vous aviez la moindre part de responsabilité dans cette sombre histoire. Votre tempérament honnête, vos valeurs, et enfin votre mariage très heureux avec Mr Darcy vous mettent à l'abri de tout soupçon, et je prie pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi car je souhaite votre bonheur._

_J'ai rencontré bien des gens au cours de mon existence, et peu d'entre eux avaient votre droiture et votre bonté. En un mot, rares ont été ceux que j'ai jugés dignes de mon estime, tandis que j'ai compris dès notre première rencontre que vous n'étiez pas taillée pour frayer avec ces gens-là sans les mépriser profondément comme je le fais. Je comprends d'ailleurs aisément pourquoi Mr Darcy a choisi d'unir son destin au vôtre, car vous avez tous les deux le même tempérament._

_Ainsi, je vous en conjure, Elizabeth, ne me retirez pas votre amitié. Je sais que je n'en suis plus aussi digne à cause de mon époux, mais croyez bien que je suis la première à condamner vivement son attitude ! Il n'a plus droit aujourd'hui qu'à mon mépris et mon indifférence, mais j'espère que vous ne me réserverez pas le même traitement._

_Si cela est nécessaire, je plaiderai ma cause auprès de Mr Darcy que je crois connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'il souhaite vous éloigner à tout prix de mon époux pour vous protéger de ses méfaits. Mais par voie de conséquence, je redoute qu'il vous éloigne de moi. J'ose espérer que vous estimerez tous les deux que notre amitié est trop précieuse pour être sacrifiée à cause de l'erreur d'un homme que je n'ose plus qualifier de gentleman, et dont je serai la première à vous protéger si vous m'honorez en me conservant votre affection. _

_Chère Elizabeth, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour réfléchir, car je sais que mon aveu est lourd de conséquences. En attendant, sachez que tous mes vœux vous accompagnent pour que votre confinement et votre délivrance se passent bien. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, et d'ici là je m'emploierai à veiller sur votre sœur aînée, cette si charmante Mrs Bingley qui est tout aussi adorable que vous. Mais votre panache et votre humour me manquent, ma chère amie. Revenez-nous vite !_

_Je vous envoie, à Mr Darcy et vous, toute mon affection. Profitez bien de ce merveilleux havre de paix qu'est Pemberley._

_Je suis votre etc,._

_Lady Susan, Comtesse Von Lieven_

Elizabeth fut à la fois interloquée et émerveillée à la lecture d'une telle lettre. Elle connaissait la noblesse de la Comtesse, et n'aurait donc jamais pensé qu'elle évoque, même à demi-mots, les travers de son mari. Néanmoins, Lizzie fut soulagée de découvrir que son amie n'était pas dupe au sujet des événements qui l'avaient poussée à quitter Lievenhof en toute hâte avec Darcy. Se sentant plus légère, elle reporta alors son attention sur son mari qui l'observait avidement.

« Elle est… incroyable. Tu devrais lire sa lettre, elle est presque autant adressée à toi qu'à moi. » dit-elle en la lui tendant.

En quelques instants, Darcy avait pris connaissance de la missive de la Comtesse. Il releva les yeux et adressa un sourire à Elizabeth.

« Voilà qui devrait te rassurer, lui dit-il en lui rendant la lettre.

- Je l'admire de rester si digne malgré l'attitude de son mari qui doit la mortifier. M'avouer qu'elle est au courant de tout a dû terriblement lui coûter.

- Elle tient beaucoup à toi, et je suis convaincu qu'elle pense que ses rares amitiés valent plus à ses yeux que son mariage. Etant donné la personnalité de son mari, je ne peux l'en blâmer.

- Mais comment est-elle au courant de ta discussion avec le Comte ?

- Elle nous aura entendus… supposa Darcy. Nous étions au pied de l'escalier de Lievenhof. Et je ne pense pas que le Comte s'en soit vanté. Vas-tu lui répondre ?

- Bien sûr ! Je m'étonne qu'elle redoute que tu souhaites que je cesse toute relation avec elle par crainte que je rencontre son mari.

- Cela fait sens, au vu de la discussion qu'elle a dû surprendre entre le Comte et moi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce que vous vous êtes dit exactement.

- C'était bien inutile.

- Mais je suis curieuse.

- Je sais que tu l'es, mon amour, dit-il en souriant. Rassure-toi, je suis resté très calme, alors que je rêvais d'en découdre avec lui par les armes.

- Justement, tu n'étais pas calme en me quittant pour les informer de notre départ.

- J'ai pris sur moi, même si cela me coûtait. Mais je ne lui en ai pas moins fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus t'approcher.

- Et la Comtesse, en te voyant si calme, se serait mise à craindre que tu veuilles que nous rompions toute relation avec eux ? Je ne te crois pas, William.

- Il s'obstinait à te manquer de respect et à sous-entendre que tu ne ferais pas exception à la règle qui veut, selon lui, que toutes les femmes finissent par être infidèles à leur mari. J'ai fini par perdre patience en lui rappelant que tu es mon épouse, et que notre mariage est d'une telle nature que rien ni personne ne pourra s'immiscer entre nous. Il se peut que je l'aie légèrement malmené à ce moment-là… avoua-t-il d'un ton faussement contrit. C'est sans doute cet instant qui justifie l'inquiétude de la Comtesse. »

Amusée, Lizzie observa son mari, qui soutint son regard, lui faisant comprendre implicitement qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Le connaissant, elle choisit d'abandonner le sujet.

« Dans ce cas, je vais lui répondre que je serai ravie de la revoir pendant la prochaine Saison. Néanmoins, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions lui rendre son hospitalité dès cette année ?

- Et accueillir une vipère en notre sein ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Elle viendra accompagnée de son mari, elle n'aura pas le choix. C'est hors de question. Compte tenu des circonstances, et du fait qu'elle est pleinement consciente de tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'elle ne s'attend de toute façon pas à ce retour d'invitation, et ne s'offensera donc pas de ne pas en recevoir. De toute façon, notre enfant sera tout juste né quand la Saison se terminera, je refuse d'inviter qui que ce soit pendant les mois suivants. Tu auras besoin de repos, et je ne veux pas que les moments heureux que nous vivrons à cette période soient ternis par des retrouvailles embarrassantes ou indésirables. »

Le ton catégorique de son mari dissuada Elizabeth d'évoquer une éventuelle visite de ses parents après la naissance de leur enfant. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis près d'un an, et ils lui manquaient profondément. Malgré sa correspondance assidue avec son père, leurs longues discussions et leur complicité lui manquaient. Néanmoins, elle pressentait que la présence de Lydia à Longbourn rendait toute invitation très difficile, car elle ne concevait pas que la jeune femme réside à nouveau sous leur toit après l'esclandre qu'elle avait fait à Darcy House l'année précédente.

Refusant de ternir cette journée, elle chassa ses pensées nostalgiques et alla répondre à la Comtesse immédiatement après avoir pris sont petit déjeuner.

_Chère Susan,_

_C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que j'ai reçu votre lettre. Je suis heureuse de constater que votre santé est florissante et que votre retour à Londres s'est bien déroulé. Pour répondre à votre question, je me porte à merveille, de même que Mr Darcy. Ma grossesse ne me pose aucun souci de santé et je prie pour qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à ma délivrance qui est prévue pour juin. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis heureuse de retrouver Pemberley et mes habitudes, car après tant de mois passés sur les routes d'Europe, j'aspirais sans m'en rendre compte à un peu de paix et de repos._

_Je dois néanmoins vous avouer ma surprise, et mon soulagement, à la lecture de votre lettre. J'éprouvais de grands remords d'avoir dû prendre congé de vous si abruptement à Lievenhof, sans explication aucune. De plus, je ne savais pas quelle suite donner à notre amitié suite aux événements de décembre, car l'idée de vous mentir, même par omission, sur un sujet aussi grave, me révoltait. Votre confiance m'est très précieuse, et je ne voulais la trahir sous aucun prétexte._

_Malgré la gravité des faits, et la difficulté pour vous d'en avoir été informée, je suis heureuse d'apprendre aujourd'hui que vous n'en ignorez rien, et plus encore que vous connaissez ma position à ce sujet. Le seul obstacle qui se dressait entre vous et moi était ma répugnance à vous cacher des faits si graves. Votre lettre a balayé tous mes doutes à ce sujet, et je me suis empressée de prendre la plume pour vous répondre et vous assurer que je n'ai jamais envisagé de vous retirer mon affection pour le seul et unique motif que votre mari n'est pas digne de notre estime. _

_Chère Susan, mon amitié vous est toute acquise, et s'il est une vertu dont je peux me vanter, c'est bien la fidélité, tant en amour qu'en amitié. Vous mesurez donc toute l'étendue du dilemme qui m'a agitée pendant de nombreux mois, jusqu'à ce matin où j'ai eu la joie de recevoir votre lettre qui a levé tous mes doutes et toutes mes inquiétudes ! Je vous remercie de la preuve de confiance que vous vous venez de m'accorder, et m'emploierai au cours des prochaines années à en rester digne._

_Soyez également pleinement rassurée sur le fait que Mr Darcy m'encourage vivement à vous conserver mon affection. Le respect et l'amitié qu'il vous a toujours portés n'ont en rien été ternis par les événements de décembre, et c'est donc avec plaisir que nous vous reverrons pendant la Saison 1820, car il va de soi que nous ne nous rendrons pas à Londres avant votre départ pour la Bavière l'été prochain._

_Et puisque j'évoque la Saison, je vous sais gré de veiller sur Jane, dont la timidité naturelle me faisait redouter qu'elle ne se sente pas parfaitement à l'aise à Londres. Sa gentillesse extrême et sa douceur ne la prédestinent pas à évoluer comme nous le faisons au sein de nos relations, mais pourtant son tempérament en fait une amie précieuse, et je m'estime extrêmement chanceuse de l'avoir pour sœur._

_Ma chère Susan, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente Saison, en espérant que l'ennui ne vous pèse pas trop en mon absence, que vous n'avez pas manqué d'évoquer à plusieurs reprises. N'hésitez pas à égayer mon quotidien et à me transmettre des nouvelles et anecdotes savoureuses au sujet de nos nombreuses connaissances, comme vous savez si bien le faire._

_Mr Darcy et moi vous saluons, et vous transmettons toute notre amitié._

_Je suis votre etc,._

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Elizabeth était très heureuse que les problèmes soulevés par l'attitude honteuse du Comte soient enfin résolus, et elle se rendit compte en cachetant sa lettre que l'humour et la bonté de la Comtesse lui manquaient profondément. Si le début de leur relation avait été placé sous le signe d'une collaboration pour assurer un grand succès à Elizabeth pendant la Saison, et faire taire les mauvaises langues qui commentaient à n'en plus finir la mésalliance de Darcy, les deux femmes s'étaient rapidement découvert tant de goûts communs et d'affinités que leur amitié était née naturellement. C'était à l'instant où Elizabeth avait cru perdre cette dernière qu'elle avait véritablement pris conscience de la place que la Comtesse avait prise dans sa vie.

Darcy fut satisfait et reconnaissant à la Comtesse d'avoir pris les devants au sujet d'une affaire qu'Elizabeth, il en était persuadé, n'aurait jamais osé aborder d'elle-même. Il informa son épouse qu'il avait lui aussi rédigé une réponse à la Comtesse pour la rassurer pleinement sur le fait qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elles restent amies, car il estimait injuste que les deux femmes pâtissent de l'attitude déplorable du Comte tout en étant parfaitement innocentes. Ainsi, le désagréable épisode de la tentative de séduction du Comte à Lievenhof ne fut plus jamais abordé ni par les Darcy ni par la Comtesse au cours des années suivantes, et tous se contentèrent dès lors de saluer le Comte brièvement et avec une indifférence teintée de mépris lorsqu'ils le croisaient.

* * *

Le mois d'avril marqua le retour du soleil et d'un temps plus clément qui ravit Elizabeth. Même si elle adorait Pemberley, sa serre et ses salons, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, et elle avait besoin de retrouver le plein air. Elle réussit à convaincre Darcy de l'emmener faire quelques promenades dans les jardins, arguant que la marche à pied était excellente dans son état étant donné que sa grossesse se déroulait à merveille. Appelé tous les mois, le docteur Edwards avait confirmé qu'Elizabeth était en pleine forme, de même que son enfant, et qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle se promène un peu chaque jour. En outre, connaissant sa patiente, il convainquit Darcy à mots couverts qu'il valait mieux céder sur ce point s'il ne voulait pas voir son épouse devenir irritable à force d'enfermement et d'ennui !

Et au grand plaisir des Darcy, les Cooper revinrent dans le Derbyshire au début du mois. Mr Cooper était impatient de reprendre son travail auprès de Darcy, désireux de ne pas oublier ses responsabilités et ses devoirs car il s'estimait encore trop redevable envers Darcy. Quant à Kitty, elle fut soulagée de quitter Longbourn après un mois de cohabitation avec une Lydia invivable. Les récits qu'elle fit du tempérament de la jeune femme firent frémir Elizabeth et Georgiana, et tiquer profondément Darcy qui pensait en son for intérieur qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle parte pour les Etats-Unis.

Mais il oublia bien vite ces sombres considérations, reportant toute son attention sur Elizabeth, trop heureux de voir qu'elle vivait sa grossesse en étant parfaitement épanouie. Il était soulagé de constater qu'elle était en excellente santé, n'avait rien perdu de son énergie et de sa bonne humeur. Il était en outre très ému de voir les changements de son corps au fil des semaines. Son impatience à l'idée de devenir père grandissait de jour en jour, même si elle était toujours quelque peu ternie par son inquiétude sur le déroulement de l'accouchement.

Fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'était faite à la Villa Balbianello, il ne l'évoquait plus avec Elizabeth pour ne pas ternir sa joie. Mais au fond de lui, l'angoisse grandissait, et il devait faire preuve d'un grand contrôle sur lui-même pour ne rien en montrer. Il savait qu'Elizabeth n'était pas dupe, car elle surprenait souvent son regard anxieux et lisait sans peine en lui. D'un regard ou d'un geste, elle parvenait généralement à chasser son inquiétude, à défaut de l'éradiquer totalement. Mais le plus souvent, son sentiment dominant était la joie, et il constatait qu'il était chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de son épouse qui s'apprêtait à lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

Avril était un mois que Darcy chérissait particulièrement, car il marquait leur anniversaire de mariage. A l'inverse de l'année précédente où ils l'avaient célébré en grande pompe à Darcy House avec un bal somptueux, ils prévoyaient cette année de le fêter avec leurs parents et amis les plus proches, à savoir les Matlock, les Vernon et les Cooper.

Mais Darcy avait prévu une autre surprise qui devait ravir Elizabeth. Le 18 avril, deux jours avant leur anniversaire de mariage, tandis qu'elle était dans le salon en train de discuter avec Georgiana, il les rejoignit et annonça à Lizzie que des visiteurs étaient en vue et qu'ils devaient aller les accueillir. Intriguée, Elizabeth prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever et le suivit. Sourd à ses questions, il arborait un sourire satisfait en la guidant jusque dans le Hall de Pemberley. Il recouvrit ses épaules d'un châle, arguant que malgré le retour du printemps, le vent était encore frais, puis ils sortirent sur le perron. A l'instant où ils sortirent, Elizabeth vit deux voitures, dont celle des Bingley, s'arrêter devant eux. N'osant y croire, elle regarda un bref instant son mari, l'interrogeant muettement, puis, entendant son nom, elle se retourna à nouveau vers les voitures, pour découvrir Mr Bennet qui souriait fièrement et lui tendait les bras.


	42. Noces de cuir

_Bonsoir à tous,_

_Eh bien on peut dire que ce chapitre ne s'est pas rédigé facilement, et il m'a donné du fil à retordre, car il s'y passe à la fois peu de choses, et beaucoup de petits détails qui ont toute leur importance._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je sais que certaines sont un peu déçues qu'il n'y ait pas plus de rebondissements, mais la vie dans la campagne anglaise début XIXe était tout de même assez paisible quand on y pense. Mais si vous voulez du rebondissement, rassurez-vous avec les chapitres 43 et 44 vous allez être servies (et me détester, par la même occasion, lol)._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review._

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy_

* * *

Mr Bennet observait avec attention le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans le Derbyshire, et plus encore maintenant qu'ils parcouraient les terres de Pemberley. Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'Elizabeth était mariée, et il ne connaissait de son cadre de vie que ce ses deux aînées lui avaient décrit dans leurs lettres. Il fut charmé en découvrant le panorama unique qui s'offrait à ses yeux en pénétrant dans le parc de Pemberley. Ils parcoururent une longue allée de chênes centenaires, et il s'émerveillait déjà devant le jardin et le canal, où s'ébattaient de nombreux cygnes, tentant vainement de faire abstraction des exclamations exubérantes de son épouse, qui multipliait les superlatifs, et dont la voix devenait plus aiguë à mesure que son impatience augmentait.

Et enfin, Pemberley apparut dans toute sa splendeur, baigné de soleil en ce début de printemps. Pourtant longuement préparé par les multiples descriptions d'Elizabeth, il resta sans voix devant la magnificence sobre et équilibrée du manoir. Ses filles n'avaient pas menti, l'endroit était superbe, et il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi son gendre n'évoquait son domaine qu'avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Mais bientôt, ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le perron, et il aperçut Elizabeth aux côtés de son mari et de Georgiana. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans ses bras, riant et l'embrassant avec effusion. Il l'étreignit longuement, peinant à réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis presque un an. Il était enchanté de constater que Darcy avait réussi à cacher cette heureuse surprise à Elizabeth jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et riait de ce bon tour.

« Père, je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Vous m'avez manqué ! s'exclama Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et moi donc ! Mais laissez-moi vous regarder, ma parole vous êtes radieuse ! dit Mr Bennet avec un grand sourire.

- Lizzie, enfin ! J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver ! dit Mrs Bennet, interrompant les retrouvailles entre le père et la fille. Mais cet endroit est absolument splendide, et fait tellement riche ! J'ai hâte de tout visiter dans les moindres recoins ! »

Elle embrassa Elizabeth distraitement, toujours perdue dans sa contemplation du manoir, tandis que Darcy descendait les marches du perron à son tour pour accueillir les Bingley qui sortaient de la voiture voisine. Elizabeth fut alors surprise de découvrir que Mary s'était jointe à ses parents pour le voyage. Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement, lui souhaitant la bienvenue à Pemberley, ravie de retrouver une sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un an et demi. Puis, elle se retourna à nouveau vers son père qui lui souriait toujours malicieusement et il lui offrit son bras pour la conduire à la voiture des Bingley, où Darcy et Georgiana étaient déjà en grande conversation avec Jane et son mari.

Elizabeth croisa alors le regard de Darcy, et le bonheur qu'il lut dans ses yeux valait tout l'or du monde… et la présence exaspérante de Mrs Bennet qui accourait à ses côtés, l'inondant de compliments sur « son beau domaine de Pemberley » ! Mais Lizzie ne put venir à son aide, car Jane l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, trop heureuse de retrouver sa sœur, et surtout d'avoir échappé à l'étouffante atmosphère qui régnait à Londres pendant la Saison. Sollicitée de toutes parts par les membres de sa famille, Lizzie peinait à reprendre ses esprits, encore trop bouleversée d'avoir retrouvé son père, et émue de la surprise que lui avait réservée Darcy en invitant tous les membres de sa famille pour célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage. Mais très vite, elle revint vers son père, et ils allèrent retrouver Darcy, Mr Bennent n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de saluer son gendre.

« Mr Bennet, soyez le bienvenu à Pemberley. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Darcy.

- Excellent, mais je vous avoue que je ne suis pas fâché d'arriver ! dit Mr Bennet d'un air entendu en faisant allusion aux bavardages incessants de son épouse.

- Rassurez-vous, vous allez pouvoir profiter du calme de Pemberley pour vous reposer. » dit Elizabeth.

Elle avait pris le bras que son mari lui tendait, lui adressant le plus amoureux des sourires pour le remercier.

« En tout cas, je suis ravi de constater que vous avez réussi à cacher la surprise jusqu'au bout, Mr Darcy. C'est un exploit, car Lizzie est généralement trop maligne pour qu'on puisse lui dissimuler quelque chose très longtemps.

- En deux ans de mariage, je suis passé maître en la matière, plaisanta Darcy. Mais venez donc à l'intérieur, vos chambres vous attendent, vous devez être impatients de vous rafraîchir. »

Il parlait à l'attention de tous les Bennet désormais, car sa belle-mère les avait rejoints. Offrant toujours son bras à Elizabeth, Darcy précéda ses invités, pénétrant dans le Grand Hall de Pemberley.

« Comment as-tu pu organiser tout cela sans que je m'en rende compte ? lui demanda Elizabeth à voix basse.

- Tu as décidé fort à propos de passer beaucoup de temps dans la serre. Et j'ai une petite sœur très enthousiaste qui m'a beaucoup aidé. » dit Darcy en souriant.

Lizzie n'eut pas le temps de remercier son mari, car à l'instant où Mrs Bennet pénétra dans le Grand Hall de Pemberley, elle se répandit à nouveau en exclamations d'admiration et de flatterie, affirmant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grandiose de sa vie, à part peut-être « la magnifique demeure des Darcy à Londres ».

« Lizzie, comme vous êtes chanceuse de vivre dans un tel endroit ! Ma parole, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une de mes filles serait un jour maîtresse d'un tel château ! »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, et l'interrompit pour l'encourager à l'accompagner dans l'aile des invités où leurs chambres les attendaient.

« Laisse-moi les accompagner, Elizabeth. Evite-toi autant que tu le peux les escaliers. » se proposa Georgiana.

Enceinte de sept mois, Lizzie lui en fut reconnaissante, aussi accompagna-t-elle Darcy et les Bingley dans le salon où le thé les attendait, tandis que les Bennet suivaient Georgiana.

« Vous avez tous bien caché votre jeu ! s'exclama Elizabeth avec un grand sourire, après s'être assise entre son mari et sa sœur.

- Il le fallait bien, et tu es difficile à surprendre ! dit Jane en souriant.

- Georgiana et moi avons dû développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour que tu ne te doutes de rien, dit Darcy.

- Depuis quand avais-tu prévu cela ? lui demanda Lizzie.

- Février environ. Quasiment dès le jour de notre retour d'Europe. Nous en avons parlé avec Jane et nous avons pensé que c'était une excellente idée. Il ne restait plus qu'à écrire à tes parents pour les inviter avec Mary, et ils ont accepté immédiatement.

- Je pense qu'ils étaient très heureux de pouvoir échapper à Longbourn et surtout à Lydia pour quelques temps, ajouta Jane.

- Elle est donc restée là-bas ? demanda Lizzie.

- Je crois qu'elle loge chez les Lucas d'après ce que ton père m'a expliqué, répondit son mari.

- Ce n'était pas un cadeau à leur faire… dit Lizzie.

- Non, mais je pense qu'ils étaient contents de rendre service à vos parents. Ils les voient endurer la cohabitation avec votre sœur depuis presque un an et ont donc compris à quel point une coupure était nécessaire. » dit Mr Bingley.

Mais chassant ces sombres considérations, Elizabeth les remercia chaleureusement tous les trois d'avoir organisé ces retrouvailles, et elle s'engagea bientôt dans une grande discussion avec Jane pour lui demander comment se passait la Saison.

« A vrai dire, je n'y prends pas autant de plaisir que j'aurais cru, confessa Jane. Tu m'avais pourtant prévenue que je serais bien déçue de la plupart des rencontres que je ferais. Néanmoins, je me suis fait quelques amis précieux et j'en suis heureuse.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre que la Comtesse Von Lieven t'a prise sous son aile ?

- Oui, elle est vraiment exceptionnelle, et d'une telle gentillesse ! J'ai vraiment été surprise. J'apprécie sa compagnie mais je t'avoue qu'elle m'impressionne un peu. En tout cas, elle me parle très souvent de toi. Je crois que tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Nous sommes devenues très proches en effet. Et comment s'est passé ta présentation à la Cour ?

- Pas très bien, j'en ai peur…

- Sottises ! Tu te sous-estimes, comme toujours, ma chérie, la contredit Mr Bingley. Elle était absolument parfaite ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention des Darcy.

- Terrifiée, tu veux dire ! rectifia Jane.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? Je te rassure, Kitty et moi n'en menions pas large ce jour-là. Et finalement tout s'est très bien passé, dit Elizabeth.

- Et cela a été le cas pour Jane. C'était une journée inoubliable. » dit Mr Bingley en adressant un tendre regard à son épouse, faisant sourire les Darcy.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les Bennet et Mary. Jane s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Mr Bennet s'installer près d'Elizabeth, tandis que Darcy et Mr Bingley s'engageaient dans une grande conversation car les deux amis s'étaient manqués. Mrs Bennet, après une nouvelle salve de compliments que Darcy fit mine de ne pas entendre, reporta son attention sur Lizzie, lui demandant comment sa grossesse se déroulait, l'inondant de conseils pour sa santé, que sa fille écouta d'une oreille distraite. Quand elle demandait des conseils à ce sujet, ce qu'elle faisait rarement, elle s'adressait invariablement à Jane en qui elle avait une confiance absolue, et qui savait trouver les mots justes pour répondre à ses interrogations et apaiser ses quelques craintes.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa fort agréablement, Lizzie ayant réussi à trouver un peu d'intimité avec son père, et tous deux conversèrent longuement. Elizabeth prit ainsi des nouvelles de la plupart de leurs relations du Hertfordshire, heureuse d'apprendre certains mariages et quelques naissances chez des gens dont elle était avant son mariage très proche. Quant à Mr Bennet, il ne se lassa pas d'entendre sa fille évoquer son voyage en Europe avec enthousiasme. Darcy finit par les rejoindre, et tous trois échangèrent alors leurs impressions.

Elizabeth profita également de ces quelques heures pour observer Mary, et ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta profondément. Elle se souvenait d'une jeune fille studieuse, réservée et presque austère. Un an et demi plus tard, elle la retrouvait pâle, triste et encore plus silencieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Et lorsqu'elle tenta d'entamer une conversation avec elle, Mary ne lui répondit que laconiquement, sans même s'intéresser à son interlocutrice. Même Georgiana, qui avait pourtant lié un début d'amitié avec la jeune fille lorsqu'elles s'étaient vues à Londres pour le vingt-et-unième anniversaire d'Elizabeth, ne parvint pas à la tirer de son mutisme, alors même qu'elle tenta de parler musique, sachant qu'elles étaient toutes deux passionnées par leur piano.

Cela ne s'arrangea guère pendant le dîner qu'ils prirent tous ensemble. Tandis que les Mr et Mrs Bennet, ainsi que Jane, étaient ravis de retrouver les Darcy, et que les parents de Lizzie étaient émerveillés de la beauté de Pemberley, Mary semblait sourde et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait. N'y tenant plus, Lizzie finit par aborder discrètement le sujet avec son père à la fin du repas, tandis qu'il l'escortait vers le salon.

« Mary me semble très taciturne. Bien plus que dans mes souvenirs. Est-elle toujours ainsi ?

- La situation à Longbourn est compliquée, répondit Mr Bennet laconiquement.

- A cause de Lydia ?

- Oui, je crains que Mary souffre beaucoup de son attitude.

- Elle est pourtant du genre à se protéger de tout ce qu'il entoure.

- Elle est la seule de vous toutes à ne pas s'être mariée, cela lui pèse. Pas tant le fait de ne pas être mariée, car je crois que le mariage ne la tente guère, mais surtout parce qu'elle se sent seule maintenant que vous êtes parties. Et on ne peut pas dire que la compagnie de Lydia y a remédié, bien au contraire ! J'ai tenté de protéger votre mère et Mary de son influence négative, mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Peut-être faudrait-il que Mary aille passer un peu de temps à Londres. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un changement d'air et d'entourage.

- Elle déteste Londres, vous le savez bien.

- Cela lui ferait du bien de voir du monde. Ce n'est pas bon de rester si isolée.

- J'ai pensé quelques temps l'envoyer passer quelques semaines ici, dans le Derbyshire, mais Kitty et vous attendez votre délivrance, ce n'est pas le moment, vous avez bien mieux à faire.

- Mais le veut-elle seulement ? Il semble qu'elle se soit enfoncée dans un mutisme bien profond… s'inquiéta Elizabeth. Je me réjouis de la revoir après tant de temps, mais il semble que cela ne soit guère réciproque.

- Laissons-lui du temps. Vous retrouver, Jane, Kitty et vous, même pour quelques semaines seulement, devrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Et cela lui permettra d'échapper quelques temps aux plaintes continuelles de Lydia, et à l'insistance de votre mère à vouloir la marier à tout prix.

- Avec quatre filles mariées, ne s'estime-t-elle pas encore satisfaite ?

_- « Mr Bennet, vous pouvez mourir demain, et dans ce cas que deviendra Mary ? »_ singea Mr Bennet. Voici la sempiternelle complainte de votre mère. Enfin, je ne vous apprends rien, vous avez entendu ce discours pendant des années ! »

Le père et la fille riaient encore en entrant dans le salon. Désireuse de dérider Mary, Elizabeth se tourna alors vers Georgiana et lui demanda de jouer quelque chose. La jeune fille acquiesça timidement, rougissant légèrement. Elle joua deux ravissants morceaux qui charmèrent l'assemblée, Mrs Bennet applaudissant plus fort que les autres. Avec sa générosité et son humilité habituelles, Georgiana se tourna alors vers Mary, lui proposant de venir jouer à quatre mains avec elle. A la grande surprise de l'assemblée, Mary refusa, arguant que son jeu était bien trop mauvais en comparaison de celui de Georgiana. Lizzie taquina sa sœur en disant qu'elle avait subi la même punition en visitant Pemberley pour la première fois, alors qu'elle jouait encore plus mal, mais rien n'y fit.

Les Bingley, grâce à leur tempérament aimable et enjoué, parvinrent à adoucir l'atmosphère et la conversation roula bientôt sur des sujets bien plus agréables. La fin de la soirée fila tout aussi plaisamment que le reste de la journée, même si Elizabeth se retira tôt afin d'aller dormir. Darcy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, mais elle était déjà couchée et à moitié endormie lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps à son tour.

« William ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillée. Rendors-toi, je suis là, dit-il en se blottissant contre elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais te parler.

- D'un sujet en particulier ?

- Je n'ai pas pu te remercier comme j'aurais dû le faire. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies organisé tout cela ! C'était une idée merveilleuse.

- Je sais que tu avais terriblement envie de revoir ton père. Je m'étonne même que tu n'aies pas suggéré de l'inviter plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas osé, tu disais que tu voulais que je me repose et que tu ne voulais pas que nous invitions qui que ce soit.

- Ton père est une exception. Vous êtes très proches, et j'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie. Cela faisait presque un an que vous ne vous étiez pas vus. Encore que son dernier séjour à Darcy House, avec Lydia, n'ait pas vraiment été des plus agréables… Il était temps de réparer cela.

- Merci, mon amour… » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils savourèrent leur calme retrouvé quelques instants encore, Darcy caressant doucement le ventre de son épouse, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Puis, il l'entendit soupirer profondément.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est que Georgiana et toi deviez supporter ma mère pendant les jours à venir. Elle est insupportable, je pensais pourtant que l'attitude de Lydia l'avait un peu calmée.

- Ta mère ne changera jamais, ma Lizzie, dit-il en souriant. C'est dans sa nature d'être exubérante et de mépriser les règles de convenance les plus élémentaires.

- Ce qu'elle a fait fréquemment aujourd'hui, dit Elizabeth en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis désolée, William.

- Ne le sois pas. Je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre en invitant tes parents, je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause. Et ce n'est pas ta faute si ta mère agit de la sorte. Pour ma part, je l'écoute à moitié, acquiesce quand elle dit quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intéressant, et l'ignore le reste du temps.

- Et c'est une technique qui fonctionne ? demanda Lizzie, amusée.

- Elle a fait ses preuves, mais uniquement à doses infinitésimales. Mais pour toi, je vais faire preuve de patience, parce que plus longtemps elle restera, alors plus tu pourras profiter de la présence de ton père. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me réjouis d'avance de nos conversations. Sans compter qu'il m'a avoué être amateur de billard. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ?

- Cela m'aura échappé. Il n'y joue guère, et le plus souvent chez les Lucas. Mais je crois qu'il se défend assez bien. Mais connaissant ton talent dans ce domaine, il n'aura aucune chance avec toi, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Je lui proposerai néanmoins si cela lui fait plaisir. »

Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes et Darcy finit par croire que son épouse s'était endormie. Elle le surprit lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment il avait trouvé Mary.

« Pas très expansive, mais elle ne l'a jamais beaucoup été d'après mes souvenirs. Mais je ne suis pas très bon juge, de toutes tes sœurs c'est sans doute celle avec qui j'ai le moins parlé.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé. Je l'ai trouvée très triste. Mon père dit que c'est dû à l'attitude de Lydia et au fait qu'elle se sent désormais très seule depuis le mariage de Kitty.

- Peut-être que son séjour dans le Derbyshire lui fera du bien. Espérons qu'elle renoue un peu ses liens d'amitié avec Georgiana. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre lorsqu'elles se sont revues à Londres.

- Espérons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzie, je suis sûr que c'est passager. Les choses finiront bien par se résoudre, surtout si Lydia part vraiment pour les Etats-Unis, ce dont je doute de moins en moins.

- Je ne le souhaite pas, ni pour Lydia ni pour ma mère.

- Tu n'y pourras rien, ma chérie. Essaie de dormir, tu as besoin de repos. »

Malgré son inquiétude pour ses deux sœurs, Elizabeth finit par s'endormir, et elle se réveilla d'excellente humeur le lendemain. Elle rejoignit son mari et ses parents dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée où ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Le temps était excellent, Darcy et Georgiana proposèrent à leurs invités une promenade dans le parc. Bien que très tentée, Elizabeth déclina l'invitation, car elle ne se sentait pas la force de marcher aussi longtemps. Son père se proposa de rester à ses côtés, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la serre tandis que le reste de leur famille s'engageait vers le grand canal.

Lizzie ne vit pas les heures de la matinée passer, car son père et elle parcoururent longuement la serre, échangeant à n'en plus finir sur les différentes espèces qui y poussaient. Mr Bennet était fasciné par tout ce que sa fille lui présentait. Il n'avait jamais eu les moyens de cultiver des espèces rares car ses revenus ne lui avaient pas permis de construire une serre. Il lui donna de nombreux conseils, la réprimandant de certaines erreurs qu'elle avait commises sur quelques plants. Néanmoins, leur conversation finit par tourner sur des sujets beaucoup plus personnels, Mr Bennet profitant de leur intimité pour demander à Elizabeth comment elle allait.

« A merveille ! dit-elle en indiquant son ventre qui s'arrondissait chaque semaine un peu plus.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point je suis heureux pour Mr Darcy et vous, et de vous féliciter convenablement. Après ce que vous avez enduré l'an dernier, j'imagine que vous avez dû trouver le temps long en attendant cette nouvelle grossesse.

- A vrai dire, oui et non. Les premiers mois ont été les plus durs, et je crois que Londres a vraiment été salutaire. J'avais besoin d'activité et de nouvelles rencontres pour ne pas sombrer, et la Saison m'en a donné plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. Et quand mon mari et moi sommes partis pour la France, j'allais déjà mieux, même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Notre tour d'Europe a été idyllique, et je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir consacré quelques mois à ce voyage plutôt qu'à la maternité.

- Cela se ressentait dans vos lettres. L'idée de Mr Darcy de vous emmener faire ce voyage était excellente. Et il était effectivement bien plus simple de le faire avant que vous ne deveniez parents.

- J'ai compris cela, au fil du temps. Néanmoins, l'envie de devenir mère me taraudait depuis longtemps, et encore plus depuis ma fausse couche. Quand j'ai appris que mon attente allait enfin prendre fin, j'ai été comblée.

- Je n'ai donc pas à regretter d'avoir donné votre main à Mr Darcy ? la taquina Mr Bennet.

- Pas un instant, Père ! dit Lizzie en souriant, serrant davantage le bras de son père auquel elle était appuyée. J'oserais même dire que malgré la joie que j'ai ressentie le jour de nos fiançailles, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que nous serions heureux comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui.

- Quand je pense que vous ne pouviez souffrir sa présence dans les mois qui ont suivi votre rencontre avec lui ! rappela-t-il. La vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises. Je gage qu'il en sera de même avec vos enfants, en tout cas je vous souhaite de les voir si épanouis que vous l'êtes en ce moment. Mais avec des parents tels que Mr Darcy et vous, je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Ils rebroussèrent chemin tranquillement et furent surpris en remontant les marches du perron d'y croiser Darcy. Il les accueillit d'un sourire.

« Je vous cherchais justement. Je ne te trouvais nulle part, Lizzie, dit-il, heureux de la retrouver.

- Oh rassurez-vous, je vous la ramène, plaisanta Mr Bennet.

- Je n'étais pas inquiet à ce sujet, répondit Darcy avec un sourire. J'imagine qu'Elizabeth vous a montré la serre ?

- En effet. C'est une petite merveille que vous avez là, et que je vous envie !

- Je me suis fait gronder pour avoir commis une erreur de débutante avec un des pieds que j'ai ramenés de Nice, dit Lizzie à l'intention de son mari.

- Une erreur de débutante, c'est le mot ! Elle a tué une plante ! dit Mr Bennet, feignant l'indignation.

- Voilà un crime bien pardonnable, dit Darcy en souriant à son épouse.

- Il n'empêche, je l'ai mieux formée que cela ! » dit Mr Bennet.

Tous trois rejoignirent le salon de Pemberley où les attendaient Mrs Bennet, Mary et Georgiana. En s'asseyant, Elizabeth sentit à nouveau son enfant bouger, et avec plus de vigueur que ce à quoi il l'avait habituée. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, puis croisa le regard de son mari et de son père.

« Il promet d'avoir un tempérament agité, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Rien d'étonnant à cela, avec une mère telle que vous, dit son père. S'il est à moitié aussi turbulent que vous l'étiez enfant, je vous promets quelques années mouvementées.

- Elizabeth n'était tout de même pas si terrible ? demanda Darcy.

- Pas si terrible ? Où croyez-vous donc que j'ai attrapé ces cheveux blancs ? Avec cette jeune femme ici présente, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de grimper aux arbres dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et ce dès son plus jeune âge !

- Votre père dit vrai, Lizzie ! Vous avez bien fait souffrir mes pauvres nerfs… ajouta Mrs Bennet.

- Grimper aux arbres, vraiment ? C'est une passion que vous m'aviez cachée, Mrs Darcy… dit Darcy, taquinant son épouse.

- Tu viens donc de nous découvrir un nouveau point commun, répondit Lizzie.

- Qui t'a dit que je le faisais aussi ?

- Tante Madeline a trahi ton secret.

- Il faudra décidément que je lui demande de ne pas révéler trop d'anecdotes sur mon passé.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute, j'ai fait preuve d'une grande curiosité sur ton enfance, étant donné que tu te montres toujours mystérieux à ce sujet, dit Lizzie.

- Espérons que nos enfants se montreront plus raisonnables, dans ce cas. » conclut Darcy.

Les Bingley et les Cooper les rejoignirent après le déjeuner, et la journée fut à nouveau placée sous le signe des retrouvailles car les Bennet étaient ravis de revoir Kitty. La jeune femme eut droit aux mêmes conseils qu'Elizabeth pour que sa grossesse se déroule bien. Quant à Mr Bennet, il en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec Mr Cooper, qui était celui de ses gendres qu'il connaissait le moins. Il avait été extrêmement surpris de voir le jeune homme arriver à Longbourn quelques jours après le retour de Kitty, suite à leur séparation désastreuse pendant le bal qu'Elizabeth avait donné à Darcy House pour célébrer son premier anniversaire de mariage. Il était persuadé que tous les espoirs de mariage de Kitty avaient disparu, aussi l'arrivée de Mr Cooper avait-elle surpris tout le monde. Mr Bennet avait d'emblée apprécié le jeune homme, franc et enjoué, qui semblait surtout très épris de Kitty. Seule sa réticence sur la capacité de Mr Cooper à subvenir aux besoins de leur ménage l'avait retenu de lui accorder immédiatement la main de Kitty. Néanmoins, la bonne foi du jeune homme et l'évidente affection qui liait le couple avaient fini par le convaincre. Il avait été très soulagé d'apprendre que Darcy avait pris Mr Cooper sous son aile en l'engageant.

Un an plus tard, Mr Bennet était heureux de constater que le mariage du couple semblait harmonieux et surtout serein. La grossesse de Kitty, tout comme celle d'Elizabeth, se déroulait extrêmement bien. Seules l'attitude de Lydia, qui avait profondément blessé Kitty, et la séparation de Mr Cooper d'avec sa sœur Alice venaient ternir leur bonheur.

Mais le grand événement de la journée fut la présentation de Henry Bingley aux Bennet, car ces derniers n'avaient encore jamais vu leur petit-fils. Lorsque Jane entra dans le salon avec son fils dans les bras, ce fut l'effervescence, Mrs Bennet se répandant en exclamations et en compliments, affirmant haut et fort qu'elle n'avait jamais vu plus bel enfant. Néanmoins, le petit Henry ne trouva guère à son goût les effusions excentriques de sa grand-mère, et préféra se réfugier dans les bras de Jane pendant la majeure partie de l'après-midi. Son grand-père l'impressionnait davantage encore, aussi se contenta-t-il de l'observer de très loin, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'ensemble de l'assemblée, à l'exception du principal intéressé.

* * *

Le lendemain était le 20 avril, date qu'Elizabeth chérissait entre toutes. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle arborait un grand sourire, que Darcy lui rendit. Il guettait son réveil depuis de longues minutes lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et il l'embrassa aussitôt.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, dit-il.

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi.

- Deux ans déjà…

- N'es-tu pas encore lassé de moi ?

- Je crois que même cinquante ans n'y suffiront pas, ma Lizzie… dit-il amoureusement.

- Le temps passe si vite… te rends-tu compte que dans deux mois nous serons parents ?

- Vaguement… mais en attendant je t'ai encore toute à moi, et je compte bien en profiter.

- Je dois m'attendre à de grandes surprises pour aujourd'hui ?

- Au risque de te décevoir, non. Je me suis dit que tu serais plus heureuse de fêter notre anniversaire calmement avec nos proches. Mrs Reynolds, Georgiana et moi avons prévu un dîner avec tes parents, les Bingley, les Cooper, les Matlock et les Vernon ce soir. Et d'après ce que ton père m'a dit hier soir, tes parents vont aller visiter Ellsworth aujourd'hui, car ils voulaient nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Voilà une excellente initiative de leur part, dit Lizzie malicieusement.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton cadeau, bien sûr. C'est une surprise, Mr Darcy. Et étant donné que vous m'en faites très régulièrement, vous connaissez certainement la définition ?

- Je ferai donc taire ma curiosité, mais ne me torture pas trop longtemps.

- Alors allons-y dès ce matin ! suggéra Elizabeth.

- « Allons-y » ? Ce n'est pas à Pemberley ?

- Ton cadeau est suffisamment proche pour que nous puissions aller le découvrir à pied, dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

- Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus… »

Darcy ne se fit donc pas prier pour se lever et s'habiller. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête dans leur salon privé. Elizabeth arborait un sourire satisfait, peinant à contenir son envie de dévoiler la surprise qu'elle avait réservée à son mari.

« Je n'aurai même pas droit à un indice ? tenta Darcy.

- Rien du tout. Tu es trop malin, tu risques de trouver tout de suite. Cela fait des mois que je brûle de t'en parler mais que je me retiens pour te faire la surprise. Je serais déçue d'éventer le secret si près du but ! »

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva. Il la suivit, intrigué, et constata qu'elle l'entraînait dans les jardins. Il lui demanda à quelques reprises si elle était sûre que c'était proche, ou en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas à marcher trop longtemps. Darcy ne tarda pas à constater qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle l'entraînait dans cette direction. Elle contourna les longs bâtiments de l'écurie où se trouvaient les box des chevaux et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du rond de longe, espace clos circulaire en plein air qui servait généralement au dressage. C'était là qu'elle était venue voir Farnley près de deux ans plus tôt, juste après la chute de Darcy.

Darcy, qui regardait attentivement son épouse, n'avait pas compris qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, arborant un grand sourire. Alors, il regarda derrière elle, et découvrit un poulain. Très jeune, il était encore petit mais avait une robe magnifique, d'un noir luisant, et il était parfaitement proportionné. Darcy sut d'emblée qu'il avait un excellent pedigree mais cela l'intrigua encore plus.

« Un cheval ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas n'importe quel cheval… Celui-ci, mon cher Mr Darcy, est un futur champion ! exulta Elizabeth.

- J'ignorais que mon épouse était devenue une spécialiste, dit-il, amusé. A quoi le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais parce que c'est le fils d'Azor, vainqueur du Derby en 1817, et d'Eleanor, qui a gagné la même course, en 1801, et qui est la seule jument à l'avoir gagnée à ce jour. Mais je ne te l'apprends pas, j'imagine ?

- Et tu l'as acheté ? finit-il par demander, peinant à croire qu'elle lui avait fait un tel cadeau.

- Je sais que tu rêves de gagner la Derby Race depuis des années. Avec un tel pedigree, ce poulain-là est une graine de champion et devrait te le permettre. En tout cas, cela met toutes les chances de ton côté. »

Darcy resta muet quelques secondes, son regard allant plusieurs de son épouse au poulain.

« Il ne te plaît pas ? » demanda Lizzie, soudainement inquiète.

Il peina à reprendre ses esprits pour lui répondre, rendu muet par la joie.

« Evidemment qu'il me plaît ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est magnifique ! Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait un tel cadeau, mon amour ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Farnley.

- C'est différent, l'interrompit Elizabeth. Farnley était rétif. Celui-ci est jeune, malléable. Ton entraîneur n'aura aucune peine à le dresser. Et j'ai bien vu lorsque nous avons assisté au Derby l'été dernier à quel point cette course te passionne.

- Mais quand bien même ! Ce monde t'est tellement inconnu, comment as-tu pu organiser cela ?

- La Comtesse von Lieven a été d'une aide précieuse, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a présentée aux propriétaires d'Eleanor, et donc de son poulain. Il n'était pas encore né quand nous avons assisté au Derby. Ses parents et lui n'étaient pas sur le champ de course bien sûr, mais la Comtesse savait que ses propriétaires cherchaient déjà un acquéreur. Avec des tels géniteurs champions, nous étions nombreux à le vouloir ! Tu étais tellement absorbé par Empery ce jour-là que je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'éclipser pour aller les rencontrer. Nous avons fait affaire quelques semaines plus tard alors que nous étions encore à Rome. Fin octobre, Mr Bingley est allé voir Eleanor et son petit pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en bonne santé et qu'il valait la peine d'être acheté.

- Quelle cachotière vous faites, Mrs Darcy !

- J'ai appris du meilleur, le taquina-t-elle, faisant référence aux nombreuses surprises que Darcy lui avait réservées depuis qu'ils étaient mariés.

- Mais où était-il pendant tout ce temps ?

- Les Bingley l'ont accueilli à Ellsworth dès le mois dernier, car je ne voulais pas tu le découvres avant aujourd'hui. Je suis allée le voir il y a quelques semaines et je dois avouer que j'ai été conquise.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Six mois. Il vient tout juste d'être sevré. »

Darcy s'approcha du rond de longe, laissant Elizabeth quelques pas derrière lui, et il observa le poulain attentivement. Son épouse n'avait pas menti, tout chez lui laissait présager qu'il serait un champion, et il était splendide. Il se retourna, apercevant Elizabeth qui le regardait attentivement, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Il revint vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser longuement.

« Merci…, murmura-t-il, appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Cela te fait plaisir ? demanda Lizzie.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! J'ai décidément épousé une femme parfaite !

- Têtue, insupportable, impertinente…

- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu es parfaite pour moi. Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais fait un cadeau aussi beau, mon amour. Hormis bien sûr celui que tu vas me faire dans deux mois, dit-il en posant ses mains sur le ventre de son épouse.

- Tu devras partager celui-là avec moi, tandis que celui-ci, dit-elle en désignant le poulain, sera tout à toi.

- Absolument pas. S'il doit gagner dans deux ans, alors nous gagnerons tous les deux, toi et moi. C'était une idée merveilleuse, ma chérie. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir courir cette course !

- Ne sois pas trop pressé, cela voudra dire que notre enfant aura bien grandi et je ne veux pas que cela arrive trop rapidement. Tu imagines qu'il fêtera ses deux ans à ce moment-là ? Ne souhaite pas que le temps passe trop vite, mon cœur. » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, observant le poulain.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? finit par demander Darcy.

- Il est né quand nous étions au bord du lac de Côme. Cela m'a semblé un bon signe. J'ai pensé à « Balbianello » un instant, car nous y avons été si heureux, mais c'est un peu long, même pour un cheval. Et comme nous avions visité Bellagio la veille du jour où Mr Bingley m'a écrit, alors je l'ai appelé ainsi.

- « Bellagio »… c'est parfait.

- Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup. C'est élégant, et fort. Cela lui va bien. Et cela nous rappellera l'Italie. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. »

Les yeux de Darcy brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël, et Elizabeth n'était pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à le surprendre, et surtout à le combler autant. Ils restèrent longtemps à observer Bellagio, Darcy commençant déjà à l'apprivoiser. Puis, voyant qu'Elizabeth commençait à être fatiguée à force de rester debout, il insista pour rentrer à Pemberley, lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient voir Bellagio très souvent.

« Qui plus est, j'ai moi aussi une surprise pour toi. » expliqua-t-il.

Ils revinrent lentement vers Pemberley et, malgré l'insistance de Darcy pour qu'elle se repose, elle ne put contenir son impatience et voulut voir immédiatement la surprise qu'il lui réservait. Il la conduisit alors à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs appartements et elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte de la pièce qu'ils avaient choisie pour établir la chambre de leur premier-né. Ils entrèrent, et Lizzie n'en crut pas ses yeux. Depuis que son mari et elle étaient rentrés à Pemberley, ils avaient commencé à préparer la naissance de leur enfant, et la décoration de sa chambre avait fait l'objet de longues discussions. Si Darcy avait été très directif et exigeant sur la décoration du nouveau boudoir de Lizzie, car il connaissait les goûts de son épouse, il lui avait laissé toute latitude pour la décoration de la chambre de leur bébé. En y pénétrant ce jour-là, Elizabeth fut surprise de constater que tout était terminé. Une semaine plus tôt, bien des choses étaient encore à faire, et la pièce n'était même pas meublée.

« Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu avais laissé des instructions très précises. J'ai demandé au décorateur de terminer plus tôt, voilà tout. »

Elle observa la pièce dans les moindres détails, de la soie crème tendue aux murs aux meubles délicatement sculptés disposés ça et là. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur le berceau. Darcy lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

« C'était le mien. Et celui de Georgiana. Mais nous pouvons le changer si tu en veux un autre.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est parfait, William. Il est très beau, je l'aime beaucoup. Et un peu de tradition n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

- Vous êtes pourtant tout sauf traditionnelle, Mrs Darcy, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu t'ennuierais avec une femme traditionnelle. » riposta-t-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule près du berceau et parcourut à nouveau la pièce du regard.

« Je m'y sens bien. Et je pense que notre bébé y sera parfaitement installé.

- Alors ma mission est remplie. » dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir fait une sieste bienvenue dans les bras de son mari, Elizabeth se prépara pour la soirée qui les attendait. Elle revêtit une robe en soie bleu profond qui mettait son teint en valeur. Elle l'avait fait réaliser spécialement pour l'occasion, et elle était ravie de voir qu'elle lui allait à ravir malgré son ventre. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Pemberley, ce dernier avait considérablement grossi, et elle ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Elle demanda à Emma de la coiffer en relevant ses cheveux très haut, les retenant par un large ruban en organza bleu, enroulé autour de son chignon presque à la façon d'un turban. Darcy vint la rejoindre à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à attacher à son cou le collier en saphirs qu'il lui avait offert peu après leur mariage. Emma s'éclipsa aussitôt, saluant les Darcy. Il s'approcha de son épouse.

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit-il doucement.

Il accrocha le collier, puis l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

« Tu es ravissante… dit-il.

- Malgré mon nouveau tour de taille ? plaisanta Lizzie.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi jolie. Attendre un enfant te va à ravir. »

Croisant son regard amoureux dans le reflet du miroir, elle le crut sans peine et lui sourit.

« Il manque quelque chose pour compléter ta tenue, ne trouves-tu pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais que je préfère la simplicité.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en posant une boîte en velours devant elle.

- William, tu n'aurais…

- Pas un mot… dit-il après l'avoir embrassée pour la faire taire. Joyeux anniversaire, ma Lizzie. »

Elle lui adressa un regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié, mais elle avait appris en deux ans de mariage qu'il était inutile de résister. Elle ouvrit le coffret, et découvrit deux pendants d'oreille très simples, constitués chacun d'un diamant rond et d'un saphir en forme de goutte.

« Ils sont magnifiques… dit-elle simplement, émue malgré elle.

- Ils te plaisent ?

- Je serais bien difficile de ne pas les aimer.

- On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais devenir exigeante, la taquina-t-il tandis qu'elle les accrochait à ses oreilles. Tu as devancé mes souhaits en t'habillant en bleu ce soir.

- Tu l'as su quand j'ai commandé cette robe…

- Détrompe-toi, je les ai achetés à Rome. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils t'iraient à ravir, et qu'ils seraient la parure parfaite avec ce collier. »

Elle se leva pour l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises.

« Je les adore. Merci, mon cœur, dit-elle en se blottissant longuement contre lui.

- Tu me rends si heureux, mon amour, murmura Darcy d'une voix émue à son oreille.

- Et tu me le rends au centuple, William ! l'assura Lizzie en le regardant avec amour.

- Je l'espère, car je m'y emploie chaque jour. Tu es vraiment heureuse, Lizzie ?» demanda-t-il gravement.

D'abord étonnée qu'il lui pose une question dont la réponse était si évidente, elle garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je suis si heureuse que certains jours en me réveillant à tes côtés je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela est réel, et que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir t'épouser. J'ai peur de me réveiller un jour, et de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Cela, ma chérie, ne risque pas d'arriver. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime, ma Lizzie.

- Je t'aime, William.»

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois-ci passionnément, et il fallut une grande force de caractère à Darcy pour se souvenir que leurs invités les attendaient. Il sentait Lizzie frémissante dans ses bras, lui promettant des heures de passion auxquelles il rêvait de s'abandonner. Néanmoins, il s'arracha à leur étreinte, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus. Il fut amusé de voir que le regard d'Elizabeth était plein de défi et déception mêlés. Scellant ses lèvres d'un dernier baiser, il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'ils auraient toute la nuit, avant de lui prendre la main pour descendre au salon. Ils y retrouvèrent les Bennet et Georgiana, qu'ils n'avaient pas vus de la journée. Tous leur offrirent leurs félicitations pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Leurs autres invités ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Lizzie fut ravie de tous les voir réunis autour d'elle. Même si les Matlock et Harriet Vernon passaient fréquemment lui rendre visite, elle était heureuse de les voir dans des circonstances si festives. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire fusèrent très souvent. Darcy ne manqua pas de demander où étaient ses cousins, et Lady Matlock lui expliqua que Gerald était toujours à Londres pour ses affaires, et que le Colonel Fitzwilliam était dans le Sussex auprès de Lady Mary.

« Néanmoins, il m'a assuré qu'il assistera à notre bal annuel dans deux semaines, et apparemment Lady Mary se joindra à lui, dit Lady Matlock.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y assister cette année, dit Darcy.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elizabeth ne pourra pas y aller, expliqua-t-il.

- Et quand bien même, William ? Je suis sûre que Georgiana serait ravie d'y assister avec toi ! le contredit son épouse.

- Je suis d'accord avec Elizabeth, dit Lady Matlock. Ton oncle et moi serons très déçus que tu ne puisses pas te joindre à nous. Déjà qu'Elizabeth va nous manquer, alors si tu es absent aussi, quel dommage !

- Et c'est une tradition familiale, tu dois y aller, William, lui rappela Lizzie.

- Je ne peux lutter contre vous deux réunies… C'est entendu, Tante Madeline, nous viendrons avec Georgiana. Cela me donnera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Lady Mary, et j'espère qu'elle se montrera plus loquace que Richard sur leurs fiançailles. C'est vraiment étrange qu'il se montre si mystérieux. Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

- Pas vraiment. Ils se connaissaient vaguement depuis des années car ils s'étaient rencontrés à Londres, mais j'ignore comment ils se sont rapprochés.

- Tout cela est bien étonnant… en tout cas je suis ravi pour lui. » dit Darcy.

Après le dîner, les femmes se retirèrent quelques instants pour discuter entre elles autour d'un thé et de quelques sucreries. Elizabeth en profita alors pour évoquer la nursery dont les travaux venaient d'être achevés. Jane et Kitty se montrèrent très enthousiastes, et Lizzie leur promit de leur faire visiter un autre jour.

« J'aimerais voir cela aussi, Lizzie. J'imagine que tout cela a dû coûter une petite fortune et cela doit être somptueux ! dit Mrs Bennet.

- La chambre est ravissante, mais elle n'a en aucun cas coûté une fortune, Mère. Nous préférons la simplicité, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris.

- Si vous le dites. De toute façon, un bébé ne remarquerait rien de tout cela. En tout cas, nous n'avons vu aucun décorateur, ils ont été d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Pourtant la nursery se trouve bien dans notre aile ?

- Non, elle est dans la nôtre, non loin de nos appartements.

- De vos appartements ? Mais enfin, Lizzie, vous n'y pensez pas !

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Dans les familles du rang de votre mari, les enfants sont éloignés de leurs parents le plus souvent, afin de ne pas les déranger par leurs cris, notamment la nuit. Vous n'avez guère fait preuve de sens pratique, et je m'étonne que Mr Darcy vous ait passé ce caprice, car il va vite se lasser des cris de votre enfant.

- Bien au contraire, Mrs Bennet, si mon enfant a besoin d'attention, j'aimerais en être le premier averti. Et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Elizabeth de faire des caprices. » la coupa Darcy d'un ton froid.

Mrs Bennet se tint coite un instant, impressionnée par l'air sévère qu'arborait Darcy. Ce dernier était agacé de voir que sa belle-mère se mêlait une fois de plus de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser, ni vous ni Elizabeth, se défendit Mrs Bennet. Mais cela me semble tellement étrange, et si peu conventionnel ! Les grandes familles comme la vôtre ne raisonnent jamais ainsi.

- Seul le bonheur de ma famille compte, madame, peu m'importe ce que font les autres. Elizabeth a instinctivement souhaité que notre enfant soit installé près de nous, et je pense qu'il ou elle n'en sera que plus heureux.

- Ne dites pas « elle », Mr Darcy… Soyez tranquille, je suis sûre qu'Elizabeth vous donnera un héritier dans quelques semaines.

- Pas si elle suit la tradition familiale des Bennet. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Mrs Bennet fut mortifiée et ne sut que répondre. Darcy venait de toucher son talon d'Achille. Elle n'avait jamais surmonté sa déception de n'avoir mis au monde que des filles, et depuis que Jane et Elizabeth étaient mariées, elle craignait qu'un de ses gendres ne le lui reproche, car ils avaient des noms et des patrimoines à transmettre bien plus importants que ceux de Mr Bennet.

Ainsi, elle avait été immensément soulagée lorsque Jane avait mis au monde un fils, même si elle ne redoutait guère Mr Bingley, qui était d'un tempérament si doux et si patient que Mrs Bennet était convaincue qu'il aurait accepté d'attendre leur deuxième voire leur troisième enfant pour avoir un héritier. Mais le cas de Mr Darcy était bien différent à ses yeux. Sa fortune était encore plus importante, et elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas homme à souffrir la moindre contrariété dans ses projets et qu'avoir un héritier très vite revêtait une importance capitale à ses yeux.

Darcy l'observa se torturer ainsi avec délectation pendant quelques instants. Il avait aperçu le sourire d'Elizabeth, rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas cru une seule seconde qu'il avait fait cette remarque comme un reproche.

« Mais tranquillisez-vous, Mrs Bennet. Garçon ou fille, tant que ce bébé et Elizabeth iront bien, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. J'irais même jusqu'à vous avouer que je préférerais une fille, dit-il d'un ton plus doux, ayant finalement pitié de sa belle-mère et des affres dans lesquelles elle se trouvait.

- Mais, tout de même, vous devez souhaiter un héritier, dit-elle piteusement. Je suis persuadée que vous ne dites cela que pour rassurer Elizabeth ?

- Lizzie sait pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir sur mes préférences. Qui plus est, je vous prie de vous rappeler que je suis jeune et en pleine santé, je n'ai pas besoin d'un héritier dans l'immédiat. » dit Darcy sur un ton tel que Mrs Bennet comprit que le sujet était clos.

Les Darcy se détournèrent alors de Mrs Bennet pour parler avec leurs autres invités, et la soirée se termina sans autre incident, et les Darcy savourèrent leur anniversaire de mariage le cœur léger. Néanmoins, Elizabeth connaissait trop bien son mari pour ne pas deviner que les remarques déplacées de Mrs Bennet l'avaient profondément irrité. Il se montra très distant avec sa belle-mère pendant les jours qui suivirent, et, comme il l'avait confié à Elizabeth, il n'endura sa présence que pour permettre à son épouse de passer du temps avec son père, ce que Lizzie faisait à longueur de journée.

C'était compter sans les Bingley. Si Jane connaissait sa sœur à la perfection et devinait qu'elle était mortifiée par certaines réactions de sa mère, Bingley en revanche ne se faisait guère d'illusions au sujet de Darcy et il devinait que la cohabitation avec Mrs Bennet devenait impossible. Même s'il tentait de le dissimuler au maximum, Darcy était suffisamment anxieux à l'approche de l'accouchement d'Elizabeth pour faire preuve de moins de patience que d'ordinaire, et la situation menaçait d'empirer malgré tous les efforts de Lizzie et Mr Bennet pour contenir Mrs Bennet.

En discutant tous les deux, Jane et son mari convinrent que le seul motif que poussait Darcy à tolérer la présence de sa belle-mère à Pemberley était sa volonté de laisser Elizabeth profiter de la présence de son père. Aussi convinrent-ils d'une solution qui devait arranger tout le monde – à l'exception peut-être de Mrs Bennet qui n'était pas peu fière de résider à Pemberley ! – à savoir inviter les Bennet et Mary à Ellsworth Hall pour le reste de leur séjour dans le Derbyshire.

Ainsi, environ dix jours après leur arrivée, les Bennet déménagèrent à Ellsworth Hall, et Darcy ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque leur voiture quitta le parc de Pemberley. Elizabeth avait chaleureusement remercié Jane d'avoir invité leurs parents, car elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait été terriblement gênée en entendant les remarques déplacées de sa mère. Tout était prétexte à ses commentaires déplaisants, de l'argenterie « somptueuse », aux domestiques « si stylés », en passant par les « innombrables » œuvres d'art que renfermait le manoir et qui, selon elle, méritait que l'on érige Pemberley au rang de musée.

Amusée, Jane la rassura en lui disant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement sa position, et que tous voulaient lui éviter la moindre contrariété jusqu'à son accouchement. Elle insista en lui disant que recevoir leurs parents et Mary ne la gênaient pas, d'autant plus que cela permettrait à Henry de passer plus de temps avec ses grands-parents.

La seule qui regretta le départ des Bennet fut Georgiana, car ils entraînèrent Mary avec eux. A force de patience, Georgiana avait réussi à se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Comme Elizabeth l'avait pressenti, les deux jeunes filles avaient fini par beaucoup échanger autour de la musique, et du piano, qui étaient leurs passions mutuelles. Même si Mary restait réservée et mélancolique, Georgiana avait réussi à la dérider suffisamment pour rassurer quelque peu ses sœurs. Kitty et Lizzie avaient d'ailleurs été outrées de constater que leur mère ne s'inquiétait guère de l'état de Mary, si ce n'est pour déplorer son air triste, « qui ne l'aiderait définitivement pas à trouver un mari ! ».

En pénétrant dans la salle de bal de Matlock Castle le 05 mai au soir au bras de son frère, Georgiana était donc presque impatiente à l'idée de revoir la jeune fille, car, même si elle adorait son entourage habituel, elle déplorait parfois de ne pas pouvoir échanger davantage autour de la musique. Darcy et Elizabeth étaient mélomanes, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient suffisamment musiciens pour comprendre à quel point la passion de Georgiana la dévorait parfois. Or, en discutant avec Mary, Georgiana avait compris que la jeune fille était animée de la même flamme.

Les pensées de Darcy étaient toutes autres ce soir-là en saluant son oncle et sa tante. En quittant Pemberley, il avait été attristé d'y laisser Elizabeth seule, mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui ordonnant de s'amuser et de lui rapporter plus de détails sur les fiançailles du Colonel Fitzwilliam avec Lady Mary. La mélancolie de Darcy s'était encore accentuée en découvrant Georgiana qui l'avait rejoint en bas du grand escalier de Pemberley. Agée de dix-huit ans, il lui semblait que sa sœur avait encore embelli pendant son absence en Europe avec Elizabeth, et il la découvrit ce soir-là très élégante, ressemblant beaucoup à leur mère. Lizzie les embrassa avec affection avant de les laisser monter en voiture. Ils avaient fait le trajet en silence, Darcy songeant non sans tristesse que le temps passait très vite, craignant que sa sœur ne lui échappe bientôt. Quant à Georgiana, elle réalisa qu'elle renouait ce soir-là avec les mondanités qu'elle avait abandonnées lorsque Darcy avait refusé d'accorder sa main à Mr Stafford. Néanmoins, cette blessure-là commençait à guérir, et elle se sentait depuis quelques semaines plus sereine en repensant au jeune homme.

Lord et Lady Matlock les accueillirent chaleureusement, les informant que les Bingley étaient déjà arrivés avec les Bennet. Darcy alla les saluer rapidement, désireux de ne pas trop frayer avec sa belle-mère, quant à Georgiana elle s'empressa d'entamer une grande discussion avec Mary. Darcy attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de ses cousins. Malgré le fait qu'ils résidaient à Matlock Castle, ils tardèrent à descendre dans les salons de réception. Gerald fut le premier à rejoindre ses parents, en compagnie de son épouse Priscilla qui sembla plus laconique que jamais à Darcy. Tandis que les deux cousins discutaient, Darcy aperçut Lady Mary Crawley faire son entrée et saluer ses futurs beaux-parents. Elle était au bras d'un jeune homme que Darcy n'identifia pas. Interrogé, Gerald lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de Lord Edward Crawley, le frère de la jeune fille. Mais bientôt, le Colonel Fitzwilliam les rejoignit, saluant sa fiancée d'un grand sourire. Puis, apercevant Darcy et Gerald, il les invita d'un geste à venir les rejoindre.

« Fitzwilliam, tu te souviens probablement de Lady Mary Crawley, lui dit le Colonel.

- Que j'aurai bientôt le plaisir d'appeler « Mrs Fitzwilliam », si j'ai bien compris, dit Darcy en saluant la jeune fille.

- Tout comme je pourrai vous appeler « cousin », Mr Darcy, répondit Lady Mary, très avenante. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- Et voici son frère, Lord Edward Crawley. »

Tous se saluèrent à nouveau. Curieux, Darcy observa longuement les deux jeunes gens pendant la conversation qui suivit et à laquelle il ne prit guère part pendant un premier temps. Agée de vingt ans, Lady Mary était encore plus blonde que ne l'était Georgiana, et avec de grands yeux gris qui captivaient tous ses interlocuteurs. Très grande, elle dépassait presque son futur époux qui, au grand amusement de sa famille, ne détachait pas son regard de sa promise. Dotée d'un rire clair, elle charma rapidement l'assemblée et semblait à l'aise avec tous. Quant à son frère, Darcy n'y prêta tout d'abord qu'une vague attention, notant son caractère réservé mais également ses manières impeccables et son élégance. Le frère et la sœur semblaient extrêmement proches, même si leurs caractères étaient visiblement diamétralement opposés. S'apercevant que la conversation avait finit par rouler sur le thème des fiançailles de Lady Mary et du Colonel, Darcy fut alors tiré de son mutisme.

« Lady Mary, il faut absolument que vous nous éclairiez davantage à ce sujet. Les lèvres de Richard sont scellées depuis le jour où il nous a annoncé vos fiançailles. »

Les Matlock et Gerald approuvèrent, réclamant le récit complet de leurs fiançailles, dont ils n'avaient eu jusque-là que des bribes.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse là d'une histoire au fond très ennuyeuse… avança prudemment la jeune fille.

- Une histoire ennuyeuse, les fiançailles de mon frère ? Alors qu'il nous jurait ne jamais se marier ? J'ai peine à y croire ! s'exclama Gerald.

- Mon cher Colonel, m'autorisez-vous à relater toute l'histoire ? demanda Lady Mary.

- Vous savez fort bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser. Mais prenez garde à vos commentaires ! dit Richard à l'intention de son frère et de son cousin.

- En vérité, le Colonel et moi sommes fiancés secrètement depuis bientôt deux ans, laissa tomber Lady Mary, stupéfiant le groupe. Seul son frère, qui semblait dans la confidence, ne broncha pas.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Lady Matlock, interdite.

- Richard, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? s'exclama Lord Matlock.

- J'étais tenu au secret.

- Par ma faute, j'en ai peur, dit Lady Mary. J'ai honte aujourd'hui de l'affirmer, mais j'ai longuement hésité avant d'admettre l'affection que j'éprouve pour votre fils, monsieur.

- Et pourtant vous lui êtes fiancée depuis deux ans, contra Lord Matlock. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous hésitiez, et pourquoi vous nous l'avez caché pendant deux ans ?

- J'ai hésité pour des raisons inavouables, dues à mon rang. Je m'aperçois aujourd'hui qu'elles étaient sans fondement et surtout très injustes à son égard. Néanmoins, mes sentiments étaient trop profonds pour être ignorés, aussi ai-je accepté sa demande en mariage. Mais mon orgueil ne pouvait se résoudre à l'avouer à mes parents et à la société en général, raison pour laquelle nous l'avons dissimulé pendant près de deux ans.

- Des raisons dues à votre rang ? demanda Gerald, vexé pour son frère.

- Le Colonel n'a pas comme vous la chance d'être l'aîné de sa famille, monsieur, répondit la jeune fille sans se départir de son assurance.

- Il n'en est pas moins estimable !

- J'en ai toujours été intimement persuadée. Et je me flatte d'être suffisamment exigeante dans le choix de mes affections pour savoir que je n'ai pas accordé mon amour et ma main à un homme qui ne les mérite pas.

- Vous ne manquez pas de courage de nous faire cet aveu, dit Lady Matlock, blessée que la jeune fille ait été si franche envers eux.

- C'est un cheminement difficile, Tante Madeline, intervint Darcy. Et croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour savoir quels tourments on endure quand la raison et le cœur se contredisent.

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comparer Mrs Darcy et le Colonel, monsieur, lui dit Lady Mary d'un ton hautain.

- Un mot de plus de votre part, et j'aurais du mal à continuer à me réjouir des fiançailles de mon cousin, Lady Mary, la prévint Darcy.

- Ne prenez pas ombrage de mes paroles, elles étaient maladroites. Je n'ai vu votre épouse qu'une seule fois, à Londres, et elle m'a parue toute à fait charmante. Je voulais simplement dire que vous aviez une liberté que je n'avais pas. Je suis redevable à mes parents, et j'avais terriblement peur de les décevoir en faisant un mariage qui n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

- Et comment votre dilemme s'est-il résolu ? demanda Darcy, qui s'était radouci.

- Grâce à mon frère, Edward.

- Je suis trop proche de Mary pour ne pas avoir remarqué que le Colonel et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant notre séjour à Bath en 1816. Et de nombreux détails au cours des mois qui ont suivi ont confirmé mes doutes.

- Nous nous sommes revus très fréquemment, à Londres et à Brighton, expliqua le Colonel. Comme le disait Lady Mary, nous avons dû surmonter plusieurs obstacles. La crainte d'une mésalliance pour elle, et mon attachement à mon célibat de mon côté.

- Rien de bien surprenant jusqu'ici, mon cher frère ! plaisanta Gerald.

- Et c'est alors que tu t'es fiancé, Fitzwilliam, dit le Colonel à Darcy.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport… dit Darcy, intrigué.

- J'étais avec toi dans le Kent quand tu y as retrouvé Elizabeth. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris, même très vaguement, ce que tu endurais alors ? J'ai deviné presque immédiatement tes sentiments pour elle. Le dîner chez Lady Catherine m'a suffit. Cela m'a surpris, car jamais je n'aurais envisagé un tel parti pour toi. Et lorsque j'ai appris vos fiançailles quelques mois plus tard, cela m'a longuement fait réfléchir. D'une part, parce que j'ai compris que tout comme toi, Lady Mary pouvait s'accorder le luxe d'un mariage d'amour. Et d'autre part, parce que je ne te reconnaissais plus. Si toi, si austère, tu pouvais être si heureux, alors je pouvais bien cesser de m'accrocher à cette stupide obsession de célibataire car cela en valait certainement la peine. Et j'ai ressenti une telle joie en demandant à Lady Mary de m'épouser que j'ai compris que j'avais fait le bon choix, et à quel point j'ai été stupide de lutter contre une telle évidence. » confessa le Colonel.

Son entourage resta silencieux de longs instants, peinant à réaliser la portée des aveux des deux fiancés. Lady Mary et le Colonel se regardèrent le temps que dura le silence de leurs interlocuteurs, échangeant un long sourire.

« Quand vous êtes-vous fiancés exactement ? demanda Lady Matlock.

- Au cours de l'été 1817, répondit son fils.

- Seigneur… murmura Lord Matlock.

- Ceci explique tes nombreuses absences… dit Gerald à son frère.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avoir révélé qu'en novembre dernier ? demanda Lady Matlock.

- C'est le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour convaincre ma sœur que nos parents accepteraient cette union. Ce fut une entreprise longue et difficile, dit Lord Edward en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

- Mon frère a été notre meilleur allié, et je dois avouer que je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage d'aborder le sujet avec nos parents s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés ce jour-là. J'ai beau aimer profondément Richard, et ne pas pouvoir imaginer ma vie sans lui, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter mes parents.

- Et comment ont-ils réagi ? demanda Darcy.

- Ils avaient déjà deviné. Ils sont moins orgueilleux que moi, sans doute, car à ma grande surprise ils ont approuvé mon choix immédiatement. Je les soupçonne d'avoir mis quelques mois à l'accepter, mais le jour où j'ai trouvé le courage de leur parler, ils avaient déjà autorisé notre projet de mariage. Le Colonel est arrivé une semaine plus tard pour leur demander ma main officiellement.

- Quelle patience, mon cher frère ! Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu attendre si longtemps ! plaisanta Gerald.

- J'ai fait attendre Lady Mary presque autant. »

Bien que tous soient encore stupéfaits de tant de rebondissements, Lady Matlock invita les Crawley à profiter de la soirée, encourageant le Colonel Fitzwilliam à présenter Lady Mary à leurs relations du Derbyshire, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire. Darcy alla quant à lui retrouver Mr Bingley, satisfait de constater que les Bennet étaient en grande conversation avec Jane et les Vernon.

Quant à Georgiana, malgré son enthousiasme en début de soirée, elle ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer ferme. Fidèle à ses habitudes pendant les bals, Mary était de fort méchante humeur, détestant toute mondanité où la danse tenait un rôle central. A la grande déception de sa mère, elle refusa systématiquement toute invitation à danser, et finit par s'isoler dans un coin, attendant le signal du départ des Bingley.

Désœuvrée, et n'ayant osé rejoindre le groupe des Matlock et des Crawley pendant les explications des deux fiancés, elle avait donc erré sans but. Elle fut heureuse de finalement apercevoir son frère en grande discussion avec Mr Bingley. Darcy l'accueillit avec un sourire, lui relatant brièvement les révélations du Colonel Fitzwilliam et de Lady Mary. Georgiana n'en crut d'abord pas un mot, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau tour du Colonel, habituée à plaisanter son entourage de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Mais le Colonel lui-même, rejoignant sa pupille, lui confirma les dires de Darcy. Il en profita pour la présenter à Lady Mary, que Georgiana n'avait jamais rencontré. Méfiante comme son frère, Georgiana l'observa longuement, tentant de déceler ce que pouvait cacher une jeune fille si sûre d'elle, et capable de dissimuler ses fiançailles si longtemps. Elle adorait son cousin et tuteur, et, si elle s'était réjouie de l'annonce de son futur mariage, elle craignait à présent de le voir accorder son amour à quelqu'un qui n'en était pas digne. En effet, son affection et son bon cœur s'étaient révoltés en apprenant que la fière Lady Mary avait d'abord jugé le Colonel indigne de son rang.

« Ne sois pas si prompte à la juger, Georgie, temporisa son frère, tandis que Lady Mary et le Colonel allaient danser.

- Richard, indigne de son rang ? Pour qui se prend-elle, cette grande Lady ?

- Souviens-toi qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne tenais pas un discours beaucoup plus glorieux en énumérant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas épouser Elizabeth.

- C'est entièrement différent ! s'insurgea Georgiana.

- En quoi donc ?

- A l'instant où tu m'as parlé d'elle pour la première fois, j'ai su qu'elle te rendrait très heureux, et que tu ferais tout pour être digne d'elle.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas de Lady Mary ?

- Pourquoi avoir caché leurs fiançailles si longtemps ? C'était mettre Richard à la torture !

- Malgré tout ce qu'il dit aujourd'hui, je soupçonne Richard d'avoir apprécié ce délai supplémentaire pour réfléchir au bien-fondé de sa décision et dire adieu à son célibat. Ils sont en cela très différents d'Elizabeth et moi. A l'instant où nous avions levé tous les obstacles, il nous tardait de nous unir enfin. En tout cas, ne juge pas Lady Mary trop promptement. Elle me semble avoir beaucoup de qualités, je suis sûr qu'elle fera le bonheur de Richard.

- Ton jugement est meilleur que le mien… dit sombrement la jeune fille.

- Le privilège de l'âge ! la taquina Darcy. Et pour que tu cesses de ressasser tout cela, je t'invite à danser. »

Ils attendirent le début de la danse suivante et se joignirent à la ligne des danseurs. L'orchestre entama alors une contredanse, et les couples se croisèrent à n'en plus finir, enchaînant les figures complexes. Georgiana se retrouva quelques instants face à Mr Bingley, puis face à un inconnu. Ce dernier la regarda longuement, comme fasciné par le visage qu'il admirait. Indifférente, Georgiana ne lui accorda qu'un vague sourire de politesse, et elle l'avait déjà oublié lorsque la danse se termina et que Darcy l'entraîna à nouveau vers les Matlock. Au même instant, Lady Mary retrouvait son frère.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant Georgiana.

- Georgiana Darcy. La cousine et pupille de Richard.

- La sœur de Fitzwilliam Darcy ?

- La seule et unique. Pourquoi ? demanda distraitement sa sœur.

- Pour rien. » répondit Lord Edward, perdu dans sa contemplation, tandis que sa sœur s'engageait à nouveau dans une grande conversation avec son fiancé.

Lord Edward Crawley passa le reste de la nuit dans un état second, sourd à tout ce qu'on lui disait, et n'ayant d'yeux que pour la ravissante jeune fille blonde avec qui il avait échangé quelques pas de danse. Il venait de tomber amoureux, follement, et irrémédiablement. Ni sa sœur, pourtant très proche de lui, mais ce soir-là trop sollicitée de la part de sa future belle-famille et de leurs invités pour lui prêter une grande attention, ni la principale intéressée, ne s'en rendirent compte.

Plus fine, et surtout intriguée par les Crawley suite aux révélations qu'ils avaient faites ce soir-là, Lady Matlock avait longuement observé le jeune homme, et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il ne quittait plus Georgiana des yeux. Légèrement inquiète, car elle ne faisait plus totalement confiance aux Crawley, et également parce qu'elle savait que sa nièce n'était pas encore totalement remise de la trahison de Mr Stafford, elle choisit de s'en ouvrir à Darcy alors que le bal touchait à sa fin.

« William, sais-tu si Lord Edward a invité Georgiana à danser ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais je n'étais pas avec elle tout le temps. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas souvenir de les avoir vus ensemble. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il me semble qu'il s'intéresse à elle. »

Darcy resta muet devant cette annonce. Il respectait infiniment le jugement de sa tante, qui se trompait rarement sur les gens, et dont il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait ses intérêts, et ceux de Georgiana, à cœur. Il chercha donc Lord Edward du regard, et fut surpris de constater que Lady Matlock disait vrai. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas Georgiana des yeux, quand bien même était-elle à l'autre bout du salon, en grande conversation avec Jane et Harriet Vernon.

« Je me trompe peut-être, tenta de le rassurer Lady Matlock.

- Vous ne vous trompez que très rarement, Tante Madeline. Pensez-vous que…

- Qu'elle l'a remarqué ? Non, elle ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois. Et chat échaudé craint l'eau chaude : je ne pense pas que Georgiana se laissera approcher et conquérir facilement dorénavant. Je serais même prête à parier que le prochain qui touchera son cœur sera le bon car elle y veillera. Lord Edward a beau de ne pas l'avoir quittée des yeux, cela ne changera rien pour elle.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour elle ?

- Si rapidement ? Voilà qui serait fort étonnant. Non, en revanche, je pense qu'il est très attiré par elle. Il faut dire qu'elle est absolument ravissante. Elle a tellement grandi en deux ans !

- Je me faisais la même réflexion ce soir en quittant Pemberley. Elle ressemble à notre mère, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Si, de plus en plus. »

Voyant que ses révélations avaient inquiété son neveu, elle le rassura du mieux qu'elle put, l'encourageant à rentrer à Pemberley car la soirée touchait à sa fin. Impatient de retrouver Elizabeth, même s'il s'avait qu'elle dormirait toujours à son retour, Darcy l'approuva, et Georgiana et lui se mirent en route après avoir pris congé des Bingley et des Matlock. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps une heure plus tard, Darcy se blottit contre Elizabeth, tentant vainement de se rassurer à son contact.

Sa courte nuit de sommeil n'arrangea rien, et lorsqu'Elizabeth vint s'installer à ses côtés pour le petit déjeuner, elle comprit d'emblée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Darcy lui relata alors la rencontre de Georgiana et de Lord Edward et les suppositions de Lady Matlock.

« Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, William, le coupa-t-elle. Tu dis que Tante Madeline a noté que Georgiana ne l'a pas remarqué. De quoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle souffre à nouveau.

- Ils ont échangé deux pas de danse, il a pu certes s'enticher d'elle, ce qui me paraît tout à fait compréhensible étant donné qu'elle était jolie comme un cœur hier soir, et tu l'imagines déjà en train de lui briser le cœur ! Tu es bien trop méfiant. Fais confiance au jugement de Tante Madeline, au mien, et au bon sens de Georgiana. Crois-moi, ces deux déceptions lui ont ouvert les yeux, on ne l'y reprendra pas une troisième fois. Raconte-moi plutôt comment était Lady Mary, car des deux Crawley, c'est elle qui m'intéresse le plus. »

Darcy lui raconta alors les circonstances des fiançailles du Colonel Fitzwilliam et de la jeune fille, et Lizzie fut toute aussi surprise qu'il l'avait été la veille.

« Il a été bien mystérieux. Mais je comprends mieux désormais ses réticences à nous raconter comment tout cela s'est déroulé.

- Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?

- Peu commun, oui, étrange, non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais si nous pouvons faire confiance à Lady Mary et si elle rendra Richard heureux.

- Décidément, tu n'es pas tendre avec les Crawley… Tu m'as pourtant relaté qu'elle vous a avoué être très amoureuse de lui. Au vu de ce que tu me racontes au sujet de ses parents, il lui fallait être très amoureuse pour oser les braver ainsi.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela, et je crois que Oncle George et Tante Madeline n'ont plus d'ailleurs. J'ai bien besoin de toi pour démêler le vrai du faux dans mes impressions. Heureusement, Richard m'a dit qu'il passerait très certainement cet après-midi avec Lady Mary pour te la présenter, il tient beaucoup à ce que vous fassiez connaissance. »

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam tint parole et il se présenta vers quinze heures à Pemberley avec la jeune fille. Lizzie profitait du soleil sur la terrasse, et elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Lady Mary, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles, je vous souhaite à tous les deux beaucoup de bonheur.

- Je vous remercie, Mrs Darcy. J'étais impatiente de faire votre connaissance, Richard m'a tellement parlé de vous !

- En bien j'espère ? » plaisanta Lizzie en les invitant à s'asseoir tandis que Darcy se joignait à eux.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre pendant près de deux heures, et le Colonel Fitzwilliam prit congé avec Lady Mary en étant enchanté de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé. Elizabeth avait accueilli Lady Mary avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, mettant la jeune fille à l'aise, même si cette dernière n'en avait guère besoin car elle se laissait difficilement impressionner. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Lizzie tenta de rassurer son mari, en lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé Lady Mary charmante, vive, très cultivée, et surtout pleine d'humour, ce qui était essentiel pour un homme tel que le Colonel.

« N'est-elle pas un peu fière ? lui demanda Darcy.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut qui met un mariage en péril, mon amour, je pense que nous en sommes la preuve vivante, dit Lizzie en souriant. Je la sens très attachée à son rang, et à ses privilèges, mais suffisamment éprise de ton cousin pour passer outre et redéfinir ses priorités comme tu l'as fait. Je pense qu'ils seront très heureux ensemble. Et je crois que tu le sais aussi, c'est juste ton affection pour Richard qui te rend méfiant. Tu as eu des doutes similaires au sujet Jane et Mr Bingley, et à tort, si tu te souviens bien. »

Darcy resta songeur avant d'acquiescer. Il faisait confiance au jugement de son épouse au moins autant qu'à celui de Lady Matlock, aussi décida-t-il d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Lady Mary, devinant que les prochains mois lui confirmeraient sans doute les intuitions d'Elizabeth. Quant à Lord Edward, il n'y pensa plus dès lors qu'il sut que le jeune homme était retourné chez ses parents dans le Sussex, rassuré de constater que Georgiana ne risquait pas de le revoir avant le mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam, prévu pour juillet.

Il se réveilla donc d'humeur plus sereine le lendemain, ravi de la journée qui s'annonçait. Le temps étant très clément, Darcy avait invité leurs amis et parents à un pique-nique dans le parc de Pemberley. Et comme il l'avait prédit, la proposition enchanta Elizabeth. La journée se déroula sous les meilleurs auspices, tous passant un agréable moment au bord de la rivière qui s'écoulait paresseusement au cœur du parc. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Lizzie passa de longs moments avec Jane et son père. Ils étaient engagés dans une grande conversation au sujet de Henry qui jouait avec Georgiana non loin d'eux, lorsqu'un cavalier arriva au galop, s'arrêtant à deux pas d'eux, manquant de faire mourir d'effroi Mrs Bennet.

« Je cherche Mr Bennet ! annonça-t-il fébrilement. J'ai un message urgent à lui transmettre !

- C'est moi. » dit Mr Bennet en se levant.

Il décacheta la lettre que lui tendait le cavalier, la lisant rapidement. Puis, sans lever les yeux, il annonça d'une voix glaciale.

« Cela vient de Lucas Lodge. Sir Lucas m'annonce que Lydia veut embarquer pour l'Amérique dès que possible. Elle ne veut plus attendre. »


	43. Jours orageux

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Pas de tomates, s'il vous plaît, je sais que j'ai perdu mon rythme de publication de ces derniers temps, mais j'ai tout de même mis moins de deux mois (tout à fait entre nous, j'ai fait bien pire, non ?). _

_A ma décharge, mon ordinateur portable m'a lâchement abandonnée, et j'ai moins de temps libre que dernièrement. Qui plus est, l'ambiance de Pemberley m'inspire moins que l'Italie et la Bavière et j'ai eu plus de mal à m'y mettre. Mais si le début du chapitre s'est rédigé laborieusement, la suite a filé comme l'éclair, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire (même si je sens que vous allez me haïr, et je m'en frotte les mains d'avance !). _

_Et pour ne rien arranger, je pars en vacances du 17 au 27 juin (je vais suivre les traces de Lizzie et Darcy en Toscane !) et je pense que je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire avant mon retour... Il faudra donc vous armer de patience. Mais, peut-être que si vous m'écrivez de longues reviews, je prendrai pitié...  
_

_Juste un dernier message à l'une d'entre vous qui m'a adressée une remarque au sujet de Charlotte Collins, qu'on ne voit plus guère depuis longtemps : Lizzie est toujours amie avec elle, rassurez-vous, et nous la reverrons prochainement.  
_

_Très bonne lecture à tous.  
_

_A bientôt  
_

_Doddy  
_

* * *

Elizabeth Darcy était d'excellente humeur en ce jour de mai 1819. Comme c'était le cas depuis de nombreux mois, la journée avait commencé sous d'excellents auspices et elle s'était une fois de plus réveillée en sentant son enfant bouger. Lorsqu'elle se plaignait du tempérament énergique de leur futur enfant, Darcy ne manquait jamais de plaisanter en lui disant qu'il avait très probablement hérité ce trait de caractère de sa mère, ce qui faisait sourire Elizabeth. Après deux ans de mariage, le fier Mr Darcy de Pemberley avait enfin appris à taquiner et, plus incroyable encore, à aimer être taquiné par son entourage le plus proche, même si son épouse était l'une des rares à s'y risquer. Elle n'aimait rien tant que cette complicité qui s'était nouée entre eux en quelques semaines de mariage à peine, et elle ne manqua pas de penser en se levant ce matin-là que la vie aux côtés de son mari était décidément bien douce.

Quelques heures plus tard, le pique-nique que Darcy avait organisé pour leurs parents et amis au bord de la rivière de Pemberley se déroulait à merveille. Le cadre était idyllique et le temps divin. Au cœur d'un océan de verdure et de fleurs, tous s'étaient installés entre ombre et soleil non loin de la rivière, dans une atmosphère conviviale et pleine de joie de vivre.

Tandis qu'elle savourait la chaleur du soleil, Elizabeth écoutait distraitement le babillage de son neveu, Henry Bingley, au centre de toutes les attentions de Jane et de Mr Bennet, tous deux assis à ses côtés. Le petit Henry vint la tirer de sa rêverie en se blottissant contre elle, réclamant un câlin, comme à tous ceux qui l'entouraient ce jour-là, ayant oublié depuis longtemps sa timidité initiale avec ses grands-parents.

Lizzie rouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire. Elle adorait son filleul, qui avait hérité de la bonne composition de ses parents et promettait d'avoir un tempérament tout aussi doux et généreux. Il l'abandonna tout aussi vite, allant rejoindre à quatre pattes sa tante Kitty non loin de là pour lui offrir le même traitement, ce qui fit sourire Jane et Elizabeth. Les deux sœurs étaient ravies de ces retrouvailles familiales, d'autant que Mr Bennet n'avait pas sa pareille pour s'installer le plus loin possible de son épouse, ce qui put lui garantir quelques heures de tranquillité aux côtés de ses deux aînées, et tous trois en profitaient pleinement.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Mrs Bennet s'était donc rapprochée de Kitty et Mary, les épuisant de son babillage incessant dont même la chaleur du mois de mai ne pouvait venir à bout. Plus prudents, Mr Bingley et Mr Cooper s'étaient rapprochés de la rivière une fois le repas terminé, sous couvert de vouloir pêcher. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage à Mrs Bennet pour s'éloigner d'eux à grands pas, rebutée à l'idée d'être tenue à un silence absolu, point sur lequel ces gentlemen n'avaient pas transigé !

Après s'être assuré qu'Elizabeth était installée confortablement et n'avait besoin de rien, Darcy s'était résolu à les rejoindre, vivement encouragé par le Colonel Fitzwilliam, en proie aux affres de la solitude suite au départ de Lady Mary pour le Sussex, car la jeune fille était attendue par ses parents pour les derniers préparatifs de son trousseau, son mariage étant prévu pour juillet.

Les Matlock s'étaient quant à eux réfugiés à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, d'ailleurs non loin d'Elizabeth. Lady Matlock et son mari discutaient avidement des fiançailles du Colonel Fitzwilliam avec Georgiana, tous trois étant à demi-convaincus de l'union heureuse que Richard espérait pour Lady Mary et lui-même. Les entendant à demi, Lizzie ne put retenir un sourire. Elle savait désormais d'où Darcy tenait sa méfiance innée à l'égard des soupirants et promises de ses proches !

Elle-même avait trouvé Lady Mary charmante, et très éprise du Colonel Fitzwilliam, ce qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'affirmer à son mari à plusieurs reprises. Du reste, elle soupçonnait Darcy d'être méfiant à l'égard de Lady Mary uniquement parce que son frère, Lord Edward, s'était semble-t-il pris d'une affection aussi violente de que soudaine pour Georgiana.

Reconnaissant que c'était injuste envers Lady Mary, Darcy avait fini par se ranger à l'opinion de Lizzie. Néanmoins, il profita tout de même de la présence de son cousin cet après-midi-là pour obtenir plus d'informations au sujet de ses mystérieuses fiançailles, et surtout de sa fiancée. Le colonel Fitzwilliam ne cessa de parler de Lady Mary en des termes si élogieux que Darcy se rangea peu à peu à ses arguments et se surprit à être à nouveau très heureux des fiançailles de son cousin, et très confiant pour le bonheur de leur union.

Tel un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel d'été, le messager en provenance de Lucas Lodge vint brutalement troubler cette belle quiétude, alors que tous, une fois le repas terminé, commençaient à plonger dans une douce indolence. Il arrêta net sa monture et en descendit dans un mouvement souple et élancé.

« Je cherche Mr Bennet ! J'ai un message urgent à lui transmettre. »

Le père de Lizzie se leva péniblement et tendit la main pour prendre la lettre et la décacheter fébrilement.

« Cela vient de Lucas Lodge. Sir Lucas m'annonce que Lydia veut embarquer pour l'Amérique dès que possible. Elle ne veut plus attendre. »

Son annonce plongea l'assistance dans le désarroi le plus total, et Mrs Bennet fut la première à rompre le silence, poussant des exclamations pleines d'effroi.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut-elle seulement y songer ? Cette enfant a perdu la tête ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Père, il ne peut s'agir que d'un caprice de plus… s'interposa Jane avec sa douceur habituelle, s'étant levée pour rejoindre Mr Bennet et le soutenir, voyant qu'il était très éprouvé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Je crains fort que non. Sir Lucas ne m'aurait pas écrit sans motif valable. Son message m'informe que si elle ne reçoit pas de nouvelles de nous sous trois jours, elle partira seule à Southampton.

- Elle n'en a pas les moyens, fort heureusement… » dit Kitty qui avait rejoint Jane.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un gigantesque brouhaha, comme seuls les Bennet savaient les créer, où chacun donnait son avis à qui voulait l'entendre. Seuls les Matlock, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et les Darcy gardèrent le silence. Darcy s'était hâté de rejoindre Elizabeth après avoir vu la pâleur de son visage en entendant l'annonce de Mr Bennet. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, notant la tristesse de ses yeux.

« Nous allons rentrer, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, sourd à tout ce qui les entourait. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, William. Je suis juste inquiète, mais des jours entiers de sommeil n'y changeraient rien, dit-elle d'un air sombre.

- Dans tous les cas, je pense que nous devrions retourner à Pemberley car la discussion va durer longtemps, insista-t-il.

- Mais Oncle George et Tante Madeline…? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Elizabeth, intervint Lady Matlock. Nous allons rentrer à Matlock Castle avec Richard, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver en famille. Nous reviendrons vous voir dans quelques jours. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et de mon futur petit-neveu, votre santé à tous les deux est primordiale.

- Petite-nièce, tante Madeline, petite-nièce… corrigea Darcy avec un sourire.

- Ma parole, Fitzwilliam, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! le taquina Lady Matlock. Sache que même toi, tu ne peux commander à la nature.

- Il est surtout convaincu que je ne peux rien lui refuser et que je vais accéder même à cette requête-là pour lui faire plaisir. » dit Elizabeth avec un sourire, tandis que son mari l'aidait à se relever.

Sur cette note affectueuse, Lady Matlock embrassa le couple ainsi que Georgiana, qui se tenait non loin d'eux, avant de prendre congé avec son mari et son fils. Les Darcy reportèrent alors leur attention sur les Bennet, les Bingley et les Cooper qui étaient en grande discussion à quelques pas de là. D'une voix avenante mais suffisamment ferme pour se faire entendre de tous, Darcy les invita à remonter vers le domaine où ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Tous accueillirent la proposition avec soulagement, car Mrs Bennet s'épuisait en plaintes et en cris, répétant à n'en plus finir qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser sa fille partir à l'autre bout du monde sans garantie de pouvoir y retrouver son mari. Désireux de tranquilliser son épouse, Mr Bennet fut heureux de retrouver le calme de Pemberley.

Tandis que Jane confiait Henry à sa nourrice qui accompagnait toujours les Bingley, Elizabeth invita sa mère à la suivre pour aller se reposer dans l'une des chambres mais Mrs Bennet la repoussa sans ménagements, se lançant dans une nouvelle diatribe contre Mr Wickham qui était « allé faire Dieu seul sait quoi en Amérique, abandonnant son épouse au plus triste des sorts ! ». A nouveau furieux contre sa belle-mère, Darcy ne cacha pas son mécontentement, se détournant d'elle ostensiblement pour donner son bras à Elizabeth tandis qu'ils entraient tous dans le grand salon de Pemberley, à l'exception de Georgiana qui s'éclipsa discrètement, toute à sa volonté d'être mêlée le moins possible à une histoire liée de près à Mr Wickham.

« Il faut que nous l'en empêchions ! s'écria Mrs Bennet à l'instant où tous prenaient place dans le salon.

- Je ne vois pas comment, Mère, elle a décidé de partir depuis longtemps, et rien ne la fera changer d'avis, dit Kitty, résignée.

- Mais elle nous avait promis d'attendre que nous réussissions à localiser son mari… contra Mr Bingley.

- Elle a clairement changé d'avis. Sir Lucas vous explique-t-il ce revirement ? demanda Darcy à son beau-père.

- Il n'en dit rien, mais je ne suis pas étonné, car cela couvait depuis longtemps. Elle nous a fait une scène terrible il y a trois semaines avant que nous nous mettions en route pour venir vous rejoindre… Elle nous a fait les mêmes menaces qu'aujourd'hui, mais je crains fort que ce ne soit justement plus des menaces. Je pense que ses résolutions sont bien arrêtées et qu'elle va vraiment partir.

- Mais comment le pourra-t-elle ? Elle n'en a pas les moyens, ni financiers ni pratiques, dit Elizabeth.

- Au vu de ses réactions, elle n'agit plus rationnellement, dit Mr Cooper.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas la laisser partir ! Après tout, quel sort l'attend en Amérique ? dit Jane.

- D'autant que nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé son mari, dit Mr Bingley. Comment espère-t-elle pouvoir le faire, seule, dans un pays immense où elle n'a aucune relation susceptible de lui venir en aide ?

- Père, elle a bien dû l'évoquer quelques fois ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Elle disait que rien ne l'en empêcherait, et qu'elle retournerait tout le pays s'il le fallait.

- Un pays qui n'est même pas encore complètement exploré… émit Darcy.

- Peut-être même Mr Wickham est-il mort… dit Kitty. Tout ceci est ridicule, elle ne peut pas partir avant que nous ayons une certitude sur son sort.

- Elle ne nous laisse pas le choix, dit Mr Bennet. Dans sa note, Sir Lucas m'informe qu'elle ne transigera pas. Il la connaît depuis l'enfance, et je pense qu'il sait qu'elle est sérieuse. Nous ne devons pas prendre son avertissement à la légère.

- La première chose à faire pour vous, monsieur, est donc de retourner à Longbourn aussitôt avec Mrs Bennet, pour essayer de la ramener à la raison, dit Mr Bingley.

- Mais vous n'y arriverez pas… dit Elizabeth.

- Non, Lizzie, elle ne nous écoutera pas cette fois, je le crains, dit Mr Bennet.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à préparer son départ pour qu'il se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles, conclut Darcy.

- Je vous interdis de raisonner de la sorte ! s'emporta Mrs Bennet. Je ne vous laisserai pas planifier le départ de mon enfant pour une contrée lointaine et dangereuse, dans la solitude la plus misérable, juste parce qu'elle vous dérange dans votre quotidien bien ordonné !

- Mère, il suffit ! s'énerva Elizabeth. N'avez-vous pas compris ? Lydia est plus obstinée que nous tous ici réunis. Voilà des mois que vous tentez de la convaincre de rester, et pourtant elle ne vous écoute pas. Sa décision est prise, et même si cela me terrifie de l'imaginer là-bas, nous ne pourrons pas l'en empêcher. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est l'aider à réaliser ce projet au mieux.

- Évidemment cela vous arrange bien ! s'écria Mrs Bennet.

- Mrs Bennet ! la ramena à l'ordre son mari.

- Il n'y a pas de « Mrs Bennet ! » ! Êtes-vous donc tous sans cœur ?

- Si nous l'étions nous l'abandonnerions à son sort sans chercher à l'aider. » laissa tomber Darcy.

Il avait parlé d'un ton si glacial que Mrs Bennet en fut pétrifiée et ne sut plus que dire. Voyant que ni son mari ni ses filles n'étaient de son avis, elle se leva et sortit sans un mot, au grand soulagement de tous.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Mary, osant briser le silence la première.

- Nous allons retourner à Ellsworth préparer nos affaires pour nous mettre en route dès demain matin, dit Mr Bennet.

- Mais pour annoncer quelle décision à Lydia ? demanda Mary.

- Qu'elle peut partir, bien sûr… mais à nos conditions. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer embarquer seule pour un si long voyage. Il faut quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, répondit son père.

- Elle n'a pas les moyens de payer une dame de compagnie ! dit Kitty.

- Elle aura une rente. Elle en touche déjà une depuis le départ de Mr Wickham. » l'informa Darcy.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Observant son mari, elle se souvint alors d'une lointaine discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui à Darcy House l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait proposé de doter Kitty pour qu'elle puisse épouser Mr Cooper. Ils avaient ensuite évoqué une rente possible pour Lydia, d'ailleurs réclamée par Mrs Bennet quelques jours auparavant. Lizzie n'avait plus jamais évoqué le sujet, refusant que sa famille profite une fois de plus de la générosité de son mari, surtout pour Lydia dont il avait vivement condamné l'attitude envers Lizzie lorsqu'elle était venue à Darcy House en exigeant des explications au sujet du départ de Mr Wickham pour l'Amérique.

« Charles et moi lui versons une rente depuis un an environ, précisa Darcy, répondant au regard interrogatif de Lizzie. Et Mr Bennet ici présent veille à ce qu'elle en fasse bon usage.

- Autant dire que je ne la laisse pas en dépenser grand-chose étant donné son comportement déraisonnable au possible, dit Mr Bennet. Aurait-elle choisi de vivre dans une maison bien à elle, les choses eussent été différentes, mais elle a préféré rester à Longbourn, donc je gère ses revenus. De fait, elle aura de quoi payer le voyage.

- Je le prends à ma charge, tout comme les gages de sa dame de compagnie pendant la première année que Lydia voudra passer en Amérique, offrit Darcy. Par la suite, elle devra se contenter de la rente que nous lui versons.

- William, tu n'as pas à… commença Lizzie.

- C'est décidé, Elizabeth, la coupa-t-il d'un ton catégorique qu'elle connaissait bien et qui la dissuada d'insister.

- Et qu'en est-il de la dame de compagnie qui devra l'accompagner ? demanda Kitty.

- Connais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir pour cet emploi, William ? demanda Lizzie.

- Malheureusement non. En revanche, je pense qu'elles devront être accompagnées par un homme, ce sera plus sûr. Et je crois connaître la personne qui pourrait convenir. Mr Hatkins, avec qui je fais affaires en Amérique depuis plusieurs années. Il est actuellement à Londres pour négocier quelques contrats, et doit bientôt repartir là-bas. Il pourrait les accompagner pendant le voyage et veiller sur elles pendant leurs premières semaines sur place. Il a beaucoup de contacts sur place et pourra ainsi faire en sorte qu'elles soient bien installées, et leur présenter les personnes à même de commencer les premières recherches de Mr Wickham.

- Et je peux rechercher sa future dame de compagnie, proposa Jane. Mrs Gardiner a beaucoup de contacts à Londres, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra nous conseiller quelqu'un. »

Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures encore, réglant un à un tous les points pour organiser le voyage de Lydia, qui devait débuter le 1er juin, au départ de Southampton, Darcy sachant de source sûre qu'un navire partait pour Boston ce jour-là. Elizabeth s'éclipsa vers la fin, désireuse de parler avec sa mère pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle la retrouva sur la terrasse de Pemberley, plus attristée que furieuse. Lizzie fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était revenue à de meilleurs sentiments et que seule son inquiétude sur le sort de Lydia l'avait conduite à s'emporter contre ses filles et ses gendres. Elles parlèrent longuement, et Elizabeth tenta vainement de la rassurer. Mr Bennet vint les interrompre, informant son épouse qu'il était grand tempos pour eux de regagner Ellsworth pour préparer leur départ du lendemain.

Les adieux furent pénibles, car Elizabeth savait que des jours pénibles attendaient ses parents, et elle rageait de ne pouvoir les soutenir davantage. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes lorsque son père l'embrassa avant de monter en voiture, prise d'un funeste pressentiment qu'elle ne parvint pas à chasser. Elle fut d'une humeur sombre jusqu'au coucher, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déplorer que cette journée qui aurait dû être parfaite avait tourné au cauchemar.

* * *

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Darcy tenta vainement de la dérider, mais les nouvelles qui leur parvenaient n'étaient guère encourageantes. Hormis Jane qui reçut en une semaine à peine une réponse de Mrs Gardiner l'informant qu'elle avait trouvé la personne parfaite pour occuper le poste de dame de compagnie auprès de Lydia, tout les inquiétait. Dès leurs retrouvailles avec Lydia, Mr et Mrs Bennet avaient écrit à Jane, Lizzie et Kitty pour leur confirmer que la décision de Lydia était bel et bien irrévocable, et qu'ils avaient dû argumenter des heures durant pour la convaincre d'attendre le 1er juin pour embarquer sur le bateau que Darcy avait retenu. Ils organisèrent, non sans mal, une rencontre entre la jeune femme et sa future dame de compagnie ainsi qu'avec Mr Hatkins, à qui Mr Darcy s'était empressé d'écrire pour l'informer de la situation et lui demander d'escorter sa belle-sœur jusqu'à Boston.

Lydia se rebella plus d'une fois, arguant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et refusait d'être suivis « par les sbires de Mr Darcy », qu'elle considérait comme des espions. Il fallut toute l'autorité de Mr Bennet et de Mr Gardiner pour qu'elle cède, réalisant au fond d'elle-même qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop, si loin de son entourage. La rencontre se passa bien avec Mrs Lodge, la dame de compagnie recommandée par l'une des meilleures amies de Mrs Gardiner, mais les relations entre Lydia et Mr Hatkins furent tendues dès les premiers instants car il ne cacha pas son antipathie, informé par Darcy de l'attitude ignominieuse dont elle faisait preuve avec toute sa famille. Néanmoins, sa présence était non négociable, aussi Lydia fit-elle contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se rangea aux arguments de son père, et surtout aux supplications de sa mère qui la pria presque à genoux d'accepter qu'un homme veille sur sa sécurité pendant le voyage.

A Pemberley, les jours s'écoulaient avec une lenteur insupportable. Lizzie, fatiguée par sa grossesse qui devenait chaque jour plus inconfortable avec la chaleur, peinait à rester inactive tandis que l'avenir de sa sœur se jouait si loin d'elle. Georgiana se fit plus discrète que jamais, partageant son temps entre son piano et Matlock Castle. Darcy passait quant à lui la majeure partie de ses journées à cheval à parcourir ses terres, sa présence étant indispensable à cette période de l'année où ses gens préparaient les moissons. Il ne voyait son épouse que le matin et en fin de journée, et rageait de ne pouvoir la soutenir davantage. Elle lui semblait un peu plus distante chaque jour malgré tous ses efforts. Seule la présence réconfortante de Jane, toujours porteuse des dernières nouvelles de Longbourn, soulageait un peu l'inquiétude de Lizzie. Fort heureusement, Jane ne ménageait pas sa peine, et partageait son temps entre Basildon Park et Pemberley, désireuse d'éviter tout déplacement à ses deux sœurs enceintes, ce dont Darcy et Mr Cooper lui étaient très reconnaissants.

Néanmoins, la situation devenait intenable pour Darcy. Dix jours après le départ des Bennet, il décida de profiter du dimanche pour s'accorder un peu de temps avec Elizabeth et lui offrir une journée qui devait renouer avec les habitudes qu'ils avaient prise pendant leur séjour en Europe. Après s'être rendu à la messe avec sa sœur et Lizzie, il entraîna son épouse dans un recoin du parc de Pemberley que Lizzie connaissait bien même si elle ne s'y rendait qu'avec lui. Elle resta songeuse pendant la majorité du trajet, mais fut tirée de ses méditations lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lac qu'il lui avait fait découvrir près de deux ans auparavant. La barque flottait toujours, amarrée à un arbre, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle se souvint de la première journée qu'ils avaient passée sur l'île à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Enfin ton visage s'illumine un peu… murmura Darcy à son oreille après l'avoir entourée de ses bras.

- Je sais… je n'ai pas été la meilleure des épouses ces derniers temps… dit-elle d'un ton contrit.

- C'est bien pardonnable étant donné les circonstances. Et pour ne rien arranger j'ai dû te laisser très souvent… C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'une journée ici, où nous avons toujours passé de si bons moments, te ferait du bien. Nous avons de quoi faire un festin de roi, car je sais que tu adores les pique-niques, et j'ai même amené de la lecture, dit-il.

- Vous me connaissez décidément fort bien, Mr Darcy, dit-elle, amusée.

- J'y travaille depuis deux ans… dit-il avec une fierté malicieuse. Si vous voulez bien, Mrs Darcy… ? » dit-il en lui tendant les mains pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans la barque.

Fidèle au vœu qu'il avait fait en son for intérieur, il lui fit passer une journée idyllique, parvenant à la faire rire à de nombreuses reprises, et l'espace de quelques heures, elle oublia tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Lydia. Au grand soulagement de Darcy, elle reporta toute son attention sur lui et leur enfant, évoquant à nouveau sa naissance qui approchait à grands pas. Darcy était toujours émerveillé de voir à quel point son épouse était sereine à l'idée de devenir mère. Pas une fois elle n'avait émis un doute ou une inquiétude, se demandant comment se comporter et comment gérer l'écrasante responsabilité qui allait être la leur. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvrit à elle cet après-midi-là, elle en fut attendrie et l'embrassa.

« Comment pourrais-je être inquiète alors que j'ai tant désiré cet enfant ?

- Je l'ai désiré aussi.

- Et tu es inquiet ?

- Soucieux parfois, terrifié le reste du temps, avoua-t-il. Après tout, nous aurons une vie entre nos mains, ce n'est pas rien.

- Non, en effet, mais tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, mon amour, tu seras un père formidable.

- Et à quoi le sais-tu ? Serais-tu devenue voyante ? la taquina-t-il.

- Non, mais je t'ai vu avec Georgiana. Tu as su la protéger, l'élever, en faire une jeune femme ravissante, intelligente, talentueuse… Elle a toutes les qualités et tu as fait en sorte qu'elle s'épanouisse et soit heureuse.

- Elle avait déjà douze ans lorsque je suis devenu son tuteur, c'est bien différent.

- Oui, mais moins que tu ne le crains.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je m'efforce d'être un bon frère que je serai un bon père.

- Non mais c'était tout de même un bon entraînement ! Nous commettrons forcément des erreurs, mais je suis convaincue que nous saurons rendre nos enfants heureux et en faire des adultes pleins de mérite et de qualités.

- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance.

- Cela viendra avec le temps.

- Ou cela empirera… !

- Fais-moi confiance, alors.

- J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, tu le sais bien, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira dans ce cas.

- Tu es trop anxieux, et à tort. Je n'ai pas connu tes parents, mais je te connais bien, et je sais qu'ils t'ont parfaitement élevé. Instinctivement, tu les prendras comme modèles pour élever notre enfant, ce que tu as déjà fait avec Georgiana. Et cela vous a plutôt bien réussi.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu t'appuies sur moi pour savoir comment t'y prendre, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

- Je m'appuie sur toi pour bien des choses. Et l'éducation de notre enfant ne fera pas exception. Mais tu peux t'appuyer sur moi aussi, tu sais ?

- Je le fais bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, et dans presque tous les domaines. Et je pense que je vais le faire de plus en plus une fois que notre enfant sera né puisque tu me parais plus sûre de toi que je ne le suis.

- Je pense que c'est une question d'instinct. Tu essaies trop de rationaliser les choses, et du coup tu angoisses. Tu auras bien le temps de t'inquiéter dans quelques années ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Malgré le ton léger de son épouse, Darcy resta songeur un long moment, l'observant attentivement.

« Quand êtes-vous devenue si sage, Mrs Darcy ?

- A ton contact, très probablement. Mais si je le deviens trop un jour, surtout dis-le moi, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux ! dit Lizzie, rieuse.

- Je crois que « ennuyeuse » est un adjectif que je ne pourrai jamais t'appliquer, mon cœur ! »

Ainsi rassuré, du moins pour quelques heures, Darcy n'aborda plus le sujet, et ils se plongèrent dans la lecture des sonnets de Shakespeare jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Ils revinrent vers le domaine en début de soirée, au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin, leur offrant une vue sublime sur les jardins. Lizzie fut forcée d'admettre que cette journée loin des tracas autour de Lydia lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle remercia tendrement son mari d'avoir pris cette heureuse initiative. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette parenthèse bucolique n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

Le mois de juin approchait, et avec lui deux événements aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, le premier ardemment désiré par Elizabeth et le second très redouté par tous les Bennet. Lizzie souffrait beaucoup de savoir qu'elle allait perdre une sœur au moment où Darcy et elle devaient accueillir leur premier enfant. Prévu pour le 1er juin, le départ de Lydia pour Boston planait comme une ombre au-dessus d'elle, et était un poids bien trop lourd à porter pour elle.

A sa grande surprise, Kitty, qui lui rendit visite avec Jane la veille du départ des Bingley pour Longbourn, semblait bien moins éprouvée alors même qu'elle était la plus proche de Lydia parmi toutes les sœurs Bennet. Kitty s'en expliqua aisément : après avoir été rejetée si violemment par la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait joint ses prières à celles de ses parents pour la convaincre de rester en Angleterre, elle s'était volontairement détachée de Lydia, préférant reporter son attention sur les autres membres de sa famille et surtout son mari, qui était d'un grand soutien.

« Il s'agit tout de même de notre sœur, intervint Jane en l'entendant parler ainsi.

- Oui, mais elle ne souhaite plus avoir cette place dans nos cœurs, et que pouvons-nous faire pour la convaincre du contraire ?

- Nous sommes impuissants et ne pouvons que la regarder nous quitter. Mais tu ne peux tout de même pas lui tourner le dos ainsi, Kitty…

- Tu n'étais pas à Longbourn avec moi, Jane. Quand as-tu vu Lydia pour la dernière fois ? »

Jane mit du temps à répondre, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Elle prit soudain conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec leur plus jeune sœur.

« Mon Dieu, c'était à ton mariage, Lizzie !

- Il y a plus de deux ans ! précisa Kitty. Autant dire que bien de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et tu ne reconnaîtrais pas la femme amère et aigrie qu'elle est devenue.

- Je pourrai le constater moi-même lorsque j'irai lui dire adieu à Southampton.

- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Kitty, sincèrement étonnée.

- Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas y aller ? C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je pourrai la voir. Mais, toi, avec ta grossesse, tu comptes sans doute rester à Basildon Park ?

- Même si je n'étais pas enceinte, je resterais ici. Je ne veux plus la voir. Ce n'est plus ma sœur.

- Tu es dure, Kitty, intervint Lizzie qui avait jusque-là gardé le silence.

- Ce n'est plus la sœur avec qui nous avons grandi. Elle s'est détournée de moi, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille de moi à ses côtés pour son départ.

- Ne risques-tu pas de le regretter ? demanda Lizzie.

- Je regrette que nous l'ayons déjà perdue. Mais malheureusement, nous ne pourrons plus rien y changer. »

L'attitude intransigeante de Kitty marqua profondément Elizabeth et, lorsque ses deux sœurs prirent congé d'elle, elle était très songeuse. Jane lui avait dit que son mari et elle partaient le lendemain pour Longbourn afin d'y retrouver leurs parents, Mary et les Gardiner pour ensuite se mettre en route pour Southampton où ils feraient leurs adieux à Lydia.

Elizabeth aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les accompagner. Darcy avait détruit tous ses espoirs à ce sujet au cours de la grande discussion avant le départ des Bennet du Derbyshire, lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'Elizabeth et lui-même ne les accompagneraient pas à Southampton. Elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet depuis, trop prudente pour contrarier Darcy sur une décision qu'il avait prise aussi catégoriquement. Mais la discussion avec Jane et Kitty lui avait rappelé à quel point la fratrie des Bennet avait été soudée, et combien le départ de Lydia la mettrait à mal, bien plus que les divers mariages qui avaient eu lieu au cours des trois dernières années. En prenant congé de Jane qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant le départ définitif de Lydia, Elizabeth réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté la décision de son mari.

N'y tenant plus, elle rejoignit ses appartements et fit appeler Emma pour lui ordonner de commencer à préparer ses malles. Habituée à obéir sans discuter aux ordres d'Elizabeth, la jeune fille se mit au travail sans un mot, dissimulant tant bien que mal son étonnement. Incapable de rester inactive, Elizabeth se joignit à elle pour l'aider, et ne vit pas le temps passer.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas son mari entrer dans la pièce une demi-heure plus tard. Darcy fut abasourdi en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et l'angoisse s'empara de lui, craignant qu'un événement grave se soit produit, nécessitant la présence d'Elizabeth au loin.

« Lizzie ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je prépare mes malles, dit Lizzie sans le regarder tandis qu'elle tendait des vêtements à Emma.

- Je vois bien, mais pour aller où ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je pars pour Longbourn avec les Bingley. »

Darcy se figea. Instantanément, il venait de comprendre les projets de son épouse.

« J'imagine que quand tu dis « Longbourn », tu dis « Southampton » ?

- En effet, répondit Lizzie sur un ton plein de défi mais en continuant d'éviter son regard.

- Emma, veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

- Non, restez, Emma, j'ai encore besoin de vous, dit Elizabeth.

- Cela attendra. » dit Darcy fermement.

Tiraillée, la jeune fille observa le couple, mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait guère le choix : entre Darcy et Elizabeth, elle savait qui avait le plus d'autorité à Pemberley. Aussi fit-elle une brève révérence et avant de sortir sans un mot.

« William, tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, s'insurgea Elizabeth, sentant la colère monter en elle. Je ne serai jamais prête à temps si Emma ne m'aide pas !

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être prête à temps puisque tu ne vas pas quitter Pemberley, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Elizabeth.

- Nous n'avons parlé de rien. Tu as annoncé à mes parents une décision que tu as prise seul, sans même me consulter.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre option possible.

- Bien sûr que si, rien ne m'empêche de partir pour dire adieu à ma sœur.

- Rien hormis le fait que tu entames ton dernier mois de grossesse, dit-il froidement.

- La belle affaire ! Même si le voyage ne sera pas aisé, il n'est pas impossible ! C'est un cas exceptionnel, qui justifie parfaitement que je parte.

- Sois raisonnable, Lizzie, tu sais bien que c'est dangereux. Et étant donné que nous parlons de Lydia, le jeu n'en vaut vraiment pas la chandelle, dit-il froidement.

- Comment oses-tu ? Il s'agit de ma sœur ! dit-elle, outrée.

- Une sœur qui ne veut plus te voir. » laissa-t-il tomber.

Lui tournant le dos, Elizabeth reprit son ouvrage, remplissant une des malles au hasard avec des gestes saccadés qui trahissaient son agitation. Darcy l'observa un moment. Il connaissait son épouse, et même s'il ne l'avait pas vue en colère contre lui depuis plus d'un an, il savait en reconnaître les signes. Il pressentait que les minutes à venir allaient être difficiles car il la savait aussi obstinée que lui, et bouleversée pour les événements. Prenant sur lui pour garder son calme malgré l'angoisse qu'il sentait naître en lui à l'idée de la savoir sur les routes à moins d'un mois de sa délivrance, il vint vers elle et lui prit les mains pour qu'elle s'immobilise. Elle le repoussa d'abord, mais il insista, soulagé de la voir finalement céder.

« Lizzie, je sais que toute cette histoire est difficile à vivre…

- Non tu ne le sais. Ce n'est pas ta sœur, le coupa-t-elle.

- Je peux tout de même l'imaginer. Je te connais, je sais que tu tiens à elle. Et je peux parfaitement comprendre à quel point elle vous fait tous souffrir en partant aussi loin et pour toujours. Et crois-moi, mon amour, je donnerais tout pour apaiser cette souffrance.

- Dans ce cas laisse-moi y aller.

- Non, Elizabeth, c'est trop dangereux. Je tiens trop à toi et à notre enfant pour te laisser parcourir une telle distance dans ton état. Tu ne vois pas les choses clairement en ce moment car tu es en proie à beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires…

- Ne prends pas ce ton, Fitzwilliam, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. J'y vois très clairement et je sais une chose, une seule : si je ne dis pas adieu à Lydia, je le regretterai toute ma vie. Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour arranger cela !

- Tu ne peux pas faire un tel voyage, Elizabeth, tu dois accoucher dans moins d'un mois. Même Kitty reste à Basildon Park, elle est bien plus raisonnable que toi.

- Kitty a déjà dit adieu à Lydia à Longbourn en mars. Elle nous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Ma dernière conversation avec elle était une dispute, je ne peux pas rester sur une telle fin.

- Quand bien même pourrais-tu partir, Lydia ne te laisserait pas arranger les choses. Je doute qu'elle veuille de toi à Southampton. Je commence même à penser qu'elle ne veut personne d'autre à ses côtés en-dehors de Wickham.

- Là n'est pas la question. Au moins j'aurais essayé, et je n'aurais pas de regret. »

Elle libéra ses mains et se dirigea à nouveau vers ses malles.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Elizabeth, dit-il fermement.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Elizabeth… dit-il d'un ton menaçant qui l'aurait fait reculer instantanément si elle n'avait pas été si énervée.

- Quoi, « Elizabeth » ? Je vais partir, William. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est ma sœur !

- Tu es mon épouse et la mère de mon enfant avant d'être la sœur de Lydia, argua-t-il.

- C'est ma dernière chance d'arranger les choses avec elle, et je refuse de la manquer. »

Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cordon de la sonnette pour faire venir Emma, il s'interposa.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, tentant à nouveau d'appeler Emma, plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours de toute sa vie.

- Cesse ceci immédiatement ! dit-il en lui saisissant les mains l'empêcher de bouger.

Au grand étonnement de Darcy, elle réussit à se dégager brutalement et finit par tirer le cordon. Soudain, le silence régna dans la pièce. Elizabeth prit conscience de la colère de son mari, notant la fureur dans ses yeux, et elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur en appelant Emma.

« Je t'interdis de quitter Pemberley, dit-il, glacial, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

- Tu me connais, tu sais que je vais partir.

- Et toi tu me connais moins bien que je ne pensais si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. Tu n'as pas compris, Elizabeth : je t'ordonne de rester à Pemberley. Et c'est non négociable. » dit-il fermement, voyant son épouse se figer sur place en l'entendant.

- Comment peux-tu… ? murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

- Je le peux car je suis ton mari. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as promis de m'obéir le jour où tu m'as épousé ?

- Je ne t'aurais jamais épousé si j'avais soupçonné que tu userais de ce droit un jour !

- Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur et tu le sais bien ! Je ne m'y résous que parce que tu te comportes de façon déraisonnable et que tu oublies tous tes devoirs !

- Mes devoirs ? cria-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es une épouse et une mère avant d'être une sœur. Et puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, alors c'est à moi de te le rappeler.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'obéir ?

- Cela ne dépend plus de toi. Tu resteras à Pemberley, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Tu vas m'enfermer, peut-être ? railla-t-elle, méprisante.

- S'il le faut ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Tu me sous-estimes, Fitzwilliam Darcy, j'arriverais bien à partir si je le veux !

- Tu comptes t'échapper par la fenêtre du premier étage en étant enceinte de huit mois ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Peut-être bien ! » dit-elle sur un ton plein de défi qui rendit Darcy plus furieux encore.

Et sur ces mots, elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je te préviens, Elizabeth, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à notre enfant, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. » dit-il d'un ton glacial qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu chez lui.

Il regretta ses mots à l'instant où il les prononça, avant même de voir la douleur remplir le regard d'Elizabeth. Le spectre de la fausse couche provoquée par Wickham plana au-dessus d'eux, et Darcy se maudit d'avoir usé d'une telle menace.

« Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Lizzie… dit-il en esquissant un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle le repoussait violemment.

- Très bien, je ne partirai pas. Tu as gagné, Fitzwilliam. Mais ne t'avise plus de m'adresser la parole, car pour ma part, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu viens de dire. »

Elle le quitta sans un regard, brisée, et peinant à retenir ses larmes, qu'elle ne voulait laisser couler devant lui pour rien au monde. Darcy connaissait son épouse, et il sut d'instinct qu'il était vain de tenter de lui parler en cet instant. Tous deux avaient dit des phrases trop cruelles pour pouvoir se réconcilier si rapidement, et lui-même était encore trop sous le choc pour démêler la colère et le remords qui s'affrontaient en lui et trouver les mots justes pour demander le pardon de son épouse. Avec lassitude, il quitta la chambre de sa mère où les malles et les vêtements en désordre d'Elizabeth lui rappelaient douloureusement la dispute qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il croisa Emma qui accourait, appelée par Elizabeth, et il lui demanda de ranger toutes les affaires qu'elles avaient sorties, l'informant que Mrs Darcy ne partirait finalement pas en voyage.

La soirée fut insoutenable. Darcy avait rejoint la salle à manger le cœur lourd pour y dîner en compagnie de Georgiana. Sans grande surprise, il apprit par son majordome qu'Elizabeth ne paraîtrait pas. Darcy lui demanda où elle se trouvait, et ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la serre et n'en avait pas bougé depuis leur dispute. Intriguée, Georgiana nota la mine sombre de son frère mais n'osa pas le questionner. Elle avait entendu la rumeur qui avait couru dans le large cercle des serviteurs de Pemberley, apprenant ainsi qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ce qui était assez rare pour être noté de tous !

Georgiana ignorait le motif de leur altercation, mais connaissait suffisamment leurs caractères obstinés pour deviner qu'elle avait été violente. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et ils dînèrent dans un silence quasi absolu. Lorsqu'elle se leva à la fin du repas, elle alla vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais aller la chercher…

- Je doute qu'elle veuille me voir en ce moment, dit-il sombrement.

- Sans doute, mais elle a besoin de repos, et ce n'est pas dans la serre qu'elle va le trouver.

- Je ne peux pas… Tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai dit, Georgie.

- Cela ne peut pas être si terrible.

- Si, ça l'est.

- Alors c'est qu'elle n'a pas dû être en reste, car je vous connais, tous les deux. Tu n'as pas pu dire quelque chose d'horrible à moins d'être poussé à bout. Tu tiens trop à elle pour lui faire du mal volontairement.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

Il baissa la tête à nouveau, et Georgiana sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi.

« Veux-tu que j'aille la chercher ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça pour toute réponse, et elle s'empressa de sortir du manoir pour rejoindre la serre, non sans avoir demandé à Mrs Reynolds de lui apporter un châle. Elle y découvrit sans peine Elizabeth, et fut frappée de constater combien sa posture était identique à celle de Darcy. Sans un mot, elle posa le large châle sur ses épaules et l'aida à se lever. Lizzie se laissa guider docilement jusqu'à la chambre de la mère de Darcy. Elle la parcourut du regard, interloquée de voir que toute trace de sa dispute avec son mari avait disparu, et qu'Emma avait rangé toutes ses affaires. Georgiana fit venir cette dernière, observant Lizzie attentivement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Lizzie, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans un tel état.

- Merci, Georgiana, mais tu ne pourras rien y changer. Je vais attendre Emma et me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. Si fatiguée… dit Lizzie en sentant à nouveau les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux.

- C'est sans doute mieux. Tu y verras plus clair demain matin.

- Décidément c'est une constante aujourd'hui… Tout le monde semble penser que j'ai perdu la raison…

- Si William a dit cela, je suis convaincue qu'il ne le pensait pas.

- Il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit, contra Elizabeth d'un ton virulent.

- En es-tu sûre ? Après tout, n'as-tu pas dit des choses que tu ne pensais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors accorde-vous le bénéfice du doute. D'ici là, essaie de dormir un peu. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et prit congé au moment où Emma entrait pour préparer Elizabeth pour la nuit. Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, Darcy ne tenta pas de venir la rejoindre ce soir-là. Sombrement, Lizzie repensa à leur première dispute après leur mariage, qui avait suivi la tentative de séduction de Miss Bingley. Cette fois-là aussi, elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de la mère de Darcy. Ils avaient ri tous les deux après s'être réconciliés lorsque Darcy lui avait confié qu'à leur prochaine dispute elle n'avait pas intérêt à refaire chambre à part car il était bien décidé à venir la rejoindre à tout prix.

Il ne s'y risqua ce soir-là, trop tourmenté pour affronter le regard de son épouse. Il restait furieux contre elle d'avoir osé commencé à préparer sans même le consulter un voyage qui devait mettre la vie de leur enfant en danger. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait été particulièrement injuste en ne tenant pas assez compte de sa douleur à l'idée de perdre Lydia. Mais il sentait au fond de lui que sa colère, et l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve, avaient été à la mesure de son inquiétude à l'idée de voir Elizabeth entamer un tel voyage dans son état.

Il n'avait pourtant pas la même excuse lorsqu'il repensait à la seconde fatale où il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas si quelque chose devait arriver à leur enfant, il se maudissait violemment. Il ignorait comment, après les mois de torture qu'elle avait enduré après sa fausse couche, il avait pu ne serait-ce que raisonner ainsi.

La réponse ne devait lui apparaitre qu'au bout de quelques jours, lorsqu'il constata que malgré leurs torts plus que partagés, aucun des deux ne prenait l'initiative d'aller vers l'autre. Il se souvint alors avec une lucidité étonnante, à quel point leurs caractères étaient similaires, ce qui les ravissait la plupart du temps, et leur assurait un mariage heureux. Mais en cet instant, il réalisait que c'était à double tranchant car leur entêtement n'avait d'égal que leur orgueil.

Aussi s'évitèrent-ils soigneusement, se saluant froidement les peu de fois où ils se croisaient pendant la semaine qui suivit. Darcy se plongea à corps perdu dans le travail, partant à l'aube et revenant après le dîner, laissant sa sœur en compagnie d'Elizabeth. Lizzie quant à elle vivait des jours plus éprouvants encore, et lorsque le 1er juin arriva, elle passa la journée entière à pleurer. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer sa sœur en train de monter à bord du navire qui devait l'emporter loin d'eux à jamais. Lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas à Lydia, elle était à nouveau furieuse contre son mari, blessée dans son orgueil en se souvenant du ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé en lui interdisant de quitter Pemberley. Néanmoins, force lui était de constater qu'il lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus, et qu'elle détestait ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, trop habituée à sa présence réconfortante pour pouvoir en être privée longtemps.

La vie à Pemberley devait intenable pour Georgiana aussi. Elle avait brièvement pensé à les réunir dans une même pièce pour les contraindre à discuter, mais elle craignait trop l'autorité de son frère pour l'acculer à une telle situation sans qu'il y soit prêt. Elle savait néanmoins qu'avec de tels tempéraments, la situation risquait de s'éterniser si une tierce personne n'intervenait pas pour leur ouvrir les yeux sur l'absurdité de la situation. Respectant trop son frère pour endosser un tel rôle, elle prit le parti de les éviter le plus soigneusement possible, attendant des jours plus propices à leur réconciliation.

* * *

Ce fut dans ce contexte difficile que Lizzie reçut le 05 juin une note de Jane l'informant qu'elle était de retour à Ellsworth. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Darcy et elle s'ignoraient. Lizzie devina à la lecture de sa note que Jane était elle aussi très morose. Sans attendre, elle donna l'ordre de faire atteler et elle se rendit à Ellsworth Hall. Elizabeth se surprit elle-même tout autant que Jane en fondant en larmes en retrouvant les bras de sa sœur.

« Lizzie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jane en l'entraînant dans le salon.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'accompagner…

- N'aie aucun regret, Lizzie. J'ai préféré t'en parler de vive voix car je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par écrit, mais il était préférable que tu n'assistes pas au départ de Lydia.

- Pas toi aussi !

- Comment cela ?

- Rien, je t'expliquerai après. Raconte-moi comment d'abord cela s'est passé.

- Encore plus mal que je ne le redoutais. Kitty avait raison de dire que Lydia a bien changé. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnue, même physiquement. Je crains qu'elle ne soit en train de perdre la raison peu à peu.

- N'était-elle pas heureuse de te voir ?

- Elle s'est détournée de nous tous. Seule mère a réussi à éveiller une réaction chez elle au moment des adieux. »

Jane raconta alors à sa sœur en détails comment leur séjour à Longbourn puis la scène des adieux sur le quai de Southampton s'étaient déroulés. Mr Bennet n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait écrit que les relations entre Mr Hatkins et Lydia étaient orageuses, et la jeune femme ne tolérait sa présence que pour rassurer sa mère au sujet de son voyage. En retrouvant Jane à Longbourn, Lydia s'était lancée dans une longue diatribe au sujet des mariages très heureux de ses trois aînées, tandis qu'elle-même était condamnée à un sort intenable, séparée de son époux et emprisonnée au sein d'une famille qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

« Comment peut-elle t'en vouloir ? Tu es la douceur et la gentillesse incarnées ! s'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Elle a perdu tout sens commun. Seul Mr Wickham compte encore à ses yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, car après tout ce que tu m'as raconté à son sujet, je le juge vraiment indigne de tant d'affection et de dévouement. »

Elle relata ensuite la scène de l'embarquement à bord du navire, décrivant les larmes de Mrs Bennet et de Mary, et l'attitude inflexible de Lydia qui ne fléchit jamais. A peine avait-elle laissé échapper une larme au moment où sa mère l'avait suppliée une ultime fois de renoncer à ses projets. Elles s'étaient étreintes brièvement puis, sans un regard pour ses sœurs et son père, Lydia était montée sur la passerelle et avait disparu à l'intérieur du navire en quelques secondes.

Une fois le récit de Jane terminé, les deux sœurs se turent un long moment, se serrant les mains avec force. Au grand désarroi de Lizzie, Jane semblait paisible et à peine attristée de la tournure des événements. Jane quant à elle ne se lassait pas d'observer sa sœur, notant ses cernes et devinant ainsi les nombreuses nuits blanches qu'elle avait endurées.

« Ne regrette rien, Elizabeth. Elle ne voulait pas de toi à ses côtés, elle ne voulait d'aucun d'entre nous.

- A-t-elle parlé de moi ?

- Vaguement, surtout quand elle s'adressait à moi pour me reprocher mon mariage. A ses yeux, tu es encore plus coupable, car elle est persuadée que tu partages la haine que ton mari éprouve pour Wickham. Elle vous le rend d'ailleurs très bien, elle m'a glacé le sang lorsqu'elle vous a évoqués tous les deux.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle a à te reprocher…

- Peu importe. Tu dois la laisser partir, c'est fini maintenant. Si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Tu es ma sœur, et qui plus est ma préférée. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Tu sembles si fatiguée. Tu vas bientôt devenir mère, et je ne t'ai jamais vue si triste ! Je ne peux pas croire que le départ de Lydia en soit la seule raison. »

Encouragée par la tendre insistance de sa sœur, Lizzie lui conta alors la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Darcy la veille du départ des Bingley pour Longbourn. De minute en minute au fil du récit, Jane fronça les sourcils, et fut sincèrement choquée lorsque Lizzie lui avoua comment la confrontation s'était terminée. Jane resta songeuse un moment et, secouant la tête, elle reprit la parole.

« Lizzie, tu es aveugle.

- Oui, j'aurais dû deviner que William serait si furieux que je veuille vous accompagner.

- Non, tu es aveugle de ne pas voir à quel point il était terrifié. Il ne s'est emporté que pour cette raison, et n'a usé de son autorité que parce que tu l'as poussé à bout et que c'était pour lui le dernier moyen qu'il avait en sa possession pour te protéger.

- Me protéger de quoi, grands dieux ?

- De toi-même, quand tu pensais que tu pouvais faire un tel voyage sans risque, ce qui est totalement déraisonnable. Et de Lydia, car il a deviné juste : elle t'aurait insultée bien plus encore qu'elle ne l'a fait à Darcy House l'an dernier.

- J'aurais voulu en avoir le cœur net.

- Et maintenant que tu l'as, après ce que je t'ai raconté… ? Ne comprends-tu pas que ce voyage aurait été non seulement inutile mais dangereux ? »

Voyant que sa sœur restait silencieuse, Jane la laissa réfléchir un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu as perdu ton premier enfant. Tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point cela t'a brisée. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise ? Ton inquiétude et ta culpabilité au sujet de Lydia t'ont fait oublier cette évidence.

- A juste titre ! Je ne voulais pas laisser partir Lydia sans essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Il faut que tu l'oublies. Tu me connais, je suis bien plus indulgente que toi. Et pourtant, je ne le suis plus avec Lydia. Elle a failli briser cette famille, elle nous a tous fait souffrir alors que nous l'avons entourée de tout notre amour et de tous nos soins. Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait endurer à nos parents. Et toi, tu dois laisser cette histoire derrière toi. L'attaque de Mr Wickham, la perte de ton enfant, l'attitude de Lydia, ce qui l'attend en Amérique… Elle a choisi son destin, et ainsi soit-il.

- Mais alors comment expliques-tu que je n'arrive pas à prendre du recul ?

- Tu as laissé cette histoire prendre trop de place dans ta vie, au détriment de ton mariage et de ta grossesse. Tu vas devenir mère, tu ne devrais penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet enfant dont tu vas avoir la responsabilité. »

Retenant ses larmes, Elizabeth pensa une énième fois à sa dispute avec Darcy. Ramenée à la raison par le discours de Jane, elle revécut mentalement toute la scène, parvenant cette fois à deviner l'angoisse de son mari derrière sa colère, et la frustration derrière l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Mais la colère s'empara d'elle à nouveau lorsqu'elle se souvint de la fin de leur dispute.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à notre enfant… murmura-t-elle.

- Cela t'étonne ? Il a souffert autant que toi lorsque vous avez perdu votre enfant. Je l'ai vu, j'étais à ton chevet lorsqu'il est revenu de Cardiff après ta fausse couche, il était dévasté. Il te l'a caché pour te soutenir parce qu'il savait que tu avais besoin qu'il soit fort pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve…

- Raison de plus pour ne pas me dire une telle horreur ! s'emporta Elizabeth.

- Il est comme toi, têtu, orgueilleux, et il peut être terriblement maladroit. Lizzie, tu as le meilleur des époux, l'aurais-tu oublié parce qu'il a commis une seule erreur ? N'en as-tu pas commis toi aussi en t'entêtant alors que tu savais bien au fond de toi qu'il avait raison de te retenir à Pemberley ? »

Jane se tut à nouveau, voyant qu'elle avait finalement réussi à ébranler les certitudes de sa sœur. La laissant songeuse quelques instants, elle pensa à son mari, notant avec amusement qu'elle préférait de loin le bonheur tranquille qu'il lui offrait à la passion orageuse entre le maître de Pemberley et son incorrigible et impétueuse sœur ! Certes, leur bonheur était sans nuage la plupart du temps, et Jane percevait que leur amour était bien plus exceptionnel que celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Mr Bingley, mais leurs caractères emportés et orgueilleux leur garantissaient des jours bien tumultueux au cours des années à venir !

« J'ai été si aveugle… dit Elizabeth d'une voix sourde, ramenant Jane à la réalité.

- Je t'ai connue plus clairvoyante, en effet, constata Jane d'une voix douce.

- Oh mon Dieu, cela fait dix jours que je l'évite, il doit tellement m'en vouloir !

- Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit se dire exactement la même chose à ton sujet, peut-être même en ce moment.

- Je dois rentrer à Pemberley.

- Oui, et tu ne devrais pas tarder, je crois qu'il va y avoir de l'orage. » dit Jane en regardant par la fenêtre.

Lizzie se leva péniblement, soutenue par sa sœur. Jane la raccompagna à sa voiture, et elles s'étreignirent longuement.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit Elizabeth.

- En m'invitant à Pemberley où je pourrai vous voir réconciliés et impatients de tenir votre enfant dans vos bras. » dit la jeune femme avec un sourire, amusée de voir à quelle vitesse sa sœur s'était métamorphosée, passant de la colère et la rancune à la douceur et l'impatience amoureuse, toute à sa volonté de retrouver Darcy le plus vite possible.

Elizabeth l'embrassa chaleureusement une dernière fois avant de monter en voiture. Le véhicule s'ébranla, et Lizzie se prit à souhaiter que le chemin entre Ellsworth et Pemberley soit plus court. Elle repensa aux reproches de Jane, à son attitude intransigeante envers Lydia, qui lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur sa trop grande magnanimité envers une sœur d'un égoïsme et d'une rancœur impardonnables. Mais plus que tout, elle repensa à Darcy, se fustigeant contre son attitude insensée, comprenant qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir poussé à réagir de la sorte, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Elle ne désirait plus que lui présenter ses excuses et retrouver ses bras, la sensation de manque devenant plus aiguë de minute en minute.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber violemment ainsi que le vent qui s'était levé. Les premiers coups de tonnerre la ramenèrent à la réalité, et elle pria pour que son mari soit à l'abri à Pemberley et non en train d'inspecter les champs de la campagne environnante. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Regardant au-dehors, elle ne distingua rien à travers le rideau de pluie, hormis les arbres de la forêt qu'elle devait traverser pour rejoindre Pemberley. Tapant contre le panneau de bois de la voiture, elle appela le cocher. Ce dernier descendit de son siège et vint à la fenêtre.

« Mr Harrison, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis désolé, Mrs Darcy, un arbre s'est écrasé sur la route, nous devons prendre un autre chemin.

- Cela va-t-il beaucoup nous rallonger ?

- De quinze minutes environ, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, la route est impraticable.

- Dans ce cas faites vite, il faut nous mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible. Soyez prudent ! »

Ils se remirent en route, mais leur progression devint plus difficile au fil des minutes. La forêt était toujours plus dense, mais sans pour autant les protéger de la pluie qui continuait à tomber drue. Soudain, les chevaux se cabrèrent, et il fallut toute la dextérité de Harrison pour les retenir et éviter à la voiture de verser. Mais jouant de malchance, moins d'une minute plus tard, avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Harrison entendit un long craquement sourd, mais ne vit pas l'arbre s'abattre sur les chevaux devant lui, assommé par la chute qu'il fit au moment où la voiture versait violemment sur le côté.


	44. Le jour le plus long

_Bonjour à tous (enfin bonsoir, vu l'heure tardive...)_

_Vous devez être agréablement surpris de découvrir que je poste un nouveau chapitre, et vous penserez sans doute que j'ai eu pitié de vous. En réalité... non, j'étais même plutôt contente de vous laisser sur un tel suspense (moi, machiavélique ? si peu ! lol). _

_Mais juste après avoir posté le chapitre 43, je me suis aperçu qu'il FALLAIT que j'écrive... c'était plus fort que moi, les scènes et les dialogues se bousculaient dans ma tête, si précis que je devais les coucher sur le papier (enfin façon de parler...)._

_Et mon Dieu... quel chapitre ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise car j'y ai mis tout ce que j'ai, et je crois sans me vanter que c'est le meilleur de toute ma fic (peut-être pas mon préféré, mais dans le top 3)._

_Je viens de terminer d'écrire et de relire, et je suis dans un état... toute bouleversée... Plus que jamais, je vous en prie, laissez-moi des reviews, donnez-moi votre avis, votre impression, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête... J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que en penserez, et pas seulement de la fin, mais de l'ensemble du chapitre._

_Et sur ce, je vais préparer mes bagages pour la Toscane... (avouez que j'ai bien mérité mes vacances lol)_

_A bientôt_

_Doddy_

* * *

« Mr Darcy ! Mr Darcy ! »

Entendant son nom, le maître de Pemberley fit faire volte-face à son cheval pour faire face à l'homme qui l'appelait. Il inspectait depuis le matin les champs aux environs d'Old Witthington, à huit miles de Pemberley, craignant de devoir bientôt rebrousser chemin car les nuages s'amoncelaient au loin en direction de Matlock. Néanmoins, le temps s'était maintenu, à son grand soulagement car il avait fort à faire. Aussi fût-il surpris en entendant son nom, et il nota immédiatement le ton urgent de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui au galop.

« Mr Darcy ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

- Mr Lembath, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Darcy.

- J'arrive de Pemberley. Mrs Darcy a disparu ! »

Un sentiment de panique s'empara immédiatement de Darcy, qui eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement.

« Comment cela, « disparu » ? » demanda-t-il, tenant de dissimuler son anxiété.

- D'après Mrs Reynolds, elle a fait atteler en début d'après-midi pour se rendre à Ellsworth Hall mais elle n'en est pas revenue. » expliqua Mr Lembath.

Darcy regarda sa montre. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et le dîner devait débuter dans trente minutes à Pemberley, donc Elizabeth aurait dû être rentrée depuis au moins une heure. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver une explication rassurante, avant de remarquer que Mr Lembath attendait ses ordres.

« Est-on sûrs qu'elle est allée à Ellsworth Hall ?

- Certains, nous y avons envoyé un domestique en toute urgence et Mrs Bingley lui a confirmé que Mrs Darcy a pris congé vers seize heures et qu'elle se rendait tout droit à Pemberley.

- A quelle heure Mrs Bingley vous a-t-elle dit cela ? demanda Darcy d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée mais dans laquelle ceux qui le connaissaient bien auraient pu sans peine déceler son angoisse.

- Il y a vingt minutes, je me suis mis en route aussitôt pour vous avertir.

- Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de faire un détour par Matlock Castle ? Ou Lambton ? réfléchit Darcy, refusant de d'envisager la pire des options.

- Mrs Bingley est certaine que sa sœur voulait revenir à Pemberley directement, car elle désirait apparemment s'entretenir avec vous. »

Agé de quarante ans, Mr Lembath était employé à Pemberley depuis ses quinze ans, et il avait fréquemment eu l'occasion de travailler avec Mr Darcy. Il le connaissait bien et, comme tous les employés de Pemberley, il n'ignorait pas les liens très proches qui unissait Darcy à son épouse. En cet instant, il le voyait dévasté, devinant sans peine qu'il imaginait déjà les pires hypothèses. Le rôle de messager qu'on lui avait assigné le répugnait, mais il était l'un des meilleurs cavaliers du domaine, aussi Georgiana l'avait-elle chargé d'aller avertir son frère le plus rapidement possible.

« Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-il, voyant que ce dernier n'était pas sorti de son silence torturé.

- N'a-t-on vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver ? Le chemin entre Ellsworth et Pemberley n'est tout de même pas si long !

- Je suis désolé, Mr Darcy… dit Mr Lembath, peinant à avouer son impuissance.

- A-t-on commencé les recherches ?

- Mr Bingley l'a fait immédiatement dans les environs autour d'Ellsworth lorsqu'il a appris que Mrs Darcy n'était pas revenue à Pemberley. Et Miss Darcy a fait chercher le Colonel Fitzwilliam à Matlock Castle. Une battue est en train de s'organiser au départ de Pemberley, je pense qu'elle devrait se mettre en route sous les ordres du Colonel dès qu'il les aura rejoints avec Lord Matlock. »

Darcy eut l'impression de se noyer dans un cauchemar en entendant le mot « battue ».

« Je rentre à Pemberley immédiatement. » annonça-t-il en poussant son cheval au galop.

Le trajet jusqu'à Pemberley fut le plus long de sa vie, alors même qu'il pensait que son retour en catastrophe de Cardiff, au moment où Elizabeth avait fait sa fausse couche, resterait à jamais le pire voyage qu'il eût connu. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle, et de se demander avec panique si les conséquences seraient identiques.

Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à Elizabeth. Les routes du Peak District dans lequel ils vivaient étaient habituellement sûres en pleine journée, mais Lizzie avait-elle joué de malchance en faisant une mauvaise rencontre ? Quant aux chevaux, ils étaient parfaitement dressés, mais avaient-ils pu s'emballer, faisant verser la voiture ? Les probabilités étaient néanmoins si minces qu'il se demanda un bref instant si elle avait osé désobéir à son ordre de rester à Pemberley, avant de se rappeler que Lydia avait quitté l'Angleterre quatre jours plus tôt, et donc que Lizzie n'avait plus aucune raison de vouloir quitter le Derbyshire. A moins qu'elle lui en veuille encore trop pour vouloir rester à Pemberley ?

Et, pensant à cela, son cœur se serra davantage, l'étouffant presque de douleur, car il réalisait en cet instant que si le pire était arrivé à son épouse, les dernières paroles qu'elle aurait entendues de sa part auraient été des mots de reproche qu'il ne cessait de regretter depuis qu'il les avait prononcés. Il se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas être allé vers elle plus tôt pour implorer son pardon au cours des dix jours qu'ils avaient passés à s'ignorer froidement. Il se souvint de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, la veille au soir. Elle lui avait parue épuisée et plus triste que jamais. Il s'était retenu de se précipiter à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras, arrêté net dans son élan par son attitude distante.

Il fut presque soulagé d'apercevoir Pemberley, comptant sur son cousin pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le perron, il aperçut une vingtaine de personnes, la plupart des employés du domaine, en train d'écouter le Colonel Fitzwilliam parler. Ils étaient entourés de nombreux chiens, venant pour la plupart de Matlock Castle, Lord Matlock étant venu avec ses chiens de chasse qui, pensait-il, pouvaient s'avérer utiles pour retrouver Elizabeth et Harrison. Tous se dispersaient au moment où Darcy arrivait à leur niveau et mettait pied à terre, rejoignant le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui venait de prendre congé de son père, parti devant avec les autres hommes.

« Richard ! appela-t-il.

- Fitzwilliam, le salua son cousin.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Darcy fébrilement.

- Aucune, malheureusement, depuis que Georgiana a envoyé Mr Lembath te prévenir. Mais nous allons la retrouver, j'en suis certain. Nous sommes une vingtaine et Mr Bingley a déjà commencé à inspecter les alentours d'Ellsworth avec ses gens.

- Je ne comprends pas, Richard, qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver sur une route aussi sûre ? Crois-tu qu'elle a pu être attaquée ou…

- Ne pense pas au pire. Mrs Bingley nous a dit qu'un orage s'annonçait au moment où Elizabeth l'a quittée, peut-être cela les a-t-il surpris ? En tout cas, nous allons rapidement le savoir puisque nous allons ratisser tous les alentours entre Pemberley et Ellsworth.

- Je veux aider, dit Darcy.

- Bien sûr. Prends un sifflet. C'est le signal. Deux longs sifflements pour dire qu'on a trouvé quelque chose, et trois sifflements rapides si on a besoin d'aide. »

Darcy acquiesça, prenant le sifflet dans sa main dans un geste mécanique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fitzwilliam, nous allons la retrouver, je te le promets, dit le Colonel gravement tout en prenant son cousin par les épaules pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Elle est enceinte de huit mois et demi, Richard, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… ou tout simplement si elle est coincée quelque part, elle doit être terrifiée… cela pourrait provoquer l'accouchement, et elle est seule ! dit Darcy.

- Raison de plus pour nous mettre en route dès maintenant. Chaque homme a un secteur bien précis à inspecter, mon père couvre l'est avec son équipe et je vais m'occuper de l'ouest. Reste avec moi. »

Au moment où Darcy remontait en selle, il aperçut brièvement Georgiana en haut des marches du perron de Pemberley. Elle lui fit signe gravement de la main, hochant la tête pour le rassurer et lui insuffler un peu de courage. Il lui répondit avec un sourire triste avant de se mettre en marche derrière le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui partait au galop en direction d'Ellsworth.

La première heure de la battue parut interminable aux deux cousins. Ils comprirent vite que Jane avait vu juste en supposant qu'un orage avait eu lieu lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'état des routes. Néanmoins, leurs recherches n'étaient pas fructueuses, et au bout de la deuxième heure, Darcy crut devenir fou en constatant que la nuit commençait à tomber, accentuée par les nuages qui avaient depuis longtemps caché le soleil, et la forêt qui s'intensifiait autour d'eux. Les images d'Elizabeth perdue en pleine forêt ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux, mais il se contenait pour apporter toute son aide.

Il remercia le Ciel intérieurement des centaines de fois de lui avoir apporté l'aide de son cousin en cet instant. Concentré et plein de sang-froid, le Colonel Fitzwilliam menait l'équipe responsable de la zone occidentale des recherches avec une grande efficacité tout en rassurant son cousin à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il sentait que Darcy perdait pied, le forçant à se concentrer sur leur tâche. Fort heureusement, Darcy avait été confronté à suffisamment de drames dans sa vie pour surmonter son angoisse la plupart du temps, préférant l'action au désespoir. Il constatait néanmoins qu'il lui était bien plus difficile de s'en tenir à cette ligne de conduite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth et de leur enfant.

Ils eurent un sursaut d'espoir en entendant des cris à une cinquantaine de mètres, mais constatèrent bientôt qu'il s'agissait seulement de Mr Bingley qui les rejoignait. Essoufflé, le jeune homme s'arrêta à leurs côtés, apaisant son cheval qui tremblait de tant d'efforts, car il l'avait visiblement poussé au galop sur une longue distance.

« Bingley, avez-vous des nouvelles ? demanda Darcy.

- Oui, j'ai refait tout le trajet qu'Elizabeth aurait dû emprunter pour rentrer chez vous. Le chemin habituel est impraticable.

- Comment cela ? demanda le Colonel.

- Un arbre s'est écrasé en plein milieu de la route, probablement à cause de l'orage. Il a été assez violent.

- Pensez-vous que… demanda Darcy, refusant d'imaginer que la voiture d'Elizabeth avait pu être prise au piège.

- Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, mais c'est impossible de savoir si c'est arrivé avant ou après qu'ils ne passent. Néanmoins, vu qu'elle a quitté Ellsworth avant le début de l'orage, elle dû mettre un certain temps à arriver à cet endroit, donc j'aurais tendance à penser que l'arbre est tombé avant.

- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait demi-tour ? demanda Darcy, pensant pendant une brève seconde que Lizzie n'apprendrait décidément jamais la prudence.

- C'est plus proche de Pemberley que d'Ellsworth, expliqua Mr Bingley.

- Avec le chemin habituel, peut-être, mais tout laisse à penser qu'ils ont dû changer d'itinéraire, dit le Colonel.

- Et donc s'enfoncer plus vers l'ouest, dit Darcy sombrement.

- Il faut réorienter nos recherches. Si nous supposons juste, nous ne sommes pas du tout dans la bonne zone, dit son cousin. Bingley, êtes-vous certain que la route habituelle est vraiment impraticable ?

- Sans aucun doute possible. Jane est en route à cheval pour Pemberley, je l'ai croisée justement à cet endroit, et elle est passée sans souci. Mais Elizabeth n'aurait jamais pu continuer sur cette route si elle est effectivement passée après que l'arbre soit tombé. Donc je pense que vous avez raison, Darcy, votre cocher a dû changer de route et ils sont partis vers l'ouest. Néanmoins, je ne connais pas la région aussi bien que vous, donc j'ai préféré venir ici.

- Vous avez bien fait, comme ça vous avez pu nous prévenir et nous allons aller dans la bonne direction tous ensemble, dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- La nuit commence à tomber, l'avertit Darcy.

- Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher. » répondit son cousin d'un ton tendu.

Lui aussi ne cessait de surveiller le ciel depuis plus de vingt minutes, rageant de voir qu'il s'assombrissait de minute en minute, sachant que cela compliquerait leurs recherches, et surtout que cela amenuiserait les chances de survie d'Elizabeth si elle était perdue dans la forêt. Mais force lui était de constater qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'ordonner à tous ceux qui cherchaient avec eux d'allumer leurs torches.

En voyant son cousin et son meilleur ami allumer les leurs, Darcy sentit son angoisse grandir en lui, et seules des années de rigueur et de discipline lui permirent de prendre sur lui et de repartir pour une nouvelle recherche. Il les mena dans la zone où ils étaient plus susceptibles de retrouver Elizabeth et Harrison, soulagé que ce soit ce dernier qui ait accompagné Elizabeth ce jour-là, car il connaissait bien la région. S'il lui avait conseillé un détour, c'était le plus court, et Darcy était sûr que c'était dans la zone où ils se remirent à chercher.

La nuit rendait leur tâche plus ardue encore, et la pluie avait détrempé les sols, rendant leur progression difficile. Les traces de l'orage étaient de plus en plus visibles, et Darcy frémit en voyant combien le vent avait dû être violent, car de nombreux arbres avaient chuté, et certains n'allaient pas tarder à le faire. Il était sidéré de constater qu'il n'avait rien vu de cet orage si violent quand il était à Old Witthington, à moins de dix miles. Il commençait à désespérer de ne jamais retrouver Elizabeth quand soudain, ils entendirent les chiens aboyer au loin, relayés par deux longs coups de sifflet.

« Je crois qu'on tient quelque chose, dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam, faisant changer de direction à son cheval.

La scène qu'ils découvrirent en rejoignant les chiens et les hommes qui les accompagnaient était cauchemardesque. Malgré l'obscurité, Darcy l'embrassa d'un regard et en eut le souffle coupé. La calèche avait versé sur le côté, brisant les roues gauche et les chevaux gisaient, morts, écrasés par un arbre. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam mit pied à terre, allant tout de suite porter assistance à Harrison, inconscient, qui saignait abondamment à la cuisse, sa jambe ayant une fracture ouverte. Imitant d'instinct un geste qu'il avait vu chez les médecins de guerre pendant les batailles napoléoniennes auxquelles il avait participé, il dénoua sa cravate et en fit un garrot en haut de la cuisse.

« Il faut le ramener à Pemberley, il doit voir un médecin immédiatement ! » dit-il.

Mais Darcy ne l'entendit même pas, et ne devait jamais se souvenir que son cousin lui avait parlé à ce moment-là. S'arrachant à la contemplation du tableau morbide qu'il avait sous les yeux, il descendit de Parsifal dans un mouvement désespéré, et se précipita vers la calèche, hurlant à pleins poumons.

« ELIZABETH ! »

La secourir n'allait pas être aisé, car la voiture était renversée, et il se rendit compte qu'il devait l'escalader pour accéder à l'intérieur et porter secours à son épouse. Bingley le rejoignit et l'aida à grimper.

« Attention aux vitres, elles sont brisées, ne vous coupez pas… » l'enjoignit-il.

Il s'aperçut aussitôt que Darcy ne l'écoutait pas plus qu'il n'avait entendu le Colonel, trop occupé à s'escrimer furieusement sur la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Bingley, qui était monté à son tour, aidé par par Lord Matlock qui les avait rejoints, joignit ses efforts aux siens, et, enfin, la porte céda. Darcy se pencha pour se glisser vers l'intérieur, et demanda à Bingley de l'éclairer en rapprochant la torche.

Enfin, il aperçut Elizabeth. Allongée à demi sur le côté, elle gisait, inconsciente et trempée par la pluie, et il fut terrifié en notant que ses lèvres étaient bleutées. Elle avait visiblement reçu un choc à la tempe mais le sang avait rapidement coagulé. Darcy se glissa à l'intérieur pour se rapprocher d'elle, cherchant son pouls d'instinct. Il poussa un cri rauque de soulagement en constatant qu'il battait encore.

« Elizabeth ! Réponds-moi, Lizzie, c'est moi. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! dit-il frénétiquement en lui tapotant les joues.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Mr Bingley, la voix rongée par l'inquiétude.

- Elle est en vie mais son pouls est faible. Elle s'est cognée à la tête... des morceaux de verre l'ont coupée sur les bras. » répondit Darcy au fur et à mesure qu'il inspectait le corps de son épouse, faisant l'inventaire de ses blessures.

Il fut pétrifié en découvrant qu'un morceau de verre de plusieurs centimètres, provenant des vitres qui s'étaient brisées au moment de la chute, avait entaillé profondément une des jambes d'Elizabeth. N'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait le retirer pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts, il le laissa en place, reportant son attention sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, cherchant d'éventuels signes qu'elle était entrée en travail. Mais il n'était pas plus tendu que d'habitude, aussi se concentra-t-il à nouveau sur Lizzie, décidant qu'il serait bien temps de s'inquiéter pour leur enfant une fois qu'elle serait hors de danger.

Malgré ses supplications, elle restait inconsciente. Bingley lui glissa une couverture et il en recouvrit le corps d'Elizabeth, paniqué de voir à quel point elle était gelée lorsqu'il touchait ses joues et ses bras. Enfin, après cinq longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander de l'aide à Mr Bingley pour la sortir de la voiture il la sentit frémir sous ses mains.

« Elizabeth ? appela-t-il. Je suis là, mon ange, réveille-toi.

- William… dit-elle d'une voix rauque, avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

- C'est moi. Ca va aller maintenant. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut rassurante.

Désorientée, Elizabeth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et commença à tourner la tête pour voir où elle était mais la douleur l'arrêta.

« Ne bouge pas, l'enjoignit Darcy, à la torture en l'entendant gémir.

- J'ai mal, William, dit-elle faiblement en tremblant de froid et de peur.

- Où ça ? Dis-moi… Lizzie ? Lizzie !»

Il cria de frustration en la voyant qu'elle s'était évanouie à nouveau, et fut tiré de son désespoir par la voix de Mr Bingley qu'il entendit de façon lointaine.

« Il faut la ramener à Pemberley, Darcy. Jane m'a dit en partant qu'elle y appellerait le docteur Edwards, donc il doit déjà être sur place, il pourra la soigner, dit Mr Bingley.

- Dites à mon cousin de nous rejoindre, il me faut de l'aide pour la faire sortir ! lui demanda Darcy.

- Je suis là, dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui venait de grimper à son tour sur la calèche, rejoignant ainsi Mr Bingley qui éclairait toujours l'intérieur. Comment va Elizabeth ?

- Il faut la ramener.

- Tu penses qu'on peut la sortir sans danger ? Elle n'a pas de fracture ?

- Je n'en ai pas vu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal mais elle s'est évanouie à nouveau avant d'avoir pu me dire où. Elle est blessée à la tête et elle a un morceau de verre qui lui entaille la jambe, énuméra Darcy.

- Laisse-le, nous risquons de faire plus de mal que de bien. Peux-tu la porter et la hisser vers nous ?

- Je vais essayer. »

Prenant garde aux blessures de Lizzie, il passa un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva délicatement. Il la hissa avec précaution vers l'ouverture au-dessus de laquelle le Colonel Fitzwilliam tendait les bras pour la récupérer, ce qu'il fit sans effort. Puis Bingley, qui était redescendu au sol et avait confié la torche à Lord Matlock, la réceptionna à son tour. Darcy s'extirpa de la voiture avec l'aide de son cousin et les rejoignit, reprenant Elizabeth dans ses bras dès qu'il le put.

« J'ai fait avancer ma voiture jusqu'ici, annonça Lord Matlock à son neveu. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus rapide et plus confortable pour Elizabeth. Ton cocher est déjà en route pour Pemberley dans une autre voiture.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Darcy en portant Elizabeth jusqu'à la calèche de son oncle.

- Il a une jambe cassée, et l'os est apparent, répondit le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Je lui ai fait un garrot mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra conserver l'usage de sa jambe.

- Mais il va s'en sortir ? demanda Darcy.

- Je pense. »

Rassuré sur l'état de Harrison, Darcy reporta toute son attention sur Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Il remarqua que Mr Bingley l'avait enveloppée dans une couverture mais qu'elle peinait à se réchauffer. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam l'aida à monter dans la voiture et resta à ses côtés pendant tout le trajet, après avoir ordonné au cocher de ne pas rouler trop vite pour éviter les soubresauts qui risquaient d'être douloureux pour Elizabeth.

Durant les quinze minutes qu'ils mirent à rejoindre Pemberley, Darcy inspecta attentivement les blessures d'Elizabeth. Les coupures sur ses bras étaient nombreuses et impressionnantes, mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas profondes et guériraient probablement en quelques jours. La plaie qu'elle avait à la tempe l'inquiétait davantage. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam l'examina avec lui, mais décréta que tant qu'Elizabeth n'était pas consciente, il était difficile d'estimer si sa chute avait été dangereuse. Quant au morceau de verre qui avait entaillé sa cuisse, il n'avait pas bougé mais le sang ne coulait que faiblement de la blessure qu'il avait ouverte.

L'inquiétude de Darcy s'était légèrement calmée depuis qu'il avait réussi à la sortir de la voiture, sans compter qu'il pouvait constater que son souffle était régulier et son pouls plus fort que lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée dans la voiture. Il posa alors la main sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, guettant un signe de vie de leur enfant. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, en vain.

« Cela ne veut rien dire… finit par lui dire son cousin, voyant la panique se peindre sur ses traits.

- Je sais, mais je serais tellement rassuré si…

- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aussi violente que la chute de la voiture ait pu être, je pense que comme Elizabeth était à l'intérieur, elle a été protégée de l'impact, et votre enfant aussi, dit Richard, se voulant rassurant.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire où… Mon Dieu j'espère que ce n'était pas ça… !

- Nous n'en savons rien, laisse-nous arriver à Pemberley, le docteur va l'examiner. »

Darcy acquiesça machinalement, à nouveau ravagé par l'inquiétude. Les images d'Elizabeth après sa fausse couche affluaient dans son esprit, et il refusait de revivre de tels instants.

« Elle n'y survivra pas si elle doit affronter ça à nouveau… surtout si proche de son accouchement… » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Les mots étant impuissants à apaiser son angoisse, le Colonel Fitzwilliam garda le silence, mais il fut soulagé d'apercevoir les lumières de Pemberley dont ils se rapprochaient. Darcy n'eut pas un regard ni pour son domaine tant aimé, ni pour les nombreux domestiques rassemblés sur le perron, inquiets du sort d'Elizabeth et de Harrison. Portant Elizabeth, il entra dans le Grand Hall où il fut accueilli par Jane et Georgiana.

« Merci mon Dieu ! s'écria Jane en se précipitant vers eux.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Georgiana.

- Elle est en vie, et en-dehors de sa blessure à la tête et à la jambe, je crois qu'elle va bien, répondit Darcy qui montait déjà les escaliers pour étendre Elizabeth dans la chambre de sa mère.

- Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, les rassura le Colonel.

- Mrs Bingley, où est le docteur Edwards ? demanda Darcy.

- Au chevet de Harrison. Vos gens l'ont ramené il y a dix minutes environ, et je crois que sa blessure est assez sérieuse, dit Jane.

- Qu'il vienne dès qu'il pourra ! dit Darcy. Ses blessures n'ont pas l'air graves, mais je n'ai pas senti le bébé bouger, il doit l'examiner.

- Nous allons lui transmettre le message. » dit Mrs Reynolds qui les avait rejoints.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la précédente Mrs Darcy, et il entra, allant droit vers le lit pour y déposer doucement Elizabeth. Jane se mit à l'ouvrage aussitôt, s'approchant de sa sœur pour lui ôter ses vêtements trempés pour qu'elle se réchauffe enfin. Quant à Mrs Reynolds, elle fit signe à Emma d'entrer avec l'eau qu'ils avaient fait chauffer. Darcy voulut lui prendre le linge des mains afin d'essuyer lui-même le sang qui avait séché sur la tempe et les bras de son épouse, mais Mrs Reynolds l'en empêcha.

« Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, monsieur, dit-elle.

- Non, je vais le faire…! dit-il fébrilement.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver et vous changer. Profitez-en pour reprendre vos esprits, car vous êtes à faire peur, dit la gouvernante sans fléchir.

- Je ne peux pas la quitter, je veux être là quand elle va se réveiller.

- Elle sera terrifiée de vous trouver dans cet état… »

Alors Darcy regarda ses vêtements, couverts de boue, et réalisa qu'effectivement son apparence n'était guère engageante.

« Et votre visage est encore pire, monsieur. Reprenez vos esprits, Mrs Darcy va avoir besoin de vous. Prenez quelques minutes pour vous calmer, nous allons prendre soin d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit-elle avec sollicitude, usant du même ton autoritaire mais plein d'affection dont elle usait avec lui lorsqu'il était encore enfant.

Elle l'entraîna doucement dans la pièce voisine où les attendaient Samuel, le valet de Darcy, et à sa grande surprise, Darcy se laissa faire docilement, non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois Elizabeth, glacé d'effroi en voyant la blessure de sa jambe mise à nue par Jane et Emma. Depuis que Jane et Mrs Reynolds avaient pris les choses en main pour soigner Elizabeth, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, car toute l'adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines pendant les heures de recherche venait de disparaître, le laissant tremblant et terrifié. Se raccrochant au discours plein de bon sens de Mrs Reynolds, il quitta la pièce, allant retrouver Samuel, mais lui ordonnant de faire vite car il voulait retrouver Elizabeth le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre après s'être lavé et changé, il fut soulagé de voir que le docteur Edwards était au chevet d'Elizabeth, répondant à voix basse aux questions de Jane. Voyant Darcy entrer, il se redressa et le salua. Darcy lui serra brièvement la main, mais n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question, devancé par le docteur.

« Mrs Darcy a eu beaucoup de chance, dit celui-ci. Sa plaie à la tête n'est pas dangereuse, l'hématome qui commence à se former n'est pas gros. Elle risque d'avoir quelques maux de tête, mais rien de grave. Quant à sa jambe, j'ai retiré le morceau de verre et fait deux points de suture. Cela la fera sans doute souffrir une semaine ou deux, mais aucun nerf n'a été touché donc elle guérira très rapidement et n'aura aucune séquelle.

- Et le bébé ?

- Votre épouse ne montre aucun signe qu'elle est entrée en travail, et encore moins qu'elle a fait une fausse couche, mais je n'ai aucune certitude. C'est à surveiller très attentivement au cours des prochaines heures… Néanmoins, votre cousin m'a décrit comment la voiture a versé, je pense que votre épouse a été relativement protégée du choc à ce moment-là, donc je ne suis pas très inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je pense qu'à ce stade, le plus grave serait que Mrs Darcy accouche dans les prochaines heures ou les prochains jours. Mais elle arrivait bientôt à terme, il me semble ?

- Dans deux semaines, répondit Darcy d'une voix rongée par l'angoisse.

- Alors ce sera sans danger pour votre enfant, rien ne l'empêchera d'être en parfaite santé. En attendant, il va de soi que Mrs Darcy est contrainte au repos complet jusqu'à sa délivrance. Mais vu l'état de sa jambe, je pense qu'elle ne sera guère tentée à l'idée de se lever.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle va bientôt reprendre connaissance ?

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ?

- Elle était évanouie quand nous l'avons trouvée, vers vingt-deux heures. Elle s'est réveillée quand je lui ai parlé, mais seulement quelques instants.

- C'est bon signe qu'elle se soit réveillée, cela veut dire que sa chute n'a pas été trop violente. Je pense qu'elle était très choquée quand vous l'avez trouvée, et dans un état d'épuisement tel que cela ne m'étonne guère qu'elle se soit évanouie à nouveau. Je vais retourner au chevet de Harrison, je repasserai d'ici deux heures pour voir comment elle va. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Sa blessure est très sérieuse. Il a été projeté assez loin de la voiture d'après ce que m'ont expliqué les hommes qui l'ont ramené, et sa fracture mettra plusieurs mois à guérir.

- Le Colonel Fitzwilliam m'a dit que c'était une fracture ouverte...

- En effet, j'ai réussi à remettre l'os en place et à contrôler l'hémorragie. Fort heureusement il était encore inconscient donc il n'a pas souffert, mais je crains qu'il n'ait besoin de fortes doses de laudanum à son réveil sans quoi la douleur sera insoutenable.

- Faites tout ce qu'il faudra, il doit recevoir les meilleurs soins. Mrs Reynolds, merci de faire en sorte que le docteur Edwards ait à sa disposition tout ce dont il aura besoin. » dit Darcy.

Tandis que le docteur sortait pour aller retrouver Harrison, Darcy s'assit près du lit. Jane, Emma et Mrs Reynolds avaient lavé le corps de son épouse, nettoyant même le sang qui avait coagulé dans les cheveux près de sa tempe. Le médecin retiré le morceau de verre dans sa jambe, et la blessure avait été parfaitement nettoyée et pansée. Avec soulagement, Darcy remarqua que les lèvres d'Elizabeth avaient repris leur couleur normale et que la main qu'il avait prise dans les siennes était chaude. Pour la première fois depuis que Lembath était venu l'avertir qu'Elizabeth avait disparu, il éprouva un sentiment de soulagement, réalisant qu'elle était saine et sauve, et qu'elle se remettrait de son accident.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il regarda le ventre d'Elizabeth, posant la main dessus. Alors il repensa à la terrible phrase qu'il lui avait dite au moment de leur dispute. _S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à notre enfant, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._ Comment avait-il pu seulement penser une telle phrase, et pire encore, la formuler ? Après l'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversée l'année précédente, c'était inconcevable, et de loin la chose la plus cruelle qu'il lui ait jamais dite. Et il rageait aujourd'hui de voir qu'ils s'étaient disputés si violemment pour éviter que pareil accident se produise, alors qu'il avait suffi d'une simple visite à Ellsworth, à quelques miles seulement de Pemberley, pour que ses pires craintes se réalisent.

« Je l'ai senti bouger. » lui dit Jane.

Elle était revenue dans la chambre si discrètement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il ne s'était pas non plus aperçu qu'elle s'était absentée quelques instants pendant qu'il parlait avec le docteur Edwards.

« Le bébé ? demanda Darcy, n'osant pas y croire.

- Oui, quand vous étiez dans vos appartements et que le médecin s'occupait d'Elizabeth. Il était vigoureux, il a même donné quelques coups de pied.

- Merci mon Dieu… ! » dit Darcy, portant la main d'Elizabeth à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Il garda son autre main sur le ventre de Lizzie, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le miracle se reproduise à nouveau. Jane garda le silence, n'osant pas troubler les pensées de son beau-frère. Elle prit place de l'autre côté du lit, se laissant elle aussi aller au soulagement après les heures d'angoisse qu'elle avait passées sur le chemin puis dans Pemberley, aux côtés d'une Georgiana impuissante qui retenait ses larmes à grand-peine. Tous deux passèrent l'heure suivante dans un silence quasi religieux, tout à l'écoute de la respiration d'Elizabeth, guettant le moindre signe de vie de sa part ou de celle de son enfant.

Darcy remarqua à peine que Mrs Reynolds les avait rejoints un instant pour leur annoncer qu'elle avait rapporté les bonnes nouvelles annoncées par le docteur Edwards au Colonel Fitzwilliam, à Lord Matlock ainsi qu'à Georgiana et Mr Bingley, tous rassemblés dans le Grand Salon, attendant impatiemment d'en savoir plus. Darcy demanda alors à Mrs Reynolds de transmettre ses remerciements à son cousin, son oncle et son meilleur ami pour leur aide inestimable, lui demandant de leur présenter ses excuses de ne pouvoir le faire en personne.

« Ils se doutent bien que vous n'allez pas quitter le chevet de Mrs Darcy, monsieur. J'ai pris la liberté de leur faire préparer des chambres pour qu'ils puissent se reposer, car aucun d'entre eux ne veut partir avant d'être sûrs que Mrs Darcy et votre enfant se portent bien, dit Mrs Reynolds.

- Vous avez très bien fait. »

En le voyant reporter à nouveau toute son attention sur Elizabeth, Mrs Reynolds sourit avec toute l'affection qu'elle vouait à Darcy depuis sa naissance. Elle repensa un bref instant à la précédente Mrs Darcy qui, du haut de son amour pour son fils, avait prédit alors qu'il était tout jeune qu'il n'aimerait qu'une fois, et trop passionnément pour ne pas en souffrir. Lorsqu'il était revenu du Hertfordshire après son mariage, et qu'il leur avait présenté la jeune Mrs Darcy, Mrs Reynolds avait pu constater que sa mère ne s'était pas trompée.

Et au cours des deux années de leur mariage, elle l'avait vu se métamorphoser, et elle était reconnaissante envers Elizabeth d'avoir fait renaître la joie de vivre à Pemberley. Aussi priait-elle de toutes ses forces pour que la jeune femme se remette de son accident, car elle devinait sans peine que dans le cas contraire, Darcy serait encore plus désespéré que son père lorsque ce dernier avait perdu son épouse après la naissance de Georgiana. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Darcy, la gouvernante s'éclipsa discrètement, allant s'enquérir de sa mission auprès des Matlock et de Mr Bingley.

« Mrs Bingley, vous devez être épuisée, finit par dire Darcy, notant les yeux rougis de sa belle-sœur. Vous devriez vous reposer, Charles doit vous attendre.

- Avec votre permission, Mr Darcy, je préférerais rester. »

L'observant plus attentivement, Darcy constata que Jane, en plus de son inquiétude pour Elizabeth, semblait rongée par la culpabilité, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il se souvint des innombrables fois où Lizzie lui avait dit que Jane était la bonté et la générosité faites femme. Ce qui aurait dû la mettre à l'abri d'un sentiment tel que la culpabilité. Il se força à sourire, et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Très volontiers, mais à une seule condition. Appelez-moi « William ». L'heure n'est pas aux formules de politesse.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez par mon prénom aussi, dans ce cas, dit Jane en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Avec plaisir. »

Ils replongèrent à nouveau dans le silence, mais bientôt Jane ne tint plus, secouée à nouveau par des sanglots.

« J'aurais dû la retenir... finit-elle par dire.

- Voilà une chose très difficile à faire avec Elizabeth, dit Darcy sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire. Je ne m'y suis risqué qu'une fois, mais à quel prix...

- Tout de même ! J'avais vu qu'un orage s'annonçait...

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Personne n'aurait pu deviner, c'est un concours de malchance assez incroyable. » dit Darcy sombrement.

Lui aussi n'avait pas manqué de penser que s'il ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'elle aille à Southampton pour dire adieu à Lydia, elle serait très probablement en parfaite santé, aussi refusait-il de laisser Jane culpabiliser pour si peu.

Il appréciait beaucoup sa belle-sœur, ayant reconnu depuis longtemps ses qualités, séduit comme tout leur entourage par sa douceur et sa bonté. Lizzie et elle étaient si proches que Darcy avait eu beaucoup d'occasions de se rapprocher d'elle depuis ses fiançailles. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle faisait le bonheur de son meilleur ami, et avait d'ailleurs regretté plus d'une fois son aveuglement à ce sujet, et il n'avait pas manqué de remercier Lizzie de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, permettant aux deux jeunes gens de se retrouver.

« Elle revenait vers vous... lui dit Jane, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé la veille de mon départ pour Southampton. Elle a fini par comprendre qu'elle était en tort. Elle a voulu rentrer tout de suite pour vous retrouver. Elle était si impatiente... »

Darcy mit quelques instants à réaliser la portée de ce que Jane venait de lui annoncer, se souvenant alors que Mr Lembath lui avait dit, des heures auparavant qu'Elizabeth avait quitté Ellsworth dans l'intention de se rendre directement à Pemberley car elle voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Sur le moment, Darcy n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais il avait vite oublié son désarroi à ce sujet, trop inquiet pour penser à autre chose qu'à la disparition d'Elizabeth.

« Ce n'est pas possible, pas après ce que je lui ai dit... dit-il, incrédule.

- Elle n'était pas en reste. Je connais Lizzie, je sais qu'elle n'a pas dû vous rendre la tâche aisée. Vous avez eu raison de la retenir ici.

- Pas comme je l'ai fait.

- Elle ne vous a guère laissé le choix, et dans ce cas précis, la fin justifie les moyens. Elle aurait dû vous écouter dès le début, et elle venait d'en prendre conscience quand elle a quitté Ellsworth. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la retenir alors qu'elle voulait tant vous parler.

- Vous savez qu'elle ne vous aurait pas écoutée.

- Probablement pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir au moins essayé...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle va bien. Elle est saine et sauve, et c'est tout ce qui compte. » dit Darcy d'une voix qu'il voulut réconfortante.

Mais soudain, il poussa une exclamation de surprise, réalisant que son enfant venait de bouger dans le ventre de Lizzie. Sa main ne l'avait jamais quitté, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il esquissa un large sourire, fou de bonheur et de soulagement.

« Il a bougé, annonça-t-il à Jane.

- Voilà qui devrait rassurer Lizzie quand elle se réveillera, dit Jane. Est-il vigoureux ?

- Plutôt.

- Il l'était aussi tout à l'heure. »

Tout à son bonheur, Darcy ne répondit pas, émerveillé de voir qu'il ne cessait pas.

« C'est drôle, finit-il par dire en murmurant presque, j'ai toujours été persuadé que c'était une fille, et maintenant je me prends à penser que c'est peut-être un garçon...

- Vous n'allez plus tarder à le savoir, désormais. » dit Jane.

Puis, les mouvements cessèrent, mais ils avaient duré suffisamment longtemps pour rassurer Darcy. Ils attendirent plus d'une heure encore mais Lizzie ne montra aucun signe de vie en-dehors de son souffle régulier. Darcy profita de cet instant pour demander à Jane comment s'était passé le départ de Lydia. Il fut sincèrement peiné pour toute sa belle-famille en entendant le récit qu'elle lui fit de l'attitude intransigeante et aigrie de Lydia. Tout comme elle l'avait annoncé à Lizzie, Jane lui avoua alors que jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à Lydia de les avoir tant fait souffrir, et pour un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Darcy la réconforta en lui disant que la jeune femme avait finalement pris la meilleure décision pour tous, même si leur incertitude sur son sort n'était guère rassurante.

Comme il l'avait promis, le docteur Edwards les rejoignit vers une heure du matin, examinant à nouveau Lizzie. Il les rassura, leur affirmant qu'il n'était pas rare dans pareille situation que les blessés restent inconscients si longtemps. Il prit congé à nouveau, conduit par Mrs Reynolds dans une chambre qu'elle avait fait préparer à son attention. Darcy encouragea Jane à l'imiter, arguant que son mari l'attendait probablement. Vaincue par la fatigue et les émotions, Jane céda, laissant Darcy seul avec son épouse. Malgré tous ses efforts, Darcy finit par céder lui aussi à la fatigue, et il s'endormit sur sa chaise, la tête posée au bord du lit, sans avoir lâché la main d'Elizabeth.

* * *

La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie si engourdie de sa vie, craignant presque un instant d'être paralysée. Lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger, la douleur fut telle qu'elle aurait pu lui arracher une plainte si sa gorge n'avait pas été si sèche. Néanmoins, elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit, et c'était si confortable qu'elle fut tentée de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Mais une angoisse sourde la poussa à se réveiller davantage. Ouvrir les yeux fut un supplice, et elle n'y parvint qu'après plusieurs tentatives, les refermant aussitôt, agressée par la lumière pourtant faible des bougies qui se consumaient sur la table de chevet non loin d'elle.

Ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que sa main gauche était prisonnière, et elle bougea les doigts pour se libérer, tirant sans le savoir Darcy de son sommeil. Il fut éveillé en un instant, et en comprit immédiatement la cause en sentant les doigts de Lizzie bouger à nouveau dans sa main. Se redressant, il se rapprocha d'elle, caressant sa joue.

« Lizzie ? Réveille-toi, mon cœur, je t'en prie, dit-il presque suppliant.

- William... murmura-t-elle, luttant à nouveau pour ouvrir les yeux.

- Oui c'est moi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Enfin, elle le vit, et remarqua immédiatement ses traits tirés. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis une éternité, et à la seule couleur de ses yeux, elle devina qu'il était anxieux. Elle observant avidement les traits du visage qu'elle aimait tant, prenant plus que jamais conscience à quel point il lui avait manqué au cours de leur dispute.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, dit-elle en murmurant toujours, déclenchant à sa grande surprise un rire aussi nerveux que bref chez son mari, dont le regard s'illumina légèrement.

- Je te retourne le compliment, mon amour… » dit-il, portant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, sans parvenir à croire qu'elle réussissait encore à le taquiner en pareille situation.

Et brusquement, prenant Darcy de surprise, le souvenir de la gravité des événements qu'ils venaient de vivre affluèrent dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se redresser, et l'air lui manqua. Darcy la retint sans peine aucune tant elle manquait de forces.

« Mon Dieu, la voiture… l'orage ! dit-elle fiévreusement, tandis que les images lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Chut, c'est fini, mon ange. Tu es à Pemberley, tout va bien maintenant…

- Le bébé ! William, oh non… ! Tu vas me détester ! dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

- Il va bien, Lizzie. Je l'ai senti bouger tout à l'heure, il va bien, il va bien… » répéta-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Puis, soulevant son visage, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il va bien, je te le promets, dit-il gravement. Elizabeth, regarde-moi, crois-tu que je te mentirais sur un sujet pareil ? Je l'ai senti bouger, il était vigoureux, il a donné des coups de pieds. Vous allez bien, tous les deux. Vous êtes sains et saufs. » répéta-t-il telle une litanie.

Alors elle s'abandonna, et il la berça longuement, soulagé de voir qu'elle avait fini par le croire. Plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle se calme et puisse reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis si désolée, William… dit-elle, toujours blottie contre sa poitrine. C'est toi qui avais raison…

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance, mon ange, dit-il, la berçant toujours.

- Si, ça en a… insista-t-elle, relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Non, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… ! J'ai été stupide, puérile… et si odieuse avec toi ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » dit-elle, sentant les larmes couler contre ses joues.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il les essuya du revers de la main avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu as perdu quelqu'un que tu aimes, voilà ce qui t'a pris. Et j'aurais dû mieux le comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je vous aime infiniment plus, notre enfant et toi. J'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de m'emporter. Mais j'étais perdue, je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Lydia… C'était injuste envers toi. Pardonne-moi... »

Caressant sa joue et la regardant tendrement, il lui sourit.

« C'est déjà fait… depuis longtemps. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Soulagée, elle se blottit davantage contre lui, savourant la sensation d'être entière à nouveau maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses bras. Darcy en revanche n'était pas en paix avec lui-même, et les remords qui le rongeaient depuis dix jours revinrent en force. Resserrant son étreinte, il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Et toi, me pardonneras-tu… ? » chuchota-t-il d'un ton tourmenté.

Elle releva les yeux, croisant son regard torturé.

« Tu as eu raison de me donner cet ordre, et de me rappeler mes responsabilités, William… Je ne t'aurais jamais écouté si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

- Je ne te parle pas de cela.

- Oh… » dit-elle, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à la menace qu'il avait proférée à la fin de leur dispute.

Elle resta songeuse un moment, posant la main sur son ventre.

« Après ce qui vient de se passer, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tes craintes étaient infondées… dit-elle finalement sans oser relever les yeux.

- Tu seras une mère merveilleuse, Elizabeth, je n'en ai jamais douté, pas même à ce moment-là. C'est la colère qui m'a fait dire ça, j'ai perdu l'esprit moi aussi. Mais c'était cruel, et injustifié, surtout après ce que nous avons traversé l'an dernier. Je suis désolé, ma Lizzie.

- Je sais que tu l'es. Ne te torture pas avec ça, William. J'ai été insupportable, je t'ai poussé à bout… alors que je suis pourtant bien placée pour savoir que tu n'es pas l'homme le plus patient du monde !

- Quel doux euphémisme… dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tout est oublié, dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Je te connais trop pour ne pas savoir que tu n'as jamais pensé une chose pareille, et que tu ne me ferais jamais souffrir intentionnellement.

- Pourtant je t'ai blessée, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux au moment où je t'ai dit cette horreur… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux depuis !

- Tu as tout effacé à l'instant en me disant que tu penses que je serai une bonne mère. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, cela vaut toutes les excuses du monde. Sois plus indulgent envers toi-même, William, tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, même toi. »

Elle se redressa davantage, tentant de passer ses bras autour son cou pour l'embrasser, mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la douleur. Elle porta la main à sa jambe, mais Darcy l'en empêcha.

« Tu es blessée à la jambe, ne touche pas.

- Blessée comment ?

- Tu t'es coupée avec les morceaux de verre de la vitre où moment où la voiture a versé, expliqua-t-il. Tu as très mal ?

- Ca me lance un peu, mais c'est supportable. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je peux me lever.

- Le médecin l'a interdit. Repos complet jusqu'à l'accouchement, dit-il sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire en la voyant grimacer à l'énoncé d'une telle nouvelle.

- Et Mr Harrison ? demanda soudain Lizzie, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas seule au moment de l'accident.

- Il va bien, mais il a une jambe cassée. Le docteur Edwards a dit qu'il se remettra même si c'est très douloureux et que ça risque de prendre du temps. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance… » dit Darcy sans pouvoir retenir un frisson en pensant combien l'accident aurait pu être bien plus dramatique.

Voyant que sa jambe la faisait toujours souffrir, il la fit se rallonger sur les oreillers, écartant d'un geste tendre les cheveux qui cachaient son visage avant de l'embrasser.

« Rendors-toi, ma Lizzie, tu as besoin de repos… dit-il, soulagé de voir qu'elle fermait déjà les yeux, vaincue par la fatigue.

- Ne t'en va pas, dit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras… » murmura-t-elle, à demi-endormie.

S'exécutant, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés, posant la main sur son ventre. Il l'observa glisser dans le sommeil, et bientôt, son souffle s'apaisa. Darcy se laissa aller au soulagement, même si les images du corps inconscient d'Elizabeth tel qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la voiture continuaient à lui revenir en mémoire. Il mit longtemps à se calmer, avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aube commençait à pointer, Elizabeth se réveilla à nouveau, peinant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle sentit la chaleur du corps de son mari contre elle, et aperçut la lueur de l'aurore à travers les fenêtres. Mais bientôt, elle ne put plus penser, traversée d'une douleur sourde dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, elle lutta pour ne pas gémir, portant les mains à son ventre, constatant qu'il était tendu. Et, tout aussi soudainement que la douleur était venue, elle cessa, la laissant en sueur.

Un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle, et elle se demanda si elle était à nouveau en train de faire une fausse couche. Mais la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir n'était en rien semblable à celle qu'elle avait endurée l'année précédente en perdant son premier enfant, ce qui la rassura légèrement. Néanmoins, elle ne put se rendormir, et elle resta dans l'obscurité, guettant d'autres douleurs. Pendant plus de dix minutes, rien ne se passa, et elle commençait à se demander si son imagination ne lui avait pas joué des tours quand une nouvelle douleur parcourut son abdomen, si intense qu'elle la ressentit jusque dans le bas du dos.

A nouveau, cela dura moins d'une minute, qui lui parut une éternité, mais lui permit de comprendre qu'elle ressentait ses premières contractions, et son inquiétude redoubla, persuadée qu'il était encore trop tôt pour mettre son enfant au monde. Elle commençait à pleurer au moment où Darcy se réveilla, la sentant bouger contre lui.

« Lizzie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à voir son visage dans la pénombre.

- Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas, William ! Le bébé… j'ai mal… » dit-elle, soulagée que son mari soit réveillé.

Instantanément, Darcy fut debout, et il alla allumer quelques bougies. Puis il se pencha vers elle, posant la main sur son ventre, constatant qu'il était tendu. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de d'apaiser le tumulte de ses émotions, conscient qu'Elizabeth avait besoin qu'il garde son calme. Il posa la main sur son front, tentant par ce simple geste de la rassurer.

« Dis-moi ce que tu sens, Lizzie… » demanda-t-il, pressant.

Tandis qu'elle lui décrivait les douleurs qu'elle avait eues quelques instants plus tôt, l'esprit de Darcy réfléchissait à toute allure.

« Tu dis que c'est différent de ce que tu as ressenti pendant ta fausse couche ?

- Oui, et je ne saigne pas. Je crois que ce sont des contractions, William. Mais c'est trop tôt ! Il reste encore deux semaines !

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai parlé avec le docteur Edwards hier soir, il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas grave que tu accouches maintenant. Il m'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver plus tôt vu ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Ce n'était qu'une probabilité, donc je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter. Je vais sonner pour le faire venir. En attendant, essaie de te calmer, c'est mauvais pour le bébé de t'angoisser ainsi, et tu vas te fatiguer pour rien. »

Il lui serra la main dans un geste qu'il voulut réconfortant et alla tirer le cordon de la sonnette. Il ne lui fallut attendre que trois minutes avant qu'un domestique apparaisse, et il lui ordonna de faire venir le docteur Edwards, et de réveiller Jane. La jeune femme frappait à la porte au moment où Elizabeth était en proie à une nouvelle contraction. C'était la première que Darcy voyait, et il fut terrifié en voyant la femme qu'il aimait en proie à une telle douleur. Il pensait avoir été mis à rude épreuve par les événements de la veille, mais il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que les heures à venir risquaient d'être plus angoissantes encore, car cette fois il était totalement impuissant.

Il accueillit Jane avec gratitude, la saluant d'un signe de tête, sans quitter le chevet d'Elizabeth, car cette dernière serrait fortement sa main, luttant contre la douleur. Jane la rejoignit, posant la main sur son ventre.

« Cela me rappelle quelque chose, dit-elle avec un sourire après avoir constaté qu'il était tendu.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Jane ! lui dit sa sœur, une fois sa contraction terminée.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était, je cherche juste à te rassurer.

- Pensez-vous que l'heure soit venue ? lui demanda Darcy.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais ça y ressemble. Lizzie, combien de fois as-tu ressenti cela ?

- Trois.

- Et c'était rapproché ?

- Je ne sais pas… Quinze minutes, peut-être un peu moins… C'est assez difficile à dire. »

Le docteur Edwards fit son entrée sur ces entrefaites. Il se dirigea tout droit vers sa patiente pour l'examiner, et il constata rapidement que son accouchement avait effectivement commencé.

« Mais c'est trop tôt ! s'exclama Lizzie.

- Vous n'avez que deux semaines d'avance… Rassurez-vous, j'ai pratiqué de nombreux d'accouchements dans ce cas, et la mère et l'enfant se portaient bien à chaque fois, dit-il, avant de se tourner vers Darcy et Jane. Je pense que vous devriez faire venir Mrs Lowens, car je dois aller voir mes patients.

- Vous ne restez pas ? dit Darcy, choqué.

- Il n'y a aucune raison : Mrs Darcy vient seulement d'entrer en travail, cela va durer plusieurs heures, et j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Mrs Lowens prendra le relais à la perfection.

- Mais avec ce qui est arrivé hier… s'insurgea Darcy.

- Cela n'aura aucune incidence sur l'accouchement. Ma présence ici serait totalement inutile, et en cas de souci, Mrs Lowens saura quand et où m'avertir. »

Malgré toute l'autorité dont Darcy tenta d'user pour le retenir, il ne fléchit pas, et prit congé vers sept heures du matin, avant même l'arrivée de Mrs Lowens. Sur l'insistance de sa sœur, Jane s'absenta elle aussi quelques instants afin de s'habiller et de prendre une rapide collation. En dépit de son angoisse, Darcy refusa quant à lui de quitter Elizabeth, devinant d'instinct qu'elle n'était pas encore pleinement rassurée sur le fait que son accouchement n'avait pas débuté trop tôt. Ses contractions étaient toujours espacées de dix minutes, ce qui laissa le temps à Elizabeth de se reposer entre chacune d'entre elles, et surtout d'écouter le discours plein de bons sens de Darcy qu'elle finit par croire lorsqu'il lui assurait que leur enfant serait en pleine santé.

Jane les avait rejoints depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsque Mrs Lowens fut annoncée. Lizzie et sa sœur ne l'avaient pas revue depuis la naissance de Henry un an plus tôt, mais elle n'avait guère changé, et surtout rien perdu de son franc-parler. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut instantanément outrée de constater que Darcy était toujours présent aux côtés de son épouse. Malgré tout, elle les salua avec déférence, demandant à Jane comment se portait son fils. Avec un sourire qu'elle n'arborait que lorsqu'elle parlait de Henry, la jeune femme répondit qu'il était en parfaite santé. Puis, Mrs Lowens se tourna vers Darcy qui était toujours au chevet d'Elizabeth.

« Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez aller rejoindre les trois gentlemen que j'ai aperçus en arrivant. Vous serez ainsi en bonne compagnie pour attendre la naissance de votre enfant. » lui dit-elle, rappelant ainsi aux Darcy que le Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lord Matlock et Mr Bingley n'étaient toujours pas rentrés chez eux.

Elizabeth serra la main de son mari plus fort, et un seul regard permit à Darcy de voir combien elle était terrifiée. Jane s'avança alors.

« Ca va aller, Lizzie, nous sommes là. » dit-elle à sa sœur.

Puis elle se tourna vers son beau-frère.

« Allez retrouver Charles, nous prendrons soin d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La mort dans l'âme, Darcy se pencha vers Elizabeth et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime… » lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis il sortit, et une longue descente aux enfers commença pour lui. A sa grande surprise, malgré les mois qu'il avait eus pour se préparer à cette journée, il se rendait compte que malgré sa terreur au sujet de l'accouchement, rester aux côtés d'Elizabeth l'aurait rassuré davantage. Perdu, il se dirigea au hasard dans Pemberley, finissant par rejoindre Lord Matlock, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr Bingley, qui attendaient dans le salon où trônait le billard où ils avaient joué tant de parties effrénées à une époque qui semblait dater d'une autre vie à Darcy. Compatissants, son cousin et son meilleur ami l'accueillirent en lui demandant des nouvelles. Il leur raconta le peu qu'il savait, puis ils retombèrent dans le silence.

Mr Bingley ne se souvenait que trop bien de la journée d'angoisse absolue qu'il avait vécue lorsque Jane endurait la même épreuve, et combien la présence de Darcy l'avait aidé à ne pas devenir fou. Il lui proposa un brandy, que son ami refusa d'un geste, surpris de voir entrer Georgiana, suivie de Lady Matlock qui venait d'arriver à Pemberley pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elizabeth. Tous les six discutèrent environ une heure, principalement pour relater les événements de la veille à Lady Matlock qui fut pétrifiée en écoutant leur récit.

Puis le silence retomba, et cette fois personne n'eut le courage de le rompre. Désireux d'épargner l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait à Pemberley, Darcy demanda à sa tante d'emmener Georgiana en promenade, et Lady Matlock s'exécuta volontiers. Aux yeux de Darcy, le temps semblait s'étirer avec une lenteur insoutenable, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque midi sonna. Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'il avait quitté le chevet de Lizzie, et le fait de ne pas savoir comment elle allait le minait.

Il était sourd aux tentatives de réconfort de son cousin et Mr Bingley, et, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas les cent pas nerveusement dans le salon, il restait prostré sur son siège, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son épouse survive à l'épreuve. Il ne savait si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction que Pemberley soit trop grand pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Il se souvenait des cris de douleur de Jane qu'il avait entendus lorsqu'il soutenait Mr Bingley, et la simple idée que Lizzie puisse souffrir à ce point lui soulevait le cœur. Mais il était étonné de constater que le silence était plus angoissant encore, car il le laissait dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Et soudain, Jane entra dans la pièce. Elle n'arborait pas le sourire radieux que Lizzie avait eu lorsqu'elle était venue leur annoncer la naissance de Henry un an plus tôt, aussi Darcy crût-il que le pire s'était produit, et il s'effondra. Au cours des jours suivants, lorsqu'il repenserait à cette minute précise, il ne manquerait pas penser que l'enfer devait ressembler à ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là. Mais, devinant ses tourments, Jane le rassura d'un léger sourire, s'approchant de lui.

« Elle n'est pas… ? demanda Darcy sans avoir la force de terminer sa phrase.

- L'accouchement se passe bien, répondit-elle immédiatement, chassant ses pires craintes. Mais je crois que vous devriez venir, William.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Darcy, paniqué.

Mrs Lowens lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa présence dans la chambre de la parturiente n'était pas convenable, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela avait soudainement changé, à moins d'une raison grave. Voyant que Jane ne souhaitait pas en parler devant les Matlock, il la suivit dans le Hall, intrigué de voir qu'elle remontait déjà les escaliers pour rejoindre Lizzie. De plus en plus inquiet, il lui emboîta le pas.

« Je vous en prie, Jane, dites-moi ce qui se passe ! supplia-t-il.

- Le travail progresse bien, et Lizzie est vigoureuse, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais elle est terrifiée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait au début… Mais je crois qu'avec la douleur et l'épuisement, tout se mélange dans ses souvenirs. Elle est incohérente, et tantôt elle nous parle de l'accident d'hier, tantôt de sa fausse couche de l'an dernier. Elle a même mentionné le nom de Mr Wickham à plusieurs reprises. Elle semblait avoir si peur que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle confond les deux événements, et je crois qu'elle a peur que cela recommence. Rien de ce que nous lui avons dit n'a pu la rassurer, je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors j'ai préféré venir vous chercher.

- Elle m'a demandé ?

- Sans cesse. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis venue, je n'avais pas le cœur de lui refuser alors qu'elle a si peur. Je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir la calmer. »

Mais bientôt Darcy ne l'écouta plus, car en arrivant à l'étage de leurs appartements, il entendit enfin Lizzie. Et il comprit aussitôt que le silence, qu'il avait trouvé insoutenable, était infiniment moins angoissant que le cri qu'Elizabeth poussait précisément au moment où Jane ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Suivant Jane, il la vit, debout près de la fenêtre, soutenue par Mrs Lowens, en proie à une nouvelle contraction. Elle était trempée de sueur, et son visage était rougi de tant d'efforts. Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, car elle avait gardé les yeux fermés pendant sa contraction. Enfin, elle les rouvrit, haletante, et elle vit son mari qui n'avait pas osé s'approcher davantage.

« William… dit-elle faiblement.

- Jane, je vous avais demandé de ne pas faire cela… Mr Darcy, veuillez sortir, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » ordonna Mrs Lowens.

Darcy n'eut que faire de son ordre. Il avait reconnu le regard terrifié qu'Elizabeth avait déjà arboré la veille en réalisant qu'elle avait eu un grave accident et que son enfant était en danger. Il comprit que les soupçons de Jane étaient fondés : Lizzie avait peur, mais pas à cause de l'accouchement. En un instant, il fut à ses côtés et il la prit dans ses bras, écartant la sage-femme. Il sentit Lizzie tremblante contre lui, et les reproches que Mrs Lowens faisaient à Jane sur un ton virulent n'arrangeaient rien. Observant attentivement son épouse, Darcy entendit vaguement Jane demander à Mrs Lowens de le laisser essayer de calmer Lizzie. Cette dernière, malgré les bras de Darcy autour d'elle, continuait de murmurer des paroles incohérentes auxquelles il ne comprenait rien.

« Lizzie, regarde-moi, je suis là. Tout va bien, mon ange, tout va bien… murmura-t-il telle une litanie, avant de constater qu'elle s'était à nouveau rendue compte de sa présence.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle longtemps après.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De l'escalier… je suis tombée ! Et je me suis réveillée dans une voiture, il faisait nuit, tu étais là mais je n'arrivais pas à te voir !

- Tout est fini, Elizabeth. Tu as eu un accident hier soir en revenant d'Ellsworth, mais tu es saine et sauve, et le bébé aussi. Vous allez bien tous les deux, ma chérie. Chut, ça va aller… » dit-il en la berçant.

Elle sanglotait toujours quand une nouvelle contraction la prit. Seulement trois minutes la séparaient de la précédente, et Darcy en déduisit que le travail progressait à un bon rythme, ce qui ne manqua pas de le rassurer grandement. Tandis que Lizzie serrait sa main avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée chez elle, il nota que Jane avait réussi à calmer Mrs Lowens, et que cette dernière rongeait son frein à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il devina qu'elle n'avait cédé que temporairement.

« Et Mr Wickham ? demanda Lizzie une fois la contraction terminée.

- Il est en Amérique, depuis un an et demi. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je me souviens de son rire… dit Lizzie en frissonnant.

- Il est loin, Elizabeth. C'était il y a longtemps… il est loin, c'est fini… chut… répéta-t-il plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait à nouveau dans un discours incohérent qui dura longtemps.

- Il te déteste, William, finit-elle par dire.

- Je sais, mais ça ne doit plus te faire peur. Nous ne le verrons plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle contraction, et il lui fallut encore le temps de quatre autres pour apaiser complètement Elizabeth. Sa crise d'anxiété ne se termina qu'avec de longs sanglots qu'il eut peine à calmer. Enfin, alors qu'une autre contraction se terminait, il lui sembla qu'elle revenait enfin vers lui, pleinement consciente de ce qui l'entourait, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Alors, elle vit le regard bleu de son mari penché au-dessus d'elle, inquiet et amoureux. Epuisée, elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as manqué… dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Toi aussi… » dit-il avec un sourire.

Et ainsi, au milieu de la souffrance, de l'angoisse et des souvenirs des événements terrifiants qu'ils avaient surmontés, ils savourèrent le simple fait de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Jane et Mrs Lowens. Cette dernière néanmoins ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle se posta devant eux, regardant Darcy d'un air sévère.

« Elizabeth va mieux maintenant. Vous devriez redescendre et nous laisser nous occuper d'elle. » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Bien que révolté à l'idée de devoir quitter à nouveau son épouse, Darcy s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, desserrant son étreinte autour d'Elizabeth. Instantanément, Lizzie s'accrocha à son bras, le suppliant du regard.

« N'y pensez même pas, Elizabeth. » la prévint Mrs Lowens qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Darcy observa attentivement Lizzie, notant la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'était rallumée dans ses yeux à l'instant où il avait commencé à la lâcher.

« Je t'en prie… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je reste ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas sans toi, William… »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa longuement sur la tempe, et elle comprit qu'il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde.

« Mais Anna ne va pas vouloir… murmura-t-elle.

- Je m'en occupe… l'assura-t-il.

- Mr Darcy, vous n'y pensez pas ? s'insurgea Mrs Lowens.

- Je ne pense qu'à une chose : que vous devriez vous faire à l'idée que je vais rester car je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette pièce, dit-il fermement en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est inconvenant ! Les accouchements sont affaires de femmes, monsieur !

- Peut-être, mais le jour où j'ai épousé cette femme, je lui ai fait une promesse : que je la chérirai et la protégerai. Je n'ai pas l'intention de ne pas tenir parole, surtout pas aujourd'hui où elle a tant besoin de moi.

- Les hommes ne peuvent pas assister aux accouchements de leur femme !

- Une loi du Parlement l'interdirait-elle ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- La coutume, monsieur, et les convenances !

- J'ai toute autorité à Pemberley, et je déclare que c'est tout à fait convenable que j'assiste mon épouse pendant son accouchement.

- Toute autorité peut-être, mais pas dans cette chambre à partir du moment où votre femme est en train d'y accoucher ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à le menacer de partir avant la délivrance de Lizzie quand cette dernière fut à nouveau prise d'une contraction, cette fois-ci plus violente que les autres. Darcy reporta alors toute son attention sur elle, l'encourageant à respirer profondément. Ce fut à ce moment que Jane décida d'intervenir.

« Toutes ces disputes sont mauvaises pour Lizzie et son bébé. Non, William, laissez, dit-elle en voyant que son beau-frère s'apprêtait à répondre à nouveau Mrs Lowens. Je m'en occupe, restez avec Lizzie. »

Elle entraîna alors la sage-femme dans la pièce voisine et Lizzie, une fois sa contraction terminée, fut prise d'un fou-rire en les entendant se disputer. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir ce que les deux femmes se dirent exactement, mais Jane semblait furieuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Darcy.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends Jane crier…

- Il est vrai que cette Mrs Lowens n'est pas un cadeau.

- Peut-être, mais elle a sauvé la vie de Jane et de Henry, alors ménage-la, j'ai encore besoin d'elle, plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Ton humour m'avait manqué, mon ange. » lui dit-il en souriant, sans parvenir à croire qu'ils arrivaient à discuter aussi légèrement dans un moment pareil.

Enfin les deux femmes revinrent. Mrs Lowens était rouge de colère mais semblait résignée. Quant à Jane, elle arborait le même visage serein qui ne la quittait jamais, mais Lizzie qui connaissait bien sa sœur put déceler une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? lui murmura-t-elle.

- Que nous lui ferions une telle réputation dans la région si elle ne cédait pas qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais travailler. » dit paisiblement Jane en lui essuyant le front avec un linge humide.

Elizabeth rit doucement, bientôt arrêtée par la douleur.

« Jane, c'est la chose la plus méchante que tu aies jamais dite !

- Non, j'ai qualifié Caroline de « perfide » un jour.

- Un qualificatif qui lui va à ravir, dit Darcy.

- Pauvre Mrs Lowens, elle est la meilleure sage-femme du comté ! Elle a dû être terriblement vexée, dit Lizzie.

- Justement : personne ne nous croirait si on essayait de répandre une pareille rumeur. Il fallait que je sois convaincante, donc je lui ai ajouté qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en position de vous contredire, et que c'était terriblement mauvais pour toi et ton bébé.

- Quoique vous lui ayez dit en tout cas, cela semble avoir fonctionné… » s'émerveilla Darcy.

Mrs Lowens revint en effet aux côtés de Lizzie pour l'examiner, la rassurant en lui disant que le travail progressait bien, et elle l'encouragea alors à marcher encore un peu dans la pièce, laissant Darcy la soutenir. Pendant une heure qui sembla interminable à Elizabeth, ils parcoururent la chambre, chaque pas étant une souffrance. Ses contractions se rapprochaient, la laissant chaque fois un peu plus épuisée.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa huitième heure de travail, elle sentit que ses forces, déjà tant mises à l'épreuve à cause de son accident, commençaient à l'abandonner, et l'angoisse la reprit. Ce fut précisément à cet instant, où elle s'allongea sur le lit dont elle ne devait plus se relever avant sa délivrance, que Mrs Lowens se rendit compte de l'influence positive que la présence de son mari devait avoir sur Lizzie.

Instinctivement, il savait trouver les mots et les gestes justes pour lui insuffler le courage dont elle manquait. Il avait constaté avec soulagement qu'il avait réussi à dompter l'angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé pendant des mois, prenant sur lui pour apporter à Lizzie tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin, réalisant avec stupeur que malgré le combat intérieur qui se menait en lui, entre la peur et l'envie de vouloir faire cesser la douleur d'Elizabeth, il n'y avait pas un autre endroit au monde où il aurait souhaité être davantage en cet instant. Néanmoins, la voir endurer de telles souffrances restait une torture pour lui. Et tandis que Mrs Lowens et Jane discutaient de la nécessité de faire venir le docteur Edwards, il se pencha vers elle, essuyant son front.

« Je suis désolé, ma Lizzie…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- De te faire endurer tout cela. »

Trop faible pour rire, Elizabeth esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai ma part de responsabilité, si tu te souviens bien, le taquina-t-elle, avant de plonger dans ses souvenirs de leur séjour à Florence où ils étaient sûrs d'avoir conçu leur enfant.

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant soudain rêveuse.

- A Florence. Et à la Villa Balbianello… Tu te souviens ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier…

- Tout était tellement parfait…

- Nous y retournerons un jour, je te l'ai promis.

- Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses, dit-elle, amusée, faisant allusion à ce qu'il avait dit à Mrs Lowens.

- J'y mets un point d'honneur, surtout pour celles qui doivent te rendre heureuse. » dit-il en lui embrassant la paume de la main, avant de grimacer en voyant qu'elle était en proie à une nouvelle contraction.

* * *

L'après-midi s'étira lentement, et l'inquiétude de Darcy ne cessait de grandir. N'y tenant plus, il demanda à Mrs Lowens si elle ne jugeait pas bon de faire venir le docteur Edwards, mais elle l'assura que le travail se déroulait très bien. Dubitatif, il insista mais Jane l'apaisa en lui disant que le docteur Edwards devait repasser vers dix-neuf heures pour vérifier l'état de Harrison, et qu'il ne manquerait pas d'examiner Lizzie à ce moment-là. Sa remarque arracha un gémissement à Lizzie, qui protesta qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais si longtemps.

Les heures suivantes devaient lui donner tort, et elle s'enfonça dans un puits de douleur, malgré tous les efforts de Jane et Darcy pour l'en sortir. Elle avait atteint un tel état d'épuisement lorsque Mrs Lowens lui annonça qu'elle allait bientôt commencer à pousser qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Jane et Darcy se relayèrent alors au-dessus d'elle tels deux anges gardiens.

Jane, avec son calme olympien, savait la rassurer, mettant des mots sur ses souffrances et l'assurant que tout était parfaitement normal. Mais lorsque la panique et l'épuisement se faisaient trop forts, c'était à Darcy qu'Elizabeth s'accrochait. Par moments, c'était purement physique, et elle était rassurée par une simple caresse, ou soulagée de pouvoir serrer sa main lorsque les contractions étaient trop douloureuses.

Mais ce fut sa voix grave et familière qui l'éloigna un nombre incalculable de fois de la tentation de baisser les bras et la força à se concentrer. Malgré sa terreur, Darcy sut d'instinct quand faire preuve de fermenté, lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle était forte et courageuse et combien il était fier d'elle, et quand redevenir tendre, lui rappelant qu'ils tiendraient bientôt leur enfant dans leurs bras.

Elizabeth avait senti un changement s'opérer en elle, et une force qui la dépassait lui crier de pousser pour mettre son enfant au monde. Mrs Lowens revint à son chevet immédiatement lorsqu'elle la vit sur le point de le faire, lui criant d'attendre encore. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle leur annonça qu'elle était prête, joignant ses encouragements à ceux de Jane et Darcy.

Lizzie s'exécuta une première fois, et alors tout ce qu'elle avait enduré auparavant lui sembla anodin tant la douleur s'était intensifiée, la déchirant de part en part, lui ôtant jusqu'à la faculté de penser. Elle rejeta la tête dans les oreillers, et ferma les yeux, refusant de les rouvrir.

« Je ne peux pas… laissez-moi, je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus ! Je t'en prie, William, fais que ça s'arrête !

- Elizabeth Darcy, regarde-moi ! Tu VAS y arriver, je le sais, tu es forte. Non, ne referme pas les yeux, reste avec moi ! »

Mais il constata bientôt que la nature faisait son ouvrage, et malgré la souffrance qui lui donnait l'impression d'être brisée en deux, Elizabeth poussait de toutes ses forces. Darcy la força à se concentrer, suivant les indications de Mrs Lowens qui disait à Lizzie quand s'arrêter et quand pousser. Après un temps qui sembla une éternité à Lizzie, elle entendit enfin Mrs Lowens annoncer qu'elle voyait la tête de son enfant. Darcy en eut le vertige, réalisant alors que dans quelques minutes à peine leur enfant viendrait au monde. Même Lizzie en oublia l'espace d'un instant la douleur des contractions qui s'intensifiaient, et elle esquissa un sourire, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son mari. Mrs Lowens lui demanda de se concentrer à nouveau, car elle devait encore pousser, la rassurant en lui disant qu'elle serait bientôt délivrée.

« Courage, mon amour, lui murmura Darcy. C'est bientôt fini… Encore un dernier effort, et tu pourras tenir notre bébé dans tes bras. Je sais que tu peux le faire, je suis tellement fier de toi, ma Lizzie… »

Refermant ses yeux baignés de larmes, Lizzie se força alors à ne plus penser qu'à la voix de son mari qui répétait inlassablement ses mots d'amour et d'encouragement. Et soudain, la douleur disparut presque entièrement, et la voix de Darcy fut couverte par un cri strident. A dix-huit heures vingt, le 06 juin 1819, Elizabeth venait de mettre au monde son premier enfant. Bouleversée, elle rouvrit les yeux, et aperçut alors le bébé que Mrs Lowens tenait dans ses bras.

« C'est une fille ! » annonça-t-elle.

Serrant frénétiquement la main de son mari, Elizabeth éclata en sanglots, la joie et le soulagement la submergeant. Alors, elle sentit que Darcy l'embrassait, ses larmes se mêlant aux siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et fut certaine qu'elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression de bonheur absolu qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son mari.

« Une fille… tu as entendu, mon amour ? Nous avons une fille ! Oh je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, Elizabeth… ! » dit-il en l'embrassant inlassablement.

Mais déjà, Lizzie tendait les bras vers sa fille, que Jane avait récupérée et enveloppée d'une couverture.

« Je dois encore m'occuper de vous, Elizabeth, lui dit Mrs Lowens. Ne craignez rien, Jane va aller laver votre fille et vous l'amènera tout de suite après.

- William, ne la laisse pas… » supplia Lizzie.

Croisant le regard de Mrs Lowens qui hocha la tête, Darcy embrassa Elizabeth une dernière fois avant de se lever pour suivre Jane. Cette dernière était déjà dans la pièce voisine où Emma et Mrs Reynolds l'assistaient pour s'occuper du bébé. Ce fut précisément à cet instant que le docteur Edwards fit son entrée, à la grande surprise de Darcy qui avait oublié jusqu'à son existence au cours des minutes précédentes. Il examina l'enfant, déclarant qu'il était en parfaite santé, puis qu'il allait voir Elizabeth afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien également.

Alors, Darcy s'approcha de Jane qui baignait le bébé, et il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta au moment où il vit son visage pour la première fois. Il détailla la finesse de sa bouche, la courbe de son nez minuscule, et s'émerveilla de voir ses mains si petites. Souriant avec tendresse, Jane qui avait terminé s'approcha alors de lui et déposa sa fille dans ses bras. Trop ému pour parler, il hocha pour la remercier.

« Elle est magnifique. Félicitations, William. » dit-elle, elle aussi bouleversée d'assister enfin au miracle qu'il avait tant attendu avec Elizabeth.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas Mrs Lowens lui annoncer qu'il pouvait retourner voir Lizzie, et il fallut que Jane l'appelle plusieurs fois pour qu'il les entende. Elizabeth ne devait jamais oublier les minutes qui suivirent. Emma l'avait baignée après que Mrs Lowens ait expulsé le placenta de son ventre et que le docteur Edwards ait déclaré qu'elle allait bien. Emma était en train de la border dans le lit au moment où Darcy entra.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant au bord du lit et, dans un moment de grâce parfait, il déposa leur fille dans ses bras. Muette d'émotion, Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour de son enfant, tandis que Darcy se rapprochait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh mon Dieu, elle est si parfaite… dit-elle d'une voix rauque, éclatant en sanglots, submergée de joie.

- Oui… parfaite, c'est le mot. » chuchota Darcy.

Elizabeth caressa délicatement la joue de sa fille, trop émue pour parler à nouveau, puis, elle porta ses lèvres à son front et l'embrassa doucement. Et, les prenant par surprise, leur fille choisit précisément cet instant pour ouvrir les yeux, voyant ses parents pour la première fois.

« William, elle a tes yeux ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

Leur fille les regardait en effet attentivement de ses deux yeux d'un bleu si pur et si profond qu'il rappela à Lizzie les eaux du lac de Côme. Elle regarda son mari, lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Je voulais tellement qu'elle ait tes yeux…

- Je sais… » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Tout à leur bonheur, ils n'avaient pas vu que Mrs Reynolds et Emma attendaient sur le seuil de la porte. Jane s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elizabeth regarda Darcy, esquissant un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Ils avaient trouvé le prénom de leur fille à Vienne et, même, s'ils en avaient reparlé souvent pendant la grossesse d'Elizabeth, ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur leur décision.

« Leonora… Leonora Jane Georgiana Darcy, dit lentement Lizzie.

- Leonora… C'est ravissant. Et rare ! Comment avez-vous eu l'idée ? demanda Jane, intriguée.

- Pour l'Italie. Et pour Beethoven… » dit Lizzie, regardant rêveusement son mari.

Jane ne le savait pas, mais tous deux étaient perdus dans les souvenirs des mois idylliques qu'ils avaient vécus en Italie, durant lesquels ils avaient conçu Leonora. Lizzie avait été si heureuse à Rome, Florence, Venise et au bord du lac de Côme, qu'elle avait dit à Darcy, pendant un de leurs interminables têtes-à-têtes amoureux dans leur lit de la Villa Balbianello qu'elle commençait à réfléchir à un prénom italien, pour rendre hommage à la terre qui avait vu leur vœu le plus cher s'exaucer et ne jamais oublier le bonheur qu'ils y avaient vécu.

Ils y avaient alors longuement réfléchi, sans en trouver un qui leur plût véritablement et les satisfasse tous les deux. Ils commençaient presque à abandonner l'idée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Vienne, où Elizabeth tomba amoureuse de Beethoven. Et lorsqu'ils étaient ressortis de l'opéra _Fidelio_, elle avait regardé Darcy avec un sourire qu'il comprit immédiatement. Leur enfant, si c'était une fille comme il le souhaitait ardemment, s'appellerait Leonora, en hommage à l'héroïne magnifiée par l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari dans l'opéra du compositeur préféré d'Elizabeth.

S'arrachant à leurs souvenirs, ils reportèrent alors leur attention sur Leonora. Jane vint embrasser sa sœur, lui annonçant qu'elle les laissait en famille. Darcy la remercia chaleureusement de son aide, lui demandant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur famille qui attendait impatiemment au rez-de-chaussée.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, et pendant longtemps, ils ne parlèrent pas, trop attentifs à guetter chaque mouvement de Leonora. Elizabeth ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse, et elle craignait de briser la magie de cet instant en parlant. Darcy remarqua qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer, et il chassa ses larmes d'un baiser, la berçant légèrement.

« Je t'avais dit que ce serait une fille, dit-il pour la faire sourire, heureux de constater qu'elle dut même se retenir de rire pour ne pas réveiller Leonora qui s'était rendormie.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'est un très vilain défaut d'avoir tout le temps raison, Mr Darcy ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu as dû le mentionner quelques fois… »

Ils se turent à nouveau, mais Darcy reporta bientôt son attention sur Elizabeth.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon ange ? demanda-t-il, inquiet des séquelles que son accident et son accouchement avaient pu laisser.

- Endolorie, et un peu irritée, mais c'est supportable. Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux dans quelques jours…

- Je t'aime, ma Lizzie… Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux, merci, mon amour, merci… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se laissa bercer par ses mots d'amour et envahir par le bien-être. Entourée des bras de son mari, et serrant enfin contre elle l'enfant qu'elle avait tant attendu, elle se sentait épanouie comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Tu avais raison, William… Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Juste Leonora et toi. Tout est parfait, maintenant…, murmura-t-elle en luttant contre le sommeil.

- Dors, Lizzie…

- Leonora… dit-elle, submergée de fatigue.

- Je suis là, je vais veiller sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi. » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Darcy l'observa s'endormir doucement. Il médita sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, se rappelant leur dispute, qui paraissait si lointaine et si dépourvue de sens désormais. Alors, il se rappela qu'à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Lembath venait le trouver pour lui annoncer qu'Elizabeth avait disparu. Et à présent, il la tenait saine et sauve dans ses bras, avec leur enfant. Alors qu'il avait failli tout perdre, il se retrouvait désormais le plus comblé des hommes, et il passa les heures suivantes à les contempler toutes les deux, le cœur empli de gratitude en réalisant à quel point elles étaient fragiles et précieuses, jurant de tout faire pour les protéger et les rendre heureuses.


	45. Sacrements

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je sais, vous deviez être sur des charbons ardents en attendant ce chapitre. Mais comme me l'a si bien conseillé une de mes fidèles lectrices, il valait mieux vous laisser savourer la naissance de Leonora quelques temps avant de vous embarquer dans de nouvelles aventures._

_Sans compter que j'ai eu énormément de mal à rédiger le premier tiers. Vous vous en serez peut-être déjà rendu compte, mais je ne suis pas la plus grande fan au monde des bébés, et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait avoir une fausse couche à Elizabeth au chapitre 26. Je ne voulais pas leur donner d'enfant, car j'étais terrifiée que cela "casse" quelque chose dans leur couple._

_Du coup, à mon retour d'Italie (merveilleuse Toscane, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils y aient été si heureux !), j'ai eu un léger baby-blues... Si, si je vous assure. Car désormais à mes yeux l'histoire a pris un tournant, et de taille, on aborde la dernière ligne droite (pour répondre à une question que certaines se posent, normalement je vais m'arrêter au 50e chapitre qui sera un épilogue), et le couple Lizzie/Darcy que j'adore sera un chouïa différent maintenant qu'ils sont parents._

_J'ai donc eu un gros blocage pour commencer ce chapitre, j'ai retravaillé le premier tiers à plusieurs reprises avant d'en être (à peu près) satisfaite, et puis le reste a filé comme l'éclair. Et quel reste ! Certes on est sortis du drame du chapitre 44 mais il continue à s'en passer des choses, dans le Derbyshire ! _

_Par ailleurs, je tenais à vous informer qu'_Ames Sœurs_ a désormais sa page facebook : www. facebook / Ames. Soeurs .Doddy  
_

_N'hésitez pas à vous y inscrire !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Une petite review de 5 minutes pour récompenser des jours de travail ;)_

_A très bientôt_

_Doddy_

* * *

En cette matinée de juin 1819, Lady Matlock éprouvait la délicieuse sensation d'être grand-mère à nouveau tandis qu'elle cheminait avec Georgiana vers les appartements d'Elizabeth pour y rencontrer Leonora. Les deux jours précédents avaient été éprouvants pour tous, et elle se réjouissait qu'ils connaissent un dénouement aussi heureux, après avoir craint pour la vie d'Elizabeth et son enfant à plus d'une reprise.

Elle ne devait jamais oublier l'angoisse absolue qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque son mari et son fils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient à Pemberley organiser une battue pour retrouver Elizabeth. Tard ce soir-là, elle avait enfin reçu un messager en provenance de Pemberley l'informant que la jeune femme était saine et sauve à Pemberley et que ni elle ni son enfant n'étaient en danger. Sa surprise avait été grande d'apprendre, en arrivant à Pemberley le lendemain matin pour relayer Jane au chevet de Lizzie, que sa nièce par alliance était entrée en travail aux premières heures du jour.

Une longue attente avait alors commencé, d'autant plus insoutenable que tous observaient, impuissants, l'angoisse grandissante de Darcy. Tous avaient alors tenté de lui faire penser à autre chose, notamment en relatant à Lady Matlock les événements de la veille. Puis, malgré son inquiétude, Darcy avait eu une pensée pour Georgiana, soumise à son lot de tourments depuis la veille, et avait demandé à sa tante d'emmener la jeune fille en promenade pour la soustraire à l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait alors dans le manoir. Toutes deux avaient parcouru les allées des jardins de Pemberley en accordant une attention plus que distraite à ce qui les entourait. Elles avaient à peine osé rompre le silence au cours des deux heures que dura leur promenade.

A leur retour, Lady Matlock était fermement décidée à imposer à tous une rapide collation, notamment à Darcy qui, elle le savait, n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'inviter à se joindre à eux à table, car Mrs Reynolds lui apprit qu'il était monté au chevet d'Elizabeth une heure plus tôt et n'était pas revenu depuis. Lord Matlock et le Colonel Fitzwilliam s'en inquiétaient, mais Lady Matlock les fit taire avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Ce n'est pas signe que les choses se passent mal à mon sens, les rassura-t-elle.

- Il serait redescendu ! argua Lord Matlock.

- C'est mal connaître Fitzwilliam, George. Bien téméraire sera celui qui voudra le séparer d'Elizabeth… » dit-elle avec un sourire, échangeant un regard amusé avec Georgiana.

L'après-midi s'était étirée lentement, confirmant les doutes de Lady Matlock car ils n'avaient pas revu Darcy. Jane vint les retrouver à deux reprises, les rassurant sur l'état d'Elizabeth. La conversation entre les Matlock, Georgiana et Mr Bingley était retombée, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage de la relancer. Aussi Lady Matlock avait-elle prié, avec ferveur, au cours des heures suivantes, pour que la délivrance d'Elizabeth se déroule bien. Et enfin, à dix-huit heures trente, son vœu avait été exaucé. Jane Bingley était venue les retrouver, arborant un sourire lumineux, pour leur annoncer que Leonora Jane Georgiana Darcy était née, en parfaite santé, et qu'Elizabeth se portait bien. Georgiana avait alors éclaté en sanglots, tandis que Lady Matlock la serrait contre elle, émue aux larmes elle aussi.

Tous avaient décidé de laisser les jeunes parents profiter de leur première soirée avec leur fille, d'autant qu'Elizabeth avait besoin de repos. Aussi avaient-ils attendu le lendemain pour leur rendre visite. Et au moment où Lady Matlock entra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, elle était tout aussi émue que le jour où Gerald et Priscilla lui avaient présenté leurs jumelles. D'emblée, son regard se porta vers le lit où reposait Elizabeth qui tenait sa fille dans les bras. Installée sur une montagne d'oreillers et parée d'une profusion de dentelles, Lizzie était rayonnante malgré la fatigue peinte sur ses traits, et elle arborait le même sourire ravi que Darcy, assis près d'elle. Lady Matlock en était certaine, elle avait rarement contemplé un tableau si heureux. Enfin, le couple les aperçut, et ils les accueillirent avec chaleur.

« Georgiana, Tante Madeline, leur dit Darcy en se levant pour les saluer.

- Fitzwilliam, félicitations, dit sa tante en l'embrassant avec affection.

- Merci, ma tante. Venez, que je vous présente. »

Lady Matlock se pencha au-dessus de Lizzie, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Comment allez-vous, chère enfant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, merci, Tante Madeline.

- Vous nous avez fait si peur ! De grâce, ne vous infligez plus jamais cela !

- Oui, le docteur Edwards m'a dit que dans mon malheur j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- C'est un euphémisme… dit sombrement Darcy qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, et maintenant, n'êtes-vous pas trop fatiguée ? Vous remettez-vous bien ? demanda Lady Matlock à Lizzie.

- Elle me fait tout oublier… » dit Elizabeth en désignant Leonora.

Lady Matlock observa alors sa petite-nièce qui s'était éveillée dans les bras de sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt. Depuis sa naissance la veille, ses parents avaient pu constater qu'elle était d'une nature paisible, et Darcy plaisantait déjà en disant à Elizabeth qu'il s'agissait probablement du calme avant la tempête. Lady Matlock remarqua d'emblée les yeux bleus de Leonora qui observait avidement les figures penchées au-dessus d'elle.

« Elle est magnifique, dit Lady Matlock.

- Elle est la digne fille de sa mère, dit alors Darcy.

- Flatteur ! plaisanta Lizzie. Il est encore bien trop tôt pour savoir de qui elle tient. »

Darcy remarqua alors que Georgiana, fascinée, n'avait pas quitté Elizabeth et Leonora des yeux, sans pour autant oser s'approcher. Il lui prit les mains et la guida jusqu'à Lizzie qui déposa Leonora dans ses bras. Paralysée à l'idée de blesser sa nièce, Georgiana n'osa plus bouger après s'être assise sur le siège qu'occupait Darcy quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tout va bien, Georgiana ? demanda Lizzie, voyant sa belle-sœur submergée par l'émotion, retenant difficilement des larmes de joie.

- Oui… c'est juste… je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet ! Elle est si belle, et si minuscule à la fois !

- Oui, ta nièce a cet effet sur les gens, la taquina Darcy.

- Leonora… dit Georgiana d'un ton songeur. C'est très joli. »

Elle reporta un instant son attention sur Elizabeth et Darcy, notant leur joie communicative, les sourires qu'ils ne pouvaient réprimer, et surtout leur regard émerveillé quand ils observaient leur fille. Georgiana avait été le témoin privilégié de leur attente interminable et surtout de la fausse couche d'Elizabeth l'année précédente, aussi savait-elle mieux que quiconque combien ils devaient être heureux en ce jour, et elle était presque aussi bouleversée qu'eux.

L'arrivée des Bingley, accompagnés du Colonel Fitzwilliam, vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Jane se dirigea aussitôt vers Elizabeth, désireuse de savoir si elle se remettait bien de son accident et de son accouchement. Pendant ce temps, Mr Bingley et le Colonel félicitaient Darcy à grands renforts de superlatifs et de bonne humeur, s'approchant de Georgiana pour découvrir, enfin, l'objet de leur curiosité. Sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive, Leonora s'était rendormie dans les bras de sa tante, et Georgiana refusa de la lâcher pour éviter de la réveiller, appuyée par son frère qui lui fit un rempart contre l'enthousiasme du Colonel Fitzwilliam. A grand renfort de cajoleries, ce dernier finit tout de même par attendrir Georgiana et il vint se placer à ses côtés pour voir Leonora. Il affirma à Darcy que c'était le plus bel enfant qu'il voyait de sa vie, ajoutant à voix basse que même les jumelles de Gerald et Priscilla ne soutenaient pas la comparaison, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le dire devant Lady Matlock qui risquait de s'en offusquer. Georgiana se retenait de rire à grand-peine aux plaisanteries de son cousin lorsque Lizzie les interrompit.

« Richard, j'ai une dette immense envers vous, dit-elle.

- Pas dans mes souvenirs… dit-il modestement.

- Mais moi j'ai très bonne mémoire, et je n'oublierai jamais combien vous avez été d'une aide précieuse pour me secourir avant-hier.

- William y serait parvenu tout aussi bien sans moi.

- Je ne pense pas, Richard. J'aurais passé des heures à retrouver Elizabeth, et Dieu sait ce qui aurait alors pu lui arriver, ainsi qu'à Leonora, dit solennellement Darcy. Lizzie a raison, nous te sommes éternellement reconnaissants.

- Point de cela entre nous. Elizabeth fait partie de la famille, il était normal que nous nous portions tous à son secours. Et quand on voit le résultat, je ne suis pas peu fier d'avoir pu vous aider, dit-il en désignant Leonora.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, Elizabeth et moi avons pensé à quelque chose… dit Darcy avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

- William et moi y songions déjà cet hiver, mais c'est devenu une évidence pour nous hier soir. Etant donné que Jane et vous avez été d'une si grande aide pour Leonora et moi, nous souhaiterions que vous deveniez son parrain et sa marraine. » dit Elizabeth en regardant tour à tour sa sœur et le Colonel.

Tandis que Jane serrait sa sœur contre elle pour la remercier, touchée de cette preuve d'affection, le Colonel Fitzwilliam resta un instant muet, avant de remercier les jeunes parents, assurant d'une voix vibrante de sincérité qu'il prendrait son rôle très à cœur, avant de réclamer d'un ton faussement mélodramatique le droit de pouvoir tenir sa filleule dans ses bras afin de pouvoir l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est cette jeune demoiselle qui fera la pluie et le beau temps à Londres avec ses grands yeux bleus dans quelques années ? plaisanta-t-il après l'avoir prise dans ses bras.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, dit Darcy, amusé.

- Connaissant William, c'est à peine s'il la laissera sortir de Pemberley, le taquina Lizzie.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, se renfrogna Darcy.

- De ta méfiance irrépressible envers tous ceux qui s'approchent de ton entourage, peut-être ? dit son épouse. Mon intuition me dit que ce sera décuplé pour nos enfants.

- Si elle hérite de ton tempérament, j'aurais toutes les raisons de me faire du souci ! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Et avec un parrain tel que moi, tu peux être sûr qu'elle sera intrépide, Fitzwilliam ! dit le Colonel.

- Heureusement que sa marraine sera là pour compenser, contra Darcy, échangeant un sourire avec Jane.

- Vous êtes tous bien mauvaise langue, elle pourrait bien vous surprendre ! dit Jane

- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années ! » dit le Colonel.

Les Cooper arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, et le reste de la matinée ne fut plus que félicitations et bonne humeur. Vers treize heures, Jane et Lady Matlock donnèrent le signal du départ, car elles n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer la fatigue s'emparer à nouveau d'Elizabeth et les regards inquiets que Darcy lui portait. Tous les quittèrent à l'exception de Jane qui prit Leonora dans ses bras, rassurant les parents en leur disant qu'elle la conduisait à la nursery où elle l'attendait déjà sa nourrice. Resté seul avec Elizabeth, Darcy s'approcha d'elle, prenant sa main dans les siennes.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Elle me manque déjà.

- A moi aussi. Mais tu pourras la retrouver dans quelques heures. Tu devrais dormir un peu en attendant que le docteur Edwards vienne te voir.

- C'est inutile de le faire venir tous les jours, William, je me sens parfaitement bien.

- Dans ce cas, il pourra nous le confirmer. Ta blessure à la jambe est profonde, Elizabeth, il faut que tu sois raisonnable et que tu le laisses te soigner si besoin.

- Un peu de repos est tout ce qu'il me faut, j'en suis convaincue.

- Et tu en auras plus qu'il n'en faut, j'y veillerai personnellement.

- Je te fais confiance pour cela, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi, je t'en prie. » dit-il d'un ton soudain très grave, laissant planer au-dessus d'eux le fantôme des heures d'angoisse qu'il avait traversées pendant la disparition d'Elizabeth.

Observant le regard tourmenté de son mari, Lizzie lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Très bien, je ne jouerai pas les entêtées cette fois. Mais je ne suis pas malade, Mr Darcy, alors cessez de me traiter comme telle, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu reconnais tout de même que tu joues les entêtées d'habitude… dit-il, amusé.

- Quelle révélation ! Tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'attendre que nous soyons mariés pour découvrir cela.

- Non, mais je dois avouer que tu parviens encore à me surprendre en rivalisant avec mon propre entêtement, et c'est assez extraordinaire pour être noté.

- C'est pour te préserver de l'ennui, mon amour, dit-elle, malicieuse.

- S'il y a un sentiment qui n'aura jamais la moindre place dans notre mariage, c'est bien l'ennui ! Maintenant essaie de dormir un peu. Le docteur doit venir vers quinze heures.

- Et tu m'amèneras Leonora juste après, dit-elle avec décision, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Darcy.

- Juste après qu'elle ait mangé et dormi un peu, car elle doit se reposer aussi. Ce sera ta récompense pour avoir été raisonnable, dit-il en se réjouissant de la voir s'insurger à cause de sa taquinerie.

- Te servir de ta propre fille comme monnaie d'échange… Je ne te félicite pas, William, tu commences très mal ton rôle de père, dit-elle sans se départir de son humour.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait tout à fait d'accord avec cet arrangement du moment que c'est pour ton bien. »

Epuisée malgré elle par les événements et les visites qui s'étaient succédées dans la matinée, Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin de se laisser convaincre davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était assoupie, et Darcy la quitta pour se rendre à son bureau, non sans être allé vérifier que sa fille se portait bien, rassuré de voir que la nourrice s'occupait d'elle à la perfection.

Elizabeth et lui avaient longuement discuté de l'organisation qu'ils souhaitaient mettre en place après la naissance de leur premier-né. Aux yeux de Darcy, il était impératif qu'ils engagent une gouvernante, et il avait dû argumenter durant plusieurs semaines avec Elizabeth pour la convaincre. Elevée avec ses quatre sœurs sans gouvernante, Lizzie avait adoré l'atmosphère familiale de Longbourn, et avait au contraire les plus mauvais échos des familles qui reléguaient l'éducation de leurs enfants à des gouvernantes, des femmes parfois froides, sans guère d'affection pour les enfants, exerçant ce métier par pure nécessité matérielle. Elle désirait en outre éviter de laisser une étrangère s'immiscer entre son enfant et elle.

Néanmoins, Darcy lui avait rappelé fort à propos qu'elle n'était pas dans la même position que Mrs Bennet, et que la gestion de Pemberley, Darcy House, ainsi que ses obligations pendant la Saison occuperaient trop d'heures dans ses journées pour pouvoir apporter tous les soins nécessaires à Leonora. Et il avait été assez fin pour deviner que les raisons de son refus étaient davantage liées à son angoisse à l'idée que son enfant ne soit pas suffisamment choyé qu'à son préjugé sur les gouvernantes en général. Aussi l'avait-il longuement rassurée en lui disant qu'ils seraient très exigeants sur le choix de la personne à qui ils confieraient cette responsabilité.

Elizabeth avait fini par se ranger à ses arguments, ayant assez confiance en lui pour être assurée sur le fait qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour leur enfant. Elle devait en outre reconnaître que même si elle comptait changer beaucoup de choses dans son organisation, ses responsabilités à Pemberley et à Londres lui prendraient en effet toujours trop de temps pour se consacrer à Leonora comme Mrs Bennet avait pu le faire avec ses cinq filles.

Ils avaient rencontré une dizaine de jeunes femmes, et avaient fini par arrêter leur choix sur Miss Sarah Woodward avec qui Elizabeth s'était d'emblée très bien entendue. Miss Woodward était âgée d'une trentaine d'années, avait de solides références et elle était recommandée par la mère d'Harriet Vernon en personne car elle s'était occupée des neveux des Vernon pendant six ans. En outre, tout dans son apparence laissait deviner une grande douceur doublée d'une fermeté suffisante, et Harriet confirma aux Darcy qu'elle adorait les enfants.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elizabeth pour se sentir en confiance et son mari avait approuvé son choix. Ils avaient en outre décidé de lui verser des gages plus élevés que la moyenne, arguant que son expérience le méritait, et espérant ainsi la convaincre de rester à leur service très longtemps afin de ne pas infliger de séparation douloureuse à leurs futurs enfants. L'avenir devait leur donner raison, car elle resta à leur service durant de nombreuses années.

La question des nourrices avait été bien plus simple. Comme les autres femmes de son entourage, Elizabeth n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant d'allaiter son enfant elle-même, et ils s'étaient mis en quête de deux nourrices qui pourraient se relayer à Pemberley dès leur retour en Angleterre. Fort heureusement, le domaine employait suffisamment de gens pour trouver les deux candidates idéales rapidement. Mrs Elliot et Mrs Barlow avaient accouché début mai et avaient été ravies lorsqu'on leur avait proposé ce poste. Elles vivaient en outre non loin du manoir, ce qui était plus simple pour leurs familles respectives.

Lorsque Darcy entra dans la nursery, il constata ainsi que Mrs Barlow venait de donner à manger à Leonora et que Miss Woodward s'occupait de la coucher. Leonora était jusque-là en parfaite santé et semblait ne garder aucune séquelle de l'accident qu'avait eu sa mère deux jours plus tôt. Ainsi rassuré, Darcy redescendit dans son bureau où Mr Leighton l'attendait pour lui parler de l'avancement des travaux dans les champs. Il rédigea ensuite plusieurs lettres urgentes, surveillant régulièrement la pendule afin d'aller accueillir lui-même le docteur Edwards lorsque ce dernier se présenta à Pemberley en milieu d'après-midi. Il le conduisit ensuite à la chambre où Lizzie prenait une légère collation après s'être réveillée.

« Mrs Darcy, bonjour. Je suis heureux de constater que l'appétit ne vous fait pas défaut.

- J'espère que vous en déduirez que je suis en excellente santé et que je pourrai bientôt me lever ! dit Elizabeth avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, ignorant délibérément le froncement de sourcils de son mari.

- J'ai bien peur que non, madame. Votre jambe doit rester au repos complet pendant encore une semaine sans quoi elle risque de ne pas bien guérir. Et d'expérience, je conseille à mes patientes de rester alitées pendant une dizaine de jours après leur accouchement.

- « Alitée », voilà un bien grand mot…

- Vous avez eu des jours difficiles, une semaine de repos ne sera pas superflue, croyez-moi.

- Certes non, mais je suis sûre que dans trois ou quatre jours il n'y paraîtra plus. Pourrai-je me lever alors ?

- Dans une semaine, pas moins, je suis formel. »

Il l'examina alors, et se déclara satisfait de l'état de sa jambe, avant de lui faire un nouveau pansement. Il discuta plusieurs minutes avec elle afin de savoir comment elle se sentait tandis qu'il l'examinait. Puis il déclara qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, mais insista pour qu'elle se repose autant que possible. Darcy lui assura qu'il y veillerait avant de demander à Mrs Reynolds de le raccompagner. Il se tourna alors vers Elizabeth qui faisait la moue.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Lizzie, je n'y suis pour rien dit-il en réprimant son amusement. Le docteur Edwards a raison, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas épuisée… » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elizabeth devait en effet l'admettre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si fatiguée. Mais toute sa volonté et toutes ses pensées étaient tendues dans un seul but : ne rien perdre des précieuses premières heures de la vie de sa fille. Darcy devinait sans peine son dilemme, mais il était trop inquiet de son bien-être et de sa santé pour ne pas tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle se repose, sans compter qu'il avait vu l'état de sa jambe, et il savait qu'elle la faisait souffrir bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Et le simple fait qu'elle cède si rapidement lorsqu'il l'encourageait à dormir lui prouvait qu'elle était bien plus éprouvée qu'elle ne tentait de le dissimuler.

« Laisse-moi me reposer deux jours, et je serai complètement sur pied, dit-elle d'un ton plein de défi, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Une semaine, Lizzie, et ensuite nous verrons. Nous serons tous à tes côtés pour te distraire, ne t'en fais pas. Et il y a Leonora.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu m'as fait une promesse…

- Je ne l'oublie pas. »

Il tira alors le cordon de la sonnette pour faire venir une domestique qu'il envoya auprès de Miss Woodward. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, Leonora dans les bras. Elle la confia immédiatement à Lizzie, la rassurant en lui disant qu'elle avait très bien mangé et dormi paisiblement avant de les laisser en famille.

« Nous sommes chanceux, je crois, dit Lizzie en contemplant sa fille.

- Indubitablement.

- Je voulais dire que nous le sommes parce qu'elle est très calme. Dans mes souvenirs, mes sœurs étaient toujours en train de pleurer lorsqu'elles étaient bébés.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, elle n'a pas encore un jour, elle a le temps de changer ! » plaisanta Darcy.

Il observa Elizabeth bercer et cajoler leur fille pendant de longues minutes, peinant à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Il avait attendu sa naissance avec une impatience égale à celle de Lizzie, et ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que les événements tragiques des jours précédents connaissaient un dénouement si heureux. Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Elizabeth et avait commencé à envisager de lui demander sa main, il s'était parfois surpris à l'imaginer tenant leur premier-né dans ses bras. Mais c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait commencé à imaginer lorsqu'elle était enfin devenue sienne et que leur complicité avait grandi au fil des mois. Et désormais, il se rendait compte que son imagination ne l'avait pas préparé au bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Il se sentait comblé, et les angoisses qu'il avait éprouvées à l'idée de devenir père avaient toutes disparu, remplacées par une plénitude complète, et une tendresse bouleversante envers Elizabeth et Leonora. En tenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois, il s'était découvert un amour inconditionnel pour elle, devinant qu'il serait dévoué à son bonheur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Son imagination s'emballait déjà en se demandant quelle personne elle deviendrait, espérant qu'elle ressemblerait à sa mère.

Et tout naturellement, il observa alors Elizabeth. S'il l'avait sentie très épanouie pendant sa grossesse, elle était désormais rayonnante et il avait du mal à se rappeler que moins de quarante-huit heures auparavant elle gisait, inconsciente et gelée dans une voiture renversée. Devenue la mère de son enfant, elle prenait une place plus importante encore dans son cœur, et son sentiment de gratitude et sa tendresse à son égard l'étouffaient presque par moments. Néanmoins, leur bonheur présent était entaché du souvenir des jours précédents, et il craignait à tout moment la manifestation d'une séquelle ou d'un effet secondaire à ses blessures. Mais pour l'heure, elle était trop absorbée par la présence de sa fille pour s'en préoccuper. Notant néanmoins que son mari était resté silencieux depuis une demi-heure, elle finit par relever les yeux.

« Tu es bien songeur… dit-elle.

- J'étais en train de me dire que je n'ai jamais contemplé plus joli tableau. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire, avant de lui tendre Leonora. Il s'assit à ses côtés, s'adossant contre le lit, et elle déposa leur fille dans ses bras. Se blottissant contre lui, Elizabeth se pencha au-dessus de Leonora pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer.

« Cela me paraît toujours aussi irréel… murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'assure que nous ne sommes pas en train de rêver. » dit-il doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, savourant l'instant et se délectant de la même paix intérieure qu'elle avait déjà ressentie la veille en tenant sa fille pour la première fois dans ses bras. Blottie contre l'épaule de son mari, elle ne tarda pas à sentir la fatigue la gagner à nouveau, et elle ferma les yeux. Ce fut l'arrivée de Georgiana, entrée timidement dans la pièce en fin d'après-midi, qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle leur annonça que les Bingley souhaitaient prendre congé. Les Darcy les accueillirent chaleureusement et les remerciant à nouveau pour toute l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apportée. Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent affectueusement, Jane promettant de revenir dès le lendemain pour lui tenir compagnie. Darcy leur proposa ensuite de les raccompagner jusque sur le perron où les domestiques avaient déjà fait avancer leur voiture.

Restée seule avec Elizabeth et Leonora, Georgiana resta tout d'abord silencieuse. Sa belle-sœur, avec toute l'affection qu'elle portait à la jeune fille, engagea naturellement la conversation en lui demandant si les Matlock étaient bien repartis et comment le Colonel Fitzwilliam se sentait à l'idée de devenir parrain.

« Je crois qu'il est très flatté, et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Il est très proche de William, c'était tout naturel !

- Je crois qu'il était persuadé que vous demanderiez à Mr Bingley.

- Non, William a toujours pensé à Richard. Même s'il apprécie beaucoup Mr Bingley, je pense qu'il tenait vraiment à choisir Richard car ils ont grandi ensemble. »

La conversation retomba à nouveau, mais cette fois Lizzie comprit que Georgiana avait terriblement envie de se confier sans oser le faire. A force d'observer Elizabeth qui tenait sa fille dans les bras, Georgiana n'y tint plus.

« Lizzie, je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

- De quoi donc ?

- De rendre mon frère si heureux. Je n'ai pas cessé de le constater depuis qu'il m'a annoncé vos fiançailles, mais j'ai fait preuve d'une grande ingratitude à ton égard…

- Ingrate, toi ? Voyons, Georgiana, tu es l'une des personnes les plus généreuses que je connaisse.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais remerciée du bonheur que tu as apporté dans notre famille, et de veiller si bien sur William. Et maintenant que Leonora est là, c'est encore plus vrai, il est transfiguré. »

Emue, Lizzie regarda longuement la jeune fille avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle se rapproche. Georgiana s'assit à ses côtés, mais Elizabeth ne lâcha pas sa main.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Georgiana. Vous m'avez tous accueillie dans votre famille comme l'une des vôtres, c'est à moi de me montrer reconnaissante. Quant à William… rien ne me rend plus heureuse que de le voir ainsi.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je voulais te remercier néanmoins, car tu as tout changé dans sa vie, il n'est plus du tout le même. Et moi qui l'ai connu si sombre pendant des années, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller d'un tel changement. C'est à toi que je dois de voir mon frère si heureux, et je ne l'oublierai jamais, Elizabeth, surtout pas maintenant que tu es la mère de son enfant. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Lizzie se pencha pour embrasser sa belle-sœur sur la joue.

« Regarde dans quel état tu me mets ! Déjà que je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis hier, tu n'arranges rien, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Pardonne-moi… Mais ce n'était que justice après ce matin, car tu m'as fait pleurer aussi ! dit-elle avec amusement.

- Moi ? Absolument pas, ta nièce est la seule responsable…

- Ma nièce… je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! » dit Georgiana, sentant à nouveau les larmes perler au bord ses yeux.

Darcy fut stupéfié en les rejoignant de les trouver entre rires et larmes, souriant avec indulgence, pleinement heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence des trois femmes de sa vie pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sensiblement de la même manière, partagés entre les visites de leur entourage, l'émerveillement des jeunes parents et de Georgiana pour la jeune Miss Darcy et le repos d'Elizabeth. Darcy fut rassuré de constater que la nature faisait son ouvrage, le dispensant d'avoir à argumenter avec son épouse pour qu'elle se repose. Malgré sa nature énergique et sa santé florissante, son accident et son accouchement successifs avaient eu raison de ses forces, et elle partageait ses journées entre sa fille et d'interminables heures de sommeil. Fort heureusement, ses blessures guérissaient rapidement. Ses coupures sur les bras disparurent en une semaine à peine et sa jambe ne la fit bientôt plus souffrir.

Lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, elle profitait pleinement du cocon de douceur et de tendresse que tout son entourage avait tissé autour d'elle. Darcy avait souhaité que seul leurs parents et amis les plus proches lui rendent visite afin de ne pas la fatiguer. Hormis les Bingley, les Cooper et les Matlock, elle ne reçut donc que les Vernon. Tous se relayaient auprès d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie l'après-midi.

Elizabeth mit sa convalescence à profit pour tenter de s'adapter à son nouveau rôle de mère. Elle avait vécu sa grossesse dans une plénitude complète, n'éprouvant pas une fois les angoisses qui s'étaient emparées de Jane quand elle attendait Henry. Mais désormais, elle était submergée d'émotions diverses. Lorsque Darcy avait déposé leur fille dans ses bras pour la première fois, la joie indescriptible qu'elle avait ressentie l'avait privée de toute faculté, et elle n'avait pas lutté contre cette sensation, en savourant chaque seconde. La force des sentiments qu'elle ressentait en contemplant son enfant l'avait surprise, et était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé pendant sa grossesse, alors même qu'elle était déjà persuadée d'adorer le bébé qu'elle portait.

Mais dès son réveil le lendemain, cette joie ineffable s'était teintée de multiples sentiments, car elle sentait désormais le poids de sa responsabilité de mère, devinant qu'elle tenterait sans succès de protéger sa fille de tout ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir, et qu'elle commettrait sans doute des erreurs. Elle ne s'en était pas ouverte à Darcy, car tous deux étaient encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans leurs sentiments.

Mais elle se souvenait désormais avec une pointe de regret de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue le mois précédent lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée sur l'île de Pemberley. Elle lui avait confié alors qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre inquiétude à l'idée de devenir mère. Elle réalisait désormais combien elle avait été naïve. Si son bonheur et son amour pour Leonora étaient plus grands qu'elle les avait imaginés, ses doutes étaient eux aussi amplifiés.

Néanmoins, un regard sur Darcy suffisait généralement à la rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui en toutes circonstances. Sa force tranquille et sa tendresse lui avaient terriblement manqué pendant leur dispute, et elle sentait plus que jamais combien il lui était indispensable, d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils partageaient une si grande responsabilité. Et en voyant son bonheur, elle chassait invariablement tous ses doutes de son esprit, refusant de les laisser ternir sa joie et l'empêchant de savourer pleinement le miracle qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Au cours de la semaine suivant la naissance de Leonora, ils reçurent de nombreux messages de félicitations, dont le plus attendu, celui des Bennet. Dans un style décousu qui ne lui ressemblait pas et trahissait son émotion, Mr Bennet avait chaleureusement félicité les jeunes parents, souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde à sa première petite-fille. Elizabeth s'empressa de lui répondre en lui disant que Darcy et elle l'invitaient à venir la rencontrer en personne en septembre, où ils célébreraient par la même occasion l'anniversaire de Lizzie. L'invitation fut aussitôt acceptée, et Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à son père qu'elle imaginait en train de tourner impatiemment dans Longbourn en attendant septembre.

La lettre de sa mère, écrite séparément, ne lui apporta pas le même plaisir. Mrs Bennet l'avait félicitée du bout des lèvres, la sermonnant en disant qu'elle espérait qu'elle serait enceinte à nouveau le plus rapidement possible afin de donner un héritier à son mari, ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû accomplir après deux ans de mariage. Elle terminait en lui prodiguant quelques conseils qu'elle avait déjà donnés à Jane après la naissance d'Henry. Grimaçante, Elizabeth avait replié la lettre, sachant d'emblée qu'elle n'en parlerait pas avec Darcy qui ne manquerait pas de s'emporter contre le manque de tact et la stupidité de sa belle-mère. Un seul regard sur lui, alors qu'il arborait un large sourire en discutant avec les Bingley non loin d'elle, suffit à chasser son agacement, et elle admit que sa mère ne changerait jamais et qu'elle devait en prendre son parti.

Elle reçut également une lettre charmante de la Comtesse von Lieven qu'Elizabeth devina très émue. Elle commençait à connaître suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle regrettait profondément de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Le cœur serré, elle songea que la vie de la Comtesse n'avait décidément pas été simple, car le destin lui avait refusé les deux grands bonheurs qu'elle avait espérés, la privant tour à tour de l'amour de sa vie et des joies de la maternité qui auraient pu lui permettre de se consoler de la mort du Comte Strang. Touchée, Lizzie rédigea une réponse très simple où elle l'assurait de sa sincère amitié et de son souhait de la revoir le plus tôt possible.

Les Collins ne furent pas en reste, leurs lettres arrivant toutes les deux le 15 juin. Leonora était née depuis huit jours, et Elizabeth ne tenait plus en place. Désormais parfaitement reposée, elle sentait son impatience grandir et la chambre dans laquelle elle vivait depuis son accident lui devenait insupportable. Qui plus est, le temps sublime qu'elle apercevait à travers les fenêtres la tentait irrésistiblement. Elle devinait les jardins sublimes, et se languissait du grand air. Elle avait donc prié Darcy à plus d'une reprise de la laisser sortir. Il s'était montré inflexible, car toutes les tentatives d'Elizabeth pour faire quelques pas dans sa chambre sans l'aide de quiconque s'étaient soldées par un échec.

Mais c'était compter sans l'obstination de son épouse, ainsi que sa logique imparable. Elle devait certes se reposer et éviter de marcher, mais rien ne lui interdisait de le faire en extérieur ! Aussi avaient-ils trouvé un compromis, et il avait accepté de la porter jusqu'au grand balcon qui reliait ses appartements à ceux de Lizzie. Etendue sur une méridienne, à l'ombre d'une tonnelle que Darcy avait fait installer spécialement, elle put ainsi profiter à la fois du grand air et de la vue sublime des jardins épanouis qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Leonora reposait dans son berceau à ses côtés, et Lizzie se sentait revivre. Elle avait délaissé son livre, les richesses de la bibliothèque de Pemberley ayant été son seul loisir pendant sa convalescence, et avait profité de la vue et du calme qui régnait sur le domaine pendant près de deux heures, avant de reporter son attention sur les lettres qu'elle avait reçues ce jour-là.

Même si Elizabeth n'avait pas revu Charlotte Collins depuis son mariage avec Darcy deux ans plus tôt, les deux amies n'avaient jamais cessé de correspondre, et pas un mois ne passait sans qu'elles ne s'écrivent. Dans des termes très chaleureux, Charlotte lui adressait ses félicitations, lui annonçant qu'elle attendait pour sa part son deuxième enfant, et qu'elle priait pour que ce soit une fille, après avoir eu un fils, désormais âgé de près de deux ans. Elizabeth la sentait depuis plusieurs mois très lasse de l'existence qu'elle menait dans le Kent, partagée entre un mari ridicule et une Lady Catherine plus autoritaire que jamais.

Et comme pour confirmer les doutes d'Elizabeth, la lettre de Mr Collins la fit osciller entre éclats de rire et agacement lorsqu'elle la lut à haute voix à Darcy. Dans un style si fleuri qu'il en devenait difficile à lire, il louait le Ciel d'avoir permis à la glorieuse famille des Darcy et de sa chère bienfaitrice de s'agrandir, et félicitait sa « chère cousine » d'avoir si bien accompli son devoir d'épouse, tentant toutefois de la consoler de ne pas avoir connu le bonheur suprême en offrant un héritier à Pemberley. Il souhaitait néanmoins à la fin de sa lettre tout le bonheur possible à la jeune Miss Leonora Darcy qui, il en était sûr, posséderait bientôt toutes les grâces de son rang illustre. Relevant les yeux, Elizabeth observa sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau à ses côtés, et lui caressant la joue, elle lui dit à mi-voix :

« Tu possèdes déjà toutes les grâces, ma chérie, n'écoute pas les élucubrations du plus stupide pasteur d'Angleterre !

- Je crois que tu as trouvé la définition idéale, Lizzie. Cet homme est véritablement impossible ! Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne se rende pas compte à quel point il est ridicule.

- Son entourage l'aura sans doute encouragé dans cette voie…

- Ma tante, tu veux dire ?

_- Tout flatteur vit aux dépends de celui qui l'écoute_...

- Il est vrai qu'il est désormais le seul entourage de Lady Catherine, à l'exception de cette pauvre Anne dont j'ose à peine imaginer la monotonie de l'existence qu'elle doit subir. Encore que j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer à ce sujet, dit-il d'un ton plein de réticence.

- Tu m'intrigues…

- Lady Catherine sera présente au mariage de Richard et Lady Mary dans deux semaines.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit immédiatement Lizzie, surprenant ainsi son mari. Pourquoi sembles-tu déçu ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es heureuse de la revoir ? Sans compter qu'elle n'a présenté d'excuses à personne, alors que c'était la condition pour qu'elle puisse renouer avec la vie en société.

- Tu connais Lady Catherine. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne présentera jamais d'excuse à personne. Je n'en ai jamais attendu de sa part, car je sais que quand bien même en ferait-elle, elles ne seraient pas sincères. Mais je reste persuadée qu'il est important que tu te réconcilies avec elle.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Elle fait partie de la famille, et pour cette raison, tu devrais te montrer plus conciliant. Votre différend est de trop peu d'importance pour que vous restiez en froid plus longtemps.

- Tant qu'elle ne t'acceptera pas comme un membre de la famille à part entière et qu'elle ne te respectera pas, il n'y aura pas d'entente possible.

- Peut-être sera-t-elle plus aimable au mariage de Richard. Je suis sûre qu'elle approuve son union avec Lady Mary, cela devrait la mettre de bonne humeur. Et je trouve normal qu'elle y assiste. Cela doit faire plaisir à Tante Madeline d'inviter sa sœur.

- C'est légitime, j'en conviens. Je serai cordial avec Lady Catherine, mais guère plus. »

Souriant de son obstination, Elizabeth lui prit la main pour l'apaiser.

« Qui sait, si nous faisons le premier pas, peut-être sera-t-elle plus encline à être aimable…

- Nous n'avons pas à faire le premier pas. As-tu oublié comment elle t'a traitée ? Et l'esclandre qu'elle a fait chez tes parents la veille de nos fiançailles ? Sans parler de la façon dont elle a insulté Kitty au bal de la Comtesse von Lieven…

- J'ai très bonne mémoire, William, là n'est pas la question. Trop d'orgueil n'est jamais bon pour conserver de bonnes de relations familiales, et encore moins quand il s'agit de les rétablir. Je sais que tu as du mal à le comprendre, mais je tiens beaucoup à ce que tu te réconcilies avec ta tante. »

Intrigué, Darcy garda le silence quelques instants, observant son épouse qui venait de parler avec le plus grand sérieux.

« J'ignorais que cela te tenait à cœur. Pourquoi donc ? Nous sommes très heureux sans elle, et assurément plus tranquilles !

- Peut-être, mais elle reste ta tante, quoi que tu en dises, et quoi qu'elle ait fait. Tante Madeline lui a donné une chance, fais-en de même. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, ou même pour Anne qui doit souffrir de la situation, fais-le pour Leonora. Elle mérite de grandir dans une famille unie.

- Notre famille est très unie, Lizzie. Avec ou sans Lady Catherine, dit-il, obstiné.

- Fitzwilliam Darcy, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Tu l'es infiniment plus que ta tante, alors ne faillis pas à ta réputation…

- Faire preuve de clémence envers quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas serait donc une preuve d'intelligence à vos yeux, Mrs Darcy ?

- Elle s'est rendue ridicule toute seule, et à plus d'une reprise. Poursuivre ce bras de fer avec elle ne fait que nous abaisser à son niveau. Donc si tu y mets un terme, oui, je considérerai cela comme une preuve d'intelligence. »

L'argument fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Darcy. En réalité, il n'avait guère repensé à sa tante depuis sa dernière altercation avec elle à Londres, lorsque Lord Matlock et lui l'avaient contrainte à séjourner à Rosings jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Une rupture définitive ne l'aurait pas dérangé, surtout si elle lui avait permis de protéger Elizabeth des attaques injustifiées de Lady Catherine. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait que son épouse se montrait bien plus sage que lui, et il ne voulait pas que leur entourage souffre de son obstination. Il pensait notamment à Anne, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle et pour laquelle il s'inquiétait souvent.

« Très bien. Mais je ne le fais que pour toi, et certainement pas pour elle.

- Rassure-toi, je pense qu'elle ne se fait aucune illusion sur l'état de vos relations pour ne pas espérer un excès de générosité de ta part ! » le taquina Elizabeth.

Incapable de résister à son sens de l'humour, Darcy lui sourit avant de la serrer contre lui, s'émerveillant de la découvrir plus sage de jour en jour. Désireux de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il reporta alors toute son attention sur Leonora, et ils n'évoquèrent plus Lady Catherine avant de la revoir au mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam.

* * *

Ils avaient volontairement fixé la date du baptême de Leonora au 25 juin, allant à l'encontre de la coutume qui voulait que les nouveau-nés soient baptisés deux ou trois jours seulement après leur naissance. Mais Lizzie n'imaginait pas ne pas pouvoir y assister, et Darcy l'avait vivement soutenue, la présence de son épouse lui semblait essentielle. Il lui aurait en outre paru cruel de priver Elizabeth d'assister à un événement de cette importance. A son grand soulagement, Elizabeth avait recommencé à marcher seule et sans trop souffrir quelques jours auparavant. Elle faisait chaque jour des distances de plus en plus grandes à l'étage de ses appartements, et la veille du baptême, elle était même parvenue à descendre le Grand Escalier seule, repoussant Darcy qui s'approchait à chaque pas pour la soutenir.

Lorsque le 25 juin arriva, Lizzie fut ravie de découvrir en se réveillant le matin que le temps était sublime. En chemin vers la chapelle de Pemberley, elle put savourer à loisir la parfaite journée estivale qui s'annonçait. La nature leur offrait le plus bel écrin de verdure et des fleurs, pleinement épanouie et gorgée de soleil. Leur famille les attendait déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chapelle et ils entrèrent tous ensemble.

La cérémonie fut simple mais émouvante, et Elizabeth ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant la joie et le trouble du Colonel Fitzwilliam lorsqu'elle lui confia sa fille. Elle ne manqua pas de penser qu'il devait lui tarder, après deux ans de fiançailles, de se marier enfin, et de fonder sa propre famille. Quant à Jane, elle ne put réprimer un large sourire pendant toute la cérémonie, adorant déjà sa filleule, et étant très flattée que les Darcy l'ait choisie pour être sa marraine. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'Elizabeth, mais en apercevant l'air grave et ému de Darcy tandis que Leonora passait des bras de ses parents à ceux de son parrain et de sa marraine, Jane devina sans peine que c'était là un choix qui témoignait de la preuve de l'immense confiance qu'il portait désormais à l'épouse de son meilleur ami.

Quant à la principale intéressée, elle fut la seule à ne pas trouver l'événement à son goût, pleurant presque sans interruption, sans doute fort mécontente d'avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil, et manifestant ainsi la première colère de son existence. Cela n'entama néanmoins pas la bonne humeur et l'émotion de tout son entourage, et ils étaient tous très attendris lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la chapelle pour revenir à Pemberley où les attendait un repas de fête. La table avait été dressée sur la grande terrasse, à l'abri du soleil, et tous passèrent un moment délicieux, se délectant de la joie de se retrouver tous ensemble et du temps sublime. Quant à Elizabeth, c'était son premier repas familial depuis son accouchement, et elle renoua avec la vie en société et ses responsabilités de maîtresse de maison avec soulagement.

Tous les regards et toutes les conversations convergèrent alors vers le Colonel Fitzwilliam dont le mariage était prévu pour le 10 juillet. Ce dernier se montra fort discret, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses fiançailles ou de Lady Mary, et il fallut l'intervention de Lady Matlock pour que Gerald et Darcy cessent leurs taquineries.

« Ma tante, laissez-nous savourer l'instant. Il s'est vanté des années durant que ce jour n'arriverait, et le voilà pris à son propre piège ! dit Darcy.

- Pauvre Richard, il ne dit rien car il sent bien qu'il vit ses derniers jours de liberté ! dit Gerald.

- Voilà qui n'est pas très aimable pour Priscilla, Gerald, le sermonna sa mère.

- Priscilla sait bien que je lui suis tout dévoué, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça du bout des lèvres, avant de replonger dans son assiette. Deux ans après son mariage avec Darcy, Elizabeth ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire une idée précise sur la personnalité de sa cousine par alliance. Elle était un mystérieux mélange de discrétion et de snobisme qui rebutait la nature franche des Darcy, et semblait tout aussi austère que son mari était épicurien. Gerald Fitzwilliam était un homme très sociable, brillant et ambitieux, avec qui Darcy avait souvent plaisir à discuter sur d'innombrables sujets. Mais si tout dans son attitude laissait deviner son rang et son attachement à ses privilèges, il n'en avait pas moins hérité du sens de la famille et de la bonne humeur continuelle de ses parents et de son frère. Qu'il ait choisi d'unir son destin à une femme aussi morne que Priscilla ne cessait d'étonner Elizabeth.

Renonçant à percer ce mystère, Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Lady Matlock. Pleines d'indulgence, et désireuses d'épargner au Colonel Fitzwilliam les plaisanteries de son frère et de son cousin, les trois sœurs Bennet dirigèrent alors la conversation vers l'organisation du mariage, demandant à Lady Matlock comment se déroulaient les préparatifs de la réception à Matlock Castle qui devait suivre la cérémonie.

« Je dois admettre qu'aucun événement ne m'aura donné autant de fil à retordre. Il est vrai que Gerald s'était marié dans la famille de Priscilla, donc c'est une grande première à Matlock Castle.

- Combien d'invités attendez-vous ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Deux cents environ. Dont la moitié qui viennent de très loin, et qui sont principalement des relations des Crawley. Il faudra les héberger pour la nuit suivante, et c'est là que tout se complique. Mais enfin tout commence à prendre forme.

- Je suis sûre que ce sera somptueux, dit Jane.

- Je l'espère. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour Richard et Lady Mary, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Ne vous tracassez pas tant, Mère. Vous savez bien que j'ai une confiance absolue en vous.

- Je sais surtout que vous autres gentlemen ne vous souciez guère de tous ces détails de d'organisation et de décoration, mais crois-moi, ta promise y sera très attentive.

- C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que la cérémonie n'ait pas lieu chez eux dans le Sussex… Comment cela s'est-il décidé ? demanda Georgiana.

- Lady Mary aime beaucoup le Derbyshire, elle trouve la région plus belle que le Sussex, et ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que le mariage ait lieu à Balcombe Abbey, le domaine de ses parents, expliqua le Colonel.

- C'est peu commun… dit Elizabeth. J'ai pourtant souvent entendu beaucoup de bien de Balcombe.

- Le domaine est tout à fait charmant, mais je pense que Lady Mary ne voulait pas infliger une telle organisation à ses parents. Leur santé n'est pas excellente et elle tenait à les ménager, dit le Colonel.

- Cela nous laisse le plaisir de tout organiser chez nous ! dit Lord Matlock avec un sourire, peu désireux de s'attarder sur le fait que rien dans les fiançailles de son fils n'était commun.

- Et je vais bientôt avoir de l'aide, puisque Lady Mary arrive demain avec ses parents et son frère. » conclut Lady Matlock.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le 10 juillet, la première réaction d'Elizabeth fut de se redresser dans son lit pour s'assurer que le temps était clément. Les Matlock avaient prévu une réception en plein air, et elle savait que le pire cauchemar de Lady Matlock était que la si célèbre pluie anglaise ne s'invite à la fête. Elle fut soulagée en constatant que le ciel était radieux, avant de sentir le bras de son mari encore à moitié endormi la ramener contre lui. Attendrie en le regardant, elle se laissa faire et revint se blottir dans ses bras.

Elizabeth était revenue d'autorité dormir dans la chambre de son mari dès qu'elle avait recommencé à marcher seule, arguant qu'elle se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit quand elle dormait sans lui. Du reste, Darcy n'avait pas eu le courage de la contredire, se sentant lui aussi misérable après avoir dû faire chambre à part pendant près d'un mois. Et si leurs nuits restaient très chastes du fait de la convalescence de Lizzie, ils savouraient le simple fait de pouvoir dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'émerveillaient d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité et leur tendresse.

Le sommeil ne la reprit pas ce matin-là, et tandis que Darcy dormait à ses côtés, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, se remémorant les semaines passées avec Leonora, et imaginant déjà combien la journée à venir serait heureuse, car tous se réjouissaient du bonheur du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Soudain prise d'une intuition, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de son mari et se leva discrètement. Après avoir revêtu une robe de chambre en velours, elle sortit et rejoignit la nursery. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, sa fille était en train de pleurer. Mrs Elliot, assise non loin d'elle, lui assura qu'elle avait mangé moins d'une heure auparavant et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Secouant la tête, Elizabeth prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça quelques instants, soulagée de voir qu'elle se calmait déjà. Agée désormais d'un mois, Leonora avait conservé son naturel paisible des premiers jours, mais ne manquait jamais de faire savoir à son entourage lorsqu'elle était mécontente ou avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela, madame, dit Mrs Elliot. Si vous l'habituez à la prendre dans vos bras sans cesse, elle pleurera à chaque fois pour vous faire céder.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'ignora Elizabeth. Depuis combien de temps pleure-t-elle ?

- Dix minutes à peine. »

Hochant la tête, Elizabeth continua à bercer Leonora, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort pour la calmer tout à fait. Puis, après avoir salué Mrs Elliot, elle revint dans la chambre de son mari. Ce dernier, qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, fronça les sourcils en la voyant entrer avec leur fille dans les bras et s'installer dans leur lit.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne habitude à lui donner, Elizabeth… finit-il par dire.

- Pas toi aussi, je t'en prie… dit Lizzie. Elle me manquait, et à en juger par ses pleurs quand je suis arrivée à la nursery, nous lui manquions aussi. Et comme nous n'allons pas la voir de la journée, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Observant son épouse sourire à sa fille, Darcy ne put résister et il se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'arrives pas à lutter contre nous deux réunies ? le taquina Lizzie.

- Non, mais il va falloir que j'apprenne, sans quoi Pemberley échappera bientôt totalement à mon contrôle, plaisanta-t-il.

- Pauvre Mr Darcy ! Rassure-toi, mon amour, je saurai faire preuve de sévérité quand il le faudra. Mais pour l'heure, regarde-la, elle est adorable…

- Vous êtes adorables. » corrigea-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes, savourant le bonheur de se retrouver tous les trois, observant Leonora se rendormir peu à peu.

« J'ai tellement hâte de voir le mariage de Richard et Lady Mary. Cela va être sublime ! dit soudain Elizabeth en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

- Tante Madeline s'est surpassée. J'espère qu'elle va se reposer après cela, elle avait l'air fatigué ces derniers temps.

- Rien d'étonnant. Heureusement Priscilla l'a beaucoup aidée. Mais il me semble qu'elle a parlé d'un voyage à Brighton dans quelques jours. Je pense que c'est justement pour se reposer après le départ de Richard et Lady Mary en lune de miel.

- Je l'ignorais. C'est une bonne nouvelle, ils en auront bien besoin.

- Sais-tu où Richard et Lady Mary vont partir ?

- Non, Richard ne m'en a rien dit.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit… Tu es son témoin, après tout. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, j'étais sûre qu'il demanderait à Gerald.

- Il a longuement hésité. Mais quand tu y penses, Gerald a une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, donc Richard était plus proche de moi que de lui quand nous avons grandi, et nous n'avons jamais perdu cette complicité. »

Elizabeth avait entendu nombre de récits des frasques des deux cousins pendant leur enfance et leur adolescence, la plupart lui ayant d'ailleurs été relatées par le Colonel Fitzwilliam car Darcy restait souvent mystérieux à ce sujet, arguant que son cousin était bavard pour deux. Aussi ne put-elle ne se retenir de sourire en voyant son mari songeur, devinant qu'il était en train de se remémorer ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Ils se levèrent quelques minutes plus tard, devant se préparer pour arriver à l'heure à l'église de Matlock où aurait lieu le mariage. Après avoir embrassé Leonora une dernière fois, Elizabeth la confia à Miss Woodward et elle alla rejoindre Emma qui l'attendait pour la préparer. Sans grande surprise, ses robes habituelles ne lui allaient plus, aussi avait-elle demandé dix jours auparavant à Mrs Harrington de lui en confectionner une nouvelle digne de l'occasion. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son mari et sa belle-sœur, elle arborait une délicieuse robe en soie vert amande et dentelle blanche qui lui allait à ravir. Elle fut soulagée de voir que si sa silhouette avait sensiblement changé, son mari semblait tout autant sous le charme voire davantage qu'aux premiers jours de leur mariage. Georgiana n'était pas en reste, toute de rose pâle vêtue, et Darcy les taquina en leur disant qu'elles risquaient fort de faire de l'ombre à la mariée.

Beaucoup d'invités attendaient déjà sur le parvis de l'église lorsque les Darcy arrivèrent. Et aussitôt, Elizabeth aperçut Lady Catherine, qui trônait, impériale, aux côtés des Matlock, sa fille se tenant en retrait. Darcy les vit en même temps, et il posa la main sur celle qu'Elizabeth qui avait pris son bras en descendant de voiture.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Elizabeth, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse, lui dit-elle si doucement que Georgiana, pourtant juste à ses côtés, ne l'entendit pas.

- Au moindre faux pas de sa part…. menaça-t-il.

- Elle n'en fera pas. Pas au mariage de son neveu, et qui plus est en présence des Crawley. Allons rejoindre Oncle George et Tante Madeline. »

Réfrénant son agacement, Darcy escorta son épouse et sa sœur jusqu'à sa famille.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! dit Lord Matlock en les saluant.

- Richard s'inquiétait que tu ne sois pas encore là, Fitzwilliam, expliqua Lady Matlock après avoir embrassé son neveu.

- Qu'il se rassure, je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde. » dit Darcy.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lady Catherine afin de la saluer.

« Fitzwilliam, Georgiana. » se borna-t-elle à dire froidement.

Le neveu et la tante s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité aux autres membres du groupe. Si Georgiana gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, il n'en était pas de même pour Elizabeth qui ne perdit rien de la scène, le cœur battant car elle savait que si Lady Catherine ne cédait pas maintenant, la rupture serait définitive pour Darcy. Elizabeth connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il ne ferait taire son orgueil qu'une fois. Lord Matlock arborait quant à lui un air sévère, que sa belle-sœur ne vit pas, trop occupée à défier Darcy du regard. Le salut vint de Lady Matlock, qui fit un pas vers Elizabeth, l'enlevant à Darcy pour la prendre par le bras et l'approcher de Lady Catherine.

« Catherine, j'imagine que tu te souviens d'Elizabeth, dit Lady Matlock, soulagée de voir que sa sœur cessait enfin d'ignorer sa nièce par alliance.

- Naturellement. Mrs Darcy, dit-elle en s'inclinant imperceptiblement.

- Lady Catherine. J'espère que vous vous portez bien, de même que Miss de Bourgh, dit Elizabeth.

- A merveille. » dit Lady Catherine.

Et surprenant tout le monde, Anne contourna sa mère qui la cachait à moitié pour s'approcher de sa cousine par alliance.

« Mrs Darcy, je suis ravie de vous revoir, et de constater que vous vous portez bien. Permettez-moi vous féliciter, ainsi que Fitzwilliam, pour la naissance de votre fille.

- Merci beaucoup, Miss de Bourgh. J'ai appris avec beaucoup de plaisir que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Anne, dit Darcy. Et comme l'a si bien dit Elizabeth, nous étions ravis de savoir que vous assisteriez au mariage de Richard.

- C'est tout naturel. J'espère que votre fille se porte bien ?

- Le mieux du monde, répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire radieux qui traduisait combien son rôle de mère l'épanouissait.

- Nous avons été ravis d'apprendre sa naissance, n'est-ce pas, Mère ? dit Anne en se tournant vers sa mère.

- En effet, finit par dire Lady Catherine. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'enfant à Pemberley. Même si un fils eut été préférable. »

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion d'Elizabeth pour qu'un seul de ses regards convainque Darcy de ne pas répliquer. Elle-même dut se faire violence pour ne pas rétorquer à Lady Catherine qu'elle n'avait pas non plus donné d'héritier à Rosings, mais elle choisit de répondre avec son sourire le plus charmeur, celui-là même qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle voulait faire taire un importun pendant la Saison.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Lady Catherine. Pour l'heure, Leonora fait notre joie, tout comme Miss de Bourgh a probablement fait la vôtre.

- Leonora, quel étrange prénom, dit Lady Catherine. J'étais convaincue que vous lui donneriez celui de votre mère, Fitzwilliam.

- Non, nous avons choisi d'honorer un autre souvenir, ma tante, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

- Et lequel, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Ca l'est. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller rejoindre le marié qui doit être sur des charbons ardents. Elizabeth, veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

- Non, je vais rester avec Tante Madeline. » dit-elle.

Légèrement surpris, il l'observa un instant, avant de comprendre qu'Elizabeth ne voulait pas désarmer face à Lady Catherine. Il dut réprimer un sourire de fierté en songeant qu'elle était très certainement de taille à le faire, et sans doute bien plus intelligemment que lui. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lui baiser la main, faisant durer sa caresse quelques secondes de plus que ne l'autorisaient les convenances, avant d'offrir son bras à Anne, devinant que sa cousine commençait déjà à souffrir de la chaleur et était désireuse d'aller s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Georgiana leur emboîta le pas.

Constatant que Lady Catherine peinait à contenir son agacement, Elizabeth reporta alors son attention sur les Matlock qui venaient d'être rejoints par Gerald, Priscilla et leurs filles, des jumelles de huit ans. Tous conversèrent le plus aimablement du monde durant quelques minutes, avant de rentrer à leur tour dans l'église car l'heure approchait. L'église était déjà pleine quand ils entrèrent, et Elizabeth se hâta de rejoindre Georgiana qui était en grande conversation avec Anne. Les deux cousines ne s'étaient pas vues depuis la Saison 1818 durant laquelle Georgiana, encouragée par Elizabeth, avait tenu à lui rendre visite même si son frère ne désirait plus parler à Lady Catherine. Aussi avaient-elles beaucoup à se dire, et Lizzie ne les interrompit pas, se contentant de s'asseoir entre elles et Priscilla, non loin des Bingley et de Mr Cooper, venu sans Kitty qui ne pouvait quitter Basildon Park du fait de sa grossesse avancée. Elle aperçut alors Darcy en grands conciliabules avec le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui semblait très anxieux.

Ce dernier attendait Lady Mary au pied de l'autel dans un état presque second tant la joie et l'angoisse se disputaient chez lui. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Darcy pour le raisonner, la crainte qu'elle se soit ravisée à la dernière seconde le tenaillait. Mais à l'instant où il la vit entrer au bras de son père, tous ses doutes disparurent et il ne put plus penser. Tous furent d'ailleurs sous le charme, car la mariée était ravissante, toute en simplicité et en élégance, avec cette grâce qui charmait tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Et Darcy n'eut plus l'ombre d'un soupçon quant aux sentiments de la jeune femme pour le Colonel Fitzwilliam, tant le regard que les deux fiancés échangèrent lorsque Lord Crawley déposa la main de sa fille dans celle du Colonel était empli de tendresse.

La cérémonie fut très émouvante, et les deux fiancés eurent grand-peine à échanger leurs vœux tant leurs voix étaient tremblantes d'émotion. Ils y parvinrent néanmoins, sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant, et toute l'assemblée fut attendrie d'assister à une union si espérée et si assortie. Les applaudissements fusèrent lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et tous leur firent une haie d'honneur lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'église.

Puis tous cheminèrent vers Matlock Castle. Lady Matlock n'avait pas failli à sa réputation d'hôtesse, et la réception qu'elle offrit à ses hôtes fut inoubliable. Même les Crawley, pourtant très exigeants, semblaient sous le charme. D'innombrables tables avaient été dressées autour d'une piste de danse montée pour l'occasion. Non loin, un orchestre de cordes jouaient les derniers airs en vogue à Londres. Le temps était sublime, comme en fête lui aussi pour célébrer l'union des deux mariés.

Ces derniers furent au centre de toutes les attentions, mais ils accueillirent les Darcy avec une joie particulière lorsque tous trois s'approchèrent.

« Mrs Darcy, quel plaisir ! Et toutes mes félicitations pour Leonora ! dit Lady Mary tandis que son mari parlait avec Darcy et Georgiana.

- Aujourd'hui c'est vous qu'il faut féliciter, Mrs Fitzwilliam. Je vous présente tous mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux, dit Elizabeth.

- Merci, Elizabeth, dit le Colonel. Si nous sommes à moitié aussi heureux que vous l'êtes avec mon cousin, alors nous serons chanceux.

- Voilà qui est bien parlé, Richard, mais je vous souhaite tout de même d'être tout aussi heureux, et non seulement à moitié, dit Darcy.

- Et comment se porte ma filleule ? demanda le Colonel.

- Elle est toujours aussi charmante. Son père commence même à redouter de ne jamais réussir à trouver le courage de faire preuve d'autorité sur elle quand le temps viendra de le faire, plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Comme je le comprends ! J'ai rarement vu une enfant aussi charmante, mais au fond, c'est tout naturel étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma filleule ! répondit son cousin.

- Quelle modestie, Richard ! Je frémis en pensant à ce que vous direz de nos propres enfants ! le taquina Lady Mary.

- Ils seront parfaits, naturellement. » dit le Colonel sans se départir de son assurance.

Prenant congé des Fitzwilliam car d'autres invités souhaitaient leur parler, Darcy et Elizabeth se tournèrent alors vers les parents des mariés, saluant Lord et Lady Crawley et leur adressant leurs félicitations. Leur fils se tenait non loin d'eux, mais pris dans la joie et la frénésie de la journée, nul ne s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un émoi qui n'avait rien à envier au bouleversement des mariés pendant la cérémonie. Avant que celle-ci ne débute, Lord Edard avait attendu sa sœur non loin d'autel car il était son témoin. Il avait donc pu apercevoir sans peine Georgiana faire son entrée au bras de son frère. Et comme au mois de mai pendant le bal des Matlock, elle avait ravi son cœur.

Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle au cours des mois précédents, envisageant même de trouver un prétexte pour se rendre dans le Derbyshire afin de la revoir, tant l'attente avant le mariage lui avait semblé interminable. Mais bientôt repris par le tourbillon des préparatifs du mariage de sa sœur, que celle-ci avait voulu grandiose, il avait dû se raviser, se résignant en se disant que c'était probablement pour le mieux et qu'il devait mettre leur séparation à profit pour tenter de l'oublier, ou tout du moins d'apprendre à mieux dominer ses sentiments.

Mais en la voyant entrer dans l'église au bras de Darcy, plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : il était totalement à sa merci. Il admira sa silhouette gracile, son sourire affectueux pour son frère et surtout ses yeux doux et emplis de joie de vivre. Tout en elle invitait à la douceur, et il laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder, cherchant à percer le mystère de sa vraie personnalité.

Au moment où Lady Mary entrait dans l'église, Lord Edward n'avait put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie de sa situation. Lui, un des meilleurs partis du pays, était à genoux devant une jeune fille qui ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Et en voyant sa sœur, si éprise du Colonel Fitzwilliam, s'unir à lui avec une telle sérénité et une telle joie, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Rien ne l'obligeait à rester dans l'ombre, malgré les projets qu'il nourrissait depuis des années. Georgiana Darcy était un excellent parti, et s'il s'avérait en apprenant à mieux la connaître que ses sentiments pour elle s'épanouissent et soient réciproques, alors rien ne l'empêcherait de lui demander sa main. Qui plus est, il savait que ses parents verraient d'un très bon œil une telle union.

Mais en voyant Georgiana s'incliner devant Lord et Lady Crawley, il se fustigea intérieurement. Comment osait-il planifier ainsi l'existence d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine, sans tenir compte le moins du monde de ses aspirations ? Le trouverait-elle seulement digne d'elle ? Ou pire, s'intéresserait-elle le moins du monde à lui ? Puis, il la vit s'incliner devant lui, et pour la première fois, elle lui parla, lui adressant ses félicitations pour le mariage de Lady Mary.

« Je vous remercie, Miss Darcy. C'est un jour très heureux pour nous tous, réussit-il à dire.

- En effet. Je crois que Richard n'aurait pu choisir meilleure compagne que votre sœur. Elle est vraiment charmante, dit Georgiana qui avait elle aussi vu tous ses doutes disparaître en parlant avec son cousin au cours des semaines précédentes.

- Leur mariage sera très réussi, je pense, en effet. »

Voyant que ses parents étaient en grande conversation avec Darcy et Elizabeth qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés à Londres pendant la Saison, Lord Edward proposa alors son bras à Georgiana, se proposant de l'escorter jusqu'à sa table. Georgiana acquiesça distraitement, trop occupée à observer Lady Catherine se rapprocher de Lord et Lady Crawley, se demandant une fois de plus comment elle allait se comporter avec Elizabeth. Mais bientôt, Lord Edward l'entraîna vers leur table. Comme tous les membres de la famille proche des mariés, ils étaient à celle du Colonel et de Lady Mary. Il eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que sa sœur, en décidant du plan de table avec Lady Matlock, l'avait installé aux côtés de Georgiana. Il la remercia intérieurement, même si elle ignorait tout des sentiments de son frère.

Il s'efforça au cours du repas d'aller à l'encontre de sa réserve naturelle et d'être un compagnon agréable et distrayant. Néanmoins, Georgiana ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile car elle était elle-même de nature très discrète, peu habituée à se trouver en société. En outre, contrairement aux jeunes filles de son âge, elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser le moins du monde aux jeunes gens de son âge. Mais plus elle l'intriguait, et plus il tombait sous son charme, aussi ne rendit-il pas les armes. Il aborda quantité de sujets, cherchant à déterminer ses goûts, tant pour apprendre à la connaître que pour trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui serait agréable. Elle continua à lui répondre laconiquement jusqu'au moment où il aborda le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Alors il la vit se tourner franchement vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début du repas et le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui déclarant qu'elle adorait la musique.

Et à l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas vaguement mélomane, mais une véritable musicienne. Et s'il lui restait une chance de se libérer de son charme, c'en était désormais fait de lui.

« Lord Edward, encourager ma jeune cousine à parler musique est très téméraire, vous risquez fort de ne plus parler de rien d'autre jusqu'à la tombée du jour ! plaisanta Gerald qui était assis à la droite de Georgiana.

- Voilà qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire, car je n'ai pas de plus grande passion, confia-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Etes-vous musicien ? demanda Georgiana.

- Pianiste à mes heures.

- Voyons, Edward, ne sois pas modeste, tu es très talentueux. Si nos parents ne t'avaient pas freiné pour que tu te consacres davantage à Balcombe, tu aurais sans doute pu devenir soliste ! » intervint Lady Mary.

Lord Edward fut mortifié d'être ainsi exposé, car il détestait se mettre en avant de la sorte. Mais en voyant l'étincelle de curiosité qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Georgiana, il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à sa sœur, qui lui adressa un discret sourire de connivence. Bien sûr, Mary avait déjà compris ! Le frère et la sœur étaient inséparables depuis toujours, et tout comme il n'avait pas tardé à découvrir son attachement pour le Colonel Fitzwilliam, elle venait de découvrir le sien pour Georgiana.

« Vous piquez ma curiosité, Lord Edward, dit cette dernière. Il est rare de voir des hommes de votre rang développer une telle passion. Je vous imaginais plutôt à cheval courir le cerf.

- Cela m'arrive, mais davantage pour le plaisir de la compagnie de mes amis que pour celui de la chasse. Néanmoins mon pianoforte reste mon plus fidèle compagnon. J'ai bien peur qu'il m'ait rendu légèrement asocial tant il réclame d'heures de travail acharné.

- Je connais cela. C'est un compagnon exigeant mais fidèle.

- Vous êtes donc pianiste vous aussi ? dit-il, n'osant croire à son bonheur.

- A mes heures perdues. » dit-elle malicieusement.

Il admira alors ses mains, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas apercevoir plus tôt qu'il s'agissait là de mains de musicienne. Georgiana avait hérité des mains de sa mère, fines et graciles, taillées pour courir sur les touches d'ivoire de son pianoforte, et Lord Edward était suffisamment connaisseur pour ne pas s'y tromper. Puis, il se souvint qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

« Je gage qu'elles sont loin d'être perdues. Quelles pièces jouez-vous ces temps-ci ? »

Elle se lança alors dans l'énumération des derniers morceaux qu'elle avait travaillés et Lord Edward fut alors émerveillé de découvrir qu'elle était loin d'être une amateur. Les pièces qu'elle travaillait réclamaient une grande technique et des semaines de travail. Il était impressionné et ne s'en cacha pas.

« Voilà des heures bien employées, mon intuition ne m'a pas trompé. J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre jouer, car je suis convaincu que vous êtes très talentueuse.

- C'est un bien grand mot, je n'irais pas jusque-là.

- Vous n'avez pu atteindre le niveau de jouer ces pièces sans talent. Le travail ne fait pas tout. Je suis convaincu que les membres de votre famille pourraient me le confirmer.

- De grâce, n'en faites rien, vous me mettriez dans un terrible embarras… dit-elle d'un ton si tourmenté qu'il la crut sans peine et il s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Ne craignez rien, je préfère en avoir la confirmation en vous écoutant. Car j'espère que j'aurai ce plaisir très bientôt. »

A sa grande surprise, la réserve de Georgiana revint aussitôt, et elle lui répondit sur un ton distant qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils auraient l'occasion prochainement.

« Nous voici cousins, je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir fréquemment. » insista-t-il.

Malheureusement, cette tentative échoua misérablement, car Georgiana se montra plus distante encore. Il décida alors de revenir sur un sujet plus neutre, et il lui demanda quels étaient ses compositeurs préférés. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait oublié tous ses projets qu'il avait formé en la revoyant dans l'église. Il ne cherchait plus à faire sa connaissance pour déterminer si sentiments devaient durer. La conversation coula naturellement pendant deux heures au cours desquelles il tomba amoureux de la musicienne comme il était tombé amoureux de la femme.

Et Georgiana, si elle n'avait pas su percer à jour les deux manipulateurs qui avaient feint des sentiments à son égard, devina d'instinct que Lord Edward était tombé amoureux d'elle, ce qui acheva de la mettre sur la réserve. Au cours des heures qui suivirent, elle déclina systématiquement toutes ses invitations à danser, et détourna la conversation dès que celle-ci roulait sur un autre sujet que la musique ou les mariés.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'éloigner de lui, mais le repas qui s'éternisait l'en empêcha. Qui plus est, elle en fut incapable lorsqu'elle découvrit, à nouveau grâce à Lady Mary que, non content d'être pianiste, il était également compositeur. Fascinée, elle lui posa alors quantité de questions, et ce fut à son tour de déplorer la modestie dont il faisait preuve à ce sujet, arguant que ses créations étaient toutes plus insipides que les autres. Il lui proposa alors d'en jouer quelques-unes la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, mais à la condition expresse qu'elle le régale de sa musique également. Rougissante, elle ne put qu'acquiescer, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Darcy, dont elle sentait le regard sur elle et Lord Edward depuis le début du repas, refuse une telle invitation.

Darcy n'avait en effet rien perdu des longs échanges entre sa sœur et Lord Edward. Et s'il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en les voyant si oublieux des autres convives. Il finit par comprendre, en entendant Lady Mary annoncer que son frère avait un talent de composition, qu'ils parlaient musique, et cela confirma ses pires craintes.

Elizabeth passait quant à elle une journée délicieuse, heureuse d'être entourée des membres de leur famille. Elle eut l'occasion lorsque le bal commença d'aller discuter davantage avec Jane qu'elle n'avait guère vue de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut alors la surprise de voir Anne de Bourgh s'approcher d'elle.

« Mrs Darcy, pardonnez mon audace, mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous, dit-elle presque timidement.

- Naturellement, Miss de Bourgh. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, Jane. »

Anne l'entraîna alors plus loin, et toutes deux marchèrent d'abord silencieusement. Lizzie devina que son interlocutrice avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Bien qu'intriguée, elle garda le silence, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue la voir, Anne prit la parole.

« Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour la conduite inqualifiable de ma mère, Mrs Darcy. Elle vous a traitée de la plus terrible façon, et j'ai bien peur d'en être la cause.

- Je n'aurais pas la prétention de vous connaître, vous ou vos relations avec votre mère, mais il m'étonnerait fort que vous soyez responsable des écarts de Lady Catherine, Miss de Bourgh.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Anne.

- Seulement si vous consentez à m'appeler par mon prénom également.

- J'en serais ravie. Je vous en prie, acceptez mes excuses.

- Je ne le puis. Votre mère est pleinement responsable de ses actes, si quelqu'un doit présenter ses excuses c'est bien elle. Vous ne pouvez le faire à sa place, car c'est faire preuve d'une bien trop grande sévérité envers vous-même.

- Elle ne le fera jamais.

- J'en suis consciente, et je n'attends rien d'elle, hormis une réconciliation avec mon mari. C'est tout ce qui me tient à cœur. Elle s'est montrée trop dure avec moi pour que son opinion à mon sujet puisse encore me blesser. En revanche, je ne veux pas que le désaccord entre nos deux familles perdurent.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je l'ai encouragée à accepter l'invitation de Lady Matlock lorsque nous l'avons reçue en mai.

- Elle refusait d'assister au mariage de Richard ?

- Elle refusait de se trouver en votre présence. Mais lorsqu'elle vous a revue cet après-midi, je crois que votre modestie et surtout votre tendresse envers Fitzwilliam ont finalement eu raison de ses préjugés.

- Je ne peux croire qu'un après-midi ait suffi. Elle nous a vus à plus d'une reprise à Londres pendant la Saison et…

- Et vous y avez brillé. Elle n'a pas pu le supporter, car elle était persuadée que toutes ses relations seraient d'accord avec elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle en est venue à de tels extrêmes.

- Elle n'a donc pas changé d'avis, dit Elizabeth.

- Elle sera toujours déçue que je ne sois pas la maîtresse de Pemberley. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, bien plus que d'épouser Fitzwilliam. Mais rassurez-vous, Elizabeth, mon cousin avait raison lorsqu'il disait que c'était une chimère qui n'existait que dans l'esprit de ma mère. Ni lui ni moi n'y avons jamais songé. C'est un homme très bon, très loyal, et j'ai toujours su que la femme qu'il épouserait serait très heureuse. Tout comme j'ai toujours su que je ne serais jamais cette femme car je l'ai toujours considéré uniquement comme mon cousin. Et je n'aurais jamais fait son bonheur. Tandis que vous, avec votre joie de vivre, vous êtes exactement celle qu'il lui faut, et ma mère commence à le voir elle aussi.

- J'en doute fort… dit Elizabeth.

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Elle ne l'admettra sans doute jamais de vive voix, mais elle finit par voir que vous le rendez heureux et que vous ne l'avez pas épousé par opportunisme. Et elle était émue lorsqu'elle a appris la naissance de votre fille. »

A ces mots, Elizabeth cessa de marcher et regarda Anne, étonnée.

« Vous a-t-elle parlé à ce moment-là ?

- Non, mais je la connais suffisamment pour déceler quand elle est ébranlée, même imperceptiblement. Je pense que Fitzwilliam et Oncle George ont eu une très bonne idée en l'obligeant à rester à Rosings. Elle n'y a pas vu beaucoup de monde, et je pense que cela l'a fait réfléchir. L'avenir nous dira comment tout cela va évoluer, mais j'ai bon espoir pour que ses relations s'améliorent avec Fitzwilliam et vous.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Je tenais à vous remercier. Bien plus d'une femme à votre place aurait refusé de la revoir, et aurait eu raison. Et je pense que Fitzwilliam vous aurait approuvée. Mais au lieu de cela, vous avez eu l'élégance de vous comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite à le faire. C'était après tout la meilleure façon de lui prouver que je ne suis pas indigne du rang qui est devenu le mien après mon mariage. Et si cela lui permet de se réconcilier avec les autres membres de notre famille, alors j'en serais ravie. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent extrêmement satisfaites l'une de l'autre. Et si elles n'échangèrent plus aucun mot jusqu'au moment où Anne prit congé avec Lady Catherine, Elizabeth put néanmoins déceler au cours de la soirée que sa tante par alliance avait cessé de la regarder avec animosité comme elle l'avait fait sur le parvis de l'église. Et lorsqu'elle s'approcha des Darcy pour prendre congé d'eux, Elizabeth saisit l'occasion et invita Sa Grâce à venir leur visite à Pemberley avant son départ pour le Kent afin d'y rencontrer Leonora. Stupéfait, Darcy dut prendre sur lui-même pour dissimuler son étonnement, et il relaya l'invitation de son épouse. Lady Catherine, après avoir hésité quelques instants, leur répondit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à venir dès le lendemain si cela leur était agréable.

Et lorsque Lady Catherine eut disparu à l'intérieur de Matlock Castle où se trouvaient les appartements que sa sœur avait mis à sa disposition, Darcy ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers son épouse, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire admiratif.

« Mrs Darcy, vous m'étonnez un peu plus chaque jour !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, je t'avais prévenu que je souhaitais que tu te réconcilies avec ta tante. Il est normal que je mette tout en œuvre pour que cela se produise.

- Il faut être deux pour se réconcilier, ma chérie, et si j'étais prêt à faire des efforts, je doutais fort qu'elle en soit capable. Elle vient de me donner tort, et tu y es tout sauf étrangère. J'en commencerais presque à m'inquiéter de tes talents de manipulatrice ! la taquina-t-il.

- Mr Darcy, vous m'offensez ! dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

- Ceci étant dit, je ne m'étonne plus que tu aies réussi à me séduire, si tu as réussi à apaiser la fureur de ma tante, je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance de te résister.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui te résistais, mon amour ? Mais en ce qui concerne ta tante, remercie plutôt ta fille, je crois qu'elle est l'artisane de cette transformation. »

Voyant l'air intrigué de son mari, Elizabeth lui relata alors sa conversation avec Anne, qui lui avait expliqué que la naissance de Leonora avait sans doute joué un grand rôle dans cet étonnant retournement de situation.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ce matin, il va falloir que j'apprenne à vous résister, et vite, car à vous deux, vous savez enrouler tout le monde autour de vos petits doigts, dit Darcy, taquin.

- En parlant de ses petits doigts, il me tarde de les embrasser à nouveau… dit Elizabeth.

- Veux-tu rentrer ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ce sera pour le mieux, cela évitera à Georgiana de s'attarder… dit-il sombrement.

- Pitié, pas ce soir ! dit-elle en souriant. Il l'a invitée à danser plus d'une fois, et elle a toujours refusé, voilà qui devrait t'éviter de l'imaginer en train de convoler en justes noces d'ici quelques mois.

- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer, Mrs Darcy ? demanda-t-il.

- A peine, Mr Darcy, à peine. » dit-elle, malicieuse.

* * *

Il était à peine minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pemberley. Georgiana s'était montrée très volubile pendant le trajet, achevant de rassurer Darcy en évoquant exclusivement le bonheur des mariés et combien la réception avait été réussie. Souriant de son enthousiasme, Darcy en oublia toutes ses craintes, et tous trois se réjouirent une fois de plus du bonheur du Colonel qui partait dès le lendemain en lune de miel à Bath.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Darcy ne fut pas surpris en rentrant dans sa chambre de la trouver déserte, de même que celle de son épouse qui avait visiblement terminé de se préparer pour la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la nursery, et il l'y trouva assise près du berceau en train de contempler leur fille endormie. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en les voyant toutes les deux. Elizabeth l'aperçut alors, et elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant longtemps, puis Darcy se pencha au-dessus d'Elizabeth.

« Merci, mon amour… murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- De me rendre si heureux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pouvais l'être autant, pas même le jour de notre mariage. »

Amusée, Elizabeth releva les yeux.

« Toi aussi tu as pensé à cela pendant la cérémonie ?

- Bien sûr…

- Tu te souviens ?

- De tout. Tu étais divine, ce jour-là. J'ai eu peine à croire que tu avais accepté de devenir mienne. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peine à croire que nous sommes si heureux. »

Muette d'émotion, Elizabeth se perdit longuement dans son regard, avant de l'embrasser avec une passion qui la surprit elle-même. Il y répondit avec dévotion, et la sentant frémir dans ses bras, il s'écarta un instant. Elle le retint contre elle avec fougue, cessant de l'embrasser pendant un bref instant pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.


	46. A l'unisson

_Bonjour à tous… j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, mais les journées sont chargées et je n'avais pas envie de bâcler donc j'ai préféré attendre un moment où j'avais plus de temps devant moi pour m'y mettre, car je déteste écrire petit bout par petit bout. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira… _

_Avant de vous laisser commencer la lecture, je tenais à répondre aux messages de plusieurs d'entre vous qui se sont étonnées, parfois insurgées, de certaines modifications que j'ai faites dans de précédents chapitres. J'ai effectivement commencé à retravailler certains passages et les modifications les plus notables sont dans les chapitres 07 à 09. Dans la version initiale du chapitre 08, puisque c'est là que le bât semble blesser, Darcy confessait à Elizabeth qu'il n'avait jamais connu d'autre femme avant elle, et qu'il avait eu un amour de jeunesse vers quinze ans. _

_En fait, ce chapitre a été écrit il y a plus de six ans, et j'ai beaucoup changé entre-temps. A l'époque, j'étais toute jeune et mille fois plus fleur bleue que je ne le suis aujourd'hui (et pourtant ça reste difficile de trouver plus fleur bleue que moi). C'est pourquoi j'ai mis dans ma fic tout ce qui me faisait rêver, incluant un Darcy qui voulait se préserver pour sa future épouse. _

_Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ça me fait sourire. Quel homme attendrait ses 28 ans pour sa première fois ? Surtout à ce siècle, dans sa position, avec sa fortune, et en tenant compte du fait qu'il est très bien fait de sa personne ? C'est totalement improbable : les hommes de ce siècle et de ce milieu social étaient « déniaisés » dès leurs quatorze-quinze ans, et sans exception, tous les historiens vous le confirmeront. Et pour rappel, l'Angleterre devient très puritaine sous l'ère victorienne… dans les années 1840. Donc sous la Régence les mœurs étaient très différentes, et bien plus légères (le prince Régent et son épouse étant d'ailleurs tout sauf des modèles de vertu !). _

_Sans compter qu'il m'est apparu nécessaire, et même souhaitable pour Lizzie, que Darcy soit plus mûr et plus expérimenté qu'elle. Mettez-vous à la place de Lizzie : souhaitez-vous réellement qu'elle débarque comme une oie blanche à sa nuit de noces (réalité voulue par l'époque, même si elle très injuste et très sexiste), avec un mari aussi ignorant qu'elle ? Belle façon en vérité de débuter son mariage et de dégoûter la demoiselle du lit conjugal… Les livres d'histoire regorgent d'exemples de nuits de noces ratées et des conséquences désastreuses qu'elles ont eues, et voilà qui est tout sauf romantique. _

_Cela dit, n'allez pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas écrit, et surtout ne croyez pas que j'ai souhaité peindre là un Darcy dépravé comme Wickham. Entre la vie de moine astreint à l'abstinence que vous rêvez pour Darcy, et le libertinage d'un Casanova, il y a quand même un juste milieu… Darcy a très bien pu avoir deux ou trois conquêtes (ou être séduit par deux ou trois femmes entreprenantes, peut-être d'ailleurs plus attirées par sa fortune que par sa personne), sans que cela fasse de lui un dépravé. Ca en fait un être humain, mais certainement pas un Wickham. Et je trouve que dans la façon dont il a présenté les choses à Lizzie, Darcy a justement fait preuve d'une délicatesse et d'une tendresse dont Wickham serait totalement incapable._

_Sa confession ne retire rien à son côté gentleman et à l'amour qu'il porte à Lizzie (passée sa première réaction de jalousie, elle le comprend d'ailleurs très bien). Il est l'homme d'une seule femme, et il le dit très clairement, voilà qui devrait contenter les fleurs bleues que nous sommes ) Sans compter que cela me paraît bien plus romantique qu'il ne soit jamais tombé amoureux avant de rencontrer Elizabeth. C'est pour cela que j'ai aussi retiré la partie où il confessait son premier amour de jeunesse, et ce n'est pas un choix anodin, c'est justement très révélateur de la façon dont je conçois la personnalité de Darcy et le bouleversement total qu'il a ressenti quand il a rencontré Elizabeth._

_On m'a aussi fait la remarque que les autres modifications ne rendaient pas les chapitres concernés meilleurs. Croyez-moi, si j'ai pris le temps de les rédiger, c'est que j'estime que ces changements apportent véritablement quelque chose à l'histoire. Pendant les dix premiers chapitres, j'avais une vision à moyen terme, qui n'allait pas plus loin qu'au chapitre 28. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une vision globale de l'histoire, et j'appréhende mieux la réalité historique de l'époque, donc je trouve que certains passages sont maladroits, ou infidèles aux personnages ou à l'époque, ou ne présentent pas les personnages suffisamment ou encore ne permettent pas de bien comprendre la suite. C'est ainsi que j'ai souhaité mieux développer la présentation des Matlock qui ont une place centrale dans la galerie des personnages secondaires qui entourent Elizabeth et Darcy.  
_

_Voilà, j'arrête là ma confession en espérant qu'elle vous aura réconciliés avec le nouveau chapitre 08, et surtout je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, silencieusement ou non, et ceux qui me laissent des reviews fidèlement, pour certains depuis le début… Vous ne vous en doutez peut-être pas, mais je pense beaucoup à vous en écrivant, et vous y êtes pour beaucoup dans le fait que j'ai repris l'écriture après mon année sabbatique (ou mon année de jachère si vous préférez lol). Et pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur la page Facebook de ma fic (_**_www. facebook Ames. Soeurs .Doddy_**_)__, sachez que j'adore échanger avec vous._

_Je vous laisse savourer les péripéties des Darcy, mais surtout d'Anne de Bourgh, de notre chère Lady Catherine que nous adorons détester, et peut-être que si vous êtes sages vous retrouverez Georgiana et son amoureux transi...  
_

_Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt._

_Doddy_

* * *

Anne de Bourgh observait avec émotion les paysages qui défilaient devant ses yeux tandis que sa mère et elle cheminaient en direction de Pemberley. La route qu'elles avaient empruntée lui évoquait de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance, à l'époque révolue où les De Bourgh entretenaient de meilleures relations avec les Matlock et les Darcy, permettant à leurs enfants de grandir dans la plus grande complicité. En ce jour de juillet 1819, la situation était bien différente, et Anne ne pouvait ignorer que sa mère devait à nouveau déplorer le fait que sa fille ne soit pas la maîtresse du lieu dans lequel elles se rendaient.

A vingt-six ans, Anne de Bourgh n'entretenait plus d'illusions sur un hypothétique bonheur futur. Les seuls espoirs de sa mère s'étaient portés sur Pemberley, et elle n'avait pas cherché, depuis les fiançailles de Darcy, un nouveau parti pour sa fille. Arguant qu'Anne était de santé fragile, Lady Catherine n'avait jamais daigné la présenter à la Cour, convaincue que c'était inutile car son mari était déjà tout trouvé en la personne de Darcy. La jeune fille avait donc toujours mené une vie recluse, partagée entre une mère omniprésente et une santé délicate.

Par le passé, son quotidien avait été égayé par les rares visites de ses cousins et de quelques relations proches. Mais depuis que Lord Matlock et Darcy avaient ordonné à Lady Catherine de résider à Rosings tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait amende honorable, nul n'était plus venu les voir. Loin était le temps où elle avait osé rêver se marier à un homme autre que son cousin, persuadée que son heure viendrait. Elle s'était résignée en comprenant que sa mère ne souhaitait pas lui faire faire son entrée dans le monde, ce qui était d'autant plus vrai depuis que Lady Catherine avait été chassée de Londres.

Elle avait toute-puissance sur la vie de sa fille, décidant pour elle de son emploi du temps, de ses rares relations, jusqu'à ses toilettes et ses lectures. Aussi Anne avait-elle appris très jeune à dissimuler la moindre de ses pensées et de ses émotions, ayant rapidement compris qu'elle serait en perpétuel désaccord avec Lady Catherine si elle s'aventurait à émettre le moindre souhait.

Du reste, elle avait fini par accepter son existence avec une résignation proche d'un fatalisme morbide accentué par son état de santé. Ses cousins, et plus particulièrement les Fitzwilliam, avaient tenté maintes fois de la soustraire à ce cercle vicieux, convaincus que le grand air et plus de mondanités la distrairaient de ses maux et lui rendraient un peu de sa vitalité. Elle s'était toujours contentée de sourire, presque amusée de leur insistance affectueuse.

Ses relations avec Darcy, si elles avaient toujours été sereines, étaient plus distantes, car ils étaient dans une position inconfortable du fait de l'insistance de Lady Catherine à vouloir les marier. Tous deux avaient pris garde à ne pas afficher une trop grande complicité et avaient soigneusement détourné toute conversation traitant de près ou de loin du mariage. Néanmoins, toutes ces précautions n'avaient jamais empêché Anne de reconnaître les qualités de son cousin et de souhaiter le voir épouser une femme digne de lui.

Elle n'avait pas menti en affirmant à Elizabeth qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré devenir la Maîtresse de Pemberley et qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse de voir que Darcy avait fait un mariage heureux. Elle-même, outre le fait qu'elle ne nourrissait pas plus d'affection pour lui que pour ses autres cousins, s'était toujours sentie incapable de devenir son épouse car elle pressentait que sa santé délicate l'empêcherait de remplir toutes ses obligations de maîtresse d'un domaine tel que Pemberley. Sans compter que Darcy avait besoin d'un héritier, et elle savait que sa condition délicate ne lui permettrait jamais de lui en donner un.

Et en apprenant qu'il s'était fiancé avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet, elle avait eu du mal à retenir un mouvement de joie devant sa mère. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée pendant le séjour d'Elizabeth chez les Collins, la jeune fille lui avait parue charmante, enjouée et pleine d'esprit. Et surtout munie d'un caractère qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par les plus grands, y compris Lady Catherine, ce qui était essentiel pour devenir la future Mrs Darcy, tant pour vivre aux côtés du Maître de Pemberley que pour traiter avec ses innombrables relations. Sa mère, Anne l'avait rapidement constaté, ne l'entendait pas du tout ainsi, et elle ne devait jamais oublier sa colère homérique lorsqu'elle revenue du Hertfordshire après sa vaine tentative pour empêcher Darcy de se fiancer avec Elizabeth. Aveuglée un instant par sa rage, Lady Catherine avait même reproché à sa fille de n'avoir fait aucun effort pour persuader Darcy de l'épouser, arguant qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait succombé « aux charmes d'une ambitieuse plutôt qu'à ceux, inexistants, d'une héritière maladive et ennuyeuse ».

Mettant à profit la discipline à laquelle elle s'était astreinte pendant si longtemps, Anne s'était mordue les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et avait tenté tant bien que mal d'apaiser sa mère qu'elle devinait profondément déçue et surtout effarée à l'idée que sa fille et unique héritière doive désormais rester vieille fille, car Lady Catherine pressentait bien qu'âgée de vingt-quatre ans et de santé si délicate, Anne était désormais quasiment impossible à marier.

Mais le temps avait donné raison à Anne, lui montrant que Darcy avait fait le mariage heureux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé pour ses cousins et espérait toujours pour Georgiana. Elle reconnaissait à Elizabeth nombre de qualités, et lui était profondément reconnaissante d'avoir encouragé Darcy à se réconcilier avec sa tante. La sentence imposée par Lord Matlock et Darcy avait pesé tout autant sur Lady Catherine que sur Anne, et cette dernière était soulagée de voir que son isolement à Rosings ne devrait plus durer très longtemps. Et pour la première fois depuis d'innombrables mois, Anne s'était remise à espérer renouer avec une certaine vie sociale et familiale. Au cours de sa discussion avec Elizabeth pendant la réception du mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam et Lady Mary, elle s'était même surprise à souhaiter débuter une amitié avec la jeune femme, même si elle pressentait que Lady Catherine ne l'y autoriserait jamais.

Mais bientôt, Pemberley fut en vue et la beauté des lieux tira Anne de ses pensées. Elle admira le domaine où elle avait passé tant d'heures et de jours pendant son enfance tandis que la voiture s'approchait devant le perron avant de s'arrêter tout à fait. Elle observa furtivement sa mère, qui ne s'était toujours pas départie de son attitude guindée, bien décidée à ne pas rendre la tâche facile aux Darcy même si elle avait accepté leur invitation sans trop se faire prier. De la naissance de Leonora ou de l'isolement forcé de Lady Catherine, Anne ne savait trop à quoi elle devait l'apaisement relatif de sa mère à l'égard de Darcy et surtout d'Elizabeth. Curieuse, mais surtout ravie de se retrouver à Pemberley, Anne esquissa un sourire en observant Lady Catherine s'appuyer sur la main qu'un domestique lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre, car elle voyait se réaliser là un rêve qu'elle avait nourri pendant deux ans.

Elle aperçut alors Darcy et Georgiana qui les attendaient sur le perron. Ils gratifièrent Lady Catherine d'un salut un peu froid tandis qu'Anne descendait à son tour. Elle eut quant à elle droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux, et ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa mère observait attentivement les jardins et le domaine, tentant de tout embrasser d'un seul regard, mais d'un œil si critique qu'Anne ne lui donnait pas une demi-heure avant de provoquer le courroux de Darcy.

« Fitzwilliam, Georgiana, je dois vous avouer combien je suis heureuse de revoir Pemberley, dit Anne pour détourner l'attention de son cousin. Le domaine semble avoir encore embelli depuis ma dernière visite. Les jardins sont sublimes !

- Voilà qui est fort aimable, Anne, et rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, vous savez combien Pemberley me tient à cœur, dit Darcy.

- Vous êtes fine observatrice, Anne. En effet Pemberley et ses jardins ne cessent d'embellir, et nous le devons à Elizabeth, ajouta Georgiana avec une pointe de défi dans la voix qui fait hausser un sourcil à son frère.

- Vraiment ? demanda Lady Catherine d'un ton hautain.

- Elizabeth est passionnée de jardinage et de botanique, expliqua Darcy. Elle a beaucoup travaillé pour redessiner les parterres et les embellir depuis son arrivée.

- Voilà qui est étonnant… dit Lady Catherine. Il me semblait que la Maîtresse de Pemberley était trop occupée par ses autres devoirs pour se préoccuper de basses besognes comme le jardinage…

- Voilà qui explique pourquoi les jardins de Rosings ne sont guère mis en valeur, riposta Georgiana avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais c'est différent pour Pemberley. Le domaine perdrait beaucoup de sa superbe sans ses jardins, et notre mère l'avait bien compris. Elle a été la première à en prendre tant de soin et à beaucoup travailler pour les rendre si beaux, Elizabeth ne fait que perpétuer une tradition qui nous est chère.

- Et qui fait tout à fait partie de ses devoirs de Maîtresse de maison, conclut Darcy d'un ton glacial.

- Mais qui lui prend visiblement tant de temps qu'elle n'a pas daigné venir nous accueillir ? persifla Lady Catherine tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Grand Hall.

- Ne soyez pas si dure, Mère, intervint Anne. Je suis convaincue que Mrs Darcy doit être fatiguée après la réception d'hier.

- Quelle idée a-t-elle eue d'y assister si tôt après ses relevailles ? Je dois vous l'avouer, Fitzwilliam, je n'ai pas compris que vous lui ayez permis cette fantaisie, c'était tout à fait inconvenant.

- Il m'aurait semblé bien plus inconvenant de ne pas assister au mariage du parrain de ma fille alors que je suis en parfaite santé. » répliqua Elizabeth.

Tous alors se retournèrent et l'aperçurent sur le seuil du Grand Salon, Leonora dans les bras, esquissant une révérence pour saluer ses visiteuses. Elle avait parlé d'un ton si posé et offrait une image si épanouie et si tranquille qu'elle en dérouta Lady Catherine durant quelques instants. Néanmoins, cette dernière se reprit rapidement, et esquissa un bref salut à l'intention de son hôtesse avant de la suivre dans le Grand Salon.

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venue vous accueillir en personne, mais cette jeune demoiselle ici présente réclamait mon attention, dit Elizabeth pendant que ses invitées s'installaient.

- N'a-t-elle donc pas de gouvernante ? J'imagine que c'est une autre tradition familiale que vous perpétuez là, Fitzwilliam ? Je ne suis pas sûre que les traditions des Bennet soient l'exemple à suivre, dit Lady Catherine après s'être assise.

- Il va de soit que nous avons engagé une gouvernante pour Leonora. » répondit Elizabeth posément malgré la colère qu'elle sentait naître en elle devant l'attitude conquérante qu'avait décidé d'adopter Lady Catherine.

Tout comme Anne avec qui elle avait échangé un bref regard qui en disait long au moment où elles s'étaient saluées, Elizabeth craignait que Lady Catherine n'épuise les réserves de patience de Darcy avant même de leur laisser le temps de tenter de se réconcilier. Elle décida de prendre sur elle, et ignora délibérément les regards appuyés de Lady Catherine sur Leonora et elle durant quelques instants afin de se laisser le temps de se calmer. Reportant son attention sur Leonora qui devait être sa meilleure alliée, elle s'aperçut que sa fille, qui pleurait encore quelques minutes auparavant, était désormais calmée. Il était donc temps de la présenter.

Et à la grande surprise de tous, à l'exception d'Anne qui le pressentait, Lady Catherine se radoucit instantanément, et se montra très curieuse de sa petite-nièce, même si elle refusa dans la prendre dans ses bras. Anne en revanche s'empressa d'accepter, très émue de rencontrer le premier-né de son cousin.

« Elle a vos yeux, Fitzwilliam, finit par remarquer Lady Catherine d'un ton approbateur. Elle est ravissante. Espérons qu'elle le reste avec le temps.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet à ce sujet, elle a une mère et une tante charmantes, je pense qu'elle devrait suivre leur exemple sans trop de difficulté, dit Darcy avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, amusé de voir qu'il avait fait rougir sa sœur.

- Et d'où vient sa gouvernante ? A-t-elle de solides références ?

- Les meilleures, elle nous a été chaudement recommandée par de très bons amis de notre famille dont elle a élevé les neveux pendant six ans, expliqua Elizabeth.

- Excellent. Mais ne lui déléguez pas entièrement l'éducation de Leonora. J'ai toujours suivi celle d'Anne de très près, c'est une responsabilité dont on ne peut se décharger complètement. Leonora est appelée à devenir un des meilleurs partis du pays, vous devez en faire une jeune fille accomplie, dit Lady Catherine en fixant Elizabeth avec gravité.

- Je serais incapable de confier totalement Leonora à quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aime trop pour nous priver du bonheur d'être ensemble. Et je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle, donc il va de soit que nous ferons preuve du plus grand soin dans son éducation, dit Elizabeth d'un ton offensé et vibrant de sincérité, où transparaissait tellement tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa fille que Lady Catherine ne put s'empêcher de se radoucir.

- Nous sommes trop attachés à elle pour la laisser grandir uniquement entourée de domestiques, ajouta Darcy après avoir posé sa main sur celle d'Elizabeth pour l'apaiser.

- Certes, mais vous n'allez pas non plus passer tout votre temps dans la nursery, Fitzwilliam, railla Lady Catherine. Vous avez des responsabilités bien trop importantes pour cela. Qui plus, c'est une fille, laissez donc Mrs Darcy et sa gouvernante s'occuper d'elle.

- Tout est question d'équilibre, ma tante. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos parents tenaient à nous élever dans une famille très unie, et Georgiana et moi n'en avons été que plus heureux. Et par la suite, nous avons trop cruellement enduré leur disparition pour que je prive ma fille de ma présence, dit Darcy d'un ton catégorique.

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais croyez-moi, quand vous aurez un fils, vous aurez davantage envie de vous consacrer à lui plutôt qu'à vos filles.

- Vous me connaissez bien mal, Lady Catherine. Je suis ravi d'avoir une fille.

- Parce que vous êtes jeune, et vous pensez avoir le temps de vous préoccuper de donner un héritier à Pemberley. Mais le temps passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit… sans compter que j'espère que Mrs Darcy ne suivra pas l'exemple de sa mère.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Elizabeth, n'osant croire que son invitée prenait tant de libertés.

- Vous avez quatre sœurs, il me semble. Et pas un seul frère. Voilà qui a dû causer bien des soucis à vos parents… et une charge financière des plus pesantes car il faut bien doter toute sa progéniture. J'espère que vous n'imposerez pas ce fardeau à Fitzwilliam, car nous ne parlerons pas du même montant que chez les Bennet !

- C'est bien là le souci, ma tante. Vous parlez d'argent, nous parlons de famille. Sachez donc que je considérerai tous les enfants qu'Elizabeth me donnera comme une bénédiction et non comme un fardeau. »

Darcy avait parlé d'un ton glacial qui avait figé sur place Georgiana et Anne. Plus sereine en voyant son mari prendre sa défense, Elizabeth serra sa main, car elle voyait bien que Lady Catherine brûlait de répondre et de lancer un nouveau sujet de discorde qui signerait la rupture définitive entre eux. Le neveu et la tante s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, et à l'instant où Leonora se remettait à pleurer, Lady Catherine opta finalement pour l'indifférence, esquissant un sourire condescendant, manifestant là sa désapprobation même si elle s'était retenue de répliquer qu'elle ne concevait pas que son neveu fasse preuve de tant de sentimentalisme.

Elizabeth remercia intérieurement sa fille de distraire l'assemblée par ses pleurs, et elle l'enleva à nouveau à Anne pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, elle fit alors venir Miss Woodward pour venir la récupérer, car Elizabeth devinait que sa fille avait faim. Peu désireuse de soumettre Miss Woodward à l'inquisition de Lady Catherine, elle sortit brièvement du salon pour lui confier Leonora, et eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir en revenant auprès de ses invitées que tous conversaient le plus aimablement du monde. Anne avait lancé la discussion sur Georgiana et son pianoforte, _un sujet des plus consensuels compte tenu de l'amour de Lady Catherine pour la musique_, ne manqua pas de penser Elizabeth avec son ironie habituelle. Sans les interrompre, elle ordonna aux domestiques de servir le thé avant de retourner s'asseoir entre Darcy et Anne.

La conversation qui se déroula alors fut un exercice périlleux pour les trois jeunes femmes du groupe, qui durent manœuvrer habilement pour que Darcy et Lady Catherine évitent les sujets susceptibles de les entraîner sur un terrain de discorde. Mais pour Anne et Elizabeth, il était néanmoins essentiel qu'ils évoquent bien plus que de vagues futilités, afin de restaurer un vrai dialogue entre eux. Elizabeth resta pourtant silencieuse la plupart du temps, consciente que ses relations passées avec Lady Catherine ne la mettaient pas dans la meilleure position pour intervenir. Du reste, elle constata rapidement qu'Anne, qui avait l'avantage de très bien connaître les deux belligérants, savait les apaiser quand il le fallait, et orienter la conversation sur les sujets plus délicats quand ils étaient plus ouverts au dialogue. A la grande surprise d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana, elle excella dans cet art délicat.

Mais Lizzie ne fut pas la seule à observer attentivement ses interlocuteurs. Lady Catherine, si elle donna son avis sur tout, prit des nouvelles des membres de leur famille et des projets des Darcy pour les mois à venir, ne cessait d'épier ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et tout particulièrement la façon dont se comportait Elizabeth. Et rien n'échappa à son œil aiguisé. De la tenue du manoir, de celle des jardins qu'elle apercevait par les fenêtres, à la façon dont Elizabeth se comportait avec les domestiques, elle tenta de décrypter le moindre de ses faits et gestes, devant du reste reconnaître que son hôtesse ne commettait aucun faux pas et avait parfaitement endossé ses responsabilités de maîtresse de maison.

Lizzie, pressentant que le moindre de ses faits et gestes serait décrypté, avait mis un soin infini à se préparer avant de recevoir ses visiteuses. Elle avait choisi une robe d'après-midi qui était un savant mélange d'élégance et de simplicité. Eût-elle préféré une robe trop sobre, Lady Catherine l'aurait accusée de ne pas tenir son rang de Maîtresse de Pemberley. Et si au contraire elle avait porté son choix sur une tenue trop soignée, sa tante par alliance n'aurait certainement pas manqué l'occasion de penser que la jeune Mrs Darcy était dépensière ou imbue de sa personne, ou même les deux !

Il n'en fut rien. Lady Catherine n'était pas sotte, et elle avait fini par admettre la veille en revoyant les Darcy au mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam que Lizzie, qu'elle accusait pourtant de tous les défauts, était bien plus modeste qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Elle s'était attendue à la retrouver triomphante au bras de Darcy en arrivant à l'église pour y retrouver une Lady Catherine qui avait été consignée chez elle pendant plus d'un an. Il n'en avait rien été. Elizabeth était certes radieuse, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre au premier regard qu'elle le devait à son bonheur familial et non à un triomphe dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs que faire. Instantanément, Lady Catherine s'était radoucie, du moins intérieurement, car sa fierté lui avait interdit de céder immédiatement en saluant sa nièce par alliance qu'elle jugeait entièrement responsable de sa brouille avec Darcy et Lord Matlock. La douceur de Lady Matlock et la persuasion dont Anne – qui ne demandait jamais rien ! – avait fait preuve avaient fait le reste.

Il restait néanmoins une question sur laquelle Lady Catherine n'avait pas réussi à vaincre ses préjugés, pas même la veille au mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle était en effet toujours convaincue qu'Elizabeth avait épousé Darcy par intérêt. Qu'Elizabeth soit tombée amoureuse de Darcy avant même de l'épouser semblait si improbable qu'elle ne devait jamais revenir sur sa conviction à ce sujet jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Qu'elle se soit prise d'affection pour lui après leur mariage, Lady Catherine commençait désormais à le soupçonner, d'autant plus que Darcy semblait si conquis par son épouse qu'elle imaginait tout à fait son neveu capable d'avoir déployé des trésors de tendresse et dépensé une fortune en présents pour la séduire après leur mariage.

Mais en observant le couple cet après-midi-là, nombre de ses certitudes furent ébranlées. Au cours des deux années de leur mariage, Darcy et Elizabeth avaient développé cette complicité si particulière qui ne peut naître que chez les couples unis par une tendresse profonde, et qui ne peut en aucun cas être feinte. D'un geste ou d'un regard, ils communiquaient silencieusement à un niveau qui échappait totalement même à Georgiana pourtant habituée à vivre à leurs côtés. Et plus surprenant encore pour Lady Catherine qui ne cessa de les observer, leur complicité dépassait de loin un simple dialogue silencieux.

Ils s'influençaient et s'apaisaient l'un l'autre sans prononcer un mot. Lorsqu'elle sentait que son mari perdait patience avec sa tante, un sourire suffisait à Elizabeth pour l'en le calmer et le convaincre de prendre sur lui. Et quand une des remarques de Lady Catherine envers Lizzie était trop blessante, et elles furent nombreuses, Darcy n'avait qu'un geste à esquisser pour la réconforter instantanément.

Lady Catherine s'était mariée par intérêt, plus désireuse de régner sur Rosings que sur le cœur de son mari. Mais elle avait observé ses deux sœurs faire des mariages d'amour. Elle était donc parfaitement à même de faire la différence, et force lui fut de constater cet après-midi-là que l'union de son neveu n'avait rien à envier à celle du précédent Mr Darcy avec la sœur de Lady Catherine. Cela changea considérablement son opinion au sujet d'Elizabeth, d'autant plus qu'elle devait maintenant lui reconnaître une certaine légitimité du fait qu'elle avait donné un premier enfant à Darcy. Peu à peu au fil de la conversation, elle s'adoucit donc dans ses paroles et ses manières, parvenant à instaurer un dialogue presque amical avec Elizabeth qui accueillit son changement d'attitude avec soulagement même si elle prit soin de ne rien montrer.

Mais l'apaisement de Lady Catherine fut de courte durée. La conversation entre Darcy, Georgiana et Lady Catherine se déroulant plus pacifiquement, Anne et Elizabeth s'étaient engagées à leur tour dans une grande discussion sur la littérature. La seule passion que Lady Catherine avait autorisée à Anne était la lecture, et encore ne devait-elle s'y livrer qu'avec modération pour ne pas trop fatiguer ses yeux. Mais c'était là une passion commune avec Elizabeth, aussi les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent-elles bientôt à n'en plus finir sur le sujet.

Spontanément, et avec son enthousiasme habituel, Elizabeth proposa à Anne de se rendre dans la bibliothèque afin de lui montrer les dernières acquisitions que Darcy et elle avaient faites, notamment au cours de leur Grand Tour d'Europe l'année précédente. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, au cours desquelles Lady Catherine perdit patience, à tel point que Georgiana l'invita à les y rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la bibliothèque, Elizabeth et Anne étaient plongées dans un atlas, et Darcy nota avec amusement que Lizzie retraçait pour sa cousine le parcours qu'ils avaient fait dans les Etats Italiens. Elle s'aperçut enfin de la présence de son mari qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire.

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit-elle avec grâce. Le temps est sublime, et j'invite Anne à venir jouer les rats de bibliothèque… Une promenade serait bien plus agréable, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Excellente idée, d'autant qu'Anne nous disait en arrivant qu'elle trouvait les jardins sublimes, ce sera l'occasion pour elle de mieux les admirer, dit Darcy.

- Ce n'est que justice, dit Anne, d'autant que Fitzwilliam et Georgiana ont eu la gentillesse de m'expliquer que c'était votre œuvre, Elizabeth.

- La mienne, et celle des jardiniers… nuança Elizabeth.

- Tu es trop modeste, Lizzie. Et tu n'auras pas la même excuse pour la serre, car tu t'en occupes quasiment seule, dit Georgiana.

- Je crains fort que vous ne deviez mettre cette passion entre parenthèse maintenant que Leonora est là, dit Lady Catherine.

- Cela me paraît si évident que je n'y avais pas même songé, Lady Catherine, répliqua Elizabeth avec un flegme inébranlable. Mais je réitère ma proposition, que diriez-vous d'une promenade ?

- C'est hors de question, dit Lady Catherine. Anne ne peut pas marcher si longtemps.

- Nous n'irons pas loin. Et c'est un crime de ne pas profiter d'un temps pareil, dit Darcy.

- Je vous en prie, Mère, j'ai vraiment envie de revoir les jardins. Et je crois au contraire que le grand air me fera le plus grand bien. » intervint Anne.

Lady Catherine finit par céder, et lorsque tous se retrouvèrent après que ces dames aient revêtu leur capeline et aient récupéré leurs ombrelles pour sortir, elle ne put retenir un mouvement d'humeur en voyant les trois cousines prendre les devants, à tel point qu'elle ne put bientôt plus distinguer ce qu'elles se disaient. Comme sa fille l'avait pressenti, elle voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié naissante entre Elizabeth et Anne, considérant que c'était là faire preuve d'une grande indélicatesse que de tenter de devenir amie avec une femme dont on avait volé le promis.

Elizabeth aurait ri en entendait pareil discours. Georgiana, qui avait compris que Lizzie avait besoin d'une famille très soudée pour triompher de Lady Catherine, s'était d'emblée rangée ouvertement du côté de sa belle-sœur, prenant fait et cause pour elle et ne manquant pas de le faire savoir à Sa Grâce, quitte à la choquer en faisant preuve d'une franchise à laquelle les membres de son entourage n'étaient pas habitués. Mais elle aurait été trop choquée par une pareille réaction de la part de Lady Catherine face à l'amitié que tentait de nouer Elizabeth avec Anne pour pouvoir réagir.

Il n'en allait pas de même pour Darcy. Sa tante le savait, il serait furieux s'il soupçonnait qu'elle nourrissait de telles pensées, et toute chance de réconciliation disparaîtrait malgré tous les progrès qu'ils avaient faits depuis la veille. Lady Catherine ne le désirait pas, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne tolérait plus d'être consignée à Rosings, et souhaitait à la fois pour Anne et pour elle-même renouer avec une vie sociale normale et digne de son rang. Aussi fit-elle contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, car ni Darcy ni Lord Matlock ne l'avaient informée qu'ils avaient levé leur interdiction, et elle n'entendait pas repartir du Derbyshire sans l'avoir obtenue.

Darcy n'était pas dupe mais il ne voulut pas lui rendre la tâche facile. D'autant que même s'il appréciait de plus en plus l'art de la conversation depuis son mariage, il restait réservé lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de relations qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement, et il avait classé sa tante dans cette catégorie dès le jour de ses fiançailles en apprenant l'esclandre qu'elle avait fait chez les Bennet pour tenter d'arracher à Elizabeth une promesse de ne jamais se fiancer avec lui. Il garda donc le silence pendant une longue partie de la promenade, se contenant de répondre à demi-mots à ses remarques. Il fut même amusé de voir les efforts qu'elle déployait pour parvenir à ses fins, allant même jusqu'à tenter la flatterie en déclarant qu'effectivement les jardins étaient sublimes et qu'elle félicitait Elizabeth.

Constatant finalement que Darcy ne se déridait pas, Lady Catherine comprit néanmoins que s'il était toujours aussi imperméable à la flatterie, il n'avait plus non plus perdu sa détermination et son caractère obstiné. Elle devait donc faire preuve d'une plus grande franchise, qualité qui, elle le savait, était primordiale aux yeux de Darcy. Elle décida donc de commencer sur un terrain neutre, non sans s'être assurée au préalable qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait les entendre.

« Je dois vous remercier pour votre invitation, Fitzwilliam. J'admets que je me languissais de revoir Pemberley, car j'y ai comme Anne d'excellents souvenirs.

- J'en suis ravi, ma tante, mais c'est mon épouse qu'il faut remercier, car c'est elle qui a tenu à vous revoir avec Anne avant votre retour dans le Kent.

- Vraiment ?

- Elizabeth a le sens de la famille. Il lui semblait très important de vous présenter Leonora à toutes les deux.

- C'est une qualité qu'il faut lui reconnaître, je suppose, dit Lady Catherine en se renfrognant, peu encline à faire l'éloge de sa nièce par alliance.

- Parmi de nombreuses autres. » dit-il d'un ton plein de défi.

Ils s'affrontèrent alors du regard, et elle comprit alors que c'était sa dernière chance de se réconcilier avec lui et de renouer avec une vie normale. Pesant ses mots pour trouver le juste équilibre entre son orgueil et les concessions qu'elle pouvait faire, elle resta silencieuse un long moment.

« Je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer votre intelligence, finit-elle par dire prudemment, surprenant Darcy.

- Je ne suis pas le sujet de cette conversation, Lady Catherine.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez passé outre toutes les attentes de votre famille pour l'épouser…

- Seulement les vôtres, corrigea-t-il.

- Qui auraient dû être celles des Matlock. George est Comte, grands dieux ! Je ne sais comment il a pu ne pas vous rappeler combien ce mariage allait faire jaser ! s'exclama Lady Catherine, gagnée par l'indignation.

- Il a eu sa part de doutes, tout comme Tante Madeline, tempéra Darcy. Mais ils ont eu l'intelligence de vouloir faire connaissance avec Elizabeth avant de la juger, et cela a fait toute la différence. Ils la considèrent aujourd'hui comme leur fille, tout comme ils nous considèrent comme leurs enfants avec Georgiana. Vous ne pouvez pas n'accorder aucune valeur à leur jugement.

- Et c'est justement pour cela que je vous disais que je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer le vôtre. Vous n'auriez pas pu vous unir à une femme qui aurait été totalement indigne de vous. Les Matlock en sont convaincus, et Londres également…

- La Comtesse von Lieven aussi, et vous savez combien elle est exigeante dans le choix de ses relations et plus encore de ses amitiés, la coupa Darcy.

- Tous semblent me donner tort, j'en conviens. Mais je suis toujours convaincue qu'il s'agit d'une terrible mésalliance.

- Son père est un gentleman, tout comme le mien en était un.

- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui compte.

- En effet, je cherchais aussi nombre de qualités qu'elle a en abondance.

- Vous comptez son impertinence au nombre de ces qualités ? persifla Lady Catherine.

- Vous nommez impertinente toute personne qui ne se comporte pas avec vous à l'instar de Mr Collins. Et Dieu merci pour l'Angleterre, nous ne comptons que peu d'hommes comme lui. Gardez-le précieusement à vos côtés car il sera difficilement remplaçable, dit Darcy avec une ironie à laquelle il n'avait jamais habitué sa tante.

- Ce petit homme misérable ! Il est d'un ennui incommensurable. Mais au moins me respecte-t-il !

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place. Les flatteurs ne peuvent se vanter de tant de sincérité avec leurs protecteurs, mais je vous le souhaite. En revanche, Elizabeth, que vous qualifiez à tort d'impertinente, ne vous a jamais manqué de respect, or vous ne pouvez vous vanter d'en avoir fait de même à son égard.

- Elle a volé ce qui revenait de droit à Anne !

- Elizabeth n'a rien volé du tout. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un au sujet de mon mariage, adressez-moi vos reproches car c'est moi qui ai séduit Elizabeth, et non l'inverse.

- Malgré tous les espoirs d'Anne ? Comment avez-vous pu bafouer son honneur ainsi ?

- Allez-vous enfin cesser de considérer que ce projet de mariage était sérieux ? Je n'ai jamais fait la moindre promesse à Anne, tout comme elle n'avait aucune attente à mon sujet.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de ce projet de mariage !

- Cela aurait été bien impossible car vous m'en parliez à chacune de nos rencontres. Mais vous étiez bien la seule à penser que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous n'annoncions nos fiançailles. Si j'avais souhaité épouser Anne, ne croyez-vous pas que j'aurais demandé sa main à la fin de mes études ? Ou quand j'ai hérité de Pemberley ?

- Vous étiez jeune, j'ai souhaité vous laisser profiter de votre liberté avant de vous engager avec Anne. Ainsi, vous auriez été plus à même de faire son bonheur lorsque le temps de votre mariage serait venu. Je pensais vous faire plaisir en me montrant patiente.

- Vous risquiez d'attendre longtemps ! Vous avez patienté pour une chimère, Lady Catherine. Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité à ce sujet. J'aurais dû me montrer bien plus franc avec vous et vous annoncer il y a des années de cela que je n'épouserais jamais Anne. J'ai commis là une erreur que je regrette et dont je m'excuse.

- Si encore vous aviez épousé une jeune fille de votre rang, j'aurais pu vous le pardonner. Mais une Bennet, pas même présentée à la Cour ! En faisant fi de tous les conseils de votre famille !

- Seulement les vôtres, qui n'était pas désintéressés. Je suis le Maître de Pemberley, vous attendiez-vous à ce que je vous laisse régenter ma vie sans que je vous contredise une seule fois ? Ou préférez-vous au contraire que je sache prendre mes responsabilités et des décisions quand elles s'imposent ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, j'ai toujours reconnu que votre père vous avait inculqué toutes les qualités nécessaires pour diriger Pemberley.

- Et choisir une épouse capable d'alléger cette responsabilité en faisait partie. Et j'entends par là bien plus que des qualités d'intelligence ou de maîtresse de maison. Vous avez très bien connu mes parents, vous devez donc savoir qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu que je m'enferme dans une union d'intérêt, pas même avec Anne. Ils avaient bien compris que leur bonheur et leur affection sans faille étaient leur plus grande force. Il en va de même pour moi avec Elizabeth.

- Rosings et Pemberley, sans compter l'affection d'Anne, ne vous suffisaient donc pas ?

- Non, ma tante. Je le pressentais seulement avant de rencontrer Elizabeth, mais c'est devenu une évidence lorsque je me suis décidé à lui demander sa main. Je suis allé à l'encontre de vos souhaits, et j'aurais été prêt à couper toutes relations avec les Matlock, avec Londres entier s'il l'avait fallu. Seule Georgiana aurait pu me faire hésiter, mais peut-être un instant seulement. Fort heureusement, en me mariant je n'ai pas seulement trouvé une épouse mais aussi une sœur pour Georgiana.

- J'en suis très heureuse. Elles semblent bien s'entendre. Et c'est une bonne chose pour Georgiana d'avoir une jeune femme sensiblement du même âge à qui parler. Simplement, vous avez pris là un bien grand risque. Qu'auriez-vous fait si votre épouse ne s'était pas montrée capable de s'occuper de Pemberley ? Ou même de remplir ses responsabilités pendant la Saison ?

- C'est là la grande différence entre vous et moi. J'avais confiance en elle, car je la sais intelligente. Le temps m'a donné raison, elle a même dépassé toutes mes attentes.

- Je dois l'admettre, elle tient bien son rôle, aussi bien ici qu'à Londres et vous devez être soulagé de pouvoir vous appuyer sur elle. J'espère qu'elle pourra ainsi faire oublier sa naissance et son manque de fortune d'ici quelques années.

- Vous êtes la seule à vous en souvenir.

- Et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'oublie de sitôt. Je reconnais qu'elle est rend honneur à Pemberley et qu'elle vous rend heureux. Malgré toute ma déception pour Anne que vous avez condamnée à un sort bien cruel, j'ai constaté aujourd'hui que votre choix n'a pas été si désastreux que je l'ai cru il y a deux ans. Mais sa mère n'a eu que des filles, c'est là mon inquiétude. Qu'elle vous donne un héritier rapidement, et nous en reparlerons. »

Darcy observa sa tante un long moment, cherchant à savoir si elle était sincère ou si elle faisait là preuve de ses talents de manipulatrice pour parvenir à ses fins. Il se doutait que Lady Catherine n'apprécierait jamais vraiment Elizabeth, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait en attendre autant de sa part.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous vous montrerez aimable avec Elizabeth à l'avenir ?

- Si elle apprend à me témoigner le respect qui m'est dû… commença Lady Catherine.

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle ne vous a jamais manqué de respect. Elle n'a juste pas peur de ne pas abonder dans votre sens en permanence. Cela doit vous changer de vos relations habituelles. Elle ne changera pas cela et je lui donne raison sur ce point.

- Comme sur bien d'autres… le coupa Lady Catherine.

- Je suis son mari, vous attendez-vous à ce que je ne la soutienne pas quand elle est dans son droit ? Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à notre réconciliation, elle sera donc parfaitement aimable avec vous si vous faites de même avec elle. J'insiste sur ce point, Lady Catherine, le respect qu'elle vous témoigne doit être réciproque. »

Lady Catherine se renfrogna, mais le ton que Darcy avait employé était sans appel.

« Très bien. Mais je refuse de jouer la même comédie que Lady Matlock. Je n'ai pas d'affection pour votre épouse, je n'en feindrai donc aucune.

- Il ne s'agit pas de comédie dans le cas de Tante Madeline, mais rassurez-vous, nous n'attendons pas d'hypocrisie de votre part. Que vous n'appréciiez pas Elizabeth, c'est votre droit, mais vous devez la respecter, et pas seulement en public.

- Quand elle vous aura donné un fils…

- Dès aujourd'hui, Lady Catherine. » dit Darcy avec fermeté.

Il dut attendre un long moment avant de la voir hocher doucement la tête à contrecœur.

« Soit.

- Bien entendu, il faudra lui présenter vos excuses comme nous en étions convenus l'année dernière.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Fitzwilliam ! Si votre épouse souhaite vraiment une réconciliation, elle passera outre nos différends passés sans cela.

- Elle a déjà eu l'élégance de le faire avant même que vous n'ayez fait un geste d'apaisement à mon égard. Vous foulez le sol de Pemberley en ce moment même grâce à son invitation. Et malgré toutes vos remarques blessantes de cet après-midi, elle ne s'est jamais départie ni de son calme ni de son affabilité. C'est bien là la preuve qu'elle n'est pas rancunière. Mais je le suis, Lady Catherine, surtout quand on s'en prend à ma famille.

- Je lui parlerai. » finit par dire Lady Catherine après être restée silencieuse quelques instants.

Ils constatèrent alors que Lizzie, Georgiana et Anne avaient fait demi-tour et qu'elles rebroussaient chemin vers Pemberley. Darcy et sa tante leur emboîtèrent le pas, ne tardant pas à les rejoindre. Elizabeth comprit en les voyant qu'ils avaient longuement discuté et elle espérait qu'ils étaient arrivés à un arrangement qui contenterait tout le monde. Tout comme Anne, elle dut néanmoins faire taire sa curiosité jusqu'au départ de ses visiteuses. La fin de la promenade fut des plus agréables, Lady Catherine daignant s'intéresser aux changements opérés dans les jardins depuis l'arrivée d'Elizabeth à Pemberley.

Miss Woodward les accueillit dans le Grand Salon lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Elle rendit Leonora à Elizabeth. Elle avait mis les deux heures de la visite de Lady Catherine à profit pour dormir et semblait de la meilleure humeur. Elizabeth fut à la fois attendrie et amusée de constater que sa fille monopolisait à nouveau toute l'attention d'Anne et de Lady Catherine. Et lorsque vint l'heure pour ces dernières de prendre congé, Lady Catherine semblait de bien meilleure humeur qu'à son arrivée trois heures plus tôt. Elle déclina l'invitation à dîner d'Elizabeth, arguant qu'elles étaient attendues à Matlock Castle où Lord et Lady Matlock passaient une dernière journée avant de partir pour Brighton pour se reposer. Après avoir confié Leonora à Miss Woodward et prit le bras de Darcy, Elizabeth raccompagna donc ses hôtes sur le perron où les attendait déjà leur voiture. Profitant des adieux entre Georgiana et Anne, Lady Catherine s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

« Mrs Darcy. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation. C'était un plaisir de revoir Pemberley et de faire connaissance avec votre fille. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit si vigoureuse, et elle est charmante.

- Merci, Lady Catherine. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir nous rendre visite avant de repartir à Rosings.

- Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir à Londres, car je présume que vous participerez à la prochaine Saison ?

- Très probablement, dit Elizabeth, adressant un regard intrigué à son mari qui n'avait pas quitté Lady Catherine des yeux.

- J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de vous accueillir avec la Comtesse von Lieven à mon salon hebdomadaire ? osa Lady Catherine.

- Lady Catherine… dit Darcy d'un ton ferme, avant de sentir la main d'Elizabeth serrer son bras.

- J'ignore quels sont les projets de la Comtesse von Lieven, mais pour ma part je ne pourrai me rendre à votre salon, dit Elizabeth. Comme vous le savez, je tiens le mien le même jour. Mais je suis convaincue que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous revoir, notamment au bal que nous donnerons à Darcy House en avril.

- Très certainement, dit Lady Catherine satisfaite d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, avant de croiser le regard sévère de Darcy qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas respecté son engagement. Je sais que nos relations n'ont pas été très paisibles jusque-là, mais nous souhaitons tous qu'il en aille autrement.

- En effet, dit Elizabeth imperturbablement.

- Elizabeth, c'était un plaisir, dit Anne qui avait fini de prendre congé de Georgiana. Il faudra vraiment nous revoir à Londres.

- Avec grand plaisir. Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue à Pemberley et Darcy House, Anne, vous le savez. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage jusqu'à Rosings. » dit Elizabeth.

Tous se saluèrent, et les Darcy observèrent Anne et sa mère monter en voiture avant de disparaître en direction de Matlock Castle. Lorsqu'enfin elles furent hors de vue, Darcy se tourna vers Elizabeth qui rentrait déjà à l'intérieur.

« Tu es bien trop magnanime. Elle ne s'est toujours pas excusée, dit-il en la suivant.

- Lady Catherine de Bourgh, présenter des excuses ? Il va falloir que tu apprennes la patience avant de voir cela, mon amour, plaisanta Elizabeth.

- C'était la condition pour qu'elle puisse revenir à Londres.

- Elle a fait des efforts, et semble décidée à être aimable la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons. Je n'en attends pas davantage.

- Je lui avais pourtant clairement spécifié tout à l'heure qu'elle devait te présenter tes excuses.

- Vous avez discuté un temps infini ! s'exclama alors Elizabeth. Je brûle de savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit !

- Je vous ai un instant soupçonnées de vous arranger pour nous laisser seuls, dit Darcy.

- C'était voulu, William, évidemment ! dit Georgiana, échangeant un regard amusé avec Elizabeth. Mais raconte-nous donc, car nous n'avons rien vu de la scène. »

Darcy leur relata alors sa conversation avec Lady Catherine sans rien omettre. Il tenait à faire comprendre à Elizabeth que sa tante n'avait pas totalement rendu les armes et qu'elle ne manquerait pas une occasion de critiquer à nouveau sa nièce par alliance à l'avenir même si elle avait clairement expliqué qu'elle commençait à accepter le choix que Darcy avait fait en épousant Elizabeth.

Lizzie n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que Lady Catherine était à la fois trop déçue à cause de la ruine de ses espoirs pour le mariage d'Anne avec Darcy, et trop fière pour accepter qu'une jeune fille d'aussi obscure naissance qu'elle ait pu accéder à un tel rang et devenir Maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais elle semblait prête à maîtriser son orgueil pour renouer avec une vie sociale. Qu'elle n'ait pas été entièrement sincère avec Darcy, nul à Pemberley ne l'espérait. Mais ils comptaient néanmoins sur elle pour ne plus renouveler ses esclandres et rester polie envers Elizabeth.

« Je pense qu'elle a fait suffisamment d'efforts pour que tu acceptes une réconciliation, William, dit Elizabeth.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle s'est montrée plus… aimable que d'ordinaire. Même si elle n'a toujours pas perdu cette déplorable habitude de donner son avis sur tout… dit-il prudemment.

- Ce qui ne serait un souci que si nous vivions tous les jours à ses côtés, nuança Elizabeth.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, plaisanta Darcy.

- Elle a tout de même frôlé l'impolitesse avec toi cet après-midi, Lizzie, dit Georgiana.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'ait fait délibérément. C'est dans sa nature de toujours donner son avis sur tout en étant persuadée que ses conseils sont les meilleurs, dit Elizabeth.

- Et tu l'as enduré avec une patience angélique… s'émerveilla Darcy.

- Son opinion n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. Donc qu'elle la proclame tant qu'elle le voudra, cela ne m'influencera pas. Tout comme cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de te réconcilier avec elle, William.

- J'hésite encore. Après tout, je suis convaincu qu'elle n'a fait preuve que d'une politesse de façade.

- Et je ne lui en demande pas plus. Je ne compte pas me rapprocher d'elle comme je le suis de Tante Madeline. Je tiens simplement à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas du tort à notre famille, notamment à Londres. Elle semble avoir compris cela aussi.

- Et pense à Anne, William, intervint Georgiana. Elle doit terriblement souffrir de la situation alors qu'elle n'en est en rien responsable.

- Oncle George et moi avions pourtant bien précisé à Lady Catherine qu'Anne était libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait et serait même la bienvenue à Matlock Caste et Pemberley.

- Tu sais bien que Lady Catherine ne la laissera jamais voyager seule… » dit Georgiana.

Néanmoins, tous leurs arguments ne semblaient pas suffire à Darcy. Il l'avait avoué à sa tante, il était profondément rancunier quand un membre de sa famille subissait une attaque injustifiée. Qui plus est, il était d'un tempérament trop entier pour pardonner à sa tante. L'opinion qu'il avait d'elle était irrémédiablement entachée des erreurs qu'elle avait commises avec Elizabeth et les autres Bennet. Mais pour le bien-être de sa famille, il était prêt à passer outre. Un regard sur Lizzie le radoucit, et il comprit qu'il était vain d'attendre que Lady Catherine présente des excuses. Qui plus est, cela ne ferait que prolonger une situation délicate pour tout le monde. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il se rangea à l'avis d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana.

« Fort bien, à la demande générale, je vais écrire à Oncle George pour lui annoncer que Lady Catherine a fait amende honorable. Enfin autant qu'elle le pouvait. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter dès la prochaine Saison. » annonça-t-il.

Elizabeth sourit, satisfaite, et lui prit le bras, l'entraînant voir Leonora afin de lui rappeler que Lady Catherine avait suffisamment monopolisé l'attention de tous pendant cette journée.

* * *

Georgiana Darcy passa l'été 1819 dans un état d'agitation croissant, les semaines s'écoulant sous le signe d'émotions très contradictoires. Elle avait tout d'abord été très déstabilisée par la dispute entre Darcy et Elizabeth au mois de mai, peu habituée à les voir s'ignorer ainsi. Pendant les deux semaines de leur brouille, l'atmosphère avait été très pesante à Pemberley. Et Georgiana, aussi proche de Lizzie que de Darcy, s'était trouvée dans une position très inconfortable, tentant sans succès de les encourager à plus de patience et de clémence. Ces deux semaines s'étaient achevées par l'angoisse terrible qu'elle avait éprouvée avec Jane tandis que Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam recherchaient activement Elizabeth qui avait disparu dans les bois. Pendant cette soirée, Georgiana avait prié avec ferveur pour que sa belle-sœur soit retrouvée saine et sauve et qu'il n'arrive rien à l'enfant qu'elle portait. La naissance de Leonora avait mis fin aux angoisses de toute la famille, et Georgiana ne devait jamais oublier son émotion lorsqu'elle avait tenu sa nièce dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle était à la fois fière de la découvrir si belle et attendrissante, et comblée du bonheur de Darcy et Lizzie qu'elle avait vus soigner leur chagrin pendant d'interminables mois après la fausse couche d'Elizabeth en janvier 1818. Depuis lors, elle partageait son temps entre ses études, son piano et sa nièce, la plupart du temps en compagnie d'Elizabeth dont elle s'était encore rapprochée.

Après la naissance puis le baptême de Leonora, Georgiana avait espéré que Pemberley renouerait avec sa sérénité habituelle. L'hiver et le printemps avaient été relativement tranquilles puisque Darcy n'avait pas souhaité se rendre à Londres sans Elizabeth qui était confinée à Pemberley du fait de sa grossesse. Et Georgiana leur en avait été profondément reconnaissante car elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter à nouveau la société londonienne après avoir été abandonnée par Mr Stafford, sans compter que les risques n'étaient pas minces de croiser ce dernier, peut-être même en compagnie de sa fiancée qu'il avait dû épouser depuis ! Même protégée par le cadre familier de Pemberley, Georgiana avait trouvé que les mois qui avaient suivi l'annonce des fiançailles de Mr Stafford n'avaient été qu'une succession de doutes et de jours mornes et tristes. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne trouvait de goût à rien.

L'arrivée de Leonora dans leur vie, et le temps qui faisait enfin son œuvre, avaient permis à Georgiana de maîtriser son chagrin et en ce mois de juillet 1819, elle s'était découverte guérie de la trahison de Mr Stafford. Mais sa rencontre avec Edward Crawley lui avait fait comprendre que sa désillusion avec Mr Stafford l'avait également profondément changée. Si elle ne souffrait plus en repensant à lui, elle se sentait en revanche incapable de faire confiance à quiconque hormis son entourage habituel.

Depuis le mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam, elle s'était surprise plus d'une fois à repenser aux quelques heures qu'elle avait passées en compagnie d'Edward Crawley. Le jeune homme était très aimable et doté de manières impeccables, et Georgiana devait reconnaître que peu de femmes devaient pouvoir résister à son charme. Et ce dernier était d'autant plus grand que Lord Edward semblait totalement ignorant de son existence. En un mot, Georgiana avait apprécié sa compagnie bien plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait, et plus encore lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était musicien, et même compositeur à ses heures.

Néanmoins, la panique s'était emparée d'elle à l'instant où elle avait deviné les sentiments qu'il lui portait. C'était à ses yeux un obstacle insurmontable à leur amitié, car elle refusait de se laisser entraîner dans pareil piège à nouveau. Mais si elle se sentait parfaitement de taille à tenir le gentleman à distance, elle était en revanche irrésistiblement attirée par le musicien, pressentant qu'ils avaient la même sensibilité et le même amour passionné pour leur art. Elle s'était pourtant contrainte à garder ses distances, tentant difficilement de contrôler sa curiosité, tâche d'autant plus ardue qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, ses sentiments semblant eux aussi décuplés lorsqu'il avait appris que Georgiana était pianiste.

Elle comptait sur le retour de Lord Edward à Balcombe Abbey avec ses parents pour regagner toute sa sérénité et lui éviter de se retrouver à nouveau en sa présence, peu désireuse de vouloir donner de faux espoirs au jeune homme. Maintenant que le mariage du Colonel Fitzwilliam et de Lady Mary était passé, Georgiana espérait ne pas le revoir pas avant de nombreux mois, voire à la Saison suivante, et qu'il l'oublierait vite.

Aussi sa surprise fût-elle grande, le 03 août, lorsque Mrs Reynolds vint avertir Elizabeth que Gerald Matlock et Lord Edward venaient de s'annoncer. Georgiana et Elizabeth prenaient le thé sur la terrasse de Pemberley, attendant le retour de Darcy qui était allé régler une affaire urgente avec Mr Leighton deux heures plus tôt. Naturellement, Elizabeth s'empressa de dire à Mrs Reynolds de faire venir les deux gentlemen, et elle les accueillit chaleureusement.

« Lord Edward, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Et quelle surprise ! Nous vous croyions déjà loin du Derbyshire, dit Elizabeth après les salutations d'usage.

- Mr Matlock a eu la bonté de m'inviter à séjourner quelques temps à Matlock Castle.

- Dites plutôt que vous avez eu la bonté d'accepter, Crawley ! dit Gerald. En vérité c'est lui qui me rend service. Comme vous le savez, Elizabeth, mes parents sont partis à Brighton pour le mois, et j'ai eu peur de m'ennuyer ferme à Matlock Castle. D'ordinaire je passe mes étés avec eux ou avec Richard, mais cette année tout le monde a décidé de m'abandonner.

- Je croyais que Priscilla était avec toi, Gerald, dit Georgiana, intriguée.

- Non, les jumelles n'étaient pas très en forme, aussi a-t-elle pensé que le bord de mer leur ferait du bien. Elle a donc accompagné mes parent à Brighton. Et Crawley a accepté de rester pour me tenir compagnie. Et comme la saison de la chasse va bientôt commencer, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de le tenter en lui parlant de la richesse des bois du Derbyshire.

- Tout bon fusil qui se respecte ne peut refuser une telle invitation, en effet ! dit Elizabeth. Combien de temps comptez-vous séjourner à Matlock, Lord Edward ?

- Jusqu'au retour de Lord et Lady Matlock, je suppose. Et si ma présence ne les gêne pas, j'espère pouvoir rester jusqu'au retour de ma sœur et du Colonel début octobre.

- Oui nous avons appris qu'ils rentreraient plus tard que prévu. Fitzwilliam les a invités pour l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth mais ils ont décliné, précisa Georgiana.

- J'ai cru comprendre que nous aurons le plaisir de revoir votre père à cette occasion ? demanda Gerald à Elizabeth.

- Mes parents et ma sœur Mary se joindront à nous, en effet, répondit Lizzie qui n'avait pas manqué de noter que Gerald avait soigneusement évité de parler de la présence de Mrs Bennet qu'il n'appréciait guère.

- Vous devez être heureuse de pouvoir les revoir. Il doit être difficile d'être séparé de sa famille lorsqu'on se marie… dit Lord Edward.

- C'est une habitude à prendre. Et pour ma part, je suis si heureuse à Pemberley que leur absence me pèse moins que je ne l'avais redouté. » dit Elizabeth, compatissante.

Elle avait compris dès sa rencontre avec les Crawley qu'Edward et Mary étaient très proches et que le jeune homme, s'il était très heureux du bonheur de sa sœur, souffrait de la séparation que son mariage leur imposait. Et elle ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer les regards du jeune homme en direction Georgiana. Amusée, Elizabeth observa au cours des deux heures suivantes les multiples tentatives de Lord Edward pour se rapprocher d'une Georgiana qui semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour garder ses distances. La jeune fille trouva son salut en la personne de Gerald avec qui elle discuta beaucoup. Mais il était un hôte trop aimable pour ignorer son invité, et il l'impliquait sans cesse dans la conversation, contraignant Georgiana à parler avec lui. Elle finit par se réfugier dans un silence presque total, bénissant les dons d'hôtesse de Lizzie pour animer la discussion.

Lorsque Darcy les rejoignit après avoir réglé ses affaires avec Mr Leighton, il fut surpris de découvrir sa famille en compagnie de Gerald et Lord Edward. S'il salua son cousin avec affabilité, il se montra bien plus réservé envers Lord Edward car il peinait à se réjouir de la présence du jeune homme dans le Derbyshire pour le mois à venir. Elizabeth dut retenir un sourire et un haussement de sourcil en voyant la méfiance du frère et de la sœur à l'encontre de Lord Edward à qui on ne rendait décidément pas la tâche facile ! Si elle adorait son mari et Georgiana, elle ne comprenait pas en revanche leur méfiance infondée à l'égard du jeune homme qu'elle trouvait pour sa part charmant. Aussi redoubla-t-elle d'amabilité à son égard.

Lord Edward, malgré la présence de Darcy dont il avait deviné l'irritation, profita d'un moment où Gerald accaparait l'attention d'Elizabeth et Darcy pour se tourner vers Georgiana.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Miss Darcy. Notre échange pendant le mariage de ma sœur et votre cousin a été interrompu trop abruptement à mon goût.

- Nous avons pourtant conversé plusieurs heures durant.

- Mais le temps semblait filer en votre compagnie, d'autant plus que nous parlions musique. C'est un sujet sur lequel je suis intarissable et j'ai été heureux de découvrir qu'il en va de même pour vous. »

Elle ne releva pas, faisant mise de reporter son attention sur ce que disait Gerald. Lord Edward ne désarma pas pour autant.

« J'ose espérer que nous aurons d'autres occasions d'échanger au cours des semaines à venir. Je me réjouis que mon séjour dans le Derbyshire me permette de vous revoir, je craignais que vous ne soyez à Bath ou Brighton pendant l'été.

- Non, ma nièce est encore trop jeune pour voyager, et nous tenons tous à rester en famille pour ses premiers mois. Et Pemberley est très agréable l'été, nous n'y souffrons pas trop de la chaleur.

- Aurai-je donc le plaisir de vous entendre jouer ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez bien meilleur pianiste que moi, donc l'honneur vous revient. Qui plus est, ma famille est habituée à m'entendre jouer, je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis d'écouter un autre musicien.

- Si tel est votre souhait, ce sera avec plaisir, Miss Darcy, dit-il ardemment.

- Pour ma part, j'ai beau adorer la musique, je préfère profiter de la beauté des jardins pendant l'été. » dit-elle froidement.

Son attitude distante eut cette fois raison de la persévérance de Lord Edward. A moins de manquer aux plus élémentaires règles de bienséance, il ne pouvait insister davantage sans risquer de froisser la jeune fille. Le cœur battant et déjà prise de remords, Georgiana n'osa pas le regarder ni même lui parler à nouveau pour atténuer la dureté de ses propos. Mais elle accordait trop d'importance à l'éducation qu'on lui avait donnée pour rester dans pareille situation. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Lord Edward et lui adressa un timide sourire.

« Mais je suis sûre que mon pianoforte ou celui de Matlock Castle se rappelleront à notre bon souvenir. Mrs Darcy compte sur votre présence pour son anniversaire début septembre, je suis convaincue qu'elle me demandera de jouer à cette occasion.

- J'attends ce moment avec impatience. » dit-il simplement, l'observant jusqu'à ce que Georgiana baisse à nouveau les yeux, troublée par le regard perçant du jeune homme où elle ne lisait que trop combien le fait qu'elle vienne de céder le rendait heureux.

Lorsque Gerald et Lord Edward prirent congé, non sans avoir invité Darcy à se joindre à leur première chasse de la saison le surlendemain, Georgiana s'empressa de s'éclipser, désireuse d'être seule pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions. Elle se réfugia dans le salon de musique, mais se découvrit incapable de se mettre à son piano. Elle fit donc les cent pas, tentant vainement de se calmer. Sa rencontre avec Lord Edward l'avait mise sur le qui-vive, et elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su se comporter avec suffisamment de distance sans pour autant froisser le jeune homme. Bien au contraire, elle avait alterné entre les deux extrêmes, et elle regrettait d'avoir frôlé l'impolitesse. Mais Lord Edward, avec sa persévérance patiente et attentionnée, la déstabilisait. Elle pressentait que les semaines à venir seraient difficiles car ils seraient amenés à se revoir très fréquemment.

De son côté, Darcy s'était tourné vers Elizabeth qui demandait à Mrs Reynolds de faire venir Miss Woodward et Leonora. Voyant que son mari l'observait fixement et semblait de mauvaise humeur, Elizabeth se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main pour le dérider.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- J'ai été surpris de le retrouver ici. J'étais convaincu qu'il était retourné chez ses parents.

- Gerald l'a invité à rester.

- Voilà une bien mauvaise idée.

- Tu es injuste, William. Gerald a tout de même le droit d'inviter son beau-frère, surtout qu'il est seul à Matlock Castle en ce moment. Ton cousin n'est pas d'un tempérament qui lui permet de se contenter de sa seule présence, il a besoin de compagnie.

- Certes, mais dans ce cas qu'il évite d'imposer sa présence à Georgiana. Elle ne veut clairement pas le voir.

- Et elle se montre toute aussi injuste que toi. Lord Edward est charmant, très aimable, et il ne mérite pas tant de froideur. Aussi bien de ta part que de celle de Georgiana.

- J'ai bien compris que tu l'appréciais… dit Darcy, offensé.

- Et à juste titre ! Il fait désormais partie de la famille, que vous le vouliez ou non, et il semble tout à fait disposé à entretenir les meilleures relations avec nous tous.

- Et tout particulièrement avec Georgiana. Cela n'a pas pu t'échapper.

- Non, mais comment l'en blâmer ? Tu es son frère, tu es bien placé pour reconnaître toutes ses qualités. »

L'arrivée de Miss Woodward et de Leonora interrompit leur discussion. Elizabeth laissa Darcy prendre sa fille dans ses bras, comptant sur Leonora pour le dérider définitivement. La jeune Miss Darcy y parvint sans peine, au grand amusement d'Elizabeth qui s'émerveilla de voir son mari passer de l'agacement à l'admiration béate de sa fille en quelques instants seulement. Leonora était sur le point d'avoir deux mois, et elle développait au fil des semaines un caractère marqué qui les amusait beaucoup. La jeune Miss Darcy semblait toute aussi têtue que ses parents et entendait bien faire savoir à toute la maisonnée son désaccord lorsqu'on la mécontentait. Elizabeth, qui avait été rongée par l'angoisse pendant tout le mois de juin, avait fini par se rassurer en la voyant si vigoureuse et visiblement insensible aux maux dont souffraient tant d'autres enfants de leur entourage, notamment ceux des Vernon.

Leonora semblait de bonne humeur cet après-midi-là et, attendrie, Elizabeth observa longuement Darcy jouer avec sa fille. Les prenant par surprise, Leonora leur offrit alors son premier sourire, si malicieuse qu'elle les fit éclater de rire.

« C'est définitivement ta fille, tu ne peux pas la renier ! plaisanta Darcy.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'espère qu'elle aura un tempérament joyeux. Pas comme son père, le taquina Elizabeth.

- Je m'insurge, Mrs Darcy ! Suis-je donc si austère ?

- Non, pas avec nous. Mais le reste du temps, reconnais tout de même que tu es plutôt taciturne.

- Rassure-toi, ma Lizzie, avec une mère telle que toi, je suis sûr que nos enfants n'hériteront pas de ce défaut-là.

- J'ai appris à m'y faire, dit-elle, charmeuse. Et il a quelques avantages.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu éloignes tous les importuns.

- Et c'est moi le misanthrope ? dit Darcy, rieur.

- Que veux-tu, tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi ! » dit Lizzie avant de l'embrasser.

Entouré de son épouse et de sa fille, Darcy oublia Lord Edward pour le reste de la journée, cherchant à faire sourire à nouveau Leonora, ce qui s'avéra bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'escomptait.

* * *

Tandis qu'il chevauchait aux côtés de Gerald Matlock pour rentrer à Matlock, Lord Edward se découvrit tout aussi troublé que Georgiana. S'il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Pemberley pendant les beaux jours, sa joie n'avait été que de courte durée car la jeune fille semblait toute aussi distante que lors du mariage de Lady Mary. Son attitude l'avait dérouté, car il devinait qu'elle était toute aussi intriguée par ses talents musicaux qu'il était sous son charme, mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle semblait résister à cette curiosité. S'il avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte de la timidité, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Georgiana Darcy était réservée, à n'en pas douter, mais il la sentait surtout vulnérable et très méfiante, ce qui était bien plus déroutant qu'une simple timidité dont il pensait pouvoir venir à bout.

Les sentiments qu'il lui portait semblaient décuplés depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était musicienne. Le peu qu'elle avait voulu révéler à son sujet le séduisait de plus en plus. Elle paraissait douce, profondément généreuse, cultivée, et toute aussi sensible que lui. Leur passion pour la musique avait emballé l'imagination de Lord Edward qui n'avait aucun mal à la voir vivre à ses côtés à Balcombe Abbey, où ils partageraient leurs journées entre leur musique et leurs enfants. La vision était si idyllique qu'elle en devenait presque douloureuse quand il se rappelait la froideur dont elle faisait preuve avec lui.

En outre, si Elizabeth l'avait reçu chaleureusement, Lord Edward devinait que Darcy était bien plus réservé à son égard. Lady Mary lui avait expliqué que, non content d'être le frère de Georgiana, Darcy était également son tuteur, tout comme le Colonel Fitzwilliam, et qu'il prenait visiblement ce rôle très à cœur. Lord Edward avait compris instinctivement qu'il ne pouvait espérer se rapprocher de Georgiana sans entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Darcy. La prochaine chasse prévue par Gerald Matlock, à laquelle Darcy avait promis de se joindre, devait être décisive car il espérait pouvoir faire davantage connaissance avec lui, et si possible combattre les préjugés que Darcy avait conçus à son égard.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Darcy se présenta fidèlement à Matlock Castle à l'heure prévue, rejoint par Mr Bingley, Mr Cooper et Mr Vernon. Tous se regroupèrent autour de Gerald Matlock qui donna le signal du départ. L'été était propice à la chasse aux oiseaux, et tous se mirent en route dans la bonne humeur. Gerald Matlock était un hôte parfait, et il se fit un plaisir de conduire ses invités dans les meilleurs endroits pour chasser. Profitant de l'occasion, Lord Edward s'approcha de Darcy. Ce dernier, bien que très réservé à l'idée que Lord Edward tente de séduire Georgiana, avait décidé de mieux faire connaissance avec le jeune homme. Encouragé par Elizabeth, il s'était rendu compte que c'était une décision plus raisonnable que de s'obstiner dans sa méfiance. Même si Georgiana ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, il était en train de devenir un prétendant sérieux et Darcy comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Leur discussion commença par de simples civilités, mais Darcy, poussé par la curiosité, lui posa ensuite des questions un peu plus personnelles, d'abord orientées sur Lady Mary et le Colonel Fitzwilliam, puis sur ses études, sa famille et surtout ses projets. Il savait déjà que le jeune homme était l'unique héritier des Crawley, une famille au moins aussi riche que celle des Darcy. Mais, Darcy le comprit rapidement, Lord Edward ne semblait guère intéressé par son héritage futur. Toute la bonne société londonienne savait que Balcombe Abbey était l'un des plus beaux domaines d'Angleterre, mais il en parlait avec un détachement qui surprit Darcy. Il lui semblait attaché, vantait sa beauté, mais toutes les questions d'organisation l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. En tant que gentleman et héritier, il était de son devoir d'enrichir son domaine et de le rendre prospère afin d'assurer une bonne qualité de vie à tous ceux qui y vivaient. Darcy avait toujours pris cette responsabilité très à cœur, et supposait que Lord Crawley concevait son devoir de la même façon. Son fils en revanche, s'il aimait Balcombe Abbey, ne semblait vivre que pour son art.

En comprenant cela, Darcy se mit à redouter que, si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, Georgiana ne puisse résister très longtemps au jeune homme. Tous deux avaient la même sensibilité exacerbée et la même vision de la vie. Outre son charme évident, Lord Edward avait toutes les qualités pour séduire Georgiana, et Darcy lui-même finit par apprécier sa compagnie, devinant d'instinct la gentillesse profonde du jeune homme. Si Georgiana avait été trahie par Wickham et Mr Stafford, elle n'avait rien à craindre de Lord Edward, Darcy en était convaincu. Et son cœur se serra en songeant que si un homme avait une chance de la conquérir, c'était bien l'héritier de Balcombe Abbey. Bouleversé, Darcy retrouva alors sa réserve habituelle mais sans se départir d'une politesse parfaite.

Fort heureusement, leur chasse touchait alors à sa fin, et tous rejoignirent Ellsworth Hall où Jane avait organisé un pique-nique à leur intention. Darcy y retrouva Elizabeth, qui devina au premier regard combien il était troublé. Elle comprit qu'il avait fini par reconnaître les nombreuses qualités de Lord Edward. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler en privé au cours de l'après-midi, aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

La fin de la journée fut charmante. Jane, qui n'avait pas sa pareille pour recevoir, avait invité Harriet Vernon, Lizzie et Georgiana, et les quatre jeunes femmes régalèrent les gentlemen qui revinrent de leur chasse affamés. Avec sa bonne humeur continuelle, Gerald Matlock conta les exploits de Mr Cooper qui n'était guère doué à la chasse mais faisait de louables efforts pour s'améliorer. Le jeune homme fut taquiné fort longtemps, et même Lord Edward se joignit aux deux cousins dans leurs plaisanteries. Georgiana découvrit ainsi qu'il avait un sens de l'humour subtil qui, s'il ne versait jamais dans le sarcasme comme celui d'Elizabeth, était néanmoins irrésistible et n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les deux Fitzwilliam s'entendaient aussi bien avec leur nouveau beau-frère. Elle était perdue dans ces pensées lorsque Lord Edward vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« J'espère que vous vous portez bien, Miss Darcy ?

- Fort bien, et vous-même ?

- A merveille. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé, et votre cousin connaît bien la région, il nous a emmenés aux meilleurs endroits.

- La chasse a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

- Extrêmement, les bois du Derbyshire sont très riches, vous êtes chanceuse de vivre dans pareille région.

- En effet, mais je vous avoue que ce n'est pas pour les plaisirs de la chasse.

- J'imagine que le comté propose aussi de bien belles promenades ?

- Oui, notamment dans le Peak District qui est très sauvage.

- J'espère avoir l'occasion de le découvrir.

- Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Gerald ? Je suis sûre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de vous y conduire. C'est une région incontournable dans le Derbyshire. »

Lord Edward vanta alors les mérites de la région, tentant de mieux connaître les préférences de Georgiana. Considérant ce sujet de conversation suffisamment neutre pour être abordé, elle lui posa alors des questions sur le Sussex et plus particulièrement sur Balcombe Abbey. Tout comme Darcy, elle fut déroutée en constant combien il semblait désintéressé de la gestion du domaine, mais elle comprit au simple son de sa voix qu'il était profondément attaché au manoir et en appréciait la beauté tel un esthète. Georgiana ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Darcy, si soucieux du bien-être de tous les gens qui dépendaient de lui, étonnée du détachement dont faisait preuve Lord Edward. Elle le sentait bon et généreux, mais peu pressé d'entrer dans son héritage qui viendrait contrarier ses rêves de musique.

C'est alors qu'il lui avoua qu'il rêvait secrètement de partir en Europe, et plus particulièrement à Vienne, où convergeaient tous les talents musicaux. Georgiana se montra fascinée par son projet, enviant sa liberté, qu'il nuança néanmoins en lui rappelant que son père avait besoin de lui à Balcombe Abbey. Vieillissant, Lord Crawley n'avait plus l'énergie de gérer le domaine seul, et il sollicitait son fils de plus en plus souvent, arguant en outre qu'il était nécessaire que le jeune homme apprenne à s'occuper de Balcombe Abbey pour pouvoir remplir ses responsabilités futures.

Georgiana le surprit en lui posant des questions très précises sur l'organisation du domaine. Habituée dès son plus jeune âge à observer Darcy à la tête de Pemberley, d'abord seul puis aux côtés d'Elizabeth, Georgiana avait beaucoup appris. Lorsque les Darcy étaient revenus de leur Grand Tour, elle avait même proposé son aide à Elizabeth pour l'assister dans la gestion de la demeure. Elle était intelligente et curieuse, et elle étonna agréablement Lord Edward en faisant des remarques très pertinentes. Lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de Matlock Castle en fin d'après-midi, il était plus amoureux que jamais, et si rêveur que Gerald Matlock dut l'interpeller plusieurs fois pour le tirer de ses pensées. Il priait alors pour avoir l'occasion de revoir Georgiana très vite.

* * *

Son souhait ne cessa d'être exaucé au cours du mois d'août. Les Vernon, les Darcy, les Bingley et les Matlock ne cessèrent de se voir, tantôt chez les uns, tantôt chez les autres. L'été 1819 s'avérait exceptionnel, aussi profitèrent-ils des jardins le plus souvent possible, au grand dépit de Lord Edward qui n'avait toujours pas eu le loisir d'écouter Georgiana au piano. Elle évitait d'ailleurs soigneusement le sujet, même s'ils parlaient constamment musique. A chaque retrouvailles, il se rapprochait d'elle dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il lui adressait des regards si caressants que plus personne dans leur entourage n'ignorait les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Elizabeth ne comptait plus les froncements de sourcil de Darcy et les regards interrogateurs que lui adressaient Jane et Harriet Vernon. Elle était néanmoins restée très discrète sur le sujet, l'évitant même avec Jane, considérant que les sentiments de Georgiana étaient trop intimes pour être l'objet de la curiosité de leur entourage.

Qui plus est, Elizabeth était très perplexe sur la tournure que prendraient les événements. Georgiana semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à éviter Lord Edward, et surtout à résister à son charme et à sa tendre obstination. Les deux jeunes gens se livraient à un jeu du chat et de la souris qui l'amusait beaucoup. Et même s'il devait se terminer par un refus net et définitif de Georgiana, Elizabeth était convaincue qu'au moins cette parenthèse estivale permettrait à la jeune fille de définitivement tourner la page de la trahison de Mr Stafford.

Darcy, elle le savait, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, mais ils n'en parlaient que rarement car le sujet le touchait de trop près pour qu'il puisse l'aborder sereinement. Un après-midi néanmoins, alors que leurs proches étaient à nouveau réunis à Pemberley et disputaient dans les jardins une partie de cricket acharnée, que Darcy et Elizabeth observaient depuis la terrasse surplombant les parterres de fleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lord Edward expliquer à Georgiana comment améliorer son jeu. Au même instant, Darcy poussa un long soupir. Elizabeth le regarda, et il devina sans peine la question qu'elle brûlait de poser.

« Pourquoi ne la laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? grommela-t-il.

- Il l'aime trop pour cela.

- Il la connaît à peine !

- Voilà un mois qu'ils se voient sans cesse… Il ne t'a pas fallu beaucoup plus longtemps pour tomber amoureux de moi, me semble-t-il, dit-elle, malicieuse.

- Un peu plus tout de même !

- Quelques jours à Netherfield, d'après mes souvenirs, Mr Darcy, dit Lizzie, malicieuse. Et je t'ignorais sans doute plus que Georgiana n'ignore Lord Edward. Tu ne t'es pas découragé pour autant.

- J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir… plaisanta-t-il.

- Ta fille n'est pas du tout d'accord avec cette affirmation… » dit Elizabeth le plus sérieusement du monde.

Darcy cessa alors enfin d'observer sa sœur et se tourna vers son épouse, qui tenait Leonora dans ses bras.

« Elle a raison… je me félicite un peu plus chaque jour d'avoir insisté, Mrs Darcy, dit-il avec un long regard tendre.

- Que reproches-tu à Edward Crawley ?

- Absolument rien, hormis le fait qu'il veut me prendre ma petite sœur. Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir car je le comprends parfaitement de vouloir le faire.

- Il pourrait la rendre heureuse, si elle tombait amoureuse de lui. J'en suis convaincue.

- Moi aussi, mais elle a tellement souffert dans le passé que je ne sais pas si elle se laissera aller ainsi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il la pousse dans ses retranchements. Elle est restée fragile après toute cette histoire avec Stafford.

- Il sait trouver le juste milieu. Il n'a jamais été trop insistant. Georgiana le lui ferait savoir, je pense. Et le simple fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé depuis longtemps est assez parlant.

- Tu penses qu'elle est amoureuse ?

- Peut-être pas encore, mais elle est en tout cas très attirée, même si elle n'est pas encore prête à se l'avouer. Chat échaudé craint l'eau chaude, elle est trop prudente pour le laisser s'approcher d'elle davantage pour l'instant. Mais il est suffisamment patient et persévérant pour briser même cette barrière-là.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ferait un bon mari pour elle.

- Tu viens pourtant de me dire que tu n'avais rien à lui reprocher ?

- Il est trop rêveur. Il ne s'intéresse absolument pas à Balcombe Abbey et à ses responsabilités. Il ne vit que pour sa musique. Elle risque d'en souffrir, car je sens bien que c'est une passion avec laquelle elle devra le partager.

- Je pense au contraire que s'il parvient à la conquérir ce sera grâce à cela. Elle est musicienne, William. Elle ne vit que pour cela elle aussi. Ils parlent le même langage, et nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre car cela nous dépasse. Il ferait justement un très bon mari pour elle car il est musicien. Je n'imagine pas ta sœur mariée à un homme qui ne serait pas un peu artiste.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Je refuserai de lui accorder sa main tant que je n'en aurai pas la certitude absolue.

- Et ils n'en attendent pas moins de toi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant à nouveau les joueurs en contrebas. Et soudain, Darcy entendit Elizabeth éclater de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu viens de me rappeler mon père. En me disant que tu n'accorderais pas la main de Georgiana à Lord Edward tant que tu ne seras pas certain qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

- Ton père a eu entièrement raison de vérifier cela avant d'accepter nos fiançailles.

- Même si c'était une évidence pour nous ?

- Ça ne l'était pas encore complètement pour moi…

- Le matin de nos fiançailles ? s'étonna Lizzie.

- Oui. Une partie de moi y croyait et s'en émerveillait, et l'autre me disait que j'étais probablement en train de rêver. Il faut dire que tu n'avais pas été très tendre avec moi les mois précédents, ma Lizzie.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été plus qu'aimable pendant ma toute première visite à Pemberley, dit-elle, amusée.

- Tu l'as été, mais de là à te déclarer amoureuse… Il a fallu l'intervention de Lady Catherine pour que j'ose espérer !

- Cette chère Lady Catherine… Si seulement elle savait que c'est grâce à elle que nous avons dissipé les derniers malentendus entre nous et que nous nous sommes fiancés… !

- Elle suffoquerait de rage, très probablement ! » dit Darcy sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

Leur plaisanterie fut interrompue par le retour de Jane, Harriet et Georgiana. Cette dernière avait pris le bras de Lord Edward qui s'était proposé de la raccompagner jusqu'au balcon. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille lui autorisait une telle liberté, et il en était si visiblement heureux qu'elle en rougit. Une fois les dames installées, il s'enquit alors de la santé de Leonora auprès d'Elizabeth, avant de lui demander quand les Bennet devaient arriver. Avec un enthousiasme qui traduisait son impatience et son émotion, Lizzie lui répondit qu'ils les attendaient pour le lendemain midi. Attendri, Darcy la regarda en souriant amoureusement, tout heureux de faire plaisir à son épouse.

C'était précisément ce genre de scène qui faisait l'envie de Lord Edward. Chaque jour qui passait lui donnait de nouvelles occasions de revoir Georgiana, et il tombait à chaque fois un peu plus amoureux. Il en perdait le sommeil et l'appétit. Lady Mary, la seule confidente de son amour pour la jeune fille, le taquinait à ce sujet dans ses lettres, et il tardait à Lord Edward de la voir revenir de sa lune de miel. Elle connaissait bien son frère, et semblait la seule capable à pouvoir apaiser ses craintes et l'encourager à plus de patience. Lord Edward trouvait le temps long sans ses conseils précieux et son soutien sans faille. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et elle avaient commencé leur lune de miel à Bath et avaient ensuite décidé d'aller visiter l'Ecosse qui faisait rêver Lady Mary depuis plusieurs années, rallongeant leur lune de miel de plus d'un mois.

* * *

Elizabeth éprouvait sensiblement la même chose lorsqu'elle pensait à son père. Elle l'avait vu en mai, mais il lui tardait de l'inviter à nouveau à Pemberley depuis la naissance de Leonora car elle avait hâte de lui présenter sa fille. Elle ne tint plus en place le 27 août, date à laquelle ils devaient arriver, et fut la première sur le perron de Pemberley pour les accueillir, suivie par Darcy et Georgiana qui arboraient un sourire indulgent.

Mr Bennet descendit péniblement de la voiture et sa première parole fut pour Elizabeth qu'il serra contre lui longuement, profondément ému de la revoir. Il s'écarta ensuite pour mieux l'observer, et décréta qu'elle avait une mine radieuse et en était ravi. Lizzie en revanche fut pétrifiée de constater à quel point son père avait vieilli en quelques mois. Ses traits étaient émaciés et il avait visiblement perdu beaucoup de poids. Son cœur se serra en songeant que le départ de Lydia et leurs ultimes confrontations avaient beaucoup éprouvé son père. Contrairement à son épouse, il ne se plaignait jamais, mais il avait trop souffert de la tournure des événements pour ne pas en subir les conséquences.

Mais Elizabeth ne put s'attarder davantage sur ces pensées car sa mère était descendue de voiture à son tour, et elle s'avança vers Elizabeth, la complimentant pour son teint radieux. Mary les rejoignit ensuite, plus réservée que jamais, et Lizzie comprit d'instinct qu'il y avait une grande tension entre la mère et la fille. Les Bennet s'avancèrent vers Darcy et Georgiana qui les accueillirent chaleureusement. Elizabeth en profita pour reprendre le bras de son père aussitôt.

« Nous avons quelqu'un à vous présenter, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire trahissant son impatience.

- Je n'ai fait la route que pour cela, plaisanta-t-il. Et peut-être un peu pour vous aussi, Lizzie.

- Je vous remercie, et je suis soulagée de voir que Leonora n'a pas encore pris toutes vos réserves d'affection, dit Lizzie avec humour.

- J'ai fait mon possible pour en garder un peu pour vous. » plaisanta-t-il.

Bien que très heureux de retrouver sa fille préférée, il l'oublia presque lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grand salon de Pemberley où les attendaient Miss Woodward avec Leonora. La gouvernante s'avança et tendit le bébé à Elizabeth. Arborant un sourire attendri, Lizzie se pencha vers sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front, s'émerveillant pour la millième fois du bonheur qu'elle ressentait à la tenir dans ses bras. Mr Bennet avait grand-peine à cacher qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux en admirant sa petite-fille. Puis, Elizabeth se tourna alors vers lui et voulut lui confier Leonora.

« Grands dieux, non ! Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les bébés, je risque fort de la faire tomber, dit-il la voix mal assurée.

- Bien sûr que non, Père. Tenez, asseyez-vous, et prenez-la dans vos bras. »

Elle lui confia Leonora, lui montrant comment la tenir. Tandis qu'il contemplait Leonora, Elizabeth sentit Darcy qui s'était rapproché d'elle et avait pris sa main. Ils échangèrent un sourire ému.

« Je vois qu'elle a fait une nouvelle conquête, dit Darcy.

- C'est sa grande spécialité, personne ne lui résiste. » dit Elizabeth avec un large sourire.

Mr Bennet mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, perdu dans les yeux de Leonora, déjà sous le charme de son innocence et des sourires qu'elle distribuait généreusement.

« C'est un bien beau bébé, Lizzie, finit-il par dire.

- Espérons qu'elle le reste. Après tout, la seule qualité qu'on attend d'une fille est la beauté, sinon elle sera difficile à marier, dit Mrs Bennet.

- Ou elle aura la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui verra en elle plus qu'un joli minois, s'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Il est vrai qu'elle devrait avoir une belle dot, cela aide. Mais enfin, Elizabeth, j'espère que vos prochains enfants seront des garçons sans quoi vous vous préparez des années d'inquiétude quand vos filles auront l'âge d'être introduites en société.

- Il me semble que la nature ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, Mrs Bennet. Pour ma part, je suis trop heureux de l'arrivée de Leonora dans nos vies pour m'inquiéter de telles questions matérielles, dit Darcy froidement.

- C'est là votre chance, mais c'est un luxe que beaucoup ne peuvent pas s'offrir.

- Mrs Bennet ! intervint son mari.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Mais j'espère pour Pemberley que Lizzie vous donnera vite un héritier, Mr Darcy, vous devez être impatient.

- Cette question ne vous concerne en rien, donc vous pouvez cesser de vous inquiéter à ce sujet, Mrs Bennet. » dit Darcy d'un ton sans appel qui fit comprendre à Mrs Bennet que la discussion était close.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Mrs Bennet pour irriter son gendre en se mêlant de ce qui ne la regardait pas et en se permettant d'adresser des reproches à Elizabeth. Néanmoins, cette dernière était si heureuse de retrouver son père que Darcy fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il remarqua que Georgiana et Mary avaient entamé une timide discussion, même si Georgiana peinait à dérider Mary. Au cours de l'après-midi qui suivit, tous furent rejoints par les Bingley ainsi que Mr Cooper. Kitty était trop fatiguée par la fin de sa grossesse pour se déplacer jusqu'à Basildon Park, aussi avait-elle envoyé son mari saluer ses parents. Les Bennet promirent au jeune homme qu'ils rendraient visite à Kitty dès le lendemain, car Mrs Bennet était très impatiente de la revoir. Pour l'heure, ils profitèrent de leurs deux petits-enfants, car Jane avait emmené Henry avec eux.

Lizzie, à qui Mr Bennet avait rendu Leonora, se délecta de l'atmosphère familiale qui régna à Pemberley cet après-midi-là, émue de voir combien la naissance de Henry et Leonora les avait tous rapprochés. Elle menait la vie familiale dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et un regard échangé avec son mari lui permit de comprendre qu'il pensait de même.

* * *

Le jour de son anniversaire, elle se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de Darcy, surprise de voir qu'il l'avait tirée du sommeil en la caressant avec une rose. Prise d'une intuition, elle tenta de se redresser dans le lit, mais il la retint contre l'oreiller avec un long baiser.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma Lizzie… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda-t-elle, amusée, en désignant la rose.

- Je me suis permis d'emprunter quelques fleurs dans ta serre… » dit-il en arborant avec un large sourire.

Obéissant à son premier instinct de la journée, elle se redressa et découvrit alors les trois bouquets de fleurs qu'il avait disposés dans leur chambre. Elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je croyais que cela t'était passé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout cela, dit-elle en désignant les fleurs. Toutes ces petites attentions.

- Ô femme de peu de foi…

- Je pensais que tu te lasserais…

- Il faudrait déjà que je me lasse de toi, et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Tu comptes donc dévaliser ma serre régulièrement ?

- Avec la bénédiction de ton jardinier, ma chérie. Mais je te rassure, il m'a indiqué quelles fleurs choisir, je n'aurais pas voulu prendre le risque de détruire ton œuvre. Elles te plaisent ? »

Rieuse, Elizabeth l'observa un moment, avant de l'attirer contre elle pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciement.

« Je prends ça pour un oui… dit-il.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?

- C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit de réclamer ce que je veux.

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Embrasse-moi et tu verras…

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Mrs Darcy. »

Il se perdit dans leur baiser, et la journée d'anniversaire de Lizzie commença sous les meilleurs auspices. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la nursery plus tard dans la matinée, ils arboraient tous les deux un sourire radieux. Lizzie prit sa fille dans les bras, heureuse d'apprendre par Mrs Barlow que Leonora se portait bien et que son appétit était toujours excellent.

Observant Lizzie murmurer des mots tendres à leur fille en l'embrassant inlassablement, Darcy ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. Il s'était découvert encore plus amoureux de son épouse depuis la naissance de Leonora, et elle ne lui paraissait jamais aussi belle et épanouie que lorsqu'elle la tenait dans ses bras. Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était encore auréolée par la tendresse de leur réveil passionné, elle était resplendissante. Il repensa alors aux deux premiers anniversaires de Lizzie qu'ils avaient célébrés ensemble, à Londres et à Rome, peinant à croire que celui-ci serait plus heureux encore car Leonora avait illuminé leur existence.

S'arrachant à sa rêverie, il rappela à son épouse qu'il devait descendre pour accueillir leurs invités qui devaient arriver pour le déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent les Bennet et Georgiana dans le salon de musique, où Mary travaillait son piano en compagnie de Georgiana. Elizabeth ne manqua pas de constater une fois de plus que sa mère était très dure envers Mary, lui adressant des reproches à chaque occasion. Lizzie devinait sans peine que le célibat de Mary était le sujet de discorde entre la mère et la fille, sans compter que Mrs Bennet reportait tous ses espoirs déçus pour le bonheur de Lydia dans son acharnement à vouloir marier Mary. Néanmoins cette dernière ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et le conflit était latent.

Georgiana l'avait senti elle aussi, raison pour laquelle elle avait invité la jeune femme à prendre place au piano où elle était à l'abri des critiques incessantes de Mrs Bennet. Les invités arrivèrent peu à peu, et tous entourèrent bientôt Elizabeth, la félicitant pour son anniversaire. Peu désireuse d'organiser un grand événement pour cette journée, elle avait restreint la liste des invités à leurs plus proches amis et parents. Outre les Bingley, les Bennet, Mr Cooper, les Vernon, Gerald Matlock et Lord Edward, elle eut le plaisir de retrouver Lord et Lady Matlock qui étaient revenus de Brighton la veille, accompagnés par Priscilla Matlock et ses deux filles. Au grand soulagement des Darcy, Lady Matlock semblait bien plus reposée, et elle confessa en effet que l'air marin lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, tous prenant des nouvelles des Matlock qui racontèrent leur séjour balnéaire en détails, faisant l'envie de Jane qui n'avait jamais vu la mer. Mais les Matlock préférèrent reporter l'attention sur Leonora qu'ils n'avaient pas vue pendant plus d'un mois. Ils s'émerveillèrent de voir combien elle avait grandi, et succombèrent comme tous les autres à ses sourires. Depuis qu'elle avait gratifié ses parents de son premier sourire quelques semaines plus tôt, elle réitérait souvent l'expérience car elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les adultes autour d'elle en étaient ravis et la gratifiaient à leur tour des plus grands sourires, ce qui semblait la réjouir au plus haut point.

Après un déjeuner succulent, chacun offrit son présent à Elizabeth, avant de laisser Darcy les entraîner dans la galerie des portraits. Intriguée, Lizzie avait pris son bras et ne cessa de le questionner tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans les couloirs de Pemberley. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau recouvert d'un drap de velours bleu sombre. Lorsqu'il tomba à terre, Lizzie découvrit un tableau d'elle tenant Leonora. Le peintre avait rendu la délicatesse de la scène avec son plus fin trait de pinceau et les couleurs les plus tendres. Le résultat était d'une grâce exquise qui émut Elizabeth aux larmes. Elle se tourna vers Darcy pour le remercier et se découvrit incapable de prononcer un mot. Il lui sourit et lui serra la main, sourd aux exclamations ravies de leur famille qui admirait le tableau, trop attentif à la joie d'Elizabeth.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda Lizzie quelques instants après s'être remise de ses émotions.

Elle savait que Darcy avait commandé le tableau dès le mois de juin, et avait posé à plusieurs reprises pour le peintre mais ignorait que l'œuvre serait prête aussi rapidement. Darcy lui expliqua qu'il avait précisé au peintre qu'il devait avoir terminé pour le 03 septembre afin qu'il puisse lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

« Il est magnifique, William… Merci. De tout mon cœur, dit-elle en reprenant la main de son mari. Où veux-tu l'accrocher ?

- Il est à toi, il sera installé où tu le souhaites.

- Dans ce cas je pense le mettre dans mon boudoir, ainsi je pourrai l'admirer plus souvent. »

Désireuse de divertir ses invités, Elizabeth les conduisit ensuite dans le salon de musique. Le pianoforte trônait au centre de la pièce, et Lord Edward adressa un regard si empressé à Georgiana qu'elle en rougit. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à Mary de s'installer au piano quand Elizabeth la devança.

« Lord Edward, votre sœur nous a souvent vanté vos talents de musicien. Georgiana nous régale souvent, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est toute aussi curieuse que nous de vous entendre cet après-midi, dit Elizabeth.

- Mais l'on m'a vanté tout autant les talents de Miss Darcy. Il serait fort peu galant de ne pas lui laisser l'honneur de jouer la première, dit-il, amusé en remarquant que Georgiana rougissait plus encore et semblait même agacée de voir qu'il allait enfin parvenir à ses fins en l'écoutant jouer, ce qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de réclamer pendant tout le mois d'août.

- Et nous serions de piètres hôtes si nous ne laissions pas la préséance à nos invités. A vous l'honneur, Lord Edward. » rétorqua-t-elle, obstinée.

Lord Edward fut plus amusé encore de la pirouette de la jeune fille, et il s'assit au piano sans s'être départi de son sourire, totalement sous le charme de l'entêtement de celle qu'il aimait.

« Quel morceau vous ferait plaisir, Miss Darcy ? Si je n'ai pas eu l'élégance de vous laisser jouer la première, vous devez au moins me dire comment vous divertir avec l'un de vos morceaux préférés.

- Si vous me connaissez, vous devriez le deviner sans peine… »

Elle avait parlé avec un semblant de détachement qu'il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de feindre, mais avec une telle note de défi dans la voix que même Darcy dut réprimer un sourire. Il ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments que sa sœur commençait à porter à Lord Edward, même si elle semblait la seule personne de l'assemblée à en être ignorante.

Lord Edward accepta le défi, plus amusé que jamais, choisissant sans peine un morceau qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et dont elle lui avait parlé fréquemment. Et brutalement, son sourire disparut tandis que ses mains effleuraient le clavier. Sous les regards étonnés de toute l'assistance, il se métamorphosa tout aussi rapidement qu'il était passé de l'empressement amoureux à la taquinerie, concentré au-dessus du piano.

Et lorsqu'il commença à jouer, Georgiana mesura tout le danger du jeu auquel elle s'était essayée maladroitement. Le cœur battant, elle l'observa tandis que ses mains couraient sur le clavier, donnant vie à une pièce de Mozart. Bouleversée, elle eut à peine la force de songer que Lady Mary n'avait pas exagéré et fait preuve d'un trop grand orgueil fraternel en vantant les talents de Lord Edward. Le jeune homme était un prodige, et Georgiana comprenait mieux son dilemme. Instinctivement, elle ressentit un chagrin profond en devinant combien il devait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir réaliser son rêve, trop tenu par ses responsabilités à Balcombe Abbey.

Mais bientôt, son émotion prit le dessus et elle fut incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, perdue dans la magie de l'instant. La pièce qu'il jouait était tour à tour douce et joyeuse, mais aux oreilles de Georgiana, elle sonnait comme une déclaration d'amour. Et elle n'était pas loin d'avoir raison, car il ne jouait que pour elle en cet instant. Et pour la première fois, elle ne fut pas terrifiée par les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Sa rêverie prit fin lorsque Lord Edward joua les dernières notes, et Georgiana n'eut la présence d'esprit de commencer à applaudir que lorsqu'il se leva, presque rougissant des félicitations qui fusaient dans la pièce, car il avait suscité l'admiration de tous. Il se tourna alors vers Georgiana et, s'inclinant devant elle, il lui désigna le siège.

« Saurez-vous aussi deviner comment me divertir, Miss Darcy ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire, Lord Edward, dit-elle, soulagée de constater qu'elle dissimulait parfaitement son trouble. Je n'ai pas votre talent, je risque fort de vous décevoir, n'avez-vous pas d'autres morceaux à interpréter pour nous ?

- Laissez-nous seuls juges de votre talent, Miss Darcy. Mais pour cela il nous faut vous entendre. »

C'était à son tour d'être taquin, et il ne s'en privait pas. Agacée, Georgiana se leva à contrecœur. Ne désirant pas s'avouer vaincue, elle opta pour un morceau de Purcell, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas partie des préférés de Lord Edward, et qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir jouer malgré son trouble. Elle l'interpréta en effet brillamment, avec cette dextérité qu'elle avait perfectionnée sa vie durant, et avec une sensibilité qu'elle n'avait acquise que pendant les longs mois où elle avait tenté d'oublier Mr Stafford.

Lord Edward fut sous le charme. S'il décelait qu'elle pouvait encore corriger certaines imperfections, il était stupéfait de découvrir combien elle était douée. Elle était même la seule personne parmi tout son entourage à pouvoir se vanter d'un tel talent. S'il en doutait encore, il était désormais certain que Georgiana Darcy n'était pas pianiste uniquement pour rajouter un accomplissement de plus à la longue liste de ceux qu'elle avait dû acquérir en tant que fille aînée de la famille Darcy. Elle était définitivement aussi passionnée que lui.

Et plus incroyable encore, il lui semblait la comprendre davantage en l'écoutant jouer un second morceau à l'insistance générale. Sa vulnérabilité, qu'il avait ressentie imperceptiblement au cours de tous leurs échanges, était là flagrante. Elle avait été blessée, profondément. Et à en juger par la possessivité de Darcy à l'égard de sa sœur, il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Lord Edward qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Il ne l'en aima que davantage, désireux de la guérir de son chagrin et de la protéger de tous ceux à venir. Mais le morceau qu'elle jouait prenait une tournure plus vive, plus impétueuse, et il l'observa se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Il vit ses joues se colorer, ses lèvres se pincer, et le regard de défi qu'elle adressait au clavier de son pianoforte. Il comprit alors que, quelles qu'aient été les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, elle n'en avait été que grandie, et était en train de tourner la page. Il espérait l'y aider.

Il fut le premier debout à l'applaudir à la fin du second morceau. Rougissante, elle salua l'assemblée, mais Mrs Bennet, inspirée par l'idylle naissante des deux jeunes gens, réclama un morceau à quatre mains à grands cris. Georgiana rougit davantage encore, et baissant les yeux, elle refusa catégoriquement, priant pour que Mr Bennet ou Elizabeth interviennent et intiment à Mrs Bennet l'ordre de se taire. Car, voyant que Lord Edward était tout disposé à se prêter à l'exercice, Mrs Bennet insistait, appuyée par Gerald et les Bingley. Lizzie, voyant Darcy se raidir, luttait pour réprimer son sourire, s'apercevant bientôt qu'il n'était pas dupe, même si elle se gardait bien d'intervenir.

Lord Edward resta silencieux tandis que leur entourage les priait avec insistance, observant fixement Georgiana qui avait toujours les yeux baissés. Et lorsqu'elle releva enfin les yeux sur lui, elle croisa son regard, si perçant et si amoureux que sa résolution faiblît instantanément.

« Que suggérez-vous, Miss Darcy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante.

- A vous l'honneur.

- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup, je n'ai guère l'habitude de jouer à quatre mains. Laissez-moi regarder… »

Il sortit alors une liasse de partitions de la pochette en cuir qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Les triant rapidement, il en tendit deux à Georgiana.

« Les connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Assez pour les jouer si j'ai la partition sous les yeux.

- Parfait. » dit-il, soulagé et ravi.

Il la laissa choisir le morceau qu'elle préférait, qui s'avéra être une pièce vive mais difficile à interpréter. Désignant le siège, il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit presque maladroitement, se maudissant du trouble qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il prit place juste à ses côtés. D'un même mouvement, leurs mains s'élevèrent au-dessus du clavier, et il inclina la tête pour lui intimer de commencer.

Ils le savaient mieux que leur auditoire, mais exécuter une pièce à quatre mains est un exercice délicat, qui réclame une grande précision et une parfaite coordination. Mais même les plus grands virtuoses ne peuvent espérer tutoyer la perfection en tant que duettistes s'ils ne se découvrent pas une parfaite harmonie avec leur partenaire, créant cette alchimie si particulière qui ne s'apprend ni ne s'acquiert à force de travail.

Georgiana et Lord Edward atteignirent cette parfaite harmonie très rapidement, même si le morceau, rapide et technique, les obligea à une grande concentration. Lorsqu'elle y repenserait plus tard, Georgiana devait même comprendre que c'était la grande difficulté du morceau qui l'avait contrainte à rester maîtresse d'elle-même, sans quoi elle aurait probablement joué piètrement, les mains tremblantes de presque frôler celles de Lord Edward. Mais à ce moment-là, sans se toucher, elles s'étaient trouvées bien mieux qu'avec la plus tendre des caresses et elles créaient un dialogue tour à tour doux et passionné, se cherchant, s'éloignant et se retrouvant sans cesse.

Lorsque les dernières notes de leur duo prirent fin, Georgiana peina à reprendre ses esprits, et elle ne revint à la réalité qu'en entendant les applaudissement qui fusèrent. Lord Edward fut le premier à se relever, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la jeune fille à qui il tendit la main. Elle la saisit, tremblante, et se leva à son tour. Tous réclamèrent un bis, mais elle déclina poliment, déclarant qu'il ne fallait point abuser des bonnes choses, avant d'inviter Lord Edward à les régaler d'un nouveau morceau.

Le jeune homme la sentait si émue qu'il n'eut plus envie de poursuivre leur jeu. Il acquiesça gracieusement, émettant pour seule condition qu'elle choisisse son prochain morceau.

Lorsque tous les invités d'Elizabeth prirent congé en fin d'après-midi, Georgiana était toujours dans un état second, revivant inlassablement les précieuses minutes de leur duo, peinant à croire qu'un morceau de musique si fugace ait pu bouleverser sa vie aussi radicalement. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon de musique. S'asseyant une fois de plus à son piano, elle se laissa aller à caresser du bout des doigts les touches d'ivoire sur lesquelles il avait créé tant de beauté cet après-midi-là. Soudain, elle laissa sa main retomber lourdement sur le clavier, créant des dissonances fort peu gracieuses. Elle venait d'apercevoir la pochette en cuir, qu'il avait malencontreusement oubliée, sans doute lui aussi trop troublé par les émotions de l'après-midi pour s'en souvenir au moment où il avait pris congé.

Se redressant à demi, Georgiana la saisit d'une main mal assurée, et laissa échapper une exclamation d'effroi lorsque la pochette glissa à terre, entraînant avec elle toutes les partitions. Confuse de sa maladresse et terrifiée à l'idée qu'elles soient abîmées, car elle avait vu le soin qu'il leur portait, elle se précipita pour les ramasser, priant pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop en désordre. Elle les saisit au hasard, commençant à les rassembler. Si les premières n'avaient rien de particulier, Georgiana fut vite intriguée en voyant que d'autres étaient entièrement manuscrites, et portaient pour la plupart un titre qui convenaient mieux à des poèmes qu'à des morceaux de musique. Intriguée, elle comprit qu'elle tenait entre ses mains quelques-unes des pièces qu'il avait composées lui-même.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'essayait à la composition, et avec talent si l'on en croyait Lady Mary, Georgiana était fascinée et peinait à réprimer sa curiosité à ce sujet. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs souvent questionné mais il était resté étonnamment discret, prétextant qu'il ne trouvait son travail assez abouti pour être digne de l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler car son travail était sans doute trop intime et elle concevait parfaitement qu'il souhaite conserver son jardin secret.

Mais agenouillée au sol, dans la solitude de son salon de musique, Georgiana ne put réprimer sa curiosité davantage, et elle se mit rapidement à déchiffrer quelques-unes des partitions. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir qu'il avait un grand talent. Elle était suffisamment musicienne et mélomane pour apprécier la beauté des harmonies qu'il avait créé, dans lesquelles elle décelait la pureté des accords d'un Mozart et les sons ronds et amples et le romantisme d'un Beethoven dont toute l'Europe parlait depuis déjà une décennie. Après avoir déchiffré les trois premières partitions, elle en découvrit une dernière, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait pour titre « Georgiana », qu'il avait calligraphié avec soin.

La posant sur le pupitre, elle se rassit lentement, et se mit à jouer. Elle ne sut jamais comment elle trouva la force d'interpréter le morceau jusqu'à la fin, tant il la bouleversa par sa douceur et sa beauté. C'était une pièce au tempo lent et tendre, par moments si langoureux qu'il en était presque douloureux. Le jeune homme y avait mis tout son amour, mais sans emportement passionné, seulement désireux de rendre hommage à la douceur et à la pureté de celle qu'il aimait. Mais Georgiana, avec son cœur de femme, y décelait sans peine une grande mélancolie, car ses notes trahissaient sa souffrance et ses craintes de ne jamais voir son amour payé de retour.

En larmes, elle laissa mourir les dernières notes, et n'eut pas même la force de relever les mains. Elle resta longtemps prostrée, tentant de comprendre et de maîtriser ses sentiments. Mais force lui était de constater que cette composition, la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui ait faite, avait brisé ses dernières résistances et vaincu ses dernières peurs. Alors, essuyant ses yeux baignés de larmes, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elle était amoureuse.


	47. Raison & Sentiments

_Bonsoir à tous,_

_Je vous souhaite, un peu tardivement, une très belle année 2013, pleine de Joie, de Santé, et de belles découvertes._

_Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait désirer, mais l'inspiration et la motivation étaient aux abonnés absents. Pour tout vous avouer, il a dû se passer un mois et demi entre la rédaction de la première ligne et aujourd'hui. C'est un chapitre de transition (ce ne sont pas ceux que je préfère écrire mais ils sont essentiels), et après relecture, je lui trouve une certaine cohérence qui me rassure. Il est vrai qu'entre la naissance de Leonora et le duo à quatre mains de Georgiana et de son amoureux transi, j'avais placé la barre un peu haut sur les chapitres précédents, et c'est dur de faire toujours aussi bien lol. _

_Néanmoins, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour autant pendant ces looongs mois, et je me suis enfin attelée à la modification des chapitres de la Saison qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'ai pu les poster il y a quelques semaines. _

_En effet, le chapitre 46 se déroule au cours de l'été 1819, Georgiana y est sur le point d'avoir 19 ans, et je trouve complètement irréaliste, compte tenu de son rang et de l'époque, que Darcy ait autant repoussé ses Débuts à Londres. Même s'il ne tient pas à ce qu'elle marie si jeune, il ne peut ignorer les convenances, et il est trop attaché aux usages de l'époque pour ne pas tout mettre en œuvre pour parachever l'éducation de Georgiana._

_J'ai donc modifié les chapitres se déroulant à Londres pour qu'elle soit présentée à la Cour en même temps que Lizzie et Kitty. Cela m'a également permis de développer deux autres points importants :  
- Almack's : incontournable pour les Débutantes, bien plus d'ailleurs que la présentation à la Cour, vrai marché matrimonial pour la bonne société, mais aussi la consécration sociale : il FALLAIT y être invité pour compter, et tous y allaient pour voir et être vus.  
- la façon plus concrète dont la Comtesse von Lieven prend les choses en main pour que Lizzie devienne incontournable pendant la Saison 1818._

_Je me suis également fait plaisir en intégrant un petit moment adorable entre Darcy/Lizzie/Georgiana (chapitre 32), et deux ou trois passages qui raviront les plus grandes fans des moments Lizzie/Darcy._

_Si le coeur vous en dit, voici le détail des modifications pour que vous puissiez vous y repérer._

_** Les modifications ne concernent que les chapitres 28 à 41**_  
_- chapitre 28 : les modifications sont tout à la fin, quand Elizabeth et Darcy décident de quitter Pemberley pour Londres, et évoquent les Débuts de Georgiana_  
_- chapitres 29 et 30 : principales modifications. La Comtesse évoque Almack's à la fin du chapitre 29 quand elle propose à Elizabeth de la "lancer" à Londres. Le chapitre 30 est celui qui compte les plus grands ajouts avec une soirée à Almack's._  
_- chapitre 31 : modifications uniquement pour mentionner que Georgiana participe à la Saison et, à la fin, pour évoquer les préparatifs du bal de Darcy House_  
_- chapitre 32 : modifications car le bal de Darcy House n'est plus seulement donné en l'honneur du 1er anniversaire de mariage de Lizzie et Darcy mais également car Georgiana est Débutante_  
_- chapitre 33 : modifications mineures (uniquement pour mentionner que Georgiana participe à la Saison)_  
_- chapitre 34 : pas de modifications_  
_- chapitres 35 à 37 : modifications mineures (uniquement pour mentionner que Georgiana participe à la Saison)_  
_- chapitre 38 : pas de modifications_  
_- chapitres 39 à 41 : modifications mineures (uniquement pour mentionner que Georgiana a fait ses Débuts à Londres)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, entre le chapitre 47 et la Saison 1818, et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions. J'ai passé des jours entiers sur ce chapitre qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, une review de votre part me fera très très très plaisir._

_A bientôt, _

_Doddy_

* * *

Essoufflée, Elizabeth contemplait Pemberley qui s'étendait, majestueux, à ses pieds. Le soleil couchant de la fin d'été baignait le manoir dans des teintes or et fauve. La parfaite harmonie de ses lignes était plus éclatante encore que d'ordinaire, et il était sublimé par la beauté paisible de la campagne environnante. Lizzie sentit son cœur se serrer d'émotion devant pareil tableau, prenant une fois de plus conscience du lien profond qui s'était tissé entre le domaine et elle depuis son mariage. Elle croisa alors le regard de Darcy, qui esquissait un sourire bienveillant, heureux de voir combien son épouse s'était attachée au domaine qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, caressant l'encolure de Lorelei pour l'apaiser après la course folle à laquelle Darcy et elle s'étaient livrés quelques instants auparavant.

Tous deux s'étaient éclipsés de Pemberley pour une de leurs escapades équestres, confiant Leonora aux parents d'Elizabeth. A leur grand plaisir, ils avaient pu reprendre leurs promenades à cheval dans les environs de Pemberley après la convalescence d'Elizabeth. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, elle ne redoutait plus que ses séances d'équitation l'empêchent de devenir mère comme Mrs Bennet l'en avait mise en garde. Aussi avait-elle entraîné Darcy aux écuries quelques jours après que le docteur Edwards lui eut déclaré que sa jambe était tout à fait remise de sa blessure. Depuis, ils s'échappaient au moins une fois par semaine, trop heureux de se retrouver seuls et de partager ce plaisir. Si Darcy avait été prudent dans les premiers temps, inquiet à l'idée que de trop longues promenades fassent souffrir la jambe d'Elizabeth qui était encore fragile, ils n'avaient néanmoins pas tardé à partir plusieurs heures durant. Elizabeth avait demandé à son mari de lui faire visiter les alentours, parcourant ainsi la campagne du Derbyshire et s'enfonçant plus profondément dans leurs terres, qu'elle n'avait que peu parcourues depuis leur mariage. Si elle avait rencontré quelques difficultés en remontant en selle, la douceur et la patience de sa jument Lorelei l'avait aidée à faire à nouveau de rapides progrès. Darcy l'avait guidée attentivement, et il était désormais fier de la voir endurer plusieurs heures de chevauchée.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient aventurés au nord, et il leur avait fallu plus de deux heures pour rejoindre les collines sauvages recouvertes de brande que Lizzie avait déjà admirées lors de son premier séjour dans le Derbyshire. Elle y était revenue non sans émotion, et tous deux avaient passé une après-midi délicieuse. Elizabeth, impétueuse de nature, chevauchait tout aussi librement qu'elle donnait ses opinions et laissait fuser ses éclats de rire. Aussi avaient-ils terminé leur longue promenade par une course au galop dans laquelle elle avait entraîné son mari avec une note de défi dans la voix. Elle n'avait bien sûr aucune chance de le distancer, mais elle aimait trop la sensation de vitesse et de liberté qui s'emparait de Lorelei et elle dans ces moments-là pour résister à la tentation. Ils avaient terminé leur course sur l'une des collines surplombant Pemberley, et la vue qui s'offrait à eux était sublime. Aussi s'étaient-ils arrêtés, à bout de souffle, pour l'admirer.

« Je te battrai, un jour, finit par dire Elizabeth lorsqu'elle put parler à nouveau.

- Ne sous-estime pas Parsifal, dit-il, amusé.

- Ne sous-estime pas Lorelei, contra-t-elle. Et si elle n'y suffit pas, d'ici quelques années je monterai Bellagio, et là tu n'auras aucune chance.

- Voilà qui n'est pas très équitable.

- Auriez-vous peur de la défaite, Mr Darcy ?

- Non, mais je l'ai en horreur, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Même face à moi ?

- Face à toi c'est très improbable. A moins que je ne décide de te laisser gagner quelques fois par galanterie…

- Absurde ! Cela me vexerait terriblement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Si je dois gagner, je veux que ce soit parce que j'ai été la meilleure.

- Ma Lizzie qui veut me battre à cheval… voilà une chose que je croyais bien ne jamais voir un jour. Peut-être arriverons-nous finalement à faire de toi une vraie Darcy, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, esquivant la tape qu'elle menaçait de lui donner.

- Je croyais que j'étais déjà une vraie Darcy… » dit-elle, faisant la moue.

Amusé, Darcy mit pied à terre, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à faire de même. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, et releva son menton d'une main pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, amusé de voir qu'elle se prêtait au jeu.

« Evidemment que tu es une vraie Darcy.

- Depuis la naissance de Leonora ?

- Depuis bien plus longtemps ! dit-il avec véhémence.

- Lady Catherine pense sans doute que tant que je ne t'ai pas donné d'héritier, je ne suis pas une vraie Darcy, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Je n'ai que faire de son opinion.

- Depuis quand alors, selon toi ?

- Depuis le premier jour de notre mariage. Et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, cela aurait dû être depuis le jour de nos fiançailles, dit-il d'une voix caressante.

- Tu ne voulais tout de même pas m'épouser le jour même ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Quatre de mois de fiançailles… une éternité ! gémit Darcy. J'aurais dû écouter ta mère et demander une licence spéciale. En trois semaines, tu aurais été mienne et j'aurais pu t'enlever pour t'installer à Pemberley.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu es d'accord avec ma mère ! dit Lizzie en éclatant de rire.

- Pas entièrement, puisque ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Mais tu es un gentleman, tu ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

- Je craignais surtout que ton père change d'avis. J'étais prêt à accepter toutes ses conditions pour qu'il m'accorde ta main, et surtout pour qu'il ne me la reprenne pas ensuite.

- Il n'aurait jamais fait cela…

- Crois-tu ?

- J'en suis sûre. A l'instant où il a su que je t'aimais, tu ne risquais plus de me perdre. »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, puis, main dans la main, ils revinrent tranquillement aux écuries pour confier Lorelei et Parsifal aux lads.

« Cela dit, je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié au sujet de ta nouvelle passion pour le cheval, dit Darcy tandis qu'ils cheminaient.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu remonterais un jour.

- Je n'ai arrêté que parce que je voulais un enfant, tu le sais bien.

- Oui mais je n'étais pas convaincu que tu recommencerais, en tout cas pas si tôt.

- Cela m'a manqué. A la fois Lorelei, et le fait d'être avec toi dans ces moments-là. Je sais que tu adores faire du cheval.

- Et c'est encore mieux avec toi. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux que tu m'accompagnes.

- Tu ne préfères pas être seul parfois ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Et si l'envie me prend, je me lèverai aux aurores, tu n'auras pas le courage de me suivre. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il ne se trompait pas, car Elizabeth, depuis qu'elle pouvait à nouveau marcher, se rendait fréquemment, avant même de s'habiller, à la nursery pour embrasser sa fille, et il fallait bien souvent qu'Emma vienne la chercher pour la préparer pour le petit déjeuner, interrompant les séances de cajoleries de la mère et de la fille. Elizabeth adorait ces instants et n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde, et Darcy le savait.

« Si tu veux un peu de solitude, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, proposa-t-elle.

- En général, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où je viens te déranger ?

- Je ne m'en plains pas, dit-elle tendrement.

- Et tu t'étonnes encore quand je te dis que tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? »

Elizabeth se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et fut attendrie devant son sourire et son regard amoureux. La constance de ses sentiments et sa profonde tendresse à son égard ne manquaient jamais de l'émerveiller, et par moments, de la bouleverser. C'était le cas en cet instant, et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu faire naître un tel amour chez lui. Mais la plupart du temps, elle ne s'attardait pas sur ces considérations, préférant savourer l'instant, et lui témoigner la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ce jour-là, cela se traduisit par une longue étreinte, et il fut trop heureux de la serrer contre lui et de lui rendre son baiser. Il éclata de rire contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'écarta, à bout de souffle.

« Si j'avais su qu'une promenade à cheval te donnerait de telles idées, je t'en aurais proposé plus souvent… dit-il, taquin.

- Il me semblait pourtant que bien d'autres occasions ont les mêmes effets.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est de plus en plus intéressant… Serais-tu assez généreuse pour dresser une liste pour moi, mon cœur ?

- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Un seul de tes regards me suffit généralement. »

Et ce fut son tour de le gratifier d'un regard suffisamment séducteur pour qu'il oublie toutes ses résolutions de rentrer à Pemberley rapidement afin de ne pas être en retard pour le dîner familial. Il s'arrêta à nouveau de marcher, et la reprit dans ses bras.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu as été très patient, et persévérant. Je dirais même extrêmement têtu, dit-elle, mutine.

- J'ai eu raison d'insister. Je te voulais à mes côtés, tous les jours. C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie. »

Elle embrassa sa main, les replongeant pour quelques secondes dans le souvenir de l'instant précis où elle avait accepté par ce simple geste sa seconde demande en mariage.

« Je ne me souviens même plus comment était ma vie avant toi… murmura-t-elle.

- Et moi donc… »

Tous deux restèrent perdus dans leur étreinte, oublieux de l'heure et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Puis Darcy finit par s'écarter à regret.

« Viens, ma chérie, il faut rentrer… » murmura-t-il.

Arrivés aux écuries, ils confièrent leurs chevaux aux lads, avant de reprendre le chemin de Pemberley. L'heure du dîner approchait, et ils étaient attendus par toute leur famille, aussi ne tardèrent-ils plus. Néanmoins, ils eurent l'heureuse surprise de croiser Mr Bennet dans les jardins. Ce dernier les salua avec bonne humeur, notant les joues rougies par l'effort de sa fille, et leurs tenues salies par leur promenade, qu'il devina longue et intense.

« Vous voilà de retour… Miss Darcy commençait à se demander si elle devait retirer deux couverts et présider à table… les taquina-t-il, leur emboîtant le pas en direction du manoir.

- Nous nous sommes aventurés un peu loin et avons perdu la notion du temps, dit Darcy.

- Mais j'imagine que cela en valait la peine ?

- C'était magnifique. N'êtes-vous pas avec Mère ? Ou vous avez décidé de profiter des jardins avant le dîner ? demanda Elizabeth, intriguée.

- Je profite des jardins, ce qui me donne une parfaite excuse pour fuir Mrs Bennet quelques minutes. » précisa Mr Bennet avec humour.

Devant les regards perplexes de sa fille et de son gendre, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Elle a une discussion très… animée avec Mary. Je ne voulais pas être de trop, vous connaissez ma discrétion légendaire, Lizzie. »

Elizabeth soupira avec lassitude. Depuis l'arrivée de ses parents, elle n'avait pas manqué de noter que les relations entre Mrs Bennet étaient très tendues, et elle soupçonnait que leurs conflits incessants ne finissent pas aboutir à une rupture définitive, ce dont ses parents n'avaient pas besoin après le départ brutal de Lydia.

« Oh n'ayez crainte, elles seront réconciliées pour le dîner ! ajouta-t-il.

- J'en doute fort, mais j'espère surtout qu'elles vont trouver un terrain d'entente… dit Elizabeth.

- Voilà qui sera compliqué : votre mère veut marier Mary, et Mary veut rester célibataire. L'une d'entre elles devra céder. Votre mère est convaincue que votre sœur finira par se plier à sa volonté.

- Mary sait ce qu'elle veut. Mère sera surprise de constater qu'elle ne parviendra pas à ses fins. Et insister sans cesse ne convaincra pas davantage Mary, bien au contraire.

- Qui plus est, le débat est stérile tant qu'un prétendant ne se présente pas, dit Darcy.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire : Mrs Bennet a justement tout prévu.

- Elle s'est bien gardée de m'en informer ! s'emporta Elizabeth. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Thomas Spark.

- Le clergyman ? Il est d'un ennui incommensurable !

- L'union ne serait pas si mal assortie, ils partagent tous les deux un penchant très prononcé pour l'étude. Mais enfin, il n'est pas au goût de Mary, donc la question est réglée à mes yeux.

- Mais pas à ceux de Mère, visiblement.

- Elle ne lui reproche pas d'avoir repoussé Thomas Spark, mais qu'il soit le troisième prétendant qu'elle repousse.

- Le troisième ? s'exclamèrent Darcy et Elizabeth d'une même voix.

- Vous connaissez l'insistance de Mrs Bennet à vouloir marier ses filles. Mary étant la dernière, elle concentre tous ses efforts sur elle… »

Mr Bennet avait parlé avec son flegme habituel, mais son attitude laissait transparaître qu'il semblait très las de toutes ces querelles domestiques.

« C'est intolérable, elle ne peut pas contraindre Mary à endurer cela sans arrêt ! dit Elizabeth, qui ne se souvenait que trop bien du malaise qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Mrs Bennet avait voulu la marier à Mr Collins.

- Vous savez fort bien que votre mère ne veut jamais entendre raison. Elle est convaincue de rendre service à Mary en mettant tout en œuvre pour la marier.

- En voulant la forcer à se marier à un homme dont elle n'a que faire, corrigea sa fille. Ce n'est pas œuvrer pour son bonheur.

- Tout n'est pas si simple, Lizzie. Je ne souhaite pas contraindre Mary sur une question aussi importante, mais elle pourrait tout de même faire quelques concessions pour apaiser votre mère. Or elle est intraitable. Aujourd'hui, le nom de Thomas Spark n'a même pas été prononcé. Votre mère a reçu une lettre de Mrs Gardiner, qui vous salue d'ailleurs tous très chaleureusement. Elle invitait Mary à venir séjour quelques semaines chez eux à Londres. Mary ne veut pas entendre un mot à ce sujet, or que je sache, un séjour à Londres ne rime pas forcément avec mariage.

- Mary est comme vous, Père, elle a Londres en horreur. Son tempérament préfère le calme et la solitude, nul ne pourra la changer.

- Mais c'est un tempérament incompatible avec la recherche d'un mari, au grand désarroi de votre mère… »

Lizzie resta songeuse pendant le reste du trajet, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le perron de Pemberley, elle annonça à son père qu'elle parlerait à sa mère et Mary avant le dîner pour tenter de les apaiser. L'heure étant tardive, elle se hâta de rejoindre Emma, et toutes deux s'affairèrent pour qu'Elizabeth soit prête à l'heure. Après s'être débarrassée de sa tenue d'équitation, elle prit un bain rapide, et demanda à Emma de la parer et la coiffer très simplement. Puis, malgré son désir de réconcilier sa mère et sa sœur, elle prit le temps de passer à la nursery embrasser Leonora. A sa grande surprise, elle y retrouva Darcy qui tenait sa fille sur les genoux. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire tandis qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser Leonora sur le front.

« Elle va bien ?

- A merveille. Miss Woodward m'a dit qu'elle a passé la moitié de l'après-midi dans les bras de ta mère, et l'autre à dormir.

- Donc nous ne lui avons pas manqué le moins du monde ?

- Je ne dirais pas cela… dit-il en remarquant que leur fille tendait les bras vers sa mère, qui la prit volontiers. Je croyais que tu devais aller voir ta mère ?

- Dans une minute… dit Lizzie en câlinant sa fille.

- Tu sais que tu nous as interrompus ? plaisanta Darcy.

- Je sais surtout que tu la veux toute à toi, dit Lizzie avec un sourire. Rassure-toi, je te la rends, je vais descendre pour parler avec ma mère. J'espère qu'elle va entendre raison et qu'elle sera plus calme pour le dîner.

- J'ai demandé à Mrs Reynolds de le faire débuter un peu plus tard, cela te laisse du temps, dit-il tandis qu'il reprenait Leonora dans ses bras.

- Merci, je fais au plus vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en bonne compagnie. » dit Darcy qui avait recommencé à jouer avec les mains de sa fille.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ensemble, et elle les quitta avec regret, devinant que les minutes à venir seraient pénibles. Elle se dirigea dans le grand salon où tous avaient l'habitude de se retrouver avant et après les dîners, mais n'y trouva que Georgiana qui conversait avec Mary. Elle leur demanda où se trouvait Mrs Bennet.

« Je n'ai aucune idée, et cela m'est bien égal, répondit Mary.

- Pas de cela ici, Mary, dit Elizabeth fermement.

- Tu ne vis plus avec elle, cela se voit.

- Peu m'importe, en ce moment tu vis avec nous. Je vais lui parler pour lui demander de te laisser un peu plus de tranquillité, mais ne sois pas désagréable avec nous, nous ne t'avons rien fait.

- Je crois que Mrs Bennet est dans le salon de musique, intervint Georgiana. Elle attend que tout le monde descende.

- Merci, Georgiana. Le dîner est décalé d'une demi-heure, mais je fais au plus vite pour vous rejoindre.

- Je les ferai patienter dans ce cas. » proposa Georgiana.

Lizzie la remercia affectueusement avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa mère. Cette dernière ne semblait guère disposée à discuter avec quiconque, d'autant qu'elle connaissait suffisamment sa cadette pour savoir que cette dernière n'abonderait pas dans son sens. Néanmoins, Elizabeth vint s'asseoir en silence à ses côtés, et attendit que sa mère se décide enfin à la regarder pour lui parler.

« Père m'a dit que Mary et vous avez eu un léger différend.

- Léger ? Voilà un bel euphémisme. Votre sœur est insupportable.

- J'en doute, Mère. Mary a ses défauts, mais elle a toujours été d'une nature posée qui déteste les conflits.

- Elle ne fait pourtant rien pour les éviter.

- Ne la provoquez-vous pas un peu à trop insister pour la marier ?

- Je ne veux que son bonheur. Vous savez bien qu'il est essentiel qu'elle se marie !

- Et si elle ne le souhaite pas ?

- Quelle femme ne le voudrait pas ? C'est notre lot, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Ce n'est pas une obligation. Et quand bien même, nous avons le choix de notre compagnon.

- Encore une chimère que vous vous êtes mise en tête, Lizzie ! Vous avez été un bien mauvais exemple pour vos sœurs en repoussant Mr Collins.

- Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis responsable de l'entêtement de Mary ?

- Parfaitement, vous lui avez fait croire qu'elle pouvait espérer bien mieux que les gens de son rang.

- En repoussant Mr Collins ?

- Et en épousant Mr Darcy !

- C'est bien la première fois que vous me reprochez cela… dit Elizabeth avec sarcasme.

- Je ne vous le reproche absolument pas, votre mariage était inespéré. J'en suis très fière, comme de celui de Jane. Mais Kitty et Mary ont rêvé de meilleures unions après vos mariages que ce qu'elles pouvaient espérer auparavant.

- Kitty rêvait de rencontrer un homme bon et affectueux, qu'elle pourrait aimer et respecter, pas nécessairement un homme d'un rang supérieur au sien. Quant à Mary, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que la seule chose à laquelle elle rêve est la tranquillité et la possibilité de pouvoir se consacrer à ses études et sa musique. Mais ce ne sont pas nos mariages qui l'ont influencée, je l'ai toujours connue ainsi.

- Mais vous avez été suffisamment rebelle pour lui donner l'idée de ne pas m'écouter !

- Accordez-lui un peu de crédit, Mère. Je la crois parfaitement capable de savoir ce qu'elle veut toute seule.

- Vous la soutenez donc ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire qui a tort et qui a raison, d'autant que vous avez toutes les deux des arguments que je peux comprendre. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être en conflit en permanence, surtout pas après tout ce que vous avez enduré avec Lydia l'an dernier. Je suis sûre que Père souffre de la situation, et vous-même devez être lasse de ces discussions sans fin.

- Une mère pense d'abord à ses enfants. Et il est de mon devoir de marier Mary. Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais cela ?

- Je veux son bonheur tout comme vous.

- Un mariage est le plus sûr moyen de ne pas être malheureux.

- Auprès d'un époux qu'elle méprisera peut-être ?

- Mais qui la mettra à l'abri du besoin !

- Vous savez très bien que Mary ne sera jamais dans le besoin. Jane, Kitty et moi y veillerons.

- Vous voulez qu'elle soit la cousine pauvre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !

- Je pense sincèrement qu'elle serait plus épanouie ainsi que piégée dans un mariage qu'elle détestera. Et Thomas Spark ne me semble pas taillé pour faire son bonheur.

- Votre père a été bien indiscret ! se révolta Mrs Bennet.

- L'indiscrétion est généralement votre fort, Mère. Père était simplement inquiet pour Mary. De toute façon, je gage que tout Meryton est au courant de votre projet donc le secret était déjà bien éventé. Thomas Spark est sans doute le seul à ignorer ce que vous aviez prévu pour lui.

- Ne soyez pas sarcastique, Lizzie, je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune femme de votre rang.

- Ne détournez pas la conversation. Vouloir lui imposer Thomas Spark était une mauvaise idée, vous en conviendrez ?

- Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimera pas. Je pensais que Thomas Spark pourrait lui plaire. Il est réservé et studieux comme elle. Or elle l'a repoussé sans ménagements. Et depuis, elle ne fait pas même l'effort de sortir, et de faire d'autres rencontres plus à son goût. Avouez qu'elle n'y met pas du sien !

- Parce que vous la sollicitez sans cesse. Et elle a une nature trop taciturne et solitaire pour prendre du plaisir aux réceptions. Elle faisait quelques efforts lorsque nous étions toutes à Longbourn, mais si vous ne lui parlez que de cela à longueur de journée, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de vous écouter sur ce point plus longtemps.

- Il est pourtant essentiel qu'elle sorte davantage.

- Je lui parlerai pour l'encourager à le faire, mais promettez-moi que vous serez moins dure avec elle, et que vous ne lui parlerez pas que de cela à longueur de journée. Cela ne fera que la conforter dans ses opinions.

- Si votre père m'aidait à la convaincre, le problème serait réglé depuis bien longtemps !

- Père est épuisé. Je le constate tous les jours depuis votre arrivée. Je n'étais pas à vos côtés lorsque Lydia est revenue vivre à Longbourn, mais je devine qu'elle a mis vos nerfs à rude épreuve à tous les deux. Et la façon dont elle s'est détournée de nous tous l'a beaucoup fait souffrir. Il aspire à un peu de paix, et ni Mary ni vous ne lui en donnez.

- Il a une responsabilité envers elle. Il s'est de toute façon toujours désintéressé de vos mariages alors même qu'il sait pertinemment que notre situation est fragile.

- Ce n'est plus le cas pour Mary, comme je vous l'ai dit. Elle pourra toujours compter sur notre soutien. Donc ne vous inquiétez plus autant, le mariage de Mary ne presse pas. Laissez-lui plus de temps, et peut-être aura-t-elle la chance de faire une rencontre déterminante. Mais de grâce, ne la contraignez pas à épouser le premier prétendant qui se présentera parce que vous craignez pour son avenir. Cette peur est sans fondement et risque de rendre Mary très malheureuse. »

Mrs Bennet acquiesça, à demi convaincue, avant de se lever et de remercier sa fille. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle se retourna alors vers Elizabeth.

« Vous n'avez jamais regretté votre décision, Lizzie ?

- Laquelle ?

- Votre refus d'épouser Mr Collins.

- Pas un instant.

- Aujourd'hui peut-être, car vous avez fait un mariage bien plus fortuné…

- Même avant cela. Je n'aurais jamais accepté une telle union, qui nous aurait rendus tous les deux misérables.

- Tout de même… ! Vous vous doutiez alors que Mr Darcy souhaitait vous épouser ? »

A ces mots, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Le jour où j'ai repoussé Mr Collins ? Grands dieux, non ! Je n'aurais jamais pu me douter qu'il envisageait de me demander en mariage. »

Lizzie passa sous silence le fait que son mari avait lui aussi essuyé un refus de sa part, car elle savait que sa mère le lui reprocherait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle estimait qui plus est que cet épisode ne regardait que Darcy et elle, même si Georgiana et Jane en avaient été informées.

« Vous l'avez donc repoussé sans aucune garantie d'avoir une nouvelle demande en mariage ?

- Ne le saviez-vous pas ?

- Cela me paraissait évident sur le moment, mais c'était avant que Mr Darcy demande votre main à Mr Bennet… Après vos fiançailles, j'ai pensé que vous saviez alors que vous pouviez espérer mieux que Mr Collins.

- J'ai toujours su que je pouvais espérer mieux que Mr Collins : même la solitude était préférable étant donné nos natures respectives. Mais Mr Darcy n'a jamais eu la moindre influence dans ma décision.

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais… » dit Mrs Bennet en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Sa fille sourit, et vint lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner dans le salon où était rassemblée leur famille.

« N'êtes-vous pas heureuse de mon bonheur ?

- Ravie, vous le savez. Mais vous avez pris un bien grand risque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas regretter que je n'aie pas épousé Mr Collins, vous le méprisez tout autant que moi.

- Certes, mais il vous offrait Longbourn, et la sécurité pour vos sœurs.

- Il ne m'offrait pas le bonheur.

- Et Mr Darcy fait votre bonheur ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais non plus comment vous pouvez vivre à ses côtés. Il est si…

- Si ?

- Froid. Et autoritaire. »

Elizabeth éclata de rire à nouveau, songeant que sa mère connaissait décidément bien mal son gendre.

« Pas avec sa famille, je vous rassure. Il est le meilleur des époux.

- Qui l'eût cru ? »

Mrs Bennet sourit à sa fille avec affection, et toutes deux entrèrent dans le salon où étaient rassemblés les Bennet d'excellente humeur. Mary se renfrogna davantage en pensant que sa sœur devait probablement abonder dans le sens de Mrs Bennet, mais nul n'y prit garde. Elizabeth comptait bien avoir une longue discussion avec sa elle dès le lendemain, mais pour l'heure, ses devoirs de maîtresse de maison l'appelaient. Le dîner fut du reste très agréable, et ils y parlèrent beaucoup des Gardiner dont Mrs Bennet venait de recevoir une lettre. Ils se portaient à merveille et espéraient beaucoup voir les Bingley, les Cooper et les Darcy lors de la prochaine Saison londonienne. Elizabeth avait espéré qu'ils pourraient se joindre aux Bennet à Pemberley pour son anniversaire, mais Mr Gardiner avait été retenu par ses affaires. Ce n'était néanmoins que partie remise, même si elle avait hâte de leur présenter Leonora, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa tante depuis près de deux ans.

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à sortir de table pour rejoindre le salon de musique où Georgiana, à l'insistance générale, devait se mettre au piano, Mrs Reynolds entra et vint se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule d'Elizabeth pour lui remettre un message. Intriguée, la jeune femme le décacheta d'un geste vif et précis. Après l'avoir déchiffré, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Il faut que nous allions à Basildon Park, Kitty est en train d'accoucher. » lui annonça-t-elle.

Mrs Bennet, surprenant l'assistance, fut d'un calme olympien à l'énoncé de cette nouvelle, et elle répondit simplement qu'elle était prête à partir immédiatement s'il le fallait. Lizzie donna des ordres pour faire atteler, et profita de ce délai pour aller se changer et passer une tenue plus confortable, tandis que sa mère faisait de même.

« Veux-tu que je vous accompagne ? demanda Darcy à son épouse tandis que celle-ci se préparait.

- Je pense que Mr Cooper ne sera pas contre un peu de soutien… Jane et Mr Bingley sont probablement déjà en route pour Basildon eux aussi, mais je pense que Mr Cooper est plus proche de toi que de Mr Bingley.

- J'y pensais, en effet. Dans ce cas je viens avec vous. Je vais prévenir Georgiana. »

Elizabeth se chargea quant à elle d'avertir Miss Woodward qu'elle devait s'absenter jusqu'au lendemain, avant de rejoindre son mari et Mrs Bennet en voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à Basildon se fit dans un silence presque total, au grand soulagement de Darcy qui avait craint que sa belle-mère, rendue nerveuse par la situation, ne se laisse aller à son bavardage habituel. Il n'en était rien, car après cinq accouchements, Mrs Bennet avait une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, qui surprit même Elizabeth.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Basildon, et ils y retrouvèrent Mr Bingley et Mr Cooper. Ce dernier, sans maîtriser ses tremblements, leur annonça d'une voix mal assurée que Kitty était entrée en travail quatre heures plus tôt.

« Quatre heures ! s'exclama Mrs Bennet. Mais pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenus plus tôt ?

- Kitty pensait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mrs Lowens est arrivée vers dix-neuf heures, et elle lui a assuré que tout se passait bien, et qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de vous déranger si tôt.

- C'est absurde ! Kitty a dû se sentir bien seule pendant toutes ces heures ! dit Mrs Bennet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jane et moi-même sommes arrivés il y a une heure environ, dit Mr Bingley. Ellsworth étant plus près, nous avons été avertis plus rapidement.

- Tout de même ! s'insurgea Mrs Bennet.

- Comment va Kitty ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Bien, je crois… enfin aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Mais je vous avoue que je n'en sais guère plus, Mrs Lowens m'a chassé assez… vigoureusement.

- Je crois que je suis à blâmer pour cela… intervint Darcy, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Lizzie.

- Nous allons monter retrouver Kitty, dit Mrs Bennet d'autorité. Messieurs, vous devriez aller attendre dans le salon, nous vous tiendrons informés lorsque nous aurons des nouvelles. »

Ses trois gendres s'empressèrent de s'exécuter, plus impressionnés par l'épreuve que traversait Kitty que par le ton sans appel qu'avait employé Mrs Bennet. Néanmoins, son calme et son expérience manifeste légitimaient son autorité soudaine et nul ne songea à la contredire. Elle entraîna à sa suite Elizabeth jusqu'à la chambre de Kitty. Jane les accueillit avec soulagement

« Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda Lizzie aussitôt.

- Elle est terrifiée, mais je crois que tout se passe bien.

- Mrs Darcy, salua Mrs Lowens qui avait quitté le chevet de Kitty.

- Bonjour Anna, dit Elizabeth. Comment allez-vous ?

- Fort bien, et vous-même ? Et votre fille ?

- Nous allons très bien, je vous remercie.

- Elle semblait être une enfant vigoureuse.

- Elle l'est, et elle fait notre joie, dit Elizabeth avec un sourire. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter ma mère, Mrs Bennet.

- Madame, salua Mrs Lowens.

- Bonsoir. C'est donc vous qui avez accouché mes deux aînées ?

- Tout à fait.

- Jane m'a dit que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie.

- C'est fort exagéré, je n'ai fait que donner un coup de pouce à la nature.

- Un coup de pouce qui m'a sauvé la vie, confirma Jane.

- Et Kitty ? demanda Lizzie.

- Elle fait partie des chanceuses, répondit Mrs Lowens. Elle va accoucher rapidement, vous faites bien d'arriver maintenant, je pense que son enfant sera né d'ici deux ou trois heures.

- Si rapidement ? s'étonna Lizzie.

- Chanceuse, en effet. » dit Jane avec son plus doux sourire.

Lizzie lui serra la main avec affection, ne se souvenant que trop combien le calvaire de Jane avait été long et douloureux. Elles se penchèrent alors vers Kitty pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière, malgré la souffrance, trouva la force de sourire à Lizzie en la voyant arriver. Et elle pleura de soulagement lorsque sa mère s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Oh, Maman, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là !

- Evidemment, que je suis là. Vos sœurs et moi n'allions pas vous laisser seule dans un moment pareil.

- J'ai tellement peur !

- Allons, allons, ne gaspillez pas votre énergie ainsi. Tout va très bien se passer, la rassura sa mère en s'asseyant près d'elle, prenant sa main et la serrant avec force.

- J'espère que c'est un garçon… je vous en prie, faites que ce soit un garçon… dit Kitty en se mettant à pleurer.

- L'essentiel est que vous soyez tous les deux en bonne santé, Kitty. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, dit Elizabeth.

- Elle n'arrête pas de le répéter, lui chuchota Jane en aparté tandis que Mrs Bennet tentait de rassurer Kitty.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Même si c'est une fille, elle aura tout le temps d'avoir un garçon plus tard ! lui répondit Elizabeth tout bas tandis que leur mère parlait à Kitty pour la rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela l'inquiète tant… »

Elizabeth et Mrs Bennet ne devaient pas tarder à constater que Jane avait dit vrai, et que Kitty ne pensait qu'à cela dans les brefs moments de lucidité qu'elle avait entre deux contractions. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus rapprochées, et comme l'avait prédit Mrs Lowens, l'accouchement de Kitty progressait rapidement.

Afin de distraire leur sœur, Lizzie et Jane lui parlèrent parfois, mais constatèrent rapidement que Kitty était trop éprouvée par la douleur pour répondre à leurs questions. Elle trouva néanmoins la force de leur demander comment se portaient leurs enfants. Elle n'avait pas quitté Basildon Park depuis près de deux mois, et même si elle avait vu Jane et Elizabeth qui lui rendaient visite régulièrement, elle n'avait pas revu Henry et Leonora. Désireuses de la distraire, ses sœurs lui parlèrent des progrès de leurs enfants, tout en l'encourageant car elles constataient que les douleurs de Kitty s'intensifiaient au fil des minutes.

Moins d'une heure après l'arrivée d'Elizabeth et Mrs Bennet, Mrs Lowens leur annonça que Kitty était prête à pousser et que son enfant viendrait bientôt au monde. Et le 10 septembre 1819, à minuit dix, Kitty mit au monde son premier enfant, qui, à son grand désarroi, fut une fille. Epuisée, elle n'eut pas même la force de pleurer lorsque Jane le lui annonça, et elle ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, sourde à tout ce que lui disait Mrs Lowens qui devait encore s'occuper d'elle.

Elizabeth et Jane échangèrent un regard lourd de sens en baignant leur nièce, qui pleurait d'ailleurs vigoureusement. Jane abandonna brièvement sa sœur pour descendre annoncer la nouvelle à Mr Cooper. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas nerveusement dans le salon, en compagnie de ses deux beaux-frères, tout aussi laconiques que leur hôte. Ils se levèrent précipitamment en voyant Jane entrer. Rayonnante, elle leur annonça que Kitty venait de mettre une fille au monde, et que toutes deux se portaient bien.

Mr Cooper poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais sans l'expression de joie débordante qu'avaient arboré Mr Bingley et Darcy lorsqu'ils avaient appris la même nouvelle concernant leurs épouses respectives. De plus en plus consternée, Jane ressentit un malaise profond, et ne manqua pas de penser que Lizzie et elle, toutes à leur bonheur avec Henry et Leonora, avaient visiblement manqué de discernement et n'avaient pas remarqué que leur jeune sœur traversait des moments difficiles.

Elle fut plus intriguée encore lorsque, ayant proposé à Mr Cooper de monter retrouver son épouse, elle l'entendit répondre qu'il préférait attendre un peu, arguant que Kitty désirait sans doute se reposer. Darcy et Mr Bingley eux-mêmes dissimulèrent à grand-peine leur étonnement, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la hâte qu'avait mise Mr Bingley à retrouver Jane, et de l'insistance avec laquelle Darcy n'avait pas même voulu quitter Elizabeth. Néanmoins, ils gardèrent le silence, et sans mot dire, Jane retourna auprès de Kitty dont Mrs Bennet prenait grand soin. Elizabeth choisit précisément cet instant pour revenir dans la pièce, sa nièce dans les bras. Elle vint la déposer dans les bras de Kitty, qui fondit en larmes à nouveau.

« Félicitations, Kitty. Elle est ravissante, et en parfaite santé, la rassura Elizabeth.

- Elle est si jolie ! dit Kitty en embrassant sa fille. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Elle se remit à pleurer, serrant son enfant contre elle.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler, Kitty ? lui demanda alors sa mère, si émue que sa voix était mal assurée.

- Emily Alice Cooper.

- Emily… C'est adorable, dit Jane.

- Oui, c'est ravissant, je suis sûre que cela lui ira à ravir, dit Lizzie en souriant.

- Où est Jonathan ? » demanda soudainement Kitty en se tournant vers Jane.

Résistant à l'envie d'échanger un regard avec Elizabeth, Jane esquissa un faible sourire, prenant la main de Kitty dans la sienne.

« Il ne viendra pas ce soir, ma chérie, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous fatiguer, Emily et toi. Il était soulagé que vous soyez toutes les deux en parfaite santé, mais il pense que vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Il viendra très certainement demain matin à la première heure, dit Mrs Bennet, désireuse de rassurer sa fille qui arborait à nouveau une expression désemparée.

- Mais enfin, il pourrait tout de même venir la rencontrer, et m'embrasser juste un instant… dit Kitty.

- Ne lui en voulez pas, Kitty, lui dit sa mère. Certains hommes se sentent particulièrement mal à l'aise dans ces moments-là, et ils préfèrent garder leurs distances pendant un accouchement.

- Mais sa fille est née ! dit Elizabeth qui n'y tenait plus.

- Je suis sûre qu'il verra les choses tout à fait différemment demain, et qu'il sera ravi de venir vous voir toutes les deux. » conclut Mrs Bennet.

Ces explications n'avaient convaincu Kitty qu'à demi, aussi Jane s'approcha-t-elle.

« Ceci dit, Mr Cooper a raison sur un point, tu as besoin de repos. Tu devrais essayer de dormir quelques heures, nous allons veiller sur Emily. »

Epuisée, Kitty ne se fit pas prier, et elle glissa dans un profond sommeil en quelques minutes. Mrs Bennet et ses filles se relayèrent auprès d'Emily, avant de la confier à la nourrice que l'intendante de Basildon Park avait fait venir. Chuchotant au chevet de Kitty, elles commentèrent les attitudes étranges de Kitty et Mr Cooper. Aux yeux de Mrs Bennet, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, car il lui semblait tout à fait normal qu'un gentleman souhaite un fils rapidement.

« Ils sont mariés depuis un an à peine, ils auront bien le temps d'avoir un garçon, dit Jane.

- Vous raisonnez en mère, Jane, mais vous savez que les hommes sont différents.

- Je ne pense que pas que Mr Cooper le soit, dit Lizzie.

- Nous nous sommes apparemment trompées à son sujet, dit Mrs Bennet.

- Il y a encore quelques semaines, Kitty semblait parfaitement heureuse, et n'a pas mentionné cette inquiétude une seule fois. Je suis convaincue qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre-temps, dit Jane.

- Il aura peut-être fait preuve de franchise à ce sujet, dit Mrs Bennet.

- Quelle franchise ? Je ne pense pas qu'avoir un fils soit si important à ses yeux, dit Jane.

- Cela devrait en tout cas être moins important que Kitty et son enfant soient en bonne santé, dit Elizabeth.

- Votre mari a été compréhensif, Lizzie, mais comprenez bien que tous les hommes ne le sont pas autant, et c'est visiblement le cas de Mr Cooper.

- Mr Darcy n'a pas été « compréhensif », Mère, il était sincèrement très heureux de la naissance de Leonora. Quant à Mr Cooper, j'espère qu'il a un motif valable pour se comporter ainsi. C'est terrible pour Kitty qu'un événement si heureux soit gâché par la déception de son mari, dit Elizabeth.

- Je ne vois néanmoins pas ce que nous pourrons y faire, dit Mrs Bennet.

- Hormis soutenir Kitty, rien, malheureusement... » dit Jane.

Toutes trois se quittèrent après s'être assurées qu'Emily n'avait besoin de rien, et elles rejoignirent les chambres qui avaient été mises à leur disposition. Elizabeth retrouva Darcy dans la sienne, assis dans le fauteuil près du feu, un livre à la main. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui tendit la main. S'asseyant sur ses genoux, elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Ce fut une bien longue journée…, dit-il après lui avoir embrassé les mains qu'il tenait dans les siennes.

- Interminable… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas insisté pour faire une promenade si longue cet après-midi ! dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Comment va ta sœur ?

- Elle dort, mais je crois qu'elle est très éprouvée par les événements. Cela devrait être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, et elle paraît inconsolable…

- Je ne comprends pas Mr Cooper, avoua Darcy.

- Vous a-t-il parlé ?

- Non, mais nous mettions cela sur le compte de son inquiétude pour Kitty. Après tout, Bingley et moi n'étions guère plus loquaces en pareilles circonstances… Mais quand Jane est venue lui apprendre que sa fille était née, il n'a semblé ressentir aucune joie. Il paraissait soulagé que Kitty aille bien, mais c'est bien la seule émotion qu'il a laissé transparaître. »

Face à cette révélation, Elizabeth resta longuement silencieuse, tentant de chercher à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver aux Cooper, qu'elle avait toujours connus amoureux et soudés dans toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? s'interrogea-t-elle enfin.

- Je l'ignore, mais il faut espérer qu'en voyant sa fille il se ressaisira très vite. Elle va bien ?

- Elle dort, et semble plutôt vigoureuse.

- A-t-elle déjà un nom ?

- Emily Alice Cooper.

- « Alice » ? Comme la sœur de Mr Cooper ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, il était très proche d'elle.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. En tout cas, c'est un bien joli prénom. Je suis sûr que tout ira mieux demain quand il la rencontrera. Après tout, comment résister à son propre enfant ? dit-il avec un sourire attendri.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison… » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

* * *

Mais, au grand désarroi de tous les Bennet, ainsi que des beaux-frères des Cooper, la situation n'évolua pas le moins du monde le lendemain. Lorsque Lizzie et Jane entrèrent dans la chambre de Kitty pour la préparer avec l'aide de sa femme de chambre afin de la rendre présentable pour la première visite de Mr Cooper et du reste de sa famille, Kitty semblait avoir repris quelques forces, et paraissait moins triste que la veille. La présence de sa fille, qu'elle réclama tout de suite après que ses sœurs aient terminé de l'apprêter, acheva de la rasséréner tout à fait. Emily, malgré des crises de larmes fréquentes, était charmante, et sa mère ne lui résistait pas, la gratifiant de nombreux sourires qui réchauffèrent les cœurs de ses sœurs. Leur soulagement devait néanmoins n'être que de courte durée. Très matinal, Mr Cooper les rejoignit dès neuf heures. Il les salua très aimablement, les remerciant avec chaleur de s'être occupées de son épouse.

« C'est tout naturel, Mr Cooper. Nous sommes bien placées pour savoir que la présence d'une sœur et d'une mère aimantes est précieuse en de tels instants, dit Jane.

- Certes, mais je sais que Kitty a dû beaucoup les apprécier, et je vous en remercie. Savoir que vous étiez à ces côtés m'a beaucoup rassuré. » dit-il.

Au cours de ce bref échange, Elizabeth avait retrouvé le jeune homme charmant et épris de son épouse qu'ils avaient toujours connu, et elle commença à se demander si Kitty, éprouvée par les événements, ne s'était pas inquiétée trop rapidement. Néanmoins, le regard qu'il posa sur Kitty, qui tenait Emily dans ses bras, et le peu d'empressement qu'il mettait à les retrouver, acheva de la convaincre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été trop hâtif dans leur jugement.

Les pensées de Jane n'étaient pas très éloignées des siennes. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer elle aussi que, bien qu'entré dans la pièce depuis près de cinq minutes, Mr Cooper ne s'empressait pas d'aller au chevet de son épouse. Jane ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette réaction avec celle de son propre mari, qui s'était précipité à ses côtés à l'instant où Elizabeth lui en avait donné l'autorisation, et combien les premières heures passées aux côtés de leur enfant avaient été magiques. L'attitude Mr Cooper tranchait douloureusement avec ces moments idylliques. Et malgré toute sa bonté, Jane lui en voulut de priver Kitty de ces instants aussi précieux qu'éphémères.

Mais enfin, Mr Cooper se tourna vers son épouse, lui offrant un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, presque hésitante. Il s'approcha d'elle, et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, se pencha au-dessus d'Emily. En toute discrétion, Elizabeth et Jane sortirent de la pièce afin de les laisser en famille. Elles furent agréablement surprises de découvrir que leur père et Mary, ainsi que Georgiana, venaient d'arriver à Basildon Park. Mr Bennet, tout à son impatience de rencontrer sa nouvelle petite-fille, peina à comprendre pourquoi son entourage ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste. Lorsqu'elle vit ses deux aînées revenir, Mrs Bennet les interrogea brièvement pour savoir quelle avait été la réaction de Mr Cooper, mais ne fut qu'à demi rassurée par leur réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent stupéfaits de voir Mr Cooper entrer dans la pièce. Il vint saluer les nouveaux arrivants, alors que tous l'observaient avec attention, troublés de voir qu'il n'était pas resté aux côtés de Kitty plus longuement. Puis, après avoir pris des nouvelles de la santé de ses beaux-parents, il commença à se diriger vers la porte, arguant qu'il avait du travail.

« Quoi que ce soit, cela pourra bien attendre un jour ou deux, Cooper, lui dit Darcy.

- Vos affaires sont urgentes, monsieur.

- Moins que votre famille, dit Darcy fermement.

- Je suis désolé, mais je préfère m'y atteler dès aujourd'hui. » dit Mr Cooper, mal à l'aise, avant de s'éclipser.

Tous gardèrent le silence après son brusque départ, et Mr Bennet fut le premier à décréter qu'il leur fallait retrouver Kitty. Ils passèrent la journée à son chevet, tentant à grand-peine de la distraire de sa tristesse grandissante, que seule Emily parvenait à chasser. D'autorité, Mrs Bennet annonça qu'elle s'installait à Basildon Park avec son époux, et qu'ils repoussaient leur départ du Derbyshire afin de pouvoir assister au baptême d'Emily. Mr Cooper, revenu auprès d'eux en fin d'après-midi, n'avait pas manqué de deviner que sa belle-mère désirait surtout soutenir sa fille qu'elle sentait anxieuse, et en découvrir les raisons.

Lorsque Darcy rejoignit la nursery ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son épouse cajoler Leonora. Il les prit dans ses bras aussitôt, et Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui gravement.

« Merci… murmura-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir été déçu comme Mr Cooper.

- Leonora est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait, comment aurais-je pu être déçu ? Quant à Mr Cooper, j'espère qu'il se ressaisira très vite, et mesurera sa chance.» dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Bercée par la présence réconfortante de son mari et de sa fille, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, le cœur serré en pensant à sa sœur qui devait se sentir bien seule en cet instant.

* * *

Georgiana tentait à grand-peine de maîtriser son agitation tandis que Darcy, Elizabeth et elle cheminaient vers l'église où devait avoir lieu le baptême d'Emily. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis l'anniversaire de Lizzie et sa dernière rencontre avec Edward Crawley. Trois longues semaines durant lesquelles elle avait tenté, sans succès, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Sans un mot, la pochette contenant les partitions de Lord Edward avait été retournée à Matlock Castle dès le lendemain de la réception en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth. Le le jeune homme ne s'était pas présenté à Pemberley depuis, déroutant sans le savoir profondément Georgiana, habituée à le voir presque tous les jours depuis juillet.

L'exaltation des premières heures qui avaient suivi la découverte des ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avait donc laissé place à de nouveaux doutes et de nombreuses craintes. Redoutant de n'avoir pas maîtrisé ses sentiments alors qu'elle s'était auparavant juré de ne plus se laisser aller à une telle faiblesse, et surtout d'avoir laissé sa naïveté la tromper une nouvelle fois, Georgiana tenta de se faire violence, et de se convaincre que Lord Edward la laissait indifférente, et que seul son talent de musicien l'avait attirée vers lui. Mais force lui était de constater que le jeune homme lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus.

Et ce fut précisément son absence qui ouvrit les yeux de la jeune fille sur ses nombreuses qualités. En pensée, elle revécut leurs innombrables conversations, s'émerveilla de sa gentillesse profonde, de son humour, et surtout de la tendre persévérance avec laquelle il l'avait courtisée durant l'été. Pendant ces longues semaines, elle n'avait vu en lui que le musicien et l'artiste brillant. Désormais, alors que son cœur s'éveillait, elle ne voyait plus que l'homme, et il lui plaisait infiniment. A son corps défendant, elle comprit qu'elle commençait même à imaginer à quel point il serait délicieux de le voir davantage pour mieux savourer leur entente parfaite.

Ces heureux souvenirs et ces rêveries interminables tranchaient avec l'absence douloureuse qu'il lui imposait désormais. Elle ne savait plus si elle n'avait pas imaginé les sentiments qu'il lui portait, ou si elle n'avait pas justement trop tardé à leur répondre. S'était-il lassé de sa froideur passée ? Avait-il rencontré une autre jeune fille, plus aimable, ou plus brillante ? Pour la première fois de son existence, Georgiana Darcy fut jalouse, et le sentiment ne lui plut pas.

Aussi avait-elle oscillé entre le soulagement et l'angoisse lorsque les Matlock avaient annoncé aux Darcy que Lord Edward se joindrait à eux pour le baptême d'Emily. Elle se faisait une joie de cet événement, d'autant plus que Kitty, très amie avec elle depuis son premier séjour à Pemberley en 1817, lui avait demandé d'être la marraine d'Emily. Très émue, et d'autant plus touchée qu'elle savait que son amie vivait des jours difficiles malgré la naissance de sa fille qui la transportait de joie, Georgiana avait accepté. Le jour du baptême avait fini par arriver, et à sa grande honte, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser Lord Edward de ses pensées.

Mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit les Cooper qui attendaient déjà avec Emily sur le parvis de l'église, Georgiana ne pensa plus qu'à son amie et sa future filleule. Très pâle, Kitty la salua, et seul le regard de Jane dissuada Georgiana d'interroger son amie qui semblait aller plus mal encore que lors de sa dernière visite à Basildon. Mr Cooper, en retrait, la salua poliment mais avec bien trop de distance compte tenu de l'événement. Mais d'un commun accord, plus implicite que volontaire, nul ne s'aventura à poser des questions aux jeunes parents. Elizabeth, qui pensait d'ailleurs que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, prit note d'en parler plus longuement à sa mère après la cérémonie pour savoir si elle n'en avait pas appris davantage au cours de son séjour à Basildon.

Georgiana était en train de parler avec Kitty lorsque les Matlock arrivèrent, accompagnés de Lord Edward. Lorsque que les salutations d'usage furent terminées, Georgiana osa à peine diriger son regard vers Lord Edward. C'était compter sans ce dernier, qui ne manqua de venir lui parler dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

« Miss Darcy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. J'ai été privé de votre présence ces derniers temps car certaines affaires de mon père m'ont rappelé à Londres pour quelques jours. J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu le dissimuler, un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vous étiez à Londres ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, je pensais que les Matlock vous en avaient parlé.

- Cela leur aura échappé. Il faut dire que je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de les voir ces derniers temps. Et je croyais que mon cousin Gerald vous retenait à Matlock Castle avec ses éternelles parties de chasse, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché.

- J'eusse préféré ! La réalité est toute autre, j'ai malheureusement été retenu à Londres par des sujets bien moins palpitants. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu…

- A quel sujet ?

- Vous portez-vous bien ?

- A merveille. Et vous-même ?

- Très bien, sans compter que je suis ravi d'être de retour dans le Derbyshire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir fait rapporter mes partitions à Matlock Castle. Elles sont arrivées juste à temps pour que je puisse les emporter avec moi à Londres. J'aurais été perdu sans elles. Encore merci.

- Je vous en prie, dit-elle, rougissante, et priant pour qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu que la pochette avait été ouverte, et son contenu tombé à terre.

- J'ai appris que vous allez devenir marraine aujourd'hui, dit-il pour la mettre à l'aise en voyant son trouble.

- Oui, Mrs Cooper a eu la bonté de penser à moi pour cet honneur. Nous sommes très amies, mais je pensais qu'elle choisirait Mrs Bingley ou ma belle-sœur, ce qui aurait été un choix plus naturel. J'ai été très flattée qu'elle me choisisse.

- Vous avez assurément la bonté et la gentillesse qu'une mère recherche pour son enfant. » dit-il, la faisant rougir davantage encore.

Devant son silence, il ne put retenir un sourire, troublé de deviner qu'il ne s'agissait plus là de sa froideur habituelle, sans pour autant oser espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Le souvenir de leur duo lui revint en mémoire, et malgré les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées entretemps, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y repenser sans sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Pour la première fois, il avait senti qu'elle cessait de se retrancher derrière des barrières infranchissables, et que leur passion commune les avait rapprochés bien plus qu'il n'avait osé en rêver. Leur parfaite harmonie l'avait ravi, et il priait pour avoir la chance de jouer à nouveau à ses côtés rapidement, et il osa s'en ouvrir à elle.

« Je garde un souvenir merveilleux de notre intermède musical, j'espère que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de jouer ensemble très bientôt ?

- Ce serait priver notre entourage de votre talent, vous êtes bien plus brillant pour moi, un tel duo serait déséquilibré ! dit Georgiana en baissant les yeux.

- Je pense au contraire que vous êtes la duettiste idéale, que j'ai d'ailleurs cherchée pendant longtemps. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix si caressante que Georgiana rougit violemment, se demandant s'il parlait toujours de musique. Lorsqu'elle osa croiser son regard à nouveau, elle n'y lut que de l'affection et une pointe d'amusement qui la piqua au vif, relançant le jeu auquel ils s'étaient prêtés le jour de leur duo.

« Vous n'avez pas dû chercher bien loin si vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver plus talentueux que moi, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Miss Darcy… Ce n'est pas faire honneur à votre talent. »

L'entrée des Cooper dans l'église dispensa Georgiana de répliquer, car Kitty la fit venir à ses côtés immédiatement. Elle fit rapidement la connaissance de Mr Malone, que les Cooper avaient choisi comme parrain. Elizabeth et Darcy l'avaient déjà rencontré peu de temps après le mariage de Kitty, lorsque son mari et elle s'étaient réfugiés à Londres chez Mr Malone et son épouse. Ce dernier était en effet un ami d'université dont Mr Cooper était resté proche, et il faisait partie des rares connaissances qui n'avaient pas mal jugé sa mésalliance avec Kitty, ce dont le jeune homme lui en était très reconnaissant.

La cérémonie du baptême fut charmante, et Emily sembla traverser le bouleversement de ses habitudes avec philosophie. Georgiana, sous le charme de sa filleule, ne la quitta pas lorsque ses parents la lui confièrent, et la scène, attendrissante, fit naître un sourire chez toute l'assemblée, y compris chez Mr Cooper.

Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers Basildon Park, où Kitty avait organisé une réception très simple mais délicieuse pour leurs proches. La fin du mois de septembre approchait, mais le temps était toujours clément, aussi purent-ils profiter du jardin et de la véranda à loisir. Seule Kitty ne prit pas part à la fête : après avoir confié sa fille à sa nourrice, elle s'isola dans un coin du jardin, où Jane et Elizabeth, inquiètes de la voir toujours si taciturne, eurent bien du mal à la trouver. Et lorsque ses deux sœurs la rejoignirent, Kitty n'y tint plus, et elle fondit en larmes.

« Kitty, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elizabeth en s'asseyant avec ses côtés.

- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais me reprendre. Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que je pleurerais beaucoup après ma délivrance ? dit Kitty en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Voir Mr Cooper si distant avec toi et Emily ne faisait pas partie des choses auxquelles nous nous attendions, dit Jane. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, ma chérie ?

- Vous ne pourrez rien pour moi, dit Kitty.

- Peut-être pas, mais nous parler devrait te faire du bien. Cela semble trop lourd à porter pour toi toute seule, dit Lizzie.

- Tout cela était inévitable, Lizzie. J'ai tenté de m'y préparer, mais sans succès.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Jonathan espérait un fils.

- Nous avions compris cela, dit Jane. Mais pourquoi cela revête-t-il tant d'importance à ses yeux ? Tu auras bien le temps d'avoir un fils plus tard…

- Ce n'est pas pour une stupide question d'héritage. Il n'y a de toute façon plus d'héritage depuis que ses parents l'ont renié. Mais il comptait justement sur la naissance d'un fils pour se réconcilier avec eux. »

A cette nouvelle, Jane et Lizzie échangèrent un regard intrigué, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur sœur.

« Est-il à nouveau en contact avec eux ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Il a écrit à son père pendant ma grossesse, afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Avec sa gentillesse habituelle, il les a invités une nouvelle fois ici. La seule réponse qu'il a reçue date du mois dernier. Son père, que je soupçonne pourtant plus souple que sa mère, lui a écrit pour seule réponse : « Si vous nous donnez un héritier, nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne souffre pas de vos décisions irréfléchies. ».

- Et il serait plus souple que son épouse ? dit Lizzie avec sarcasme.

- C'est infâme ! s'insurgea Jane. Comment osent-ils ? Ces gens sont vraiment sans cœur.

- Peut-être, mais ce sont ses parents, et ils lui manquent, dit Kitty. Et plus que tout, sa sœur Alice lui manque.

- Comment a-t-il réagi en recevant une telle réponse ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Il m'a dit qu'il priait pour donner satisfaction à son père, car il pense que ce serait un début de réconciliation.

- Il est bien optimiste, dit Elizabeth sombrement. J'ai parlé avec sa mère à l'époque où elle a tenté de vous séparer : ils sont intransigeants, et ne voient que leur intérêt. La réponse de ton beau-père est d'ailleurs éloquente : il ne parle que de votre enfant, pas du tout de toi ou Mr Cooper. Je les soupçonne de n'agir ainsi que parce qu'en rejetant ton mari, ils ont perdu leur héritier. Si tu mets un fils au monde, il se pourrait qu'ils le considèrent effectivement comme innocent dans toute cette histoire et le nomment héritier légitime. Mais que Mr Cooper n'y voit pas là un espoir de réconciliation, je les crois sincèrement trop imbus de leur rang et préoccupés de leurs ambitions démesurées pour souhaiter des retrouvailles avec ton mari.

- Jonathan ne pense pas comme toi. Je crois qu'il espérait qu'un enfant réveillerait l'affection de ses parents. Après tout, Lady Catherine ne s'est-elle pas adoucie à ton égard en rencontrant Leonora ?

- Elle s'est surtout adoucie car mon mari la menaçait de ne pas la laisser revenir à Londres sans excuses de sa part. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur ses sentiments à mon égard, même si j'ai donné un enfant à William. Et rappelle-toi justement que Mrs Cooper est amie avec Lady Catherine, cela devrait vous éclairer sur son compte.

- Je suis comme toi, je pense sincèrement qu'il se leurre au sujet de ses parents, mais je ne peux lui reprocher de souhaiter une réconciliation, dit Kitty.

- Mais combien de temps pourras-tu tolérer qu'il te blâme si elle ne se produit jamais ? demanda Jane tristement.

- Il ne me blâme pas…

- Vraiment ? Il ne nous a pas habitués à une telle froideur, Kitty, jamais ! dit Jane. Et surtout pas à ton égard !

- Ce n'est que passager. Il lui faut juste le temps de surmonter sa déception.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Elizabeth d'un ton catégorique. Son attitude est injuste. Il n'a pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit, Kitty. Tu n'as rien demandé, rien exigé avant vos fiançailles. Tu t'es effacée car tu ne voulais pas compromettre son futur ni même le voir se brouiller avec ses parents. Il a choisi, en son âme et conscience, de passer outre leur interdiction pour demander ta main. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est venu te chercher jusqu'à Darcy House alors même que tu avais perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour ?

- Il espérait que je ferais son bonheur ! dit Kitty en pleurant à nouveau.

- Et ne le fais-tu pas ? demanda Jane.

- Je m'y emploie chaque jour, et c'était si simple, au début ! Mais aujourd'hui… toute ma tendresse n'y suffit plus. Sa famille lui manque trop pour cela, et surtout Alice. Il a appris ses fiançailles… Il espérait pouvoir assister à son mariage, être son témoin, mais tout cela lui est interdit à cause du choix qu'il a fait… J'ai peur qu'il regrette sa décision… dit Kitty d'une voix brisée.

- C'est impossible, Kitty, il t'aime profondément, nous l'avons constaté pendant des mois. La réaction de ses parents ne peut avoir causé un tel revirement, dit Jane avec sollicitude.

- Et pourtant je le constate tous les jours. Il a mis une telle distance entre nous à l'instant où il a appris la naissance d'Emily…!

- Ce qui est d'autant plus injuste envers votre fille. Elle n'a pas à souffrir les conséquences de ses choix, dit Lizzie.

- Tout comme il n'a rien à te reprocher, dit Jane. J'imagine que sa décision n'a pas dû être facile à prendre, et que vivre avec de telles conséquences doit être terrible, mais il a choisi de fonder une famille avec toi, il ne peut pas se détourner de vous maintenant. En revanche, peut-être qu'avec son mariage, sa sœur Alice sera plus libre et se réconciliera avec lui.

- Elle n'est pas fâchée contre lui, contrairement à leurs parents. Tu te souviens certainement que j'ai parlé avec elle au derby d'Epsom peu avant mon départ pour la France, dit Lizzie.

- Oui, mais à l'époque elle semblait surtout inquiète de la disparition de Jonathan, dit Kitty.

- Et désolée de l'intransigeance de leurs parents à l'égard de votre union. Je pense qu'elle souffre de leur séparation autant que son frère, et je pense que son mariage la libèrera de l'interdiction des ses parents de venir vous voir.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison, mais je crains malheureusement que seul l'avenir me dira ce qu'il en est. Je prie pour lui donner un fils rapidement…

- Ce qui ne disposera pas mieux ses parents à votre égard, l'avertit Elizabeth.

- Sans doute pas, mais ce jour-là Jonathan ouvrira peut-être les yeux à leur sujet et se montrera moins distant avec moi. Et si Alice décide de le revoir, cela pourrait beaucoup l'apaiser.

- Tout cela peut prendre des années, Kitty ! s'insurgea Jane.

- Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- Lui parler, dit Elizabeth. Je crois que la franchise est le meilleur parti à adopter en de telles circonstances. Si tu ne lui dis pas que son attitude te fait souffrir, je crains fort qu'il ne s'obstine dans cette voie.

- Il se rend bien compte de ce que j'endure ! dit Kitty, offusquée.

- S'il souffre de l'obstination de ses parents, il peut ne pas voir que tu es malheureuse de la situation, dit Jane.

- Il serait bien aveugle dans ce cas… dit Lizzie.

- Peu importe. Il faut que tu lui parles, Kitty, et voir avec lui comment régler les choses. Mais tu ne peux le laisser t'isoler ainsi, c'est à vous, et à vous seuls, de venir à bout de cette difficulté.

- Et vous devez penser à Emily désormais : elle mérite un foyer aimant, et des parents unis. Mr Cooper a des responsabilités envers elle, et envers toi, il ne peut les oublier à cause de l'intransigeance de ses parents. »

Les trois sœurs parlèrent longuement encore. Elizabeth et Jane se sentaient impuissantes devant pareille situation, et elles tentèrent d'entourer Kitty de leur affection autant que possible pour la réconforter. Seule l'arrivée de Georgiana fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune mère. Voyant que les deux amies avaient envie de se parler, Jane et Elizabeth prirent congé, allant retrouver leurs maris et les Bennet. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques instants à leur mère pour les interroger en détails sur les confidences de Kitty, car sa fille s'était enfermée dans un mutisme obstiné depuis la naissance d'Emily, dont pas même l'installation de sa mère à Basildon n'avait pu venir à bout.

Georgiana, comme elle y était désormais habituée depuis trois semaines, oscillait entre l'exaltation et l'angoisse, et sa longue discussion avec Lord Edward au cours de l'après-midi l'avait laissée dans un état presque second. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son amie pour deviner les tourments qui l'agitaient. Tout comme le reste de leur entourage, Kitty n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les tendres sentiments que nourrissait Lord Edward à l'égard de la jeune fille. Et si elle n'avait pas pu quitter Basildon Park pour assister à l'anniversaire de Lizzie, elle soupçonnait de longue date Georgiana d'être plus sensible qu'elle ne le voulait à la cour douce et patiente que lui faisait le jeune homme.

Georgiana, avec sa générosité habituelle, devinait quant à elle sans peine la tristesse ineffable de son amie, et combien sa longue discussion avec ses sœurs avait été éprouvante. Pressentant qu'un autre sujet de conversation lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle n'éluda pas les questions de Kitty. Du reste, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage, et fut presque reconnaissante envers son amie d'aborder le sujet spontanément.

« Lord Edward ne t'a pas quittée depuis que nous sommes revenus de l'église, lui dit Kitty avec un sourire, plus amusée encore lorsqu'elle constata que Georgiana rougissait. Dois-je m'attendre à l'annonce d'une bonne nouvelle prochainement ?

- Ne sois pas si hâtive, Kitty !

- Voilà des mois qu'il te courtise, et il semble évident pour tout le monde que vous vous accordez parfaitement.

- Peu m'importe l'avis des gens, tu le sais bien.

- Qu'en est-il de celui de Lord Edward ? Tu lui accordes bien plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis un peu perdue.

- Te plaît-il ?

- J'ai une grande estime pour lui.

- « Une grande estime » ?! dit Kitty, laissant fuser un bref éclat de rire. Ma chère Georgiana, tu ne faillis pas à la réputation des Darcy.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu me rappelles ton frère, pendant ses fiançailles avec Lizzie. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux avec un sourire plus qu'éloquent pendant toutes ces semaines, mais lorsque nos relations l'interrogeaient sur leurs fiançailles, il répondait qu'il avait pour elle « la plus grande affection », et « était très honoré de la confiance qu'elle lui avait témoignée lorsqu'elle lui avait donné sa main ». Cela nous faisait beaucoup rire avec Jane, car il ne trompait personne, tout comme tu ne me trompes nullement aujourd'hui, dit Kitty avec un sourire affectueux.

- William ne faisait preuve alors que de sa réserve habituelle. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, ni sur ceux d'Elizabeth. Dans mon cas c'est bien différent.

- Tu ne peux douter des sentiments de Lord Edward.

- Et pourtant je m'y force. J'ai trop souffert des mensonges de Mr Wickham et Mr Stafford pour me laisser aller à nouveau à une trop grande confiance.

- Georgiana, je suis ton amie, et je veux ton bonheur. J'aurais tout donné pour gifler personnellement Mr Stafford lorsqu'il s'est si lâchement détourné de toi. Mais crois-moi, Lord Edward ne te ferait jamais souffrir. Je crois au contraire qu'il serait prêt à endurer beaucoup de tourments si cela devait faire ton bonheur. Il serait même prêt à s'effacer si tu devais ne pas répondre à ses sentiments. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il t'aime profondément, et que ce n'est pas une passion passagère. »

Le discours de son amie troubla beaucoup Georgiana, qui garda le silence quelques instants, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. N'y tenant plus, elle esquissa un sourire ému.

« Crois-tu ? Cela me semble trop beau pour être vrai…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as tout pour plaire, et a fortiori pour lui plaire : tu es ravissante, généreuse, cultivée, de bonne famille, et vous partagez la même passion pour la musique. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit subjugué. Tu devrais cesser d'avoir une si mauvaise opinion de toi-même, et laisser derrière toi le souvenir des ces malotrus qui t'ont fait croire que tu n'étais pas digne d'eux. N'as-tu pas compris encore ? Ce sont eux qui étaient indignes de toi, et tu leur as accordé bien trop d'importance en daignant les regarder.

- Je crains que ton amitié pour moi t'aveugle. J'ai mes défauts…

- Qui n'en a pas ? Encore que je cherche toujours les tiens…

- Que dois-je faire ?

- L'aimes-tu ?

- Il me plaît. Infiniment, avoua Georgiana. Je peine même à penser à autre chose qu'à lui ces temps-ci.

- Voilà un signe qui ne trompe pas.

- Et si ce n'était qu'un béguin ?

- Pas cette fois. Tu n'as rien précipité, tu étais même presque glaciale avec lui au début de votre relation ! Voilà qui t'a laissé le temps de réfléchir et de voir s'il était digne de confiance. Je pense que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui peu à peu sans même t'en apercevoir.

- Mais est-ce que j'aime le gentleman ou le musicien ?

- Cela, ma chère Georgiana, est ce qui fera la beauté de votre relation : vous serez en accord parfait sur ces deux aspects.

- Tu es trop hâtive !

- Et toi trop hésitante. Je ne te dis pas de tout précipiter, mais cesse de le freiner ainsi ! Le pauvre est sur des charbons ardents !

- Si je ne le fais pas, mon frère s'en chargera.

- Pas nécessairement. Il t'adore et serait prêt à tout pour ton bonheur.

- Il faudrait pour cela que je lui donne l'assurance d'être sincèrement éprise de Lord Edward.

- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

- Je ne le formulerais pas ainsi…

- Formule-le comme tu veux, mais que ressens-tu ? Est-ce différent de ce que tu éprouvais pour Mr Wickham et Mr Stafford ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas comparable. Mr Wickham était un ami de la famille, je l'ai pour ainsi dire toujours connu. Au moment où j'ai cru tomber amoureuse de lui, je le considérais presque comme un frère. Quant à Mr Stafford, j'étais sous son charme, mais j'ai compris bien plus tard que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. J'ignorais tout de sa personnalité, de ses goûts… Dans les deux cas… je croyais les connaître, et j'ai été trompée par leurs belles manières et leur désinvolture.

- « Désinvolte » est un qualificatif que l'on ne peut absolument pas attribuer à Lord Edward.

- Et pourtant il ne manque ni d'humour ni de joie de vivre.

- Tu es bien prompte à le défendre, dit Kitty, amusée.

- Je ne le défends pas, je… dit Georgiana avant de s'interrompre, rougissant de plus belle.

- Simplement tu le connais bien mieux que tu n'as connu Mr Wickham et Mr Stafford, précisa son amie. Et plus tu apprends à le connaître, plus tu sembles tomber sous son charme.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je crains qu'il ne doive repartir pour Balcombe Abbey bientôt…

- Si Lord Edward te plaît comme tu me l'as avoué, ne le laisse pas partir en lui faisant croire que tu lui es indifférente. »

Au grand désarroi de Georgiana, Mr Cooper les rejoignit, accompagné de Mr et Mrs Bennet, venant dire à Kitty que ses invités s'interrogeaient sur son absence. Elle s'excusa auprès de Georgiana. Leur discussion avait néanmoins ébranlé un peu plus les certitudes de son amie, et la jeune fille passa le reste de la réception perdue dans ses pensées, parlant distraitement avec la plupart de ses proches. Lorsque Darcy et Elizabeth souhaitèrent prendre congé, elle salua les Cooper, et fut soulagée de voir que Lord Edward souhaitait lui parler à nouveau. Il profita des adieux des Darcy aux Cooper et aux Bennet pour s'approcher de Georgiana.

« Miss Darcy, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir. Nos échanges m'avaient manqué, j'ai passé une journée délicieuse.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Aurais-je le plaisir de votre compagnie prochainement ?

- Je ne peux parler au nom de mon frère et de Mrs Darcy, mais il me semble que vous avez toujours été le bienvenu à Pemberley, répondit Georgiana avec un sourire.

- Je ne doute pas de leur hospitalité, et j'en suis honoré. Néanmoins ma visite à Pemberley serait grandement motivée par le plaisir que j'éprouve avec nos discussions, Miss Darcy… »

Troublé, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, si absorbé par l'attente de sa réponse qu'il ne remarqua pas que les Darcy étaient déjà montés en voiture, et que le retard de Georgiana commençait à être remarqué. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Un plaisir réciproque, Lord Edward. » dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers la voiture à son tour.

A sa grande surprise, il lui saisit la main pour l'aider à monter en voiture, dans un mouvement si furtif que Georgiana devait se demander pendant toute la durée du trajet vers Pemberley si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il salua Darcy, Elizabeth et Georgiana d'une même phrase d'un ton égal. Elizabeth, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la comparer à celle qui s'était déroulée à Netherfield peu après sa rencontre avec Darcy, lutta pour réprimer un sourire ravi. Avec sa grâce habituelle, elle remercia le jeune homme, et l'invita à venir à Pemberley quand bon lui semblerait, faisant rougir davantage encore Georgiana. La lueur de joie dans le regard du jeune homme à cette nouvelle la ravit, et elle offrit un sourire à son soupirant, l'encourageant ainsi à venir leur rendre visite le plus tôt possible.

Aucun des Darcy ne parla sur le chemin du retour, et Georgiana ne put s'empêcher d'observer son frère à la dérobée, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Néanmoins, Darcy resta impassible, ce qui la rassura presque car elle ne perçut ni colère ni irritation dans son attitude. Se rappelant sa conversation avec Kitty, elle comprit alors que l'une de ses principales craintes, qui la tenaient à l'écart de Lord Edward, était justement l'opinion qu'avait Darcy du rapprochement des deux jeunes gens. Le temps pressait, car Georgiana savait que Lord Edward, ne pouvant abuser davantage de l'hospitalité des Matlock, n'attendait plus que le retour du Colonel Fitzwilliam et de Lady Mary de leur lune de miel pour repartir à Balcombe Abbey, et ce dernier était imminent. Surmontant son trouble, et la peur de décevoir son frère, elle s'approcha de lui à l'instant où ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall de Pemberley.

« Puis-je te parler, Fitzwilliam ? lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

- Bien sûr… Je te retrouve plus tard, Elizabeth, dit Darcy à son épouse, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa sœur. Veux-tu que nous allions nous promener ?

- Volontiers, c'est un crime de ne pas profiter d'une si belle journée. »

Elizabeth s'éclipsa après leur avoir dit qu'elle allait retrouver Leonora, laissant le frère et la sœur seuls. Ils sortirent dans les jardins, et marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence inconfortable. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, Georgiana se tourna vers Darcy.

« J'imagine que tu as deviné de quoi je souhaite parler… ?

- J'ai une vague idée, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Fitzwilliam ! s'insurgea sa sœur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Mais je ne veux pas forcer tes confidences, Georgiana. Je préfère que tu abordes le sujet, et de la façon qui te convient le mieux. Peut-être même devrais-tu d'abord parler avec Elizabeth, elle serait d'un meilleur conseil que moi en la matière.

- Elle serait d'excellent conseil. Mais c'est ton avis que j'aimerais connaître. »

Darcy garda le silence, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé devant les tourments de sa sœur.

« Que penses-tu de Lord Edward ? finit-elle par demander.

- Nous y voilà… dit Darcy avec une fausse nonchalance.

- Grands dieux, que tu as changé, Fitzwilliam ! dit Georgiana, mi-amusée, mi-irritée.

- En quoi donc ?

- Tu le sais bien. Jamais tu n'aurais pris un tel sujet aussi légèrement il y a quelques années.

- Tu n'as plus le même âge.

- Et je dois remercier Elizabeth de t'avoir rendu plus serein sur cette question.

- Très certainement.

- J'ai besoin que tu me répondes sérieusement, je t'en prie. » dit Georgiana, à la torture.

Cessant de marcher, Darcy lui prit les mains et la fit asseoir sur un banc.

« Fort bien. Pardonne à ton vieux frère d'avoir joué avec tes nerfs quelques instants. Mais Lord Edward et toi jouez avec les miens depuis le mariage de Richard, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement. Et mes nerfs sont à l'épreuve aussi depuis ce jour-là.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et pour répondre à ta question : Lord Edward est quelqu'un de très bien. Il est de compagnie agréable, sérieux, digne de confiance, ses manières sont impeccables et, ce qui ne gâche rien, il est un assez bon parti pour que je ne le soupçonne pas d'être un chasseur de dot. Si j'ajoute à cela qu'il est sincèrement très épris de toi, qu'il ne s'est pas découragé malgré tes réticences initiales, et qu'il est un musicien passionné, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il va me demander ta main d'ici quelques semaines.

- Quelques semaines ?! s'exclama Georgiana en s'étranglant à moitié.

- Mettons quelques mois si cela peut te rassurer. Tout dépendra de la façon dont tu encourageras ses sentiments lors de vos prochaines rencontres.

- Une jeune fille bien élevée…

- … ne peut se laisser aller à admettre ses propres sentiments avant d'avoir l'assurance qu'ils sont réciproques. Cette règle de savoir-vivre m'a poussé à croire qu'Elizabeth m'aimait comme je l'aimais lorsque j'ai demandé sa main la première fois. Je ne suis pas très au fait des usages de la gent féminine, mais cette règle-là, je la connais, Georgie, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Ta réaction lorsque j'ai évoqué une possible demande en mariage dans quelques semaines était assez éloquente. Tu n'es pas prête. Et je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu as suffisamment souffert par le passé, je prie pour que tu sois désormais sûre de tes sentiments avant de t'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, il est évident aux yeux de tous, y compris aux miens, qu'il te plaît beaucoup.

- Te plaît-il ? En tant qu'éventuel soupirant pour moi, pas en tant que simple connaissance, précisa-t-elle.

- Il n'est déjà plus un « éventuel soupirant », Georgiana, ne te fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet ! dit Darcy en souriant.

- Réponds-moi, je t'en prie.

- Vous avez beaucoup en commun, mais peut-être un peu trop, justement. Il a d'innombrables qualités, mais je te soupçonne d'être plus attirée par le musicien que par l'homme qu'il est. Or il te faudra vivre avec les deux si tu l'épouses.

- C'est notre passion qui nous a rapprochés.

- Certes, mais tu dois veiller à ce que ce ne soit pas elle qui vous éloigne après quelques années de mariage. C'est un long chemin, Georgiana, et il est plus ardu qu'il n'y paraît.

- Cela semble si évident quand je te regarde avec Elizabeth…

- Le fait que nous soyons ensemble est une évidence, en effet. Mais tu n'imagines pas combien nous faisons d'efforts chaque jour pour tempérer nos caractères. Avant de te rencontrer, Lord Edward semblait entièrement dévoué à sa musique. Depuis le soir où Richard nous a présenté Lady Mary, il ne semble plus que penser à toi, ce qui est compréhensible. Tu dois t'assurer que ses sentiments pour toi et sa passion pour la musique, s'équilibreront par la suite. C'est là ma seule inquiétude. J'ai parlé avec lui à de nombreuses reprises : cette passion l'emporte sur beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Par exemple, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ses responsabilités futures à Balcombe Abbey le rebutent car elles empièteront sur sa musique.

- Il est trop talentueux pour se consacrer uniquement à un domaine et à des terres. C'est une grande responsabilité, fort louable, je le constate tous les jours avec toi et Pemberley. Mais il a reçu un tel don ! Ce serait un terrible gâchis de ne pas s'y consacrer.

- Ses projets pour Balcombe Abbey ne me regardent en rien. Néanmoins, je n'accepterais pas qu'il se consacre plus à sa musique qu'à ton bonheur. » dit gravement Darcy.

Georgiana regarda étrangement son frère, esquissant un sourire attendri.

« Ne vois-tu pas, mon cher frère ? Nous nous y consacrerons ensemble ! dit-elle en serrant les mains de Darcy avec affection.

- Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu, dit Darcy avec un humour qui dissimulait mal son trouble et son émotion.

- Est-ce mal de me laisser aller à imaginer ce que pourrait être ma vie à ses côtés ?

- Bien au contraire, je ne peux que t'y encourager avant de prendre ta décision. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : prends ton temps. Ne précipite rien, sonde ton cœur. Avant son départ pour Balcombe Abbey, apprends à mieux le connaître, et j'entends par là que vous abandonniez vos interminables conversations autour de la musique pour un temps. Et laisse-le repartir quelques semaines. Elles te seront précieuses pour y voir clair.

- Comment pourrais-je être aidée par son absence ?

- En voyant s'il te manque, laissa tomber Darcy.

- Il me manquait déjà ces dernières semaines.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour voir si tu parviens à t'habituer à son absence. S'il te reste le moindre doute au sujet de tes sentiments pour lui, cela devrait t'éclairer.

- Est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé pour Elizabeth et toi ?

- En partie. J'ai compris mes sentiments pour elle en m'apercevant que je ne pensais qu'à elle et qu'il me tardait de la revoir alors même que je n'avais pas projeté retourner dans le Hertfordshire. On ne peut pas tricher avec ce sentiment-là. »

Songeuse, Georgiana acquiesça lentement. Elle observa ensuite son frère, devinant sans peine combien l'instant qu'ils vivaient devait être délicat pour lui.

« Merci, Fitzwilliam. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il la retint contre lui un instant.

« Tu sais bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si Lord Edward est destiné à te rendre heureuse, il aura toute ma gratitude et je le considérerais comme mon propre frère.

- Seras-tu aussi gentil avec lui le jour où il demandera ma main ? dit-elle malicieusement.

- Ce qui se passera entre lui et moi ce jour-là restera entre lui et moi, Georgie. » dit Darcy d'un ton taquin avant de se lever et de l'entraîner vers le manoir à nouveau.

* * *

Concentrée sur sa tâche, Elizabeth n'entendit pas son mari entrer dans la pièce. Elle était dans son petit salon bleu, où elle avait demandé à Miss Woodward de faire installer un berceau. Leonora gazouillait discrètement à ses côtés tandis qu'elle rédigeait une lettre à l'attention de Charlotte Collins. Lorsque Darcy s'approcha d'elle, elle sursauta, portant la main à son cœur.

« William ! Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, mon amour, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu.

- Non, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir si tôt. Je pensais que ta discussion avec Georgiana durerait plus longtemps. »

Elle posa sa plume, observant Darcy se pencher au-dessus du berceau pour prendre sa fille dans les bras.

« Et comment va l'autre femme de ma vie ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle ne semble même pas avoir remarqué notre absence… dit Elizabeth avec humour.

- Est-ce une pointe de déception que j'entends dans ta voix ? la taquina-t-il.

- Elle me manque quand nous ne sommes pas avec elle. J'espérais que c'était un peu réciproque, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Viens… » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle ne se fit pas priser davantage, et, délaissant sa lettre, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. A son seul regard, elle avait compris que sa discussion avec Georgiana l'avait ébranlé, mais Lizzie faisait confiance à leur fille pour le dérider. De fait, Darcy ne cessa de lui parler au cours des minutes suivantes, et Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui dire qu'elle ne les quitterait jamais et vivrait avec eux pour toujours à Pemberley.

« Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas d'accord avec ces projets d'ici quelques années.

- Comptes-tu lui demander son avis ? plaisanta Darcy.

- Si elle hérite de nos tempéraments, je pense qu'elle le donnera volontiers toute seule.

- Peu importe, je ne la laisserai pas faire.

- Heureusement que mon père s'est montré plus souple que tu n'as l'intention de l'être avec Leonora. »

Darcy leva les yeux vers son épouse, notant la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aurais enlevée s'il avait fallu. Et nous aurions chevauché d'une traite jusqu'à Gretna Green (1) pour nous marier, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, faisant rire Elizabeth.

- J'aurais tout donné pour voir cela !

- Ne préférais-tu pas une union plus paisible, entourés de nos proches, dans l'église de Meryton ?

- Certes. Mais voir mon mari, éternel gentleman, rompre avec tous les usages pour m'enlever… cela aurait eu un certain charme, dit Elizabeth, songeuse.

- M'aurais-tu suivi ?

- M'aurais-tu demandé mon avis ou m'aurais-tu enlevée ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je t'aurais laissé le choix d'accepter, et si tu avais dit non je t'aurais enlevée, dit-il, amusé.

- Tu n'aurais même pas eu cette opportunité, mon amour. Je t'aurais suivi. Sans une hésitation. Peut-être même aurais-je eu l'idée avant toi… dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

- Et moi qui croyais épouser une jeune fille de bonne famille…

- Tu as épousé une jeune fille très amoureuse. » corrigea-t-elle avec tendresse.

Darcy ne releva pas, et voyant qu'il gardait le silence, elle reprit Leonora dans ses bras pour la remettre dans son berceau.

« Elle est amoureuse, dit soudain Darcy d'une voix lointaine.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, dit Elizabeth avec douceur en revenant s'asseoir près de lui.

- Non. Mais cette fois… c'est différent. Elle va l'épouser. Tôt ou tard, elle le laissera espérer sa main, et elle la lui donnera.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité pour elle ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je rêve qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que je le suis avec toi.

- Fais-tu confiance à Edward Crawley pour cela ?

- Je pense que s'il n'y parvient pas, personne ne le pourra. J'ai dit à Georgiana que je l'appréciais beaucoup.

- Elle a dû être soulagée, dit Elizabeth sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

- Etonnamment… pas tant que cela. J'ai l'impression que ses sentiments sont mitigés.

- Tu viens de dire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?

- Elle l'est, indéniablement. Elle le sait, mais elle a encore trop de doutes pour vouloir précipiter les choses entre eux. Je ne peux l'en blâmer, après Wickham. Et Stafford. Elle a peur d'être trop hâtive, et de le regretter ensuite.

- Il ne la fera pas souffrir, il est en adoration devant elle, dit Lizzie avec un sourire attendri.

- Si j'avais le moindre doute à ce sujet, je lui aurais interdit l'accès de Pemberley.

- Et Georgiana le sait mieux que personne. Mais que craignez-vous dans ce cas ?

- Georgiana redoute de se laisser emporter pour ce qui pourrait n'être qu'un béguin. Quant à moi, je redoute qu'il accorde plus d'importance à sa musique qu'à leur mariage.

- C'est absurde, William. Une telle crainte serait justifiée si Georgiana n'était pas elle-même musicienne. Mais elle l'est, et c'est justement ce qui les liera plus encore l'un à l'autre. Quant à sa crainte de n'éprouver qu'un béguin… il me semble que le temps qu'elle a mis à le laisser se rapprocher d'elle l'en protège en partie.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et si elle doit encore douter de cela, je lui ai conseillé de se laisser plus de temps encore. De le laisser repartir dans le Sussex, et de voir s'il lui manque.

- Voilà un excellent conseil… Sans doute inspiré par tes souvenirs de ton départ de Netherfield il y a quelques années ? le taquina Elizabeth.

- Probablement. Après tout, ils ont la vie devant eux, il ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses.

- Et tu serais ravi de garder ta petite sœur près de toi quelques mois de plus…

- C'est un arrangement qui contente tout le monde, dit Darcy en souriant.

- Tout le monde à l'exception de Lord Edward.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je ne serais pas fâché que Georgiana mette ses sentiments à l'épreuve en le faisant patienter encore un peu. Elle serait ainsi assurée qu'il l'aime sincèrement.

- Grands dieux, que vous êtes méfiants, vous autres Darcy !

- Il me semblait que tu en étais une toi aussi ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas hérité de votre méfiance constante envers tous ceux qui vous approchent. Et j'espère qu'elle sera épargnée à nos enfants aussi.

- En parlant d'enfants, as-tu parlé à Kitty cet après-midi ? L'attitude de Mr Cooper est de plus en plus étrange. Je ne parviens pas à me l'expliquer, et je me demandais si ta discussion avec ta sœur avait levé le mystère.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, mais sans pour autant apporter de solution. »

Elle lui relata alors la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses deux sœurs durant l'après-midi, constatant que le visage de Darcy se fermait au fil de son récit. Elle n'omit aucun détail, de la lettre ignominieuse du père de Mr Cooper, au mariage imminent d'Alice Cooper, en qui Kitty plaçait de nombreux espoirs pour rendre à son mari un peu de joie de vivre. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, Darcy secoua la tête.

« Il mériterait que ton père le sermonne vertement. Son attitude est inqualifiable. Traiter son épouse de cette façon uniquement parce qu'il commence seulement à s'apercevoir que ses parents ne cèderont jamais, c'est intolérable. Jane et toi avez eu raison de rappeler à Kitty qu'à l'époque elle n'avait rien exigé de lui, et qu'il a choisi de son propre chef d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de ses parents. Le lui reprocher maintenant est particulièrement lâche et injuste. Tout particulièrement au moment où leur premier enfant vient de naître.

- Je le sais bien, et nous avons dit à Kitty qu'elle devrait parler franchement avec son mari, car de l'état de leur mariage dépendra le bonheur de leur enfant.

- Je crois en effet qu'elle est la seule, hormis Miss Cooper, à pouvoir le ramener à la raison mais elle devra se battre davantage.

- Elle ne devrait pas avoir à se battre pour rappeler à son mari qu'ils ont été heureux et qu'il l'aime. J'en deviendrais folle si tu devais m'imposer une telle épreuve.

- Tu n'auras jamais à t'inquiéter de cela, ma Lizzie. Je n'ai jamais parlé légèrement lorsque je te disais que j'aurais été prêt à couper toute relation avec mes proches et avec Londres entier s'il l'avait fallu pour pouvoir t'épouser. Et tu me rends si heureux que je l'aurais fait sans un regret. Je pensais que Mr Cooper éprouvait aussi cela pour Kitty.

- Je le croyais aussi. Et je veux toujours y croire. Ils n'ont pas surmonté tant d'obstacles pour laisser ses parents les séparer ainsi après un an de mariage. Ce serait les laisser se venger de leur déception, ils ne le méritent absolument pas. Et Emily le mérite encore moins. Et je repense à tous ces mois où il l'a courtisée, et à leur première année de mariage : ils étaient si heureux ! Je ne peux croire que ses parents ont réussi à détruire cela avec une simple lettre.

- Je pense que c'est surtout l'absence de sa sœur qui blesse profondément Mr Cooper. Ils m'ont paru très proches le peu de fois où je les ai vus ensemble. Et je peux comprendre qu'une telle séparation soit douloureuse. J'aurais pu me couper de toute ma famille pour toi, mais pas de Georgiana.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je pense que Mr Cooper est assez intelligent pour comprendre que ses parents ne méritent pas qu'il gâche son bonheur présent avec Kitty et Emily. Et je prie pour qu'Alice se rapproche de lui dès son mariage. J'ai bon espoir, étant donné ce qu'elle était venue me dire au derby d'Epsom.

- Tu préfères donc que je ne parle pas à Mr Cooper ? Je pense qu'il m'écouterait…

- Ce serait faire plus de mal que de bien. Même mon père se retient de le faire, car se mêler du mariage d'une de ses filles lui répugne. C'est trop intime. Et je fais confiance à Kitty pour trouver les mots justes. Ils ont surmonté tous les obstacles sur leur chemin jusqu'à présent. Je ne pense pas qu'ils abandonneront maintenant.

- Il est vrai que ton père serait mieux placé pour le faire. Mais je pense en effet qu'il ne s'y risquera pas. Quand tes parents doivent-ils repartir ?

- A la fin de la semaine normalement. Ils voulaient rester jusqu'au baptême d'Emily, et c'est chose faite désormais.

- Les relations entre ta mère et Mary semblent plus sereines.

- Dieu merci ! Je crains que mon père ne s'installe ici à l'année sinon.

- Tu ne le crains pas du tout, cela te ravirait même, dit-il en souriant.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir. Et tant que je vous ai, Leonora et toi, je suis comblée.

- Cela me convient tout à fait, car je n'ai aucune envie de vous partager… » dit Darcy avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

_(1) Gretna Green__ est un village du Sud de l'Écosse, célèbre au 19__ème__ siècle pour la possibilité qu'il offrait aux couples de s'y marier sans autorisation des parents lorsque l'un des deux ou les deux fiancés étaient mineurs._


	48. Un temps pour toute chose

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

_Je sais, j'ai mis le temps... 1000 et 1000 excuses !_

_J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances si vous en avez. _

_Pardonnez-moi le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais mes journées ont été très occupées depuis février. Et pour tout vous avouer, je n'étais guère motivée pour m'atteler à ce chapitre qui n'était pas simple à écrire. Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses dans l'entourage des Darcy, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment articuler tous ces événements pour que l'histoire ne perde pas en fluidité et en cohérence. Et pour tout vous avouer, je redoutais d'arriver à la fin du chapitre, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi… _

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en me laissant une review, votre avis m'intéresse plus que jamais. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et ne me détestez pas trop !)_

_Doddy_

* * *

Les jardins de Matlock Castle prenaient des teintes fauves qui ravissaient les promeneuses qui parcouraient ses allées. Georgiana profitait des derniers beaux jours de l'année malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait en ce jour d'octobre dans le Derbyshire. Toute leur famille avait eu la joie de voir revenir Lady Mary et le Colonel Fitzwilliam de leur voyage de noces, et les Darcy avaient accouru à Matlock Castle dès le lendemain pour les saluer.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Lord Matlock avait, en lançant l'invitation, proposé une partie de chasse à ses fils et son neveu, l'une des dernières de l'année, et tous avaient pris congé de leurs épouses dès la fin du déjeuner, partant à cheval pour le reste de l'après-midi. Seul Lord Edward avait décliné leur proposition, désireux de ne pas manquer sa dernière chance de parler avec Georgiana. Lady Mary étant de retour dans le Derbyshire, il ne pouvait plus guère prolonger son séjour même si les Matlock l'avaient vivement encouragé à rester chez eux autant qu'il le souhaiterait.

Rendue muette par la présence de Lord Edward qui lui avait offert son bras pendant leur promenade, Georgiana tentait à grand-peine de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Elle se retourna plus d'une fois en direction de sa tante et d'Elizabeth, qui gardaient prudemment leurs distances, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes gens.

Leur malaise respectif s'était accentué lorsqu'ils avaient compris que leur famille leur laissait assez d'intimité pour parler en toute solitude. Lord Edward, qui devait quitter le Derbyshire deux jours plus tard, était à la torture, ne sachant s'il devait déclarer ses sentiments ou patienter jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre, qui pourrait fort bien ne pas avoir lieu avant plusieurs mois ! Georgiana, influencée par les conseils de son frère, avait pris le parti de ne rien précipiter pour être tout à fait sûre des sentiments qu'elle portait au jeune homme. Aussi la discussion ne fut-elle d'abord qu'une succession de brefs propos banals, entrecoupés de longs silences inconfortables.

« Votre sœur n'a jamais semblé si charmante, finit par dire Georgiana lorsque le mutisme de son compagnon devint insoutenable. Le grand air de l'Ecosse lui a visiblement réussi, dit-elle, sachant que Lord Edward était toujours le premier à faire l'éloge de Lady Mary.

- L'Écosse, et votre cousin, rectifia Lord Edward avec un sourire, oubliant un instant son trouble amoureux. La voir si heureuse me comble de joie.

- J'imagine qu'elle va beaucoup vous manquer.

- C'est un bien faible prix à payer pour son bonheur.

- Tout de même, Balcombe Abbey va sans doute vous sembler bien vide…

- Il doit déjà l'être aux yeux de mes parents ! Pour ma part, je suis toujours très occupé, et ma musique me tiendra compagnie aussi sûrement que le ferait Mary.

- Et je suppose que vous ne manquerez pas d'aller lui rendre visite ?

- Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais si je n'accourais pas pour la voir dans les semaines qui suivront son installation, plaisanta-t-il. Mais d'ici là, le Derbyshire va beaucoup me manquer. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, posant sur Georgiana un regard lourd de sens, qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille instantanément. Baissant les yeux, elle mit quelques instants à surmonter son trouble.

« Vous aurez certainement l'occasion d'y revenir, finit-elle par répondre.

- Je l'espère, car la compagnie y est fort agréable.

- Je gage que celle du Sussex l'est tout autant, dit Georgiana sans désarmer.

- Comme partout, je suppose. Mais elle ne m'a pas réservé autant de belles surprises que celle du Derbyshire.

- Je ne saurais vous dire, je ne me suis jamais rendue dans le Sussex.

- Mes parents seraient ravis de vous recevoir avec votre famille. Mon père a toujours parlé du vôtre avec la plus grande considération.

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais mon frère et Mrs Darcy n'ont pas prévu de voyage pour les mois à venir, déclina Georgiana.

- Pas même à Londres pour la Saison prochaine ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de les y accompagner, pour tout vous dire.

- Pourquoi non ?

- J'ai Londres en horreur, et plus particulièrement pendant la Saison.

- Mais il faut absolument que vous y participiez ! Sans quoi, comment ferais-je pour surmonter l'ennui qui me gagne à cette période de l'année ?

- Ma haine de Londres et de la Saison n'aurait-elle d'égale que la vôtre ? demanda-t-elle, surprise et amusée à la fois.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de n'avoir jamais eu la chance de vous croiser dans l'une de mes cachettes chez Almack's pendant un de ces sempiternels mercredis soirs, déclara-t-il avec emphase, faisant éclater de rire Georgiana.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de m'éclipser… Et je dois reconnaître que j'ai la chance d'être très bien entourée ces soirs-là. Mais il n'empêche que la Saison me paraît bien trop longue.

- Vous n'y étiez pas l'an dernier ?

- Non, mon frère préférait rester aux côtés de Mrs Darcy, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me rendre à Londres sans eux. C'eût été pire encore, de devoir surmonter cette période sans leur présence et leur affection. »

A ces mots, Georgiana se mordit les lèvres, consciente d'en avoir peut-être trop révélé à son soupirant. Mais Edward Crawley était trop attentionné envers elle pour commettre l'impair de tenter de percer son secret davantage. Devinant instinctivement qu'ils avaient touché là un secret délicat, il choisit l'humour pour détendre la jeune fille.

« Pardonnez mon audace, mais je me permets d'insister… Que diriez-vous de tromper l'ennui en ma compagnie pour vos prochaines soirées à Almack's ? Sans me vanter, je connais les meilleurs refuges pour y échapper à la foule, et lorsqu'on ne me laisse pas la chance de m'y dissimuler, je n'ai pas ma pareille pour tourner en dérision les efforts désespérés de certaines douairières qui tentent à tout prix de marier leurs filles, et les goûts vestimentaires de certaines Débutantes fort mal conseillées. Vous ne verriez pas les heures passer !

- En parlant chiffons ? s'amusa Georgiana.

- J'y excelle. Car voyez-vous, chère Miss Darcy, je ne vous ai pas encore révélé tous mes talents. Il faut dire que certains membres d'Almack's, y compris parmi les plus haut placés de cette assommante institution, me donnent matière pour les tourner en dérision des heures durant.

- Voilà des propos qui pourraient entraîner votre exclusion à vie du saint des saints ! dit Georgiana qui n'avait pu se retenir de sourire.

- Quelle bénédiction ce serait ! Mais je ne le souhaite pas, néanmoins. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Cela me priverait d'avoir la chance de vous revoir.

- Almack's ne sera pas la seule occasion.

- Vraiment ? dit-il en cessant soudain de marcher.

- Bien sûr… dit Georgiana, s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

- Le pensez-vous vraiment, Miss Darcy ?

- Vous me l'avez dit vous-même, nous aurons de nombreuses occasions de nous revoir, nous sommes cousins désormais… dit Georgiana, regrettant instantanément sa formulation.

- Cousins. Il est vrai. » dit Edward Crawley d'un ton froid, reprenant sa promenade, peu désireux d'attirer les soupçons de Lady Matlock et Priscilla Matlock qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas derrière eux.

Georgiana se maudit d'avoir si maladroitement choisi ses mots. Elle avait deviné, à son visage fermé et son mutisme qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, qu'elle avait blessé le jeune homme, et elle ne le comprenait que trop. Se faisant violence et rompant avec tous ses vœux de garder ses distances, elle lui emboîta alors le pas, devant presque courir pour le rattraper.

« Lord Edward ! appela-t-elle.

- Miss Darcy ?

- Pardonnez ma maladresse, et continuons notre promenade, voulez-vous ? »

Son ton était poli et gracieux, mais son regard si suppliant que Lord Edward n'y résista pas une seconde, et il lui offrit à nouveau son bras.

« J'espérais simplement vous rassurer… expliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'étais pas inquiet à ce sujet. Je sais fort bien que ce ne sont pas les occasions de nous revoir qui manqueront, même s'il faudra pour cela m'armer de patience.

- Dans ce cas… quelle était votre crainte ?

- Vous le savez fort bien, Miss Darcy, dit-il, soudain très las.

- Qu'espérez-vous m'entendre dire ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, à la torture.

- Je n'ai pas l'audace d'espérer. En revanche, j'ai confiance en votre bonté et en votre générosité, qui vous pousseront, je le crois, à me témoigner un peu de franchise. Songez, un seul instant, à ce que vont être pour moi les prochains mois à Balcombe Abbey si vous ne le faites pas… Aucune musique au monde, ni aucune affection familiale ne pourraient alors apaiser mes inquiétudes et mes doutes jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. »

Georgiana ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de Lord Edward. En un bref éclair, elle se revit dans le salon de musique de Pemberley en train d'interpréter la composition qu'il avait créée pour elle sans jamais lui avouer son existence, et le souvenir de la tendresse de ce morceau la bouleversa. Lord Edward excellait dans l'art des déclarations silencieuses, et aujourd'hui encore, il avait tout avoué à demi-mots, et elle ne pouvait plus répondre à ces sentiments par un silence qui se voulait indifférent sans jamais parvenir à l'être. Elle ne s'en sentait plus la force, et s'apercevait même qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Alors, faisant fi des conseils de son frère et des résolutions qu'elle avait tenté de prendre, elle adressa à Lord Edward un sourire lumineux, qu'elle souhaita rassurant et tendre, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Mon cher ami, c'est vous qui apaisez les miens, alors que je n'osais plus espérer que ce serait possible un jour. Il me tardera à moi aussi de nous revoir, à Londres ou ailleurs. Et aucune musique, ni aucune affection familiale ne sauront rendre cette attente plus supportable. »

L'expression de joie qui se peignit alors sur le visage du jeune homme était si rayonnante qu'elle prit Georgiana par surprise. Elle constata avec émerveillement qu'elle reléguait même les visages de Mr Wickham et de Mr Stafford dans l'ombre à tout jamais. Mais très vite, Lord Edward la tira de ses pensées, car elle sentit qu'il avait porté sa main à ses lèvres.

« Vous m'autorisez donc à espérer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle acquiesça, trop émue pour parler.

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire, et cette attente n'aura plus lieu d'être… Un seul mot de vous, et j'aurais alors toutes les raisons pour rester dans le Derbyshire, avec la bénédiction de mes parents, et, je l'espère, de votre frère…

- Il nous faut être raisonnables. Aussi insurmontable qu'elle me paraisse, cette séparation me sera nécessaire. Je vous en prie, tentez de me comprendre, et de me pardonner.

- Miss Darcy, vous venez de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Vous êtes toute pardonnée. Mais pour ce qui est de comprendre… voilà qui m'est un peu plus difficile, même si je respecte tout à fait votre volonté.

- Je sais pourtant que je vais mettre votre patience à rude épreuve au cours des prochains mois.

- Et vous êtes trop généreuse pour le faire sans une bonne raison. Il n'appartient qu'à vous de me la confier si vous le jugez nécessaire. Jamais je ne forcerai vos confidences, mais sachez que vous trouverez chez moi une oreille attentive si vous souhaitez tout m'expliquer.

- Je crains fort que ce ne soit une longue histoire. Et je ne veux pas gâcher les moments qu'il nous reste aujourd'hui à évoquer de pénibles souvenirs. Sachez simplement que notre séparation me permettra de me réconcilier avec moi-même.

- Et comment devrais-je employer mon temps, de mon côté ? demanda-t-il, redevenu taquin, désireux de la dérider en la voyant soudain si sombre.

- Avec votre musique, bien entendu. Vous ne sauriez mieux occuper vos journées qu'en vous consacrant à votre passion…

- A une condition seulement : que vous en fassiez de même. Il serait criminel de ne pas travailler d'arrache-pied pour faire honneur à votre talent. »

Georgiana lut en Lord Edward comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait que le jeune homme avait deviné les tourments qu'elle endurait depuis des mois et cherchait à l'en distraire en lui parlant de musique. Elle venait de tourner une page sur ses vieilles blessures, mais toutes n'avaient pas pour autant disparu, et Lord Edward n'avait que trop senti combien Georgiana en souffrait en cet instant, et combien les encouragements qu'elle venait de lui donner mettaient en péril sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il n'eut de cesse, durant le reste de l'après-midi, de chercher à la divertir, et surtout de ne pas lui faire sentir combien grands étaient ses espoirs afin de ne pas l'accabler et risquer ainsi de lui faire croire qu'il tentait de lui forcer la main. Elle l'avait autorisé à espérer, c'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour les semaines et les mois à venir !

Entourée de ses belles-filles et de sa nièce par alliance, Lady Matlock ne manquait pas d'observer fréquemment les deux jeunes gens, très curieuse de la tournure de leur discussion. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de questionner Elizabeth ou Darcy à leur arrivée ce jour-là pour savoir que sa nièce était tombée chaque jour un peu plus sous le charme de Lord Edward au cours des semaines précédentes. Le trouble de la jeune fille, et l'humeur taciturne de Darcy l'avaient suffisamment renseignée. Et à en juger par les regards que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient depuis le début de leur promenade, leur relation progressait plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prédit.

Mais outre ses interrogations sur l'avenir de sa nièce, Lady Matlock avait bien des raisons de se réjouir. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam était revenu enchanté de son voyage de noces, et son entente avec Lady Mary semblait parfaite. Rayonnants, les jeunes mariés ne pouvaient dissimuler la tendresse profonde qui les unissait, et les Matlock n'avaient pas pu conserver leurs réserves au sujet de la jeune femme qui les avait pourtant beaucoup intrigués depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec leur fils. Elizabeth était très heureuse de constater que leurs inquiétudes avaient disparu, car elle avait pour sa part fait confiance d'emblée à Lady Mary. Ayant fini par distancer légèrement Lady Matlock et Priscilla, les deux jeunes femmes avaient entamé une conversation qui allait bon train, Lady Mary ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la beauté de l'Écosse.

« Je vous encourage vivement à vous y rendre pour visiter la région. C'est un endroit magnifique, très sauvage ! Je n'avais jamais vu pareils paysages, dit Lady Mary.

- Mr Darcy m'avait également fait part de cette impression, il garde d'excellents souvenirs de son voyage là-bas. Et je vous avoue que vos descriptions me donnent très envie de vous imiter et de m'y rendre.

- Je suis convaincue que vous pourriez organiser cela avec Mr Darcy au retour des beaux jours, ou peut-être à la fin de la Saison prochaine ?

- Tout dépendra de Leonora, je pense qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour un tel voyage, et nous ne voulons pas nous séparer d'elle.

- C'est légitime. Sans compter que vous avez fait un voyage magnifique l'an dernier, le prochain peut attendre, surtout maintenant que vous êtes parents.

- Et vivre à Pemberley est un enchantement, donc nous n'éprouvons jamais le besoin de nous en éloigner.

- Il est vrai que le Derbyshire est une région agréable, j'aimerais tant m'y installer ! Malheureusement ce plaisir nous sera sans doute refusé…

- Le Colonel attend toujours sa prochaine affectation ?

- Oui, il devrait la recevoir très prochainement. Nous espérons que sa garnison ne sera pas trop loin de Matlock ou de Balcombe Abbey. Il est vraiment difficile d'être éloigné de sa famille. Richard a fini par en prendre l'habitude, au cours de tous ses voyages… mais c'est une première pour moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en inquiéter.

- Vous ne serez pas seule. Richard est votre nouvelle famille, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

- Bien sûr, et je suis très impatiente à l'idée d'entamer ce nouveau chapitre de nos vies. Néanmoins, la vie militaire nous imposera des contraintes et des séparations, et c'est pour cette raison qu'être proche de nos familles me mettrait du baume au cœur.

- Je comprends… Mais je suis sûre que Richard fera tout ce qu'il peut pour vous rendre cette nouvelle vie agréable.

- C'est aussi une vie qui m'est totalement inconnue… N'avez-vous pas eu des difficultés à être loin de votre famille après votre mariage ?

- Il ne peut pas en être autrement lorsqu'on est proche de sa famille comme je le suis avec la mienne, et comme vous l'êtes avec la vôtre. Mes parents et mes sœurs m'ont beaucoup manqué, et me manquent encore lorsque je suis séparée d'eux. Mais je suis si comblée par ma vie à Pemberley que je ne m'attarde que rarement à penser à cette séparation. Et quand je le fais, je préfère me raisonner en pensant que c'est le prix à payer pour mon bonheur. C'est le lot de toutes les femmes. Et je suis consciente de ma chance : Mr et Mrs Bingley sont venus s'installer près de nous, puis les Cooper ont suivi…

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir cette chance un jour.

- Je suis convaincue que votre frère vous rendra des visites très fréquentes, vous êtes trop complices pour rester séparés longtemps. Et si les responsabilités de Richard l'obligent à s'absenter, Balcombe Abbey et Matlock Castle vous seront toujours ouverts. Sans compter la Saison, qui rapproche souvent bien des familles à Londres.

- Vous avez raison, je m'inquiète trop. Mais j'ai un tempérament qui supporte mal la solitude, et si je venais à être séparée de Richard trop fréquemment…

- Vous avez aussi un tempérament qui vous garantit de nouer de nouvelles amitiés très rapidement. C'est là une chance. L'ennui est le pire ennemi que l'on puisse avoir, aussi je ne vous encouragerais que trop à lier de nombreuses connaissances après votre installation.

- Pour ce qui est de l'ennui, je crois que j'en serai toujours protégée. Mes responsabilités de femme mariée rempliront mes journées et mes pensées. Et si elles n'y suffisent pas…

- Si elles n'y suffisent pas… ? demanda Elizabeth en s'arrêtant de marcher, voyant que Lady Mary semblait hésiter à lui faire une confidence.

- Comment dire ? C'est quelque chose de très personnel, je n'en parle jamais, seuls Richard et mon frère sont au courant… Pour tout avouer, je redoute un peu votre jugement…

- Si Richard n'a pas mal accueilli vos confidences, je ne vois aucune raison pour que je le fasse, l'encouragea Elizabeth.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, vous me semblez être exactement la personne à qui je peux me confier à ce sujet, c'est pour cela que j'y songe depuis que Richard nous a présentées. Mais comprenez alors que la teneur de notre conversation ne devra pas être révélée à d'autres personnes, et surtout pas aux Matlock, car je crains fort qu'ils soient moins compréhensifs.

- Votre secret sera en sécurité avec moi, Lady Mary. »

Esquissant un sourire ravi, la jeune mariée entraîna alors Lizzie sur un banc où elles prirent place.

« Je vous avouais être à l'abri de l'ennui car je suis très souvent bien absorbée, et même trop absorbée, par une passion qui n'est guère acceptée de la part d'une femme dans notre société.

- Vous piquez ma curiosité…

- Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que je passe des journées entières à écrire ? »

Entendant cette confidence, Lizzie éclata de rire, soulagée que le secret de Lady Mary soit si léger à porter, car ses précautions pour le lui avouer avaient entraîné son imagination sur bien d'autres voies.

« Je crois me souvenir que vous êtes une très grande lectrice. Donc que l'écriture vous ait attirée ne me surprend pas, et j'en suis même ravie pour vous. Mais pourquoi tant de mystères ?

- Je ne me contente pas d'écrire pour mon propre plaisir ou par simple distraction. Je souhaite devenir une romancière à part entière. Et être publiée un jour. Ce qui est impossible pour une femme, et surtout une femme de mon rang.

- Songez qu'Ann Radcliffe vous a pourtant ouvert la voie, dit Lizzie, amusée de voir qu'une étincelle s'était allumée dans le regarde de son interlocutrice à l'énoncé de ce nom.

- Je suis sa plus grande admiratrice ! Tant pour son œuvre, qui est une source d'inspiration constante, que pour le courage dont elle a fait preuve en osant être l'une des premières femmes publiées. Mais je suis loin d'avoir son talent.

- Je ne peux vous le dire, car je n'ai pas lu vos écrits. Mais il me semble que tout êtes toute aussi mal placée pour juger votre travail à sa juste valeur, car on est rarement objectif à son sujet. Néanmoins, si vous espérez être publiée un jour, vous devez tout de même trouver que vos écrits sont de qualité ?

- J'y travaillais sans relâche avant mon mariage, et je m'y emploierai à nouveau dès que notre installation sera terminée. Richard m'y encourage d'ailleurs vivement.

- Il vous aime profondément, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il souhaite vous voir persévérer dans une passion qui vous épanouit.

- Vous êtes tous les deux très indulgents, mais je sais bien que tout le monde ne le serait pas autant.

- Nul n'a besoin de le savoir. Même si vous deviez arriver à publier vos écrits, rien ne vous oblige à le faire sous votre nom.

- Ann Radcliffe l'a pourtant fait.

- Elle n'était pas issue du même milieu et avait une liberté que vous n'aurez pas forcément. Néanmoins, si Richard n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, pourquoi ne pas l'envisager ?

- La belle-fille de Lord Matlock et la fille de Lord Crawley pourrait-elle vraiment se permettre de publier des romans ? Vous savez fort bien que non.

- Alors un nom de plume me semble la solution. Vous semblez avoir mûri ce projet depuis longtemps. Se peut-il qu'il se concrétise plus rapidement que vous ne me l'avez laissé entendre il y a quelques instants ?

- Je travaille sur un manuscrit, mais ne suis jamais satisfaite à son sujet. Richard insiste pour le lire mais je m'y répugne… Mais notre mariage a tout remis en question. Ce qui était une distraction acceptable chez une jeune fille n'est pas forcément à poursuivre en tant que femme mariée. »

Elizabeth garda alors le silence si longtemps, observant attentivement sa nouvelle cousine par alliance, la trouvant de plus en plus sympathique à mesure que leur conversation se poursuivait. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est donc cela qui vous a motivée à repousser la demande en mariage de Richard puis l'annonce de vos fiançailles…

- Il aura fallu toute la force de persuasion d'Edward, qui était alors le seul à être dans le secret, et la patience infinie de Richard. Vous devez me trouver si indigne de lui, et d'un égoïsme inqualifiable… dit Lady Mary à la torture.

- Le véritable égoïsme nous empêche de prendre les sentiments des autres en considération. Or vous ne cessez de vous inquiéter de ceux de votre mari.

- Aujourd'hui, oui. Ses besoins et son bonheur passent avant les miens. Mais si vous m'aviez connue il y a deux ou trois ans, vous auriez alors rencontrée une toute autre personne.

- Nous commettons tous des erreurs dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Le plus important est que votre affection pour Richard ait été suffisamment grande et constante pour surmonter cela. D'autant que je ne pense pas qu'il ait vécu cette attente aussi mal que vous le craignez. Il était très attaché à son indépendance et au style de vie imposé par son métier… Vous avez tous les deux bien employé ces quelques années de réflexion. Votre mariage n'en a que des fondements plus solides.

- On dirait que vous êtes connaisseuse en la matière… dit Lady Mary avec un sourire.

- Vous seriez surprise d'apprendre les erreurs que Mr Darcy et moi-même avons commises avant de nous fiancer. Elles ne sont pourtant plus que des mauvais souvenirs, et ne nous ont plus jamais empêchés d'être très heureux, comme vous le serez avec Richard. A ce sujet, quand lui avez-vous confié vos aspirations ?

- Après sa seconde demande en mariage. Je l'avais repoussé sans lui donner de motif valable la première fois. Lorsqu'il a réitéré sa demande, je ne pouvais plus le laisser dans l'ignorance, et il s'est montré suffisamment insistant et prévenant à la fois pour que je me laisse aller à lui confier pareil secret. Sa réaction m'a soulagée, il s'est intéressé de très près à mon projet, et m'a vivement encouragée à le poursuivre, en me proposant même m'aider dans mes démarches si je tentais de faire publier mes écrits un jour. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous nous sommes fiancés, car il avait effacé mes derniers doutes et mes ultimes appréhensions, et je crois même que sa réaction n'a fait que décupler mes sentiments à son égard.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de lui. Je crois justement que c'est votre tempérament très déterminé qui l'a séduit, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que vous changiez cela au nom des convenances.

- C'est exactement ce que m'avait dit mon frère. Comme toujours, j'aurais dû l'écouter, il est plus clairvoyant que je ne le suis. En tout cas, je suis bien plus sereine que je ne l'étais à cette époque, même si j'ai quelques appréhensions sur la vie que nous allons mener désormais.

- Ce qui est tout à fait légitime pour une jeune mariée. C'est un changement important, il est normal d'éprouver quelques craintes.

- Sans doute, mais je sais que je pourrai m'appuyer sur Richard en toutes circonstances. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ma passion pour surmonter nos séparations. »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lui répondre pour la rassurer quand Lady Matlock et Priscilla s'approchèrent d'elles.

« Que complotez-vous, toutes les deux ? Voici une éternité que vous êtes en grands conciliabules, Priscilla et moi mourons de curiosité ! dit Lady Matlock.

- Lady Mary me racontait son voyage en Écosse, qui était tout à fait fascinant ! improvisa Elizabeth.

- C'est bien moins mystérieux que je ne l'imaginais. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus sur nos deux amoureux, dit Lady Matlock en regardant furtivement dans la direction de Georgiana et Edward Crawley.

- Ils sont bien trop secrets pour cela, dit Lady Mary.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il ne s'est pas confié à sa propre sœur ? dit Lady Matlock avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis arrivée qu'hier, et il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour venir me parler de ce sujet en particulier. J'ai bien peur de ne pas en savoir plus que vous. Et peut-être même moins, car vous avez assisté à leurs conversations, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Malgré cela, nous sommes tout autant dans l'ignorance, Lady Mary. Il faudra donc nous armer de patience ! » conclut Elizabeth avec philosophie.

Elle ne croyait pas si mal dire. Lorsque Lord Matlock et ses convives revinrent de leur partie de chasse en fin d'après-midi, l'heure vint pour les Darcy de rentrer à Pemberley. Tous s'étaient rassemblés sur le perron de Matlock Castle afin de prendre congé de leurs hôtes, à l'exception de Lord Edward et Georgiana, peu désireux de presser le pas pour les rejoindre, trop absorbés l'un de l'autre. Mais vint le moment où ils ne purent plus repousser l'inévitable, et Lord Edward escorta alors Georgiana jusqu'à la voiture des Darcy, où son frère et Elizabeth avaient déjà pris place. Faisant alors fi des convenances, il lui baisa la main en s'inclinant, et il fallut à Georgiana toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ignorant le regard appuyé de Darcy, elle vint prendre place à ses côtés, remerciant intérieurement Elizabeth qui s'était tournée vers Lord Edward pour prendre congé de lui, détournant ainsi l'attention pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Lord Edward, je ne saurais trop vous remercier de nous avoir honorés du plaisir de votre compagnie et de votre talent durant tout l'été, dit Elizabeth.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mrs Darcy, répondit le jeune homme, détournant les yeux à contrecœur de Georgiana, qui fixait obstinément les jardins de Matlock Castle, pressentant qu'échanger un dernier regard avec Lord Edward serait au-dessus de ses forces.

- Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage de retour dans le Sussex, en espérant que vous y trouverez vos parents en excellente santé, continua Elizabeth.

- Ne manquez pas de leur transmettre nos hommages, dit Darcy.

- Très volontiers. J'espère que nous aurons l'honneur de vous recevoir un jour à Balcombe Abbey et de vous faire découvrir la région, comme vous avez eu l'amabilité de le faire pour moi avec le Derbyshire.

- Qui sait ? Un jour peut-être… » dit Elizabeth avant de couler un regard vers Georgiana.

Enfin, la jeune fille se risqua à se tourner vers Lord Edward et, la voix sourde, elle prit congé de lui, réussissant à esquisser un sourire timide qui resterait gravé dans la mémoire du jeune homme pendant les mois à venir. La douleur poignante que Georgiana ressentit lorsque Lord Edward disparut de son champ de vision la renseigna irrémédiablement sur la nature des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Poussant un long soupir, elle tenta de se raisonner, et de se rappeler que Darcy avait été bien avisé de lui conseiller cette séparation, le plus sûr moyen de démêler le vrai du faux car ses émotions n'avaient que trop altéré son jugement par le passé.

Désireuse de lui laisser le temps et l'intimité nécessaires pour surmonter son chagrin, Elizabeth entama alors une longue conversation avec son mari pour détourner son attention jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pemberley, où Georgiana prit congé d'eux immédiatement, prétextant un mal de tête violent qui la contraindrait à garder la chambre pour le reste de la journée.

« Croit-elle vraiment que nous sommes dupes ? demanda Darcy avec un sourire tandis qu'il cheminait avec Elizabeth jusqu'à leurs propres appartements pour se changer pour le dîner.

- Laisse-lui un peu de répit, elle est bouleversée. Faire ses adieux à Lord Edward l'a beaucoup éprouvée, tu l'as bien vu.

- Il aurait fallu être aveugle. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir. Je m'attendais pourtant à ce qu'il le fasse avant son départ.

- N'as-tu pas toi-même conseillé à Georgiana de prendre du recul et de patienter ?

- A en juger par leur attitude de tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait suivi mes conseils.

- Et moi j'en suis convaincue, mon amour. Enfin, je suis surtout convaincue que tu as utilisé toute ta force de persuasion pour la garder un peu plus longtemps à nos côtés, plaisanta Elizabeth. Cela dit, je t'approuve, trop de précipitation n'est jamais bonne pour des fiançailles.

- Des « fiançailles », mon Dieu…dit Darcy en frémissant à cet énoncé.

- Il faudra pourtant bien t'y faire, William ! » dit Elizabeth en éclatant de rire, prenant son bras pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

Sa bonne humeur fut néanmoins entamée au cours de la soirée, car c'était la dernière qu'ils passaient en compagnie des Bennet, qui devaient quitter le Derbyshire le surlendemain, après une dernière soirée chez les Bingley. Mary et ses parents logeaient toujours chez les Cooper, qui étaient eux aussi venus à Pemberley pour le dîner. Elizabeth, bien qu'attristée de devoir faire ses adieux à ses parents pour plusieurs mois, ne manqua tout de même pas de profiter de cette occasion pour observer attentivement Kitty et son mari.

La jeune femme avait rapidement repris ses forces après son accouchement, et avait insisté pour que ses relevailles ne tardent pas trop. Elle était ce soir-là pleine de vie, même si les regards anxieux qu'elle lançait fréquemment vers son mari laissaient deviner que leurs relations ne semblaient pas s'être améliorées depuis le baptême de leur fille dix jours plus tôt. Elizabeth, qui avait veillé à placer son père à sa droite, ne manqua pas de l'interroger discrètement sur le sujet.

« Je n'en sais guère plus que vous. Nous n'avons pas l'impression que les choses s'améliorent, néanmoins, l'informa Mr Bennet.

- Je suppose que vous ignorez si Kitty a parlé à son mari comme Jane et moi lui avons conseillé ?

- Si elle l'a fait, c'était dans la plus stricte intimité, et cela n'a visiblement pas eu les résultats escomptés. Mais connaissant Kitty, je gage qu'elle préfère plutôt lui laisser encore un peu de temps. Ce qui est peut-être, au fond, la solution la plus raisonnable. Et pour l'instant, la naissance d'Emily la comble suffisamment pour lui donner la force de surmonter ses appréhensions.

- Mais pour le bien-être d'Emily justement, il faudrait qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à régler la situation avec Mr Cooper.

- Je vous approuve, mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Votre mère voulait intervenir personnellement auprès de lui, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal que de bien.

- Une chance qu'elle vous ait écoutée…

- Douteriez-vous de mes dons de persuasion, Lizzie ? dit Mr Bennet, amusé.

- Pas le moins du monde, Père. Mais je ne doute pas non plus de son entêtement ! » plaisanta Lizzie.

Le père et la fille éclatèrent de rire.

« Quel dommage que vous partiez déjà… dit Lizzie, une fois redevenue sérieuse.

- Nous ne pouvons plus abuser de votre hospitalité ou de celle des Cooper. Et Longbourn requiert mon attention. Sans compter qu'il nous faut absolument trouver un mari à Mary, dit Mr Bennet avec un clin d'œil.

- Voilà qui risque de vous attirer des ennuis, Père, dit Lizzie, amusée.

- Grands dieux, non ! Comme toujours, je me contenterai d'aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour laisser votre mère régler un épineux problème qu'elle a créé de toutes pièces. Quant à Mary, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est désormais disposée à faire suffisamment d'efforts pour faire régner un semblant de paix à Longbourn.

- Vraiment ? Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

- Votre petite conversation avec votre mère a fait des miracles. Je crois qu'elles se sont parlé peu après, et qu'elles ont fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. Enfin, ne crions pas victoire trop vite, j'ai bien peur que le débat soit relancé si un nouveau célibataire de bonne famille s'aventure à s'installer à Netherfield.

- Cela vous laisse néanmoins un peu de répit.

- A Mary ou à moi ?

- Les deux ! dit Lizzie, amusée.

- Heureusement que Jane et vous connaissez un bonheur sans nuage. Il aurait été difficile de m'inquiéter pour vous en plus de vos autres sœurs, dit Mr Bennet soudain songeur.

- Les choses s'arrangeront pour Kitty, j'ai bon espoir à ce sujet. N'oubliez pas que j'étais aux premières loges quand elle a rencontré Mr Cooper. Quant à Mary, elle a trop de caractère et de volonté pour laisser Mère régenter sa vie.

- Ne reste que Lydia. »

Le visage de Mr Bennet s'était assombri instantanément, à tel point qu'Elizabeth, pourtant peu démonstrative avec ses parents, se pencha pour poser sa main sur son bras afin de l'apaiser.

« Je suis sûre que nous ne tarderons pas à recevoir des nouvelles, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant.

- Son trajet jusqu'en Amérique n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Que va-t-elle pouvoir trouver là-bas ? Certainement pas ce scélérat.

- Jane est convaincue que nous devons nous résigner à son sujet. Elle a choisi son destin, il n'est plus de notre ressort de l'aider.

- Parvenez-vous à vous raisonner ainsi ?

- Depuis peu seulement. Et je pense que je le dois principalement à Leonora. Sa naissance m'a fait voir toute cette histoire sous un autre angle, et comprendre où était l'essentiel...

- Alors vous devez savoir désormais qu'un parent s'inquiète toujours du sort de ses enfants, quoiqu'il advienne, et quels que soient leur âge ou leurs décisions.

- Je l'ai compris, en effet. Et croyez-moi, s'il était en mon pouvoir de ramener Lydia parmi nous, je le ferais dans l'instant, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Mais vous avez quatre autres filles, et des petits-enfants. Nous vous sommes tous très attachés, à Mère et vous, et j'espère que cela vous mettra un peu de baume au cœur malgré le départ de Lydia.

- C'est le meilleur des remèdes. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous sommes revenus dans le Derbyshire si vite après notre première visite ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Pour une certaine Leonora Darcy, à ce qu'on m'a raconté, répondit sa fille, amusée.

- Entre autres, Lizzie, entre autres. Vous voir si heureuses, Jane et vous, et rencontrer vos enfants est une véritable cure de jouvence. Je ne saurais trop vous remercier de votre invitation qui nous a offert cette joie. »

Emue, Lizzie ne sut que répondre à cette déclaration, aussi se contenta-t-elle de sourire, changeant rapidement de sujet pour éviter les effusions de tendresse qui, elle le savait, avaient toujours mis son père mal à l'aise. Mais à la grande déception du père et de la fille, la soirée prit fin trop vite, et il fut bientôt l'heure pour les Bennet et les Cooper de rentrer à Basildon Park. Elizabeth étreignit Mary quelques instants, soulagée de voir que sa sœur semblait effectivement plus apaisée qu'à son arrivée quelques semaines auparavant. Quant à sa mère, elle paraissait trop occupée à surveiller les faits et gestes des Cooper pour prendre garde à l'émotion d'Elizabeth au moment des adieux. Seuls Mr Bennet et Darcy perçurent sa tristesse, mais son père lui promit de la revoir très prochainement, et le rendez-vous fut pris pour Noël, que Darcy promit « magique à Pemberley » au moment où il invita ses beaux-parents à venir le célébrer à leurs côtés.

Une fois seuls, Elizabeth et Darcy observèrent la voiture des Cooper s'éloigner peu à peu dans l'allée bordée de chênes, disparaissant finalement dans l'obscurité. Passant un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, Darcy vint déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Noël n'est pas si loin, tu sais ? Entre Leonora et Pemberley, tu ne verras même pas le temps passer.

- Je le sais bien. Mais l'ambiance doit être si pesante à Longbourn… Mon père n'avait jamais parlé ainsi…

- J'ai donc bien fait de les inviter à venir passer Noël avec nous ?

- As-tu seulement besoin de poser la question ?

- Je l'ignore, peut-être préférais-tu que nous restions seuls avec Georgiana et Leonora ?

- J'ai grandi dans une famille nombreuse, Mr Darcy. Plus je suis entourée, plus je suis heureuse, dit Lizzie en prenant le bras de son mari pour renter dans le manoir.

- Dans ce cas, j'en déduis que Leonora aura probablement une bonne douzaine de frères et sœurs ? la taquina Darcy.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! » dit Lizzie, éclatant de rire.

Et force lui fut de constater, quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'elle tenait sa fille dans les bras, sous le regard attentif et dévoué de son mari, que Noël ne serait en effet pas si long à venir.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes ne firent que confirmer ses impressions. Occupés à observer leur fille grandir, Darcy et Elizabeth étaient tout à leur bonheur, ne quittant guère Pemberley hormis pour quelques rares visites chez leurs proches, dont le désormais traditionnel rendez-vous hebdomadaire des trois sœurs Bennet qui se voyaient tant chez l'une tantôt chez l'autre. Pleinement épanouie dans sa vie de famille, Elizabeth n'en oubliait pas moins le sort de Kitty et Georgiana qu'elle devinait fébriles. Sa sœur s'accrochait à Emily comme si sa vie en dépendait, tentant tant bien que mal de combler la distance que Mr Cooper avait mise entre eux. Tout leur entourage se faisait violence pour ne pas aborder le problème avec lui afin de l'enjoindre à se montrer plus attentionné envers son épouse, mais nul ne s'y risquait pour l'heure.

Quant à Georgiana, il était évident pour tous que l'absence de Lord Edward lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle se consacrait plus que jamais à sa musique et ses lectures, mais, Darcy et Elizabeth sentaient poindre, derrière sa tristesse et la douleur de sa séparation avec Lord Edward, un bonheur que rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer. Elle était rêveuse, et elle avait abandonné les pièces mélancoliques qu'elle avait interprétées à n'en plus finir pendant les mois qui avaient suivi les fiançailles de Mr Stafford. Elle privilégiait désormais les morceaux pleins de joie de vivre, avec une légèreté que Darcy avait cru ne jamais revoir chez sa sœur. Le temps faisait son œuvre, achevait de guérir ses blessures et de la conforter dans la certitude d'être profondément éprise de Lord Edward.

Conformément aux usages, les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient pas s'écrire, aussi n'avait-elle réussi à glaner que quelques vagues informations à son sujet auprès de Lady Mary au cours d'une de ses visites à Pemberley avec le Colonel Fitzwilliam, venu annoncer qu'il avait reçu sa nouvelle affectation. Au grand bonheur de toute leur famille, il serait désormais affecté à la caserne de Nottingham, à 25 miles seulement de Matlock.

Malgré toute son affection pour son cousin, et la joie qu'elle ressentit en apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas l'obligation d'aller s'installer à plusieurs centaines de miles, Georgiana eut grand-peine à ne pas perdre patience en attendant de pouvoir s'approcher de Lady Mary pour lui demander discrètement si elle avait reçu des nouvelles de son frère.

« Il a peu de temps pour m'écrire, malheureusement. Néanmoins, je vous rassure, il a fait un très bon voyage jusqu'à Balcombe. Mes parents étaient très heureux de le revoir, je crois qu'ils commençaient à trouver le temps long sans Edward et moi. Ils n'ont guère été habitués à ce que nous soyons absents tous les deux.

- C'est tout naturel. Mais vous disiez qu'il n'avait guère de temps à consacrer à votre correspondance ? J'espère que c'est uniquement parce que sa musique lui prend tout son temps ?

- Il préférerait grandement cela, vous le connaissez ! Mais mon père est le seul à blâmer de la situation. Il a décidé de lui confier de nouvelles responsabilités dans la gestion du domaine. Et vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir avec Mr Darcy, cela ne laisse que peu de temps pour les loisirs.

- Mais la musique n'est pas un simple loisir pour votre frère, Lady Mary, c'est toute sa vie ! » s'exclama Georgiana avec fougue.

Lady Mary fut si surprise que ses mains, auparavant occupées à sucrer son thé, s'immobilisèrent au-dessus de sa tasse, qu'elle reposa lentement. Amusée, elle considéra silencieusement la jeune fille qui deviendrait, elle le pressentait, sa sœur dans un avenir proche. La jeune miss Darcy, qu'elle n'avait jusque-là connue que réservée, lui apparaissait désormais sous un autre jour, et elle en était ravie.

« Ma parole, vous êtes bien prompte à défendre sa passion ! Il n'a pourtant guère besoin d'aide pour cela. Les débats entre mon père et lui sont suffisamment véhéments et fréquents pour que vous soyez tout à fait rassurée sur le fait que jamais Edward n'abandonnera son piano.

- Pardonnez mon élan, Lady Mary, dit Georgiana, penaude. Mais vous le savez mieux que moi, votre frère est très talentueux. A mon sens, il devrait se consacrer totalement à son art, et non uniquement durant les quelques heures de liberté que lui laissera Balcombe.

- Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas totalement maîtres de notre destin. Remerciez simplement le Ciel qu'Edward soit né dans une famille comme la nôtre, où il a eu la chance d'étudier la musique et de découvrir son talent, même s'il ne sera pas libre d'y consacrer sa vie comme il l'aurait souhaité. Néanmoins, j'ai bon espoir qu'il ait prochainement d'autres raisons d'être très heureux, et épanoui malgré toutes ses responsabilités. Me trompé-je ? »

Elle posa un regard appuyé sur la jeune fille, esquissant un demi-sourire éloquent que n'osa pas lui rendre Georgiana qui rougit violemment.

« Je l'espère tout comme vous, Lady Mary. » éluda-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Lady Matlock pour mettre fin à une conversation qui prenait une tournure délicate, mais Lady Mary reprit la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les détails de mes fiançailles avec Richard. Je sais que je dois en partie mon bonheur actuel à Edward et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Edward et moi avons toujours été proches, mais cet épisode a renforcé nos liens et mon affection pour lui. Mon souhait le plus cher est qu'il soit aussi heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui. Il le mérite, dit la jeune femme d'un ton grave.

- Alors nous avons un point commun, Lady Mary, car son bonheur suffirait à faire le mien. » dit Georgiana avec un sourire, soudain tout à fait apaisée.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, désormais liées par l'affection qu'elles portaient au même homme, inaugurant une amitié qui devait durer toute leur vie.

Elizabeth, qui avait observé la scène de loin, fut soulagée de voir que Lady Mary semblait donner sa bénédiction aux projets de Lord Edward et Georgiana, même si ces derniers étaient encore loin de se concrétiser. Force lui était de constater que plus elle rencontrait Lady Mary, et plus la jeune femme lui semblait sympathique. Elle était heureuse que le Colonel Fitzwilliam ait trouvé une épouse qui n'avait rien à envier à sa personnalité affable et joyeuse. Et depuis que Lady Mary l'avait honorée de sa confiance en lui révélant sa passion pour l'écriture, Elizabeth avait compris que toute l'attitude de la jeune femme faisait sens, ainsi que les innombrables questionnements auxquels les jeunes mariés s'étaient livrés avant de se fiancer, au grand dam des Matlock qui n'y avaient vu que des raisons de se méfier d'une jeune fille pourtant très éprise.

Décidément, les deux époux s'étaient bien trouvés ! songea une fois de plus Elizabeth en l'observant parler avec Georgiana cet après-midi-là. Car le Colonel Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth en était sûre, acceptant le caractère indépendant de son épouse qui avait certainement contribué à le séduire, ferait tout pour le bonheur de Lady Mary, quitte à l'encourager dans des voies que n'approuveraient certainement pas leurs parents respectifs. Et que n'aurait probablement jamais approuvé Darcy qui, malgré toutes ses qualités, restait profondément conservateur. C'était donc une chance que Lady Mary ait conquis le cœur du Colonel Fitzwilliam et non d'un autre homme, car bien peu se seraient montrés si compréhensifs.

* * *

La fin du mois d'octobre devait réserver bien des surprises aux proches d'Elizabeth et Darcy. Tandis que les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement à Pemberley, les autres domaines du Derbyshire avec lesquels ils entretenaient des relations constantes connaissaient à leur tour des rebondissements, parfois attendus, parfois surprenants, mais toujours bienvenus. Tout commença avec l'arrivée fracassante que fit Kitty le 28 octobre à Ellsworth Hall, où l'on célébrait l'anniversaire de Jane. A la grande surprise de ses sœurs, elle arborait ce jour-là un sourire radieux que ses sœurs n'avaient plus vu chez elle depuis la naissance de sa fille en septembre. Interrompant leur conversation, elles l'observèrent alors avec attention. Quant à Mr Cooper, il semblait plus détendu, et plus attentif envers son épouse et sa fille, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre toute l'assemblée.

Jane et Elizabeth durent se faire violence pour attendre la fin du déjeuner, où elles purent enfin s'accorder un moment de tranquillité pour se parler toutes les trois en parfaite intimité dans un coin du salon où Jane avait rassemblé ses invitées pour quelques rafraîchissements tandis que Mr Bingley avait entraîné les gentlemen de l'assemblée dans la salle de billard pour leur offrir les incontournables brandy et cigares.

« J'ai reçu la meilleure des nouvelles ! annonça Kitty en baissant la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres invitées de Jane.

- A en juger par ton expression, nous n'en doutons pas, dit Jane.

- Raconte donc, nous brûlons de tout savoir ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

- Jonathan a reçu une lettre d'Alice.

- Sa sœur ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! J'étais convaincue qu'elle avait l'interdiction formelle de vous écrire depuis vos fiançailles, dit Jane.

- Et l'interdiction n'a pas été levée. Mais certaines choses ont tout de même changé. Elle a réussi à confier sa lettre à une amie qui nous l'a fait parvenir. Il faut dire, ce qu'elle avait à nous révéler était d'une importance assez grande pour courir le risque de braver l'interdiction de ses parents : elle s'est fiancée !

- De mieux en mieux ! Voilà une excellente nouvelle, dit Jane.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Jane. Avec de tels parents, je crains fort que Miss Cooper n'ait guère eu le choix de son futur époux, prévint Elizabeth.

- Elle a eu la chance de trouver à son goût l'homme qu'ils lui destinaient, rectifia Kitty. Et d'après Jonathan, qui la connait assez pour lire entre les lignes, le ton de sa lettre laisse même deviner qu'elle en est éprise.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Lizzie.

- Un certain Mr Grayson, que Jonathan ne connaît presque pas. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais peut-être que tu lui as déjà parlé pendant la Saison, Lizzie ?

- Je l'ai aperçu, en effet, mais nous n'avons pas été présentés. C'est une très grosse fortune, et William m'a dit alors qu'il a un sens aigu des affaires, et que son avenir est prometteur, encore qu'il ne soit plus si jeune.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Jane.

- Il a la quarantaine, je pense.

- Pauvre Alice, elle est si jeune en comparaison ! dit Jane.

- C'est un homme charmant, et très avenant, d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger, nuança Lizzie.

- Et il lui plaît, c'est le principal ! dit Kitty. Enfin là n'est pas la question. Je suis ravie de son bonheur, mais plus encore des conséquences que va avoir son mariage. Car elle nous a annoncé qu'à l'instant où elle deviendrait Mrs Grayson, l'une de ses premières décisions sera de venir nous rendre visite à Basildon Park. D'après elle, la séparation que leur ont imposé ses parents n'a que trop duré, et elle entend y mettre un terme dès que possible.

- Mr Grayson lui en laissera-t-il la liberté ? demanda Jane. S'il a l'approbation de tes beaux-parents pour ce mariage, peut-être les approuve-t-il en tout…

- Ce n'est pas le cas, justement. Tout comme nous, il doit certainement trouver absurde cette séparation, qui fait souffrir Alice qui est totalement innocente. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour elle, même si je ne pense pas qu'il en soit très épris, et il est déterminé à la rendre heureuse.

- Quand doit-elle se marier ? demanda Lizzie.

- Au mois de mars. Ce n'est donc plus qu'une question de mois avant que Jonathan puisse revoir Alice. Cela devrait apaiser ses tourments. Je pense qu'il a compris que l'intransigeance de ses parents est définitive, mais s'il a la possibilité de continuer à fréquenter Alice, alors elle lui sera bien plus supportable. Vous savez combien il était proche de sa sœur…

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, Kitty, je suis très heureuse pour vous, dit Jane. Mr Cooper doit déjà être soulagé ?

- Il est transfiguré ! s'exclama Kitty, affichant à nouveau un sourire rayonnant. J'ai retrouvé l'homme souriant et attentionné qu'il était au moment de nos fiançailles. Je n'ose pas encore y croire tout à fait, et je m'attends à chaque instant à le voir s'enfermer à nouveau dans son mutisme… Mais voilà trois jours que nous avons reçu la lettre d'Alice, et il est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

- Et avec Emily ? demanda Lizzie.

- Il était déjà plus présent avec elle que depuis sa naissance. Néanmoins, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit aussi démonstratif que Mr Bingley ou Mr Darcy avec Henry et Leonora, je crois que ce n'est tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Mais il a cessé de l'ignorer, et je crois qu'il est très heureux d'être père, même si je ne lui ai pas encore donné d'héritier. »

Aucune des trois sœurs n'osa franchir le pas en pensant que les problèmes des Cooper étaient définitivement réglés. La blessure occasionnée par l'attitude intransigeante des beaux-parents de Kitty avait été trop profonde pour qu'elle guérisse si rapidement. Mais la rébellion d'Alice Cooper avait mis du baume sur le cœur de son frère, et les trois sœurs Bennet priaient pour que cela tempère ses penchants mélancoliques dont Kitty n'avait que trop souffert. Néanmoins, force leur fut de constater en voyant Mr Cooper les rejoindre en compagnie des autres gentlemen qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre, et n'arborait plus l'attitude glaciale qui avait été la sienne au cours des semaines précédentes. Jane, avec sa bonté habituelle, s'approcha de lui pour lui offrir ses félicitations pour les fiançailles de sa sœur.

« Je vous remercie, Mrs Bingley. C'est très aimable à vous. Je suis heureux pour Alice, qui semble avoir un trouvé un compagnon digne d'elle.

- J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de les voir prochainement, à Londres ou à Basildon Park ? demanda Lady Matlock.

- Je prie pour que nous ayons cette chance, en effet. »

Mr Bingley s'était approché de son épouse, lui prenant la main et lui adressant un sourire. Le tranquille bonheur des Bingley apparut alors aux yeux de tous, et fut plus flagrant encore lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes très heureux de vous recevoir aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ma chère Jane, qui fait maintenant mon bonheur depuis deux ans et demi. Mais nous vous avons réunis car nous avons une nouvelle à vous apprendre, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Jane.

- Ne sois donc pas si solennel, Charles, plaisanta la jeune femme. Mais nous souhaitions en effet partager notre bonheur avec vous, car notre famille va bientôt s'agrandir.

- Vraiment ? C'est formidable, Jane ! s'exclama Elizabeth en venant serrer sa sœur contre elle.

- A quelle date est prévue ta délivrance ? demanda Kitty.

- Fin juin normalement. Henry aura tout juste deux ans. » répondit Jane.

Le jeune couple fut chaleureusement félicité, chacun s'enquérant de la santé de Jane, qui était radieuse, et s'exclamant que c'était une excellente nouvelle. Après quelques minutes au milieu de ce brouhaha joyeux, Miss Bingley finit par se lever et s'approcher de sa belle-sœur.

« Chère Jane, me pardonnerez-vous d'accaparer un instant l'attention de vos invités ?

- C'est tout naturel, Caroline, dit Jane avec une sérénité qui laissa deviner qu'elle n'était pas surprise le moins du monde par l'attitude de Miss Bingley.

- Puisque l'heure est aux révélations… » finit par dire cette dernière en levant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers elle. Miss Bingley n'était guère appréciée des Matlock, et moins encore des Darcy, et ils avaient donc peu parlé avec elle depuis leur arrivée à Ellsworth quelques heures auparavant. Le reste du temps, qu'elle passait généralement dans la maison londonienne de son frère, les relations des Bingley prenaient rarement de ses nouvelles, tout comme elle s'abstenait d'en prendre à leur sujet. Aussi furent-ils très surpris de son intervention subite, et plus encore lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son frère, cherchant son approbation, qu'il lui donna d'un signe de tête discret.

« J'aurais probablement dû le faire il y a quelques jours déjà, mais puisque nous voilà tous rassemblés aujourd'hui… dit Miss Bingley en se tournant vers le reste de l'assemblée. Je vous annonce que je me suis fiancée le mois dernier. »

Le grand salon d'Ellsworth Hall fut de nouveau empli d'exclamations de surprise et joie, et les félicitations fusèrent. Miss Bingley les recevait, faussement modeste, se délectant de cet instant qu'elle avait attendu des années durant, s'agaçant presque au bout de quelques instants que personne ne lui pose la seule question qui comptât vraiment à ses yeux. Son salut vint en la personne de Lord Matlock.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » finit-il par demander.

Miss Bingley, ne pouvant retenir un sourire triomphant, finit par annoncer très théâtralement :

« Lord Hampton. »

Soupirant d'aise, elle se rassit, s'attendant à des exclamations d'envie et d'admiration. Il n'en fut rien, car un silence gêné suivit sa révélation. Du bout des lèvres, Lady Matlock, lui annonça une nouvelle fois ses félicitations, tandis que Georgiana s'approchait de son amie pour lui présenter tous ses vœux de bonheur en lui serrant les mains avec affection. Déconcertée, car elle ne comprenait que le grand âge et le récent veuvage de Lord Hampton n'auraient jamais laisser deviner qu'il se remarierait si rapidement, et encore moins avec la fille d'un négociant, certes fortuné, mais qui ne pouvait pas même prétendre au titre de gentleman, Miss Bingley observa chaque visage de l'assistance, tentant de déchiffrer leur réaction. Mais tous étaient bien trop polis pour laisser paraître leur étonnement. Mais avec son aplomb habituel, elle ne s'en laissa pas conter et entreprit de faire l'éloge de son promis.

« C'est un homme charmant, et si cultivé ! Nos conversations sont toujours passionnantes. Et il son domaine de Blenheim dans le Surrey est absolument divin, et gigantesque. A lui seul, il lui assure un revenu de douze mille livres, imaginez-vous ? Bien sûr, nous n'aurons guère l'occasion d'en profiter car ses obligations à la Chambre des Lords lui prennent presque tout son temps. Mais je réfléchis déjà à toutes les réceptions que nous pourrons donner… Il me tardait tant de m'installer à Grosvenor Square ! »

Elle continua d'énumérer les quartiers de noblesse et les nombreuses propriétés de son futur époux pendant l'heure qui suivit, malgré tous les efforts de Georgiana et Lady Matlock qui tentaient notamment d'en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de leur rencontre et de leurs fiançailles, plus pour la faire changer de sujet que par curiosité. Mais Miss Bingley passait rapidement sur ces détails qu'elle jugeait sans doute peu dignes d'intérêt, pour revenir invariablement à la description de sa demeure de Grosvenor Square et de son futur train de vie. Oscillant entre irritation et amusement, Elizabeth finit pourtant par céder au second, devant retenir un éclat de rire après avoir échangé un sourire avec son mari qu'elle venait d'apercevoir en train de lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre extrémité du salon. N'y tenant plus, elle entraîna Jane dans la véranda avoisinante, prétextant que la jeune femme avait besoin d'air.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elles prenaient place sur les sièges en rotin.

- Une dizaine de jours. Elle nous l'a annoncé dès son retour de Bath, dit Jane d'un ton las.

- Et a-t-elle été ainsi depuis tout ce temps ?

- Pauvre Lord Hampton, je crains qu'elle ne voie en lui qu'un titre et une rente.

- « Pauvre Lord Hampton », tu y vas un peu fort, il doit trouver son compte à cet arrangement étrange. Il pourrait être son père !

- Tu exagères, il n'a que cinquante-trois ans.

- Donc je n'exagère pas. Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué pour vouloir s'embarrasser d'une telle vaniteuse à son âge ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il a deux enfants, il cherchait tout simplement une mère pour eux.

- Il n'a pas choisi la plus maternelle des femmes !

- Cela nous l'ignorons, Lizzie. Elle sera peut-être une très bonne mère.

- Avec ses propres enfants, peut-être, encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'elle cesse de se considérer comme le centre du monde. Mais élever les enfants d'une autre ? Je ne l'en sens pas capable. Miss Bingley est tout sauf altruiste. Elle épouse un nom et une fortune, rien de plus.

- Et Grosvenor Square ! Avoue que tu es ravie à la perspective d'être bientôt voisine de la future Lady Hampton, la taquina Jane.

- « Lady Hampton », mon Dieu… Si elle le répète encore une fois, je ne jure plus de rien !

- Tu n'y as droit que depuis une heure. Elle nous parle sans cesse de cela depuis son arrivée. Elle nous a même confié qu'elle regrettait avoir déjà été présentée à la Cour, car elle n'osait pas imaginer le frisson de joie qu'elle aurait ressenti en étant présentée en tant que « Lady Hampton ».

- Seigneur… Se rend-elle compte qu'elle est parfaitement ridicule ?

- Voyons, ma chère, Lady Hampton ne saurait être ridicule ! » ajouta Jane avant d'être en proie à un fou-rire nerveux.

Les deux sœurs mirent de longs instants à se calmer, éclatant de rire de plus belle à chaque fois qu'elles entendaient la voix de Miss Bingley dans le salon attenant.

« Ma pauvre Jane… Je n'ose imaginer que ce que Charles et toi devez endurer… Quand doit-elle se marier ?

- En janvier. Mais je pense qu'elle sera trop occupée par les préparatifs de son mariage et son trousseau pour rester longtemps dans le Derbyshire.

- En janvier seulement ? Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas réclamé une licence spéciale.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Elle l'a demandé à Lord Hampton, qui a refusé, car il ne veut rien précipiter pour ses enfants.

- Quel âge ont-ils ?

- Quatre et sept ans.

- Si jeunes ! Lord Hampton est fou, pourquoi avoir choisi Miss Bingley ? Je reconnais qu'elle a une certaine beauté, et une grande prestance, mais nombreuses sont les femmes qui n'en manquent pas à Londres, et qui sont bien plus humaines et attentionnées.

- Tu connais Miss Bingley, c'est une excellente actrice. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait réussi à lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre avec assez de conviction pour qu'il se laisse prendre à son piège.

- Jane Bingley ! Qu'entends-je ? De la médisance ?! s'exclama Lizzie avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas très charitable, mais au fond je pense comme toi : ces pauvres enfants ne seront sans doute pas très heureux avec une telle belle-mère. C'est leur sort qui me préoccupe, plus que celui de Lord Hampton.

- Pourquoi se soucier de lui ? A cinquante ans passés, s'il manque à ce point de clairvoyance, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Tu as sans doute raison… Au fond, je crois que je suis convaincue qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mariage d'intérêt pour lui aussi. Il n'a qu'un seul fils, pour l'heure, lui apprit Jane.

- Tout s'explique Il compte sans doute sur la gratitude qu'elle devrait ressentir avec une telle ascension sociale pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier supplémentaire et lui offre une paix royale le reste du temps.

- Tu ne dois pas être loin de la vérité, je le crains. A entendre Miss Bingley parler de leur avenir, il passera certainement ses journées entre la Chambre des Lords et son club, tandis qu'elle alternera entre Almack's et Bath, sur lesquels elle compte bien régner…

- Et pourquoi n'alternerait-elle pas entre la salle d'études et la nursery des enfants de son mari ? persifla Elizabeth.

- Ils concluront l'arrangement de leur choix, Lizzie. Pour ma part, je souhaite en entendre parler le moins possible. J'étais parfaitement heureuse en apprenant ma grossesse, et depuis dix jours, elle ne cesse de me rebattre les oreilles avec son mariage au point qu'elle gâche ma joie ! Et elle est si… dit Jane avant de se taire, trop gênée pour poursuivre.

- Si ? l'encouragea Elizabeth.

- Si condescendante. Sais-tu qu'elle m'a répété au moins à trois reprises qu'elle était finalement soulagée de la tournure des événements, car Blenheim rapporte douze mille livres, quand elle aurait dû se « contenter » de dix mille avec Pemberley ?

- Grand bien lui fasse… dit Elizabeth, sarcastique.

- Je ne devrais sans doute pas me sentir offusquée pour si peu, mais elle ne cesse de me rappeler que nous n'avons aucun titre de noblesse, et combien sa condition va bientôt changer...

- Oh Jane, ma chérie… Tu es trop patiente avec elle. Ton bon cœur finira par te jouer des tours, je te l'ai toujours dit. Toute future Lady Hampton qu'elle soit, elle n'a pas à se montrer blessante avec toi, et encore moins sous ton propre toit. Ne la laisse pas gâcher votre joie. Cela dit, je pense que Charles ne tardera pas à perdre patience et lui intimer l'ordre d'être plus aimable avec toi, ou bien de retourner à Londres.

- Crois-tu ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il t'adore. Parle-lui si nécessaire, mais je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin, il est trop soucieux de ton bonheur pour laisser sa sœur t'empoisonner l'existence à ce point. »

Réconfortée par l'affection de sa sœur, Jane se laissa alors aller à lui raconter en détails ce que Mr Bingley et elle enduraient depuis l'arrivée de leur invitée à Ellsworth Hall. Elizabeth rassura Jane, usant de tous ses arguments pour lui rappeler combien l'attitude de Miss Bingley était sans fondement, et elle enjoignit sa sœur à la considérer avec humour pour mieux la supporter. Les deux sœurs finirent par revenir dans le salon bras dessus bras dessous, plus complices que jamais. Cet intermède avait fait le plus grand bien à Jane qui avait le cœur plus léger, mais le reste de l'assistance, lasse du monologue de Miss Bingley, profita de son retour dans le salon pour annoncer qu'ils n'avaient que trop abusé de son hospitalité, et que l'heure était venue pour eux de prendre congé. Une heure plus tard, lorsque Darcy entra dans le salon bleu d'Elizabeth qui cajolait sa fille, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

« Maudit soit Bingley de nous imposer la compagnie de son impossible sœur ! grommela-t-il.

- Je dois avouer qu'elle était particulièrement… insistante, dit Lizzie.

- Insistante, horripilante, et d'une vanité incommensurable ! gémit-il.

- Elle a fini par me donner une migraine insoutenable.

- Et encore, Jane et toi nous avez lâchement abandonnés, plaisanta Darcy.

- Songe que Jane et Charles entendent ce discours du soir au matin depuis dix jours… Même Jane, la plus angélique des femmes, finit par perdre patience. Il fallait bien la soustraire quelques minutes à cette atmosphère étouffante.

- Est-ce si terrible ? Elle ne peut tout de même pas parler que de cela depuis dix jours !

- Elle les aurait apparemment informés qu'il faudrait impérativement lui donner du « Lady Hampton » en société. D'après elle, continuer à l'appeler par son nom de baptême sera trop familier.

- Elle imposera cette règle à son propre frère ? Estimons-nous heureux que Lord Hampton ne soit que comte ! Je n'ose pas imaginer son attitude s'il avait fallu lui donner du « Votre Grace »… dit Darcy.

- Miss Bingley, duchesse… Londres deviendrait invivable. » dit Elizabeth.

Ils se turent quelques instants, méditant ce que Miss Bingley considérait comme un triomphe et qui avait métamorphosé une âme déjà cupide et encline à l'orgueil.

« Je n'ai jamais compris sa fascination pour la noblesse. Elle n'en sera pas plus heureuse, continua Darcy en contemplant sa fille qui était paisiblement endormie dans les bras d'Elizabeth.

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que tout n'est qu'une affaire de prestige et de fortune pour Miss Bingley, dit Elizabeth d'un ton amer dans lequel son mari décela sans peine une pointe de jalousie.

- Dieu merci, je n'avais pas de titre à lui offrir, sans quoi c'en était fait de moi, la taquina-t-il.

- Très amusant, William. » dit Elizabeth en reportant son attention sur Leonora, froissée qu'il fasse des tentatives de séduction de Miss Bingley un sujet d'humour.

Rien n'échappa à Darcy, touché de sa réaction involontaire, et bien décidé à la faire sourire.

« Cela ne t'a jamais attirée ? J'imagine que je pourrais peut-être en solliciter un, et parvenir à mes fins au bout de quelques années, dit-il d'un ton faussement songeur auquel se laissa prendre son épouse, toujours en proie à la vieille jalousie qui l'animait dès lors qu'il était question de Miss Bingley.

- Tu sais fort bien que ces choses-là ne s'achètent pas. Il faudrait pour cela que tu rendes un grand service à la Couronne, répliqua-t-elle.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour te plaire ? dit-il sans parvenir cette fois à réprimer un sourire.

- Tu perdrais ton temps en futilités, riposta Elizabeth d'un ton sans appel.

- Vraiment, mon ange, tu n'aimerais pas qu'on t'appelle « Votre Grace » ? Après tout, tu n'en manques pas. »

Elizabeth releva les yeux et aperçut la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de son mari, comprenant enfin sa ruse.

« Flatteur… Encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'on te donne un duché, mon amour, dit-elle avec le plus gracieux des sourires.

- Pemberley le mérite bien, dit Darcy sans se démonter. Songe un peu, « Lady Darcy, duchesse de Pemberley » ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, William, cette vie-là n'est pas pour nous, le rabroua Elizabeth. Je n'aimerais pas te voir passer la moitié de l'année à Londres à la Chambre des Lords. Tu détesterais cela, sans compter que tu abhorres la politique. »

Cette fois, Darcy éclata de rire franchement.

« Fort bien, ma chérie, je m'incline, dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mon adorable et délicieuse épouse…

- Voilà qui me suffit, comme titre. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Reléguant Miss Bingley et sa vanité démesurée au passé, Elizabeth se replongea avec délice dans les joies simples de sa vie familiale au cours des semaines suivantes. Leonora et Pemberley lui prenaient tout son temps, lui offrant une vie que certaines femmes de son rang aurait trouvée monotone, mais qui la ravissait. Et elle devait bientôt s'estimer plus chanceuse encore, car son dernier sujet d'inquiétude lui fut enlevé dans les derniers jours d'octobre, lorsque Darcy vint, comme à son habitude, la retrouver dans son salon, tenant cette fois une lettre à la main. Elle interrompit ses comptes et congédia Mrs Reynolds avec laquelle elle avait travaillé toute la matinée.

« J'ai enfin reçu des nouvelles de Mr Hatkins qui me confirme que Lydia et Mrs Lodge ont bien débarqué à Boston, annonça-t-il à l'instant où Mrs Reynolds referma la porte derrière elle.

- Dieu soit loué ! dit Lizzie. As-tu d'autres informations ?

- Rien qui n'apaise davantage ton inquiétude, j'en ai peur. Mais lis plutôt. » dit-il en lui tendant la lettre qu'Elizabeth saisit avec empressement.

La missive lui apprit que le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre, et que le navire n'avait, par chance, essuyé aucune tempête sérieuse durant sa traversée de l'Atlantique. Quant à l'arrivée à Boston, elle avait été tumultueuse, Lydia insistant pour se mettre en quête de son mari à l'instant où elle avait touché la terre ferme, sans se soucier un instant de la faiblesse de Mrs Lodge, sa dame de compagnie, qui avait été en proie à un violent mal de mer depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Southampton. Mais la suite fut plus surprenante encore.

« Elle ne compte pas s'installer à Boston ? s'étonna Lizzie sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Visiblement Wickham n'y est pas.

- Comment peut-elle en être sûre ?

- Mr Hatkins a fait jouer ses contacts sur place, et certains lui ont certifié qu'il s'était enfoncé dans l'ouest du pays.

- Mais l'ouest n'est pas colonisé ?

- Il ne précise pas jusqu'où il s'est aventuré… Comme tu le sais, Wickham n'est pas très téméraire, donc cela m'étonnerait que la vie des colons de l'ouest le tente. Je pense qu'il s'est plutôt arrêté aux alentours de Philadelphie.

- S'il y est vraiment, alors Lydia a toutes les chances de le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? dit Elizabeth, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, mais nous avons perdu sa trace après Boston, là est la difficulté.

- D'autant que Mr Hatkins te dit qu'il a laissé Lydia et Mrs Lodge seules…

- C'était notre arrangement. Il devait uniquement les accompagner pendant la traversée, et une fois à Boston, il comptait bien reprendre ses affaires. Sans compter que Lydia ne lui a visiblement pas rendu la vie facile…

- Comme à son habitude. Il n'y a bien que Mr Wickham pour la supporter, dit amèrement Elizabeth.

- Et encore ! Je te rappelle que lui-même ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle l'accompagne.

- Elle est encore son épouse devant Dieu, répondit Lizzie, catégorique.

- Crois-tu qu'il s'embarrasse de tels scrupules ?

- Bien sûr que non. D'où notre inquiétude pour Lydia, car même si elle le retrouve, je ne suis pas très confiante en l'accueil qu'il lui réservera… Pour l'heure, il faut que j'écrive à Longbourn pour prévenir mes parents de ces nouvelles.

- Salue tes parents pour moi. Et rassure-les, je suis sûr que ta sœur a suffisamment de ressources et de volonté pour survivre là-bas. Elle a bien des défauts, mais on ne peut l'accuser de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle veut, et s'il y a une chose qu'elle sait faire, c'est tout mettre en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins. »

La lettre qu'envoya Elizabeth à ses parents se voulut rassurante, et Mr Bennet lui répondit dans la semaine qui suivit que l'annonce de l'arrivée de Lydia saine et sauve les avait rassurés quelque peu mais qu'ils continuaient tout de même à s'inquiéter de son sort en Amérique. Jane et Kitty, pour leur part, arguaient qu'il valait mieux pour leur sœur ne jamais retrouver la trace de son mari car elles étaient convaincues que ce serait alors une cruelle désillusion pour la jeune femme. Mais les trois sœurs Bennet s'accordaient désormais pour admettre qu'à plusieurs milliers de miles de distance, tous étaient impuissants, et qu'il valait mieux garder confiance en la personnalité décidée de Lydia pour la garder en vie, sinon heureuse.

L'automne était bien installé à Pemberley, dénudant les jardins et les bois environnants, et le temps exécrable poussait ses occupants à rester le plus souvent enfermés, limitant même les visites chez leurs proches et leurs amis. Seule Lady Mary, cavalière émérite qui ne se résignait pas à ne sortir que par beau temps ce qui, selon elle, la condamnerait bel et bien « à rester confinée chez elle dix mois sur douze à cause de cette sempiternelle pluie », ne désarmait pas et s'aventurait en-dehors de Matlock Castle presque tous les jours. Vers la mi-novembre, elle eut même toutes les raisons de le faire, car elle vint à Pemberley annoncer que le Colonel Fitzwilliam et elle venaient de louer Wollaton Hall, un charmant domaine dans la campagne aux alentours de Nottingham dans lequel ils espéraient pouvoir s'installer en janvier, le temps pour eux de faire réaliser les travaux nécessaires à leur emménagement. A terme, ils envisageaient même de l'acquérir avec la dot confortable de Lady Mary une fois son propriétaire convaincu de le vendre. Lady Matlock ne cacha pas son plaisir de pouvoir garder son fils et sa belle-fille un peu plus longtemps auprès d'elle à Matlock Castle, plus que soulagée que le Colonel ne doive pas s'éloigner plus loin que Nottingham.

« Enfin, soyez rassurés, nous ne vous quittons pas définitivement, n'espérez pas être débarrassés de nous. Richard en moi envisageons déjà de donner un bal dès février, avant que tout le monde ne déserte la campagne pour retourner à Londres pour la Saison. Mr Darcy et vous, serez les bienvenus, dit Lady Mary à l'attention d'Elizabeth et de Georgiana prenaient le thé dans le salon de musique de Pemberley.

- C'est très aimable à vous, Lady Mary. J'ai toujours entendu dire que Wollaton Hall était un charmant domaine, dit Elizabeth.

- Dans ce cas, n'attendez pas notre invitation à ce bal pour venir nous rendre visite. Vous savez que la famille de Richard sera toujours la bienvenue chez nous ! »

A la demande de son hôtesse, elle se lança alors dans la description des travaux que le Colonel et elle faisaient réaliser, et des choix de décoration de la jeune femme, qui avait visiblement opté pour une élégance sobre mais indubitablement féminine. Elle en était à parler des jardins lorsque Mrs Reynolds vint apporter une lettre à Elizabeth. Fronçant les sourcils car ce n'était pas dans les fonctions de l'intendante de transmettre le courrier à ses employeurs, la jeune femme la saisit discrètement.

« Un messager vient de l'apporter, il dit que c'est de la plus haute importance, lui confia tout bas Mrs Reynolds, et il a insisté pour que cette lettre vous soit remise immédiatement. »

Elizabeth la remercia d'un signe de tête, et ouvrit fébrilement le message tandis que Mrs Reynolds dernière se retirait.

Lady Mary et Georgiana ne devaient jamais oublier l'expression qui se peignit alors sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Elle devint soudain très pâle, et paralysée par la douleur, elle ne put plus articuler un mot.

« Mrs Darcy, vous allez bien ? demanda Lady Mary, inquiète, ayant noté la première le changement sur le visage de son hôtesse.

- Lizzie, chérie, tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? » s'enquit Georgiana en se penchant vers sa belle-sœur.

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth fit non de la tête, luttant contre la sensation d'étouffement qui s'était emparée d'elle. Georgiana aperçut alors la lettre qu'elle avait laissée tomber sur ses genoux.

« Puis-je ? »

Voyant que Lizzie ne pouvait toujours pas parler, Georgiana saisit la missive et la parcourut rapidement.

« Mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle.

- Elle a dû recevoir une terrible nouvelle… dit Lady Mary ave compassion.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… Lady Mary, auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire venir mon frère ? Il est très probablement dans son bureau mais je préfère ne pas quitter Elizabeth en attendant son arrivée.

- Naturellement. » dit Lady Mary, ayant noté les larmes dans les yeux de Georgiana.

Elle se leva prestement, et, revenant dans le Grand Hall, elle demanda au majordome où elle pouvait trouver le maître des lieux. Le domestique l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Darcy, où il travaillait avec Mr Cooper.

« Lady Mary ! Que me vaut l'honneur de… demanda-t-il en se levant pour la saluer, se taisant net en voyant le visage effaré de sa visiteuse.

- Mr Darcy, je crois que vous devriez venir ! Votre épouse a apparemment reçu une terrible nouvelle. » annonça Lady Mary dans un souffle.

Darcy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et quelques instants plus tard, il faisait son entrée dans le salon de musique, où la vue de son épouse prostrée le fit frémir. Georgiana, qui était toujours penchée sur elle, se leva en apercevant son frère qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Elizabeth.

« C'est Mr Bennet… dit Georgiana dans un sanglot en lui tendant la lettre.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Darcy en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Il a eu une attaque, semble-t-il.

- Est-il… ? »

Pour toute réponse, Georgiana secoua la tête, laissant retomber sa main, qui tenait toujours la lettre que Darcy n'avait pas même songé à prendre. Elle l'observa s'agenouiller devant Elizabeth, et prendre ses mains dans les siennes avant de lui murmurer des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas. Emportant avec elle le funeste message, Georgiana sortit discrètement de la pièce, entraînant avec elle Lady Mary qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, la gorge serrée d'émotion. Elles retrouvèrent un Mr Cooper déconcerté dans le Grand Hall, que Georgiana s'empressa de mettre au courant, afin de lui demander de porter la nouvelle à Kitty et aux Bingley.

* * *

Darcy avait compris en revenant de Cardiff que Lizzie n'était pas femme à fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle était en proie à la douleur. En ce terrible jour de novembre 1819, il ne put que le constater une fois de plus, impuissant. En s'agenouillant devant elle, il croisa son regard vide, que pas un de ses gestes de tendresse ne parvint à ranimer.

« Mon amour, je suis si désolé… » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Mais les mots étaient dérisoires face à pareille souffrance. Lui-même était bien placé pour connaître la douleur de perdre un parent, aussi se contenta-t-il de la prendre dans ses bras, priant pour que les larmes la gagnent et l'apaisent un instant. Mais il n'en fut rien, Elizabeth resta muette, ayant pour seule réaction de serrer son mari contre elle, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Après ce qui parut une éternité à Darcy, elle releva la tête.

« Longbourn. Nous devons y aller… dit-elle, luttant pour former ses mots.

- Bien sûr. Nous allons organiser cela avec Mr Bingley et Mr Cooper, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Demain.

- Nous partirons à la première heure, je te le promets.

- Je ne veux pas que nous laissions Leonora.

- Nous l'emmènerons. Lizzie, parle-moi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Mais elle s'enferma à nouveau dans son mutisme, dont même Leonora ne parvint pas à la tirer. Darcy l'avait entraînée dans la nursery, espérant que leur fille mettrait du baume au cœur meurtri d'Elizabeth. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de prendre son enfant dans ses bras, la berçant avec tendresse. Elle resta ainsi sous la vigilance affectueuse de Georgiana plusieurs heures durant, que Darcy mit à profit pour organiser en catastrophe leur trajet jusqu'à Longbourn, d'autant plus compliqué qu'ils devaient emmener Leonora, et qu'il fallut convaincre Miss Woodward que l'enfant était assez vigoureuse pour supporter pareil voyage. Darcy lui intima l'ordre de tout préparer pour que Leonora et elle les accompagnent, puis demanda à Mrs Reynolds de tout organiser pour que Pemberley prenne le deuil. Pendant ce temps, son valet et Emma rassemblaient leurs effets pour le voyage dans la précipitation, sortant des vêtements de deuil qu'Elizabeth n'avait jamais eu à utiliser, et que Darcy avait espéré abandonner pendant plusieurs années encore. Bingley se présenta à Pemberley deux heures seulement après le départ de Mr Cooper qui était venu avertir sa belle-sœur du décès de Mr Bennet. La mine sévère, les deux amis s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Darcy.

« Comment va Jane ? s'enquit immédiatement Darcy.

- Elle est effondrée et n'a pas cessé de pleurer depuis que Cooper est venu. Et Elizabeth ?

- Je préférerais qu'elle pleure… dit sombrement Darcy. Elle est avec Leonora en ce moment, je crois que sa présence la calme un peu, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Hormis pour me dire que nous devions nous mettre en route le plus vite possible pour Longbourn, elle n'a pas dit un mot… Avez-vous des nouvelles de Kitty ?

- Non, car Cooper est d'abord passé à Ellsworth pour nous avertir avant de retourner à Basildon, mais j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état. Nous avons convenu que nous partirions demain à l'aube, en nous retrouvant vers huit heures à Basildon Park qui est sur la route.

- Je comptais faire cela aussi. »

Ils organisèrent les derniers détails de leur départ, après quoi ils prirent congé l'un de l'autre, se serrant la main avec affection, eux aussi très éprouvés par la nouvelle. Les trois gendres de Mr Bennet appréciaient de longue date leur beau-père, reconnaissants de la confiance qu'il leur avait témoignée en leur accordant la main de ses filles, et faisant la joie de toute leur famille grâce à son humour qui dissimulait mal l'affection qu'il portait à son entourage.

Remontant le Grand Escalier pour retrouver Elizabeth, Darcy songea que l'adage affirmant que les meilleurs sont toujours les premiers à faire leurs adieux n'avait jamais été aussi vrai, et que Mr Bennet allait décidément beaucoup leur manquer. Puis il se souvint du dernier dîner en la compagnie des Bennet à Pemberley, revoyant Elizabeth et son père, assis côte à côte à l'autre extrémité de la longue table de la salle de réception de Pemberley. Ils n'avaient ce soir-là guère cessé leurs conciliabules, tout absorbés par leurs confidences et leurs plaisanteries parfois acerbes mais toujours irrésistibles. La complicité entre le père et la fille n'avait jamais cessé de fasciner Darcy qui lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à se rapprocher de son propre père qui avait vécu en réclusion presque totale après le décès de son épouse. Darcy se demandait à présent comment Elizabeth, si attachée Mr Bennet, allait pouvoir surmonter ce deuil.

Un regard sur Georgiana lorsqu'il entra dans la nursery lui confirma qu'Elizabeth n'était toujours pas sortie de son mutisme. Darcy s'approcha de sa sœur, lui murmurant qu'ils partaient demain à l'aube, et qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à préparer ses effets si elle souhaitait les accompagner. La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, je tiens à venir, si Lizzie et toi n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Je me doute que vous allez être très occupés dans le jours et les semaines à venir, je pourrai veiller sur Leonora lorsque vous devrez vous absenter.

- Miss Woodward nous accompagne, mais je crois que Lizzie préférera en effet que quelqu'un de la famille veille toujours sur Leonora…

- Je vais me préparer, dans ce cas. Mrs Reynolds a-t-elle maintenu le dîner ?

- Pour toi uniquement, car je pense qu'Elizabeth ne mangera pas, et je vais rester à ses côtés.

- Très bien, dit Georgiana en s'apprêtant à sortir, avant de se retourner vers son frère. Fitzwilliam ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée. Je sais combien tu l'appréciais. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que c'était réciproque.

- Merci, Georgie. » répondit son frère.

Lorsque sa sœur le quitta, il se tourna alors vers Elizabeth qui avait levé les yeux vers lui. Avec une tendresse infinie, il vint prendre Leonora qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Elle a besoin de dormir… chuchota-t-il. Et toi aussi. Nous partons tôt demain matin.

- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir… dit Elizabeth d'un ton las en lui confiant leur fille.

- Essaie. Pour moi, je t'en prie. Mais avant cela, tu devrais manger un peu. Je vais demander à Mrs Reynolds de te faire monter un repas léger. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces.

- Non, ne te donne pas cette peine, je ne pourrai pas manger non plus. »

Et malgré tous les efforts de persuasion de son mari, elle repoussa dans un silence obstiné la collation chaude que Mrs Reynolds avait fait préparer à son attention. De guerre lasse, Darcy congédia Emma, accourue pour préparer Elizabeth pour la nuit, et se chargea lui-même de l'aider, la bordant dans leur lit. Lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé, mais elle se blottit étroitement contre lui lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps. Sans mot dire, il l'embrassa sur le front, la berçant longuement, et c'est ainsi qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Après une courte nuit d'un sommeil entrecoupé de mauvais rêves, Elizabeth se leva docilement lorsque le valet de Darcy vint les réveiller. Glacée d'une douleur qui la paralysait, elle observa un instant les vêtements de deuil qu'Emma avait préparés. Depuis son mariage, la couturière de Lambton, et sa modiste londonienne après elle, lui en avaient toujours livré quelques-uns deux à trois fois par an pour parer à toute éventualité. Suivant de près les modes vestimentaires jusque dans les tenues de deuil, elles se justifiaient alors en rappelant que la maîtresse de Pemberley se devait de porter le deuil avec l'élégance due à son rang, mais Elizabeth n'avait jamais songé que ces vêtements lui serviraient si rapidement. Sa tenue de voyage en velours noir épais soulignait sa silhouette mais accentuait également sa fragilité, et sa morbidité l'effraya. Et Darcy et Georgiana, en la voyant paraître dans le Grand Hall où l'attendaient, frémirent en constatant combien son voile de crêpe noir faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage et sa fatigue.

Digne dans l'épreuve, elle refusait pourtant de laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse, et ne s'enquit que de la santé de sa fille, pour qui elle s'inquiétait du bien-être pendant un si long voyage. Après l'avoir rassurée sur ce point, Darcy et Georgiana lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la berline de voyage des Darcy, intimant à Miss Woodward l'ordre de se taire pour ne pas angoisser davantage Elizabeth avec ses propres doutes quant au bien-fondé d'une telle équipée pour un enfant de cinq mois. Darcy la réduisit au silence en lui rappelant sèchement qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé un instant l'infliger à sa fille s'il l'avait jugée trop fragile. De fait, Leonora Darcy faisait preuve depuis sa naissance d'une santé de fer et d'une vigueur qui ne cessaient d'étonner ses parents, raison pour laquelle même Elizabeth, du fond de sa douleur, avait jugé bon qu'elle les accompagnât.

Sourde aux protestations de la gouvernante, elle avait repris sa fille dans les bras, et au grand soulagement de Darcy et Georgiana, Miss Woodward était montée dans la seconde voiture, qui transportait également Emma et le valet de Darcy ainsi que les bagages de la famille. La tristesse qui s'était peinte sur les traits d'Elizabeth broyait le cœur le cœur de son mari, et il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour apaiser sa peine ne fût-ce qu'un instant, d'autant qu'à son propre chagrin s'ajoutait désormais une inquiétude grandissante pour Elizabeth qui n'avait quasiment pas prononcé un mot depuis la veille au soir.

Darcy songea alors que des jours plus douloureux encore les attendaient et, comme pour l'approuver, une pluie sinistre se mit à tomber, libérée par de noirs nuages qui plombaient le ciel, voilant les jardins de Pemberley sans pour autant parvenir à les dépouiller totalement de leur beauté et de leur gracieuse harmonie. Darcy s'arracha alors à sa contemplation du domaine, ne quittant plus ni son épouse ni sa fille des yeux tandis que la voiture s'ébranlait en direction de Basildon Park.

* * *

_Et pour que le titre de ce chapitre prenne tout son sens, voici d'où j'ai tiré mon inspiration pour le trouver :_

"Il y a un temps pour tout, un temps pour toute chose sous les cieux

Un temps pour naître, et un temps pour mourir ; un temps pour planter, et un temps pour arracher ce qui a été planté

Un temps pour tuer, et un temps pour guérir ; un temps pour abattre, et un temps pour bâtir

Un temps pour pleurer, et un temps pour rire ; un temps pour se lamenter, et un temps pour danser."

_L'Ecclésiaste_, chapitre III


End file.
